Poké Rangers: SDI
by Blue Bongo
Summary: As Darkia returns to Verger with a new demon army, Commander Bristow of SDI ensures the recruitment of five teenagers to become the next generation of Poké Rangers within Verger. Knowing that only they can stop this foe. Complete!
1. The SDI Project

Chapter One. The SDI Project.

* * *

_Prologue..._

_After the defeat of Regli at the hands of the G-Force Poke Rangers three months ago, Crane, Mitzi, Duo, Scott, Chip, Paige and Danni have gone their separate ways. They believed that all the Pokemorph mutants were gone and defeated, meaning that their stint as rangers was up._

_They weren't all gone..._

* * *

Pain pulsated through every inch of his body, as he tried to drag his huge torso through the thicker atmosphere of this strange world. He didn't know how long he had been here, or how long he had been searching. All of the strange purple fog was starting to look the same as he crawled through the soup-like world.

"Has to... Be here somewhere," he groaned, trying to squint through the mist. "Know it is."

Slowly and painfully climbing back to his feet, his large clawed feet, he began to push on through on his search. He needed to find his target before much time passed. The power that had got him so far was beginning to fade away from his system. If he didn't find his target soon, he could sense that there was a good chance he might die. And the whole previous slog would have been nothing but a waste. Others would have thought that coming to the Shadow World was a pointless task to begin with. Yet, he knew that the possible benefits outweighed most of the risk.

Betraying Regli had been a decision that he hadn't taken lightly, and either way he needed the power that his target could offer to him. If only to defeat the rangers that might oppose him on the other side.

And, even as that thought sprang across the surface of his mind, his confirmed appeared far in front of him. Enough to raise his hopes up higher, and to quicken his steps.

He needed to get to the Skull Tower.

Like an oasis throwing off waves of evil, the tower rose high above the mist, a large horned skull visible at the peak. Even from his distance, a gap that was now shortening as he quickly walked, General Darkia could see the fanged jaws offering an entrance to the inner sanctum.

Moving even closer, he could see the thousands of steps that he would need to climb to get up there and confront whoever was inside.

Except, he thought with an evil smirk, I don't need to climb.

Flapping his wings, grunting with the effort needed to drag him high above the purple mist, he started to head for the giant skull.

* * *

Staggering into the chamber, he was disheartened to find the place empty. Disheartened, but not completely surprised. At least this gave him a greater chance of success. Looking over, he could see the altar ahead, the item that his source of information had told him to try and find. To the left of him was a strange gap which looked like what a human would have called a fireplace.

Reaching down into a pouch at his waist, he pulled out a handful of red dust and tossed it across the stone plinth, intoning the incantation that he'd been told.

"Queen Misteria, ruler of all that is evil and impure," he said. "Come forth and be reborn. Raze the land with your malice and help me in my quest. My quest to restore your kingdom."

Of course, he was planning to double cross her when the occasion rose to its most convenient. Yet, she wasn't to know that. Once he'd managed to gain some of her power, and destroyed Verger, he'd figure out a way to get rid of her.

As the falling sand came to a settled stop, nothing happened.

"Huh?" Darkia said, angrily turning around in outrage. He could see his annoyed features in a puddle on the ground. His body a smaller version of Palkia's torso, arms and legs, yet covered in a thick black fur. He had the face of a Darkia, the white hair running down the snake-like neck. Within the black fur, he could see the engraved white runes, remaining impassive. His sky blue eyes were locked on the puddle, as he wondered where it had come from.

And then, it started to rise. Rise up into the shape of a figure. A distorted figure, whose entire body was cloaked in shadow.

"Darkia," it said, the voice eerily feminine. "I grant you your wish. I grant you power to reclaim this land in my name. I even grant you some help. Open the altar up to release this aid, and go forth to destroy."

"Thank you, my liege," Darkia replied, turning back to the altar. Unlike before, cracks of light were starting to emerge from the structure. Striding forward, he pushed at the stone plinth and felt it give ever so slightly.

And then, the shadows began to escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Waterfall Shores.

In a room filled with expensive equipment and qualified technicians watching that equipment, an alarm suddenly began to blare out. The sounds immediately drawing the attention of a figure leaning against the grey covered walls. Nearly seven feet tall and well-muscled, with wolf-like features, he looked to be out of place in the room filled with white coated scientists. Wearing a set of black military fatigues and a pair of gloves, he stepped over to speak to the head scientist. His long beige hair swept out behind him, the auburn eyes glittering with worry as he opened his mouth to speak. A mouth filled with what could only have been described as canines.

"What is it?" he asked, looking down at the black haired woman who was frantically examining the screens. "What do we have?"

"We just recorded a huge burst of seismic energy all across Verger," she reported, adjusting her glasses. "It lasted for two thirds of a second and then faded."

"Miranda, is this something that I should report?" the man asked.

Dropping back into her seat, Miranda nodded.

"It's as we've feared," she replied. "Someone has managed to wake them up. The demons are back."

"What?"

"Dominic, you have to report this, right now!" Miranda said, urgently. "We'll start using the Aura Finder to track them down. But, we have to nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand. They won't be too happy to find that a whole new region is built across their kingdom. It's going to get nasty! Nasty I tell you!"

"I'm on it," Dominic told her, turning to head for the exit. As soon as he was out of the door, he began to run.

* * *

Fortunately, he knew the place well, and within a minute was at his destination. Taking deep breaths, he brought up his gloved hand and knocked at the door.

"Enter!" the voice on the other side said.

Drawing one final deep breath, he pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Commander," Dominic said, seeing the black haired man wearing a military uniform sat behind a desk in front of him. "It's an emergency. Code red. They've escaped."

"They've... You're sure?" the commander asked, his face going white with worry. "Is the Aura Finder active?"

"Miranda has just switched it on," Dominic informed him.

"Then, we have to play the waiting game," the commander said, getting up and walking over to the wall. Lifting a picture up, Dominic could see a safe. He watched the commander input a code, before opening it up. Removing a box from within it, he turned over to Dominic.

"When we find the five of them," he said, putting the box down on the desk. "You will go and bring them here. It's time to activate the SDI project. To put everything that we've worked hard to build here into action."

"Of course, sir!" Dominic replied, before the phone went on the commander's desk. Wasting no time, he picked it up.

"Bristow here."

"Sir," Miranda's voice said, from the other end of the line. "We've got a lock on some of them. Not too far from here."  
"Understood," Bristow said, hanging up the phone, before turning his attention back to Dominic. "Okay, you better get going. When you get out of here, take a chopper over there."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Dominic replied, before heading to the door.

As he left, Bristow got up and headed to the window. Shaking his head as he looked out to the area surrounding the SDI base of operations. Nothing but the depths of water for as far as the eye could see.

Soon, five more would know about the structures under the ocean next to Waterfall Shores. The SDI Aquabase.

* * *

"Welcome to Skull Tower, Darkia."

Those words came from the black and yellow creature stood across from him. Stood on two legs, the spiked white fur extended out around the neck to create an impressive collar. The arms were large, the fur striped with black and yellow bands, the fingers ending in large claws. Her face was that of a Jolteon, the ears sticking up to create a strange pair of horns. She was carrying a staff with a large golden opal at the top.

"Thank you, Joltara," he said.

"Now, what is your plan to ensure that Verger returns to the control of Queen Misteria?"

That voice came from another one of the new arrivals. A stick thin figure with the body of a Kabutops. Yet, his hands and face were those of something else. And, the fins on his back were black. The scythes associated with the fossilised Pokemon were smaller, and tucked into a sash at his waist. While the face was shaped like that of a normal Kabutops, it did have the features of a Gible. That was where the hands came from. And, for some reason, he was wearing a black leather overcoat and a pair of glasses which looked strange above the Gible jaws.

"Kable, I thought I might do it by sending down powerful monsters of our creation," Darkia replied. "I hear that you have special talents in that way."

Reaching down into his pocket, Kable pulled out a set of brown leather bound cards.

"Whatever you need," he said, with a smirk. "Stored within the magic of these cards are the worst soldier-demons ever recruited into Queen Misteria's forces."

"That's what I like to hear," Darkia replied. "I'm going to need an army. Foot soldiers to terrorise the people before we attack them properly."

"Hmm..." Kable muttered. "Ordinary foot soldiers... Interesting."

"Use the Misdrabeings, fool," Joltara snapped.

"Ah, the Misdrabeings," Kable replied. "How could I have forgotten about them?"

* * *

Poking her head up out of the water, Katie Myers brought up a hand and removed the face mask. The cool sensations of the air upon her face was a welcome relief for her, given the amount of time she had spent under the water. For the last hour and a half, she'd been exploring the oceans close to Ragnar Island. Looking with interest for anything that she could find of either value or interest. Unfortunately, she had come up dry. At least, figuratively, she thought, starting to swim across to the beach of the island less than half a mile away from her. Shaking her head, she could hear the sound of a helicopter high above her. Putting it to the back of her mind, she continued to swim through the tides of the ocean.

* * *

Pulling herself out of the water and onto the beach, Katie could see that her stuff was still where she had left it. Unstrapping her oxygen tank from her back and letting it drop to the sand, she headed over to grab a towel up and wipe her soaking wet blond hair. It was only then that she saw the shadow on the ground across from her. Turning around, half in fright, half in surprise, she could see a hulking figure stood across from where she was, wearing a set of black military fatigues.

"You want something?" she asked, wiping her wetsuit down with the towel.

Smirking, the figure's beige hair began to billow in the wind.

"Miss Katie Myers?" he asked. "My name is Dominic West. And, my employers would like to speak to you."

He swept up his arm to gesture at the helicopter perched on a rocky outcrop above them.

"So, please, if you would care to join me."

"I don't know..." Katie said, softly. "Can you show me some ID?"

"Oh, of course," Dominic replied, reaching into his pocket. "Forgive me. I'm with the NSA."

As he held the leather case up to her face, Katie quickly nodded, accepting that he was probably telling the truth.

"Sure," she said. "Can you just give me a few minutes to get changed and return the suit and tank?"

"Time is of the essence, Miss Myers," Dominic told her. "I'll have someone take care of it."

* * *

Heading out from behind a rock a few moments later, now wearing a white vest and a pair of blue shorts, Katie looked at where her diving suit and tank had been a few moments ago. Only to see that it had vanished from view.

"You didn't just hurl it into the ocean, did you?" she asked, looking at Dominic.

"Nah," he replied. "I found a local and convinced him to rush it back for twenty dollars."

"Take it you're not going to expect that money back," Katie remarked, picking up her bag and following him towards the helicopter.

"Nah, it was operating money," Dominic told her, as they reached the vehicle, the door already open and waiting for them. "Pretty much expendable."

"The NSA gives you expendable cash?" Katie asked, getting into the chopper with a surprised expression as she tried to digest what she'd been told.

"I'm from a very special unit," he replied, getting in after her. "But, all will be revealed soon."

With that cryptic statement, he slammed the door shut and the rotors started to whirl.

* * *

Striding through the Holimar City Airport, Dominic couldn't help but feel in the mood to whistle a merry tune. He wasn't worried about drawing the attention to himself, given his appearance. Could sense a few people shooting interested glances at him. Guessing as to his true nature, wondering if he was really completely human. Something that they would probably never find out.

Shaking his head, he glanced up at the arrivals board, trying to hazard a guess as to where his target would arrive from. Realistically, he thought, spotting a private flight arriving from the Orange Islands, that has to be it. Taking out his ID again, he showed it to one of the staff and was through into the section that lead to the runways.

* * *

Already, the emerald green jet was landed in front of him on the tar covered surface, the owner starting to ascend down the stairs. Looking down at the photo he had managed to glean from Miranda, Dominic confirmed that it was who he had been sent to target. A picture of a man in his late teens, possibly early twenties with a playful smile looked back up at him. One with green eyes and long blond hair. Although, the hair on the figure descending down the stairs in front of him was slightly longer than the photo.

Stepping forward, blocking the exit to the steps, Dominic put on his best smile.

"What do you want?" the blond hair figure asked, suddenly wary.

"Luke Sunderland?" Dominic asked, folding his arms. "My name is Dominic West, and my boss would like to speak to you about something of gross personal importance."

"To him, or to me?" Luke replied, bluntly. "I don't have the time. I've got something important to attend to."

As he pushed past him, Dominic shook his head.

"There had to be one," he muttered, seeing Luke take out a cellphone and dial a number. Pricking up his ears, he started to listen in on the conversation, wondering the best way to get him back to the Aquabase.

And then it hit him.

"You never told me not to do this," he muttered, thinking back to Bristow and Miranda. "So, I apologise in advance."

Shaking his head to himself at what he had to do, he stepped forward.

* * *

"Well, make sure that you hurry up," Luke said, hanging up the phone to his driver. "I don't have all day."

Before he could go back to the train of thought that he had been pursuing on the long trip from the Orange Islands, he felt a tap on the shoulder. Thoughts of how he'd have probably gotten here at least an hour earlier had he flown the damn plane himself. Had he not had stuff to do, he would have. Didn't train for a few years to get the flight license for nothing.

Throwing his attention back to the tap on the shoulder, he turned to see the face of the large figure who had tried to accost him before.

"Please," he said, looking down at Luke with an expression not known to him. "Can you come with me. It's important. The whole fate of Verg..."

"Sorry, but I've got other plans today."

"I'm sorry," Dominic said.

"My time is valuable," Luke replied, smugly. "So, I accept your ap..."

Before he could finish the sentance, Dominic hit him in the stomach. Causing him to double over in pain.

"That's what I was apologising for," he growled. "Now, just so that we understand each other, I'm not asking you to come with me. I'm now telling you to. This is not a kidnapping, my employer would just like to talk to you."

"Like I'm going to believe that," Luke said. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Do you think I care?" Dominic asked, grabbing him by the collar of his black suit. "Now, get your ass over here."

* * *

Humming a slight tune to herself as she headed through the streets of Sycamore City, Nahir Moon was aware of some of the looks that she was getting. Apparently the word had spread after the events of the last night. After she had been challenged to a battle in the Pokemon Centre and had announced to the world that she didn't believe in battling Pokemon. Might have sounded strange, but she wasn't interested what they thought. Seriously, what was the point in having the creatures beat each other to a pulp just for pride. She'd been a trainer in her early life but didn't see much point of it any longer. She'd given away all her Pokemon to her brother, apart from one. The Glameow that was darting around the street in front of her, frantically hunting for some Rattata to torment. As a slight drop of water fell down from somewhere and landed on her hand, she absentmindedly wiped her fingers against the hem of her grey knee length casual dress.

As she called out the name of the Pokemon, the Glameow's fur came up on end, as it attention was drawn by the sight of a big muscular man with long beige hair dressed in black military fatigues approaching her. As she saw the almost canine-like face, she suddenly couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

* * *

Some worry that was noticed by Dominic, as he approached the girl in front of him. She looked to be about the same age as the last one he had gone for, maybe a little younger than Luke. If he'd had to guess without looking at her date of birth in front of him, he'd had said she was about eighteen. And, the photo was a good match. The short black hair, a stark contrast to the huge black eyes. Compared with the pale skin, it was an interesting effect. What did interest him, was how short she was. Nearly two feet shorter than his 6"9. Looking down at her, he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable towering over her.

"Nahir Moon?" he asked, hoping that he'd get an easier ride with her than he had with Luke. He really didn't want to whack her. Not just for the obvious reason, but also because he personally hated the idea of violence.

"That's me," she replied, taking a step back, her eyes dropping down to avoid looking at him in the eyes. Instead, she seemed more intent on starting at her short black combat boots.. Her Glameow continued to hiss at him, Dominic taking great care to ignore it. "What do you...?"

"Please," he replied. "I mean you no harm. My employer would like to talk to you about a matter most urgent."

"Oh..." she said, suddenly looking relieved. "Why me?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to say," Dominic replied. "My name is Dominic, by the way."

"Hi, Dominic," she said, still looking a bit unsure. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, you're easier than the last one," he remarked. "Just follow me to the chopper."

"Wow, never been in a helicopter before," Nahir commented.

"Lucky day then."

* * *

"Three down," Dominic muttered, as he strode through Red Moon City. "At this rate, I'll be done in the next four hours."

It had been an exhausting day, not least for the efforts of flying all over Verger. But, at least now it was drawing to a close. Miranda had sent him some information telling him that the Aura Finder had tracked down the last two candidates. One on the Merlin Plateau and one in Red Moon City. Given that after dropping Nahir off, he was closest to Red Moon City, he'd decided to head over there.

Using the portable tracker attached onto his contact lenses, he was following the Aura signature through the streets. Until...

"Typical," he muttered, seeing the gym up ahead. "Guess that I would have found at least one in a Pokemon gym. Wonder which one it'll be."

As he recalled, the Red Moon City Pokemon Gym specialised in ghost types. Grinning at the prospect at being spooked, Dominic pushed the door open and stepped inside, his Aura tracker already recognising its target.

Shuffling through his file, looking at the two remaining photographs, his thoughts were quickly confirmed.

"Blastoise!" the trainer challenging Tanelle, the gym leader, commanded. "Use Hydro Pump now!"

At those words, the evolved form of Squirtle and Wartortle cocked the cannons on its shoulder and launched a twin set of powerful water blasts towards the Dusknoir that he was battling.

Seeing that the Pokemon didn't have much health left, Dominic instead focused on the young man commanding the water type. Fairly tall, a little over six foot, with black hair and a set of brown eyes. Wearing what he assumed was his travel attire, of a red T-shirt, black jacket, blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes.

Watching the Dusknoir fall to the ground with a groan, Dominic turned tail and headed for the exit, knowing that it was only a matter of waiting.

* * *

Placing his new badge in the case, Xavier stepped out of the gym, wondering if he still had the time to go and get something to eat before starting his trek towards the next city.

As he replaced the case within his pocket, the corner of his eyes suddenly registered the sight of something approaching him. Turning to see what it was, he didn't expect to see the huge frame of a beige haired man who looked a little like a human Arcanine.

"Xavier Jackson?" the figure asked, causing him to stiffen up. "I presume that that's who you are?"

"What if I am?" Xavier asked, looking him up and down with what he hoped passed for sheer cockiness.

"My employer would like to speak with you," he replied. "My name is Dominic West."

"Why me?" Xavier wondered, taken aback by the request.

"That's something that he'll have to explain," Dominic told him. "But, please. Time is short. I've got one more stop to make before going to Waterfall Shores."

"Okay," Xavier replied, figuring what the heck. If nothing else, he got a free trip to the other end of Verger. "Let's go. If time's that short."

"Oh, believe me," Dominic said. "It is."

And with those words, they began to head towards the helipad across town.

* * *

Grunting with the effort, sweat running down her face as she tried to pull herself up onto the edge of the cliff, Danielle Tanner was somehow feeling psyched in this moment. Sure, she'd had a buzz before, but over the last few months this had been her only way to get that out of the way. Ever since Regli had been defeated by her and the other six G-Force rangers. With Duo having to head back to Johto for a few days in a family emergency, she'd decided that she was going to spend the time climbing the Merlin Plateau. As she pulled herself up onto the ledge, only a few hundred feet from the top, a shadow dropped over her. Sat down while looking up, she couldn't help but think that the figure looked even bigger than he actually was. She even almost reached for the Houndoom morpher in her bag out of surprise, before regaining some composure.

"Who are you?" she demanded, getting to her feet. She wasn't worried about his presence, had faced beings at least twice as scary in the past.

"Oh, forgive me, Miss..." the figure replied, looking down at his folder. "... Tanner. My name is Dominic West and my employer would like to talk to you. About a project of the utmost importance."

"Me?" Danni asked, surprised. "There's nothing special about me."

"I think we both know that that's a filthy lie," Dominic said. "Please, just listen to what he has to say. And, time is fairly short."

He looked down at the teenaged girl in front of him. So far, it appeared that all the chosen ones were about the same age. Anything from eighteen to twenty one. According to the files that Miranda had been able to garner up from somewhere, she was eighteen. Like Xavier, she had brown eyes, but her hair was red. She was wearing a black and yellow vest, above a pair of calf length dark grey sweat pants with yellow stripes. Her attire was completed by a set of white sneakers.

"This is a desperate time," he said. "Something that I believe you know about."

How did he...? Danni started to wonder within her head. Did he know about her previous history. If that was the case, then...

"Okay," she replied. "Lead on. If things are that desperate."

* * *

Having gone and picked the other four candidates up from the holding area where he'd left them, the helicopter was now heading out towards the ocean. Leaving the people that Dominic had gathered to engage in inane conversation.

"So..." Xavier said, looking over at Katie, with interest. "... Aren't you the former Verger champion?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Stood down about a month ago. Wanted to spend more time scuba diving with my Pokemon."

"I see," he remarked.

"Don't you use water types?" Danni asked. "Must have a battle sometime."

"Maybe," Katie said. "What's the catch."

"Most of my Pokemon are electric types," Danni smiled. "Give or take."

"You're all crazy," Nahir said. "I've said it before, I'll say it again. What's the point of battling, really? Just some sort of kick to prove that you're better than everyone else?"

"That's exactly the point!" Xavier exclaimed, with a wink. "Top of the pile. King of the... Thing."

"So, what's your story?" Danni asked, looking over at where Luke was leaning against the wall of the helicopter, looking a bit annoyed at being here. "You get recruited as well?"

"Unfortunately," Luke replied, breezily. "Although, I'd rather not talk about it."

"What happened?" Xavier said, with a grin as he leaned over to punch Luke on the arm. "You tell him no and he whacked you?"

"He do it to you as well?" Luke asked.

"Nah, I was smart enough to avoid telling him where to go," Xavier laughed. "Seriously, he looks like he eats metal for breakfast."

"I resent that remark," Dominic called back from the cockpit. "Anyway, we're almost here."

"Almost where?" Luke said, sarcastically. "Another part of the ocean, nothing around for miles."

"Hey, look at that!" Nahir exclaimed, glancing out of the window. "A submarine!"

Everyone bar Luke started to climb over and see if what she said was true. Just for something to do.

"Oh wow," Luke muttered. "Big deal. A submarine, out here on the ocean. Wonders will never cease."

"Just out of interest," Nahir said, looking back over at him. "Are you always this moody, or do you have a fear of flying?"

"I'm a qualified pilot, I'll have you know," Luke told her. "I'm not bothered by heights."

"We're landing on the sub," Danni reported, as the helicopter started to descend. "How about that?"

"You ever been in a sub before?" Xavier asked.

"Bet Miss Former Champion has," Luke said, looking over at Katie. Who returned the look with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually, I haven't," she replied. "Not one that was operational, anyway. I did dive through the remains of one a few months ago."

"Wow," Nahir said, as the helicopter landed down on the metallic surface of the vehicle. "Guess it's turning out to be one of those days."

"Okay, people," Dominic called. "Take all personal belongings with you when you leave and get on board the submarine."

* * *

"Holy crap," Xavier remarked, as the automated sub began to head towards the end of its travel destination. And, it finally came into view through the darkness of the water.

"Double holy crap," Danni agreed, as the lights given off by several large buildings perched on the seabed began to come into view. Each connected by a web of walkways, illuminated by several small pilot lights on their surface.

"What the heck is this place?" Nahir asked.

"This is the SDI Aquabase," Dominic said, proudly. "Although, the people inside will tell you more. We should be there in a few minutes."

"That... Is actually pretty impressive," Luke muttered.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Katie commented. She was almost jumping up and down in excitement at what was appearing in front of them.

"Oh, it gets better," Dominic remarked, with a grin.

* * *

"Welcome to the SDI Aquabase."

That was the voice of an iron haired man greeting them as the six of them walked into a room marked as a Briefing Room. Inside was a large conference table with over ten seats around it. On the top of that table, next to the man, there was a pair of closed briefcases.

"I'm glad that you could all make it in time," the figure continued, dusting a speck off the front of his military uniform. "It's good to see that West found you all."

"Couldn't have done it without Miranda's staff and equipment, sir," Dominic replied. "Anything else that you need me for?"

"Just stick around for a moment," the man told him, before Luke stepped forward in anger.

"Okay," he said, annoyed at what was going on. "Just who the heck are you? Because, this is kidnap. Do you even know who I am?"

"I'm Commander Robert Bristow," the man snapped, causing Luke to shrink back in surprise. "And, you were brought here under my orders. For reasons that will be explained once I'm through informing you. But, none of you will be detained here longer than you want to. You're free to leave at any time."

Almost instantly, Luke turned to head for the exit.

"Although, the submarine won't be charged up for the return trip for at least another twenty minutes," Bristow said, smartly. "So, you might as well listen to what I've got to say."

Shaking his head, Luke went over to sit down. The other rangers had already done so, Bristow waiting for Luke to sit down before starting to talk.

"Now, you might be wondering why I've brought you here," he said. "The short version is that Verger is in danger. A long time ago, this entire region was inhabited by a bloodthirsty race of demons. Demons that were intending to extend their control over towards other regions."

"You are kidding of course," Luke muttered.

"Why's that so hard to believe?" Nahir asked, waving a finger at him. "It could easily happen."

"Quiet," Xavier said. "He's speaking."

"Thank you," Bristow replied. "Anyway, as they were about to attack other regions, a warrior from Hoenn appeared and locked the leaders away in place known only as the Shadow World. Never to return on their own. It would take a being of unmistakeable power to release them."

He paused to clear his throat, before continuing on with his story.

"Long ago, this legend was established as fact. One day, these demons would return. And, this is where I came into the picture."

"How can you be sure that this is true?" Katie wondered. "It does seem a bit... Then again, I saw something a few months ago that would creep most people out."

"What, a mutant?" Danni asked. "Pokemon mutant that tried to kill a bunch of people."

"With respect, Miss Tanner," Bristow said. "Those events gave us our own initiative. When these legends were established, this place was created. The Social Defense Initiative. Long story short, I was sent down here to create a team that had a way of fighting these demons off when they returned."

"And, you came up with a solution," Xavier asked, not believing what he was hearing. "How exactly do you fight off a demon?"

"With the right weapons," Bristow replied. "You!"

"We're the weapons?" Nahir asked. "I'm not following you."

"Our team of technicians have come up with a way of taking the fight to the demons," Bristow continued, walking over to the two briefcases on the table. One of them he opened up to show a multitude of files. "Excuse me, wrong case."

Blustering a little at his error, he moved over to open up the other leather case. To reveal a plush purple inside, upon which five Pokeball-like orbs were perched.

"Because of your skills," Bristow continued. "Our Aura Finder has processed all the criteria that we were looking for. And then, our satellite tracked you down."

"I'm slightly worried right about now," Katie quipped. "That we can get tracked down by a satellite."

"But, why?" Danni asked. "What do you need us for?"

"We... And by that I mean the whole of Verger," Bristow replied. "Need you all to become Poke Rangers. It's not going to be easy. There's a chance that you might get hurt in the..."

"Already done it," Danni told him. "Been one before."

"Ah, the black ranger," Bristow said, reaching down into the briefcase he'd opened first and taking out a photograph. "Not so secretive as you like to believe."

Stepping over to see what was on the piece of paper, Danni let out a gulp.

"This was taken outside the Pokemon Centre in Eon City," Bristow said. "Seems about the only time that that security camera was switched on."

"Eep," Danni muttered.

"But, that's in the past," Bristow replied, ripping the photo into two pieces.

"You were a part of G-Force?" Katie asked, shaking her head. "Really."

"These powers are superior to anything that Verger has seen before," Bristow said. "Less than twenty four hours ago, we registered a power surge. One that could have only occurred by some of these demons being released from their prison. By who and why, we don't know. But, we do know that from now on Verger is in danger. You're its only hope. But, I can't tell you to do it. It needs to be your choice."

"Okay," Luke said. "I've heard you out. And, I think you're probably the craziest human being I've ever..."

"Oh shut up," Nahir told him. "I believe him."

"Yeah, because you're such a poster child for sanity," Luke said, snidely. "Does anyone else think that this is kinda pathetic?"

"Not really," both Danni and Katie remarked. "It could happen... That was freaky. Hey, so was that. And that."

"I can believe it," Xavier said, as the two girls tried to separate their voices from each other. "I come from Hoenn. Over the last four years, monsters have been attacking that place for fun. Be it freaky looking hybrids, machines, members of an intergalactic motorcycle gang or..."

"That's why you left, I take it?" Katie said, looking at him. "Interesting choice."

"If you don't accept this power," Bristow said, coldly looking at Luke. "And fight against this wave of evil, then all of Verger will be destroyed and its people killed. Or enslaved. Do you want that on your shoulders."

"If he does, he doesn't have a soul," Nahir muttered. Something that made Luke flinch as she said it. "Anyway, I'm in."

"I'll do it too," Katie said.

"Count me in," Xavier remarked.

"If it needs saving..." Danni said, folding her arms. "Plus, I suppose I have been missing the action."

Everyone in the room looked over at Luke, who let out a sigh.

"Alright," he said, reluctantly. "I'll do it."

"Welcome to the team," Xavier replied.

As he finished speaking, the alarms started to ring out around the Aquabase.

"What the heck?" Katie said, jumping at the sound.

"Guess the first wave of the assault just started," Bristow said, walking over to the intercom. "Status report."

"We've got reports of a monster attack in Waterfall Shores," a voice replied through the device. "If you're going to unleash the rangers on them, now would be the time."

"Prep the Defense Driver," Bristow commanded, before shutting it off. With a pace that belied his years, he stepped forward and picked up the briefcase containing the Pokeballs. "I wanted you to have at least some training before this happened. But, there's no time. These are your Defense Morphers. When you use them, they should upload you with just enough fighting skill to get by against whatever is out there. Take them, now."

Quickly doing as he said, the five new rangers reached out and each took one of the Pokeballs.

"When the time comes," Bristow said, as Dominic opened the door. "You'll know what to do. Follow Dominic and he'll take you where you need to go."

* * *

"Here, use these," Dominic said, as they passed through a locker room. Upon hooks on the wall, there were five red jackets. Each with a number from one to five on the right breast, back and upper arm. "They'll identify you as members of SDI."

Nodding, Xavier grabbed the jacket with number one on, removing his black one to make room for it. Katie took the one with number two on, while Luke went for the number three. Before Danni took the number four and Nahir took the only one remaining.

"Just felt right," Danni muttered, as she slipped the jacket across her upper body. "And, it fits pretty well."

"Increases your defense," Dominic said. "Will shield you against most physical attacks. Plus, they're fireproof, don't conduct electricity and..."

"Time's short," Xavier replied. "Where do we go?"

* * *

"Damn," Luke muttered, as the six of them arrived at a sleek red and yellow spotted jeep in front of them. "We going to ride that?"

"Shotgun," Katie shouted.

"This is the Defense Driver," Dominic explained. "It will carry you into battle."

"It looks like... It was modelled on a Shuckle," Danni remarked, as Xavier opened the door and got behind the wheel. True to her word, Katie jumped into the shotgun seat, while the other three jumped into the back.

The floor started to rise up, the rangers now realising that the Defense Driver was parked on an elevator.

"Floor it," Dominic advised. "Good luck, rangers. This is where your first mission comes into play."

"Sure you don't want to come along?" Luke asked.

"Not my battle," Dominic smiled, before the elevator vanished from view into the ceiling.

* * *

"Okay, let's go," Xavier said, as they arrived in a tunnel. "I presume that this takes us back to Waterfall Shores."

With that, he pushed down onto the accelerator and they tore away down the tunnel.

"No radio?" Nahir asked, half jokingly.

* * *

The journey took no time at all. The Defense Driver was faster than it looked, eating through the mile and a half with ease. Flying through a set of metal doors at the end, they were back out into the fresh air of Waterfall Shores.

"Right, where are we going?" Xavier asked.

"There's a GPS," Katie said, reaching down under the dashboard. "Go left here."

* * *

Following the directions, and the sound of screams, the new rangers soon found the source of the commotion.

"Damn, those things are fugly," Katie remarked, seeing a bunch of black and purple humanoid beings running around attacking anything that moved. They had Misdreavous heads, and were letting out desolate wails. Parts of the city were burning and the new rangers could see at least one person trapped under some fallen rubble.

"Let's do it," Xavier said, jumping out of the Defense Driver. "Let's save these people."

"You really took to the hero part," Luke muttered, sarcastically.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, a pair of hikers were recording the entire incident on a camcorder.

"This is fantastic, Tim!" one of them said, eagerly. "We'll put this on the Internet and make a fortune. The monster attacks are back."

"Hey, haven't we seen that red head before?" Mal asked.

* * *

Running over to where a woman was trapped, Katie and Danni started to lift up the debris, allowing her to get free.

"You're safe now," Danni said, helping her up. Before the previously trapped woman let out a scream. Behind the three, a bunch of Misdrabeings leaped through the air and sent them crashing down to the ground.

Annoyed at the way she'd been taken from behind, Danni jumped back up and threw a kick towards the closest Misdrabeing. Only for it to grab her leg and send her spinning into the very debris that she had just helped the person out of. A bit unsure in her moves, Katie leaped forward and through a punch at the Misdrabeing closest to her. The creature let out a yelp, before striking back with a Night Shade attack. Sending Katie crashing into the middle of the road, where Danni had rolled a few moments earlier.

Across from them, Xavier, Luke and Nahir were also fighting the Misdrabeings. One of them grabbed Nahir by the shoulders and threw her back against Luke. Knocking the pair of them over. Meanwhile, Xavier was fighting two of them, a losing battle. As he managed to send one doubling over with a blow to the stomach, the other hit him in the lower back, sending him down to one knee.

Then the one that he'd hit in the stomach, extended out and kicked him in the face, causing him to crash down onto his back.

"These things are tough," Danni muttered.

Before, a voice came out of the Pokeballs hung on a cord around their neck.

"Rangers," Bristow said, his voice sounding tiny. "Use your Defense Morphers and take the fight to them."

"That makes sense," Danni said. "How did we not think of that before?"

"Because we lost focus," Nahir muttered, as the five got to their feet. They stood in a line, Xavier in the middle, Katie and Danni to his right, Luke and Nahir to his left.

"Ready to do this?" Xavier asked. His fellow rangers nodded, as they gripped their Pokeballs in their hands.

"SDI!" the five rangers yelled. "Time To Battle!"

* * *

As the five Pokeballs opened up, a white energy burst out from within them and began to cover the rangers. Creating their armour. All of which contained the same design of a white star-like pattern on their chest.

First Xavier began to change. His armour was all red, apart from his gloves and boots which were separated from the red by a gold band. The same colour that was his belt, the buckler which had the words SDI upon the middle of it. The same logo was on the band around his gloves and boots. His helmet began to appear, materialising around his face. The top of it had an Entei-like theme, while the black visor was shaped like a shield. There was no mouthpiece. At his waist, there was a blaster.

Then, Katie began to transform into her costume. Her armour was blue where Xavier's was red. Unlike Xavier as well, her uniform contained a skirt. Her helmet had an Empoleon-like theme and the black visor was a hexagon shape. There was also no mouthpiece.

Next, Luke transformed into a similar set of green armour. He didn't have a skirt, like Katie, and the costume was essentially a green version of Xaviers. The top of his helmet had a Flygon-like theme and and the black visor was an inverted triangle. Again, there was no mouthpiece visible upon the helmet.

As he finished, Danni started to change. Her costume was yellow, and like Katie, had a skirt coming down to the middle of her thighs. The top of her helmet could be seen to have a Victreebel-like design with the teeth and the eyes. The black visor was mainly a square with the top side curved into a circle.

And finally, Nahir began to complete the circle. Transforming into a pink costume, which like Katie and Danni, had a skirt added to it. The top of her helmet appeared to have a Blissey-like design, as well as the black visor being in the shape of a circle. And, just like the others, there wasn't a mouthpiece as part of her costume.

All around the scene, people stopped and gaped. It had been the second unexpected thing that they had seen in a matter of minutes. First the Misdrabeings and now..."

"Hey, this is cool," Xavier said, banging his fists together.

"The power's awesome," Katie remarked.

"Hmmm..." Luke mused.

"Definitely a different perspective," Danni said.

"Let's kick some ghost ass," Nahir offered, as the Misdrabeings suddenly looked worried. As if they knew that they'd bitten off more than they could chew.

"You did it," Bristow said, his voice loud and clear in their helmets. "And, the communication system seems to be working as well. Feel the knowledge supporting you and it's time to save Waterfall Shores."

"Let's do it!" Xavier shouted. "Poke Rangers!"

"SDI!" the other four rangers finished.

"Go forth and give them hell," Bristow said, folding his arms back in the Aquabase with a grin.

With that command, the five rangers charged to engage the Misdrabeings in combat.

* * *

Filled with a new power, Danni jumped up and took one down with a kick to the head. Hearing its ghostly body crash against the sidewalk, before vanishing away into nothing. Two more tried to take her from behind, only for Nahir to take out her Defense Blaster and shoot both of them down into nothing.

"These are pretty awesome," she commented.

"Oh yeah," Xavier offered, shooting another in the head. "Got to love spiffy laser pistols."

"How many people actually use that phrase anymore?" Katie wondered, knocking something on the back of the weapon. Kicking the closest Misdrabeing to her back towards the wall, she reached up and pulled the lever back the full way. It promptly mutated out into a sword, the barrel extending out to nearly three feet long. Grinning, she brought the weapon back and speared the stunned foot soldier through the stomach.

"Felt like a spiffy moment," Xavier replied, activating his own sword and starting to hack at the hoardes around him. A few feet away from them, Luke grabbed one of the Misdrabeings by the arms and hurled it around to the ground. Kicking it across the stone surface, he watched it crash into another group of its counterparts. Smirking, he turned to land a pair of punches into the one trying to sneak up behind him.

Running over and leaping off a fallen chunk of rock, Nahir planted both feet into the stomach of one of the final Misdrabeings, destroying it.

The last one, looking around in fear, quickly vanished of its own accord.

"Alright!" Xavier exclaimed, as the crowds started to gather around the rangers, offering their congratulations. "We did it!"

* * *

Across from them, the same two hikers were looking at each other.

"Okay, so there might be more of these things out there?" Mal wondered. "That's worrying. Maybe we should head to Kanto and live in the Rock Tunnel."

"Or..." Tim said, with a grin. "We record these things on tape and put them all on the Internet. Get our own reality show where we hunt monsters. With a complete collection, someone might just go for it."

"What are you getting at?" Mal asked.

"With that, we can become ultra rich!" Tim said. "Money! Alcohol! Women! That'll do me. And, we can leave the hiker lifestyle behind forever."

"I kinda like being a hiker," Mal protested. "I mean, we get respect because we're big and tough. Because we live in the mountains by choice. And, anything else would be..."

"To the Tim-Mobile!" Tim exclaimed, grabbing him by the coat and running away. "Away!"

* * *

"Did you foresee this happening?" Joltara asked, as the three villains looked at the mystical portal in front of them.

"What, a bunch of teenagers urinating on my metaphorical bonfire?" Darkia asked. "I might have had an idea that it could have happened. Only difference is..."

He let out a groan, shaking his head.

"Wrong group of rangers," he complained. "What happened to G-Force? Got these pissants instead to get at. Although, it was nice to..."

The General let it hang, partly to leave an aura of mystique, partly because the pillar of smoke flashed up to reveal Queen Misteria's astral form.

"So," she said, spitefully spitting smoke at him. "You already failed in your task to bring back my lands."

"My queen," Darkia replied, managing an uneasy smile. "This was just a test of the water. One to see what defences that would be thrown against the return of your glory. Now that I know what we're up against in this situation, the place will be back under your control back within the week."

"See that it is, Darkia," the Queen snapped. "Meanwhile, I'll be sending someone else to assist you very shortly. Someone who holds something very important to me. Make sure you treat them with the respect that they deserve."

"Of course," Darkia said, as she vanished away. Back into wherever she was residing. "My queen."

* * *

Applause rang out around the Aquabase, as the elevator descended down back into the holding bay. With the rangers getting out of the Defense Driver, they began to milk it up.

"Not a problem," Xavier said, waving down at the technicians. "All in the line of duty. We will be heroes and all that."

"You're really enjoying this," Nahir remarked. "Huh?"  
"Hey, we saved the day," Xavier said, as the elevator finally reached its stop. "What's not to love?"

"You saved today," Bristow remarked, making his way to the front of the crowd. "But, it's not even close to being over. Those demons will continue to attack and attack until nothing is left. But, after what I saw today, I believe that the five of you can stop them."

"You do?" Katie asked. "Because..."

"I have the faith in you," Bristow said. "And, I think that Verger is in good hands."

"Pleasure to serve," Danni replied. "We won't let this region down."

"I know," Bristow said, managing a small smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Wow, hope you enjoyed that. Big old season opener. Emphasis on the big.**

**And, I enjoyed writing it. Maybe I should have done it into a two parter. Or, I don't know. I think this works. And, the two hikers, Mal and Tim return.**

**Well, thanks for reading.**

**The first of many. Hopefully.**

**Just on the photo that Bristow had on Danni. Even had that planned. The event happened in the chapter Blackout.**

**Okay, so some reviews would be welcome. And, thanks to those that sent me rangers to be used in this fic. They will be credited next chapter.**

* * *

**Anyway, Chapter Two, SDI Teamwork will be up as soon as I've written it. Preview below.**

**Bristow: I'd like to introduce you to the woman who created your powers.**

**Darkia: If you want to destroy a city, there's more than one way to go about it.**

**Dominic: A meteorite has hit Waterfall Shores.**

**Miranda: These are your Aura Carriers. They'll take you into battle.**

**Xavier: There are people trapped in that building.**

**Miranda: Check out what's inside your Aura Carriers.**

**Danni: Awe, sweet!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	2. SDI Teamwork

Chapter Two. SDI Teamwork.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_General Darkia returned from nowhere, forcing his way into the Shadow World where he would seek the help from Queen Misteria to take control of the Verger region. He managed to do so, but in releasing her, an electronic pulse was released. Something that alerted the SDI Aquabase to what was happening. Sending out his faithful sidekick, Dominic, Commander Bristow recruited five teenagers to stop their demon armies. Giving them the Defense Morphers, he set them loose on the attacking Misdrabeings. And, as the gang of foot soldiers were defeated, the rangers knew that tougher fights were yet to come. Something that was driven home by Bristow as they returned to the Aquabase..._

* * *

"Not actually that bad," Luke muttered, as he walked into the quarters that he'd been allocated to share with Xavier. "I mean, it's not quite up to what I'm used to, but it's... Homey."

Nodding as he lay back on his bed, Xavier let out a grunt.

"Well, aren't you the cheerful one," the green ranger continued, walking over to his own bed and starting to take his shoes off. "It's pretty bad that we can't get out of here and head home."

"My home's in Hoenn," Xavier reminded him. "The commute would be a bit of a..."

"Yeah, whatever," Luke told him. "Give me Arcady's line about..."

"Arcady?" Xavier asked, surprised. "Who?"

"Dominic," Luke confirmed, scratching a cut on his neck. Where he had hit the ground earlier during the battle against the Misdrabeings. "He looks like an Arcanine, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't say that to his face," Xavier remarked. "He might take a swing at you again. Even though he supposedly hates violence."

"Didn't stop him from taking it out on me," Luke pointed out. "Why do I have that effect on people?"

"Must be your charming personality," Xavier quipped. "Going to be some long nights in this place, huh? Might as well try to at least get along."

"Wonder how the girls are getting on," Luke said. "All three of them together in that room... Alone."

"Oh yeah..." Xavier muttered, the two of them silencing for a moment as the images ran through their heads. "Nice."

"Nice."

For another few moments, they stood there, still thinking.

"You know, it's probably not happening like that," Luke offered.

"No, it probably isn't," Xavier confirmed. "Still good to think about though."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, at least we're bonding. If that's what you want to call it."

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

"How big is this place, really?" Katie asked, the next morning as the five rangers started to take the personalised tour through the Aquabase. Led by Dominic, who had the appearance that he'd spent the whole night enjoying the sleep.

"Pretty damn big," Dominic replied. "But, this is really only the main place that you need to look around. The other buildings are mainly used for creating weapons, methods of transport, gadgets..."

He paused for a moment, before looking back over the group.

"Everyone sleep okay last night?" he wondered. "Because, sleeping under that big blanket of water can be pretty... Disconcerting for the first few nights at least. It'll pass and you'll get used to it."

"Didn't notice it," Danni said. "Slept with headphones in the entire night."

"So, that's what I could hear!" Nahir exclaimed, suddenly jumping up and startling everyone. "I wondered what it was."

"Take it you didn't sleep then," Xavier remarked.

"Anyway..." Dominic said, interrupting them. "Before we go through and check out the main lab where your weapons are perfected, are there any questions?"

"What do you actually do here?" Luke asked. "Because, you seem to be all over the place."

"I have many titles here," the big man replied. "Guide, part-time weapon tester, Bristow's bodyguard. Quartermaster. It'll be my job to give you the combat training that you need. And, I also cook."

"Cheers, Arcady," Luke said.

"What did you just call me?" the Quartermaster demanded, before realising that they'd already gone into the lab. Leaving him alone outside. Shaking his head, he pushed the incident to the back of his mind and went in after them.

* * *

Where Bristow was awaiting, already talking to the group of rangers.

"So far," he said, raising an eye up to see Dominic come into the room. "You've only seen the tip of your powers. The Defense Morphers. The Defense Driver. Your Blasters. All were created by the woman behind me..."

Looking over to where she was, Dominic could spot Miranda lurking around behind him. The black haired scientist adjusting her glasses, as she stepped forward. Grinning at her, he could see that she was wearing her usual clothes of a buttoned up white lab coat and a black skirt.

"... Miranda Underwood," Bristow finished. "One of the finest minds in Verger. In the past, she's worked for Silph, P-NET and Reims. Until she was persuaded to come and take this particular challenge."

"Thanks, Commander," she said, coolly smiling at him, before turning her attentions back to the rangers. "Well, rangers, it's nice to meet you all."

Words of agreement came echoing out from the rangers in reply, as she carried on with her speech.

"I saw how well you seemed to adapt to using your morphers," Miranda said. "Which is good. My team tried to build them to be as easily accessible as possible. This is the lab. In here, we'll be coming up with as many ways as possible to help you defeat the demons. Rest assured, we will offer you all the support that we can."

"Well, that's good," Nahir remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Shadow World.

With the three residents pacing around the throne room, waiting for the Queen's emissary to show up with whatever he had to offer, time seemed to be going slower than normal.

"Maybe we shouldn't waste our time waiting for him," Joltara offered. "Perhaps we should be thinking of a way to get rid of the rangers before even worrying about whoever the Queen has to throw at us."

"The rangers are not the problem," Darkia told her. "Trust me, I have experience with this. We can nip them in the bud. What we need to do is take them by surprise. Take that brand new Waterfall Shores City down around them. If we do that, we can draw them out and attack."

"You're wanting to destroy the city?" Kable wondered. "But, how?"

"If you want to destroy a city," Darkia said, darkly. "There's more than one way to go about it. And, we're going to to use one of the Queen's soldiers to do it. You know them better than anyone."

He said that to Kable, who took out the leather bound cards.

"Pick one that can do the job," Darkia ordered. "Pick the right one and we could be done by tonight."

"I think I have just the one," Kable laughed, taking one out and hurling it at the fire place. "Fire and brimstone unite! Come forth and grant everyone a fright! Rain of fire! Cause some ire!"

As the card hit the fire place, it began to crackle, hearing the effects of Kable's spell rush through it.

"Which soldier did you use?" Joltara asked, looking less than impressed.

"Golicargo," Kable told her. "Perfect for the job at hand."

* * *

"At least the swords worked out fine," Miranda said, as Xavier looked around the lab and spotted something laid on a table that resembled a silver featherless Fearow. It appeared to be some sort of blaster, and while looking at it, he couldn't help but wonder whether or not it would come into use at some point.

Across from them, a technician sprayed some flames with a Blaster that was shooting a fine burst of water.

"Seems like you've got everything pretty much sorted," Danni remarked. "Anything else that we should know about?"

"Just one little thing," Miranda said, with a smile. She nodded her head over towards an observation platform at the edge of the room. "And, I think that you may like them."

As the group arrived to look down at the huge area below them...

"Trains?" Katie asked, more out of surprise than acceptance. "Well, that's a bit..."

"Suffice to say," Miranda said. "Ever so slightly more than trains. These are your Aura Carriers. Whenever the need arises, they'll take you into battle."

"But, they're nice trains," Danni offered.

Below them, the five huge vehicles laid at rest down on a set of quickly ending tracks.

"Each for one of you," Miranda explained. "Designed to respond to your specific Aura signature. We're the first organisations to utilise this special type of technology."

"What, because you used it to find us all in the first place?" Luke asked.

"That's right," she said. "Plus, there's..."

Before she could continue, the entire base began to shake. Within mere split seconds of that happening, the alarms started to ring out.

"What's going on?" Bristow demanded, looking over at Dominic who was closest to a monitor. A quick glance down, and the Quartermaster was able to tell him.

"According to this," he said. "A meteorite has just hit Waterfall Shores."

"Damnit, they're back," Bristow exclaimed. "We need to mobilise now. What do we have?"

"Couple of damaged buildings," Dominic replied, looking at another screen. "Some fires. Wait a second, that looks like lava."

"Lava?" Nahir asked, suddenly looking worried. "Why did it have to be lava?"

"You've got a phobia about lava?" Luke asked, looking around at her with a grin.

"Not really," Nahir replied. "Just hold the idea that it doesn't belong on the surface. It belongs under the ground where we can't be burned alive."

"Doesn't matter," Xavier said. "Let's get out there and help people. Like we signed up to do."

"Seems as good a time as any to test out the Aura Carriers," Miranda remarked, gesturing over to the elevator in the corner. "They'll work on the railway system, so there's virtually nowhere in Verger that they can't take you."

"Good luck, rangers," Dominic called, as the five of them headed over to the elevator.

"Let's do it," Xavier said, as the five took their Pokeballs up.

"SDI!" they shouted. "Time to battle!"

* * *

Transforming into their suits, by the time they reached the bottom floor of the storage area, the five rangers were ready to go.

"Xavier," Miranda's voice called down, amplified by a microphone. "You'll take Aura Carrier One. Katie, you have Aura Carrier Two. Luke, you get Aura Carrier Three. Danni, use Aura Carrier Four. And, Nahir..."

"Let me guess," Nahir muttered. "Aura Carrier Five."

"... Aura Carrier Five is your method of transport," Miranda continued. "Now, get going. They're programmed to take you to the sight of battle, at least until you gather some more experience at the controls of them."

"Awesome, Miss Underwood," Xavier said, as he started to run towards the train at the far end of the bay. All of the trains were black in colour, with trimmings that were the same colour as the respective ranger to use them. Apart from his, the rest of the Aura Carriers all resembled standard train carriages. His had a shiny silver turbine at the very front of it, as well as a huge white number one emblazoned on the side. Climbing inside, he could see how roomy the cockpits were.

"This is pretty spacious," he remarked.

"There's a reason for that," Miranda's voice said, coming through the intercom system. "But, you'll find that out later."

"Begin ascension," he heard Bristow say in the background. "Take them to the surface."

Just as they had finished strapping themselves in, the rangers felt the ground below them start to rise. Up into the ocean.

* * *

Barely ten seconds later, the train bay rose out of the ocean, completely startling everyone at the beach nearby. Some of them started to take photographs, some of them just gasped in shock. Part of the rail system began to move, extending out towards the risen train bay. Soon, it had connected up to the storage building, allowing the Aura Carriers to leave.

"On track," Xavier said, as his Aura Carrier began to move forward out of the storage. Within just a few seconds, it was on the tracks, already moving forward. Looking at a camera to his left, he could see Katie's Aura Carrier push out towards him and clip against the back of his. Her Aura Carrier was a bit different to his, as it didn't have a turbine on the front, just a big black empty space. It also had a large white number two on the side. Next, Luke's came out of the storage bay and attached to the back of Katie's. His was slightly larger than the other two and almost shaped like a blunted crucifix. There was a number three on the side of the black vehicle. After him, Danni's Aura Carrier came pushing out and slotted into place behind number three. Hers was shaped like a standard train car with yellow trimmings around the body, as well as a big white number four. Finally, Nahir's came out of the storage bay and joined with the rest of them. The final Aura Carrier was much the same shape as Danni's, only it had a pointed front instead of a curved one. And, to complete the effect, there was the big number five in white on the side.

"Go and get them," Miranda said, through the communication systems. "Locations are loaded into your systems. Now, go!"

Hesitating only for a moment, Xavier pushed down on the controls and felt the Aura Carrier go.

* * *

The Aura Carriers were fast. In only a few minutes, they managed to make it to where they needed to be, a part of the financial district. Which now looked ever so slightly worse than it had done the last time they'd been there. Flames tore away at the buildings, already in the process of burning them to unrecognisable blackness. And, much to Nahir's anger, Dominic hadn't been exaggerating about the lava.

"How did the lava get here?" she wondered. "Honestly."  
"Maybe it was inside the meteor," Luke offered. "Ah, it'll be nothing."

"Nothing or not," Katie said. "We need to get rid of it before somebody gets charbroiled."

"What a lovely image that conjures up," Danni remarked, sarcastically, before something started to come through the systems of the Aura Carriers. Something that sounded like screams.

"What's that?" Nahir asked. "Where's that coming from?"

"Your Aura Carriers are picking up the signals from one of the nearby buildings," Miranda said, through the communication systems. "Meaning..."

"There are people trapped in that building!" Xavier exclaimed, looking up at the skyscraper in front of them. Behind the lava. "We have to get them out."

"How?" Katie asked. "Can't get past the lava."

"Oh, but you can," Miranda said, sounding like she was grinning. "The Aura Carriers weren't all that we built. Check out what's inside them. Activate the control panel to your right. There should be a pair of buttons in your ranger colour. Hit them and you'll see."

"If you say so," Xavier replied, reaching down and doing as she said. As did the other four rangers in the Aura Carriers.

Barely a few seconds later, parts of the Aura Carriers started to open up. In Aura Carriers One, Two, Four and Five, the left sides opened up to reveal smaller vehicles inside. With the case of Aura Carrier Three, the top swept open instead.

And, now as the daylight flooded in, the rangers realised that they'd been sat in the cockpits of the vehicles all along.

"What are these things?" Nahir asked.

"Let me guess," Danni said, smiling under her helmet. "Zords? Awe, sweet!"

"Got it in one," Miranda replied. "You have to work as a team to get past that lava. But, believe me, you can do it. If you put your mind to it."

"You couldn't have let us know about these before we left base?" Luke asked.

"Trial by fire," Miranda said. "Now, those people aren't going to save themselves."

"She's right," Xavier ordered. "We need to do this. Time to battle... That lava."

With those words, he pushed his zord forward down the ramp from his Aura Carrier. Looking at it, he could see that it had probably started off in design as a fire truck. But, it had been heavily redesigned, now holding a slight similarity in apperance to an Entei. To the design on the fender, to the flecks of black and silver colouring that shaped every inch of the bodywork. At the back, there were a pair of silver ridges that resembled the spikes on the back of the legendary dog Pokemon.

"Volcano Tamer," he said, seeing the name flash up on one of the screens in front of him. "Activate."

As Katie's zord rolled out of her Aura Carrier, she could see that it had probably once been a water tanker. But, now the area around the front of it was shaped in much the same way as the golden trident on an Empoleon's head. There was also a large beak in the middle of the fender, possibly for decorative purposes. At the back of it, the silver water tank was shaped like an Empoleon's body, complete with webbed feet like exhaust pipes at the rear.

"Emperor Racer," she said, looking at the name of the zord in front of her. "Activate."

Pushing out and out of the holding bay in Aura Carrier Three, Luke's zord was something that resembled a green hovercraft in the style of a Flygon. Albeit one with a squat looking neck. The front part of the vehicle held the red eyes and green snout of the dragon type Pokemon, while the wings and curled out around the back to hold the engines. A set of small legs could be seen as part of the landing grips.

"Mystic Soarer," Luke said, as the name appeared on his screen. "Activate."

Next, Danni's zord rolled down the ramp onto the road. If the yellow ranger had had to have guessed as to what it had originally started its life as, she would have guessed that it would have been modelled as a hazard truck. One used to hold nuclear material and the like when it was being transported from one site to another. The truck's fender was black with a pink outline around it, mainly similar to the mouth of a Victreebel. The windows at the top were almost similar to the eyes. And, to compound the Victreebel like effect, there were a few green spots upon the otherwise mainly yellow body.

"Flycatch Tracker," Danni called. "Activate."

Finally, Nahir's zord came down to earth. As to what this one had been based on, there was no question. It would have been difficult to look at it and not realise that Miranda's team had engineered its design on an ambulance. A pink and white one, the front holding a Blissey egg and the windows at the front being the eyes of the Pokemon. The siren at the top was the frilly part of a Blissey's head.

"Happiness Rider," Nahir said. "Activate."

* * *

Back in the Aquabase, Miranda, Bristow and Dominic looked at each other with trepidation.

"It's all up to them now," Bristow said. "Let's hope that they can figure it out and work as a team in order to get past this."

"How would you play it, Commander?" Dominic asked.

"That's not for me to say," Bristow replied, looking over at Miranda. "But, if it comes down to it..."

"The controls are there," Miranda said. "Just a matter of time for them to..."

* * *

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Nahir asked. "We need to get to that building, but there's... Damn... I really hate lava."

"You think that you can fly over it?" Xavier wondered, looking up at Luke and the Mystic Soarer.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Miranda's voice said, coming through the communications system. "The rising heat from that lava will cause your engines to overheat. You'll crash."

"I've got water cannons," Katie said, examining her controls. "But, from this position, I don't know how much I'll be able to get. Probably not be able to..."

Looking over her controls around her, Danni's attention was suddenly drawn to a lever in to her left. Out of curiosity, she reached down and twisted it.

And, her zord began to rise up on itself. The front part of the truck stayed where it was, but the back part rose up into the air.

"What the...?" she muttered. "That's..."

"You're starting to figure it out," Miranda offered through the systems, cryptically.

"Anyone else get a lever?" Danni asked. "Because..."

"I've got one," Nahir offered, twisting the device down to her left. And, in the same way that Danni's had, her zord began to rise. Until the two stood side by side.

"Getting my tanker on top of there would probably give me enough coverage to take the entire pool of lava out," Katie said. "But..."

"Hold on a second," Luke remarked. "I've got... Magnetic hooks. I can put you up there and..."

"You're suddenly being helpful," Nahir commented.

"Hey, I've got no interest in seeing part of Verger being burnt to the ground," Luke said, adjusting his craft over to hover above the Emperor Racer. "Engaging hooks."

The two devices fell down out of the bottom of the zord, clipping against the top of the cabin.

"So, I've got enough power to lift another zord up, but not fly a hundred feet over lava?" Luke asked, sarcastically, struggling to lift the Emperor Racer up.

"Just give me a second," Katie said, pushing a few buttons to her left. The back part of the tanker split into two parts, somehow causing it to weigh less. And granting the Mystic Soarer the opportunity to pick it up. During the maneuver, the two back parts slid forward under the cabin...

And, as the Mystic Soarer dragged it the short distance through the air, the Emperor Racer was dropped into the slots at the top of the Flycatch Tracker and Happiness Rider.

"This is better," Katie said. "Okay. Water Guns, fire!"

From the beak of the Emperor Racer, a large stream of water rushed out and started to cool the lava down. Within just a few moments, the substance was solidified enough for Xavier to drive the Volcano Tamer across.

"This defies all law of physics," he muttered, coming to a halt in front of the building. "But, then again. So do most of the things that happen in this world. Like creatures firing lightning from their cheeks."

"According to our readings, those people are on the forty second floor," Miranda said. "Running up there will take time..."

"Do I get...?" Xavier asked, looking down at his controls. "Let's see what this button does."

He pushed it, and the back end of the Volcano Tamer shot up from its resting place. The silver parts forming ladders that forced their way up into the air, punching a hole into the building.

"Well, that makes things easier," he muttered, unstrapping himself and heading for the exit.

As he left the Volcano Tamer, he spotted Danni and Nahir making their way over to him.

"Figured that you could use some help," Nahir said, looking at the ladders. "Needle in a building, whole kind of thing."

"Race you up there," Danni quipped, as the three of them ran towards the ladders, determined to hurry up before people died.

* * *

"Right," Xavier said, upon the reaching the top. "Split up and find them. When you do, meet back here and we'll get them out here."

Before they could move, a scream could be heard, followed by coughing. Looking around for the sound, the three ranger's eyes fell collectively on the metal doors of the elevator.

"Try and help me get it open," the red ranger shouted, running over to it. Prising his gloved fingers against the crack, Xavier tried to yank the doors open. Yet, even with the help of Danni, it wouldn't budge. Nahir had wandered off to try and find something to jam it open with.

"It's... Not going to do it," Danni grunted, grimacing with the effort. "Damn that system."

"What system?" Xavier asked, still trying to pull it open. "Okay, different tact. You pull that side, and I'll..."

"In case of a fire, the doors are designed to remain as hard to open as possible. So that people can't use them," she explained, trying the different method that Xavier had tried. Even though it seemed to do little difference.

* * *

"Miss Underwood!"

The voice came over from one of the technicians on the Aquabase, causing both Bristow and Miranda to look over at what was going on.

"We've managed to get the EFC online and fully operational," the technician continued, gesturing to the silver Fearow-shaped weapon that Xavier had spotted earlier.

"Then...," Miranda said. "That can help them get the elevator open."

Walking over to where the device was, she picked it up and placed it on a small service elevator, before starting to speak back into her mouthpiece.

"Xavier," she said. "You need to call for the EFC. There's a part of it that can help you get those doors open."

"Okay," he replied, not sounding convinced. "EFC, acti..."

"Hold on a second," Miranda shouted. "My mistake."

She pushed the button down, activating the elevator. Within a few seconds, the weapon vanished away up into trainbay.

"You need to call for the Emergency Fearow," she said. "Now, do it."

"We need the Emergency Fearow!" Xavier called, not sounding convinced.

* * *

Although nobody involved in the conversation saw it, the EFC launched out of the roof of the trainbay, hurtling through the air like a missile towards the location where Xavier was. Although initially startled by what he saw, he quickly managed to regain his composure and catch it.

"Well, this is nice," he said.

"Glad you like it," Miranda replied. "Homing sensor. Zooms in on your location. Just don't turn your back on it, otherwise you might end up impaled. The beak comes away to form a drill."

Twisting it away from the rest of the body, Xavier removed the beak and head from the Fearow, and placed it against the metal doors of the elevator. Pushing down on the silver crest, the drill began to spin, causing a shower of sparks to rush up from the two doors as they were forced apart.

"Easy," Xavier said, as Danni and Nahir managed to hold the doors open long enough for him to rush through and get to the people inside. Two children and their mother.

While vanishing earlier, Nahir had managed to find a spent fire extinguisher. Which she now jammed between the two doors ensuring that they kept open. Rushing inside, the two female rangers scooped up the children and headed outside. Before Xavier followed them with their mother.

* * *

"They're taking way too long in there," Katie said, having moved her attention to the flames licking the buildings around them. They were starting to die down, but she was still worried about the length of time that the other three rangers were taking.

Luke didn't reply, instead taking his time to perform tricks in the Mystic Soarer. Sending it spinning through the sky, managing barrel rolls. All of which began to annoy Katie.

"Can't you do something useful?" she demanded.

"Give me something useful to do and I'll do it," Luke retorted. "Face it, there's..."

"They're out!" Katie exclaimed, seeing the three distinct colours slide down the ladders.

Hearing a beeping in the cockpit of his zord, Luke suddenly saw something start to happen across from them. A part of the lava that Katie had already solidified was starting to crack.  
"Guys, might want to hurry," he said. "Looks like..."

A huge roar rang out, as Luke's prophecy began to ring true. And a huge head started to emerge from the now restored lava.

"Think I've got something to do," he crowed, swooping down towards the rising figure. "Dragon Pulse Blasters."

From the front of the Mystic Soarer, a pair of twin beams of energy rushed out and crashed into the figure, bringing roars of pain.

"Yeah," Luke yelled. "How do you like that?"

* * *

With an ambulance parked nearby, the three rangers handed the people they had rescued from the burning build to the paramedics, before turning their attention back to the scenes around them.

"We best get out of here," Xavier said, already heading back towards the Volcano Tamer. "Before that thing turns all this back into lava."

"Eep," Nahir muttered, as she and Danni started to run back to their zords.

Throwing his own zord back into reverse, Xavier looked up and saw that the monster in the lava was already stood glaring at them.

"That things even uglier than the Misdrabeings," Katie remarked.

The thing appeared to be a combination of a Golem and a Magcargo. Although the legs were that of the rock type Pokemon, they were covered in flames. The shell was a roasted red colour, and the normal Golem face was replaced with a fang filled mouth of one so similar to a Magcargo. The arms were huge and clawed, the skin dripping with fire. It also had yellow eyes.

"Anyone have any suggestions?" Nahir asked.

"Miranda," Danni said, looking at the communication system. "Does these zords form into a Megazord?"

"Of course they do," she replied. "You're half way there."

"Huh?" Katie asked, before looking down at the way the Emperor Racer was perched on top of the Flycatch Tracker and the Happiness Rider. "Oh yeah. Right."

"So..." Luke said. "We can take the fight to that thing?"

"Oh yeah," Danni replied.

"Fine then," Xavier said, hitting his buttons. "Luke, I'd appreciate a boost up."

"Bet you would," the green ranger replied, flying over to hover above the Volcano Tamer. "Magnetic hooks, engage."

Like they had done with the Emperor Racer, the hooks shot down and grabbed the roof of Xavier's zord. Pushing his throttle forward, Luke began to lift it up into the air. And, as the Volcano Tamer headed for the other three zords, it began to change. The back part which had contained the ladders shifted out to form into a pair of arms. The cab of the fire truck began to push forward on itself, while the rear lower part of the truck slotted underneath it to form a base. The SDI logo spun into place between the two zords, securing them in tight. The water cannons atop Katie's zord moved out and attached to the hands of the Megazord.

"Engaging in now," Xavier said, as the lower part of the Volcano Tamer connected with the Emperor Racer.

"Coming in for a landing," Luke reported, letting the hooks go. Pushing his Mystic Soarer up into the air, he set a course to dock in with the vacant space atop the back of the Megazord. Activating a few buttons, the forward part of the Mystic Soarer pushed forward to form a head. With only this remaining visible from the front, the rest of the zord connected with the Volcano Tamer to complete the transformation.

Inside their respective zords, the rangers suddenly felt their seats move up through the machine. Until the five of them reached a common ground in the cockpit within a chamber in the head of the Mystic Soarer.

"SDI Megazord," Xavier said, sat in the centre of the group. Katie and Danni sat to his right, Luke and Nahir to his left.

"Online and ready to battle!"

* * *

"Well, they've got it up and running," Miranda reported, looking down at a screen. "All systems are operating at full capacity."

"You're three quarters of the way there," Bristow said, into his mouthpiece, his attention focused on the events shown on the TV screens in front of them. "Just destroy that monster and they'll be foiled again."

* * *

"Easier said than done," Katie muttered, as Golicargo launched a Flamethrower towards them. The temperature inside the SDI Megazord suddenly began to rise, as the machine heated up drastically.

"This thing's made of steel," Luke pointed out. "What... Why would you do that?"

"What else were they going to make it out of?" Nahir asked, sarcastically. "Wood?"

"Knock it off, you two," Xavier said. "Now's not the time."

He pushed forward on the controls, forcing the burning Megazord to stride towards Golicargo.

"Let's see what this button does," he said, pushing down on one of the grey coloured buttons. The siren on the chest of the Megazord promptly began to wail, bringing a yell of discomfort from the monster. He tried to cover his non-existent ears with his flaming hands.

"What the...?" Danni exclaimed. "A Screech attack?"

"To all intents and purposes," Miranda's voice said, through the communications systems. "Works that way. My team tuned up the siren on the Volcano Tamer to have a similar effect."

"Right..." Xavier said, rolling his eyes under his helmet. "Did you put anything in that could cause actual damage? Rather than just give him a headache?"

"Does this Megazord have something to finish him off with?" Danni asked. "Like a sword, or a powerful attack or something?"

"You're going to hate me," Miranda said. "But, we're still not finished working on the sword yet."

"Oh for the love of..." Luke complained. "You're kidding, right."

"Unfortunately, no," Miranda replied. "But, I've got faith that you'll be able to work something out."

"Terrific," Nahir muttered, sounding ever so slightly bitter.

"Hold on a second," Katie called, pushing down on her lever. "Let's try this. Water Guns!"

Aiming both arms forward, the Megazord launched twin streams of water towards Golicargo. Soaking him and causing a high amount of damage. The flames across his body began to die out, as he roared in pain.

"That did something," Danni said. "And, I think I just got an idea on how we can beat him. He looks like a combination of rock and fire type..."

"Which is why I used the water on him," Katie told her.

"But, we can use that to finish him off," Danni pointed out, gesturing out of the cockpit window.

"That's brilliant," Xavier said, seeing what she was looking at. "Now, we just need to..."

A few touches on the controls later, and the SDI Megazord burst forward. Striking out at Golicargo, with punches that sent him staggering back.

* * *

After a few minutes of trading blows, the two giant combatants arrived at their destination. The waterfront.

"This better work," Luke remarked. "Or we're screwed."

"It has to," Katie said, shooting an annoyed glance at him. "Or, do you have a better idea?"

"Xavier," Miranda called, her voice sounding tiny through the communications systems. "Use the SDI Mach Strike!"

"The what in the what now?" Xavier asked, before Golicargo started to recover. The flames on his body began to rise up in a burst of savage fury.

"Just do it," Nahir urged. "Before we get charbroiled."

"What is it with you and charbroiled?" Luke wondered, shaking his head. "Better you're a fun person to be with at bonfires."

"Luke, shut up," she replied.

Shaking his head, Xavier reached down for the controls and gave the command.

"SDI Mach Strike!"

At his words, the arms of the Megazord began to extend out from their sockets. The ladders whipped out at a blinding fast speed and struck Golicargo several times in his bedrock stomach. Grunting in pain at the severity of the blows, he was sent staggering back a few paces...

And promptly fell into the ocean. Where his flames were instantly extinguished, and he exploded a few seconds later. Leaving only a few traces of rocky residue in the water.

"Hey, that's pollution!" Katie exclaimed, before reaching over to high five the rangers around her. "But, we did it!"

"Good work team," Xavier said, looking down at the remains of the monster. "We did a good job here today. Shows what we can accomplish by working together. Now, let's get back to the Aquabase."

"As long as you don't milk the hero thing again," Luke remarked, shaking his head.

* * *

"So, that was your great monster?" Darkia asked, looking over at Kable with disbelief. "One that explodes upon contact with water."

"I did not expect them to have that..." Kable protested, gesturing at the Megazord. "I'm utterly blameless."

"You picked the soldier," Joltara pointed out. "You should carry the can."

"Rest assured, Kable," Darkia growled. "If the Queen asks why we haven't..."

"The Queen is most displeased."

Almost jumping with the surprise, the three villains looked around to see another figure striding through the Skull Tower towards them. He had the general appearance of a Rampardos, including the head, the arms, the legs and the tail. Yet his skin was covered in blue and white feathers, and in the place of his mouth, there was a sharp pointed beak. Around his neck, he had a necklace of stubby sharp spikes, and had a sword around his waist. Within his arms, he was carrying something white and purple, something that the other villains couldn't quite make out.

"Who are you?" Darkia demanded.

"I am Ramelow," the figure replied. "Queen Misteria sent me. To monitor and aid you in your quest to take back that region. Let's just say that she doesn't trust you."

"So, you're a lackey," Darkia growled. "I don't appreciate this."

"Well, that's not the only reason I'm here," Ramelow snapped, walking over to the pedestal in the middle of the room and placing the bundle down upon the stone surface of it.

"What is this?" Darkia roared, seeing that the being that had been placed down in front of them resembled a Smoochum. Only difference was, she was red rather than purple and her hair was a shimmering shade of gold. Rather than the normal cream colour. On her forehead, there was a small star, the edges winking with the colour of diamonds. Inside her mouth, as she sucked on a piece of meat, small fangs could be seen. To complete the image, there was a strange amulet around her neck. Appearing to be made from a priceless gold, several mysterious runes could be seen on it.

"What is this?!" the General repeated, storming over to Ramelow, almost ready to throttle him.

"This is the Queen's insurance policy," Ramelow replied, a hand going to his sword. "Now, how can I put this to you tactfully..."

He paused for a moment, scratching his chin, before deciding on his option.

"Actually, I can't," he said. "So, I'm going to put it simply. She doesn't trust you. None of us do. Plus, added to the fact that you've already failed twice, she has doubts about you. If you turn on Queen Misteria, she will rip the power that was granted to you straight from your body and bestow it on her daughter. Who will then unleash the full fury of the house of Misteria down onto you. And, believe me, those consequences will be most painful for you."

Scowling at what he had heard, Darkia backed away. He wanted nothing more than to rip Ramelow's head from his body. But, he didn't know how the Queen would react to that. So, until he had a better grip on things...

"I'll let you go," he said, darkly. "I'm not in the messenger killing mood at the moment."

"Messenger?" Ramelow grunted. "You keep thinking that. And, I should probably tell you that the arrival of the Princess is also an incentive for you to succeed. Because, should you tragically fail, then Her Majesty will take the power from you anyway. Something for you to digest."

He winked at Darkia, enjoying the discomfort shown by the General.

"Anyway, where can I rest?" he asked. "Long journey here."

* * *

"That's one good Megazord," Danni said, as the five rangers arrived back in Miranda's lab on the Aquabase. "Better than the other zord I have."

"You have another zord?" Miranda asked, instantly showing interest. "Wouldn't mind seeing it sometime."

"Well, I don't have it anywhere accessible," the new yellow ranger admitted. "A pair of immortal beings walked off with it to fix it."

"You lost a zord?" Luke wondered. "That seems pretty careless."

"It was basically scrap metal," Danni told him. "Don't even know if it ever got fixed."

"Well, this whole conversation's been a bust then," Nahir remarked. "What was the point of that?"

"Just to say that I think we can do it," Danni replied. "I think we can stop the demons and the psycho who woke them up."

"Interesting that you assume it's a psycho," Katie remarked. "I mean, in order to wake something that old and evil up, you'd have to probably have a good grip on your senses."

"She didn't say that they were dumb," Xavier pointed out. "Just that whoever did it was unnecesarily evil."

"Either way," Miranda said. "You've managed to get a grip with both the Aura Carriers and the SDI Zords. So, well done. And, there was also the EFC."

"That was pretty good," Xavier remarked.

"But, you still have a lot of ground left," Bristow reminded them. "So, don't get too cocky. Just remember, you're only as good as the last battle."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, so... A chapter that advances the plot on a bit. With the introduction of people and weapons that will be seen a fair bit throughout. Suffice to say.**

**And the new credits. Plus references to Dorlinda and Errol at the end.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated completely.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Entitled Red With Uncertainty. Preview below.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**So, how about a review!!! Please!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Three, Red With Uncertainty, coming soon.**

**Bristow: The SDI obstacle course! Time to see what you can really do!**

**Xavier: Check it out. Best times in everything.**

**Katie: And, so modest about it as well.**

**Darkia: Okay, so we tried to take it from above. Now, we're going to try from below.**

**Ramelow: Guess I'll make myself useful.**

**Bristow: You had the fastest times, but you got the lowest scores.**

**Xavier: What?**

**Bristow: Think before you act!**

**Xavier: Maybe I'm not cut out to be a ranger. I shouldn't be here.**

* * *

**Again with the coming soon.**


	3. Red With Uncertainty

Chapter Three. Red With Uncertainty.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_While taking a tour of the Aquabase, the rangers met the brains behind the entire operation, Miranda Underwood. She introduced them to their Aura Carriers and their brand new SDI zords. Which came in handy as Darkia and the demons decided to attack Waterfall Shores with the use of the Golicargo demon. A demon that fell to earth in the form of a meteorite. Upon reaching the scene of disaster, they had to rescue some people from a burning building, the rangers quickly formed their new SDI Megazord. After a brief battle, they managed to finish the demon off by throwing it into the ocean. Meanwhile, Darkia, Joltara and Kable were greeted by Queen Misteria's new warrior, Ramelow who showed up with her daughter. As a threat to Darkia..._

* * *

"Man," Luke complained, as the five rangers got out of the Defense Driver. All of them were wearing clothes to the most casual degree possible. Xavier was wearing a white T-Shirt and black sweatpants. Danni was wearing a yellow vest and a pair of grey jeans. Katie and Nahir had also gone for jeans, only mixed with T-Shirts of their ranger colours. While Luke had gone for a pair of brown slacks and dark green vest. "Why the heck did we have to leave before breakfast?"

"To see how our resolve focuses up under an empty stomach?" Nahir suggested. "Now, quit complaining, otherwise this is going to be one long morning."

"Anyone else here not a morning person?" Dominic asked, wandering over to them with a grin. "'Cos I can see that Luke ain't."

"Whatever, Arcady," Luke replied. "We weren't all up at the crack of dawn to howl at the Torchic or whatever."  
"What's with the nickname?" Dominic demanded. "Honestly?"

"Seems to suit you," Luke said, determined to start an argument.

"Got to say," Dominic replied. "I actually kind of like it. If I didn't, I'd be looking forward to the unarmed combat sessions with you, Luke."

"You're joking, right?" Katie commented. "That's something in store for us at some point?"

"Exactly!"

That word came from Bristow as he walked out of the building in front of them, folding his arms.

"Morning, Commander," Nahir called.

"You might be wondering why you were woken up at three AM this morning," Bristow said, looking them up and down. "Then told to drive four hours out here."

"Thought had crossed my mind," Danni muttered.

"Well then," Bristow replied, gesturing out behind him. "I present to you the SDI obstacle course. Time to see what you can really do."

"Alright," Xavier said, beating his hands together. "Let's do it."

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

"Ready!"

At the whistle, both Danni and Nahir ran over to the building. A pair of ropes were set up, allowing them to climb up. Eventually, after going hand over hand, they managed to get to the balcony at the top. Just as the course detail had intended. An automated crying system could be heard from the room nearest to them.

Gulping, the two rangers shoulder barged the wooden doors open, running inside to complete their tasks.

"There!" Nahir yelled, pointing to the cot across from them. Danni was closest, sliding over a table to get to it. Reaching down inside, she plucked out the fake baby, looking back to see that Nahir was already charging out of the room. Cradling the baby under her arm, Danni followed her. Just in time to see the pink ranger waiting at the edge of the balcony.

"Come on!" she said. "Hand her to me once I've got a grip on the rope."

By the time Nahir had jumped over the balcony and held there for a moment, Danni had made it over to her. Giving her the baby, Nahir let go of the railing and went down towards the ground.

It took only a few seconds for the yellow ranger to follow her.

Upon hitting the ground, Danni darted across the ground to grab up the medical kit. Nahir had already put the baby to the ground, reaching up to catch the thrown bag.

"Gotcha," she said, placing the bag down next to the model and standing up. "We're done."

As both ranger saluted, Bristow and Dominic strode over to them. Dominic was grinning, while the Commander was checking his stopwatch.

"One minutes thirty six," he reported. "Not bad."

"Not bad?" Nahir asked, shaking her head.

* * *

"Aww, this ought to be fun," Katie said, dryly.

"Go!" Bristow roared, causing her and Luke to jump down off the platform. Barely any time passed before they were running across the ground towards the obstacles. Both of them hit the ground, sliding their way under the net on their stomachs to get through to the next part. Jumping to their feet, the two of them managed to scale a seven foot wall, dragging themselves over the top of it. As they hit the ground, Katie rolled her eyes. Seeing a pool of water and some ropes to swing across.

"Now, that's my forte," she said.

"Lucky you," Luke muttered, as the two of them ran forward and began to jump from rope to rope. "Don't think you can swim it."

"I know," she muttered, going to next one. "Although, you're not afraid to get wet, right?"

"No, why?"

The next rope in front of Luke snapped, sending him crashing down into the pool.

"Because of that," she replied, jumping onto the next rope. Which promptly gave under her.

Taking deep breaths, the blue and green rangers pushed their way through the water. Until getting out at the small jetty at the end, before continuing on. Just a row of tires to run through, something that the two of them quickly realised wasn't as easy as it looked, and they were at the end.

Clicking his stopwatch off, Bristow looked them up and down.

"Was the water really neccesary?" Luke wondered.

"Of course," Dominic replied. "Ever changing procedures. What happens if you end up in that situation in battle."

"One minute eleven," Bristow said, reading aloud the time on his watch. "Pretty good."

"High five!" Katie said, holding her hand up. A gesture which Luke reluctantly returned.

* * *

Working his way through the lower floor of the building, Xavier raised up the paintball gun and fired a flurry of shots at the targets that span out in front of him. With only a few of his shots going wide, he watched the dispatched pieces of cardboard clatter down to the ground, before running on. Another cardboard target of a demon came spinning out at him, only to be splattered with paint. Diving through a window, he brought the weapon up and blasted another three targets around him. Part of him knew that shooting at actual demons in the field was drastically different to this, but the rest of him was caught up in the moment. Pulling the trigger again and again, he heard one of the paintballs thud against something metallic, but put it to the back of his mind. Then, the sound of movement behind him caught his attention, forcing him to turn around with his weapon up...

Only to find it aimed barely inches from Bristow's face, seconds before the whistle was blown.

"Hmmm," the Commander muttered, looking down at his stopwatch. "Forty seven seconds. Outstanding."

* * *

With all the rangers having engaged in the various trials offered to them, they met back up at the Defense Driver. Where an infectiously cheery Xavier was already bragging about his accomplishments.

"Check it out," he said, punching the air with enthusiasm. "Best times in everything. How about that."

"And, so modest about it as well," Katie remarked, shaking her head. "Better quit boasting, or your head won't fit in your helmet."

"I'll get a new one," Xavier told her, still grinning. An expression that made her groan.

"Where's the Commander, anyway?" Danni wondered. "What's he keeping us waiting for?"

"Anyone up for grabbing a sandwich on the way back to the Aquabase?" Luke asked, watching Bristow come out of the building.

"Xavier," he said, calling the red ranger over. "Come here!"

"What's up, sir?" Xavier wondered, coming across to look at the commander.

"Before you start to think yourself the best thing since sliced bread," Bristow said, his face expressionless. "Just know one thing. You had the fastest times, but you got the lowest scores in the shooting gallery."

"What?" the red ranger exclaimed, suddenly shocked. "But, I hit every target..."

"... And that means absolutely nothing," Bristow said. "Think before you act. Suppress impulses, or people will be badly hurt by your actions."

"I don't understand," Xavier replied.

* * *

"Aw, Princess Chumso is sleeping," Kable remarked, looking down at her. "Looks so peaceful in her slumber."

"Yeah..." Joltara commented. "So, what's our next move?"

The question was directed over at a musing Darkia, stood looking out of the window with a blank expression.

"Our next move is to strike back at the rangers and destroy their city," Darkia said. "Waterfall Shores is proving to be much of a nuisance."

"Didn't we already try that?" Joltara wondered.

"Okay, so we tried to take it from above," Darkia told her. "Now, we're going to try from below."

He picked up a book and gestured with it to Kable.

"I've been looking through the archives," he said. "And, I've selected the perfect monster for the job. Tridigger."

"Ah, Tridigger," Kable replied. "This should be most interesting."

He reached down for a card, and held it up to the light.

"From out of the ground! Make your sound! Cause the ground to shake! With a giant Earthquake! Tridigger, come forth and destroy!"

Flipping from out of his hand, the card flashed into the fireplace, before exploding. Seconds later, from the shards, a monster emerged. He had the body of a Diglett, but also had a moustache underneath the pink nose. There was a large pointed horn on his head and he wore a set of silver armour. At the end of his arms, were a pair of pointed drills. While, to complete the look, he walked on a set of legs similar looking to those on a Rhydon.

"I'm here to serve Queen Misteria!" Tridigger exclaimed, bowing towards the altar. "Just give me a directive, your majesty."

"Calm it down, fool," Darkia said. "Go and destroy Waterfall Shores with Earthquakes."

"Earthquakes are my middle name, sire," Tridigger replied. "Seriously, they are. Tridigger Earthquake Doyle."

"I don't care," Darkia snapped. "Get down there and..."

"That's not a good way to treat your soldiers."

Groaning inwardly, the General looked around and saw Ramelow walking in with a smirk.

"Why are you even still here?" he demanded. "Isn't there a convenient cliff for you to hurl yourself from?"

"Well, I was going to do you a favour and help out Tridigger," Ramelow replied. "Guess I'll make myself useful around here."

"Then, why can I still see you?" Darkia demanded.

Offering a sound that suspiciously resembled a taunt, both Ramelow and Tridigger vanished.

* * *

"So, you didn't get the best scores," Nahir said, as the five rangers returned to the Aquabase. "You at least got the best times."

"Which probably means nothing," Xavier muttered, kicking the back of Katie's seat petulantly. "Face it, I suck."

"Would it be cruel if I agreed with you?" Luke asked.

"Would it be cruel if I kicked you out of a moving vehicle?" Xavier replied, rhetorically.

"Hey, there's no need for that," Danni pointed out. "Just chill out. Can't be great at everything from the start. That's why we practise. If you think you did something wrong, then don't do the same thing again."

"I suppose," Xavier muttered, as the elevator stopped moving. And, just like that, they were back in Miranda's labs.

"At least we can take a quick break now," Katie said. "Because, there's no..."

Before she could finish, the alarms started to ring out.

"... Demons about to attack," she finished.

"Demons are attacking," Miranda reported. "The signatures are coming from..."

Before she could tell them where they were coming from, the Aquabase began to shake. Knocking several items off tables. The sounds of smashing glass could be heard.

"... Downtown," Miranda finished. "Which is where..."

She paused for a moment, looking down at the satellite pictures.

"... That earthquake originated from."

"Oh terrific," Xavier muttered, jumping behind the wheel of the Defense Driver. "Let's get going."

Even though it had only just descended a few moments earlier, the elevator began to rise again.

* * *

"This place ain't so great," Ramelow remarked, as he and Tridigger walked through the streets of Waterfall Shores. Every few moments, Tridigger would stop and focus his energy on a part of the ground. And, in that moment, a demonic looking Diglett would pop out of it. With a smirk on his face, Ramelow would stamp down on the Pokemon, causing an Earthquake to occur. After one of Ramelow's brain waves, they were heading for a shopping mall. Ready to unleash some real damage down onto the city.

"Yeah, I think we'd be doing them a favour if we demolished it all," Tridigger said, shaking his head. "Because, it's currently a dump."

From out of nowhere, a pair of Hikers ran over to them. One carrying a camcorder and the other holding a microphone.

"This is Mal and Tim about to approach a pair of scary looking demons," the one holding the microphone said into the device. "We're going to try and get a few words from them. Excuse me, Mr. Scary-looking Diglett thing. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Tridigger," the demon roared, proudly beating his drills against his chest. "And, I'm here to flatten this city into the earth."

"But, why?" Mal asked, keeping the camera poised on him. "This city is a nice place. Why do you want to destroy our home?"

"Hey, we were here first!" Ramelow snapped, taking out his sword. "Do you think your viewers would like to see some bloodshed?"

"Not so fast!"

Hearing the threat from behind them, Ramelow and Tridigger turned to see the five humans running towards them. The Defense Driver parked behind them.

"Ah, great," Mal said. "That's our cue to make a run for it."

Completely losing interest in them, the two demons looked across at the rangers.

"So, you must be these annoying protectors that I keep hearing about," Ramelow remarked. "This should be interesting. Dashing heroes intent on keeping this craphole safe from demons like us."  
"Let me guess," Katie said. "You're both here to cause damage and destruction".

"And, so intelligent as well," Ramelow said, sarcastically. "I can see how you ended up being rangers."

"He got you there," Luke commented. Drawing a dirty look at him from Katie.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Let's find that out," Tridigger said, focusing on a patch of ground directly in front of him. Just a split second later, the Diglett popped out of the ground in front of them.

"Allow me," Ramelow laughed, stamping down on the creature. The shock wave that resulted was enough to send the rangers crashing down to the ground, the shopping mall behind the two demons shaking under the assault.

"This wasn't in training," Nahir muttered, as the five rangers got back to their feet.

"All possibilities," Danni said.

"You sound like Bristow," Xavier quipped, taking the Pokeball morpher from around his neck. "Ready to do this?"

"Oh yeah."

"SDI!" the rangers shouted. "Time to battle!"

* * *

Transforming into their costumes, the rangers looked across at the two demons.

"Ah, so we see your true colours," Ramelow said, drawing out his sword. "Misdrabeings attack!"

From out of nowhere, the foot soldiers appeared to attack.

"I'll get the drilling moron," Xavier shouted, running forward to engage Tridigger. His Defense Blaster came out, quickly being converted into its sword form.

Meanwhile, the other rangers fought against the Misdrabeings. Katie leaped up and kicked one in the head, before grabbing another by the neck and hurling it to the ground. Luke struck the closest Misdrabeing to him in the stomach with both fists, hearing the creature screech in pain at the blow. Then, with it stunned, he kicked its legs out from underneath it and watched it vanish as it hit the ground. Nahir jumped forward and hit another one of the creatures in the chest with both feet, sending it crashing back into another behind it. As the two hit the ground, she spun around and smashed her fist into the face of a third. Sending it right into the path of Danni who hit it with a spin kick. Before the yellow ranger could continue on against the Misdrabeings, something came through the back of her and sent her to the ground.

"Compliments of a mutual acquaintance, yellow ranger," Ramelow said, wielding his sword with glee.

"Who?" Danni demanded, jumping back to her feet. The Defense Blaster in her hand switched into its sword form.

"That would be telling," Ramelow giggled.

"Come on, you crazy freak," Danni exclaimed, going on the assault. Swinging out with the weapon towards the demon, who easily parried her blows.

"Not the greatest with the sword, are you?" Ramelow smirked, feinting away from her attack and hitting her in the back of the leg. She went down onto one knee, groaning in pain. "Looks like you need more training."

"Hey, moron!"

Before he could react, Katie's sword came swinging out of nowhere and slashed him across the shoulder.

* * *

Metal met against metal as Xavier duelled with Tridigger. His sword crashing against the drills at the demon's arms, determined not to let him through.

"Come on!" Tridigger yelled. "Are you even trying?"

"More than you might think," Xavier replied, jumping up to hit the demon with a flying kick. One that managed to keep him off balance, while he reformed the sword into its blaster form. Pulling the trigger several times, he watched the laser fire ricochet off the drills being used to block his attack.

"Boring!" Tridigger snapped, turning to run. "I'm going to go do something else."

"Hey, get back here!" Xavier yelled, running after him.

* * *

Screams rang out in front of the mall, as Tridigger ran around the area.

"Ooh, goody," he said, creating many Digletts around him. "Time to cause a shake down."

"Don't do it!" Xavier yelled, seeing the people around them.

"We are who we choose to be," Tridigger replied. "And, I choose to do this. In the name of Queen Misteria."

He swung down his drills and hit two of the Digletts. An attack that caused a pair of simultaneous shock waves to ring out, causing half of the building front to collapse. The people who were still there began to scream as the stones and bricks shattered to the ground around them. Two of the cars across from the demon began to burst into flames.

"I need to get across and save those people," Xavier said, as Tridigger ran away laughing. A few seconds later and he vanished from view.

* * *

"He's not going to..." Dominic commented back in the Aquabase, as they watched the events taking place.

"Xavier, this is an order," Bristow said, speaking into his mouth microphone. "Put out the flames first before tending to any civilians."

"But... They'll get hurt."

"Obey the order right now!" Bristow repeated. "Now!"

"But...Sir!"  
"I don't wish to ask you again," the Commander said. "Time's short. Now, put out the damn flames!"

"Okay," Xavier replied, sounding uncertain.

"There's an extinguisher option upon your blaster," Miranda told him. "Little upgrade for you."

"Thanks, Miranda," Xavier replied, holding out the weapon to spray the flames.

In the moment that they vanished away, the side of the building finally gave out. Landing on top of a group of petrified people.

"Holy crap," the red ranger exclaimed, running over to try and get them out of there. "What have I done?"

* * *

Pushing the door open and letting it slam, Xavier stormed into Bristow's office, a look of fury etched upon his face.

"Why did you give that order?" he demanded. "Because of you, those people were badly hurt. The paramedics didn't give one of them even a chance at survival."

"Which is an unfortunate consequence of the work we do," Bristow replied, coldly. "No matter how hard we try, it is unfeasible to expect that we will be able to save absolutely everyone without casualties. What we try to do is to limit those casualties. Your actions would not have done that."

"How can you be sure of that?" Xavier asked, clenching his fists together.

"What was it I said to you?" Bristow said. "Think before you act. Think that through, and we'll talk again. This conversation is over. You can either leave, or I'll have Dominic throw you out."

Simmering under the threat, Xavier had no choice but to turn tail and slink out of the office. Wondering what the Commander had meant.

* * *

"What am I doing back here?" the red ranger wondered, striding through the shooting range at the obstacle course. Part of him had felt drawn here by Bristow's words. It had been the first place where he had heard the phrase, thus telling him that the answers would be here if they were anywhere. For some inexplicable reason, the shots from his paintball gun were still on the walls. And, against the..."

Remembering the metallic thud he had heard while firing, he lifted up a canvas cover that was concealing part of the wall. And, his heart stopped as he realised that the containers behind it were marked with explosive signs.

"Crap," he muttered.

"Hence why you got the lowest score."

Upon hearing Bristow's voice, he wasn't even surprised.

"Reckless firing resulted in what could have been a cataclysmic disaster for you and those around you," Bristow continued. "Without knowing the full grasp of your situation, you went in while firing blindly. The heat of the moment got to you. Now, with that in mind, do you understand why I gave you the order to put the flames in those cars out first?"

"Because they could have exploded," Xavier said, softly. "And, that would have hurt even more people."

"Exactly," Bristow replied. "Thinking before you act. Keeping a cool head under fire. Everything that you need to be a good leader and an even better ranger.

Shaking his head, Xavier reached up around his neck and removed his morpher.

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a ranger," he said. "I shouldn't be here. I think you should find someone else."

"I don't," Bristow replied, refusing to accept the morpher. "From what I saw before today, I think you're doing a good job. I'm more convinced than ever that you are suitable."

"I don't know," Xavier said, slowly.

"If you aren't sure enough to trust your own judgement in yourself," Bristow remarked. "Then trust the judgement that I have in you."

As he digested the words, a small smile flashed across Xavier's face.

"Now, Tridigger is back," Bristow said. "I already sent the other rangers to go for him, but something tells me that they need your help."

"I'm right on it, sir," Xavier replied, stepping back away from him. "And, thanks."

* * *

"Where's our fearless leader when we need him?" Danni groaned, as she hit the ground. Courtesy of Tridigger's attack. Laughing away in front of them, the monster began to focus on the ground.

"I'm going to bury you all alive," he said, as a pair of Dugtrio appeared out of the dirt. "Enjoy your slow death rangers."

He brought the drills up, ready to hit home against the Dugtrio...

"Not so fast!" Xavier shouted, running onto the scene. Firing his Defense Blaster into Tridigger's back. The demon yelled out in pain, turning to round on the red ranger.

"Xavier's back!" Katie exclaimed, getting up to her feet. As Tridigger still complained in pain, they crowded around him.

"Yeah, I'm here," he said, looking at Tridigger. "And, this time he's going down."

"Someone seems in a better mood than earlier," Luke remarked.

"I'm happy with the taking him down," Nahir remarked.

"Emergency Fearow!" Xavier shouted. "Fly!"

Launching itself out of the roof of the trainbay in the Aquabase, the Emergency Fearow sailed through the air towards the rangers. Where Xavier caught it in both hands.

"Laser Cannon Mode!" he commanded, as the other four rangers gathered behind him. "Fire!"

A bright white beam burst from the beak of the Fearow, striking out into Tridigger. With a distraught howl, the demon slumped to the ground and exploded.

"That dude wasn't so tough," Nahir said, shaking her head.

Then, from out of nowhere, a strange card came down and hit the remains of Tridigger.

"Filled with fury this night," Kable called, from the rooftop. "Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright."

A strange crackling sense of blue energy whipped down from the card and struck Tridigger's remains. Within seconds, he was back on his feet and thirty times taller.

"Now, I can really cause some damage!" the monster laughed.

"Aura Carriers," Xavier yelled. "On track!"

* * *

From the Aquabase, the Aura Carriers began to automatically speed towards the battle. As they approached the five rangers, Tridigger watched with amusement. Amusement that continued as the rangers got inside the vehicles.

"Okay," Xavier said. "Let's get this going. Volcano Tamer."

The side door of his Aura Carrier opened up, letting the fire truck and Entei combination out. All across the board, the other four rangers did the same.

"Emperor Racer."

"Mystic Soarer."

"Flycatch Tracker."

"Happiness Rider."

Still Tridigger watched as the five SDI Zords started to charge towards him.

"Like they'll help you," he laughed.

"I beg to disagree," Xavier replied. "SDI Megazord formation. Now!"

* * *

As they had done before, the five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"That felt different to last time," Katie commented.

"Maybe," Xavier said, sending the Megazord forward. Within moments, it was already striking out at Tridigger, hitting him with a pair of punches.

"Probably because we did it all at once, rather than in stages," Danni pointed out. "Last time, we had to..."

"... Is now really the time for this?" Luke demanded.

"For once, I agree with him," Xavier said. Again, the Megazord punched Tridigger, only this time the attack didn't seem to do as much damage.

"Let's try this," Luke said. "Dragon Pulse Blasters."

The mouth of the Megazord opened up, firing out the beams of energy into the demon, who held up his drills and blocked it.

"Not so fast, rangers," Tridigger laughed.

* * *

"Rangers," Miranda said, through her mouth microphone. "Remember how I told you that the weapon wasn't finished?"

"How could we forget?" Nahir replied.

"Well, you might want to summon the Enforcement Sword," the head technician told them. "With that, you can finish him off."  
"Thanks for the heads up, Miranda," Xavier said. "Enforcement Sword, now!"

The golden SDI logo'd buckle launched up from the middle of the Megazord, extending out both ways. One end out into a hilt, while the other extended out into a fifteen foot blade. Sunlight glinted off the weapon, as Tridigger let out a gulp.

"Now, let's see your smile," Xavier said, sending the weapon slashing forward. Tridigger tried to block it with his drills, only for the sword to cut through them with ease.

"Uh oh!"

"Ignition drive," Xavier commanded.

At his words, the SDI Megazord shot forward across the ground, swinging the sword repeatedly. Flames burst up across the metallic blade, as the lightning fast strikes swept through Tridigger. With a scream of pain, his body hacked to pieces, the demon collapsed to the ground and exploded.

"Score three for the good guys," Danni said.

"Three?" Katie asked. "Are you including the first battle against the Misdrabeings in that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I thought that you were only including the Megazord battles in that," Katie replied. "Make that Golicargo and Tridigger."

"Either way, we're doing well," Xavier said.

* * *

"And, where were you?" Darkia demanded, looking over at Ramelow with fury. "Shouldn't you have been helping him out."

"Sorry, my survival instincts kicked in," Ramelow replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, I delivered that message to the yellow ranger for you."

"What?"

"What, you mean you didn't know?" Ramelow said, mock sarcastically. "She's an old friend of yours, I believe."

"Who?"

* * *

"Congratulations," Bristow remarked, as the five rangers came back down into the Aquabase. It was said to all of them, but he seemed to be focusing on Xavier mainly. "You managed to adapt to changing circumstances yet again, and come out on top."

"That sounds dangerously like praise, Commander," Luke remarked.

"Because you did a good job today," Bristow told him. "You stopped this whole city from being destroyed by a series of earthquakes. And, that's something you can be proud of."

"Ah, that monster wasn't anything special," Danni said. "Seen tougher."

"So you keep saying," Katie commented.

Watching Bristow walk away back towards his office, Xavier broke away from the rest of the group, ignoring the heated debate that was starting to break out between Katie and Danni. Taking a run after the Commander, he wondered what he was going to say.

"Sir," he finally said, attracting Bristow's attention. The Commander turned his head towards him, raising an eyebrow in anticipation. "Thanks for believing in me."

"You're giving me reason to believe in you," Bristow replied. "Keep it up."

He gave a salute towards Xavier, who returned the gesture. Then, without saying another word, he started to walk towards his office. Leaving the red ranger alone, with a smile on his face.

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew...**

**Another chapter done.**

**Just a quick warning. Updates may be a bit sporadic over the next month or so. I do need to do some coursework, but I will be able to update from time to time.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**So, that's Xavier's first chapter done with.**

**Next chapter will be entitled Green Gone Rogue and will be up... At some point. Preview below.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now please. How about a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Four, Green Gone Rogue, preview below.**

**Darkia: It's been a long time.**

**Danni: You!  
Luke: You know that guy?**

**Bristow: Oh lord, not again.**

**Luke: Because you gave that order, the demon got away.**

**Bristow: Think of the mission.**

**Luke: Screw this. I could do a better job on my own.**

**???: What an idiot!**

**Luke: Argh!**

**Xavier: Luke!**

* * *

**Coming soon. **


	4. Green Gone Rogue

Chapter Four. Green Gone Rogue.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_Five teenagers were brought together to combat the demon empire of Queen Misteria. After some training exercises, Xavier finished off with the best times in everything. Yet, he was disheartened to find that he'd gotten the lowest scores. A complex that came to a head when the Tridigger demon caused a building to collapse. Letting his passion overtake him, Xavier almost made a decision that would have caused more people to be hurt. Something that Commander Bristow didn't hesitate to point out. Ashamed and worried by his decision, Xavier tried to hand in his morpher to Bristow. Who refused to accept it. Offering the red ranger some advice, he then watched Xavier go to help his friends. Then, they destroyed the demon with their Megazord._

* * *

"Come on!"

Hearing the challenge, Luke lunged forward across the room to try and strike his opponent with a spin kick. Grinning at the attempted move, Dominic stepped back away from it, grabbing his ankle and twisting him down to the ground.

Before his shoulder cracked against the mat, Luke rolled across the plastic surface and struck the instructor in the knee with a stray foot. Causing Dominic to take a deep breath of pain, trying to brush him back. Jumping up to his feet, Luke threw a punch towards the huge figure, trying to aim for the nose. But, again, Dominic anticipated his move. Grabbing his wrist with one hand, Luke's shoulder with the other, he flipped the green ranger forward onto the ground. And, to that, Luke had no reply as he slumped down towards the ground.

"Here endeth the lesson," Dominic said, rubbing his knee. "But, you did pretty well. You got me good with that strike. You've definitely had some other fight training at some point."

"Yeah..." Luke replied. "Thing about my upbringing."

"Must tell me about that sometime," Dominic remarked, as a Gallade strode over to offer a towel to Luke, who accepted it. "Is that your Gallade?"

The green ranger nodded.

"Loyal friend," he replied. "And, about the fighting thing. Well, I get bored easily. Had a few lessons but it didn't hold anything new for me after a while."

"That is where you go slip up," Dominic said, reaching down to pick up a pair of wooden swords. "You fancy a round of..."

Before he could finish, the alarms started to sound around the Aquabase, causing both of them to stiffen up.

"What the...?" Luke started to say. "Not another monster attack."

"That's not the monster alarm," Dominic replied, heading for the exit. "That's the intruder alert."

"Intruder alert?" Luke repeated, surprised. "How do you break into here? We're surrounded by water?"

"Don't ask me," Dominic said. "But, we're going to find out."

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

"So, how did you get in here?"

It hadn't taken long for the security team to track down the threat, a man in his late teens with light tanned skin. He had cropped white hair, spiked up from the water, while wearing a blue wet suit. Having being captured, it now appeared that he was being given an interrogation by Bristow.

"The door," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Those very nice men with the guns brought me in here."

"Don't take the biscuit," Bristow warned, as Luke, Dominic, Xavier and Nahir walked into the room.

"Got to say," Luke said, sarcastically. "I wondered how long it would be before someone broke into this impenetrable underwater base."

"Not so impenetrable," the prisoner muttered. "Not when there's a great big hole in the middle of it full of water. You should really close that at night."

"Don't be a smartass," Bristow demanded. "Why did you sneak into this place? Was it to steal weapon designs? Information on the rangers?"

"Heh," the prisoner replied, grinning. "If you'll lock me up with the yellow and blue rangers, I'll confess to anything."

"What am I, invisible?" Nahir demanded. Something that caused both Xavier and Luke to burst out laughing.

"Is that jealousy I here within your dulcet tones?" Luke asked. Only for Nahir to elbow him in the ribs, causing him to double over in discomfort.

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Bristow demanded. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you unless you start to answer my questions?"

"Lock me up with the blue and yellow rangers?" the teen asked, grinning.

"Nope."

"Lock me up with the pink ranger?" the prisoner wondered, suddenly sounding less hopeful.

"Oh, sir, let me at him," Nahir exclaimed. "I'll make him talk."

"Well, that sounds like fun," the white haired teen said, turning his head to shoot a grin at her. "How much do you want me to resist?"

"This isn't a game," Bristow commented, as the doors opened and Danni and Katie wearing their training gear came running in.

"Is it true?" Katie asked, not looking at the prisoner. "Did someone break into the..."

"You!" Danni exclaimed, seeing the prisoner's face. "What are you doing here?"

"You know that guy?" Luke asked, as the prisoner got to his feet and wandered over to the yellow ranger, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Talk about taking your sweet time," he said. "Long time no see, stranger."

"Anyone care to explain what's going on?" Xavier asked, looking confused.

"Right," Danni said, grinning despite herself. "Guys, this is Duo."

* * *

"It's been a long time," Darkia muttered, looking through the book of demonic soldiers that the Queen's armies contained. "A long time since we grabbed anything resembling a win. But, now we're going to get one."

"What is your plan?" Joltara asked, throwing a glance over to him with interest. "Please, tell us so that we can carry it out."

"We're going to launch another brute force attack," Darkia said, grinning. "Kable, would you please summon Afterburner?"

"Afterburner?" Kable asked. "Interesting choice."

He picked up a card from within his coat, hurling it towards the fireplace with intent.

"Mixing fire and ice! You're everything that's not nice! Afterburner, rise from the shadows! Come forth and send everyone to the gallows."

"Like it," Ramelow remarked, from where he was leaning against the throne. "Good rhymes, Buster."

"Thank you," Kable said, as the monster in question appeared in front of them. An ice blue Blaziken, with the tusks and tail of a Walrein, he began to laugh. Banging his clawed flippers together as he did so. Rather than the fur of a Blaziken around his neck, there was the long white hair of a Walrein.

"What do you need?" he growled.

"Just go and cause some havoc," Darkia commanded. "According to this, you can turn things into solid ice and then melt them. Into nothing. I want you to cause some havoc."

"That's what I can do, boss man, sir," Afterburner smirked.

"I've got a little problem," Darkia said, with a grin. "And, they're known as Poke Rangers."

* * *

"So, you're one of the original Verger rangers?" Nahir asked, as she, Xavier, Katie, Danni and Duo sat around a five seat table in the mess hall. "Didn't expect you to be so..."

"Dashingly good looking?" Duo replied, smirking. "Not many people do."

"I was going to say egotistical."

"Yeah, that's one of my other good points," Duo said. "Aw, come on. I didn't notice you. I knew both Danni and Katie which is why I said what I did. I was waiting for one of them to come in and vouch for me."

"So, why did you sneak on board?" Xavier asked.

"Honestly?" Duo replied. "Ah, I get back home from Johto the other day and I get an answering machine message telling me that my now yellow wearing girlfriend has gone underground. Well, I saw the news reports... By the way, like the whole not keeping your identity secret thing. Very unique... and who should I recognise but those two."

"And, what?" Katie wondered. "You decided to come down here and look for her?"

"Pretty much," Duo replied, looking at her with a smile. "So, you became my successor as a blue ranger. Got to say that I didn't..."

She made a throat cutting gesture at him, forcing a burst of laughter from his throat.

"Didn't you used to have red hair?" Duo asked.

"Actually, I did," Katie said. "But, it wasn't my natural colour. This is."

"Right," Xavier remarked. "Because I was wondering about that."

"Well, now you know," she told him.

"You could have got into trouble sneaking down here," Danni pointed out to him.

"Yeah, but I figured that you were worth it," he replied, causing both Katie and Nahir to make awwing sounds.

"That's pretty swe..." Nahir started to say, before Luke came over holding a tray of food.

"Any room?" he asked, suddenly seeing that there wasn't.

"Sorry, mate," Duo replied, making to get up. "I suppose I've been crashing the party a little bit. Here have my seat. I think old man Bristow need to..."

"No, you're okay," Luke said, narrowing his eyes at him. "I'll just find somewhere else to sit."

With those words, he turned away and went to sit at another table. On his own.

"What were you saying?" Katie asked, only for the alarm to start ringing out around them.

"Demon alert," Xavier said, jumping to his feet. "Let's go."

"You think you fancy a run out?" Danni wondered, looking over at Duo.

"Nah, I think Bristow needs to talk to me," the blue G-Force ranger replied. "So, it's probably not a good time."

"Okay, let's go and kick some ass," Luke said, getting up. "Just the five of us. Like old times."

"Well, they're not that old," Katie pointed out, as he began to shephard them out of the room.

* * *

"So, what do you want from me?" Duo asked, walking through to the main operations room of the Aquabase. Where Bristow turned across to look at him, with a mixture of admiration and disdain.

"I'm not impressed with the way that you broke in here," he remarked. "It was something that broke virtually all of our rules and regulations."

He paused for a moment, allowing Duo to protest that he hadn't known.

"Which is something that you should have found out about," Bristow replied. "We do have a hot line somewhere."

"Yeah, and if I called that up and said that I wanted to get in touch with the yellow ranger, some annoying receptionist would have hung up on me."

"That's a fair point, Commander," Dominic pointed out. "We do train our receptionist to be as irritating and difficult as possible."

"No, we don't," Bristow told him. "They do that on their own."

Unable to help grinning at that, Duo looked back at the Commander.

"But, on the other hand," Bristow continued. "I can understand why you did it. And, I can forgive it."

With those words, he looked over at Dominic with a smile.

"Get Mr. Roronoa a base pass," he said. "That way he can come and go as he pleases. Although, I will need you to sign something."

"Naturally," Duo remarked, grinning.

* * *

With the screams running out across the streets, the Defense Driver hurtled around a corner and saw Afterburner launching blasts of ice and fire towards the screaming masses who were running away around the streets to try and escape.

"Ah, this is pretty fun," Afterburner laughed, as the jeep screeched to a halt across from him. "Hello there, what's this?"

"That guy looks ridiculous," Katie commented, as she jumped out of the front passenger seat.

"Hey, so do you," Afterburner demanded. "You want a piece of this, let's go."

"Take him as one," Xavier said, grabbing up his morpher. "Let's do it."

"SDI! Time to battle!" the five rangers shouted, activating their morphers. Within moments, they were clad in their armour.

"Interesting," Afterburner snickered, throwing out an arm towards them. "Have some Powder Snow!"

From the clawed flipper, a cold burst of snow and ice raced out towards them. Causing the five rangers to shout out in pain as they were thrown back by the frigid force of the attack.

"How about an Ice Shard?"

Opening his mouth up, Afterburner launched twin spears of ice towards the rangers. Spears that shattered upon contact, causing even more damage to the rangers.

"Feel the burn!" the demon snickered, blasting them with a Heat Wave attack. Which caused even more damage to the stricken rangers.

"He's got us pinned down," Luke muttered, trying to get to his feet. Gritting his teeth as he realised that the ice attacks must have hurt him more than the others.

"We can pull through this," Xavier said, reaching down to his waist for the Defense Blaster. "Defense Blasters, fire."

All five rangers withdrew their weapons, shooting Afterburner several time with their weapons. The demon grunted, as the beams raked across his body.

"Hey, no fair!" he complained, running towards them. "Guess I'll have to beat you into submission instead."

"Defense Blasters, Blade Mode," Xavier commanded, as the rangers switched their weapons into the sword form.

Not caring at what had just happened, Afterburner came rushing on through, striking out with Fury Swipes. He pushed past Xavier, hitting him with the claws, striking Katie with a tusk, smashing his tail into Danni and attacking Nahir with a move that looked like an ice type variation of Blaze Kick.

Leaving only Luke left, glaring at him.

"One little ranger, all on his own," Afterburner snickered. "You don't draw your power from a Flygon do you? Blizzard!"

His mouth opened up, ice bursting out to freeze Luke solid.

Only, the attack never landed.

* * *

A streak of blue rushed out of nowhere, taking the attack. A frozen stream of water crashed to the ground, leaving both rangers and demon shocked.

"What the heck," a morphed Duo muttered, sat on his G-Force Patroller. "Figured you could use some help. Thank me later."

"That's not right," Afterburner muttered. "Six...? I'll be back for you, rangers."

Not even bothering to hide the veiled threat, he vanished away into nothing. Leaving five surprised rangers looking at Duo.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" Luke demanded, suddenly starting to feel annoyed. "I thought you had to stay at the base until things were sorted."

"Got sorted," Duo replied. "Then Bristow said that you might need some help."

"Hey, I had things covered," Luke snapped. "You interfered with my plan."

"You were going to let yourself get flash frozen?" Duo asked, sarcastically. "Because, that's one heck of an idea."

"I get hit with the attack, the rest of the rangers take him from behind while his focus is on them," Luke demanded. "What the heck is your problem?"

"What are you...?"

"You swan into our group and..."

"Hey, I told you about that," Duo replied. "I came to..."

"Whatever," Luke said, angrily.

"Luke, chill out," Nahir offered. "It's not cool, you acting like that."

"Oh, you think I care what you think?" the green ranger snapped, glaring under his helmet at the pink ranger. "Face it, you're just trying to replace me with him."

"Wha...?" Duo asked, suddenly bursting out laughing. "Oh yeah, of course. I mean, I do have a lot more experience than you..."

"That's why you came out here, isn't it?" Luke demanded. "To convince Bristow that..."

"He asked me as a favour," Duo replied, sounding like he was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey, just calm it down, you two," Xavier said.

* * *

"Oh lord, not again," Bristow muttered, as Luke came storming into his office. "Can't one mission go by without one of you storming into my office?"

"I just heard that you asked Duo to come and help us out," Luke said, angrily.

"What's your problem?" Bristow asked, not fazed by the way that Luke was almost ready to go into emotional meltdown.

"He's a distraction!" Luke complained. "Because you gave that order, the demon got away. The rest of the rangers lost their focus on what's important."

"He also saved you from being turned into an ice cube," Bristow replied. "Think of the mission. You're no good to anyone dead."

"I had a plan!" Luke exclaimed, almost ready to kick the closest desk in frustration. "You're trying to replace me with him, aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?" Bristow asked, suddenly sounding interested.

"Argh, just... Screw this," Luke said, ripping his red and black jacket off and hurling it to the desk. "I could do a better job on my own."

"You're walking away?" Bristow wondered. "You can't do that."

"Watch me," Luke replied, taking the morpher from around his neck. "I don't need this crap. Everyone else likes him better than me. They've got more respect for him than for me. Why should I bother?"

Finishing with those words, he stormed out through the door, leaving a surprised Bristow alone in the room.

* * *

Walking back through the streets of Waterfall Shores, he instantly realised that he'd left his wallet behind in his quarters on the Aquabase. Meaning that he couldn't get a taxi or a train back to where he needed to go. To his family's offices in Holimar City.

"Guess I'll have to walk," he muttered, still annoyed at what had gone down. "Damn Duo."

He'd just began to enjoy the life of being a Poke Ranger as well. Being usurped from a position like this wasn't an unusal thing, given his times in private school. Yet, now it just felt so much more important. Part of him felt sad at the way he had been deposed, the rest of him felt the anger rushing through his system.

That was when he heard the screams, and the laugh.

"Well, hello there again, green ranger."

Inwardly recognising the voice of the figure who had just spoken to him, Luke couldn't help but let out a groan as he turned to see Afterburner and a gang of Misdrabeings stood behind him. And, there were no other people around as far as the eye could see. They had all fled quickly.

"Wrong, asshole," Luke replied. "I'm not the green ranger anymore."

"Ah," Afterburner said, suddenly looking ashamed. "Well, in that case, I'll let you go and be on your way?"

"Really?"

"Hell no, moron," the demon snapped. "I'm going to enjoy hurting you even more now."

* * *

"He did what?" Xavier asked, surprised at what Dominic had just told them. Much to the effect that he almost dropped his glass of water.

"Just told the commander where to stick it and stormed out," Dominic replied. "Even left his morpher behind. I don't think he's coming back."

"Wow," Nahir said. "That's surprising. Although, I wondered how long it'd take him to do it."

"Hey, that's pretty unfair on him," Duo commented, looking at Nahir. "You'll not beat anything with an attitude like that."

"He's got a point," Danni remarked. "Luke wasn't doing such a bad job."

"I think I've got to shoulder some of the blame," Duo admitted. "There's a bit of insecurity there, and..."

"He seems to have got this idea into his head that you're going to replace him as the green ranger," Katie pointed out.

"Which is utter crap," Duo told her. "I've got no interest in..."

Before he could finish his sentance, the alarms started to ring out around the Aquabase.

"We've got trouble," Miranda said, through the speaker system. "Two sets of trouble."

* * *

"Holy crap," Nahir muttered, as they looked at the two sets of screens. One showed Ramelow and a squadron of Misdrabeings attacking one part of Waterfall Shores. The other showed..."

"Luke!" Xavier said. "And, that freaky Afterburner is back too."

"What an idiot for putting you into this position!" Duo exclaimed.

"They must know that Luke turned his back on us," Katie said, shaking her head. "So, they think that we're weakened."

"Okay," Duo remarked. "I've got an idea. Since it's my fault that he's being attacked, I'll go and help him out. The rest of you take your crazy yellow jeep and go stop the rest of those things."

"That's probably the best option," Xavier conceded.

"Let's do it," Danni said, as the five of them headed towards the freight elevator, where the Defense Driver and Duo's Patroller were waiting.  
"Took the words out of my mouth," Xavier said, as the four rangers activated their morphers.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

"Go... G-Force!" Duo shouted, hitting the morph command on his wrist morpher. By the time they reached the top floor that the elevator would take them to, they were fully morphed. Getting into their vehicles, they started to speed down the tunnels towards the exit.

After leaving the tunnels, the two groups went their different ways. The Defense Driver, containing Xavier, Nahir, Katie and Danni heading left, while Duo went right on his Patroller.

* * *

"Argh!" Luke yelled, as Afterburner threw him up into the air with a single well placed strike. Before following up with a powerful Sky Uppercut that sent him crashing into the side of a building. Blood started to gush from a gash on his forehead as he cracked down into the ground.

"How's that feel, ranger?" Afterburner giggled, advancing on him. "Can you feel the burn?"

Watching the whole thing from the sidelines, making sure that Luke couldn't escape, the Misdrabeings began to applaud what was going on. Laughing with aplomb at the whole thing.

Trying to brush the pain to the back of his mind, the former green ranger got up and threw himself at Afterburner. In an attempt to hit him with a flying kick. Snickering, Afterburner grabbed his leg and spun him around through the air. Causing even more punishment to the already banged up face.

"You might want to knock that off," the quipping voice remarked. The voice that Luke had become to despise, as he looked up and saw Duo sat on his Patroller. "You might permanently mess up those boyish good looks."

"You again!" Afterburner howled. "I shall destroy you."  
"Then do it," Duo replied, getting off his Patroller. "Good monsters do it, they don't talk about it."

"Gah!" Afterburner roared. "Misdrabeings, attack!"

Smirking under his helmet, Duo leaped up into the air as the Misdreavous-headed foot soldiers headed towards him.

"Damn, I miss those Gollins," he commented, as his body began to glow with a light blue energy. "Lapras Surf Attack!"

From the blue energy enveloping his costume, a huge tidal wave of water burst out and struck the foot soldiers of the demon empire, knocking most of them completely out cold with its devastating force.

Only one remained, which was quickly taken care of by Luke, who sprang up from the prone position and kicked it in the spine. There was a cracking sound, before the Misdrabeing vanished into thin air.

"Had to come back and rub it in," Luke said, savagely glaring at Duo, as he came over to him.

"Will you shut up for a moment?" Duo demanded. "And listen to me. I'm not trying to replace you. I've no interest in joining another ranger team at this point in time. I don't want to take your morpher from you."

"Really?" Luke asked, surprised. "But... What was with the..."

"Just meeting friends of my girlfriend," Duo replied. "Hey, if I'm instantly likeable, it's not my fault. If I'm respected, it's because I've been there, done it and got the T-Shirt. If that bothers you so much, work harder at it. I'm pretty sure you can become a good ranger. Just stop being so sensitive and do what's needed."

"Damn, I've been a bit of a moron," Luke admitted. "Sorry, man."

"Hey, it's not me you need to apologise to," Duo replied, holding out his hand. "It's your team mates. And Bristow."

Opening his hand up, Luke could see that Duo had brought his morpher over.

"But, they still believe in you."

"Hey, have you forgotten about me?" Afterburner demanded. "Because, this is..."

Snapping the device out of Duo's hand, Luke spun around and held it up to the light.

"SDI!" he yelled. "Time to battle!"

With that command, he transformed into his green ranger costume, taking up a fighting stance against Afterburner.

"You want to give him a good kicking?" Duo asked. "'cos I'm game."

"Let's do it," Luke said, taking out his sword. "Defense Blaster, Blade Mode."

Rushing forward, he went on the attack, striking the blade against Afterburner's body. The demon grunted, as he tried to hit back with an attack of his own. But, the Fury Swipes went wild, the claws raking through thin air. Next, Duo came storming in, kicking him in the back. As Afterbuner turned to try and hit him, the blue G-Force ranger evaded the attack with expert skil. Again the claws raked through thin air, before he was hit in the stomach with a punch.

With Afterburner completely outnumbered, Luke came steaming in with his sword, striking him across the throat.

As the demon howled in pain, the green SDI ranger noticed something against the hilt of his sword. What had originally been the trigger of his blaster, sticking out to be ready. Wondering what it did, he pulled the trigger...

And the weapon instantly began to glow with a green energy.

"What the heck is that?" Duo asked, stepping back in surprise.

"I... Don't quite know," Luke admitted, before hearing Miranda's voice come through his helmet.

"You've just activated your special sword attack," she told him. "The Sand Slash."

"You're kidding me," the green ranger replied. "That the name of it?"

"What's it called?" Duo asked, leaping up off a bench and kicking Afterburner in the head. Something that he instantly began to complain about.

"Sand Slash!" Luke yelled, lunging forward with the weapon. Swinging out with his sword, the glowing green weapon raked across Afterburner's stomach. The energy given off instantly overloading his body and causing him to explode into thousands of pieces.

As the smoke cleared, Luke headed over to Duo, grinning under his helmet.

"Thanks for the help, man," he said, sounding relieved. "I couldn't have..."

"Sure you could have," Duo replied, as the sound of engines behind them could be heard. Turning around, they saw the Defense Driver pull over, and the rest of the SDI rangers get out. Still wearing their costumes.

"Misdrabeings are down," Katie reported. "What about...?"

"Afterburner is down for the count, guys," Luke said. "And, look, I'm so..."

"He almost said it!" Nahir exclaimed, triumphantly.

"Oh forget it then," Luke replied, shaking his head at her. "If it'll give you that much pleasure, I'm not going to bother."  
"Are you okay?" Danni asked, looking over at Duo. The blue G-Force ranger nodded, not saying much.

"If it hadn't been for Luke," he replied. "Don't know if this monster would have been stopped. He discovered the whole glowing sword thing.

"The whole glowing sword thing?" Xavier asked. "What the...?"

"I'll explain later," Luke said, before spotting something float down towards the remains of Afterburner. A strange leather bound card.

"Filled with fury this night," Kable yelled, appearing on the roof of the building across from them. "Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

A strange crackling of blue energy escaped out from the card, covering Afterburner's remains. To nobody's surprise, within moments, he was back on his feet and many times taller. Laughing at the rangers down below him.

"Now, things are really going to blast chill," he said, banging the clawed flippers against his chest.

"Aura Carriers," Luke shouted. "On track!"

* * *

With the train bay already risen out of the ocean, the Aura Carriers began to automatically disengage and rush out towards the scene of the battle.

"Guess I'm sitting this one out," Duo muttered. "Unless Dorlinda drops my Time Battler out of the sky."

As he stepped back away from them, the rest of the rangers got into their Aura Carriers. Hitting the controls, the SDI Zords began to exit out of the compartments within the trains.

"Powering up," Xavier said. "Volcano Tamer."

"Emperor Racer."

"Mystic Soarer."

"Flycatch Tracker."

"Happiness Rider."

"SDI Megazord formation," Luke yelled. "Now!"

* * *

As they had done before, the five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"Let's see what you've got!" Afterburner yelled, striding towards the Megazord. "I'll smash your robot to pieces."

"We'll do you first," Katie said. "Water Cannons, fire."

At the wrists of the Megazord, the twin streams of water shot out and hit Afterburner in the face. The damage wasn't overly much, but it did seem to blind him a little bit.

"SDI Mach Strikes!" Xavier commanded.

With his command, the arms of the Megazord began to extend out from their sockets. The ladders whipped out, hitting Afterburner several times at a lightning fast speed. Causing him to growl in pain, as he tried to hit them back with an Ice Shard. An attack that shattered against the metallic body.

"Be serious," Luke told him. "Enforcement Sword."

Bursting out from the buckle in the middle of the Megazord, the sword appeared in the hand of the SDI Megazord. At Xavier's commands, the giant robot swept out with the weapon, dealing a pair of powerful blows.

"Time for the Ignition drive!" Luke shouted.

Responding to his commands, the SDI Megazord burst forward across the short distance between the two. As it swung the sword repeatedly around, flames burst up across the blade, hitting Afterburner several times. With his body destroyed by the powerfully fast strikes, he couldn't help but howl in agony, as the remains of him hit the ground and exploded into thousands of pieces. Again.

"That's what you get for messing with SDI," Luke said.

* * *

"So, I think you've got something still to say to all of us for acting like a jerk," Nahir said, grinning over at Luke as the six of them strode back into the Aquabase.

"Okay," he replied. "I acted like a jerk, and it won't happen again. I'm..."

Seeing the grin on Nahir's face, he finally bit the bullet.

"... Sure that it won't happen again," he said. "So, I apologise for being a jerk. We're just trying to get to know each other and..."

"Does that apology extend to me?" Bristow asked, walking over. Behind him, Dominic was holding Luke's jacket.

"Sorry, Commander," Luke said. "It won't happen again."

"Well, I let Xavier off with insubordination," Bristow remarked. "It wouldn't be fair to chew you out for it."  
"Saved your ass," Xavier muttered, as Duo and Danni broke away from the rest of the group and started to head back towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Katie wondered.

"Making up for lost time," Duo replied, with a wicked grin. "Don't worry. She'll be back."

"Hmmm..." Bristow said, thoughtfully turning away and heading into the lab.

"So, that was one of the former rangers of this region," Xavier said, as he, Luke, Nahir and Katie remained behind in the corridor. "Seemed a nice guy."

"He is," Katie replied. "I got to know him one time. When I was being attacked by monsters, he acted as my bodyguard until I got out of mainland Verger."

"How far you've come," Luke quipped.

"Wondered how long it'd be before you decided to make another sarcastic comment," Nahir remarked, folding her arms. "You reckon we'll ever see him again?"

"What'd interest me," Xavier said. "Is if we'll ever meet any other rangers before us. Imagine what we could learn from them."

"Duo did take control of the situation in the labs," Katie pointed out. "When we were being hit from two angles. By Afterburner and Ramelow."

"That was masterful," Xavier said. "I already feel more enlightened."

"Maybe it's not my colour he'd be after," Luke joked. "Maybe he fancies himself wearing red."

"You're joking right?"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So...**

**After the first three chapters, a bit more comedy to this one. Luke and Duo make a pretty good double act.**

**Although, in places, I do think that there are similarities to the previous chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated completely.**

**Next chapter will be entitled Bristow Knows Best. Should be up soon. Preview below.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, please. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Preview for Chapter Five. Bristow Knows Best.**

**Bristow: A special type of fuel that can power Verger indefinitely.**

**Kable: It's also explosive when meeting with heat.**

**Ramelow: Could be an interesting mixture. Sure to join together with a bang.**

**Bristow: Okay, Xavier, Danni, Katie and Luke. I need you to escort the scientist?**

**Nahir: What about me?**

**Bristow: You're going fishing.**

**Nahir: No wonder the guys enjoy storming into his office and complaining.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	5. Bristow Knows Best

Chapter Five. Bristow Knows Best.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_During training, Luke discovered that Duo Roronoa, former blue ranger of G-Force had broken into the Aquabase to meet up with Danni. A character who soon seemed to overtake Luke's place in the group. Feeling out of place in the group, due to Duo's popularity, it came to a head when Duo trampled over a carefully laid plan. Feeling frustrated, he resigned as a ranger, telling everyone to take Duo in his place. But, he was later attacked by Afterburner again. Only for Duo to come and help him out, offering some advice how to improve. Then, Afterburner was finished off with the Megazord..._

* * *

"So how important is this?"

Looking up at the security guard who had strode by his lab on his hourly patrols, Dr. Jeffrey Christian wondered how much he knew. How much he had taken in by walking past him every hour for the last few months.

"Well, it's..."

"Come on, Doc," the security guard replied. "Give me some credit. You're working on creating a new type of fuel. Something special."

"You garnered all that by walking past?" Christian wondered.

"Nah, I caught it the other night when you were banging your head against the wall and yelling why won't you moleculate?"

"That's not even a word."

"No, you're right," the guard admitted. "I made that up. I can't remember the actual word that you used. Although I think some of them were unprintable."

"These are stressful times," Christian said, shaking his head. "I'm approaching my deadline to hand this over to the Verger Government. It's ninety eight percent complete and I want to work out the final faults. It's like a rocket. If one percent doesn't work, then the other ninety nine percent is useless."

"I see," the guard replied. "Wasn't that on the front of the Space Centre in Mossdeep City?"

"The one that blew up a few months ago?" Christian asked. "I think so. It was something like their motto, I don't know."

"Well, what actually is so important about this fuel?" the guard asked.

"To be honest," Christian said. "It can be used as an alternative source of energy. One that could massively power up the region for a long time."

"Really?" the guard asked. "That'd save us all the trouble of using fossil fuels to get the job done. Or drilling for oil. Or even have those wind farms around."

"I know," Christian replied, before the guards microphone buzzed. Making both of them jump.

"Should go and finish my rounds," the guard said, smiling at him. "But, nice talking to you, Doc."

With those words, he turned and walked out of the lab.

Upon leaving, he looked down at the unconscious form of the guard whose face he now wore. Grinning slightly at the circumstances, he turned back into Ramelow and vanished away into thin air.

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

Humming a tune as she walked out of the shower and into the living quarters that she shared with Danni and Katie, Nahir could see that neither of them were around. As she took in the empty atmosphere of the room, the memory that Katie had been called to check something out and Danni had gone to train with Arcady flashed through her mind.

"Now, I wonder how long they'll be," she wondered aloud, just for a moment. Satisfied that neither of them were in the immediate vicinity, she began to get dressed.

Upon finishing pulling her boots on, the phone began to ring. Startling her slightly in the confined space of their quarters. Without hesitating, she reached over to pick it up.

"Hello," she said.

"Nahir, get up here now," Dominic's voice told her. "We have a situation."

"Oh yay," she replied, getting to her feet. "I'll be right up."

"Bristow's office," he confirmed to her. "Might want to hurry."

"Yeah, I got that before," she said, slightly tersely. "You don't need to repeat it twice."

* * *

"Hey, sorry about that," Nahir remarked, looking over at Dominic as she walked into the office. "Bit tense. Just got out of the shower and..."

"Nice," Luke quipped. "We're hanging around on a whim, and she's testing out the power shower."

Rolling her eyes at him, the pink ranger couldn't help but wonder if it would be harsh to bring up the events of a few days ago.

"Well, I enjoyed it," she replied. "Although, I was wondering if there's still no chance of swapping you for Duo."

That got a rise from the green ranger, who looked like he wanted to start an argument in the middle of the room. But, a cough from Bristow told them that it probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Okay, if we're all here," the Commander remarked. "Time to get down to business. Recently, an old friend of Miranda has got into contact with us."

"Hmm..." Xavier said. "What do they want?"

"This old friend is a renowned researcher into new and unique types of energy and fuel," Bristow continued. "And, in the last two years, he's been working on something. A special type of fuel that can power Verger indefinitely."

"So, it's like nuclear power?" Katie asked.

"In a way," Bristow said. "But, it's also guaranteed to leave no damage to the environment. A clean fuel."

"That could be a good thing," Danni commented, leaning back in her chair, folding her arms behind her head. "Where do we come in?"

"A few days ago, a security guard claimed that he was attacked by some sort of demon outside Dr. Christian's labs," Bristow said. "The same security guard who Christian claimed to have talked to about his invention."

"Meaning that you think the demons are after it?" Nahir asked.

"Precisely," Bristow told her. "So, since this research was commisioned by the same people that funded SDI, they're asking that we get the fuel escorted down here. Where it and Dr. Christian can work to finish it off in complete safety. His lab's been compromised."  
"So, bodyguard work?" Katie asked.

"Correct."

* * *

"I managed to swipe some of the good Doctor's research notes," Ramelow said, as Kable poured over the journals. "The poor fool didn't even notice that he was missing them."

"And, this interests us why?" Darkia asked, tapping his tail against the wall out of boredom.

"Because, this is humanity's greatest hope for the future of this pitiful region," Ramelow continued.

"It's also explosive when meeting with heat," Kable remarked, slamming the file shut. "Highly explosive. Enough to take down a small city if it did."

"That could be an interesting mixture," Ramelow commented. "Sure to join together with a bang. Heat and this fuel. Bye bye Waterfall Shores."

"The rangers doubtlessly know that you infiltrated the labs," Joltara pointed out. "So, they might move it."

"Why do you think that I left him around," Ramelow smirked. "They'll probably send the rangers to escort him to their base. Which makes the fuel vulnerable. We send down a monster to turn up the heat and blow the whole city up. And the rangers with it."

"That's actually a decent plan," Joltara said, smiling at him. "Do you have a demon warrior in mind?"

"What about Nineape?"

"Nineape?" Darkia echoed. "I don't recall that one."

"You'll soon find out," Kable grinned, taking out a card and sending it spinning through the air towards the fireplace. "Nine become one! Fires fuse together! Come forth and destroy forever!"

"Oh, nice rhymes," Joltara commented, as the demon in question began to appear from the energy given off by the card. Fusing into an Infernape-shaped creature, covered in snow white fur. The face was that of a Ninetales, and to complete the look, he did have nine tails at his rear. Added to the horn-shaped ears at his head, and the hooked claws on his hands.

"Nineape at your service," he said, folding his arms. "Here to destroy with honour and... Intent."

"Do you know what it is that you are required to do?" Darkia demanded. "We need you to go down and cause an explosion with your... Ahem, fire power."

"I can cause many explosions," Nineape remarked. "Anything in particular?"

* * *

"Right," Bristow said. "I don't need to tell you again how important it is that this. Okay, Xavier, Danni, Katie and Luke. I need you to escort the scientist back here."

"We'll do our best, sir," Xavier replied, not even noticing that Bristow had omitted someone from the group.

"Hold on a second!" Nahir exclaimed, springing out of her seat. "What about me? How come I'm being left out."

"Well, Nahir," Bristow said, folding his arms. "You're going fishing. For an old friend of mine. I'm having dinner with him later and need him brought back here."

"You're joking, right?" she replied, shocked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Bristow said. "Now, if anyone else has any questions then you're all dismissed. Get to your respective tasks at once."

* * *

As they filed over, Nahir found herself between Katie and Xavier.

"No wonder the guys enjoy storming into his office and complaining," she muttered. "Can see the attraction of it right about now."

"Ah, don't feel so bad about it," Luke said, ever so slightly condescendingly. "We'll go and save the day while you sit back where it's safe."

"Shut up," Nahir replied, still sounding annoyed. "I mean, what the heck? Am I being reprimanded for something?"

"Probably," Luke said. "Not surprised really. Amazed it took you this long."

"Wow, were you born into being a jackass?" Katie commented. "Or did you pick it up somewhere?"

"Guess you guys better go and get that fuel back here," Nahir said, shaking her head in anger. "I'll go find Bristow's buddy and see if I can join you at some point."

"Ah, it shouldn't be so hard to escort one little scientist back here," Xavier remarked, confidently. "We should be back in time for dinner."

* * *

Having taken the bus to another part of Waterfall Shores, Nahir found herself in a relatively nice looking neighbourhood. Peering down at the address that she had been given by Dominic on the way out, she could see the house that was probably where her target lived. Shaking her at the injustice of the way that Bristow had sent her over here, she strode over to the door and started to knock.

Looking around, she could see a motorcycle parked in the middle of the drive, a sidecar attached to it.

And, that was when the door opened up. To reveal a man about the same age as Bristow, with wild wavy brown hair and a pair of shades.

"Yeah?"

"Excuse me," Nahir said, extending out a smile. "I'm from SDI. Commander Bristow sent me over here."

* * *

"Are you Dr. Christian?" Xavier asked, as the Defense Driver pulled up outside the building. Where the scientist was waiting for them, along with a pair of security guards.

"Yes, that's me," he replied. "Are you...?"

"We're from SDI," Katie told him. "Here to escort you down to our base of operations."

"That would be the Aquabase, correct?" Christian asked. "That's great. Not been down there for a while. Maybe come work there one day, probably a heck of a lot safer than that place."

"Did the security guard know which demon it was that attacked him?" Danni asked, getting out of the back of the jeep to allow the Doctor to get in the middle of her and Luke.

"He said that it looked like a Rampardos and a Swellow mated together," Christian replied, shifting into the seat, holding a large metal briefcase. "And produced that ugly offspring."

"Ramelow," Luke commented. "Don't worry. That demon is... Well, I want to use the word harmless, but..."

"So, you're the ones who Miranda built the SDI morphers for," Christian remarked, leaning back in the seat, placing the case down beneath Xavier's seat.

"Yeah," Katie replied, looking back as Xavier began to thrown the vehicle into reverse.

"Weren't there five of you?"

"Yeah," Luke said, with a grin. "But, she's been reprimanded for insolence."

"Oh brother," Christian groaned. "And, I'm entrusting my life to you people."

* * *

"Well, it was good for ol' Robbie to send you over here so fast," Bristow's friend said, shuffling out of the door. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans, while carrying a briefcase. "Since you got here promptly, how about..."

"I'm Nahir," she said, still smiling inanely. "By the way."

"Don't know if you know this," he replied. "But, I'm Steve. Me and the Commander go way back. Used to be in the military together. But, I got out a few years ago. Doing this and that, I make ends meet."

"Nice to meet you, Steve," the pink ranger told him. "Don't know if you've got a way of getting over to the Aquabase or..."

"What's wrong with the bike?" Steve asked, gesturing over at the motorcycle. "She's a beauty. I call her Angela."

"Riiiight," Nahir said, taking a step back. Before he tossed the keys at her.

"Unfortunately, one of my knees is playing up," he said. "Shrapnel in the war. I've got no cartilage there any more. Hope you've got enough about you to ride Angela."

Something about the way he said it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"My brother owns one," she replied. "I can hold my own. Long as you've got a spare helmet."

"Love, I don't even own one," he grinned, a cough escaping his throat as he spoke.

"Oh, terrific."

Shaking her head, she strode over to the bike and sat down. Running her hands over it.

"Just give me a sec," Nahir offered.

"I thought you said your brother owned one," Steve said, suspiciously.

"Yeah, but I never said I'd driven it."

* * *

"You do know that there's a van following us?" Katie commented, looking up into the mirror. "Has been for a while."

"Yeah, I know," Xavier said, slowly bringing the Defense Driver to a gentle halt. "Just about to go and check."

He looked back at Danni and Luke, grinning as he did so.

"Make sure that he doesn't go anywhere," the red ranger said, reaching down under his seat to take out a Defense Blaster. Katie did the same, as the two of them got out and headed over to where the black van had crawled to a stop.

Without hesitating, the two rangers yanked the driver and passenger doors of the van open, aiming their weapons inside.

To be greeted by the sight of a pair of screaming Hikers.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Katie demanded, lowering the weapon.

"What are we doing?" Tim exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you following us?" Xavier asked, still glaring menacingly at Mal.

"We're not telling you anything," Tim replied, folding his arms.

"Errr... We heard that that scientist guy saw a demon," Mal said, causing Tim to shake his head in anger. "So, we decided to follow you to wherever you went just in case the demons attacked again. And, we've got this all on camera."

"Just give us a moment to confer," Xavier said, nodding to Katie. With that, they both slammed the doors shut, obscuring the sounds that Mal and Tim could hear. "What do you reckon? That could cause SDI some embarrasment if it came on national TV."

"I always liked the idea of good cop bad cop," Katie told him, with a grin. "Convince them to give up the tape."

"You seem like the bad cop type," Xavier grinned.

"Good girls go to heaven," Katie replied. "Bad girls go everywhere."

"Amen," Xavier said, as they pulled the doors open again. "So, are you going to give us the tape, or..."

"Or, do we have to use these?" Katie demanded, crashing her Defense Blaster against one of the side mirrors. Knocking all the glass out of it. "We'll blow up this crappy little van and..."

"No!" Tim shouted. "Not the Tim-Mobile."

"You don't want to annoy her," Xavier said. "Her water type Pokemon will massacre any that you Hikers have. Geodude and Onix."

"I've got a Machop," Mal whimpered.

"And, I've got a Slowking," Katie threatened. "Then, once I've knocked your Pokemon out, I..."

Shaking his head, Xavier reached over and grabbed up the camcorder.

"Sorry, guys," he said. "This is just a mistaken identity. We thought you were demons."

"Pah!" Tim exclaimed. "We're maverick demon hunters. As if we would join forces with those most foul. We laugh in the face of danger. You should have just explained that it was a mistake. With a common enemy, we shouldn't fight like this. Your moments will not appear on our brand new show."

"If they do," Katie said, rubbing her Defense Blaster against Tim's cheek. "I'll hunt you down and..."

"Fellow demon killers," Tim replied. "Our word is our bond."

"Whatever he said," Mal muttered. "Can we go back to following you now?"

"So, how many demons have you actually destroyed?" Xavier asked, hiding the grin as he humoured them.

"We've spotted a few," Tim said. "Come up with some plans. Started to put those plans into moti..."

"Big fat zero," Mal replied. "Are we free to go now?"

"What you reckon K-Mye?" Xavier remarked. "You think they can be trusted?"

"I think they're smart enough to know not to send some fellow demon hunters down the pan," Katie replied, watching him give the camcorder back. With that, the two of them turned and started to walk away. "And, honestly. K-Mye? Where did that come from?"

"Felt like a K-Mye moment," Xavier admitted.

"Call me it again and I'll turn the bad cop persona into one for real," she smirked.

"I don't know," Xavier laughed. "Might not be something so bad to see."

Before Katie could reply, a fireball came bursting from out of nowhere and struck the ground close to them. Showering them in cinders. Across from them, Danni and Luke got out of the Defense Driver, eager to see what had happened. Behind them, Mal and Tim took one look at the demon that was attacking them and drove away screaming.

"Some brave demon hunters there," Xavier muttered, getting to his feet. Offering a hand down to help Katie up.

"You must be the rangers," Nineape laughed. "Thought there were five of you. Guess somebody can't count!"

"Make jokes," Danni said. "We don't need five of us to kick your ass. Four of us are enough."

"We'll see," Nineape cackled, charging towards them. "Taste my fire slash!"

With flames rippling out of the hooked claws, the unmorphed rangers were attacked by the demon, his attacks sending the four of them crashing down to the ground. Fortunately, the SDI jackets managed to protect them from major damage. Both from the flames and the slashes.

"I think I'm bleeding internally," Luke complained, as they managed to quickly get up and take up the SDI morphers. Gripping the Pokeball-shaped devices in their hands...

"SDI! Time to battle!"

... They morphed into their costumes. Taking up a fighting stance ready to confront Nineape.

* * *

"Ah, I've had a lot of fun out of good ol' Angela," Steve muttered, leaning back in the sidecar, lighting up a cigarette as he spoke. "She's a good vehicle."

"Uh huh," Nahir replied, guiding the motorcycle through the traffic. Turned out it wasn't as hard as she'd imagined, being able to handle the machine with ease. "So, does the Commander have a history of delegating degrading tasks to those who've pissed him off?"

"Oh yeah," Steve said, with a grin. "Once back in the service, he had a pair of privates clean his car."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"In the rain, semi naked, with toothbrushes. Right next to the artillery field, while they were testing out some of the equipment."

"Hmmm..." Nahir muttered, rolling her eyes. "Guess I sorta got lucky."

"Then, another time, he made another one pick up one of his friends and take them back to where he was based so that they could get a meal together."

"Oh, crap."

Before she could think of anything else to say, her earpiece began to beep. Shaking her head, she took one hand off the handlebar and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Nahir," Xavier's voice said, coming through the small machine. "We need your help. This guy's kicking out asses."

"I'll be right over there," she replied, grinning a little inside as she made to turn the bike to the left.

"Negative," Bristow said, through the device. "Keep on your course. The others can handle the demon."

"But, sir!" five seperate voices replied, all infuriated.

"I would ask that you have a little faith in me," Bristow said. "Now, Nahir, continue on to the Aquabase. The rest of you stand up and kick that demon's ass!"

"Wow, I've never seen him so passionate," Luke replied, sounding like he was in agony. "And, I mean... Holy crap that's hot!"

Without registering what had happened, Steve handed her over his cigarette.

"Here, hold that for a moment," he said. "I need to scratch myself in two places at once."

* * *

Back at the battle, Nineape had just unleashed a Heat Wave attack, managing to temporarily immobilise the rangers around him.

"And, now for the big finish," the demon laughed, striding over to the Defense Driver. Where Christian was still cowering. "Where I grab that fuel and blow the crap out of this whole damn city."

He looked down at the Doctor, flashing his teeth.

"Now, I'm going to give you one option. Give me the fuel and I'll burn you to a crisp."

"Or..." Christian whimpered. "You mean or you'll burn me to a crisp."

Gulping, he reached down to the briefcase under the seat.

"Aww man," Katie exclaimed. "Don't do it."

"Think about what'll happen..." Danni called.

"Quitter," Luke snapped. "I hope that he does burn you to a bloody crisp."

"I was keeping this quiet," Xavier groaned. "But, dude. If we survive this, then you need to work on your people skills."

Ignoring them, Nineape prised the case into two separate pieces with his claws...

And found it empty.

"Huh?"

* * *

"What?!" Darkia exclaimed, looking over at Ramelow. "You fool. I should execute you here and now for your treachery."

"Wait!" Ramelow replied, suddenly sounding shakily worried. "This is obviously a mistake... Where's the pink ranger? It's a trick! Something's gone wrong, but under pain of execution, I'm going to put it right."

With those words, he vanished away.

"Damn, I wanted to execute him," Darkia muttered.

* * *

"Well, we're almost here," Nahir muttered, pulling the motorcycle up outside the entrance to the Aquabase. "Just give them a few moments to come out and get you and..."

"I understand," Steve said. "You need to go and help your friends. I want you to use Angela to get there. I'll stick here and..."

Before he could finish speaking, Ramelow appeared out of nowhere, levering his sword at the two of them.

"Okay, pinkie," he said. "Hand it over. And, I might go away and only come back when I'm ready to blow your city up."

"Whatever," Nahir replied. "I just got to get some place else. So, can we do it some other time."

"I think not!" Ramelow cackled, charging towards the two of them. Shaking her head, Nahir ducked the blade and hit him with a spin kick. Grunting, she felt the impact jar up her leg. It was like kicking a big pile of stone.

"Ha, never felt it," Ramelow laughed. "Now, what are you..."

Not letting the setback put her off, Nahi picked up a wrench from the side of the bike and struck him in the stomach. Causing him to double over in pain, as he swung out his sword to try and decapitate her.

"Hmm," Steve muttered, getting out of the sidecar. "He was right."

Dodging another sword swipe, Nahir brought up her morpher.

"SDI!" she yelled. "Time to battle!"

Morphing into her armour, the pink ranger jumped up and hit Ramelow with a snap kick to the face. This time, she didn't feel any pain shooting back up her leg from the impact.

"Defense Blaster, sword mode!" she shouted, bringing out the weapon. This time, it was her turn to slash at Ramelow, pushing his sword out of the way. Following up, she hit the demon soldier across the chest, causing him to howl in pain.

"I'm never going to live this down," he muttered, vanishing away into thin air.

And, right on cue, the doors opened, and a jeep full of SDI soldiers, Dominic and Bristow came tearing out of the tunnels.

"You did it!" Bristow exclaimed, walking over to the two of them. "Good work, Nahir."

"What was it I did exactly?" the pink ranger replied. "Abandoned my friends while driving your friend back to..."

While she was speaking, Steven opened up the case. And, took out a steel cannister about the size of a thermos flask.

"Thanks for the escort," he said, grinning as he held out his hand. "Dr. Jeffrey Christian. Nice to meet you."

"So, whose the guy that the others are protecting?" Nahir asked.

"A double," Christian replied. "I never served in the service with the Commander here."

"So, that's why there was no photo of you," Nahir said.

"Exactly," Dominic commented. "We needed you all to believe, so that the demons didn't guess what was going on."

"Nahir, I didn't pick you to escort Dr. Christian back here because I was chewing you out for something. It was because I had faith in you to do the job."

"Well, I was worried for a moment there," Nahir said. "Anyway, I believe that..."

"Go for it," Christian said. "I want you to take Angela."

"We'll take it from here," Dominic told her. "Those walls are consecrated. Nothing demonic's getting past them."

"Congratulations, Nahir," Bristow called, as the still morphed Nahir sped off towards the scene of battle. "You've done SDI proud here."

* * *

"Where is that pink ranger when we need her?" Luke muttered, shaking his head.

"We can pull through this!" Xavier shouted, trying to hit Nineape with a punch. Only for the demon to dodge and hit him with a series of Close Combat attacks. Eventually sending him crashing back into the Defense Driver.

"Where's the fuel, rangers!" the demon demanded. "Because..."

The sound of engines grew in the distance.

"... I'm getting into the mood for blowing things up."

"Me too."

From out of nowhere, the laser fire struck against Nineapes's body, causing him to yell in surprise.

"Better late than never," Katie said, dryly, as Nahir came speeding on in.

"You miss me?" she asked, getting off the bike and joining her fellow rangers. "Because..."

"You finished your penance?" Luke quipped.

"Actually, the fuel is back at the Aquabase," she said, smirking under her helmet at him. "That dude I went to pick up. The real Dr. Christian. You've been driving a phoney around for the last few hours."

"Oh snap," Danni remarked. "That's... Pretty annoying."

"Whatever," Xavier said. "At least the fuel is safe. And, we can finish this guy off. Emergency Fearow, launch!"

* * *

From the roof of the Aquabase, the weapon fired itself up into the air, homing in on their coordinates, where it was caught by Xavier. With the other four rangers behind him, holding him steady for the recoil, he aimed it at Nineape.

"Laser Cannon Mode!" the five rangers yelled. "Fire!"

The powerful beam erupted out of the barrel of the weapon, hitting Nineape square in the stomach. He didn't even have time to cry out in pain as he was destroyed by the blast, crumbling into several small pieces of rock.

"Okay, we did it," Nahir yelled, punching the air. "Job well done and all."

While they were celebrating, the card came from out of nowhere, hitting the remains of the demon. And, Kable appeared across from them.

"Not so quickly, rangers," he laughed. "Filled with fury this night. Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright."

The words washing across the remains of the demon, a crackling blue energy erupted from the card and reanimated Nineape, causing him to grow many times his normal height.

"Is this going to become normal at this point?" Nahir asked, sarcastically. "Aura Carriers, on track!"

* * *

From the train bay, risen up out of the ocean, the Aura Carriers began to race towards battle. As they arrived, the five rangers got into the cockpits of their zords, starting to bring them out of containment within the trains.

"Let's do it!" Xavier yelled.

"SDI Megazord formation!" Nahir commanded. "Now!"

The five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"You're no match for me!" Nineape roared, beating his fists against his chest as he bounded towards the newly formed Megazord. "I'll smash you to pieces!"

"Keep dreaming," Katie said. "Water Cannons, fire!"

The Megazord brought up its arms, blasting the demon with a jet-like stream of water from the cannons on its wrists. Enough to temporarily blind him.

"SDI Mach Strikes!" Xavier commanded, pushing his lever forward.

With the arms still in a horizontal position, the ladders concealed within them thrust out at a blindingly fast speed to repeatedly strike Nineape. Until he snapped his arm up and parried one of the blows. Managing to send the Megazord spinning out of control.

"Woah!" Danni yelled. "Have to remember that they can do that."

Before any of the rangers could respond, the demon opened up his mouth and blasted them with an Overheat attack. Enough to cause the temperature in the cockpit to rise drastically.

"We need to finish him off now!" Nahir shouted. "Enforcement Sword."

At her command, the overgrown weapon appeared in the hand of the giant machine, sweeping out with it to send Nineape crashing back away from them.

"Let's do it!" the pink ranger continued. "Ignition drive!"

Inputting the commands into her console, the SDI Megazord shot forward. Flames burst up across the blade as it swung the giant weapon around repeatedly. Like the monsters before him, Nineape couldn't deal with the attacks, and his body was quickly decimated by the lightning fast strikes. Falling to the ground, he quickly exploded into thousands of pieces, leaving the rangers triumphant.

"Alright," Nahir yelled. "How's that for ranger power?"

"That's the best you could come up with?" Luke asked.

"It wasn't that bad," she replied. "So, I need to come up with better quips for when we destroy them. Or, maybe we shouldn't do that at all. Seems kinda cliched."

* * *

"So, it was all a big ruse?" Danni asked, as the five of them returned into the Aquabase. "I can't believe that Bristow and Miranda managed to keep that from us."

"It's not because we don't trust you," Miranda replied, across from the elevator. "It's because you never know who might be listening."

"I can't believe that you decided to throw us the whole charade," Luke remarked, as Bristow and Christian came through the doors.

"But, you pulled it off with aplomb," Bristow replied, sarcastically. "The beating that you took was all part of the plan."

"Glad to be of service," Xavier muttered, holding an ice pack against the side of his head. "All in the name of fighting evil, right?"

"Hey, at least it all worked out okay," Nahir commented, grinning, as she reached into her bag and tossed the keys for Angela towards Christian. "And, thanks for lending the bike."

"I'm just glad that Verger's safe for now," the Doctor replied. "And, that there's no chance of my invention being used for evil."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And, another chapter done. Sorry about the delay, being playing Heart Gold.**

**So, I hoped that you enjoyed this.**

**And, again, sorry about the delay.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated completely.**

**Next chapter will be entitled Life Can Be A Beach. Should be up soon. And, I mean soon.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Now, how about a review. Comments, thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter Six, Life Can Be A Beach Preview.**

**Katie: Hey, it's Helen.**

**Xavier: Whose Helen?**

**Katie: I used to travel with her. Now, she's on TV.**

**Joltara: Hmmm... Interesting. I want her.**

**Ramelow: In what way?**

**Katie: Ah, what's the point?**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	6. Life Can Be A Beach

Chapter Six. Life Can Be A Beach.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_With Dr. Jeffrey Christian creating a new type of fuel that could power Verger for an undetermined amount of time, the demons tried to reach out and grab it for themselves. Hoping to utilise its power for themselves. Bristow sent Xavier, Katie, Luke and Danni to bring the scientist back to the Aquabase. Meanwhile, he sent Nahir to pick up a friend named Steve. Who later was revealed to be Christian in an elaborate hoax to fool the demons. With him safely back at the Aquabase, the rangers regrouped and managed to stop Ramelow and Nineape._

* * *

_"And, as her Gyarados knocks out Wilson's Charizard, Myers leaps up and punches the air. She has become the champion of Verger!"_

"Hey!"

Looking around, waking up from her daydream, Katie could see Xavier waving at her as she came out of her quarters.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Bad monster attacking?"

"Nah," he replied. "Just on my way to some training with Arcady."

"That nickname really stuck, huh?"

"Suits him," Katie commented. "You think that there's some Arcanine in there?"

"Could be," the red ranger replied. "Although, I'm not going to ask him about it. That would be impolite."

"Completely," she said. "Although I get the feeling that there is something you want to ask me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just spit it out."

Letting a sigh out as he spoke, Xavier asked the question.

"My Pokemon battling skills are a bit rusty," he replied. "You want to have a battle later?"

"I haven't battled for a few weeks, either," she commented. "Count on it. And, not wanting to sound too cocky or anything, but prepare to get beat."

"You just threw down the gauntlet," Xavier grinned. "There's got to be a place somewhere where we can..."

"The beach," Katie said. "We'll take the Defense Driver."

"What and hope that some emergency doesn't raise its ugly head?"

"Be optimistic for once!"

"I've got plenty of optimism."

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

"Okay, Breloom," Xavier yelled. "Hit it with a Mach Punch!"

At his command, the grass type leaped forward across the sand to try and hit Katie's Vaporeon with the lightning fast strike.

"Brace it out, Vaporeon," Katie called. "Then, unleash an Ice Beam in retaliation."

The attack crashing into her light blue skin, the Vaporeon quickly managed to shrug it off. Before freezing Breloom solid with her own attack.

"Holy crap!" Xavier exclaimed. "My Breloom!"

"Told you that you weren't getting anything here," Katie remarked, smugly.

"Those are two strong Pokemon you've got," he admitted. "Nice Gyarados and Vaporeon. Beat my Kirilia, Blastoise and Breloom all ends up. Damn!"

As both of them recalled their Pokemon, Katie offering a quick congratulations to the water type evolution of Eevee, they began to walk back towards the Defense Driver.

"So, where did the water type love come from?" he asked. "I mean it's pretty unusual."

"Not really," she said. "Gym leaders do it all the time."

"But, you're not a gym leader."

"Something that I wanted to do when I was growing up," she replied. "It's my ultimate goal."

"Yeah."

"What about you?" Katie continued. "Still don't know you that well. Even though we've been working together for a few weeks now."

"Not much to say, really," Xavier told her. "I'm from Oldale Town in Hoenn. I came over here to challenge the Verger league. And, the rest you know. I ended up here."

"Where did you pick up the leadership skills?" she wondered. "I mean, even back when Bristow was sending us out to face the Misdrabeings on that first mission, you were taking charge."  
Rolling his eyes, Xavier lifted up his sweatshirt and gestured at a scar on his stomach.

"I did a year working for the Littleroot-Oldale Fire Department," he explained. "Enjoyed it. Until I was in this burning building. Part of the ceiling gave way and pinned me under. Then, I kinda lost the interest. Couldn't cope with the stress. I had a good year there, including training. It was after my sixteenth birthday and I decided to do it."

"That's really interesting," Katie replied, noticing a bunch of cameras and people across from them on the beach. Filming something that they couldn't quite see. "What's going on over there?"

"No idea," Xavier said, shrugging. "Could always walk over and see."

* * *

"Aaaand, action!"

As the two rangers walked over, they could see that the people were filming a green haired woman in a black bikini pulling someone out of the ocean.

"Interesting," Katie said.

"Seems to be about your thing," Xavier commented. "Lifeguarding."

"Hey, I like the ocean to much to pull morons out of it who can't be assed to learn the rules about how to use it safely," she replied. "The whole don't put your hand in the frying pan thing. You know that the thing's going to burn you, so you don't do it. The same as in the ocean. If you can't swim that well, then don't go in so deep."

"Wow, that turned into a rant," laughed Xavier. "I'm almost intimidated."

"Hey!" the sudden shout exclaimed, as the blue ranger looked over to where the green haired woman was coming out of the ocean and walking towards the trailers. "It's Helen."

"Huh?" Xavier wondered. "Whose Helen?"

"I didn't know that they were filming Life's Beach here," Katie said. "Helen... The first time I came through Verger, I used to travel with her. Now, she's on TV. Apparently impressed somebody."

"Old friend, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"You going to talk to her?"

"Maybe..." Katie said. "Don't know if she'd remember..."

"Go on," Xavier muttered, tapping her lightly in the small of the back. "She'll remember you. You know, if you were really that close friends."

"I suppose," the blue ranger said, ducking under the cordon to get towards the people. And to Helen.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two of them to arrive over at the point where Helen was sat drinking a soda. Wearing a white robe while humming something, as the crew packed up around her.

"Wondered how long it'd be before I saw you again," Katie commented. Smirking as Helen spun around on the seat in shock.

"Katie!" she exclaimed. "What the he... Wha... How did you get onto the set?"

"That any way to greet an old friend?" Katie asked, mock surprised.

"Besides," Xavier pointed out. "It wasn't guarded or anything."

"Whose that comedian?" Helen wondered, rolling her eyes at him. Something that made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm Xavier," he replied, holding out his hand. "I'm her bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Helen wondered, ignoring the offered hand.

"He's joking," Katie said, glaring at the red ranger who began to grin back sweetly. "He does that a lot."

"She says it like it's a bad thing," Xavier replied. "So, you're on TV. How's that working out for you?"

"Really?" Helen asked. "Great."

* * *

"Interesting," Joltara laughed, looking down on the events through the portal. "What's going on here?"

"Some human blight," Darkia growled. "Television."

"Something to remember about for later," Joltara commented. "If nothing else, maybe we can use that at some point."

"But, not today," Kable offered.

"Of course not," Joltara said. "But, whatever happens, I want her."

"In what way do you want her, Joltara?" Ramelow wondered, with a grin. "If it's the reason that I'm thinking of, then..."

"Take your mind out of the gutter," she growled. "I wouldn't do that with a human. No matter how degrading it is."

"For them, or for you?" Ramelow laughed, with a wicked grin.

"Keep laughing," Joltara muttered, flicking a Thunderbolt attack at him. Enough to knock him over. "Come on! Where are those tears of laughter now?"

With Ramelow still twitching, she strode over to him and gave him a casual kick into the stomach.

"Okay," she said. "Here's my plan. Forget all these demon soldiers who've failed. We're going to create our own."

"Our own?" Darkia asked. "We can do that?"

"Oh sure," Kable replied, looking up from his spell book. "We've got a demon soldier who can infect other beings with his poison. Turning them into warriors of our own."

"You're going to unleash this warrior down on Waterfall Shores?" Darkia asked, taking the opportunity to walk over and kick Ramelow in the head. Enjoying the dull thump that rang out from his foot meeting the thick skull. "That'a actually not a bad idea."

"You say it like it's a surprise," Joltara replied. "Hey, it's not like I could do any worse than some of the plans that these guys have had."

"So, you want me to raise up Coolbee from the Shadow World?" Kable asked, taking out a card.

"Do it," Joltara said, grinning, as Kable hurled the item towards the fireplace and began his spell.

"Born of water and of poison! Mutates like no other demon! Come forth and rise from your domain!"

"Seems like that spell doesn't sound as great as some of your others," Ramelow winced, as he got to his feet. "I mean..."

As the demon erupted from the fireplace, Kable picked up a baseball bat and whacked Ramelow on the back of the head. As the demon crashed to the ground, Kable turned to look over at Coolbee with a smirk. The demon was shaped like a yellow and black striped Poliwrath, with a blue swirl on the middle of the body. There were a pair of Beedrill wings on his back, and also a par of the stingets at the point where the white hands would normally be. Instead of a pair of erect eyes upon the demon's head, there was a giant Beedrill head.

"Looks pretty tough," Darkia commented. "I want to see what happens. Should be interesting."

"Interesting... Bzzzz... is what's going to... Bzzz... happen," Coolbee replied, grinning. "Bzzz... Soon... Bzzz.. Humanity is going to.... Bzzz... turn into a bunch...Bzzz... of creatures like... Bzzz... Me."

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing that," Ramelow said, getting up as he rubbed the back of his skull. "Send him down with some Misdrabeings and we can upset those rangers."

"Maybe we can even get one of the rangers," Kable remarked. "That would be pretty sweet."

"Don't even joke about that," Darkia said, shaking his head. "That would just be completely beyond my wildest dreams."

"You only found out about the Coolbee a few minutes ago," Ramelow pointed out.

As the inane grin flashed across from Darkia's face, he brought up his arm and launched a Special Rend towards Ramelow.

"I'm enjoying doing that far too much," the General muttered, smirking as Coolbee vanished.

"At least Princess Chumso isn't going to whale on me today," Ramelow groaned, using the stone plinth that she was laid on to get to his feet. As he smiled down at her, she promptly threw up on him.

"Oh, for fu..."

* * *

"King Dave," Katie said, laughing. "You remember that guy? The one with the Empoleon? That was pretty funny."

"So, what's going on with you?" Helen wondered, trying to change the subject, as the three of them walked back towards the Defense Driver. "I mean, I haven't heard from you since you won the league a year ago."

"Ah, I've been busy," Katie told her. "Scuba diving mainly. Did some charity work in Eon City and was almost killed by a mutant Pokemorph. And, then there's the small matter of becoming a demon hunter. Which rocks."

"Yeah, I saw all about that," Helen said. "Poke Rangers, huh?"

"Pretty great job," Xavier remarked. "I mean..."

"Meh, I'm on TV," Helen replied, glaring at him. "What could be much better than... And, I'm kidding. Honestly, I've tried not to become one of those vainglorious TV stars."

"That's my Helen," Katie grinned. "Always..."

Before she could say precisely what Helen had always been, the three of them were startled by the sight of Coolbee and a gang of Misdrabeings materialising on the sand across from where they were stood.

"Might have to put a rain check on it," Xavier said.

"Damn, that monster's ugly," Helen commented.

"Hey... Bzzz... I'm a.... Bzzzz... demon," Coolbee retorted. "Not a... Bzzz... monster."

"Same difference," Katie said. "We're going to kick your ass anyway. Helen, we'll take him down. Get somewhere safe."

"I'm not going to argue with you there," the actress replied, turning to dart away across the sands.

"Ah, why... Bzzz... run away from the... Bzzz... party?" Coolbee demanded. "Misdrabeings, get them."

At his command, the foot soldiers charged towards the two rangers, ready to start attacking.

"You want to morph?" Katie asked, jumping up and kicking the closest one to the ground.

"Nah, we should be able to take them," Xavier replied, grabbing one of the Misdrabeings by the head and smacking his knee into its face. As another closed in, he turned to hit it with a spin kick to the chest, sending it sliding across the sand to kick up the silt into the air. Katie struck another Misdrabeing in the throat with a right hook, sending the creature staggering back. Before it could recover, she took it down with a foot sweep.

* * *

Unknown to the two rangers, a group of Misdrabeings had blocked Helen off from escaping. And, Coolbee was advancing upon her.

"Time for you to... Bzzzz... feel the... Bzzzz... sting of Coolbee!"

Giggling at the joke that he had made, he fired out a large purple projectile towards Helen. Aimed straight at her chest, there was no way that she could dodge it.

Until Katie came steaming in and leaped in front of the attack. Taking it for her friend. The sting crashed into her, ripping through her shoulder. The blue ranger let out a yelp as she crashed down to the ground, complaining in pain.

"Damn, that hurt," she groaned, before passing out in agony.

"You son of a..." Helen raged, as Xavier hit the last of the Misdrabeings with a back kick and finishing it off with an uppercut to the face. Seeing Katie go down, he brought his morpher up and glared at Coolbee.

"You're going to regret that," he snarled. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Activating his morpher, he transformed into his red ranger armour. Not even hesitating, before charging towards Coolbee. Yelling out in fury, he swept out with a powerful kick towards the demon, knocking it back. Then, following up with a haymaker that sent an impact jarring up his arm, such was the force that he attacked with.

Feeling the attack, Coolbee yelped in pain, before jumping back.

"I'll be... Bzzz... back, ranger!" he shouted. "Meanwhile, enjoy... Bzzz... what happens to your... Bzzz... friend."

With that sinister warning, he vanished away into thin air.

"Defence retreating," Xavier said, his armour fading away at the words. Already, Helen was stooped over the sick looking Katie.

"Damn, what did that thing do to her?!" she exclaimed, as the blue ranger's body let out an involuntary jerk.

"I don't know," the red ranger replied. "But, I bet it's not good. I'm going to get her back to base where she can be checked out."

"Let me come!" Helen demanded. "I'm not about to..."

Holding up a hand to temporarily silence her, Xavier reached up to the side of his head and activated his earpiece.

"Aquabase!" he said. "It's Xavier."

"Go right ahead," Miranda's voice said in his ear.

"Katie's down," he replied. "I'm bringing her back in. Demon attack."

"We'll have the medical labs prepped," Miranda told him. "Now, don't go breaking the traffic laws to get here."

"This is an emergency!"

Shaking his head as he hung up, Xavier looked over to Helen as he bent down to pick Katie up.

"I'll be in touch to let you know what happens," he replied. "I'm honestly, sorry, but I can't take you back onto the Aquabase."

"Call me," Helen urged. "When you know something."

"I promise that I will," the red ranger said, placing the unconscious blue ranger in the back of the Defense Driver. "Stay safe."

Nodding to her as he got into the drivers seat of the jeep, he began to tear away across the sand.

* * *

"So, safe driving, huh?" Dominic commented, as Xavier jumped out of the jeep while the elevator was still moving and started to get the sick ranger out of the back of it. The second that it crawled to a halt, he was off the platform with her in his arms.

"Where's the med bay?"

* * *

"Is she okay?"

The question came from Nahir, as she, Danni and Luke came by the medical labs. To find Xavier sat looking at the sick blue ranger, hooked up to several machines.

"Don't know," Xavier muttered. "Damn, what a screw up."

"What happened?" Luke wondered, striding over to look at her. Gulping, he quickly realised how sick she was. Her normally tanned skin had gone deathly pale, and her lips looked cracked from something. He could see how the dark circles around her eyes had sprung up from somewhere.

"Coolbee," Xavier said, grimly. "Damn demon."

"A demon did this to her?" Danni asked. "Well, why aren't we out kicking its ass?"

"He vanished," Xavier groaned. "And, he might not show up again before we can save her."

"You even think she can be saved?" Nahir wondered. To annoyed looks being shot at her. "What? I'm just voicing the thought."

"She has to be saved," Xavier said, his voice cracking slightly. "I'm not about to let her die."

"That might not be the worst part," Nahir continued. "What if it was some sort of infection? What if she turns into some sort of..."

"You're really not helping," Luke said, shaking his head at her. "Would it really be so hard for you to..."

"I'm being realistic," Nahir snapped. "This is something that we have to consider. Just because..."

"Damnit," Danni growled. "Is this really the place for you to start arguing?"

"Exactly," Xavier told them both. "Get over it. They're currently doing some tests and..."

"Either way," Luke butted in. "This demon is still out there. And, we're a ranger down. This is going to be our toughest mission so far."

As he finished speaking, the Doctor walked into the room, holding a clipboard.

"Doc," Xavier said, instantly over to him. "What've you got?"

"It's bad news," he replied, looking grimly at the rangers. "You might want to sit down."

When none of them did, he carried on anyway.

"Whatever she was poisoned with," he continued. "It's scouring out her insides. It's doing it slowly at the moment, but it will speed up. You need to find an antidote. Otherwise, in just a few short hours, she will cease to become the blue ranger and she will become something incredibly dangerous to us all."

"An antidote?" Nahir asked. "Well, that's going to be hard. And, I hate to say it, but I was right."

"Not really," the Doctor said. "You just need to find the demon that did it to her and get a sample of the poison that it used on her. Then, bring it back here and we might be able to formulate one into existence."

"Sounds so easy," Danni replied. "But, it's not going to be. Are you out of your mind? That's going to be incredibly difficult."

"At this stage," the Doctor told her. "The poison has stopped being telepathically linked to the demon. Normally, we might expect that destroying the demon would remove it from her system. But, it's advanced too far along. We need to do it manually."

"Things are never easy, huh?" Nahir quipped.

"Well, it's not like Coolbee is going to come down and attack us right this instant," Luke said, just seconds before Dominic burst into the room.

"Coolbee's come down and is attacking us right this instant," he gasped, nodding at the Doctor.

"Heh, that's handy," Danni said. "And convenient."

"Let's get going," Xavier ordered. "Right now!"

"To the Defense Driver!" Luke shouted, as the four of them tore out of the lab. Before being followed by Dominic.

"What are you doing?" Nahir wondered.

"If you can grab something for the antidote," Dominic replied. "I'll bring it back and they can..."

"Good thinking," Xavier said, as they arrived at the yellow and red jeep. "Let's go and get that antidote."

* * *

"There he is!" Tim shouted, as the two Hiker's ran across to the Coolbee monster. As per usual, holding their camcorder and microphone, filming the demon attacking the people around him with his stings. "Okay, so what's your plan? Why are you attacking us?"

"Because... Bzzzz... your pathetic people need to... Bzzzz... become my children."

"What in a..." Mal wondered, suddenly looking revolted. "... Oh my Arceus, that's disgusting!"

"What!" Coolbee shouted. "That's... Bzzz... disgusting. What is it... Bzzzz... with you... Bzzz... insects?"

"We're the insects?" Tim demanded. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Every chance I... Bzzzz... get," Coolbee snickered. "And, you... Bzzzz... will be like me."

With those words, he unleashed his sting attack towards the two of them. Infecting them, and laughing as they crashed to the ground.

"This is... Bzzz... kinda fun," the demon laughed, before hearing the sound of engines behind him. Turning, he could see the Defense Driver approaching in on him. With four morphed rangers inside.

"And, here comes the... Bzzz... cavalry!"

* * *

As he walked into the medical bay, Dr. Johnson couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Like something was missing. Shooting his eyes around the room, they instantly fell upon the bed, where the only patient was shaking because of her fever.

"You better hurry, rangers," he muttered. "She's not going to last much longer."

Wondering if there was anything that he could do, he strode over to the side of the bed, wondering if some painkillers would be enough to alleviate some of her pain.

That was when her hand came up and grabbed his lab coat.

* * *

"We need to take this guy down," Xavier said, bringing the jeep to a halt. "Ready to do this?"

"Ready to kick its ass," Danni replied. "For Katie and all that."

"Don't destroy it until you have some of the poison," Dominic reminded them. "Otherwise..."

"Okay, Arcady," Luke muttered. "When did you learn about demon physiology?"

"It always works that way," Dominic told him. "Just hurry the heck up and..."

"Where's your other... Bzzz... ranger?" Coolbee taunted. "All... Bzzz... sick and weak!"

"Oh, that's it," Xavier said, jumping out of the Defense Driver. "Let's get that antidote."

"Hee hee... Bzzz... hee!" Coolbee laughed. "That's what you're... Bzzzz... after."

Holding up one of the arm stingers, he shook it at the rangers with glee.

"Come and get... Bzzzz... that precious precious... Bzzz... antidote. It's right... Bzzzz... here!"

"Let's go and get him," Nahir said, as the four rangers started to charge forward.

"Defence Blasters, fire!" Xavier yelled, as they brought out their lasers and sent an array of fire bursting towards him. Enough to make him yelp in pain.

"You'll pay for that!" he howled, shooting out a barrage of Poison Stings into them. Enough to stop them in their tracks, and send them crashing down to the ground.

"Need to get him..." Xavier groaned, trying to pull himself up. His Blaster still in hand. "Okay, switch to sword mode!"

Extending the weapon out into its blade shape, he ran towards Coolbee, slashing out at him. Scoring some hits, but the demon struck back with some of his own. Enough to fend him back.

"So, you like poison, huh?" Danni yelled, jumping up. Her sword began to glow with a yellow light, as she flew through the air. "Taste this! Poison Punisher!"

The glowing yellow blade ripped through the air, striking Coolbee in the stomach. Leaving an angry red mark on the swirl of his stomach, as poison type damage rushed through his system.

"Gah!" the demon groaned, dropping to one knee. "That... Bzzzz... hurt."

"Going to hurt a lot more," Nahir yelled, rushing through. Her sword glowing with a pink light. "Double Edge Decimator."

At her command, the glowing pink sword swept through the demon's body, leaving a series of bruises across the middle of it. Used with enough force to cause Nahir to groan in slight discomfort from the recoil.

"You having fun yet?" Luke wondered. It was his turn to dart forward, the sword shining with a green energy. "Sand Slash!"

Whipping the shining blade through the air, he watched it land on Coolbee, dealing some ground type damage to the demon.

Staggering up to his feet, the demon brought up his stingers and levelled both of them towards the rangers.

"I'm going to... Bzzz... exterminate you all!"

"Not today," Xavier shouted, grabbing up his own sword and activating its special mode. It began to glow with a red light. "Time for the Burning Buster!"

Jumping up across the short distance, he rolled under the two stingers and slashed up. Yellow and purple gunk dropped down on top of him as his blade bit through the two appendages and separated them from the rest of his body. Small flames remained upon the damaged wounds, courtesy of his fire type attack.

"Take that!" the red ranger yelled, kicking one of the fallen stingers back towards the rest of the rangers, while grabbing one up for himself. Running back over to the Defense Driver, he and Luke gave the stingers to Dominic who had hopped over into the driver's seat.

"Get these back to the Doctor as soon as possible," Luke said. "We'll try and hold him off for as long as we can."

"I'll hurry," Dominic replied, throwing the vehicle into reverse and accelerating away into the distance.

"So, I guess it's you and us!" Nahir said, looking over at Coolbee. "But, I guess since you're 'armless, then..."

"That's a terrible terrible joke," Luke commented. "We're going to be 'armful to his health."

"And, how is that much better?" the pink ranger retorted. "It's the same joke. You're just taking the H off the word to make a joke about how Xavier hacked off his arms."

Groaning in pain, Coolbee stood up to glare at them. And promptly grew a pair of new stingers.

"Holy crap, you've got to be kidding me," Danni muttered.

"Now, whose making... Bzzz... jokes?" Coolbee laughed. "And, Misdrabeings... Bzzzz... attack!"

* * *

Arriving back into the Aquabase, Dominic couldn't help but feel that it was too quiet. Quieter than it should normally have been. Quickening his pace over towards the medical bays, he was greeted with a scream from inside the room where Katie had been left behind.

"Oh crap," he muttered, holding both stingers in his hands and began to tear through the corridors.

Just to see Doctor Johnson being thrown through the door, groaning in pain at what had happened to him.

"You need a little help?" Dominic quipped.

"Tell me that you have...," the Doctor groaned, before seeing the two stingers in his hands. "You need to get her right now, or the changes will..."

"Changes?" the bodyguard wondered, looking through the door. And, he couldn't help but gulp as he saw a being that looked ever so slightly resemblent of Coolbee within the med labs.

"Is that...?"

"Yeah," Dr. Johnson replied. "Don't let her sting you."

"Why, is it poisonous?"

"No, it hurts."

"Damn you," Dominic muttered, jumping through the hole in the door. "Okay, beastie, let's do this."

Hearing him approach, the smaller Coolbee angrily buzzed her wings at him, before trying to impale him with both stingers. As he dived to the side, Dominic kicked out into her stomach, forcing her back with the blow.

"Don't make me hurt you!" he roared, striking the demon in the face with the side of his hand, again forcing her back. "But, don't think that I..."

Bringing both stingers up into the air, he rammed them through the miniature demon's sternum.

"... Won't destroy you," he said, watching the foe drop down the floor of the lab, shaking rapidly under the blows that he had struck her with. Although Coolbee had said that only one of them contained the antidote, he hadn't been able to remember amidst the confusion which one was which. So, as he gazed down at the fallen demon, the prayers of hope that he had done the right thing flashed across his mind.

And, that was when the demon began to change. Growing smaller and thinner, the skin turning back into its normal colour. The extra appendages and wings melted away, the changes rapidly taking place until a normal but pale-looking Katie was laid back on the ground in front of him.

"So...," Dominic said, folding his arms. "What do you...?"

"I didn't hurt anybody, did I?" she immediately asked, only for him to shake his head.

"Only the good Doctor," he replied. "And, he's fine. Well, he's unconscious, but he's fine."

"What about the others?" she continued. "Where are they?"

"Fighting Coolbee in downtown Waterfall Shores," Dominic told her. "If you hurry, then..."

"Already on it," she said, heading out of the door. Despite everything that had happened in the last few moments, he couldn't help but grin at the sound of her apologising to the unconscious form of Doctor Johnson.

* * *

With the Misdrabeings down, the rest of the rangers faced down Coolbee, wondering the best way to finish him off. Swinging his stingers around, he tried to impale Nahir with the attack. Only for her to bring up her sword and parry the attack downwards. With his defences gone, Danni and Luke came steaming in behind him, blasting him in the back several times.

"We could really do with the Emergency Fearow," Xavier muttered, dodging an involuntarily launched attack towards him. Behind his back, the stingers exploded into the ground, kicking up stone.

And, behind him, he could have sworn that he heard the sound of engines.

"What the...?" Danni exclaimed, looking around. "It's..."

"Katie," Luke finished, as the still pale blue ranger parked up the Defence Driver and left the vehicle. Staggering over towards them.

"Are you...?" Xavier started to ask, before being silenced by her nod.

"Just want to take this thing down," she replied, bringing out her morpher. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Instantly transforming into her costume, she brought out her sword and glared at Coolbee.

"Come on!" the blue ranger growled. "You and me. Let's finish this."

"So, you broke free from my... Bzzzz... disease," Coolbee replied. "I guess I'll... Bzzzz... finish you off my... Bzzz... self."

"Sounds about fine for me," Katie yelled, advancing in towards him, with the sword held in front of her.

Howling in fury, Coolbee brought up the stingers and launched himself towards Katie, slashing out at her with the weapons. Grunting with the effort, she deflected it away, before continuing on with her assault. Raking her blade against his chest, having been aimed at his head, she didn't let up. Finally deciding to end it, her finger closed down on the trigger of the weapon. Pushing it down, she felt the sword glow with a bright blue energy.

"Feel it!" she yelled, raking the blade down against Coolbee's head, causing a huge amount of damage. "Tidal Trembler!"

As the blade swept through his neck, dealing a large amount of water type damage to the demon. In the moments that passed, his head was completely separated from the rest of his body. Causing him to collapse down to the ground and explode into thousands of pieces.`

"Excellent," Luke said, as the other four rangers ran over to her, eager to offer her congratulations.

"You did it," Nahir remarked, a smile in her voice.

"Good to see you again," Xavier told her. "We were worried for a moment there."

"Nice to know I was missed," Katie grinned, under her helmet.

Before any of them could continue, a strange card came crashing down from the sky and hit the remains of Coolbee.

"Filled with fury this night," Kable yelled, appearing on the roof of the building across from them. "Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

As the words of his spell washed across the remains of the demon, Coolbee got back up and grew to several times his normal height.

"Time to... Bzzzz... do this one insect at a... Bzzz... time!"

"You want to call it?" Xavier asked, looking over at the blue ranger.

"Aura Carriers, on track!" Katie yelled.

* * *

From the ocean, the train bay began to rise up out of its depths. As the doors opened up, the Aura Carriers began to leave their storage and steam on over towards battle. Upon their approach, the five rangers got into their zords, which began to leave the Aura Carrier storage compartments.

"Let's do it," Katie said. "SDI Megazord formation! Now!"

The five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"Let's put him down," Katie shouted. "SDI Mach Strikes!"

At her command, the ladder like arms burst out of their sockets, extending out to strike Coolbee repeatedly. As the demon grunted under the pain, he managed to recover fast enough to launch a powerful Poison Sting into them. Ramming his stinger through one of the Megazord's shoulders.

"That hurt," Luke muttered. "Can feel it from here."

Still roaring in anger, Coolbee continued out on his rampage, determined to try and smash holes into the giant machine.

"Don't let this bug you out," Katie said. "Enforcement Sword!"

Materialising out of the SDI belt buckle, the oversized blade appeared in the hands of the Megazord. Activating the controls, she sent the Megazord slashing out into the stingers. Instantly, they cut through the limbs of the demon, who yelled out in a mixture of buzzes and complaints.

"Ignition drive!" Katie yelled.

As the sword burst into flames, the SDI Megazord burst forward at the same time, sweeping the blade in all sorts of directions. Under the duress of the attacks, Coolbee was completely hacked to pieces and collapsed to the ground, instantly exploding into thousands of pieces.

* * *

"Well, at least you're okay," Helen said, pouring some wine into glasses. "It was worrying when you passed out."

"Should have been there," Katie groaned, rubbing her temple. "Was absolute hell. But, on the plus side, I've got the unsettling memory of what it was like to be a giant combination of a Poliwrath and a Beedrill."

"Sounded nice," Helen commented, sarcastically.

"I'm just glad that nobody saw me like that," the blue ranger replied. "Well, I mean none of my friends did."

"I think they know that it wasn't you," Helen said, sagely, as she came back with the wine glasses. "Just what the poison did to you."

"Well, I'm still glad that they..."

"Here it goes again," Helen groaned. "That thing that you do where you don't want to show any weakness."

"Weakness?" Katie wondered. "What do you mean?"

"That was your moment of weakness," her friend insisted. "And, you didn't want your team mates to see you like that. They wouldn't have turned their backs on you."

"Why are we even having this discussion?" the blue ranger wondered, drinking some of the wine.

"Because we've been at the wine and that's when everything comes out," Helen laughed. "So, anything else that I should know about? What about that guy, Xavier?"

"What about him?"

"You know if he's seeing anyone?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We've only been working together for a few weeks," Katie replied, shaking her head. "Why?"

"Maybe I'm interested."

"I don't know if he'd do that," she said. "But..."

"Ah, you know what," Helen replied. "Forget it. Anything else?"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew...**

**Enjoyed that one. Hope you did the same.**

**Mainly for the Ramelow beating.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Those are appreciated.**

**Next chapter will be entitled A Leaf In The Wind. Coming soon, and as usual, the preview is below.**

**Other note in this chapter is the showing of the special sword attacks. Probably not the full name that I'll end up giving it, but... Meh.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven, A Leaf In The Wind preview.**

**Danni: Careful! Your Growlithe almost got run over.**

**???: Damn, I had my mind on other things.**

**Danni: Like what?**

**???: I'm a pilot for the space shuttle program.**

**Darkia: Hmmm... Are you thinking what I'm thinking.**

**Bristow: That space shuttle is going to crash into Holimar City.**

* * *

**Coming soon!**


	7. A Leaf In The Wind

Chapter Seven. A Leaf In The Wind.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force and SDI..._

_After the defeat of Regli and the salvation of Errol upon the Merlin Plateau, Danielle Tanner went her own way from the rest of the G-Force rangers, only keeping in touch with her boyfriend, Duo. Until, she was recruited by Commander Bristow of SDI, recruited to help save Verger once again. This time from a group of demons brought back by her old enemy, General Darkia. Through the missions, she began to integrate back into a team environment, made familiar as Duo showed up in the Aquabase to find her. Meanwhile, the other rangers had other things on their mind, as Katie encountered her old friend, Helen. Now, a TV star, their reunion was interrupted by the Coolbee demon who poisoned the blue ranger with a disease. One that was slowly killing her, until the other rangers and Dominic managed to find an antidote and save her from completely transforming into a demon. Then, with all five ready, they managed to finish the demon off, while Katie and Helen caught up after the battle..._

* * *

"What is it, General?"

Hearing Joltara's words, Darkia looked up at her with a disinterested glance. Shrugging his shoulders at her, he quickly went back into his musing.

"Something's clearly wrong," she insisted. "And, surely you must tell us whatever it is, in order for a healthy demonic working environment."

"It really is none of your business," Darkia told her. "I'm just trying to work something out."

"Don't suppose that I can wonder what it is?"

"Before I came to summon Queen Misteria," the General said. "There were seven other rangers. Before the five that we now fight. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to them."

"You miss them?" Kable yawned, walking in from the chambers that he had been forced to share with Ramelow. "And, is it really necessary for me to share a room with that parasite? He snores all night long, and it's keeping me awake."

"Shut up complaining," Ramelow growled. "That's really not helpful at all."

As he pushed the demon summoner out of the way, Ramelow continued over across the ground, grinning at Darkia.

"Well, I can point you in the direction of one of the rangers," he said. "A certain black one."

"Her?" Darkia asked, shocked. "What do you...?"

"In case you didn't know," Ramelow continued. "She's part of SDI now. You moron. She's been fighting against us for a while, and you still hadn't worked it out."

Blinking slightly under what he'd been told, Darkia took a step back. Trying to regain some of his composure.

"Call me a moron again," he muttered. "And, I'll make you sleep outside."  
"Quick!" Kable yelled. "Call him a moron, Ramelow. I need my beauty sleep, otherwise I'll go crazy!"

"Well, I do agree that you need plenty of it," Ramelow started to say, before Darkia vanished away in a stream of purple light.

"Now, where's he going?" Joltara wondered.

"Who cares," Ramelow snickered, striding over to his seat. "Now, I can..."

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

"Got to say that this was a good idea," Danni said, as she and Duo came out of the restaurant. "Food was great there."  
"Yeah, and you got that Poke Ranger discount," Duo quipped. "All members of law enforcement eat there cheaper. Which I suppose that you do now."

"One of the perks of keeping an open identity, I suppose," the yellow ranger smiled. "Pity that you had to..."

"Hey, I'm not fussed really," Duo replied. "I hustled Crane a couple of dozen times at Pokemon battles. And, he's loaded."

"How did that work?" Danni asked. "I thought that...?"

"When he came back from the future," Duo continued. "He brought back like fifty million dollars. And, now he's on a journey with his Pokemon, it made sense. So, my dinner was on my red wearing friend."

"Have you heard from many of the others?" Danni asked. "Ever since...?"

"Erm... I had a few drinks with Chip a fortnight ago," he replied. "When I passed through Eon City, I saw Scott and Mitz. Both are fine. Still dating. I told you about Crane, now... Well, I haven't spoken to Paige for a while, but..."

"So, that's where they are!"

Hearing the howl of the familiar voice above them, the two of the turned to see Darkia sat on the top of the restaurant. His arms folded, and a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Well, look what the Delcatty dragged in," Duo said. "Weren't you destroyed?"

At what had just been said, Darkia let out a snort.

"I betrayed Regli," he growled. "Like he was going to beat you pesky rangers. So, I went my own way and found some new friends. Those that can help me take over Verger. Until your pesky SDI got in the way."

"So, you must be the one who brought back the demons," Danni said, shaking her head. "Wow, I can't believe that we didn't work that out before."

"Yet, you're stopping me from taking over this region in the name of Queen Misteria!" Darkia roared, looking like he wanted to hurl an attack down at them.

"Glad we can be of hindrance," Danni said, stepping forward. "If you're that glad to see me again, how about coming down here then we can hug. And then I'll send you back to whatever hell you came from."

"Heh," Darkia said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to finish you off here and now, rangers. I'm going to do it when you least expect it. When you're so worn down that you can't finish fighting, I'll be there to put you out of your misery."

"Big threats," Duo remarked.

"And, ones that I intend to carry out," the General laughed, before vanishing away in a stream of purple light.

"That was pretty pointless," Duo said. "An 'I'm going to kill you warning, so you better watch out' followed by an evil laugh."

"I'm sorry, love," Danni said, stretching up to kiss him. "But, I better go and let everyone at the Aquabase know about this. I'm going to have to cut the date short."

"Hey, you'd think that I of all people would understand," Duo quipped. "If I had a penny for every date I cut short while being a ranger..."

"How much?"

"Eleven pennies."

* * *

"What?" Bristow asked. "Are you sure?"

She'd immediately come back to the Aquabase, and was now talking to the Commander in a room that contained herself, Bristow, Miranda, Dominic, Luke and Katie at the moment.

"Perfectly," Danni replied, taking a drink of water as she did so. "The demons were brought back by something from the future. A mutant named Darkia. I don't know if you remember back a few months ago when Verger was under attack by Regli..."

"That's part of where we got the idea from," Miranda pointed out. "Well, that and watching the TV from other regions. Kanto, Hoenn, Orre and Sinnoh have all had their own rangers at some point. That's how we came up with the idea of creating a Government funded ranger program."

"Anyway," Danni continued, as Xavier and Nahir walked into the room. "As you know, Regli was defeated. But, Darkia was part of his army. The one remaining link that we didn't take down out of his army. Since he didn't show up during the last days of Regli's attempts to destroy Verger, we assumed that he'd already been destroyed."

"Who actually is he?" Xavier asked, leaning against the wall while folding his arms.

"He's a soldier from the future, one who hates humanity," Danni explained. "Which is probably why he went to Queen Misteria to try and gain the power to wipe us all off the face of the earth. He's also completely untrustworthy, given that he laughed about betraying his former leader."

"We're not looking to ally with him," Luke pointed out. "Personally, I don't care how trustworthy he is, we need to destroy him."

"I... Don't know if we can just yet," Danni said. "I mean, he was already pretty tough. And, if he got a power boost from Queen Misteria..."

"Okay okay!" Bristow ordered, butting into the conversation. "Settle down. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. At the moment, it's not worth worrying about too much. So, get some rest and we'll think things through. Maybe see what we can do."

* * *

Having gotten up early, Danni had still felt restless. Despite the sleep, she couldn't help but feel slightly worried about the way that Darkia had suddenly shown his face back to her. Was he really that unafraid of her that...?

"Huh," she muttered, pulling some clothes on. Across from her, both Katie and Nahir were still sleeping, the blue ranger snoring softly. "If he tries anything, I'll morph and kick his ass. And, if my yellow ranger powers aren't enough, I'll reunite him with my Pulse Pistol."

Heading for the door, making a note to be back for breakfast, Danni made the decision that she was going to get some air. Maybe go for a jog to try and clear her head of all the frustration.

* * *

She'd been on the run for about twenty minutes after leaving the Aquabase, when she heard it. The howl of something sad and desolate. Turning her head to see what the source of the discomfort was, she was immediately greeted with the sight of a Growlithe laid in the road. A busy road, with cars driving up and down. It was clear to her immediately that the Pokemon was in some discomfort.

"Protecting people and Pokemon alike," the yellow ranger muttered, as she rushed forward to get to the injured Pokemon out of the traffic melee. It didn't take long for her to scoop up the fire type Pokemon and dart across the the other side of the road.

Where the relieved looking woman, who she assumed was the trainer of the Pokemon managed to limp on over to her and thank her with gusto.

"Oh my Arceus, thank you so much!" she exclaimed, sounding so relieved.

"Careful!" Danni said, not feeling in the mood to be particularly diplomatic. "Your Growlithe almost got run over."

"Damn," the woman said, shaking her head as she took out a Pokeball and recalled the Pokemon to the orb. "It all happened so fast. I had my mind on other things while jogging along, and then I..."

Taking a step back, she let out a yelp of pain.

"... Went off the sidewalk and twisted my ankle," she said. "Before I could recover, Libby had charged off into the road."

"Are you okay?" Danni asked, offering out an arm and helping her over to the closest bench. Looking down at the purple haired woman's ankle above her trainers and below her sweat pants, she couldn't help but notice that it was slightly swollen.

"I'll be fine," she said. "But, I'm a lot better now that you saved Libby."

"So, Libby's your Growlithe?" Danni asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, the name sounds a bit like Lithe," the woman replied, massaging her ankle.

"That's fair enough I suppose," Danni said. "I'm Danni, by the way."

"I'm Kristen," the woman told her. "And, I'm hoping the swelling goes down really quickly. I've got to do something important tomorrow."

"Like what?" the yellow ranger wondered. "Even though it's none of my..."

"I'm a pilot for the space shuttle program," Kristen replied. "Because, apparently the higher bodies of power decided that we need one to rival the one in Hoenn."

"Fair enough, I suppose," Danni said. "Do you want me to run and grab an ice pack for your ankle, or...?"

"No, I should be fine," the pilot smiled. "But, thanks for the offer anyway."

"Well, it was nice meeting you then," Danni replied, getting back to her feet. "But, I've got to be elsewhere."

"Nice meeting you too," Kristen muttered, watching her jog away.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Darkia muttered, sat on the vacant throne, stroking his chin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Is it about destroying both Verger and the Poke Rangers in no particular order?" Joltara wondered. "Because..."

"We need to find a way to do it," Darkia continued. "Do it both and fast. And, I'll give you the because as to why we need to do it. Because, if Queen Misteria comes by and asks why we haven't done it yet, she'll have my head."

Glaring over at the sleeping Princess Chumso, he couldn't help but shake his fist.

"And, that little brat won't be taking my power."

"I'll do it," Joltara offered, folding her arms. "I'll have them down in no time."

She was greeted with the sound of Ramelow snorting in derision at what she had just suggested.

"Nice try, Thundermax," the demon remarked. "But, we might need something better. Something that can stop them from even getting close enough to destroy it."

"What do you have in mind?" Joltara growled. "Because, your record at coming up with plans is terrible."

"Actually, I think that this one could work," Kable offered. "There is a demon that could do just the job that you ask."

"Let's here it," Darkia said, shaking his head with resignation. "Only I know that this is going to be a disaster."

"Whose the demon?" Joltara asked.

"Tropisaur," Kable replied, taking out a card and hurling it towards the fireplace. "You know that she'll do the job for you completely."

Taking a quick breath, he began to recite the spell.

"Winds from the west! Plants from the east! Come forth somewhere in the middle and bring Tropisaur right to us! Now!"

As the leather bound card hit the shimmering blue energy given off by the fireplace, the demon began to emerge out. With brown and blue striped skin, and stood on two legs, she was an impressive sight. There were a pair of Tropius wings at her back, while there was a skirt in the style of Venusaur plant leaves around her waist. Her face was that of a Venusaur, while on the long neck of a Tropius. It was the same size as a normal Tropius head, and also had a strange pink helmet as well. Around her neck, there was a necklace of fruit. On her chest, there was a yellow flower the same as that which made the peak upon a Venusaur's plant.

"How can I serve?" she replied, stretching out upon appearance. "Because, I'm ready to destroy and destroy some more."

"Excellent," Darkia said. "Go forth and do whatever it is you do to destroy Verger and the Poke Rangers."

"As you wish," Tropisaur replied, shrugging her shoulders before vanishing away.

* * *

"It's been a day since you encountered Darkia and still no demon attack," Nahir pointed out, as Danni walked into the shared quarters. "Be honest here. Is he really that dangerous?"

"He's a sociopathic mutant who hates humans and got a huge power boost from a being of unspeakable evil," Danni replied, sarcastically, as she headed on over towards the bathroom. "How dangerous do you think that he isn't?"

Smiling at each other, Nahir and Katie went back to watching TV. Despite being under a hundred and fifty feet of water, they were managing to get a decent signal.

_"And, in other news, the Verger Space Program takes another step today, as one of the experimental shuttles will be launched up into the atmosphere. Staying there for four hours to see how it acclimatises to the conditions of space. Coming up soon, we've got an interview with one of the pilots, Kristen DeVale which was recorded yesterday. But, right now, we've got the launch live from Cuellar City."_

Hearing the name was enough to draw Danni back out of the bathroom, looking over at the screen.

"Hey, I met her," she commented. "I stopped her Pokemon from being hit by a car."

"When was this?" Katie asked, looking back at her for a second. Until the footage of the launch came up, and her attention was drawn back.

"Yesterday," the yellow ranger replied, as the door opened up and Luke stuck his head inside.

"Anyone naked?" he asked, grinned. "Terrific."

With that joke, he was followed in by Xavier.

"Hey, your room's exactly the same as ours," the red ranger pointed out, dropping down onto a stool. "Except that all three of the beds look like they're slept in."

"They are," Nahir pointed out. "So, what happens with the empty bed in your room?"

"Ah, we just mainly dump our stuff on it when we come in," Luke replied, looking like he was about to dive on Nahir's bed. But, a dark look from the pink ranger told him it wasn't a great idea.

"Hey, the space shuttle launch," Xavier said, grinning at the sight.

"Danni's friend's piloting it," Katie told him. "Bumped into her in the road."

"Actually, it was her Growlithe that was in the road," the yellow ranger clarified. "And, I ran in and grabbed the thing."

"Wow, that's just moronic," Luke remarked. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I didn't want to see a Growlithe get crushed into hamburger," Danni snapped, as she headed back into the bathroom.

Before she could resume what she was doing, the speaker system began to sound out around the room. Filling the area with Dominic's voice.

"All rangers report to main command area," he said. "Now!"

"Guess the whole argument's moot anyway," Katie grinned, jumping off her bed. "Let's go!"

* * *

"We've got trouble," Bristow explained, as the five rangers ran into the room. On the screens in front of him, what appeared to be a giant tornado was ripping through Waterfall Shores, causing havoc.

"A giant cyclone?" Luke exclaimed. "Don't we have enough to worry about right now without the forces of nature trying to kick us while we're down."

"That's not the forces of nature," Miranda said. "Whatever it is, it's not natural."

"When is anything we ever do natural?" Nahir asked, sarcastically. "We have super powers and kill demons?"

"Just get out there and investigate it," Bristow replied, rolling his eyes. "If that typhoon is unnatural, we need to stop it before the shuttle comes back. Because it's right on the flight path."

"Okay, let's do it!" Danni shouted. "Can't let that shuttle blow up!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Defense Driver tore around the corner of one of the streets in Waterfall Shores and screeched to a halt. Already morphed, the five rangers got out and began to help the people who had been injured by falling debris. All while the tornado above them watched with an eerie intent.

"There's something not right here!" Xavier yelled, dropping a hand down to his waist to grab his blaster. "Defense Blasters, fire!"

He and the other four rangers launched attacks up into the abyss, something glowing heavily as the laser fire struck the middle of the funnel-like winds.

And that was when Tropisaur fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Okay, he's down," Danni said. "Now, Kristen can land the shuttle without wind interference."

"You pesky rangers!" the demon howled. "I'll get you for that!"

"Beg to differ," Xavier yelled. "Defense Blasters, sword mode!"

"Five against one?" Tropisaur complained. "How's that fair? Oh well, Misdrabeings attack!"

* * *

High above the planet, the space shuttle was starting to descend down back towards Earth.

"Been a good test flight," Kristen's co-pilot remarked. "Just need to pray that nothing goes wrong on the descent."

"Unless there's some adverse weather conditions, I can't see it happening," Kristen replied.

* * *

After Tropisaur had summoned the Misdrabeings, the rangers had gone to fight them. Cutting through them with their swords, they hadn't had much trouble against their opponents.

"Why do we never do this before?" Nahir wondered, swinging her sword up to take the head off one of the Misdrabeings. "This is so much easier than going toe to toe with them."

Meanwhile, Xavier was fighting against Tropisaur, his sword bouncing off the demon's thick skin. Shaking her head, Tropisaur opened up her mouth and blasted him with a Solar Beam attack, strong enough to throw him back and send him bouncing off a car.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, as the other four rangers ran over to him. Nodding his head, the red ranger managed to get back to his feet, while clutching his back.

"Bit bruised," he replied. "But, yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," Nahir said.

"Ah, you rangers aren't all you're cracked up to be!" Tropisaur yelled, charging towards them, lowering her head as she did so. Smashing Xavier aside, Katie tried to hit the demon with a kick, only to be body checked back. Luke and Danni tried to force her back, only to be easily cast aside, before Nahir was finally taken down with the attack.

"Damn, this thing's tough," Luke complained.

"Keep it together, guys," Xavier said. "We can take her down."

Again, the Defence Blasters came up out of their holsters.

"Fire!" the red ranger commanded, the attacks raking against the demon's thick striped skin.

"This is getting tiresome, rangers," Tropisaur laughed, brushing away the blasts. "Anyway, I'm off to cause some damage, so..."

With those words, she turned back into the tornado form and blasted back into the sky.

"Damnit," Danni yelled, before the communicators within their helmets began to beep.

"Rangers!" Bristow's voice said. "The shuttle has began its descent. You need to stop the monster now, or that shuttle will crash into Holimar City and kill everyone there."

"But, how?" Katie asked. "She's up in the sky and we're down here. Our Blasters won't..."

"That's it!" Danni shouted. "Use the Emergency Fearow!"

"She's right!" Xavier replied, looking to the sky. "Emergency Fearow launch!"

* * *

As the train bay rose out of the ocean, the powerful weapon ejected itself through the air, homing in on the group of rangers. As it flew towards them, Xavier leaped up into the air and caught the weapon, landing down on one knee as he aimed it at the cyclone. Getting up, the other rangers began to gather behind him, offering support against the massive recoil of the weapon. Nahir and Luke on his left, Danni and Katie to his right.

"Ready..." the green and pink rangers yelled.

"Aim..." the blue and yellow rangers continued.

"Fire!" all five of them shouted, as Xavier pulled the trigger.

Bursting out of the barrel, the white hot beam raced up into the air, punching a hole straight through the protective winds of the cyclone and striking Tropisaur. As her body was blown into thousands of pieces, the winds faded away and the pieces dropped to the ground in front of them.

* * *

"All looks clear as a bell," Kristen reported, as the shuttle burst across the air space used by Waterfall Shores. "Funny how that wind suddenly died down, but I'm not complaining."

"Start to slow up on approach to Cuellar City," her co-pilot said, flicking a lever. "Otherwise, we'll push past it and hit the ocean."

"I know," she replied. "Lowering speeds... Now!"

* * *

As the shuttle above them vanished, the rangers all managed to breathe a sigh of relief, exchanging high fives with each other.

"Well, we've prevented a disaster," Nahir said. "But, I can't help but feel like it's not over yet!"

Before any of them could say anything, a distinctively high pitched laugh rang out across the horizon. Accompanied by the sight of a card hitting the defeated remains of the demon.

"Filled with fury this night!" Kable called, stood from the top of a building above them, leering down at the rangers. "Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

At the words of his spell, the blue energy crackled out of the card, rushing across the remains of the defeated demon. Within seconds, Tropisaur was reformed and many times her normal size.

"Now, I'm really going to whip up a storm!" she cackled, unleashing a Whirlwind attack down towards the rangers. One strong enough to send them blowing back across the distance, yelling in pain as they were stopped by hitting a building.

"Ready to take her down a peg or two?" Xavier asked.

"Aura Carriers," Danni yelled. "On track!"

* * *

From the train bay, the Aura Carriers began to roll out of their storage compartments and blaze towards battle. Having attached together, they quickly arrived at the rangers location. Without hesitating, the five of them ran towards the machines and got inside, activating their zords.

"Let's do this," Xavier said. "Volcano Tamer."

"Emperor Racer!"

"Mystic Soarer!"

"Flycatch Tracker!"

"Happiness Rider!"

As the five zords left the Aura Carriers and found a wide enough position, Danni gave the command.

"SDI Megazord formation!" the yellow ranger commanded. "Now!"

The five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"Ooh, shiny!" Tropisaur laughed. "I'm going to blow you away!"

"We're going to f*** you up," Danni replied. "Let's see who comes out better."

"Nice comeback," Xavier said, taking the Megazord forward across the ground. Directing the controls all over the place, the giant machine landed several punches into the demon.

"Gah!" the demon complained. "Razor Leaf!"

From her mouth, a barrage of razor sharp leaves came out and struck against the Megazord, forcing it back a few steps.

"Whirlwind!" she continued, trying to blow the SDI Megazord back away from her even further.

"Give it to her, Xavier," Danni urged. "Show her how we can hit her from anywhere."

"You got it," the red ranger replied. "SDI Mach Strikes!"

Shooting out of their sockets, the ladder arms crashed against Tropisaur's body, causing some severe damage to her.

"Let's throw her!" Nahir said, suddenly. "That should do the trick."

"Okay, let's try that," Xavier remarked, directing the Megazord into grabbing Tropisaur's body. Spinning around, the giant robot managed to hurl her up into the air.

"Don't forget to send us a postcard," Luke waved, cheerily.

Only for the demon's wings to flare out and catch the air. Turning herself back into tornado form.

"Oh, crap," Katie muttered. "Now what?"

"Only one thing we can do," Danni said. "Enforcement Sword!"

The weapon appeared in the hands of the Megazord, aimed up at the tornado.

"You honestly think that this will work?" Xavier asked.

"Managed to hit her with the Emergency Fearow," Danni pointed out. "We can do this. Ignition drive!"

At her command, the oversized blade burst into flames as the Megazord shot forward across the ground. Blazing the weapon through the winds, Tropisaur was suddenly exposed as she floated there in fear.

"Uh oh," she muttered, as the sword came back up and swept through her body. Within seconds, she had fallen out of the sky and hit the ground, exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Alright, that's another one," Luke said, reaching over to high five the yellow ranger. "She's gone for good."

"Like a leaf in the wind, she's been blown away," Danni quipped. "Okay, let's get out of here."

* * *

"Hey, Danni!"

Looking around, the yellow ranger saw Kristen jogging over towards her, a grin on her face.

"Hey, you," Danni smiled. "Guess the ankle's better."

"Oh yeah," the pilot replied. "Healed quickly. Wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Well, that's a relief," Danni said. "And I saw the launch. Missed the landing, but..."

"I think I owe you thanks for that," Kristen replied. "Bosses told me that some sort of demon might have sent me crashing into Holimar City. Something about freak wind storms and that SDI managed to stop that from happening."

"So...?"

"I know that you're one of the Poke Rangers," Kristen continued. "Saw you on TV. So, thanks for keeping me alive."

"Hey, no problem," Danni replied. "You're just part of the line of people I've helped to save. Although, the first one that I really got thanks from."

"Always unique," Kristen smiled. "So, again, thanks."

"No problem," the yellow ranger replied. "So, what was space like?"

"Cool," Kristen said. "Hey, the way things are going, it gets closer and closer to Earth. Maybe you'll end up in space one day."

"I doubt that."

* * *

**Author's Notes,**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed that. Another chapter up and away. I'm on a roll.**

**Look at that. Each ranger's had a chapter focused on them by now. More of that to come later.**

**And also, another Duo cameo. Plus, Darkia reveals himself to Danni.**

**Also, I only just realised this, but chapter six was the fiftieth chapter of the Verger region. So, minor yayness. At my reckoning, the hundredth will be the first chapter of the third story... More on that later.**

**I thank you for the reviews.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be entitled The Robo Replacements. Preview below.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, how about a review. Pretty please with a Cherrim on top!!!!**

* * *

**The Robo Replacements, Chapter Eight, coming soon.**

**Xavier: Who are they?**

**???: Gah! More rangers!**

**Katie: That's amazing.**

**???: They're not here to aid you. You're all fired.**

**Danni: What!**

**Nahir: Son of a...**

**???: Eat lightning, robots!**

**Luke: Anyone else think that he's getting all that he deserves?**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	8. The Robo Replacements

Chapter Eight. The Robo Replacements.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_After lurking in the shadows for so long, General Darkia, the mutant who resurrected the demons from their eternal slumber finally revealed himself to be behind the act to his two former foes Danni and Duo. The yellow ranger quickly returned to SDI to inform the rest of the organisation. Meanwhile, the yellow ranger encountered one of the pilots for the Verger Space Shuttle program, befriending her slightly. At least until Darkia unleashed the Tropisaur demon down upon them. The demon unleashed powerful winds and almost brought down the shuttle, until stopped by the rangers..._

* * *

"Okay, let's do this," Xavier shouted, as the five morphed rangers got out of the Defense Driver, running towards the disturbance. The scanners at the Aquabase had picked up the disturbances earlier, and Bristow hadn't hesitated to send them out to see what it was. Thunder crackled in the sky above them.

"Does anyone else think that investigating an electrical storm is a waste of time?" Nahir wondered, folding her arms. "I mean... Shouldn't that be the job of meteorologists?"

"Wow, I didn't think you knew a word that big," Luke quipped, sarcastically. "There's a brain inside that pink helmet of yours."

"Luke, bite me," Nahir told him.

"Hey, I agree with you," the green ranger replied. "This is kinda a waste of time. We could be... Well, we could be anywhere but here. I could be sleeping."

"Nobody asked you to be a ranger," Danni pointed out. "So..."

"That's not true," Luke said, rolling his eyes in disgust. "Bristow did."

"He's got a point," Katie replied. "I mean, we've got lucky a couple of times against a few weak demons. Does anyone else think that they're not going to get weaker? Even with all the training we have, how long will it be before one of us gets badly hurt?"

"As long as it's Luke, I'm not bothered," Nahir quipped.

"Hey!" he replied. "You'd miss me if I wasn't around. You wouldn't have someone to fanta..."

"Luke, leave it," Xavier ordered.

"He's got a point," Katie said. "Don't take it too far, or I'll take that comment personally."

"So, electrical storms, huh?" Luke said, grinning under his helmet. "When did we stop calling them thunder storms?"

"Because they're not," Danni replied, as a burst of lightning crackled above their heads. "They're two completely..."

Before she could finish explaining the difference, a sinister laugh rang out along with the lightning. Drawing their attention.

"What the heck was that?" Nahir wondered, before several metallic spikes came crashing down to the ground in front of them.

"That's not natural," Xavier said, taking a step forward to try and get a better view of what they were.

Only for a burst of lightning to come crashing down and hit the metal spikes, sending electrical shocks passing through the rangers. Yelling in agony, the five of them crashed to the ground, as the laughing figure landed in front of them...

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

"Oh man," Luke muttered. "I take it back. We should be investigating this. Not some meteorologist."

Out of all the rangers, he was actually the least hurt by the electrical attacks. Katie and Xavier had taken the worst of them, both down in pain. Behind them, Nahir and Danni were stunned by the shocks that had blasted them. Slowly managing to get to his feet, the green ranger was sent crashing back down to earth by something heavy meeting against his helmet.

"This is where all other demons have failed," the figure snickered. "Full frontal assault. I attack from above, and you end up fried."

Managing to look up, the rangers took in their attackers appearance. A humanoid Raichu, wearing Magnezone armour, armour covered in the same spikes that had just electrocuted them. In the parts of the body that weren't covered in armour, bones could be seen exposed. His eyes were yellow, with lightning bolt shaped pupils. And, he carried the staff that he had just whacked Luke with.

"Feel the wrath of Raika," the demon continued. "My unbelievable craftiness has sent you to your doom."

"Can... anyone move?" Xavier gasped, trying to move under the effect of his injuries.

"Negative," Danni replied. "That thing's powerful."

"Come on!" Katie urged, also trying to move. "We have to do something. Otherwise, we're done for..."

Laughing at their predicament, Raika raised up his staff above them. Electricity began to crackle from the tip of it, as he aimed it at them.

"Prepare to fry, rangers!" he snickered. Under their helmets, the rangers all closed their eyes as one, knowing that the end was near.

But, it never came. Laser fire rang out, bringing a desperate growl from the demon. The rangers forced their eyes open again, looking around to see where their help had come from.

"What the...?" Nahir exclaimed. "That's impossible."

Stood across from them, wearing almost exactly the same costumes as they were, were another group of rangers. The only difference was that their gloves and boots were black. There was also a black box at the place where their hearts should be, and a set of wires could be seen extending from their necks into the backs.

"Gah!" Raika exclaimed, furiously. "More rangers!"

"Who are they?" Xavier wondered, as the other red ranger charged forward to attack the electric type demon stood above them. With a flurry of mechanical moves, each looking to cause the demon a huge amount of damage, it had fended Raika off in no time. Knowing that he was cornered, as the original five rangers got to their feet, Raika levelled his staff at them.

"I'll be back for more," he growled, shaking his fist before summoning a bolt of lightning to vanish away on.

"Interesting," Katie said, as she and the other four rangers ran over to greet the new rangers.

"So, who are you?" Luke asked, as they each stood in front of their respective colour.

"And, thanks for the help," Danni replied.

But, the words fell on deaf ears, as the other rangers turned away from them and began to stride away into the distance.

"That's just rude," Nahir quipped, folding her arms. "Anyone else think that we should get back to Aquabase?"

"Bristow's got some explaining to do," Xavier said.

"Still," Katie commented. "That's amazing. Looks like we might have backup."

* * *

Back in the Aquabase, Bristow, Miranda and Dominic were looking at each other with surprise at the pictures that had come up on the screen in front of them.

"What the heck?" Dominic remarked. "Shouldn't we have known about this?"

"Tell me that you knew about this," Miranda said, narrowing her eyes at Bristow. "Because..."

"I honestly knew nothing about it," the Commander replied. "Someone went over my head."

"And, that would have been me."

Turning around, the three of them were greeted with the sight of a black haired woman in her middle ages wearing a severe black suit, flanked by a pair of soldiers striding into the room.

"Oh my," Miranda muttered, as Bristow stepped forward, a look of bemusement on his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked, darkly.

"Commander Bristow?" the woman asked. "I'm Dr. Sophia Kincaid. I'm here from SDI headquarters."

"Welcome to the Aquabase," the Commander replied, quickly changing his tune. "What can we do for...?"

Before he could finish the question, footsteps were heard behind him. And, the five new rangers strode into view behind the Doctor, a sarcastic smirk etched upon her face.

"We need to talk, Commander," she replied, dryly. "Before anything else."

* * *

"Ouch!" Raika complained, as he reappeared in the Skull Tower, clutching at his arm in pain. "You assholes, I heard that there were only five rangers."

"There are only five rangers," Kable replied, barely looking up from his spell book. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey, if the big hunk of electric demon says something, I think we should listen," Joltara pointed out, grinning over at the demon. Who nervously waved back, managing a weak grin to her.

"This is kinda creepy to watch," Ramelow commented. "Some desperate middle aged demon hitting on the hired help, because she's worried that she's going to grow old alone."

"Watch it!" Joltara snapped. "I'm not that much older than you are. I'm only 25,000 years old."

"And, so well preserved," Ramelow snickered.

"You might be 17,000 years old, but don't think I won't beat down on you if I have to," Joltara growled. "Or at least, I'll have that big sweet lump of..."

"Knock it off, all of you," Darkia growled. "I'm from the future, so less of the age jokes. I don't want to have to do the maths required to work out how old I am."

"Oh yes, mighty mutant," Ramelow said, rolling his eyes. "Just ask me to jump and I'll wonder how high."

"Anyway, what's this about more rangers?" Darkia asked, looking over at the demon. "There are only five..."

"There are ten!" Raika insisted. "Two of each colour. I just nearly finished off five of them when more showed up. Big and robotic. And..."

Grunting in pain, he rubbed at his stomach. Already, Joltara was by his side, showing a look of concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice dripping with concern. "Want me to massage some virgin blood into your wounds? Big cure for..."

"Woah!" Darkia exclaimed. "We've got ten rangers to destroy now. This isn't getting any easier. Nobody's rubbing anything into anyone until they're all gone."

"So, my big brave demon has to go and take them all down," Joltara whispered, reaching up to rub Raika's neck. "Go on, baby. I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"Don't encourage him to get destroyed," Ramelow quipped. "We don't need more failures."

"Hey, shut up!" Joltara snapped, as Raika took the opportunity to vanish away.

* * *

"What do you think?" Nahir asked, as the five original SDI rangers walked back into the main control room. "You think that this is going to turn out okay? You think we've got a better chance of triumph now that those other rangers are here?"

"Can't hurt," Xavier replied, as they found the Commander talking to someone else that they didn't know. "I mean, with ten of us, Darkia doesn't..."

Before he could finish speaking, the figure that Bristow had been arguing with turned to look at them. A smirk on her features.

"They're not here to aid you," Kincaid replied, looking like she was enjoying what she was saying. "You're all fired."

"What!" Danni exclaimed, shocked by what had just been said.

"And, I was trying to explain to you..." Bristow continued, his features showing how annoyed he really was. "... The current rangers are doing a good job."

"Passable, yes," Kincaid said. "But, good? Really? Looked to be in trouble to me, before being bailed out by the Cyborgs."

"Cyborgs?" Luke wondered. "What the...?"

"Anyway, after the revelation that a mutant from the future is behind these demon attacks," Kincaid continued. "We have reached the decision that we are going to place the future of Verger within the hands of our Cyborg Rangers. Everything you can do. And more."

"Son of a..." Nahir muttered. "Why did we even bother if you've got some jacka..."

"Calm it down, Nahir," Bristow said. "If that's the Doctor's decision, then we must respect it."

"What if the robot's go wrong?" Luke said. "What if they turn on you?"

"That is statistically impossible," Kincaid snapped. "Now, you might want to vacate the premises. Your bags have been packed, all SDI labelled items have been recovered. Now, surrender your morphers, and..."

"If that's what you want," Xavier said, ripping the morpher off from around his neck. Relucantly, the other rangers did so, as their suitcases were returned to them.

"Oh well," Danni replied, as she bent down and started to rifle through her suitcase. "At least..."

Again, the smirk passed across Kincaid's face as she held up a plastic bag containing a black device with a Houndoom's face.

"Looking for this?" she smirked. "It's been confiscated, as something that could help us defeat the demons."

"My other morpher?" Danni asked. "Give that back."

"I'm sure that your inner patriot will realise in time that this might be able to save Verger from a group of demons," Kincaid replied, smugly.

In that instant, Xavier, Luke and Katie had to intervene to stop the former yellow ranger from diving on top of her and doing something that could have gotten them all arrested.

"Screw that," Danni shouted. "I'm from Sinnoh. If all else fails, I'll just go back there."

"And, how long do you think before this menace spreads there?" Kincaid asked, still looking at the morpher. "Interested as to where you got it though."

"Give it her back," Dominic growled. "That's not SDI property, you have no right to retain it."

"Ah, Mr. West," Kincaid replied, turning around to smirk at him. "With the addition of the Cyborgs to the SDI team, you're no longer needed. Take your coat on the way out, you're fired as well."

"You basta..." Katie almost said, before a silencing glare from Bristow.

"Losing you flawed individuals will be no great loss for SDI," Kincaid remarked, pocketing the morpher.

"I beg to differ, sir," Bristow insisted. "This is a mistake."

"Yeah, they were doing a good job," Miranda tried to offer, before being dismissed with a blank expression.

"Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out," Kincaid growled. "Security, escort the six of them off the Aquabase."

* * *

"Can't believe that we were just fired," Xavier muttered. "That sucks."

"Yeah..." Luke commented, leaning back against the bench, sat on the grass.

"Weren't you talking about how much you wanted to leave?" Nahir asked, grinning. "How worried you were about getting hurt?"

"That's not what I'm going to miss," the former green ranger replied. "It's the whole thing about belonging somewhere. I never had that before."

"I can't believe I lost two morphers in one day," Danni growled. "What a bitch, stealing my Houndoom morpher."

"Why did you even take it off, anyway?" Katie asked.

"The horns dig into my wrist," she said. "Not comfortable. Plus, if it gets caught on something, it looks like an inept suicide attempt."

"I think he made a mistake," Dominic said, dolefully. "Then again, Kincaid seems like she's always been the worlds biggest bitch."

"You're not wrong," Xavier replied. "But, I suppose we've got to respect her decision. If it's the best for Verger."

"Who here is actually from Verger?" Luke asked. "Why should we even care?"

"I'm from Verger!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too," Nahir said. "We care."

"I'm from Hoenn," Xavier remarked. "But, I still don't want to see Verger get destroyed."

"Me neither," Danni replied. "Although, I wouldn't mind it if Kincaid gets destroyed first."

"Guess I've got to go back to firing people for fun," Luke groaned. "What about the rest of you? Where do you go from here?"

"Wait a second?" Nahir said. "You do what?"

"Ah..." the former green ranger replied. "... Before I was a ranger, I worked hard to get to the top of my parents company. But, life held nothing once I was there. Sometimes, I just fired random people for kicks. Kicks which being a ranger provided. And, what the heck, I'll miss you guys."

"I guess I'll go back to carrying on with my journey," Xavier said. "Getting all the Verger badges."

"I was thinking about travelling to Johto for a bit," Katie offered. "Taking in the sights, maybe a couple of battles."  
"I'll find somewhere to go," Dominic said. "There's a huge market for people like me."

"Sure there is, Arcady," Nahir said, patting him on the back. "I'm sure you'll find somewhere to go. Be it teaching people how to beat up other people, or..."

"I was thinking of becoming a chef, actually."

"Oh."

* * *

"I'm still not convinced that getting rid of the rangers was the best course of action," Bristow insisted, following Kincaid through the Aquabase. "No matter how good your Cyborgs are..."

"Titanium armour," Kincaid replied. "Pinpoint accurate targeting systems, an advanced life support system that renders them virtually indestructible to demonic power. And, enough strength to crush a car into scrap metal within five seconds flat."

"Yet, can they learn from their experiences?" Bristow insisted. "Take things to heart and..."

"Advanced CPU," a voice replied, coming around a corner. And, Bristow was disheartened to see Dr. Christian looking at a diagram of one of the Cyborg rangers. "Self replicating, the subject will never be caught out by the same trick twice."

"So, after all the rangers did for you in ensuring that you and your fuel got back here," Bristow said, in disgust. "You turned against them pretty quick."

"I remember who pays my wages," Christian replied. "Obviously I owe them a debt of gratitude, but..."

"Something that you should remember, Commander," Kincaid told him. "I trust that despite your misgivings, you will eventually come to appreciate how valued the Cyborgs will be in stopping these pesky demons."

"They might be ten times better than those human rangers in all the aspects that you mentioned," Bristow replied. "But, there's one area where they will never measure up to them."

"And, what might that be?"

"Compassion," the Commander said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Heart and mercy."

"None of which are required," Kincaid snapped. "We're in a war, against an enemy most uncaring. We're not going to win by showing them mercy."

Before Bristow could continue the argument, the alarms rang out, alerting the pair of them.

"Attention, all SDI personnel. Raika has returned to Waterfall Shores. All personnel to command deck."

"Time to show you exactly what the Cyborgs can do," Kincaid laughed. "And then, you'll see."

"I still think that dismissing Dominic was a mistake," Bristow said, heading back towards the main command deck. "That's something that I want to take up with..."

"He's not needed," Kincaid replied.

* * *

"Ah, anyone else think that he's going to get all that he deserves?" Luke asked, as the five of them sat looking at where Dominic was leaving in the distance. "Considering that he's a big scary looking Arcanine dude, he's not a bad guy."

"You kidding?" Danni replied. "He's a great guy."

"Yeah, SDI is so much worse off without him," Xavier muttered. "Woe befall SDI."

"Who needs them?" Katie said, shaking her head. "How about we all go find a bar somewhere and drown our sorrows?"

"I'd be up for that," Nahir said. "Just to get over the general feeling of uselessness."

"I suppose I might have a couple before going to let someone know that I don't have my G-Force morpher any longer," Danni commented. "That way I'll not care about the inevitable rant at my own stupidity."

"Okay, so let's go and find one," Xavier laughed. "As your former leader, I order you all to..."

Before he could finish, an explosion rang out in the distance, alerting all of them to its presence.

"Guess another demon's attacking," Nahir commented, dryly. "Or the same one, I don't know."

"Let the frickin' Cyborgs handle them," Luke growled, bitterly. "They didn't want us to do the job, so why should we?"

"Because it's the right thing?" Katie asked, rolling her eyes. "For once in your life, Luke..."

"Time to get to work," Xavier said, grimly. "Anyone else have a problem with that? We might not have powers, but we still..."

"We. Were. Fired!" Nahir remarked. "I have to agree with Luke. Although, I'm worried that if I did that, he'd make a big deal about it. So, let's get going and see what we can do!"

* * *

Watching the explosion rise up above the horizon, Raika heard footsteps behind him. Slow, ponderous footsteps. Grinning in anticipation, he turned to see the Cyborgs approaching him.

"Well, look who it is," he growled. "Wondered how long it would take for you to make an appearance."

Tilting their heads in surprise, the Cyborgs remained silent.

"Not much of talkers, huh?" he said. "Oh well."

Before he could do anything else, they brought up their Blasters and launched several laser attacks into his body. Fortunately for him, most of them were deflected away by his armour.

"Ooh, almost fatal," he laughed, taunting the bemused looking rangers. "Too bad you're going to get an ass kicking now!"

Bringing the spikes on his armour up, he aimed them at the robots, grinning as he fired them out into the ground in front of them.

"Heh heh, eat lightning robots," Raika laughed, bringing his staff up and launching lightning through the spikes. Electricity that immediately crashed up into the Cyborgs, frying them. "It's good for you. Just like your robot vittles. Makes you grow up big and powerful. Just like the Roterminator."

Even as he finished making the joke, the Cyborg rangers staggered back away from the electrical bursts, whirring in distress.

"Yeah, let's see your circuits now," the demon continued, before seeing the Cyborgs recover from the attack. "Uh oh!"

But, instead of attacking him, they began to take out their Blasters and shoot random things around the streets. Hitting several people and objects, no matter what they were.

"Now, that's just neat," he snickered, vanishing away from view.

* * *

"So, infalliable, yeah?" Bristow asked, unable to hide his smirk back in the Aquabase. "Well, congratulations with that."

Shaking her head, Kincaid brought up a cell phone and began to dial a number.

"Looks like their circuits are completely fried," Miranda reported, looking at a monitor. "They're attacking anything that moves."

"It's Kincaid," she said into her cell phone. "Self destruct the Cyborgs. They've been compromised. Yeah, I know that's impossible, but... Just do it!"

A few moments passed, before...

"What do you mean it's not working."

"All going to plan, I see," Bristow said, picking up a briefcase and heading for the door.

"Now, where the hell are you going?" Kincaid demanded, folding her arms angrily.

"To clean up a mess you caused," the Commander told her, angrily. "Since you're unable to do a damn thing about it."

* * *

"Well, this is the pride and joy of SDI technology," Katie said, sarcastically watching the Cyborgs rampage through the city, shooting at anything that moved. "Kinda makes you wonder how long it'll be before our zords all screw themselves up and..."

"Is this really the time or place?" Xavier asked, shaking his head. "We need to think of a way to take them out."

"What the crazy indestructible robots?" Luke said, rhetorically. "Even with our powers, I think we'd struggle."

"Well, we don't have our powers," Xavier replied. "So, here's the plan. On the count of three, we get up and run towards them. Try to go for those boxes on their chests, they look like they might be a weak point."

"I can't help but think that..." Nahir started to say.

"Three!" Xavier yelled, before the five of them charged out from behind their cover. Only for the Cyborgs to spot them and start shooting in their general direction. With the laser fire streaking against the ground in front of them, the former rangers jumped back behind their cover.

"That was what I was about to say," Nahir groaned. "That was the worst plan you've ever had."

"We don't have much of an other option," Xavier replied.

"The second part of it wasn't bad," Katie admitted. "Just the whole running towards them while they shoot at us was the terrible part."  
Before anyone else could respond, they heard the screech of tires behind them. Peeking out from behind cover, the former rangers could see...

"It's Dominic!" Danni yelled. "And Bristow!"

"What the...?" Luke asked, looking over to see what was going on. And, instantly saw Bristow open up the briefcase to reveal their morphers.

"Rangers," Bristow said, as Dominic pulled himself up out of the drivers seat to stand by him. "Welcome back to the team."

"So, now they've gone completely whacko, you want our help to stop them?" Nahir asked, with disgust. "That seems about..."

"I never wanted to replace you," Bristow said, as he and Dominic grabbed up the Pokeball morphers and started to toss them over the rangers. "Time to get to work."

As one, the former rangers caught their morphers out of the air, looking at them in their hands.

"Anyone have a problem with doing this?" Xavier asked. "Because..."

"Let's do it!" Danni said.

"SDI!" the five rangers yelled. "Time to battle!"

At the battle cry, they transformed into their armour, taking up a fighting stance as they glared down at the Cyborgs.

"Feels good to be back in the saddle," Nahir muttered.

"Let's go and kick robot ass," Katie said, grinning under her helmet.

"Wonder what sort of gratitude we're going to get," Luke commented, dryly as the five of them charged off into battle.

This time, as the laser fire came crashing towards them, their suits managed to deflect the majority of it into the ground.

"Okay," Nahir said. "Now, I like that plan of running directly at them a lot better."

"Let's give them a taste of their own medicine," Xavier shouted, dropping a hand down to his waist and the holster. "Defence Blasters, fire!"

At his command, each ranger brought out their weapon while still running, launching several shots out into their respective coloured Cyborg. Assaults which didn't look to do much damage, as the rangers came to a halt.

"Guess that's not going to work," Danni said. "Now what?"

"Not that it's going to go against us," Xavier replied. "But, we fight them to the death."

"Defence Blasters, sword mode!"

* * *

"Arceus help us all," Bristow muttered, as he watched the two groups of rangers charge off into battle, each equally determined to destroy the other. "If this goes wrong."

"Ah, it'll not go wrong," Dominic replied. "Something Kincaid didn't take into account on how well I trained those rangers."  
"So modest as well," Bristow said. "You've got your old job back if our human rangers win and Kincaid gets discredited."

"Terrific."

* * *

Slashing away, the blade bouncing away off the metallic skin, Katie could see for herself that Kincaid hadn't been lying when claiming how tough the Cyborgs were. The blue ranger robot that she was fighting managed to parry her strikes with relative ease, even offering up some of its own. Each strike that it landed caused her to grunt in discomfort, feeling the shock waves echoing up and out across her body. Taking a deep breath, she snapped her leg up and landed a kick against the black box attached to where the Cyborgs heart was. Immediately feeling it shatter under her strike, seeing the Cyborg stagger back, she brought her sword up and pushed down on the trigger.

"Tidal Trembler!"

At the shout, the blade began to glow with a bright blue light. Sweeping it up and around, Katie dealt a finishing blow to her opponent, the force of a tidal wave rushing straight through the robot and completely disabling all of its circuits. Under her helmet, she couldn't help but grin as it collapsed to the ground and exploded.

"One down," she said, looking around to see how the rest of the rangers were doing.

* * *

Having seen what Katie had just done out of the corner of her eye, Nahir tried to smash her foot up into the box on the pink Cyborgs chest as well. Only for the robot to grab her ankle, twist her up into the air, before sending her sliding across the ground. The sword clattered down across from her, leaving her shocked as to how the Cyborg had been able to counter her move so easily.

"What!" the pink ranger exclaimed. "How?"

Jumping back up, she went back on the assault, throwing a pair of kicks towards the face of the robot. Enough to distract it for a moment, while Nahir dropped down to her knees and scooped up the Defense Blaster, retracting it back into its regular form.

Before she could bring it up to aim, the pink ranger robot reached down and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her clean off the ground with both hands.

Gasping for breath, Nahir kicked out at its chest...

And felt the black box shatter under her blow, causing her attacker to drop her. Not hesitating, she grabbed up the Defence Blaster, switching it back into sword mode and activating the trigger.

"Double Edge Decimator!"

Her weapon instantly began to shine with a pink light, as Nahir swept it up and crashed it against the body of the pink robot. The recoil of the shock waves ran up her arm, as she spun and struck again. She could see the body of the robot, so similar in appearance to her while morphed, start to deteriorate away.

Not hesitating for a moment, she brought her sword back up and struck for a final time, crushing the skull of the robot completely.

"Guess you weren't so tough!"

* * *

Luke groaned, as the blow struck him in the stomach, sending him crashing back through the air. Over in front of him, the green Cyborg ranger began to stride towards him, cracking its knuckles under the gloves as it did so.

"Can't we just talk about this?" the green ranger asked, bouncing back up to his feet and taking a swipe at the robots head with his sword. Without flinching, the Cyborg brought up an arm and parried the blow back, almost knocking the weapon out of Luke's hand. Grunting as the ricochet rushed up his arm, he spun and tried to hit the black box where the heart of the robot should be. Only for the Cyborg to block the blade and throw another punch back at him, sending Luke spinning back around to the ground.

"Looks like you're a faster learner than me," he muttered. "But..."

Again, he leaped up and swept around with the blade, aiming for the heart. Again, he could see the arms come to block, before he eventually feinted around and aimed for the head. His finger met the trigger of the weapon, the green sheen already blistering over the blade.

"Sand Slash!"

Sweeping the weapon across, he watched the blade cut through the air, clanging away from the metallic skull of the Cyborg. Although it didn't seem to do a lot of damage, it was enough to stagger the foe for the moment. Allowing him to slice down and hit the box on the stomach, the initial target. With the ground type energy still powering through the metal, it was easily enough to shatter through the meagre protection of the device, sending the green Cyborg collapsing to the ground. Clear to all that it wasn't going to get back up.

"... I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

Dropping to one knee, Danni ducked under the thrown blow of the yellow Cyborg ranger, hearing the limb whistle through the air above her. Punching the foe in the stomach, she felt it stagger back away from her, allowing enough room for her to jump up and hit it with a spin kick. Grunting with the effort, she prepared to follow up with another strike, only for the Cyborg to grab her ankle and toss her up into the air. Her sword came out, aimed at impaling the attacker in front of her. Without showing any fear, the Cyborg reached out around the blow, grabbing her wrist in a vice-like grip. Twisting at her to try and make her drop the weapon, Danni did just that, letting the sword drop out of her grasp. In that moment, the grip loosened just enough to allow her to break free and snap her leg across the Cyborgs face. Even before the sword hit the ground, the yellow ranger had swept it back up and cracked it against the back of the robots leg. Bringing out a very satisfactory crunching sound.

Yet, the foe showed no pain, instead reaching down with one hand to try and grab her by the throat.

"I really hate fighting things that don't feel pain," she muttered, trying to evade the hand that was trying to grab her. Diving onto her back, her foot came up and planted into the stomach of the Cyborg, managing to hold it back at arms length. While she brought up her sword, and reached for the trigger. Preparing to see the burst of yellow energy expand out across the normally dull metal surface.

"Poison Punisher!"

Throwing herself back up onto her feet, Danni struck out with the blade, aiming for whatever she could hit. Arms, chest, head... All her strikes were parried completely. She tried to feint like Luke had, but the Cyborg didn't fall for it, reacting faster than she had expected.

Frantically thinking how to get past its defences, she went back on the offensive, trying to force it back. For a moment, it seemed to work, the robot staggering back as she saw an opening. Within no time at all, she brought her leg up and smashed it into the black control box on her enemies chest. With the sword still glowing, she crashed it against the same area, completely destroying it. And, the Cyborg crashed down to the ground, sparks erupting from its body.

"These things aren't so tough."

* * *

Having chased down the red Cyborg, Xavier finally had his opponent cornered. While his fellow robots had been battling the other rangers, the red Cyborg had wandered away before he could get to him.

"Just you left," Xavier muttered, folding his arms. The weapon was back in its holster, ready to be grabbed at a moments notice. "So, are we going to do this the easy way, or...?"

Before he could finish his question, the Cyborg charged towards him, pounding up the sidewalk. The fist came up, swinging towards Xavier's face. Groaning, the red ranger ducked back away from the blow, throwing a leg up to land the blow into the robot's chest. He'd aimed the blow well, designed to hit the black control box. But, his foe had just been a fraction of a second faster, twisting to avoid taking the full brunt of the blow. And, instead of shattering the container, Xavier's attack hit him a little to the left of the intended target. Not feeling the pain, the red Cyborg threw another punch towards him, this time hitting him. With a strike powerful enough to send him spinning back through the air, eventually crash landing on the ground with a groan. Still unwilling to let up, the Cyborg continued on towards him, not even showing fear as the red ranger reached down to grab his Blaster from the holster at his waist. Steadying his aim, as he levelled it at the opponent. Adjusting slightly, until his finger snapped back on the trigger, sending a wave of laser fire out into the black box. With his opponent staggering, he quickly adjusted it out into sword form and activated the trigger.

"Burning Buster!"

With the red hot wave of fire rushing up over the metallic blade, he swung the weapon through the robot, completely decimating the life support systems and melting its metallic skin. With it reeling under the blow, Xavier brought back his fist and smashed a blow into its face. For a moment, nothing happened. And then, it crashed to the ground, completely inoperable. A few sparks erupting from its face the only sign of life.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Kincaid muttered. "That was not supposed to happen."

"Yeah, well it did," Bristow said, angrily. "You burst into here, taking control of a sensitive operation that you had no idea how to deal with. You should be thankful that the original rangers were around to save this city, otherwise hundreds, possibly thousands of lives would have been lost because of your idea."

Even as he spoke, he was vaguely aware of the rangers walking into the room. Battered and bruised, but looking relieved.

"And, how many more may be affected in the future because Raika escaped without being defeated?"

"I accept my mistakes, Commander," Kincaid replied. "It also appears that I was mistaken about your rangers. They've been trained well. I should have realised that, and..."

"Why did you do it?" Bristow demanded. "For past times? Some way of trying to get at me by attacking my team. I'm going to give you a warning. Do that one more time and I'm not going to be so forgiving."

He couldn't help but smile at the dejected Doctor.

"And, I believe that there's something that you have to return to Miss Tanner."

Looking even more miserable at what was going on, Kincaid reluctantly brought out the Houndoom morpher and gave it back to Danni. Who wasted no time in snapping it back onto her wrist.

"I'm not taking that off again," she muttered, looking up at Kincaid. "And, if you ever try to steal that again, I will hunt you down and hurt you."

"Good luck in defeating the demons," Kincaid said, darkly. "Hate to see you fail, especially since the Commander has that much faith in you."

"Can't you take being made to look like a fool without being made to look like a bad loser at the same time?" Nahir asked.

Glaring at the five of them, Kincaid stormed out of the room, clearly infuriated by the events.

"Tell me that's the last that we've seen of her," Xavier said. "Because, I get the feeling that's surprisingly akin to swearing blood vengeance."

"I don't think we have to worry about Sophia Kincaid any longer," Bristow replied. "But, I suppose that I have to congratulate you. You've shown unbelievable courage and heart to come back and do the job after the way she tried to get rid of you."

Shaking his head, he got to his feet, folding his arms as he did so.

"I've got the faith in you, rangers," he continued. "And, it's growing by the mission."

* * *

"That's got to be the shortest amount of time you've ever spent unemployed."

Looking around with a grin, Dominic turned to see Miranda stood looking at him from the door way of his room.

"Well, I was fired a few hours ago," he replied. "Spent another hour musing on what to do, before bumping into Bristow who said that the city needed me. We took the Defence Driver and went to give them their morphers back. Then, I made the life changing decision to come back here. Why? You miss me?"

"Oh yeah," Miranda said, smiling. "Miss your cooking. Nobody cooks quite like you. And, I mean that in a good way."

"I know you do," Dominic replied. "There's pretty much no place like the Aquabase. If not for the action, then for the cheery wit and banter."

"Don't try sarcasm, Dom," she said. "It doesn't become you. Not all of the staff are always cheery. You should see me when I'm working up until four AM."

"Have done," he reminded her. "When you were working on the designs for the Emergency Fearow, I came by the lab and saw you swearing at the plunge pool. Apparently, you saw a Goldeen or something, and..."

"Well, everyone gets stressed," she said, rolling her eyes. "Good to have you back."

Watching her vanish from view, Dominic could echo the sentiments in his head.

"Good to be back," he muttered.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Another one done. Just like that.**

**Hey, the demon got away scott free in this one. Without being destroyed. Suffice to say, that Raika will be back at some point. And, thanks to Blaze for sending me the demon.**

**And, that's the team of evil rangers out of the way. Just so I'm not doing them later.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated. Wildly.**

**Will Kincaid be back...? There's only one answer to that. I don't know.**

**Next chapter will be entitled Pushing To The Max. And, a new part of the arsenal is introduced. Heh.**

**Preview below.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, you know. How about a review.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine, Pushing To The Max, Preview.**

**Xavier: It's quiet around here.**

**Danni: Too quiet.**

**Ramelow: Miss me? Check out my Rammer-Racer!**

**Katie: We couldn't get close to him in the Defence Driver.**

**Miranda: Looks like you might need an upgrade. And, I've got just the thing.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	9. Pushing To The Max

Chapter Nine. Pushing To The Max.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_As a group of ancient but deadly demons escaped from captivity in the Shadow World, five teenagers were recruited by Commander Bristow to save Verger from this threat. As each of them overcome challenges both personal and otherwise, they became Poke Rangers. After being defeated by the electricifying Raika demon, the rangers had to be bailed out by a group of robot rangers, almost identical to them in appearance. Sophia Kincaid, the creator of the Cyborgs, then proceeded to fire them on the spot. But as Raika short circuited the Cyborgs systems, sending them out of control, the rangers returned to duty and managed to defeat their robotic doubles. Even though Raika escaped..._

* * *

"Come on!" Katie urged, as the Defense Driver whipped around the corner. "We can't let him get away this time."

"And we won't," Xavier said, dropping a hand down to the gear stick. "We've got our plan for dealing with him. Stick to it and..."

"Where is this clown?" Danni wondered, sticking her head out of the roof, looking for their target. She could still see the burns on the Defense Driver from before, the vehicle not moving at its usual fluidity. "I still say we should have..."

"Element of surprise," Nahir pointed out. "Both Miranda and Bristow agreed on it."

"I did too," Luke said. "What's the point of having a brand new weapon to use on these demons if it's not a surprise."

"Don't blame me when we all..." Danni started to say, before laser fire erupted out from behind them. As the deadly rake shattered against the wheels of the jeep, completely obliterating the tyres, Xavier threw it to a halt.

"Let's get ready to do this," he said. "Miranda, send them. Send them..."

But before anything could happen, their target burst out from wherever he had been hiding, and smashed into the Defence Driver. Completely sending it spinning over onto its top, smoke starting to emerge from the decimated vehicle...

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

_One day earlier..._

"Man, what happened here?" Luke asked, as the five of them got out of the Defence Driver to find the area around them damaged and destroyed beyond belief. Several people were on the ground wounded, cars burnt out by some sort of assault and blackened cinders remaining where trees had once been.

"Don't know but it doesn't look good," Danni offered. "Although, whatever it was, we're going to kick its ass."

"We need to find the metaphorical ass to kick first," Nahir pointed out. "This place is abandoned."

"Whatever did this can't have just vanished into thin air," Katie said, going down to help up a wounded citizen. "Can you move?"

Knowing that there was probably nothing else they could do at the moment, the other rangers followed her lead and began to get the wounded people out of the firing line. A stream of ambulances were already arriving, ready to have injured people taken to hospital.

"Part of me just wishes that we'd had a chance to go toe to toe with whatever did this," Xavier muttered, as he and Danni started to walk back towards the Defence Driver. "What could do this and leave before we got here."

"Maybe he didn't go," Nahir suggested. "Maybe it's still here."

"It is quiet around here," Xavier muttered.

"Too quiet," Danni offered.

"But still," Xavier continued, sweeping a gloved hand around the area. "Where could whatever did this be hiding. Man, I wish I had some of the answers."

Before he could finish speaking, a sinister laugh rang out across the area, the five rangers looking instantly around to find the source.

"Be careful what you wish for, rangers!"

And in that next moment, something large and metallic swept down through the air, forcing Luke and Katie to throw themselves down to the ground in order to evade it.

"What the heck is that?" Nahir exclaimed, as the vehicle turned around to show itself off in full. A heavily armoured Rampardos style one seater car, there were also two feathered mounds at both doors. Each hubcap of the tyres had a large amount of spiked extensions on them. Above the cab, there were a pair of Swellow head shaped cannons, each with the beak open. The whole thing was grey with blue stripes on, and sat in the cockpit of the vehicle, was none other than...

"Ramelow," Xavier growled. "Let me guess..."

"Don't strain yourself, red ranger," the demon laughed. "Miss me?"

"Not really," Luke said, glaring at him. "You must be the one who did this."

"Oh, guilty," Ramelow laughed. "Oh well. Check out my Rammer-Racer. Little something I brought back from the underworld. Beats the hell out of your rust bucket over there."

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed. "We could take you in the Defense Driver."  
"Well, try and keep up then," Ramelow laughed, spinning the vehicle around and accelerating off into the distance.

"After him!" Xavier roared, the five of them sprinting towards their jeep.

* * *

"Okay, try and get a shot on him," the red ranger continued, following after the Rammer-Racer. "We need to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

At his words, Katie peered out of the window in the shotgun position and began to fire her Defense Blaster at the back of the departing vehicle. In the back, Luke and Nahir were shooting out of the windows to try and get him, while Danni had stood up in her seat and was firing out of the roof.

"They're not doing anything," Luke yelled. "That armour's too thick."

"I'll try to get closer!" the red ranger replied, flooring the accelerator down as far as it would go. Under his coaxing, the Defense Driver managed to speed up slightly, bursting after the Rammer-Racer.

"Almost there!" Xavier yelled, seeing that they were almost close enough to reach out and touch the rear of the vehicle. Then, all five of them could hear Ramelow let out a laugh...

And, his Rammer-Racer grew a pair of wings from the mounds on the side. As the rangers gasped at what had just happened, the demon coaxed the machine up off the ground.  
"It's not nice to shoot demons in the back," he giggled, firing the cannons towards them. The Swellow head shaped cannons coughed several times, coating them in laser fire. Sparks ripped out of the engine of the Defense Driver, the jeep slowing to a halt.

"Uh oh," Nahir muttered. "This can't be..."

Before she could finish what she had been saying, Ramelow brought his airborne vehicle rushing through the side of the Defense Driver, sending it spinning over onto its side. Shocked by the sudden attack, the rangers were thrown out of their jeep, eventually coming to a crash landing across the street. Immediately, they demorphed under the impact, putting them back in their civillian clothing.

"I'll be back, rangers," Ramelow replied, cheerily waving at them. "Don't wait around for me for too long."

With those words, the demon and his attack vehicle vanished, leaving the defeated rangers alone with the upturned Defense Driver.

"Damn," Danni muttered, rubbing her head. "We had our asses handed to us by him."

"No doubt," Katie groaned. "At least nobody was here to see this."

Right on cue a van screeched around a corner, halting near to the downed rangers. Drowing out their groans. And to make things even worse for the rangers, complete with their video cameras, the two Hikers got out.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Mal wondered, filming the upturned vehicle. "Someone fall asleep at the wheel."

"No," Xavier said, getting up to try and wave them away from the scene. "Just a simple demon attack, nothing to see here."

"Wow!" Tim shouted, jumping up and down on the spot. "We should sell this to the world's media. Headline. Rangers have their asses kicked by demon. Sub headline. We're all going to die."

"What kind of newspaper would print that?" Nahir wondered.

"Are you kidding?" Luke asked. "Practically all of them. Nothing sells papers like the doomsday scenario."

"With the demons around, I bet there's a lot of that," Katie quipped, easing out her shoulder for some relief.

"Quick!" Tim yelled. "To the Tim-Mobile! Away to the nearest place where we can sell our footage!"

Turning to charge out into their vehicle, the two of them quickly left the scene, singing how they were about to become rich and famous. As they watched them leave, the five rangers couldn't help but look at each other and feel slightly sick.

"Is this day going to get any worse?" Xavier asked, forcing Nahir to look down at her watch.

"Probably," she replied. "It's only eight thirty five."

* * *

"So, what happened?" Bristow asked, looking over at them. Behind him, the recovered trucks gently let down the damaged Defense Driver back into the loading bay, a crashing erupting as it hit the metal floor.

"Ramelow happened," Danni said, shaking her head. "And, he's got a new weapon. His Rammer-Racer. We couldn't harm him at all, couldn't lay a scratch on his vehicle."

"Our shots just bounced off him," Katie insisted. "And, he was fast. Faster than us. We couldn't get close to him in the Defense Driver."

"He handed our asses to us," Xavier snapped, kicking the ground. "We lost! Plain and simple."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE DEFENSE DRIVER!"

"And, here's Miranda," Dominic quipped, folding his arms. "This ought to be worth seeing."

"Yeah, it's not quite as defensive as its name implies," Luke said, rolling his eyes. "Got shot to hell by a demon."

"A demon?" Miranda demanded. "A demon does not do this to my inventions and get away with it."

"Ramelow did," Nahir said. "He kinda did it and then vanished."

"I made this to be impervious," Miranda muttered, clucking her tongue at the wrecked vehicle. "Guess it wasn't."

"You can fix it, right?" Xavier asked. "I mean, Ramelow will be back and we need to be able to fight him."

"I don't know if it is worth fixing it," she said. "I mean, there's nothing I can do. No way I can fix it up to take on Ramelow. I saw some of the battle on a speed camera."

"Come on!" Nahir exclaimed. "How can you not do anything? You're a damn genius! There has to be something that you can do!"

Her words more than anything seemed to drag Miranda out of her musing, causing her to jump up and let out a grin.

"I've got it," she yelled, running her hands through her hair. "Looks like you might need and upgrade. And, I've got just the thing."

"What is it?" Luke wondered. "Because, we need to go for it now."

"All in time," Miranda replied, walking over to the speaker system. Pushing down on a button, she began to yell down into it.

"Okay, people," she called. "This is Dr. Underwood. I need you to divide into two teams. One to work on and fix the Defense Driver and another to help me on a top secret project. And, time is of the essence. So, get to work!"

"What do you want us to do?" Xavier asked, momentarily attracting her attention. "I mean..."

"Check out the simulator," she replied. "Use program eighty two. Don't worry about a thing. I've had just the thing planned in a situation like this. We can take Ramelow on. When I've finished, he won't hit him."

"That's the Miranda we all know and love," Dominic muttered, drawing a strange look from both Katie and Nahir. "Always has a plan on how to even up the score."

"I'd just settle for a good old fashioned rocket launcher," Luke remarked. "Blow that sucker up."

Before turning away to head off into her lab, Miranda gave him an interested look that turned quickly into a smile.

"Hmm..." she mused. "Rockets. That could work."

With those words still ringing in their heads, the seven of them looked at each other with surprise.

"Commander, do you know what she's got planned?" Danni asked.

"Maybe a vague idea," Bristow replied. "But, if she wants to keep it a secret then..."

* * *

"Hold your applause, demons," Ramelow replied, striding into the main throne room of Skull Tower. "I've done what none of you incapable folks could manage and defeated the rangers. Sent them running and hiding."

"But, you didn't finish them off," Darkia told him, angrily. "Why?"

"Because, I enjoyed toying with them too much," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't even try to tell me it wasn't kinda funny."

"You should have taken them down while they were defenceless," the General demanded. "Now, they'll regroup and be back."

"And, when they poke their heads out of their holes, I'll accelerate over them with the Rammer-Racer," Ramelow smirked. "Got to love that gift from Queen Misteria. Nothing that the rangers have can lay a scratch on it."

Looking around, he suddenly realised that Joltara wasn't in the room. Only he, Darkia and Kable remained.

"Maybe we should send a demon down," Kable offered. "Just to finish off what you couldn't..."

"Don't you dare!" Ramelow hissed, drawing out his sword and levelling it at the demon summoner. "These are my prey and I'm hunting them down."

"Ah, let him go do it," Darkia said. "It's good to see some of you demons taking the initiative. And, if he gets destroyed, we'll honour your memory as a warrior."

"Really, because I was kinda hoping that you'd revive me," Ramelow replied, deadpan as he folded his arms.

"What, and use valuable energy?" Kable asked. "Only Queen Misteria decides who gets to use that incredible reviving energy source. If we did that, she'd destroy us and feed our souls to Princess Chumso."

At those words, the Smoochum demon began to cry at the mention of her mother, wailing in distress.

"Gah," both Darkia and Ramelow said, striding away out of the chamber. Leaving Kable alone and shaking his head as he went to see what was wrong with her.

* * *

"Man, that simulator is realistic," Nahir said, rubbing her leg. "I mean... How come we've only used it slightly before. It has combat simulations, Megazord simulations..."

"And, that thing that we just did," Katie replied. "Did anyone else get what it was, or...?"

"Well, it was almost like driving a motorcycle," Danni remarked. "And, it is a pretty standardised ranger method of transport. I bet that's what she's working on."

"Just because that's what nearly every other group of rangers have..." Katie said.

"Bet you it's a group of five motorcycles," Danni insisted. "Bet you anything."

"I bet you that it's not," Katie replied. "And, as for the wager..."

"Slap bet?" Nahir suggested. "Whoever wins the bet gets to slap the loser."

"Are you out of your mind?" Danni asked. "That's kinda pointless."

"You worried about it?" Katie smirked. "Suddenly so unsure."

"Go on then," the yellow ranger replied. "What're the rules and the like?"

"Okay," Nahir said. "I'll be your mediator. If Katie is right and they don't turn out to be five motorcycles, she gets to slap you. If Danni is right, and they do turn out to be five motorcycles, the reverse happens and she gets to slap Katie."

"What happens if there are four motorcycles and one sidecar?" Danni wondered.

"Then, Katie wins," Nahir said. "Because, there aren't five motorcycles."

"This is kinda pointless," Katie commented. "But, it's on."

Slowly, the two rangers held out their hands and shook on it.

"It is kinda pointless," the pink ranger remarked. "Can't believe you too just shook on that."

"But, you just..."

"Yeah, and I never told you that you had to do it," Nahir laughed. "Bet still stands."

* * *

"In Breaking News, Waterfall Shores came under attack again today. Nothing normal there you may think, but today the rangers were beaten... Yeah, that's right! We're all going to die! Screw this! I'm moving somewhere safer like Slateport City in Hoenn! No danger of getting attacked by monsters there!"

At hearing the report on the radio, Miranda burst out laughing.

"Was he actually serious?" she wondered. "Man, I wouldn't mind seeing that newsreader's face when..."

"When what?" Dominic wondered, striding through the lab. Looking down at the things that were being built, he couldn't help but let out a whistle. "Nice..."

"You tell anyone about anything that's in this top secret lab, and I'll run you through that," Miranda replied, nodding her head at a machine that looked similar to a giant fan.

"What actually is that for?" Dominic wondered, still hearing the radio report and ignoring it. "I mean..."

"Well, it's for leaning the lab at the moment," Miranda replied. "But, in the future I might adapt it into a weapon. Looks like it might have potential for that."

"Just came into tell you that your other team managed to get the Defense Driver back in a roadworthy condition," Dominic continued. "And, one of them saw me coming in here and asked if you wanted assistance."

"Why were you coming in here?" Miranda asked. "This place is..."

"Private, I know," Dominic replied. "But, I came in to see if you all wanted coffee. And, I was kinda curious as to what you do in here."

"It's mainly a case of not wondering how it is that we create all these amazing weapons," Miranda told him. "But, rather a case of knowing that we do rather than questioning the process."

"So, apart from... Those?" Dominic asked, gesturing at what was currently being built by a team of scientists and mechanics. "What else is in the works for the future?"

"That would be telling," she replied, folding her arms. "By the way, do you think rocket launchers are overkill, or just suffice with high power laser cannons, capable off punching through..."

"Listen to your heart," he remarked. "I'm sure whatever you do, it'll be capable of incredible carnage."

"You know just how to say the right thing to warm a woman's heart," she replied, sarcastically.

"And, you're not the first one to ever say that to me," Dominic quipped back, before gesturing around at the half finished weapons and items. "Oh, and because of my antipathy towards that huge set of fan blades, my lips are sealed."

* * *

"No way!" Luke exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, we were having an argument and Nahir made the suggestion," Katie replied, folding her arms. "And, neither of us were willing to back down in the moment, so..."

"Hey, don't lay this down at my door!" the pink ranger protested, before being interrupted.

"Sooner or later one of you is going to slap the other," Xavier remarked. "That should be... Well, depending on who it is, it might be epic."

"What are you trying to get at?" Danni asked, suddenly sounding slightly annoyed. "Who are you implying..."

Right on cue, the alarm began to sound out above them. Causing Xavier to breath a sigh of relief, as he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Saved by the alarm!" he shouted, already outside and vanishing down the corridor.

"Hey, don't think I'm letting this drop," Danni shouted, running after him. For a moment, the other three rangers looked at each other before going after them.

* * *

"Okay, rangers!" Miranda said, walking out of her lab, looking exhausted. "Your new equipment is almost finished. But, we kinda need to apply a few coats of paintwork and run some final tests."

"Aww, man!" Xavier replied, shaking his head.

"Does it really need to be in the colour that we wear?" Luke asked. "I mean, this is an emergency and all, and..."

"While it is true that Ramelow is back," Bristow said, striding over to them. "Rushing through our equipment without testing it out is reckless and stupid. Take the Defense Driver and at least try to hold him off until Miranda can complete the testing. Plus, it'll be the element of surprise."

"It shouldn't take long," she insisted. "And, we'll send them over to you as soon as possible. And, what the Commander said about the element of surprise is right."

"Alright then," Katie replied. "Look, just tell us one thing. Are they motorcycles?"

For a moment, she and Danni looked at each other, waiting for Miranda's reply. And when it came...

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Aww, damnit!"

"Never mind," Xaiver remarked, heading over to the hastily repaired jeep. "We need to go and take on Ramelow right now."

"Okay, let's go," Katie said, climbing into the shotgun position.

"We can do it this time," Nahir yelled, banging the back of Xavier's seat with her fist.

"Then, I guess it's time for... SDI!" Xavier shouted. "Time to battle!"

* * *

"Come on!" Katie urged, as the Defense Driver whipped around the corner. "We can't let him get away this time."

"And we won't," Xavier said, dropping a hand down to the gear stick. "We've got our plan for dealing with him. Stick to it and..."

"Where is this clown?" Danni wondered, sticking her head out of the roof, looking for their target. She could still see the burns on the Defense Driver from before, the vehicle not moving at its usual fluidity. "I still say we should have..."

"Element of surprise," Nahir pointed out. "Both Miranda and Bristow agreed on it."

"I did too," Luke said. "What's the point of having a brand new weapon to use on these demons if it's not a surprise."

"Don't blame me when we all..." Danni started to say, before laser fire erupted out from behind them. As the deadly rake shattered against the wheels of the jeep, completely obliterating the tyres, Xavier threw it to a halt.

"Let's get ready to do this," he said. "Miranda, send them. Send them..."

But before anything could happen, their target burst out from wherever he had been hiding, and smashed into the Defence Driver. Completely sending it spinning over onto its top, smoke starting to emerge from the decimated vehicle.

Groaning in pain at what had happened, the five rangers began to climb out of their ruined vehicle, shaking their heads at what had happened.

"Man, Miranda's going to be pissed," Danni commented. "Her team spent a few hours repairing that."

"Rangers," Miranda's voice said in their helmets, sounding like she was laughing with relief. "The Defense Driver can be repaired, but that's not something that we can say about the Rammer-Racer. Meet your newest weapons in the fight against the demons. Oh, and feel free to shorten the name of this, but I'm introducing you to your SDI Assault Racers."

"Yeah, we are shortening that," Luke muttered, before seeing what Miranda had meant. "Aww, holy crap, they are sweet!"

"Oh yeah!" Xavier shouted.

"They just look awesome!" Nahir commented.

Instead of saying anything, Katie turned around and slapped Danni across the face.

"I win!" she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Huh, my helmet cushioned most of that blow," the yellow ranger snickered. "But, that's about as awesome as it gets!"

Unlike what Danni had suggested, Miranda's latest inventions were not motorcycles. Instead, they were ATV's, riding on without anyone on top of them. Four wheeled vehicles, each in one of the five ranger colours. At the middle of the thick black tyres were large retractable spikes, which could be controlled by a lever on the handles. On the front of the vehicles, were a pair of large cannons. Completing the look was a thick leather seat at the back.

"High powered laser cannons," Miranda continued through the microphone in their helmets. "Even should be capable of punching through Ramelow's armour. Each is also loaded with a pair of rockets. Should just about take down anything that breathes. And some things that don't. Also faster than they look, and you wouldn't believe the armour."

"I think we might," Xavier said, patting the side of his ATV. "Now, let's go see what these things can do."

* * *

After taking down the Defense Driver, Ramelow had vanished away, speeding around a corner. Now, hearing the challenging roar of five engines, he returned in a burst of smoke. Doing a double take at what now awaited him.

"Oh crap!" the demon muttered. "That doesn't... Ah, screw it, I can take them on. Nothing beats the Rammer-Racer."

"We're sending you back to hell," Nahir shouted, climbing onto the Pink Assault Racer. "And, on a one way trip!"

"Save me a seat, rangers!" Ramelow bellowed, accelerating forward. "Cannons, fire!"

"Execute defensive manouvers," Xavier yelled, throwing his vehicle into reverse. "Remember what we did on the simulator."

"Okay!" the other four rangers shouted, each accelerating off into a different direction.

"Uh oh," Ramelow muttered, searching out for one to chase. "Which one do I...? I guess I'll go after the..."

Before he could make his choice, Katie and Danni came charging in behind him, firing off their laser cannons into the back of the Rammer-Racer.

"Aim for the engines!" the yellow ranger shouted. "Send him to a stop and he's a sitting Psyduck."

"You don't say," Katie retorted, one of her shots finding its mark. Almost enough to bring the enemy vehicle to a stop. Smoke started to erupt from the back of the Rammer-Racer, as Ramelow let out a barrage of curses.

"At least I've still got my wings," he muttered. "Let's see you clip those."

Pushing down on a button, the wings burst out from the side of the vehicle. Almost ready to take flight.

"Not going to happen," Luke shouted, as he and Nahir accelerated down the street in front of the Rammer-Racer.

"Let's give it to him!" Nahir yelled, as the two of them fired their lasers into the mechanical wings of the vehicle. Instantly causing them to melt away into nothing and prompting more curses from the demon driving the vehicle.

"What the hell?" he demanded. "Why don't you just blow up my precious precious vehicle while you're here and have at it?"

"Excellent suggestion," Xavier replied, pumping down on the accelerator. "Loading rockets. You're about to feel the sting. There's no escape now!"

Pushing the ATV forward, he burst forward. Just waiting for the right moment, before unloading his rockets straight into the centre of the Rammer-Racer. In no time at all, it instantly exploded into thousands of pieces, taking Ramelow with it.

* * *

"Oh yes!" Danni yelled. "Taken him down!"

"Excellent work, guys," Xavier shouted, reaching over to high five Katie and Luke. "We did it. No more Ramelow!"

Right on cue, Kable appeared across from them, a card swooping through the air and hitting the remains of Ramelow.

"Oh crap!" Katie mutered.

"Filled with fury this night! Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

A blue burst of electricity burst out of the card, covering the remains in its wake. Within seconds, Ramelow was back up on his feet and many times his normal size.

"Ready for round two, rangers?" he yelled. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Well," Xavier said. "As much fun as the Assault Riders are, it's time to take this up to another level. Aura Carriers, on track!"

From the Aquabase train bay, the Aura Carriers began to accelerate out towards battle, seeking out their owners for the battle. Getting into their zords, the rangers let them out of containment and began to begin the formation.

"SDI Megazord formation!" Xavier continued, activating his console. "Begin!"

The five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"We're ready, Ramelow!" Luke yelled. "You're going down."

"Big words, rangers!" the demon retorted, taking out his sword. "Let's see you back them up."

"I think we can manage that," Xavier replied. "Enforcement Sword, now!"

Materialising from out of the belt buckle of the Megazord, the huge blade appeared in its hand.

"It's just occurred to me," Nahir said. "But, we're in a forty foot tall robot, about to sword duel a demon the same size above a city. How awesome is that?"

"Now you say it like that," Katie pointed out. "It does."

Pushing forward, the Megazord went on the offensive, slashing out at Ramelow. But, the skilled demon managed to parry the blow aside and throw a kick out into the chest of the Megazord, sending it staggering back.

"He might be faster than us," Xavier muttered. "But, we're tougher."

Moving the joystick up, he pushed the Megazord forward and landed two blows and a kick into Ramelow. This time, the demon fell back, unable to hold through the pain.

"Do you rangers have to be so tough?" he demanded, slashing his sword through the shoulder of the SDI Megazord. "I'm easily tougher than you are, but because you're the good guys, you get a bye into victory! So unfair!"

"Oh my Arceus, he's gone completely insane," Danni muttered. "What's he talking about? We don't win because we're the good guys, we win because we're awesome."

"And, so modest too," Luke commented, as the Enforcement Sword came up and crashed its blade against Ramelow's arm. Hacking it into two pieces. The demon's sword dropped down to the ground, screams echoing out in agony as Ramelow clutched at the stump.

"Feel it!" Xavier yelled. "SDI Mach Strikes."

Hurling the sword into the air, the arms of the Megazord burst back and forth at lightning fast speeds, smashing out into the stricken Ramelow repeatedly. Enough to batter him back away from them, before the Megazord caught the sword again.

"You're toast!" Danni shouted. "Give it to him!"

"And don't let up on the firepower!" Nahir offered, watching Ramelow start one last desperate charge towards them, his good arm ready to grab at their face.

"Ignition drive!" Xavier shouted, pushing down on the controls.

With the blade bursting into flames, the Megazord burst forward at a lightning fast speed, sweeping the sword through the air. The diamond hardened weapon cut through Ramelow's body with ease, the flames starting to burn his body into cinders. Still continuing to swipe away, the Megazord finally ran the blade through his stomach. With the demon howling in pain, he collapsed down to the ground, exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Did we just kill one of the generals?" Katie asked, looking down at what had happened. "Is he gone?"

"I think he's gone," Nahir yelled. "Take that, Ramelow!"

"Are you sure he's not about to rise back up and hit us where it hurts?" Luke wondered.

"No," the voice of Bristow said, through the communications systems in the Megazord. "He's gone. We're not picking up any traces of demonic energy. Ergo, he's been destroyed."

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone," Kable commented, looking down at the mystical imagings of the battlefield.

"I don't really care," Darkia replied. "Now, we don't have to put up with his insolence. You get to start sleeping on your own without his snoring again."

"Hot sweet, yeah!" the demon summoner exclaimed. "You've got a point. Although, we will need to summon up another demon to do some of the heavy lifting. General lackey work and the like."

"Think that I might have the solution," Joltara remarked, walking into the room, yawning. Followed by... "I think you've met Raika."  
Stretching out his arms, the demon waved at both Darkia and Kable, who couldn't help but look bewildered by the whole event.

"So, where have you two been the whole day?" Kable wondered.

* * *

"With Ramelow destroyed," Bristow said, looking around to the five rangers with a smile. "It's only a matter of time before the rest of them follow. You've done a great thing today and many people will be saved by the defeat of a sadistic demon."

"Anyone think that we might have made a terrible mistake?" Danni asked. "I mean, sure we destroyed Ramelow, but what if they summon up something twice as bad? Better the demon you know, right."

"Ah, we'll kick its ass," Xavier muttered. "We've taken them on before and we'll do it again. Plus, I think we're getting pretty good at the whole demon killing thing."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Indeed...**

**So, Ramelow is dead. Apparently, and Raika slips into his place. Taking bets on how long that lasts...**

**New vehicles... I didn't want to do motorcycles again.**

**And, on the slap bet. Yeah, I felt random.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. All appreciated! Completely.**

**Next chapter entitled Ghost In The Machine. Cliche, but... Anyway, preview below.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten, Ghost In The Machine, Preview.**

**Raika: Time to try something different.**

**Darkia: That might work.**

**Dominic: There's something in the Aquabase with us.**

**Katie: What is it?**

**Miranda: It took out our morphing grid.**

**Xavier: We don't have any power to take this thing on.**

**Danni: Actually...**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	10. Ghost In The Machine

Chapter Ten. Ghost In The Machine.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force and SDI..._

_While being attacked by the Cinespark monster, Danni was sent to the dimensional basis of a horror movie where she was attacked by a smoke monster. A few months later, she was recruited along with four others to become the next generation of Poke Rangers. Taking the mantle of the yellow ranger, she and the others fought many demons and opponents, including Dr. Kincaid who stole Danni's other morpher. One of their most troubling demonic opponents was Ramelow, who attacked them all with his newest weapon, the Rammer-Racer. With the Defence Driver outgunned by its power, Miranda created the Assault Riders, ATV's that could stand up to Ramelow's power. With the vehicle destroyed, the rangers took on their enemy with the Megazord. Eventually destroying him. Back at the Skull Tower, the demon Raika came in to replace Ramelow..._

* * *

"My name is Danielle Tanner. A few weeks ago, I was recruited to join a brand new ranger program, becoming a new defender of the Verger region. Virtually every region has had its own team of Poke Rangers, and I'm currently the only one to be in both sets for this one. I've fought mutants in the past, and now I'm fighting demons. Countless freaks of nature. Tropisaur. Afterburner. Glaidevass. Crobel. Cinespark, just to name but a few. All each intent on..."

"Bit convoluted," Nahir commented, getting up off her bed to stretch out one of her legs. "I mean, you're trying to make a video diary of your time as a ranger here. You're not suffering from cabin fever, are you? Because, that can be unhealthy."

"I'm not suffering from cabin fever," Danni replied. "Plus, it's my video diary. I can pretty much put in whatever I want."

"You ever think that we could end up with cabin fever down here?" Nahir continued, ignoring her. "Going crazy and try to kill each other. We're stranded under the ocean, it could happen. If there was a base lockdown, we might end up trapped down here for weeks. Then..."

"Look," Danni said, turning around to her, rolling her eyes as she did so. "What are the chances of that happening? You're not worried about that, are you?"

"Of course not," the pink ranger replied. "I don't have a problem with that."

"Well, you're going on about it," Danni continued, scratching a patch on the back of her hand. "And..."

Suddenly pausing as she looked up to the roof, something passed across her face with surprise and worry.

"What?" Nahir asked. "What is it?"

"Something just occurred to me," Danni replied, getting to her feet and heading towards the door. "And, it's really disturbing."

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

"Hmmm..." Raika muttered, looking at a mystical image of the area around the Aquabase. The oceans of Verger. "So, how can we do this?"

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be here," Kable replied, grumpily. " But, we can't touch their Aquabase. It's surrounded by consecrated water. Our weapons won't even hurt it. We wouldn't be able to penetrate its shell without being fried."

"Again with the hmmm," Raika continued. "But, maybe there's something else we can do. What about the area around it. Run a scan on whatever is there. Maybe a rock formation can be collapsed on them. It's time to try something different."

"He's got a point," Darkia muttered, walking into the room with a grumpy expression. "That might work."

* * *

"What?" Bristow demanded. "That's impossible."

"Yeah," Danni replied. "But, I was recording my video diary and it hit me. I've been in the Aquabase before. Five months ago, I was transported to an alternate dimension which was exactly like this place. Right down to the name. Aquabase. And, there was an ancient smoke monster there that tried to kill me. I don't know how that happened."

"Well," Dominic said, scratching the back of his head. "It could just be a coincidence. Ever think that?"

"I suppose it could be," Danni muttered. "But, what are the odds of two places under the oceans of Verger exactly like this. Everyone was killed, but I didn't recognise anyone."

"Well, you wouldn't, would you?" Nahir pointed out. "Because, at the time you didn't know anyone here."

"The whole thing just doesn't add up," Danni continued. "What happened? I need to know."

"Actually," Dominic commented. "When this place was built, there was a wrecked ship here. Just thought I'd point it out."

"But, what does that...?" Nahir began to ask, before the lights started to flicker around them. "What the heck? Is someone doing that deliberately?"

"Would seem like it," Danni said. "If I find who, I'm going to kick their ass. Not funny!"

Right on cue, the alarms started to go off around them.

"Now, what the heck's going on?" Bristow demanded. "Time for a situation that's not irrelevant."

* * *

"Holy crap!" Dominic shouted. "That's impossible. Miranda, tell me how that's possible!"

"It's not!" Miranda yelled, looking out through the window. "That should not happen."

"Well, if you've not got the answers," Xavier remarked, folding his arms. "Then... We're all going to die!"

What they could see outside the window, moving under the surface of the ocean towards them, was a ghostly ship. Pushing its way through the depths of the ocean, the faintest sound of a bell ringing out as it sailed towards them.

"This is impossible!" Luke bellowed. "And, we're going to all die! Die! Die!"

"Calm down and die quietly!" Nahir groaned, grumpily.

"Commander, you need to give the evacuation order," Dominic said. "If that boat isn't what it looks like and..."

"No time, damnit!" Miranda shouted. "At the rate it's travelling, it should hit us right about..."

Before she could finish speaking, the ghost ship hit the side of the Aquabase, instantly passing straight through without any damage at all to the structure of the building. Then, it vanished completely.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Katie commented, folding her arms. "Anyone feel underwhelmed?"

"Yeah..." Danni replied. "That was too strange. Anyone else think it's a coincidence that Dominic mentioned a ship at the bottom of the ocean where this place is buried and suddenly this happens."

"Something strange is happening," Bristow said, folding his arms. "We need to ascertain what's going on right now. Miranda, I need you and your team to dig up every piece of information you can find on that ship that sank here. Preferably a picture of it. Everyone else, stay on alert. This is a code red situation. It might be a demon attack, but we don't know yet. And, if they're dumb enough to launch an attack on the Aquabase..."

"You think it's a revenge attack for what happened to Ramelow?" Xavier wondered, quickly trying to regain some composure. "They're screwing with us via means of a ghost ship?"

"First of all, that's pretty much the only way they can screw with us," Dominic pointed out. "No pure demon can enter this place. The walls are solid eight inch iron, filled with salt and engraved with protective runes. Plus, add that to the water around us and this place is pretty much a fortress against demonic attacks."

"So, the ghost ship is nothing to be worried about?" Luke asked. "I miss a world where I never thought I'd have to use that phrase."

"Trust me," Dominic said, folding his arms loftily. "There's absolutely nothing to be worried about."

Right on cue, the alarms started to go off around them. Bringing sarcastic grins from both Luke and Katie.

"Except that," Miranda replied, rolling her eyes. "That might be a problem."

"Which alarm is that?" Bristow wondered. "Refresh my memo..."

"That's the alarm that informs us someone or something is breaking into the room where we keep our main power supply," Miranda said, quickly striding over to the intercom and pushing down on the button. "This is Dr. Underwood, you read me down in Power Control?"

For a brief five seconds that seemed almost an eternity, everyone present looked over at the intercom, hearing only a deathly silence. Not even the hiss of static.

"Security!" Bristow bellowed. "Get down there now!"

"We'll go too," Danni said. "No way whatever's doing this is going to get past us."

* * *

"Okay," Dominic remarked, as the five of them, himself, and a ten man security team approached the metallic double doors leading to their room. "It takes a few seconds for the doors to open, so as soon as they do, let's get in there and see what's happening. We don't know what we're dealing with here, so keep an eye out. If it looks less than human, then shoot it."

As he had requested, virtually everyone was armed with an SDI Blaster, keeping the weapons pointed at the ground. But, none of them were holstered, meaning they were always ready to be used at a moments notice.

"Shouldn't we set the blasters to stun?" Luke quipped. "I mean..."

"They don't do that," one of the security guards offered. "You'll have to aim to wound."

"If the impossible has happened and a demon got in here," Nahir said. "Wouldn't it be better to shoot first and ask questions later?"

"Doors opening," Dominic yelled, bringing his weapon up. Behind him, Xavier and Katie did the same at the same moment, before the rest of the rangers and the security team did the same.

In front of them all, the doors finally slid to their opening position, allowing them to see what was waiting for them on the other side.

"That's the second anticlimax of the hour," Katie commented, lowering her weapon. "Where is everyone?"

As if to try and answer the question, the group started to walk into the room, eager to check it out for answers.

"There's nothing here," Nahir said. "No technicians, no demon..."

"Well, that's not good," Dominic suddenly said, looking over at one of the consoles. One that had been smashed to pieces, as had the machine up and behind it. "That's really not good."

"What is it?" Katie asked, gesturing up at the smashed machine. "You know what that does?"

"If I had to guess," Dominic replied. "That's the one that would let us out of here. I've got to admit that I think there's something in the Aquabase with us."

"Eep," Danni said, shining a torch down onto one of the broken consoles in front of her. "Here's another one. Another broken console that..."

* * *

"Shit!" Miranda roared, looking down at an electrical schematic of the Aquabase. "That's really not good. This can't be random. Too clear and concise to be random."

"What's going on?" Bristow demanded. "I need a status report."

"Whatever's in here," Miranda replied. "It's taking out our options systematically. First the automatic door locking system that we'd need to engage in order to get us out of here has been disabled, as Dominic reported. I'm checking the other areas, both in the area and I hope whatever I'm seeing isn't accurate."

"What are you saying?" Bristow asked, folding his arms. "I need to know what's happening. Every little detail. No matter what."

"Okay," she said, slowly. "I haven't had the time to check this thoroughly, but I think there's a very real chance it took out our morphing grid."

"Our morphing grid?" Bristow replied, going white. "You mean that the rangers can't morph if they need to."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Miranda told him. "If they try, their morphers might blow up."

Groaning both inwardly and outwardly, she walked over to the intercom and activated it again with a push of the button.

"Rangers," she said, her voice magnetically amplified. "This is Miranda. Whatever you do, do not morph. No matter what happens. Should you attempt to do so, you risk putting yourself and others around you in danger. The morphing grid has been damaged."

* * *

"So, we don't have any power to take this thing on with?" Xavier asked, shaking his head. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"You expect that these days are supposed to get easier?" Dominic asked. "Come on, whatever's doing this has to show itself soon. Just keep your head held high and I'm sure it'll work itself out. No matter what, we'll be able to beat this thing."

"What do you mean, we?" Luke wondered, rolling his eyes. "We do all the fighting. You offer helpful comments from afar."

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed. "He did help me. Remember Coolbee?"

"And, besides," Dominic pointed out. "I'm right here in this right now. We're all doing this."

"Suppose it's just a case of finding out what this is," Nahir muttered, stepping out from behind a structure could have been made of either stone or plastic. "Does anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" Xavier asked, looking over to where she was stood. "What are you...?"

"That clattering sound," she replied, causing Katie and Luke to walk over to where she was and see what it was that she was talking about. "Do you hear that?"

"Sort of," Katie muttered, thoughtfully. "Like a clanging sound."

"Like something's trying to escape?" Luke wondered, looking around for the source. "What could it...?"

"It's coming from over there," Nahir said, gesturing over to a storage compartment. "You don't think that the big bad demon is frightened, do you?"

"Someone open that up," Dominic remarked, shaking his head. "That way we can ice this thing and start to repair the place."

Shaking her head, Danni stepped forward towards the door, closing her hand around the handle. Taking a deep breath...

"Will you just open it?" Luke demanded, grouchily complaining about the length of time it was taking for her to drag the thing open.

"Okay," she replied, angrily yanking it open.

And just as she had remembered from her time in the dark dimension, a pillow of black and purple smoke erupted out of the compartment, jerking the door back to crush her hand between it and the wall. Laser fire rang out as everyone else in the room started to try and shoot the thing, only for the attacks to pass through it.

That was the last thing Danni remembered before blacking out from the pain.

* * *

"Aww, man," Xavier muttered. "What a mess."

"That was definitely a demon," Dominic commented, as he, Xavier, Luke and Nahir stood over the bed where the yellow ranger was currently laid. "A nasty one."

Groaning in pain, Danni opened her eyes and looked up at them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Demon got away," Luke replied, folding his arms. "You passed out and while the security team went chasing after it, we dragged you up here. That bruise on your head is where Nahir accidentally dropped part of you."  
"Sorry," the pink ranger said. "Thought I saw the demon and reacted."

Looking down at her hand, Danni could see the bandage on it.

"What's the bad news?" she asked. "Don't have to be fitted for a hook, do I?"

"Ah, you'll be fine," Dominic said. "Minor hand fractures, few broken fingers and some pretty bad bruising. Could be worse. Fortunately, we don't make our doors that heavy."

"Hey, where's Katie?" Danni suddenly wondered.

"She's conducting some investigations on the outside of the Aquabase," Xavier said. "Miranda wanted her to check out whether that ship did any structural damage to the building."

"So, she managed to get out?" Danni continued, puzzled. "How, I thought the whole base was locked down."

"Plunge pool," Dominic said. "Not practical for mass evacuation, but..."

"Yeah, I get it," the yellow ranger replied. "So, did you manage to get the demon?"

"That's still a work in progress," Xavier said. "But, don't worry. Apparently, the scanners have managed to lock onto its energy signature and it's still on the Aquabase."

"Why is that something for us to not worry about?" Luke asked. "I mean..."

"Because, it's still here and we can kill it," Xavier replied, confidently. "Come on, guys. We're rangers. Killing demons is what we do."

"How do we plan on doing that?" Nahir wondered. "The SDI Blaster's didn't hurt it."

"Well, we try the good old fashioned way of violence," Xavier said, turning to head for the door. "Okay, let's go and track this thing down."

* * *

"Hmm," Miranda muttered, adjusting her glasses as she peered down at the screens of the computers in front of her. "The morphing grid isn't too badly damaged. Should be easy to repair. The problem might be finding the time to do it. That smoke monster might attack again, and we don't have the components to modify the weapons to defeat it."

"What have you managed to find from the demon?" Bristow asked, looking down over her shoulder at the right screen which was analysing a picture of the black and purple smoke.

"It's definitely not completely indestructible," Miranda said, switching her attention over. "Running a scan over the traces of the smoke, I've managed to detect that there is enough genetic material in there for it to turn back into corporeal form. The smoke fooled the sensors to allow it in here. Probably used the ghost ship as a diversion, sneaking in through the plunge pool. It's about the only weak point in the structure."

"So, what can we do?" Bristow wondered, as Luke, Xavier and Nahir walked into the room. "Are you saying that it's impossible to win while it's in that form?"

"That's more or less true," Miranda replied. "I don't think we can force it out. The only way that it can only return to its natural form is if it wants to. We can't do that at this point. Not with what we have on the base."

"What, you don't have a big old warehouse on site where you keep doodads like that?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but it's locked down," Miranda said. "There's some incredibly hazardous material in there. First sign of danger, the warehouse gets completely sealed for the next twelve hours."

"What, like nuclear?" Nahir wondered. "You keep that stuff on site?"

"Yeah, we're trying to make a new set of nuclear powered Zords," Miranda replied. "Failing that, a new nuclear powered weapon to fight off enemies with."

"That would be awesome," Luke said. "But, wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"Might as well try and kill the demons by dropping an A-bomb on them," Miranda told him. "We're still working out the kinks."

"So, what's our plan?" Xavier wondered. "We need to be able to..."

Right on cue, an alarm burst up out of the system, instantly alerting the whole base to what was happening.

"What the heck?" Bristow demanded, as Miranda clicked down on an application at the bottom of the screen in front of her.

"Well, that's not good," she muttered. "The plunge pool is sealing itself."

"So, there's really no way out now?" Luke tried to sum up, as he gestured at the window in front of them that looked out across the ocean floor. "Not unless we crack open that window and flood the place."

"Yeah, we're only going to do that as a last resort," Bristow said, folding his arms. "And, even then, the situation would have to be bad."

"I've got a solution," Miranda insisted. "The morphing grid isn't that badly damaged. I'm sure I could fix it, but the problem would be keeping the smoke monster off me while I do so. It's smart. It undoubtedly want to avoid us gaining back our main weapon against it."

"So, you want us to keep it off you?" Xavier asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I didn't want to request that," Miranda replied. "Because, you don't have a prayer against it in smoke form without your powers. Even then, you might not have enough."

"It's suicide," Nahir said, sadly. "But, we'll do it. We'll hold it off you while you try to get the..."

She was quickly interrupted by the sound of a wetsuit clad Katie banging on the window, gesturing at something.

"Oh yeah," Dominic replied. "Okay, I tell you what. You four and the security team go down there and try to get it back on line. I'll try and convey the problems to Katie. She can't get back in here, so she might as well go back up to the surface. When I've done that, I'll come down and join you."

"Well, that's a good plan, Arcady," Luke commented, sarcastically. "I especially like the way you manage to avoid getting beaten up for slightly longer than the rest of us."

"We have to make the best of this bad situation," Dominic said, folding his arms. "And, Katie can't hang out there forever. Danni's already injured, we don't need someone to drown as well. I'll convey to her to get back to the surface and come down and join you."

"Okay, do it," Bristow ordered. "Right now!"

* * *

Seeing Dominic stood on the other side of the glass, gesturing up towards the surface, Katie tried to understand what he was saying. She'd already been down to where the plunge pool entrance was, to find it sealed up. Feeling confused as to what was going on, she'd swum back up to try and grab some attention. Now, the Pokemorph was pointing towards the surface.

What's he trying to tell me, she wondered. I need to get back into the Aquabase. If I go up to the top, I won't be able to...

Shaking his head in frustration, Dominic picked up a pad of paper and a thick black pen. Writing something on it, he quickly held it up to the window.

Moving closer to the window, ready to read it, Katie could see the words 'The base is completely sealed by demon. Go to surface, don't drown. We'll be in touch.'

Nodding her head, she turned away and began to kick her way towards the surface.

Only another three hundred feet to go, she thought, looking up at the faint traces of sunlight. I should have enough oxygen...

* * *

Walking into the room, Miranda instantly headed over to the large group of consoles which held the systems needed to activate the ranger powers. As she had seen on the monitor earlier, the damage wasn't too great.

"Give me ten minutes!" she yelled, picking up a set of tools and beginning to pry open the casing. "If this thing shows up, I need space to work. And, as little pressure as possible."

"Wow, you might be asking a lot," Luke quipped.

"Do I ask much more that often?" Miranda snapped. "Stop complaining and..."

Before she could finish the admonishment, the doors slammed shut around them and the black and purple smoke burst into the room through the small set of airvents. Within moments, it had formed away into the pillar that they had all seen earlier.

"Oh crap," Nahir muttered, shaking her head. "I really miss my powers right about now."

"No need to worry," Xavier said, folding his arms. "We're still rangers, even though we currently don't have any powers. And, we can fight this thing."

Tearing down through the corridor, Dominic heard the doors slam shut up ahead of him. Cursing under his breath, he fed his fingertips into the cracks of the doors trying to pry it open. Banging his head against the metal, he could hear Xavier say something about fighting whatever was inside the room.

And then, barely three seconds later, something crashed against the other side of the door. Even fewer seconds later, he could hear Xavier groaning in pain.

"Damnit," he muttered, banging his fist against the door. "Xavier, can you hear me?"

It was in that moment, that screams began to echo out of the room.

"This isn't going to work," he said, shaking his head and trying to think about some way to rectify the situation. "Okay... Yeah, that might just about work."

* * *

"What's happening?" Danni asked, as Dominic burst into the room and instantly went towards the bottle of painkillers on the shelf across from her. "Is there an emergency?"

"Yeah, a big one," Dominic said. "Long story short, a demon that can turn itself into a smoke monster is attacking. It's sealed itself into a room with Miranda, Nahir, Luke and Xavier. I can open the door, but the override needs to be held down in order to get in there. If I pump you full of painkillers, you think you can take it on?"

"Let's go for it," the yellow ranger replied, holding out her arm. "I think I've got an idea on how to beat it as well."

"You'll have to get it to turn back into its regular form first," Dominic said, sticking the needle in her arm. "Now, if it starts to get a little hazy..."

"Is this really safe?"

* * *

"Damnit!" Luke shouted, as the pillar of smoke grabbed him around the waist before throwing him through the air where he crashed against the side of the wall.

With virtually everyone down, Xavier slumped against the door, Nahir unconscious and bleeding as she lay on the ground and the security team all out cold, the pillar of smoke appeared down onto the ground and began to materialise into a corporeal shape. A purple and black demon with the body of a Sableye and the head of a Weezing. There was a toxic symbol on it stomach and the holes in the side of its head expelled out gas at random intervals. The eyes in its head were glittering diamonds which seemed to see through everything around them.

"What the hell are you?" Miranda yelled, trying to wriggle away back away as far away from the demon as possible.

"I am Sablezing!" the demon cackled in a female voice. "And, I managed to get in here past your special defenses. How do you like that?"

"Not a lot?" Miranda replied, looking around for anything that could be used as a weapon. "So, what do you want, other than us all dead?"

"That's for me to know, and you to die," the smoke demon cackled. "Now, do you want it to be slow, or slower?"

"How about the only one who dies here is you?"

Spinning around, Sablezing could see the door slide open and Danni walk inside, holding her bruised hand against her body.

"Ha!" Sablezing laughed, as Danni faced her down. "You're all alone, girlie. No friends to help you out, no clue how to beat me and no power at all. I've already broken part of you, and I'm intending to get round to the rest."

"Actually..." she replied, grinning at her. "One of those statements is true. One's a lie and I'm about to work on the other."

"What the...?" the demon demanded, before she flicked out her wrist. Right on cue, the Houndoom morpher appeared.

"See, I do have a backup set of powers," she smirked. "Ones that You can't turn off. Okay, for the first time in a while, Go... G-Force!"

Right on cue, with a rush she hadn't felt for a while, the mystical spirit of a Houndoom burst out of her morpher, turning and crashing against her to create her black ranger armour.

"What the...?" Sablezing exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"Few things in life are," Danni replied, grinning under her helmet as she felt the pain in her hand alleviate slightly. "But, whatever happens..."

Her uninjured hand dropped down to the holster at her waist, bringing out one of the Pulse Pistols. Clamping her finger down onto the trigger, a burst of flames ripped out from the barrel and coated Sablezing in their wake, forcing the demon to scream out in pain.

"I'm not going to let you win!"

Dropping the weapon back down into the holster, she sprang forward and struck the demon in the side of the head with her boot, sending her staggering back. Unwilling to let up she continued on the assault, until out of savage fury at what was happening to her, Sablezing blocked her blow. Sticking her claws into the material, feeling it rake against her leg, Danni let out a hiss. Annoyed, she dropped her hand down to go for the other Pulse Pistol, grabbing it up with her injured hand.

Reacting quickly, Sablezing's head shot forward, clamping her jaws around the weapon and the hand. As the teeth bit down into the wounded area, Danni let out a yelp, feeling the pressure increase at the sign of weakness she had shown. Gritting her teeth under her helmet, she tried to clamp her finger against the trigger. Hopefully, she'd get lucky and blow the back of the demons head off.

No such luck, she quickly realised, hearing the sound of the Dark Pulse fizzle out against the ghostly throat. But, the jaws did relax around her hand, enough to allow her to bring up her booted foot and send the demon crashing back away from her. Still wincing at what had happened to her hand, she dropped the Pulse Pistol back into the holster, trying to wipe the saliva away.

"Your hand tastes good," Sablezing snickered. "Looking forward to another... Snack!"

"Enjoy your meal," Danni retorted, leaping forward and striking him between the eyes with her uninjured hand. Dancing back away from the retaliatory Shadow Claw, the hand came up again, striking Sablezing under the chin. The attack strong enough to throw her up into the air.

"Is that all you've got?" she demanded, before seeing Xavier, Luke and Nahir get to their feet and stand behind Danni. They had their morphers out. "Yeah, I'm so intimidated. You're all powerless, and..."

"Too bad I fixed it," Miranda said, sarcastically speaking from behind her. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Reckon I can double morph?" Danni wondered, with a laugh. "Never mind. G-Force, return."

With that command, she returned back to her normal form, letting out a wince as the throbbing pain in her hand returned.

"You want to do the honours?" Xavier asked, as he watched her take out the Pokeball-shaped morpher.

"Gladly," she replied, holding it up into the air. "SDI! Time to battle!"

As the command left her mouth, the four rangers morphed into their costumes, moving to surround Sablezing as the morphing process completed.

"Now, how's this fair?" Sablezing complained. "I mean..."

Shaking her head, Danni leaped up through the air and planted a flying kick into her stomach, sending the demon staggering back into Luke, who hit her with a right hook. Again the demon went staggering away, unable to recover until Nahir stopped her staggering with a pair of punches to the face. Sending her whimpering towards Xavier, who brought out his Defense Blaster and switched it into sword mode. As he pulled the trigger, the weapon burst into flames.

"Burning Buster!" the red ranger yelled, slashing across the demon's body. Instantly stricken by the damage, Sablezing collapsed to the ground and exploded.

"You think they can bring her back down here?" Nahir wondered. "Because..."

"Don't worry," Miranda replied. "We're all safe."

"We should destroy more of them down here," Xavier quipped, swapping the sword to his other hand so he could high five Luke. "So much easier."

* * *

"Well, that didn't work," Darkia complained, shooting daggers at Raika. "That was your great plan? Use our smoke demon to sneak in there and attack like that."

"It almost worked," Raika protested. "I didn't know that the yellow ranger had an alternate source of power? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"This is nobody's fault, but Sablezing's," Kable insisted. "She made some bad choices and was destroyed for it. We need smarter demons."

"All demons are smart," Joltara remarked. "Depends how you use them."

"I think we're using them in the right way," Raika suggested. "But, they're just not strong enough."

"Then, we need to up our game," Darkia snarled. "Because, I am not about to lose this region. Not to five annoying teenagers."

"It's true," Kable commented. "If you did that, the Queen would probably incinerate you and give your power to her daughter."

"I will die before that happens," Darkia said, simply.

* * *

"Can't believe I missed all that," Katie complained. "Damn. So, that smoke monster was a demon all along."

"Yeah," Luke said, leaning back in his seat. "Sneaky one. But, we managed to muddle through. Everything's back to normal, and..."

"Well, I've still got a busted hand," Danni remarked, holding the wounded appendage up. "That might take a few days to heal."

"Beating down onto Sablezing probably didn't help it much," Xavier said. "But, we're all glad that you did. Otherwise, we'd probably all be dead."

"Don't be so melodramatic, dude," Nahir remarked. "When it comes down to it, one of us will pull something out of nowhere and we'll find a way to win."

"Amen to that," Danni said. "Well, always nice to have that backup set of powers."

"Like I said, we're glad you do," Xavier remarked. "Although..."

"Anyone else think that it's ironic how I was talking about cabin fever earlier today?" Nahir asked. "And then we got locked down here, and even though the doors were unlocked like an hour ago, we still haven't left?"

Looking at each other as the words dawned on them, four of the rangers darted for the door. Leaving Katie alone and confused...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew, sorry about the delay in getting this up. Work caught up with me and I couldn't get any consistency going on with it.**

**But, anyway, it's up now and I hoped that you enjoyed it.**

**Bit of an indirect sequel to G-Force "It's A Masterpiece, Part Two." Just in case you hadn't worked that out.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. All appreciated completely.**

**One of my stranger monsters, I think. Even though unlike the majority of the other demons, it wasn't derived from a fire type.**

**Okay, so next chapter will be entitled Shouting From The Rooftops. Should be up at some point. After May 4th, I should be back to updating every few days. Anyway, preview below.**

**Okay, thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Eleven, Shouting From The Rooftops, coming soon...**

* * *

**Luke: Wha'?**

**???: It's time for you to come home.**

**Luke: I'm not ready for that.**

**???: Tough biscuits.**

**Nahir: So, that's your family.**

**Katie: That sound! It hurts...**

* * *

**Again, coming soon.**


	11. Shouting From The Rooftops

Chapter Eleven. Shouting From The Rooftops.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_While recording a video diary, Danni suddenly realised how familiar the Aquabase was to her. Musing on it, Dominic mentioned to her that the building was built on the site where a ship was wrecked. Meanwhile, the base came under siege by a smoke monster who attacked everyone and shut down the morphing grid. While trying to find out what was going on, Danni was injured and Katie locked outside the Aquabase, Miranda and the other three rangers went to try and fix the grid. After they were locked in with the demon, Dominic recruited Danni to try and fend off Sablezing, which she did after unleashing her G-Force powers. After Miranda fixed the grid, she, Luke, Nahir and Xavier defeated the demon, before having a nice little heart to heart._

* * *

"So, we're going to remove a hundred employees in sector eight, but relocate them to sector one. Remove them from packaging and move them to the distribution. Then, send a hundred of those employees back to replace them in sector eight."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Oh, absolutely. The drones we had working on packaging will be able to handle the distribution better. While those that we had handling the distribution of our drinks will see how the whole process shapes up to their end. It's part of my excellent idea involving a transition of labour to better ensure the effectiveness of the whole machine as a whole."

"Well, I barely understood a word that you just said, but it sounded pretty exceptional."

"That's the way I like to do things."

"So, I've noticed. You're turning into a real up and coming go-getter here. Unlike my son, who I haven't heard from in the last few weeks?"

"Well, you've given your son everything. Good family, good education."

"I treated him like he was a blood relative. Something that I can't do to anyone else alive."

"If you run your family the way you run your company, then I can't understand why he hasn't called."

"Ah, no doubt the impetuousness of youth has caught up with him. Doing all the things that you see teenagers in the news doing."

"How old is your son, Mr. Sunderland?"

"About nineteen, I think."

"Mmm."

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

"Oh, hey dude," Luke said, doing a chin up on the frame of the bathroom door, before he heard Xavier walk into the room that they shared. "Listen, I've got a favour to ask. Can you not set your alarm to wake us up in the moment playing classic eighties rock?"

"Don't burn the messenger," Xavier replied, shrugging. "If I knew what that meant."

"Point is I don't appreciate it," Luke continued. "I don't want to wake up to some incredibly bad music."

"Ah, that music's not bad," Xavier insisted. "It puts a smile on the face for the day. Plus, it comes on at the regulation time that we have to wake up. No later than seven thirty."

"Yeah, it's annoying how we have to do that," Luke muttered, dropping down off the frame. "I mean..."

"It's not so bad," Xavier replied. "If you get to bed early and don't spend all night drinking that bottle of Machampagne under your bed."

"I didn't spend all night drinking that," the green ranger said, shocked. "Just had a quick glass before I go to bed. It helps me sleep."

"Dude, how do you even afford Machampagne?" Xavier wondered. "It's pretty pricey."

"Yeah, well," Luke said. "Lot you don't know about me."

"Enlighten me," the red ranger smiled. "Go on."

"Well, my parents company brews Machampagne," Luke admitted. "So..."

"No way," Xavier said, shocked. "You're related to the Sunderlands that make drinks?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Didn't you just gather that from what I just said?"

"Hey, someone's touchy," Xavier remarked, folding his arms. Unperturbed, Luke jumped up and began to do chin ups again on the frame of the door. "So, you're pretty rich, huh?"

"My family is," Luke said. "So, yeah, I am."

"Guess that explains a lot," the red ranger continued, watching the exercise continue. "Is that really the place to do that? Isn't there a frame for it in the gym?"  
"Yeah, but I didn't want to walk down there," Luke admitted. "So, I'm doing this."

"Might want to hurry," Xavier said, with a grin. "Meeting with Bristow in ten minutes."

"Just as I was starting to feel the burn, as well."

* * *

"Incoming message from the queen, General," Kable reported, as Darkia looked around to see what it was that he wanted. "Queen Misteria wishes for a status update on the conquest in her name."

"Errr... Tell her we won," Darkia replied. "Buy us a little more time."

"Ah, she just heard what you said," Kable remarked, gesturing to a light blue orb floating around his head. "And, I gather that it might piss her off with what you just tried."

"Well, you're being helpful," Darkia snarled, as the orb floated over towards him. "Your Majesty, what can I do to serve your eminent grace and beauty in travailing times such as these?"

"You can tell me why my armies aren't flocking across the human world and laying wastes to their civilization in order to rebuild my eternal palace?"

"We've had setbacks," Darkia replied. "The demons that you sent to assist us are being killed faster than we can send them down. Kable only has enough power to pull one demon out of the Shadow World at a time and send them to attack."

"This is a warning, General," the Queen howled. "Recapture that region, or I will rip the power I granted you from your body."

"My liege," Darkia insisted. "All I need is time. Grant me that and I will lead your armies to victory."

For the next few moments, silence reigned out around the room.

"Then, that is what you shall have," the Queen replied, sounding more pacified. "But the next time I speak to you, I demand results."

"And, in turn, you shall have them," Darkia said, hoping that he looked pathetically loyal. "I will not fail you."

"See that you don't!"

With that thinly veiled threat towards him still hanging large in the air, the orb vanished away from view, leaving the five demons alone. As if she knew that her mother had gone again, Princess Chumso began to cry, forcing Kable to go over and comfort her.

"Right," Darkia said. "What's our next plan of action? How are we going get the rangers where it hurts. Because, they're the biggest problem here. Get rid of them and Verger will soon follow them down to the ground."

"Well, we've tried destroying them with a meteor, with earthquakes, with a tornado, with fire, with a demon that respawns itself into them, with electricity..."

"That didn't fail," Raika pointed out. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"... with Ramelow's Rammer-Racer and finally with a ghost," Kable finished, ignoring the interruption from Raika. "So, how to come up with something different."

Reaching down into his coat, he brought out the collection of leatherbound cards, flicking through them.

"What about sound?" he asked, holding one up to the light. "High frequency sound waves, each capable of destroying buildings when they reach a certain volume."

"Interesting," Darkia remarked, folding his arms. "We have a demon that can do that?"

"You want me to summon him and set him loose down onto Verger?" Kable asked, scratching at something on his head. "Because, I'll get right on it."

Tossing the card over towards the fireplace, watching it sail through the air, he began to announce the spell needed to bring the demon's essence out from its containment.

"Shrill like shriek. Not at all meek. Beast from the east. Come forth and destroy all that are weak. Wreck the existence that they eke."

"Nice rhymes," Joltara commented, as the blue lightning erupted out from the card, fanning out into the middle of the room to create a demon. One that looked like a giant Exploud, only he had black and blue fur. His tail was shaped like a microphone, and he had two mouths, and no ears. One to the left side of his face, one to the right.

"I present to you Soundscreech," Kable replied, proudly. "The demon blessed with a voice so powerful that a single word could destroy a civilization. If the right level of volume is achieved."

"Hi, how you doing?" Raika said, waving over at him.

"FINE!" the demon replied, the shock wave of volume bursting out and striking the other four demons to the ground.

"Dang, that's impressive," Darkia muttered. "With that in our arsenal, how can we fail to win this time? By the time the rangers realise what's happening, they'll be too tone deaf to do anything about it."

* * *

"Hey, Luke."

Still wearing the SDI earpiece for communication, as per regulations, he wasn't completely surprised to hear it go off as he jogged through the streets of Waterfall Shores. Hearing Dominic's voice on the other end of the line.

"What's up, Arcady?" he asked, not stopping. "You a little bored with chasing your own tail?"

"Nah, I'm just letting you know that according to our satellite pictures, there's four big dudes wearing suits jogging after you."

"I know," Luke replied. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"You want me to answer that question with one word, or ten?"

"Ha ha," the green ranger replied. "What's the SDI ruling on beating up people running after you in a park?"

"Don't do it unless they make the first move," Dominic said. "In that case, it's open season as long as you don't use your powers."

"Why can't I...?"

"We live in times of sensationalist media. To see a Poke Ranger beat up four people would be... Well, there was an example in Hoenn a couple of years ago when a red ranger went rogue and attacked a bunch of people."

"Dude, do you know this stuff off by heart? Or do you have like a little screen in front of you that offers up all the irrelevant facts that you need?"

"Bit of both, really," Dominic said, still speaking down into Luke's ear. But, he wasn't listening, instead watching the pair of Hikers creep around the park in front of him. Filming something with the camcorder.

* * *

"Okay," Tim said, speaking into the customary microphone. "Hello, Internet. After our last piece of footage of the rangers getting their ass kicked turned out to be bogus, we're back with you. Now that we're out of jail for the completely trumped up charge of trying to incite panic. Honestly, what do our taxes go on, if not for the police to deal with things like this and not attack the media for trying to bring the truth to the people. Honestly, it's like living in Team Galactic occupied Sinnoh."

"Are you done yet, bro?" Mal wondered. "Because, it's getting a little tired? We know you have a problem with authority, but there's no need to vent at the law. They do their best, and..."

"Anyway!" Tim continued, gesturing to a bush across from them. "We're on the trail of a gang of vicious demons today. Then again, we're not sure if there's any other kind than the flesh eating ones. But, once we hunt them down in this urban jungle, we..."  
"Excuse me," Luke said, walking over to them while shaking his head. "I can honestly tell you that there are no demons around here. If there were, then we'd hear explosions and the like. There's no subtlety."

"Ha!" Tim snickered. "Sweet naive green ranger. Leave the demon hunting to the experts. That's what we're here for. Our website got forty hits while we were in jail for slandering you guys. We're slowly getting more famous."

"Forty hits?" Luke asked, sarcastically. "Wow, you're hitting the big time. How may complaints did you get?"

"Thirty seven," Mal replied, helpfully. "One told us that she hoped we got caught in the showers in jail and were violated the same way we had violated your reputation."

"And, did you?" Luke wondered, smirking at what had just been implied.

"Dude, we're big strong Hikers," Tim said, grinning back with aplomb. "Of course we..."

"There were a couple of Blackbelts in that time," Mal finished, softly looking tearful. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Must you undermine my authority at every possible moment?" Tim wondered, kicking out at a patch of grass. "Makes me want to... Hey, do you know that there's a bunch of dudes about to..."

Before Luke could turn around and react, someone stuck a taser into his back, instantly flooring him to the ground.

"... Do that," Tim finished, rather lamely.

"Hey, here's our chance to regain some credibility and look like heroes," Mal shouted. "Save the ranger, save our reputation."

Both of them were instantly tasered, dropping to the ground like a sack of bricks.

"It's time for you to come home," one of the black suited men said, putting the weapon away.

* * *

"Man, I'm never drinking again," Tim complained, as he woke up to find himself tied to a chair, along with Mal and Luke. "It doesn't agree with me, and it happens everytime."

"Dude, shut up," Luke said, groaning. "Man, I feel like I was tasered in the back."

"There's a reason for that," Mal offered, helpfully. "I feel like I was tasered in the pectoral."

"Whose stupid idea was it to try and play hero and regain some credibility?" Tim demanded. "Now, we're tied to a chair, hungover and have no idea where we are."

"Wait a second?" Luke asked. "When did you get hungover?"

"We woke up at three AM to get out and start shooting the documentary," Mal offered. "The liquid breakfast, brunch and lunch really helps."

"Is there anything more manly than doing an Internet broadcast while a bit sloshed?" Tim asked. "We're not only fighting demons, but those people that say alcohol kills your... ahem... what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Do you want to keep your ramblings down, so we can try to think of a way to get out of here?" Mal demanded. "Save us, Poke Ranger. We beg you!"

"I'm still pissed off about what happened a few weeks ago," Luke said, the two Hikers unable to see his face and how he was grinning. "How you came up with that headline about how me and my friends had their asses kicked."

"Well, we were just making a mistake, weren't we?" Mal replied. "I mean everyone has a right to try and make a quick buck by exploiting a bad situation."

"I don't know," Luke said, dryly tutting under his breath. "I was very hurt by what happened. Plus, it was very slanderous."

"You want us to get down and beg for your help?" Tim demanded. "Because, I am plain just not going to do that."

"Yeah, we're tied up," Mal remarked. "So, it's a..."

"I mean because we have self respect as Hikers not to do that!" Tim exclaimed. "Not because I'm tied up and... Hold on a second."

"What is it?" Luke wondered, letting his head drop back.

"Someone's stole my hat..." the Hiker complained. "The son of a..."

"Oh for the love of Arceus!" the green ranger snapped. "I'm not in the mood to put up with this. Just shut up and something'll happen. I know what's going on, and we're not in any danger. I think."

"You think?" Mal asked. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Code red!"

At the sound of the alarm ringing out around the Aquabase, the entire building burst into life. The four rangers heading over to the command deck where Miranda, Bristow and Dominic were already waiting.

"Code red?" Katie quipped. "That's the worst type of alarm. I don't suppose we're being attacked by fuzzy little Skitty's?"

"Nope, some inhuman crazed demon," Dominic offered. "One that looks like an Exploud."

"Oh well, that would have been my next guess," the blue ranger said.

On the screens in front of them, Soundscreech was wandering around up on the streets, attacking pedestrians with blasts of sound.

"Should be better than the last one," Xavier said. "At least we're not trapped down here."

"This demon appears to attack using the power of sound," Miranda reported. "Now, this is only a theory, but your suits should protect you from the intense volume."

"Wait a second?" Nahir asked. "Where's Luke to make a sarcastic comment when you need him?"

"Ah, we're still locating him," Bristow said. "We know where he is and we're trying to establish contact. He doesn't have his ear piece in. If we don't get in touch with him in the next few hours, we'll send an assault team to pick him up."

"Okay, so we'll go and stop this demon, then worry about Luke wherever he may be," Danni said. "Defense Driver or ATV's?"

"Ah, take the Defense Driver," Miranda said. "The new engine needs to get tested in the field."

"Is this really the best time for this to be done?" Xavier wondered, as he headed over to get into the vehicle. "Oh well, whatever. Let's get down to it."

"SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

"Are you actually going to do anything?" Mal demanded, irritated by Luke's lack of desire to do anything about their predicament. "We've been sat here for hours on end. For all we know time has ended out there and we're the only three humans left alive. We might have to repopulate the planet."

In that moment, Tim and Luke looked out at each other, shocked by what he had just said.

"How?" Luke demanded, after a brief pause. "I knew you were a big dumb Hiker, but that takes the ultimate biscuit."

"What?" Mal wondered. "What was it that I said that was so wrong?"

Before either of the other two could reply, the door opened and a black haired man wearing a suit of the same colour strode inside.

"Bonjour to you all," he said, with a smile. "Strange Hikers and tied up blond kid."

"Oh ha ha," Luke replied. "I see you've been working on your wit, Dad."

"Wait, he's your Father?" Tim wondered. "That's pretty good."

"I specifically told my security guys to just bring you in," Luke's Father said, shaking his head. "Not a pair of stoned Hikers."

"We're not stoned!" Tim exclaimed. "Just a little hungover."

"Anyway, you're free to go," Mr. Sunderland remarked. "Take some free drinks on the house as well as apologies for the inconvenience."

"So, you're not pissed that he did this to you and by extension, us?" Mal asked. "That's pretty whacked out. Even for a multi-millionaire."

"Ah, my old man's just an eccentric," Luke replied. "You reckon that you can untie us?"

"Yeah, sure," Mr. Sunderland said, taking out a knife. "Right before I butcher your two Hiker friends and toss their bodies in the ocean!"

"Dad!" Luke said, shocked. "They're not my friends."

"You're joking right?" Mal asked. "He's not really going to kill us, is he?"

"Nah, I'm taking a break from assaulting intruders," Mr. Sunderland laughed. "Causes me too much stress."

"But, we're not intruders," Tim pointed out. "We're demon fighting Internet personalities."

"Also translates as dumbass morons," Luke muttered. "Come on, Dad. I better get out of here and back to base. Otherwise..."

"Ah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Mr. Sunderland said, with a grin. "Your new job."

* * *

"Okay, there he is!" Katie yelled, seeing Soundscreech up ahead of them. "Let's get him."

"We're getting him!" Dannni said, from the back of the jeep. All four of them were morphed, and ready to battle against the deadly demon.

"We might be a ranger down," Xavier offered. "But, we're still strong enough as a group to take this thing on. Let's just get on up and..."

Even as he spoke, the four rangers got out of the vehicle and started to run towards Soundscreech.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Nahir said, as the demon turned around to see them.

"AH," he yelled, the wave of sound that burst out from his mouth stopping them in their tracks. "SO YOU MUST BE THE RANGERS!"

"Damn, that's loud," Xavier groaned, clutching his ears.

"That sound" Katie complained "It hurts..."

"What?" Danni asked. "I didn't hear what you said."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU'RE ALL NO MATCH FOR ME!"

Getting back to their feet, their ears still ringing from the assault by the demon, the rangers were instantly thrown back to the ground by the charging Soundscreech. Their bodies bounced off the black and blue furred Leviathan.

"COME ON! BLEED FOR ME!"

"Did anyone catch that?" Nahir asked. "I just heard a strange ringing sound."

"Huh?" Katie wondered.

"Wha'?" Luke asked. "You honestly want that?"

* * *

"It would be an exceptional marketing coup," Mr. Sunderland replied, folding his arms. "One that would increase the potential earnings of this company by possibly billions."

"Really, I'm worth that much?" Luke wondered. "You really want to use your own son as a sponsor for your drinks company."

"Only if you want to do it," his Dad answered. "If you don't then I won't. But..."

"Always a but, huh?" Luke asked. "It's possible that I'm not ready for that. Maybe in a few months."

"Well, okay then," Mr. Sunderland said, scratching the back of his head with three of his fingers. "Let me guess, you want to be a bit more comfortable with the image that people have of you beforehand, right?"

"Something like that," the green ranger replied, reaching up to his ear. "Now, my ear piece has been buzzing for the last three minutes, and I..."

"Yeah, it has," Dominic said, through the device. "Now, get off your ass and down to the inner city. Your friends are getting their asses kicked by a demon. And, we can't get in touch to offer tactical advice because they've gone temporarily deaf through his attacks."

"Oh terrific," Luke replied. "What's the plan?"

"NO PLAN WHATSOEVER!" he could hear Miranda yelling in the background. "HONESTLY, YOU EXPECT ME TO COME UP WITH A WEAPON EVERYTIME SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS. WELL, I'VE GOT NOTHING THIS TIME, SO THERE!"

"We're still working on that," Dominic replied. "But, we're sending your ATV over to your location. Might want to hurry."

"Alrighty then," the green ranger said. "I'll hurry down to it."

Hanging up, he looked over at his parent.

"Dad," he said. "I need to go and save..."

"What was that about the sound?" Mr. Sunderland asked. "I couldn't help but hear some of it."

"Well, there's a demon that's attacking using sound," Luke replied.

"Hmm, that sounds like tough biscuits," the old man remarked. "I think I know a way that you might be able to do it."

"Really?" Luke asked. "How?"

His Father grinned, gesturing through to the executive reception area behind them both.

"You know what I recently purchased over the Internet," he replied. "Fresh from Silph."

"Hmmm..."

* * *

"Man, where is he?" Danni complained, unable to hear anything but the ringing in her ears. "And, does anyone else hear that?"

"Huh?" Xavier asked, looking around at her with interest. "What did you say?"

"This isn't working," Nahir shouted, trying to make herself heard above the void of sound. "We need something different."

"WELL WELL WELL," Soundscreech laughed, his voice loud enough to be heard even through the general state of tone deafness. "WHERE'S YOUR TEAM WORK NOW? THE FANCYY TRICKS? YOU'RE ALL WASHED UP!"

"Nobody's washed up yet!"

"HUH?"

Luke grimaced at the sound of the voice hitting him, as he sped into battle on his ATV, the special equipment on the back.

"Let's hope this works," he muttered to himself, reaching down to place the special weapon down on the handlebars. "Okay, to get his attention..."

Pushing down on the controls, he unleashed a barrage of laser fire into the demon, who yelled in pain as the blasts raked across his body.

"OH OWWW OUCH! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" the demon bellowed. "TIME TO BRING THIS CITY DOWN TO THE GROUND. PREPARE TO NEVER HEAR ANYTHING AGAIN!"

"Bring it on," Luke replied, reaching down to the barrage of microphones on the front of his Assault Racer, checking that they were plugged into the speakers behind him. All of them connected up and amped to the max. "Let's see how you like this taste of your own medicine, you pathetic nuisance."

Not hearing him, Soundscreech was busy focusing on building up the power needed to do whatever it was that he was planning. Silently, Luke wondered why he wasn't blasting the thing with rockets. But, he knew that his plan had to work. It should work. Overload the creature with sound and see what happened. Something more than any living thing should be able to take. Gesturing wildly to his fellow rangers for them to get back, he could see them take the hint and back away to a safe distance.

Then, Soundscreech unleashed the attack towards him...

And his whole word exploded, as he leaped off the Assault Rider and to the side. Hoping to avoid the majority of the blast.

As the shocking waves of sound dissipitated, Luke got to his feet, shaking on unsteady legs. He felt like he'd been hit several times in the head with a sledge hammer. Looking around, even his vision ringing under the duress of the sound assault, he could see the other rangers gesturing at him. As his eyes swept up, he could see that quite a few buildings around the area had lost the glass in them, shattered remnants of the material left all over the pavement.

And, that was when he started to run.

* * *

"What the heck's he doing?" Nahir wondered, even though nobody could hear what she had said. "Although that was..."

Before she could finish saying what she had originally planned to, he ploughed into her, knocking her down to the ground.

Even amid her complaints at what had just happened, the huge piece of glass that had been perched above her fell to the ground and shattered into thousands of pieces. Something that none of them had been aware of.

"Oh, crap," the pink ranger muttered, as she got back up.

"Okay, rangers," Xavier said, even though none of them could hear him. "Let's finish this guy off. Emergency Fearow!"

In front of them, Soundscreech was visibly stunned by what had happened. Even though he had no ears, he was staggering around in pain at the huge wave of sound.

And from the roof of the Aquabase, the Emergency Fearow shot out of its storage bay, homing in on Xavier. The red ranger leaped up and caught the weapon, landing back on the ground and aiming it at the stunned Soundscreech.

"Can you hear it coming?" he asked, as the other four rangers crowded behind him to offer support against the recoil of the weapon. He pulled the trigger down, watching the white hot beam burst through the air and cut through the demon, instantly causing Soundscreech to fall to the ground and explode into thousands of pieces.

Amazingly enough, after the demon was destroyed, the rangers hearing completely returned to normal.

"Well, that's strange," Danni said. "Must have been some sort of enchanted deafness."

"Yeah," Luke remarked. "Although, I've still got some ringing."

"Dude, I'm surprised you haven't bust a couple of eardrums," Xavier said. "But, seriously, thanks."

Looking up at the green ranger, Nahir looked like she wanted to say something. But, the moment was interrupted by the appearance of Kable on top of the building opposite them.

"Filled with fury this night! Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

Right on cue, the card sailed down through the air, striking against the remains of Soundscreech. Zapping him with a crackling blue energy, the demon instantly got back up and grew to many times his normal size.

"Aura Carriers!" Luke shouted. "On track!"

* * *

From the train bay, the Aura Carriers began to speed towards battle, covering the distance in no time at all. As they screeched to a halt, the rangers got into their zords, pulling them out of the compartments. As one, the five zords began to accelerate towards the battle.

"Volcano Tamer!"

"Emperor Racer!"

"Mystic Soarer!"

"Flycatch Tracker!"

"Happiness Rider!"

"SDI Megazord formation," Luke said. "Now."

The five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME?" Soundscreech howled, unleashing a wave of sound towards the Megazord in a warning shot. Instantly feeling the attack, the giant machine was knocked backwards by the force of the wave.

"Okay, my ears had just stopped ringing," Xavier shouted, still not used to having his hearing back. "And, he's doing it again."

"This thing is starting to annoy me," Katie said. "Water Cannons, fire!"

At her command, the Megazord brought up its arms, spraying the demon with a powerful blast of water. The liquid assault continued on for a few more seconds, until being forced back by a rampaging Soundscreech, rampaging forward across the ground.

"If we get toppled over, we're done for," Nahir shouted. "We need to stay on our feet and keep him back away from us."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Xavier asked, rhetorically. Under his command, the SDI Megazord threw a fist through the air, smacking it against the face of the demon.

"Use the Mach Strikes," Danni offered. "That'll show him."

"Not just yet," Luke said, activating a key on his console. "Dragon Pulse Blasters."

The Megazord's mouth swung opened up, unleashing a barrage of blue grey beams through the air towards the demon. As they crashed against his body, Soundscreech made to charge towards them, only hesitating for a moment as they managed to stop him in his tracks.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE NOW!"

"You first," Luke replied. "Enforcement Sword, now!"

From the belt buckle on the middle of the Megazord, the huge sword materialised out of nowhere, the Megazord aiming it at the demon.

"They can hear you coming back down in hell," the green ranger shouted. "Ignition Drive!"

At his words, the SDI Megazord shot forward across the ground, swinging the sword repeatedly. Flames burst up across the metallic blade, as the lightning fast strikes swept through Soundscreech's body. Instantly letting out a deafening screech of pain at what had happened, the demon collapsed to the ground and exploded into thousands of pieces.

"Oh yeah!" Danni shouted. "Another one goes down."

"Excellent work, rangers!" Xavier continued on, still speaking loudly. "Now, let's get back to base."

* * *

"So, that's your family?"

Looking around up from the photo of him and his father, Luke could see Nahir stood at the doorway to the room he shared with Xavier.

"What's up?" he asked. "And, yeah. That's me and my Dad."

"Where's your mom?" she wondered. "Wha... What happened to her?"

"She was taking the photo," Luke said, grinning. "Anyway, what's up?"

Shifting on her feet uneasily, the pink ranger looked up at him with an inane grin.

"Remember earlier?" she asked. "When you did that thing on the...?"

"What, when I saved your life?" Luke asked, still grinning. "And, what was it that you wanted to say about it?"

"Technically, you did save me from your own disaster," she pointed out. "If you hadn't created a huge sound wave that shattered all the windows in the immediate area..."

"I'll not bother next time," he replied, turning to head towards the bathroom. "Now, excuse me, I've got to..."

Before he could react any further, Nahir crossed the short distance between him and the door, stepping in front of the green ranger. Holding out her arms, she reached up and hugged him, standing on tip toes to try and look him at face height.

"Thanks," she said. "And, if you ever tell anyone about the hug, I'll..."

"What hug?" Luke asked, innocently. "Don't worry. I know you've got to keep everyone convinced that I'm not your most favourite person..."

"Damn straight."

"But, you do know that there's a live security feed in here?"

Quickly going white, Nahir pushed him away and darted out of the door. Watching her go, Luke couldn't help but laugh before heading off into the shower...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Aww, I hoped that you enjoyed that.**

**Up a bit faster than the last one, but not by much.**

**Anyway, the bit at the start is a bit random, but I think it works.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Next chapter will be entitled Katie's Challenge, should be up soon. And, there aren't any prizes for guessing which ranger that it focuses on. Preview below.**

**Okay, thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve, Katie's Challenge preview.**

**???: Hey there, beautiful. Want to battle?**

**Katie: I'll pass.**

**???: Oh come on!**

**Xavier: Hey buddy, back off.**

**Raika: Hmmm, what do you say we exploit this situation?  
Darkia: I think this would be a very good thing.**

**Bristow: They're being chased by an unstoppable demon.**

**Nahir: I think this qualifies as a bad situation.**

* * *

**Anyway, up soon.**


	12. Katie's Challenge

Chapter Twelve. Katie's Challenge.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_After the destruction of Ramelow at the hands of the SDI, he was replaced in the demon camp by the electrical demon Raika. Meanwhile, in their latest plan, they intended to use the Soundscreech demon to create huge waves of sound and destroy Waterfall Shores that way. As four of the five rangers intervened, they were quickly rendered deaf by the attacks. Meanwhile, Luke, Mal and Tim were captured by Luke's eccentric father who asked his son to endorse some of the drinks products made by his company. Luke asked that his father not force him to do that, but he was still greeted with the help from the old man as he came up with a way to defeat Soundscreech. Who was duly dispatched..._

* * *

"Damnit," Xavier shouted, watching his Blastoise topple down to the ground again. Across from him, Katie's Gyarados let out a rip-roaring bellow of victory. "Hard luck, Blastoise."

"Indeed," Katie said, walking over to the huge blue serpent Pokemon and patting him on the side of the head. "Don't worry, I think you're getting better."

"Well, that's the point, right?" the red ranger replied. "Keeping my Pokemon sharp for battle even while I'm not actually travelling. Plus, you're good practise."

"Oh, is that what I am?" Katie replied, with a grin. "Maybe I might take on Danni. She might be able to beat me."

"Well, she does have a whole bunch of electric types," Xavier commented. "I've seen her Magnezone. I think she has a Houndour as well, actually. But, that wouldn't be any good against you."

"True," Katie answered. "But, don't forget you can learn more from one loss than from a hundred wins."

"Yeah, but you've beaten me four times on the spin."

"More valuable than four hundred wins."

"Oh very funny," the red ranger replied, shaking his head. "I'll kick your ass one of these days."

"Yeah, okay," she said, smirking. "I'll believe that when I see it."

For a moment, the two of them remained silent, before the blue ranger broke it again.

"Not that I'm being arrogant or anything," she insisted. "I'm just trying to offer you some encouragement."

"It's appreciated," Xavier replied, scratching his ear. "It makes me want to beat you more."

"Heh, that's the spirit," she said, recalling the Gyarados. "Okay, so you want to go and grab something to eat before heading back to the Aquabase?"

"That'd be nice," he replied.

As the two rangers headed back to the Defense Driver, neither of them noticed a man up at the top of the lighthouse watching them through one of the binoculars. Looking to be in his late teens, he had pale skin and messy blond hair. Stepping back away, he brushed down his grey shirt removing the dust from it, knocking the substance down onto his jeans. His blue eyes glinted as they fell upon the yin and yang necklace around his neck. Taking a step back, his white sneakers moving away from the edge, he brought his hand up and stroked his chin.

"Hmm..."

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

The next day, the memories of the previous day still in her head, Katie pulled herself out of the ocean onto the sands of the beach where she had been the day before. Surprisingly, the marks in the sand where she had battled Xavier were still there, left behind by her Gyarados and the ground kicked up by the falling Blastoise. Looking at the scene, she was slightly surprised that they hadn't gone.

And then, that was when she noticed him, while pulling her face mask off. The blond haired man stood watching her, a Torterra stood behind him, while a Froslass floated at his side. Quickly striding over, he reached down to offer her a hand up.

"Thanks," she said, taking the offer and getting to her feet. She let out a grunt while trying to shrug the air tank off her back. Earlier in the morning, she'd commandeered one of the wetsuits and gone for a swim in the oceans around Waterfall Shores, eventually coming up in this spot completely by accident. "For that."

"Hey there, beautiful," he replied, a cocky grin on his face as he withdrew his hand. "Want to battle?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, slightly taken aback by two of the things he'd just said. "What do you...?"

"I saw you with that other dude here yesterday," he said. "Spotted you from the distance, and figured that you looked tough."

"I'll pass," she replied, not hesitating to refuse. "I'm kinda in a hurry. Need to get back for some breakfast, before..."

"Hey, I challenged you," he said. "You have to accept my..."

"You look like a smart guy," she replied. "So, you should know that's a bunch of crap. I'm really not in the mood for battling at the moment."

"So, some other time?" he asked, eagerly. "My name's Ryan, by the way."

"Maybe some other time," she said. "But I can't see it."

"You were battling your friend," he pointed out. "So, what's the difference?"

"I do that regularly for practise," she said. "I'm not really much for the competitive battling lately."

"Can't you make an exception?"

"If I do it for you, I've got to do it for everyone."

Bending down to pick up her air tank and mask, Katie quickly turned tail and began to walk away into the distance. Leaving a seething Ryan behind. His Torterra growled in anger, while the Froslass let out an irritated howl of despair.

"Smug bitch," he muttered, angrily.

* * *

"So, you ever been pestered for a battle before?" Luke wondered, as the blue ranger finished telling the story to the rest of the rangers around a table in the Aquabase.

"All the time when I was the champion," Katie admitted. "But that was fair enough. Now, I'm semi retired and don't really want to challenge everyone who wants a piece of me."

"Well, I admire that point," Nahir commented. "Maybe now you're starting to see how pointless the whole battling thing is."

Down at her feet, the Glameow let out a yowl of agreement.

"See, Ashei agrees," the pink ranger said, triumphantly. "So, what do you...?"

"Nahir, you saying that doesn't make it true," Danni pointed out. "No more than me or Katie, or Xavier saying that the opposite is making it true. We believe what we want to believe."

"Which, is why you're medically designated as a fruitcake," Luke pointed out. "You're nutty. You've got... raisins rattling around your head."

"Ran out of insults there, huh?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah..." the green ranger said, softly. "Just a little."

"All berry references aside," Katie continued, butting in. "Does anyone think I was wrong to ignore his battle request?"

"Nah, you were justified," Danni replied. "Sometimes, you have to be where you have to be."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Xavier offered. "You'll probably never hear from him again."

* * *

"Hey!"

"Oh crap!"

Turning around, as she walked down the street, Katie could see Ryan chasing after her through a crowd of people.

Shaking her head at the sight, the blue ranger debated whether or not to start running. But, the crowds around her prevented that. Instead, she tried to move quickly towards the throngs of people, only to be blocked by a group of Officer Jennys. Still shaking her head, she stopped, folding her arms as she began to wait.

"How about that battle?" Ryan asked, eagerly.

"Still not in the mood," she replied.

"Oh come on!" he insisted. "You're grating my nerves here. Leaving me a nervous wreck."

* * *

"What's our latest plan?" Joltara asked, looking out down across the landscape of the ground below the Skull Tower. "Because..."

Looking down at the action taking place through the mystical pool, both Raika and Darkia let out interested noises of amusement.

"Looks like someone feels unrequited by the blue ranger," Kable commented, striding over. "That's most interesting."

"Hmmm," Raika agreed. "What do you say that we exploit this situation."

"I think that this would be a very good thing," Darkia remarked. "If that is something that we can do."

"Well," Kable said, with a smirk. "He wants to battle the blue ranger so much. Why don't we help him out?"

"What's the plan?"

"Call out Wondertomb," Joltara remarked. "That's a brilliant idea."

"Oh indeed," Kable said, bringing out a card and hurling it towards the fireplace. "Crackling blast of of light. Summon a being of fright. One who can't be beaten by any human alive. And destroy rangers all five."

As the incantation finished to a close, the demon began to emerge out of the fireplace, appearing in a burst of blue light. Wondertomb had the head of a Spiritomb, complete with glowing malicious eyes and snapping jaws. Down below, there was the bright white body of a Sableye, covered in some light brown armour in places.

"You rang?" he asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Mighty Wondertomb," Kable said. "We have a request for your services. You know why we've summoned you here. One for your special ability to survive practically anything..."

"You know it!" the demon cackled.

"And, also that we have a task for you," Joltara snickered. "Find the human, Ryan, and give him what he needs to take on the blue ranger."

"At once, mighty fellow demons," Wondertomb said, before spotting Darkia. "And freaky mutant thing."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Stupid blue ranger!" Ryan muttered, kicking a can down in front of him. "Turning down my challenge. Like she's so superior to me. Could kick her ass if she'd give me a chance to extend out my boot."

"Hey, fool!"

"Oh crap," he said, growling under his breath at what had just happened. At the inconvenience levelled against whatever was calling him. "Now, which moron wants to come and have a go!"

Spinning around on the spot, he found Wondertomb breathing down on top of him. His face, previously cocky, soon fell to one of fright and fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded, dropping down into a cowering position. "Don't eat me! I taste awful."

"Hey, there's a demon!"

Attracting the attention of both demon and man, the two Hikers, Mal and Tim sprinted over towards the scene taking place.

"Mr. Demon!" Tim shouted, sticking a microphone into Wondertomb's face. "What are your inevitable plans to dominate all of us with your evil schemes. And, can we film it?"

Laughing evily, the demon blasted both of them into a wall with a Shadow Ball attack. As they both passed out cold, he rounded back on Luke who was still too petrified to run. And, instead letting out scared sounds.

"Now, hold still," Wondertomb laughed. "This will only hurt... A lot. And, probably you more than it hurts me."

Still snickering at his own joke, he swooped down and bit Ryan on the shoulder. Unleashing a whole bunch of poison into the system. And, right on cue, the human began to evolve into something different. His entire body, while keeping the same shape, turned a shade of black with brown stripes. His clothes melted away, revealing thick muscles on his still white stomach. His face was replaced with that of a Shedinja, while his body took on that same appearance, his skin hardening into armour. A pair of wings grew out on his back.

"Skinshedder," Wondertomb snickered. "Arise and prepare to face your nemesis."

"At once, my master!"

* * *

"I never thought I'd say this," Katie muttered, as she and Xavier walked down the street towards the Defence Driver, both of them carrying drinks. They'd been sent over to pick some hot coffee up after the Aquabase had ran dry of the bean, and were almost ready to go back. "But, I haven't seen that guy Ryan for nearly a day. Maybe he's given up and..."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Xavier said, shaking his head. "He'll probably show up when you least expect it."

"Right you are, ranger!"

Both of them reacted at the deep voice ringing out above them, as the strange looking demon crashed to the ground in front of them, howling in fury towards them.

"Holy crap," Katie said, as both she and her fellow ranger took a step back away from the sight in front of them.

"Now, I seem to have got your attention!" the demonic looking thing snarled. "Come on, blue ranger. Make my day?"

"Sound like someone you know?" Xavier asked, rolling his eyes.

"Ryan?" Katie demanded. "What the...?"

"I am Skinshedder!" the demon howled. "Ryan Leopard is dead."

"What the...?" the blue ranger exclaimed, before the demon charged towards them, ready to attack.

Almost instantly, the claws came up and slashed at Katie, the demon completely ignoring Xavier. Ducking back away, Katie dropped down onto her back, throwing a kick up into the demon's stomach. An attack that only barely fazed Skinshedder.

With the attention away from him, Xavier jumped up onto the demon's back, trying to hold him down.

"You think this guy really dislikes you that much?" he quipped, struggling to keep a hold of the mutated human. "Might want to..."

Finally annoyed at his presence, Skinshedder brought back an arm and smacked an elbow against his nose. The hard skin forcing blood to stream down his face. Still holding on, Xavier tried to force the pain away to the back of his mind.

Again, Katie lunged forward and struck at the demon with a pair of strikes. Her fists crashed off the armour, sending shock waves up her arms. Grunting with the effort, Skinshedder threw his arms up into the air, hurling Xavier back away from him.

"You think we should do this?" Katie asked, taking out her morpher.

"Oh hell yeah," Xavier said, bringing his own out. "SDI!"

"Time to battle!" Katie finished, as the two of the morphed into their costumes, taking up fighting stances to face the demon.

"Now, this is more like it," Skinshedder snickered. "Come on! Make my day, blue ranger."

"What do you want with me?" Katie demanded. "Ryan, come on! Snap out of it! This probably isn't you."

"How do you know that?" Skinshedder snarled. "You never gave a damn. But, I'll show you!"

"Hey, am I invisible?" Xavier demanded, shrugging his shoulders. "What about...?"

Right on cue, Skinshedder unleashed a Shadow Ball towards him, aiming to hit him in the upper body. Throwing himself to the side, Xavier barely managed to dodge it.

"You're starting to get on my nerves," Katie said, taking out her Defense Blaster and firing several times at the demon. Without even being fazed by the assaults, Skinshedder returned fire with attacks of his own and unleashing a barrage of Shadow Balls.

"Okay, sword mode," she muttered, adjusting the weapon into the bladed form. "You're going to get it now, since you won't listen to reason."

"Bring it on!" Skinshedder yelled, as her weapon in her hand began to glow with a bright blue wave of energy. "Come on!"

"Tidal Trembler!" Katie shouted, rushing forward and striking the demon with the blade, the metal clanging against the solid armour. But, it didn't penetrate at all. In fact, like the blaster fire earlier, it didn't even seem to hurt the demon.

"That all you got?" Skinshedder howled, bringing up a clawed fist and crashing a blow into her body. As her body crashed through the air, Xavier had got to his feet and was brandishing his own sword.

"Xav!" Katie shouted, momentarily winded by the blow as she struggled to get to her feet. "He looks to be part Shedinja. Use the Burning Buster. It might be enough to finish him off."

"Way ahead of you there," Xavier replied, rushing in and swiping at the demon. Without hesitating, Skinshedder blocked most of the blows, not looking hurt by the attacks that did land. And, that was when Xavier's sword began to glow with bright red flames.

"Let's see you take this," he growled. "Burning Buster."

Crashing the sword against Skinshedder's body, Xavier only had to wait a fraction of a second before watching the foe crumble to the ground.

"Got you," he said, triumphantly punching the air as he rested the sword against the back of his neck. "Guess that thing wasn't so tough, after..."

Completely taking him by surprise, Skinshedder rose back up and grabbed him by the shoulders. Too shocked to break free, Xavier was instantly subjected to a series of brutal Shadow Claw attacks, all hitting the same area in the lower part of his back. Collapsing down to his knees in agony, Skinshedder finally fired a Dark Pulse into his upper body, sending the red ranger crashing up into the air. Hitting the dirt like a sack of bricks forty yards away from the demon and Katie, he let out a gasp of pain before twitching wildly in pain.

"Oh crap," Katie shouted, making to go to his side. Suddenly she felt slightly guilty.

"Yeah, go to him!" Skinshedder snarled. "Always picking him over me. Well, now's your choice. Go to him. Help him and I'll go and wreak my mischief on the rest of this city. Even maybe the rest of the region. Your choice, blue ranger!"

With those words still echoing in her helmet, Katie turned to watch him charge away into the distance.

"Damnit," she muttered. "I'm sorry, Xavier."

"Just go and get him!" the red ranger called, struggling up into a sitting position. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Katie said, still unsure. Speaking into her earpiece, she gave the command. "Assault Racer now!"

* * *

Back in the Aquabase, the alarms had started to sound out, bringing Luke, Danni and Nahir into the main control room. On the large screens in front of them, they could see Katie pursuing Skinshedder on the back of her ATV. On another screen, they could see Xavier struggling to recover from the damage. He had his helmet off and was rubbing water over his face to try and bring himself round.

"What's happening?" Luke wondered, shrugging his shoulders at the sight in front of them.

"They're being chased by an unstoppable demon," Bristow replied. "Neither of their sword attacks worked, and as you can see, Xavier has been hurt."

"Well, let's go and help them," Danni offered.

"No time," Bristow said, as the screens changed to show Wondertomb attacking the middle of Waterfall Shores. "This would appear to be of an equal importance."

"I think this qualifies as a bad situation," Nahir offered. "So, let's go and get him or her, or whatever it may be."

"That's more or less what I we needed from you," Bristow said, watching them head over to the transport lift. "Good luck."

"Good luck," Miranda repeated, as the three of them stood on the transport lift.

"SDI!" Danni shouted. "Time to battle!"

* * *

"Damnit," Xavier shouted, kicking at the dirt below him. Part of him felt annoyed at how he'd been caught unawares by Skinshedder a few moments earlier. His body still ached to that effect, but the pain was starting to subside. He wasn't badly hurt by the assault, his ranger suit having absorbed most of the damage. Partly, he was surprised that he hadn't demorphed under the duress, but his suit still remained. And, now he knew that Katie was far and away, chasing the lunatic human turned demon. That was when the earpiece started to beep.

"Are you okay?" Miranda's voice asked, sounding slightly different than it would have done in his helmet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, grimacing at the effort it took to speak. "Little bruised, but nothing that won't heal pretty damn quickly."

"Okay," she said. "Right, so..."

"I'm going after Katie and Skinshedder," the red ranger insisted, ready to summon his Assault Racer.

"No, you won't!" Bristow's voice told him, sounding angry at what he had suggested. "There's another demon, one who may have spawned Skinshedder. Stop that and you may be able to take both demons down with one stone."

"So, you think that the demon that spawned other said demon will be easier to kill than the demon that just proved to be unkillable?"

"Just do it."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Having followed Skinshedder across what seemed like half of Waterfall Shores, Katie eventually found him stood waiting for her on the beach. At her estimate, barely a few feet from where she had first met Ryan in the first place. Getting off her ATV, she stepped into the middle of the makeshift arena that had been inexplicably marked out, a heavy heart in her stomach.

"Seems ironic, huh?" Skinshedder snarled. "First place that we met. Or rather, Ryan and you met. Poor dejected Ryan."

"Who, I know is still in there somewhere," Katie offered, removing her helmet. Looking the demon where the eyes would normally be in a human. "This isn't you. You're not a monster."

"Yes," he replied. "I am. And, I'm going to show you how much of one that I am."

With those words, he charged at her. Ready to battle.

* * *

"Hey, there you are," Luke said, as the four rangers met up in the middle of the business district. Xavier still clutching at his side, wincing as he got off his ATV. "Heard you got an ass kicking earlier."

"Nobody told you about tact, did they?" Nahir remarked.

"Well, I'm sure that we'll hug and make up later," Luke said, sarcastically shooting a leer at the pink ranger.

"I'd rather not," Xavier shrugged. "Anyway, we're going to beat this thing and..."

"So, you're these rangers that I've been hearing about," Wondertomb commented, finally noticing them. "Guess I didn't see you, what with the insignificance."

"We'll show you insignificance," Danni retorted.

"Defense Blasters, fire!" Xavier shouted, as the four of them brought their sidearms out and fired several times at the demon. Almost immediately, the lack of damage was apparent for all to see.

"Tickles," Wondertomb grunted. "So, you got anything else?"

"Take it we can't call the Emergency Fearow," Nahir muttered.

"Correct," Miranda said, in all of their ears. "Long story short..."

"Not that it's the time," Xavier asked. "But, I summoned it in that building."

"Yeah, when all of you were present in the immediate area," Miranda replied. "And, you're right. It isn't the time. Now, go and fight."

"Easy for you to say," Luke muttered, before Wondertomb struck. Launching a series of Dark Pulse attacks towards the four of them. Explosions rang out around them, as the rangers collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Come on, guys!" Xavier groaned. "We need to take him down, now!"

"Keep dreaming!" Wondertomb growled, striding towards them.

* * *

Ducking the first blow, Katie brought her fist up and smashed it against Skinshedder's stomach, managing to bring a groan out of him. Suppressing the pain, he kicked her in the stomach, sending her staggering back away from her.

"Are you even trying?" he demanded, throwing a fist out to try and grab her by the throat. "Come on! Bleed for me! Bleed for Skinshedder!"

"You first," she hissed, bringing a leg up to kick the hand away. His expression not changing, Skinshedder grabbed her ankle and sent her twisting to the sand. Already moving as she crashed against the silt, Katie ducked the blow aimed at her, managing to leap up to her feet. Again, her foot came up and she tried to strike Skinshedder on the back of the head. Feeling the thud of the impact against her boot, the blue ranger tried to follow up with another strike to the front of his face.

And, that was when it happened. Staggering back from the impact, the demons feet met the edge of the water and he hesitated for just that second.

In that moment, Katie was on him. Pushing him back down into the surf, watching the water rush over him. She could see the panic in his eyes, the cruel facade fading away.

"This isn't you, Ryan!" she insisted, trying to keep him under the surface. "Come on! Break free of that control! Come back to humanity."

"Ne... Never!" the demon howled, choking under the salty water. "You can't..."

She didn't hear anything further that he said, forcing his head back under the water. Under her gloves, the brown armour was starting to fade away, replaced by a normal white skin colour. Blood was starting to appear in the water, as the thing below her grasp choked repeatedly.

And, that was when she pulled him out of the water back on the sand. Pulling her helmet off, she held her face against his, hoping to get a sigh of breath. It was there, faintly.

For the next few moments, she applied CPR. Hoping to get a response. If she had inadvertently killed him, then...

That was when she felt the breath hit her repeatedly. A mixture of water and blood crashed against her face, as Ryan sat up.

"Now, you pay attention, huh?" he groaned, his voice hoarse. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping him to his feet. "Hey, I'm sorry about everything. About the..."

"Hey, I should be the one who..."

"Katie, get your ass over here!" Luke bellowed through her earpiece. "We have a... Big problem."

"Already?" she asked. "I didn't think that you guys would do things that fast."

"Err... We didn't." Danni offered.

* * *

Even though he was winning, Wondertomb sensed something high and above him. And, that was when the card came crashing out of nowhere and hit him in the back. Upon feeling the feeling, he heard Kable let out a laugh.

"Kick it up a gear while you're ahead," he offered. "Filled with fury this night. Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright."

Feeling the bright blue energy rushing across his skin, the demon instantly grew many times his normal height. Towering over the rangers.

"Man, now we're in trouble," Luke muttered, reaching up to his earpiece. "Katie, get your ass over here!"

* * *

"Send the Aura Carriers, now!" Bristow demanded. "Train bay up to the surface right now."

"You think that they can do the job?" Dominic asked. "They might not have the abilities to take on Wondertomb."

"They're all we have," Miranda offered, stroking her chin. "Maybe I might remedy that if we make it through here."

"Well, that's food for thought," Dominic offered, looking at the screen. He could see the train bay rising out of the ocean. The doors opened up, the Aura Carriers speeding away across the rail system.

"They'll find a way to do it," Bristow said, folding his arms. "I've got the faith that it'll happen."

"Sometimes, faith might not be enough," Miranda offered. "But, it's all we've got."

* * *

Charging into battle on her ATV, Katie could see the Aura Carriers speeding towards her and the other rangers.

"Well, I managed to take care of Skinshedder," she said, getting off the vehicle. "Everyone okay?"

"Ah, we traded blows for a bit," Danni remarked. "But, now we need to..."

"Let's get to the zords," Katie finished, as the five of them headed for the trains. "Have the discussion later."

"Amen to that," Nahir muttered.

As they got inside the vehicles, the blue ranger gave the command. The command that they'd all been waiting for.

"SDI Megazord formation," Katie said. "Now!"

* * *

At her words, the five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"Let's make this quick," Luke said, as Xavier directed the Megazord towards Wondertomb. Both ready to trade blows. "Dragon Pulse Blasters."

The mouth of the Megazord opened up, crashing a beam of blue grey energy against the demon in front of them. But, like most of their attacks previously aimed at the demon, they just seemed to annoy him more than anything. Barely even fazing him in the slightest sense. Laughing wildly, he blasted the Megazord with a Shadow Ball, causing some exterior damage.

"Maybe we should try the Mach Strikes," Xavier said, clutching at straws. Even in his voice, he didn't sound like he believed they would work.

"He looks like he might be part ghost," Danni shouted. "So, it won't do any good."

"Well, if we're going to jump straight to it," Katie said. "Might as well. Enforcement Sword, now!"

The buckle at the middle of the Megazord spun around, flying out to create the weapon, the large sabre in the hand of the giant machine.

"Shiny," Wondertomb smirked, launching a Dark Pulse towards the Megazord. Explosions rang up around the robot, forcing it to stagger back under the force of the blast.

"Ignition drive!" Katie shouted. At her command, the Megazord charged forward, the sword covering itself in flames. Bringing the weapon forward and back in a flurry of strikes...

The weapon promptly passed through Wondertomb, dealing a little damage but still not enough to finish him off.

"Okay, we've got a problem," Xavier said, looking at the demon. "Now what the heck do we do?"

"Good question," Nahir muttered. "Try it again?"

"Nah, if it didn't do it the first time then..."

"I've got an idea," Katie remarked, looking at the demon gasping for breath. "It's a little unorthodox, but..."

"Well, try it," Miranda shouted. "Anything you need to know, do it."

"The Megazord doesn't rust, does it?" Katie asked. "Because..."

Leaving the words hanging, she shot a look over at Xavier.

"Hand the controls over to me," the blue ranger said, hoping that the other rangers would trust her enough to let her put the plan into action. Fortunately, Xavier did. Pushing a button down on his console, the joysticks popped up in front of her.

"What's your plan?" Luke wondered. "Appeal to his better nature?"

"Nah," she said, sending the Megazord charging forward, eventually crashing into the Wondertomb demon. The two of them rushed across the ground, until eventually...

... They both crashed into the ocean.

* * *

"This is a dumb plan," Luke said, as the two giant beings fell through the water, dropping towards the ocean floor.

"Well, not really," Katie remarked. "I saw him gasping for breath after we hit him with the sword. So, I guessed that he breathes."

"We're going to drown him?" Nahir asked. "That might work."

"It is working," Danni said, looking at the demon through the window in the cockpit of the Megazord. Wondertomb was gasping for breath, clawing at the machine to try and get away from them.

Upon hititng the floor of the ocean, Katie immediately gave the command. Sensing that the time was right.

"SDI Mach Strikes," she yelled. And, at her words, the arms of the Megazord shot out of their sockets, dealing heavy damage to the demon. And, to the relief of the watching rangers, Wondertomb collapsed to the seabed and exploded into thousands of pieces. Although the fire was slightly muted by the water surrounding them.

"Wow, that worked," Luke said, shocked. "What the heck do I know about anything at all?"

"Well, I've been saying that for as long as I've know you," Nahir quipped.

"Heh," Xavier muttered. "Okay, good work rangers. We did a good thing here today."

"Is that your little pep talk for whenever we win now?" Katie asked. "Might be lame, but it's kinda good to hear."

* * *

"So, you sure that your boyfriend is okay?" Ryan asked, as he and Katie headed right across the beach. "I mean... I remember most of it and I gave him a pretty good..."

"Nah, he's fine," Katie said. "And, we're not dating. Just friends."

"You sure?" Ryan said, surprised. "That's... You seemed tight."

"Yeah, we're just friends," Katie insisted. "So, about that battle."

To both of their surprises, they had arrived at the area where they had fought. In different forms, but still themselves at heart.

"You game?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Well, that was... Interesting.**

**Thanks to Hotrod198 for Ryan. A character who you'll be seeing more of in the future... But, I'm saying nothing further on that. Just yet. Unless you've been on the Poke Rangers forum, then you remain in the dark.**

**That said, if you want to come on over there, we're all friendly. None of us bite, I think. There's a link on my profile page.**

**Anyway, next chapter is entitled The Great Volcano Caper, Part One. Yeah, we finally get a two parter in this story. By this point in G-Force, I'd had about three. Give or take. Anyway, preview below.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated completely.**

**In a bit, I should be back to updating frequently. The next ten or so chapters will see the return of G-Force rangers, new Megazords, the appearance of two veteran Poke Rangers from the Hoenn region, new generals in the demon ranks and even a sixth ranger at some point. So, don't go away.**

**Wondertomb. A Spiritomb with the Wonderguard ability. One of the most annoying things out there. If you're lucky enough to have one, I salute you. Although not too much. Anyway, I have a theory that you can beat it by drowning the thing.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen, The Great Volcano Caper, Part One, Preview below.**

**Miranda: Can you do me a favour.**

**Nahir: I'm sick of taking the fricking bus across town.**

**Misteria: Blow that volcano.**

**Darkia: At once, my queen.**

**Luke: It doesn't look good up here.**

**Xavier: We need to take that demon down before he blows the volcano.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	13. The Great Volcano Caper: Part One

Chapter Thirteen. The Great Volcano Caper. Part One.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_As Katie and Xavier continued to train their Pokemon together, Katie was drawn to the attention of a wandering trainer named Ryan. Continually pestering her for a battle, he became a target of the demons. Kable summoned up Wondertomb who bit Ryan, infecting him with a disease that transformed him into Skinshedder. Promptly attacking the red and blue rangers, he almost seriously injured Xavier before attacking Katie at the beach. Fortunately, the blue ranger managed to get through to him by almost drowning him. Then, the rangers took on Wondertomb in the Megazord, only to discover their weapons useless. However, Katie came up with a plan to defeat him by drowning, utilising her experience against Skinshedder to great effect. Under the ocean, Wondertomb was destroyed by the Mach Strikes and defeated. Unwilling to make the same mistake twice, Katie then finally began the battle with Ryan..._

* * *

"About six months ago," Miranda said, looking down at the screen in front of her. "This mountain, Mt Hielo a couple of hundred miles south of here started to exude lava. It's an unexplained phenomenon, something that has been tried for a while but never actually been pulled off."

"So, what's that got to do with any of us?" Dominic asked, walking over to look at the console. "It's not in any danger of blowing up, is it?"

"Maybe," the tech expert replied, bringing a hand up to stroke her chin. "The machines are picking up some interesting seismic activity. It could do with being checked out. Sending someone up with the correct machines to go and run some scans across the area. Can you do me a favour?"

"I'll pass," Dominic quickly said. "I've got some errands to run for the Commander later."

"I wasn't thinking about asking you to go."

"Of course you weren't," he grinned. "So, you want me to go and rustle up one of the rangers to do the job for you?"

"That'd be fantastic," Miranda replied, turning to go over to another console. "I would go looking to see whose around myself, but I'm in the middle of something important and I want to get it finished as quickly as possible."

"Anything that you can reveal?" Dominic wondered, making to come over and see what was on the console that she was trying to block away from him.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said, shooing him away from her with her hands. "Now, scram off."

"Ah, you know how to get me moving," the Pokemorph replied, laughing as he headed out the door. "Be seeing you."

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

"Ah, I love the smell of sulphur in the morning."

"Glad someone does," Darkia growled, as he, Joltara and Raika strode through the chambers underneath Mount Hielo hoping to get towards their destination. "Stinks like sh..."

"Okay, then..." Joltara said, breaking their argument up. "Before we all turn violent, let's see how far he's got with the task before going with the chaos option."

"Bah," Raika muttered. "Damn pacifist."

"Of all demons, you can't call me a pacifist," Joltara growled, reaching over and punching him on the arm. "How dare you sour my name and reputation like that."

"Heh, how things have changed," Darkia snickered. "When he arrived, you two were all over each other. Things not going so great..."

"Shut it, Darkia," Joltara snapped. "What the hell has it got to do with..."

"We're here!" Raika interrupted, gesturing down the stone sided corridor to the large antechamber underneath the mountain. Already the heat was starting to rush towards them, making them feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Let's hope that damn demon's working away," Darkia said, spotting a pair of Misdrabeings guarding the entrance. "Because, I'm really not in the mood for this to be behind schedule."

"Doomfire'll do the job we told him to," Joltara insisted, as the three of them strode past the guards. "Otherwise he'll get vaporised. It's the whole thing that happens while serving Queen Misteria."

"Hmmm..." Darkia mused. "That makes me feel so less better."

"Grah, you've got nothing to worry about," the demon in question growled, as the three of them spotted him on the other side of the chamber. Doomfire had a humanoid body, complete with a pair of arms and legs, covered in jet black fur. His arms were surrounded by a white material that could have been bone. The other unusual thing about the demon was that he had three Houndoom heads atop his shoulders. While one of the heads spoke, the other two continued to spray the huge pit of molten lava with white hot flames making it bubble under the waves of heat.

"And who says that males can't multi-task?" Raika quipped, seeing this happen.

"You think this is funny, Electro-fool?" Doomfire snarled, his middle head still speaking while the others launched fireballs towards the lava. "The queen gave a directive. Which is why I'm not going to incinerate you here and now."

"Whew," Raika muttered, bringing annoyed looks from both Darkia and Doomfire. But, none of them made to distract the demon from his work. The order that the queen had given still remained fresh in their minds. The order that had been issued, and Darkia's response to her command.

"Blow that volcano."

"At once, my queen."

* * *

Wandering around the Aquabase, Dominic had managed to find Nahir in the gym. Hitting one of the punching bags to work a little on her technique. Watching her move around and create the crack of leather on leather, he was ever so slightly impressed with what he could see. A few seconds passed, before he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Nice to see you getting use of the gym," he remarked, folding his arms. She hit the bag one final time, before turning around to face him. Craning her neck up to look him in the eyes.

"Since everyone else is out of here for one reason or another," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I figured that I'd work on some stuff."

"Well, you were doing great," he replied. "Not suffering any injuries, are you?"

"What, from training?"

"In general," the Pokemorph confirmed. "Some of those demons give out big old beatings. Part of your posture suggested that you might have some..."

"I'm fine," the pink ranger replied, slightly defensively. "Just a few bruises on the lower back. Nothing serious."

"Well, Miranda wants a favour," Dominic said, changing the subject to go back to business. "Might want to go up there and see what you can do for her?"

"Why me?" Nahir asked, walking over to her gym bag. "Because I'm the only one here? That..."

"Where is everyone else?" Dominic asked. "Just out of interest."

"Danni and Katie went off somewhere this morning," she said. "Don't know where. They both left before I woke up. I think Luke went to see his Dad. No idea where Xavier is."

"That's why Miranda needs your help," the Pokemorph replied.

"Fine, I'll go and see her," Nahir sighed, heading over to the door. "Just give me a few to get changed."

* * *

"So, nobody else here?" Miranda asked, watching Nahir come across the lab. She put the screen of her laptop down, disguising a screen that had pictures of the five Aura Carriers on it, and reached over to pick something else up. A large case, which she held out to the pink ranger.

"Just me," Nahir replied, taking the white plastic case away from the Doctor. "Not upset, huh?"

"Ah, it makes no difference," Miranda told her. "I need you to go over to Mt. Hielo and collect some soil samples, check the temperature of the ground around the mountain and just generally check to see if anything's wrong."

"Is there something wrong?" Nahir asked, looking suddenly alarmed by the prospect. "Isn't that an active volcano?"

"Not regularly active," Miranda said, her answer not really making Nahir feel much better. "But, I'm picking up some strange signals via the SDI satellite and I wouldn't mind checking it out. Unfortunately, I can't leave the lab at this time. Working on something for you."

"Well, that's interesting," the pink ranger replied. "Anything that you can tell..."

"It's a secret," the Doctor said, quickly cutting her off. "So... Since the Defense Driver isn't here..."

"I'm sick of taking the fricking bus across town," Nahir said, rolling her eyes. "Might just take my Assault Racer."

"Then, get going," Miranda urged. "Time might not be of the essence, but I don't want to take the chance."

Taking her morpher in one hand, and the briefcase in the other, Nahir turned tail and began to head over to the garage.

* * *

The drive across Verger hadn't taken too long on the Assault Racer. Now, having parked up against a fence and demorphed, Nahir retrieved the case that Miranda had given to her and began to walk off towards the mountain. If she'd had to take a guess, she'd have said she was about a quarter of a mile from the huge mound rising up above the ground.

If she'd looked around carefully, she might have spotted the Misdrabeings watching her from high on a ledge. Jabbering at each other in surprise, the two foot soldiers turned tail and began to vanish away towards the Magma Chamber underneath Mt. Hielo.

* * *

As Doomfire continued to spray the small chamber with flames, the two Misdrabeings appeared in front of the trio of Darkia, Joltara and Raika to inform them what was going on. Upon hearing their words, Darkia didn't seem to understand what was being said, but both Raika and Joltara let out gasps of shock and surprise.

"What!" Darkia demanded. "What's going on? What have they seen?"

"According to the lookouts," Raika said. "The pink ranger is heading towards us. Looks like she's searching for something."

"This cannot be tolerated," Joltara howled. "She needs to be stopped. Where one ranger is, more cannot be far behind."

"I'll go and get her," Raika snarled, heading for the exit. "Before she gets closer to..."

"No!" Darkia snapped. "Don't move. We're going to play this smarter than we normally do. First of all, we need to cut off from the rest of SDI. You are going to create an electrical storm that will prevent her from calling for backup. Then you attack."

"Okay then," Raika replied. "This should be..."

"Wait!" Doomfire said, turning around to offer a trio of savage grins to the rest of the demons. "I could use a quick rest. And, it'll be interesting to meet one of the fools who make you fools look like fools."

"Hey, I'm not a fool," Darkia remarked. "Those two are fools."

"Must be rubbing off on you then," Doomfire snickered. "What you say, spike boy? Let's go and kick... Let's see, pink ranger, so I assume that she's female."

"Hmmm..." Raika said, as the two of them vanished, along with the Misdrabeings.

"You think there's any point us sticking around here?" Joltara asked. "Now that those two are probably going to end up wrecked?"

"Meh, let's go," Darkia said, before the two of them vanished in a bright white light.

* * *

Sticking a thermometer down into the soil, Nahir reached up to the earpiece and pushed down on one of the buttons to try and get some contact.

"Miranda?" she asked. "I've got the temperature of the soil. About to record it down. Any limit on the number that you want?"

"Get one every two hundred metres until you reach the mountain," Miranda answered, her voice sounding faint. "If the... ...hits more than... ...fifty five degrees then... ... soil samples."

"Excuse me?" Nahir said, surprised. She hadn't heard some of the request due to the static bursting through her earpiece. "Didn't quite copy that."

"... not good... try to... lock on... ...failing... out of... careful."

With the connection getting even worse, Nahir finally heard the line die completely. Pushing down on the buttons repeatedly, the line still remained dead. No sound of the technician on the other end.

"That's not good," she said to herself, taking the item out and dropping it into her pocket. "In fact..."

Suddenly above her, the crash of lightning rang out. Several metal spikes swept through the air, crashing into the earth at her feet.

"Crap!" she muttered, turning on the spot and darting away from the items. Behind her, the electricity burst through the air, hitting the lightning rods and exploding. The sudden burst of heat sent her crashing down to the ground, bringing a grunt out of her in pain.

Picking herself up, the pink ranger could see a pair of black clawed feet drop to the ground in front of her. Bringing her eyes up, she let out a gulp upon realising the owner was a three headed Houndoom demon.

"Eep."

"Lovely lovely heat," Doomfire quipped, sniffing at it with an evil grin on his faces. "Just makes you want to sleep."

"Let me guess," Nahir snapped, getting to her feet. "You're the one whose making the volcano look like it might erupt."

"Well, exactly," he said, making a little bow at what she had just worked out. "Cover this region in lovely lovely lava. Then the Queen can start rebuilding her kingdom without the pestilence of you humans."

"Oh, we're the pestilence?" Nahir replied, going for her morpher. "This is our land, and I'm going to defend it against the likes of you."

Holding the device up to the sky, she gave the command. Her words echoed out around the desolate landscape, almost telling her how alone she was at this point.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

"That can't be good," Miranda said, still trying to hail Nahir on the communication system. Momentarily losing all sense of her cool, she banged a fist against the machine, hoping that it would do something towards getting it back online.

"What's going on?" Dominic asked, looking over from where he was reading a magazine. "Something wrong?"

"The communication system is frazzled," Miranda replied, slightly puzzled. Reaching down to tap on a few keys, she brought up a weather map of Verger. Letting out a harsh gasp as she realised what she was seeing.

"Electrical storm?" Dominic asked, noting out of the corner of his eyes that Luke was entering the Aquabase on his Assault Racer. Pulling his eyes away from the security monitor, he walked over to where Miranda was cursing and sweating at the desktop.

"Yeah," Miranda said. "Looks larger than we might expect. It's obscuring the satellite images as well, so I can't see what's happening over there."

"Do you think it's a coincidence that there's a huge electrical cloud right over the area where you asked Nahir to go and investigate?"

"Do I hell," Miranda replied, hearing the doors open.

"Where is everyone?" Xavier asked, followed into the room by Luke. "Everything seems quiet."

* * *

Not hesitating to attack, Doomfire unleashed a burst of powerful white hot flames towards Nahir, forcing the pink ranger to leap up and dodge the attack.

"Well, pinkie," he said, smirking. "You look like you might be a fighter and I haven't got time for this. So, I'm going to leave you with a few friends of mine. Later, girlie girl."

"Girlie girl?" Nahir asked, as he vanished away and was replaced with a bunch of Misdrabeings. "Get back here, I'm going to ram a Barbie through your heart."

Instead of responding with words, the Misdrabeings charged to attack her, their teeth flashing in the afternoon sunlight. Shaking her head at the sight, Nahir's hand dropped to her waist, pulling out the Defense Blaster. Pulling the trigger, two of the creatures at the head of the pack collapsed to the dirt.

* * *

"So, we have no idea what's going on down there?" Xavier asked. "That's worrying."

"It might be nothing, and all a coincidence," Miranda said. "But, I doubt that's the case. That area needs checking out as soon as possible. Establish contact with Nahir and see what she found."

"Okay," Luke replied. "Can't we just leave her out in the wild for a few days and see what happens when she has to fend for herself?"

"A, it's not Survivor," Dominic said. "And, B, it's not like she's miles from civilisation. There's a few towns within a ten mile radius."

"Unfortunately, the electrical storm is completely preventing most communications from working," Miranda replied. "So, getting in touch with Katie and Danni is out. Unless we find them in person."

"I know where they went," Xavier said. "Katie mentioned it to me yesterday. I can probably find them."

"Right," Bristow replied, over the video monitor. "Xavier, go and find the two of them. Luke, take the Mystic Soarer and see if you can spot Nahir on Mt. Hielo."

"Ah..." Luke said. "Is flying a giant machine through an electrical storm really the best thing to do?"

"Don't worry," Miranda told him. "There's only a forty percent chance that you'll crash land and explode."

"That makes me feel so much better," he replied, sarcastically. "What do you want me to do next? Hanglide six inches above a pool of Sharpedo while having a piece of meat tied to my whole body?"

"Nah, that'd just be brainless," she said. "I mean if you want to do it, don't let me stop you, but..."

Grinning at the words, she reached down to her bench and handed something to Xavier. As he took it, he realised it was some sort of white box with a light at the top.

"When you find the other rangers, turn this on. We'll send the Aura Carriers to the closest possible location. Then, the three of you take them across to Hielo."

"Where you scrape up my charred pieces," Luke joked. "Okay, I'll go and get in the Mystic Soarer. I've been wanting to pull some tricks in that baby for a while."

"Just remember not to fly through the electrical storm," Miranda said. "If you can go below it, then you'll have a better chance of not exploding."

"Ah, you'd miss my charming sense of humour," he replied, following Xavier over to the transport elevator.

"Nahir wouldn't," the red ranger told him.

"Well, I'll have to make sure that I drop on her when I crash," Luke said, only half sarcastically. "Then I'll have the last laugh."

"Dude, that's a terrible thing to say."

* * *

The Misdrabeings had her surrounded. Her weapon was down on the ground. And the bruising was really starting to annoy her. Ducking under a blow thrown towards her head, Nahir hit the closest one with a suplex blow, hearing its face crunch against the ground.

"Dominic would be proud," she muttered, diving towards the Defense Blaster. At some point during the battle, she'd transformed it into its sword form. On her knees with the sword held in front of her, the pink ranger parried a blow away. Then, in one swift movement she jumped up and split one Misdrabeing head in half.

The two remaining foot soldiers looked at each other before vanishing in a burst of light.

"Yeah, you better run," she yelled, holstering her weapon.

After trying for one final time to hail Miranda on the communication system, and a few seconds decision about what to do next, Nahir finally looked up to the mountain and made the decision to chase after Doomfire.

* * *

"Holy crap," Luke muttered, as he hovered over the peak of Mt. Hielo in the Mystic Soarer. Smoke was starting to billow out of the crater, coughing up dangerously close to his engines. "It doesn't look good up here."

Pulling away from the dangerous cloud of ash and rock, he began to search out the missing Nahir.

"Sometimes, I really do get the crap tasks. Why do I never get the save the girl missions? Oh, wait a second..."

* * *

Pushing his way through the crowds in Eon City, Xavier saw Danni in the middle of the park battling someone. Someone with a Frosslass. The familiar looking trainer was being battled with Danni's Magnezone, the steel type Pokemon looking like it had a slight advantage.

"Hey," Katie said, as he jumped over the fence to stand next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, we have a situation," he replied. "Over Mt. Hielo. Nahir's gone off the radar. Luke's gone to find her."

"Bet he loved that job," Katie quipped. "Just give us a sec and..."

On the battlefield, the Magnezone unleashed a Thunder and completely knocked the Froslass out cold.

"That'll happen," the blue ranger finished. "How come Miranda didn't call? Or Bristow?"

"Communication's down," Xavier replied, activating the beacon in his hands. "So, we need to go."

"Let me guess," Danni grinned, walking over. "Catastrophe?"

"Possibly," the red ranger replied.

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

Nahir could have sworn that she'd heard the sound of engines high above her. Shooting a glance up to the sky, her eyes fell on the sight of the Mystic Soarer. Which was when the amplified voice rang out, startling her.

"Hey, you in the pink lycra! Is your name Nahir Moon? If that's you and you work with a handsome dude named Luke then raise your right hand. No, your right hand. And without the middle finger extended. You know what, if you don't want the help then..."

"Are you quite done yet?" she demanded, screaming down into the communication systems of her helmet. "Because, this isn't the time to be screwing around!"

"Okay, I hear you," he said, listlessly. "And apparently the system is working again. Or at close range at least. What's going on?"

"There's a demon trying to blow the crap out of that volcano."

"Oh, that's not good."

"Yeah, that's what I said when he attacked me. Where are the others?"

"On their way," Luke replied, looking at the screens on the console in front of him. "According to my screen, their ETA is five minutes."

"What to get across Verger? That's pretty good."

"Yeah... I'll drop a cord and we'll meet them half way."

* * *

It wasn't too long before the five rangers met back up at the base of the volcano. After filling the other three rangers in on what was going on, the group began to work on a plan for keeping command of the situation.

"We need to take that demon down before he blows the volcano," Xavier said, as the five of them waited at the entrance to the chamber. "At least get him out of where he can cause some damage."

"Well, that didn't take long," Danni remarked. "I thought it'd be a complex plan."

"Simple ones are the best," Luke offered. "Why make something tricky to execute when this works just as well."

"Fair enough," Nahir said. "Let's go. I've got a gripe with that demon."

* * *

Still trying to overheat the magma chamber, Doomfire heard the sounds of feet rushing towards him. Turning in anger to see the five rangers stood behind him, he blew out a small flicker of fire involuntarily.

"What happened to my guards?" he demanded. "Those Misdrabeings are going to get an ass kicking when I see them again."

"Already taken care of," Nahir replied, casually. "Now, we're going to do the same to you."

"Oh, I'm shaking with fear," the demon snapped, bringing his hands together in a smack. "Let's take it up there!"

From the small impact, a pillar of pulsating steam burst out from behind him, sending him crashing out of the chamber. Taking the rangers with him.

* * *

Crashing to the ground outside the mountain, the six of them got to their feet and stared each other down in anger.

"Who do you think you are?" Doomfire demanded. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Don't care really," Danni replied. "All we know is that..."

Before she could finish, he summoned up a Fire Blast from deep within his body, unleashing the attack into the rangers. The intense heat forced them back a few feet, before sending them crashing down to the ground.

"Dark Pulse," the demon growled, not letting up with the attacks. Again he blasted the prone rangers, causing them to yell in pain.

Pushing it away to the back of his mind, Xavier got to his feet.

"Let's hope this works," he said, activating his ear piece. "Emergency Fearow, fly!"

At his command, the weapon launched itself from the roof of the Aquabase, hurtling through the air towards his location. Knowing that it was homing in on him, Xavier leaped up and caught it in both hands. Dropping down to the ground, he spun and aimed it at Doomfire, the other four rangers behind him.

"Emergency Fearow," he repeated. "Fire!"

Upon pulling the trigger, a beam of white hot energy erupted from the barrel of the cannon, screeching through the air and hitting Doomfire. Upon its touch, the demon instantly collapsed down to the ground in several pieces.

"Told you we'd do that," Nahir snapped. "That's what you get when you mess with us."

"Got a strange feeling this might not be over," Katie muttered, spotting Kable appearing high in a tree across from them. From his hand, a card sailed down and hit the remains of the demon.

"Filled with fury this night," Kable intoned, crackles of blue energy rushing all over the remains. "Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright."

Getting back up and roaring in anger, Doomfire began to tower over the rangers, glaring down at them.

"Now, I'm gonna have me a roast!" he bellowed, angrily.

"Okay!" Xavier shouted. "To the Aura Carriers, now!"

* * *

Running away from the giant demon, the five rangers began to charge to where they had left the trains. Climbing into the cockpits of their zords, they began to exit the Aura Carriers and accelerate towards the giant Doomfire.

"Volcano Tamer!"

"Emperor Racer!"

"Mystic Soarer!"

"Flycatch Tracker!"

"Happiness Rider!"

"Time to take you down for good!" Xavier shouted, activating his console in front of him. "SDI Megazord formation, now!"

The five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

Looking around at the arrived Megazord, Doomfire let out a ferocious growl and began to spray a Flamethrower towards them.

"Incoming!" Nahir shouted. "Flames on... Is that twelve o'clock?"

"Never mind," Katie said, reaching down to her console. "I'll take care of it. Water Cannons, fire!"

With the flames still flickering through the air, the arms of the Megazord came up to aim the weapons at the pillar of fire that was drafting towards them. As the blue ranger pulled the trigger, dual streams of water rushed out and forced the flames back away from the robot. Smoke began to erupt out from the collision, darkening the entire area.

"Oh crap!" Danni shouted, as Doomfire vanished from their view. "Where did he go."

"He's not a Magmar," Luke said. "How does he do that?"

"Pretty good camoflauge," Xavier suggested. "He's hiding from us. We need to find him now and..."

"I've got an idea," Nahir offered. "Scan for traces of excess heat. When I was battling him earlier, his body was hot..."

"Never figured you for the kinky type," Luke immediately said, bringing a frustrated groan out of the pink ranger. Under her helmet, Nahir rolled her eyes, looking for something to throw at him.

"Knock it off, you two," Xavier ordered. "Not really the time. What were you saying, Nahir?"

"Use the thermal scanners," she repeated. "Might be able to find him..."

Again being interrupted, this time by the Megazord being hit from behind, the pink ranger let out a second annoyed gasp.

"Before he does that?" Katie asked, as Xavier spun the Megazord around to aim the cannons at where they had just been hit from. "Water Cannons, fire!"

Another set of twin streams of liquid sprayed through the air, but didn't seem to hit anything.

"Missed me!" Doomfire roared, his voice seeming to be all around them. "Now how you gonna hit me?"

"So, we have thermal scanners?" Danni wondered. "That's neat."

"Activating thermal scanners," Xavier commanded, pushing a button on the console in front of him. "Good thing that Miranda put these in."

At his touch, the cockpit window phased out into a bright red sheen. The smoke instantly vanished away from view, only showing a dark white shape to the left of the Megazord.

"We can see you, moron," Nahir said, reaching over to high five Danni. "Now, let's hit them hard."

"Already ahead of you," Xavier replied. "SDI Mach Strikes!"

Under his order, the forearms of the SDI Megazord shot out from their sockets, crashing into Doomfire who let out a bellow of pain. His huge body crashed to the ground, kicking up earth and stones below his fall.

"Alright," Katie shouted. "Give it to him!"

As Doomfire got back to his feet, strange globs of black energy falling off him and down into the ground where it vanished, the SDI Megazord held out its hand.

"Enforcement Sword," Xavier commanded, watching the buckle transform into the oversized blade. "Ignition Drive!"

Pushing down on his controls, the Megazord shot forward under his touch, the sword bursting into flames. Sweeping it through the air in a flurry of powerful swipes, the furiously hot weapon struck Doomfire several times before sending him crashing to the ground. As the demon exploded into thousands of pieces, flames rushing up through the air, the five rangers high fived each other.

"That wasn't so hard," Luke said, removing his helmet and dropping it into his lap. His arm came up to wipe the sweat away from his face. "Hot, but hard. A bit like..."

"Dude, leave it," Xavier quickly ordered. He had a pretty good idea what the green ranger might have come out with, and none of it was particularly printable.

* * *

"Well, you did a good thing today," Bristow said, as Miranda finished scanning the screens showing pictures of the volcano. "Stopping that monster from blowing up Mount Hielo has saved thousands of lives."

"All of the danger levels have practically returned to normal," Miranda concluded. "Now, I wouldn't mind checking the area out for myself. Taking the Defense Driver over there and examining those chambers."

"Okay..." Bristow said. "If you feel the absolute need to confirm it, then take Dominic with you. Just in case."

"Alrighty then," the Pokemorph remarked, looking over at the rangers. "All training is cancelled until I get back."

"Hey, weren't we supposed to be playing poker?" Luke wondered. "Damnit."

"Ah, it can wait," Bristow said, turning a blind eye to what the green ranger had just said. "Just keep your focus just in case."

"At once, sir," Xavier replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Magma Chamber of Mount Hielo, something was causing the lava to bubble up all in a fountain-like effect.

"That was a flop," Darkia commented, as he, Joltara and Raika were still sat there watching the pool of liquid white hot flames. "We're no closer to making the volcano explode than we were when we started."

"That's what you think!"

As the three demons looked around to see where the thunderous voice had come from, the puddles of lava exploded up into the air to reveal a dark black shaped...

And a pumped up Doomfire emerged out of the lava, growling in anger.

"It's not over yet," he said, spitting an Overheat attack into the magma. Under the attack, it began to boil even hotter than it had been before, surprising the other demons. "You can bet that!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum. Looks like Doomfire's not dead.**

**Forcing more questions than answers. Such as what is Miranda building.**

**And, in case you were wondering, the volcano is in the same mountain where the G-Force zords were originally hidden. The turning into a volcano taking place in G-Force, of course.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All are appreciated. Over the next few days, chapters should become more frequent, so that's good.**

**Next chapter will be the second part. The Great Volcano Caper, Part Two. Preview below.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Now, how about a review!!! Please!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen, The Great Volcano Caper, Part Two preview.**

**Miranda: Uh oh.**

**Bristow: Miranda and Dominic are trapped underground.**

**Danni: We'll get them.**

**Doomfire: Not so fast, rangers.**

**Luke: Golicargo's back too.**

**Xavier: SDI Megazord formation, now!**

**Bristow: Retreat now! The Megazord can't hold out against the two of them.**

**Miranda: You've got one chance to beat them. But, you need to hold them off.**

**Xavier: Okay, let's get this done. **

**???: I will have my revenge, rangers...**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	14. The Great Volcano Caper: Part Two

Chapter Fourteen. The Great Volcano Caper. Part Two.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_Miranda noticed some interesting signs taking place around Mt. Hielo. Unable to go out herself because of work on a new weapon, she had Dominic summon up the only available ranger in Nahir. Unfortunately, the demons were working on making the volcano explode via the use of the Doomfire demon. As Nahir came onto the scene, she was ambushed and attacked. As the communications went down, Xavier went looking for Danni and Katie, while Luke met up with Nahir near the mountain. Taking the fight to Doomfire, they eventually managed to defeat him in the SDI Megazord. But, even as Miranda said that she was almost finished with the new weapon and that she needed to check the mountain out, Doomfire was rising again under the volcano._

* * *

"Hit me."

"Such a tempting offer," Nahir muttered, rolling her eyes. "How can I turn that..."

"You've made that joke at least five times now," Luke told her. After their defeat of Doomfire and the departure of Miranda and Dominic to Mt. Hielo, he'd insisted that they still play poker.

"Yeah, because it's annoying you," she replied. "And I can see through your poker face when you're annoyed."

"P-p-p-poker face!" Katie sang, grinning as she did so. "I wanna hold em like they do in..."

"Now I'm just trying to work out which is more irritating," Luke said, managing a weak grin of exasperation. "I think they're both breaking even. Which is something that you guys aren't going to do when I beat you all."

"All in," Nahir said, sliding her chips over into the middle of the table. "Let's see you match that."

"Fold," Luke replied, sitting back in his chair. Both Xavier and Danni did the same.

Grinning as she did so, Nahir dropped her cards down onto the table to reveal a pair of twos.

"Thank you very much," she said, scooping the pile of chips back over to her. "I think I'm going to label which of these I took from Luke. I think that one is. That one definitely is. And, how about..."

"Oh for the love of...!" the green ranger almost shouted, jumping out of his chair. "This is getting..."

"Hey, chill out," Xavier offered. "Dude, I don't think we're in the mood to think carefully. Which you need to do with poker. How about hold 'em?"

"What, Mahogany style?" Danni wondered. "That'd be better. I'm feeling lucky."

"How lucky?" Katie wondered, as Xavier reached over and began to deal out the cards.

"Can I cash these in anywhere?" Nahir said, a joking tone in her voice as she slid her chips back over.

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

"So you think that the volcano will have calmed down by the time we get to that chamber?" Dominic asked, turning the corner to pull into the car park at the base of Mt. Hielo. "'Cos from what the rangers said, it was pretty hot in there."

"Not worried about a little heat, are you?" Miranda said, with a grin. "Relax. By my estimation, it's been six or seven hours since the rangers took down Doomfire. Should be okay to get in there by now."

"Okay, whatever you say," Dominic replied, bringing the Defense Driver into a parking space. "Let's just hope for a nice peaceful trip without being attacked. By anything."

* * *

"Hey, you're back," Raika said, with surprise. He couldn't help but shrink back slightly as the sweltering hot Doomfire pulled himself out of the lava, growling furiously at the roof of the chamber.

"Of course I am," the demon replied, sarcastically. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"But, how did you survive?" Darkia demanded. "By all rights, you should be dead."

"I wasn't done with my task yet," Doomfire told him. "As the rangers were about to deal their final blow, I created a substitute. My true self ended up back down here in the lava, while the other me was destroyed. And, since then..."

Grinning as he spoke, he raised up his arms and flexed out the huge muscles.

"I've gotten ever so stronger. Thanks to the nourishment of the lava, not even the rangers can defeat me. But, if they should show up I've got an ace in the hole. Courtesy of Queen Misteria."

"Really?" Joltara said. "What?"

Tapping a finger against his snout, Doomfire didn't say anything. Instead going back to work on the lava.

"Soon, I will blow this place to hell. I will ride across the sky on a fireball, razing everything below me."

"Good," Darkia replied. "The Queen will be impressed."

"And I suggest that you aren't anywhere around when I start to destroy Verger," Doomfire growled, unleashing a Fire Blast down into the sticky lava. "Because I'm taking no prisoners."

* * *

Reaching the entrance of the cave, still carrying their equipment, Miranda and Dominic looked at each other. They could feel the white hot air rushing out of the tunnel, causing them to pause.

"Still seems hot," Dominic offered. "You want me to go first."

"Only if you're too worried to go second," she replied, grinning. "That can't be natural though."

"What, the heat?" he wondered. "What do you mean?"

"It should have cooled down right slightly by now," she said, her grin vanishing almost as soon as it had appeared. "Uh oh."

"Only way we're going to find out what's going on down there is by heading on down," the Pokemorph said, shrugging. "Let's go and see."

* * *

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Raika asked, his question coming out as the two crept into the chamber and hid behind a rock.

"Hard to say," Doomfire replied, using one mouth to speak while the other two heads continued to spray fire around the room. "Could be a few hours. Could be days."

"We don't have days," Darkia demanded.

"Wasn't he destroyed?" Dominic whispered. "This can't be good."

"Sssh!" Miranda hissed. "We don't want them to know that we're here."

"If this isn't done in the next twelve hours, Queen Misteria will be most displeased. And I'll be pointing her in your direction," the General continued. "Already she is growing displeased by the lack of progress that we have made. Don't add your name to that list of failures."

"Your failures!" Doomfire howled. "The fact that I've faced the rangers and survived means that you look worse by comparison. If you continue to fail, then the Queen won't hesitate to replace you. And believe me. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Queen Misteria."

"You would dare to..." Darkia began, furiously angry with what Doomfire had just said.

"Yeah, I am daring to do that!" Doomfire snarled. "Because you're doing an incompetent job. You take retribution on me, maybe even destroy me and the Queen won't be happy. And no matter what a big and scary freak you are, you're still small meat compared to Queen Misteria. She could destroy you at any time she wanted. So, I wouldn't tempt her into doing that. Not if you want to keep control of her armies."

"This isn't over!" Darkia demanded, furiously stalking around the arena. "I suggest that you and I don't meet again when you've done your task."

"This is fascinating," Miranda muttered. "Shows that all isn't well and good in the demon ranks. We must really be annoying them."

"Yeah and I bet that we wouldn't want them to find us here," Dominic said. "We need to get out of here and contact the rangers."

"I agree," she whispered, starting to creep towards the exit. "Let's go."

"We won't meet again," Doomfire replied, two of his heads looking at Darkia and the demons. The other one was looking behind him. Directly at Miranda and Dominic. "And I take it that these humans aren't meant to be here. So..."

Faster than either of them could have expected, he spun around and aimed a Flamethrower in their direction. Yelling in surprise, Miranda and Dominic got to their feet and sprinted through the exit.

"Well, chalk up another failure to you," Doomfire snapped, glaring at Darkia. "Don't worry..."

Unleashing a Fire Blast at the roof above the entrance to the chamber, he watched it collapse behind them.

"I'm going to ensure that they don't leave this mountain alive!"

* * *

As they ran through the tunnel, the two SDI employees could see the flash of daylight up ahead. Beckoning to them and offering relative safety. At least more than the tunnel would offer.

"Almost there," Dominic panted. "Come on..."

Throwing his hand back for Miranda to grab, he managed to increase his speed and pull them both along towards the exit.

Before Doomfire stepped in front of the sunlight, his very presence enough to bring them to a standing stop.

"Goodbye," he replied, blasting the top of the cave above them with a white hot fire type attack. It could have been Overheat, Dominic didn't care. What he was bothered about was the barrage of rock that came crashing down like a ton of bricks, sealing them in the tunnel.

"Uh oh," Miranda muttered, almost involuntarily shrinking closer to him. "We're trapped."

"Send out an SOS," Dominic suggested. "They know where we are, they can..."

"Of course," she replied, her composure returning almost as soon as it had vanished. "What was I worried about?"

* * *

"All rangers report to the command deck. All rangers report to the command deck. All rangers report to the command deck!"

Hearing the alarm ringing out throughout the Aquabase, the five rangers burst up to converge upon the top deck where Bristow and a bunch of unnamed technicians were waiting.

"What's going on?" Xavier asked. "Sounded urgent."

"Miranda and Dominic are trapped underground," Bristow replied.

"So, it's not urgent then?" Luke wondered, forcing both Katie and Nahir to dig him in the ribs.

"Judging by the SOS signal that they sent out, and the satellite pictures of the area, we've deduced that the two of them are trapped under Mt. Hielo. It is of the utmost emergency that you get out there and get the two of them out."

"We'll be right on it," Xavier replied. "We'll use the Aura Carriers to get there and go off road with the SDI Zords."

"Sounds like a plan," the Commander said. "I advise you to hurry. There's no telling how much air they have."

* * *

"Rangers?" Bristow asked, through the communication system. "Are you nearly in position?"

"We'll get them," Danni said, as the SDI Zords sped across the terrain.

"Don't worry, commander," Nahir offered. "They won't remain trapped for long."

Yet, right in front of them, a giant Doomfire stepped out from wherever he had been hidden.

"Not so fast, rangers!" he shouted, beating his fists against his chest. "You're not rescuing anything right now!"

"Aw, man!" Xavier muttered. "We can never catch a break."

"I thought we destroyed him!" Katie said, shocked at the sight of the huge demon in front of them.  
"Apparently we didn't," Luke remarked, sarcastically. "Call it, dude."

"Okay," Xavier replied. "SDI Megazord formation, now!"

The five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"Let's get this done," Xavier shouted, sending the Megazord thundering across the ground towards the huge three headed demon. "This time you're not coming back from the dead."

"Beg to differ, rangers!" Doomfire howled. "You think I came alone?"

"What's that nuisance prattling on about?" Luke wondered.

"You don't see anything else around here, do you?" Danni asked. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Either way, we can't focus on it," Xavier replied, not holding back on the controls. "We just need to..."

Before he could finish the thought, Doomfire brought up a hand and threw something at the ground in front of him. As the rangers watched with sudden interest, a shape began to emerge out of the ground, forming into a demon. One that looked to be a combination of a Golem and a Magcargo. Although the legs were that of the rock type Pokemon, they were covered in flames. The shell was a roasted red colour, and the normal Golem face was replaced with a fang filled mouth of one so similar to a Magcargo. The arms were huge and clawed, the skin dripping with fire. It also had yellow eyes.

"What the...?" Katie exclaimed, shocked.

"Golicargo's back too," Luke shouted.

"But, how?" Nahir wondered.

"Is that really the most important question right now?" Danni asked. "Problem is they're stopping us from getting to Miranda."

"Then we're going to have to clear that way!" Xavier shouted. "Preparing to attack."

"Careful, rangers," Bristow warned. "Something doesn't seem right here."

"We can take them on," the red ranger replied. "We've defeated them before."

"On their own," the Commander told him. "Be careful. You've only got one Megazord. You break it, you bought it."

"Think I could afford it?" Luke quipped. "Maybe I'll turn it into a giant restaurant."

"Is that really the time?" Nahir demanded. "We're about to get our asses kicked and..."

"There's no need to be negative," Danni said. "I agree with Xavier. I think we can take them. Hey, we beat Golicargo without the sword before."

"Only because there was a convenient ocean to shove him in," Katie pointed out. "What are we going to do, throw him off a cliff?"

"If we have to," Xavier said, taking the Megazord into an attacking position. "Let's do this."

At his commands, the Megazord burst forward and struck Golicargo with a fist to the face. Unfazed by the blow, the demon struck back with a Rock Slide, the small boulders managing to knock the SDI Megazord back a few feet. Then Doomfire came in, unleashing a Fury Swipes attack at the armour on the Megazord's back. Sparks ran up across the metal, brought up by the sharpness of the claws. Xavier spun the Megazord on the spot, delivering a punch to the left of centre face of the demon. But in turning their back on Golicargo, the demon smacked into them with a Rollout. Then Doomfire sprayed them with a vicious Flamethrower.

"Still confident?" Luke wondered, bringing dark looks from his fellow rangers. "What?"

"We have to end this now," Xavier shouted, wiping his visor clear of sweat. "Enforcement Sword!"

Materialising from the buckle of the SDI Megazord, the oversized blade appeared in the hand of the giant robot. Adjusting the controls, Xavier forced the Megazord into spinning around, slashing at Doomfire. The sudden blow was enough to send him staggering back, a huge gash in his stomach.

"You think an Ignition Drive would be enough to take them both down?" he wondered, still focusing on Doomfire.

"Don't forget about Golicargo," Nahir shouted. "He's coming around for another attack!"

"Not for long," Xavier replied, turning the Megazord to face the demon still using Rollout. The huge weapon came up, crashing back down onto the bedrock shell...

And the sword instantly shattered against the hard material.

Almost immediately, both Luke and, more to everyone's surprise, Nahir said some very choice words about the sudden break.

"We're screwed," Danni said. "I changed my mind."

"Starting to agree," Xavier muttered, before Golicargo smashed his huge body into the Megazord. Combined with a Dark Pulse from Doomfire, the large machine fell to the ground, flames covering its entire body.

"Rangers!" Bristow shouted through his microphone. "Retreat now! The Megazord can't hold out against the two of them."

"But, sir!" Xavier yelled. "We can't let them win."

"If you don't retreat, the Megazord will almost certainly be destroyed and you will be helpless to stop them!" Bristow roared. "Go and get Miranda. We need her to come up with something."

"Okay," the red ranger replied. "Abandoning Megazord."

As they began to leave through an emergency hatch, Doomfire and Golicargo above them began to rejoice.

"Let them run!" the Houndoom demon howled. "Then when we destroy this crappy little region, we'll take that Megazord as a trophy."

* * *

"That must be it!" Luke shouted, seeing a huge piled of rubble in front of them. "That's almost certainly where the cave entrance was before."

"As much as it pains me to say," Nahir said. "I agree with him. We need to find a way to get in there."

"Well, that's something we can do," Katie offered. "Use the Emergency Fearow."

"I don't know..." Xavier muttered, still annoyed about the loss of the SDI Megazord. "It might not..."

"Come on!" Danni shouted. "If it doesn't work, we can still dig them out."

"Hey, that was never part of the task," Luke said. "What do I look like? Manual labour?"

"I guess then that we'll use the..." Xavier began to say, before a group of Misdrabeings appeared in front of them.

"Oh for crap's sake," Nahir complained. "Can't we ever get a break?"

"Apparently not," Katie said, sagely. The moment of calm before they were attacked by the Misdrabeings.

* * *

"All is falling into place," Darkia said, appearing on the cliff next to the two huge demons. Both of whom were starting to head back towards Mt. Hielo and overheat it to critical levels. "The rangers have been cornered by the Misdrabeings. The Megazord is defeated. How can we possibly lose from here?"

"We're about to blow this region to kingdom come," Golicargo growled. "As you say, nothing can stop us now."

* * *

Charging into battle, Xavier snapped up a leg and kicked the closest Misdrabeing down to the ground. Behind him, Katie threw a pair of punches into the face of one that was attacking her, forcing it back away from her. Luke smashed an elbow against the throat of one, before bringing out his sword and dismembering it into a puff of smoke. Nahir and Danni both had their own swords out and were cutting through the ranks with relative ease.

"We don't have time for this," Danni yelled. "We need to get Miranda out of there as quickly as possible!"

"But, they're blocking us off!" Luke shouted. Taking the legs out from the Misdrabeing who had rushed him, sending him falling into two of his friends, Xavier nodded in agreement.

"We need to get them out of the way," the red ranger yelled, bringing his own sword out. "Time to break out the heavy attacks. SDI Sword Attacks."

At his command, the five rangers pulled down on the triggers of their weapons, the swords glowing with their respective ranger colours.

"Burning Buster!"

"Tidal Trembler!"

"Sand Slash!"

"Poison Punisher!"

"Double Edge Decimator!"

Hurtling forward with the full power of their attacks, they crashed the glowing weapons into the Misdrabeings, clearing a path to where the entrance of the cave had been previously.

"Emergency Fearow!" Xavier yelled. "Fly!"

* * *

From the roof of the train bay, risen out of the Verger oceans, the Emergency Fearow launched itself through the air. Homing in on Xavier's location. Leaping up into the air, the red ranger caught it and levelled the huge weapon at the rubble.

"Let's hope this works," he said. "'Cos I'm really not in the mood for anything else."

Taking a deep breath, he pulled the trigger, watching the beam of white hot energy rush through the air and crash against the rubble. To the relief of all the rangers, the attack punched a hole straight through the rock clearing the way.

"I really hope neither of them were stood behind that," Katie muttered. "Otherwise that could be embarrasing."

Again to their instant relief, Miranda and Dominic came running out of the tunnel, both caked in dust from their imprisonment. While running, the Pokemorph looked to be cradling his arm in pain.

"You guys okay?" Danni asked, as the rangers met up with them half way.

"Thanks for getting us out of there," Miranda replied. "Damn, thought that we were going to die in there. Doomfire's..."

"... Back," Nahir offered, helpfully. "Yeah, we know. He and Golicargo totalled the Megazord."

"That wasn't the only reason you got us out, was it?" Dominic asked, a glint in his eye. "Because you need tactical assistance."

"Part of it," Luke said, sarcastically. "Can't it ever be anything else?"

"Apparently not," Katie remarked.

"Miranda, you have to help us," Xavier insisted. "Our Megazord is down and we have no idea how to beat those two demons."

Taking in his words, she let out a deep gasp of breath, as if thinking very hard.

"Well," she said, softly. "You've got one chance to beat them. But you need to hold them off."

"Hold them off?" Xavier asked. "What do you...?"

"Buy me some time!" Miranda shouted, looking hugely exasperated. "Please for the love of Arceus, do that!"

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Dominic quipped. "She's having a bad day."

"Just hold them off while we get back to the Aquabase," Miranda said, calming down under Dominic's joke. "We'll be as quick as we can."

"And we'll do our best," Xavier replied, looking back behind him. The two demons could still be seen over the horizon, barely. "Okay, back to the Megazord!"

* * *

Piling back up into the damaged Megazord, the five rangers looked at each other as they got into their seats. Quickly, they began to switch their various consoles on and get ready to battle.

"Let's just hope this works," Luke said, as the engines began to whir into action and the SDI Megazord got back to its feet. "Otherwise..."

"If we can just sneak up on them without them spotting us..." Danni began to say.

"Hey, there they are!" Golicargo shouted, craning his head around to see the rising Megazord getting to its feet. "Get them!"  
"Oh crap!" Katie said, darkly. "Did we use up all our breaks earlier?"

"Apparently so," Nahir replied. "This isn't going to be fun."

As Doomfire sprayed them with a Flamethrower attack, her fellow rangers couldn't help but agree. Then Golicargo struck them with a Rock Blast, causing even more dents to erupt in the armour of the huge machine.

"I've had enough of these two," Xavier said, angrily. "SDI Mach Strikes!"

At his command, the arms of the Megazord shot out on their ladder extensions, crashing towards Golicargo. Only for one of the demons each to grab the arms and hold the giant robot in place.

"Damn," Luke groaned. "Not good!"

"You think?" Nahir said, with a smirk under her helmet. Right before the two demons wrenched the Megazord in opposite directions.

"Our armour's almost at critical breaking point," Danni reported. "Much more of this and we'll be ripped into two pieces."

"Aquabase, come in!" Xavier shouted. "Can you hear us?"

* * *

Right as the red ranger made his hail through the communication system, both Miranda and Dominic arrived in the main command deck of the Aquabase. The Doctor slightly ahead of Dominic who was favouring his injured arm.

"They're in trouble," Bristow told them. "In need of immediate backup."

Without listening, Miranda headed over to her console and began to type away at the keyboard.

"Okay, rangers," she said. "Disassemble the Megazord and return to the Aura Carriers!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Katie asked. "We'll be sitting Psyducks."

"That may be true, but you still need to do it," she replied, coldly. "Now please. Trust me and all will be revealed."

* * *

"Okay then," Xavier said, slowly. "First of all we need to break free."

"I've got it!" Katie yelled, the heat of the moment getting to her. "Water Cannons, fire!"

From the wrist of the Megazord, the twin torrents of water burst out and hit each demon in the face. Dealing enough damage to stagger them away from it.

"That did it!" Nahir said. "Nice job, Katie."

"Begin separation!" Xavier shouted. "Now!"

At his command, the Megazord began to disassemble, returning to the original five Zord combination. As the five vehicles began to drive away from the battle, escaping from the two demons, laughter followed them across the horizon.

"Run, rangers, run!" Doomfire howled.

* * *

It didn't take long before the five rangers found themselves back at the Aura Carriers. Even less time passed before they pulled back inside the train carriages, moving to relative safety. It was at this point that they could take into full account the damage that the Zords had suffered.

"Okay," Miranda said, through their speakers. They could hear the tapping of keys on the other side of the line. "Listen very carefully. You need to accelerate up that ramp and activate the special controls when you hit mach speed. Use the hyper accelerator."

"What ramp?" Danni asked, only for her question to remain unanswered.

"All in good time," Miranda replied. "But, just get going. Every second counts..."

"Everyone ready to do this?" Xavier asked, leaning back in his seat. "This is either going to be fantastic, or terrifying."

"Ready," Katie said.

"Suppose," Luke continued.

"Let's do it!" Danni shouted.

"Bring it on!" Nahir finished, as the five rangers bumped fists together.

"Okay, let's get this done." Xavier shouted, pulling back on the lever. "Time to take to the air!"

Feeling the Aura Carriers rush forward under his touch, he tried to keep his cool. Remembering what Miranda's directions had been.

"Hyper accelerator!"

In front of them, a huge ramp began to emerge out of the ground, connecting to the rail tracks. By the time it had finished rising, it must have easily reached two hundred feet in the sky.

"Supercharge," Xavier continued, as the five trains burst forward across the tracks, shooting up the ramps.

"As soon as you leave the ramp, begin formation," Miranda said, through the speakers. "Get this wrong and..."

"We know," Danni replied, miming the image of something hitting the ground with her hand.

"Here it comes!" Katie said, closing her eyes under the helmet. Almost as soon as she did so, the five vehicles left the track and sailed through the air.

"Begin formation," Xavier said, looking at the images of what was going on outside the trains. "Carriage seperation."

The links undoing under his command, the five Aura Carriers moved into formation in the air. Aura Carrier Three in the middle, the other four surrounding it in a square formation. Aura Carriers One and Four to the right, numbers Two and Five to the left.

"Aura Carrier One. Interlock!" Xavier commanded.

"Aura Carrier Two. Interlock!" Katie repeated.

The respective train carriages began to move closer to Aura Carrier Three, attaching in to create arms. The ends of the carriages detached themselves from their normal position and attached to the shoulders. Underneath them, were a pair of hands with spikes on the back.

"Awesome," Luke said. "Aura Carrier Three. Interlock!"

At his command, the two arms joined with the shoulders of the body. Part of the top moved down to reveal a head, while the rear swept up to the middle of the stomach, creating another spike.

"Aura Carrier Four!" Danni shouted. "Interlock!"

"Aura Carrier Five. Interlock!" Nahir finished.

Down where the legs would be, the front parts of the carriages began to push out to form feet, while the rear ends began to reverse up to the lower part of Aura Carrier Three to create a set of legs. At the head of the Megazord, a pair of ears formed out to reveal a Lucario face.

"Oh!" Nahir said, looking at a screen to the right of her. "It looks like a Lucario."

"Rangers, you've done it," Miranda said, sounding overjoyed through the communication system. "This is your brand new Aura Carrier Megazord."

"Now, those two are going to get it," Luke said, as the huge machine landed down onto the rail tracks, screeching to a halt.

"Is it me, or does this seem bigger than the other Megazord?" Danni wondered.

"That does kinda make sense," Katie offered. "You know, because the Aura Carriers are twice the size of the SDI Zords."

"Whatever it is, we're going to go and get them!" Xavier said, accelerating along the track. "Those demons are going down!"

* * *

"Ha!" Golicargo laughed, as both he and Doomfire sprayed red hot flames onto the volcano. "Those rangers were no match for us. Can't believe that I was defeated by that Megazord before."

"Me neither," Doomfire snarled. "Still, there was a little revenge in what we just did. Time to blow this place and..."

"Hey, assholes!"

Hearing the challenge rush through the air, the two demons looked around to see the Aura Carrier Megazord approaching them.

"What the hell?" Doomfire snarled. "Another challenger?"

"You ready for round two?" Xavier shouted, aiming the weapons of the Megazord at the demons. "Let's see what this thing can do to battle."

"Weapon systems are to your right," Miranda informed them. "Give it to the bastards! You've got an Aura Turbine and Missiles."

"Nice," Nahir commented. "No sword?"

"Nah, we don't need that," Luke told her. "Besides, it was totalled, remember?"

"Let's try the Aura Turbine," Xavier said, locking onto Golicargo. A small crosshair appeared on the windshield of the cockpit, glowing bright red for a moment before blinking. "Fire!"

From the front train part of Aura Carrier One, still perched on the shoulder of the Megazord, the metal area began to spin around and unleash out a bright mixture of blue and red. Rushing through the air, it raked through Golicargo's body and instantly vaporising him into nothing. At the defeat for his ally, Doomfire suddenly began to look worried.

But, all wasn't well in the cockpit of the Megazord. After using the attack, small explosions rang out around the room, startling all five rangers. Electricity crackled up off the consoles, short circuiting some of them.

"What the heck?" Luke complained. "That hurt."

"The power levels are dangerously high and hot," Miranda reported. "That's something to remember in the future."

"You couldn't have told us that it might overheat before?" Nahir asked, incredulously. "What if it explodes?"

"Then take Doomfire with you," Miranda said, sarcastically. "Hold on. Try readjusting..."

"Readjusting?" Katie shouted. "What the heck do you mean? We're close to blowing up and..."

"This might not be the best word to use," Danni said. "But chill."

"You're right," Xavier muttered, reaching down to his console. "I think I'm starting to work this out. Recalibrating weapons now. Isolate all power to Missile Bay."

"Are you sure?" Luke demanded. "How will we move?"

"We're not going to," Xavier replied, aiming the weapons on the Megazords shoulder at Doomfire. The one that consisted of Aura Carrier Two. "If the whole Megazord is powered up, the force generated when we unleash the missiles will destroy us. But, if we do it this way..."

"Miranda, did you ever actually test this out in anything other than theory?" Nahir wondered. "What are the chances of this actually working?"

"I think Xavier does have the right idea actually," she said. "The idea he's come up with will probably result in you being unharmed. Although the Megazord might lose an arm."

"Ah," Katie replied. "Well that's not good. I don't want my Aura Carrier to get trashed."

"I'm feeling lucky," Xavier laughed, as the lights in the cockpit went off. "Switching to manual aim."

In front of him, a lever sprang up out of the console, the crosshair emerging on the window in front of them.

"Eat this!" Doomfire yelled, firing out an Overheat towards the Aura Carrier Megazord. The attack crashed against the body of the huge machine, sending more sparks erupting up in the cockpit. The red ranger let out a gasp of shock as his hand slipped on the aiming lever.

"Ready to take this cretin out?" Xavier groaned, bringing a lock back onto the demon. "This might hurt, so..."

"Let's do it!" Katie shouted.

"Hit him with everything we've got!" Danni finished.

Slowly, Xavier put his finger on the trigger and pulled it back.

"Aura Payload!" the rangers shouted. "Fire!"

The next thing they felt were several small vibrations rippling out around them, as the barrage of blue missiles shot out from the storage bay on the Megazord's shoulder and crashed into Doomfire. Yelling in pain as they crashed into him, the demon fell down onto his back and exploded into thousands of pieces.

Still waiting with bated breath, the rangers looked at each other.

"Hey, no explosion," Nahir said. "That's good."

"This time," Luke muttered, darkly. "This time we didn't blow up."

"Well done, rangers!" Bristow said, through the communication systems. "It was touch and go there for a moment, but you've all done well. Mastering a new Megazord is never easy, but you've performed admirably under pressure. Now, return to base."

* * *

"That Aura Carrier Megazord is awesome," Danni said, as the five of them strode back into the main command room of the Aquabase. "That's some super fire power right there."

"Provided that it doesn't explode the next time we use it," Luke said, darkly. "That wouldn't be good."

"Well, you will have to use it the next time a situation arises," Miranda called, coming down from where she had been stood looking at a console. "The SDI Zords won't be fixed for at least a few days. Even if we work twenty four hours a day, it'll still take some time."

"Oh brilliant," Luke said, sarcastically. "So we've got a choice between a Megazord that might explode when we use it and a Megazord that might explode when we use it."

"Just remember to do what you did before," Miranda remarked. "And you should have no problems. You didn't today."

"Other than when it kicked up when we used the Aura Turbine," Katie said.

"And, we managed to rustle up some information of our own," Dominic commented, walking over to them. His arm in a sling after the injuries he had sustained. "Apparently all is not well in the demon camp. They really are annoyed with what we're doing to them. Their leader isn't pleased."

"Well, it's good that we're pissing Darkia off," Danni said, smirking at the thought. "That's the best news I've heard for a while. Other than the new Megazord."

"Not Darkia," Dominic corrected. "Queen Misteria. Who knows how she'll respond to this. But I'm sure she's not going to be best pleased."

* * *

Meanwhile, high on the Merlin Plateau, the sky began to glow with a bright white light. One that sparkled like a star. But the voice that came out of it suggested little benevolence.

"Darkia has failed me again," it said, sounding eerily female. "In order to remind him of his task, I send you again as a messenger. Remind him that should he not achieve his goal, I will decimate him myself. As a gift, I bequeath you with the key to the Angel of Death. Unleash him when the moment's right and the time has come."

From the bright white light, something smaller but just as illuminating fell down to earth, eventually landing in the dirt atop the mountain. Something that let out a groan of pain as he hit the ground, before getting up to his feet.

"I will have my revenge, rangers," Ramelow howled.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum!!!! Anyone see that coming?**

**New Megazord!!! Nice!!!**

**Even if this chapter is basically filler surrounding two big Megazord battles. Meh.**

**Next chapter... It's A Knockout. Random title. As always. preview below.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated. Completely.**

**So... Angel of Death. Sounds spooky. All will be revealed soon. Ish.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen, It's A Knockout preview.**

**Ramelow: Get the hell out of my seat.**

**Raika: What the heck are you doing back here?**

**Ramelow: I come with a plan to bring down SDI.**

**Bristow: Miranda vanished from her brother's house this morning.**

**Xavier: We have to find her.**

**Bristow: Welcome to SDI. A top secret project.**

**Miranda: Glad to be here.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	15. Its A Knockout

Chapter Fifteen. It's A Knockout.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_After their supposed victory over Doomfire at Mount Hielo, the rangers returned to the Aquabase to find Miranda and Dominic heading in the opposite direction to them. While the rangers played cards in one of the bases many rooms, Doomfire appeared to Darkia, Joltara and Raika and continued on as though nothing had happened. As Miranda and Dominic watched some of the conversations taking place, they were discovered and trapped underground by Doomfire. With SDI alerted, the rangers took their SDI zords into battle. Only to be ambushed by Doomfire who resurrected Golicargo and the two of them defeated the SDI Megazord in battle. With the rangers on the run, they managed to free Miranda who told them to hold the two demons off. As time passed, the five of them formed the Aura Carrier Megazord with their Aura Carriers, the brand new Megazord easily able to take on the two demons. Despite a few initial hiccups involving the Megazord overheating. But, even as SDI celebrated their victory, Ramelow was returning from the dead..._

* * *

"Man, this is a real mess," Miranda muttered, looking down at the five SDI Zords. "Those two demons did a number on the Zords."

"You can fix them, right?" Xavier asked, he and the other four rangers looking down at the vehicles in the storage bay below them. "I know that we have the Aura Carrier Megazord, but we need all the firepower we can get."

"It might take some time," she said. "But, believe me. Those machines will be operational again."

"What about the overheating problem on the Aura Carrier?" Luke wondered. "I really don't like the idea that I could end up deep fried."

"Or an arm could blow off," Nahir offered. "Then we'd be..."

"'Armless?" Katie quipped, drawing looks from her fellow rangers. Sighs of resignation.

"I was going to say in trouble," Nahir finished, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, I think you've been spending too much time with Luke. Normally he'd be the one coming up with a terrible pun like that."

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention," the green ranger replied. "Otherwise..."

"The reason that the Aura Carrier Megazord overheats," Miranda told them, wiping her glasses with the hem of her lab coat. "Is because it takes up a huge amount of power to unleash those attacks. More than should naturally be contained in a giant robot."

"We shouldn't have a problem though," Danni said. "Just do what we did last time. Make sure that the only part of the Megazord that's at full power is the weapons. Power everything else down."

"That was okay in that circumstance," Miranda replied. "And it is until the demons come up with a way to negate the height advantage. I'm sure that as we speak they're gnashing their teeth away to think of something."

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

"So, they got a new Megazord!" Raika howled. "Well, I tell you what. This is getting ridiculous. I'm going to deep fry that thing the first chance I get. See how much it likes OD'ing on electricity."

"You aren't going to do anything," Darkia snapped. "We're going to think this through like sensible demons, rather than burst in and make a complete mess of things."

"Or, we could go with my idea."

Turning around in surprise at the sound of the voice, the four demons were greeted with the sight of Ramelow striding into the room.

"My fantastic plan which, let's face it, you all need."

Ignoring the looks of surprise, he took out his sword and levelled it at Raika.

"And you can get the hell out of my seat."

"What the heck are you doing back here?" the electric demon demanded. "Shouldn't you be boiling in your own filth?"

"Because you fine demons and mutant are doing such a cracking job, Queen Misteria felt the need to drag my ass out of hell and deposit me back here."

"Well, if that's what the Queen did," Kable said. "Then who are we to criticise."

"Plus, when it comes down to it," Ramelow continued. "I've got something that none of you have. A bit of subtlety. Oh and also I come with a plan to bring down SDI."

"Subtlety?" Raika snapped. "You were destroyed for driving around in what amounted to a tank. How is that subtle?"

"Quiet, you!" Ramelow replied, also just as snappily. "I came back from the dead. What've you ever done to try and stop the rangers?"

Still glaring at Raika, he eventually turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Kable.

"For the task I have planned, I need one of your demons."

"Which one?" Kable asked, reaching for his book. "I'm sure that I can help you there."

"Brainlade," Ramelow smirked. "You know who I mean?"

"I think I know what you might have planned," Joltara said, folding her arms. "If it's what I think then it's a good one. You're going to invade the rangers minds and use their deepest fears against them."

"No, I'm not," Ramelow replied, bluntly. "That's incredibly cliched. I've got something a lot better in mind."

"Well, your demon is..." Kable said, holding out a card. "Right here. You want me to summon him or did Her Majesty give you the ability to do so?"

"She didn't," Ramelow confirmed. "Although that might be because she considers you less expendable than the rest of these morons."

"Hey!" Darkia snarled. "When you're insulting the rest of these moron's, everything's fine. But, I'm working my ass off to try and take this region for the Queen. Just because we're not winning doesn't mean that we're not trying hard to do it."

"Oh, I'm sure she appreciates the effort that you're putting in," Ramelow said, sarcastically.

"Power of the brain! Giver of the pain! Come forth into this domain! And create a brain drain!" Kable intoned, hurling the card towards the fireplace. It sailed through the air, the lightning erupting from its surface.

And the demon appeared. He was a green and white Alakazam shaped figure wearing a Gallade helmet atop his head. His ears stuck out at the side, adding to the tip of the helmet to make him look like he had three ears. At his elbows, he had the blades of the psychic and fighting type Pokemon and wore a belt at his waist. Finishing the effect, were very long claws at the ends of his fingers.

"Interesting," Darkia said, looking at the newest soldier. "Now, what does he do?"

"It is yet so noble of your good self to inquire what stupendous tasks I am capable of committing to the maximum of all degrees," Brainlade replied.

"Apart from talking like a pretentious moron," Raika muttered. "He can invade minds. Slice them open like fruit and read the secrets inside."

"Hmm..." Darkia mused. "So, you're going to grab one of the rangers and..."

"Why do you guys think I'm after the rangers?" Ramelow wondered. "They're not my target. There's only so much you can learn from them."

* * *

Humming a slight tuneless tune under her breath, Miranda left the building and began to walk down the path towards the parked car. It had been an... Interesting night to say the very least. Her brother, Beck, had recently gotten engaged and she'd felt the need to come out and congratulate him. Meet his fiance and the like. She'd seemed nice and friendly, but the gathering had taken slightly longer than she'd expected. Had she not stayed this long, she could have been back at the Aquabase working on fixing the SDI Zords, or solving the overheating problem on the Aura Carrier Megazord.

"To say I focus on my work too much is an understatement," she muttered to herself, reaching down for the keys in her jacket pocket.

"How about I help you take a load off?"

The voice cutting out of the darkness from nowhere forced her to jump around and see Ramelow striding across the ground, an evil smirk on his face.

"But... But... You're..."

"Handsome?" he replied, still leering at her. "Why thank you for that. For a human, you're not so bad yourself."

"I was going to say dead," she said, snappily. "I watched you blow up."

"Can't a demon come back from the dead?" Ramelow asked, sounding hurt. "I make it all this way and all you can do is dwell on the past."

"What do you want?" she demanded. "I'm really not in the mood for this. Nor do I have the time for it."

"Ah, glad you brought me back onto subject," Ramelow replied, taking his sword out from behind his back. "You and I need to sit down and have a chat. I don't know... Share secrets. And by share secrets I mean tell me everything that I need to know."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Miranda said, taking a step back around her car. At least offering some cover from him.

"Now, you misunderstand me," the demon replied. "This isn't negotiable. There's just choice. Either way, you're going to tell me everything that I want to know. It's just a case of how badly affected you are by it. Either my associate can leave you a drooling vegetable..."

Right on cue, Miranda felt a fur covered finger reach out and touch her on the temple. Almost instantly, she collapsed to the ground, laid completely unconscious by the attack.

"I see that you kept her engaged in oral activity for the longest possible point that the attack required to be a complete success."

"Heh, maybe later," Ramelow snickered. "Sounds pleasant."

"If I acquire the complete general gist of the crude sexual innuendo that you have just partaken in throwing out at me with exacerbant glee, then I imagine that it wouldn't be pleasant for her."

"Anyway, we need to go," Ramelow said. "We can chew over it later on."

"Unless you partake in the acts of sado-masochism, then I can't imagine how that particular sensation would be at all pleasant."

"Can we just drop it? This is starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

* * *

"Okay, thanks for the help, Beck," Dominic said, hanging up on the phone. "Hey, congratulations on the engagement, man. Let me know when it's your bachelor party and I'll throw some hookers your way."

"Nice," Luke offered, sarcastically. "I'm so partying with you at some point."

"Hey, I don't call up those ladies for just anyone," the Pokemorph replied.

"Apart from some dude who you barely know," Nahir said, dryly. All three of the trio of her, Danni and Katie all looked a little disgusted by the way the discussion had gone.

"Hey, me and Beck go back quite a way," Dominic replied. "Anyway, long story short, he hasn't seen her."

"So, Miranda vanished from her brothers house this morning," Bristow summed up. "I can't help but think that this isn't a coincidence. There may or may not be higher forces at work here."  
"While we're on the subject..." Xavier said. "Isn't there just the slightest chance that she found a bar, had a few more drinks and then went home with some dude. And she hasn't switched her cell on yet."

"Heh, you don't know Miranda," Dominic remarked, shaking his head. "She wouldn't do that. At least not normally anyway."

"So, we have to find her," Xavier said. "If that's the case."

"Where to look?" Katie asked. "It's a big old place. If the demons got to her, she might not even be on this plane of existence any longer."

"Love the negativity," Dominic snapped. "Really not helping."

"Yo, chill out man," Danni said. "That's not helping either. Isn't there some way that we can track her?"

"Hmmm..." Bristow remarked, reaching up to stroke his chin with intrigue. "It is standard procedure to implant all members of SDI staff with a locator chip. But, if she's not on this plane of existence then it wouldn't work."

"Activate it," Luke said. "At least if she doesn't show up, we know where she isn't. We won't have to waste time searching the whole region."

"Amazing," Nahir commented, rubbing at her neck with the palm of her hand. "You actually came out with a constructive comment. That's unusual."

"If only you could do the same," Luke retorted.

"Commander, to activate the tracking system, I need your finger print," Dominic said, gesturing him over. "Then I need Miranda's brain to work out how to work it."

"Oh for the love of..." Bristow replied, angered by what he had just heard. "Go and get some of her support staff to help you."

"Right away," the Pokemorph said, turning away to head down to the living quarters that the research staff used. The entrance was through a door to the left of the room, which he vanished away through.

"I suppose we better just hope and pray that she's okay and that they don't torture her," Katie said, sagely. "Does SDI actually give out training to resist torture?"

* * *

"Now, we're not going to resort to torture," Ramelow replied, striding around the chair to which Miranda was securely strapped. "That's pretty messy and while it's undeniably fun, very often doesn't yield accurate results."

"Oh come on!" she spat. "You know you want to."

"Ha, it would appear that you are not the only sentient being within the confines of this room who has some sort of spectacularly fantastic wish to enjoy sado masochism," Brainlade commented, flicking the wall with one of his spoons that he'd produced from somewhere.

"It's not that, you moron," Miranda said. "If he wants to torture me, get on with it. Don't harp on about it."

"Anyway, with my fellow demon over there," Ramelow said, winking at her. "The results are instantaneous. No secrets remain hidden for long. Every deep dirty memory is dug up and spread over the ground for repeated viewing. Even if the instant shock of it happening doesn't kill you, then there's a ninety percent chance that you'll end up a vegetable. So, you still want him to get on with it?"

As he had explained what was going to happen, for just a moment, Miranda had looked slightly subdued. But now, she managed to open her mouth and spit in his direction. The ball of spittle swept through the air, narrowly missing him.

"Do your worst," she snarled. "Because you know what. You're a cu..."

Before she could finish the words, Brainlade burst across the room, placing a clawed finger on her temple. The nail burst through the skin with ease, instantly silencing her. Under her glasses, the eyes went white.

"Ah, that was just in the nick of time," Ramelow said, smugly. "She was about to attempt to hurt feelings I no longer have."

"Wow, this is really really good stuff..." Brainlade gasped, his eyes watering slightly under his exertions. "It's true. Smart minds really do give you a bigger buzz."

"So, what are you getting?" Ramelow demanded.

Grinning woozily, Brainlade held out a finger and touched Ramelow on the temple. Activating a really bizarre psychic link between the three beings. Allowing Ramelow to see...

_"Welcome to SDI," a man with iron grey hair, wearing a military uniform said, getting out of his seat to greet her. "A top secret project."_

_"I understand," a younger version of Miranda replied, grinning nervously. "I read the package. Signed the release forms. Came down to take the tour."_

_"Just to confirm that you cannot divulge any detail of what you see here to any unauthorised parties at the risk of your own imprisonment and possible fines of up to five million dollars."_

_"I understand," Miranda said, holding out her hand. "Dr. Miranda Underwood."  
Smiling politely, the man took it and gave it a firm shake._

_"Commander Robert Bristow," he replied. "Now, have you had a chance to think about whether or not you would like the job?"_

_"I have," Miranda said, still sounding nervous. "I mean, this sounds like a fantastic opportunity to give something back. I did something similar for P-Net, helping to work on early prototypes for the Astro Morphing Project. But, they're so far along that I can't claim any credit for that."_

_"I assume that you know you'll have an almost bottomless pit of resources to do what you need," Bristow said. "You don't answer to anyone except me, as long as you can justify the usage with a reasonable outcome. In short, Dr. Underwood, for a person like you I can only imagine that it's a dream job."_

_"This job is something that I'd like to do," she said, slowly. "But, I'll take it under only one condition."_

_"And what's that?" he wondered, suddenly looking a bit puzzled._

_"That you call me Miranda and not Dr. Underwood."_

_"I'm sure that that is something that I can manage," Bristow said, shooting her a grin. "Now, do you still want to take the tour and see where you'll be working. Meet the staff who you'll have at your disposal?"_

_"I think that would be a good idea," she replied, smiling back. "So, when can I...?"_

_"You can go down there right now," he said. "Unfortunately, I need to fill in some paperwork, but my Quartermaster on board this Aquabase is available to do the job. I'm sure he'll relish it greatly."_

_Reaching down to his desk, he pushed a button. Barely three seconds later, the door opened up and a younger version of Dominic walked in, trying to look in place while wearing a suit that was slightly small for him._

_"You called, Commander," he said, smiling at Miranda, who was already starting to feel at home._

_"Can you take Dr. Underwood down to the labs and introduce her to the staff?"_

_"Of course," he replied, holding out a hand which she shook. Noticing that even then he still wore gloves. "Dr. Underwood, nice to meet you."_

_"Call me Miranda," she said, her tone slightly warning. "I just prefer it."_

_"Not a problem," he replied. "You can call me anything you want. But, I prefer Dominic."_

_"Okay, you two, time is money," Bristow grunted. "Hurry up. Make sure that she gets a good SDI welcome."_

_"I'm glad to be here," Miranda said, with a smile._

"Hmm..." Ramelow muttered. "That's interesting, but it doesn't really tell us much. Just how she joined that whackpot organisation of demon killers."

"I suppose that in the grandest schemes of all plans most foul that it has some relevance somewhere somehow," Brainlade replied.

* * *

"Okay, we've got it," Dominic shouted, spinning the screen around to show them what he had found. "She's still in Verger. Locking it down to a warehouse in Waterfall Shores. Roughly half a mile from where she was abducted."

"That's handy," Xavier said, looking at his fellow rangers. "Let's go and get her."

"I'm coming too," Dominic said, getting out of his chair and following them towards the elevator. "If there's a demon there, I'll get her out while you send that thing back to whatever hell hole it crawled from."

"Sounds about right," Danni remarked, stretching up to put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back, Dominic. Unharmed."

"SDI!" Xavier yelled. "Time to battle!"

* * *

"Shall we pry deeper and see what we can find out about the rangers and their weaknesses?" Ramelow asked, seeing that Miranda had lapsed into unconsciousness. "Some weak link to strike at."

"Your idea is quite theologically sound in its execution," Brainlade commented, placing a claw back on her head. "So, let us egress into her mind and..."

As the electrical spasms rippled up his body, he let out a shudder.

"... See what she's got."

_"Man, this is a real mess," Miranda muttered, looking down at the five SDI Zords. "Those two demons did a number on the Zords."_

_"You can fix them, right?" Xavier asked, he and the other four rangers looking down at the vehicles in the storage bay below them. "I know that we have the Aura Carrier Megazord, but we need all the firepower we can get."_

_"It might take some time," she said. "But, believe me. Those machines will be operational again."_

_"What about the overheating problem on the Aura Carrier?" Luke wondered. "I really don't like the idea that I could end up deep fried."_

_"Or an arm could blow off," Nahir offered. "Then we'd be..."_

_"'Armless?" Katie quipped, drawing looks from her fellow rangers. Sighs of resignation._

_"I was going to say in trouble," Nahir finished, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, I think you've been spending too much time with Luke. Normally he'd be the one coming up with a terrible pun like that."_

_"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention," the green ranger replied. "Otherwise..."_

_"The reason that the Aura Carrier Megazord overheats," Miranda told them, wiping her glasses with the hem of her lab coat. "Is because it takes up a huge amount of power to unleash those attacks. More than should naturally be contained in a giant robot."_

_"We shouldn't have a problem though," Danni said. "Just do what we did last time. Make sure that the only part of the Megazord that's at full power is the weapons. Power everything else down."_

_"That was okay in that circumstance," Miranda replied. "And it is until the demons come up with a way to negate the height advantage. I'm sure that as we speak they're gnashing their teeth away to think of something."_

"What do you know?" Ramelow said, with a smirk. "She was right. Now, if only Kable was..."

Before he could finish speaking, the sorcerer appeared from out of nowhere, a brief popping sound erupting as he landed.

"What?" he asked. "You called me?"

Quickly, the two demons told him what they had managed to discover from Miranda's thoughts and memories. And, just as quickly, they began to put together a plan to take advantage of the situation.

* * *

"Okay," Xavier said, pulling the Defense Driver to a halt outside the warehouse. "According to our Scanners, this is the place."

"Then, let's get inside," Dominic said, already jumping out of the vehicle. "We can't waste any more time."

Suddenly, all around them, the ground began to shake...

... And a giant Brainlade appeared from behind the warehouse, bellowing in fury at them.

"Crap!" Luke said. "This looks like a trap."

"So, we spring the trap," Katie commented. "No harm no foul."

"Dominic, we'll take him on," Xavier said. "You go and find Miranda."

"Right away," the Pokemorph replied, heading towards the entrance of the building. "I'm already on it."

"Time to bring out the heavy artillery," Xavier said. "Aura Carriers, on track!"

* * *

Running up through the building, his keen senses homing in on Miranda's scent, Dominic didn't notice anything else that was out of place. Anything that should have been out of place around him. All his focus was on reaching the target that he had been set. No matter what happened, he couldn't let any harm come to her.

And as he tore into the room where she was being kept, his eyes, especially better in the dark than most others, picked up on her strapped to the chair. What he didn't notice was the charging Ramelow who hit him with a body check, instantly sending him rolling across the wooden floor.

* * *

As the Aura Carriers arrived onto the scene, the rangers got inside and began to prepare for formation into their Megazord.

"Hyper accelerator!" Xavier shouted. "Aura Carrier Megazord formation!"

The five Aura Carriers moved into formation in the air. Aura Carrier Three in the middle, the other four surrounding it in a square formation. Aura Carriers One and Four to the right, numbers Two and Five to the left. Aura Carriers One and Two began to move closer to Aura Carrier Three, attaching in to create arms. The ends of the carriages detached themselves from their normal position and attached to the shoulders. Underneath them, were a pair of hands with spikes on the back. Almost immediately the two arms joined with the shoulders of the body. Part of the top moved down to reveal a head, while the rear swept up to the middle of the stomach, creating another spike. Down where the legs would be, the front parts of the carriages began to push out to form feet, while the rear ends began to reverse up to the lower part of Aura Carrier Three to create a set of legs. At the head of the Megazord, a pair of ears formed out to reveal a Lucario face.

"Aura Carrier Megazord, online!" Xavier yelled, as the huge Megazord crashed down onto the rail tracks, accelerating to a halt.

"Time to see if this works," Kable muttered, still watching from his position. He could see the card still stuck in the side of the already big demon. Raising his hand and pointing to the item, he muttered a few words under his breath...

And the demon grew even taller to match the Aura Carrier Megazord in height. To the dismay of the rangers in the cockpit.

"Uh oh," Danni said. "I bet they don't get wimpier as well at this point."

"Well, we've got to take him down so no point messing around with it," Xavier remarked, grimly. "Time to battle!"

"SDI!" the other four rangers shouted, as the Aura Carrier Megazord took up a battle stance.

"You cannot hope to intimidate me with your size," Brainlade said, smugly. "For I know your weaknesses. Through Miss Underwood, I will defeat first you and then the rest of this region."

"Wanna bet?" Xavier asked. "Redirect all non essential power to the weapons and prepare to fire."

"Activating," Katie said, tapping in at a few buttons. The other three rangers did the same, repeating the confirmation order.

"Aura Turbine!" Xavier yelled. "Fire!"

From the silver turbine-like cannon on the shoulder of the Megazord, a fiery beam of red and blue energy came whistling out at a high speed, crashing straight into Brainlade.

But, instead of collapsing and exploding into thousands of tiny pieces, he stood up strong and shook off his Light Screen.

"Like I said," he replied, dully. "Have another go."

"Damnit," Danni shouted. "That attack didn't even faze him. And we're losing power through the..."

"Try to get it under control!" Xavier roared. "We can't afford to hold up even for a second."

Before he could bark out another order, the demon shot forward across the ground, digging his claws into the neck of the Megazord.

"Now, let's see what you've got there," he snickered, as power began to drain out of the Megazord, into his body. "Damn, this is a buzz!"

"Is this guy's choice between sounding like a douche and sounding like a stoner starting to annoy anyone else or just me?" Luke quipped. "Come on! We must be able to fight back."

"We're losing power pretty quickly," Nahir reported. "If we're going to do anything, it better be now."

"Let's see..." Xavier muttered. "Aww, to hell with this."

Snapping out his arm, he reached down and jerked one of the levers to the side. At his touch, the Megazord brought up a huge arm and punched Brainlade in the face. Instantly staggered under the blow, the demon let out a howl and broke his control against the giant machine.

"Nice hit!" Katie shouted. "Guess that was a Mega Punch, or a Focus Punch. Or a Force Palm, or something."

"We can take dibs on calling it later," Xavier replied, shaking his head. "When he's down and out."

"Power's returning," Nahir reported. "We should have enough to fire off the Aura Payload in five, four, three, two...

"Then what are we waiting for?" Danni shouted. "Blow him back to where he came from."

On the other shoulder of the Megazord, the missile holding bay slid open to reveal the SDI marked projectiles stacked in storage.

"Aura Payload!" Xavier roared, thumping down on the trigger. Instantly under his command, the Megazord unleashed the barrage of weapons, firing tens of Aura loaded missiles out into the face of the still stunned Brainlade. Letting out a distressed shriek of agony over what had happened to him, the demon collapsed backwards and hit the ground, exploding into a huge fireball that dissipitated after a moment.

"Whew," Katie said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus he's down."

"We're still not done yet," Luke said. "We need to catch up with Arcady."

* * *

Ducking under the sword strike from Ramelow, Dominic threw out a fist and caught him in the stomach. Unprepared and unexpecting such a strong blow, the demon was staggered into taking a few steps back in surprise.

"You're strong for a half breed," Ramelow remarked, trying to disguise his discomfort from the blow. "Back in my time, your kind were hunted for sport. Only the strong survived to be kept as slaves."

"Are you trying to encourage me to fight harder?" Dominic wondered, still keeping an eye on the demon. "Thank Arceus that times have changed. Your kind aren't powerful any longer, so don't claim that you are."

"Difference is that we know our place," Ramelow hissed. "We belong as rulers of this time. We were here first. You ally yourself with humans and instead are content for a share of the scraps. So, tell me who is really deluding themselves."

"You are if you think you're making it out of here alive," Dominic replied. "So, you might want to run while you have the chance."

"I suppose you're going to muster up all of your hate to destroy me," Ramelow snickered. "I'm shaking in my stylish yet affordable boots."

"I'm not going to destroy you. But, they might."

"Huh?" the demon said, turning around to see what he had meant. Right on time to see the arm of the Aura Carrier Megazord smash through the wall, aiming for him. Instantly vanishing away into thin air, he didn't feel a single thing.

"Damnit!" Danni shouted, her voice echoing down out of the speaker system. "He got away."

"Never mind," the Pokemorph muttered, heading over to where Miranda was still strapped. Her eyes glassy and staring at the ceiling. "Oh damn. You better not be thinking of dying on me."

Fiddling the straps undone, he desperately tried to get her untied.

"You hear me?" he shouted, aware that the rangers were behind him. "Don't you dare give up without a fight!"

Dropping down to her level, he placed his lips on hers, pumping oxygen into her system. Administering CPR to the stricken Doctor, all suffering from a sinking feeling that he was too late.

"Don't you dare!" he howled, the tears starting to flow down his face as he broke for breath. "You're stronger than this, Miranda! You can't leave us alone! Not the people who love you!"

When she vomited up all over him, he was on the verge of thinking that there was a God.

"Hey," she croaked, her throat horribly sore. "That's the second time I've woken up to find you kissing me."

"Always ready to try and please," he replied, trying to regain some composure. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

* * *

"At least she's okay," Nahir said, as the five of them looked through the window to the medical bay. Across the room, they could see Dominic sat by a sleeping Miranda, his gloved hands together, appearing to be deep in thought. "Apparently, there wasn't any permanent damage to her brain."

"Some small relief, huh?" Luke commented. "I guess we did get lucky on some counts."

"Miranda is one of our top assets against the demon invasion," Bristow commented, having been stood behind them without them noticing him. "Without her, we'd all be lost. So, as her employer, I'm relieved that she's okay. As a human being, I'm even more glad that we're not going to be deprived of her sparkle and life that she brings to this world."

"Never figured you as a poet, Commander," Danni remarked, as Dominic got up and began to head out of the room. Stepping outside, for the first time in a few days, the rangers could see how tired he looked.

"How are you doing, Arcady?" Katie asked. "Everything fine?"

Trying to stifle a yawn, he nodded.

"Dominic," Bristow said, trying to sound as compassionate as possible. "Don't take this the wrong way, but go and get some sleep. You look dead on your feet."

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "Just a little..."

"She's not going anywhere," Xavier offered. "Go on, man. The Commander's right."

* * *

"That was strange, huh?" Danni said, as she and the other two female rangers went back into their living quarters. "The way Dominic almost refused to leave her side."

"Well, he kinda looks like an Arcanine," Katie commented. "Maybe he's got that sense of loyalty that one has."

"Or, there's another suggestion," Nahir offered. "You... You think that Dominic has a huge crush on Miranda?"

For a moment, the three rangers looked at each other.

"That's really not any of our business," Danni finally said. "But, it's a free country if he does. Good on him."

* * *

"So, Ramelow's back from the dead?" Bristow asked, sat behind the desk in his office. "This is most unfortunate news."

"Especially since he seems to be smarter than last time," Xavier commented. "Before when we faced him, he'd rather have carried on fighting and been destroyed. But this time, he bailed on us."

"Either that or he has an ulterior motive," Luke suggested. "Like he knows that he can't get destroyed because he won't be able to accomplish it."

"That's a sobering thought," Xavier said. "But, whatever it is, we'll stop him. Because that's what we do. Why we fight."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew, just in the nick of time. As per usual.**

**Some interesting back story into both Dominic and Miranda here. Enjoyed writing it. Might have guessed that nobody would have ended up seriously hurt. **

**Thanks for the reviews. All are appreciated, completely.**

**Next chapter will be entitled Three Shades Of Pink. Heh, again, no prizes for guessing who it focuses on. As usual, preview below.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, how about a review....**

**Go on, you know you want to...**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen. Three Shades Of Pink, preview.**

**Katie: Ah, the Wallace Cup. I didn't know that it was here.**

**Nahir: Apparently so.**

**Bristow: We've heard that a demon might attack the tournament.**

**Nahir: Darn, I really hate Rapidash.**

**Luke: Who are they?**

**Danni: Two more pink rangers? I'm seeing triple here.**

**Bristow: They're not ours. We have no idea who they are.**

**Nahir: Who are you?**

**???: Going into Overdrive!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	16. Three Shades Of Pink

Chapter Sixteen. Three Shades Of Pink.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_With the SDI Zords reduced to wrecks after the battle with Doomfire and Golicargo, Miranda and co began the arduous task of fixing them up back to their normal standard. But, after going to a family celebration, she was captured by the recently revived Ramelow and the Brainlade demon. Taking her captive in a warehouse, the two of them invaded her mind to try and find a weakness against the rangers. Meanwhile, the rangers sought to desperately find her. Using information garnered from Miranda's mind, Brainlade took on the Aura Carrier Megazord and managed to almost defeat it. Until a lucky shot managed to help them defeat the demon. Taking to the warehouse, Dominic managed to hold off Ramelow until the rangers got there. And, fortunately, Miranda went to make a full recovery._

* * *

_"And so... Coming soon to the Waterfall Shores River Island Hotel... We have the Wallace Cup. The finest coordinators from all around the regions come together in a show of artistry and beauty. For tickets, call..."_

"Ah, the Wallace Cup," Katie said, surprised at what she'd just heard on the radio in the eating area of the Aquabase. "I didn't know that it was here. In Waterfall Shores this weekend."

"Apparently so," Nahir commented. "Well, I suppose it makes a bit more sense than battling Pokemon. Using them to fire pretty attacks up into thin air and make themselves look better. Wait, now I say it out loud, it makes no sense at all. Whatever happened to Pokemon being creatures in the wild."

"Hypocrite," Luke muttered.

"I might be many things, but I'm not a hypocrite," Nahir replied, slightly stung. "Why would you even say something like that?"

"Because you keep a Glameow in a Pokeball," the green ranger said, sarcastically. "I like the way that you want them all in the wild, but you keep one as a pet."

"Hey, Ashei is my brothers," Nahir replied, angrily. "Friend from home and all that. If I released her from my Pokeball, she'd still stick around."

"As long as you had food on the go," Xavier joked. "That never fails."

"Might with my Magnezone," Danni quipped. "I'm sure it might crunch up the cutlery instead."

"When did breakfast turn into a time to argue about what Pokemon might eat what?" Luke wondered, looking over at where his Gallade was eating cereal. "It's a strange conversation."

"Did I tell you about the time that I managed to get a Rapidash drunk?" Xavier asked, grinning. "I'm not proud of it, but it's a really funny story."

"Darn," Nahir said, shaking his head. "Did you know I really hate Rapidash?"

"What?" the other four rangers demanded.

"What the heck?" Danni asked. "How can you hate Rapidash? I've heard of people who dislike bugs, or ghosts..."

"Or Shedinja," Katie offered. "That's the ultimate doomsday scenario for those people."

"I just don't like the way that they look at me," Nahir said, rather pathetically. "Like they're planning something."

"Or, they could think that your hair looks like hay," Luke commented. "And want to take a bite. Buzz cut, by Rapidash."

"Luke, make another joke about my hair and I'll sneak into your quarters while you're asleep and shave all yours off," Nahir replied, deathly serious in her threat.

"Well, if you do that," Xavier said. "Can you make sure that it's him and not me by mistake?"

"Thanks dude," Luke replied, sarcastically. "Nice to know you've got my back."

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

**Special Guest Stars.**

**Jenna Whitestone.**

**Amiizuka Chii**

**Jack Farrel.**

**Daniel Dragonfly.**

**Mika Alden.**

**Special thanks to Blazin' Saddles to allow the use of the characters who appear in the next chapter. **

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Train Station, none of the regular commuters gave the two girls who had just stepped off one of the trains a second glance. One of them had blue eyes and hair, while wearing a yellow t-shirt with a white jacket. In addition to that, she also wore a pair of blue jeans and brown boots. The other had brown hair and eyes and wore a pink shirt with a black jacket, as well as white jeans and yellow shoes. Both of them were in their late teens, and had Pokeballs attached to their belts.

"Well, here we are," Amii said, looking up at the hotel in front of them. "All ready for the Wallace Cup."

"Can't believe that you dragged me out here with you," Jenna muttered, grumpily. "I mean it's not like you need the moral support."

"Everyone needs moral support," her friend replied, grinning. "I just need less than others."

"Won't you get that when you take to the stage," Jenna asked. "I mean, they're not here now but Danny and the others will probably be able to make it after they finish up in Lassana City. We'll be all in the crowd cheering you on."

"I wanted to come out here and get a bit of practice in before the tournament," Amii replied. "I mean, practice helps acheive perfection."

"Thought you were already there," Jenna quipped. "Okay, let's go for it. Need to take a shower."

"Agree with you there," her friend commented. "Can't believe we were in the desert yesterday this morning. And, now we're here. Near the ocean."

"I can't believe Jack got detained in Lassana City," Jenna said, shaking her head. "All because he wouldn't leave the Game Corner."

"You think that he'd have learned his lesson from the last time when he nearly broke up with Mika," Amii said. "Now he's got Danny trying to bail him out and Mika lecturing him through the bars."

"Guys," Jenna said, shaking her head. "Honestly."

"If it were me, I'd let him simmer for a bit," Amii remarked, sagely. "But, we don't have time. What's the point of being in the Wallace Cup if one of my friends is in jail?"

"Wow, that... doesn't sound like you at all."

"Hey!" Amii protested, angrily. "That's unjustified."

* * *

"Hmmm..." Darkia muttered. "How about we show how truly dangerous we are to the rest of this world. We're going to attack this rather primitive display of arrogant human behavoiur and string up all the posers."

"Now, whose being grumpy?" Joltara asked. "Come on! Do we really have to..."

"I think this is a great plan," both Raika and Ramelow said, at the same time. "We're happy to cause as much carnage as possible."

"That's freaky that you're both in sync," Kable remarked. "But, I think that you may need some more firepower. Rather than sending those two freaks to do the job of a classy mutant."

"What mutant do you have in mind?" Joltara wondered.

"Something fast and strong," Kable replied. "Capable of striking fear into the hearts of those around him and attacking before anyone can do anything."

"Firespeeder?" Raika asked. "Sounds about right."

"So, with the three of you plus a gang of Misdrabeings?" Darkia asked. "This should be an absolute catastrophe. Get Firespeeder down onto the ground and cause up a bit of a stir. Some workout."

"I'll summon him right away," Kable said, taking out a card. "Blur of flames! Rush in from the night! Streak through in the name of fear! Make them pay the price so dear!"

Right on cue, the card flew from his grasp and crashed into the fireplace. Blue lightning crackled out of it, sending a demon erupting into view.

"Oh, nice one," Ramelow commented. "I'd forgotten about him."

"Firespeeder, arise," Kable said, as the demon stood up. He was a humanoid Rapidash demon with Fearow wings upon his back. Stood on two white furred legs with hooves at the bottom, he wore a belt made of brown feathers. On his upper body, which had two arms ending in Fearow talonned hands, he had flames covering the entire area. Atop his neck, he had a typical Rapidash head, but with a Fearow beak instead of a horn.

"Think maybe I might fly by and get warmed up," the demon said, stretching out. "I've been stuck in the foetal position for the last forty thousand years and I've got cramp."

"Go on then," Darkia replied, not looking convinced. "But, don't get destroyed. If you get destroyed, I'll hunt you down and hurt you."

"That might be the most empty threat I've ever heard," Raika commented.

"Want to hear one less empty?" Darkia snapped. "If he gets destroyed, I'm taking it out on you."

* * *

"Can't believe we got sent out on this detail," Nahir muttered, as she and Danni headed back towards the Defense Driver. "I mean is it really so difficult for them to keep a decent supply of food down in the base?"

"Well, I suppose it's not exactly the easiest thing for them to take deliveries," Danni suggested. "Unless the Poke-Mart does a submarine service."

"Still can't they get some low level lacky to do it?" Nahir remarked.

"No, I think that's where we come in," Danni quipped. "Sucks to be us right about now, huh?"

"Yeah..." the pink ranger replied. "Of all the..."

Before she could finish passing her comment, the sky lit up with flames and Firespeeder appeared out of nowhere.

"Aww yeah, that fresh air is good!" he shouted. "Damn! It's good to be back in the open."

"Sometimes, we have a really great sense of timing," Danni commented, as the people around them began to scream in terror and run away.

"Had to be a Rapidash, huh?" Nahir asked, suddenly hesitating. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Come on!" Danni said, taking out her morpher. "Imagine how good it'll be to give one a good kicking then."

Rolling her eyes, Nahir took out her own morpher.

"SDI!" the two rangers shouted, opening the devices up. "Time to battle!"

At their commands, they instantly morphed into their costumes, taking up battle stances to face the demon.

"What the...?" Firespeeder wondered. "Who the... What the..."

* * *

"Oh for the love of..." Joltara complained. "Does the hired help always have to display such suicidal tendencies?"

"Appearing right next to two Poke Rangers?" Raika said, rolling his eyes. "He might as well go to a shooting range and wear a huge bullseye on his chest."

"Do you ever think that maybe we should rethink our whole strategy and give up?" Kable wondered. "It'd probably do us a whole lot better in the long run."

* * *

Not hesitating to attack, Danni sprang forward and kicked out at the demon, her boot smacking him in the head. Feeling the pain rush through his body, Firespeeder let out a howl of discomfort, trying to strike back with a strike of the talonned claws. But with ease, Danni ducked back away from the strike, allowing Nahir to come rushing in with her sword. Crashing the weapon against the flaming skin, she swung around to try and deal another strike against him.

But the demon spun on the spot, crashing a cloven hoof against Nahir's body. The force of the blow sent her crashing back to the ground, while Danni jumped over her and hit the demon with a flying kick.

Staggering back in clear pain, Firespeeder turned tail and sprinted away, faster than the eye could behold. Upon reaching a certain speed, he vanished into thin air.

"I'll be back!" his voice shouted, through the empty air. Even though he was gone.

"I hate it when they do that," Danni said, shaking her head. "Even though he just proved light travels faster than sound."

"I'm just glad that the Rapidash thing is gone," Nahir replied, with a shudder. "Really don't like those things."

* * *

"Hey, check it out."

Coming out of the shower, Amii walked over to where Jenna was sat watching the TV. Sitting down next to her on the bed, she could see footage of the battle between two rangers wearing yellow and pink taking on a monster that looked like a Rapidash.

"Some things never change, huh?" Jenna commented. "Never get away from it. Seems like everywhere we go, something like this happens."

"Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Orre. Does every single region have to have a group of rangers?" Amii asked. "Is that the in thing now?"

"Apparently so," her friend replied. "Every region has to have a bunch of supernatural psycho's who can't take the hint that they're not wanted."

* * *

"That was interesting," Bristow commented. Behind him, Dominic was sat in one of the chairs, his eyes fully focused on the screens in front of him. "A seemingly random demon with the threat to come back for more."

"Wait, we actually take threats seriously now?" Luke asked. "I thought we just ignored them."

"And since we've heard that a demon might attack the tournament, we have reason to be worried,"

"Where did we hear that?" Xavier said, surprised.

"Because it's the sort of thing that they'd do," Katie commented. "The sort of thing that Darkia would do. Last year in Eon City I was taking part in something for charity and he helped to come up with an idea to wreck that. Plus, the Wallace Cup is seen by thousands around the world. Maybe even millions. They wreck that and they make us look bad and themselves look more scary."

"That does make sense," Danni said.

"Plus, it's made even more worrying by the fact that it's a Rapidash," Nahir offered.

"What's your problem with Rapidash?" Dominic wondered, spinning around on his chair. "I eat Rapidash for breakfast."

"Yeah," Luke said, gesturing at the Pokemorph. "That might actually be true and not just cocky bluster. I mean he looks well capable of chasing one down, killing it, skinning it and eating it."

"I actually go to a butcher," Dominic shot back. "So, there!"

"Anyway, this is something that we have to be wary about," Bristow said, breaking up the argument. "Since the demons might attack the Wallace Cup, I'm ordering a stakeout when the tournament starts properly."

"Right," Xavier replied. "We'll be there."

"We currently don't have the blueprints available on our system," Bristow said. "Since Miranda is taking a couple of days off, they're locked away in her personal files. And, since I'm respecting the opinion of the medical staff not to disturb her, we can't get in there."

"So, what's the point?" Nahir asked.

"Go over to River Island and run a scan over the area," Bristow ordered. "Now."

"Me?" Nahir asked.

"That's what I said," the Commander replied. "Now, go!"

* * *

"Hey ladies."

"Want to go and get some dinner after the contest."

Looking around at where the voices had come from, both Amii and Jenna saw a pair of Hikers stood leaning against the entrance to the River Island Hotel emporium.

"Not on your best day and on our worst," Amii replied. "So, buzz off."

"That was more cutting than what I had in mind," Jenna commented, as the two of them continued on inside the stadium.

* * *

"There's people going in and out of that hotel," Firespeeder said, as he, Ramelow and Raika stood watching the building from the roof of the office block opposite them. "Now might be the opportune time to go in there and make a ruckus. Since it's obviously started."

"Well, a little carnage wouldn't be the worst thing we could do," Ramelow commented, taking out his sword. "I say we go and do the very thing that makes us demons."  
"What, try and cause a massacre?" Raika wondered. "Because I'm in the mood for doing that."

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Nahir asked, spotting Mal and Tim stood loitering outside the hotel. "And, where have you been? Haven't seen you for a while."

"Ah, that moronic dude in the high tower sent us on a boat to Orre," Mal said, angrily. "We've spent the last two weeks trying to get back here. And back fighting demons."

"And we just got brutally rejected by a pair of babes," Tim commented. "So, what's the point? We're fighting demons here and..."

"Unless we fight some demons here and look like heroes," Mal suddenly shouted. "That's an even better idea."

"Isn't that why were do it anyway?" Tim wondered.

"I thought it was to get famous."

"To get famous and to score. And to make money."

"Wow, there's really no depth to you guys at all, huh?" Nahir commented. "Anyway, I need to get inside there and scout it out."

"And, you want our help?" Mal asked, hopefully.

"In pretty much the same way that I want herpes."

"Well, that was just uncalled for."

* * *

As Nahir walked into the main seating area of the stadium attachment at the River Island Hotel, she could see that several coordinators of both genders were stood on the stage practising their moves and ideas. Across from the entrance where she was stood, she could see a brown haired girl leaning back in her chair, watching the action.

"Interesting," she muttered. "This place shouldn't be too hard to keep surveillance over."

Dropping down into a chair, she put both feet up on the back of the one in front.

"If it even gets attacked at all."

Right on cue, the demon trio of Ramelow, Raika and Firespeeder appeared out of nowhere, landing right in the middle of the stage. Instant screams rang out, as the coordinators on stage and their Pokemon began to run away out of fear.

"I hate it when life contradicts me like that," the pink ranger muttered, jumping to her feet and running down to the stage.

Unaware that the brown haired girl across from her was also doing the same.

* * *

"Aww, everyone ran away," Firespeeder complained. "What a downer. And this place is empty."

"Where is everyone?" Raika wondered. "The adoring crowds all running in fear?"

"What do you morons think that you're doing?"

Looking around, the three demons could see a blue haired girl stood behind them, an Umbreon and a Marill stood next to her.

"Aw, how cute," Ramelow commented. "She looks good enough to eat."

Right on cue, both Jenna and Nahir arrived next to her. The pink SDI ranger looking slightly bemused by what was going on, but trying to find the words to bring out her concerns.

"Damn, I'm pissed," Amii muttered, recalling her two Pokemon. "Wrecking my chance to shine. Time to show this thing what happens when you annoy me."

"Ooh, I'm scared," Firespeeder yelled. "One pathetic pink ranger and two slightly more pathetic..."

"Hey!" Jenna shouted. "I'm taking offense at that comment."

"Go ahead, see what I care," Ramelow remarked, his sword levelled. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, you had to ask," Amii smirked.

"What are you two doing?" Nahir asked. "Go on, get out of here. He could hurt you."

"It's not us we're worried about," Jenna replied. "Of all the dumb things any monster could do, this is right up there."

"I'm up to show him who he's dealing with," Amii said, reaching down into her purse. "Plus, the affront to pink rangers is something I'm not about to take."

"Come on and give me what you've got!" the demon howled. "I'll stomp you into the ground."

"What the heck is that?" Nahir exclaimed, seeing Amii bring out a grey device. It had a golden coin in the middle with an Abra on it, and the words Mighty Morphin' printed in white letters against a red background in the middle of it.

"Don't ever tell anyone," Amii said. "Okay, let's show this fool what happens when you mess with three annoyed pink rangers. Let's Pokebattle!"

Under her grip, the device slid open, bathing her in a pink light.

"Abra!"

At the command, her uniform digitized into appearance. Her pink costume had white diamond patterns across the chest, boots and gloves. Her costume had a skirt, and the belt above it was white with the device that she'd used to morph in the middle of it. Her helmet was also pink with black squinty eyes and ears on either side. There was also a black visor.

"It's been a while," she muttered, stretching out her arms. "Good to be back in pink."

"Guess that means..." Jenna muttered, flicking her wrists. "... I'm Going into Overdrive!"

Upon doing the motion, a pair of braces appeared. Combining the two of them together, the crystal in the morphers began to activate.

"Overtech ranger 1. Pink!" she shouted.

A green grid appeared all over her body, slowly solidifying out with a pink light as her costume of the same colour appeared. She wore white boots and gloves, with a gold trim around the ends. Her belt was also gold, and had a skirt just below it. Upon her upper body, around her neck and shoulders, there was another white patch surrounded by gold trim. Her helmet quickly appeared, having a black oval in the middle of it. Above that, there were the eyes of a Jynx and the hands of the same Pokemon on the sides.

"Who are you?" Nahir wondered, seeing the two morphed pink rangers take up a fighting stance and look at the opponents in front of them.

"We'll tell you later," Amii said, rolling her eyes under her helmet. "But, you might want to break out your morpher and get this show on the road."

"Okay then," the pink SDI ranger said, still slightly surprised. Reaching down to the Pokeball around her neck, she brought the device up into the air.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

Morphing into her costume, she took up a fighting stance, Amii and Jenna alongside her.

"You ugly monsters want to see if you're all that?" Amii asked, folding her arms.

"Cutting," Jenna commented.

* * *

"Need to get inside!" Xavier groaned, pumping his legs up and down. "Hurry this up."

"We're going as fast as we can," Luke complained. "This demon caught us all by surprise, you know. It's a miracle we were able to get here this fast in the first place."

"As if the first time wasn't warning enough," Danni said. "We had that the first time and ignored it."

Right on cue, the four rangers came into the stadium area and saw the three pink rangers fighting against the three demons.

"What the...?" Katie exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Luke wondered.

"Two more pink rangers?" Danni asked. "I'm seeing triple here."

"Rangers," Bristow's voice said, coming through the communicators in their helmets. "They're not ours. We have no idea who they are. But, they appear to be on our side, so..."

"Let's get down there!" Luke yelled, starting to run for the stage. "No time like the..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a squad of Misdrabeings appeared out of nowhere, blocking their path to the stage.

"Kicking ass of Misdrabeing time?" Katie asked.

"Oh yeah," Xavier replied.

Without hesitating, the four of them rushed into battle, attacking the Misdrabeings.

* * *

Brushing aside her hatred of Rapidash, Nahir slashed at Firespeeder with her sword, the demon growling in pain as the blade crashed through his skin. One attack later and flames erupted out of the wound, crashing against Nahir's costume.

To her right, Amii was fighting Ramelow, throwing a pair of kicks towards the demons face. Blocking it with his sword, Ramelow struck back with a blow to her helmet, the strength of the strike sending her crash down to the ground. Bringing the oversized blade up, he prepared to bring the weapon down on top of her.

"You wish," Amii muttered, holding out her hands. "Psy Staff!"

From out of nowhere, a staff appeared in her outstretched hands, the weapon snapping up to block the sword coming down towards her. Pushing it down against the ground, she sprang up to her feet and crashed the hilt of the weapon into Ramelow's stomach. Growling in pain, the demon took a few steps back.

And, to Nahir's left, Jenna was fighting Raika. Trading blows with the demon, he jumped up and kicked her back away from him. Just far enough to launch his spikes at her.

"No idea who you are," he growled. "But, let's see how you like some electricity."

"Might not want to tell me what you're doing," Jenna said, holding out one hand. "Psy-Slap Shield."

A pink shield with a hand sticking out of it appeared in that hand, blocking the bursts of electricity fired at her.

"Hey, not fair!" Raika exclaimed, as she sprang forward and hit him with the weapon, breaking some of his armour. "Hey, my armour!"

"You going to cry about it?" Jenna asked, sarcastically. "I'm sure they used to make tougher monsters than you."

"No kidding," Amii called over, ducking under a sword strike from Ramelow. As he let out a growl of anger, she slammed a fist into his face, before taking his legs out with a strike from her Psy Staff.

"Screw this," Ramelow muttered. "This isn't worth the humiliation."

With those words, he vanished away, leaving Firespeeder and Raika alone.

"Oh brilliant," Raika muttered. "Like the way he bails at the first available chance."

Not really paying attention to what was going on around her, Nahir dropped down into a crouching position and tried to take out Firespeeder's legs. Staggering back, the demon crashed to the ground, kicking up sawdust.

"Double Edge Decimator," she yelled, pulling down on the trigger of her sword. It began to glow with a pink light, sending the standing Firespeeder crashing back through the wall of the building.

"Nice," Amii commented, as the demon exploded completely beyond recognition.

"Guess I've just got to defeat this clown," Jenna commented. "For old times sake. Engage Rocket Wheel, now!"

High above them, a zord that looked like a Moltres swooped down, launching a wheel through the air. Jumping up to get into it, Jenna directed the wheel down onto target, sending the weapon crashing straight into Raika. A pink aura began to glow all around it, as the Rocket Wheel smashed into Raika, sending the demon hurtling back through the air crashing against the wall. Fortunately for him, he didn't explode, instead choosing to vanish away into thin air.

"Amateur," Jenna said.

* * *

Outside the hotel everyone met up, the three pink rangers and the rest of the SDI rangers.

"So, let's get the obvious part out of the way first," Xavier said. "You're Poke Rangers."

"Wow," Amii said. "Talk about stating the obvious."

"That's what I said I was going to do," Xavier replied. "So, who are you?"

"Like you said," Jenna remarked. "Poke Rangers. From Hoenn."

"Hoenn?" Danni asked. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Competing in the Wallace Cup," Amii replied. "Is that so hard to believe."

"Anyway, I'm kinda glad that we had the help," Nahir said. "Thanks for that."

"Hey, I don't take insults to pink rangers kindly," Amii told her. "I was the first ever one."

"No way," Luke remarked.

"It's true," Jenna said. "A great warrior named Rayquaza gave us these powers to fight an evil sorceress named Mariah. I was the original yellow ranger."

"So, how come you're wearing pink then?" Katie wondered.

"After we defeated Mariah and Dawson, a gang of humans turned machines from outer space showed up," Jenna replied. "Our old powers weren't enough. So we upgraded to the powers of the Overtech Crystal. Basically we swapped colours."

"I see," Xavier remarked. "So, where are the rest of..."

Before he could finish speaking, a card sailed down through the air, hitting the remains of Firespeeder. Blue lightning crackled out of the device, making the demon get back up and grow many times his normal height.

"Some things never change," Jenna remarked. "I imagine you'll want to take things from here?"

"Sounds about right," Nahir replied. "Aura Carriers, on track!"

* * *

Emerging from the train bay of the Aquabase, the Aura Carriers sped towards battle. As they arrived, the rangers got inside. The ramp rose up in front of them, allowing them to accelerate up into the sky.

"Hyper accelerator!" Nahir shouted. "Aura Carrier Megazord formation."

The five Aura Carriers moved into formation in the air. Aura Carrier Three in the middle, the other four surrounding it in a square formation. Aura Carriers One and Four to the right, numbers Two and Five to the left. Aura Carriers One and Two began to move closer to Aura Carrier Three, attaching in to create arms. The ends of the carriages detached themselves from their normal position and attached to the shoulders. Underneath them, were a pair of hands with spikes on the back. Almost immediately the two arms joined with the shoulders of the body. Part of the top moved down to reveal a head, while the rear swept up to the middle of the stomach, creating another spike. Down where the legs would be, the front parts of the carriages began to push out to form feet, while the rear ends began to reverse up to the lower part of Aura Carrier Three to create a set of legs. At the head of the Megazord, a pair of ears formed out to reveal a Lucario face.

"Aura Carrier Megazord battle ready," the five SDI rangers shouted.

"Is that made of steel?" Firespeeder wondered. "Bet it burns well."

Opening up his mouth, a plume of fire rushed out and raked against the Megazord. Inside, the systems went haywire as the attack wreaked its damage.

"That was super effective!" Katie shouted. "We won't be able to take much more of that."  
"Just allows me the time to do this," Firespeeder laughed, the card still lodged in his back making him grow even taller. To match the Megazord in height.

"Careful," Xavier yelled. "This is going to get tougher before it gets easier."

Still laughing, Firespeeder raced forward through the air, hitting them with his wings. Sparks shot up off the metallic surface, as the force of the blows was enough to force the Megazord back.

"Time to strike back!" Nahir shouted. "Force Palm!"

At her command, both arms of the Megazord rose up, smashing their palms against the demon. Yelling in pain, Firespeeder staggered back away from the Megazord, groaning in pain. Still following up on the attack, the Megazord continued on with the assault, dealing another set of blows against him.

"Actually, when you're not firing the weapons, this Megazord's not so bad," Danni commented. "Anyone agree with me there?"

"Don't speak too soon," Luke said. "We've still got to finish him off first."

"Scanners indicate that the Aura Turbine will probably do the job," Katie reported. "So..."

"Fire away," Xavier offered, looking over at Nahir.

"Aura Turbine," Nahir shouted. "Fire!"

From the front part of the train on the shoulder of the Megazord, a brilliant burst of red and blue flames erupted out, razing across Firespeeder's body. Howling in pain, the demon collapsed down to the ground before exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Another one bites the dust," Nahir said. "And, there's one less thing that looks like a Rapidash in the world."

"Oh for the love of Arceus," Luke replied. "That's it. Nobody leave the Megazord until you tell us why you hate that Rapidash."

"I was chucked off one when I was younger," Nahir said. "Happy now?"

"That was easy," Katie muttered.

"Hey, I don't want to be stuck on the Megazord," the pink ranger replied.

* * *

"Ah, that's a pretty good Megazord," Amii commented, as she and Jenna spotted the other rangers back on the ground. All of them had demorphed, and were just trying to mingle into the crowd.

"Yeah, we've got a great scientist who built it," Danni said. "Even though she's out sick at the moment because some psychic demon tried to mind rape her."

"Wow, things have changed," Jenna remarked. "That never happened to..."

"It did kinda happen to Danny when we were fighting the Machine Empire," Amii pointed out.

"Wait, you have a ranger with that name too?" Luke asked. "What are the odds."

"Yeah, but he's a guy," Amii replied. "Who I miss."

"Anyway, looks like it's job done," Xavier said. "So, we'll head back to the base and clean up any loose ends."

"Well, you know what," Amii said. "My family has a private box at events like this. While I'm competing tonight, you can hang out there if you want to. Meet some of the other rangers."

"Actually, you know what?" Katie said. "Guess we could use the break. At least for a couple of hours anyway."

"Yeah, it's not like we get the chance to take a months vacation to some island somewhere and relax," Luke commented.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom in the River Island Hotel, Xavier hadn't noticed someone coming in the opposite way. A teenage boy about the same age as him, with bright red hair. His eyes were the same colour, and he wore a green t-shirt with black jeans and red shoes.

"Sorry, dude," he said, taking a step back into the room. "Didn't see you there."

"Hey," he replied. "Been wondering if I'd bump into you actually. Xavier, right?"

"Yeah," the red ranger replied. "What... Why...?"

"Relax," the stranger said. "I'm a friend of Amii and Jenna's. Actually travel with them at the moment. So, you're a red ranger."

"Well, it's not a secret," Xavier replied, casually. "But, what's it to you?"

Reaching down behind his back, the stranger brought out a morpher similar to the one that Amii had used to morph. The difference was that it had a Torchic coin in the middle of it rather than an Abra one.

"You might say we share a common colour," he said, putting it back away. "Jack Farrel. Red Mighty Morphin' Poke Ranger."

"Damn!" Xavier said, awestruck. "That's awesome. So, you were the first ever...?"

"As far as I know," Jack replied. "You seem like you're doing a good job with what you're doing. Keep it up, man."

"You can count on it," Xavier said. "So, I take it you're retired now? Not a ranger any more?"

"Not actively," Jack answered. "But if it came down to it, and there was an emergency I'd be there to fight. Like what happened in Orre last year with the war demon."

"The... War demon?" Xavier wondered. "What the...?"

"Anyway, if that emergency ever happens," Jack said, stepping over towards the urinal. "I'm sure we'll see each other again. But, until then, may the power of Pokemon protect."

* * *

"Nice that she lent us the use of the private box," Luke said, leaning back in the cushioned chair, drinking Black Persian Beer. "Otherwise I might have had to have used the family name to get one."

"Hey," the pink haired girl, whose name he vaguely remembered was Mika, said As well as the pink hair, her eyes were the same colour, while wearing silver shorts and black tank top and sneakers. "Don't worry about it. Amii's family can afford it."

"Well, so can mine," Luke replied.

"Okay, settle down you two," Katie laughed. "Don't want to have to separate you."

"Plenty of room for it," Danny remarked, scratching his neck. He had rusted brown hair and blue eyes, while wearing a green hoodie with a red star on the front. Underneath that, a red t-shirt could be seen. To complete the look, he wore a pair of black jeans and white shoes. "Best box in the entire place."

Looking around behind him, Xavier saw Jack come into the box, sitting down next to the refrigerator.

"So, wonder what the odds of this happening are?" Danni said. "Two groups of rangers ending up in the same place at the same time."

"It's different to meet up with other rangers who aren't from either Johto or Orre," Jenna quipped. "Seems like..."

"I never heard of rangers in Johto," Xavier said. "And I've travelled all over the place."

"It's a long story," Mika told him. "But, they won't be for about... Just under a hundred years. Give or take."

"Extraordinary," Nahir commented. "Rangers from the future."

"It's not that uncommon," Danni pointed out. "I knew a red ranger who came to the past from the future."

"We know one who did the opposite," Jack countered. "Not that we've seen him for a while."

"Hey, they're about to announce the winner!" Danny said, loudly. Down on the stage below, Amii and another three coordinators were stood awaiting for the announcement given by the emcee.

"And the winner is..."

"There's always a dramatic pause," Luke said, sarcastically.

"... Amiizuka and her Umbreon!"

Inside the box, huge cheers rang out around the confined space as the two teams of rangers jumped up and down in celebration. In front of them, Amii accepted the trophy, holding it high into the air as her Umbreon jumped up and down around her.

"Well, good for her," Nahir remarked.

* * *

"I guess we'll be heading back to Sinnoh then at some point," Danny said, as the five of the original rangers stood by the docks. "Was nice to meet you all."

"Nice to have fought alongside you," Jenna offered. "Takes us back to old times."

"Maybe we'll meet again at some point," Katie said. "Despite popular opinion, the world is getting to be a smaller place. I'm sure at least one of us will meet one of you again at some point."

"I'm sure of it too," Jack commented. "Anyway, our ships about to leave so we better be making tracks."

As the horn sounded, Danny stepped forward and shook hands with Xavier. Jack shook hands with Luke. Mike with Katie, Jenna with Danni and finally Amii shook hands with Nahir.

"Been good to meet you all," Xavier said, as the five SDI rangers watched the original rangers turn and head towards the boat.

"Been a strange day full stop," Nahir commented. "But, apart from the Rapidash demon, I enjoyed it."

"Our lives have become weird," Luke remarked.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew... Long and a good one to write. Enjoyed doing it immensely. Thanks again to Blazin' Saddles for allowing the use of these characters.**

**Anyway, a bit of a deviation from normal. And said normal service will resume soonish.**

**Sixtieth chapter of the Verger saga. And the first time that it sorta crosses over with another region. So, it's a landmark in two ways. Meh.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated completely.**

**Next chapter... All In The Head. Bit of a strange chapter, but it should be a good one.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, how about a review!!! Come on!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen, All In The Head, preview.**

**Danni: What the hell!**

**Miranda: Classic schizophrenia and delusion.**

**Mitzi: You think there's anything that we can do at all for her?  
Danni: What are you doing in here?**

**Crane: I'm from the future.**

**Danni: Let me out of here!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	17. All In The Head

Chapter Seventeen. All In The Head.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_After Ramelow's attack on Miranda and the invasion of her mind, the technician took a few days off for the purposes of recuperation. Meanwhile, the rest of SDI struggled on without her, the rangers arguing their way through the day as they did so. All while the Wallace Cup was about to take place. With the demons making the choice to attack the place, Ramelow and Raika joining Firespeeder in the assault. Yet nobody knew that two veteran rangers were in the area. With Nahir staking out the stadium, the trio of demons made their attack on the rehearsals. Before long, Amii and Jenna joined Nahir in stopping the three, utilising their own pink ranger powers. As Firespeeder grew to a giant size, he was defeated by the Aura Carrier Megazord. After the battle Xavier met Jack, the original red ranger and the rest of them watched Amii lift the Wallace Cup. Before the original rangers, Danny, Jack, Mika, Amii and Jenna returned to Sinnoh..._

* * *

"Get me that status report as soon as possible."

The order came out from Miranda, the technician getting back into the swing of things. Even with an amount of serious bruising upon her face, courtesy of the attacks she had suffered in her traumatic ordeals.

"Nice to have you back," Danni said, watching her go about her business from where she was leaning against the door. "See that you're not wasting any time in kicking everyone back into shape."

"They seem to have been spending their time at less than their usual efficiency," Miranda replied. "Just a few percent less, but it could make the difference. All through the night, we've been working on fixing the SDI Zords. They're almost done and repaired."

"That's good," Bristow said, walking into the room. "More firepower is always a good thing, and the return of the other Zords can only help us out."

"You won't find me disagreeing with you there, Commander," Xavier remarked, coming into the room through another door. "The Aura Carrier Megazord is great and all. But that overheating thing is still a big problem. It didn't affect us the last time we used it, but..."

"One thing at a time," Miranda said, as Danni turned around and left the room.

"I'm going to catch some air," she replied. "Head up to the surface and all that."

"See you in a bit," Xavier said, throwing a salute to her as she walked into the elevator. Returning the gesture, she watched the doors close in front of her.

* * *

Reaching the surface of Waterfall Shores, she stepped out into the sunlight...

And promptly felt herself being slammed down onto something hard by a group of men in white coats. Held down, despite her best efforts.  
"How the hell did she get out of her cell?" one of them demanded, holding down her shoulders and preventing her from moving.

"Give her some of this, she'll be out cold for hours," another said, prepping up a syringe. Tapping the glass part, he bent down, preparing to inject it into her neck.

"Wait!" Danni pleaded. "There has to be some mistake!"

Completely ignoring her while holding down her thrashing body, she felt the needle enter her neck and saw the plunger depress. A quick dreamy state suddenly passed over her, her protestations became less as her eyes grew heavy.

"What the hell!" she mumbled, grumpily, before passing out cold.

* * *

**SDI ready!!!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!!!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!!!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!!!!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!!!!!!**

* * *

"Patient 32981, Danielle Tanner," the man said, leading the group of officials through the building. They were soon stood outside one of the cells, where they could see the red headed girl sat on the bed, head in hands. "One of our more recent inductees. About ten months ago, she was committed to our Aqua Asylum under the grounds of severe mental health problems."

"Director Bristow," one of them asked. "What was the diagnosis?"

"Classic schizophrenia," a black haired woman wearing a lab coat replied. "And delusion. She has been believing that she is part of a group of superheroes in line to defend Verger from a supernatural force. Poke Rangers, if you will."

"That's just a story from another region," one of the officials said. "Never actually been confirmed if they exist or not."

"But, it seems that Miss Tanner took the story to heart," the black haired woman replied. "And has been integrating herself into this fantasy deeper and deeper ever since."

"This is Dr. Underwood," Bristow said. "She's the best at what she does."

"And, what exactly is that?" another official wondered.

"I get inside people's heads, try to convince them that what they see isn't real. Try to work out why they reached this point. In short, I try to do a damn good job," Miranda replied.

"I see," a fourth official said. "And, what about your staffing forces?"

"Well," Bristow replied. "We do of course run a fairly small staff down here. It's not needed since we're underwater to have such a large support core. The only way in or out is by an elevator that comes down once every three days to replace air tanks, food supplies and medical resources. We are in constant communication with the surface. A few orderlies, several doctors, security guards. And of course, our patients."

"Seems that you've come up with an excellent way to keep these people from escaping and integrating back into society," the second official remarked. "Well, I'm sure that the funding from Mr. Sunderland can continue to come. As you know, his son recently came here a few months ago to try and get over some of his depression. Something that you managed to help out with."

"Please, the reward of helping people is all that we need," Bristow said. "But, a place like this doesn't pay for itself. So, we have to find a happy medium."

"Indeed," the third official remarked. "If any of my family have the misfortune to suffer through mental health issues, then I'll sure to send them through here."

Even as he finished speaking, Danni jumped up and started to bang on the plastic on the door.

"Commander!" she shouted. "What are you doing? Let me out!"

"One of the more tragic aspects of her condition is that she takes the familiar faces of those that she sees around her and assimilates them into her fantasy," Bristow continued. "She seems certain that I am some sort of military figure, a guiding light and order."

"That would indeed seem to be a tragic condition," the first official replied.

* * *

"She had a relapse a few months ago," Miranda said, shaking her head. "It was pretty likely that she would regain some sanity and could be released. We kept her in for observation for a few weeks just to check and if anything..."

"... She got worse," the ginger haired woman stood leaning against the table replied. She had fair skin and blue eyes, while wearing very similar clothes to Miranda. "I remember. I was there."

"Nothing more aggravating than the thought that we were so close to helping her get over it," Miranda said. "Nothing at all."

"You think there's anything we can do at all for her?" Mitzi asked. "I mean the longer it goes on..."

"I know," Miranda said. "Not to mention that she seems to have developed a certain affection for Dr. Roronoa."

"You've seen the way it makes him uncomfortable," Miranda remarked. "Not a pleasant sight."

Right on cue, the door opened up and a man wearing a security guard uniform walked in. He had silver hair and brown eyes and was in his mid twenties.

"Hey sweetie," Mitzi said, turning around to the coffee pot. "You want something hot and..."

"Sure," Scott replied, with a grin. "Good evening, Dr. Underwood."

"Good evening, Mr. Devaney," Miranda replied. "That coffee's good. Our Intern, Nahir, makes great coffee."

* * *

"Hey! Let me out!" Danni shouted, still banging on the door to her cell. "Let me out of here!"

"Quiet down in there!" someone shouted from outside the door. "Don't make us sedate you!"

"Sedate me?" Danni shouted back. "I shouldn't even be here. This is a huge mistake."

"Shut up!" the guard yelled. "I'm trying to read a magazine."

"Shouldn't you be doing your job and realising that you're making a mistake?" she wondered.

"They never do."

Pricking her ears up at the sound of the familiar voice, Danni tried to see the speaker. Searching out the sound, she managed to detect that it seemed to be coming from the cell next to her.

"What is it about you?" she asked. "Why is it that...? Who are you?"

"It's me," the figure said. "Reason I sound familiar is because I've been in the cell next to you for the last ten months. Remember? It's Crane?"

"Crane?" Danni asked. "What are... What are you doing in here?"

"Excuse me? I'm from the future. I started to spread that around and got thrown in here."

"And, where is here?" Danni wondered. "And, why am I here? Why won't those assholes believe me?"

"Because unlike me, you're crazier than a bucket full of Aipom," Crane replied, sagely. "Now, I'm trying to sleep so..."

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled. "I'm almost having a breakdown here!"

"Well, duh!" someone in the cell on the other side of her replied. "You're in an asylum."

"Hey, shut the hell up, Larsen!" Crane yelled. "Trying to sleep here!"

"Larsen?" Danni wondered. "Chip?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the figure replied. "Now, cut the crap and let me get my damn sleep."

"It's you who keeps waking everyone up!" Crane called. "You shut up."

"Make me!" Chip argued, banging on the wall for good effect. "Come on! Get your ass in here and we'll settle it like..."

"I don't make Aipom's, I train them!" Crane shouted. "You get in here and I'll mess you up, future style."

"Hey!" the guard roared. "Knock it off this instant and get to sleep. Otherwise, we'll be pumping gas into the cells."

"Isn't that illegal?" Chip wondered.

"I shouldn't be here!" Danni yelled. "Wherever here is! I need to speak to Commander Bristow!"

"The Director is currently sleeping in his soundproofed room," the guard said, striding over to look into her cell. Seeing the silver hair instantly forced Danni into recognising him.

"Scott?" she asked, shocked. "What are you...?"

"Don't make me ask you all to be quiet again?" he hissed. "It's after midnight and you know the rules."  
"What rules?" Danni asked, trying to stare him out. "I've not got a clue what you're talking about. But, you can just let me out now and..."

Rolling his eyes, Scott shot out a hand and pushed something on the side of her cell. It could have been a button for all Danni knew. Upon reflection, she realised that it probably was.

The next thing she knew was the hiss of gas rushing into the cell, pumping through the vents in the wall.

"Oh, this is just..." she started to say, before passing out and hitting the padded floor of her cell.

Before her eyes closed, she could have sworn that she saw two people in the cell with her. Their features indistinguishable, other than one of them had black hair and one had blond hair.

* * *

_"And in latest news, the Champion of Verger, Katie Myers defeated challenger from Hoenn, Xavier Jackson in a closely fought battle on Starburst Island. Myers eventually won six-five with her Vaporeon defeating Jackson's Blaziken..."_

"What do you reckon?" Crane asked, as he and Chip sat playing chess in the common room. Looking over, the two of them could see Danni striding around the room, deep in though. "You think that she seems more distant than normal?"

"What, crazier than normal?" Chip wondered. "Well, maybe it's the atmosphere of the place that does it for her. A mental asylum can do that to you."

"Are you kidding?" Crane asked. "It's incredibly depressing. Especially all these people who say that they aren't insane. That just gets you down. Glad I'm not like them."

"No, you're just deluded," Crane muttered. "Okay, I'll take your Dorlinda and raise you a Regli."

"What game are you even trying to play?" Chip wondered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Because..."

* * *

Searching around the room, Danni had already seen a very familiar strawberry blond sat at a table muttering to herself. Wearing the same blue alien costume that everyone else, including herself, was wearing. Striding over, she quickly realised that the day was getting even stranger.

"Paige?" she asked. "Do you know what's going on?"

"On?" she replied. "There's nothing going on. Just hiding in the shadows. Can't be seen. Can't be hurt. Can't be whipped. They don't know I'm here. No idea where I am. Don't want them to find me. Safer on own in basement."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Tanner, but I think it might be a good idea to leave Martinez alone for the moment. She's clearly having one of her low moments."

Shaking her head, Danni turned around to argue the case with whoever was speaking. But, as she recognised the face, she found herself lost for words.

"Duo?" she asked, shocked. Stunned by the cold impassiveness which he showed to her. "Thank Arceus. You've got to get me out of here."

"That's Doctor Roronoa to you, Tanner," he said, coldly. "And you know that you can't leave the asylum. You're not better yet."

"There's nothing wrong with me, you moron," she snapped. "I'm perfectly sane."

"That's what they all say," Duo replied. "And less of the insulting behaviour otherwise you'll be spending a day in solitary confinement."

"I thought that this was an asylum, not a prison?" Danni wondered.

"Cheery nicknames not getting through to you, I see," Duo said, annoyed by her apparent lack of respect towards him. "But, I'm in a good mood so I'm going to let it slide this once."

"Listen to me, man," she insisted. "Something's really badly wrong. I was in the Aquabase, listening to Miranda talk about fixing the SDI Zords. I left to get some air and I ended up in here. Something's wrong. It's got to be Darkia and the demons. They've done something..."

"It's all in your head," Duo said, gently. "That's never been real. All a delusion. You're not really a superhero, you're just a very sick girl."

"You're wrong," she hissed. "This is wrong. It's all wrong."

"If that's what you want to believe, then it breaks my heart," Duo replied. "It truly does."

"That's because you can't really see what your true role is!" she yelled. "You're blind to reality!"

* * *

"Okay," Danni muttered to herself, as she lay alone in the cell. The only source of light in the room was a solitary bulb about fifteen feet above her head. After yelling at Duo, the decision had been made that she wasn't allowed to leave her cell for the next three days. "Maybe that was a stupid thing to do. Should have made a break for it while I had the chance."

Angrily flexing her wrist out, part of her hoped that her G-Force morpher might appear. The SDI one was nowhere to be seen, but maybe...

Her hopes were dashed, time and time again. No trace of the black device with the Houndoom face upon it.

"Maybe I really am going insane," she wondered. "I mean, look at me. I'm talking to myself here."

"Only because there's nobody else here," a harsh voice whispered.

"Or is there?" another one said. One in a slightly more gentle tone. "Are you truly alone?"

"Or do you secretly have some company?" the harsh snap continued. "Ones that you can't see, can't touch, can't taste. But, you can hear us."

"Battling for control beneath the surface, we're always here," the gentle tone remarked. "Watching and waiting to see which side you'll take. Which aspect of your personality will reign through true. Which of us will be destroyed and which will triumph."

"I'm not making you out," Danni muttered. "Who are you and wha...?"

"You already know who we are," the gentle voice said, trying to urge her on. "But, you need to get out of here. Conquer yourself and you can do that. You're so close..."

As the voice faded away, Danni heard the lock of the cell door click behind her. And peering around over her shoulder, she could see that it had swung open.

"What the...?" she wondered, getting to her feet and looking at it. The sense of freedom inviting her on. "A good patient would let the guards know that the door suddenly swung open. Inviting me to escape."

Tapping her fingers against her chin for a moment, she let out an involuntary grin.

"But, I've got to get out of here, so I'm not feeling the most charitable at the moment."

With that, she made the run for it.

* * *

Finding the elevator, the very thing that she'd used earlier in the day, Danni desperately hammered at the button to try and get to the surface.

"Come on!" she muttered, jittering about in front of the metal doors. "Haven't got all night. Maybe if I escape here, I'll..."

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

Jumping in shock, she heard the sound of the guards rushing towards her. One of them being Scott, and the other being...

"Dominic?"

Instead of giving her a polite response, the two of them whaled in on her with nightsticks. Despite her best efforts to fight them both off, they easily blocked the attacks. And, to her dismay and agony, Scott got a shot in that sent her doubling over in pain. As she clutched her stomach, Dominic thrust a syringe full of something in her neck and pushed down the plunger. Backing away while clutching at her neck, she gave him a dirty look.

"Filthy Pokemorph," she spat, before collapsing down to the ground in a combination of pain and sedation. And yet again, just as her eyes closed, she could have sworn that she'd seen the same two figures upon the imprint of her final vision. One with dark hair, one with light.

"Look at the mouth on her," Scott commented. "She didn't hurt your feelings, did she?"

"Nah, I've bee called worse," Dominic replied. "Mainly when Sunderland Jr was in here. He kept calling me Arcady."

* * *

"Can't stop trying to upset the apple cart, can you?" was the first thing that she heard upon coming around from the drug induced coma. The second thing she found was that she was strapped to a bed, unable to move much. "Such a pity."

"Well, if you do insist on locking me up," Danni spat, looking around at where Duo was leaning against the padded wall of the cell. "It's only in my nature to try and escape."

"Since you spend most of your time living in a fantasy world, it's amazing you could find the time to try and escape."  
"Hey, how do you honestly know that this isn't the fantasy world?" Danni demanded. "Listen, you've got to unstrap me and let me out of here. I need to get back to the surface and..."

"How about no!" Duo replied. "I'll tell you what's wrong with you. You were diagnosed with a terrible condition. You pick up on things around you and assimilate them into your own little world. When you start to attack people because you view them as mutants, that's when you ended up in here. And, that states grown ever since you came in here. Judging by your interviews, you've built quite the little world in there. You're so desperate to be part of something bigger that you clutch onto childish fantasies."

"I think I like you better in my world," Danni said, sarcastically.

"Honestly, I don't want to know what kind of distorted version of me exists in that brain of yours," Duo replied. "Anyway, you've got plenty of time to reflect. We're ensuring that you're not leaving this cell for the next fortnight. Security Guard West's insistence. Enjoy any sort of sunlight you're going to get in that fantasy world, because you're not seeing any for a while."

"Duo, please don't do this!"

"I already told you once," he said, snapping at her. "That's Doctor Roronoa."

With those final words echoing around through the room, she heard him storm out of the room and leave her alone in the dark.

"Now, it's been screwed," she muttered. "I'm never going to get out of here."

"Not with that attitude, dearie."

Trying to get over the indignation of being called dearie, Danni snapped her eyes open. Just as the pressure of the straps on her wrists began to alleviate.

"Okay, whose there?" she demanded. "Show yourself!"

"As she wishes," the familiar harsh tone snapped. "You want to see our faces. Try not to freak out."

Out of the darkness, two faces suddenly looked down into Danni's eyes. Both of which were enough to make said eyes widen immediately.

"That's not possible!" she whimpered.

"What?" the harsh tone asked. "Is it really so hard to accept seeing duplicate versions of yourself? You're in an asylum!"

"Not by choice," the gentler tone remarked. Now, Danni could see that the speaker was an almost exact duplicate of herself, apart from the blond hair. The harsher tone was also the same, but the duplicate had black hair.

"That's true," the real Danni said. "So, what's up? You just want to hang or..."

Ignoring her comments, the black haired version of Danni began to untie the other restraint, while the blond one went for the leg restraints.

"Maybe you want to untie me?" she said, with relief. "Okay, so are you going to help me out of this cell?"

"We're not," Blond Danni replied. "See, we represent the two parts of your conscience. One represents your light side, the other..."

"Represents the dark side," Black haired Danni finished. "We cannot co-exist forever due to the conflicts of your mind. Every decision that you make forces one of us closer to extinction. The only way for us both to survive is if you die."

"So, my mind is rebelling against me?" Regular Danni wondered. "This is turning into the worst day ever."

"It's not going to get any better," Black haired Danni offered. "But, be glad we're giving you a sporting chance by untying you."

"That's good of you," Regular Danni replied, sarcastically. "So, how hard do we have to make..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Blond Danni backhanded her across the face, sending her crashing backwards across the bed.

"So, we really can't talk about this, huh?" she asked, pulling herself back up. "I mean..."

Ducking under a kick from Black haired Danni, she grabbed the booted foot and sent her doppelganger twisting down to the ground. Hitting the padded floor of the cell, she bounced straight back up onto her feet to see Blond Danni throwing a flurry of punches towards Regular Danni.

"This is just getting confusing," Regular Danni complained, blocking the blows and trying to reciprocate with some of her own. Grunting in pain, Blond Danni took a step back and allowed Black haired Danni to charge in and hit Regular Danni with a spin kick. Enough the send the real version back towards the wall, where she bounced back off the padding.

"Well, this makes smashing out into walls so much more fun," she quipped, trying to hit one of her duplicates with a punch. Both of them dodged the blow, Black haired Danni grabbing her arm at the elbow and throwing her across the cell.

"Don't forget we know all your moves, moron," Blond Danni said, sarcastically. "You can't stop us with something like that."

"Guess I'll have to come up with something new then."

"You think we're missing something?" Black haired Danni asked.

"I think we are," Blond Danni replied. "Kick it up a gear."

With those words, both of them transformed into very familiar outfits. Black haired Danni wearing a black G-Force ranger uniform, while Blond Danni was clad in a yellow SDI ranger costume.

"Oh terrific," Regular Danni muttered. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Now, you're going to realise how all those demons feel when they're getting pulverised," Black Ranger remarked. "You're going to get an ass kicking."

"Time for battle," Yellow Ranger commented, without a hint of irony in her voice.

"You know what," Danni said. "In the past... I don't know how long... I've been locked in a cell, sedated, hit with nightsticks, threatened, beaten up and confused by what's going on. So, you know what? Bring it on! I don't care any longer. Just don't think I'm going down without taking a piece of you with me."

Clicking her fingers, Black Ranger made the bed vanish from the middle of the room.

"More room for the fight," she said. "So, let's do this..."

Letting her words hang, Black Ranger shot forward in a lightning fast rush, striking Regular Danni with several attacks. As the blows relented, Danni fell to the ground.

"Remember the Faint Attack?" Black Ranger wondered. "Your special attack? All alone and underused."

"Not my problem," Danni replied, jumping to her feet and hitting Black Ranger with a flying kick. The blow sending Black Ranger staggering back into Yellow Ranger. Not letting up, Danni continued on with her attacks, landing a punch onto Yellow Ranger who grunted in pain. Black Ranger retaliated by going for the outstretched arm, ready to throw her up into the air...

Only for Danni to reverse the direction of her outstretched arm, grabbing Black Ranger's arm and kicking her in the back. As the Black Ranger went down, Danni jumped over her black costumed duplicate and went for the Yellow wearing double.

But, even as she was ready to strike, Yellow Ranger held up her hand to pause her.

"Wait," she urged, removing her helmet. Black Ranger stood up and did the same. "This fight is over. You're showing that you have the stomach to keep on fighting, no matter what the odds stacked against you are. And, that is much more important than ranger powers. Hell, it's even more important than two sets of ranger powers. Without the will to use them, you might as well lose them."

"So, how do I get out of here and continue the fight?" Regular Danni asked. "You have to tell me that."

Both of the duplicate Danni's demorphed back into their regular appearances, still smiling.

"We feel that the time is right to give you these back," they both said at the same time, Black haired Danni reaching for her wrist, Blond Danni taking something out of her pocket.

As the two duplicates held out their hands, Regular Danni realised that they were the two sets of morphers that she owned.

"Take them and walk back through the darkness," Blond Danni said, as Regular Danni strapped the G-Force morpher onto her wrist, before putting the SDI morpher around her neck.

"So, how do I..."

Before she could finish the question, a piercing white light erupted from both sets of morphers, completely engulfing her. Trying to scream, but knowing no sound was coming from her mouth, Danni's eyes snapped shut...

* * *

...And, that was when she sat up in the medical bay of the Aquabase, gasping for breath.

"Holy crap, she's awake," someone said to her right. "Just like that."

Turning around, she saw Duo rush over and throw his arms around her. Something that she couldn't help but return.

"I told you that she would," another familiar voice remarked. "Just like last time."

"Last time?" Danni asked, turning around to see Mitzi leaning against one of the walls. "What do you mean last time?"

"First let's fill you in on what happened," Mitzi replied. "You were attacked outside the Aquabase by an enemy."

"SDI informed me, and I came down here to find you in a coma," Duo continued. "But, there was something about it that didn't quite add up. I'd heard about something similar to it before when we were fighting Regli. I gave Mitzi a call and she was happy to come down and remind us all of the details."

"Something very similar happened to Scott," she said. "Same symptoms, same monster. Let me guess, you fought human equivalents of your ranger powers. Somehow, it all adds up to Stunflora being back from the afterlife."

"Darkia must have revived him," Danni remarked. "But, for what purpose?"

"Just to mess with you and everyone else?" Duo wondered. "That would seem like something that he'd do."

"Whatever it is," Bristow said, walking into the infirmary. "The other rangers need your help. Stunflora is currently engaged with them in combat downtown."

"Whew, I'm glad to see you again, Commander," Danni replied. "Not the Director any longer."

"What?" Bristow wondered. "That's..."

"Never mind," she said. "We've got to go and... I'm really in the mood for a revenge. Doing that to me."

"Need a little help?" Mitzi wondered. "Stunflora was a monster that we didn't do a good enough job of finishing off, apparently. We need to take her out now before she causes more hallucinations."

"To the loading elevator then," Bristow said. "Good luck, all three of you."

"Which colour you going?" Duo asked, as the three of them charged out of the room. "Yellow or black?"

"Meh, I'm making it up as I go along," Danni replied, as they reached Miranda's lab and the elevator.

"Good news," Miranda said, looking over at them. "We've just about finished repairing the SDI Zords. You might need them."

"That's a relief," Danni replied, as she, Mitzi and Duo got onto the elevator. "Okay, let's go and get them."

Both Mitzi and Duo activated their wrist morphers, ready to use them.

"Go... G-Force!" they both yelled, pushing down the buttons on their morphers. At their commands, the mystical spirits of the Roserade and the Lapras burst out, crashing back into them to create their armour.

"SDI!" Danni shouted. "Time to battle!"

Her Pokeball morpher opened up, the light from within deep inside it creating her yellow ranger armour.

"Guess you made that call on the spot," Duo remarked. "G-Force Patroller!"

"Assault Racer!" Danni shouted. "I summon you!"

* * *

"This isn't working," Luke muttered, as he tried to get to his feet. "Where did they pull this demon from?"

"Demon?" Stunflora wondered. She was a giant black Sunflora with a huge bushy tail upon her back, which looked like it came from a Stunky. Upon her feet, there were giant hooked claws as well to keep her anchored to the ground. "What kind of thought is that? I'm not a demon."

"Demon or not, you're still going down," Xavier said. "Looks like a grass type to me."

Taking out his Defense Blaster, he switched the weapon into its sword form, levelling the weapon at Stunflora.

"Which means that it's time for the Burning Buster!"

Pulling down on the trigger of the weapon, he threw himself forward, crashing the flaming blade against Stunflora. Only for the monster to block it with one of her leaf-like hands and pluck the weapon away from him.

"Hey!" the red ranger complained, trying to grab the weapon back. Instead, Stunflora hit him with a Fury Cutter and knocked him away from her. With her other hand, she hurled the weapon away in the other direction, half watching it sail up high into the air.

"That wasn't impressive," she muttered, kicking at the dirt. "I almost miss the old rangers. At least they were a challenge."

"Challenge accepted!"

Turning around in surprise, she saw a streak of yellow leap up into the air, grabbing Xavier's sword out of it.

"Go on!" Mitzi yelled, from the back of her Patroller. "Go for it!"

Falling out of the sky, Danni landed on one knee, both her own sword and Xaviers in hand.

"It's not nice to attack people from behind," she said, aiming both weapons at Stunflora. "So, why did Darkia bring you back from the dead?"

"Have we met?" Stunflora wondered. "Other than when I hit you from behind earlier."

At this point, both Mitzi and Duo had got off their bikes and were helping the other rangers to their feet.

"Doesn't matter whether you remember me or not, I'll still taking you down," Danni roared, lunging forward. The two weapons in her hands both began to glow, one with a red light, the other with a yellow one. "Flaming Toxic Fury!"

Even as Stunflora tried to block the first strike from Danni's own weapon, the yellow ranger crashed the weapon she had borrowed from Xavier into her body. As the monster doubled over in pain, she brought her own weapon up and beheaded the creature. The fallen head letting out a final screech of pain, the monster collapsed to the ground and exploded.

"Wow, everything really does seem pretty much the same," Mitzi commented. "Some things never change. Monster goes down. Heh, wonder when Nocto's going to show up."

"Who?" Nahir wondered. "What do you...?"

"Long story," Duo said. "One that we might have time for..."

From out of nowhere, the card came sailing down against Stunflora's remains, blue electricity crackling against the monsters remains.

"Not over yet!" Kable yelled. "Filled with fury this night. Go forth and invoke the fear of fright."

Getting back up, the demon instantly began to grow many times her normal size.

"Aww, man," Mitzi said. "Guess you'll be getting it from here."

As Danni came over, she handed the borrowed sword back to Xavier, who switched it back into blaster form and holstered it.

"SDI Zords are back online," Danni said. "Miranda told me a few moments ago. So, let's do it. Aura Carriers, on track!"

* * *

From the train bay of the Aquabase, the Aura Carriers accelerated out of confinement, and in towards battle. As the rangers got inside, the SDI Zords began to come out of their storage bays and towards Stunflora.

"I've missed these," Xavier said. "Volcano Tamer!"

"Emperor Racer!"

"Mystic Soarer!"

"Flycatch Tracker!"

"Happiness Rider!"

"For the first time in a while, it's time to bring them together," Danni said. "SDI Megazord formation!"

The five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"Good to be back in here," Katie said. "I missed this cockpit."

"No time to waste," Xavier remarked. "Let's give this overgrown shrub what she deserves."

"You won't find me arguing there," Danni said. "Give it to him."

Rushing forward, the SDI Megazord threw several punches towards the mutant opponent, forcing her back.

"Is it me, or does the Megazord seem to have something different about it?" Luke wondered. "Almost like the hydaulics were fine tuned or something."

"I concur," Xavier replied. "Let's see how well. SDI Mach Strikes!"

At his command, the arms of the Megazord shot out of their sockets at lightning fast speeds, dealing a high about of damage to the mutant who was thrown back through the air.

"That looks a decent enough run up," Danni said. "Calling Enforcement Sword."

"You think this got an upgrade as well?" Nahir asked, as the oversized blade appeared in the hands of the Megazord, materialising from the belt buckle.

"Still looks sharp," Katie commented. "Only one way to find out."

"Oh yeah," Danni said. "Ignition Drive!"

Upon hearing her words, the sword burst into flames. Sweeping the weapon up and down in a huge flurry of movement, the lightning fast strikes burst through Stunflora's defenses. As the mutant monster howled in pain, her legs gave way and she collapsed down to the ground, exploding into thousands of pieces.

"That's for what you just put me through!" Danni snapped. "Now, you better stay dead this time."

* * *

"So, are you sure you're okay?"

"For the thousandth time," Danni said, as the seven rangers walked through the doors into the main lab of the Aquabase. "I'm fine. Just a little headache, and that's probably from being in the Megazord."

"You can't suffer from that in a Megazord," Mitzi remarked. "Trust me, I know."

"Well, it must have been the hallucination inducing pollen then," Danni replied, sarcastically. "Man, I'm going to be having some strange dreams soon after that."

"So, you were in a mental asylum?" Luke asked. "Always knew there was something strange about you."

"It wasn't real," Danni replied. "It wasn't real seeing some of you guys as the assorted cast of dozens. It wasn't real seeing the Aquabase as a prison. It wasn't real when I fought my two ranger forms to try and survive."

"Whoa!" Xavier said, shocked. "Don't you think that's a way better story than...?"

"Nah, it wasn't much fun," Danni insisted. "I kept getting my ass kicked into the wall of a padded cell. And then I won. Got my morphers back and woke up in the med bay."

"At least Stunflora won't be able to do that again," Duo said. "If I never see another mutant again, I'll be happy."

Right on cue, Dominic let out a cough. Apparently annoyed by the slightly caustic comment that Duo had just made.

"Almost another mutant," the blue G-Force ranger corrected, to laughs all around.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, how many of you read through most of that and wondered what the heck was going on?**

**Still, all G-Force rangers appear in this chapter at some point. It's a concept that's been done before, but... Oh well.**

**Ironic that it was actually a resurrected G-Force monster here in Stunflora. Who, if you remember, put Scott in a very similar state.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. All appreciado.**

**Next chapter... Oh, it's Superstar.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now... review? Please!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen, Superstar, preview.**

**???: Today on Poke Rangers SDI.**

**Luke: Man, that fight scene was brutal.**

**Nahir: Tell me about it. I'm going to kill my agent for getting me this gig.**

**Xavier: Doesn't it ever seem like... Like all of this is wrong?**

**Danni: Nope.**

**Miranda: There's something in the Zord bay. Something that wasn't there before.**

**Xavier: Sweet! I can use that!**

**???: Angel of Death!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	18. Superstar

Chapter Eighteen. Superstar.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_As Miranda returned to the Aquabase, the rangers managed to acclimatise back to her presence. But, as Danni took a step outside for some air, she was attacked by something. Something that trapped her in a nightmare where she was in a mental asylum. Surrounded by familiar faces, friendly and otherwise, she desperately searched for a way out. Despite the best efforts of the staff to stop her, she ended up fighting two doubles of herself to break her way out of the nightmare. Despite the two doubles using her own powers against her. As she woke up, she found Duo and Mitzi watching over her. As the three rangers rushed into battle, Danni managed to defeat the revived Stunflora demon, first with a sword combination attack and later with the fixed SDI Megazord. Before later revealing what she had gone through to her fellow rangers..._

* * *

"And... action!"

At the command, the five unmorphed rangers began the sprint down the relatively long street, heading towards the attacking Misdrabeings up ahead of them.

"Come on, team!" Xavier yelled. "We have to get to them before they cause any more damage!"

"Right behind you, team leader!" Katie shouted.

"Those Misdrabeings are going to be sorry that they messed with us on the job," Luke offered.

"Because we're taking them down!" Danni continued.

"With a vengeance!" Nahir finished, with enthusiasm in her voice.

As they came rushing to a stop, glaring at the rampaging Misdrabeings, Xavier stepped forward.

"You're going to be sorry that you messed with us. Because..."

"Cut!"

"Aw man!" Xavier complained, looking over to the director, Zack Angel. "What the hell did I do wrong that time?"

"The line is You're going to be sorry that you picked this time to mess us," Zack told him. "Okay?"

"I'm not comfortable with that line," Xavier replied. "I was improvising."

"Hey, don't disagree with my dialogue," the script writer, Jeff Moran, called over. "This is top quality..."

"I kinda agree with him," Nahir said. "I mean later on, I yell the words, I may be pink, but I'm still going to make you black and blue. What the hell, really? What sort of role model image does that give out?"

"This isn't up for discussion," Jeff replied. "Just read the dialogue and..."

"Hey, I say that!" Zack told him, annoyed. "Okay, do what he said. Let's go for take two."

"Jeez, hurry up," one of the Misdrabeing extras called. "We're getting bored here."

Shaking their heads, the rangers turned around and headed back towards the starting point.

"And... action!"

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky._

**Poke Rangers!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Man, that fight scene was brutal," Luke muttered, as he and the other actors playing the rangers dropped down into their seats. "Feel like we should have been given stunt doubles for that?"

"Hey, we hired you for the roles," Zack replied. "Because you showed some venerable degree of fighting skill. And because you've got that, why would we need to have stunt doubles for something like that."

"Tell me about it," Nahir offered. "I'm going to kill my agent for getting me this gig."

"At least it puts food on the table," Danni suggested. "I mean I'm glad I got the callback from the last season, but this one is so much more brutal."

"I wouldn't know," Xavier remarked. "I wasn't in the last season. Katie was."

"Only as a guest star," she said. "I never got to do any fight scenes. Unfortunately. Which is why I'm not complaining here."

"At least those guys look to be having a better time," Luke said, looking over at where the stuntmen wearing the SDI ranger costumes were battling against a demon threat. "I mean, that's one of the few things that I do regret. That we don't wear the costumes underneath."

"You want to run around wearing a material that looks suspiciously like spandex?" Nahir asked. "Always wondered about you in that way."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Okay," Zack shouted, as the trucks came driving through the set. "That's valuable equipment in there so don't damage any of it. We need it to shoot the fight scenes later."

"Can't believe you ordered in a whole new Megazord for the next lot of episodes," producer, Benjamin Roberts, remarked. "All because Moran decided to offer in his creative influences."

"Hey, it's not like we can cherry pick the best footage from another TV series," Zack remarked. "Otherwise, we'd be sitting pretty. But unfortunately, no such series exists. So, we've got to build the Guardian Battlezord from scratch and keep it in what passes for the SDI Zord bay."

"You really get into this, don't you?" Roberts commented. "Turning the show into a viable source of entertainment."

"Nothing is more important than keeping that illusion alive," Zack replied, with a grin. "I've put a lot into this."

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Looking around to see who had just spoken to him, Xavier saw one of the cameramen who had been filming the scenes in the Misdrabeing battle earlier. He was wearing a green jacket, jeans and a baseball cap, which hid his hair. Yet, the thing that made him stand out most of all among the crowd were the violet eyes. Throughout his life, he'd never seen anything like that.

"Can I help you?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Ah, I've got something for you," the figure replied, reaching down into his pocket. The suspense alone enough to make the watching actor feel interested.

"So, what is it?" Xavier asked, as the strange cameraman held out the computer disk to him.

"Well," the figure replied. "Technical support sent it over. It's to... Make the front of it light up like some sort of brightly decorated tree."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Xavier wondered. "I mean..."

"Ah, in the show it figures that the new zord would be your own," the cameraman replied. "So, I had an idea that you should be the one to attach it to the machine."

"Suppose I appreciate the thought," Xavier said, taking it and pocketing the device. "Tell TS that it's apprecia..."

Looking up, he was surprised to find that the cameraman had completely vanished into thin air.

"Okay, that's just weird."

Looking over to the bay where all the Megazord machines were kept, he let his hand drop down to the computer disc in his pocket.

"Meh, no time like the present," he said, shaking his head as he began to walk towards the building. "Just upload this baby and everything should be good to go."

* * *

_"And, in today's breaking news another attack befell the small city of Waterfall Shores. In the place where the Poke Rangers TV show is filmed, a show about five teenagers with superpowers fighting demons, another brutal attack by something disguised as a demon took place. With all this in mind, we have to consider the possibility..."_

"Doesn't it ever seem like... Like all of this is wrong?" Xavier asked, looking at the news pictures that were being beamed in towards them on the TV in front of them.

"Nope," Danni replied, filing her nails. "Personally, I go under the assumption that all humans are a bunch of violent morons who will imitate anything they see on TV."

"Yeah, but it said that someone dressed as a demon did it," Xavier said. "That's..."

"Not a great fashion statement?" Katie asked, as the TV started to show something different. The scenes from the Poke Rangers TV show that they all worked on.

"Ah, the scenes of all our hard work," Nahir said, leaning back on the couch. "What we get paid to do and... Stuff."

"Lost for words there, huh?" Luke wondered, as the announcer began to speak on the program.

"Today on Poke Rangers SDI. When the rangers find themselves trapped in an illusion, can they escape before it's too late?"

"Simple and concise," Danni said. "Or, they just wanted to avoid paying the voice over man as little as possible."

"Seems about right," Katie remarked. "They're not exactly known for paying their workers a lot. The production company, anyway?"

"Hey, they pay our wages, so I'm not about to argue with them," Xavier said. "I'm just saying that maybe there should be a promotional warning at the start about not trying anything you see at home."

"Since when did you care so much?" Nahir asked.

"I just find it disturbing that some nutter finds the time to dress up as a demon, and..."

Before he could finish speaking, one of the cell phones rang inside the trailer. Looking down at her side, Danni got to her feet.

"Ooh," she said. "Got to go. Need to film my big confrontation scene with Darkia."

"You get a big confrontation scene with Darkia?" Xavier asked. "What the hell? When do I get to confront that hombre? Seems like I should get to at some point."

"Do you actually read the scripts in advance?" Katie wondered. "Episode twenty nine. We're currently on episode eighteen, so... Not long."

At her side, her phone let out a brief buzz, before being picked up and glanced at.

"Excellent," she said. "My agent's just confirmed I'll be coming back for the next season. Genesis Overload."

"What?" Luke asked. "I never asked back for season three of Verger."

"Me neither," Danni replied. "So..."

"I did," Xavier replied.

"And me," Nahir said. "Although, I'm not sure what colour I'll be wearing yet in the next season."

"I'm going from blue to purple," Katie said. "I know that much. That kinda... I don't know. At least it's work, but on the other hand..."

"I don't know," Xavier replied, leaning back in his seat. "I mean, I'm worried I might no longer the top dog."

"No offense, dude," Danni said. "But, you might lose that when the new ranger shows up in a couple of episodes time."

"Whatever," Xavier replied, watching her head out of the door. "I can't see that happening. Scripts show he won't even be around that much. Because it would make the show hugely over budget to show too much of him. Even when he does appear, it'll probably be mostly when he's unmorphed."

"I'll see you guys later," Danni called, leaving the trailer.

"Seriously, I don't think the fans of the show will appreciate so little of him," Katie said.

* * *

"Why is it that you keep haunting me?" Danni yelled, glaring at the figure high atop the roof the Aquabase. "Can't you just give up and leave?"

"Afraid not," the General replied. "Not until I've completely conquered Verger. And you're all destroyed."

"We're never going to give up the fight. Not until..."

"Cut!" Zack yelled. "What the heck was that? I didn't get your conviction. It was too half-hearted. You didn't seem like you meant it. Let's roll again!"

"Oh for the love of..." the actor in the Darkia costume complained. "It's hot in this costume."

* * *

Jogging through the streets, Xavier could appreciate that he didn't get bothered for autographs anymore. Now, the people of Waterfall Shores didn't interrupt him while he was out and about getting his morning workout.

But, what he didn't normally hear was the sound of screaming in the distance. Not unless it was a mugging, or...

"I really don't need to get involved with this," he said to himself, shaking his head. "I really don't need to..."

Another scream rang out, and he began to run in the direction of the sound. Against his better judgement.

* * *

"Oh terrific," Xavier said, sprinting into the alley where the screams were coming from. And, promptly spotting a gang of Misdrabeings attacking some people. "Didn't know I was being filmed by the camera. Must be a promotional stunt."

Shaking his head, he ran forward and into the mix of the Misdrabeings. Jumping up to hit one of the closest ones in the face with a powerful kick, sending it crashing into the crowd of its friends or relatives.

"How do you like that?" he said, expecting to see the mask fly off. "Now, seriously, what gives?"

Getting back to their feet, the Misdreavous-headed beings glared at him, chattering in their own strange language.

"Erm... a little too real," he said. "But, great way of staying in character. As much as a ghost headed lackey can..."

Not letting him finish his sentence, the Misdrabeings jumped up to their feet and began to surround him.

"Ah... no offense," he replied. "Ah, just a little joke and all."

"They're not people in masks, fool," one of the people said. "They're actual demons."

"That's impossible," Xavier replied, looking at them. "But, anyway... Run! I'll..."

Why am I doing this? he wondered to himself, shaking his head as he did so.

"... Hold them off," he finished, blocking a punch thrown at his head. Returning the favour, he threw a blow at offending Misdrabeing, the strike sending it down to the ground. Where it completely vanished into thin air. Like it had never existed at all. Following its cue, the rest of the Misdrabeings began to attack without mercy. Dropping down to the ground, he snatched up a piece of fallen lumber and sent it smashing through the legs of all the enemies. Unable to stand after the assault, the creatures did the same as the previous one to attack him, vanishing on the spot. Leaving a very confused teenager behind alone.

"Huh?" Xavier wondered, as he looked at the shattered remains of lumber in his hands. "That's... Not possible. They were solid, yet they vanish like they were a hologram."

"Possible indeed," something behind him said. "All in the eyes of the beholder."

Spinning around on the spot, Xavier could see something that resembled a demon walking towards him. Just like the ones that appeared in the TV show, but...

"You're not an actor in there, huh?" he said, more out of hope than expectation.

"Not even close," the figure replied, darkly. He was a demon with a Rotom body body, only the spectral energy making the large body was brown. And, atop his body, he had the antelered head of a Stantler. "I am Stantom, maker of illusions, confuser of observers, invader of minds."

"So, you're an actual demon?" Xavier asked, just as confused as the demon had suggested. "That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Stantom said, holding up his hands and firing a Night Shade at the actor. "Well, not in here anyway. Only the Director makes the rules here. The rest of us may as well just be following a script."

Throwing himself to the side, Xavier managed to dodge the attack that had been launched at him, breathing heavily as he picked himself up.

"You're not messing me around, huh?" he said, groaning in pain. "Okay, it's on."  
"What can a chump like you do against a fine demon like me?" Stantom demanded. "You're a lot smaller than you seem on TV."

Shrugging his shoulders, Xavier kicked up the metal lid of a trashcan into his hands, before hurling it at the demon. As the object spun wildly through the air, it hit Stantom in the neck, instantly causing him to vanish away into thin air. Like the Misdrabeings had done earlier.

"Iron hurts demons, fool," he said. "Or at least it does in the show. But... Something's really not right here. Fading demons. Vanishing Misdrabeings. All of this is..."

Sitting down on the spot, he began to think about it. About everything that he knew, trying to muddle it all together inside his head.

* * *

"Okay," Zack shouted. "And... action!"

Right in front of his eyes, the giant Stantom demon and the SDI Megazord began to battle in the middle of the city set that had been built especially for this purpose. Both of them actual sized, despite the studio's concerns about the budget.

"This battle looks sweet," Roberts remarked. "Should be for what we're milking the studio for. So, let me get this straight. The SDI Megazord has an ass kicking, and then the new Zord shows up to help out?"

"Yeah, you can't put a price on quality," Zack said. Looking around, he could see four of the five actors playing the rangers already on set for the neccesary voice over work. "You know where Jackson is? He should be here. Otherwise, we can't get our stuff done on time."

"Ah, he'll show," Roberts replied. "You know he likes to take a run around Waterfall Shores everyday. That's probably where he is."

"That's where I was!"

Looking around in surprise, everyone saw Xavier stride over, a look of determination on his face.

"Ah, glad that you could have joined us," Zach said. "What's going on? You look unusually focused. Hope you can take it into the..."

Completely blanking him, Xavier punched the director in the face, sending him crashing down to the ground in pain.

"Okay!" he said. "I'm having a bad day. Something screwed up is going on around here. I was attacked by Misdrabeings earlier today. Real damn Misdrabeings. And then that thing there."

At this point, he gestured to the giant Stantom who was fighting the Megazord in the background.

"I can't help but feel like I need to figure this out," he continued. "I mean, in the show it would all trace back to where we all were. So here I am, annoyed and ready to figure this out. Then, Stantom said that we might as well all be following a script. So..."

He walked over to where Moran was stood, gulping at the way things were going on around him.

"So, are we all following your directions, writer, huh?" he demanded. "You doing all of this?"

"No, I swear!" Moran yelled, actually looking like he might start crying under the pressure.

"I didn't think so," Xavier replied, taking out something that looked like a large iron nail from his pocket. "But, there's only one way to be sure. And, I'm more sure of that than ever after hearing the other thing that Stantom said to me. And, that was..."

In one fluid motion, he spun around and stabbed the nail into Zach's hand. Under the extreme pain, the director let out a howl...

* * *

... And, the whole illusion shattered around them. As it did so, Zack's real face could be seen, screwed up in pain from what had just happened. Yanking the nail from his hand, he staggered back, still complaining at the agony that had rushed through his body. Looking around, the five rangers saw the SDI Megazord drop down to the ground, the illusion no longer allowing it to work unoperated. Stantom had completely vanished from view, leaving the rangers staring at themselves and the demon in shock.

"Damn," the demon complained. "Now that was a challenge. Wondered how long it would be before one of you managed to figure out what was going on."

"You shouldn't have your demon illusions give away your secrets," Xavier shouted. "When he mentioned the director, I knew it had to be you doing this!"

"Bully for you," the demon replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh crap," Nahir said. "Why do I get the feeling that this guy isn't going to be a pushover?"

The humanoid creature in front of thme had the muscular black furred upper body and arms of the recently discovered Pokemon Zoroark. Below that, his waist and legs were those of a Mewtwo, covered in a cream and purple fur. He wore a marine blue chest plate and a white waist band, upon which a small knife was hung. His strange appearance was completed by the head and wings of a Ho-oh, making him a strange mix of rare creatures.

"What are you?" Luke demanded, still shocked by the sudden change from the illusion to the real world.

"I guess you can call me the Angel of Death!" the creature replied. "Or, Zork for short."

"Okay, Zork for short," Katie said. "We're taking you down. It's your choice how hard it is though."

"Hmm, let me think," the demon replied, sarcastically. "Hit me with all your power! Show to me what a challenge you are!"

With those words still ringing around them, he began to grow to a giant size. Towering over them, while laughing at them.

"Guess it's time to bust out the Megazord," Xavier said, looking over as to where the SDI Megazord lay dormant after the illusion had faded. "Let's show this clown who he's messing with."

* * *

Running towards the fallen Megazord, the five rangers got inside, strapping themselves into their seats.

"SDI Megazord, battle ready," Xavier shouted, managing to get the huge machine up on its feet. "You're going down, Zork."

"Don't talk about it," the demon said, taking out his small knife. Which, was about the size of a bus after he had grown to his giant size.

"Man, he had to break out the weapons, huh?" Xavier said, shaking his head. "Okay, Enforcement Sword."

At his command, the primary weapon of the SDI Megazord materialised into the hand of the huge machine.  
"Oh dear," Zork replied. "What a nuisance."

Shaking his head, the knife began to morph out into a huge broadsword. Something so big it even outsized the Enforcement Sword.

"Aw, man," Danni said. "That's just not fair."

"Not the size rangers," Zork quipped, slashing away at them. "More how you use it."

"Well, he's got a point there," Katie remarked. "But, he picked a bad time to make it."

Not even bothering to reply, Zork burst forward through the air, slashing at the Megazord with his own huge blade. With blows that easily pushed aside the Enforcement Sword and caused damage to the body of the Megazord.

"Woah, that hurt!" Xavier yelled. "This is going to be a tough one, guys."

* * *

"We're losing this battle," Miranda reported, as she, Bristow and Dominic looked at the satellite imagery on their screens. It showed the SDI Megazord taking a brutal beating at the hands of Zork, his sword slashing away at the armour with relative impassiveness. Like he wasn't even trying hard to defeat the giant robot. "And, the way he's going, I don't think the Aura Carrier Megazord would stand up against him either."

"Well, we have to do something," Dominic said. "Can't let him win."

"I know we can't," Miranda replied, angrily. "But if the two Megazords can't beat him then..."

"This is a terrible situation," Bristow said. "Are you sure that there's nothing we can do."

Looking down at the console, he noticed a flickering red light in one of the corner.

"We can't do anything," Miranda repeated. "The whole situation is..."

"What's that showing?" Bristow asked, gesturing at the light. "Because it's starting to annoy me?"

Blinking at his question, Miranda tapped at a few buttons. On the screens, shots of the zord bay appeared in front of them.

"That can't be right," Dominic said, surprised.

"There's something in the Zord bay," Miranda remarked, just as surprised. "Something that wasn't there before. We didn't put it there."

"I'll get in touch with HQ after the battle," Bristow said. "And see if they sent it over to us as an upgrade."

"I can't imagine that they did that, sir," Dominic said. "Last time they sent us something, it turned out to be an annoying scientist who tried to do her own thing."

"I'm going to run a scan over that thing," Miranda replied, tapping away. "Just to see what we can do. If we can use it."

* * *

Bringing his sword up again, Zork struck against the blade of the SDI Megazord. A huge clang rang out as the two of them continued their duel with each other.

"You cannot hope to defeat the Angel of Death," he roared, pushing their weapon to the side and punching them in the upper body. "I'm stronger than you! My script called for it, and that can't be changed."

"He's right," Katie reported, looking at a screen to her left. "We're heavily losing power. At this rate, we might have to abandon ship to avoid being destroyed along with the Megazord."

"We only just got it back!" Xavier shouted. "I'm not about to let it get trashed again."

"We might have no other choice," Danni said.

"Come on!" the red ranger yelled. "We have to do something."

"Rangers, come in!" Miranda said, through the intercom. "We might have something that could work. Xavier, we need you to return to base right now. The rest of you try and hold Zork off for as long as possible until he can get back."  
"What?" Luke asked. "How come he gets to bail on a sinking ship?"

"If you let him out, you'll find out sooner," Miranda replied. "Just hurry, Xavier. Time is short."

"Guess I'm going then," Xavier said, getting out of his seat and heading for the rear exit. "Katie, take the Megazord controls. Give him hell."

"Half way there," the blue ranger replied, slipping across into his vacated seat. "Just... Hurry back okay."

"I'm gone," Xavier said, leaving the cockpit. "Don't miss me too much."

"Can be sure that we won't," Luke said, sarcastically.

"Okay," Katie replied. "Let's try the Mach Strikes. See if they can do a job against him."

At her command, the arms of the Megazord shot out of their sockets, crashing against Zork's body. Although they sent him crashing back across the ground, the attacks didn't seem to do much damage to the demon.

"That all you've got?" Zork wondered, slashing his sword up towards one of the extended arms. Sparks shot up as the blade cut through the metal, a screech rippling out from the attack through the air. As the SDI Megazord staggered back, the arm held limply at its side, Zork let out another howl of laughter.

"Left arm is out of commision," Luke reported. "Completely useless."

"Well then, we need to keep him on our right," Katie said, preparing to bring back the blade to the fight. "Enforcement Sword now!"

* * *

Running back into the Aquabase, his helmet in his hands, Xavier found his way back to the main command area.

"What's so important?" he asked, placing the helmet down on the top of the console in front of him. "Why did you drag me away from battle?"

"Because we've found something in the Zord bay," Miranda replied. "Something that technically should not exist. All we know is that it might have enough power to defeat Zork..."

"... As was in his script back in the illusion with Stantom," Bristow said. "Miranda has run scans over it and deduced that it's fully operational. You need to pilot it out of here and use it to battle Zork. It might be our only hope. Something that he won't expect."

"What is it?" Xavier asked. "And, why me?"

"Can't really tell you," Miranda said. "Has to be seen for itself."

"What am I waiting for then?" the red ranger asked, getting his helmet up. "I'll go and get it."

"Good luck," Dominic offered.

"Xavier," Bristow said, pausing him in his tracks as he ran for the door.

"Commander?"

"This whole illusion caught us all by surprise. All I'm saying is that if you fail to stop him, he will have won."

"But, no pressure," Miranda said. "Now, go and get him."

* * *

Heading over to the Zord bay, Xavier instantly found out what it was that Miranda had been referring to when she had been speaking cryptically.

"That's impossible," he said, shocked. "Impossible but sweet! I can use that!"

Running over to the cockpit of the vehicle, he climbed up inside, finding it roomier than he'd expected in his imagination.

"Okay," he said, to himself. "Let's see if I can get this to work."

"Insert your sword into the hole and you should be able to get it online," Miranda said, through the communication systems in his helmet. "Don't worry, it won't blow up when you do."

"I'm hoping," the red ranger muttered, taking out the Defense Blaster and converting it into sword form. "Okay, let's..."

Slipping the weapon down into the hole that Miranda had been talking about, he saw and felt the systems around him burst into life.

"...Get this show on the road."

* * *

Back in the battle, Zork was still hammering away at the Megazord with his oversized sword. Sparks crashed up at the metal on metal rang out all around the city.

"Come on!" he growled, hacking away at the waist of the SDI Megazord, the shock waves shattering windows in the buildings around them. "You're not as strong as Darkia made out."

"Why aren't we surprised that fool's behind this!" Danni yelled. "We might need to go Aura Carrier Megazord now! Otherwise..."

"We can't form it without our fearless leader," Nahir reminded her. "Wherever he may be."

"He'll be back," Katie said. "Until then..."

"Hey!" the familiar voice of their leader said, through the intercom system. "You miss me?"

"Oh thank Arceus," Nahir muttered. "Now, we could use some help!"

"Just coming into your range right now," Xavier replied. "Nice to know you didn't trash the entire Megazord."

"Nah, we were were just working on that," Luke said, sarcastically. "Where the heck are you?

"Right above you," the red ranger replied, as the sound of engines ripped through the air...

And a scarlet jet erupted across the sky above them, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake.

"Whoa!" Katie called. "What is that?"

"A little left over from Zork's illusion," Xavier replied, managing to keep the jet hovering in one spot. Just where he could keep an eye on the demon. "Time to give him a little taste of his own medicine. Meet the Guardian Jet!"

"How exactly are you going to do that in a plane?" Nahir wondered. "Not like you can..."

"You're about to find out," Xavier replied, twisting the sword in front of him. "Activating Guardian Battlezord formation! Now!"

* * *

At his command, the Guardian Jet shot forward through the air, the wings spinning out into an attack position. The rest of the machine began to change, the peak crashing down onto the chest to make the face of an Entei. The body began to elongate out, the rear of the jet turning into legs. The main torso and legs now looked like that of a Blaziken. Next, the sides of the place burst out of containment, spinning into place to create arms. Arms that looked like those of a Magmortar. The wings still stayed strong, looking like they belonged on the back of a Charizard. With the thrusters in the legs no longer working, the wings held the support of the airborne Megazord as it began to drop down to the ground.

Tapping away at a few buttons in front of him, Xavier felt the Battlezord lift its arms up and flex them out into a battle position.

"Hey, I like this," he said. "You guys want to retreat?"

"Nah, we might stay and watch," Luke replied. "Just to see you get your ass kicked."

"Only one thing's going to have that happen to them here," Xavier said, turning the giant red zord to face Zork. "And, it's sure as hell not going to be me."

"Huh," the demon said. "What's that thing doing here? It should have vanished, when you destroyed my illusion."

"Guess we got lucky," Xavier replied. "Same luck that's going to..."

Pushing the lever forward in front of him, the Guardian Battlezord burst across the ground, firing a flurry of Mach Punches out into Zork's body. Even as they landed, the demon let out yelps of pain, trying to block the lightning fast strikes.

"... See me do that," the red ranger finished.

* * *

"Hey," Katie said, looking around at her fellow rangers in the cockpit of the damaged SDI Megazord. "I've got an idea on how we might be able to help him out. But, we need to collapse down the Megazord and return to the Aura Carriers."

"Let's go for it," Danni remarked.

"Rangers," Miranda called through the intercom. "Don't despair. Now that Xavier's got Zork's attention, you can use the new technique that was installed into your Megazord when we fixed it. Call for a Rest. It'll shut down all your systems and activate the special nanites within the machine to fix all damage."

"Are you sure that'll work?" Luke asked. "I don't like the idea that we'll be helpless. Especially if Zork gets past Xavier."

"I'll try not to let that happen," the red ranger replied. "Just get fixed up and..."

"Right," Katie said, tapping away at buttons in front of her. "Engage Rest attack."

At her command, the Megazord slumped into a dormant position, unable to move.

"Now, I guess we just wait," Nahir said, softly. "Anyone seen any good movies lately?"

* * *

"Time to see what this baby can do!" Xavier exclaimed, directing the Guardian Battlezord forward across the ground. "You're going down!"

"Oh really," Zork said, bringing up his sword. "Please feel free to..."

Letting his sentence hang, he slashed up with the huge weapon, trying to get a quick shot in on the new opponent. Anticipating the move, Xavier brought the arms of the Battlezord up to block the strike. A huge clang rang out around the area, as it bounced off the cannon-like arms.

"Guess that didn't work for you," the red ranger quipped. "Okay, let's try out some of the moves. Go for... This one."

Pushing down a button, the Battlezord leaped up into the air, using the Charizard wings on its back for levitation purposes. Both legs thrust out repeatedly, pummeling Zork in the face. To protests from the demon.

"Nice, a Double Kick," he said. "Looks pretty powerful as well. So, how about this one."

Pressing another button down, the Zord shot up into the air, hovering twenty metres above the demon for a second. And then dropping back down, on top of the Angel of Death, who let out another groan of anguish.

"Body Slam," Xavier said, punching the air. "This new Zord rocks. So, how about one final move... Let's see..."

He punched the final button on his console, eagerly anticipating what it might do. And, wasn't disappointed when the Battlezord brought up both cannon-like arms and unleashed a pair of Fire Blast attacks towards the Angel of Death.

"Alright, yeah!" the red ranger yelled. "Swiped that scumbag clean. Double Fire Blast!"

Badly scorched by the raging fires, Zork staggered backwards towards the SDI Megazord, clutching at his stomach. His sword hit the ground, leaving him completely defenceless.

"It's over, Zork!" Xavier bellowed. "You're finished. Under charges of trapping us all in a giant illusion!"

"Well, gee," the demon replied, still smirking despite his burns. "I'd love to come clean, but I guess there's only one thing left to do. Take a hostage."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Xavier said, rolling his eyes under his helmet. "Where are you going to find an eighty foot hostage around here, you moron?"

Even as he was finishing speaking, Zork dived backwards and grabbed the SDI Megazord, closing a hand around its head.

"I had to ask, didn't I?" Xavier muttered, annoyed.

"Come any closer, and I crush your fellow rangers into pancakes," the Angel of Death snarled. "Your choice, ranger."

"Let them go!" Xavier shouted, instantly worried about what might happen if he followed through with his threat.

"Choices, choices, choice," Zork hissed. "All in what you make of them. It all boils down to whether or not you think you can stop me before I close my hand."

"Xavier," Katie said, through the intercom. "Go for him. Don't worry about..."

"Forget it," he replied. "I'm not risking you guys getting hurt."

"Just prepare to strike," the blue ranger insisted. "I've got a plan."

"If you insist," Xavier said. "What's the plan?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his question being answer. The free arm of the Megazord, slowly rotating, not enough to be noticed by Zork.

"What we always do when the going gets tough," Katie said, as the Megazord burst back to life, completely back to full health. "Improvise! SDI Mach Strikes!"

At her command, the free arm shot up like a bullet and whacked against Zork's face, the impact sending him crashing up into the sky.

"Time to send you on the first flight to the afterlife!" Xavier yelled, as the Battlezord accelerated up into the air after him. "Combat Blitz."

With the metallic Blaziken body bursting into flames, the Guardian Battlezord unleashed several lightning fast attacks into the soaring Zork. With his body in flames, he began to fall down back to the ground, roaring in agony.

"You're going down!" Xavier yelled, as Zork tried for one final time to stand up.

"That's what you think," he growled. "You might have won this round, but I'll be back. And with much much worse!"

"You know what the problem with demons is?" Luke said. "You talk too much when you're about to explode."

"Agree with you there," Danni called.

"Till next time then, rangers," Zork gasped, before collapsing down to the ground and exploding. Despite the ensuing explosion not seeming as large as it usually did when they destroyed a demon.

"Well, that's an exit," Nahir said, sarcastically. "Claiming revenge and then blowing up."

"At least he's gone," Xavier called, as the two Megazords bumped fists. "You guys all okay?"

"Almost realised what it felt like to be inside a tin can," Luke said. "But, I'm fine."

"And we all know that's what's most important," Nahir called, sarcastically. "Nobody's hurt. Except our pride at what happened with the illusion."

* * *

"Unbelievable," Darkia said, sarcastically. "The whole plan to have Zork trap them inside an illusion while we attack the rest of Verger was a complete failure. He wasn't such a tough demon after all."

"That's what you think," Ramelow replied, the smirk out on his face. "I served with Zork in the front line of the Queen's armies. You can't get rid of him that quickly or easily."

"Forget it," the General snarled. "We'll probably never see him again, and that's no great loss. Since he turned out to be as useless as the rest of the demon forces around here."

"I resent that remark!" Raika exclaimed. "I mean, I wasn't totally useless. I survived, didn't I?"

"After the great tactic of running away," Darkia snapped. "Even now, you can't even stand up to one ranger alone."

"Okay, calm down!" Joltara said, holding her hands up to gesture at the sleeping Princess Chumso. "You'll wake her up. Just keep on believing. We can do this. Come up with another plan tomorrow and all."

"Bah," Darkia snapped.

* * *

"My point is, I have no idea where the Guardian Jet came from," Miranda said. "All I know is that it existed in the illusion and somehow it no exists in this reality too."

"But, everything else vanished when Xavier broke us out of there," Nahir replied. "All the cameras, the people, the sets..."

"It's a mystery, I know," she said. "But, we're not going to work it out right now."

"I wouldn't even question it," Dominic replied. "What is it about Ponyta's and looking at it in the mouth?"

"That's not quite the quote, but we get the point," Luke remarked. "So, where is our fearless leader anyway?"

"Ah, he went to think things over on the observation deck," Katie said. "I think he looked tired."

"Must be all the stress of piloting a new Zord," Miranda commented. "I mean, it does travel at sonic speeds. That has to take some stress out on the body."

* * *

Looking out across the ocean floor, seeing the water Pokemon swimming all around the Aquabase, the sound of the voice behind him was enough to startle Xavier into jumping.

"Found any interesting Megazords, lately, Mr. Jackson? Particularly ones that shouldn't exist?"

Looking up from where he was sat, staring into space, Xavier was slightly surprised to see the cameraman who he had spoken to earlier. The one who had given him something to put in the Battlezord.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, surprised. "How did you even get onto the base?"

"Ah, well you can be assured that I'm not a demon," the cameraman replied. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to get past those walls. Good job by the way."

"So, who are you then?" Xavier demanded, getting up to his feet. "And, what did you do? What was on that computer disc?"

"Interested bystander," he said, casually. "Ah, nothing much. Just saw through the illusion and decided to intervene. The disc contained a string of code that anchored the Battlezord to reality. Much in the same way that your other Zords are. That's why it didn't vanish away with everything else when you revealed Zork's true identity. So, I guess there's nothing to do except that I hope you enjoy the new Megazord. Consider it a gift to your organisation. And, can you also do me a favour on another account?"

Reaching down into his pocket, he pulled out a card key and handed it over to the red ranger.

"This belongs to your fellow ranger, Miss Tanner," he said. "I'm just returning it to her. She'll know what it's for."

"Give it to her yourself," Xavier replied, pointing behind the cameraman. "She's coming this way right now."

"Really?" the cameraman said, surprised. He didn't look behind him, instead pressing the card down into Xavier's hand. "Well, I'm in a hurry so..."

"HEY YOU!"

"I've got to go," the cameraman replied, backing away and running around the corner. Almost a few seconds later, a shocked Danni came running after him, determined to follow him. But, even as she stuck her head around the corner, the yellow ranger let out a growl of annoyed despair.

"Damnit," she complained. "He got away."

"He got away?" Xavier asked. "Who was he? He gave me this for you."

Handing over the card key to her, Danni still looked annoyed. Even as she pocketed the device.

"Who was he?" she replied. "Well..."

Taking a deep breath and shaking her head, she finally spoke.

"That was an interdimensional time travelling being," she said. "That was Dorlinda."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum.**

**So, what was he doing there? Other than to ensure Xavier ended up with a sweet new Zord.**

**Maybe I could have spaced my episodes out better. Rather than to have these two similar ones in such close range.**

**Thanks for Cyborg Lucario for creating Zork, the Angel of Death. Since Zoroark can cause illusions, he seemed ideal for this chapter.**

**Anyway, trapped in a TV show. Seemed a good idea at the time. And, first episode to focus on Xavier since chapter three. Been far too long.**

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter... That would be Tomb Of The Unown. Preview below.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Now... How about a review. Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen. Tomb Of The Unown, Preview.**

**Kable: The humans just discovered a tomb, General.**

**Darkia: A tomb?**

**Joltara: It contains one of Queen Misteria's most powerful warriors.**

**Xavier: When this thing takes control of people, it doesn't leave much behind.**

**Bristow: It's going to keep on burning through hosts until it finds the right one.**

**Nahir: Get him!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	19. Tomb Of The Unown

Chapter Nineteen. Tomb Of The Unown.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_The demons summoned Zork, the Angel of Death, to strike at the rangers in a way that they wouldn't expect. The demon trapped them in an illusion, making them think that they were TV stars and all their experiences of battling the demons were part of a TV show. Yet, as reports of attacks by demon-like creatures occurred, Xavier smelt a rat. Encountering some vanishing opponents, he managed to break the rest of the rangers out of the illusion. Battling Zork with the SDI Megazord, they were quickly overcome back in the real world. Until Miranda discovered something in the Zord bay, the Guardian Jet. Taking control of it, Xavier managed to defeat Zork, before being told that Dorlinda had done something to the weapon to allow it to be brought back to reality. Dorlinda also asked him to give Danni something..._

* * *

"So, what exactly is that?" Xavier asked, as he, Danni and Luke carried on with their walk up the hill, the yellow ranger holding the key card in her hand.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken, it's an access key for my old Zord," Danni replied. "The Houndoom Zord. But, why did Dorlinda try to avoid me?"

"Could it be because you're you?" Luke wondered. "For that matter why did he appear to Xavier in the illusion?"

"I'm glad he did," Xavier remarked. "If he did, we wouldn't have managed to ger the Guardian Jet and Zork would have trashed the Megazord."  
"I'm sure that the Megazord was already damaged when we went into that fight," Luke said. "No way it would have taken that much of a beating otherwise."

"I was a bit worried by the threat that Zork made as he vanished," Danni said. "What do you think he meant when he said that he would be back and with much worse?"

"Empty air?" Luke suggested. "He's making a threat to try and make us worry. Like what's currently happening with you."

"Are you going to summon your old Zord, or not?" Xavier asked. "I mean... If we've got it, then..."

"Nah, I'll pass," Danni said. "Unless it's a real emergency I mean. I've still got that set of powers, but I much prefer the yellow ones. They're nice as a backup set. And, that Houndoom Zord did its part against a previous enemy, so I think it deserves to be put into pasture."

"You do realise that it's a machine," Luke retorted. "Not actually alive. So why worry about..."

"Not now, you two," Xavier said. "Miranda and co picked up a huge burst of demonic energy around here. We need to check it out and see where it came from."

As the three of them reached the top of the hill that they had been climbing, their eyes managed to see over the horizon and give them a clue as to where the readings had come from.

"Dig site?" Luke asked. "You think that could be it?"

"Only one way to find out," Xavier replied, as they started the walk down towards the chasm in the ground. "And, by the way, just for the record. I've seen the Houndoom Zord on Youtube, and I'd be willing to bet my Guardian Jet could take it in battle."

"Flash Fire," Danni said. "Wouldn't be able to Double Fire Blast me. If you did that, I'd just take the damage and kick your ass with a Dark Bomb."

"Now, whose having the petty arguments?" Luke quipped. "Feels kind of strange that I'm not the one instigating it for once."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword. The Guardian Jet transforms._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. Aura Carrier Megazord forms._

**Poke Rangers!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Hey, this place feels kinda familiar," Luke remarked, as the three rangers finished their climb down the hill. "I don't know, sort of like we've been here before."

"I don't remember it," Danni said, moving out of the way of two workmen carrying a huge rock. "I think I probably would as well."

"Correction," the green ranger replied. "I think I've been here before. Although..."

"Hey, Luke!"

"... I can't quite remember when," he said, turning around to see his father walking out of one of the trailers. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Mr. Sunderland replied, folding his arms. "Unless you wanted to come by and see your old man."

"Actually, we were tracing a huge source of evil demonic energy," Danni said, smiling at him. "You wouldn't happen to be doing some necromancing, would you?"

"Danni!" Luke exclaimed. "That's my Dad. He's not going to do that."

Suddenly pausing in worry, he looked around at the man with a strange expression on his face.

"You're not, are you?"

"Of course not," Luke's Dad replied, grinning at the very notion. "We just discovered that there was a huge store of natural spring water running through this cliff."

"So, you're drilling through to find the source?" Xavier asked. "Sure you didn't disturb anything while excavating?"

"Well, other than the big scary crypt, the row of tombs, the various death masks and the medieval sacrificing equipment," Mr. Sunderland replied. "Not a lot."

"Tell me he's joking," Danni muttered. "That doesn't sound good."

"Nah, we didn't disturb anything," Luke's Dad answered. "Promise."

"Mind if we check it out, just in case?" Xavier asked. "To put our minds at ease."

"Please feel free," he replied, gesturing to the entrance of the tunnel that they'd been creating earlier. "Anything for my son and his friends."

"I wouldn't go that far," Danni said. "More obligating co-workers."

"So, you're rangers too?" he asked. "Most interesting. Don't suppose you'd be interested in some promotional work?"

"I'll pass," Danni replied. "My schedule is... Full. Lot of demons to fight and all."

"Yeah, likewise," Xavier said. "Maybe some other time."

"Enjoy the cave then," Mr. Sunderland remarked, with a cheery wave. "If you need anything, then let me know."

* * *

"Dark in here," Danni commented, as the three of them began the walk through the tunnel. "Completely unlike I expected."

"Don't think they had fluroscent lights in the..." Xavier began to say, before thinking better of it. "Just remember that your Dad's company probably put them up so they weren't drilling around in circles."

"Is it even possible to drill around in circles?" Danni wondered. "You'd have to be moronic to do that."

"Can you guys see anything around here?" Luke wondered, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Anything big and demonic-looking?"

"Nah," Xavier replied. "Although, if I do, you'll be the first to know."

Stepping away from the group, Danni walked off towards the end of the tunnel, wondering about the best way to look for something.

"You think maybe it would be too difficult for Miranda to come up with some sort of scanning device to help us in situations like this?" Luke wondered. "Otherwise..."

"Luke, if you know that much about it, build some yourself," the voice of the Doctor through their earpieces said, sounding slightly annoyed at his comment. "This is the first time you've been sent to do anything like this."

"She does have a point," Xavier remarked. "But, is there any way that you can narrow it down for us?"

"Yeah, use your morphers," Miranda said. "They already have that feature. That's why I didn't build something to do that job."

"So, I was just complaining about something that we already have?" Luke wondered. "Wow."

"Ah, we're use to it," Danni said, taking out her morpher and holding it up. "Now, let's see..."

As she did so, the button on the end of the Pokeball began to beep with a red light as she scanned the area with the device.

"Hey, this feels unusual," she commented. "But also kind of neat. You've got to try it."

Taking out their morphers, Xavier and Luke looked at each other while scanning the area.

"Can't believe you were ragging on Miranda," Xavier said, with a grin. "All because..."

"Yeah, yeah," Luke replied. "I didn't know, did I? She never told us."

"Maybe she expected us to work it out for ourselves?" Danni suggested. "You ever think that?"

"Not really," Luke replied. "Obviously I didn't."

At his words, the morpher he held in his hand began to beep. Bringing it up to a slightly discoloured patch of wall, the green ranger let out a laugh of triumph.

"We might have found something," he said, holding a hand up to the wall and brushing dirt off the surface to reveal strange letters. "Oh yeah, we've really found something."

* * *

"General!" Kable exclaimed, rushing into the throne room. "I've got news. News!"

"What news is this then, you overgrown rock?" Darkia said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I'm really not in the mood. Seems like every time you have a thought, it turns out to be completely pathetic."

"The humans just discovered a tomb, General," Kable insisted. "And, it's not..."

"A tomb?" Darkia asked, disdainfully. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If it's the tomb that I'm thinking of, then it contains one of Queen Misteria's most powerful warriors," Joltara said. "It contains the essence of Unowian."

"And, pray what does Unowian have that the rest of these morons don't?" Darkia said, rolling his eyes.

"He's a powerful demon that can jump from body to body," Ramelow replied. "Unowian was so powerful that even when his body was destroyed by a holy warrior, his spirit was interred in a tomb somewhere under the region. Something that we weren't able to find because of the holy wards protecting its location. But now that a human has discovered it..."

"We can drag him out here and use him to defeat the rangers and then unleash his brand of mischief on Verger," Raika said. "It's a win win situation."

"So, how do we break him out then?" Darkia wondered.

"Just leave it to me," both Raika and Ramelow said, at exactly the same time.

"Hmmm," Darkia said. "This is getting beyond a joke. While I normally encourage healthy competition between my generals, the way you two are going at each other constantly isn't conductive to a region destroying environment. If the Unowian idea is a success, then one of you is going back to the slime hole that you call a home."

"Well, sucks to be you," Ramelow replied, looking over at Raika with a smirk. "But, looks like I'm sticking around. Under the Queen's directives."

"Yeah, if you screw up one more time," Darkia said. "I'm underwriting that directive and destroying you again."

"Ha!" Raika laughed. "You got toasted."

"I won't be by the end of the day," Ramelow snapped. "So, you better prepare to not exist anymore."

With that bout of trash talk over, the two vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Seems to be some sort of hieraglyphics," Xavier said, looking at the door. "Wonder what it says."

"Don't either of you guys pay any attention?" Danni commented, sarcastically. "It's written in the language of the Unown. Every letter sort of looks like the Pokemon."

"So, what does it say, Queen D?" Luke replied, sarcastically. "Since you seem to have such a great grip on the language."

"Let me see," the yellow ranger said, moving closer to the light. "Do not disturb."

"Of course it does," Luke replied, rolling his eyes. "That's the sort of thing you get on a motel door. Not ancient tombs."

"Who said it was an ancient tomb?" Danni asked him, looking around in surprise.

"Because I can read the language too, fool," he said. "It's not exactly hard, is it."

"Okay, settle down, you two," Xavier remarked, before the three of them heard a sudden rush of screams outside, followed by an explosion.

"Guess we've got company," Danni said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Dad!" Luke exclaimed, turning to run down the tunnel. Without hesitating, Xavier and Danni followed him.

* * *

"Oh look," Ramelow said, as he, Raika and the Misdrabeings saw the three rangers run out of the cavern entrance. Already, the Misdrabeings were starting to attack the dig site and the workmen there with their attacks "What a surprise. The rangers are here."

"What a surprise," Danni replied, sarcastically. "Some annoying pests of a demon are here."

"Now, you're just getting personal, Queen D," Luke said. "Not a nice thing."

"Hey, quit calling me Queen D," she snapped.

"It's the rangers," Raika said. "Why are they always here whenever we turn up to attack?"

"Blind luck?" Xavier asked. "Or, it could just be that you're not very smart."

"Want to come over here and say that?" Ramelow snapped, gesturing at Raika. "He's the moronic one?"

"Nah, I think you both are?" Danni remarked. "Want to do this?"

"Why not," Luke said, rushing over to attack two of the Misdrabeings who were trying to set fire to a trailer. "Like we need our powers to deal with these goons."

"Agreed there," Xavier said, ducking under a blow thrown at his head, before spinning down on his back and taking the offending Misdrabeing down to the dirt. Jumping back up to his feet, he kicked another in the chest and watched it fly back through the air.

Not saying anything, Danni grabbed one of the closest Misdrabeings by the arm, flipping it up into the air, before kicking it towards its partners in crime. Where it took them all out with a single blow.

"Nice," she said. "I knew watching kung fu movies would come in useful some day."

"Everything you do comes in handy one day," Luke called, elbowing a Misdrabeing behind him in the face. Without breaking stride, he spun around and took it down with a roundhouse kick to the upper body. "Of course, some of it is more useful than others. My famous money bomb never came to anything."

Flipping over onto her hands and unleashing a flailing leg sweep into the Misdrabeings around, knocking five of them down to the ground, Danni managed to still throw him a bemused look.

"You tried to built a money bomb?" she asked. "Why?"

"Annoying teacher," Luke replied. "It was easier to get hold of than nails."

"So, you tried to build a nail bomb, only you filled it with coins instead of nails?" Xavier summed up. "How did that go?"

"Mixed success," the green ranger admitted. "I mean..."

Before he could tell them the rest of the story, Raika unleashed his barrage of metal spikes towards him, the attack crashing into the ground in front of him. As the spikes exploded, Luke was thrown up into the air, yelling in pain.

"That was a cheap shot," Xavier said, glaring at the demon. "Okay, so..."

Looking around, Danni spotted some of the remaining Misdrabeings running into the tunnel.

"Guys," she shouted. "They're going for whatever we found in there. I'll stop them."

"And we'll get Dumb and Dumber," Luke said, looking at Ramelow and Raika. "You up for this?"

"Oh yeah," Xavier laughed. "You even have to ask?"

As Danni ran into the tunnel, the two of them took out their morphers.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

The two teenagers morphing into their red and green ranger costumes, they quickly took up fighting stances against Ramelow and Raika.

"Round two," Luke quipped. "Begin. You can proceed to have your ass kicked... Right about now."

With that, he hurled himself at Raika, determined not to let the demon off easily after his attack earlier.

Shaking his head, Xavier turned to Ramelow and began to rush towards the demon. Reaching down to his waist, he brought out the sword, knowing that he'd need a way to counter the demons sword.

* * *

Inside the tunnel, Danni continued her chase after the Misdrabeings, determined not to let them escape. And, just as she had expected, they were going for the strange structure that they had seen earlier before being attacked.

"How did I guess?" she asked. "Don't you guys have anything better to do. That is, if you are guys. If you're not..."

Breaking into a run and bouncing off a wall to take the closest one down with a powerful jump kick, she smiled out in their direction.

"... Sorry about the mistake, sisters."

Still ignoring her, the Misdrabeings began to pound on the marked wall. Leaving deep gashes of a strange purple energy under their touch.

"Guess my apology is accepted then," the yellow ranger muttered, trying to get to them before something bad happened.

* * *

Grunting in pain, Raika unleashed another Thunderbolt at Luke, determined to shock the green ranger into submission. But, the electrical attack just fizzled out against his armour, bringing a laugh from Luke.

"The suit's at least part ground type, moron," he said, drawing out his Defense Blaster and shooting Raika several times. "Not going to do a damn thing."

"Then, I'll just do this," the demon snarled, swinging out his staff at the green ranger, who dodged it with relative ease. Switching his Blaster into its sword form, he pulled down on the trigger, watching the blade become enveloped with its green light.  
"Time to put you in your place, with a Sand Slash!"

Crashing the weapon against Raika's body, he watched the demon flail back through the air, damaged but not defeated.

"You'll pay for that, green ranger," the demon growled, vanishing away in a flurry of light.

As he still fought against Xavier, Ramelow noticed this and promptly jumped away in anger.

"Can't let him get away," he snarled. "The filthy coward. This isn't over yet, rangers."

With that threat still looming, he vanished after the fleeing Raika, leaving two very confused rangers.

"Is it me, or did they seem to be more at each others throat than normal?" Xavier asked.

"Meh, don't care," Luke replied. "As long as..."

Before he could finish what he was about to say, an explosion burst out from within the tunnel, the expulsion of heat enough to knock the two rangers to the ground. And force them to demorph out of their ranger costumes.

"Man, that hurt," Xavier coughed, trying to get to his feet amid the smoke. "You think Danni's okay?"

As if to answer his question, the yellow ranger strode out of the cave, like she hadn't even been affected by the blast that had come out of the tunnel.

"Only one way to find out," Luke said. "Yo, Queen D, you okay?"

"I am fine," she replied. "I was behind that blast, given off by one of the Queen's noble troops. No harm done."

"Wait, what did you say?" Xavier asked, before being interrupted by the sound and sight of Luke running over to the trailer where his father had been earlier.

"Hello?" the green ranger shouted. "Dad?"

"Hold that thought," Xavier said, following Luke over to where he was going. "He's gone, man."

"You don't know that he's dead!" Luke bellowed, pushing him back. "Don't even say that, you..."

"I meant he left while we were going into the tunnel," Xavier said, rolling his eyes. "I saw him drive away."

"Oh!" the green ranger exclaimed. "Whoops."

"So, that is human emotion," Danni remarked, walking over with an interested look. "Hmmm... Much more... Interesting when it is seen in the flesh."

"Are you okay, Queen D?" Xavier asked, before correcting himself. "I mean, Danni. You okay?"

"Never better," she replied, smirking. "Why do you ask? Why do you care so much?"

With those words still in mind, she began to walk away.

"You think she might be shell shocked?" Luke asked. "Seems a bit different."

"She was in close proximity to an explosion that was strong enough to demorph us both at long range, and came out without a scratch," Xavier said. "If anything, I'd say she's lucky."

"Maybe a little too lucky," Luke remarked. "Anyway, let's get back to the Aquabase. See what..."

"The tomb!" Xavier said. "We need to check it out."

"Already did," Danni called, from by a pile of rubble. "Nothing there. It's empty."

"Well, that can't be good," Luke muttered.

* * *

"So, the source of dark energy was a tomb?" Miranda asked, looking at the three rangers with surprise. "And it was empty."

"Brutally empty," Danni replied. "Nothing there at all. Even after one of the Glorious' foot soldiers broke it open, it just exploded and..."

"... I can't help but think that something was in there," Xavier said. "And it left with Raika and Ramelow. It had to be a distraction so that the Misdrabeings could leave with what was inside."

"Told you, I didn't see anything like that," Danni insisted. "Just these Mesdrabeings being incinerated as they opened the tomb."

"Danni," Dominic remarked, looking over at her with interest. "Can I speak with you outside for the moment?"

"Ah, I don't know," she replied. "In the middle of a council of war, so..."

"Actually, we're more or less done," Bristow said. "Nothing else left other than to just finish up. If Dominic needs you for something then..."

Without hesitating, the Pokemorph grabbed the yellow ranger by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Anyone else think there's something strange about Arcady?" Luke wondered. "That's not like him to do that."

Right on cue, everyone else looked at him with surprise.

"What? It's not."

* * *

"So, what's up?" Danni asked, as the two of them arrived in the corridor outside the debriefing room. "Dominic?"

"Cut the crap," he said. "Whatever you are, I damn well know that you're not Danni."

"Are you losing your mind?" she said, shocked. "Of course I am."

"I can smell whatever you really are," he growled. "So, get out of her and you won't be destroyed."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Danni let out a sigh.

"No fooling you, is there?" she asked. "Interesting. As you wish, I'll leave this body."

Even as she finished speaking, Dominic noticed a string of Unown like runes across the yellow ranger's throat. The split second it took for him to notice this, Danni stretched up and placed a hand on his own throat. With a crackle of energy exploding out and engulfing the two of them...

"Where am I?" the yellow ranger asked, as the attack faded away. "Wasn't I in the cave?"

"Hmmm," Dominic muttered. "This is more like it."

"Huh?" Danni wondered. "What are you...?"

Before she could finish her question, Dominic threw out a punch and sent her crashing through the window, back into the debriefing room. As the glass shattered, and she fell to the floor, Xavier, Luke, Miranda and Bristow looked over in surprise.

"Restrain her!" Dominic yelled. "She's carrying the spirit of Unowian inside her body. You need to quarantine her right now."

"Jeez, Arcady, you threw her through a window!" Luke exclaimed. "Wasn't that overkill?"

"She attacked me," the Pokemorph replied. "Self defense."

"Get her quarantined right now," Bristow ordered. "I don't want whatever is inside her to be loose on the Aquabase."

"I'll get right on it, Commander," Dominic said, gesturing to two security guards. "Lackeys, get her locked up."

* * *

"Can't believe that Danni's evil," Katie said, as she, Nahir and Xavier looked into the sealed off room of the medical bay, through the observation window. "Of all of us, she seemed to be the most... unlike to do that."

"Didn't she tell us how she was temporarily evil when first becoming a ranger?" Nahir asked. "I mean, I know her mind was being controlled, but the point is..."

"Hey, she's stirring," Xavier remarked. "Wonder if we should go and interrogate her?"

"You think it might be a bad idea to go in there?" Nahir asked. "I don't want to get taken over by whatever controls her."

"Just interrogate her through the window," Katie suggested. "That's probably the best way to go about it."

Shaking his head, Xavier walked over to the intercom and pushed down onto the button.

"Evil demon," he said. "Wake up."

Stirring at the sound of his voice, Danni managed to get to her feet, wincing in pain.

"Ouch," she complained. "What the heck happened? Feel like..."

"You were thrown through a window?" Nahir offered, helpfully. "After you attacked Dominic. Considering that, I think you got off lightly."

"I didn't attack Dominic," Danni said, indignantly. "I wake up in the middle of the corridor in the Aquabase, and he slugs me through the damn window. Ouch, by the way."

"When did you get a tattoo, Queen D?" Xavier asked, gesturing to the Unown runes on her shoulder.

"Stop calling me Queen D!" she snapped. "It's starting to..."

"I think she might be back to normal," Xavier said. "Before when we were... She didn't react to it."

"There's still a chance that she might be under the demons control," Nahir commented. "Just saying."

"Look, I'm not," Danni protested. "Oh come on! Come on. Come o..."

Before she could finish speaking, the yellow ranger keeled over to the ground and began to go into spasms.

"Danni!" Xavier yelled, going for the door.

"Have you lost your mind?" Nahir demanded, trying to hold him back. "It might be a trick!"

"I'm not willing to take that chance!" the red ranger shouted, throwing his morpher off onto a table and punching in the code. "Just in case."

"Hmm..." Katie said, as Xavier leaped into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. "Excuse me one moment."

"Where are you going?" Nahir asked, feeling like the situation was getting completely out of control.

"Need to check something," the blue ranger replied, vanishing through the door to the lab. "I'll be back when I've found it."

"Xavier, is she okay?" the pink ranger asked, looking through the observation window to where he was kneeling over the stricken body.

"Whatever's wrong with her," he said. "I don't think she's faking it. She's really really sick here."

"Uh oh."

* * *

Pushing the door to one of the offices open, Katie's eyes fell upon what she had been looking for, only with a little extra.

"Well, I guess this proves my theory," she said, looking at all the damaged surveillance equipment. And Dominic stood above it with a hammer. "Is Dominic in there at all?"

"Somewhere below the surface," the Pokemorph replied. "Wake up with no memory of it at all."

"What did you do to Danni?" she demanded. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, just a small matter of how I used her body and now I'm gaining power from her life force," Dominic replied, gesturing at the runic tattoo on his neck. "Nothing really. Just like I'll take it from this body when I leave it."

"You son of a..." Katie snarled, only for Dominic to hurl the hammer at her. Throwing herself to the side, she brought up her morpher. "You're going down. SDI! Time to battle!"

Instantly morphing into her ranger costume, she leaped towards the possessed Dominic, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks towards the Pokemorph. Yet to her dismay, he easily blocked all of them, without much trouble.

"This body taught you most of everything that you know," Dominic said, sarcastically. "You honestly think that you could take it down with such few trite attacks?"

"Actually, I did," the blue ranger replied. "Oh well, guess I'll have to..."

Her hands dropped to the weapon at her waist, the fingers ready to close around the handle.

"If you really want to hurt your friend, then go ahead," Dominic sneered. "I'm not going to stop you. Problem is, you destroy me and down goes Dominic."

In hearing that threat, Katie hesitated, just for a moment. Enough to allow the possessed Dominic to sprint across the room and grab her by the throat.

"Of course, I have no such qualms," he snapped, popping her helmet off. "Oh well..."

"Let me go!" Katie yelled, trying to break out of his grip by kicking him in the stomach. Something which barely seemed to faze the big Pokemorph.

"Relax," he laughed, the familiar crackle of energy rushing out between the two beings. As control returned to his body, Dominic instantly dropped the ranger, gasping for breath.

"What happened?" he wondered. "Katie, what's going on? Where's..."

Not answering his question, the blue ranger withdrew her sword and hit him with a Tidal Trembler attack, the resulting attack enough to knock the Pokemorph straight out cold.  
"Right where you'll be soon," Katie said, sarcastically, demorphing out of her costume. "I could get used to that. Maybe I'll keep the morpher when I leave this body."

Blowing a kiss at the unconscious Dominic, she strode out of the surveillance room and out into the corridor.

* * *

"Okay, so you weren't at the dig site when it was attacked," Luke said, into his cell phone. "That's a relief."  
"I made a quick getaway," Mr. Sunderland replied, sounding like he was grinning on the other end of the line. "Since you three showed up, I thought that it was a good idea to do so. And clearly, I was vindicated."

"Indeed," Luke said, before seeing Katie come down the corridor, pushing past him. "Just hold on a second."

As he looked over at the blue ranger with a raised eyebrow, she quickly spoke.

"Dominic's evil," she said. "Gave me an ass kicking, before I managed to knock him out. Smashed up all the monitors and everything."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Luke asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I need to go to the surface and grab some air," she said. "Let someone know, will you?"

"Let them know yourself," he replied, sounding annoyed. "I'm on the..."

"Don't make me pull rank on you," she snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm second in command of this team."

"You pull rank on me and I'll kick your ass," he replied. "So, do you really want to try it?"

"Fine then, don't tell anyone," she snapped. "When he wakes up and tries to murder everyone, I guess we'll know who to blame."

With those words, she turned and walked out of the door.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Luke said, going back to the phone. "It's that time of the month for one of my team mates."

* * *

"Hey, Katie!"

Looking around, the being possessing Katie saw a familiar figure rush over to her. The one that she knew as Ryan. The one who had been used by the Queen's forces for their own purposes at some point.

"What do you want?" she said, coldly.

"Hello to you too," he replied, surprised by her tone. "What's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you," the blue ranger snapped. "I'm not interested in battling you today. I've got better things on my mind."

"Are you...?" he began to ask, before she pushed him back.

"No comment!"

"Hey!"

Scowling in fury, Katie looked over to see a pair of Hikers rush over.

"Mighty Poke Ranger!" the one she knew as Mal said. "Are there any filthy demons that you need help vanquishing today? Because..."

Narrowing her eyes, she brought a hand up and grabbed him by the throat.

"Say that about demons again," she snapped. "And I'll rip you to pieces!"

"Okay, Katie," Ryan said, striding over to her. "Chill out and..."

As he placed his hand on her shoulder, her eyes lit up in anger, the electrical energy crackling throughout the three of them. Instantly, Katie's mouth burst open, a pillar of smoke rising up out from deep within her.

Watching it vanish away up into the sky, Ryan looked around at the blue ranger, surprised at what had happened.

"What was that?" he asked. "Something that you're not telling me?"

"Ryan...?" Katie said, faintly. "Help me."

As those words fluttered out of her mouth, she collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Katie!" Ryan shouted, going down to try and help her. "Are you okay?"

* * *

"You're not going to live at my expense!" Ramelow howled, as the two demons appeared on the top of the cliff, glaring at each other with anger. "I'll destroy you myself before that happens."

"Bring it on," the other demon snarled. "Come on. Let's see if you're as tough as you make out."

For a moment the two demons stared each other down, before starting to stride around in a circle, each daring the other to make the first attack.

* * *

Looking through at the unconscious bodies of Danni, Dominic and Katie, it was Xavier who made the comment. What they had all been thinking, but too afraid to voice.

"When this thing takes control of people, it doesn't leave much behind," he said, darkly. "We're really running out of time."

"It's going to keep burning through hosts until it finds right one," Bristow remarked. "The three of you need to find Unowian immediately and stop him from doing this again."

"We need to grab their life forces back from him, as well," Nahir said. "Otherwise..."

"They're not going to die," Luke replied. "Because we're going to find that spectral freak and..."

"We know," Xavier said. "Now, where to start looking?"

Right on cue, Miranda came rushing into the corridor, a look of triumph upon her face.

"I've got a demonic energy surge," she shouted. "On the Merlin Plateau. Might want to check it out."

"Then that's what we'll do," said Xavier. "Let's go and see it."

"Time to go and get him!" Nahir finished, as the three of them began to leave the corridor. "He's toast."

"Rangers," Miranda said, halting them with a call. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry," Xavier said, throwing him a salute. "We'll save them. We're rangers. That's what we do."

* * *

Swinging his sword, Ramelow crashed the blade into Raika's body, sending the electric type demon sailing back through the air where he hit the ground with a groan of pain.

"You're not about to interfere with my plans to help Queen Misteria," Ramelow roared. "You'll be dust before that happens."

"If you think I'm going to stand by and let Darkia destroy me, then you're wrong!" Raika snarled, firing the metallic spikes at his foe. Throwing himself back, Ramelow managed to evade them, retaliating with a Rock Blast into his enemy. As the huge boulders hit him, Raika smashed back down to the ground.

"You can't win!" Ramelow snapped. "You're just an ordinary pay grade demon who was too cowardly to stand and fight your foe. You should have been destroyed long ago. But, now..."

As he strode forward, the sword in his hand, Raika suddenly noticed it across the ground from him. The strange black smoke, appealing directly to him.

_"You wish to destroy your enemy. I need a host body that can sustain me and not burn out. A demon form. Embrace me and I will destroy Queen Misteria's messenger."_

"Unowian?" Raika asked, his eyes half closed from the pain. "I accept."

Almost immediately, the burst of smoke shot forward through the air, passing into his body. The Unown runes appeared all across the demon armour, while the eyes lit up with a white light.

Feeling the power rush through his body, Raika got to his feet and let out a screech of fury at his opponent.

"So, you accepted Unowian into your body," Ramelow snarled. "You can't take me on your own, so..."

"Quiet, fool," Symbol-Raika replied, calmly. "Your petty rivalry with this form is not conductive to ensuring that Queen Misteria takes control."

"Rivalry ensured by the fool that she decided was the right mutant to take control of her armies in this dimension," Ramelow retorted.

"That is her decision," Symbol-Raika snarled, creating a scythe out of psychic energy. "And, you will learn to respect it."

Laughing, he threw the weapon towards Ramelow, the weapon cutting through the air at a lightning fast speed. As the weapon struck him in the stomach, Ramelow was thrown backwards by the exploding strike, howling in despair.

"Come on!" Symbol-Raika snapped. "Thought you could beat an ordinary pay grade demon. Or, is that..."

"Get him!"

"Huh?" Symbol-Raika asked, looking around to see three of the rangers approaching, already morphed into their suits. "You again!"

"What the...?" Xavier asked. "He took control of Raika."

"That's either really good or really bad," Nahir said. "Can't work out which."

"With my new form, I'll rip you all to pieces," Symbol-Raika yelled. "Come and see if you can stop me."

"Rangers!"

Hearing the cry, the three rangers looked over to where Ramelow was getting up off the ground, using his sword for support.

"Not another one," Luke said. "Okay moron, what do you want?"

"Oh, I thought that I'd offer you a little help," Ramelow replied, breezily. He brought one of his hands up, shooting out a barrage of feathers. Feathers that shot out and trapped Symbol-Raika in some sort of seal, much to the demon's anger.

"You traitor!" he howled.

"He can't leave that body now," Ramelow shrugged, winking at the rangers. "Do me a huge favour and destroy him."

"Like we're going to help you," Luke replied, sarcastically. "Oh wait a second..."

Shaking his head, Ramelow vanished away from view in a flurry of feathers.

"Guess it's just us," Xavier said, looking at Symbol-Raika. He brought his sword out, the lead followed by the other two rangers.

"Indeed," Symbol-Raika said, summoning the scythe. "But, you are outmatched, protectors of this land. Stand down and I will not destroy you."

"Yeah, funny how I don't trust the demon who takes other peoples bodies," Luke replied. "So..."

"No deal," Xavier shouted. "Okay, let's get him."

* * *

"Hmmm..." Miranda muttered, looking at the images of the battle being broadcast out onto their screens. "So, if Unowian has been sealed into Raika's body then there must be a way to give back the life forces of..."

"Can you amplify the energy waves coming off him, see if there's some way of finding a way to do that?" Bristow asked. "That might be..."

"Yeah, about the only thing I'm getting here at the moment..." Miranda said, as they watched Symbol-Raika take Xavier down to the ground with his scythe, before hitting Nahir with the blunt end of the weapon to send her crashing into a tree. "... Is that his power levels are stronger than the rangers at this moment. Unowian's power in combination with Raika's is..."

"Is there nothing that we can do to help them?" Bristow asked. "Can't you send them the Emergency Fearow?"

"Well, we have been working on that," Miranda replied. "Before when they used it, it could only be wielded by the five of them, such was the kickback from firing. If say one was to use it on their own, even in ranger form, the absolute force of it could cause a serious injury. Fractured wrist at the best, shattered spine at the worst."

"So, what have you done?"

"Managed to tone it down so that one of them can use it without serious side effects," Miranda said. "Hey, we've been busy down here. Plus with that wink wink project that you asked me to work on. There's about ten or twelve different projects we've got on the run down here."

"Okay, okay," Bristow said, going to the earpiece. "Rangers..."

* * *

As he hit the ground, courtesy of Symbol-Raika's scythe, Luke heard the call come through from the Commander.

"Rangers," he said. "We're sending you the Emergency Fearow. It's been modified so that only one of you can use it."

"Our preliminary scans show that if you destroy the symbols on his armour, you might bring back the life forces of everyone who has been affected by him," Miranda called. "We've literally just got it in. Breaking news."

"Then I guess the Emergency Fearow will come in handy," Nahir shouted. "Let's go for it."

"Wait!" Luke yelled. "Just give me a second. I can beat this thing."

"If you want to get your ass kicked, be my guest," Nahir commented, standing back away from the action.

"What's your plan, Luke?" Xavier asked. "Because..."

"Well, he's in Raika's body," the green ranger pointed out, drawing his sword. "Maybe he has the same weakness. And, I'm just the one for that."

"That's actually a smart idea," Nahir said.

"Don't sound so surprised," Luke quipped, levelling the blade at the demon. "Now, I just need to get close to him, before..."

Right on cue, Symbol-Raika unleashed a crackling blast of psychic and electrical energy towards the three of them, the explosion enough to throw them off their feet and up into the air.

"You want us to distract him while..."

"Thought that you'd never ask."

Shaking their heads, both Xavier and Nahir drew their swords and went to attack the demon. Barely seconds later, they were thrown back by an attack from the psychic scythe that Symbol-Raika had summoned.

"Okay, that was the worst distraction ever," Luke muttered, running at him from behind. Pulling down on the trigger, his sword began to glow with a green energy...

... Only for Symbol-Raika to spin around and grab the blade with his hand.

"Not going to try that again, are we?" he asked, sending electricity rushing through the sword, the powerful sparks causing the green ranger to wince in pain. "Oh wait, I thought you were resistant to electricity. Guess not."

"You've got one annoying personality," Luke replied, gritting his teeth as he tried to force the blade back towards his foe. "Now, just..."

"Hey, moron!" Xavier shouted. "Emergency Fearow! Fly!"

* * *

From the roof of the Aquabase, the EFC launched itself out of storage and flew through the air, homing in on Xavier's location. Jumping up to catch it, the red ranger was already aiming at Symbol-Raika by the time he had landed.

"Locked and loaded," he yelled. "Aimed and..."

Bringing one of his hands up, Symbol-Raika launched a burst of psychic energy towards him, throwing the weapon from within his grasp.

"Now, what were you saying?" he asked, before realising that he'd been suckered. Barely hesitating, Luke brought his sword up, the blade glowing again with the green light.

"You've just been Sand Slashed," he called, smashing the blade against the part of Symbol-Raika's armour with the runes upon it. Upon the attack, the symbols were instantly burned away out of existence.

* * *

Back at the Aquabase, the trio of Danni, Katie and Dominic instantly sat up in bed, startling the on-duty guard.

"Man, I feel terrible," Katie said, looking down at her shoulder. "But, at least no more tattoo."

"Hey, I had it removed too," Danni called. "Nice. I swore off getting inked after the last time."

Even as she finished speaking, she was aware that both Dominic and Katie were both looking at her.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell us what happened the last time?" Dominic asked. "Suddenly I'm intrigued."

"Ah, it wasn't anything special," she admitted.

"You got a tramp stamp, didn't you?" Katie said, grinning.

"Alcohol was involved."

* * *

"No!" Symbol-Raika yelled, dropping to his knees in pain. "My power! It's all gone!"

"And, you're going along with it," Luke shouted. "Everyone should be back to normal right about now."

"Apart from you," Nahir yelled. "You don't belong here."

Bending down, Xavier picked up the Emergency Fearow and tossed it over towards Luke.

"Let's blow this guy and go home," he said. "You want to do the honours?"

"Well, seemed like I already did," the green ranger replied. "But, apart from that..."

Catching the weapon in hand, he levelled it at the possessed demon, smirking under his helmet.

"Any higher beings you want to pray to?" he said, darkly. "Because you might want to do it now. Firing Emergency Fearow!"

Pulling the trigger, the white hot beam of energy cannoned out of the EFC and smashed through Symbol-Raika, instantly destroying both demons, Raika's body and Unowian's mind.

"I guess that you're too late to do so then," he quipped.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to go down and revive him!" Kable shouted, heading for the exit. "So that we can..."

"Hey!" Ramelow yelled, moving to block his path. "No, you aren't."

"What?" Kable demanded. "How dare you prevent me from carrying out my duty!"

"Ah, I kinda agree with him," Darkia said. "If Raika can't even succeed with the power of a demon like Unowian added to his arsenal, then there's no need for him around here. Another soldier expendable in the line of duty."

"The Queen isn't going to be pleased," Kable muttered. "When she hears about it."

"Well, I suppose we better keep it under wraps then," Ramelow snarled. "Don't make me remove your tongue and..."

"Okay, I get the point," Kable said. "Okay, so..."

"Besides, if Unowian couldn't do the job, we have no need for him," Darkia continued. "All in all, we had a narrow escape from everything that ensued from this."

* * *

"So, you were possessed by a body jumping ancient demon?" Duo asked, shaking his head. "That's just... Strange."

"Hey, both of us were," Katie pointed out. "Blanked out all of what happened. Right up until it erupted out of me and vanished away. Right after I grabbed Mal by the throat."

"Wait, Mal?" Duo wondered. "Who the..."

"Strange hiker dude who wants to fight demons," Luke offered, helpfully. "I don't know, maybe we should hold tryouts for those two. Pit them against each other and give ranger powers to the one who comes out on top."

"That's an interesting thought, Luke."

At those words, the five rangers and Duo all stood up to show respect to the arriving Commander Bristow, who was followed in closely by Dominic and Miranda. The latter of which was carrying a silver briefcase in her hand.

"What, another ranger?" Xavier asked. "You can't be serious."

"We're deadly serious," Bristow said. "As part of her duties with SDI, Miranda has been working on something. Something that we would like to put to you, Duo."

"Really?" Duo wondered, as Miranda put the case down on the table and opened it up. To reveal, amongst the leather casing, a solitary gold and white Pokeball.

"No way!" Danni exclaimed. "Is that what I think it is?"

A wink from Miranda confirmed what all of them were thinking.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And, Raika bites the dust. Never intended for him to be around long term. Nope, eleven was enough.**

**Whew... They almost bit it there. But, no Megazord. Shame. Oh well.**

**Anyway, onto the next mission. And...**

**Well, I decided to jig up my episode guide a bit. Seems like I'm forever doing that. Meh.**

**Next chapter... The Gold Rush.**

**Go and figure.**

**Anyway, thanks for the review(s). All appreciated.**

**So... Next chapter. Anyone want to take a guess as to what happens. Take a guess from the preview below.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review. Please?**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty, The Gold Rush, preview.**

**Xavier: No way!**

**Danni: For real.**

**Nahir: Another morpher?**

**Duo: Are you sure about this?**

**Bristow: Well, you keep coming and going. We've considered that...**

**Miranda: We're offering you the gold ranger powers. And a position at SDI.**

**Duo: SDI! Time to battle!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	20. The Gold Rush

Chapter Twenty. The Gold Rush.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_While investigating a surge of demonic energy, Luke, Xavier and Danni found their way to a dig site run by Luke's father to tap into a vat of spring water. But in doing so, the company had accidentally unearthed the tomb of a demon known as Unowian. As Raika and Ramelow attacked the dig site with Misdrabeings, they managed to free the demon who took up residence inside Danni's body, without the knowledge of the other two. Once inside the Aquabase, Unowian took control of Dominic and Katie, putting them both in a serious condition. Meanwhile, as Raika and Ramelow clashed over the right to survive, Unowian took control of Raika. As Xavier, Luke and Nahir got onto the scene, they managed to defeat Unowian and Raika, saving their friends from harm. After the battle, Bristow and Miranda showed the rangers a new morpher and asked Duo for a request..._

* * *

"No way!" Danni exclaimed. "Is that what I think it is?"

"That depends," Luke commented, not noticing Miranda's wink. "Do you think it looks like an ordinary Pokeball, apart from being gold..."

"Which would make it an Ultra Ball," Katie pointed out, not really guessing the point of what was going on.

"... but then again, while it looks like an ordinary Ultra Ball, our morphers look like regular Pokeballs as well," Luke finished.

"Another morpher?" Nahir asked. "That's..."

"No way!" Xavier muttered. "Is this something that we really need. We were doing a pretty good job as it stood."

"Gaining help isn't a sign of weakness," Dominic pointed out. "So, don't think that it is."

"We made the executive decision that the demons aren't going to get any weaker at this point," Bristow said. "So, the decision was made to swell your ranks with a reinforcement. And, we've made the decision to offer it to Duo."

"For real?" Danni asked. "That's awesome!"

"Are you sure about this?" Duo asked. "I mean... I'm not really..."

"You were a ranger before," Dominic pointed out.

"Oh, it's not about the responsibility factor," he said. "More about the whole... Why me?"

"Well, you keep coming and going," Bristow replied, folding his arms. "We've considered that..."

"And we're offering you the gold ranger powers," Miranda finished. "And a position at SDI. If you want it. Part of a team again?"

"You know what," Duo said. "Go on. Let's give this a try. What's the worst that can happen?"

Smiling, Miranda reached down into the case and handed him the morpher.

"This is possibly one of the most powerful morphers ever built by man," she replied. "Or, in this case, woman. Its power is almost unmatched by anything currently existing inside Verger."

"Okay, now I'm getting envious!" Duo exclaimed. "Let me at it."

"Not so fast," Miranda said. "While using these powers, you'll also command the Dragon Staff. A weapon of incredible power. And, we're even working on a Zord, utilising the programming that we found inside the Guardian Jet."

"Before I was envious," Duo said. "Now, I'm more than envious. I'm chomping at the bit. Let me at it."

As she finally held out the morpher, Duo took it from her, grinning in anticipation.

"You know how to activate it, right?" Miranda asked.

"Of course," he replied, holding the morpher up, ready to activate it. "Unless I'm very much mistaken... SDI! Time to battle!"

At his command, the morpher opened up...

... Only to explode in his hand, in a cascade of light sending him crashing back across the room where he promptly fell unconscious.

"Oops," Miranda said, cringing slightly. "My mistake. Might have made the power a little too strong."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword. The Guardian Jet transforms._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. Aura Carrier Megazord forms._

**Poke Rangers!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

Pulling himself up, Duo let out a small groan of pain as he rubbed the back of his head. Opening his eyes, he could see that he wasn't alone in the room, Danni, Xavier, Miranda, Katie and Bristow all stood around waiting for him to come around.

"Aw man, how'd I end up in the medical bay?" he asked, trying to get up and out of the bed. "What happened?"

"The morpher's power proved too great for you," Miranda said, walking over. "Maybe I made it a little too powerful. I ran some scans across it, and as it stands, no ordinary human can use that device. But, to tone down the power would render it unstable. It could just explode and be destroyed. So, we're at an impasse."

"Does this mean that my chances of getting the gold powers just vanished," Duo asked, sounding slightly despondent. "Just as I was looking forward to that as well."

"Ah, they're not as good as I made out," Miranda replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Seriously, it's not a problem. Plus, you've still got your blue ranger powers from your last team. So, it's not like..."

"We're just glad that you're okay," Danni said. "And, you didn't get brain damage from hitting that wall."

"Elsewhere, this leaves us with a conundrum," Bristow remarked. "If an ordinary human can't take the powers then..."

"Can't you give them to Dominic?" Xavier asked. "He's not completely human."

"As previously stated, he has no desire to become a ranger," Bristow said. "Although..."

"Well, we can't force him to," Katie commented. "Shame. He has all that strength and cunning, and won't use it."

"I'm not going to ask him to take the powers," Bristow said. "I respect his wishes too much for that. No, another solution will appear to us. We will find one if we look long enough. In the meantime, I'll keep that morpher safe in my safe."

"Sure you're not badly hurt?" Xavier asked, looking at Duo. "Hard luck about the powers, man. I was kinda looking forward to serving with you."

"It's your loss, man," Duo quipped. "Not mine."

"Commander," Danni said. "Miranda, when you say that no ordinary human can use it, what do you mean?"

"No ordinary human can use it," she replied. "AKA, someone off the street. You'd have to find someone extraordinary."

"When you say extraordinary?" Duo asked. "Would a guy from twenty five centuries into the future cut it?"

"Depends on whether or not he remains completely human or not," Miranda replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, he looks it," Danni pointed out. "But, it might be tricky to find him."

"Let's all just sleep on it," Xavier said. "I'm sure we'll eventually come to a conclusion."

* * *

"I'm not doing it," Dominic said, as he and Miranda sat by the plunge pool in the Aquabase. High above the surface of the ocean, the moon was shining in the sky. For all they knew, the two of them were the only ones awake inside the building under the sea.

"I never asked you to," Miranda replied, leaning back against one of the work benches, while leaving both of her feet in the water. "It was purely a conjecture by Katie..."

"Those powers probably wouldn't even work on me, anyway," he remarked. "You say that they'd need to be wielded by an extraordinary person. But, I'm not human."

"No," she replied, letting her hand slip closer to his. "You're just extraordinary."

"Heh," he said, suddenly slightly nervous. "You're special too. Nobody could do everything that you do without being that. Maybe you should take the powers."

"Yeah, like that'll happen any time soon," she replied, with a small laugh. "That's not something that you'd want to see."

"It was a joke," he said. "Glad you got it."

"You should make jokes more often," Miranda quipped, sliding back to pull herself out of the pool. "Can you pass me a towel?"

"Yeah, sure," the Pokemorph replied, getting to his feet. "Regular or fluffy?"

"Maybe you shouldn't start out slow with the jokes," she said, as he handed her an ordinary white piece of fabric. "But, thanks. It's appreciated."

As the two of them began to head away from the pool, leaving it uncovered, they didn't notice a head pop up out of the water. Seconds later, it was followed by a human shape who pulled himself out of the liquid and rolled behind a crate.

"I'll just shut the pool up and head off to bed," Miranda yawned. "Long day. Especially with the furore over the gold ranger morpher. And its power being too much to handle for Duo."

"As the Commander said," Dominic remarked. "A solution will present itself. It's just a case of recognising the solution when it appears."

With his ears pricked up, the figure behind the crates felt the sound rush through him, telling him what to do and where he needed to go.

* * *

Stepping out onto the walkway, nobody would have recognised him had they seen him. About twenty years old with blue hair and brown eyes, he had a scar running up from the corner of his mouth to his cheek. Upon his neck, he had the tattoo of a Salamence, which could be seen above his wet suit. Moving quickly through the corridors, he began to search for his target.

Holding a hand up, his eyes closed, searching and probing. Pushing himself back against a wall, he felt the thoughts rush back into his mind. Offering him clues as to where to go.

Smirking slightly at how easy it was turning out to be, he stepped away from the wall and followed the signs on the wall towards the main command office.

As he entered the office of Commander Bristow, the intruder placed his hand down onto the table, drawing in the memories of what had taken place within the office.

_"I'll just put it in the safe," Bristow said, looking across at Miranda. "Nobody will ever be able to retrieve it from there. Human or demon, the only way to retrieve it is with the access code. Solid iron, engraved with anti demonic runes."_

_Taking the morpher from within the briefcase, he picked it up and moved it towards the safe, placing the Pokeball inside. Then, he closed the door, slamming it shut. And inputting the code... 2-4-0-7-1-9-9-0."_

Breaking out of the memory, the intruder stepped over to the safe, pulling the picture aside with ease. Looking at the keypad...

"2-4-0-7-1-9-9-0," he said to himself, punching the buttons down in time to his words. And, as he pushed the last button, the safe swung open without fail. Revealing the morpher seen in the memory, stood there all alone in the cavity.

Picking it up, the intruder slipped the device in his pocket before turning tail and leaving the office. Pausing for a moment to return the picture in front of the safe to the way it had been before, there was no trace that he had been there at all.

* * *

"You want me to take another crack at using the powers?" Duo asked, walking into one of the rooms of the Aquabase that Miranda used as a place of work. "I mean, it probably might throw me across the room again and knock me out cold, but that's all part of the fun really."

"I'm not sure that it's a good idea," Miranda said, looking up from her report. "I'm looking at the health and safety implications of what might happen if we do it again and it's not helpful."

"You've got to be kidding," he replied. "You're trying to save the world from violent bloodthirsty demons and you have to answer to health and safety protocol."

"Nothing beats them," Miranda replied, smiling. "Maybe we should let them know about the demon council. See if they can straighten them out."

"Yeah..." he said. "Anyway... So, there's no chance of you letting me take the morpher again?"

* * *

"Incoming envoy," Kable reported, folding his arms at the top of the Skull Tower. "One of Queen Misteria's warriors is coming back to update us on the situation."

"What situation?" Ramelow asked. "What's going on? Who is it?"

"It would appear that she has entrusted a scheme to her strongest warrior and his apprentice to do what we have failed to do so," the demon summoner said, sadly. "Her words, not mine. Why do I feel like we're all about to be ripped to pieces."

"Our failures have been down to the failures of her pathetic demon soldiers," Darkia snapped. "So, who is really at fault here?"

"The Queen blames you, General!"

Hearing the voice of a new arrival, Darkia spun around, seething in anger at the comment made against his incompetence. And promptly saw Zork leaning against the wall, staring at him with an impassiveness that annoyed him. What surprised him even more, was that the demon looked stronger than he had done before, his muscles much more defined upon this appearance.

"Well, you've got an impressive failure behind you, Zork," he snarled. "You trapped them all in an illusion and they managed to escape. Not only that, they ended up with a new Megazord out of the deal because of it. One that destroyed you."

"So, I lost one of my lives," the Angel of Death said, shrugging. "Big deal. I've been using that form for centuries. I've been waiting for a challenger strong enough to take me on."

"Stick around," Joltara commented. "The way the rangers go, you'll burn through your remaining lives in no time at all."

"What's all this lives business?" Darkia demanded. "Why are you even alive."

"Because, when I proved my loyalty to Queen Misteria, she betrothed upon me a wondrous gift," Zork replied, breezily. "I can die twice, and come back twice as strong each time. So, that first life I used was just a test. To examine ones foe at close range."

"You had your ass kicked," Ramelow commented.

"Yes, but I shall not make the same mistake again," the Angel of Death replied. "Already, our plan is in motion. The all seeing beauty of Queen Misteria informed us that SDI had built a new morpher, one possibly as powerful as all five others put together. Even as we speak, my apprentice has stolen this morpher and is training with its power. Using it to the full potential that it holds. With that morpher, he and I shall destroy what you cannot."

"I shall believe that when I see it with my own two eyes," Darkia muttered. "Until then, your talk is nothing but words. Words of glorious anticipation in victory. The sad part is, that you'll probably fail and we'll end up with egg on all of our faces. Using a ranger to destroy other rangers never works. It's been done a million times throughout history. Do you want me to go on and on?"

"Wow, is it me or does he seem really pessimistic today?" Ramelow asked. "I've got faith in you being able to do it. But, where is your apprentice?"

"Soon," the Angel of Death replied. "I am going to check upon him and soon we will go and take the fight to the rangers."

* * *

"Okay," Xavier said, tossing the baseball towards the wall. "Maybe I should have a crack with the gold ranger powers. See if I'm strong enough to wield them."

"Hate to say it," Nahir pointed out. "But, just because you're the red ranger doesn't mean that you automatically qualify as strong enough to use something like that. We saw what they did to Duo, and he's arguably got more ranger experience than you."

"Then, we'd be without our leader if you went to the gold ranger powers," Danni pointed out. "We'd have to go and find someone else to use your red powers."

"Those morphers aren't exclusive to you guys," Dominic pointed out, from where he was leaning against the wall. "Anyone could use them. It's just that they work the best with you five. Same presumably goes with the gold ranger powers."

He paused for a moment, to take a bite into the apple in his hand.

"And just to answer your question in theory, if Xavier took the gold ranger powers, Bristow would probably promote Katie up to red ranger. Luke up to blue, Danni up to green and Nahir up to yellow."

"Then we have the same problem in finding a new pink ranger," Luke pointed out. "Although to be fair, it would probably be easier to find one of those than a new red ranger."

"Hey, what are you implying?" Nahir demanded. "You think it's that easy? Wanna swap morphers for a day? Maybe we should try the gold ranger powers with you, because there's no way that you have a soul."

"Just calm it down," Xavier said, watching Luke flinch at her comment. "This isn't really the time to start arguing. And, Nahir, that was out of order."

"Can you let us know when it is time to start arguing?" Nahir asked. "Because..."

"Chill out," Katie demanded. "You're getting us all down."

Before a huge scale argument could break out, the alarms began to sound around the Aquabase, causing them all to jump up in their seats.

"All ranger report to the Main Command Deck!" Miranda's voice said, ringing out through the intercom. "Immediately."

"Guess you better get going," Dominic remarked.

"Listen guys," Xavier said, looking around at his fellow rangers, taking a hard pointed glance at Luke and Nahir especially. "Whatever we're about to see could be one of the most dangerous beings that we've faced so far. It could be, it probably will be. We need to focus on as a team, otherwise our chances of winning are down. Are you all together?"

"Haven't you worked it out yet that we manage to put it aside for the ranger missions?" Nahir asked. "Mostly?"

"See, this is why we'd miss you as our leader," Katie commented, with a grin. "All hail, Xavier!"

* * *

"I trust your preparations are going well."

Hearing Zork flap down into the darkest area of the dimension, the Apprentice barely registered the presence of his master. Only the slightest flicker of his eye showed that he was even awake as he meditated on the spot.

"This device..." the Apprentice said, softly. "It is unlike any I have ever encountered. Its power is immense. Dangerous. But, in meditation, I have worked out how to enact its true potential. How to ensure that it and I become one to destroy Mother's enemies."

"Her Royal Highness will be most pleased with your swiftness in unlocking it," Zork replied. "I shall convey to her how well you have done so far."

"I only seek her approval for the victories that I gain. Not what I gain from preparing as any warrior should rightly do."

"I have trained you well, Apprentice," Zork remarked. "At least I have not had to mark you again like before."

Almost subconsciously, the Apprentice reached up and touched the scar on his cheek, tracing it down to his mouth.

"That was my own fault, Master," the Apprentice replied. "You were right to do it, I bear it as a reminder."

"Are you ready to put our plan into action?" Zork asked. "We need to pull this off exactly to the letter. Otherwise..."

"I am ready to follow your lead with honour, Master."

"Excellent."

* * *

"Okay, rangers," Bristow said, as they all came running up into the room, looking battle ready. "There's a demonic presence in the city. A big one."

Looking up at the monitors, the satellite imagery being broadcast down to them, the rangers could see a giant...

"Zork?" Nahir asked. "Didn't we already destroy him?"

"Apparently you didn't keep him down," Dominic commented. "Must be something in the air."

"He must have done the same thing that Ramelow did," Katie offered. "Come back from the dead to have another crack at taking us down."

"Time to send him back to the grave," Xavier said. "I'll take the Guardian Jet. You guys think you can take the SDI Megazord?"

"Since we acquired the Jet, I've installed a program which lets Volcano Tamer automatically combine with the other four zords," Miranda called. "So, you shouldn't have any problems there."

"Got it, let's go," Xavier said, before spotting Duo walking into the deck.

"While they're going," he said, hopefully. "You want me to take another try with the gold ranger powers?"

"See how the battle goes," Bristow replied. "Although, I can't see how anything would have changed."

"Well, even if it does go down the pan," Duo said. "I got my Time Battler back from the repair shop so if you need it, give me a call and I'll see if I can offer help."

"Obliged," Danni called, as the five of them walked over to the service elevator. "Okay, let's do it."

"SDI!" the five rangers yelled. "Time to battle!"

* * *

"Aura Carriers!" Katie yelled, as she and the other three rangers got into their vehicles. "On track."

"Guardian Jet!" Xavier shouted, climbing into his zord and inserting his sword to activate it. "Let's fly."

As the zord bay rose up out of the ocean, the outer shell opened up to let the daylight stream into the darkened warehouse. Upon the connection of the bridge to the bay, the Aura Carriers began to roll out across the surface, heading towards land. A few seconds later the Guardian Jet followed, streaking through the air, high above them.

* * *

"Here they come," Zork muttered to himself, spotting the five zords emerging from the Aura Carriers, and the Guardian Jet swooping down to the same level. "Almost a little closer and..."

"Let's do it!" Katie yelled. "SDI Megazord formation!"

"Activating Guardian Battlezord formation!" Xavier shouted. "Now!"

At the two commands, the zords began to change. The five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The four rangers appeared in the cockpit, Katie sat in the main command seat normally occupied by Xavier.

Meanwhile, the Guardian Jet burst forward through the air, the wings spinning out into an attack position. The rest of the machine began to change, the peak crashing down onto the chest to make the face of an Entei. The body began to elongate out, the rear of the jet turning into legs. The main torso and legs now looked like that of a Blaziken. Next, the sides of the place burst out of containment, spinning into place to create arms. Arms that looked like those of a Magmortar. The wings still stayed strong, looking like they belonged on the back of a Charizard. With the thrusters in the legs no longer working, the wings held the support of the airborne Megazord as it began to drop down to the ground.

Striking a pose, the two Megazords faced Zork, both ready to battle.

"Let's give this guy a taste of ranger power!" Xavier shouted, moving the Battlezord into attack position. "Mach Punches!"

At his command, the Battlezord erupted forward, swinging its fists to deal damage to the Angel of Death.

"How do you like that?" Xavier yelled, expecting to see Zork staggered by the blows thrown at him. Yet, the demon took the blows without flinching.

"Tickled a bit," the Angel of Death replied, lazily. "Now, let me see if I can return the favour."

Rolling his eyes in boredom, he spun around on the spot and hit the Battlezord with a roundhouse kick, sending the machine staggering back away from him. For a moment, Xavier struggled to keep it on its feet, before finally losing the battle and feeling it collapse to the ground.

"Man, this guy's pumped up a bit," he said, trying to get the Battlezord back on its feet. "Just give me a second to..."

"You laid down on the job again, Xavier?" Luke quipped, from the cockpit of the SDI Megazord. "Don't worry, we'll get him."

"Let's try the Water Cannons!" Katie shouted, as the SDI Megazord brought up its arms to blast the opponent with a stinging stream of water. In turn, Zork blocked it with his own arm, the attack barely doing any damage.

"Double Kick!" Xavier bellowed, as the Battlezord leaped forward and crashed a pair of twin kicks against the Angel of Death. Moving to block, the attack barely fazed his opponent.

"Does he seem stronger this time?" Danni asked. "Like he's been on the steroids, or something to that effect?"

"Whatever it is," Katie said. "Let's see how he stands up to this! SDI Mach Strikes!"

Pushing the buttons on the console in front of her, the command was enough to send the arms crashing out at rapid speeds, the blows enough to surprise Zork. But, even as he regained his composure, the attacks didn't seem to have done any damage to him at all.

"Man, he's taking our blows easily!" Xavier shouted. "But... Why isn't he attacking back?"

"Why bother if we can't hurt him?" Luke asked, sarcastically, as he flipped a lever to his left. "Dragon Pulse Blasters!"

From the mouth of the Megazord, a powerful beam of blue grey energy rushed out to try and blitz Zork. This time, the Angel of Death brought up his sword and blocked it competely, the blade not even tarnished by the strike.

"Crap," Katie muttered. "Okay, next idea? I vote calling for our own sword."

"No arguments there," Nahir said.

"I'm going to try one more attack," Xavier called. "If that doesn't work, then do it. If that doesn't work, we might have to switch to the Aura Carrier Megazord."

"Why are none of our attacks working, Miranda?" Danni asked, switching on the intercom to the Aquabase. "Any ideas?"

"Honestly?" she replied. "Not a clue. He does look stronger than before. Maybe he spent his time in a hell dimension working out. If only there was a way for you to combine your power. I'll have to think that through at some point."

"If we don't get blown up," Luke said, pessimistically. "You might have to rebuild two Megazords at this rate."

"Yeah, it would really make my life easier if you didn't get them blown up," she said. "Just keep it in mind."

"We don't set out to get our zords blown up," Xavier pointed out.

"All this talk is boring me," Zork commented, with a yawn. "Time to take this down a level."

Holding out his hands, a spinning orb of black fire began to appear within them, shimmering in the sunlight.

"Oh, this can't be good," Nahir remarked. "Anyone else feel like bailing?"

"Whatever it is, we can take it," Katie said, confidently. "Let's hit him with everything we've got."

"Amen to that," Xavier replied, bringing the arms of the Guardian Battlezord up to aim. Across from him, the SDI Megazord did the same, the water cannons locking onto Zork.

"From the deepest depths of hell," Zork said, his voice confident. "I have brought this weapon to unleash upon you."

"Bring it on!" Xavier yelled. "Double Fire Blast!"

"Water Cannons!" Katie bellowed.

With the two Megazords stood side by side, they unleashed their twin attacks towards Zork. Who finally chose the moment to unleash his own attack.

"Sacred Fire of Darkness!" the Angel of Death roared, hurling the orb of black energy towards the two zords.

In that moment moment the four streams of attacks from the Megazords, two of fire, two of water, collided with the orb that Zork had unleashed. For the same moment, they held out against its power, before being completely overwhelmed. As it erupted through the attacks, the Sacred Fire of Darkness hit the two Megazords, exploding upon contact.

Screams echoed out from the rangers inside, as they began to fall out of the machines, hitting the ground below. Hard.

* * *

"Aww, crap," Xavier exclaimed, looking up at the Battlezord and the Megazord. "That doesn't look good."

"I don't remember them being made of stone before," Luke quipped, before his voice took on a much more sombre tone. "We're are so totally screwed right about now, huh?"

"Zork turned them to stone," Katie said, shocked. "I don't believe it."

"How are we supposed to fight him now?" Nahir asked. "By the time we form the Aura Carrier Megazord, he could have destroyed half of the city."

Right on cue, Zork returned to the same size as the rangers, looking them in the eyes.

"Yet, I am not going to attack humans who don't have you to protect them," he said, aiming his sword at them. "Nor, am I going to fight you. Instead, I'm going to let my Apprentice do the job."

"Oh great," Danni said, rolling her eyes under her helmet. "Another low level weak demon who we'll easily trash."

"That is what you think," the Angel of Death replied. "You defeat him and I will unpetrify your Megazords. You lose, and they're mine."

"We'll defeat whatever you throw at us," Luke shouted. "No matter what."

"Even one of your own?" Zork asked, cryptically, vanishing out of view.

And, that was when he appeared. The Apprentice.

"Holy love of all that is unholy," Nahir muttered. "That's impossible."

"We're doomed!" Katie said, sadly.

* * *

In front of them, the Apprentice was wearing SDI uniform very similar to the onces that they were currently wearing. The main colour of the armour was gold, with a black Y shaped trim across the front of the chest. The gloves and boots of his armour were also black, while the belt was the same colour. At the holster on the waist, there was a strange staff. The lower part of his costume was also gold. He also wore a pair of black shoulder pads. His helmet had a Dragonite theme and the black visor was a V shape, but with no mouthpiece. Upon the belt buckle, there was an SDI logo.

"This is impossible," Xavier said, repeating what Nahir had said a few seconds earlier. "Is that what I think it is?"

* * *

Silence fell completely within the Aquabase, as the gold wearing ranger appeared upon the screens in front of them.

"The..." Miranda started to say. "What... How?"

"...." was all that came from Dominic, as his jaws dropped in complete shock and surprise. Even Duo was completely lost for words, as he watched.

Without saying a word, Bristow turned and ran out of the room. Followed by Dominic to his office, where upon jerking the door of the safe open, he finally realised that the morpher had been stolen.

"How?" he said. "This is impossible. By rights a demon should not be able to step inside this Aquabase."

"Unless it's inside the body of another human," Dominic pointed out, remembering his previous experience with Unowian. "Then..."

"Unless they've got a pass, it's almost impossible for a human to get in here," Bristow reminded him. "So, how did..."

"We better get back and see how the battle's going," Dominic said, turning to run back out of the room.

* * *

"Who are you?" Danni demanded. "And, where did you get that armour?"

"I am the Apprentice of the mighty and noble warrior, Zork," the Apprentice replied. "And, as for the armour, I stole it from right under your noses."

"Then, I guess we've got no choice but to take it back," Xavier snapped. "Hand it over, and we won't destroy you as we do so."

"You want it back," the Apprentice snarled. "Then, come and get it."

Not wasting any time, Xavier leaped forward to attack, going into a flying against the Apprentice. Only for the opponent to completely block it, grabbing the red rangers leg and hurling him back to where he had came.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, trying to help him up.

"That looked like it hurt," Luke commented. "Is he really as strong as he looks?"

"Yes, on both counts," Xavier groaned. "He's a tough one. We have to work as a team here to do this. Otherwise, we've got no chance."

"Don't we do that normally?" Nahir asked, sarcastically. "Okay, let's go and get him."

Taking out their swords, the five of them began to circle the gold ranger.

"You think that you can defeat me with greater numbers?" the Apprentice demanded, dropping a hand down to his waist. "Dragon Staff!"

Bringing the weapon out of its holster, he extended it out to its full length. A staff, with a Dragonite's head and body at the top, the rest of it a thick spike. Holding it with the handle behind the body, he began to keep a wary eye on the rangers.

"He even stole the damn weapon," Luke complained. "That's just unfair."

"In battle, you make your own parity," the Apprentice replied. "Now, are we going to do this, or are you going to complain about it all day?"

Before any of them could reply, he smashed the business end of the weapon down into the ground.

"Earth Strike!"

At the bellowed command, a huge shock wave rang out through the concrete, strong enough to throw all five rangers down to the ground.

Jumping back to their feet first, Nahir and Danni went on the attack with their swords, slashing away at the Apprentice. He easily blocked their strikes with the weapon, striking back at them with it. Easily pushing their blows aside, the pointed end of the staff raked against the yellow and pink rangers, easily sending them staggering back. As they crashed to the ground, they promptly demorphed out of their costumes, back to their regular appearance.

In the meantime, Luke and Katie had managed to get up and go on the attack of their own. Rushing into battle, they tried to hit him from behind. Instantly reacting, the Apprentice blocked their strikes with his staff, sweeping down to knock Katie off her feet. Facing Luke, he let out a laugh.

"You're a dragon like me," he said, gesturing to the Flygon design on the helmet. "Let's see how you like this."

As he spoke, the staff began to glow with a gold and blue light.

"Dragon Fury Attack!"

Crashing the weapon repeatedly against Luke's body, he watched the green ranger collapse to the ground in pain and demorph. As he writhed around in agony, Katie came rushing back up with her sword, determined to make up for the earlier setback.

Not even pausing in his rhythm, the Apprentice sprang around, forcing the blade up into the air out of the blue rangers hand. Still moving, he launched a powerful kick into her stomach, sending her sailing back through the air, where she finally crashed against a wall. Slumping down to the ground, she demorphed, clutching at her wounds in pain.

"Hey, moron! You forgot about me!"

Looking around, the Apprentice saw Xavier back on his feet, levelling the Emergency Fearow Cannon at him.

"Bring it on!" the gold ranger snarled, holding his Dragon Staff. "Come on! Make my day!"

"You're starting to push me!" the red ranger yelled, pulling the trigger. "Okay, fire!"

At his movement, the white hot beam of bright erupted from the weapon, bursting through the air towards the Apprentice.

And, in one minor movement, he brought the glowing staff up, spinning it around like a baton in his hand.

"Mirror Coat!"

Upon blasting against the spinning weapon, the blast was promptly reflected back towards the red ranger. As the beam smashed against Xavier, he dropped the Emergency Fearow and collapsed to the ground.

"Now, stay down!" the Apprentice demanded.

"Never!" Xavier yelled, trying to get back to his feet. "You better stop me now, because I will be back to try and stop you."

"As you wish," the Apprentice replied, bringing the staff up. "Feel the dark power of Queen Misteria!"

Smashing the end of the staff down into the ground, the sky went black above them.

"Draco Meteor!"

As the thunder rumbled up above, several small meteors covered with blue flames came sailing down through the air, smashing against Xavier's body. Yelling in pain, the red ranger finally collapsed down to the ground, demorphing out of his ranger suit.

"You are not warriors," the Apprentice snarled. "How is it that you stand against the might of my mother?"

Before any of them could reply, Zork reappeared out of nowhere.

"Well, look at that," he said. "My single Apprentice defeated five of you. And, as agreed, I will claim my prize. Your zords."

Clicking his fingers, the SDI Megazord and the Guardian Battlezord vanished from view.

"Come, Apprentice," Zork said, grinning at the defeated rangers. "This fight is over. Until next time."

Again clicking his fingers, the two of them vanished. Leaving the rangers alone and defeated...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**FOOLED YOU ALL!**

**Lol.**

**So, who is the mystery intruder/ Gold ranger/ Apprentice. And, how does he have that special ability? All will be revealed soon. And, will they ge their Zords back at all.**

**Anyway... Part one of a four part arc detailing the introduction of said new ranger.**

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews. All appreciated completely.**

**Next chapter... The unofficial second part of the arc... It'll be entitled Blood Ties. Preview below.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One, Blood Ties, Preview...**

**Nahir: So, who is he?  
Miranda: You need a new weapon to take him on. And, here they are.**

**Zork: All is coming to fruition.**

**Dominic: Gold Ranger got in here and kidnapped the Commander.**

**Zork: Twisted by demon blood, what once was a human is now a monster.**

**?: I'm not a monster!**

**Bristow: I'm your father!**

* * *

**Coming soon. Remember what happened last time you all jumped to conclusions.**


	21. Blood Ties

Chapter Twenty One. Blood Ties.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers SDI..._

_With the invention of a sixth morpher, Miranda and Commander Bristow made the decision to try and bestow the powers upon Duo. Yet, they proved too strong for him to handle and threw him across the room. Meanwhile, someone broke into the Aquabase and stole the said morpher. Someone later revealed to be Zork's Apprentice. As nobody noticed that the device was gone, Zork attacked again at his giant size. As the SDI Megazord and the Guardian Battlezord went to battle him, they couldn't hurt him until he eventually froze them solid with an attack. With the Megazords down, Zork set his Apprentice upon them, who easily defeated the rangers with his power. Once down, he kept the Megazords before leaving the rangers alone to contemplate their defeat..._

* * *

"Ah, man!"

Looking over to the elevator, both Miranda and Dominic could see the elevator coming down to the lab. With a group of dejected looking rangers stood on the moving platform.

"This doesn't look good," Dominic said, folding his arms. "They look really down and depressed."

"Can you blame them?" Miranda asked. "They were soundly beaten and lost their Zords. That's a pretty good excuse to be..."

"Thanks for rubbing it in, Miranda," Luke said, shooting an annoyed glance over at her. "Like we're not depressed enough as it is."

"Is it worth me telling you all to keep your chins up and not get too down?" Dominic asked, leaning back on the counter.

"Probably not," Danni said. "That guy was tough."

"How did he get hold of that morpher, anyway?" Xavier asked. "I thought the Commander had it in his safe."

"Somebody stole it, clearly," Bristow replied, walking into the room. "They stole it, and the demons are using its power to engage in nefarious activities against us."

"So, how can we counter him?" Katie asked. "Surely there's a way that we can do that?"

"I don't know," Nahir said. "I mean... the swords didn't do anything."

"The Emergency Fearow was useless," Xavier pointed out.

"We'll see what we can do," Miranda replied, already stroking her chin in musing. "Maybe... Ah, we'll work something out. Go on. Lick your wounds and we'll see where we go from here."

"Guess there's nothing to do then," Luke muttered. "Just wander away and see where it takes us. That seems appropriate. What's next? Lay out a red carpet and ask the gold ranger and Zork to not make too much of a noise while they steamroller this region to the ground."

"Well, since they've got our Zords," Nahir pointed out. "It wouldn't take them that long."

"And, the mood just got worse," Katie said, trying to sound cheerful in the face of adversity. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check that I'm not suffering from internal bleeding."

"That's all we need," Xavier muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_The Aura Carriers charge along the track. The SDI zords start to emerge from them._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Commander Bristow and Miranda appear. Arcady tests a weapon._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord forms. The five zords come together._

**They'll save the day.**

_The SDI Megazord swings its sword. The Guardian Jet transforms._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poke Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. Aura Carrier Megazord forms._

**Poke Rangers!**

Poke Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Okay, Darkia," Zork said, walking into the chamber at the peak at the Skull Tower. "Hope you've got a knife handy, because you're about to eat your words."

"Wow, that small modicum of success really went to your head," Joltara commented. "So, your Apprentice managed to defeat the rangers and you stole their Megazords. I bet in the next fortnight they've got them back and your Apprentice has completely betrayed you and joined the side of good."

"Now, whose being a pessimist," Ramelow pointed out. "I can't see it happening. You've got a pretty good grip on your Apprentice. Can't see him going off the rails and..."

"Just to be on the safe side," Darkia said, smugly. "You better hand the Megazords over to me and I'll keep them from falling back into the right hands."

"Not a chance," Zork replied. "I'm keeping a hold of them. In these..."

Holding up a pair of jewels, one red and one blue, all eyes in the room instantly fell towards them.

"... I can keep them for an eternity if need be, utilising all of their power. Not a chance I'm giving them to you. Knowing the way you tend to do things, you would probably lose them."

"I don't like your insolence," Darkia growled.

"Yet, I'm on the road to bringing down the enemies of Her Majesty," Zork said. "And, when I do that, I'll be taking your mantle."

"You succeed and I'll give you my mantle," Darkia replied, sarcastically. "So, what's your next plan of action?"

"You will soon see," Zork answered, cryptically. "But, I need Kable for it."

"Done," the demon summoner said, bouncing over. "I'm glad to be of service."

* * *

"I've never seen the base so... So panicked," Xavier said, looking out of the window. "Everyone seems to be on a state of high alert."

"Some of them are searching for the Megazords," Danni remarked. "Some are trying to find our new opponent. And Miranda is trying to build weapons."

"You think we should be out helping, rather than just sitting here and feeling sorry for ourselves?" Katie asked, removing the ice pack from her stomach. "I mean... We've been beaten before. We were knocked down, but we got back up and kicked the thing that knocked us down onto its ass."

"We weren't just beaten," Luke pointed out. "We were decimated. He couldn't have beaten us harder if he'd tried. He could have tied one hand around his back, and we'd still probably have been beaten."

"Bright side of life mean anything to you, Luke?" Katie said, wincing as she sat up in her chair. "Can you ever just focus on that little way of sunshine that's around us all?"

"You ever think you can get in the real damn picture?" the green ranger demanded. "There was no bright thing to grab hold of here. We lost, and you've got a huge bruise on your stomach to prove it. Xavier got blasted to absolute hell by that Draco Meteor, I was taken down..."

"That didn't hurt that much," Xavier said, trying to keep a straight face. "I've just been throwing up blood for the last few hours."

"Maybe Luke's got a point," Nahir remarked. "We were taken completely apart."

"Holy crap, the world has gone insane," Danni commented. "You two agreeing on something. We're all doomed here."

"I'm not saying we give up," Nahir said. "I'm saying that we go down to Miranda's lab and see if she's got anything at all that can cheer us up."

"She's not a magician," Luke began to say, before the other four rangers began to leave the rooom. Following the rest of them out, he couldn't help but shake his head.

* * *

"Well, we thought that you need a new weapon to take him on," Miranda said, looking over at them with a smile. "We toyed with what to come up with. From exploding boomerangs to something similar to what we came up with in the Dragon Staff."

"Don't look at me," Dominic remarked, watching Luke turn around to him, his mouth open to make a smart comment. "And, don't say it."

"What?" the green ranger asked, mock innocently. "No exploding chew toy?"

"Anyway, we finally decided," Miranda said, ignoring them. "And, here they are."

Opening the cabinet up behind them, the rangers all let out huge sighs of relief.

"Wow, they look awesome, Miranda," Xavier said. "Want to fill us in on them."

Nodding, she brought out one of the weapons. A piece of metal shaped like a Lugia's body, the limbs placed strategically to allow for a grip. The tail bent one way, before the body and wings bent the other, before the neck and head finally bent the same way as the tail. Connecting the appendages were rods of metal. Instead of the normal dark blue colour on the body, each one was a shade of one of the ranger colours.

"Like this, they may not look like much," she said. "But, do this..."

Pushing down on a hidden button somewhere, a pair of large blades erupted out of both ends of the handle, making the weapon twice as long.

"Double bladed weapons," she explained. "Lightweight, but deadly. Plus, you can combine them with your Defense Blasters to create a powerful beam weapon. If one of you were to use this attack combination, it would be incredibly potent. But, with all five of you doing it, you can call for the sacred Aeroblast strike. Even stronger than the Emergency Fearow."

"But, can it stand up to the Dragon Staff?" Katie asked.

"In theory, they can," Miranda replied. "Rangers, these are your Lugia Lancers."

"I take it all back," Luke said. "You are a magician."

"I pefer the term techno-witch," she said, with a grin. "But, you're all welcome."

Right on cue, the alarms began to sound all around them, and the monitor screens burst into life. Showing six very familiar demons on screen, wreaking havoc in Waterfall Shores.

"Oh crap," Xavier said. "Didn't we already destroy them? Theres' Tridigger."

"And Coolbee," Katie commented.

"Not Soundscreech," Luke muttered.

"Sablezing," Danni scowled, seeing the smoke demon. "Not her again."

"And, Firespeeder?" Nahir asked. "Did Zork bring them all back from the dead?"

"Wonder if this is part of some greater scheme," Dominic said, darkly. "But, I guess we won't know until it hits us all."

"Let's go and test the Lugia Lancers out on these revived demons," Katie remarked. "Should be an ideal time to see if they work or not."

"Right on," Danni said, picking up the weapon with the yellow trim. On cue, the rest of the rangers eached picked up the weapon in their colour, checking them over.

"Can't wait to see how this handles," Nahir remarked, grinning. "I'm going to give that damn Rapidash a taste of this."

"Let's go and get them," Xavier shouted, as they ran over to the elevator. "SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

"Oh look!"

"The rangers are here," Zork said, with a smirk, as the five of them got out of the Defense Driver. "Welcome!"  
"What the heck do you want?" Luke demanded. "And where did you find those five demons?"

"Brought them back from the dead," Zork replied, sarcastically. "From the underworld."

"We destoyed them before," Xavier said, stepping forward. "You really think that we won't do it again."

"Then please, prove it," Zork snickered, shrugging his shoulders. "If you destroy them all before the time limit, I'll give you your Megazords back."

"Why don't we believe you?" Katie demanded.

"Fine then, don't," the Angel of Death snapped. "Either way, you still have to destroy them. Otherwise, they'll destroy the city. How fast you do it is up to you."

"Fine, we'll beat your stupid game," Nahir yelled.

"Enjoy," Zork replied, before vanishing away from view. Leaving five demons and five rangers facing each other down.

"Something isn't right here," Danni said. "Better do it as quickly as possible."

"Amen to that," Katie remarked, glaring at Coolbee. "Let's kick some demon ass."

Tridigger had the body of a Diglett, but also had a moustache underneath the pink nose. There was a large pointed horn on his head and he wore a set of silver armour. At the end of his arms, were a pair of pointed drills. While, to complete the look, he walked on a set of legs similar looking to those on a Rhydon.

Coolbee was shaped like a yellow and black striped Poliwrath, with a blue swirl on the middle of the body. There were a pair of Beedrill wings on his back, and also a par of the stingets at the point where the white hands would normally be. Instead of a pair of erect eyes upon the demon's head, there was a giant Beedrill head.

Soundscreech looked like a giant Exploud, only he had black and blue fur. His tail was shaped like a microphone, and he had two mouths, and no ears. One to the left side of his face, one to the right.

Sablezing, was a purple and black demon with the body of a Sableye and the head of a Weezing. There was a toxic symbol on her stomach and the holes in the side of her head expelled out gas at random intervals. The eyes in her head were glittering diamonds which seemed to see through everything around them.

And finally, Firespeeder was a humanoid Rapidash demon with Fearow wings upon his back. Stood on two white furred legs with hooves at the bottom, he wore a belt made of brown feathers. On his upper body, which had two arms ending in Fearow talonned hands, he had flames covering the entire area. Atop his neck, he had a typical Rapidash head, but with a Fearow beak instead of a horn.

"No time like the present," Xavier said. "Let's do it. Lugia Lancers!"

Taking out the weapons, the rangers went to battle against their opponents, each picking the one that they had a personal history with.

* * *

"Come on!" Tridigger growled, bringing up his drills to slash at Xavier. "I'll cut you up and mutilate you!"

"Same thing, moron!" the red ranger replied, blocking the strike with his Lugia Lancer. "Then again, you never struck me as the brightest."

"You dare!" the demon snarled, trying to smash the weapon with his drills. But, it held strong against the assault, as Xavier parried it away. Returning the weapon back to slash at Tridigger, Xavier heard groans of pain as the blade cut against the thick rock-like skin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danni was fighting Sablezing. Slashing at the smoke with her new weapon, trying to inflict some damage. Laughing in boredom, the demon formed into her corporeal form. And promptly got a Lancer through the face, the attack bringing a yell of pain from her.

"You bitch!" Sablezing howled. "You'll pay for that."

"Already am now I'm seeing you again," Danni quipped, withdrawing the blade and spinning around to strike her in the stomach. Doubling over, she managed to fire a Sludge Bomb towards the yellow ranger, the blast enough to send her staggering back.

"Is that all you got?" Danni asked, straightening up. "Didn't hurt."

* * *

"SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Soundscreech roared, seeing Luke rushing towards him, the Lugia Lancer raised to attack.

"So good that Dominic insisted on some basic staff combat," the green ranger muttered, deflecting the waves of sound with his weapon. "It's more or less the same."

Jumping high above Soundscreech, he slashed the weapon against the demons head, bringing a belligerent bellow of pain from the demon. A bellow that was enough to send Luke a few extra feet into the air. Using the momentum, he managed to flip and drive the pointed edge of the Lancer back into Soundscreech's head.

* * *

Crashing her weapon against Firespeeder, Nahir was just trying to keep her focus on inflicting as much damage to the enemy as possible. Brushing her anger and fear towards the Pokemon back, she suddenly felt the blade crash against the wings of the demon.

"You don't have two other pink rangers to back you up this time," Firespeeder cackled, still blocking her.

"I don't need them," Nahir shot back, pulling the weapon away. Spinning around, she hacked at the area underneath the wings, the demon yelping in pain. Thrusting the blade up, she felt it cut through the wings easily, separating them from the rest of the body.

* * *

Finally, Katie was battling Coolbee. Managing to keep her composure, despite the memories of the creature infecting her with its poison. Blocking strikes with its needle arms with her Lugia Lancer, she spun the weapon up and managed to cut through the tips of the appendages. Causing the demon to howl in pain, a sound that was compounded as the blue ranger jerked her arms up and managed to hack the head off completely.

As the demon collapsed to the ground, the glamour faded away to reveal a Misdrabeing on the ground. Looking around, the blue ranger spotted that the other rangers had all defeated their opponents. And four other Misdrabeings were down defeated on the ground.

"What the heck?" Danni asked. "That's not right."

"Something wasn't right here," Luke commented, as the five of them regrouped. "I mean... There's no possible reason why they would disguise a couple of Misdrabeings as demons like we thought before... Unless..."

"Aquabase, come in," Xavier said, using the communicator in his helmet. "Do you read me?"

"Rangers," Miranda replied, almost shouting with anger. "You better get back here right now. We know what happened."

"Well, that's a relief," Katie remarked. "Let's go."

* * *

Upon arriving back in the main control deck of the Aquabase, the rangers were shocked to find the place in disarray. A hole had been blown in the wall, and several pools of blood were on the ground. Yet to be cleaned up. Dominic and Miranda were stood by the main console, watching and waiting for them to come back.

"No!" Danni shouted. "No way!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this," Miranda said, sadly. "But, that battle against those demons was a diversion. Just to get you out of here."

"Someone's been taken," Dominic said, shaking his head. "While you weren't here."

"So, who is he?" Nahir asked. "Who was taken?"

"While you were distracted, Gold Ranger got in here and kidnapped the Commander," Dominic said, causing the rangers to gasp. "By the time we knew anything was wrong, it was too late."

"This wasn't anyone's fault," Xavier said. "We couldn't have known this was going to happen. And, if we'd stuck here just in case, those demons would have destroyed the city."

"Now, we need to get him back," Miranda remarked. "I've got the satellites scanning the area for anything, but..."

"Can't you just follow his locator chip?" Katie asked. "Like when you were grabbed by Ramelow?"

"Something's blocking its signal," she replied. "We've got to search manually."

"Miss Underwood."

Looking around to see who was speaking, Miranda caught sight of one of the technicians.

"Yes, Joel?" she said. "What is it?"

"We've got an incoming transmission from somewhere," he replied. "Can't trace the source."  
"Put it up on the big screen," Dominic ordered.

As the technician did so, a huge image of Zork appeared on the screen, arms folded.

"Long time no see, Rangers," he snickered, the twin jewels around his neck. "Well, other than that moment about half an hour ago. I see you defeated my demons. Too bad it took you too long. So, I keep your Megazords."

Almost as if to rub it in, he held the two jewels up.

"Okay, chuckles," Katie said. "Where's the Commander?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about," the Angel of Death replied, sarcastically. "Can you be a little more specific. Commander of Queen Misteria's armies. I can rustle him up for you. Although, he doesn't speak your language, so you might have to mime."

"Commander Bristow, bird brain!" Nahir yelled. "Your psycho student took him. Where is he?"

"Oh, him," Zork said, airily. "He's safe for the moment. At least I think he might be. My Apprentice is currently standing guard. And, that is why I'm here."

Losing his calm demeanour, he stood to attention, his face growing more serious by the second.

"If you ever want to see him again, come to the docks in Waterfall Shores. Come unmorphed. If I see any colours, then the Commander loses a finger. All five of you."

"Well, this is obviously a trap," Luke said, sarcastically.  
"Clearly," Zork replied, rolling his eyes. "Oh well, I'll be sure to let the Commander know that you were too cowardly to come and help him."

"Oh we'll be there," Xavier said. "And, if we don't see the Commander upon arrival..."

"You'll hang around and wait for my terms," Zork demanded. "I've got all the cards here. You can't dictate anything at all. I'll see you in an hour."

"What's depressing," Danni said, as the image faded away. "Is that he's right. And that a jibe about cowardice was enough to wind up Xavier."

"Hey!" the red ranger exclaimed. "We still need to get Bristow back. I was just trying to psych him out."

"Failed miserably," Luke muttered.

"Whatever, we're going to be there," Xavier said. "We're not going to be morphed, as he said. But, there was nothing about not being able to take our morphers."

"Cunning," Katie remarked. "Did you literally make that up on the spot?"

"Why thank you, I did."

* * *

"Well, you got him," Zork remarked, as the Apprentice hurled Bristow to the ground in front of him. "Congratulations."

"It's not done until he no longer draws breath," the Apprentice said, angrily. "You want me to torture him and..."

"That is not the way," the Angel of Death remarked, sounding shocked. "We do not torture our enemies no matter the cause. We just make their deaths as painful as possible as a warning to others. Torture is a human method. Then again, that's all I can expect from you. For it to be in your nature."

"I apologise, my Master," the Gold Ranger replied, bowing his head in what could have been shame.

"You can't change who you are, I suppose," Zork said, grimly. "No matter how much I have tried. But, no torture."

"Wait, you were human once?" Bristow asked, looking at the Apprentice. "Then, why..."

"Silence, fool!" Zork thundered. "You're gaining nothing from us. Even if you do, you won't be around long enough to use whatever small trifles you might gather."

"I'll take care of it," the Gold Ranger said, looking down at the man on the ground. "Don't worry."

"They lie and they decieve," Zork warned. "He will tell you anything to save his own skin."

"I won't fall for his tricks."

"Then, all is coming to fruition," Zork laughed, vanishing away. Leaving the Apprentice and the Commander alone in the dark building. "Take care of him and we should be sitting pretty. When you've done that, come help me destroy the rangers. Even with their new weapons, they will be no match for the two of us."

Bowing his head, the Apprentice waited for all traces of the Angel of Death to completely vanish, before grabbing the Commander by the throat.

"Time for you to say good night," he snarled. "Soon, your pathetic band of rangers will be gone and the might of the Queen will reign supreme."

"You are a human?" Bristow asked. "Why do you follow the demons? Why...?"

Throwing him back against the wall, the Apprentice didn't reply, just watching as Bristow slid down and hit the ground in pain.

"You don't have to do this," the Commander muttered, spitting out blood. "You can always rebel..."

"Why would I rebel against the only being to ever show me any love," the Apprentice demanded. "Queen Misteria is my mother. For twelve years, she has loved me and..."

"Twelve years?" Bristow said, suddenly butting in. "There's a problem there. If we're talking human terms, you sound more like twenty years old. So, where were you for the first eight years of your life?"

"I don't know and I don't care," the Apprentice snapped. "If I had a human family, they're probably glad I'm gone. Because your entire race is deceitful. Untrustworthy. Murderous and shallow. They made the show of mourning, but once the pathetic excuse for a funeral was over, their lives returned to normal."

"There was never a funeral," Bristow said, finally breaking his silence.

"What?" the Apprentice demanded. "What did you just say?"

"I said that there was never a funeral," the Commander replied. "Twelve years ago, I had a son... An eight year old son. The light of my life. The reason that I walked away from my previous dangerous job and became the father that he would have deserved."

"Is there a point to this story?"

Ignoring him, Bristow continued on with the tale, his voice trembling as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"But, fate conspired against me," he said, the words cracking in his mouth. "With the boy's mother already sick... With my wife sick, life was tough. I took him to the park one day... And before I knew it there was an attack. Gunshots. He was hit. My Andrew was hit with a stray shot in the neck. There was so much blood. I thought that I was going to lose him for sure. No way could he have survived. The paramedic said the same."

Taking a moment to pause, the Commander could notice a slight change in the demeanour of the Apprentice. The Dragon Staff had become lowered, ever so slightly.

"I was riding in the back of the ambulance with him, holding his hand. praying and hoping that something would happen to save him. In short, I was hoping for a miracle. And, as the colour drained from his face, I saw something. At the time, I believed it was a miracle, but I know differently now. Black smoke appeared above his body and spoke to me. A female voice told me that she could save his life. That he would go on living, only in the darkest of dimensions at her side. And, should he survive that, I would see him again in twelve years. I didn't believe what she said was possible, but I was desperate so I did what any parent would do. I said yes. Begged her to save his life. And, right in front of me, my son vanished. Never to be seen again."

Rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand, Bristow finally spoke again, to finish the story.

"In that twelve years, I discovered that the smoke and the voice were a trick of Queen Misteria. She sensed an opportunity and leaped out of the depths to take my son back with her. That's why I agreed to join SDI. So I could eventually find my son again one day."

"Who are you?" the Apprentice demanded, his legs giving way as he dropped to his knees. "And, why do I feel this emotion?"

"Because," Bristow replied, holding out his hand. "Unless I'm very much mistaken... I'm your father. And you are my son."

At his words, the Apprentice let out a gasp of shock, his head dropping.

"That's... Not possible," he said. "Really, it's not."  
"Andrew," Bristow said, getting to his feet and walking towards the gold ranger. "I'm your father."

"No!"

"I'm your father!"

"You're not!"

"I am..." Bristow insisted, sensing a breakthrough. "... Your father."

This time, the reaction showed. The levee finally broke, the gold ranger armour vanishing away to reveal the blue haired teenager sat on a crate looking forlorn.

"She told me that you didn't care!" Andrew yelled. "So..."

"Calm down," Bristow said, before noticing the scar on his cheek. "Where did you get that? Who gave it to..."

"It was Zork," Andrew replied, sullenly. "I deserved it. We were training and I lost concentration..."

"Nothing gave him the right to..."

"I deserved it!" the teenager yelled. "Okay! Why do you care? You never even searched for me! You claim you did, but I bet that..."

"I did!" Bristow said, speaking softly before noticing a strange purple glow emanating around from his sons hand. As Andrew brought it up, he was suddenly powerless to move. Powerless to break away as his son placed his hand on his forehead. Only holding it there for a moment, before breaking away, his skin going pale at what he had seen.

"It's all true," he said. "You... You're not lying. But, Zork said that..."  
"Just calm down," his father said, noticing the golden Pokeball around his sons neck. "I'm not lying. Humans do lie. But, not all the time and sometimes for good reason. When I told your mother that you'd gone to a better place, I honestly hoped that it was true. And, how did you know I wasn't lying?"

"I'm empathic," Andrew replied. "Can sense emotions mainly. But, in certain situations, I can get surface memories off things. That's how I broke into your safe. Managed to gain a fragment of a past time when you put the code in. Still fresh. It's actually how I managed to figure out the morpher and the weapon so quickly."

"That's amazing," Bristow said, surprised. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Honestly?" he answered. "I don't know. As far back as I remember, I just knew how to do it."

"So, that's how you got the morpher then," the Commander replied. "Interesting."

"You mean when I broke into SDI to steal it," Andrew answered, folding his arms. "Came in through the plunge pool. You want it back..."

He tossed it over to Bristow, shaking his head.

"Take it," he finished, bitterly. "All the training I've done, it's all been based on a lie. On something that anything that wasn't a demon was evil. Now I've met you, I..."

"Andrew, you're not to blame for any of this," Bristow said. "Not all humans are evil, but for the most part, these demons are evil. They're being lead by an evil space mutant from the future who wants to burn the entire planet to the ground. He's corraling them to that point."

"I thought I was doing a good thing," the teenager continued, sadly. "Even when I beat the rangers, I was so proud. Nothing more than to make my Master pleased. Now, he'll probably reject me. Be grateful if he doesn't destroy me himself."

"Listen to me, Andrew," Bristow said, before pulling off. "Oh damn, he'll be attacking the rangers right now."

"I need to find him," the Apprentice muttered, getting to his feet. "Need to clear my head."

Turning around and heading for the door, Bristow made the decision for one final gambit.

"Son," he said, watching Andrew turn around to see what he wanted. "Catch."

At the movement of his arm, the morpher sailed through the air, caught by the blue haired boy.

"I know that you'll make the right decision if you need to."

Finally managing a smile, Andrew pocketed the device and carried on out of the room.

* * *

"Alright, where is he?" Xavier shouted, as he and the other four unmorphed rangers arrived onto the scene. "He better show up, because he's starting to annoy me. Zork needs an ass kicking."

"Don't disagree with you there," Luke muttered.

"There's a shock," Nahir said, sarcastically. "Normally, you..."

Before she could finish her words, another orb of black fire came crashing down out of the sky, completely taking them by surprise. As it exploded against the sidewalk, they were thrown up into the air by the explosion and sent crashing to the ground.

"Well, look at that," the Angel of Death remarked, swooping down on his wings. "You actually came. Bravery is always a prize asset, but stupidity isn't."

"Give the Commander back!" Katie shouted, trying to get back to her feet, before collapsing again holding her stomach. "And our Zords."

"You look in pain there," Zork laughed, the rangers down on the ground, unable to move. "And, all it took to bring you down was one. Not me, but him. Twisted by demon blood, what once was a human is now a monster. A monster I created. A beast. Neither human nor demon, something that won't ever be accepted by either race."

"Zork!"

Looking around in surprise, the Angel of Death saw Andrew striding over to him, an annoyed look on his face.

"Watch your manners, Apprentice," he snapped. "Did you take care of the Commander?"

"No, I let him walk away," Andrew replied, sarcastically. "I'm not a monster. And, I'm not your Apprentice any longer. Yeah, I know how you've being lying to me from the start. It ends now!"

"You would betray me?" Zork demanded, bringing his sword up. "I shall tear your limbs from your body."

"You can try," Andrew said, taking out the golden Pokeball. "But, I'm about to stand with humanity. You reap what you sow. And you have sewn me."

Pushing down on the button, he activated the device. The Pokeball bursting to life in his hand.  
"SDI! Time to battle!"

Instantly, he transformed into the armour, taking up a battle stance against Zork. Much to the clear chagrin of the Angel of Death.

"Last chance," he warned. "Renounce your betrayal and I might only take three of your fingers as penance."

"You've already taken so much from me," Andrew replied, staring down the opponent. "Nothing else. You're going down. _Master._"

Growling in anger, Zork brought out his knife, transforming it into its sword form. In retaliation, Andrew brought out the Dragon Staff, extending it out to its full length.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Danni wondered, watching the two of them circle each other. Both daring the other to make the first move.

"Not a clue, but it looks like it's on," Luke quipped. "Maybe they'll destroy each other and do us all a favour."

* * *

Finally making the decision to attack, Andrew leaped forward, swinging the staff. Only for his strike to be blocked by Zork's sword, the clang ringing out around the area. Laughing out loud, the Angel of Death went on an attack of his own, thrusting his sword towards the gold ranger who easily blocked it with his staff. Dropping down to the ground, he tried to aim for Zork's legs, while the foe went up into the air using his wings.

"Really got to take it up a level," he said, without a trace of irony or sarcasm in his voice.

Ignoring him, Andrew brought the weapon back, pushing down on the button. As Zork landed back on the ground, he slammed the Staff into the ground.

"Earth Strike!"

As the weapon crashed into the ground, a huge shock wave rang out, managing to send Zork crashing back off his feet.

"You'll pay for that!" he howled, jumping back into the air. Black flames began to crackle from his hands. "With interest."

"Bring it on!" Andrew yelled, knowing instantly what was coming. Already, he was preparing the staff to try and block it.

"Sacred Fire of Darkness!"

"Miror Coat!"

With Zork unleashing the burst of black flames towards the gold ranger, Andrew thrust the staff in front of the blast, spinning it like a baton to try and reflect the energy back towards the Angel of Death.

Grunting with the effort, he managed to deflect it down into the ground, where it faded into nothing.

"What?" Zork yelled. "Nothing blocks that attack!"

"I just did," Andrew shouted. "And, I guess you trained me too well. Because you're going down!"

At his words, the staff began to glow with a golden blue light.

"Dragon Fury Attack!"

Leaping through the air, Andrew sent the Dragon Staff crashing against the body of the Angel of Death, bringing a howl of agony from the demon.

"You... You!" he roared. "Nobody does that to me! I'll be back for revenge. One of us is going to end up destroyed come the end of it!"

"Any time any place," Andrew shouted, as Zork vanished into thin air. Leaving just the six rangers alone. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Drawing deep breaths, the gold ranger turned around to see the other rangers on their feet, looking at him with interest.

"Okay," Xavier said. "We've got a lot to discuss."

"Indeed," Andrew replied. "That would appear to be an understatement."

Bending down to the ground, he scooped something up in his hands and held them out to the other rangers. A red jewel and a blue one. Right where they had been dropped by Zork.

"But, I believe these belong to you."

Crushing his hand shut, the jewels shattered under his grip. The energy released from within them, the SDI Megazord and the Guardian Battlezord appeared behind him.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," Danni remarked.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew. Action.**

**And, it never goes right for the bad guys, huh? All it took was a little empathic help from his father... And Andrew joins the team. Well, helps them out. Is he going to join the team permanently? Well, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Half way through the arc. And then we're back to regular action.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Next chapter... The Arbok's Curse. Part One.**

**Heh, another two parter. Preview below. Also, new credits next chapter.**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two, The Arbok's Curse, Part One, Preview.**

**Bristow: You're welcome on the team, if you want it.**

**Andrew: I don't know.**

**Zork: You would dare to betray me! Suffer the consequences.**

**Katie: What is it?**

**Zork: When the Arbok reaches your throat, you will perish. Tick tock, Apprentice.**

**Xavier: Can't that guy ever give up?**

**Andrew: Apprently not.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	22. The Arbok's Curse: Part One

Chapter Twenty Two. The Arbok's Curse. Part One.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_Returning to the Aquabase beaten by their nemesis, the five rangers tried to regroup and strengthen themselves. The help came as Miranda created the Lugia Lancer weapons, just in time for five of their old demonic foes to reappear. As they defeated the demons, it was revealed that they were just disguised Misdrabeings. Meanwhile, the gold ranger had broken into SDI and kidnapped Commander Bristow. Causing Zork to call them out. At the same time, Bristow realised something about the evil ranger. After a heated discussion, the two of them realised that they had known each other before. Using his empathic abilities, Andrew confirmed that he was Bristow's son. Turning his back on Queen Misteria and Zork, he overheard his former mentor crowing and battled the Angel of Death. Winning and getting the Megazords back._

* * *

"Wow," Danni commented, leaning forward in her chair. "That's a really amazing story."

"It's not as special as it sounds," Andrew said, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, not if you lived through it anyway. It was tough. But, training under Zork... I got a lot out of it."

"If I was Zork," Luke remarked. "I'd really be seething at you right now."

"Oh, he will be," Andrew admitted. "I defeated him. Humiliated him. He'll be out for blood. But, like he said. One of us is going to end up destroyed before this is over."

"Hey, you're safe in here," Danni told him. "No demon can get in here. At least... Not unless Zork can take control of humans. Then..."

"He doesn't have that ability," Andrew replied. "At least, not that I know of."  
"Speaking of Zork's abilities," Nahir asked. "How was it that he came back from the dead? We destroyed him and..."

"... Now now!" the Commander said, walking into the room, followed by Xavier and Dominic. "We all have a lot of question, but now isn't the time. Can the rest of you leave? I need to speak to my son. Alone."

All looking bemused, the five rangers filed out of the room, followed by Dominic who closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Seems an interesting bunch," Andrew commented. "You've put together an impressive force there. I find the blond one a bit annoying, but..."

"You're not the only one there," Bristow said, managing a small smile. "He's managed to aggravate more people in this place than virtually anyone else in its history."

"So, why do you need me?" Andrew wondered. "Seems like they were doing a good job. At least until I showed up."  
"Which is why we might need your help," Bristow said. "The way you mastered the power. All I'm saying, is that you're welcome on the team, if you want it."

"I don't know," Andrew answered, slowly. "I mean... I'm not sure if the whole team thing... I don't know."

"Sleep on it," the Commander replied, smiling at him. "But, until then, know that I'm still glad to have you back. No matter what you choose."

"Thanks Dad," he said, using the word for the first time. And realising that it felt... right.

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away. Kable applaudes._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S.... D..... I....**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D.... I....**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Just out of interest," Joltara asked, as a enraged Zork burst into the chamber at the top of Skull Tower. "And, this probably isn't the best time to ask it. But, why did nobody take me up on that bet? The one that I said how your Apprentice would turn on us and the rangers would have their Megazords back before a fortnight was up?"

"Would anyone really miss you if I destroyed you here and now?" Zork snarled, shaking his fist at her. "Because, I'm really not in the mood for your sarcasm here."

"I think I'll keep my mouth shut," she said. "So, how are you going to get back at him. And at SDI? He gave you a pretty big ass kicking."

"Wow, it's like you want him to torch you," Ramelow remarked, shaking his head. "When he does, I'm going to..."

"Silence!" Darkia demanded, glaring at the warrior. "My condolences on the loss of your apprentice, Zork. He seemed to be a fine warrior. Before he was corrupted."

"Do not worry," the Angel of Death replied. "I already know how I am going to make him fall. He will pay dearly for the betrayal he has inflicted on me."

* * *

"What is it?" Katie asked, as the five rangers came running up to the main command deck of the Aquabase at the sound of the alarms.

"We've got a source of demonic energy in the downtown areas of Waterfall Shores," Miranda said, looking at the screen. "No ID, but if I had to guess on something, I'd say it was Zork's revenge mission."

"Man, can't that guy ever give up?" Xavier wondered.

"Apparently not."

Looking around, the rangers saw Andrew walking over to them, the golden Pokeball around his neck.

"But, let's go and find out what it is," he said. "That is... If you want me along."

"Hey, we're not going to turn you down because of something that happened in the past," Danni replied. "Well, I'm not. I don't know about..."

Cutting her off, Xavier stepped forward and held out his hand.

"We're glad to have you along," he said. "Even if it's only a group of Misdrabeings, we won't have a problem fighting alongside you."

* * *

"What do you know," Luke quipped, as the Defense Driver pulled up to see a group of Misdrabeings attacking the city. "It was only Misdrabeings."

"A lot of Misdrabeings," Nahir pointed out. "There must be about thirty there."

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem," Andrew said, getting out. "I'll handle them."

"Wait, we'll all go," Xavier insisted. "As a team. There's too many to take alone."

"I've got it," Andrew replied. "Like I said. Not much of a problem. Shouldn't even need to..."

Spotting the rangers, the Misdrabeings all turned as one, each unleashing a Shadow Ball attack towards the Defense Driver. Completely taken by surprise, the explosion was enough to throw both Xavier and Andrew into the air, before they came crashing back down to the ground.

"Now, I'm mad," Xavier muttered, jumping to his feet. "Time to get them."

"Agreed," Andrew replied. "These clowns are going down."

Getting to their feet, the two rangers ran into the melee and began to attack their opponents. Jumping up into the air, Xavier took one down with a spin kick to the throat, the Misdrabeing croaking horribly in pain. As he looked around, the other rangers were already coming into battle. He could see Danni throwing punches at one of them, the Misdrabeing attempting to block her strikes, only for her to feint and strike it in the stomach before finishing it off with a knee to the face. Not waiting to follow the lead, Katie grabbed one by the ar, spinning to throw it into a group of its fellow Misdrabeings. As they toppled over to the ground, Nahir leaped over two of them and kicked the first one in the face. Meanwhile, Luke was blocking strikes aimed at him, while still managing to deal out damage of his own.

And then there was Andrew. The blue haired teenager mercilessly going through the foes like a knife through butter. Normally Misdrabeings weren't that much of a challenge, but against the unmorphed gold ranger, they seemed to be even weaker than normal.

As only one remained, Andrew threw the rest of the rangers a grin, shrugging his shoulders.

"Like I said," he replied. "Not much to..."

With the one remaining Misdrabeing charging him, he spun around on the spot, his hand glowing with a purple energy. Grabbing it by the forehead, the creature instantly went down, before vanishing out of sight.

"What the heck was that?" Luke asked. "Touch of death?"

"Huh?" Andrew wondered. "I don't get it."

"It's a reference to some movie or another," Danni offered. "A form of entertainment."

"I see," the gold ranger replied. "Anyway, what I did was focused my empathic abilities to overload the Misdrabeings brain. Promptly took it out. Thought it'd look stylish."

"It kinda did," Katie admitted. "So, anyone know what the point of this was?"

"Not sure," Xavier said, before looking over at Andrew. "Any ideas?"

"Well, it reminds me of the plan that Zork and I came up with to infiltrate your Aquabase," Andrew admitted. "But, I doubt they would be able to get in there. So, that can't be it."

"There's something else here," Nahir muttered. "Something that we're missing."

* * *

Even as they spoke, high above them, something was watching them. Them and the scene that had just taken place in battle.

"Hmm..." Zork muttered, turning away. His wings flaring out, he was soon up and away into the sky where he vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Less chaotic than the last time we came back after battling some Misdrabeings," Danni quipped, as the six of them walked back into the Aquabase via the service elevator. "Before it was all trashed and..."

Before she could finish what she had been about to say, a huge explosion rang out and a lab technician was thrown across the room, screaming in fright.

"Too much!" Miranda yelled, shaking her head. "You don't put the rocket fuel next to the solar cannons. Otherwise that happens."

"Sorry, Miss Underwood."

"Don't be sorry. Be right," she shouted, before seeing the rangers. "Ah, you're back."

"What's going on?" Luke wondered. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing things get blown up."

"We're putting the finishing touches on a zord for Andrew," Miranda said. "But, some part or another keeps blowing up."

"That's a problem" Katie said. "If it blows up while he's inside..."

"Hence my concern," Miranda remarked. "If we can just get something to stabilise the power, then..."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Xavier commented, shrugging his shoulders. "If anyone can and all."

"What happened up on the surface?" Miranda wondered. "Seemed to be something pretty big guessing from what I saw."

"Just a random Misdrabeing attack. Can't imagine what they wanted," Xavier continued. "But anyway, I'm beat. It's been a strange few days. So, I'm going off clock unless there's a big emergency."

"Kinda agree with you," Nahir said. "We've had something like five battles in a day and a half. It's taking its toll."

"Get some rest then, rangers," Miranda ordered. "I've got the feeling that it's not going to get any easier for the next few days. At least while Zork is probably still out for blood."

* * *

"Hey."

Looking around from where he was meditating on the floor in one of the offices, Andrew saw Katie walking by. Looking like she was ready to go to bed.

"Oh sorry," she instantly said. "Hope I didn't disturb you."

"I was just about finished," he replied. "What's going on?"

"Just about to head to bed," she said. "You meditate often?"

"It's good for focusing the spirit," Andrew answered. "Well, it is for me. Couldn't comment on anyone else."

"Really?" she asked, coming over and sitting down on one of the couches. "Where'd you learn how to do it?"

Her only answer was a dark look thrown at her by the gold ranger.

"Oh," Katie admitted. "From Zork?"

"Of course it was from Zork," he said. "I hardly picked it up wandering the streets."

"Fair enough," she said. "Sorry I asked."

"Ah, it's okay," Andrew replied. "You didn't think before opening your mouth. We've all done it."

"Even you?"

"Even me," he replied, gesturing to the scar on his face. "Although not that often any longer."

"Zork did that to you?" she wondered. "That's really..."

"Why do you humans instantly jump to the conclusion that he was wrong to give me this?" Andrew wondered. "Because..."

"I never said anything."

"Empathic, remember. Could more or less predict where you were going to go."

"Oh, right. I forgot," she admitted, before making a decision to change the subject. "So, nice threads."

"Yeah, Luke and Xavier both gave me advice," he said. "Something along the lines of if I'm going to be in the human world, I might as well look good doing it."

He was wearing a black shirt with gold stripes on the arms above a white vest, showing off the top of his Salamence tattoo. Completing his attire was a pair of black pants with golden belt and a pair of white trainers.

"So, what's the story of the tattoo?" she asked. "How'd you get it?"

"It was a mark of victory," he replied. "After I defeated a powerful enemy. Salormes. I fought with him for hours before striking him down. That's when I got the tattoo. As a memento."

"Nice," she said, looking slightly impressed by his endeavour.

"How are the ribs?" Andrew asked, looking her up and down. "Gave you a pretty good whack."

"They're fine," she said, suddenly frowning at the mention. "Nothing broken. Took some pain killers to get over the pain. I've got a couple of bruises, but apart from that..."

"Sorry about that," he said, suddenly. "If I'd known the full story..."

"Don't sweat it," she replied, her voice sounding slightly colder than it had before. "Anyway, it's been nice talking to you. See you in the morning."

"Likewise," he replied, watching her walk away. "Bye."

* * *

He dreamed that night. Something that very rarely had happened before. Normally, he slept soundly. But tonight.

_He was stood on an ancient battleground, looking across the horizon. Only once had he been here before in life. This had been where Zork had marked him with the scar on his face. Later, he had gotten the Salamence tattoo to draw attention away from it. The scar he wore with honour, but the disparaging looks at it got old before long._

_"You're right."_

_Turning around with a start, he spotted his former Master. The Angel of Death leaning against a pillar._

_"This place hasn't changed much since I punished you," he said, bringing out his knife. Tossing it up into the air, before catching it by the blade. "Still has the same feel of it. This is where they used to execute traitors."_

_"Too bad you can't hurt me then," Andrew answered. "I know it's a dream."_

_"You forget our psychic connection," Zork replied, with a smirk. "The connection between Master and Apprentice. It is not so easily broken. At least not yet. I can't hurt you here. At least not directly. But, you can't get rid of me."_

_"No, I'm just going to ignore you," Andrew said. "I'll not be asleep much longer. And then I'll be rid of you. Master."_

_The last part was said with so much sarcasm that Zork literally flung himself through the air, tackling the gold ranger to the ground._

_"You would dare to betray me!" he bellowed, punching him repeatedly in the face. "Suffer the consequences!"_

_As the blows hammered down into his face, Andrew managed to brush the pain aside. Kicking Zork off him._

_"You brought my betrayal upon yourself!" he yelled. "You used me to do your bidding, all based on a lie you spun to me. Next time I see you, I will destroy you!"_

_"No, you won't," Zork said. "Every action you make has consequences. So..."_

_Bringing his hand up, he unleashed a ball of black fire towards Andrew. Unable to do much, the gold ranger leaped aside, throwing himself to the sandy ground. Yet, the attack homed in on him. Crashing against his back, burning his shirt away. Screaming in pain as the flames scorched his skin, Andrew rolled away across the sand, trying to put them out. And, even as he was victorious in his task, he could tell instantly that something was wrong. Craning his neck around as far as it would go, he could see a trace of something purple on his lower back._

_"Another tattoo?" he asked, the voice thick from pain. "You shouldn't have."_

_"Not an ordinary tattoo," Zork replied. "When the Arbok reaches your throat, you will perish. Tick tock, Apprentice. For every good act that you do, it comes closer to your neck, and you come closer to your death. For every evil act, it will fade away slightly. Eventually, you will have to make a choice. But, that's why only morons join the good guys. Because you don't know how long it will be before some lunatic forces you to make a sadistic choice. I've invoked the spirit of Arboking into you and he will soon be feasting on your blood and your soul unless you bow down to me again."_

_"NEVER!"_

And with that still ringing through his mind, Andrew jerked himself awake. Throwing himself out of bed in the room he'd been told to share with Luke and Xavier.

"Mrgh," Luke muttered, still asleep through the noise. Xavier hadn't budged either.

"It was just a dream," the gold ranger said to himself, getting up and walking over to the mirror. "It was just..."

Turning the light on and moving his body around, he couldn't help but let out a short shout of shock as he saw the Arbok tattoo upon his skin.

"Holy crap!"

"Hey keep it down!" Luke shouted. "Trying to sleep. Damn newcomer."

* * *

"What are you going to do about your Apprentice, Zork?" Darkia asked, as the Angel of Death strode back into the Skull Tower. "Still he lives. Your idea of taking care of him seems to involve him running around free with our sworn enemies."

"Oh be quiet," Zork demanded. "I've already completed phase one of the plan. The part that involves invoking the power of Arboking to see where his loyalties truly lie."

"You did that?" Ramelow asked. "That's fantastic."

"Who is this Arboking?" Darkia demanded. "And, what can...?"

"He is a specialist soldier of Her Majesty," Zork replied. "Back in the good old days, we used to mark suspected traitors with an enchanted tattoo of him. If they turned against us, collaborated with the enemy, then his mystical presence would slowly drain them away into nothing. Killing them painfully."

"Maybe you aren't doing completely nothing after all," Darkia muttered, begrudgingly. "So what next?"

"Next?" Zork asked. "I give him a reason to come out and fight. Something he won't be able to turn down, no matter the risk."

"What are you implying?" Kable wondered.

"Sume Kejor Salormes!" the Angel of Death roared, throwing out a hand. Black energy ripped out of his skin, crashing into the fireplace that Kable used to summon demons from out of the cards.

"Oh my..." Joltara said, as a demon burst into view. A huge creature with a Salemence head, its body covered in thick grey scales, even though the ones on his stomach were white. He wore a golden belt and bangles, while his arms were those of a Garchomp. Completing the looks was a club-like tail behind him.

"Salormes?" Ramelow asked. "Wasn't he not destroyed?"

Letting out a snort, Zork shot a derisive glare at him.

"My apprentice believed that he had destroyed Salormes. He was suspected of betraying the Queen. However, I swooped back in and contained his essence within a jewel. I realised that he might be needed at some point in the future."

"Where am I?" Salormes wondered. "Who are..."

"Lord Salormes!" Zork said, butting in. "You know who I am. You know that my apprentice destroyed you. I am offering you the chance for revenge. Defeat him and your past sins will be forgiven."

"You!" Salormes bellowed. "You would presume to destroy me and then use me?"

"Did you not hear me just offer you a chance of revenge? I was not the one who destroyed you? If a weapon kills something, do you blame the one who forged the weapon. No. You blame the one who wielded it in the first place. I may have trained him, but it was with a heavy heart that I had to stand back and let him destroy you."

* * *

"So, what's happening?"

Looking around, Miranda could see Danni and Nahir come walking through the lab on their way to the mess hall.

"Well, there's good news and bad news," she said. "The good news is that I've figured out how to to make the Dragon Shuttle operational. The bad news is that I need a Chrono Stabilizer to do it. Otherwise it'll just keep shutting down on itself and the weapons systems might implode."

"Do you know where to get one?" Nahir asked. "I mean, I take it that we don't have one on site."

"Unfortunately we don't," Miranda admitted. "But, I happen to know where we can get one."

"Great, we'll head out and get it after breakfast," Danni said.

"Excellent," Miranda replied. "I was hoping that you'd say that."

"Okay, so you need this machine part to complete the new Zord?" Luke asked. "Okay, so what? When do we go and get it?"

"Actually, I want some of you to stay here, just in case," Commander Bristow ordered. "The six of you all don't need to go and pick up a machine part..."

Pausing, he looked around at Miranda.

"How big is it?" he wondered. "Don't actually know."

"It's about the size of a laptop," Miranda told him. "So, actually I agree with you. Send the six of you across town, it could be a bad move if the demons attack."

"If it's a part for my Zord," Andrew said. "I'll go get it."

"We'll go with him," Danni offered, volunteering herself and Nahir. "That way, you've still got three rangers here if something does go down."

"Anyone else think this might be overkill to pick up a laptop?" Xavier asked. "But, I'm not complaining. I'll hang here for a bit longer."

"Let's go and get it then," Andrew remarked. "Starting to miss the real air."

"Take the Defense Driver?" Nahir suggested. "I'll drive."

"Not a chance," Danni said. "Already called it."

"When?"

"Now."

* * *

"Maybe I'll have to learn this at some point," Andrew muttered, leaning back in the rear seat of the Defense Driver. "Looks... Interesting."

"Not as interesting as it looks," Nahir replied, looking around from the shotgun position. "Depends really. It can be good."

"Breezing down the highway in summer, when you've got a cool breeze rushing across your face," the yellow ranger continued. "That's a good feeling."

"Is that the place that we're looking for?" the gold ranger asked, gesturing towards a building coming up on their left. "This trip didn't take too long."

"Well let's get the Chrono Stabilizer and get back to base before we go on about how this trip's been easy," Danni suggested. "Plenty can happen between then."

"This place looks reliable," Nahir muttered, looking up to see the name of the warehouse. "Sal's Honestly Acquired Machine Parts."

"Is there some small print underneath which says that the only honestly acquired part was the crowbar that they used to pry the thing away?" Danni quipped.

"Yes," Nahir replied. "And then there's something under that which admits that they stole the crowbar. And under that, there's the thing about they acquired the brick legally with which they threw through the window. And then..."

"Too far," Andrew muttered. "Way too far."

* * *

"So, you're after a Chrono Stabilizer?" the assistant asked, smiling at them. "But of course. We're practically the only place on this side of Verger that has one. Well, ones that work of course. Broken ones can be found all over the place. Normally they're used in space shuttles. When they get worn out, the builders just chuck the parts in the wilderness."

"We're not going to be doing that," Nahir said. "Probably not anyway."

"If we do any dumping, it'll probably be in the ocean," Danni quipped, drawing incredulous looks from the other three around her.

"Not cool," Nahir muttered. "Really, that's not."

"Okay, so can we take it away right now?" Andrew asked. "Busy schedule and all."  
"That's five thousand dollars."

"You take a cheque?"

Before he could answer Danni, the doors of the warehouse blew open, instantly causing the three rangers to spin around and see the cause of the disturbance. Following a band of Misdrabeings inside, was the Salamence demon that was instantly recognisable to the gold ranger.

"Oh crap," Andrew muttered. "Salormes."

"Bless you," Nahir said. "What?"

"Old friend," Andrew replied. "Guess he didn't stay dead. You two think that you can take the Misdrabeings?"

"Are you trying to insult us?" Danni asked, taking out her morpher. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Activating the devices, the three rangers morphed into their costumes, taking up fighting stances against the enemies.

"Now, whose the traitor?" Salormes growled, looking at Andrew. "I'm going to rip you to pieces."  
"You wish," Andrew replied, pulling out his weapon. "Dragon Staff, go!"

As he rushed towards the demon, Nahir and Danni both began to summon their own weapons.

"Lugia Lancers!"

With the weapons appearing in their hands, they extended them out and began to attack the Misdrabeings.

* * *

Firing a Dragonbreath at Andrew, Salormes watched him continue running, deflecting the strikes with his Staff.

"You hypocrite!" he snarled, unleashing a Dragon Claw through the air, only for it to be blocked and dispelled by the gold ranger. "You destroy me for supposedly turning against Queen Misteria. Now, you're doing the same."

"Difference is..." Andrew replied, slashing out at him with the staff, catching him across the stomach as he did so. "... You did it to become stronger. I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"And, you haven't become stronger out of it at all," Salormes muttered, trying another Dragon Claw. Again, his attack was blocked. "So, that argument is dead in the water."

"I didn't need these powers to defeat you," Andrew reminded him, slamming the point of his weapon down into the ground. "Earth Strike!"

With the shock wave rushing out, Salormes leaped up into the air, evading the attack as he flared out his wings to hover on the wind.

"Now what?" he said. "That all you got?"

"I'll show you!" Andrew yelled, as the demon began to drop out of the sky towards him. Crashing into the ground in front of him, the tail came out and struck him back, sending him outside the warehouse into the morning sun. Without hesitation, Salormes came rushing after him.

* * *

Striking out with their Lugia Lancers, the other two rangers were easily cutting through the Misdrabeings with ease. Even with their greater numbers, the attacks thrown by Danni and Nahir were more than enough to deal with them.

"This makes it a heck of a lot easier," Nahir muttered, decapitating one with a well placed strike. Swerving her body around to block an attack from behind, she could see Danni fitting her Defense Blaster to the weapon and preparing to fire at a large group ahead of them.

"Agreed with you there," the yellow ranger replied, pulling the trigger. "Aeroblast!"

At her command, the beam of white energy erupted out of the weapon, streaking through the air and taking down about five Misdrabeings with ease.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks."

* * *

"You want to see my real power?" Andrew demanded, glaring at Salormes. "Prepare to go down."

Swinging his staff around, the sky went black above the two of them as he smashed it against the ground. "Draco Meteor!"

As the impact of the staff's attack ran up his arm, the sensation was suddenly intensified by the burning pain in his back. Pain that was enough to send him toppling down to the very ground he had just struck, the thunderous sound of the meteors crashing against the side of the building to completely part of the wall.

"Oh dear," Salormes yelled, sarcastically. "Someone's all at sea."

"What happened?" he muttered to himself, before realising instantly what had suddenly taken place. "Aww crap."

"Is Arboking judging you?" Salormes demanded. "I always heard that was painful. Looks it."

Striding forward towards the stricken gold ranger, his laugh could be heard all around the area as he did so.

"Too bad you won't live long enough for Arboking to remove you," he said, watching Andrew struggle to get to his feet. "Dragon Claw!"

His claws crackling with energy, he thrust his arms out repeatedly striking Andrew in the stomach. As the gold ranger tried to block them, the pain in his back began to intensify again. Somehow, he knew that the Arbok tattoo on his back was worming closer to his throat.

"You're almost out of time, ranger!" Salormes snickered, bringing his claws up to attack again. "Soon, I will..."

"Hold it!"

Before he could deliver the final blow to the weakened gold ranger, Salormes was struck in the back with laser fire. Spinning around in pain, he could see the yellow and pink rangers running towards the two of them, smoke billowing from the barrels of their Lugia Lancers.

"Leave him alone!" Danni shouted, angrily. "He can't even fight back!"

"So?" Salormes asked. "Mercy is for the weak. And when he's down, I'll take the rest of you with him. You really think I care if he can't fight?"

"You... should," Andrew gasped, using his staff for balance as he got to his feet. Focusing his energy into the staff, it began to glow with a blue and gold light. "Dragon Fury Attack!"

Swinging out with the weapon, he used the last of his strength to strike Salormes in the back. The blow enough to send the demon sailing forward through the air, where he crashed through the side of the already damaged warehouse wall.

"They are going to be so pissed off when they stop being scared," Nahir remarked, watching Salormes get back to his feet.

"You may have won this battle, Apprentice!" he roared. "But, you won't be around long enough to win the war!"

With those words still ringing in the air, he vanished away from view.

"Well, he'll be wrong," Danni said, looking around to the gold ranger. "Right?"

Unable to reply with words, Andrew felt himself crash to the ground, blacking out from pain. As his eyes closed, he could have sworn he saw the face of Arboking leering at him, the last imprint on his mind as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Awaking to the sound of shouting, the feelings on conflict overloading his empathic senses, he could only see blurred shapes around him.

"He looks peaceful while sleeping," Luke remarked. "Too bad he's been lying to us about something."

"Let's not all jump to conclusions here," Danni said. "He might not have known."

"I agree with Danni," Bristow replied. "We don't have all the facts here."

"Oh look at that," Luke demanded. "Funny how you two are the ones defending him. His father and the one whose been making eyes at him ever since he showed up."

"No, I haven't!" the yellow ranger protested. "That's outrageous. You're crossing the line, Luke."

"At least I know where the line is!" he shouted. "You..."

The feelings became too much for him to bear in his weakened state, the dreamy state washing back over him as he passed out again.

* * *

Next time he awoke, he found himself feeling ever so slightly better. But, the stern face of his father told him that all neccesarily wasn't right again.

"Are you okay?" he said, sounding slightly stiff. "You passed out in battle. Something that you want to tell me?"

"Maybe," Andrew admitted. "What do you already know?"

"You've got a tattoo emanating mystical energy from it on your upper back," the Commander replied. "Enough to set off every alarm in here. Miranda's trying to trace the signal to a point where it can be used to find whatever did it to you. But..."

"It's a demon judgement tattoo," Andrew replied. "Enscribed by a demon named Arboking. It was used to root out traitors. If you commit a good act, it rises up towards your throat. Too many and it'll strike, killing you. If you commit an evil act, then it retreats. When I turned on him, Zork marked me with it. Meaning I've got a choice between death and going back to him."

"Tough choice," Bristow said. "Well then, I guess I don't have much of a choice. I have to ask you to surrender your morpher."

"What?"

"Surrender your morpher and leave SDI."

"So, it's come down to this, huh?" Andrew demanded, getting out of bed. "Nice to know that you've got your priorities right. If this was another ranger, you'd have given them a chance to put it right. Now, you're treating me differently because I'm your son."

"Exactly," Bristow replied. "I lost you once before. I don't want that to happen again."

"That's not your decision," the gold ranger snapped. "I can find Arboking. If I can defeat him, it would probably remove the curse."

"Oh, so you'll be risking your life for a probably," Bristow said. "That makes it so much better."

"I think I at least deserve the chance to take down Arboking," Andrew replied. "Like I said, it's only because I'm your son. You send me away from here and you won't even see me again. Sounds petulant, but it might be the only way I can get through to you."

"We're not discussing this," Bristow growled. "So, forget it. Even if I never see you again, I'll know that you're alive. If you go after Arboking..."

"I might die," Andrew said. "You're right. I might die. He might destroy me. But there's also an equal chance I might destroy him. I can defeat him. I've defeated hundreds of demons in the last twelve years."

"It still stands that if you attack him, the tattoo will kill you."

"So, I'll have to work something out then," Andrew replied. "Listen, I'm going whether you like it or not. With a morpher or without one. It's your choice. If I have the morpher, I'll have a better chance of survival."

"There's really nothing I can do to change your mind, is there?" Bristow asked.

"Not in the slightest."

"Well, I suppose that I'm going to have to accept that," he replied, reluctantly. "You are a man after all. And, I... You're showing some incredible bravery to do this. No, it would be wrong for me to stop you from doing this."

"Well, you changed your mind pretty quickly," Andrew said, surprised. "You're not being sarcastic are you?"

"The reality is that I can't tell you what to do," Bristow admitted. "Well, not on something like this. No matter what happens. Just know that you're my son and I..."

"Commander!"

Looking around, Bristow spotted Dominic rushing into the room.

"Yes, Dominic," he asked. "What's wrong."

"Miranda just wanted me to inform you that the Dragon Shuttle is almost fully operational. A few more adjustments. Some tests and it should be ready to go."

"Thank you, Dominic," the Commander replied. "But I'm having a moment with my son. Was it really..."

"She also wanted me to inform you that the mystical energy is emanating from the Brownsands Desert. In case you wanted to do anything with that information."

"Thank you, Dominic," Bristow repeated. "I do intend to do something with it. Dismissed."

* * *

"You didn't destroy him!" Darkia snarled, as Zork and Salormes walked into the Skull Tower. "Why do you even bother?"

"Gold ranger is weakened," Zork said. "The next time he tries to do something good, it might be the death of him. Salormes was just enough to tip him closer to the edge."

"He's going to search out Arboking," Joltara remarked. "You do know that."

"In his current state," Ramelow remarked. "He'll be no match for Arboking. He's tougher than he looks."

"Guess we're going to wait and see," Kable laughed. "Now, this should be interesting."

"It'd be a lot more interesting if one of them ended up destroyed," Darkia muttered.

* * *

"So, you're going after Arboking," Xavier remarked, as Andrew headed towards the service elevator in the main control deck. "Sounds like a tough job. You need some help?"

"This is my quest," the gold ranger replied. "Mine and mine alone. I'd like the help, but I wouldn't be able to accept it."

"Guess all we can do is wish you good luck," Nahir said. "Hope you kill that thing."

"It'll be either him or me," Andrew replied.

"Good luck, man," Luke told him. "You can do it. As long as he's not stupidly tough."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Andrew said. "And thanks for your support."

"We're all rooting for you," Katie offered. "Kick his ass."

"I intend to kick all of him," the gold ranger answered, managing a smile. "So, that's not an issue. I thank you for the support."

"Just... Come back safely," Danni told him, walking over to pat him on the arm. "We're all hoping for that."

"Okay, rangers," Bristow said, coming over and clapping his son on the shoulder. "I believe he has to go."

"I'll try not to be too long," Andrew replied. "I'll see you all again."

Turning around, he stepped onto the elevator. Feeling it rise up into the air, putting the rest of the rangers out of view.

"I hope."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Well, that sets up the next one very nicely indeed.**

**Can Andrew save himself by finding and defeating Arboking. Will he be able to recover from the setbacks and become a member of the team. All this and much more soon.**

**Anyway...**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated. Completely.**

**Next one will be the second part of The Arbok's Curse. Preview below, as always.**

**Can't really think of much more to say, apart from...**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Seriously, don't forget to review. Pretty please with a Cherrim on top.**

* * *

**The Arbok's Curse, Part Two, Preview.**

**Xavier: It's starting.**

**Andrew: Here I am! You want to destroy me! Come and get me!**

**Zork: Soon, he will be gone.**

**Darkia: About time.**

**Danni: You think he'll be fine.**

**Kable: Three for the price of one.**

**Nahir: Guess it's Zord time.**

**Andrew: Dragon Solarzord formation. Activate.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	23. The Arbok's Curse: Part Two

Chapter Twenty Three. The Arbok's Curse. Part Two.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_Andrew arrived on the Aquabase, trying to found out where he fitted into the scheme of things. All while an enraged Zork plotted his revenge on the former apprentice. Invoking the spirit of the Arboking demon, he implanted a tattoo on his back which would move closer to killing him every time he did something good. As Miranda sent Andrew, Nahir and Danni to pick up a part for the new Zord, they were attacked by one of Andrew's former enemies, Salormes. At first in the battle, Andrew was doing well, until the curse started to take effect. Using the last of his strength, he managed to drive Salormes away, before passing out cold. As he recovered, Bristow found out the full story and considered taking away his morpher. Making an empassioned plea, Andrew managed to go out and get the chance to hunt down Arboking. Taking the luck of the rangers with him as he did so..._

* * *

"You think he'll be fine?" Danni asked, as the five of them walked away through the lab, heading back towards the living area. "You think he'll be able to pull it through?"

"Well, there's always a chance that he might not," Luke said. "I mean I saw how far that tattoo was up his back. He lays one hand on that demon, it might instantly kill him."

Looking around, both Katie and Danni threw him disparaging glares of disgust.

"What? I said it might. Didn't say that it would kill him. Just that it doesn't look good."

"One little ray of sunshine in a dark world," Nahir said, dryly. "That's what you are."

"Hey, I'm just being realistic," Luke replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, I'd put money on us never seeing him again."

"Anyone else ever wanted to do this?" Nahir asked, as the five of them walked by the plunge pool. Without hesitating, she turned around and managed to shove the green ranger into the water, Luke yelping as he hit the liquid and went under the surface.

"Not really," Katie said. "But, it never really struck me to do it."

"Nahir One, Luke Nil," the pink ranger muttered, as she watched the green ranger come back to the surface, shaking himself like a Poochyena.

"Was that really called for?" he asked. "Seriously?"

"I've got the strangest feeling..." Xavier said, before watching Luke try to pull Nahir in with him. "That this isn't going to end at all pleasant."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away. Kable applaudes._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Okay, so that'll be..."

Waiting in the line to be served, Andrew could hear the voice of the girl behind the counter speaking to the human three places in front of him. Now that his memories of before had come back, he had remembered liking a food called Doritos. And, he was about to get some. Just waiting in line for it to get smaller. Even had some of the money out that his father had loaned him.

And that was when the idea hit him.

_"For every good act that you do, it comes closer to your neck, and you come closer to your death. For every evil act, it will fade away slightly."_

Wondering if something that small would affect him at all, he broke out of the line, still holding the Doritos and headed for the door. Pushing it open, he heard the alarms start to ring out all around him. The sound deafening, he promptly ran for it.

What was interesting that instead of the normal burning sensation he had felt at his back before, he could now feel a cool breeze moving across his skin.

"Well," he muttered, already far and away from the scene of his crime. "Look at that. Did that work?"

Realising he might just have bought himself some more time to complete his quest, he popped open the bag and began to eat. Walking off down through the alley as he did so.

"Can't afford to do it too many times," he muttered to himself, between crunches. "But, it's something to keep it in mind. And, if... when... I make it through this I'll try and make amends."

One more thing to make amends for, he thought to himself with a wry smile. Like I've not got enough to make amends for.

* * *

"Hey, drippy," Katie quipped, as a still drenched-looking Luke walked into the room. He'd changed his clothes, but his hair was still wet from his unplanned dip in the pool. "Cooled off yet."

"Ha ha," he replied, sarcastically. "That was cooling actually."

"So, you're not mad with her?" Danni wondered.

"Oh no," Luke answered. "I'm getting her back at the first available opportunity. It's on."

Looking over from where he was leaning against the railings overlooking Miranda's lab, Xavier couldn't help but shake his head.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "I mean..."

"It's on!" Luke repeated, angrily. "I'm plotting some revenge."

Before anyone could try to persuade him that it was such a good idea, they heard the sound of Miranda cheering below them.

"See, she agrees," Luke quipped, as Xavier looked down to see what was going on below with interest.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

"Come and see this!" she shouted back.

"I'll catch up in a moment," Luke said, mysteriously. "I just need to go and do something."

"Okay, I'm here," the green ranger said, walking into the lab. To find everyone else looking at him with surprise. "What?"

* * *

"Nice to see that you decided to join us," Bristow remarked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I had to hit the john," he admitted. "Sorry."

"Never mind," Miranda said, breaking the ice all around them. "I've called you all here to show you this. Something I like to call... The Dragon Shuttle. The Zord that we built for the gold ranger to use."

As everyone looked down at the monitors, they could see a long golden space shuttle in the zord bay. With a dark blue nose tip, wings and tail fin, it must have been about the same size as the Guardian Jet next to it.

"That is awesome," Danni remarked. "Take it it transforms into a Megazord. Like the Guardian Jet?"

"Of course," Miranda said. "The Dragon Solarzord. It is unique in that it not only has powerful weapons on its own, but we've attached solar panels to the body. Meaning that it can draw in heat and sunlight for even more power."

"So, what happens if it rains?" Katie wondered. "It's not as powerful?"

"Don't get me wrong," Miranda said. "This is one powerful machine. Even in the rain, it could still destroy most demons with its finishing moves."

* * *

At least a day had passed since he'd left the Aquabase, and Andrew could feel himself getting closer to his target. He had a general idea where he was going, using his empathic senses to direct him towards Arbokings presence. He'd even managed to grab a lift on the back of one of the moving metal snake-like vehicles that he vaguely remembered were called trains. Not going inside, but rather hanging onto the back. Using the rail system of Verger, he'd managed to turn what would have been at least a fortnights walk into a day. And, the act of not paying for a ticket had sent the tattoo sliding back down his back just ever so slightly more.

Finally finding himself at the end of the line, nothing but desert all around him, he soon realised that he must be in the right place. Something back in his memory about Zork telling him that Arboking could be summoned through a temple in the Brownsands Desert in the human world.

"And that is where I must go," the gold ranger muttered to himself. "Better stock up on supplies before starting that walk."

* * *

"Soon, he will be gone," Zork remarked, looking at the device in front of him. A device that resembled a giant egg timer, sand slowly trickling from the top jar to the bottom one. "Even now, he can't change his own fate. The curse has gone too far."

"About time," Darkia growled. "I'd rather that you destroyed him off the bat instead of letting him run around. Do you even know where he is?"

"Oh, I'm sure that Zork knows what he's doing," Ramelow remarked. "Unlike some of the morons around here."

"Well, I'll ignore that comment," Darkia said. "Because if you were referring to me, I'd have dropped you off this tower. Anyway, I think we should send Salormes down to take care of the rest of the rangers. If you think he can handle that job?"

"I suppose it would be some sort of diversion," Zork remarked. "I'll even go with him to do the job. Those rangers will never know what hit them. They don't stand a chance against the two of us."

"Always expect the impossible where those rangers are concerned," Joltara pointed out. "They have an annoying knack of pulling through."

"Luck can only last for so long," Salormes grunted. "I'm going to end it now."

* * *

"LUKE!"

"Oh my," Xavier muttered, hearing Nahir's scream from outside the room. "It's starting."

As the door slammed open and Nahir burst into the room, wearing nothing but a bathrobe, Luke instantly burst out laughing at what he saw in front of him. Looking around, the other rangers couldn't help but laugh either, but not as much as the green ranger who fell out of his seat in mirth.

"What is wrong with you!" Nahir yelled, jumping over to try and throttle him. "You're a complete jerk, you know that!"

"Ah, I think it looks nice," Luke said, between laughs. Even as she wrapped her hands around his throat, he couldn't help but explode with laughter again. "Great colour."

"You bastard!" she yelled, finally getting off him, but clearly still seething with anger. "You better sleep with one eye open, because..."

"Woah!" Xavier said, trying to break the two of them up. Despite still wearing a grin on his face which made it difficult to take him seriously. "Listen. Don't take this too far. Nahir, you shouldn't have shoved him in the pool. You probably brought it on yourself. Luke, to be fair, you shouldn't have done that."

"Oh come on, man!" Luke said, bursting out laughing. "That's the funniest thing I've ever seen."

Taking out his cell phone, he snapped a couple of pictures of the pink ranger, much to her anger and fury. Almost leaping forward again, it might have turned violent had Xavier not still been stood in between them.

"Maybe I should put these on the Internet," he quipped, deliberately taunting the pink ranger. "Wonder if I should put them on the Poké Rangers Facebook page."

"Hey, Luke," Katie called, coming over. "Just calm it down. Otherwise, something bad really will happen to you. She looks pretty mad."

"No," he replied, shooting a grin over at her. "She looks a bit like a leprachaun at the moment. With the size and the..."

"I swear that if this doesn't come out, you really are going to get it," Nahir snarled, gesturing at her hair. "Nothing's going to keep you safe from me."

Turning around in anger, she stormed out of the room. Leaving four very uncomfortable rangers alone, looking at each other.

"I don't get what all the fuss is," Luke said, innocently. "It's not like I did something really offensive."

"Luke," Danni said. "How did you even do that?"

"Snuck into your sleeping quarters and replaced her shampoo with it," the green ranger admitted. "Emerald green hair dye. Guaranteed not to come out for at least a week. She must have forgotten to dilute it."

"You fool," Katie commented. "You do know that could make her hair fall out."

Instead of having the desired effect of making him regret his actions, Luke doubled over laughing at the thought. Causing Katie to shake her head.

"Put it this way," she said. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if..."

"You do know these are genuine Flygon skin," he pointed out, gesturing to his shoe.

"... If all her hair falls out," Katie said. "Because if she seems mad now, then that'll be nothing compared to how she'll be if that happens."

"Maybe you should apologise," Xavier suggested. "Because I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night by her running in with a chainsaw trying to get at you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Luke replied. "I never apologise. I'm sorry, but that's just the way I am."

Before anyone else could say anything, the alarms started to sound around the Aquabase, causing the four of them to jump into action and head for the lab.

* * *

Time had seemed to meld into one endless hour, the sun barely seeming to move as Andrew trailed through the desert, his empathic senses telling him that he was getting ever closer to the resting place of Arboking. Keeping the same endless stream of words rushing through his mind to take his focus away from the seering heat all around them.

_"For in the arms of those all around I am delivered from all temptation. Rescued from thoughts of impurity. Held aloft on a wave of dignified nobility, I will fight. Fight for the right of all that I believe in. For in the arms of those all around I am delivered from all temptation..."_

Originally, Zork had taught him the verse as a way to keep his mind focused on whatever tasks had needed doing. The last time he had used it before today had been while stalking an ice creature in wintery conditions. Hunting the dangerous beast in its own ground, needing to keep his wits all around him just to even survive.

Of course, the conditions were a little different today.

But as the sand-baked stone structure of a temple rose above the horizon, far in front of of him, he knew that he was close. Close to his toughest challenge yet.

Of course, he thought, rolling his eyes. Even if I do the improbably and defeat Arboking, I'll have more challenges ahead. Reconnecting with Dad. Helping the other rangers take down the only being I ever thought cared about me. Life's full of big challenges. If I'm too scared of what comes next, I might as well let Arboking destroy me. I've never backed down from any challenge before, no matter how big or bad it was. I'm not about to start now.

Filled with new determination, he carried on walking, ignoring the thirst that was threatening to overcome his systems. He wanted to save as much of the water as possible for the way back. Trying not to accept the possibilty that he might not come back.

* * *

"I'm still not talking to you," Nahir muttered, as the Defense Driver swerved around a corner into the next street. "Don't say a word, because I'm not listening."

"You two might want to break it up," Katie said. "Because it puts the rest of us in danger. If you two aren't in sync with the rest of us..."

"Hey, I'm fine," Luke scowled. "She's the one making a big fuss of it all."

"You dyed my hair green," the pink ranger yelled. "How am I being unreasonable in making a fuss."

"Do you want me to turn around?" Xavier asked, leaning around with a grin. "Because, I will. We'll go straight back to the Aquabase and..."

"Don't you love it when he takes charge?" Luke said, grinning inanely. "So masterful and..."

Ignoring him, Xavier pulled the Defense Driver to a halt, looking around at both of them.

"Okay," he said. "I love a practical joke as much as the next person, and both of them were funny. But, there's a time and a place for everything. So, we're not moving until one of you apologises to the other. We're a team. One of us could get hurt if we're not willing to look out for each other. So..."

"Dude, is this really the right time?" Danni asked. "Those two demons are on the loose and..."

"Fine," Nahir said. "Just because I don't want those two on the rampage for longer than possible, pushing you in the pool wasn't the best thing to do."

"Is that an apology?" Luke wondered. "Doesn't sound like it."

"Good enough for me," Xavier said, sending the vehicle shooting forward across the road, the throttle down to the ground.

* * *

"Look at that," Zork remarked, he and Salormes turning to see the rangers approaching them in the Defense Driver. "They're all so predictable. We can take them all out here and now."

"I'm looking forward to taking them to pieces," Salormes muttered. "Especially since your Apprentice killed me and..."

Looking over at the exiting rangers, all five of them, he let out a growl of realisation. Dejected fury.

"He's not here!" Zork said, angrily. "So, where is he?"

"You promised me my revenge," Salormes growled. "I want to destroy your Apprentice."

"And you shall," Zork said, as the ranger approached. "Just give it time."

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Xavier asked. "Any chance that you're going to give it all up and go back to whatever hole you crawled from?"

"Guess again," Salormes answered. "Where's the sixth? Where is he?"

"Pity he's not here," Danni quipped. "Sure he'd love to have been reintroduced to you."

"Did he already expire?" Zork laughed. "Did Arboking snap at his throat, drink away his life force?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Luke replied. "Are we going to morph and kick their asses, or..."

"Impatient," Nahir said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure that..."

"Not. Now!" Xavier hissed, taking out his morpher. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Morphing into their costumes, the rangers all began to rush towards the two demons, ready to battle.

* * *

Inside the temple, the cool breeze emanating from the walls was such a sweet relief to his senses it seemed almost unreal. He could have sworn that a breezy mist rose up out of the ground, chilling all comers.

Or it could be to preserve the Arboking statue, he thought to himself, seeing the white object at the end of the large room. Beckoning to him in a way that told him there was only one thing left to do.

"Here I am!" Andrew yelled, throwing his arms out to draw the attention of the sleeping beast in the depths of the temple. Wherever it was. "You want to destroy me! Come and get me!"

For a moment, nothing happened. More moments passed. Still nothing.

"Come on!" he repeated, kicking a stone towards the statue. "You coward. I'm calling you out! Come and get me! If you're anything than an overgrown Dunsparce then..."

That got a response, the statue in front of him cracking in several places. Flashes of purple scales rippling out from within it, the stone crumbling to the ground.

"Yeah!" Andrew shouted. "Come on!"

* * *

"Lugia Lancers!"

Bringing the weapons out, the rangers fought with the two powerful demons. Xavier, Katie and Nahir attacking Zork, Danni and Luke going for Salormes. The red and blue rangers tried to attack from the front, only to have their strikes blocked by Zork's huge broadsword, while Nahir went to try and get him from behind. Flaring his wings out, he sent her crashing back with a Whirlwind attack, the pink ranger spinning across the ground before coming to a halt against one of the walls.

Meanwhile, Luke and Danni were also trying to get at Salormes from the front, their strikes deflected by his armoured tail. As Danni lunged in to attack ducking underneath the tail, she raked her weapon across Zalormes' stomach, causing the demon to howl in pain. Allowing Luke to lunge through the air, going for the throat.

* * *

"You would dare to wake me up," the demon in front of him hissed, stomping across the sand towards the stunned Andrew. "I will destroy you. Slowly and..."

"Come on then!" the gold ranger shouted, taking in the impressive appearance of the demon. A purple humanoid figure, with small Ekans wrapped around its legs and two large Arbok for arms, the jaws of the Pokemon ending where the hands would be. The face was the hooded visage of an Arbok in itself, glaring down at him. "Why are we waiting to do this?"

Faster than he had anticipated, Arboking shot forward across the ground, the fangs in the jaws digging down into Andrews shoulders. Before he could react, the demon threw him up into the air, sending him crashing against the wall. Picking himself up while trying to ignore the pain in his shoulders, Andrew flung himself forward, going into a flying kick which Arboking easily took. Not hesitating to retaliate the demon hit him with a kick of his own, the strength of the blow enough to send the gold ranger sailing back through the air, this time landing on the burning sand near the entrance.

"You are challenging me to regain your life?" Arboking hissed, thrusting forward to get in his face. "I thought you just wanted to die."

Throwing himself up, planting his legs into the chest of the demon, Andrew managed to force Arboking away from him.

"You cannot defeat me!" the demon hissed, going back on the attack. "Even now I drain your energy, making me stronger."

Feeling the burn at his back, the sensation of the Arbok working up his skin, Andrew knew he was out of choices. He had to go for it, defeat the demon as quickly as possible.

Bringing his morpher out, he made the command.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

His gold ranger armour appearing upon his person, he leaped forward to grab Arboking by one of the arms, twisting to hurl the demon to the ground.

"How do you like that?" he yelled, before feeling the Arbok burn him again. The excruciating pain enough to send him dropping to his knees.

"I don't know," Arboking hissed, sweeping out a leg and sending him completely back to earth. In seconds, he was back on him, the fangs inches away from his throat. "It didn't hurt that much."

* * *

"Rangers!" Xavier shouted, the five of them regrouped after the clash with the two demons. "We have to do this. Remember what Miranda said?"

"All five Lugia Lancers?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember that," Danni muttered. "Aeroblast?"

"We've got a plan?" Luke wondered. "Brilliant."

Fixing their Defense Blasters to the Lugia Lancers, all five rangers levelled the weapons towards Zork and Salormes. Much to the amusement of the two demons.

"That won't be enough to stop me!" Zork howled.

"Nor I!" Salormes roared. "You're all out of your depth!"

"We're about to put you in your depth!" Xavier shouted. "Lugia Lancers! Aeroblast!"

Pulling the triggers down on the weapons, five beams of white light shot out of the barrels, meeting into one. Crashing against Zork and Salormes, the blinding flash of light instantly obscured the view of what the rangers could see. Hoping and waiting for the results.

And then, they heard Zork laugh.

"Is that all you've got?"

Preparing themselves for what came next, they heard Miranda's voice come through on the communicators in their helmets.

"Rangers," she said. "We've got a problem."

"You're not joking," Nahir replied, trying to look through the smoke. "I think we got Salormes, but Zork is..."

* * *

Picking himself up from where he had been thrown, Andrew turned to see Arboking come charging into him, the body check enough to send him flailing back through the air. Hitting the wall of the temple, his hand dropped down to his waist, pulling out the Dragon Staff.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked, using the weapon to pull himself back to his feet. "I've got plenty left."

"Liar," Arboking hissed. "I know how much more you can take. And, you don't have much more time left."

"Guess I better hurry it up then," the gold ranger yelled, slamming his weapon down into the sand. "Earth Strike!"

At his motion, the shock wave tried to erupt out all around him. But the sand prevented it from taking effect, the move just fizzing out into the loose silt.

"Oh crap!"

Before he could do anything else, Arboking struck again. Launching a blast of acid through the air, the sudden strike hitting him full on in the upper body, the burn instantly taking place. Screaming in pain, the gold ranger dropped to the ground, trying not to pass out from the intense pain.

"Pathetic," the demon snickered, striding towards him, determined to finish him off while he was down. "You thought you could defeat me? Maybe in a fair fight, you could have. But with my mark on you, you'll always be playing to my rules. My game. And I have never lost."

Standing above the fallen gold ranger, he continued to speak. Taunting his opponent in defeat.

"You made the wrong decision. Betraying Queen Misteria is a reckless idea. And, you are about to feel the consequences."

"If you're going to do it," Andrew muttered, trying to move. "Then go ahead. Don't bore me to death. I made my choices. I'll die by them."

"Indeed you will," Arboking said, bringing his head back to strike. "Indeed you will."

Yet, before he could move, a huge explosion rocked the roof of the temple. Stones started to crumble down towards them. More followed the initial strike, thunderous projectiles striking the roof of the building.

"What?" Arboking yelled. "Who dares to attack my home."

His focus completely away from Andrew, the gold rangers hand shot out and grabbed up the Dragon Staff from where he had dropped it.

"Remind me to thank them!" he roared, swinging the weapon around. The metal glowing with a gold and blue light as he did so. "Dragon Fury Attack!"

Still glowing, the weapon smashed against Arbokings body, the powerful strike enough to cause him to double over in pain. Not done yet, Andrew went in for another attack, ignoring the pain at his back. Part of him knew that the tattoo was on the move, it must almost have been at his neck. It was now or never. The next attack crashed into Arbokings arm, completely shattering it. To the dismay of the demon who let out a broken howl of anguish.

"One more!" Andrew grunted, putting all his muscle behind the next strike. The one that hit Arboking in the face, enough to send him sailing back through the air. And as he hit the wall of the temple, his body burst into flames, exploding as he hit the sand.

Instantly feeling the relief pass over him, Andrew jumped up and punched the air. Feeling the cool breeze rustle over his back, a sign that the tattoo had been obliterated. Just like the creature that had given it to him.

* * *

Running outside the temple, he was surprised to find a giant golden shuttle hovering above him. With a metallic ladder hanging down to allow him entry. Following his instinct, the gold ranger climbed up into the cockpit of the machine, looking around with interest. And upon sitting down in the seat in the cockpit, he found a video screen in front of him. With his fathers face on it.

"Thank Arceus," he said. "You made it."

"What is this?" Andrew asked. "What happened?"

"We may have had our part in it," Bristow admitted. "We placed a tracker on you, so we could know where you went. Just in case of an emergency. And when you morphed, it allowed us to monitor your vital signs. You were close to death at one point. So, we made the decision to send the Dragon Shuttle into your location on a bombing run. We knew a temple was there, so we hoped that it would cause enough of a distraction to allow you to gain the upper hand."

"It did," Andrew replied. "Thanks, Dad. It was helpful. Arboking is gone."

"Excellent," Bristow said. "Your work is never done. The other rangers might need your help in finishing off Zork."

"I'm right on it," the gold ranger replied, activating the console in front of him. "I'll figure out the controls on the way."

As the huge machine sped off across the horizon, the gold ranger didn't notice Kable appear out of nowhere and head into the temple.

* * *

"Come on, rangers!" Zork said, beating them back with his sword. "I thought that you were meant to be tougher than this."

Grunting with the effort, Xavier jumped back up to his feet and tried to take Zork out with a swipe from his Lugia Lancer. An attack easily blocked by the Angel of Death, the metal beating against metal. One swift kick later, and the red ranger was back on the ground, trying to get back at him. Next, the other four rangers tried to attack as one. Zork easily parrying their strikes with his sword, despite the numerical disadvantage. Forcing Danni and Katie back with a strike from his wings, he turned to focus on the green and pink rangers.

"Ho hum," he said, stroking his chin with one hand while still keeping them at bay. "I have been a master with the sword for over twenty centuries. You think you can beat me that way?"

"We're hoping!" Nahir replied, going for his head. Letting her guard down to allow him to grab her by the arm and fling her through the air.

"Hope," Zork sneered. "Your greatest strength and simultaneously your greatest weakness."

Fighting him alone, Luke could tell that Zork had gone on the attack. Rather than defend as he had been content to do when it was four against one. It was taking all his skill just to block the strikes thrown at him. Deep down, he knew that he could only hold out for so long...

... And that time came more quickly than he had expected, as Zork kicked out at his legs, sending the green ranger down to the ground.

"I'll finish you first," the Angel of Death howled, black flames crackling from his hand. "Sacred Fire of Darkness!"

Yet before he could launch the attack into Luke, shots rang out from behind the demon. Looking up, Luke could see Nahir crouched down and blasting Zork with her Lugia Lancer. The blasts enough to startle the Angel of Death, allowing Luke to roll back and escape.

Before Zork could attack again, a shadow was cast over the entire makeshift battlefield. Causing him to growl in surprise, as he looked to the sky.

"No way!" he roared, seeing the giant golden vehicle above him. Complete with the figure rappelling down to the ground, someone that the rest of the rangers immediately recognised.

"You made it!" Danni shouted, as Andrew dropped down to the ground, the Dragon Shuttle still hovering above them all.

"Arbok free," Andrew replied, turning to glare at Zork. "Your plan failed. And, Arboking is gone."

"That's what you think," Zork yelled. "Kable, do it!"

"At once," the demon summoner replied, appearing out of nowhere. Holding the remains of Arboking in his hands, which he dropped to the ground.

"Wait, what?" Luke asked. "When did that become fair?"

"All is fair in love, war and destroying you Poké Rangers," Zork replied.

"Three for the price of one," Kable said, smugly, raising his hands up above his head. Blue electricity crackled from them, as he began his spell. "Filled with fury this night. Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright."

At his words, Zork, Salormes and Arboking all began to grow at the same time, despite Kable looking exhausted by the efforts.

"Heh, he looks like he's about to have a heart attack," Katie remarked.

"That's why... I normally only... grow one at a time," Kable wheezed, before vanishing away again.

"Guess it's Zord time then," Nahir said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Guardian Jet's already here," Xavier shouted, heading for the vehicle.

"Andrew," Danni said. "You think you can master the Dragon Shuttle on the fly?"

"No time like the present to find out," the gold ranger replied. "Besides, already did some of it."

"Aura Carriers!" Katie yelled. "On track!"

"Dragon Shuttle!" Andrew shouted. "Blast off!"

"Guardian Jet!" Xavier yelled. "Fly!"

* * *

All at once, the Aura Carriers began to appear over the horizon, the Dragon Shuttle and Guardian Jet hovering above them as they sped towards battle. Without hesitating, the rangers got into the carriages and into their zords, pulling them out of containment. A ladder dropped down from the cockpits of the Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle, allowing Xavier and Andrew to climb up it into the cockpits. With the five SDI Zords pulling towards battle, Xavier's being piloted remotely, the trio of demons began to laugh at the sight.

"This shouldn't be a problem," Zork remarked. "They've been beaten before."

"Okay, you're about to eat those words!" Katie yelled. "SDI Megazord formation!"

At her command, the five zords began to combine together. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. Instantly the four rangers arrived up on the hydraulic system, Katie sat in the main pilots seat.

"SDI Megazord," the four rangers yelled. "Battle ready!"

"After you," Andrew called from the Dragon Shuttle, looking towards Xavier in the Guardian Jet. "I insist."

"Activating Guardian Battlezord formation!" the red ranger yelled, twisting his sword into the control socket.

With the move, the Guardian Jet shot forward through the air, the wings spinning out into an attack position. The rest of the machine began to change, the peak crashing down onto the chest to make the face of an Entei. The body began to elongate out, the rear of the jet turning into legs. The main torso and legs now looked like that of a Blaziken. Next, the sides of the place burst out of containment, spinning into place to create arms. Arms that looked like those of a Magmortar. The wings still stayed strong, looking like they belonged on the back of a Charizard. With the thrusters in the legs no longer working, the wings held the support of the airborne Megazord as it began to drop down to the ground.

"Guardian Battlezord!" Xavier shouted. "Ready to defend!"

"Heh, guess it's all up to me," Andrew said to himself, pushing down on several buttons. "Dragon Solarzord formation. Activate."

Upon inputting the command, the Dragon Shuttle moved into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

"Dragon Solarzord," the gold ranger yelled, as the Dragonite Megazord landed on the ground. "Online and ready to shine!"

"That's a sweet zord," Nahir muttered. "How come we all don't get one like that? It would make things so much easier."

"It can't be cheap to make something like that," Katie offered. "That's probably why."

"Say what you like," Xavier remarked. "But, Miranda does create some awesome Megazords."

"Bah," Zork snarled, Salormes and Arboking behind him both voicing their dissent. "We'll smash you all to pieces."

"I'll take Salormes!" Andrew yelled. "We've got a score to settle."

"Go for Zork, guys," Xavier ordered, looking over at the SDI Megazord. "I'll take on Arboking."

"Wimp," Luke quipped. "Missing out on the fun."

"Nahir, when we get back to the Aquabase, shove him in the pool again," Xavier laughed, turning his Battlezord to face Arboking. "That's an order. Okay, Mach Punch!"

As the Battlezord shot forward to strike Arboking, Andrew looked over at the SDI Megazord, throwing them a salute.

"Try not to destroy Zork too quickly," he said. "I've also got a personal score to settle with him."

"Jeez, is there any of these fools that you don't want to destroy personally?" Luke wondered. "It's not your one man show."

"Meh," Andrew replied. "Okay, time to see what this can do."

* * *

Landing the blows into Arboking, the demon flinched a couple of times, before reacting by spraying the Battlezord with a barrage of Acid. As the attack landed, the consoles in Xavier's cockpit began to malfunction.

"Not my shields," he said, angrily. "Then again, the best form of defense is..."

He threw a lever forward, the thrusters sending the Battlezord soaring up into the air for a few hundred feet, before coming crashing down on top of Arboking.

"... A good old Body Slam," he quipped, before Arbokings arms grabbed his Zord by the shoulder and threw him away. As the giant robot hit the ground, rolling across the concrete, Arboking followed up with a Glare attack to freeze him on the spot.

"Damnit," Xavier shouted, frantically trying to reactivate the stalled machine. "I hate it when this happens."

* * *

"I'll take great pleasure in destroying you again," Zork growled, slashing at the SDI Megazord with his sword. Something that was very quickly blocked by the Megazords own blade, the clang ringing out around the immediate area.

"That's not going to happen!" Katie shouted, moving to input another command into her console. "Water Cannons, fire!"

With the free arm levering out into position, a spray of water shot out and hit Zork in the face, the harsh blast enough to stun him for a moment. And buy them enough time for Luke to throw in a command.

"Dragon Pulse Blasters!" the green ranger yelled, yanking down on a lever in front of him. The mouth of the Megazord opened up, spraying Zork with a blue grey beam of energy.

Regaining his breath and composure, the Angel of Death straightened up to face them, a manic gleam of fury in his eyes.

"Is that all you've got?" he demanded, black flames crackling from his hands. "It's still not enough to counter... Sacred Fire of Darkness."

"Oh crap," Nahir said. "We're doomed again."

"As the only guy here," Luke started to say. "I think it's only right that..."

"Don't even say what I think you might be about to say, or something along those lines," Katie said. "And that's an order."

"Just trying to break the ice," the green ranger muttered. "Jeez, we might be about to start dying. The sense of humour doesn't have to."

Before anyone could offer a comeback, Zork unleashed the attack towards the SDI Megazord, the black flames blitzing through the air.

"Okay, here's the plan," Katie said, quickly. "We try to block it with everything we have. Pulse Blasters, Water Cannons, Enforcement Sword."

* * *

"Just you and me!" Salormes exclaimed, striding towards the Dragon Solarzord. Seemingly aware that Andrew was still trying to work out the controls. "As it once was. How's the mastery of your machine going? You ready for me yet or not?"

"Actually," the gold ranger replied, grinning under his helmet. "More than you might think. Dragon Claw!"

Hitting the command, the Megazord swiped an arm forward, unleashing a powerful claw attack against Salormes' skin. Enough to cause him to howl in pain.

"Iron Tail!" Andrew commanded, punching another button. Spinning around, the Dragon Solarzord struck the giant demon with its tail, dealing even more damage. "Heh, this is easier than I thought!"

Pulling himself together, Salormes unleashed a Dragonbreath attack into the Megazord, the powerful attack enough to force the machine back a few paces.

"Woah!" Andrew yelled, the entire room around him suddenly getting hotter than he had expected. "Not good. That... Did some damage."

"Good!" Salormes laughed, going in for another attack. A Dragon Claw of his own, the claws crashing against the metal.

"Come on, Andrew!" Xavier yelled, from the grounded Battlezord. "You can master it. Just... Have a little belief. Try to become..."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Arboking?" Andrew asked, hitting the command for another Iron Tail. This time, Salormes blocked it with his own tail, another clang echoing out from the giant combatants as metal met bone.

"You cannot beat me!" Salormes howled. "I refuse to let it happen again. I will always hold in my mind the defeat, never letting it happen again."

"Always is not forever!" Andrew shouted, pushing the final button in front of him. Realising that he knew what it would do. "And, you're going down. All of you. Locking onto all targets!"

"You talk big!" Salormes hissed. "But, you'll have an even bigger fall."

"You first!" Andrew yelled, hitting the final command. "Draco Meteor! Locked on and fire!"

* * *

At his command, the sky above the combatants instantly went black. And, a large number of meteorites, propelled by bright blue and gold flames, started to fall to earth. Homing in on the three demons.

As Arboking prepared to deal another strike to the Guardian Battlezord, a few trace meteorites hit him in the back, breaking his concentration. Without hesitating, Xavier instantly had the machine back on its feet.

"You're going to the woodshed!" he yelled. "Combat Blitz!"

Shooting forward, the metallic body in flames, the Guardian Battlezord began to hammer all its limbs against Arboking. As the torturous blows struck and struck again, it became too much for the ancient demon who collapsed to the ground and exploded.

With the SDI Megazord trying to repel Zork's Sacred Fire attack, they were granted an unexpected lifeline as some of the Draco Meteors hit the Angel of Death in the back. Startling him, the fire promptly vanished out of sight. To the relief of the rangers.

"Whew," Luke said. "Anyone else got a problem with us giving it to him now?"

"Not one," Nahir replied.

"Do it!" Danni urged, looking at Katie.

"Enforcement Sword!" the blue ranger yelled. "Ignition drive!"

The blade bursting into flames at her command, the Megazord burst forward to unleash several furious attacks into Zork. Unable to take much more of the damage, the Angel of Death finally gave up and collapsed to the ground, exploding into millions of very small pieces.

"Two down," Danni said. "Not bad."

* * *

Meanwhile, Salormes had taken the full brunt of the Draco Meteor, the force of the blows enough to send him away from the Dragon Solarzord. As he doubled over in pain, the three Megazords surrounded him, preventing any possible escape.

"It's over, Salormes," Andrew shouted. "And this time, you're staying dead."

"You haven't heard the last of me, Apprentice!" Salormes yelled, his voice sounding suspiciously like Zorks as he spoke to them. Something that was enough to make Andrew jump. "When you least expect it, I will be back. And you will feel my fullest wrath."

Before any of them could react, a pillar of smoke erupted out of the demons mouth, escalating up into the atmosphere. And, as it left, Salormes toppled over and burst into flames. Finally exploding in a shower of scales.

"What was that?" Katie asked. "And, why did he suddenly sound like Zork?"

"Damnit!" Andrew yelled, hitting the console in front of him. "Zork got away."

"No, he blew up," Nahir said, gesturing to the big pile of shattered demon remains in front of them. "See?"

"Yeah, he blew up last time," Luke reminded her. "When Xavier did him with the Battlezord."

"He'll be back," Andrew said. "He's still got one life left."

"We didn't destroy him?" Danni asked. "Damn."

* * *

"Well, that wasn't that bad," Katie said, as the six rangers came back into the Aquabase. "We destroyed three demons, albeit one not permanently."

"Andrew's not in any danger of dying," Danni remarked, looking over at the gold ranger. "Well, at least not more than any of us."

"So, you got rid of the tattoo?" Bristow asked, walking over. "Excellent."

"I was just about to do it when you sent the Dragon Shuttle to help," Andrew protested. "But, either way I appreciate it."

"It was Xavier's idea," Bristow said. "To offer a distraction."

"Thanks man," Andrew said, looking over at Xavier. "That was some good thinking."

"Hey, like I said," the red ranger remarked. "I've got your back. If it has a tattoo on it or not."

"We've all got your back," Nahir offered. "All of us."

"Right," Luke said. "Because we're sure you'll do the same for us."

* * *

"Hey."

Looking around as she was about to go into her room, Nahir saw Luke leaning against the wall opposite her. His demeanour telling her that he was uncomfortable about having to be there, something that made it ever so slightly better for her.

"Yes," she said, turning around. Careful not to show any emotion.

"Listen..." he replied, chewing over his words like they were made of poison. "I... I just wanted to..."

Raising an eyebrow in bemusement, she only shot him a puzzled look.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, folding her arms.

"I wanted to apologise for the hair dye thing," he said, spitting the words out all at once. To his clear distaste. "It was a dumb thing to do, and you had the right to be mad."

"Is that because you really are sorry?" she wondered. "Or because I stopped you from being badly hurt by Zork?"

"Can't it be both?" he asked. "Knock-on effect? You saved my life and I realised what a lousy thing it was?"

"Really?" she said. "Okay then, I accept your apology. But, there's something that you should know."

"What's that?" he wondered, suddenly looking surprised at her confession.

Reaching up to her head, she pulled at her hair...

And the green wig came off in her hands. To reveal her normal hair underneath.

"I turned your own joke back round on you," she laughed. "So, there."

"You duplicitous little..."

"Nice that I got an apology though," she said, still laughing as she went into the room she shared with the other female rangers. Leaving a steaming Luke outside...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew...**

**Okay, gold ranger arc over. Next chapter, business resumes as normal.**

**Well, as normal as it can be, lol.**

**So... Zork's not completely destroyed. He'll be back once more. But when... I'm not telling you. But, it won't be for at least another fifteen chapters.**

**Random stuff in this chapter. Mainly the stuff between Luke and Nahir. No way that's healthy the way that goes on. Something's got to give sooner or later.**

**No thanks for reviews this time, as I didn't get any.**

**Anyway, next chapter, Different Outlooks. Preview below as always.**

**Let's see... It's probably the only time you'll see a ranger deliberately shoplifting as well. Meh. All in a good cause.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, please don't forget to review. I value the comments.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four, Different Outlooks, preview.**

**Miranda: A meteorite has crashed into the Sycamore Forest.**

**Luke: So, let me guess. You want us to go and get it?**

**Xavier: Is it me, or do you find it strange that Luke and Nahir are being nice to each other?**

**Katie: No idea. I don't know anything.**

**Danni: What's the point. We're not going to beat the demons.**

**Andrew: Something really isn't right with them.**

**Dominic: You only just noticed that?**

**Xavier: You want to double team him?**

**Andrew. Why's everyone acting differently than normal?**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	24. Different Outlooks

Chapter Twenty Four. Different Outlooks.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As SDI developed a new morpher, it was deemed to powerful to be used safely by regular humans. It was stolen by Commander Bristow's not completely human any more son, Andrew. Kidnapping his father, he soon realised the truth about himself and rebelled against Queen Misteria and his Master, Zork. Out of revenge Zork implanted a tattoo on Andrew's back, meaning that whenever he did something good, it could move closer to destroying him. As Andrew set out to the desert to find and confront Arboking, Miranda completed the brand new weapon for him, the Dragon Shuttle. Finding the temple where Arboking lived, Andrew fought the demon, but would have been destroyed had it not been for the distraction caused by the Dragon Shuttle. Going to help the other rangers, they fought Salormes, Zork and Arboking with their Megazords, managing to destroy the trio of demons. Although Andrew revealed that Zork probably wasn't destroyed permanently. And Luke and Nahir's love-hate relationship carried on growing, escalating into a prank war..._

_

* * *

_

"Space. The final frontier. Who knows what's out there. Could be spaceships, could be aliens. Could be a whole lot of nothing. Whatever's out there, it's probably a whole lot less dangerous than the work we do. Hunting demons. Not only because it's the right thing to do, but for profit and fame. That's what we do."

"Mal, shut the hell up!" Tim growled from his tent. "Everyone already knows what we do. There's no need to put it on the credits."

"This isn't the credits," Mal said. "This is the teaser for our next episode. You remember? Demons In The Woods. Myth or Fiction."

"That's why we're out here?" Tim asked. "I thought we came out here to drink beer and have a barbecue."

"Well, we've seen everyday urban demons. Time to see what we get in the woods."

"I don't know," Tim remarked. "Maybe we should have stuck in Waterfall Shores and just waited for the Poké Rangers to go off chasing something. Then filmed it and claimed that they were our underlings."

"Yeah, we put that on the Internet and they'd probably hunt us down," Mal said. "Remember when that blue one and that red one threatened us both for following them?"

"How can I forget?" Tim muttered. "She smashed threatened to break up the Tim-Mobile. My pride and joy."

"Anyway..." Mal continued. "I think we should point out that there's not just demon life on this planet. There might well be aliens too."

"Pah, aliens," Tim remarked, leaning back in the seat. "Like there's any such thing. All a bunch of fake crap made up by the common media to scare us. So, you think we'll see any vicious flesh eating demons out here?"

"Could well do," Mal said, looking up at the sky. Across from them, they could hear Tim's Machop eating some Honey Roasted Seedots and muttering to himself. "If we do, you remember what we need to do?"

"Start filming it," Tim replied. "Interview it. Tell it to go back to wherever it came from and then run if it turns violent."

"Exactly."

A moment paused, as Tim came out of his tent with a tray of uncooked meat. Having being putting it all onto skewers, he began to cook various pieces on the fire in the middle of their makeshift campsite.

"So, you really don't think there are any aliens?" Mal asked. "Because, I read an article on the Internet about how there are lives on other planets, but P-Net don't reveal it to the public because they supposedly built a bunch of morphing devices themselves and used them to create their own brand of Poké Rangers."

"Ha," Tim said. "Rangers in Hoenn. What a bunch of fanfiction."

"You shouldn't say that," Mal pointed out. "If someone overheard you, and they knew whether or not its true, you could really offend them."

"Meh, I'm not worried about it," Tim yelled. "Come on if you're out there! Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!"

"Dude, don't upset the observers," Mal said, rolling his eyes.

"There is nobody watching us," Tim said. "If there was, then there would be a sign. A sign of the apocalypse or something."

Straightening up in his seat, Mal suddenly let out an involuntary yelp of fear.

"Like that?" he asked, pointing up to the sky in discomfort.

"Like what?" Tim wondered, looking around to see what his friend was gesturing at. Before following suit in yelling out in fear.

"Holy crap, it's a freaking comet!" he yelled, screaming out in desperation. "And it's headed right for us!"

"Is that enough of a sign for you?" Mal asked, grabbing up his camcorder and running after it. "Let's get footage of it landing."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away. Kable applaudes._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Incoming!" Miranda yelled, startling everyone in the room who was half asleep. "We've got something rushing through the atmosphere at thousands of miles an hour."

"Oh my Arceus!" someone said, startled by the revelations of what was on the screens in front of them. "This doesn't look good."

"A meteorite?" another wondered. "Where did this come from? It just appeared out of nowhere."

"That shouldn't happen," a third technician said. "Meteorites don't just appear from out of nowhere."

"Don't worry," Miranda said. "It shouldn't be dangerous. Meteorites are usually smaller than comets. If it was a comet, I'd be terrified. We'd have to activate the Horizon project way ahead of schedule. Which is a problem because we haven't even started it."

"Maybe it'd be an idea to study some of the meteorite and see what we can learn about it," the second lab technician wondered. "I mean it appeared out of nowhere. There's something not right about all of it here."

"That's not a bad idea, Jonas," Miranda said. "I'll send the rangers out to gather samples of it. Now, just lets see where it landed and I'll send the rangers out there to get it."

* * *

"So, why are we all up at this time?" Danni yawned, as the six rangers all stood around the command deck. All looking sleepy at the way that they had been roused from their sleeping quarters.

"Yeah," Nahir groaned. "It's like... two AM. What gives?"

"Can't the demons wait until morning?" Xavier asked, scratching his leg and yawning.

"You misunderstand me," Miranda said, rolling her eyes. "And, you're not that tired. I haven't slept for the last day and a half."

"We're not all insomniacs," Katie pointed out.

"Anyway," Miranda said, ignoring her. "A meteorite has crashed into the Sycamore Forest."

"So, let me guess," Luke groaned, leaning back against the wall. "You want us to go and get it."

"Thanks for volunteering," Miranda smiled. "But, it won't be necessary. for you to do that. It's weighs about forty tons and gives off cosmic radiation."

"Does this mean I should wear lead underwear?" Luke asked. "Because I don't want to take any chances."

"Not cool," Danni said, rolling her eyes. "Is that all you think about?"

"I'm a guy, so yeah," Luke replied, sarcastically. "No seriously, I'm just worried about my health."

"I agree with him," Xavier said. "Shouldn't there be some sort of safety gear."

"Oh for the love of..." Miranda muttered. "Just get going."

* * *

"Dude, are you sure you should be driving?" Katie asked, looking over to where Xavier was yawning behind the wheel. "You look wrecked."

"Nah, I'm not tired," he replied, letting loose another yawn. "Not tired at all. Who said I was."

"Listen," Andrew said, leaning forward through the gap. "I've been on the driving simulator. I could probably do it. I'm not tired at all."

"How come?" Luke wondered, his eyes closed as he rested his head against the window.

"Mental training," the gold ranger answered. "I can be awake instantly without any problems."

"That's awesome," Danni commented. "But, no offence, the only time you've ever driven is on the simulator. We use that for Megazord piloting training. I can tell you, it's not the same."

"Maybe on the way back," Xavier said, yawning again. "It's a long drive. A long..."

"If you're going to fall asleep behind the wheel," Nahir remarked. "Then you better let him do it. I don't want to die. Yet."

"Wow, you ever think that anyone else doesn't want that?" Luke asked. "S'all about you, huh. Some of us don't dream of dying in a big ball of flames and..."

Not finishing his sentence, he dropped off back to sleep, snoring gently.

"Thank you whoever is out there," Andrew muttered. "Sure that you don't want me to do this?"

"We'd probably have less chance of dying," Danni quipped.

* * *

"You think that luminous white sight through the trees might be a sign of where we need to be?" Katie wondered, as the rangers wandered through the woods. "Because I'm all out of ideas."

At her words, the other five looked through the trees, seeing what she had spotted. Just as she had described, a shining white object about a mile ahead of them. Easily visible through the darkness.

"Couldn't it have landed closer to the edge of the woods?" Luke grumbled.

"Heh, we're so not early morning people," Xavier remarked. "Come on. Let's get what Miranda needs, head back to the Defense Driver and we can sleep when we get back to the Aquabase."

"Assuming Darkia doesn't decide that we need another demon threat," Danni pointed out. "Because that would be most annoying."

Passing the next thirty seconds in silence, Andrew finally piped up with a suggestion.

"Race you all there," he said, grinning in the darkness. "That might wake you all up."

"He's got a point," Nahir remarked. "It is only a mile. Give or take."

"I so wish that I'd ignored that alarm this morning," Luke muttered, as the run began.

* * *

"Huh," Danni said, as they broke into the cleared area where the meteorite had landed. "What do you know. Looks like the warm up was a good idea after all."

As the Misdrabeings surrounding the huge piece of space rock turned around to look at them, all of the rangers rolled their eyes and let out groans of distaste.

"Who invited them?" Xavier asked, limbering himself up for the fight.

"Party crashers," Nahir muttered. "That's rude."

"Misdrabeings were never renowned for their manners," Andrew pointed out. "Let's do this."

"Fan out," Xavier said, looking around. "You take the forty thousand on the left and..."

"There's not that many," Luke remarked, grumpily.

"Only trying to raise the spirits before we kick their asses," the red ranger replied. "Don't you appreciate that?"

"Not really," Luke yawned. "If I pass out, wake me up."

"I'll let you know, don't worry," Nahir said, with an evil grin. Across from her, Andrew was bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready to battle.

"Let's do it," Katie yawned. Rushing foward, she hit the closest one with a flying kick to the throat, the blow enough to send the Misdrabeing down to the ground.

"Nice kick," Andrew remarked, ducking under a blow thrown at his head before taking two of the foot soldiers down with a two handed strike.

"Meh," Luke commented, ducking backwards to avoid an attack that one of the three Misdrabeings surrounding him. One of them kicked him in the back, sending him dropping to his knees. Springing back up, he hit the closest one to him with a head butt, the creature yelping in pain. Not hesitating any longer, he spun on the spot and unleashed a back kick to the body of another one of the surrounding creatures.

Across from them, Nahir and Danni were fighting together, surrounded by about ten of them. Dropping down to her knees, the pink ranger allowed Danni to get a runup and jump off her, throwing herself into the group. Sending a few of them crashing to the ground, she was back up on her feet in no time at all, blocking strikes aimed at her in retaliation. Striding into battle, Nahir dropped to the ground, sweeping her leg across the grass to take them with with the sweep. Flipping back up, she managed to take another down with a boot to the face.

Meanwhile, Xavier had managed to his own opponents into the trees, completing their misery by using the environment to his advantage. With the last of the Misdrabeings being rammed into a tree, its body sliding down to the ground in agony, the rest of the rangers looked around to see one solitary foe.

"You want to double team him?" Xavier asked, looking at Andrew. In front of them, the Misdrabeing

"Why not," the gold ranger replied, his hand already starting to glow with the purple energy. Leaping forward, Xavier hurdled the creature, kicking it in the back to send it crashing towards Andrew. Without hesitating, the gold ranger grabbed the Misdrabeing by the forehead, instantly overloading its senses with empathic energy. As it collapsed to the ground, Andrew turned around with a grin.

"Nothing to it," he said. "But..."

"So, are we going to get this sample and get back then?" Nahir wondered, walking over to the meteorite. "This thing looks too shiny to be healthy."

"Okay, so we take some scrapings from the surface," Katie said, taking a jar out of her her jacket pocket and a knife. "Stick them in here and get home."

"Wait a second," Luke asked. "You had that knife all the time? Why didn't you use it on the Misdrabeings?"

"Never thought," she replied, scratching the item against the meteorite to put the flakes into the jar. Almost immediately, they began to turn into a strange blue grey liquid. "Heh, it feels strange. Like stabbing into a sponge."

"What are the odds," Xavier wondered, still watching the blue ranger dig at it. "Come on, let's hurry it up. Everyone take a lot of samples then we don't have to come back here again."

Moving around the huge rock, the rest of the rangers went to join in on the task, Luke going over to stand near Katie.

"So, it doesn't feel like a rock, huh?" he asked. "How about that?"

"Are you actually trying to avoid the feeling of having to work?" Katie wondered, as she handed the jar of samples to him. Something he wasn't expecting, made clear as he dropped it down on the ground, the samples spilling across the grass.

"Hey, watch the shoes," the green ranger complained, stepping back away from the puddle forming at his feet. "These are genuine Flygon skin."

"Shut up and help me grab them back up," Katie said, bending down to start scraping them back into the jar.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to..." Luke started to ask, before being pulled down to the ground by the arm to help out. His hand landing in the middle of the puddle, droplets of liquid splattering up and hitting Katie in the face.

"Hey, careful!" she complained, wiping it away. "That could be poisonous."

"You didn't seem that bothered about it when you were pulling me down into it," Luke muttered, taking out the flask of water out to wash the stuff off his hand. "If my hand has to be amputated..."

"Man," Danni commented, walking by. "That stuff looks nasty. A bit like mercury."

"Oh great," Luke muttered. "I've just been leaning in a puddle of something that looks like mercury. The only way it could get worse is if it was mercury."

"It could have been acid," Nahir pointed out. "Now stop moaning for once."

"Don't make me come over there," Luke replied, sarcastically. "Dunk you in it."

"Knock it off you three," Xavier called. "We're almost done here. Don't make it longer than it has to be."

* * *

"This isn't bad actually," Andrew remarked, from behind the wheel of the Defense Driver. "Exactly like the simulation machine."

"Since it's five AM and there's nobody else around at this time on a Saturday," Danni remarked.

"Hey, I come from Sycamore City," Nahir pointed out. "Most of the population's only just gone to sleep. They enjoy a Friday night celebration."

"Speaking of Friday night celebration," Danni said, reaching around over Lukes sleeping body. "You think he'll mind if I borrow his bottle of water?"

"Probably," Nahir replied. "But then again, we could just not tell him. I'm a bit thirsty actually."

Pulling the cap off and taking a drink of the liquid, the yellow ranger quickly passed it over to Nahir who followed suit.

"You want a drink, Andrew?" Danni asked, moving to put it back in Luke's coat.

"No, I'm fine," he said. "I had one before we left the Aquabase."

"Mmm," Nahir asked. "Okay, so..."

"Should be back soon," Danni commented, looking up at the sun rising across the horizon. "Just in time for breakfast."

"Wake me up when we get there," Nahir said, settling back in the seat and closing her eyes.

* * *

"You have any trouble getting these samples?" Bristow asked, watching Miranda wheel away the containers on a small trolley. Something that wasn't being missed by the rest of the rangers.

"No, not really, Commander," Luke said. "It wasn't any trouble at all to go out and do it."

"Well, there were Misdrabeings," Xavier interrupted. "They were trying to get at the meteorite."

"That's interesting to know," Bristow remarked, looking over at Luke. "How come you felt the need to avoid mentioning that."

"I thought that I'd give them the benefit of the doubt," the green ranger replied. "Just because they were in the general area, I didn't think that automatically connected them to the meteorite."

"Wow," Nahir commented. "That's a fantastic take on things. Why didn't any of us think of that. Is it really a sign of the times when we see Misdrabeings close to the scene of cosmic activity and think that they might be there for something. They might just be on vacation, having a wicked good time. And using that cosmically groovy meteor as a disco lamp. Using its sonic waves to put each other in the mood before it turns down to..."

"That is so true," Luke replied. "I bet if we went back there, we could see the giant Misdrabeing mating parade. All in front of a forty ton rock from space. Makes you wonder about the other aspects of nature that we humans can never understand because we live in big cities and place so much emphasis on physical possessions. Yet Pokémon all do it in the wild and they survive."

"Maybe we should trying do it," Nahir suggested. "Seeing what mysteries of nature we can unravel upon living in harmony with every natural thing."

"That's a fantastic idea," Luke said, looking around at Bristow with a nervous smile. "Permission to leave, Commander?"

"I suppose," Bristow replied, not the only person looking bemused within the room.

"Is it me?" Xavier asked, puzzled as the green and pink rangers walked away out of the room. "Or do you find it strange that Luke and Nahir are being nice to each other?"

"No idea," Katie replied. "I don't know anything about anything. At all. Since you're so kind as to ask. Look at you being the great leader, just because you wear red. Typical really."

Striding out of the room, Xavier looked around at the other two rangers in the room. Andrew and Danni.

"What's with her?" he asked. "She seems a bit off. Didn't think that the lack of sleep would do that."

"I agree that something isn't quite right," Andrew commented. "I'm feeling it in a big way. Started to sense some of it after we got back from being the Misdrabeings."

"What's the point beating Misdrabeings?" Danni wondered. "We're not going to beat the demons ultimately so what's the point of defeating some of their endless lackeys?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling it again," Andrew said, watching the yellow ranger head out of the room. "Something really isn't right with them."

"You only just noticed that?" Dominic asked, walking into the room. "I've just been speaking to Nahir and Luke. I thought it was impossible for the two of them to have a conversation for more than thirty seconds without bursting into argument."

"Yeah, you're right," Xavier said. "Something's wrong."

"What were they like on the trip back from the Sycamore Forest?" Dominic wondered. "That seems to be where it started."

"So, why's everyone acting differently than normal then?" Andrew asked. "Could it have been something to do with the meteorite?"

"Maybe," Dominic said. "I mean I saw Miranda run the scanner across that thing. It was giving off enough cosmic energy to power a space station."

"We need to talk to Miranda right now," Xavier said. "Let's go and see her."

* * *

"Hmm," she mused, looking down at the samples of the meteorite that the rangers had taken. "Well, I suppose that in theory the reaction of the meteorites chemical composition meeting against the atmosphere of the Earth could produce something that would have adverse reactions in humans."

"Yeah, but in practise?" Dominic asked. "What then?"

"It shouldn't have mattered," Miranda said. "I mean I presume that you all took great care to handle the meteorite samples knowing how stupid it might be to handle it without protective gear."

"Ah, Luke did put his hand in a puddle of the liquid mercury," Andrew pointed out. "He slipped on the grass and..."

"Yeah, and it splashed Katie in the face," Xavier said. "So if that's how the two of them were poisoned by it, then..."

"Then how were Danni and Nair affected?" Dominic wondered. "You're sure that they went nowhere near it?"

"I wasn't aware that they handled any part of it," Xavier replied. "So how did they do it?"

* * *

"Honestly," Joltara muttered, as she, Kable and Ramelow appeared in the Sycamore Forest next to the fallen meteorite. "How hard is it for a group of Misdrabeings to come down here and retrieve this damn thing?"

"That a rhetorical question?" Ramelow wondered. "Ah, another one of the questionably fantastic schemes ruined because of pesky humans. What are the odds?"

"I don't gamble," Kable grumbled. "Except with human lives. Then I go to town."

"Hmmm..." Joltara said. "This really isn't the point. We're here for the meteorite. The one that we summoned towards Earth."

"Heck of a test run," Ramelow remarked, poking at it with his sword. "Because, I don't see the point."

"This way, we kill two Pidgey's with one stone," Kable said, looking at the meteorite in front of them. "Well, it's been established that we can hit the Earth from space with a huge rock."

"That might be useful one day," Ramelow remarked. "Now then, the reason that we really came down here?"

"Fine," Kable muttered, lazily. "Why couldn't anyone else have any magic? This is exhausting."

"Quit complaining," Joltara ordered, poking him with her staff. "And get conjuring."

Waggling his fingers at the meteorite, Kable began to speak. Intoning in a dry voice that told how unhappy he was at being dragged out to the cold woods.

"Being from space," he began. "Come forth and remove your disgrace. Your help has been desired now come and give us what we have required. I summon thee!"

With his words whistling over the short distance, touching the giant white rock, the thing began to mutate. To change, to evolve into something else. Losing its shape as a giant white rock, it began to turn into a human sized white Clefable. Instead of the normal soft skin, it looked to be made of rock, and had a smaller version of the meteorite where a quiff would normally be.

"Ouch," she complained in a female voice. "You wouldn't think that hurtling through space would be so... boring and painful."

"How've you been, Metrable?" Ramelow asked. "Sorry about the whole Queen Misteria cursing you thing and sending you hurtling through space thing."

"As well you should be," Metrable replied, grumpily. "What does she want from me now?"

"A bit of carnage," Joltara answered. "Destroy this region and she'll... Not send you back into space."

"Oh, that's encouraging," Metrable said, sarcastically. "Where's my hook there? I do that and I'm back where I started."

"Yeah, not in space," Ramelow quipped.

* * *

"I've got it," Andrew said, jumping up on the balls of his feet, startling nearly everyone else. "I think I know how Nahir and Danni were infected."

"Really?" Miranda asked, still looking through the lens of her microscope. "That's helpful, but..."

"When they were in the Defense Driver, they drank some of Luke's water. If he'd had some after being poisoned then..."

"That might work," Dominic commented. "Where's his water bottle?"

"I'll go grab it from the mess hall," Xavier replied, picking up a pair of gloves. "And I'm taking no chances."

"Especially if it was transmitted by contact," Miranda remarked. "It's improbable, but..."

"There's always a but," Xavier quipped. "Anyway, I'll fetch it over."

* * *

As he returned with the bottle, the alarms instantly began to sound out all around the Aquabase, alerting everyone to the presence of a demon out in the streets of Waterfall Shores.

"That's all we need," Dominic said, rolling his eyes. "Typical."

"I think I might be able to create an antidote for it," Miranda said. "But, I'll need a controlled test subject. Someone with a similar physiology to those infected so..."

At her words, both Xavier and Andrew looked at each other, backing away from the station.

"You want one of us to get infected deliberately with a space virus that alters your personality?" Andrew asked.

"Volunteering," Miranda said. "I like it."

"Go on," Andrew remarked, looking over at Xavier. "You don't have a stack of demon blood rushing through your veins."

"Any excuse," Xavier muttered. "Okay, I'll be a test subject. For my friends. You go out and fight the demon threat."

"That's probably a better idea," Dominic conceded, getting a video feed of Metrable up on the screens. "Looks a tough one."

"And you don't think I'm up to the task?" Xavier wondered, mock seriously.

"Just get working, both of you," Miranda snapped.

"What do you want me to do?" Xavier asked.

"Prepare to feel terrible," Dominic deadpanned.

* * *

"Ah, I've missed fresh air," Metrable remarked, as she strode down the street. "Plus, I love the smell of carnage in the morning."

"Hey, asshole."

Looking around, Metrable saw a morphed Andrew rushing towards her, looking ready to battle against the threat that she posed.

"You should be fun," she smiled, unleashing a Hyper Beam towards him. Not having the time to bring his weapon up and deflect it, the gold ranger dropped to the ground and rolled under it, the blast kicking up half of the sidewalk behind him. "Very fun indeed."

"Laugh at this," Andrew shot back, bringing out the Dragon Staff in front of him. Crashing the tip down into the ground, he gave out the command.

"Earth Strike!"

Sending the shock wave rushing out all around him, the gold ranger could see Metrable tense her legs and leap up over the attack before coming to a gentle landing after it had passed.

"That all you got?"she asked, sweetly. "Try this... A Double Slap!"

Throwing herself forward, gliding through the air on her wings, she began to throw a flurry of blows into Andrew. Enough to send him crashing back through the air.

* * *

"Okay," Miranda said, looking at the two beakers in front of her. "One of these contains the space virus. The contents of Luke's water bottle and the bottle itself. The other contains what I hope will prove to be a working antidote."

"I'm so looking forward to this," Xavier muttered, rolling the sleeve of his hoody up. "Explain why I have to be infected?"

"Controlled infection," Miranda explained. "I'll infect you with this virus, it should take a few minutes to take effect and then I'll heal you with the antidote."

While speaking, she'd stuck the needle into his arm, causing him to grimace in pain.

"Ouch," he muttered. "Now, I guess that..."

"Just act naturally," Dominic said. "Just keep acting naturally and..."

* * *

"Dragon Fury Attack!"

Hurling himself back through the air, Andrew brought his glowing staff crashing against Metrable's body, the blow enough to cause her to let out a scream of pain. Rather than remain fazed for too long, she swept out her fist and hit him with a Mega Punch. Grimacing at the blow, Andrew managed to remain strong against the attack and hit her with a punch of his own. Which didn't do too much, the demon grinning at him.

"That all you got, sweetie?" she demanded. "Come on, give me some more."

* * *

"I mean, maybe this is all just a waste of time," Xavier muttered. "What's the point of trying to infect me with something that probably won't work because hey I don't feel any different and it's been about five minutes now. I mean shouldn't I be acting differently right about now, but I don't feel anything different that normal apart from a vague sense of worry that I might be being watched as people wait for something to happen with me. Something strange and unexpected but when have I ever done anything unexpected and strange? Seems a tad stupid and I mean as long as the aliens that threw that meteorite at me don't come down and invade us all then..."

"Xavier?" Miranda asked. "Excuse me for a moment. Can I just inject you with this."

"There you go," the red ranger continued, still muttering. "Everyone's so polite. Can I just inject you with this, it might kill you but there you go what are the odds and all. Although you say that it won't it might just cause some internal bleeding like what happened when... Owww!"

As Miranda withdrew the syringe from his arm, he reached the other hand over and scratched at it with a grimace.

"Was that really...?" he started to ask, before letting out a shudder. "Aww man, I feel back to normal again."

"Just like that?" Dominic wondered. "Okay, let's go find the other rangers. They haven't left the Aquabase, so..."

"I'll be right on it," Xavier said, picking up a handful of syringes. "I'll find them."

* * *

"Man, I feel such a fool," Katie said, as she and Danni followed Xavier through the corridors of the Aquabase. "Can't believe what happened."

"Just remember that it's all Luke's fault," Danni pointed out. "He's the one who put his hand in the puddle and..."

"It's not really the time for appropriating blame," Xavier said, as they arrived at the door to the sleeping quarters that he shared with Luke and Andrew. "Now, since neither of them are... Yes, I hear voices here. They're in here."

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Danni wondered, as the red ranger pressed his ear against the door.  
"Something about... Being special," Xavier replied. "Luke's just telling Nahir how special he thinks she is. Now I'm getting silence and..."

"Not that I'm not a romantic," Katie said. "But if that's true, then shouldn't we break it up before they do something that they might regret after we give them the vaccine?"

"That's probably a good idea," Xavier conceded, kicking the door open to see what was behind it. Before bursting out laughing at what he saw. "NO WAY!"

* * *

"Ooh, you're making me blush," Metrable laughed, as Andrew struck her with another Dragon Fury Attack. "I'm not feeling a thing here, other than pleasure."

"Damn," Andrew muttered. "What are you?"

"You running out of mojo, dearie?" she wondered. "See what we can do about that."

"Put him down!"

"Huh?" Metrable asked, looking around at the sound of the voices behind her. Just in time to see the other five rangers running into battle. "Ah more to play with."

"Guys," Andrew said, shrugging his shoulders. "This is Metrable. She's completely insane, so do us all a favour and blast her back to wherever she came from."

"Hey, I say that," Xavier replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's do it. Lugia Lancers!"

Bringing the weapons out, the rangers converted them into their blaster form, levelling the weapons and Metrable. Andrew quickly rolled away from her, giving her one last kick in the stomac for momentum.

"Aeroblast!" Xavier yelled. "Fire!"

Pulling the triggers down on their weapons, five beams of light shot out through the air, piercing through Metrable's rock-like skin and decimating her body.

"That did it," Danni shouted. "Oh yeah!"

"You guys got here just in time," Andrew said, picking himself up. "I don't know what happened. She seemed stronger than some of the others."

"Who knows," Luke replied, before the six of them heard a laugh high above them and the small card came swooping down through the air, hitting the remains of Metrable.

"Filled with fury this night!" Kable yelled, from opposite them. A platoon of Misdrabeings behind him as he began the spell.

"It's half past eight in the morning, dumbass," Nahir muttered, irritably.

"Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright," the demon continued, ignoring her. Blue lightning crackled from the card, Metrable getting to her feet and growing many times her normal size.

"Enjoy, rangers," Kable laughed, before vanishing. Even though the foot soliders surrounding him didn't.

"I'll stay here and take the Misdrabeings," Andrew shouted. "You guys get Metrable."

"Seems like a plan," Danni said, watching Xavier step forward to make the call.

"Aura Carriers," Xavier yelled. "On track!

* * *

From the rising Aquabase, the Aura Carriers began to speed towards battle, the rangers getting inside them as they arrived on the scene rapidly.

"Let's take this to the big leagues," Xavier said. "Aura Carrier Megazord formation, now!"

At his command, the carriages instantly blitzed towards the appearing ramp in front of them, hurling themselves high into the air. Wasting no time, they began to move into formation in the sky. Aura Carrier Three in the middle, the other four surrounding it in a square formation. Aura Carriers One and Four to the right, numbers Two and Five to the left. Aura Carriers One and Two began to move closer to Aura Carrier Three, attaching in to create arms. The ends of the carriages detached themselves from their normal position and attached to the shoulders. Underneath them, were a pair of hands with spikes on the back. Almost immediately the two arms joined with the shoulders of the body. Part of the top moved down to reveal a head, while the rear swept up to the middle of the stomach, creating another spike. Down where the legs would be, the front parts of the carriages began to push out to form feet, while the rear ends began to reverse up to the lower part of Aura Carrier Three to create a set of legs. At the head of the Megazord, a pair of ears formed out to reveal a Lucario face.

As Metrable cowered under the height of the Aura Carrier Megazord, Kable quickly appeared again to make her grow ever bigger. To match the Megazord in height which seemed to improve her mood.

"You can't intimidate me now, sweetie," she sang. "So, let's get this ruckus started!"

"I really wish they hadn't found a way to negate our height advantage," Nahir said, rolling her eyes under her helmet. "It was so much better that time when we used it to battle regular giant sized demons."

"Oh well," Xavier said. "At least we know what to think again now. So, let's start with a Focus Punch!"

At his command, the Aura Carrier Megazord rolled forward across the ground, delivering a powerful blow into Mirrable's body. Causing the space demon to shriek in pain as she was thrown back by the blow.

"You'll pay for that," she squealed, bouncing back to her feet. Quickly throwing herself across the ground to counter attack. Smashing her fist against the Aura Carrier Megazord with a retaliatory Meteor Mash. Sparks ran up across the front of the Megazord as the steel type attack grazed it, but didn't seem to do much damage.

"Huh?" she said, recoiling in surprise. "I guess it's time for the element of chance to take hold. With a Metronome."

As the demon in front of them began to waggle her fingers around, the rangers looked at each other in worry. Knowing that just about anything could happen right now.

* * *

Down below, Andrew was still fighting the Misdrabeings, slashing away with his Dragon Staff to force them away. Still more came, failing to be disheartened by the way he was cutting through them.

"You're forcing me into doing this," he said, looking around at the waterfront behind him. "Prepare to get wet."

Slamming the point of his staff into the ground, he gave out the command. The one that he hoped would work.

"Tidal Wave!"

As the shock waves rang out from his staff, managing to knock a few Misdrabeings out of its own accord, the water behind him began to churn up into a fine froth. Hurling a huge wave up over the barriers which completely wiped out all traces of the enemy foot soldiers in front of him.

"Yeah, that's improvisation," he said, turning to glance up at the battle. "Now give it to that crazy demon."

* * *

"Andrew's right!" Danni yelled. "We can't stand around and let her launch that Metronome. We have to attack now, hit her where she doesn't expect it."

"Okay," Xavier said. "Diverting all power to weapons systems. Movement off line. Best leave the shields just in case."

At the shoulder of the Aura Carrier Megazord, the turbine began to whir into life. Preparing to unleash its rake.

"Aura Turbine!" the five rangers yelled. "Fire!"

With that, the powerful blast of red and blue flames ripped out of the cannon, streaking straight through the air towards Metrable. As it streaked towards her, the demon unleashed her own attack.

"Mirror Move!" she yelled, the apparent grab bag of Metronome coming up with something unexpected. Much to the ranger's surprise.

"Holy crap!" Luke shouted, as the two blasts crashed into each other in the middle of the air, the heat given off incredible. Parts of the Aura Carrier Megazord began to melt under the heat, twisting away into unrecognisable scrap. "Damnit. My Aura Carrier's getting warped."

"Bit like you then," Nahir muttered, grumpily.  
"Things are back to normal!" Xavier yelled, punching the air. "That's all the inspiration I need to do this."

Pulling down on a lever, the missile bay on the shoulder of the Megazord slid open.

"Time to put this thing out of its misery," he said. "Aura Payload! Fire!"

At his command, the Aura backed missiles flew out of containment, bursting through the air and taking Metrable completely by surprise. As the attacks crased against her body, blasting it to pieces. What remained of her torso collapsed, exploding into thousands of pieces as it hit the ground.

"Well, thank the Arceus that that nightmare's over," Katie commented.

"Amen to that," Nahir agreed.

* * *

"That was a strangely weird day," Luke remarked, looking around the sleeping quarters at his fellow rangers. Andrew was meditating on his bed, seeming to be a million miles away from the conversation, while Xavier was reading a magazine on Pokémon training. "It..."

"Something that you want to get off your chest?" Xavier asked, not really paying attention. "Anything to do with the situation that..."

"Funnily enough," Luke said. "It might well be."

"What happened?" Andrew wondered, without opening his eyes. "Since I was out fighting Metrable."

"Well," Xavier said, smiling slightly. "I'd just tested the antidote on myself and was back to normal. I'd gone and given it to Danni and Katie. I was looking for one of these two, when..."

"Whose story is it?" Luke muttered, irritably. "Mine or yours. Anyway, he comes barging into the room where I am..."

"You're sat on the bed with Nahir..." Xavier pointed out. "The lights are out and..."

"Hey, she was the one who tried to kiss me," Luke insisted.

"Nice one," Andrew commented. "Take it that it's not going to go anywhere."

"Hey for someone who was raised in a hell dimension, he's got a surprisingly good grip on things," Luke remarked. "Interesting."

"Well, there were female demons there," Andrew said. "So, I'm not completely clueless."

"I'm going to play devil's advocate," Xavier remarked. "That sounds like a much better story."

"Not as good as they sound," Andrew replied. "Humans and demons... weren't meant to do that particular act."

"I think we'll all be much happier knowing that," Luke commented, rolling his eyes. "Not that it had ever appealed to me."

"Liar," Xavier quipped. Forcing Luke into throwing a pillow at his head.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Heh, a bit different. I enjoyed writing it.**

**Not the first time that space will feature as a theme in this fic. At least two more occasions that I will care to reveal.**

**Anyway...**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated completely. Again.**

**So, next chapter will be Thoughts Under The Surface. Preview below.**

**Err..**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review. Please. And enjoy the preview.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five, Thoughts Under The Surface, preview.**

**Andrew: I remember this demon.**

**Nahir: Gah, I swallowed some of its blood.**

**Dani: You feel okay?**

**Nahir: Not really. I feel strange.**

**Luke: What?**

**Nahir: I read your mind. Heard your thoughts.**

**Xavier: Eep.**

**Nahir: I can't block them all out. It hurts!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	25. Thoughts Under The Surface

Chapter Twenty Five. Thoughts Under The Surface.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As Mal and Tim celebrated something in the woods outside Sycamore City, they saw a meteorite fly out of the sky and hit the forest. Something that wasn't lost on Miranda as she sent the exhausted rangers out to retrieve samples of the meteorite. Upon arriving, they were instantly attacked by Misdrabeings. After defeating the opponents, a scuffle between Luke and Katie resulted in both of them being splashed with the liquid form of the meteorite. Upon returning back to the Aquabase, it was revealed that they, along with Danni and Nahir were acting stranger than normal. Working it out, Xavier, Andrew, Miranda and Dominic managed to put together the whole story and work on an antidote. As Andrew went to battle Metrable, the demon form of the meteorite, Xavier was given a controlled infection to try and rid the virus out of his system. Managing to use it on the other rangers, they went to help Andrew. Defeating the demon with their Lugia Lancers and again with the Aura Carrier Megazord, Luke recounted to Andrew and Xavier what happened while he was poisoned._

* * *

"Man, I feel better after that sleep," Xavier said, walking down into the mess hall. Where he found every else looking better than they had done the previous day. "Anyone else have that really peaceful dreamy thing where..."

"I had nightmares," Nahir remarked, instantly cutting him off. "This dream that I was getting chased by a stalker who was wearing a giant Flygon costume."

"One of those, huh?" Katie asked. "I heard you shouting in your sleep."

"Woke me up a couple of times," Danni muttered. "Considered throwing something at you, but it was dark and..."

"Yeah, I was wondering why I could sense so much stress," Andrew remarked. "Now that explains it. I'm getting stress from you three. General happiness from Xavier. And Luke... I'm not getting anything. It's almost like you don't have a soul."  
"Hey!" the green ranger protested, flinching at the comment. "That's hardly fair."

"Maybe I shouldn't make jokes," Andrew mused. "Now I do get something. A sense of hurt feelings."  
"Anyone ever tell you that the whole empathic thing is really creepy?" Luke asked, grumpily. "If you want to know how I slept, then..."

Right on cue, the alarm systems began to go off all around them, startling everyone completely.

"You think they could give us a five second warning," Katie muttered, spilling a mug of coffee all over the table. "Damn alarm system."

"Okay, let's go," Xavier said, rushing out of the door that he'd just left. "Time to exterminate."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away. Kable applauds._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"I remember this demon," Andrew said, as they looked at the screens in front of them showing the video feed of what was taking place in Waterfall Shores. "He's a mind reader."

"That should be fun then," Nahir muttered, sarcastically. "What are we going to do? Think random thoughts to try and confuse him."

"Nah, that won't work on Kazania," Andrew replied. "Let me think? How'd I deal with him before?"

The demon in front of them was a usual humanoid one with an Alakazam's body and ears, while managing to sport the arms and head of a Roserade. It skin was a mixture of yellow, green and brown with leaves growing out of it in places.

"Weed killer?" Luke suggested. "Let's go and kick his ass."

"I'm not sure that rushing in here blind is a good idea," Dominic said, looking over at him pointedly. "If he can read minds then..."

"We can't just stand by and think up a strategy while he's attacking people," Katie pointed out. "There must be some sort of way to..."

"Can't we just do what we usually do?" Nahir wondered. "Make it up as we go along?"

"Actually, since he's a mind reader going in with a prior plan seems like a stupid idea," Miranda commented, looking up from the document she was reading. "I never thought I'd say this, but winging it might be the best policy."

"That's all the encouragement I need," Xavier said, with a laugh. "But, let's go."

* * *

"I'm still not comfortable with this idea," Danni commented. "I mean if he's... Maybe I should bust out my black ranger powers on him. That might..."

"Hey, these powers can do the job," Luke said. "Stop showing that second set of powers you've got off."

"Not jealous, are you?" Nahir wondered.

"Just making the suggestion," the yellow ranger said, as Xavier spun the Defense Driver around a corner, pulling it to a halt. In front of them, Kazania was using his psychic powers to throw various cobjects around, terrorising the public as he saw fit. "Think we might need it?"

"We can take him," Katie said, looking over at Andrew. "Any last minute advice?"

"Yeah, don't think if you can help it," Andrew deadpanned.

"That shouldn't be a problem for Luke," Nahir said, sarcastically. "He always acts before thinking."

"Your point being?" the green ranger asked, jumping out of the jeep. Before being followed by the rest of the rangers.

Before they'd even got part of the way, Kazania turned around to spot them, a manic grin on his face.

"Ah, I heard you coming!" he yelled. "Even from down the road. Although it took you longer than I expected, so oh dear, it's time to die."

"Wow, anyone else think that he might have done a whole bunch of Persian Tranquilizers?" Luke wondered.

"Actually, they're not," Kazania replied. "But your little goblin of a friend thought what a moron you were."

"Hey!" Nahir yelled. "Don't call me a goblin. And stay out of my mind."

"Now she's thinking a lot of words that are considered rude by your human standards," Kazania remarked, shrugging. "Well. Now, your red ranger is just about to shout..."

"Let's morph!" Xavier yelled. "Ready?"

"... That," the demon finished, as the rangers brought out their morphers.

"SDI!" the six humans yelled. "Time to battle!"

Transforming into their costumes, Xavier instantly gave the command for their first attack against the demon.

"Defense Blasters!" the red ranger yelled. "Fire!"

As five of them brought up their weapons up, blasting away at the demon with gusto, Kazania easily dodged the strikes by teleporting away from them.

"What?" Xavier wondered. "He can do that too?"

"Oh yeah," Andrew called. "Should probably have mentioned that."

Taking out the Dragon Staff, he leaped forward through the air, swiping out at the demon with the weapon. Missing every time as Kazania dodged his attacks.

"Okay, starting to wing it right now," Luke yelled. "Lugia Lancer!"

"Hey, I shout that!" Xavier replied, shaking his head at the green ranger. Holding out their hands, the weapons appeared within their grasp. "But anyway, let's get him."

Rushing into battle, the rangers tried to get at Kazania with their weapons. Yet somehow, he managed to still evade every swipe, retaliating with a mixture of Energy Balls and Psybeams at the rangers. Which didn't miss. As one sailed towards Xavier, he leaped to the side, narrowly dodging it. Only for the second blast to hit him square on in the chest and knock him onto his back.

"You okay?" Katie asked, as she, Luke, Andrew and Danni managed to get back to helping him up.

"This guy's tough," Danni said. "We need to try something else."

In front of them, Nahir hadn't managed to get back with them. Kazania was still dodging her attacks with ease, smirking at the way she was starting to become frustrated. As she let her guard down, he spun around and hit her with a powerful kick to the face. The force of which was enough to both knock her to the ground and send her helmet crashing off, landing several feet away.

"Ha!" he yelled. "Look at that. I was trying to take your head off, but... Meh."

Bending down, he picked her up by the head. Watching her struggle under his grip.

"Wonder how long it'll be before you break something," the demon remarked. "Maybe... Argh!"  
Upon letting out the complaint, he dropped Nahir to the ground, a black substance dropping out of his hand.

"You little..." he complained, watching it drop down onto the ground. "You bit me."

"You had your hand over my head," Nahir protested, before coughing. "Damn, that tastes horrible."

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," Kazania snarled, before vanishing away into thin air. Leaving six very bemused rangers.

"You bit him?" Luke asked. "That was low."

"Gah, I swallowed some of its blood," Nahir complained. "Tastes bloody horrible."

"We got it before," Andrew said, as she began to cough again. "I can concur on that. Demon blood really does taste like crap."

* * *

"You feel okay?" Danni asked, as the six of them walked into back into the Aquabase, Nahir still letting out varied coughs every few moments.

"Not really," the pink ranger groaned. "I feel strange."

"I felt strange once," Luke quipped. "And then she woke up."

As Xavier laughed, both Danni and Katie glared at the green ranger, Andrew remaining impassive at the joke.  
"What?" the green ranger wondered. "I was trying to lighten the mood."

"Is this really the time or place to make that joke?" Katie asked. "She might be about to go into seizures."

"With my limited medical knowledge, I'd say that she isn't," Xavier remarked.

"No, I'm fine," Nahir said, standing up straight. "Just foggy. My mind. It's foggy."

"Hmmm," Danni remarked. "Maybe you should take some rest. Try and sleep it off."

"That might be the best thing to do," Andrew suggested. "I don't think you swallowed enough to suffer the harmful effects of it. In large quantities, demon blood can change your physiology..."

"He's off with the empathic stuff again," Luke said, in a loud whisper as he rolled his eyes.

"Go get some sleep," Xavier ordered. "I'll talk to Miranda about it. See if she can prescribe you anything."

"Is there anything that woman can't do?" Katie wondered. "Shouldn't you be better asking a qualified medical doctor? I mean she's under enough pressure as it is."

"Okay, I'll talk to the creepy old guy in the sick bay," Xavier replied. "The one who uses his own spit to clean the observation windows."

"He's not that bad," Katie said. "At least he doesn't clean the surgical tools with it."

"You've just put me off ever getting treated here," Luke remarked, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Hey."

Looking around as he came through one of the living areas of the Aquabase, Xavier saw Nahir waving at him. As she sat on the couch, eating an ice cream.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, before thinking how sick she still looked in places.

"I'm still feeling a bit groggy," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "But, I can't help how sick I look. I'm better than..."

"I never said anything about you looking sick," Xavier said, puzzled. "Where'd you get that from?"

"You just said it," Nahir replied. "After you asked how I was feeling, you said that I still looked sick in places."

"I didn't," he said. "I thought it, but..."

"Huh," Nahir remarked. "Morning Dominic."

"Dominic's not here," Xavier began to say, before the door opened and the Pokémorph walked into the room.

"You part Arcanine or something?" Dominic wondered. "How'd you know I was on the other side of the door."

"I heard you singing," Nahir replied. "Strangely enough."

"I didn't hear that," Xavier commented. "So... Are you sure you okay?"

"For the last time, I'm fine," Nahir insisted. "Although... Hey, don't say that."

"Say what?" Xavier asked, confused.

"You said I was acting like a crazy bi... That's not the point," the pink ranger replied. "What's going on?"

"Huh," Dominic remarked. "Almost like you're reading minds."

"That's got to be it," Nahir said, looking at Xavier. "I read your mind. Heard your thoughts. Listened to what you..."

"Eep," Xavier groaned. "That's..."

"Not a lot of what you were about to say," Nahir grinned. "Oh, this is brilliant."

"Yeah, I'm going to go back to bed," the red ranger said, backing away. "I will see you..."

"In the morning," Nahir finished. "Got you. Bye."

* * *

"Oh crap," Luke groaned, hearing what Xavier had just told him. "That's all I need. I spend most of my life trying to avoid hurling vicious insults at her in jest. Now if she can hear me thinking them..."

"I'm curious, Luke," Andrew asked, sitting up in his bed. "Why is it that you and Nahir have this dislike for each other."

"Ah, we don't dislike each other," Luke said. "We just... Have this thing going. I don't hate her."

"This thing?" Andrew wondered. "I don't understand."

"We bounce off each other, use the other to get through the day easier," the green ranger admitted. "I mean, it's stressful fighting demons."

"I don't find it stressful," Andrew pointed out. "I rather enjoy it. Even when I've got meteor demons from space trying to kick my helmet down my throat. Or an Arbok tattoo trying to rip my damn throat out."

"Because you're a normal well adjusted human being," Luke said, sarcastically.

"That was sarcasm, right," Andrew wondered. "Yeah, don't do that with me."

"Aw, what you going do?" Luke asked, just as sarcastically.

"I don't think that you want to ask that question," Xavier pointed out. "Look, don't worry about Nahir. Just think normal thoughts."

"That's going to be uncomfortable then," Luke quipped. "Right I'm going back to sleep. Since some jerk woke me up telling everyone how a mutual friend can read minds."

"Thought you might want the heads up," the red ranger pointed out.

* * *

"Morning all," Nahir beamed, as the rest of the rangers came into the mess hall. "How is everyone? Oh wait, no need to speak. Xavier has cramp in his foot, Katie didn't sleep so well, Andrew feels kinda annoyed and..."

"Yeah," the gold ranger remarked. "I can now see why you might think the empathic thing might be annoying."

"Hey, this is way better than the empathy thing you've got going on," Nahir said, smugly. "I can read actually thoughts. Just like Luke thought about dumping a barrel of hot coffee over me."

"No, I didn't," the green ranger protested, as everyone looked at him. "That's a damn dirty lie."

"Well, it is the sort of thing that you might think," Katie pointed out.

"Yeah, who hasn't contemplated violent thoughts at one point or another?" Luke asked. "I mean it's like when you were in school and you considered taking the entire place out with a machine gun. It doesn't mean that everyone turns out to be a psychopaths."

"Just most of them," Katie wondered. "Or none at all. There's never any middle ground."

"Anyway..." Nahir said. "So, what's everyone doing today. Again, no need to speak, I'll just... That was uncalled for whoever called me that."

Both Xavier and Luke began to snicker, high fiving each other across the table as Nahir glared at the two of them.

"What?" Luke asked, innocently. "Did anyone else hear anything?"

"Ouch," Nahir said.

"Oh, it wasn't that insulting," the green ranger answered, scornfully, before seeing Nahir fall off her chair, screaming in pain. "Okay, it really wasn't that bad."

"Are you okay?" Danni asked, jumping over the table to see what was going on. "Come on!"

"Holy crap, she might really be in pain," Andrew commented.

"What gives you that idea?" Luke asked, getting down to see what was going on. "Damn."

"I... Can't block them all out," Nahir screamed, blood running down from her nose and her eyes. "It hurts! So much! Help me!"

* * *

"At least the room is soundproof," Luke remarked, looking through at the special chamber of the medical bay. Where they could see Nahir strapped to a bed, still screaming in absolute agony.

"Luke, seriously," Katie demanded. "Can't you see she's in pain?"

"I'm just pointing out that if the room wasn't sound proofed, we wouldn't be able to discuss it," Luke replied. "So, stop jumping down my throat."

"You have any idea what happened?" Xavier asked, looking at Andrew. "Why she's like that?"

"Well," the gold ranger replied. "You know that demon blood she swallowed. It might have done that to her."

"It's hardly likely to be anything else, huh?" Luke wondered. "It probably wasn't going to be the food around here."

"Start talking," Miranda remarked, removing her ear plugs as she came out of the room. She was quickly followed out by the resident medical doctor who did the same as she had done in removing the ear plugs. "Need to know everything."

"How did you just hear what he said with those in?" Xavier asked.

"Lip reader," she said, simply. "Start at the start, Andrew."

"Well," he said, uneasily. "As you know I have empathic abilities. This was a side effect of Queen Misteria using demon blood to heal me when I was shot. But, depending on the type of demon, the blood can alter physiology."

"Yeah, we get that," Danni remarked. "So, what's wrong with Nahir?"

"If that's the case," Andrew continued. "It has to be constantly regulated. The infected demon blood is running through her system, corrupting her. As time goes by, it needs fresher blood to rejuvenate it, or it causes the abilities to go out of control completely. Causing excruciating pain in the body, eventually leading to death."

"This is a problem," Miranda admitted. "We need to find a way to help her right now."

"So, if the demon blood is mixing with her own blood and overloading what originally turned out to be a fairly useful mind reading ability..." Katie offered.

"If annoying," Luke pointed out. "And I believe the technical term is telepathy. Mind reading sounds so common."

"Then why not give her a transfusion," Katie finished. "Drain that stuff out of her and..."

"You do know it's not that simple," the doctor said, folding her arms. "That said, I agree that it is a most valid option. In this case, the benefits of not dying far outweigh any possible risks of infection. There is a small chance that it might happen, but..."

"You need us to do anything?" Xavier asked.

"Just hang tight a second," Miranda replied. "I need to talk to the doctor privately and see what we can do."

* * *

"So, we've found out Nahir's blood type," Miranda said, walking into the living area of the Aquabase. "We've checked it against our stocks..."

"You keep human blood on site?" Danni wondered, incredulously. "That's... surprising."

"Accidents happen," Miranda replied. "We keep it refrigerated at the bottom of one of the warehouses."

"That's... I'm not questioning anything at all," Xavier said, shaking his head in surprise. "But, I'd bet my Blaziken that there's a but coming up."

"You're right," Miranda replied. "We're short on the same type of blood as Nahir. Blood group AB."  
"So, you can't give her a transfusion?" Katie asked. "That's..."

"I never said that we couldn't do it," Miranda insisted. "We just need some more to supplement it."

"What are the odds of finding someone down here who has that exact blood group?" Luke wondered. "Seems like it might be a wild Zangoose chase."

"I also had Dominic check everyone's data," Miranda replied. "There's someone here in this very room who has that blood type."  
"Oh crap," Luke said, suddenly going white. "It's me, isn't it."

"How'd you guess?" Miranda asked, smiling at his reaction. "You're not supposed to go white until you've given blood."

"Oh ha ha," the green ranger said, rolling his eyes.

"Have to say it," Xavier remarked. "But, I bet Nahir's going to love the knowledge that she's got some of your blood in her veins."

* * *

"Almost ready to do this," the doctor said, walking over to Luke. A syringe in is hand. "Now, we'll be taking a fair bit of blood out for supplement, but don't worry."  
"I'm not worried," Luke replied, shrugging. "I've got faith in you."

"Anyone want to bet that he'll faint at the sight of the blood?" Danni asked.

"I'm not getting any sense of fear or discomfort," Andrew muttered. "So, I doubt it."

Watching the needle go into his arm, the green ranger flinching as it went into his skin, the other rangers were instantly startled by the sound of the alarms ringing out around the Aquabase.  
"That's all we need," Xavier said, turning to head for the main command deck. "Let's go and see what's going on."

* * *

"I was right," Xavier commented, as they saw the video feed of Kazania rampaging through Waterfall Shores. "We didn't need this at all."

"Four of us still left and one demon to go for," Katie said. "We can take him this time."

"How is this time going to be any different than last time?" Andrew wondered. "Because it probably won't be."

"He has to have a weakness," Danni said. "He has to. Nothing is invulnerable. I faced something before that was almost invulnerable. He wasn't."

"It's not that he's invulnerable," Xavier pointed out. "It's that he can work out what we're going to do and react accordingly."

"So...," Katie mused. "Can't we just snipe him from afar with the Lugia Lancers. Or even the Emergency Fearow?"

"Let's try it," Andrew said. "Go on. I'll cause a... Crap. It's not going to work."

"Just try and keep it out of your mind," Xavier insisted. "We can do this. Let's go."

Stepping over to the elevator, the four rangers took out their morphers.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

"So many thoughts to feed off," Kazania sang, as he danced down the street. "So many people to screw with. And, there's a gold ranger about to hit me from behind."

Dodging to the side, he grabbed Andrew's leg out out of the flying kick, spinning him around and sending him crashing into the wall.

"That all you got, golden looking stain?" he taunted.

"Not even close," Andrew shot back, jumping to his feet. Throwing a punch at the demon, who ducked back, easily evading the strike. Kicking up, his foot hit the gold ranger in the ribs, instantly knocking him down again.

"Oh, the pain," Kazania quipped. "Oh the pain of it all."

* * *

"You ready to do this?" Xavier asked, holding the Emergency Fearow in his hands. Danni and Katie behind him, offering him support as he aimed the weapon at Kazania. They were stood on the top of a building, aiming down at the demon below them.

"Let's just hope it's good over three hundred yards straight down," Danni quipped. "And that you don't miss."

"Hey, I never miss," Xavier replied, pulling the trigger of the weapon. "Emergency Fearow! Fire!"

With the beam of harsh white light erupted out of the barrel of the weapon, heading straight for the top of Kazania.

* * *

Hearing the whistle of the weapon, Andrew leaped back away from Kazania, hoping to see the demon explode in front of him. Looking around, he instantly saw the demon instantly appear back in front of him.

"Two second warning," he quipped. "You know what that whistling sound was. So do I?"

"Oh crap," Andrew complained, jumping back to his feet to engage back into combat against the demon. Only to see Kazania teleport back out of reach, before hitting him with a Energy Ball.

"I think your friends need to come back down to earth," the demon snickered, hurling a Psybeam up into the air. Barely seconds later, the other three rangers came crashing down through the air, groaning in pain as they hit the ground.

"Now, that hurt," Kazania commented. "I can tell."

"This guy is really starting to annoy me," Katie complained.

"He can have that affect," a sarcastic laughing voice remarked, Kable appearing out of nowhere to stand next to Kazania. "Drive you insane... And then he'll get a buzz off hearing your demented mind screams."

"Kable, don't!" Andrew shouted.

"It's about to get big in here," Kable snickered. "Filled with fury this night. Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright."

Bringing a card out of his black jacket, he spun around and hit Kazania with the item. Instantly causing him to grow bigger. Much much bigger.

"Now whose shooting down at who?" he laughed.

"Aww, man," Danni said. "And without Nahir or Luke, it's going to be tough to form the SDI Megazord. Or the Aura Carrier..."

"Guess we'll have to do this then," Andrew said, shaking his head. "Since there's no other option."

"Let's go for it," Xavier continued. "Guardian Jet!"

"Dragon Shuttle!" Andrew yelled. "I summon thee!"

"We'll head back to the Aquabase and see what we can pick up," Katie said, looking at the yellow ranger. "Let's go."

"Right," Danni replied, the two of them heading away.

* * *

Hearing their commands, the two vehicles erupted from their holding bay in the Aquabase, hurtling through the air towards the battlefield. As they swept down towards the two rangers, the red and gold rangers got inside them.

"Let's do it," Xavier shouted. "Activating Guardian Battlezord formation!"

"Dragon Solarzord!" Andrew said, pushing a button in front of him. "Activate!"

After Xavier's order, the Guardian Jet shot forward through the air, the wings spinning out into an attack position. The rest of the machine began to change, the peak crashing down onto the chest to make the face of an Entei. The body began to elongate out, the rear of the jet turning into legs. The main torso and legs now looked like that of a Blaziken. Next, the sides of the place burst out of containment, spinning into place to create arms. Arms that looked like those of a Magmortar. The wings still stayed strong, looking like they belonged on the back of a Charizard. With the thrusters in the legs no longer working, the wings held the support of the airborne Megazord as it began to drop down to the ground. Next, the Dragon Shuttle moved into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

Landing down on the ground, the two Megazords faced Kazania, the giant demon appearing indifferent to their presence.

"You cannot hope to defeat me," he said, rolling his eyes. "So, whatever you can do, it won't be enough."

"Beg to differ!" Andrew shouted. "Dragon Claw!"

At his command, the Dragon Solarzord moved forward, slashing at Kazania with the razor sharp claws at the end of its arms. Only for the demon to teleport away, just out of reach.

"I really hate you," the gold ranger muttered.

"Let me try," Xavier called. "Mach Punch!"

Punching the command into his console, the Guardian Battlezord accelerated forward, ready to strike out with the rapid blows.

"Dodge this," Xavier yelled, confident that the attack would hit the demon. Only to let loose a sigh of exasperation as Kazania again teleported away, this time appearing behind him.

"Oh crap!"

* * *

"How do you feel?" Miranda asked, as the pink ranger sat up in bed. Looking whiter than normal after her ordeal.

"Like someone just drained a stack of blood out of my body and replaced it with that of my sworn enemy," she said, sarcastically. "And... I think I might have picked up his sarcasm."

"Really?" Luke wondered, taking a drink of water across from her. Across from them, a still morphed Danni and Katie came rusing in, holding their helmets in their arms. "Well, it's a useful skill to have. That much sarcasm."

"Welcome back," Danni said. "You seem better than when you were screaming earlier."

"Where's everyone else?" Nahir wondered. "Xavier and Andrew?"

"They're fighting Kazania with their zords," Katie replied. "It seemed like a bad idea to try and form the SDI Megazord, so we decided to wait here."  
"We have to go and help them," Nahir said, moving to get out of bed. "I mean..."

"They're having their asses kicked," Miranda admitted, looking at the watch on her wrist. Turning it around to show the video feed that she was getting from the battle.

"That's nifty," Luke remarked. "How come we've never seen that before?"

"As it stands, Kazania is reading their minds to see what their Megazords can do," Miranda continued. "And act accordingly. He's dodging the phsyical blows, evading the long range strikes."

"So, how can we beat him?" Katie wondered. "It's an impossible task."

"Nothing is impossible," Miranda said, smiling. "I've been working on this very possibility. Well, not this exact one, but something like it."

"What is it?" Danni asked.

"It's actually part of one complete project," Miranda continued. "But the third part isn't finished. So, you'll have to make do with this."  
"Are you saying that we've got an upgrade?" Luke asked. "Because what good will that do? He'll just..."

"Let me finish," Miranda snapped. "Because I'm not going to tell you what it can do. That way, you won't know and he can't read your minds. That really is winging it."

"Then let's go," Nahir said, picking up her morpher. Putting it on the cord around her neck to get ready to leave the sick bay.

"I'm not so sure it's such a good idea," the Doctor behind her said. "You've just..."

"We have to get out there and help," Nahir insisted. "Plus, I'm in the mood for a little vengeance."

* * *

Teleporting in to land a Psycho Cut attack, Kazania struck the Guardian Battlezord across the chest, managing to knock it back onto the ground. Joining the fallen Dragon Solarzord.

"We might be running out of options here," Andrew commented. "Might be."

"Fear not!" the familiar voice yelled. "Help is on the way!"

"What the...?" Xavier yelled, as the SDI Megazord powered onto the scene. Managing to hit Kazania with a one handed Mach Strike. Taken by surprise for once, the demon spun around and hit the Megazord with a Psybeam. As sparks rang up inside the cockpit of the giant vehicle, the four rangers all yelled in pain.

"Xavier!" Nahir shouted. "We've got a plan. A good one."  
"Ha!" Kazania yelled. "Your Megazord combination won't be enough to defeat me. I mean... Wha?"

"Time to do it!" Nahir replied. "Activating SDI Battle Megazord combination."

"Wha?" Xavier asked, before the transformation began. Both the SDI Megazord and the Guardian Battlezord.

Soaring up into the air, the Battlezord began to seperate apart from itself. The arms, legs, head and wings all detached themselves from the body and began to attach to the SDI Megazord. Started by the Entei head moving over the top of the Megazord head, followed by the body flattening out and attaching to the chest of the SDI Megazord. The arms attached to the bottom of the arms of the SDI Megazord, the ends spinning around in cannon formation. The wings came down and attached to the back of the new Megazord, while the Blaziken feet combined with the legs of the SDI Megazord to complete the formation.

"Woah," Xavier said, appearing the cockpit along with the other four rangers. To find Nahir sitting in the seat that he normally sat in. "This is pretty sweet. Miranda just kept this..."

"Ssh," Nahir insisted, looking over at him. "Less we all know the better."

"This plan might actually work," Katie said. "If..."

"And for that matter, why are you in my seat?" the red ranger asked. "That's..."

"Hey, I've got a bone to pick with this thing," Nahir replied. "Personal interest in kicking its ass every which way."

"Not that I've got a problem with it," Xavier muttered. "Just wondering."

"You ready for this?" Miranda asked, speaking through the intercom system. "I'm going to yell out attacks and you just use them without thinking about it. You won't know what they do, so neither will he."

"Sneaky," Xavier remarked. "Okay, go for it."

"Ha!" the demon shouted, bringing his hands up to launch an attack at them. A Psybeam. "You won't be able to stop me! No living thing can defeat me."

Crashing against the armoured body of the huge machine, the attack wasn't enough to force the Megazord into breaking stride.

"Use the Gyro Blow," Miranda told them. "Do it now."

"What does that do?" Danni asked.

"Punch it and see," she said, snappily. "Now!"

"Okay," Nahir yelled. "Gyro Blow!"

At her command, the SDI Battle Megazord leaped up from the ground, spinning through the air and striking Kazania in the chest with a tornado-like spin kick. The resulting blow strong enough to send him sailing back through the air.

"Not so fun when you've got to think for yourself, huh?" Andrew yelled, from the Dragon Solarzord. "Dragon Claw, now!"

His Megazord brought up its arm, striking the demon with the powerful blow, Kazania taken by surprise and stunned at the strength of the strike. Almost involuntarily, he let out an Energy Ball towards them, the attack going high and wide.

"We've got him on the ropes," Luke yelled. "Although I take it we can't use the same attack again."

"Got it in one," Miranda replied. "Try the Inferno Flurry."

"Ooh that sounds potent," Xavier commented.

"Inferno Flurry!" Nahir shouted, inputting the command. And as she did so, the Battle Megazord leaped forward, the flames rushing out of the cannons upon the arms of the giant machine. Throwing a series of physical blows, mixed with the flames, Kazania let out several howls of agony.

"I'm starting to enjoy this," Danni commented.

"You and me both," Nahir said. "Anything else, Miranda?"

"Sonic Strike?" the voice offered. "Go on. You know want to."

"Is that Miranda or Satan?" Luke quipped, instantly hearing the annoyed grunt from the other end of the line. "Never mind, go do it, pinkie."

"Okay then," Nahir said, punching something down on the console in front of her. "Let's try the Sonic Strike!"

At the action of pushing the accelerator forward, the Megazord rushed through the air, the wings on its back glowing with a bright white light. Accelerating around in circles, it landed several rapid strikes against the demon, roughing Kazania up pretty well.

"No more!" he shouted, staggering back. "Please!"

"You're going down!" Andrew yelled, suddenly moving into strike. "Iron Tail!"

Their opponent too stricken to counter attack at all, the Dragon Solarzord spun around and hit Kazania with its tail. The blow strong enough to finally send the demon down to the ground, where he exploded into very small pieces.

"Okay, we got him!" Xavier yelled. "Great job, team."

* * *

"That was an annoying opponent," Danni commented, as the six rangers came back down the elevator into the Aquabase, instantly finding Miranda looking over schematics for something. "But at least he's gone."

"Miranda gets us out of another hole," Katie said, grinning. "Seriously, what would we do without her?"  
"I'm glad that you think that highly of me," she remarked, putting the huge piece of paper down and turning around. "What did you think of the SDI Battle Megazord?"

"It was good," Xavier said. "Mixes the speed and agility of the Guardian Jet with the power of the SDI Megazord."

"We're almost ready to get started on Stage Three of it," Miranda replied. "When we complete it, we'll let you know what it is."

"It's not combining the Dragon Solarzord with it?" Andrew asked. "Is it?"

"I'm not saying anything," Miranda replied. "Not with your empathic ability."

"Still it got us out of an almost impossible situation," Luke remarked, rubbing his arm. "Which was handy."

"Ah, not really," Xavier commented. "I'm sure that there's an unwritten rule that says every opponent has to have a weakness."

"That's just a rumour," Danni said, rolling her eyes. "You honestly think that everything is created with a weakness."

"Yeah, most of them are being run through with a giant diamond edged titanium sword," Nahir groaned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep."

* * *

"What do you want?" she asked, hearing the footsteps behind her. Looking around to see Luke following her.

"Just checking that you're fine," he replied, folding his arms. "Seems like we're doing this a lot lately."

"What?" she asked, shrugging. "You after some thanks?"

"Not if you don't want to do that," he replied. "But... I'd appreciate it. Not every day that I give up my blood to just anyone."

"That what you think of me as?" she wondered. "Just someone."

"You know what I meant," he replied. "Not a family member. That's what I mean by just anyone."

"And what did you mean by we're doing it a lot lately," she wondered. "Having this little reconciliation session after the main action has finished."

"Seems like it," he answered. "I save your life, you save my life, we do the whole thing again and again. Vicious circles and all."

"I was in so much pain," Nahir admitted. "Every second, I thought my brain was going to explode from it. That I was going to die, a mess of blood running out of every orifice..."

"Nice description," he said.

"That's what you saved me from," she said. "Not a demon, or a Misdrabeing, or a mutant. But from myself. From my own body causing me so much pain. I'd be dead by now if you hadn't done it. Xavier and Andrew might be dead as well had we not shown up with the Megazord. We all owe you so much."

Pausing for breath, Luke could have sworn that he had seen her eyes water for just a second.

"And for that," she finished. "I'll never be able to repay you. At all."  
"Forget about it," he said. "Just... keep watching my back. And I'll watch yours. Team mates, forever."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**New Megazord combo... Wooo...**

**Damn, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Especially some of the Nahir mind reading stuff. Although, as always, I'd urge you to ignore the science. Although I did approximately two minutes of research into blood transfusions on Wikipedia. And then Uncyclopedia.**

**And that last comment... Team mates forever... Well, at least until the end of the season. One of them will be coming back for the next story. The other possibly not. But, who... Anyway, I'll be releasing more information on that third story soon.**

**Anyway... Stage Three... No comment. Other than it's a Megazord combination. **

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciado.**

**Next chapter is entitled Some Invention Required. Preview below, as always. And should be up soon.**

**I was going to wait a bit to introduce the combination between the Megazords, but I changed my outlines, so...**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**You know what I normally type here. Bye.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six, Some Invention Required, preview.**

**Luke: None of our weapons work against this thing.**

**Miranda: I've got nothing if they're all useless.**

**Bristow: Get in touch with Bill. He's been researching ranger tech for years.**

**Katie: There's something going on with those two.**

**Xavier: He can turn invisible as well. That's not fair.**

**Miranda: You can do it! Call for the Battle Strikers!**

**Katie: Battle Strikers! Activate!**

**Danni: What? How come you two get those? What about the rest of us?**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	26. Some Invention Required

Chapter Twenty Six. Some Invention Required.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_Recruited to SDI, Andrew, the gold ranger joined the team to help the rangers in their quest to stop the demons from taking over Verger. Meanwhile, in the battle with the Kazania demon, Nahir accidentally was infected with some of his blood after defending herself against him. As she gained the ability to read minds, it first seemed like a fun way to annoy her friends. Yet, the side effects were soon clear as her body began to reject the syndrome, causing intense pain. As Miranda set up a blood transfusion with the aide of Luke's blood, Andrew and Xavier battled Kazania in their Megazords. Yet, with his ability to read minds, they couldn't touch him. Until Nahir recovered and the rest of the rangers arrived to help them out. Combining the Guardian Jet with the SDI Megazord, they managed to find a weak spot for Kazania and destroy him. Before Nahir again thanked Luke for saving her life._

* * *

"Fire!"

Bringing the weapon up and shooting five times in the direction of the target, Katie saw every single blast hit home.

"Hmmm," Dominic remarked, folding his arms in reflection. "Not bad. But not great either."

"He's dead," Katie protested, gesturing at the target. "Even if he's not, he ain't getting back up."

"A human wouldn't," Dominic pointed out. "A demon might well do."

"Two in the head, one in the arm and two in the body," the blue ranger said. "Depends what demon it is."

"We're operating under the assumption that it is a most deadly one," Dominic pointed out. "You want to make it interesting and put money on it? You hit it five times in the head and I give you fifty dollars. Ten dollars a head."

"What that I can't hit the thing five times in the head?" Katie asked. "I bet I can. Although I... I think I won the last bet I had. Ah, the slap bet with Danni."

"Wasn't that over the Assault Racers and what they would turn out to be?" Dominic asked, with interest. "I think I recall that."

Bringing the weapon up, Katie peered down the sights at the target, taking deep breaths.

"I think at this very moment," Dominic continued, as she lowered the weapon to her side. "Her team has just about finished building one for Andrew."

"Good," Katie replied. "Okay, so you want to..."

"Fire!"

The sudden command ringing out, the blaster came up, pumping out laser fire into the target.

"Hmmm," Dominic remarked, seeing several smoking holes appear in the target. "I believe that you may have tricked me into parting with my money here."

"Hey, I'm a hustler at heart," Katie replied, with a grin. "Even had a T-Shirt with that on at one point. Must find that out again."

Shaking his head, Dominic reached down into his pocket, bringing out the money.

"Remind me to never make that sort of offer again," he remarked. "Still, I'm glad that you proved me wrong."

"I aim to please," Katie replied. "Now, if there's anything else..."

"Nah, we're done for the day," Dominic said. "Blaster training is over for now."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away. Kable applauds._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"He looks like he's enjoying it," Danni remarked, looking at the video feed of what was happening out in the grassland between Waterfall Shores and Lassana City. "Take it that it wasn't any trouble to come up with a new Assault Racer."

"Nah," the lab technician replied, watching Andrew test out the machine in the private area that SDI has set up to test out vehicles. "We had the schematics on file. All it took was a days building work and..."

"Yeah," the yellow ranger said, seeing Luke come over.

"That gives me the urge to go out and get some ATV practice in," Luke remarked. "I did some fencing this morning with Dominic, but there's nothing like hitting the open road with one of those."

"If you want to do that," Miranda pointed out. "You can claim it as valid training."

"Sweet," the green ranger replied, heading for the service elevator. "I'm going. Bye."

"You really shouldn't encourage him," Danni said, looking over at Miranda.

"Hey, those vehicles are just as tricky to master as blasters or Lugia Lancers," Miranda replied. "If you take into account the weapon systems that they have on board, they're just as deadly."

* * *

Hitting a ramp, Andrew unleashed the lasers on his ATV towards a pile of stacked barrels. A series of explosions bursting out as the attacks hit home, blasting the barrels into oblivion. Pushing down on the accelerator to go into a spin as he hit the ground, he very quickly realised that was a bad idea, being thrown from the seat and hitting the dirt. Hard.

"Graceful," was the comment, the sound enough to make Andrew look around and spot Luke pushing his own Assault Racer to the start point.

"I'll break it in," Andrew replied. "Don't worry. We're starting to understand each other."

"Are you being sarcastic, or actually using the Rapidash comparison for a reason?" Luke wondered.

"Both," he said, quietly sounding amused at the comment. "Are you going to stand there all day? Or are you going to...?"

"Are you challenging me?" Luke replied, grinning at the thought. "Bring it on."

"I never lose," Andrew said, getting back onto his Assault Racer. "So, prepare to..."

Right on cue, a powerful burst of laser energy exploded out of nowhere, striking the ground in front of the two rangers. The shock wave easily enough to send both of them crashing up into the air, hitting the dirt in pain.

"Ouch," Luke groaned, trying to get to his feet. "Where did that come from?"

"Search me," the gold ranger answered, looking around. "I don't see anything, but..."

"Well, something shot at us," Luke pointed out. "I mean..."

"Let me finish," Andrew demanded, angrily. "But, I feel something."

"Ah, there's no hiding from you, is there?" a voice from out of nowhere remarked. "Gold ranger."

"Show yourself!" Andrew yelled, getting to his feet.

"As you wish," the voice of what could only be a demon retorted. The next second, Andrew was thrown through the air by a powerful blow, the gold ranger crashing to the ground again for the third time in as many minutes.

"This is getting old," he muttered, before the source of their attack appeared. Not from teleporting, but fading into view. It had the body and head of a Kecleon, even though the ridges on its skin were pink and blue striped rather than gold. The arms were those of a Porygon, while there was also a Porygon shaped eyepatch across one of his eyes, connected to his green scaled skin.

"Greetings, rangers!" he laughed. "The name's Keclindo, and I'm here to make you fade away into oblivion. I'm not going to make you vanish, just beat the crap out of you until you die."

"This guy really strikes me as the annoying type," Luke remarked. "Ass kicking time?"

"You know it," Andrew replied, taking out his morpher.

"SDI!" Luke shouted. "Time to battle!"

Morphing into their costumes, the green and gold rangers leaped into action, diving towards Keclindo.

"Cloaking Device!" the demon yelled, vanishing away out of view. "Activate!"

With that move, the two rangers lost their focus and missed the demon completely with their attacks

"Damn," Luke muttered, looking around for the demon. "Where the heck did he go?"

"Don't know," Andrew replied, bringing out his Dragon Staff. "But, I'm about to track him down. Earth Strike!"

Before he could crash the weapon down into the ground, a beam of blue light shot out from somewhere, running over the Dragon Staff.

"Weapon scanned," the same blank voice remarked. "Regulating!"  
"That can't be good," Luke said, watching the shock wave rush out around them. Hitting something, something that quickly reappeared in the form of Keclindo. An unharmed looking Keclindo.

"That all you got?" the demon asked, shrugging his shoulders. "That didn't hurt one speck."

"What the...?" Andrew exclaimed. "My staff didn't work!"

"I hate being right," the green ranger remarked. "Well, not all the time. Just most of it."

"This will work!" replied Andrew, his staff glowing with blue and gold energy. "Dragon Fury Attack!"

Throwing himself forward, he brought the weapon crashing against Keclindos body. The attack still not doing any damage to the demon.

"I guess you're out of mojo..." Keclindo snickered. "Oh dear."

"Guess I'll have to do it then," Luke said, shaking his head with resignation. "Emergency Fearow! Fly!"

* * *

At his command, the Emergency Fearow launched itself out of the Aquabase roof, hurtling towards the green ranger. Homing in on his location, Luke jumped up to catch it. Hitting the ground, he turned to level the weapon at Keclindo.

"Eat laser!" he shouted. Before the eyepatch shot out another blue beam, this one running over the Emergency Fearow.

"Weapon scanned," the demon announced. "Regulating."

"Fire!" Luke yelled, pulling the trigger of the weapon. The white hot beam of energy erupted from the barrel of the weapon, scything through the air and raking against Keclindos body. But, instead of destruction, the demon just scratched his stomach.

"Tickled," he said. "Anything else? Come on! Make my day!"

"Something's wrong here," Andrew remarked, as Luke tossed the Emergency Fearow back into the air, returning it to Aquabase storage.

"You think?" Luke asked. "Nah, it has to..."

"Hyper Beam!" Keclindo roared, unleashing the powerful blast of energy across the area, the attack sending both rangers crashing into the refilling station of the vehicle testing area.

"Ouch!" the green ranger finished, gasping for breath. "That hurt."

"Yeah," Andrew said, stretching out to get to his feet. "Okay, I vote for less weapons and more punching."

"That could work..." Luke started to say, before a barrage of laser fire hit Keclindo from behind. Spinning around, the demon spotted the other four rangers running towards him, their Defense Blasters up to fire. Almost instantly, he shot out another beam of blue energy, scanning the weapons.

"Weapon scanned," he said. "Regulating."

"What's the crack with this guy?" Danni asked, surprised.

"Are you both okay?" Nahir wondered. "You look like you took a heck of a beating."

"Nah, I'm fine," Luke replied. "Let's Aeroblast him and go home."

"Not so fast!" Keclindo yelled, unleashing a pair of Hyper Beam attacks towards the two groups of rangers. One sending Luke and Andrew crashing back even further through the air. The other hitting Xavier, Nahir and Danni. Only Katie remained standing, unable to believe her luck.

"Guess the aim's a little off," she said. "You guys okay?"

"Get him!" Xavier yelled, clutching at his stomach in pain. "Kick his ass!"

Holding out her hand, Katie gave the command.

"Lugia Lancer!" she yelled, the weapon materialising in her grip. Throwing herself forward, she slashed away at the demon, the creature yelping in pain as the weapon cut across his stomach.

"Hey, that hurt!" Keclindo complained. "Have to see what I can do about that!"

Again, the beam of blue light shot out of his eyepatch, scanning the Lugia Lancer.  
"Weapon scanned," he announced. "Regulating!"

Still surprised, Katie slashed out again. This time the Lugia Lancer bouncing straight off his scales.

"Oh crap!"

"Thanks for the help, rangers," the demon laughed, spinning around to strike her to the ground with a powerful kick. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"No!" Katie shouted, as Keclindo vanished away. Seemingly out of the area.

"Is he gone?" Xavier wondered, getting to his feet. Searching for any desperate sign of the demon.

"Yeah, I think he's gone," Andrew remarked. "I'm not getting anything. No empathic trace of him."

* * *

"None of weapons worked against this thing," Luke said, kicking at the floor angrily. "Emergency Fearow. Useless."

"The Lugia Lancers were useless," Katie pointed out. "Defense Blasters... Well, they went the same way. Completely ineffective."

"Even my Dragon Staff didn't do anything to hurt him," Andrew complained. "So now what?"

Hearing the information, Miranda dropped down into her seat, suddenly looking depressed at what she was hearing.

"He can turn invisible as well," Xavier pointed out. "That's not fair."

"I've got nothing," she admitted. "If they're all useless, then there's nothing I can think of."

"Calm down," Bristow said. "There's always a solution. You've helped us get this far, and I'm sure you can help us get out of this mess."

"Well, I do know someone," Miranda replied. "Someone who has experience in ranger technology and how it works. An old friend who I used to work with at Silph. He might have some ideas. His name's Bill."

"The Pokémaniac?" Xavier asked. "Interesting."

"When did he have an interest in ranger technology?" Danni wondered. "I mean... It's not a common phenomenon."

"He has an interest in rare things," Miranda replied. "Rare Pokémon, rare machines, rare occurrences. You get the idea."

"Get in touch with Bill," Bristow said. "If he's been researching ranger tech for years, he may be able to help us."

"I'll call him right now," Miranda answered, getting out of her chair.

* * *

"Heh, guilty admission," Katie said, as the six rangers walked out of the main command deck. "When I was younger, I had such a crush on Bill."

"No way," Danni asked. "I had one on Crasher Wake."

"Which is stranger, I wonder," Luke mused. "Anyway, I'll see you later. I'm heading to the surface to get something."

"See you," Nahir called, watching him turn the corner and head for the elevator. "I've got something to do as well. Be seeing you."

As the other rangers watched them head opposite directions, Katie was the first to make the observation.

"There's something going on with those two," she commented. "They haven't argued for about four days."

"I'm not getting anything," Andrew said, tapping his forehead. "Anything at all. Strange."

* * *

"Hold your applause!" Keclindo exclaimed, walking into the chamber in the Skull Tower. "I did it. I've got the rangers beat."

"Then why didn't you beat them down rather than run away," Darkia demanded, looking around at him with anger. "You had them on the ropes, their weapons useless... How does that work by the way?"

"Ah, I scanned them with this," Keclindo answered, gesturing at his eyepatch. "Scanned their weapons, worked out what they could do and then regulated my skin so that it was impervious to that type of damage."

"So, it's a souped up Colour Change," Kable offered. "With their weapons useless, the rangers have no way of finishing him off."

"That doesn't change the fact that you retreated!" Darkia snapped. "Why did you do it?"

"I was running out of energy," Keclindo admitted. "In combination with scanning their weapons, plus the attacks that they did manage to get off, and the Hyper Beams..."

"Knew that this demon was too good to be true," Darkia said, shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

"It's not my fault that..." Keclindo began to say, before realising that it would probably be pointless to argue. "I've been locked up in the other world for a long time. I guess I'm just out of practice. Need to get back into the groove and all."

"I suppose that you can't blame him for that," Joltara pointed out. "It can make you a bit ring rusty being trapped in those cards. Or so I've heard."

"Unfortunately my magic cards are more practical than comfortable," Kable admitted. "Sorry about that."

"So, you won't be affected by the rangers weapons?" Darkia asked, looking at the demon. Ignoring Kable completely. "That is handy. When you're rested, you go down and pick them off one by one. Or in as small groups as possible."

"Understood, General," Keclindo replied. "I'll be recharging somewhere."

* * *

"Greetings all!"

Looking around to the source of the voice, Miranda was greeted with the sight of Bill walking into the main command deck of the Aquabase. The lanky figure with the red hair and the blue and white striped shirt, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Man, this place is... It's awesome!" he continued, looking at the machinery surrounding him. At the Dragon Shuttle in the repair bay, several technicians working over it like ants across a baguette. "Hey, an actual Zord! Damn..."

"Hello, Bill," Miranda said, waving at him. "Over here."

"Mindy!" he shouted, running over to hug her. "Long time no see."

"Mindy?" Dominic wondered, leaning against one of the counters. "That's a new one."  
"Ah," Bill replied, turning around and holding out a hand. "I could tell you some wild stories about this lady. Even though you wouldn't believe me and call me a liar. And then she'd probably hit me because she knows they're true and she swore me to secrecy after that night in Saffron City."

Grinning, Dominic shook Bills hand.

"Nice to meet you," he replied. "Dominic West. I'm the quartermaster. Plus I cook."

"Very well actually," Miranda said. "He doesn't look like a chef, but he is a damn good cook."

"You might make me blush," Dominic replied, shrugging his shoulders. "So, you think that you can help us?"

"This is a dream come true!" Bill insisted. "I've been fascinated about this ever since I first saw a Megazord battle a giant monster in Hoenn. I've got footage of every battle in every region to date."

Reaching down into his shirt, he pulled out a metallic circular disk with a hole in the middle that was hung around his neck.

"This is an O-Ring from the Overdrive Megazord," he replied. "A deeply prized possession. I grabbed it when it was blown up by Mechigigas in Hoenn. Don't tell anyone."

"Well, if we ever find any of the rangers from that particular team," Dominic commented. "I'll be sure not to mention your name. Although..."

"Nice amulet," Andrew commented, walking past. "I've got a better one."

"Well, it's not an amulet per se," Bill replied. "More a useless token or trinket."

"Mine repels demons trying to get inside my head," Andrew said, dead seriously as he reaching inside his shirt and brought out a golden amulet. Shaped like a Spiritomb. "There was an incident a while ago where that happened and I nearly died."

"Bill," Miranda remarked. "This is Andrew Bristow. He's one of our rangers."

"Aha!" Bill said, jumping up and down on the spot as he looked at the gold ranger. "It's a complete honour to meet you sir. I can't tell you how long I've waited to..."

"You don't have to," an uneasy Andrew replied. "I'm empathic, I can sense it."

"This gets better and better!" Bill yelled.

"How's the Solarzord going on?" Andrew wondered, looking at Miranda. "Anything doing?"

"It's a work in process," Miranda replied. "And, since there's currently no emergency, we're more interested in a way to defeat Keclindo."

"Ah, Keclindo!" Bill exclaimed. "Good old Keclindo. Whose Keclindo?"

"A demon," Dominic replied, dryly.

"I see," the Pokémaniac answered. "What do you need?"

"Is it, or is not true that you have a wealth of experience with ranger technology?" Miranda asked. "Salvaged or otherwise."

"I may have acquired scrapped metal from destroyed zords, monsters etc," Bill admitted. "What about it?"

"Is it or is it not true that you are a genius who regularly builds your own machines?" Miranda said, asking the second question in quick succession.

"You know that I am," he replied. "Although I don't like to brag, the reason that you're asking me that question gives me reason to think that you already know the answer. So, what's all this about?"

"We need your help building some new weapons," Bristow said, walking into the lab. "Are you willing to offer assistance in this time of need?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Bill wondered. "Damn straight I'll do it. I've got some ideas right away that I want to put into practice. With your consent and funding of course."

"You have my backing," Bristow said. "Because if Miranda has faith in your ability to help us out, then that's good enough for me."

* * *

"I met the crazy Pokémaniac," Andrew said, walking into the room. To see the other five rangers all playing cards. "Emphasis on the world crazy."

"Ah, Bill's not crazy," Katie pointed out. "He's just..."

"A fruitcake," Luke suggested. "Nuttier than a sack full of almonds?"

"I tend to agree with Luke more," Andrew remarked. "Whatever an almond is."

"You've never even met the guy," Xavier pointed out. "They say that you shouldn't meet people you admire because they always turn out to be whatever the plural of jackass is."

"Is it jackasses?" Nahir wondered.

"Oh so if in five months time someone wants to meet Xavier Jackson, heroic red ranger, they'll automatically think you're a jackass?" Katie asked, glaring at him.

"What's a jackass?" Andrew wondered. "I don't believe I've heard the term before."

"Jackass is something that I'd call Luke traditionally," Nahir pointed out. "It's an insult, but it's not as bad as calling someone a fuc..."

"I knew it!" Danni yelled, jumping up out of her seat. "I knew that you two couldn't keep up being nice to each other."

"Try not to sound so overjoyed, will you?" Luke replied, grumpily. "I'm just about to..."

* * *

"Okey dokey," Bill said, looking at the computer in front of him. "Just as it would happen, I do have something that might help you out. You say that this demon scanned the weapons and then they wouldn't work?"

"That's more or less what happened," Dominic offered. "If you want the footage of the battle..."

"Are you kidding?" Bill exclaimed, practically jumping up and down on the spot. "I'd love the footage of the battle. Well, if you have it and any more I'll gladly take a DVD of it. Call it exchange for these top secret weapons designs."

"So, you happen to have these on file?" Miranda asked. "How come? And, it shouldn't be a problem. Most of it is on the Internet anyway."

"Yes, but tracking it all down into one big composition DVD is time and effort, Mindy," Bill replied. "Time I don't have. Long story short, I did some contract work for P-Net and modified some of their designs that were left behind. I take it since you have a satellite since the video feed is relatively clear and in high resolution. Meaning that it's not pulled off security cameras. Anyway I can upload these weapons data to your satellite, do some really complex technical things that I'm not going to explain for the benefit of Mr. West over there."

"Thank you, Mew," Dominic muttered.

"Then long story short, the signal can be redirected through the morphers, summoning these weapons to battle," Bill finished, drawing a deep breath.

"Well, that's very helpful," Miranda replied. "Very helpful indeed."

"And, I'll even throw this in for future access to any battle footage," Bill grinned, taking out another computer disk. "Although you'll have to complete it yourself. It's a certain piece of technology that... Well, I haven't had the chance to finish it, but it can surely be developed into a powerful weapon. If you work at it, you could make it better than I ever could in just a few weeks."

"What about the other weapon designs?" Bristow asked, walking over. "The ones that you're uploading right now?"

"I should warn you that these are only prototypes," Bill said. "I've only got two of them. I can't promise that they will be hugely successful, but I did design their data with the intention that it can't be scanned, copied, hacked, ripped off, stolen, exploited, monopolised, removed, improperly used by unauthorised... You get the idea. If my design is perfect... they are most of the time then they should help you with your demon."

"So, there are two weapons?" Dominic asked. "We've got six rangers. Who do we give them to?"

"I think the best thing to do," Miranda offered. "Would be to have a look at the weapons and see who they would suit more."

"That makes sense," Bill said, tapping a key down. "And presto chango, weapon... appearo."

"Hmm..." Bristow commented. "Interesting. Any opinions."

"Well, that one..." Dominic said, looking at one of the weapons. "Yeah... I got it. I know who to give these weapons to."

"You sure?" Bill wondered. "Because once the coding is written into the morphers it can't be deleted. Not without destroying the Battle Strikers completely."

"Battle Strikers?" Bristow asked, surprised.

"My own pet name for them," Bill admitted. "Their true names are BSD990URYI48899200598 and 99. So I shorten it."

* * *

"You wonder why we're getting called in?" Katie asked, as she and Luke walked into the labs.

"Nah, I figure that they're going to chew us out for letting our weapons get scanned by a strange demon rendering them useless," Luke replied. "Even though I was doing what any sane ranger would do and try to destroy the damn thing."

"We're not going to chew you out," Dominic remarked. "We're about to offer you new weapons. If you want them. We're telling you to go up into the field and test them out."

"Is Bill still here?" Katie asked, trying to sound offhand. "I've always wanted to meet him."

"Ah, he's around here somewhere," Dominic said. "Isn't that right, Mindy?"

Upon hearing that, Luke suddenly looked like all of his birthdays had come at once.

"Since when do you call her Mindy, Arcady?" he wondered. "Any particular reason?"

"Ah, I picked it up from Bill," the Pokémorph admitted. "He's quite a character. I'm surprised the Commander hasn't tried to recruit him to SDI."

"He wouldn't do it," Miranda commented. "He's not good with routine. His ideal job is living on a luxury cruise liner, designing Eevee based ranger equipment."

"Where's he going to find that in this day and age?" Luke wondered, shrugging.

"You never know what the future holds," Bill replied, walking into the room. "Hey, I kinda do. I built a machine that shows me what the future holds. It's similar to a magic eight ball, but I call it a magic ten square. No patent available, they can't sue me."

"You're right about him being quite a character," Katie said, grinning wildly.

"Now, what's that I smell?" Bill asked, sniffing the air. "Such a familiar aroma. Could it be wet Vaporeon?"

"I have a Vaporeon," Katie offered, still smiling manically. "She was my very first Pokémon. I come from Eon City, an Eevee is our towns symbol."

"I know," Bill said. "I'm close friends with Mayor North and Ethan the gym leader. I have family living there. Charming place. Plus, with all the Eevee running around, it's very relaxing. You have any other Eevolutions, or..."

"Nah, just my Vaporeon," Katie replied. "I'm a water Pokémon trainer, so..."

"Gotcha," Bill said, hearing Bristow cough out of irritation. "Anyway, it's been nice talking to you, so enjoy the weapons. Put them to good use, I've got to head back to Kanto. Taking a long well deserved vacation."

"We'll send you the DVD's when we've got them all fitted up," Dominic offered. "Meanwhile, you two head up to the surface and test your weapons out."

* * *

"What do you think of Bill?" Katie asked, as she and Luke walked down through the grassy areas towards the specialist weapons testing areas. Away from the regular ones so they had to walk some of the distance.

"Hey, if he's fitted us up with some great weapons then that's fine with me," Luke replied. "Personally, he could be a drooling lunatic for all I care if he does that."

"Well, he's not," the blue ranger pointed out. "I mean... there are some aspects of his personality that... He could be seen as crazy, but he's also just as smart as Miranda. Maybe even more so."

"Miranda acts almost normal at times," Luke pointed out. "I think that's a fair trade."

"Like you said," Katie pointed out. "If he helps us out..."

"Okay, you've got me."

Before Katie could react, a Hyper Beam came out of nowhere, crashing into the ground in front of the two rangers. The instant explosion strong enough to send both of them soaring into the air, eventually hitting the ground in pain.

"Miss me, rangers?" Keclindo asked, appearing out of his cloaking device. "I didn't miss you. That's why your on the ground."

"Oh, he's grown a sense of humour," Luke said, sarcastically. "Let's bust our weapons out and kick his ass."

"You'll get no argument with me there," Katie replied, taking out her morpher. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Transforming into their ranger suits, the two of them looked at the demon. Then Katie put her hand to her ear.

"Miranda," she said, sounding hopeful rather than expectant. "We might want to bust those new weapons right now."

"Okay, you can do it!" Miranda yelled, looking over at the two rangers on the screen in front of her. "You have to... call for the Battle Strikers. Use your morphers!"

"Nothing you can do will be able to hurt me," Keclindo snickered, as he advanced towards the blue and green rangers. Ready to attack again.

"I guess we'll have to soon see," Luke replied, taking out his morpher. Katie did the same, the two of them holding it up. "We're going to look so stupid if this doesn't work."

"Battle Strikers!" Katie shouted. "Activate!"

Instantly, the new weapons began to appear. Armoured backpack-like attire appearing on their upper bodies, straps meeting out across their chests in an X shape. In the middle of the straps, there was a white number two on Katie's armour and a white number three on Luke's. Next, the weapons appeared. A long green metallic rocket launcher-like cannon for Luke, which he rested on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Katie's weapon also appeared. A large blue box with a pair of Empoleon-wing shaped blades in front of them. A hole could be seen behind the sharp blades. Both seemed to be connected to the backpacks.

"Awesome," Katie exclaimed, aiming the weapon at Keclindo. "I love my brand new Emperor Vortex."

"Mystic Cannon," Luke remarked, seeing the name engraved onto the side of the weapon. "How awesome can you get?"

"Bah!" Keclindo snarled. "I'll take you to pieces still. Fancy toys or not."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Luke asked, levelling the oversized cannon at the demon. "Make my day."

"Gladly!" the demon howled, shooting out the beam of blue energy. Running it across the Battle Strikers. "Commencing scan..."

For the next moment, nothing happened. Nothing at all until Keclindo let out a desolate howl.

"My scanner!" he complained. "It doesn't work on your weapons."

"Damn straight!" Luke retorted. "Now, how do you like that?"

"It's annoying," Keclindo mused, before turning invisible. "But, not insurmountable. Now, what are you going to do if you can't see me?"

"This!" Katie shouted, bringing her weapon up. "Mist Blast"

Erupting out of the barrel of the weapon, dispersed over a large area by the fan blades of the Emperor Vortex, the mist began to fill the general area where Keclindo had been earlier. Spotting some of it being disturbed by movement, Luke brought up his weapon and aimed it at the movement.

"Mystic Cannon Sand Strike!" he yelled, pulling the trigger. A white hot stream of sand erupted from the barrel of the weapon, completely covering the ground in front of them. Footprints appeared first, followed by howls of pain as the still invisible demon was covered with the boiling silt.

"Now, we can see you!" Katie shouted, jumping forward. The blades on her weapon spinning around as she brought it crashing against the demons body. "Emperor Vortex Metallic Mauler!"

Feeling the touch of the blades strike him, the cutting sensation enough to send him keeling over in pain, Keclindo instantly exploded into thousands of pieces. His screams still echoing around the area as the two rangers turned away from where he had been, posing with their weapons. And as they did so, Danni, Xavier and Nahir came running onto the scene, morphed and ready to battle

"What?" Danni asked, as they came over to the other two rangers. Both still holding their new weapons. "How come you two get those? What about the rest of us?"

"He only had those two designs," Luke pointed out. "Pity, because this Mystic Cannon is pretty damn awesome."

"So, you get brand new weapons like that?" Xavier asked. "Good for you."

"Oh, rangers!"

Looking around, the five of them saw Kable appear next to the remains of Keclindo, dropping the card down onto the shattered back.

"You forgot something," the demon summoner snickered. "Filled with fury this night. Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

Instantly, Keclindo was back on his feet, shooting up to many times his normal height.

"Is anyone even surprised by this any longer?" Nahir quipped.

"Emergency over," Katie said, the Battle Strikers vanishing from her and Luke's hands. "Now, Aura Carriers, on track!"

* * *

"Maybe I should get out and help them," Andrew said, looking up at the video feed beaming down from the satellite into the Aquabase. "Are those repairs..."

"Not quite," the technician replied, brushing him off calmly. "Your weapons and shields are currently experiencing some problems. You take the Dragon Solarzord out in this condition and it could end up..."

"Yeah yeah," the gold ranger replied. "I get the point. Guess they're on their own."

"They can do it," Miranda pointed out. "Don't worry about them. They managed just fine long before you came along."

* * *

Right on cue, the Aura Carriers accelerated across the rail system of the city, arriving before the rangers. Getting inside, their SDI Zords began to remove themselves from the train carriages.  
"SDI Megazord formation!" Katie shouted. "Now!"

The five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"Gah," Keclindo spat. "I'll wreck you up!"

"Better demons than you have tried!" Xavier yelled. "Mach Strikes!"

At his command, the arms of the Megazord shot out repeatedly, striking Keclindo in the body. To his discomfort.

"You want to play it that way?" he demanded, before turning invisible again. "Cloaking device!"

"Aw crap," Nahir said. "Not again."

Before any of them could react further, the Megazord was struck from behind, stumbling forward. The blue light from Keclindos eyepatch ran it up and down, forcing groans from amny of the rangers inside the Megazord.

"I'm scanning your weapons!" Keclindo whispered, the rangers able to hear his voice in the cockpit, before it was followed by a laugh. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"Scan this!" Xavier yelled. "Guardian Jet, fly!"

* * *

At his command, the Guardian Jet swooped down over the horizon, zoning in on the two battling beings.

"Want to call it?" Xavier asked, looking over at the blue ranger.

"I think I will," she said, giving the command for the combination of the machines. "SDI Battle Megazord!"

Soaring up into the air, the Battlezord began to seperate apart from itself. The arms, legs, head and wings all detached themselves from the body and began to attach to the SDI Megazord. Started by the Entei head moving over the top of the Megazord head, followed by the body flattening out and attaching to the chest of the SDI Megazord. The arms attached to the bottom of the arms of the SDI Megazord, the ends spinning around in cannon formation. The wings came down and attached to the back of the new Megazord, while the Blaziken feet combined with the legs of the SDI Megazord to complete the formation.

"What?" Keclindo demanded. "That's..."

"Thermal Scanners!" Xavier yelled, punching a button on his console. The screen in front of them shifted into its heat seeking form. Tracking Keclindo's body heat.

"You wouldn't think that being based on a cold blooded Pokémon that this would work," Luke remarked.

"Sssh!" Danni told him.

"Locked onto target," Xavier remarked. "He's all yours!"

"About time to take you down!" Katie said. "Gyro Blow!"

At her command, the SDI Battle Megazord leaped up from the ground, spinning through the air and striking Keclindo in the chest with a tornado-like spin kick. The resulting blow strong enough to send him sailing back through the air. As he hit the ground, he exploded into thousands of pieces, instantly vanishing from view.

"That wasn't so hard," Luke remarked. "I thought that he'd be tougher."

"Meh, take what we can get," Nahir commented. "Although I do agree that was easier than thought."

"Oh yeah," Miranda remarked, through the communication system. "Forgot to tell you, we did some work on the hydraulic based weapons of your Megazord. Since we figured that the enemies wouldn't get any easier, Bristow gave the order for a tune up. It's what we're doing to the Dragon Solarzord right about now."

"Didn't you only just build that?" Luke asked. "Seems a bit early for it to have gone wrong."

"Plus, there's some repairs that need doing after its last battle," Miranda replied. "Anything else you want to query?"

"Nah, I'm good," the green ranger replied. "Anyway..."

* * *

"Man, it's been a good day today," Katie said, smiling as she sat down in the living area of the Aquabase. "I got a brand new weapon that's awesome..."

"Mine's better," Luke muttered. "Mystic Cannon kicks Vortex ass any day of the week."

"... I met someone who I always wanted to meet," she continued. "And there's one less demon in the world. It was a damn good day."

"Pity they could only build two of those weapons," Danni remarked. "I mean... it would have been awesome to have five of those."  
"Ah, we've still got the Lugia Lancers," Nahir commented. "They're pretty powerful. We're not struggling for weapons. There's a pretty powerful set of weapons that we're accumulating."

"I'm happy with my Dragon Staff," Andrew said. "That's already pretty powerful. Great range of attacks. Plus, I learned how to create a tidal wave with it."

"Yeah, we saw," Xavier told him. "How to sweep a bunch of Misdrabeings off their feet."

* * *

"Pity that we couldn't build more Battle Strikers," Bristow said, walking over to where Miranda was leaning against one of the rails, looking out across the ocean floor. "But, they seem to be a success."

"They were really only a trial," Miranda admitted. "Checking out the technology to see if it can be utilised without any bugs. Using the SDI satellite to transmit data to their morphers, the morphers acting as projectors to create weaponry. We're going to the next stage with that. Using Bill's data... I can do it."

"Excellent," Bristow said. "Well, I'll leave you to get on with it."

"Fine then," Miranda replied. "But, trust me. When the next stage is complete, Xavier's going to love his new weapon."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Hmmm... Want to have a guess?**

**Anyway... I like the demon in this chapter, and the way that Luke and Katie end up using their weapons to defeat him.**

**And, an appearance from Bill. Who may be back in Poké Rangers Verger at some point in the immediate future.**

**Next chapter will be entitled Burning Heart Of Fire. Preview below.**

**Okay, thanks for the review(s). All appreciated completely.**

**Ah, I like those weapons. Despite them only being prototypes in a way.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, reviews welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven, Burning Heart Of Fire, preview.**

**Xavier: Damn, I can't believe what just happened.**

**Dominic: Calm down. You did what you could.**

**Xavier: I need to train harder.**

**?: This will cause everyone to take notice.**

**Xavier: I let this demon get away, and he's taken those kids somewhere.**

**Katie: Don't beat yourself up.**

**Xavier: I'm getting them back.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	27. Burning Heart Of Fire

Chapter Twenty Seven. Burning Heart Of Fire.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_During a normal training session for the rangers in all various arts of their combat skills, Luke and Andrew were attacked by Keclindo, a strange demon. Scanning their weapons with his abilities, all of them were rendered useless. Heading back to the Aquabase, Miranda suggested calling in an expert on ranger technology to help them out. That expert turning out to be the world famous Pokémaniac Bill, and one of Katie's idols. Giving them some weapon designs to use in exchange for footage of ranger battles, Miranda and her team managed to upload the weapons to the SDI satellite. As Katie and Luke were attacked on their way to test the weapons out, they were given the Battle Strikers to fight Keclindo with. Weapons that promptly helped them to defeat the demon. After using the SDI Battle Megazord to finish Keclindo off, Miranda revealed that they were using another one of Bill's designs to create a weapon for Xavier..._

* * *

"Anyone else think that it's been too quiet lately?" Danni asked, walking into the living area of the Aquabase. "It seems like the demons should have attacked us again by now at some point."

"Test not the sounds of fate," Nahir offered. "If they don't want to attack us, then I'm not about to complain."

"We've been cooped up down here for the last week and a half," Luke pointed out. "Training repeatedly, three times a day. It's getting old. Haven't had the chance to use my Mystic Cannon again yet. I'm getting stir crazy."

"Good thing it's not cabin fever," Katie suggested. "We don't want to go through that again. But, I agree."

"You agree with me?" Luke asked. "Damn, that feels good. Heh, how about that. What are you agreeing with me on?"

"I want to try out the Emperor Vortex again," the blue ranger remarked. "That's..."

"Can anyone else spot the bravado?" Andrew wondered. "The joys of using a new weapon. It's like being back in the shadow realm."

"These are cool weapons, bro," Luke replied. "Much cooler than your Dragon Staff."

"Oh, now you're just being a moron," the gold ranger replied. "Nothing beats the Dragon Staff. The Dragon Staff is an incredible source of power."

"Yeah, but it was useless against the other demon," Katie pointed out. "And, I can't believe that we're so bored we're having this argument."

"Me neither," Xavier remarked. "Damn, we need some action."

Right on cue, the alarms went off all around them. Miranda's voice through the intercom urging all of them to come to the main command deck.

"Damn, I need a million dollars," Xavier quipped, hopefully. "Didn't expect it to work, just... Let's go! Now!"

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away. Kable applauds._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Damn, it's good to be back in the saddle," Danni said, hitting the side of the Defense Driver with her hand. "To go out and kick some demon ass."

"Try not to sound too enthusiastic," Luke muttered. "Okay?"

"I'm just glad to be out of the Aquabase for a reason other than to pick up supplies," Nahir pointed out. "Fresh air and all."

"The air in the Aquabase isn't that unfresh," Katie pointed out. "I've seen it, there's a plastic tube that goes a hundred feet up out of the ocean up into a platform above the Aquabase. That's where they purify the air and pump it back down into..."

"That sounds unsafe," Andew commented. "What if it was blown up or something like that. We'd all be dead."

"Not for at least fourteen hours," Luke suggested. "They probably have a reserve supply."

"Mind on the job, people," Xavier insisted. "When the demon's down. Then we'll talk about this."

Pulling the Defense Driver around a corner, they saw the enemy in front of them. A huge heavyset demon with the body of a Blastoise, combined with the head, arms, legs and tails of an Electivire. Shooting electricity around the area at the various civilians who were running away in terror.

"You can be such a buzz kill at times," Luke remarked, shaking his head.

"Only when there's life threatening danger," Xavier replied, taking out his morpher. "Ready to do this?"

"Oh yeah," Andrew said, bringing out his own morpher. Noticing the other rangers do the same out of the corner of his eye.

"SDI!" Xavier yelled. "Time to battle!"

Transforming into their costumes, the six of them began to rush towards the demon who hadn't noticed them at this point. It was still running around, scaring people in front of it.

"Is this demon for real?" Nahir wondered. "He seems... Distracted."

"I don't care," Luke replied. "Let's just blast him. You guys..."

"That's hardly sporting to shoot him from behind," Katie pointed out. Right on cue, the demon spun around to see them. Letting out strange sounds that could have been anger or distress.

"Look at that," Danni said. "One that doesn't speak perfect English. How about that."

Before any of them could react, the demon held out his hand, electricity shooting through the air and striking them. The blast sending them all crashing to the ground in pain.

"Okay, this is getting old," Luke shouted, as he and Katie got to their feet. The blue ranger in more pain than the green ranger was, after the electrical blast. "Let's bust them out."

"Battle Strikers!" Katie shouted. "Now!"

At once, the armoured backpack-like attire began to appear on their upper bodies, straps meeting out across their chests in an X shape. In the middle of the straps, there was a white number two on Katie's armour and a white number three on Luke's. Next, the weapons appeared. A long green metallic rocket launcher-like cannon for Luke, which he rested on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Katie's weapon also appeared. A large blue box with a pair of Empoleon-wing shaped blades in front of them. A hole could be seen behind the sharp blades. Both connected to the backpacks.

At the sight of this, the demon let out more anguished grunts of emotion.

"Mystic Cannon Sand Strike!" Luke shouted, firing out a stream of boiling hot sand towards the demon. Who moved out of the way, throwing its arms out in fury.

"Metal Burst!" Katie yelled, unleashing a stream of shrapnel towards the demon. Who immediately ran out of the way again, dodging the blast of metal that had been headed for his stomach.

"This thing is starting to irritate me," Xavier replied, jumping to his feet and running after the demon. Throwing himself through the air, he landed on the demons back. The creature instantly reacted badly, trying to throw him off. Still the red ranger hung on, the demon firing out blasts of electricity all around the area out of spite. One hitting a nearby bus and setting it on fire. A rush of heat erupting out of the burning vehicle.

"Xavier!" Katie yelled. "People at risk."

"I'm going to hunt you down and get you," Xavier whispered into the demons ear. "Nothing is going to keep me from destroying you!"

Letting go of the demon, who instantly began to run away, not even bothering to teleport. Moving down the street, it eventually faded away into thin air.

"Get the people out of that bus," Xavier yelled, his focus back on the job at hand. "Luke, you, Danni and Nahir get people out. Everyone else work at the fire. See what we can do to put it out. Defense Blaster onto spray mode."

* * *

"This bites," Xavier muttered, dropping into the seat in front of him. "This really does. Damn, I can't believe what just happened."

"You all saved the lives of those people on the bus," Miranda commented. "Seems like you did a good job today."

"That's true," Dominic pointed out. "Calm down. You did what you could."

"The demon got away," Xavier said. "People could have been hurt because of that. More could be hurt in the future."

"Don't blame yourself, Xavier," Danni told him. "We all have something to share in this case. Be it blame or..."

"That's enough," Bristow said, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms. "You've all been working so hard lately. You've gone through more than most people do in the last few months, and being down here for the most of the last week. Take a day off. Freshen up and come back tomorrow bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"Nice," Luke remarked. "The day off. So... Where to?"

"Ah, if you guys want to head off somewhere," Xavier mused, stroking his chin. "I'll catch up with you later. There's something I need to do."

"Xavier!" Katie called, watching him head for the door. "Don't beat yourself up over this thing. It's not worth it."

* * *

"What do you think Xavier's doing?" Katie asked, as she pulled the Defense Driver into a parking space next to the beach. All the rangers bar the red ranger being there, Andrew looking at the ocean with interest.

"I don't know," Luke muttered. "I didn't know the first time you asked it, I don't know now."

"You worried about him still?" Nahir wondered, looking at the blue ranger. "How come? He said he'd catch us up later."

"He seemed really down after that last battle," Danni pointed out. "I've never seen anyone that down after a battle before."

"That's my point," Katie replied. "Something's not right with him. He freaked out during the battle when he attacked that demon. He pretty much went into meltdown when we spoke to Bristow after."

"I never saw that," Nahir remarked. "How do you..."

"Andrew told me," the blue ranger admitted, sheepishly.

"Well, it was true," Andrew replied. "Interesting what you read in other beings."

"Dude, you really need some sort of regulation with that," Luke pointed out. "Like not commenting on whatever you hear in other people to other people."  
"Never thought I'd hear you go on about invasion of privacy," Nahir remarked, grinning at the thought. "Something you want to hide?"

"Not from Andrew," Luke replied. "I don't want him telling you something he picked up off me that you can use to shoot me with."

* * *

Pulling the trigger of the Defense Blaster repeatedly, Xavier watched his shots crash into the targers on the range. Each going down under his blasts. As no more remained, he reached over to hit the button to send more sliding up.

"Something on your mind?"

Looking around, he saw Dominic striding into the shooting range. An interested look on his face as he glanced at the targets that had been downed.

"Just getting some target practice in," Xavier replied, casually. "I mean..."

"You were given an order for the day off," Dominic remarked. "To recharge and rejuvenate."

"I know," Xavier said. "But, I need to train harder."

"What's it about?" the Pokémorph asked, folding his arms. "You're upset for a reason. What's it about?"

"I'm not upset," the red ranger replied, shooting two more targets down. "Just reflective."

"Okay, I'll make you almost the same deal I made Katie the other day," Dominic said, hitting a button on the target range. "Hit five head shots out of five and I'll leave you alone. Don't hit five out of five and you tell me why you're in a bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood," Xavier insisted, bringing his weapon up. "But, I'll take that challenge."

Pulling the trigger five times in quick succession, his gaze moved to the four head shots and the one laser burn on the wall next to the target. Much to Dominic's amusement.

"Maybe I'm a little preoccupied," Xavier admitted. "So, what? You want to know what's wrong?"

"If you want to talk," Dominic said. "I'll not judge you about anything."

"It's the whole thing," Xavier said, wincing. "The fighting against demons who never quit. No matter how many of them we seem to destroy, they keep on coming back for more. They're getting tougher as well. That one today... I had him and had to let him go. He'll be back and hurt more people again because I couldn't stop him in time."

"And...?" Dominic wondered. "Anything else?"

"I do enjoy working with the others," Xavier said. "Katie, Danni, Nahir. Andrew. I suppose Luke to some extent as well. I'm proud to fight alongside them. And to lead them. But, it's getting to me. Getting to me a lot."

"In what way?" Dominic asked. "The strain of leadership. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Hey, I was given this responsibility," the red ranger replied. "I shouldn't be buckling under this pressure."

"Having doubts about yourself is human nature," Dominic told him. "Well, so I've heard."

That brought a grin out of Xavier, who put his blaster down on one of the shooting stands.

"The Commander is an excellent judge of character," the Pokémorph continued. "I truly doubt that he would have selected you as a leader unless he had complete faith in your ability to do the job."

"It's not like I've never been in pressure situations before," Xavier replied, leaning back against the stand. "Before I came out here, I spent a while as a firefighter for the department shared by Littleroot and Oldale Towns in Hoenn. Just to get some experience doing another thing in case being a trainer didn't completely work out. I like to keep focused on the future."

"I know," Dominic replied. "So, when you're talking about the stress you're suffering, you're not thinking about quitting are you?"

"I don't know," Xavier admitted, honestly. "I wasn't planning on quitting. But, it is getting me down lately. Hearing Luke and Nahir bitch at each other constantly, having Andrew wander around making comments about everyone's emotional state. Danni has that thing going on where she keeps everyone honest and Katie..."  
"Obviously I can't tell you what to do," Dominic replied. "But I'd advise you not to rush into any snap decisions. Think things through, weigh up all consequences and relax for the rest of the day."

"Okay," Xavier said, reluctantly. "I'll do that."

Turning around and walking towards the exit, all his thoughts were on heading for the elevator.

"Rest of the rangers are at the beach," Dominic told him. "So..."

"I'll take the bus over," the red ranger replied. "Or, my Assault Racer."

* * *

Having decided to walk some of the way and mull things over in his head, allowing the fresh air to rush over him and freshen his mind up, Xavier wasn't completely surprised to hear screams in the distance. Followed by the sounds of explosions and crackling electricity.

"Can't be," he muttered to himself, breaking into a run. "Or could it..."

* * *

"What a great day," Katie commented, as she came out of the ocean, fresh from a swim. Heading back over to the other rangers where Luke's Gallade was presiding over a barbecue. Dropping to the sand where Danni and Nahir were sat, Luke and Andrew a few feet away talking to some girls. Most of their Pokémon were out, including Nahir's Glameow, Katie's Vaporeon and Swampert and Danni's Houndour and Electivire. All three of the female rangers were wearing bikini's in their ranger colour, while Luke and Andrew were wearing swimming shorts of green for Luke and black, white and gold for Andrew. "Feels good to get out of the Aquabase for once, huh?"

"Totally," Danni replied, suddenly moving to let out her Magnezone from another one of her Poké Balls. "Hey, I tell you what. You ever do that thing where you get onto a Pokemon that can fly or float or hover, get about a hundred feet up into the air and then leap up into the ocean?"  
"I don't think so," Katie replied. "Any good?"

"It's a great buzz," the yellow ranger said. "You want to try it?"

"Try and stop me," Katie replied, getting back to her feet to go after her. "You coming, Nahir?"

"Sounds great," she said. "Can I borrow your Magnezone for the job?"

"Go nuts!" Luke called. "My Gallade will watch the barbecue. Go jump off a cliff or whatever you're about to do."

* * *

High above the scenes of carnage below them, Ramelow and Kable were watching what was going on below them. Ramelow holding a strange device which he occasionally decided to fiddle with.

"This will cause everyone to take notice," Kable snickered. "How is Blastivire doing?"

"Kicking complete ass," Ramelow grinned. "Soon, the rangers will show up and..."

"Right on cue," Kable said, spotting a shape moving down below them. Across the street from where Blastivire was attacking people. "I sense morphing energy."

"You can do that?"

"Oh, of course."

* * *

"You again!" Xavier shouted, seeing the demon attacking the people of Waterfall Shores. Blasting them with electricity, sending them to the ground in pain. "I've got a bone to pick with you. Several actually, and I'm going to beat you with them."

Spinning around in anger, Blastivire screeched at him in the strange demonic language. Holding out his hands, trying to blast him again. This time, Xavier was ready and flung himself to the side.

"This time you're not going to get away!" he roared. "I'll take you down or die trying!"  
Shaking its head at him, the demon let out another barrage of strange sounds. It was in that moment, that Xavier noticed a strange collar around its neck.

"Come on!" the red ranger yelled, running forward. "I'll destroy you!"

Leaping through the air to go into a flying kick, the demon grabbed Xavier's leg and spun him around into a wall. Causing him to groan in pain as he slid down and hit the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" he snapped, flipping back to his feet. Taking out his morpher. "SDI! Time to..."

Spinning around while letting out another wail of emotion, the demon's eyes fell upon a school bus. Rushing over to it, he grabbed it with his arms and vanished away. Out of view, much to Xavier's frustration.

"Son of a..." he yelled, punching the ground in anger. Before the communication in his earpiece let out a beep and he heard Miranda's voice in his ear.

"You okay?" she asked. "You're supposed to be on vacation. Not fighting demons."

"I happened upon him by accident," Xavier replied, still privately seething. "Now, he's..."

"Kidnapped a school bus?" Miranda asked. "We know. We're working on it."  
"I let this demon get away, and he's taken those kids somewhere!" Xavier yelled. "This is all my fault!"

"Xavier, calm down!" Dominic urged. "Just think things through. Don't rush into this."

"We're getting a lock on his signal," Miranda remarked. "They're... At a warehouse in the outskirts of Waterfall Shores. You might be able track them down and get them back."

"Right," the red ranger replied. "I'm getting them back. Right now!"

Taking his morpher up, he gave the command.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

Morphing into his costume, he was ready to give out another order. One to help him get to where he needed to go.

"Assault Racer! Now!"

* * *

"Damn, that was great," Nahir said, as the three female rangers came out of the ocean. To find Luke and Andrew drinking Black Persian Beer on the sand. "What about you guys?"

"Ah, I had the idea to try and help Andrew get his empathic ability under control," Luke laughed, craftily. "I figured that he could use it to help him score some love from the ladies..."

"It's true," Andrew remarked. "I got many similar emotions from them to what I do from you."  
"Now, why do you think that might be?" Danni asked, sarcastically.

"I have many many ideas," the gold ranger replied. "All of them more preposterous than the other."

"So, you get lucky?" Katie asked.

"Nah," Luke said. "Sure that they were les..."

"Don't go there," Nahir told him. "Seriously, don't. Not every girl who doesn't want to hook up with you is like that."

"So, what's your excuse?"

"I know what you're like," the pink ranger shot back. "That's why."

"Burn!" Danni said, reaching over to high five Nahir. "You said it, girl."  
"So, you guys want to try what we just did?" Katie wondered, with a grin on her face as she asked the question.

"I'd be up for that," Andrew replied. "It doesn't look that difficult."

"Ah, I'm not so sure," Luke commented. "I mean..."

Before he could finish what he was saying, Katie leaned over the barbecue and whispered something to the cooking Gallade. As she did so, the Pokémon grinned, its eyes glowing with a bright blue light. Barely seconds later, Luke and Andrew vanished away from view, reappearing a hundred feet in the air above the ocean.

"That should shut him up for a bit," Nahir said, watching them splash into the ocean. "And give us some peace while we wait for the food."

"What do you reckon for the meat?" Danni asked, looking over at the psychic and fighting type Pokémon. "Bit longer?"

Looking at her with bemusement, the creature nodded.

"Aha! What an amazing coincidence!"

Glancing around to the sounds of the voices, the three rangers spotted Mal and Tim walking towards them. Both wearing full Hiker attire as they looked around the beach. Leering slightly at the female rangers as they approached them.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Tim said, grinning down. "Seen any dangerous demons lately?"

"Several," Katie replied, deciding to humour him. "That's why we're here. You think we're sunning ourselves on a day off? Nah, we're looking for..."

"Dangerous demons," Danni continued, getting the drift. "Sandslash demons that could be writhing around in the sand beneath your feet ready to spring up and grab people to take down to their lair."

"No!" Tim said, shocked. "Good thing we're here to stop a catastrophe like that. That could be shocking for everyone."

"Ermm... What do they do when they take you down into the ground?" Mal wondered, trying to sound casual as he wondered about the answer.

"What don't they do?" Nahir replied, grinning. "Whatever it is, it's really really painful."

"Eep," Mal said, softly. "They... It... Oh..."

"We'll be patrolling the beach looking for these dangeous creatures," Tim said, proudly stepping forward. "With no fear, we'll protect innocent beach visitors from these vile demons."  
As they strode off, Tim out in front with a depressed looking Mal behind him, Luke and Andrew came out of the ocean.

"What happened with those guys?" Andrew asked, confused. "I'm getting a strange mixture of bemusement, fear and pride."

"That's Mal and Tim," Katie said. "We decided to humour them and tell the two of them that there were Sandslash demons running around underneath the sand."

"Nice," Luke quipped. "How do we know there aren't?"

"Have you seen random people vanishing away?" Nahir asked, sarcastically. "Although..."

"Although what?" Luke wondered. "Something else you want to say to me?"

"Only that I take back what I said earlier," she replied. "I'd rather hook up with you than one of those two losers."

Yet, before Luke could open his mouth and say something, she quickly amended her statement.

"But don't consider that an invitation. It's like a choice between a Rattata and a Magikarp?"

"Which am I?" the green ranger wondered. "The useless fish..."

"Hey!" Katie said, suddenly annoyed by the slight against the water type Pokémon. "You want to meet my Gyarados?"

"The fish that doesn't have many uses," Luke repeated. "Or the useless vermin?"

Walking over to the picnic hamper, he opened it up to get another Black Persian out...

...And a Rattata leaped out of the container and began to attack him with its teeth.

"Argh argh argh argh, get it off! Get it off! Get if off!"

* * *

"This has to be the place," Xavier said, spotting the abandoned school bus in front of him as he pulled the Assault Racer to a halt. "Now I'll find Blastivire and tear him a new one."

"Just remember to keep a cool head," Dominic warned him, through the earpiece communicator in his helmet. "Don't rush in."

"I need to get those kids back," the red ranger replied, angrily. "Whatever it takes."  
Getting off his ATV, he began to head for the door to the warehouse. Taking a moment to look in the school bus and realising to his relief that it wasn't abandoned. All the children inside were either passed out or...

"They're not dead," he muttered to himself, moving on. "They better not be."

* * *

"This project has proved to be most successful," Kable remarked, looking at Ramelow with a smirk. And then at the silent Blastivire behind them. "If we keep this up, then Queen Misteria will be most pleased at the way we have taken it back. Using her army of mindless creatures, we can do this completely."

Sliding behind a container, Xavier began to listen to what was going on in front of him. Trying to work out what was going on.

"Using the minds of human children, their brain waves transmitted through the collar around their neck, we can power these creatures indefinitely," Kable continued, smirking repeatedly. Looking at a girl in a clear tube tank next to him, a metal band wrapped around the top of her skull. Her eyes glazed as she stared on into infinity. "Brilliant scheme."

"Hold it right there!"

Bursting out from behind his cover, Xavier found himself looking at the three demons. Suddenly sickened by what he'd heard. And it all made a strange sort of sense.

"There's the mind of a child in there?" he said, shocked. "You sick sick bastards."

"That's us, ranger," Ramelow replied, reaching down to the remote at his wrist. Twisting something around. The Blastivire behind him began to move. "Here's the best thing as well. That collar connects the child to the demon. Destroy the demon and watch the little puke expire as well. This should be funny. Either the creatures destroys you and your body, or you destroy it and the guilt destroys your mind."

Rampaging helplessly towards him, Blastivire began to attack. Throwing punches at him, all of which he managed to dodge. Retaliating with a kick to the stomach of the demon. In the tube, the little girl twitched involuntarily under the force of the blow.

"That looked like it hurt her more than it hurt him," Kable snickered. "Ooh, this is going to be interesting."

Annoyed at the blow that it had just been struck, Blastivire kicked out, the giant foot hitting Xavier in the face. Throwing him back through the air, sending him rolling across the ground. As he tried to pick himself up, Blastivire dived on top of him, throwing more powerful punches into his face. Picking him up by the throat, the demon swung the ranger around and flung him against the wall.

"Xavier," Miranda's voice in his ear said. "You okay?"

"Not really," he replied, coughing in pain. Trying to pick himself back up, as Blastivire bore down on him again, body checking him against the same wall he'd just been thrown into.

"We've heard everything," she continued. "Run some scans over that area. Destroy the collar around its neck and you should sever the connection with the little girl."

"Are you sure?" the red ranger replied, ducking away from another strike that was aimed at his head. "Because if not..."

"Ninety eight percent," Miranda said. "Go for it!"

"I'm still not comfortable with..."

"Do it!" she screamed. "Just do it!"

Reaching down to his waist, bringing out his Defense Blaster, Xavier quickly converted it into the sword form. As Blastivire came into attack again, swinging its huge fists, he dodged backwards on the spot. Coming up with the sword to slash at the metallic collar. A clang rang out as metal met against metal.

"Hey, don't break the collar!" Kable shouted, nervously. Ignoring him, Xavier spun around again on the spot, slashing at the item. It gave slightly, as the demon howled in pain. It was moving more slowly at this point, backing away as the red ranger went in for the final attack.

And as the collar hit the ground, the demon collapsed on top of it, the little girl in the tube tank coming around from her coma. Banging her fists on the plastic covering to try and escape.

"Damn!" Ramelow exclaimed, angrily. "We may have to retreat."

"Let's go," Kable replied, before reaching down into his pocket. Pulling out a card. "This project might have failed. But, I've still got one little ace in the hole."

Pulling back his arm, he hurled the card towards the fallen Blastivire. Watching it hit the brain dead body.

"Filled with fury this night!" he intoned. "Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

Right at his words, the demon got back to its feet. And began to grow to a giant size. While still in the warehouse.

"Aww, crap!" Xavier exclaimed, rushing towards the tube tank. Holding out his arm as he did so. "Lugia Lancer!"

At his command, the weapon appeared in the outstretched hand. Pulling it out to its full length, Xavier sent it crashing against the plastic. Seeing a gash erupt across it where the blade had ripped into it. Dropping the weapon to the ground, he reached his hands inside and began to pull it apart.

"Don't worry," he said, seeing the scared little girl inside. "I'll get you out of here. Promise."

Still dragging the material apart, he eventually managed to create a hole big enough for her to get through.

"Come on!" he urged, holding it apart for her to get out. As she did so, he scooped her up in his arms and began to run for the door.

* * *

Throwing himself out of the warehouse, seconds before it collapsed behind him, Xavier let out a huge sigh of relief despite having landed on his back and skidded across the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking up at the child he had rescued.

"I'm fine, Mr. Ranger," she wondered, pulling at the metal strip around her head. "Thank you for saving me."

"Not a problem," he replied. "All part of the job."

Getting to his feet, he looked up at the giant demon. Feeling more determined than ever to put it down.

"Run," Xavier urged. "I need to deal with this thing. Once and for all."

Not needing telling twice, she began to run away. Turning to look back and thank him once more with a wave.

"Time to do this," the red ranger yelled, looking to the sky, ready to battle against the giant Blastivire. Ready to take revenge against the demon for what his existence had done to a scared little girl. "Guardian Jet! Fly!"

"Xavier, are you sure?" Miranda asked. "You might want to call the others..."

"I'm not letting him get away wth what he's done," the red ranger seethed. "Not again. Not now!"

"Sending Guardian Jet," she said, sounding annoyed.

* * *

Right on cue, the aircraft erupted out of the Zord bay in the Aquabase, accelerating through the air towards Xavier's position. As it swooped down close to the ground, the red ranger leaped up into the cockpit. Settling into his seat and pushing the sword into the control spot, he gave the call.

"Activating Guardian Battlezord formation!"

Responding to his command, the Guardian Jet shot forward through the air, the wings spinning out into an attack position. The rest of the machine began to change, the peak crashing down onto the chest to make the face of an Entei. The body began to elongate out, the rear of the jet turning into legs. The main torso and legs now looked like that of a Blaziken. Next, the sides of the place burst out of containment, spinning into place to create arms. Arms that looked like those of a Magmortar. The wings still stayed strong, looking like they belonged on the back of a Charizard. With the thrusters in the legs no longer working, the wings held the support of the airborne Megazord as it began to drop down to the ground.

Unleashing a high pitched wail, Blastivire waddled towards the Battlezord, striking out with his powerful arms into the body of the machine.

"For something without a mind, this thing packs a hit," Xavier muttered. "Good thing I do too. Body Slam!"

Punching a button down in front of him, the red ranger felt the Guardia Battlezord leap up into the air, coming crashing back down on top of the demons. Who let out another wail of emotion, something that could have been pain.

"Double Kick!" Xavier shouted, inputting another command into the system of the giant machine. Feeling it leap up and kick Blastivire twice in the chest, the demon staggering back away from him. The hand came up, unleashing a blast of electricity towards the Battlezord. Sparks crackling up all across the body, forcing a yelp of surprise from Xavier in the cockpit of the robot.

"That all you got?" he demanded, only for the demon to go on the attack again, throwing a pair of punches into the Battlezord. Almost toppling it over. Next, Blastivire began to lower its head, one of its legs kicking up dirt on the ground as it scraped the claws against it.

Having a Blastoise of his own, Xavier had a clear idea of what the attack coming was. And pushing the lever down to send his Battlezord accelerating into the air, he was proved right as the Skull Bash powered demon rushed across the ground below him, completely missing its hit.

"You're toast," Xavier muttered, spinning it around. "Double Fire Blast!"

Taking aim, the Battlezord unleashed a pair of Fire Blasts from the cannons on its arms down towards Blastivire, the attacks rip-roaring through the air. Crashing against the back of Blastivire's shell, the demon howled in pain. Toppling to the ground, steam rising up off the hard surface.

"Come on and take it like a demon!" Xavier shouted, seeing the enemy struggling to get up. Watching it scramble up to its feet, the red ranger finally felt comfortable in announcing his finishing move. No matter what he felt against the demon, he wasn't going to finish it off while it was laid on the ground.

"Combat Blitz!"

Hearing the command, the Battlezord instantly burst into flames and lunged towards Blastivire. Unleashing a repeated flurry of flaming strikes into the body of the mindless demon, the assault repeated and harsh. Finally giving up the ghost, Blastivire went down to the ground, exploding in a caustic fireball of heat.

"Have some of that," Xavier said, the fatigued wave of exhaustion suddenly rushing over him as he leaned back in his seat.

* * *

"Excuse me!"

Looking around at the sound of the voice, Xavier could see a woman behind him. And next to her, the little girl who he had saved from the tube tank.

"Ah," he said. "Can I help you?"

"I think you might know what I want," she replied, casually. Looking down to her daughter who waved at the red ranger. "My daughter... I don't know what exactly happened, but..."

"It's probably a good idea that you don't," Xavier said, quickly. "It wasn't pleasant. But, she doesn't seem to be hurt."

"She wandered off a few days ago," the woman explained. "I've been frantic with worry. On tenterhooks in case the police called."

"I can imagine," he replied. "I've got a little sister, so I can sort of imagine what you mean."

"And, I can't thank you enough," she insisted. "You saved my daughter. Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem," he replied. "All part of the job. Glad that I could help."

"Bye bye, Mr. Ranger," the little girl said, waving again at him. Something that he repeated back at her, as the two of them began to leave.

* * *

"See," Luke said, finishing off another Black Persian. "Who needs Xavier? It's been a damn good... What word am I looking for?"

"I think it's safe to say that someone's not going behind the wheel when we go back," Katie commented, breaking out into a grin. "Just don't go near any naked flames."

"I resent that comment," the familiar voice remarked, as Xavier came over. Dressed in red swimming trunks and a white sun vest. "I take it you guys didn't miss me?"

"Where've you been?" Danni asked. "Been wondering about you all day?"

"There were some things I needed to think over," he admitted. "But, don't worry. It's all resolved. I'm fine. Plus, there were some things I needed to get out of my system."

"Well, good for you," Katie said. "You weren't thinking about quitting, were you?"

"What, quitting SDI?" Xavier wondered. "Nah, I wasn't going to do that. Why would I do that? I wasn't, and I'm not. I'm more committed to stopping these demons more than ever. Because they're messing with us. And we're not going to let it stand, what they're trying to do."

"Something really did happen, huh?" Nahir asked.

"It's not important," the red ranger replied. "What happened today told me that what we do is the most important thing that we'll ever do. Not for us, but for the people of Verger. This morning, I was wondering why it was that we fought against this never ending army. And now, I know. It's for them. We're not going to lose this war. Not on my watch."

"You want us all to jump up and cheer?" Andrew wondered, sounding more metaphorical than sarcastic.

"Have you been spending too much time with Luke?" Xavier asked. "That sounds more like something he'd say."

"I pick things up," the gold ranger replied. "But, I'm getting a different reading from you than I was this morning."

"Lucky for me," Xavier muttered. "Huh?"

"Well," Luke grinned, nodding at his Gallade. "There was one thing that you missed."

"What's that?" Xavier wondered, suddenly bemused at the comment.  
"Something that we all did," Danni pointed out, suddenly getting what the green ranger was hinting at. "Enjoy."

Right on cue, the Gallade's eyes began to glow with a bright blue light. Xavier vanishing from view and reappearing a hundred feet above the oceans surface.

"You think we should have warned him?" Katie asked, grinning as they heard the splash ring out over the horizon.

* * *

"You sure you're okay?"

All the other rangers had headed back to the Defense Driver, leaving Xavier alone. Or so he'd thought. With all the stuff in the back of the vehicle, he was considering going back on the Assault Racer. Otherwise, he could just imagine the cramped and confined space in the back. Looking around, he saw Katie drop down onto the sand next to him.

"I already said I was fine," he said. "Just... I did my set of heavy lifting, so..."

"That's not why I'm here," she replied. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"I was having a bad day," he told her. "That encounter with the escaping demon didn't help. I walked down here, saw the demon again. It made off with a bus full of kids."

"Wow," she said. "You could have given us a call."

"Nah, it was probably..." he began to say, before thinking better of it. "Anyway, I traced it to a warehouse. Where I found that the thing had the mind of a five year old girl. Literally, Ramelow and Kable had set up a psychic link. Can't even imagine what she went through. Anyway, I managed to sever the connection, saving the girl before stopping the mindless demon."

"All on your own?" she asked. "Wow."

"Hey, I did what I had to do," he replied. "And I feel better for it. Really got some stuff out of my system after saving that little girl. And seeing the gratitude of her mom. I know that's not the reason we do it, but it told me why we really do it."

Reaching her hand over to his, she smiled at him.

"You're doing a good job," she said. "You're a great leader. We're all proud and happy to follow you. Even Luke. We've all got the utmost respect for you because of the way you've gone about things."

"Hey, morons!" the green ranger yelled from the Defense Driver. "Get over here or we'll leave you."

"Even Luke," Katie repeated, dryly. "So... Just don't bottle it up, 'kay?"

"I know," he said. "Hey, I just had one of those red mist moments. Don't turn it into something that it's not."

"That's not what I'm trying to do," she replied. "I just... Hey, you want to go and get a drink or something in town? Talk about it there?"

"I tell you what," he said, with a grin. "That sounds good as long as we don't talk about it. Deal?"

"Deal," she replied, smiling back.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Man, I know I say it a lot, but I really did enjoy writing that chapter. More so than some of the others that I've said that for in the past.**

**Anyway, draw your own conclusions from what happens between rangers.**

**And, officially, this is the half way point of the fic. Doesn't seem like two minutes since starting it.**

**Plus, I liked doing the demon with a difference here, one who didn't have its own mind... Until it came to the Megazord battle. Oh well.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All completely appreciated. Can't stress that enough.**

**If you want any information about my next Poké Rangers fic, there's a thread up in the Poké Rangers Verger section on the Poké Rangers Online forum. **

**And yeah, despite the Xavier sections being key, I did enjoy doing the sections with the other rangers at the beach.**

**Next chapter... Family Affairs. Preview below. Should be up at some point.**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**And, how about a review? Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight, Family Affairs preview.**

**Dominic: They've been stealing what?**

**Bristow: Five crystals of unquestioned power. They have four of them.**

**Danni: I've seen these before.**

**Luke: What, in your past life as a ranger?**

**Danni: No, my brother has it, fool.**

**Xavier: Why does your brother have it?  
Danni: Ah, we haven't gotten along for a while. Family disagreement.**

**Ramelow: Give me that crystal!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	28. Family Affairs

Chapter Twenty Eight. Family Affairs.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_After being stuck in the Aquabase for a week, the rangers were starting to get bored and anxious in the familiar surroundings. Finally getting out of the Aquabase to fight Blastivire, Xavier became aggravated when the demon escaped from them after setting a bus on fire. Still annoyed, the red ranger went and trained, while the others went to the beach. Finally heading off to join them, he encountered Blastivire again, who made off with a school bus full of children. Following the demon again, he found out that Kable and Ramelow were engaging in a practice of transplanting a child's mind into such similar demons via the means of a control collar. Shattering the device, he managed to sever the connection between them and save the little girl. All before finishing the mindless husk off with the Guardian Battlezord. Later, he went to meet up with the other rangers, before hearing an interesting proposition from Katie..._

* * *

"Hey, Fretters!"

Looking around to the sound of the voice, Daniel Fretkin saw his co-worker, Ricky Zanetti waving a flask of something towards him.

"What do you want?" he asked. "And, more importantly, what's in the flask?"

"Just good hot coffee," Zanetti replied, grinning. "It'll wake you right up."

"I'm not tired," Fretkin answered. "But, I can see why you might be. I've got that superior mental training. I can remain completely unfatigued by anything but the harshest of crazy purple knockout gas."  
"Is it just the purple and crazy brand of knockout gas?" Zanetti wondered. "Or any sort?"

"I don't know," Fretkin replied. "But, when I worked at Gaitham City, that was the most common sort."

"Ah, the stock and trade of super criminals," Zanetti quipped. "Crazy purple knockout gas. Are you sure it was purple and not lilac?"

"I don't care."

"Yeah, I kinda got that, but I thought that I'd ask the question anyway just to annoy you."

"Well, it worked. Congratulations," Fretkin snapped. "Working tonight when I could have been at my kids birthday."

"Ah, Fretters Junior," Zanetti snickered. "How is the fellow?"

"Probably more important than guarding some crappy museum full of relics who nobody in their right mind would try to steal."

Pausing for breath, Fretkin suddenly spun around on the spot. Hoping that he hadn't been caught on camera saying that.

"Don't worry, it's not on," Zanetti replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Can't you see the off light?"

"Why's the camera switched off?" Fretkin wondered. "Shouldn't it be on? Much as I appreciate it not recording my little mishap just now."

"You're right," Zanetti told him. "It should be switched on. I switched it off."

"Why'd you do that?" Fretkin asked. "You know we could both be fired if it came out that that happened. And it eventually will."

"But, only a few seconds ago you were complaining about the job," Zanetti smirked. "So, what's it going to be?"

"You're trying to help me out?" Fretkin wondered. "I find that hard to believe."

"Okay, I turned the cameras off because some friends of mine want to steal the one thing in this museum that is valuable," Zanetti replied. "You want a cut of the profits? Set up a trust fund for good old Fretters Junior?"

"I don't know," Fretkin said, slowly. "It sounds kinda crooked. I need this job, man."

"That's all the answer I need," Zanetti smiled, his body starting to change. Within seconds, he'd gone from an average sized human to a demonic monster. A Weavile demon whose black body was covered in Kakuna-style armour. The parts of his body that weren't covered in the armour had huge claw-like spikes erupting out of it.

"Sure you don't want to help out?" the demon asked, the savage grin easily visible underneath the Kakuna-face helmet.

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away. Kable applauds._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Well, look who finally woke up," Andrew remarked, walking into the sleeping quarters that he shared with Luke and Xavier. Both the green and red rangers were both waking up finally, despite it being half past eleven in the morning. "Interesting nights, I take it?"

"It was still our day off," Xavier pointed out, dropping his head back against the pillow. "What's his excuse anyway?"

"Oh yeah Sunderland Drinks Corporation was holding an executive shindig," Luke replied, getting out of bed. "Figured I go and see if there were any smoking hot senoritas there."

"What about Nahir?" Andrew wondered, trying to sound innocent as he said it. Something that wasn't lost on Luke.

"Nah, she wasn't there," he replied. "And, what do you mean by that?"

"I've been picking up tension between you two lately," the gold ranger said. "And not just the regular I want to throw things at you and make you look like an idiot tension."

"Wow, that's an actual kind of tension?" Xavier wondered. "Things you learn."

"I just sank a little too much and ended up back here," Luke replied, rubbing his head. "Like I said, day off."

"You're telling me," Xavier said. "Anyway, I'm going back to sleep for another four hours so..."

"Commander Bristow requests your presence in the main command deck right now," Andrew told them. "So, you might have to abandon that plan."

"Jeez, don't you call him Dad, at all?" Luke muttered. "I know we're on what is technically a military facility, but do you have to follow it to the letter."

"I saw that you were both in a distressed state..."

"I'm not," Xavier groaned, getting up out of bed. "I'm just a bit sleepy still. Anyway, got to get up and..."

"So, what happened with you last night?" Luke wondered, pulling his shirt on. "How'd the date go?"

"It wasn't a date," Xavier replied, reaching down to grab his jeans. "Just a couple of drinks between friends."

"Okay, I believe you," Luke said, sarcastically. "Anyway, I suppose that we should get over there before Bristow decides to send Arcady to drag us over."

"Nah, he told me to do it," Andrew replied, folding his arms. "Please don't make me ask again."

"Okay, we're coming," Xavier groaned.

* * *

"Now that we're all here," Bristow said, glaring at the arriving Luke and Xavier. "We can begin to get this underway."

"What's this all about?" Danni wondered. "It seemed pretty urgent when you sent Andrew to wake us all up."  
"Heh, you too?" Luke asked. "Join the club."

"Anyway," Bristow continued, the glare still continuing on at his rangers. "Might I remind you that the day off was yesterday. Today, it's back to the ranger work and I expect a certain degree of professionalism."

"You got it, Commander," Xavier replied. "So, what's going on?"

"We have reason to believe that the demons have been stealing... Tri-Composite stones," Bristow said, clearly expecting a response. Something that Dominic provided.

"They've been stealing what?" the Pokémorph wondered.

"Crystals," Bristow replied, managing a change in expression at the response. "Five to be exact. Five crystals of unquestioned power. They have four of them."

"Four crystals?" Luke asked. "When the first two went missing..."

"We have no idea where the fifth is though," Miranda offered. "And we've been looking. Along with pretty much every law enforcement agency throughout the region. When aligned in the correct formation, these crystals could destroy the whole region."

"That'd be bad," Nahir said. "You got pictures of what these things look like?"

Reaching down into a folder, Miranda brought out five pictures and placed them down onto the table. Pointing to one of them

"This is the one that they don't have," she explained. "The one that we have no idea of its location."

Looking down at the photographs, Danni spoke up.

"I've seen these before," she replied. "One of them more than others."

"You've seen them before?" Luke asked. "What, in your past life as a ranger?

"No, my brother has it, fool," she replied, surprising everyone.

"Why does your brother have it?" Xavier wondered. "Did he swipe it from a museum or...?"

"That was what happened to the fourth crystal," Bristow remarked. "Last night to be precise."

"... He found it in a cave a few years ago," Danni replied. "He has a hobby of collecting rare items. Joe never found out what is was for. As far as I know, he still hasn't."

"What do you mean as far as you know?" Katie asked, scratching her temple with one of her fingers. "Is there something..."

"Ah, we haven't gotten along for a while," Danni admitted. "Family disagreement."

"Family disagreement?" Luke asked. "Wow."

"You need to get that crystal back," Bristow replied. "Go and talk to him."

"Yeah, if I show up and ask about the crystal, there's not a way in hell that he'll budge on it," Danni replied. "He's one suspicious..."

"So, you need to be sneaky," Xavier commented. "Sneaky like a... Sneaky thing. What's sneaky?"

"Andrew's empathic ability?" Luke suggested, shrugging. "That's sneaky and creepy. Two Pidgeys with one huge rock."

"I resent that remark," Andrew replied. "I can't help what I've got. Just like you've got that sense of sarcasm."

"He's got you there," Katie pointed out, before looking back over at Danni. "Well, you could go and see your brother. Maybe try to patch things up over what went wrong and bring the crystal up in conversation."

"You need a guy with an empathic ability?" Andrew wondered. "Just to weigh up the conversation and see how it's going?"

"That might not be a bad thing," Bristow remarked. "Both of you go over and see if you can convince him into giving us the crystal for safe keeping. If it's down here in the Aquabase, then we can stop the demons from using it to blow the region up."

"My brother has a mansion outside Holimar City," Danni said, stroking her chin. "Maybe... Maybe we can come up with a plan. He'll probably be there."

"The whole region depends on it," Dominic pointed out.

"Just spitballing here," Xavier offered. "But, there's probably not a huge chance that he's just going to accept that and give us it, is there?"

"Depends what sort of day it is," Danni replied. "Maybe. Have to make a convincing case for it. So, that's me, Andrew and..."

"What, I don't get to meet your brother?"

Looking around, everyone present saw Duo leaning against the open door. Shuffling a deck of cards in his hands as he did so, a grin on his features.

"Hey, Duo," Xavier said, saluting him. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, not since I was thrown across the room by that morpher," he replied. "Been in therapy for the cracked ribs."

"Really?" Katie wondered, shooting him a strange look. "I didn't think that you were that badly hurt."

"Nah, I just improved my poker and spent the time chilling," Duo told her with a grin. "Still, I hear it was all resolved."

"Yeah," Andrew replied, moving the collar of his shirt to reveal the golden morpher next to his amulet. "Didn't throw me across the room."

"Don't make this a pissing contest," Duo said. "If it was down to ranger experience rather than the morpher being picky, I'd have been wearing a classy black shirt."

"You couldn't pull it off," Nahir commented, sarcastically.

"Not now," Duo replied. "Maybe one day I'll pull off wearing black. And look damn good while doing it."

"Never know what the future holds," Katie pointed out. "Could be anything."

* * *

"Good morning," Joltara said, cheerily as the demon from the museum appeared inside the peak chamber of the Skull Tower. "How went your quest, Cryscaptor?"

"I have four of the crystals that I need to power me up to full maximum strength," Cryscaptor replied, walking over to the podium where Princess Chumso was laid. "Aww, she's sleeping."

"Okay, quit trying to curry favour with Queen Misteria by showing interest in her daughter," Darkia demanded. "The useless waste of space. No point her being here at all."

"At least she's regularly quiet," Kable pointed out. "You'd never know she was here, she's that easy to forget about."

"I wouldn't let the Queen hear you say that," Ramelow remarked. "At least try and keep the pretence up about what's going on."

"How are you going to find the last crystal?" Darkia demanded. "And more importantly, what are you going to do if you encounter the rangers?"

"Learn how to explode like a demon?" Ramelow suggested.

"If they get in my way, I will destroy them," Cryscaptor snarled. "I do not fear them. Once I power up with the five crystals, they will not be able to stop me."

"That part sounds good," Joltara smiled. "Make sure that you get it before they stop you."

"I have a good idea where it is," Cryscaptor replied. "I'm going to take a platoon of Misdrabeings and grab it right now."

"Need some help?" Ramelow wondered. "I could do with getting some violence on."

"More the merrier," Cryscaptor said, nodding. "Welcome to the rampage."

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this?" Danni wondered, the three rangers sat in the Defense Driver. "I mean... one of you going inside with me... He'd buy that. But, two of you...?"

"Well, I was told to go inside and check on his emotional state," Andrew told her, leaning against the back of the seats. "So, it was kind of an order."

"Yeah, but I'm her actually boyfriend," Duo replied. "I can fake interest."

"Hey!"

"Joke!"

"It's true," Andrew remarked, rolling his eyes. "He wasn't being serious."

"You know what," Duo said. "Go on. I'll stay here. Watch out for the demons showing up. Not that I'm trying to tempt fate."

"So, you're fine with the whole..."

"What, it's not like you're going to pretend that he's your boyfriend in order to lie to your brother?" Duo replied, shrugging as he leaned back and put his feet up on the dashboard.

"Well, actually..." Danni said, slowly. "It is for Verger. To stop the whole region from being blown to thousands of pieces."

"When you put it like that," Duo replied, not looking pleased by the idea. "Go ahead. Go lie like a politician to your brother and grab that crystal."

"Don't think anything of it," Danni urged, as she and Andrew got out of the vehicle. "It's just a big lie."

"He's really not happy about it," Andrew muttered, the two of them heading through the gate. "But, I suppose that you should be relieved about that."

"And no making out on the job, either," Duo called.

* * *

"Mr. Tanner will be with you shortly," the butler said, showing the two of them through the entrance into the living area of the mansion. "He's currently in the attic polishing his prized posession, the Sun Crystal."

"Ah, I've heard about that," Andrew remarked. "Is it as valuable as they say?"

"Most assuredly so, Sir," the butler replied, turning to leave. "Can I get you any refreshments?"

"Nah, we're good," Danni answered, watching him exit the room.

"What does your brother do for a living?" Andrew wondered. "This place is..."

"He's a Pokémon trainer slash explorer," Danni replied. "If it's done the right way, then it can be quite profitable."

"Well, that's an understatement."

Looking around, both rangers spotted Joe Tanner walking into the room. A tall man roughly a couple of years older than Danni, but with the same coloured hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a sweat stained black vest and sweat pants of the same colour.

"Heh, I can see the family resemblance," Andrew said, seeing Danni get to her feet and following suite. "That's a good thing."

"Nice to see you again, brother," the yellow ranger said, smiling at him. "It's been a while."

"Your choice, not mine," Joe replied. "But, it is nice to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"I was in the area," Danni said, trying to sound casual. "So I thought that I'd drop in and introduce you to my boyfriend."

"Ah," Joe remarked, holding out his hand to Andrew. Who quickly shook it back, offering a confident smile. "Joseph Tanner."

"Andrew Bristow," the gold ranger replied. "And, I've got to say that I'm very impressed by the house."

"Of course you are," Joe said, smugly. "Why are you both really here?"

"Why so SUSPICIOUS?" Andrew wondered, winking at Danni as he emphasised the last word. "She's had plenty of nice things to say about you, I thought that since we were passing by..."

"Don't insult my intelligence," Joe said, darkly. "Don't think I don't know why you're here."

"Uh oh," Andrew muttered, trying to think of a viable way to tell Danni what was going on. Without blurting it out completely.

"You're the one who started the argument, Danielle Tanner," Joe continued. "Don't think that you can come in here, showing off your beau, a full freaking Poké Ranger and think that you can rub it in."

"Ah, that's not what I'm trying to do at all?" Danni said, before allowing a surprised look to wash over her face. "Hey, how did you...?"

"I take a close interest in the media," Joe replied, shrugging disdainfully. "You think I wouldn't notice you becoming a national hero?"

"Maybe," Danni said. "It's just... I feel really bad about our argument and I wanted to make amends."

"Two years later?" Joe asked, shaking his head. "No! No! No! No! There's something else that you're after."

"What could that be?" Andrew wondered. "I mean, do you really have anything in this mansion of value enough for that?"

"In keeping track of the media," Joe continued, smirking. "I happened to notice the theft of four certain crystals. Moon, Star, Sky and Earth Crystals. All stolen from various places in Verger. All part of a five set collection that includes a certain Sun Crystal which I myself happen to have in my possession."

"Well, how about that?" Andrew quipped. "He almost figured it out on his own."

"And, since you're with SDI, both of you I presume," Joe finished. "I can assume that you're here to try and persuade me to give you it so that you can keep it locked away in an underground vault where nobody will ever be able to get at it in the future."

"You haven't changed," Danni commented, angrily. "You're still damn good at missing the point. Verger could be destroyed if those crystals are aligned."

"Don't worry, sister," Joe said, still smug in his words. "I've got a world class security system. It involves ninjas guarding my collection. Nothing's getting in here to steal anything."

"YAAARGH!"

Right on cue, Duo came sailing through the front window, shattering it into thousands of pieces before hitting the carpet.

"Could you be any more dramatic?" Joe wondered, disdainfully. "You're paying for those windows."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Duo said, getting up to his feet. "But, I should warn you that there's a demon on its way. And a huge gang of Misdrabeings."

"How many?" Andrew asked, suddenly sounding worried. "This isn't the best place for a smackdown?"

"It's the perfect place for a smackdown," Duo remarked, prising a painting off the wall. "We've got plenty of stuff to hit them with."

"Don't think that you're going to wreck my home," Joe demanded. "My ninja security system will take care of them."

"Ninja security system?" Duo asked. "That's... Not going to work."

As if to prove his point, one of Joe's ninjas came crashing down through the ceiling, landing on the ground in front of them. Trembling in pain.

"Oh for the love of..." Danni began to say, before hearing the sound of Misdrabeings above them. "Duo, get Joe out of here. We'll go and take them out."

"Like hell I'm leaving," Joe snapped, standing back. As he did so, a group of the demon foot soldiers appeared through the door behind him, almost grabbing him. Shoving him out of the way, Danni hit the first creature with a high kick, the blow sending it back into the other Misdrabeings. More began to appear through the shattered windows, Duo and Andrew turning to face them.

"This isn't going to be fun," Duo muttered, grinning. "Anyone want to take bets on who knocks the most out."

"Is this really the best time?" Andrew wondered, looking around at Danni. "You want to go and get the crystal. We'll hold them off down here?"

"Sounds about right," she replied, heading for the door. "Have fun."

"Got to love that sense of humour," Andrew commented, a wry smile on his face.

"Oh believe me, I do," Duo answered, rolling his eyes. "Okay, let's do this thing."

Jumping up to bounce off the wall, he struck the closest Misdrabeing in the head with his foot, the demon foot soldier instantly smashing down to the floor. Barely hesitating, Duo leaped backwards to the same ground, taking another into a supplex move. Hearing either the floor or the Misdrabeing's skull crack under the pressure.

"Nice," Andrew commented, taking one of the Misdrabeings down with a punch to the face, before grabbing it by the shoulders and hurling it against the wall. "Can you do this?"

Throwing out his hand, he grabbed another by the head, unleashing his empathic ability into the Misdrabeings brain. Instantly causing it to collapse and vanish.

"Meh, I don't need to," Duo replied, kicking up a piece of lumber into his hands and smashing it against the head of the closest Misdrabeing to him. "That's just as effective."

"But not as refined," Andrew remarked, hitting another with a spin kick that sent it crashing back through the window.

"Neither's that!"

"Okay, you got me there."

* * *

Running into the attic museum, Danni instantly saw Cryscaptor trying to prise open the case holding the Sun Crystal. As she watched him dig his claws against the corners of the glass for leverage, she could see several black clad ninjas down on the ground, unconscious from the brutal attacks that they had suffered.

"Okay," she said, reaching for her morpher. "Step away from that crystal and I won't destroy you."

Without looking around, Cryscaptor let out a giggle of laughter, completely derisive of her.

"I'm in the middle of something here," he replied. "Buzz off and deal with my friend."

"Your friend?" Danni wondered, before being hit from behind by Ramelow, the blow enough to send the yellow ranger flying through the air. Dropping her morpher during the flight, before landing against a glass case full of diamonds. Something that Ramelow was aware of, as he picked the Pokéball morpher up and hurled it down the stairs to the rest of the mansion.

"What are you going to do now?" Ramelow laughed, bringing out his sword. "Morpherless ranger?"

"That the best quip you could come up with?" Danni retorted, flicking her wrist out. In a burst of black light, the Houndoom morpher appeared, ready to be used. "Go... G-Force!"

At her command, the mystical spirit of the Houndoom erupted out of the device, crashing into her to create the black ranger armour.

"Where's your quip now?" she demanded, leaping forward to hit Ramelow with a flying kick to the demon's neck. Sending him crashing back to the floor and destroying an ancient golden crown.

"Damnit," Ramelow complained, getting back up and rushing towards her with his sword. A strike that she easily dodged, striking back with a punch to his throat. "I'll get you for that!"

"Faint Attack!"

Repeatedly vanishing away, only to reappar several times and strike Ramelow each time. An assault that eventually brought the demon to his knees. The attack finally stopping, Danni hit him with a spin kick and put him down. Hard.

"I really need to work on my technique," Ramelow groaned, looking over at Cryscaptor. "Are you done yet?"

"Of course!" Cryscaptor replied, holding the glass case up. "I just need to smash this and..."

Dropping a hand down to her waist, Danni brought out one of her Pulse Pistols, blasting at the demon with a stream of flames. As the red hot blast washed across him, the demon let out a howl of pain and jumped back. Dropping the glass case to the ground, where it bounced up. A few stray flames went wide, igniting a pair of rare paintings upon the wall nearby. The wall of heat instantly shot up as they began to expand across the room.

"Tough glass," Ramelow quipped, leaping forward to try and grab it up. Being part of a rock type Pokémon, he wasn't really bothered by the heat. Bringing out the other Pulse Pistol, Danni fired a Dark Pulse towards him. The blast going slightly wide and striking the case, pushing it down the ladder out of the attic. Holstering her weapons, Danni threw herself towards the gap, scrambling past Cryscaptor. Feeling herself fall the short distance through the ground, she reached out and grabbed up her other morpher. Briefly considered trying a double morph, before Cryscaptor came falling down after her. Landing on top of the glass case, still not shattering it, even under his weight. The thought driven from her mind, she threw her leg out, trying to kick the case out from underneath the demon. Next thing she heard was sound of the demon letting out a yelp as he fell off the item and hit the ground. Jumping up, she managed to roll forward and grab the case up. Seeing a crack was starting to appear in the clear glass frame, she picked herself up and began to run with it. Towards the window at the end of the corridor.

"You're not getting away!" Cryscaptor roared, firing a mixed blast of poison and ice towards her at the same time that Ramelow fired a barrage of rocks towards the fleeing ranger. An explosion ringing out as it smashed against her back, sending her flying forward through the air and straight past the glass.

"Give me that crystal!" Ramelow howled, as he and Cryscaptor began to run towards the sunlight streaming through into the corridor.

* * *

Below them, Duo and Andrew's battle with the Misdrabeings had spilled out onto the lawns, the two of them shocked by how many of them had shown up.

"This isn't normal," Andrew remarked, hitting one with a roundhouse kick that hit the Misdrabeing present through the air and landing in one of the fountains. "They don't often show up in this many numbers. They must have brought an entire platoon."

"And, I could have been chilling by the ocean this morning," Duo quipped, back elbowing one in the face, before stamping on its knee and forcing it to the ground. "Fighting for my life. Not what I had planned."

"At least it'll save your ranger skills going rusty," Andrew pointed out. "I'm surprised that you didn't morph."

"Nah," Duo replied, throwing another against the wall and striking it in the middle of the stomach. As it doubled over, he crashed his knee into its face, taking it down. "If you can handle it like this, then it's no problem for the Amazing Duo."

"Cocky little..." the gold ranger began to say, before they heard a crash above them, the sound of breaking glass. Seconds later, a black clad figure came flailing down through the air, hitting the ground and demorphing out of her costume. A glass case shattering on impact next to her, the Sun Crystal tinkling down to the paved ground she'd landed on.

"Danni!" Duo yelled, rushing over. "Are you..."

Before he could get there, Cryscaptor came falling down out of the sky, landing in front of him with a cocky grin. Something that was almost enough to stop Duo in his tracks. Without hesitating, the reached out, striking him with a powerful Shadow Claw that was enough to throw him back acros the ground. Ignoring him, the demon reached down to pick up the Sun Crystal. Letting out a ferocious laugh as he did so.

"Got you," he laughed. "Despite all your best efforts, I've got the last crystal."

"Give it back," Andrew warned, going for his morpher. "Or else!"

"I'll pass," Cryscaptor smirked, holding it up to the light. "Later, rangers!"

Clutching the item close to his chest, he vanished from view. Leaving the three of them alone, Duo and Danni wounded, Andrew kicking the ground in frustration. Behind them, the mansion was starting to burn, the sirens already in the distance.

As Joe staggered out of the burning mansion, completely in shock at what had gone on, Duo picked the moment to look up at him with a grin.

"You know those windows that you asked me to pay for? If your house burns down, where do you want me to send them?"

* * *

"Unbelievable," Bristow muttered, looking at the report in front of him. "You managed to cause estimated damages of nearly a hundred million dollars."  
"No half a job here," Duo offered. "Besides, I'm sure his insurance covers act of demon."

"You shouldn't even have been there!" Bristow snapped. "This should have been an SDI operation."

"All was going fine until he was thrown through the windows," Andrew pointed out, shaking his head. "The whole thing turned out to be a mess."

"You can't blame me for everything," Duo pointed out. "I didn't even go on the grounds until the attack. I was waiting in the Defense Driver while you and my girlfriend decided to..."

"Calm down," Danni insisted. "This isn't helping. Cryscaptor and Ramelow got the crystal..."

"Just know one thing, Danni," Bristow said. "I don't blame you for losing the crystal. Not completely."

"That's a relief," she muttered to herself.

"Your brother does though."

"What?" she exclaimed. "That filthy son of a... Damn, I can't even call him that without insulting my mom."

"Now who needs to calm down?" Duo wondered, getting up to head for the door. "Anyway, if you need me..."

He brought his wrist up, gesturing to the G-Force morpher he still wore.

"... You know where to get in touch with me."

"Now wait just a second!" Bristow said, angrily. "I'm not done chewing you out yet."

"Is there really a polite way for me to answer that?" Duo replied, folding his arms. "I don't work for you. Never signed a legally binding contract. I tried to do you a favour helping out in this. Don't blame me because it went wrong."

With that, he stormed out of the door, whistling a snappy tune as he strode down the corridor.

"This isn't what I need right about now," Bristow muttered, angrily shaking his head. "Miss Tanner, I'm seriously considering revoking his clearance to enter this place."

"I don't think he's coming back anyway," Andrew remarked, sagely. "He seemed pretty angry about the whole thing."

"No disrespect, Andrew," Danni commented. "But I don't think any of us need empathic abilities to see that."

"He should be angry," Bristow said, darkly. "With himself. Given the way the mission went."

"If anything, he was a great asset to the mission," Andrew pointed out. "He managed to take out quite a lot of Misdrabeings."

"But, the crystal was taken," the Commander replied, coldly. "I'm not concerned with the body count or the property damage. That's what worries me."

* * *

"Okay," Cryscaptor remarked, holding the Sun Crystal in his hand to let the light from the flames catch it. "I just have to do this right."

"How are you intending to harness it?" Joltara wondered, looking over at him, and then at the other four crystals in front of the demon.

"With the use of a special skill," Cryscaptor smiled, peeling back some of his armour on his chest. To reveal five slots engraved within his chest. Reaching down, he started to insert each and every crystal into his stomach, before replacing the armour. "Right, give it time and..."

Suddenly, he began to glow with a brilliant white light, laughing in ecstasy as he stretched his body out.

"Oh, this feels good. With this power, I can destroy everything."

"Hmm," Darkia mused. "What do you know. This might actually work."

"The way I feel," Cryscaptor smirked. "I could go a round with a few rangers. Not just that multicoloured one. Take her out as quickly as possible."

"Well, if you can do it as painfully as possible," Ramelow remarked, rubbing an ice pack over his injuries. "That would be appreciated."

* * *

"Oh look at that," Miranda muttered, looking around at the screens in front of her as the alarms in the Aquabase all went off at full pelt. "What a surprise. Another demon attack."

"This is just what we need," Dominic remarked, coming over to look at the screens. "Cryscaptor is back."

"You think that he might have used the power of the crystals?" Xavier asked, the rangers having arrived seconds earlier. Just enough for them to catch the brief snatch of the conversation.

"It could be possible," Miranda mused. "Guess you'll have to go and find out."

"Oh joy," Luke said, sarcastically. "I love the idea that we're going out to see if he's ten times possible than he was before when he kicked Danni's ass."

"He didn't kick my ass," Danni protested. "Just shot it."

"That makes the story so much better," Katie commented, with a smile. "No wonder you were sitting down gingerly earlier."

"Oh ha ha," the yellow ranger replied. "That's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Okay people," Xavier called. "Let's go and kick that demons ass. Show him why it's not a good idea to mess with super powered crystals."

"If they're as powerful as everyone says, don't you think he might show us that?" Luke wondered.

"Pessimist," Andrew remarked.

"Mutant!" Luke quipped.

* * *

"Ah, rangers," Cryscaptor called, seeing them approach down the street on their Assault Racers. "So very nice to meet you all. I mean, I met multi and goldie beforehand, but..."

"Save it, dirtbag," Nahir shouted. "Give those crystals back and we won't blow the crap out of you."

"Sounds threatening," Luke muttered. "Got to applaud that."

"Shut up," the pink ranger told him. "That's really not helping anything."

"All the power from those five crystals," Cryscaptor mused. "So very relaxing. Can't keep it all inside. Check this out."

Holding out his arms, more bright white light began to erupt from his body. Causing him to grow to a huge size, something that didn't completely surprise the other rangers.

"Is anyone else even remotely surprised by that any more?" Katie wondered, sounding bored. "I guess we know what's coming next."

"Let's do this thing!" Danni yelled. "You ready to take this overgrown worm down?"

"Oh yeah," Xavier said. "Call it at will."

"You ready, Andrew?" the yellow ranger asked.

"As I'll ever be," he replied, grinning under his helmet. "All waiting for you."

"Aura Carriers!" Danni shouted, throwing her arm up into the air for dramatic effect. "On track!"

"Dragon Shuttle!" Andrew roared. "I summon thee!"

* * *

Over the horizon, the five train carriages roared into view, the Dragon Shuttle hovering above them. Running towards the machines, the six rangers got inside their individual Zords, powering them up.

"Volcano Tamer!"

"Emperor Racer!"

"Mystic Soarer!"

"Flycatch Tracker!"

"Happiness Rider!"

"Dragon Shuttle!"

"SDI Megazord formation!" Danni yelled, pushing a button in front of her to start the transformation. "Now!"

"Dragon Solarzord formation!" Andrew called, giving his own orders out to the machine. "Activate."

At their commands, the vehicles began to move into position, the five SDI zords starting to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

Meanwhile, the Dragon Shuttle moved into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

Striking poses, the two Megazords moved into battle positions either side of the demon.

"Need to work together to do this," Xavier called. "You distract him, we'll hit him."

"Sounds about fair," Andrew commented, moving the Dragon Solarzord into an attacking position. "Dragon Claw!"

Swinging its arm forward, the huge machine tried to strike against Cryscaptor. Immediately, the demon blocked it, striking back with a Shadow Claw attack. Sparks shot up across the metallic body as the robot staggered back.

"Whoa!" Andrew yelled. "This thing's strong. Hurry up and attack!"

"Okay!" Xavier shouted back. "SDI Mach Strikes!"

At his command, the arms of the SDI Megazord erupted out of their sockets, rushing through the air to crash against the back of Cryscaptor. The demon spun around, howling in pain at what had happened. Unleashing the same mix of ice and poison that he had used on Danni earlier, he sprayed the SDI Megazord. Instantly freezing it solid.

"Well, that can't be good," Nahir muttered. "Can we move?"

"No!" Xavier yelled, dragging away at the controls. Nothing responded to his commands, the Megazord completely inanimate under the ice. "This is not good! Not good!"

"I'll try to do something," Andrew called, moving the Dragon Solarzord forward. "Iron Tail."

Under the command of his controls, the tail of the machine swept forward and cracked against Cryscaptor's body. Bringing it back to the demons attention.

"You'll pay for that!" Cryscaptor howled, turning around to blast the demon with the same attack. Andrew letting out a shout of pain as his own Zord froze completely solid under the blast.

"Oh crap," the gold ranger muttered, hitting his console. "Now I know how you feel."

"Plan B," Xavier said, speaking into his communicator. "Guardian Jet! Fly!"

Even as he gave the order, nothing was happening. No Guardian Jet emerging over the horizon to help them out.

"Aquabase, come in!" Katie shouted. Still nothing happened, the silence deafening.

"I guess we don't have a signal to the Aquabase," Danni said, hearing groans as she said it. Mainly from Luke and Nahir. "So, we're just going to have to wait here until we either defrost or die."  
"Tough choice," Xavier quipped, leaning back in his seat. "Is this a bad time to think about ice cream?"

"Yeah," Katie pointed out, before a shrill beep rang out through the cockpit. From Danni's wrist, instantly causing the other rangers to look at her.

"Don't you need to switch cell phones off before boarding the Megazord?" Luke wondered. "That's just rude."

"That's not a cell phone, moron," the yellow ranger replied. "That's my other morpher."

"Finally," Duo's voice said through the device, loud and clear in the relatively small cockpit. "You guys need some help? Because I've been wanting to drag this thing out of retirement for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked, surprised. "Do you have...?"

"That?" Nahir screamed, pointing out of the cockpit window. To see a giant Dialga machine rolling across the horizon. One of the doors on the back opening up to let out a mechanical Poliwrath, about the same size as the SDI Megazord and the Dragon Solarzord.

"That's a relief," Danni said. "Hey, did Dorlinda talk to you when he gave you that Zord back?"

"Yeah," Duo replied. "He said hi. We hit the bars after. It was cool. He did this trick where... This isn't a good tale. Not a good time. Anyway..."

His voice breaking off, the other rangers watched the Poliwrath Time Battler leap up and hit Cryscaptor in the stomach with a powerful punch. The blow enough to stagger the demon just enough to get his focus away from the two frozen Megazords.

"Should buy you some time to figure out what to do," he continued. "You need anything? You okay?"

"We're frozen and dead in the water," Xavier said, sarcastically, the rangers in the two frozen Megazords watching the Time Battler fight against Cryscaptor. "I can't call the Guardian Jet, we don't have a signal to the Aquabase."

"And we can't move," Andrew offered. "If anyone has a better idea, then now might be the time to break it out."

"I've got a suggestion," Danni said. "It's a bit..."

"Do it," Xavier ordered.

"Houndoom Zord," Danni yelled, the morpher appearing on her wrist. "I choose you."

"Don't you need to be in the cockpit to work it?" Luke wondered, hearing a howl erupt over the horizon. "Like here..."

"I normally did," Danni replied. "But, I mainly used the morpher to control it with voice commands. Nobody ever noticed it though."

"So, you can do it from here?" Katie asked. "Nice one."

"Here it comes," Nahir called, seeing a large black mechanical Houndoom rush over the horizon. "Might want to..."

"Houndoom Zord Battle Form," Danni shouted, speaking into the morpher. The six rangers seeing it instantly transform. The rear legs of the Houndoom Zord began to shift and turn, the machine jumping up into the air to roll over. The back now became the front as both the fore and rear legs reveresed to aim that way. In addition to this the head slid backwards, the horns linking up under the arms of the zord for extra security. The nozzle of a cannon pointed out of the jaws on the chest, while a humanoid head could be seen where the beast-like head had been earlier. A black coloured head with yellow eyes. Standing up on two legs, the Houndoom Zord let out a roar as it faced Cryscaptor and the Poliwrath Time Battler.

"Nice," Duo muttered. "Waterfall!"

Inputting his command, the Time Battler leaped up on a powerful spray of water, striking Cryscaptor with the blow. Dislodging some of the chest armour with the strike.

"My signals are registering the source of the energy being in his stomach," Duo called. "Need some more firepower to get that armour away."

"That's where my thoughts come into it," Danni said. "I think I might be able to help with both things. First thing first. Dark Bomb!"

At her order into the Houndoom morpher, the Houndoom Zord fired out several small black orbs towards the chest of the demon. Where they settled for a second, to the bemusement of the demon, before exploding in a series of huge blasts. The force causing the armour to fall away, the crystals going with it. Suddenly, Cryscaptor gulped as he realised this. Dropping to his knees to try and grab the shrunken items up with his giant claws.

"No!" he yelled. "No! My crystals!"

"Part two," Danni said, still speaking into the morpher. "Heat Wave!"

Almost instantly, the wave of heat erupted out of the Houndoom Zord, thawing out the Dragon Solarzord and the SDI Megazord at the same time.

"Handy," Luke muttered. "See how much fun this is when you use that?"

"Shut up," Danni replied. "Time to finish him off. Enforcement Sword!"

As per usual, the blade materialised from the belt buckle of the Megazord, appearing in the hand of the giant machine.

"Ignition drive!" Danni shouted. "Now!"

Without hesitating, the Megazord burst forward, slashing the burning blade through Cryscaptor. Forcing the demon to the ground, where he instantly exploded into thousands of pieces. Leaving the rangers relieved at the way things had gone down.

"There's plenty of crystals where you're going!" Danni said, leaning back in her seat and removing her helmet. "Good job, team."

"No problem," Andrew called. "Even though I thought it was Xavier who usually said that."

"Just like Crane," Duo said. "Most of the time anyway."

* * *

Knocking at the door, Danni was surprised by how quickly it opened to reveal Joe stood there. An annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked, sighing as he did so. "The last time I opened my door to you, it almost got blown off and my house nearly burned to the ground. Destroying a stack of priceless artefacts in the attic."

"Yeah, that's kind of why I'm here," she replied, gesturing to the box under her arm. "I wanted to apologise."

"Really?" Joe asked. "Nah, it's okay. You don't have to. I can rebuild. Make it better than ever. What's in the box."

"Well, after we destroyed Cryscaptor," Danni replied, with a smirk. "These were supposedly destroyed so don't let anyone know about them."

Reaching down and yanking the lid off, she held the contents up to the light. Revealing the five crystals that she'd acquired after the demon had been destroyed.

"Hopefully, we're even now," she said, handing it to him. "Plus, you've got to restart that priceless collection somewhere."

"Danni, you didn't have to do it," Joe replied, exhaling sharply. "I was in shock earlier. I didn't expect you to show up on my doorstep and I thought that was the only reason you were there."

"What, I couldn't come and see my brother?" Danni asked. "I've been... I've missed you the last few years. Any chance that we can just forget about that disagreement."

"What disagreement?" Joe said, holding out his arms. A gesture that she returned with a hug, the two of them holding it for a few seconds.

"You want some help redecorating?" Danni wondered, looking up at the mansion. "I've got some free time."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew. I think that scene in the mansion where they demolish the whole thing practically, is one of my favourite fight scenes every written.**

**Plus, Duo again. First time in a while. I'm not revealing who, but another G-Force ranger will be showing up in another few chapters.**

**Anyway... all's well that ends well. Cryscaptor's gone and Danni might start to patch things up with her brother. Whatever all that was about.**

**Okay, thanks for the reviews. All hugely appreciated completely and wildly.**

**Next chapter... Heat Of The Moment. Should be up in the next couple of days. Preview below.**

**And, the both the Houndoom Zord and Poliwrath Time Battler came out of retirement. How about that. Absolutely no coincidence to a review that I may have gotten, it was entirely planned.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review. Please.**

* * *

**Okay, Chapter Twenty Nine, Heat Of The Moment, preview.**

**Xavier: Rise and shine, Lukey boy.**

**Luke: Turn that damn radio off. I'm trying to sleep.**

**?: Sir, you've got to help me.**

**Luke: Go away.**

**?: Try this on for size, green ranger!**

**Xavier: Rise and shine, Lukey boy.**

**Luke: Huh? Something strange is going on.**

**Katie: I'm not seeing it.**

**Luke: I think I'm caught in a time loop.**

**Nahir: That's just stupid.**

**Luke: I love you.**

**Nahir: Of course you do. Wait, what?**

**Luke: No!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	29. Heat Of The Moment

Chapter Twenty Nine. Heat Of The Moment.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_Summoned by Kable, the Cryscaptor demon began his hunt for five ancient powerful crystals. Gathering four of them, his attention was brought to the rangers and SDI. Realising where she had seen them before, Danni, Andrew and Duo paid a visit to her brother to try and convince him to give them the crystal. They failed, and his mansion was attacked by Cryscaptor, Ramelow and the Misdrabeings. Barely managing to hold them off, Danni eventually lost the crystal after being blasted out of a window. As Bristow chewed them out, Cryscaptor used them on himself to become incredibly powerful. Freezing the SDI Megazord and Dragon Solarzord, it took the help of the Poliwrath Time Battler and the Houndoom Zord to defeat the demon. After the battle, Danni tried to make amends with her brother for destroying his home by giving him the five crystals and offering to help him redecorate._

* * *

**"'Cause it's the heat of the moment. Telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes!"**

Groaning and jerking himself awake, Luke looked over at the bed opposite him where Xavier was pulling his sneakers on.

"Rise and shine, Lukey boy," he laughed. "Not getting any sleep with this going on."

"Turn that damn radio off," Luke groaned, looking at where it was on the ceiling. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Can't," Xavier replied. "Dominic decided that's what we need to wake up in the morning. Of course, I've been awake for a while and..."

"Okay, okay," Luke groaned. "I get the picture. Just give me a second."

* * *

"So, why are we being sent out for coffee again?" Luke complained, as he and Xavier headed down the street towards the Starmiebucks. "Can't they get the damn machine to work?"

"I already told you that," the red ranger replied, rolling his eyes. "Someone went postal and put his boot through it."

"Bet it was Bristow," Luke said, managing a grin. "He looks like a man on the edge most of the time."

"Nah, it was one of the nameless people on Miranda's staff," Xavier told him. "Heard he was on edge because of what they'd been working on."

"What have they been working on?" the green ranger wondered. "Seems like all they ever do in there is make stuff that either explodes when you don't want it to, or doesn't explode when you do want it to."

"Your Mystic Cannon worked pretty well," Xavier pointed out. "That didn't explode."

"I'm just still in a bit of a bad mood from waking up early," Luke admitted. "Just ignore me and I'll not yell at you."

"Sounds reasonable," Xavier said. "Okay, let's go in and..."

Before he could finish what he was about to say, a young boy burst out in front of them, gasping for breath after his exertions.

"Sir, you've got to help me!" he shouted, looking up at the two of them. "Please, it's an emergency."

"Oh, go away!" Luke groaned, rubbing his head. "Not now, not this."

"Don't overflow with emotion," Xavier replied, angrily leaning down to talk to the kid face to face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." the boy said, sadly. "There's a demon attacking. Over there!"

Pointing into the alley, Xavier got up and looked down the narrow space, slowly shifting his glance over to Luke.

"I don't see anything," Luke replied, leaning inside the alley, scanning the area for signs of lie. "Are you sure?"

"Did I say that the demon was there?" the kid asked, suddenly looking less sad. "Sorry, I meant that I was here."

Without hesitating, he suddenly grew out several feet, transforming into a demon. One with the tiny body of a Celebi, but with the wings and head of a Venomoth. Angrily fluttering his wings, several spores came out of the appendages, melting the ground as they landed on the sidewalk.

"Damn," Luke said. "That's fugly."  
"Air Slash!" the demon howled, crashing his wings against Xavier. "Feel the might of Celimoth!"

Unmorphed and defenseless, Xavier felt the attack rake against him, the pain excruciating. The force from the wing strike enough to send him crashing back through the air several feet, he hit the ground and didn't move. His neck at an unnatural angle.

"Xavier!" Luke shouted, suddenly worried. Seeing that his friend still wasn't moving. "Oh crap!"

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away. Kable applauds._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

**"'Cause it's the heat of the moment. Telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes!"**

Groaning and jerking himself awake, Luke looked over at the bed opposite him where Xavier was pulling his sneakers on.

"Rise and shine, Lukey boy," he laughed. "Not getting any sleep with this going on."

"Whuh?" Luke wondered, sitting up in bed. "I just had the strangest dream. You were killed by a Celebi slash Venomoth demon."

"Nice," Xavier replied. "Just the way I wanted to go. You like the way that Dominic decided that we need this to wake up in the morning. Of course, I was already awake and..."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Luke muttered, dropping back to his pillow. "Just give me a second and I'll be up."

"Hurry up," Xavier said. "We need to go and get coffee from Starmiebucks. Someone went postal and put his boot through the machine."

"Erm..." Luke muttered, suddenly remembering the dream. "Maybe I should go on my own. It's not that hard to fetch back that much coffee."

"If you're sure," Xavier replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Meh, I could enjoy some early morning eggs and..."

"Okay, go for it," Luke said, picking his shirt up to put on. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"There you go," the green ranger proudly said, coming into the mess hall. "Sixteen cups of coffee, all on one moderately sized tray. Face it, I rule. A lot."

"You didn't defeat forty thousand Misdrabeings all on your own," Andrew pointed out, taking a cup. "You went to the store."

"Nobody died," Luke reminded him, only to hear Xavier let out a sarcastic spray of laughter.

"Like you'd be dumb enough to die on a run to Starmiebucks," he remarked. "That would be embarrassing."

"Yeah," the green ranger said, rolling his eyes. "You would look a fool if that happened."

As he moved out to help Luke distribute the drinks, his chair hit the front of the green rangers leg. Causing him to fourteen cups to the floor, the liquid ending up everywhere. Just as Danni was getting to her feet, ending up slipping on the stuff. Falling to the ground, she let out a yelp that was followed by a cracking sound as her head smashed against the tiles. Blood mixing in with the coffee as she remained motionless, face down in the drink.

"Errr... Danni?" Katie asked. "Are you okay?"

* * *

**"'Cause it's the heat of the moment. Telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes!"**

Groaning and jerking himself awake, Luke looked over at the bed opposite him where Xavier was pulling his sneakers on.

"Rise and shine, Lukey boy," he laughed. "Not getting any sleep with this going on."

"Huh?" he asked, starting to get slightly worried by what was going on. "Something strange is going on."

"I'm not seeing it," Xavier replied. "Other than Dominic deciding that we needed this this to wake up to in the morning. Of course, I was already awake and..."

"Gotcha, gotcha, yadda yadda yadda," Luke said. "Try and surprise me over what comes next."

"Hurry up and get ready," Xavier told him. "We need to go to Starmiebucks."

"Of course we do," the green ranger groaned. "Okay, give me a second to get ready. And also, let's not go down 28th Street to get to Starmiebucks. I've got a bad feeling about it."

* * *

"Something up?" Xavier asked, as the two of them walked down the stree. "Normally, you're so derisive of everyone else."

"I can't work out what's going on," Luke admitted. "Whether I'm caught in a strange dream or something."

"So, you think that you're dreaming?" Xavier wondered, taking the lid off a cup of steaming hot coffee. "So, what if I pour this over your head? You think it'll hurt?"

"I would assume so," the green ranger replied, half a second before Xavier tipped the cup up over his hand. Instantly causing him to let out a hiss of pain, swiping up at the cup out of reflex. As it sailed up into the air, it hit the electric lighting above them, sparks crashing up from the wires inside it. Almost inexplicably, it broke loose from its securings and fell to the ground. Landing straight on top of Xavier, crushing him to death. His foot sticking out from the huge light, letting out one final spasm before remaining still.

"Okay, that was a bad idea."

* * *

**"'Cause it's the heat of the moment. Telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes!"**

Groaning and jerking himself awake, Luke looked over at the bed opposite him where Xavier was pulling his sneakers on.

"Rise and shine, Lukey boy," he laughed. "Not getting any sleep with this going on."

"What the holy crap is going on?" Luke shouted, jumping out of bed to throw himself at Xavier. "Are you doing this?"

"What?" the red ranger replied. "It's just Dominic deciding that we needed this to wake up to in the morning. Of course I was already awake and..."

"Okay, coffee is bad," Luke insisted. "Should stay away from it. Get Katie and Danni to go out and get it from Starmiebucks."

"How do you know we need to go to Starmiebucks?" Xavier asked, surprised. "Even though we do. Someone went postal and put his boot through the machine."

"Just trust me on this," Luke replied. "I'm not feeling so good."

* * *

"We're back with coffee," Katie called, the other rangers waiting for her and Danni to come through the main command deck. "Because someone felt a little ill."

"Not my fault," Luke replied. "If you were ill, I'd be understanding."

"Yeah, right," Nahir quipped. "I bet you would be."

"Hey, careful over there!" Miranda called from the other side of the room. "We've just wiped the plunge pool out."

"Meh, I've never met water I couldn't conquer," Katie said, sarcastically. All of three seconds before slipping on the wet ground and plunging head first into the pool.

"Conquer that?" Luke asked, before the other five rangers heard the alarms go off all around them.

"WARNING! FOREIGN OBJECT DETECTED IN PLUNGE POOL! ACTIVATING DEFENSES!"

"Holy crap!" Xavier shouted, as the metallic cover slammed shut over the pool, trapping Katie inside. "How's she going to breathe?"

"ACTIVATING ELECTRICAL PULSE!"

"Electrical pulse?" Luke wondered. "Where did that come from?"

* * *

**"'Cause it's the heat of the moment. Telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes!"**

Groaning and jerking himself awake, Luke looked over at the bed opposite him where Xavier was pulling his sneakers on.

"Rise and shine, Lukey boy," he laughed. "Not getting any sleep with this going on."

"Not again," he groaned, slumping back to the pillow. "Listen, I don't care about Dominic pumping this through the system because he decided that we need this to wake up to."

"Well, we might need it to wake up to in the morning," Xavier replied. "Of course, I was already awake and..."

"Do we need to go and get coffee?" Luke asked. "Oh, we do. What a surprise. Because someone went postal and put his boot through the machine?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Xavier wondered. "Unless... Can it be...?"

"You notice something different?" the green ranger asked, sitting up straight. "Please tell me that..."

"What are you talking about?" Xavier replied, puzzled. "You obviously got up earlier and heard about it before coming back to sleep."

"Yeah," Luke said, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "That's exactly what happened."

"Now come on," the red ranger said, kicking him his shirt over. "Let's go to Starmiebucks."

* * *

"We're back!" Xavier called, as the two of them headed into the mess hall. "Even though he's gone insane."

"I haven't gone insane," Luke said, angrily. "I think I'm caught in a time loop. That's all."

"A time loop?" Andrew asked. "Are you sure?"

"That's just stupid," Katie pointed out. "There's no such thing as a time loop. No creature in this universe, demon or otherwise could do that."

"Well, actually..." Danni said, scratching her temple. "I can think of two."

"Hey, they were selling the coffee off cheap," Xavier said, handing Andrew a cup. "Because they were spraying repel down to get rid of Noctowl infestations."

"Isn't it that a worrying thing?" Nahir asked. "What if some of the repel got into the drinks? It's pretty poisonous to humans."

"Nah, I'm almost certain that that hasn't happened," Luke said, watching Andrew take a drink of the coffee. "Nothing but the finest beans that Starmiebucks has to offer."

"Does this taste funny to anyone else?" Andrew asked.

* * *

**"'Cause it's the heat of the moment. Telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes!"**

Groaning and jerking himself awake, Luke looked over at the bed opposite him where Xavier was pulling his sneakers on.

"Rise and shine, Lukey boy," he laughed. "Not getting any sleep with this going on."

"Oh not again!"

* * *

"Miranda!" Luke shouted, running over to her. Not even bothered in the slightest that he was still wearing his sleeping attire of a green dressing gown. "I desperately need your help. I keep repeating the day over and over again."

"Well, you're a ranger," she replied, unsympathetically. "That's what happens. Demon attacks, you attack demon. You destroy demon with shiny weapons. Demon grows big. You destroy demon with Megazord."

"No, I've repeated this morning over and over again," Luke said, hoping and praying that she would believe him. "About... This is the sixth time."

"Hmmm," she said. "I think you might be suffering from stress and anxiety."

"I wasn't until the time loop started," he shot back. "Please, you've got to help me."

"Yes yes," she replied, absentmindedly picking up a piece of metal that closely resembled some sort of body armour. "I just need to finish the work on the Satellite Weapon that we've been working on."

"Miranda!" he shouted. "This is urgent! I'm worried I'm losing my mind!"

"Stop overreacting," she replied, putting the armour down and picking up something else that looked like a harpoon. "Mmmm... I'll be testing this out later. On Wailord."

"Are you serious?" Luke wondered, suddenly worried at what she was implying. "That thing's nowhere near sharp enough to pierce a Wailords skin. And since when did you implant an electrical pulse into the plunge pool?"

"After Andrew broke in here, we decided to put it in," she replied, still looking at the weapon. "And, I think this is sharp enough. Hold on a second..."

In her surprise, she accidentally pulled the trigger of the weapon. Sending a razor sharp harpoon bursting out of the barrel, streaking across the lab where it impaled a passing Danni through the neck.

"... How did you know about the electrical pulse?"

* * *

**"'Cause it's the heat of the moment. Telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes!"**

Groaning and jerking himself awake, Luke looked over at the bed opposite him where Xavier was pulling his sneakers on.

"Rise and shine, Lukey boy," he laughed. "Not getting any sleep with this going on."

"I'm really starting to get annoyed here," the green ranger snarled, jumping out of bed to kick the wall. Getting nothing but a pain in his foot for his troubles.

"Don't diss the song," Xavier told him. "Dominic decided that's what we need to wake up in the morning. Of course, I've been awake for a while and..."

"Starmiebucks. Moron. Postal. Boot. Machine," Luke said. "I'm going, just let me get dressed."

"Wow, you're using less connectives than usual," Xavier remarked. "Interesting and strange. I wonder what today holds for us."

"Not good," Luke muttered. "I've already on my seventh."

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Maybe I'll get Nahir to come with me."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Xavier said sarcastically, as he headed for the door of the sleeping quarters. "Maybe you can..."

Before he could finish what he was saying, the door fell off its hinges and collapsed on him. Forcing him to let out a sickened gasp of pain, his body crushed by the heavy frame of the door.

"Karma?" Luke wondered, closing his eyes.

* * *

**"'Cause it's the heat of the moment. Telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes!"**

Groaning and jerking himself awake, Luke looked over at the bed opposite him where Xavier was pulling his sneakers on.

"Rise and shine, Lukey boy," he laughed. "Not getting any sleep with this going on."

* * *

He was out of the Aquabase and heading towards Starmiebucks when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning to see Nahir running after him.

"What took you so long?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're in a hurry," she said, grumpily. "Can't believe that you called me in to help you out with this. Shouldn't Xavier be..."

"Yeah, he's ill," Luke replied. "A door fell on him."

"Ouch," she said. "Is he okay?"

"Fine, fine," he answered, stopping to let her catch up with him. "You caught up?"

"Hey, we can't all be as freakishly tall as you," Nahir replied, scathingly, as the two of them headed across the road.

"I'm only six one," he said. "Not that tall. Of course, anyone over five foot and a half feet looks like a giant to you, I take it."

"Not funny," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Not my fault I'm only five two."

"I didn't notice that you'd grown," he said, looking her up and down. "Must be that clinical atmosphere of the Aquabase."

"Can't explain it," she replied, shrugging. "Although..."

Suddenly smirking, an idea crossed Luke's mind as he looked at her. If the day was going to get repeated over and over again, then he might as well have as much fun with it as possible. Say things that he normally wouldn't if the day wasn't going to repeat itself on him.

"Nahir," he said. "There's something I want to tell you. Something that you should know."

"What's that?" she answered, suddenly looking interested.

"I love you," he replied, trying to keep a straight face as they reached the other side of the road.

"Of course you do," she said, not really taking it in. "Wait, what? What did you just say? You love me?"

"All my heart," he replied, watching her take a step back. "I think that you're..."

Too late, he heard the sound of the trucks horn. Too late Nahir realised that she'd stepped back into the road.

At least it was quick as eighteen tonnes of metal hit her, her broken body sailing through the air and hitting the ground with a sickening thud several feet away.

For ten seconds he waited. For thirty seconds he hoped. After a minute, he felt the wave of remorse rush over himself, dropping to his knees in pure emotion.

"Noooooooooo!"

* * *

"Damnit," Luke muttered, standing at the top of one of the highest buildings in Waterfall Shores. "I screwed up. I screwed up."

Kicking out at one of the ventilation ducts, he could feel the tears falling free.

"Why hasn't time reversed itself?" he yelled, shouting out to the city. "Why isn't she back? Why!"

Hearing no answer, not that he was expecting one in the first place, he kicked the duct again. And again. Hoping that the pain would make the sadness go away.

"What's the point," he continued, moving to sit down on the mangled duct. "It's my fault that she stepped back into the road."

"Well, in theory."

Hearing the voice, Luke looked around in surprise. He thought that he'd been alone on the rooftop, but the presence of the figure moving towards him told the green ranger otherwise. A blue haired man wearing a grey suit and tie combo underneath a long leather jacket, a strange look on his face. As he moved closer, Luke could see that he had a pair of violet coloured eyes, something that struck a chord in his mind from somewhere. Although he couldn't remember where it was from.

"Excuse me?" he replied, still surprised at the interruption. "What did you just say?"

"I said that her death was in theory your fault," the figure told him. "But in practise... the driver who hit her, the fact that she stepped back into the road on her own... Hell, even the thing that trapped you in the time loop in the first place could take some of the blame. Lulling you into that sense of security, thinking that you could screw around and there'd be no repurcussions."

"How the heck do you know that?" Luke asked. "Every time someone I know dies, the day starts over. And I'm the only one who remembers what happened previously."

"I know," the figure replied, hands in pockets. "Like I said, and like you've worked out. You are trapped in a time loop."

"How do I break out of it?" Luke wondered. "It didn't restart when Nahir died, so..."

"Well, for me to answer that question," the figure replied. "You need to understand why it happened. When you and Xavier encountered Celimoth earlier..."

"When Celimoth struck him down?" Luke asked. "Wow, how many Tuesdays ago was that now?"

"Seven, I believe," the mysterious man replied. "And the first one was where it all started."

"Yeah, I worked that out," Luke said. "So, what... some of those spores did this?"

"Oh believe me when I say that you're not hallucinating," the figure told him. "It's not one of those days. Although the reality distorting spores given off by Celimoth, a by product combination of its Celebi and Venomoth genes, did play a part in it."

"So, that caused this to happen?" Luke wondered. "Right."

"No, are you even listening?" the man replied, sounding angrily irritated by his lack of understanding in what was going on. "That wasn't the sole factor in what happened."

"What was then?" the green ranger asked, the exasperation threatening to overtake him. "Get to the point"

"Okay then," he said. "When Xavier died, you felt guilty, correct?"

"A little," Luke admitted. "I mean... It's not like he died because of me."

"Or did he?" the figure asked, a strange smile on his face. "Are you one hundred percent sure that you had absolutely nothing to do with his demise."

"Well, I told that kid who turned out to be Celimoth where to go," Luke muttered, trying to remember what had happened. "And then Xavier got in close and... Holy crap."

"The subconscious guilt in your system combined with the spores and locked you in the loop," the figure confirmed. "A most interesting development. I had no idea that could happen."

"You and me both," Luke replied, shrugging at the realisation. "So, how do I get out of it?"

"I can pluck you out of it and send you back to the first Tuesday," the figure said. "Before any of it happened. When you and Xavier first encountered Celimoth. With the full knowledge of what could take place. You get one chance to put things right. Screw it up and you'll be locked in limbo forever. And by limbo, I mean the time loop."

"How can you do that?" Luke asked. "And, you never told me how you know about my predicament."

"I know a lot of things," he replied. "Apart from one. Answer my question and I'll send you back to the start."

"Does it have to be an honest answer?"

"I'll know if you're lying," he said. "Why'd you do it? Tell her that you love her?"

Slightly taken aback by the question, Luke didn't reply straight away. Instead thinking it through, searching himself for the right answer.

"Just to see what would happen," he eventually said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Mainly that..."

"And, why did you want to see what would happen?" the figure continued, staring at him with the piercing violet eyes. "Seems like a strange thing to do."

"Well, we all have moronic sides," Luke replied, sarcastically. "So..."

"Yeah, don't lie to me," the man said. "You didn't do it because you're a moron."

"Okay, alright," Luke replied, taking a step back. "Just lately, I've started to... Develop feelings for her. And, because I'm a coward at heart, I wanted to see what would happen if I fessed up. I figured that I'd see the reaction, someone would die and the day would restart over again with nobody having any recollection."

"Which is why the loop stopped," the figure told him. "The guilt of having a role in her death overwrote that of having a role in Xavier's death. Hence..."

"That makes no sense," Luke replied, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's just... Not even remotely possible."

"And yet, we live in a world where you six... or should I say five at this moment in time... battle demons for the sake of humanity," the figure said, sarcastically. "You should have worked out by now that what's not possible has long been left behind."

"So, which are you?" the green ranger asked. "Human or demon?"

"Me?" the figure replied. "Neither. But, what you should remember is that..."

"Oh come on," he insisted. "You must have a name."

"Of course I do," the figure replied. "Do you really want to know it? You humans put such value and emphasis on names. Tags and... You know what... It doesn't matter. I'm keeping a watch over Verger while my brother rests himself up. He's had a stressful twenty five centuries work."

"Well, that'd make anyone exhausted," Luke remarked. "And, I take it that your brother isn't human either."

"Your powers of deduction are a credit, Mr. Sunderland," the man told him. "I already told you that we aren't human or demon. What matters most is that I'm going to help you out."

"Is that right?" he asked. "So... we going to do it?"

"Are you going to remember this little talk?" the figure asked, walking over to him. "When you wake up? Consider it over. You never know what might happen. And she probably won't die."

"Only a probably?" Luke grinned, as the mysterious man placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you going to do? Touch me and zap me back?"

"Nope," he replied, pushing him back with incredible force. The strength enough to send Luke crashing backwards, straight towards the side of the roof. Flailing his arms to try and stay on solid ground. "And, if you really want it that much. My name is Errol."

Not even hearing him, while trying to keep his balance on the roof, his attempts to do so finally failed. And, as he plummeted down to the ground, Luke opened his mouth to scream...

* * *

**"'Cause it's the heat of the moment. Telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes!"**

Groaning and jerking himself awake, Luke looked over at the bed opposite him where Xavier was pulling his sneakers on.

"Rise and shine, Lukey boy," he laughed. "Not getting any sleep with this going on."

"Is it Tuesday?" he asked. "Oh damn, I was enjoying that time I spent asleep. Hopefully I'd have gone straight through to Wednesday."

"Jeez, how many bad Tuesdays have you had?" Xavier wondered. "Was it that, or waking up to Dominic deciding that's what we need to wake up in the morning. Of course, I've been awake for a while and..."

"Yeah yeah," Luke replied. "I know."

* * *

"So, what did you drag us all out here for?" Danni wondered, as the five of them headed towards Starmiebucks. "Do we really need all five of us here?"

"I've just got a strange feeling that something's going to happen," Luke insisted. "I'm sure Andrew doesn't mind holding the fort at the Aquabase while we go. Plus, it's nice to have the five of us back together to do this. Just like old times."

"The five of us got together and did this a few weeks ago," Nahir pointed out. "When... I think it was when you got the Battle Strikers."

"Okay then," Xavier replied. "Let's hear your mad psychic theory again."

"I've got a strange feeling that something's going to happen," Luke insisted. "So... we're almost here and..."

Even before he could finish saying what he was about to say, the boy burst out of the alley. Still gasping for breath over his exertions.

"You've got to help me," he shouted, looking up at the five of them. "Please, it's an emergency."

"You're not the one we've got to help," Luke yelled, stepping forward. "Celimoth, show yourself!"

"I don't... I don't get you there," the boy said, puzzled by the random act. "I'm not a demon. Oh screw it, I am."

Transforming back into his demon shape, Celimoth glared at Luke and the other rangers. Showering him with pure hate.

"I don't know how you worked it out," he snapped. "But, you're going down."

"You first," Luke shouted. "I've seen your tricks. So bring it on."

"Has he gone officially insane?" Katie wondered.

"Meh, I'm rolling with it," Xavier remarked, shrugging.

"Try this on for size, green ranger!" Celimoth howled. "I'll destroy you! And the rest of your rangers."

"Not going to happen," Luke shouted. "You've ruined every possible Tuesday I could have had. And, payback is a bitch!"

Throwing out his arm, he gave the command. Waiting for the weapon to appear within his hands.

"Lugia Lancers!"

At the same time, the weapons all appeared in the hands of all rangers. Instantly combining them over with the Defense Blasters to create the alternate forms of the weapons.

"Aeroblast!" Xavier yelled, as they levelled the weapons at Celimoth, ready to pull the trigger. Five solid beams of white light erupted out of the barrels, exploding into Celimoth and putting him down.

"We got him!" Nahir shouted. "Oh yes!"

"But..." Katie said, allowing her voice to tail off as Kable appeared, hurling a card at the remains of the demon.

"Filled with fury this night," he intoned, dramatically. "Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright."

Without hesitating under the words of Kable's spell, Celimoth got back to his feet and grew many times his normal size. His wings unleashing spores down onto the rangers that crashed against their uniforms.

"Time to take this up to the next level," Luke yelled. "Oh, I'm looking forward to this. Aura Carriers! On track!"

* * *

Hearing his command, the Aura Carriers sped across the horizon, arriving onto the scene of the battle. Without hesitating, they got into the train carriages, the SDI Zords moving out of the compartments.

"Okay!" Luke shouted. "SDI Megazord formation!"

The five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"You're going down, Celimoth!" Xavier yelled. "Let's blast him!"

"Getting down to it," Katie called, hitting a button on her joystick. "Water Cannons, fire!"

Under her command, the Megazord brought up its arms, spraying out a blast of water into Celimoths body. The burst barely even fazing him.

"Part grass type, remember?" Luke remarked. "Let's try the Dragon Pulse Blasters!"

As he unleashing his own attack from the mouth of the Megazord, the blue grey vortex of energy did seem to do more damage to the demon. But still not enough to stagger him.

"Air Slash!" Celimoth roared, leaping up and striking the Megazord with the sharp burst of wind, the blow enough to send it falling to the ground. As it hit the dirt, Celimoth fluttered down and began to cover it in spores. Spores that started to melt the Megazord's armour.

"Guess we need to call in the cavalry!" Xavier shouted. "Guardian Jet, fly!"

At his command, the Guardian Jet launched itself from the Aquabase, swooping across the horizon. Moving down towards the fallen SDI Megazord.

"SDI Battle Megazord!" Luke yelled, eager to get the transformation under way. "Now!"

Soaring up into the air, the Battlezord began to seperate apart from itself. The arms, legs, head and wings all detached themselves from the body and began to attach to the SDI Megazord. Started by the Entei head moving over the top of the Megazord head, followed by the body flattening out and attaching to the chest of the SDI Megazord. The arms attached to the bottom of the arms of the SDI Megazord, the ends spinning around in cannon formation. The wings came down and attached to the back of the new Megazord, while the Blaziken feet combined with the legs of the SDI Megazord to complete the formation. Back on its feet, the new Megazord shook its fist at Celimoth.

"Try melting this!" Danni shouted, more out of bravado than anything else.

"Gladly," Celimoth retorted, unleashing more acidic spores towards the giant robot. "The bigger they are, the harder they..."

"Up into the sky!" Xavier yelled, sending the SDI Battle Megazord up into the sky. High above the spores launched at them. It didn't take too long for Celimoth to flare out his wings and soar up after them.

"I don't even know why I'm surprised," Nahir commented. "Just hit him with something."

"Gyro Blow!" Xavier shouted, giving the command for the Megazord to spin around in mid air and hit Celimoth with a powerful kick. One that knocked it back through the air.

"You'll pay for that!" the demon howled, straightening up to unleash a Psybeam towards the SDI Battle Megazord. Pushing down on the controls, Xavier managed to get in closer, while dodging the strike.

"Call it at will," he said, looking at Luke. "Since you seem to have some sort of bone to pick with this creature."

"Inferno Flurry!" Luke yelled, hitting the button to activate the attack. "Now!"

Upon this command, the Battle Megazord ripped through the air, flames unleashing themselves from the cannons on its arms. Throwing out a series of physical blows mixed in with the flames for extra damage. Completely overwhelmed by the force of the attack, Celimoth fell to earth and exploded into thousands of pieces.

"You won't be causing me any more stress," Luke yelled. "That's a fact!"

"What stress has he caused you?" Danni asked. "You need to explain away. Something that you're not revealing to us."

"Maybe later," he said, softly. "Maybe later."

* * *

"So, how did you do it?"

Looking around from where he was leaning against the railings in the Aquabase, Luke spotted Nahir coming towards him. Leaning against the rails next to him.

"How'd I do what?" he asked. "I do a lot of things, many of them mostly brilliant."

"Modesty isn't one of them," she said, grinning. "Seriously though, how did you know about Celimoth?"

"One of those brilliant things I have is spookily good psychic powers," he replied. "Sometimes."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked. "Or do I have to..."

"Or do you have to what?" he replied, turning to grin at her. "You threatening me with violence?"

"Thinking about it," she said, raising a fist at him. "You want to risk it?"

"How do you know I won't get off on it?"

"See," she said, sounding frustrated. "You say things like that just to make everyone think that you're an asshole."

"Well, it clearly works," Luke replied.

"I don't know," she said. "Can't you... Can't you just for once in your life not be such a jerk?"

"I tried it once," he told her. "Was a bit bored after ten minutes. At least with the way I am, life's always interesting."

"Like your psychic ability?" she asked, humouring him. "That..."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you how I knew that was going to happen," Luke remarked. "Trust me, you wouldn't."

"Try me," she said. "I was the first one to believe we were under attack by demons. I'll believe anything."

"Xavier and I went to Starmiebucks to pick up the coffee. We were attacked by Celimoth, who took Xavier out when I made a bad decision. Then, I woke up again the next morning. Still a bit wary about what could happen, so I went myself. This time, I got back, spilt sixteen cups of coffee on the ground. Danni slipped over and fractured her skull. Then Xavier was crushed to death by a light. Then Katie fell into the pool and was electrocuted by the defense system. Next, Andrew suffered death by poisoned coffee. Then Danni was shot with a harpoon. After that, Xavier was crushed by a door. And then you..."

"Don't tell me how I died," she said, suddenly. "I don't want to know."

"All I'll tell you is that it broke me out of it," he replied. "I was so torn up by it, that I fell off a building and woke up again. Back at the start."

"Didn't know you cared so much," she said, managing a small smile at him. "That's touching."

"Well, what can I say," he replied. "Seeing my friends die... Repeatedly in the case of Xavier..."

"Yeah, what was the deal with that?" Nahir wondered. "Seemed kinda strange."

"... I wasn't finished," he insisted. "Seeing my friends die, it was one of the worst things I've seen ever. Take out the advice that the freaky violet eyed maniac gave me and it was a bad weeks worth of Tuesdays."

"Wait, you got advice?" she asked. "Are you going to follow it?"

"You don't even know what it's about," he replied, surprised at her reaction.

"Yet, you do," she reminded him, folding her arms. "And, only you know whether or not is what good for you. You think it was good?"

"It wasn't terrible," he said. "There were some good nuggets in there."

"So, are you going to follow?" she repeated, looking exasperated at his stalling.

"I don't know," he said, slowly. "Maybe."

"You should do," Nahir replied. "You never know where it could take you."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, first of all I don't own the song. But, the story behind it was I heard it while out celebrating my twentieth birthday and had it stuck in my head for the next four days. Which was when I planned the chapter.**

**Errol... Remember him. And, Dorlinda is recharging. Still good of him to help Luke out. But, will Luke take his advice at any point? Have to keep reading and find out. Just on that thing, it was never down in G-Force, but both Dorlinda and Errol do have violet eyes. It's a way of distinguishing them. Actually, it might be a Lord of Time trait. Have to think about that, I must.**

**Regardlessly, I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you did reading it as well. If a little confusing.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All completely welcomed with open arms.**

**Erm... Next chapter... Another chapter of filler before I start the next arc. The next one will be Metallic Rangers. Should be up soon. As always, preview below.**

**So, the next arc coming up... We get the departure of an old villain, the arrival of a new one, a new Megazord, and a new weapon. Also, some more filler before a crossover with Poké Rangers In Space. So, plenty to look forward to.**

**Anyway... I can't really think of anything else at the moment.**

**Okay, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review. 'Kay?**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty, Metallic Rangers, preview.**

**Nahir: That's one spooky demon.**

**Katie: Crap, it bit me!**

**Andrew: And me.**

**Miranda: That's not right. **

**Nahir: What's happening to them?**

**Dominic: Does that make you the tin man?**

**Luke: Ha ha. No!**

**Miranda: Even as we watch, they're being turned into metallic statues.**

**Nahir: I have to help them.**

* * *

**Coming soon. **


	30. Metallic Rangers

Chapter Thirty. Metallic Rangers.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_Waking up to Dominic playing music through the speaker system of the Aquabase, Luke's day went from bad to worse as Xavier was killed by the Celimoth demon on a coffee run to Starmiebucks. It got stranger, as Luke woke back up the next morning, only to discover another ranger dying. And, the morning started over. And another ranger died. And it repeated over and over until Nahir was hit by an eighteen wheeler. Even with the grief overtaking him, Luke quickly realised that the day wasn't going to restart. He moved to a rooftop where he encountered Dorlinda's brother, Errol, the Lord of Time managing to get him out of the time loop by giving him some advice and throwing him off the building. Waking up again, Luke and the other rangers headed towards Celimoth who was the indirect cause of the action and took him down. After finishing him off again with the SDI Battle Megazord, Nahir tried to get Luke to open up about the events. And, when he told her the truth, she believed him. Even urging him to take Errol's advice..._

* * *

"Hey, Xavier."

"Not now," the red ranger muttered. "Sleeping. Or trying to."

"I really need to talk to you about something," Luke insisted. "I'm in the middle of a personal dilemma."

Sticking his head under the pillow, Xavier let out a groan and began to snore.

"You're about as much help as can be, fearless leader," Luke said, sarcastically. "Jackass."

"You could ask me," Andrew offered, helpfully. "You need something destroying?"

"Nah, nothing that simple," the green ranger replied, sitting up. "I'm just balancing on the precipice on an intense personal decision."

"Just tell her that you love her and see what happens," Xavier groaned, through the pillow. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Who says that's what I'm taking about?" Luke demanded.

"Because I can read you like a book," Xavier said, sticking his head out from underneath the pillow. "And most of the time, you're thicker than Harry Potter five."

"I thought you were sleeping?" Luke asked, suspiciously. "Not insulting me."

"Can't I do both?"

"Apparently not," Andrew remarked. "I do sense your confusion. If you want my advice..."

"Go on, this should be classic," Luke replied, looking over at the gold ranger.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm," Andrew told him. "I was going to tell you to follow Xavier's advice."

"Why do I bother?" the green ranger complained, dropping his face down into his pillow.

"I didn't know you did," Xavier quipped.

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away. Kable applauds._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"So, how goes the demon fighting?" Ryan wondered, as he recalled his Shelgon from battle. Across from him, Katie did the same, bringing back her triumphant Gyarados.

"Well," she replied. "We're doing okay. We've beaten quite a lot of them by now. I mean, they can't have too much more left. Probably not more than we've already defeated."

"Is that the conservative estimate?" he asked. "I didn't think you could work out how many of them there are left."

"We can't," she admitted. "I'm just estimating at a completely unknown figure backed by an endless set of variables."

"Better you than me," Ryan remarked, kicking a pebble out across the surface of the ocean. "I know they say you never know until you try, but..."

"But, what?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure if I could handle the ranger lifestyle," he said. "You know, if I was offered it."

"I didn't think that SDI was considering offering you anything," Katie commented. "But, you never know what the future holds."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Hmmm," Darkia muttered, leaning back on the throne. "What can we do this time. I need something. I can't help but feel a sense of... failure."

"That's because you have failed," Ramelow pointed out. "That sense of rage rushing through your veins... It's the power that you took from Queen Misteria. It's still linked to her, and she's angry that you've failed."

"How the hell can you even know that?" Darkia snarled. "If I want your advice..."

"I share a link to her," Ramelow replied, sagely. "I was her bodyguard back in the good old days. Well, one of them. I was the one she chose to come here, delivering her daughter up to here. Every so often, she'll relay orders to me to pass on to you when she can't manifest herself here."

"I see," Darkia remarked. "How much time do I have?"

"You're running out of time," Ramelow told him. "She's very angry."

"Well, the next plan will have to be a good one," the General replied, looking around to where Kable was watching Princess Chumso sleep. "Kable. Get me a demon."

"What sort of demon?" Kable said, softly. "Narrow it down for me."

"Something that..." Darkia began to say. "I don't know. Something that... We've tried destroying them outright. But how about incapacitating them? Making it so that they can't fight?"

"You want me to steal a car and run over them when they cross the street?" Ramelow asked. "I could do that?"

"Nah, that's far too simple," Joltara remarked. "He'll never go for that."

"I think I have an idea," Kable said, picking up his spell book and taking out a card. "The exact demon to do this job."

Checking the book quickly, he put it back away and hurled the card towards the fireplace.

"Organic iron, refined steel. Come together and have a meal. Enlight our presence with your pure evil!"

As the lightning in the fireplace crackled, releasing out the demon, Darkia let out a whistle of appreciation at the sight of the creature. A hulking creature with the body of a Registeel, also having the arms and legs of the same Pokémon. Yet, the silver beast was also completed by having the head and tail of a Steelix.

"Regilix," Kable said. "You've been brought here for a good reason."

"What's the reason?" the demon asked, his voice smoother and colder than the steel that his skin was composed of.

"Destroying the Poké Rangers are why you're here," Darkia told him. "And then the whole region. Do that and you'll be handsomely rewarded."

"Is that all that you request?" Regilix asked, a smirk on the big Steelix face. "Pah, I could do that in my sleep!"

"Just doing it while you're awake will be good enough," Joltara remarked. "Now, I happen to know that a ranger is currently out in the open. Go and get her as practice."

"Right away!" Regilix yelled, vanishing away through thin air.

* * *

"Hey, I think a draw's a decent result for me here," Ryan remarked, finally recalling his Torterra. Again, Katie did the same with her defeated Swampert.  
"Good job," she said

Before he could finish, there was a huge roar behind them, followed by the thud of something heavy hitting the sand. Spinning around, Katie instantly saw Regilix getting up from a crouching position. Ready to charge at the two of them.

"Holy crap," Ryan muttered. "That's one screwed up demon."

"They're all sorta screwed up," Katie remarked. "Here's an idea. Run!"

"You be okay?" Ryan asked, only half making to follow her order.

"I'll can take him," she said, going for the morpher around her neck. Clutching it in both hands, bringing it up. Only for Regilix to charge her, the blow from the heavily thickset body knocking her back and the morpher out of her hands.

"Katie!" Ryan shouted, hovering around on the interim area of the makeshift battlefield. "Oh crap!"

"Hey, moron!"

Hearing the voice of a new arrival, Regilix looked up, only to see a morphed Andrew hit him between the eyes with a flying kick. The blow just enough to force the metallic creature back away from Katie.

"What are you doing here?" the blue ranger wondered, picking herself up off the sand and looking for her morpher.

"I was nearby and Miranda gave me a call," Andrew replied, taking out his Dragon Staff. "You going to morph then..."

Bending down to pick up her morpher, Katie did so. Nodding at him as she activated it.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

Morphing into her costume, the blue ranger looked over at Regilix. Wondering the best way to go about attacking him.

"I'm about to try this," Andrew said, slamming his staff down into the sandy ground. "Earth Strike!"

After his attack, the shock wave did ring out through the ground, but it was slightly weakened through the sand. Just enough to barely faze Regilix.

"Is that the best you can do?" he demanded, his Steelix mouth opening up. "Flash Cannon!"

Completely taking the two rangers by surprise, the beam of silver light erupted out of his mouth, the force of the blow enough to send them crashing to the ground.

"I'll get him," Katie shouted, getting to her feet, the anger in her voice. "Battle Striker! Activate!"

At her command, the armoured backpack appeared on her upper body, the Emperor Vortex materialising in her hands.

"You're going to get it now!" she yelled. "Brine!"

Under her order, the barrel of the weapon fired out a blast of water, the blades dispersing it into a harsh spray that rattled against the metallic armour. Even under its attack, the demon held firm, despite grimacing in pain.

"Am I still going to get it?" he wondered, sarcastically. Bringing up his arms, he crashed them down into the ground, sending a shock wave towards the two rangers. Both of them leaping out of the way to evade it.

"Just need more water," Andrew remarked, looking at the ocean. "That might do it."

The Dragon Staff whistling down into the ground again, he gave out the command.

"Tidal Wave!"

Rapidly dispersing out, the mystical energy swept up into the ocean, bringing a huge sheet of water smashing down onto Regilix. Who let out a howl of anger, before vanishing away in the surf.

"Nice hit," Katie remarked. "Good job."

Then out of the blue, Regilix erupted from the water, completely startling both of them. The iron jaws snapping away, he bit down into the two of them without mercy; Katie on the shoulder and Andrew in the stomach. As the two rangers yelled out in pain, he vanished away, leaving them completely alone.

"What the hell was that?" Katie snarled, looking at her torn ranger costume. "It bites? What a wuss!"

* * *

"Crap, I can't believe it bit me!" Katie exclaimed, rolling up her sleeve to her shoulder to reveal the bite marks to the Doctor.

"And me," Andrew complained, favouring his stomach. "But, it doesn't seem to have done much external damage. Which is a relief."

"It bites?" Nahir asked, looking over at the two of them. She'd come in to see what was going on with them after they'd returned to the Aquabase. "That's one spooky demon."

"Strong too," Andrew remarked. "Our attacks barely fazed Regilix. I never met him, but I did hear rumours of his existence."

"We're going to take some X-Rays of your injuries and see if there are any side effects to what happened," the Doctor explained, gesturing towards an area behind a curtain. "Mr. Bristow, can you please step in there?"

"Of course," Andrew replied, doing so in moving behind the curtain. Still talking as he moved. "I did hear that Regilix has a weakness, but I don't quite know what it is?"

"Big metal demon?" Nahir asked. "What about fire? Or something ground typish?"

"Is that even a word?" Katie wondered. "That could work, but I don't know. Water is normally okay against steel types, but a tidal wave didn't phase the thing."

"You ever think a tidal wave might have been a bit too much of overkill?" Nahir asked. "I mean..."

"Well, since it did absolutely nothing," Andrew said, from behind the curtains. "I don't think so. What do I do in here?"

"Just stand behind the waist high lead barrier and smile for the camera," the Doctor called. "We'll be done in just a moment."  
"Are you sure we can't leave here at all?" Katie wondered. "We're not contagious. You're not wearing any kind of protective gear."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Nahir said, looking over at the wound on Katie's shoulder. "But your wound is glowing."

"What?"

* * *

"What do you have?" Bristow asked, seeing Miranda examining something in front of her. Something in an official SDI folder.

"That's not right," Miranda mused to herself, not really hearing his words, but still adjusted her body to let him see the X-Rays. "That's really really not a good thing. I've just looked at the results back from Andrew and Katie's scans."

"What's happening to them?" Nahir wondered, walking over to see what she was aghast about.

"Their bodies," Miranda told her, showing her the photos. "According to this, their systems are slowly turning to metal. Blood, bones, soft tissue, skin... It's all metamorphosing."

"Damn," Xavier muttered, as he, Danni and Luke came over. "That's screwed up."

"You're not kidding," Luke said. "Fighting him is going to be tricky."

"He managed to bite through their ranger armour and infect them with whatever it was," Miranda said, slowly. "We need to think things through before charging in on him."

Even as she finished speaking, the alarms rang out all around the base. Satellite pictures began to flash up on screen, showing Regilix attacking Waterfall Shores. His giant iron jaws snapping out and biting random people as he attacked.

"This thing didn't waste any time," Xavier commented, looking over to the medical bay. Imagining Katie and Andrew sat in quarantine, waiting to see what would happen. "The same time that I think we just ran out of."

"You think we need them?" Danni asked. "Andrew and..."

"I wouldn't recomend it," Miranda said. "I still think that you rushing out to get him is a bad idea. What if he does to you what he did to those two?"

"We'll have to be careful," Xavier replied, taking out his morpher. Behind him, Nahir, Luke and Danni did the same. "More careful than normal."

"Guess we're going hunting for a big hunk of metal," Luke muttered. "That's different than normal."

"SDI!" Xavier yelled. "Time to battle!"

* * *

"Ho hum," Regilix mused, looking around to see the big yellow jeep approaching him, the four morphed rangers inside the vehicle. "They finally showed up. How about that?"

Throwing out his arms, he blasted out a Flash Cannon attack, the beam forcing the Defense Driver off road. The rangers hurling themselves out clear before it hit the building and ground to a crashing halt, the entire front end of it levelled.

"Damn," Luke said, shaking his head. "I hate it when they level the Defense Driver."

"Ah, you made it," Regilix laughed. "Weren't there six of you? Oh right, I remember. How are your other two rangers? They all stiff yet? Send me a picture."

"We're here to put you down," Xaver told the demon. "So, unless you want to make this more painful than it has to be, tell us how to reverse your bite."

"How about no," Regilix replied, snapping away at the red ranger. "I'm the one who gives out the orders here. I'm not telling you that, I'll take the secret to the grave with me."

"That can be arranged!" Xavier shouted, holding out his hand. "Lugia Lancers! Now!"

At the red rangers command, the weapons emerged within the grasp of the four rangers, who immediately fanned out to surround Regilix.

"Do your worst!" Regilix growled, before Xavier leaped in to attack. Slashing away at him with the Lugia Lancer. He instantly blocked it with his arm, parrying the strike up into the air, before hitting Xavier in the stomach, forcing him back. Next, Danni and Luke came rushing in, their blows striking him in the back. A metallic clang ringing out as they bounced off the thick skin. Without hesitating, Regilix unleashed a Flash Cannon into the two of them, the stream of silver energy throwing them both back across the ground. As they tried to get back up, Nahir came lunging in, aiming at his face. This time, the demon let out a small howl as her attack hit him in the teeth. A small crack ran down one of the fangs, before Regilix hit Nahir with a Hammer Arm and sent her sailing back through the air where she hit the wall.

"Okay, this isn't working!" Luke yelled, getting to his feet. "Battle Striker! Activate!"

While he summoned the Mystic Cannon, Xavier and Danni got back into the fray, trying to draw Regilix's attention. Something that promptly failed as he bit them both on the shoulder. Causing them to draw back on pain.

"You're going to pay for that!" Luke shouted, aiming his weapon at Regilix. "With interest. Mystic Cannon Sand Strike!"

Pulling down on the trigger, he unleashed the stream of burning hot sand against the steel type demon's body. Causing him to shriek out in unbearable agony as cracks erupted all over his body.

"How do you like that?" the green ranger yelled, stopping the attack. Still seeing the demon squirm. "You're finished."

Completely proving him wrong, Regilix reared up and lunged towards him, showing agility not previously seen. Striking him with an Iron Head attack, Luke felt teeth quickly bite down into him, before being thrown back by the sheer force of the attack.

"Hmmm, five out of six isn't bad," the demon mused, as he landed back on the ground. "I'll be back for you later, pink ranger."

Even as he vanished, Nahir wasn't interested as she ran over to Luke, checking to see if he was okay. Both Xavier and Danni had got back up and were rather gingerly walking over to check out the Defense Driver.

"Are you okay?" Nahir asked, helping Luke up to his feet.

"I don't know," he said, looking at the wound on his chest. "This could be bad. It bit me."

"Yeah, and me," Danni called over. "We're so screwed, it's unbelievable."

* * *

"That's going to happen to us, isn't it?" Danni asked, looking over at the two metal statues in the corner of the medical bay. Both of them resembling the people that they once had been. Already her own skin under her clothes was starting to resemble steel and she found it difficult to move. Xavier was pretty much in the same position. "I always wanted to be immortalised for something, but not like that."

"Three more infected?" the Doctor wondered. "When will you ever learn?"

"It's looking pretty bad," Commander," Miranda said, as Dominic looked over at the green ranger, who having been bitten after the other two rangers wasn't quite as far along with the symptoms.

"Does that make you the tin man?" Dominic wondered, looking at Luke's metal arms and upper body. It even spreading to the rest of him as he watched. "Well, it will do shortly. Not now maybe."

"Ha ha," Luke replied, laughing sarcastically at him. "No!"

"We can't do anything, Commander," Miranda said, sadly. "We can't slow it down. We can't stop it. Even as we watch, they're being turned into metallic statues."

"I have to help them," Nahir insisted, looking at the metallic Katie across the lab. At the metallic Andrew next to her. At the nearly petrified Danni and Xavier. At Luke who was only just starting to show the symptoms. "You think if the demon gets destroyed, it could reverse it?"

"Maybe," Miranda said, slowly. "That's usually the way it goes. But, whose to say. It does need to be destroyed though, and you're our last option."

"We need a plan," Bristow insisted. "Last time we went rushing in and lost half the team. Combined with the two thirds of the team we'd already lost..."

"He said that he'd take the secret to his grave with him," Nahir mused. "Maybe destroying him would work."

"Or, it could render it irreversible," Dominic remarked. "If it was something that would take to his grave with him, then destroying might not do the trick."

"Let's go to my lab," Miranda said. "See what we can work out."

* * *

"Looking at all the test results that we have," Miranda explained, as she, Bristow, Nahir and Dominic moved over to the lab. "And, that's not a whole lot because of the thing with their entire systems turning to metal... I think we might be dealing with a controlled viral infection. The poison for want of a better term is secreted by the fangs, when the demon bites into them. Thus turning them into metal."

"So, what can we do?" Bristow asked. "Is there any way to make an antidote?"

"Not from what we have," she admitted. "If we could get one of the teeth of the demon, find out what poison it gives off... Then, we could decide the best course of action to take."

"Okay so when he next shows up on the radar, I head on up to take him on, knock one of his teeth out and get it back here?" Nahir wondered. "How hard can that be?"

"Extremely?" Dominic offered, helpfully. "Hasn't it occured to you that it might be a lot more tricky than it sounds?"

"I was being sarcastic," she said. "Just let me know when he shows back up and I'll go get him."

Even as she turned around to leave the room, the alarms began to sound out again. Bringing the whole Aquabase into a state of alert.

"No time like the present, eh?" Miranda smiled. "Don't get bitten. And don't forget to knock his teeth out. Send it back here with the scanner in your morpher when you've got one. Or ten."

"I'll try not to," Nahir said, taking out her morpher. "SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

Hearing the sound of an engine behind him, Regilix turned around to see what it was. Only to be blasted by laser fire from Nahir's Assault Racer, the attacks enough to force him back. Leaping from the seat of the ATV, her Lugia Lancer out, the pink ranger crashed the weapon against the demon's mouth. Causing him to yell out in pain.

"My teeth! My beautiful teeth," Regilix yelled, clutching at his mouth. "What gives."

Unleashing a Flash Cannon attack towards her, the demon let out another growl as Nahir rolled out of the way. Combining the weapon with her Defense Blaster, she brought it up, again aiming at the iron jaws of the demon.

"Owww!"

Still on the attack, Nahir threw herself through the air, striking him again in the mouth. Much to his anger.

"What's with the mouth?" he demanded, trying to hit her with a Hammer Arm. Something that she again dodged. "And, stop moving!"

Despite his protests, Nahir again kicked him in the mouth, before spinning around and dealing a crunching blow out with the Lugia Lancer. And, to her relief, this time a solid metal tooth crashed down out of his jaws and hit the dirt in front of her.

"Oh, I'm going to beat you to a pink pulp now," Regilix snarled, raising his arm up to crush her. Until she reached out and grabbed the fallen tooth, holding it up to block the attack. And, to her relief, the attack bounced off. Even with Regilix complaining straight away.

"That's not fair!" he howled, as she rolled away from him. Taking out her morpher and scanning the item, it instantly vanished away back to the Aquabase.

"Hey, you stole my tooth!" the demon howled. "You'll pay for that!"

"Bring it on!" she shouted, getting back up to her feet and taking a fighting stance.

* * *

"We've got one of his teeth," Dominic yelled, rushing into the lab. "Whatever needs doing, do it now. Nahir can't hold out against him for too much longer."

Taking the giant metal tooth from him, Miranda quickly ran her eyes over it. Debating what to do with the thing and how best to use it.

"Maybe the simple way is the best," she muttered, walking over to a nearly petrified Luke and jabbing it into his leg. And, to the instant relief of everyone in the room, his skin began to turn to normal.

"Oh, that's a relief," the green ranger said, patting his skin. "I can feel warmth again."

"That's a surprise," Dominic quipped. "I didn't think you felt anything."

"Don't make laugh sarcastically at you again," Luke warned, as he watched Miranda move around the room, sticking the other rangers with the tooth. Within moments, they were all slowly returning back to their normal state.

"Damn, that felt strange," Katie complained, as her mouth became unfrozen. "Anyone else feel strange?"

"I already said I felt warm again," Luke muttered, as Danni, Andrew and Xavier began to return to normal. "If you hadn't been changing from metal to skin, you'd have heard me."

"I'm back to normal for a few seconds and he already starts to bitch?" Xavier asked. "What are the odds."

"Rangers," Miranda said. "Welcome back to being human."

"That was an odd experience," Danni commented. "So, what now?"

"Nahir needs your help," Dominic said. "Right now."

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" Xavier quipped. "Okay, let's go and help out. I think we all have a score to settle with Regilix."

* * *

Throwing a Hammer Arm attack towards Nahir, Regilix struck the ground in front of her, the dust rising up around them both. Jumping back away from him, she found herself hemmed in at a wall. Nowhere else to move away from him.  
"And here, it ends," the demon cackled. Only to again be struck in the back with laser fire. Snapping around on the spot in anger, he was greeted with the sight of the other rangers heading for him. All on their Assault Racers, unleashing more laser blasts into him.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me!" he howled, shrugging the attacks off.

"Gladly," Xavier replied, hitting a button on his ATV. "Firing rockets!"

Almost instantly, the twin rockets in the vehicle erupted out, crashing against Regilix's body. The blow enough to force him backwards, exploding against his armour.

"I really don't like the way nothing seems to phase him," Luke muttered. "There's nothing out there that could make this demon even harder to beat."

A pop of air next to the huge frame of Regilix, and Kable appeared with a smirk.

"I thrive on comments like that," he called. "Mainly to kick you when you're down."

Bringing a card out, he hurled it against Regilix, watching the blue light crackling across his body. Making it enlarge almost instantly.

"Filled with fury this night," he intoned, craning his neck up to watch his creation. "Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright."

"You had to open your mouth, huh?" Katie asked, looking over at Luke with a shake of the head.

"Let's get them," Andrew called, looking to summon his Zord. Right before a squad of Misdrabeings appeared in front of the six of them, challenging them to battle.

"Andrew, you get them," Xavier insisted. "We'll break out the big guns. Probably the biggest one we have."

"Aura Carriers!" Nahir yelled. "On track!"

* * *

Right at her command, the Aura Carriers burst onto the scene, coming to a screeching halt across from them

"It looks to mainly be made of steel," Xavier remarked, as the five of them got into their Aura Carriers. "So, let's fight steel with steel."

"I like the thought," Nahir said. "Alright. Aura Carrier Megazord formation. Now!"

As the train-like Zords shot themselves up into the air, the five Aura Carriers began to move into formation. Aura Carrier Three in the middle, the other four surrounding it in a square formation. Aura Carriers One and Four to the right, numbers Two and Five to the left. Aura Carriers One and Two began to move closer to Aura Carrier Three, attaching in to create arms. The ends of the carriages detached themselves from their normal position and attached to the shoulders. Underneath them, were a pair of hands with spikes on the back. Almost immediately the two arms joined with the shoulders of the body. Part of the top moved down to reveal a head, while the rear swept up to the middle of the stomach, creating another spike. Down where the legs would be, the front parts of the carriages began to push out to form feet, while the rear ends began to reverse up to the lower part of Aura Carrier Three to create a set of legs. At the head of the Megazord, a pair of ears formed out to reveal a Lucario face.

"Just have a boost..." Kable called, quickly reappearing to make Regilix grow even bigger. To match his size with the giant machine. "Now, go forth and kick butt."

"Gladly!" Regilix bellowed, stomping forward towards the Aura Carrier Megazord. Both of his arms starting to glow with a white light as he brought a pair of Hammer Arm blows down into the huge metal body. The Aura Carrier Megazord shaking under the attack, sparks erupting up under the blows.

"Man, he still packs a punch," Nahir commented. "Even without his teeth."

"I will destroy you!" the demon yelled, hitting them again without mercy. The Megazord staggering back under the blow.

"Let's hit him back," Xavier yelled. "Force Palm!"

Under his command, the Megazord thrust itself forward, smashing both palms into the shoulders of Regilix. Enough to cause some discomfort to the demon.

"And again!" Xavier called, directing the Megazord into throwing another Force Palm into Regilix. The steel body was starting to crack under the powerful strikes.

"Maybe we should go for a finisher!" Luke suggested. "See if we can take him out early."

"Not going to be enough," Katie said. "It might be enough to blow out his armour, but not finish him off."

"Then his interior will be exposed and we can do it then," Nahir yelled. "Fire at will. Aura Payload!"

Under her order, the missile compartment on the shoulder of the Megazord slid open, unleashing a flurry of Aura backed missiles out into Regilix's body. The demon erupting out into howls of agony as his metal armour was completely destroyed by the blasts. Revealing a silver heart underneath the skin.

"Anyone want to take a really wild guess that we destroy that and he blows up?" Danni asked, as the heart began to glow with light. "That can't be good."

"Oh crap!" Katie said. "Bail! That looks like an Explosion waiting to happen!"

"Everyone out now!" Xavier shouted, as they vacated their seats and headed for the exit.

"I'll take you with me!" Regilix yelled, falling towards the Aura Carrier Megazord, wrapping his arms around it.

And, as the rangers hit the ground after leaping out, the two huge beings behind them exploded into thousands of pieces.

* * *

"Holy crap," Danni muttered, looking up at the scene of the battle across from them. Regilix had completely been obliterated. The Aura Carrier Megazord had completely been blown apart, its limbs and body seperated from each other. One of the arms was precariously perched atop a building where it had blown after the battle. "I can't believe it."

"Oh no!" Katie said, suddenly going white with worry. "I hope our SDI Zords weren't in there."

"No rest for the wicked," Miranda said, sounding shocked through the communication system. "I can't believe you let that happen to the Aura Carrier Megazord. But, to answer your question, the SDI Zords should be untouched by that explosion. That's thirty inch thick solid titanium. Especially the area containing your primary Zords. My initial prognosis is that the Megazord was blown apart at the weakest points, the limbs etc. The damage will be hard to repair but..."

"Can we talk about this when we get back to base?" Xavier asked. "Now's not really the place."

* * *

"No more Aura Carrier Megazord!" Joltara exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot in glee. "That's fantastic!"

"No kidding," Darkia said, sounding relieved. "That should be enough to buy me a little more time with Queen Misteria. Show her I'm not failing in my task."

"Pity Regilix had to sacrifice himself to do it," Kable said, solemnly. "He was a fine warrior. One who did his job well."

"Hey, where's Ramelow?" Joltara wondered, looking around the chamber. "Shouldn't he be here celebrating?"

* * *

"Darkia has failed again," the cold smooth voice remarked, the cloud of purple smoke looking at Ramelow in an impassive way. "Kindly inform him that he has one more chance to do what must be done. Otherwise I will take action against him."

"It will be my pleasure, your extreme royalty," Ramelow replied. "However, I do not think that he will meet with much success. For a long time, I've questioned his competence."

"I don't desire your opinion," she said, the voice simple with its anger. "Just get to work. You're not blameless in all of this."

"I'm not the one who came up with all the worthless plots to overthrow the region," Ramelow pointed out. "I might not have been able to implement them because they weren't very good."

"I don't desire to hear your excuses. Just remember. One more chance."

"Again, I choose to express how much pleasure this will give me," Ramelow replied. "I shall go and relay your instructions to him.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew, Nahir managed to save the day. Just in the nick of time.**

**Is Darkia slowly slipping towards the edge? Is he desperate? Will Misteria take her anger out on him?**

**Some of it may be revealed next chapter. Which will be entitled Toll Of Duty and should be up soonish.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all welcomed with open arms.**

**And, I blew up the Aura Carrier Megazord. For a while, at least.**

**Last bit of filler for a while. For a couple of chapters at least. But, I did like the demon here. Regilix. Even if he was supposedly indestructible.**

**Anyway, the preview is below as usual.**

**So, thanks for reading.**

**Now, how about leaving a review. Go on, you know you want to.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One, Toll Of Duty, preview.**

**Xavier: Damnit.**

**Miranda: This demon took them down without breaking a sweat.**

**Xavier: I need to do this.**

**Danni: I got you some help.**

**Miranda: We're trying to activate your new weapon.**

**Xavier: I can't do it.**

**Darkia: You and me, red ranger! This ends here.**

**?: You want a red ranger? Spread the fun around. Why have one when you can have two?**

**Darkia: You! Not again!**

**?: Miss me, Darkia. I knew that we hadn't destroyed you along with Regli.**

**Xavier: Come on!**

**?: You can summon it, Xavier. Come on!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	31. Toll Of Duty

Chapter Thirty One. Toll Of Duty.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers G-Force and SDI..._

_Annoyed at the failure of his mutant henchmen, Regli summoned the essence of General Darkia to the past to try and conquer Verger. When Regli was defeated, Darkia was unnacounted for. Three months later, after searching long and hard, he made a deal with Queen Misteria for incredible power. She gave him the power on the condition that he brought Verger back under her rule. So far, he failed. Due to the efforts of SDI. His latest scheme involved using Regilix, a steel demon to turn the rangers into metal statues. Infecting five of them, only Nahir remained. Managing to knock out one of his teeth, the pink ranger returned it to SDI where Miranda used it to cure the rest of the rangers. As Regilix grew to a giant size, the rangers summoned the Aura Carrier Megazord to battle against him. A battle which ended in a draw as Regilix let loose an explosion which took them both out. Despite Darkia, Joltara and Kable celebrating, Ramelow was being instructed by Queen Misteria to inform Darkia that he was on his last chance..._

* * *

"It would appear that we need a new method of transporting the SDI Zords," Miranda remarked, looking at the wreckage of the Aura Carriers in the Zord bay in the SDI warehouse. The five vehicles had already been removed from their compartments and were parked away to the side, underneath the watching rangers who had come to look at the pieces of twisted broken metal. "That's something that needs working on. As soon as the next weapon is finished."

"There's a new weapon?" Luke wondered. "Cool, who gets this one? Or, is it one of those weapons like the Emergency Fearow, which quickly becomes underpowered because it needs all five of us to operate it best."

"Wow, that's just a sorry indictment of it," Danni remarked. "I don't think the Emergency Fearow is all that bad."

"We've reached a breakthrough with our latest project," Miranda said. "And, we're not about to let it go at this point."

"So, who is the weapon for?" Xavier wondered.

"You," she replied. "Possibly the most powerful thing that we've got so far. Stronger than the Emergency Fearow and the Battle Strikers. Probably stronger than the Lugia Lancers."

"Nice, I'll take that," he said. "Let me know when it wants testing."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied. "Should be a great advantage in our battles against the demons."

"Can't wait," the red ranger said, looking down at the Aura Carrier wreckage in front of them. "Plus, with the Aura Carrier Megazord down, we need all the help we can get."

"How are we going to get the SDI Zords into battle without them?" Nahir asked.

"Getting the Aura Carriers back on track shouldn't be that hard," Miranda told her. "In the majority, they're undamaged. It's the hydraulics for transforming into the Megazord that are shot. Could take a long time to repair."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Darkia and Joltara shake their heads. Ramelow stalks away. Kable applauds._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Okay," Darkia said, looking down from the throne at the other two demons in the throne room of the Skull Tower. "We had a small victory last time. We've taken down one of their Megazords and we need to kick on from here. Let's send down another powerful demon and..."

"Not going to happen."

Letting loose a sigh of anger, Darkia looked around to see Ramelow striding into the chamber.

"What did you say?" he demanded. "How dare you interrupt me when I'm forming a plan."

"It's all relevant," Ramelow replied, sarcastically enjoying the moment. "Queen Misteria wanted to inform me that you don't get any more demons to use. See, you're on your last chance. Either you do the job yourself, or you're out. She'll rip the power away from you."

"This is most inconvenient," Darkia snapped. "Just as we were making progress. We destroyed one of their Megazords..."

"Which doesn't concern her," Ramelow replied. "She wants the rangers gone. Not an eighty foot tall giant robot that in the scheme of things doesn't matter."

"Fine," Darkia snarled. "I'll do things myself. It's usually the best way to go about it. If you want a job done right..."

"She also told me to tell Kable that if he summons any demons for you, she'll stuff fabric in his mouth."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Darkia remarked, shaking his head. "That's hardly a fair punishment."

"Stuff fabric in his mouth so that she doesn't have to listen to him scream while she crushes him to a bloody pulp, hacks him to pieces, burned the said pieces and fed the charred remains to Misdrabeings."  
"So, I'll go and get the rangers," Darkia said, unable to think of anything to follow up to that. "As much as I resent the Queen's intrusion."

"You want me to tell her that?" Ramelow wondered, not even bothering to hide his grin. "Because I'd enjoy relating that message to her."

Looking like he wanted to beat Ramelow to a pulp, the General faded away out of view.

"Ironically," Kable said, looking down into the pocket of his coat. "I seem to be out of demon cards anyway. Regilix was my last one."

"Good job," Ramelow muttered. "Because, I don't trust you to avoid helping him."

* * *

"Nice that we decided to check this out," Katie remarked, as she, Danni and Ryan walked out of the Battle Shed. The newest place where trainers could come and battle each other for different reasons. "Good place to come and battle. See different people and all."

"Even though I thought you didn't battle professionally any more," Ryan said, slightly sarcastic in his words.

"It's not professional, it's to keep in shape," she replied. "Well, more to keep my Pokémon in shape."

"Amen to that," Danni said, nodding in agreement. "I know what you mean. The ranger thing is pretty cool and all, but it seems like we never get the real chance to put our Pokémon through that much of a workout. See, I got you some help there."

"I'd have thought Xavier would have come out here," Ryan remarked. "He's a decent trainer, huh?"

"He couldn't make it," Katie replied. "He's testing out a new weapon, so..."

"But, he's okay," Danni commented. "I've never battled him, but I've seen him go at it."

Then without warning, the sound of a thunderous crash behind the three of them rang out around the area, followed by screams and shouts. Instantly turning around, the three of them saw Darkia heading towards them, a murderous expression on his face.

"Oh crap," Danni muttered.

"What's the matter?" Katie asked, stepping forward while wearing an outraged expression. "You run out of pathetic demons to do your dirty work?"

"Don't piss him off," Ryan muttered. "He looks angry."

"What's a little more?" Danni wondered. "Want to kick his ass?"

"Why not," Katie said, taking out her morpher. Next to her, Danni did the same.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

"Damnit!" Xavier shouted, kicking the sand in front of him up into the air. He'd been stood in the middle of the training ground for the last four hours, trying to activate the weapon. And nothing was giving. Something that was making Miranda pace up and down behind her laptop with frustration.

"I'm honestly stumped," she admitted. "Why it won't work, I have no idea. We're trying to activate your new weapon, but something is missing."

"I can't do it," Xavier replied, shaking his head.

"Not with that attitude," she snapped. "Now come on. Let's try it again."

"I'll keep trying," he said. "But, I don't think..."

"That's apparent," she replied. "Feel, don't think. Try not to force it down on you, just..."

"You think that's the problem?" he asked. "I'm trying to 'force' it?"

"There's no other way for me to say that I'm stumped, huh?" she wondered. "I honestly have no idea what's going wrong. I've tried to recalibrate the signal, tried several different frequencies. I've done the same to your morpher..."

"Guess we'll just have to keep on trying," he said.

* * *

Having morphed into their ranger suits, Katie and Danni were fighting against Darkia in the middle of the street. The yellow ranger attacking more ferociously with her Lugia Lancer, desperate to take on the mutant. As she slashed away at his body, the General didn't even flinch as he blocked the blows and hit her with a Special Rend strike that sent her crashing back across the ground. Next, Katie came steaming in to try and spear him with her own Lugia Lancer. Only for Darkia to again block and smash a powerful kick into her face. Trying to get rid of the sight of Pidgey's flapping around her head as she hit the ground, Katie looked back over to see Danni going back in. Combining her Defense Blaster with the weapon, she unleashed several shots into the General who didn't even feel them.

"That all you got?" he demanded. "I've been hurt more by cold viruses."

"That's just insulting," Katie muttered, staggering to her feet. "You never answered my question."

"Do I look like I give a crap?" Darkia replied, as the two rangers rushed him. The weapons clanging off the armour-like skin, before he struck back with a pair of powerful punch attacks, both backed by the power of a Special Rend.

"You can't hurt me," he yelled, firing a Dark Pulse towards the two grounded rangers. Only for a gold clad figure to come charging in and block the blast. The Dragon Staff spinning around in his hand like a baton.

"Mirror Coat!" Andrew yelled, his staff absorbing the blow and unleashing the strike back into Darkia. The General roaring in pain, as he took his own attack.

Behind the gold ranger, Luke and Nahir came running over to help the blue and yellow rangers back to their feet.

"Where's Xavier?" Katie wondered, as Andrew made to leap through the air, his staff glowing with a brilliant burst of blue and gold energy.

"Dragon Fury Attack!"

Even as he crashed the weapon against Darkia's body, the General was already rising up again, striking him with a blow to the stomach.

"Both he and Miranda aren't around," Nahir reported. "They're not answering anything. No earpiece. No cell phone..."

"We'll have to take this one ourselves then," Katie said. "Ready? We attack him as one. No mistakes."

Reaching down into his back, Darkia brought a strange black sword out. Levelling it at the rangers, a sinister grin upon his face.

"Then, bring it on," he said, taking a fighting stance. "Come on."

"Where have I seen that sword before?" Andrew wondered, before the other four rangers broke forward to attack. "Wait, don't!"

Bursting in to attack with the Lugia Lancers, the rangers surrounded Darkia. Nahir and Danni moving in to attack first. Blocking their strikes with his weapon, he struck them in the upper body with the blade. Sparks rising up, as a huge crack erupted across their chests. And two streaks of energy, one pink and one yellow, ripped out and hit the sword. As the blade shone with that colour, both Danni and Nahir went down. Darkia completely ignoring them, moving to go in on Luke and Katie, who didn't have time to defend themselves properly. Before they could react, Darkia had slashed them with his weapon, and the same thing that had happened to the other two rangers had happened to them. Even as the streaks of blue and green energy embeded into the sword, they were hitting the ground.

"Should have listened to you," Darkia remarked, lazily. "Now, it's just you and me."

"Where did you get that weapon?" Andrew demanded. "Misteria's Sword?"

"Swiped it from the Skull Tower," Darkia replied. "It was gathering dust, so I thought I'd break it out. Didn't know it was so potent."

Lunging across the ground, the General went on the attack. Slashing away towards Andrew, the gold ranger barely able to block it in time. Not hesitating, the mutant continued to attack, each strike from his sword hitting the staff with a clang.

"Your compassion doesn't help you," Darkia snapped, throwing the weapon out again. Only for it to be blocked by Andrew. "When you were a vicious sadistic apprentice, you could probably have taken me. But now, you're nothing. Not a warrior, nor..."

Feigning a strike, he spun around and hit Andrew with the sword. Seconds later, the ripping blade left a crack in his chest, and he hit the ground. The golden essence detaching from the wound and moving up to the blade.

"If I'd known it was this easy, I'd have done it sooner," he said, scornfully. "I'll get your leader later."

* * *

"Holy crap!" Xavier exclaimed, following Miranda over to the medical bay. "Step out for five hours and the team gets wiped out. What the hell happened?"

"They were attacked by Darkia

"This demon took them down without breaking a sweat," Miranda said, looking at the five rangers in the medical bay. All of them still morphed and in their costumes, the cavernous cracks still apparent. "This is bad. If I had to guess at what happened to them, it looks like their life force was drained out of them."

"I thought Darkia was a mutant," Xavier muttered, before punching the glass in the window in front of him. "This is my fault. I was training to try and master that weapon and I wasn't there to help them. Maybe I could have done something to avoid them ending up like this."

"I ordered you out there," Miranda said. "Told you not to have your earpiece in. I've got to take some of the blame."

"Regardless," Bristow remarked. "You're our only ranger left, Xavier. The task of protecting Verger from an enraged General Darkia is all in your hands."

"Yipee," Xavier muttered. "Lucky me."

"In the meantime," Bristow continued. "Keep trying to master the weapon that Miranda built. It's something that needs to be done."

"Instead of trying to do it at the training ground," Xavier asked. "How about you raise the Aquabase out of the water and I do it on top of the Zord bay. Rather than heading out there and taking ages to come back if there's an emergency."

"It's a little unorthodox," Bristow remarked. "But, I can allow it to happen this once. Because of the extreme circumstances."

* * *

"Still no luck?" Miranda asked, as Xavier came back into the Aquabase, four hours later. "I take it since we've been watching on the security feed."

"This is really starting to annoy me," he said. "I'm almost welcoming the appearance of Darkia. Just to get away from this thing. Tell me you have something better as an idea. Rather than just trying to activate it through sheer will power."

"I saw that you were having trouble," she remarked, turning her laptop around to show a familiar face on the screen. "So, I got Bill on the line to offer tactical advice."

"Hey, dude," the Pokémaniac said, waving at the red ranger. "How's it going?"

"Bill was the one who initially designed the weapon," Miranda explained. "The rough base designs were his. I was just the one who actually made it."

"Hear that you can't activate it," Bill said, sympathetically. "That's tough, dude."

"You got anything on how I can do it?" Xavier asked.

"Well, I've got a theory," Bill admitted. "Maybe it's all in your head. You're trying to hard to activate it, because you want to do it the first time and get it out of the way. You can't rush something like this."

"It's a machine," Xavier replied. "How is my mental state going to affect that?"

"Or, maybe the program uploaded to the satellite just isn't completely working yet, it hasn't found its way to connecting to the signal. Maybe..."

"Okay, I'm sorry I asked," Xavier said, stepping back. "Can you fix it?"

"Probably not," Bill replied. "Not from here. I'd just keep at it and see where it goes. In the end, all it might take is time."

"And, are you sure it's turned on?" Xavier asked, looking over at Miranda. "Maybe you need to shut it down and restart it up again."

"It's not a laptop," she replied, sounding annoyed. "It's a highly sensitive piece of multi-million dollar equipment."

"That doesn't sound like a bad shout," Bill suggested. "Switch it on and off again. Just to see what happens."

"Don't encourage him," Miranda muttered. "Pagans."

"That might be a little harsh," Bill remarked. "What about..."

As the Pokémaniac began to reel off a barrage of technological detail, Xavier found himself blanking out a little. Just hearing a trace whistle around him as Bill and Miranda conversed, he was eventually broken out of the trance by the alarm ringing out.

"What do you know," Miranda said. "Trouble's back. But, I'll definitely give that a try for fixing the weapon. It seems a viable suggestion. Xavier, go and get Darkia. I'll give it a desperate effort to try and fix it, hopefully before he does to you what he did to the other rangers."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Xavier said, sarcastically.

* * *

Pulling his Assault Racer into a parked position, Xavier got up and began to look around the area that had been showing the energy spike earlier. Finding nothing at first, he was quickly alerted by the blow striking him from behind. Throwing him to the ground, he rolled over to try and see where it had come from.

"You showed up," the voice snarled. "How about that. Come for your friends? I wear their souls around my neck. Makes me look fancy."

Still reeling from the force of the blow, Xavier tried to pick himself up. Spotting Darkia behind him, a gem around his neck glittering with five different colours. Gold, blue, green, yellow and pink.

"You and me, red ranger!" Darkia snarled. "This ends here. I'm going to destroy you."

"You want a red ranger?"

The sudden change in Darkia's demeanour was both instant and noticeable, as he spun around on the spot. And instantly took a boot to the face, as another red ranger leaped through the air, striking the blow down into him.

"Spread the fun around," the figure taunted. "Why have one when you can have two?"

"You!" Darkia yelled, suddenly regaining some composure. "Not again."

Looking over at the figure in front of him, Xavier took into account the uniform. It looked similar to the black ranger one that he'd seen Danni use previously. Mainly red and white in colour, the top part of the costume was mainly red with white streaks across the arms. The pants were the same but didn't have any stripes, while the boots and belt were white. His helmet was red, with a black flame shaped visor. It also had a horn on the forehead and a white mouthpiece.

"Miss me, Darkia?" the figure asked. "I knew we hadn't destroyed you along with Regli."

"Then, you should have come sooner," the General snarled. "Or were you too scared, Crane?"

"Crane?" Xavier wondered, getting up to his feet. "I've heard of you."

"Yeah, we'll talk later," the red G-Force ranger replied. "Kind of an engaging prority at the moment."

"Agree with you there," Xavier said. "Okay, let's go for it."

Holding out his hand, he summoned his weapon, feeling it appear in his grasp.

"Lugia Lancer!" he yelled, as Crane brought out a weapon of his own. A sword shaped like the horn of a Rapidash.

"Rapidash Horn Sabre," he said, swinging the weapon around in a quick flurry to reacquaint himself with it.

"Then, bring it on," Darkia laughed, taking his sword out. "I'll relish taking out everyone I hate right now."

Not hesitating, Crane rushed forward, striking out with the weapon against Darkia's body. Faring marginally better than all other weapons had done against the mutant. The General grunted in pain, before striking out in anger with his own sword. Something that Crane evaded with some difficulty. Spinning around on the spot, he kicked the weapon out of Darkia's hand, before jumping back as Xavier came steaming in to try and spear him with the Lugia Lancer. Only for the blow to bounce off, Darkia using his momentum against him to spin around and hit him with a powerful kick. As he sailed back through the air, landing on the ground, he heard Miranda in his earpiece.

"I've recalibrated the SDI satellite," she told him. "So, have another crack at summoning the weapon and see if it does anything."

"Okay," he replied, slowly getting to his feet. Across from him, Crane was fighting Darkia again, the two trading blows with their swords. "I summon you!"

Nothing happened. The only thing that moved, was Crane after being hit with a Special Rend move from the mutant. Straight through the air.

"Come on!" Xavier urged, trying to summon whatever it was that Miranda had in mind. Across from him, Crane hit the ground, courtesy of Darkia's attack.

"You can summon it, Xavier!" Crane shouted, jumping back up to attack again. "Come on!"

He could hear Miranda's voice in the back of his mind. Reminding him of what she had said.

"I need to do this," he said, looking up to the sky. "Come on! Now!"

Still nothing happened. Darkia picked Crane up by the arm, hurling him against a wall. The bricks cracking under the impact of him hitting it.

"Damn, he's got stronger," he muttered. "Some time today might be nice."

"I'm trying!" Xavier yelled, throwing his arms out. "Come on!"

This time, something happened. The belt buckle of his ranger costume began to glow with a red light, a slight shrill whistle starting to emit

"It's working," he muttered, reaching down to touch it. "Oh yes! Battlizer! Activate!"

* * *

High above them, the SDI Satellite began to whir into gear. Emitting a focused beam of data straight down into his morpher. And, it began to come into focus. Black and gold armour with red zig zags materialising over his body, covering his upper body, legs, gloves and boots. In the middle of his chest, an SDI logo appeared there in white, while the visor on his helmet turned from black to red and white. On his back, an armoured jet pack could be seen, while a pair of red, black, white and gold katana's appear in his hands.

"What the...?" Darkia exclaimed.

"Red Satellite Ranger!" Xavier shouted. "At your service and ready to kick your ass."

"Nice," Crane muttered, rolling away from Darkia. "Give it right to him!"

"I destroyed your friends," Darkia snarled. "And, I'll do the same to you."

"One of us is going to be toast by the end of the day," Xavier shot back. "And, it isn't going to be me."

"I shall enjoy ripping your life force from you," Darkia growled, picking up the black sword. "Now, come on!"

Already in motion, Xavier leaped into the air, activating his jet pack to get across the ground faster. Moving swifter than Darkia could follow, he slashed the blades against the mutant's chest, bringing growls of pain. Landing again, he flipped himself up into the air, striking Darkia with an aerial roundhouse kick.

"You dare to attack me?" Darkia howled. "This isn't going to stand!"

"Want to bet?" Xavier shot back, forcing himself up into the air again with the jetpack. Moving above Darkia's suddenly cumbersome strike. As the General looked up, he took a kick to the face for his trouble. Which was when Xavier brought the two katana's down again, slashing at his body. With Darkia howling in pain, he continued on, sensing a victory.

"SDI Cyber Strike!" he yelled, the weapons shimmering out in his hands, as he ran them down against Darkia's body. Cracks erupting up across the inflamed skin, as the mutant brought his black sword up to try and block the strike. Not showing any mercy, Xavier smashed one of the shimmering swords through it, instantly shattering the metal. He could hear Darkia let out the gasp, his dismay compounded as Xavier punched the gem around his neck, instantly shattering it.

Unknown to both of them, back at the Aquabase, the other five rangers all sat up in bed at the same time. Completely surprising everyone present at the sudden recovery.

"No!" Darkia howled. "That's not fair!"

"Xavier," Miranda said, through the communicator in his helmet. "Everyone else just made an instant recovery. Finish Darkia off right now."

"My pleasure," the red ranger replied, connecting both his katana's together at the hilt to create a double bladed weapon. "You're going down, Darkia."

"My destruction will be avenged," the mutant roared, getting to his feet and charging at Xavier. "But, I'm not down yet!"

"You will be!" Xavier bellowed, both blades of the double bladed weapon crackling with fire and electricity. Starting to spin it quickly, he soon managed to get a constant circle radius going with the edges. The blazing hot energy began to build up, spinning constantly through the arc created by the blades, before...

"Satellite Overload!" Xavier shouted, unleashing the blast through the air towards Darkia. The powerful strike hitting him in the chest and instantly taking him to the ground where he exploded into thousands of little pieces. "Oh yeah, I rule."

"Xavier!"

Looking around, he saw the other five Assault Racers pull up. His fellow rangers joining him at the scene of the battle.

"You got here quickly, considering where you were," he remarked. "Everything fine?"

"Yeah, we're good," Katie replied. "Nice armour."

"Damn," Luke muttered. "You got something cooler than my Battle Striker."

"I know," Xavier said, looking around behind them. "Hey, where did Crane go?"

"Crane?" Danni asked. "What's he doing here?"

"Don't know," he replied. "He didn't say, but..."

Before Xavier could finish what he had been about to say, Kable appeared out of nowhere. Hurling a card against Darkia's remains.

"I never said I wouldn't do this," he smirked. "Filled with fury this night. Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright."

Forming again under the blue lightning given off by the card, Darkia got back to his feet and began to grow to a giant size.

"Now, you're going to get crushed!" he bellowed. "Even with your new armour."

"Miranda," Xavier said, into his communicator. "We need the Zords."

"I'm sending them," she replied. "Got a new way to transport it. You might like it. Summon the Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle as usual."

"Okay," Xavier and Andrew both said, looking to the sky.

"Guardian Jet! Fly!"

"Dragon Shuttle! I summon thee!"

* * *

"Holy crap, what is that?" Nahir asked, looking up at the sky in the distance to see a huge shape moving towards them.

"Just for the moment," Miranda said, as a series of huge shadows fell down over the rangers. Even causing Darkia to look around in surprise.

"What the...?" he asked, as the Guardian Jet and the Dragon Shuttle swooped down above the battlefield, the SDI Megazord perched across the back of them. One leg on each vehicle.

"That defies all laws of physics," Danni remarked. "Can all three do the job?"

"Only one way to find out," Katie said. "Let's get to work."

"I'm up for a revenge ass kicking," Luke muttered, as the two vehicles swooped down, allowing the SDI Megazord to get off. "We'll get inside, while you guys transform."

"Right on," Xavier said, as he and Andrew headed towards the Dragon Shuttle and the Guardian Jet. Settling into the seats, the two of them gave the commands.

"Dragon Solarzord formation. Activate!" Andrew called.

"Activating Guardian Battlezord formation!" Xavier yelled, inputting the command into his console.

First, the Guardian Jet shot forward through the air, the wings spinning out into an attack position. The rest of the machine began to change, the peak crashing down onto the chest to make the face of an Entei. The body began to elongate out, the rear of the jet turning into legs. The main torso and legs now looked like that of a Blaziken. Next, the sides of the place burst out of containment, spinning into place to create arms. Arms that looked like those of a Magmortar. The wings still stayed strong, looking like they belonged on the back of a Charizard. With the thrusters in the legs no longer working, the wings held the support of the airborne Megazord as it began to drop down to the ground. Next to it, the Dragon Shuttle moved into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

"I'm going to rip you apart, piece by piece," Darkia growled, as the three Megazords began to circle him. "And, I'm going to enjoy it."

"Less talk, more fight," Nahir quipped, the four rangers back inside the SDI Megazord. Katie sat in the main pilots seat, operating the controls.

"I'm down with hitting him," Katie said, driving the SDI Megazord forward. The giant machine hitting Darkia in the face, only for the mutant to shrug the strike off. Spinning around to strike with his tail, he knocked the Megazord back.

"If that's the way you want to play it," Andrew remarked, moving the Dragon Solarzord into position. "Iron Tail."

His own Zord began to turn around, striking Darkia in the stomach, the staggering blow only enough to bring a grunt out of the General.

"That all you've got?" he asked, unleashing a Dragonbreath into the robot. "Not good enough."

"Rangers!" Miranda yelled, through the communication systems. "You can't take him in that form. It's time to combine."

"With the SDI Battle Megazord be enough?" Danni wondered. "Because..."

"You're thinking too narrow," she replied. "All three. Put them together."

"What?" Andrew asked. "Is this what you were working on?"

"Correct," she told him. "Call for the SDI Masterzord. That should give you the power needed."

"I'm game if you guys are," Katie called. "Andrew?"

"More power can only be a good thing," the gold ranger replied. "If it works."

"Then let's do it!" Xavier roared. "SDI Masterzord! Now!"

At his command, all three Megazords leaped up into the air. The wings of the Guardian Battlezord and Dragon Solarzord detaching and combining with each other to create a gold and red blaster cannon. Next, the legs of the SDI Megazord detached from the rest of the Megazord, the Dragon Solarzord splitting apart above the waist. The upper part of the SDI Megazord moved down into the vacant area, now having the legs of the Dragon Solarzord. The upper body of the Dragon Solarzord moved around to the back of the SDI Megazord, the Dragonite face balancing itself onto the chest of the SDI Megazord's upper body. Next the Guardian Battlezord came in, the Entei head moving over the normal head of the Megazord, like it would for the Battle Megazord. The legs folded up against the chest of the Battlezord, which split apart and positioned themselves around the Dragonite face on the chest of the SDI Megazord. Next, the arms of the Battlezord placed themselves below the arms of the SDI Megazord. And finally, the two removed SDI Zords, the Happiness Rider and the Flycatch Tracker came up and positioned themselves on the shoulders of the brand new SDI Masterzord, their rears sliding open to act as cannons. The weapon made from the wings came down and landed in its arms. Inside the cockpit, all six rangers made themselves comfortable.

"Nice," Andrew remarked, leaning back in his seat.

"Nice?" Katie wondered. "Dude, this is amazing."

"You're not joking," Nahir commented. "Can't wait to see what this thing can do."

"We're not here to enjoy the view, people," Xavier warned. "Let's take Darkia down and then..."

"Spoilsport," Luke quipped, seeing Darkia suddenly look worried. "Are we going to take him down, or what?"

"Or what," Xavier replied. "Just give me a second and..."

"Bah," the mutant General snapped, unleashing a Special Rend attack towards the SDI Masterzord. An attack that didn't even faze the giant machine. The worry turned to fear, as he turned to try and escape.

"You're not going to get away," Xavier yelled, charging up all weapons. Aiming at the mutant.

"And, stay dead this time!" Danni shouted, before getting strange looks from the other rangers. "Long story."

"SDI Masterzord!" all six rangers roared. "Judgement Blast!"

From all available weapons; the twin cannons on the shoulders, the cannons under the forearms, the red and gold Wing Blaster, the mouth of the Dragonite and the Entei, the huge machine unleashed the strike towards Darkia. The mutant screeching in pain as it completely overwhelmed him, taking him down to the ground where he exploded for the second time into even smaller pieces than before.

"Oh yeah!" Xavier yelled. "Got you, you son of a bitch!"

"This is power," Andrew remarked, marvelling at the scene of Darkia's destruction. "But, I can't think of anyone more who deserved it, so..."

"Good job, team," Xavier said, leaning back in his seat. Suddenly out of breath. "We all did good today."

"Wasn't it you who did all of the work?" Katie wondered. "Why are you thanking us?"

"Because, it was you all encouraging me to keep on trying," Xavier admitted. "The thought of you not waking up if I didn't defeat Darkia. That's what was at stake. Even though you were comatose..."

"Are you talking to us all, or just Katie?" Luke asked. "Because, it's either a rousing team talk, or one heck of a come on."

"Luke, don't spoil the moment," Nahir said, reaching over to punch him on the arm. "We should be celebrating."

"You're right," he replied, grinning under his helmet. "Let's get back to the Aquabase and do that."

* * *

"So, your Battlizer comes from a satellite?" Luke asked, as they walked back into the Aquabase. "Doesn't that make it a Satellizer?"

"That's a terrible pun," Danni remarked. "But, I can kinda agree with you on it."

Heading into the main command deck, the six of them spotted Crane leaning against Miranda's desk. A fairly tall fair skinned man with black and red striped hair, wearing a pair of black pants, a red vest and a leather jacket.

"Love the hair, dude," Danni quipped. "Long time no see."

"Likewise," he replied, grinning over at her. "Nice job with the Megazord combination."

"You better believe it," Andrew replied. "That's firepower."

"And, Darkia's gone," Katie said. "How good is that?"

"So, how come you decided to make an appearance?" Luke asked, looking over at Crane with slight distrust. "Seems like we've been doing all the work while you kick back doing whatever it is that you were doing."

"I didn't even know Darkia was still around," Crane replied, apologetically. "I thought that Regli had got bored with him and toasted him. I saw him on the news attacking Waterfall Shores, I got in touch with Duo and he told me that you guys were fighting him."

"Now that Darkia's gone," Nahir wondered. "Does that mean that our fight is over? Does that mean that we won and the demons are just going to give up?"

"Probably not," Andrew replied. "Darkia was just the tool. Queen Misteria is still around. And now that she's gone, she's likely to come up with something or someone else. Someone more deranged than Darkia."

"Well, where's she going to find that?" Luke wondered. "It's not like they grow on trees."

"There are no trees in the underworld," Andrew remarked.

"Anyway," Crane said, moving out of the way to show them the remains of the sword that Darkia had used. "I brought this back to hand it to you. Given what it could do, I thought it was best that it ends up turned over to you."

"So, that's where you went?" Xavier asked. "I was a bit surprised when you vanished."

"I took a bit of a blow to the system," he admitted. "Besides, you seemed to be doing such a good job of it on your own."

"That's true," Xavier replied, looking around. "Anyone else want to tell me how awesome I am?"

"Only if you want to tell us how long it took you to get it working," Miranda remarked, bringing laughs out of the other rangers. And making Xavier go redder than his shirt.

* * *

"Darkia has fallen," Joltara said, as she, Ramelow and Kable stood around the chamber at the top of the Skull Tower. "Anyone surprised."

"As Queen Misteria decided," Ramelow replied. "He has gone. She was tired of him and his incompetent failures."

"We're minus someone to give us direction," Kable pointed out. "Some sharp tactical mind to lead us on and help us conquer this region."

"Yet, she is not without her wisdom," Ramelow mused, looking up at the light that had appeared up above them. The brilliant ball of white energy that moved over to float above Princess Chumso. "And, I think that we might just have found out what she has planned," Ramelow continued, as the light started to descend down into the young demon. Washing over her. "That's what happened to the power that she gave to Darkia. This is going to be noice."

As the energy touched the Princess, she began to glow with the same coloured light and her body began to change and mutate...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Ooh...**

**What's going to happen next?**

**New Zord combination. If you remember back to Thoughts Under The Surface, Miranda said that there was something else that she needed to work out. Mainly a combination of the three Megazords at this point. But, for one reason or another, there will be a new one soon.**

**I thought that with destroying Darkia, all of the stuff introduced in this chapter, it would be the ideal time to bring it all in.**

**Plus, a cameo from Crane. Since this is the seventy fifth chapter of the Verger saga, I thought I'd throw that in.**

**Anyway, next chapter... Ascension, I believe it is called.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated completely.**

**The preview for the next chapter is below. As usual.**

**Let's see... Nothing else I believe.**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review. Please?**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two, Ascension, preview.**

**Joltara: Impossible.**

**Kable: With the power lost from Darkia, Princess Chumso has evolved.**

**Luke: Is it me, or is something not right here.**

**?: I'll take you apart from the inside.**

**Katie: I saw Danni sneaking into the main reactor of the Aquabase.**

**Miranda: It's going to explode.**

**?: Meet your worst nightmare.**

**Nahir: You're not kidding.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	32. Ascension

Chapter Thirty Two. Ascension.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As the rangers looked at the wreckage of the Aura Carriers, Miranda announced that a new weapon for Xavier was available. Despite his inability to master it at first. Meanwhile, Ramelow delivered the message to Darkia, telling him that he had to destroy the rangers or be destroyed himself. Stealing Misteria's Sword, he attacked Katie and Danni as they were coming out of the Battle Shed. In no time at all, he took down five of the six rangers with ease, stealing their life forces. As Xavier went out to face him, he got some help from Crane, the red G-Force ranger who had seen what was going on on the news. With his help against Darkia, Xavier managed to summon the Battlizer and use it to defeat Darkia. As he grew to a giant size, the rangers brought the three Megazords together to form the SDI Masterzord and defeat the mutant. As they celebrated, Crane revealed that he'd brought Misteria's Sword to the Aquabase. And back at the Skull Tower, the power lost by Darkia's destruction began to fuse into Princess Chumso..._

* * *

"Impossible," Joltara muttered, as the glowing figure rose up in front of them. Her evolution almost complete.

"With the power lost from Darkia," Kable explained, shrinking back away from the tremendous glare of energy. "Princess Chumso has evolved."

"We must serve her as we would her mother," Ramelow said, dropping to his knees and bowing to the demon. "She is royalty after all."

Neither Kable or Joltara wasted any time in bowing to the glowing shape. Whose glow finally vanished, to reveal the new demon. A humanoid Jynx demon wearing bright red and purple armour. Her long hair consisted of black and white stripes, while her face was hidden by the mask of an Altaria face. Around her neck, she had a boa made of Altaria feathered wings, and also some blue gauntlets and graeves. Her feet were clawed, and she had a pair of daggers at her waist.

"I am Princess Jyngella," she said, glaring at all of them. "Where am I?"

"Skull Tower, your highness," Ramelow replied, sycophantically. "It's good of you to grace us with your presence. Did I mention how glad we are to have that?"

"Of course," she said, smugly. "But, it's always nice to hear it again."

"What are your plans now that you're here?" Joltara asked, getting up to her feet.

"Plans?" Jyngella wondered. "What do you mean?"

"You do know why your mother gave the power to you?" Kable remarked, suddenly feeling a sinking feeling wash over him. "Don't you."

"Something about bringing back her legacy, her grand armies and taking control," the Princess replied, shrugging. "Meh, we'll think of something."

"You have no idea what to do, do you?" Joltara asked, a look passing across her face that mirrored how Kable felt.

"Don't talk to your Princess like that!" Jyngella snapped, angrily rounding on her. "I've only just ascended. I haven't had a chance to go through things yet."

"That's fair enough," Ramelow pointed out. "Stop being so hard on her. It can't be easy to wake up and instantly be expected to lay out tactical plans."

"Bah!" Joltara muttered, striding away. "What's the point?"

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"For the last time, Xavier!" Miranda snapped, shooing him away with her hands. "I don't know why your Battlizer suddenly activated. Well, it was probably something that I did, but I'm not sure exactly what."

"You switched it off and on again," he grinned, heading for the exit. "Admit it. You're annoyed that you didn't think of it before."

"Get out, I'm building something," she said, angrily. "And, I need peace to work."

"Snappy or what?" the red ranger remarked, leaving the room. "Anyway, be seeing you."

* * *

"I have a plan!" Jyngella announced, turning the throne around to face the three demons in front of her, a smirk on the part of the face that could be seen under the mask. "An exceptionally great idea that will announce my presence to this world."

"Let's hear your idea, your highness," Ramelow insisted. "It's sure to be a brilliant one."

"Bring out your demon cards, Kabe," she ordered, looking at the demon summoner. "So, I've got this excellent new idea that's going to take the human world down for sure. We're going to use them to bring demons out of the underworld and send them to attack."

"Do you want to tell her, or shall I?" Kable asked, looking at Joltara with a resigned expression. "And it's Kable. Not Kabe."

"Whatever," she said, ignoring him. "What is it that..."

"Darkia did that before you," Joltara said, rolling her eyes. "And he used up all the demon cards. We don't have any more."

"Then get some more," Jyngella snapped. "Do I have to do everything myself."

"Oh, we wouldn't dream of having that," Joltara remarked, sarcastically. "Kable, go and do that."

"At once," the demon summoner said, turning to leave. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay, I'm back," Kable said, coming back into the chamber at the top of the Skull Tower. "And, I got them."

"Give me one of the cards," she insisted, holding out her hand. "Give me Dittorino."

"Why do you want Dittorino?" Kable wondered, giving her the card. "He's been dormant for..."

"I don't care," the Princess replied, lifting a patch up on her armour. Placing the card inside, she slid it back shut.

"What are you trying to do?" Ramelow asked, looking over with interest. "What plan do you have in mind."

"I have a special ability here," she replied, smoothing the armour over back into place. "Now that the demon card is connected with me, I can use the ability of the demon inside it."

"Really?" Joltara wondered, perking up. "That's quite handy."

"And, since Dittorino's ability is shape shifting," Jyngella smirked. "It will be quite handy."

"What are you going to use it for?" Kable wondered.

"I'm going to get into the Aquabase and destroy it," she replied. "Since you ask."

"This I've got to see," Joltara said, her tone suddenly changing from derision to surprise. "It ought to be good."

"First," she replied. "All it takes, is a distraction. And a plan into place."

* * *

Rushing into the main command deck of the Aquabase, the alarms sounding out all around them, the six rangers looked at Miranda who was staring at the satellite feed.

"What's the situation?" Xavier asked, stepping forward to get a better view of the screens. "Unless you're still trying to blank me out."

"Misdrabeing attack," she said, pointing to the map. "Standard squad. Shouldn't take too much to take down. Either way, the five of you should head out there. Andrew, you stay here in case anything else takes place. Just in case it's a decoy and they send a demon down to attack while we might be defenceless."

"We're on our way," Katie said, the five of them heading towards the restored Defense Driver. "Should be an interesting distraction."

"An interesting distraction?" Luke wondered. "Just from random Misdrabeings. Is it me or is something not right here?"

"Might be in disarray with Darkia gone?" Nahir suggested. "Anyway, let's not wait around to find out."

* * *

"There they are!" Luke yelled, as the jeep pulled up, the rangers spotting the foot soldiers next to a huge warehouse. At the sight of the arriving rangers, the Misdrabeings ran inside. "Let's get them."

Four of them jumped out of the Defense Driver, Katie struggling with her belt for a moment. As she followed them, a split second after, Ramelow appeared to block her path. As the other rangers vanished inside the warehouse, the blue ranger let out a growl of dismay.

"Get out of the way, Ramelow," she snapped. "I'm not in the mood for your crap."

"Fight me, blue ranger," he growled, extending out his sword. "Every second you waste..."

"Damnit," she hissed, lunging forward to attack. Ducking under his sword, she kicked him in the stomach, bringing a growl of pain from the demon. Not hesitating to carry on with the attack, Katie bounced up off the wall and kicked him in the head. Staggering back, Ramelow raised up half an eye to spot the blue light emerging from the warehouse. Keeping Katie's back to the warehouse, he continued to stagger away, ensuring that she kept following him. As the light faded away, he brought his foot up and kicked her to the ground.

"Got to run, blue ranger," he taunted, turning to vanish away in a puff of smoke. "See you around!"

As he left the area, Katie picked herself up off the ground and turned towards the warehouse. When Xavier came staggering out of the building, bruised and bloodied.

"They did a good job on you," she remarked, before he dropped to his knees. "Maybe a little too good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "The others... They were overwhelmed. They've gone. Misdrabeings took them."

"Damn," she said, kicking a stone against the side of the closest building. "That's annoying. What was Ramelow trying to accomplish?"

"You were attacked by Ramelow?" Xavier asked, looking surprised at what she had said. "That's... Wow, he's gone crazy."

"Yeah," she said, rubbing the back of her head. Wincing at the cut she felt there. "I think that he lost his marbles a while ago."

"We should get back to the Aquabase and see if we can track them all down there," he replied. "I'm feeling a bit woozy. You drive."

"What happened?" she asked. "You take a knock to the head, or...?"

"I just don't feel so good," he insisted, wincing as he touched a cut on his forehead. "Feel like I was hit by a battering ram."

"Okay, let's get back to the base then," she said, heading for the Defense Driver. "We'll talk there."

* * *

"So, what happened?" Bristow asked, looking at Xavier. "You went into the warehouse and...?"

"There were a lot of Misdrabeings in there," he replied, dully. "More than outside. They were coming out of the walls. We tried to fight them off, but they grabbed Luke, Nahir and Danielle. Took them through a portal. I managed to get away, but slipped on the ground. They gave me a bit of a kicking before I managed to get out of there."

"Any idea where they went?" Dominic wondered, folding his arms. "Or anywhere to look?"

"You'll never find them," Xavier muttered. "They went into another dimension. It's..."

As he was speaking, Andrew walked into the main command deck, Xavier instantly getting to his feet.

"... Hopeless," he conceded. "I mean, search for them, but... Damn, I feel bad. Any chance of being able to go and recover for a few hours?"

"Feel free," Bristow said, the red ranger getting to his feet and walking out of the room very quickly.

"Something's not right there," Katie mused. "Maybe he's suffering from something. You think he's okay?"

"I want to see the medical diagnosis when it's complete," Bristow ordered. "Get the Doctor to send it up here."

"Of course, Commander," Dominic replied. "I'll go and check on it right now."

* * *

"He'd just finished it," the Pokémorph remarked, dropping the file in front of the Commander. "Seemed annoyed that I burst in and interrupted him. But more surprised than anything?"

"Why was he surprised?" Katie wondered, looking over with interest. "What's wrong? Is he badly hurt?"

"According to this," Bristow said, picking the folder up and glancing at it. "It's much worse than that."

"Uh oh," the blue ranger asked. "How could it be worse?"

"There's nothing wrong with him," Bristow answered.

"How's that bad?" Katie wondered. "That's a good thing right? Or am I being naive?"

"He's covered in bruises, cuts, grazes," Miranda offered, glancing over Bristow's shoulder. "Judging by the way he was walking, he had at least several cracked ribs as well. But, the X-rays show that there's nothing wrong with him. All the wounds are there on the surface, but underneath them there isn't a damn thing. It's like it came from a good makeup artist. Something that you'd see in a movie."

"So, what does this mean?" Katie asked. "Xavier isn't Xavier?"

"That would seem like it," Dominic muttered. "If that's the case, where's the real Xavier?"

* * *

"Anyone awake?"

Hearing the groaned question, Danni lifted her head up a fraction to try and see where the speaker was. Seeing Luke on the ground, clutching at his stomach, his mouth still barely moving.

"Yeah," she said, trying to move some more. "You okay?"

"Feel like I was hit by a train," he replied. "You?"

"Same," she admitted. "Aww, crap. Everyone else here?"

"I am," Nahir offered, coughing in pain. "But, I wish I wasn't."

"I don't disagree with you," the fourth voice said, as Xavier managed to roll over towards them. "They did a number on us."

"I've never seen that many Misdrabeings in one place," Danni muttered. "But, they didn't finish us off. What was that about?"

"Who knows," Luke replied. "I'm not complaining. I'm glad to be alive."

"Anyone have any idea where we are?" Xavier asked. "Katie, you okay?"

There was no reply to either question, until Nahir spoke up.

"I don't think she's here, dude," the pink ranger suggested. "I'm pretty sure she didn't come in after us."

"We've got to get out of here," Danni said, rolling over onto her back. Spotting several Misdrabeings all around them, all of the creatures checking that they weren't going anywhere. "Can anyone else move?"

"Not much," Xavier admitted. "I'm in quite a lot of pain after the battle. Anyone else?"

"We have to pull through this," Nahir insisted. "Come on, we can't give up."

* * *

As 'Xavier' moved into one of the offices, his features began to change. Within seconds, he had reverted to the form of Princess Jyngella.

"I'll take you apart from the inside," she whispered, before transforming again. This time into a carbon copy of Nahir

"Testing testing," she said, speaking to get used to the voice. "Hi, what's happening?"

Grinning to herself, she stepped out of the office, and straight into Dominic. Who had a surprised look on his face as he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, grabbing her by the arm. "You shouldn't... How did you escape... Where's Xavier?"

"Xavier?" she asked, trying to act innocent. "He's here? We were separated. I thought he ran out on us. By the time I made it out of the warehouse, everyone else was gone. Xavier was pulled through a portal into another dimension. Am I the only one that's left?"

"How dumb do you think I look?" Dominic replied, sarcastically. "Who are you really?"

Instead of answered, Nahir spun around, taking him with her in movement and threw him into the office that she'd just vacated. Locking the door behind him.

"None of your damn business," she muttered, striding away through the corridor. "I've got better things to do than chat."

* * *

"Nahir?"

Looking around, she saw Katie heading over to her. Grabbing her into a hug, as she made it to her.

"I thought you were gone," she said. "How'd you get back here onto the Aquabase?"

"Back door," she replied, reaching up to rub at her shoulder. "I managed to get out of the warehouse and hitch my way down here."

"I see," she replied. "You see Xavier? He's... We think something might be posing as him."

"Oh my," Nahir said, doing her best to look surprised. "If I see him, I'll take him down."

"Well, it might still be him," Katie remarked. "But, he might be possessed, so don't take him down too hard."

"Gotcha," she replied. "Anyway, if anything happens, I'll..."

"You know where the others are?" Katie asked. "Luke and Danni?"

"Couldn't tell you," she replied. "They might have escaped and made their way here. The back door was open when I came through. One of them might already have made their way here. Maybe more."

"I'll go let Commander Bristow know," Katie said, folding her arms. "Tell him that you got back."

"Thanks," Nahir replied. "Just... I need to take a break. Woozy."  
"Right," the blue ranger replied, nodding. "Gotcha."

Taking a step back, she watched Nahir step around the corner. Turning to leave before hearing a strange whistling sound. Brushing it to the back of her mind, she headed back towards the main command deck.

* * *

"What?" Bristow said, surprised by what he'd just heard. What Katie had just revealed to him. "In through the back door? That's... That door is alarm monitored. If it had opened up, we'd have known. The whole base would have known."

"Even if you open and close it really quickly?" Katie asked. "Is it on a continuous alert system?"

"It is," Miranda confirmed. "It would still be ringing out now had it not been stopped."

"Is it not possible that someone else switched it off before..."

"Just drop it, okay?" Miranda said, finally losing her cool. "It's entirely possible that she might have been disorientated, and came through the main entrance. But, I doubt that, because someone would have needed to have waved her through."

"So, what?" Andrew asked, walking over. "You think that whatever took Xavier's form also took Nahir's?"

"It's entirely possible," Miranda said, adjusting her glasses. Musing on what that could mean. "A body shifter. That's tricky."

"Yes," Bristow remarked. "So, a demon that took Xavier's form comes into the Aquabase with you..."  
"That explains something," Andrew said, suddenly. "That does explain why the thing that looked like Xavier bolted as soon as I arrived in the area. He must have known that I would have spotted him out immediately and the plan would have failed."

"Katie, go to the server room," Miranda ordered. "See if you can spot either Xavier or Nahir on the cameras and then we'll take it from there. Andrew, you stay here in case the thing tries to attack us up here."

"Roger that," he replied, settling back into a chair, as Katie headed for the exit.

* * *

Walking into the server room, Katie sat herself down in front of the huge array of monitors and began to flick through the various screens. Searching for anything that remotely resembled either Xavier or Nahir. Finding...

"Nothing," she muttered, flicking from one screen to another. "Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. More nothing. Some more nothing. What do you know? Nothing. Nothing..."

Moving onto another security feed, she found herself looking at one of the other rangers. An array of red hair confirmed that it was neither Xavier or Nahir, but rather...

"Danni?" she asked, zooming in on the picture to see where she was going. Raising an eyebrow in surprise as she saw the name of the area she was going into.

"Now, that can't be good."

* * *

"So, go through again, and tell us what you found," Bristow insisted, his eyes heavily focused on the blue ranger who began to speak.

"I saw Danni sneaking into the main reactor of the Aquabase," Katie said, looking over at Miranda. The Doctor raising an eyebrow with surprise and bemusement, as she folded her arms.

"And, what would normally be the problem with that?" she asked. "It's not a forbidden area..."

"This thing took the appearance of both Nahir and Xavier," Katie replied. "Maybe it could have done for Danni as well. And the fact that it went into the main reactor..."

Even as she was speaking, the alarms started to ring out around the Aquabase. Followed by a strict female voice over the intercom system.

"Warning! Warning! Base temperature rising! Main reactor temperature reaching critical condition!"

"Damnit!" Miranda shouted, instantly turning to her console. "This isn't good. It's going to explode!"

"Explode?" Andrew asked. "How can we stop it?"

"Get down to the reactor room right now," Miranda ordered, looking at the blue and gold rangers. "Shut it off. Use the main terminal down there, the username you need to use is MU-77X42. Password is Sycamore. When you've put that in there, I'll talk you through what you need to do."

"Right," Katie said, heading for the exit. "Come on, Andrew. Let's go."

* * *

"Don't think we'll both be able to make it down there," the gold ranger muttered, looking down the narrow shaft towards the main reactor. "Seems like a small control room down there."

"I'll go then," Katie replied, looking down the shaft. "You just... stand guard."

"Should have stayed on the command deck," he muttered, as the blue ranger began to climb down the ladder.

As she reached the bottom, he heard her call up to him.

"If there was someone down here," she called. "They aren't any longer."

"That's disturbing," Andrew remarked, leaning against the door to prop it open. "If this shape shifter isn't down there any longer, then where is it right now?"

"Don't know," she replied, heading over to the console and starting to type. "I'm sure it'll show itself eventually."

"Can't stay hidden for long," Andrew agreed. "Anyway, I'm sure it'll show up at some point."

"Can you think of anything like this that you know of?" Katie called up. "From your time in the demon world?"

"I did hear of a shape shifting demon," he replied. "But, I don't think that this is that one. The plan of attack is all different. If it was Dittorino, then he'd have attacked as soon as he got on the main command deck."

"Could he have been under orders not to do that?" the blue ranger wondered, typing the username into the computer. "M-U-7-7-X-4-2. Password is S-Y-C-A-M-O-R-E."

The previously blue screen quickly changed into a lime green, and as it did so, Katie began to speak into her earpiece.

"Okay, I've got in," she said, looking at the blank screen in front of her. "Tell me what's going on and..."

"Right," Miranda replied. "Okay, start by..."

* * *

Back on the main command deck, as Miranda was starting to relay through the instructions for stopping whatever had been done to the reactor, the doors slid open behind her. Not really paying any attention, she didn't look up. Across from her, one of the lab technicians let out a scream, this forcing her attention away.

And she felt like joining in as Luke threw her across the room, a wicked grin on his face.

"Ah, Miranda," he said, sarcastically. "Congratulations on doing whatever you were doing. It might just be a little too late. Tell that pesky but helpful blue ranger that she might as well surrender. If she does that, she might not blow up with this husk."

"You're not Luke!" she snapped, getting to her feet. "Who are you?"

"Wow, genius," the figure that resembled the green ranger snapped. "How long did it take you to figure that out?"

* * *

"We ready to do this?" Xavier whispered, pushing himself up onto all fours. He could see Danni to his left, digging her fingers into the dirt for leverage. Could see Luke offering Nahir a helping hand out of the corner of his left eye. In front of them, the portal was there. Only a lot of Misdrabeings in front of them. "On the count of three, we rush them. Just try to get through to the portal. Don't fight them more than you have to."

"Ready?" Danni asked, looking around to check on everyone else.

"One," Xavier said, tensing himself. "Two..."

"Three!"

* * *

"Miranda?" Katie asked, suddenly surprised at hearing the crash through the earpiece. Hearing what sounded like the whisper of Luke's voice in the background. "Oh crap."

"That doesn't sound good," Andrew commented, looking down the ladder at the blue ranger. "You think...?"

"I think we might know where the shape shifter is," Katie muttered, looking at the computer screen in front of her. "Main command deck."

"I'll get up there," Andrew replied, taking out his morpher. "See what I can do."

"Wait there" she said, heading to the bottom of the ladder. "No point one of us running in and seeing what's happened. If the shape shifter is there, then we might as well double team him. One hits it from the front, the other from the back."

"That does make sense," the gold ranger admitted, as she pulled herself out of the tunnel. "But what about the reactor?"

"If Miranda can't tell us how to stop it from self destructing," Katie replied, the two of them reaching a fork in the corridor. "Then, we should go to her."

"I'll go left," Andrew said, taking the appropriate fork in the corridor. "Meet you halfway."

"Sounds good," she remarked, going right.

* * *

"What are you waiting for?" Miranda demanded, looking up at the demon that was wearing Luke's face.

"For this place to blow up," the demon replied, lazily. "When the reactor overloads..."

"You know absolute nothing about this place," Miranda remarked, suddenly perking up. "Overloading the reactor of this place isn't going to destroy it. All it will do is be crippled slightly."

"What?" Luke said, shocked. "You're lying."

"Try me" she replied, seeing the door open and Andrew walk in through the left hand entrance of the main command deck, hands in pockets. "And, I'm a lot less worried now."

Seeing Andrew approach, Luke reached down and grabbed her by the throat.

"Come any closer," he warned. "And, I choke the life out of her lying body."

"Who are you?" Andrew asked, folding his arms. "You're not Dittorino."

"You're right," the demon answered. "I'm not. You people all seem so concerned about who I am not, when you should be worried about who I am. Brother."

"I'm not your brother," Andrew replied, a look of enlightenment passing across his face. "Chumso."

"Chumso?" the demon spat, angrily. "Chumso?"

"So, you're not Chumso," he remarked. "Jyngella?"

"Got it in one," Luke remarked. "Look at you..."

As the door behind Jyngella began to open up, he started to cough, trying to obscure out the sound of Katie creeping into the room.

"... An apprentice no longer," she continued, letting him finish coughing. "Now, you're just a traitor. Maybe I should kill her..."

Her eyes, Luke's eyes, moving down to the motionless Miranda. A smirk on the familiar features.

"... Just to see the look of anguish on your face."

"Or..." Katie suggested, now behind her. As Jyngella craned her neck around slightly to see her, the demon princess was hit with a powerful kick that jerked her away from Miranda. As Jyngella sailed through the air, rolling across the floor, Katie followed her. In an instant, the Princess was on her feet, going on the attack. Strikes that the blue ranger easily blocked.

"I'm not used to fighting in a human form," Jyngella conceded, before being hit with another kick. Yelping in pain.

"Katie!" Miranda yelled, gesturing to the plunge pool. "Kick it in there and hold her under. And you might want to hold your own breath. For a while."

Taking an inadvertent deep breath, Katie threw herself at Jyngella, shoving her towards the pool. Despite the resistance the human body showed, the blue ranger had the momentum from her leap and managed to force Luke's body into the water.

And as the splash rang out, Miranda threw one of the switches next to the pool, a metal covering rushing over the surface of the water.

"What are you doing?" Andrew yelled, shocked at the sight. "She'll drown."

"Unidentified objects in plunge pool," the strict mechanical female voice said. "High power ejection in five, four, three, two..."

As the timer counted down to zero, there was a muted explosion below the metal cover.

"Andrew, get back to the reactor," Miranda ordered. "We need to stop it right now. Katie can take that demon on when they hit the surface."

* * *

And hit the surface they did. Having been ejected from the plunge pool tube at seventy miles an hour, it had taken several moments to break the surface and the two figures to land on the beach. Momentarily winded, Katie quickly shook it off and brought out her morpher.

"SDI!" she yelled, spotting that the demon wearing Luke's body was in some discomfort. "Time to battle!"

Morphing into her costume, she leaped through the air, planting her foot into the chest as Jyngella's human body. Throwing the demon back, where she transformed back into her normal form.

The next thing Katie knew, there was a flash of light in the air, and the other four rangers landed on the sand in front of her. All looking in a terrible condition.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered.

"Nice to see you too," Luke replied, getting up to his feet. Helping both Nahir and Danni up. "I guess we all made it."

"Great," Xavier muttered, before seeing the stricken Jyngella get to her feet. "Holy crap, what is that?"

"I don't know," Danni remarked. "But, we better morph in case it turns violent."

As the four of them took out their morphers, Xavier gave the command.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

As the four of them finished transforming into their costumes, the red ranger stepped forward to speak to the demon.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "And why are you here?"

"Meet your worst nightmare!" Jyngella howled, shaking the water from her body and ignoring him completely. "You'll pay for that! All of you!"

"You're not kidding," Nahir muttered. "She one creepy little..."

Before she could finish saying exactly what she thought Jyngella was, the demon began to spasm in pain, clutching at her arm. Pulling at a patch of her strange armour, cracking sounds emerging out as she ripped at it.

"My power!" Jyngella howled, removing the twisted card from her armour. Tossing it aside, a demon erupted out of it. "Dittorino, get them!"

Looking over at the demon, the five rangers were a little surprised as to what had happened. A big Ditto creature, covered in Nidorino scales, and wearing the face of the Poison Pin Pokémon.

"Argh," he complained. "Watch where you're throwing that thing. That hurt."

"Just destroy them all!" the Princess screeched, teleporting away.

"She's nuts," Katie remarked, looking at the other rangers behind her. "Let's deal with her later. Demon first."

"Sounds about right," Xavier said. "Lugia Lancers! Now!"

At his command, the five weapons appeared in the hands of the rangers, who instantly began to combine them with the Defense Blasters.

"Aeroblast!" Katie yelled, the five blasts of white energy ripping out of the weapons, combining into one and striking Dittorino in the stomach. The blast enough to send him to his knees in pain.

"And, just in case that's not enough!" Xavier yelled. "Satellite Ranger! Now!"

High above them, the SDI Satellite began to whir into gear. Emitting a focused beam of data straight down into his morpher. And, it began to come into focus. Black and gold armour with red zig zags materialising over his body, covering his upper body, legs, gloves and boots. In the middle of his chest, an SDI logo appeared there in white, while the visor on his helmet turned from black to red and white. On his back, an armoured jet pack could be seen, while a pair of red, black, white and gold katana's appeared in his hands.

"Dittorino, you're finished!" Xavier yelled, activating his jetpack and blazing across the surface of the ground. "SDI Cyber Strike!"

Crossing the blades together in front of him, they began to glow with energy, before he brought them down and crashed them against Dittorino's body. This time, the demon did hit the ground and explode.

"That's a wrap," Katie said. "Nice going."

Bursting into view from out of nowhere, Kable instantly appeared.

"Not over yet, rangers!" he exclaimed. "Filled with fury this night. Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

Sending a card crashing against Dittorino's remains, the demon got back up to his feet and began to grow. The blue lightning crackling away across the giant frame.

"Miranda," Katie called, through her communicator. "We need the Megazord."

"It's on its way," she replied. "On route now."

* * *

As the Dragon Shuttle and the Guardian Jet swooped down, the SDI Megazord jumped off the top of the two vehicles.

"Let's do it," Xavier yelled, as they went their separate ways. "Activating Guardian Battlezord formation!"

"Dragon Solarzord formation!" Andrew shouted. "Activate."

At the twin commands, the Dragon Shuttle moved into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine. Followed by the Guardian Jet shooting forward through the air, the wings spinning out into an attack position. The rest of the machine began to change, the peak crashing down onto the chest to make the face of an Entei. The body began to elongate out, the rear of the jet turning into legs. The main torso and legs now looked like that of a Blaziken. Next, the sides of the place burst out of containment, spinning into place to create arms. Arms that looked like those of a Magmortar. The wings still stayed strong, looking like they belonged on the back of a Charizard. With the thrusters in the legs no longer working, the wings held the support of the airborne Megazord as it began to drop down to the ground.

"You'll never defeat me!" Dittorino screeched, shooting a Sludge Bomb at the SDI Megazord. The giant machine taking the full force of the attack. Sparks ran up across the metallic body, as it staggered back. "Now, for my Transform!"

Leaping forward, he wrapped his arms around the SDI Megazord, before transforming into an exact duplicate of the robot.

"Which one's the real one?" Xavier asked, looking down at his scanners to try and get answers there. "The signals... They're all distorted. I can't pick your signals up, guys."

"In your own time," Danni remarked from one of the SDI Megazords. "There's got to be something you can..."

One of the SDI Megazords brought up a fist, punching the other in the face. Yells of pain rang out through the communication systems.

"Take it that was..." Xavier started to say, before hearing cheers.

"Oh yeah!" Katie yelled. "We got him."

"That's a damn good clone," Andrew remarked. "You get what's happening here?"

"Yeah," Xavier replied, realising what had just happened. "He's cloned everything about the SDI Megazord. Even whose inside it."

"Destroy the one on the left!" Katie yelled. "That's the real one."

"No, it's the other one," another Katie shouted. "Don't listen to her."

"This is going nowhere," Andrew commented. "Let's try this my way..."

In the cockpit of the Dragon Solarzord, the gold ranger took off his helmet and examined the two fighting SDI Megazords. Reaching out with his empathic ability. Trying to...

"I've got it," Andrew shouted, throwing the Solarzord into attack position. "Iron Tail!"

The Dragonite machine spun around, striking out with the glowing silver tail. Hitting one of the SDI Megazords, which flew through the air and hit the ground. Instantly turning back into Dittorino, who growled in pain.

"You'll pay for that!" he shouted. "With interest."

"Guess we should stop something like that from happening again," Katie called. "At least as one, we'll all know which one of us is real."

"SDI Masterzord!" Xavier shouted. "Now!"

"Ready!" Katie yelled, hitting a button in front of her.

"Ready!" Andrew repeated, doing the same.

After the three commands, all three Megazords leaped up into the air. The wings of the Guardian Battlezord and Dragon Solarzord detaching and combining with each other to create a gold and red blaster cannon. Next, the legs of the SDI Megazord detached from the rest of the Megazord, the Dragon Solarzord splitting apart above the waist. The upper part of the SDI Megazord moved down into the vacant area, now having the legs of the Dragon Solarzord. The upper body of the Dragon Solarzord moved around to the back of the SDI Megazord, the Dragonite face balancing itself onto the chest of the SDI Megazord's upper body. Next the Guardian Battlezord came in, the Entei head moving over the normal head of the Megazord, like it would for the Battle Megazord. The legs folded up against the chest of the Battlezord, which split apart and positioned themselves around the Dragonite face on the chest of the SDI Megazord. Next, the arms of the Battlezord placed themselves below the arms of the SDI Megazord. And finally, the two removed SDI Zords, the Happiness Rider and the Flycatch Tracker came up and positioned themselves on the shoulders of the brand new SDI Masterzord, their rears sliding open to act as cannons. The weapon made from the wings came down and landed in its arms. Inside the cockpit, all six rangers made themselves comfortable.

"This ought to be a bang!" Katie quipped, seeing the look on Dittorino's face. As he changed into an exact copy of the SDI Masterzord. "But, let's speed up the process. Judgement Blast!"

At her command, all the cannons on the giant machine unleashed blasts of energy, striking into Dittorino. Howling in pain, he changed back into his normal appearance, before hitting the ground and exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Oh yeah!" Nahir shouted. "What a blast!"

* * *

"I can't believe you let Jyngella into the Aquabase," Xavier muttered, looking over at Katie. "What was going through your head?"

"She looked like you," the blue ranger protested. "And Nahir. And Danni. And Luke. Although, I did kinda suspect that Luke was acting differently."

"There's only one of me," Luke quipped. "Accept no replicants."

"Are you there's not one out there somewhere?" Nahir asked. "Not one that's... better?"

"This one was attacking Miranda," Andrew pointed out. "That's... Different."

"Hey!" the green ranger exclaimed, a hurt look on his face. "That's just not fair."

"Oh calm down," she said. "I didn't know you had any feelings to hurt."

"So, if Jyngella is the newest big and scary," Danni wondered. "What do you think? Tougher than Darkia, or...?"

"I barely knew her," Andrew mused. "I had heard of her, but I didn't expect that she would show up."

"Anyway, how come you didn't call her sooner?" Katie asked, turning around to glare at him. "Shouldn't you have been able to read her and realised that she wasn't the real thing?"

"I didn't get close enough," he admitted. "Everytime I got close, she somehow vanished. At long distance, her true aura was masked. She knew that. If I'd been in a couple of feet, I'd have seen through it."

"That's a convenient excuse, huh?" Luke wondered.

"Can't help it," Andrew replied. "I don't see you using your empathic abilities to track down threats."

"Snippy, or what?" the green ranger asked, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, introduced the new villain, and everything seems almost back to normal.**

**Although, Jyngella's ability taking thing wouldn't work out over a long period, so that's why it was destroyed.**

**Next chapter will be called Going Over The Horizon. And, it sees the introduction of... Never mind. You'll see soon enough. Preview below.**

**Cocky Xavier at the start.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated a lot.**

**But, if the Aquabase blew up... That'd be tragic.**

**Okay, so hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**And, don't hesitate to review. 'Kay.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three, Going Over The Horizon, preview.**

**Danni: Hey, bro. What are you doing down here?**

**Joe: What's that?**

**Jyngella: A sacrifice to bring back my mother. This is the key.**

**Xavier: Our Masterzord cannons won't reach the asteroid.**

**Miranda: I've been waiting for the opportunity to bust these out. Meet your new Zords.**

**Nahir: So, we're going into space?**

**Xavier: The final frontier of unexplored regions. We might be the first rangers to go into space.**

**?: You won't stop the massacre!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	33. Going Over The Horizon

Chapter Thirty Three. Going Over The Horizon.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_With Darkia's destruction having taken place at the hands of Xavier and his Battlizer, Queen Misteria gave the latent power to her daughter, Princess Chumso. The heir to the throne promptly evolved into Princess Jyngella, irritating Kable and Joltara at her apparent lack of knowledge about anything that was going on. Meanwhile, the rangers celebrated after their defeat of Darkia. Using her power to steal the demon Dittorino's ability Jyngella set a trap for the rangers upon which she stole the appearances of Xavier, Nahir, Danni and Luke to try and blow up the Aquabase. Teaming up, Katie and Andrew managed to rescue Miranda from Jyngella, before Katie managed to force her into a high pressure ejection chamber. Being forced from the Aquabase, Jyngella was damaged, and the other rangers escaped from the dimension where they were trapped. Retreating, Jyngella set Dittorino upon the rangers, but he was destroyed by the SDI Masterzord. As the rangers reflected afterwards on their new enemy..._

* * *

"Are the new security measures really necessary?" Luke asked, leaning back in the shotgun seat of the Defense Driver. Looking at the guard asking a series of questions to Xavier about both the workings of SDI and his own private life. "I mean, can't you take my word for it that I'm not a shape shifting demon intent on blowing the Aquabase up?"

"Nope," the security guard replied, humourlessly. "You don't get in unless you complete the evaluation. That's every single time."

"What if it's an emergency?" Xavier asked, before answering the next question asked to him. "Yeah, I've got three younger brothers and a younger sister. What about it?"

"Okay," the security guard replied. "You're good to go. Just got to talk to your passenger and..."

"Can't we just drag Andrew up here and get him to scan us with the empathic thing?" Luke demanded. "This really is starting to annoy me."

"You've got complaints, take it up with the Commander," the guard replied. "His orders."

"I may just do that," Luke muttered. "It wasn't me who let a crazed demon princess in here. I was having my ass kicked by Misdrabeings. You want to see my bruises."

"Not particularly," he said, dryly. "Just answer the questions. Full name."

"Luke Sunderland," the green ranger replied.

"Date of birth?"

"October the first, nineteen ninety one," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Anything else?"

"Father's name?"

"Arnold Sunderland."

"Region of birth?"

"Orange Islands."

"Name of your Zord?"

"Mystic Soarer."

"What injury did you suffer when eight years old?"

"I broke two ribs falling down the stairs."

"Who else do you share sleeping quarters with on the Aquabase?"

"Xavier Jackson and Andrew Bristow."

"I think that should just about do us all," the guard replied, putting his clipboard away. "Have a nice day."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. The Emergency Fearow Cannon flies from the roof of the train bay._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Man, the sky sure is pretty tonight," Mal remarked, leaning back against the railings of the structure, looking up at the darkness above them. "All the stars and..."

"We're not here because of the stars," Tim grunted, looking through the lens of his telescope. "We're here with the telescope to spot potential demon attacks from afar."

"Nice of the guy who owns the mansion to let us use this lookout point," Mal said, looking down at the mansion across from them. Still slightly fire damaged from something previously that they were unaware of. "I guess he has a reason to help us track down demons."

"Or, it could be the handsome rental fee I slipped to him," Mal suggested. "Cool ten thousand dollars."

For a moment, Tim looked at him, wondering if he was serious.

"Wasn't that all the money we had?" he asked, shocked by what had just been said. "Just to search for demons?"

"Nah, I kept ten dollars behind because I was hungry and wanted a sandwich," Tim replied, holding up the said item, before clamping his jaws down onto it to take a bite. "It's one good sandwich."

"Well," Mal asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Have we seen any demons tonight?"

"Nah, it's too dark," Tim replied, gesturing to the sky. "We should have done it in the middle of the day."

"Oh terrific," Mal muttered, again shaking his head. "Next time, I'll do the planning."

"This was the only time that he was willing to let us have it," Tim replied, looking up at the sky. "Hey, what's that?"

Reaching down to the telescope, he readjusted the item up towards the sky and bent down to look through the end of it.

"What you found?" Mal asked, looking up at the sky. Spotting what he assumed Tim had seen, high above them. "Is that a shooting star?"

Standing back away from the telescope, all the blood had drained away from his face. As Mal dropped down to the lens to try and see what was going on, his lips moved away and apart to let slip what he thought the item in front of him was.

"It's an asteroid," he whispered. "We're all going to die."

"When did you become an expert on space rocks?" Mal asked. "Although, that does look a lot like one."  
He paused for a minute, the concept musing through his mind, as the comprehension dawned.

"Holy crap! We're going to die!" both of them yelled, running around the small area at the top of the mini observatory. "Everyone's going to die! But especially us! Argh!"

"Hey, keep it down up there!" a voice called from the mansion. "Some of us are trying to watch late night TV."

"Nice," Tim said, grinning at the thought. "But, we're all going to die!"

"What?"

* * *

"It's annoying, that's what it is," Luke remarked, as they settled down at the breakfast table in the mess hall. "When I'm coming in, I don't want to be given the third degree over who I may or may not be."

"Yeah, that's right," Nahir pointed out. "We all know exactly who you are. An irritating little..."

"Hey..." he retorted. "That's just not fair."

"Meh," she replied. "Suppose not."

"I mean, how can you call me little?" he shot back. "Given that I'm about a foot taller than you."

"Burn," Katie quipped. "He got you there."

"Whose side are you?" Nahir wondered, shooting an annoyed glance at the blue ranger. "I mean..."

"I'm not taking his side, I'm just making a valid piece of social commentary," she replied, holing her hands up. "So, I concede."

As the laughs rang out, the door opened and one of the security guards poked his head around it, looking over at the rangers.

"Miss Tanner," he called. "Hate to disturb you during breakfast, but there's a guy at the top of the base asking for you. Says that he knows you."

"Okay, I'll check it out in a sec," she replied, taking a drink of Oran Juice, before getting up to follow the guard out of the room. "See you guys later."

"Hey, don't take a step out of the base," Luke quipped. "You'll have to hand over DNA samples and saliva to get back in."

"Oh ha ha," she shot back, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Stepping out of the Aquabase, Danni spotted her brother leaning against the miniature guardhouse at one of the service entrances. Talking to the another guard about something.

"Hey, bro," she called, watching him turn to grin at her. "What are you doing down here?"

"Came to let you know about something," he replied. "But, I'm not being let in at the moment, so..."

"You remember why we argued?" she asked. "Recently?"

"Yeah, of course I do," he replied. "It was..."

As he told her, she brought up her morpher and showed it to the guard.

"He's who he says he is," she said. "Let him in."

"Right away," he replied, opening the door and handing Joe an ID tag. "Don't steal anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Joe answered, smiling as he followed her into the Aquabase. "So, what's that all about?"

"Err... there was a security breach recently," she replied. "A shape shifting demon managed to get in here and nearly blow the place up. So, it's a bit on edge."

"I see," he said, nodding. "Well, I might have something that's going to make your day worse."

"What?"

"There's an asteroid heading right towards us," Joe replied. "I was renting out my observatory to a pair of hikers, and they spotted it. Once they were done screaming, I took a look and there it was. I thought that SDI might want to know, especially since there was no sign of it this time yesterday. If it had come from the deepest edge of space, someone would have noticed. It's like it came out of nowhere."

* * *

"He's right," Miranda said, turning to look at them both. "There's a pretty big asteroid heading right for us."

"Is it going to hit us?" Joe wondered. "I couldn't quite tell that with just my humble telescope."

"I'd have to run some more scans," she replied. "But... I can't be sure at the moment."

"You can scan it from here?" Joe asked. "That's..."

"What I intend to do is redirect our satellite over the asteroid, scan its dimensions, its flight arc and various other things. When I've got that, I'll give you an answer."

"You want something to eat?" Danni wondered, looking over at her brother. "Because, we were just in the middle of breakfast."

"I could manage some coffee," he admitted. "I've been on the road all night to get here."

"Go get some," Miranda said. "I should know in the next hour or so what's what."

* * *

"That's decent coffee," Joe remarked, as he and the six rangers came into the main command deck. The first thing they saw being the giant image of the asteroid in question on a screen in front of them. The second being an annoyed Miranda stood looking up at it.

"That can't be good," Andrew commented. "I'm sensing some exasperation."

"Yeah," Miranda replied. "On its current course of travel, it will smash straight into the planet and kill everyone."

"I'd really hate to be those guys right about now," Xavier quipped. "What are we going to do?"

"You haven't heard the best part yet," Miranda said. "The asteroid? It's absolutely overflowing with demonic energy. Not a natural phenomenon."

"You're right, Joe," Danni remarked. "This did make our day worse."

"The good news," Miranda said, folding her arms. "Is that I have a way to stop it. The cannons on the SDI Masterzord, fired up into the air might just be enough to knock it off course."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Katie asked. "Let's go and get it."

* * *

Barely half an hour later, the SDI Megazord, the Guardian Battlezord and the Dragon Solarzord found themselves stood looking up at the sky. Ready to put the plan into place.

"We need the SDI Masterzord!" Xavier yelled, giving the command from the cockpit of the Guardian Battlezord. "Now!"

"Now!" Katie shouted.

"Now!" Andrew repeated, from the Dragon Solarzord.

Upon the three commands, all three of the Megazords leaped up into the air. The wings of the Guardian Battlezord and Dragon Solarzord detaching and combining with each other to create a gold and red blaster cannon. Next, the legs of the SDI Megazord detached from the rest of the Megazord, the Dragon Solarzord splitting apart above the waist. The upper part of the SDI Megazord moved down into the vacant area, now having the legs of the Dragon Solarzord. The upper body of the Dragon Solarzord moved around to the back of the SDI Megazord, the Dragonite face balancing itself onto the chest of the SDI Megazord's upper body. Next the Guardian Battlezord came in, the Entei head moving over the normal head of the Megazord, like it would for the Battle Megazord. The legs folded up against the chest of the Battlezord, which split apart and positioned themselves around the Dragonite face on the chest of the SDI Megazord. Next, the arms of the Battlezord placed themselves below the arms of the SDI Megazord. And finally, the two removed SDI Zords, the Happiness Rider and the Flycatch Tracker came up and positioned themselves on the shoulders of the brand new SDI Masterzord, their rears sliding open to act as cannons. The weapon made from the wings came down and landed in its arms. Inside the cockpit, all six rangers made themselves comfortable.

"The asteroid is almost in range," Miranda informed them through the communication systems. "Once it is, fire at will. Keep firing until it's space dust."

* * *

Across from them while on top of one of the builings, Jyngella watched with fury as the Megazord began to aim its weapons up at the sky.

"How dare they do this!" she hissed, looking around at Kable and Ramelow stood behind her. Both with their arms folded and watching the scene.

"This?" Kable asked, surprised.

"A sacrifice to bring back my mother," Jyngella replied. "This is the key. Rid the world of humans and the resulting explosion will be able to rip a massive hole in the dimensional fabric between our world and this stinking wasteland."

"That's quite a good plan, actually," Kable admitted, looking up at the sky.

"Are you jesting?" Ramelow asked, rolling his eyes. "It's a fantastic plan."

"Pity the rangers are about to blow it out of the sky," Kable said, sagely. "This is a problem."

"Nothing that can't be taken care of," Jyngella remarked, raising her fist to aim at the Masterzord. "I might not be able to completely destroy it, but..."

Letting her sentence hang, she unleashed a burst of black and purple energy through the air towards the huge machine. Watching it wrap around the body of the SDI Masterzord.

* * *

"What's that?" Danni yelled as the Megazord began to shake under Jyngella's attack. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack!" Katie shouted, looking around out of the window to see what was going on. Spotting the energy emanating from one of the buildings. "Down there."

"We're losing power!" Xavier shouted, the lights flickering on and off, the consoles exploding. "Hold on. Fire all weapons at space before..."

"Are you insane?" Luke roared, as the cannons began to sound. Unleashing the bursts of energy up into the sky. Which fizzled out shortly after.

"Oh crap!" Xavier said. "Our Masterzord cannons won't reach the asteroid."

"We've lost too much power," Nahir reported, as the Masterzord began to topple over, clattering against the ground. "Masterzord down."

"Xavier to Aquabase," the red ranger called. "We're down and out."

"You're not joking," Miranda replied. "Standby for a moment. We'll see if we can do anything here... And... Crap."

"Guess it's not good, huh?" Luke muttered.

"Rangers, get back to the Aquabase," Bristow ordered. "We need to rethink strategy."

* * *

"Judging by our initial scans," Miranda said, turning to look at the six rangers, an annoyed look on her face as she did so. "All three Megazords have been rendered effectively paralyzed by whatever was done to them."

"So, we're done for, basically?" Luke asked. "How are we going to take care of the asteroid now? I presume if we could nuke it out of the sky, we would have already tried that."

"Exactly," Bristow replied. "We need another plan, and I believe that Miranda has an idea on what might be able to do it."

Turning to her, he continued to speak. "I believe something that you have been working on for quite a while?"

"Been waiting for the opportunity to burst these out," Miranda remarked, flashing a grin as she started to lead them over to the observation balcony above the Zord bay. "Rangers, meet your new Horizon Zords."

Looking down at the Zord bay, the rangers could see five new vehicles. All designed to look like small single person space shuttles, each with a Pokémon design.

"How awesome do they look?" Nahir asked, looking over to the one at the end.

"Xavier," Miranda said, pointing down to the red shuttle. One which had a slight Moltres design to it. "You will pilot Horizon One."

Next, she moved to Katie, gesturing down to the second shuttle. A blue vehicle which had a slight Altaria design upon its body.

"Katie, you will pilot Horizon Two," she continued, before moving her attention to the green shuttle-like vehicle. One with a Tropius design. "And you, Luke, will take the controls of Horizon Three."

Grinning at the sight of the vehicle, Luke didn't register Miranda moving onto the next two vehicles. One yellow with a Vespiquen style design, while the other was pink and had a similar style in appearance to a Pidgeot.

"Danni, you will be taking command of Horizon Four," she finished. "And Nahir, yours will be Horizon Five."

"They look like miniature space shuttles," Katie remarked. "They're awesome. Using the style of flying type Pokémon as well."

"In essence, we used a similar design to that of the Dragon Shuttle," Miranda explained. "That is capable of travelling into space, but..."

"So, we're going into space?" Nahir asked, hopefully. "That's pretty cool."

"The final fronter of unexplored regions," Xavier remarked. "We might be the first rangers to go into space. Ever."  
"I think you'll find that you aren't," Miranda replied. "But, it's not important. The five of you need to get up there and destroy that asteroid right now."

"We'll be right on it," Xavier promised, as he and the four other original rangers headed for the elevator.

"Guess I'll stick here," Andrew muttered. "Just in case the demons decide to attack the City while you're gone."

"Damage to the Dragon Solarzord isn't that severe," Miranda remarked. "It shouldn't be too long getting it back online."

"That's a small blessing," Danni said. "Let's go get that big chunk of space rock."

"SDI!" Xavier yelled, bringing out his morpher. Behind him, the other rangers did the same. "Time to battle!"

* * *

Morphing into their ranger costumes, the five of them ran over towards the new Zords, the cockpits already open for them to climb into.

"Remember," Miranda offered. "I've loaded the Horizon Zords with high powered explosive charges. I'll send you the coordinates. Load them onto five different points of the asteroid and it should do just enough to blow it."

"So, we've gone from trying to knock it off course to blowing the crap out of it?" Luke asked. "Nice. I always wanted to try my hand at space demolition."

"You too, huh?" Xavier wondered. "Hey, after we're done, maybe we could look for some alien ships."

"Are you two done yet?" Katie asked. "We need to blast off. The asteroid's not getting any further away."

"Right," Xavier said. "Let's go."

"You think we need some sort of countdown?" Danni wondered. "Or, just blast off?"

"Not from here," Nahir pointed out. "If we do it here, we'll hit the roof of the Zord bay and explode."

"We're raising it up right now," Bristow said, through the intercom system. All around them, they started to feel the ground moving on up.

Finally, the roof slid back, the sunlight streaming into the room.

"Assuming launch position," Miranda said, as the Horizon Zords bent back on their axis, pointing towards the sky. "Ready to fire in five, four, three, two and..."

"We're off," Danni remarked, her voice obscured by the boom of the engines exploding into life and throwing the Zords up into the air.

"Holy crap, this is awesome!" Xavier yelled, spinning his Horizon Zord around into a barrel roll. "Anyone else think that this is awesome?"

"This might just be, hands down, the coolest thing I've ever done," Katie called.

"I'm not disagreeing with either of you there," Nahir offered. "This is fantastic."  
"Fantastic isn't the word!" Luke shouted, looking at the fading speck of Waterfall Shores below them. "I don't even know if awesome covers it."

"Remember that you have a serious job to do," Miranda reminded them. "Is it required for me to remind you that the whole world is depending on you to do your duty here. Now, hurry up because I'm getting nervous about the impending mass genocide that's going to take place unless you..."

"You sound nervous, Miranda," Luke quipped. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Just get to work," she insisted.

* * *

"There it is," Danni called, the asteroid up ahead of them. The huge shape hurtling towards Earth. "I still can't believe we're in space."

"We are," Xavier remarked, taking a deep breath at the sight. "Now, let's get around to what we need to do."

As he spoke, the coordinates flashed up onto the small LED screen in front of him.

"We've got the coordinates from Miranda," he continued. "Let's split up and place the charges on the five seperate locations. We'll meet back up when we're done here and head back down to the planet."

"Don't have a problem with that plan," Katie offered. "Let's get to work."

"I usually say that," Xavier muttered. "But, I agree. Let's do this."

At the command, the five vehicles split up and began to circle the huge object, hurtling through space towards Earth. The experience of a strange feeling passing over them as they began to get to work.

* * *

Swooping down towards the surface of the piece of rock, Danni heard several reports coming in across the communication systems.

"I'm almost at my drop site," Luke reported. "Anyone else see anything remotely demonic about this asteroid?"

"Other than parts of the ground seem to be moving?" Katie asked. "I can see that from here. I'm currently depositing the charge into a small crater."

"I'm on my last course," Xavier said. "Had to go around the whole thing. Nearly there and..."

"I have a visual on my zone," Nahir said, her voice distorting out slightly. "Almost... another... few hundred..."

"I'm here," Danni announced, spotting an ideal location for her to drop the explosive charge. "And I'm ready to do this thing."

Punching a button on the joystick in front of her, the Horizon Zord began to slowly lower itself down towards the hard surface of the asteroid.

"Careful not to hit the rock," Luke warned. "You crash into it and you ain't getting back up. It's like trying to land on a moving car, times ten thousand."  
"What's your basis for making that comparison?" Nahir wondered. "Seems a bit..."

"Shush," the yellow ranger demanded, still trying to carefully deposit the demolition charge on top of the asteroid. Releasing the button on her joystick, to let it go, she heard it float down to the ground with a gentle thud.

"I've dropped my charge," she said, managing to sound relieved. "How's everyone else doing?"

"It's down," Luke offered, lazily.

"Mine too," Katie called.

"Just about done," Nahir shouted.

"And, I'm finished too," Xavier said. "Okay, let's get out of here before it blows."

Yet as Danni was about to pull up away from the surface of the asteroid, a wave of blue energy erupted out of the asteroid, preventing the Horizon Zord from pulling away into the air.

"I'm trapped!" she yelled, frantically.

"Me too!" Nahir shouted. "This isn't good."

"Rangers, regroup at... Luke's location," Xavier ordered. "We can still move horizontally, just not up into the air. When we make it there, we'll decide what to do next."

* * *

"You miss us?" Nahir asked, as the other four Horizon Zords managed to make their way around the asteroid, meeting up with Horizon Three.

"More importantly, anyone got anything about how we can get out of it?" Katie asked. "Because, the upward thrusters are completely screwed. It's like the gravity was pumped up a hundred times more than it was previously."

"Or some kind of psychic energy," Danni suggested. "That sort of could explain."

"Our Horizon Zords are caught in some sort of stasis field," Luke reported, having been trying to frantically throw his own out of the lock while everyone else was coming around. "There's nothing I can do. I've been trying for a while."

"If we stay like this," Danni called. "When the asteroid explodes, it will take us out with it. We need extra power to get away."

"Extra power?" Xavier asked. "I guess we've got no choice on what we need to do then. Horizon Megazord! Now!"

At the command, the five trapped Zords began to shoot into formation. Moving through the gravitational field with ease. First, the cockpits of Horizon Two and Three moved up onto the backs of the vehicles, revealing hands. The rear jets moved up, attaching both Zords to the side of Horizon One whose own front part moved up to form armour on chest. The back part moved down to complete the armour and reveal a head with glowing golden eyes. Finally, Horizon Four and Five zoomed in and attached to the base of Horizon One, where the cockpit had been before forming armour. Their own cockpits moved up to offer balance and form the feet of the Megazord. Inside the chest of the Horizon Megazord, the five rangers settled into their seats.

"This is incredible," Danni said, looking around in awe at some of the stuff around her in the cockpit. "Just..."

"Fantastic, I know," Nahir remarked. "We..."

"Can we just get out of here before we get blown up?" Luke asked, sounding slightly worried. "Charges on asteroid?"

"He's got a point," Xavier said, punching something in front of him. And, the Horizon Megazord accelerated through the air, the stronger thrusters on its back managing to pull it away from whatever lock the asteroid held upon it.

"We're out of here," Katie yelled, as the first of the charges on the asteroid behind them began to explode.

As the Horizon Megazord began to streak down back towards Earth, the asteroid behind them exploded. Leaving a shadowy shape remaining where the core of the huge piece of rock had been. A shape that was slowly starting to unfold to its full size.

* * *

"The plan has failed," Kable reported, looking up at Jyngella. "The asteroid has been destroyed. The rangers win again."

"This isn't over," the Princess snarled, looking at the mystical portal in front of them showing what was going on. "There is still Solarxis."

"Solarxis?" Ramelow asked. "That's fantastic."

"You brought that psychotic, Solarxis into this?" Joltara asked, in disbelief. "That's... good thinking. I miss that demon."

"The wrath," Kable mused. "And when the sky falls down, Solarxis will emerge and ravage all that remains."

"Exactly," Jyngella smiled. "His chariot may have been destroyed, but he will arrive back onto the Earth and destroy everything. Soon."

* * *

"We're back," Xavier said, into the communications systems as the Horizon Megazord landed back onto the hard surface of the Earth. Right in the middle of Waterfall Shores. "Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

"It's been quiet," Miranda replied. "Andrew's just pacing up and down, watching them try to get the Dragon Solarzord back up into a battling condition. I don't know what the demons did, but... So, you blew up the asteroid?"

"Yeah," Katie told her. "Set our charges down onto it, before getting out of there and hearing it explode behind us."

"We did have to transform into Megazord mode though, because of the gravity field," Danni offered. "Which was..."

"Wait a second!" Miranda shouted. "There's something on the screen. Something heading right for you! I think... It can't be."

"What is it?" Nahir asked, before a huge shape hit the Horizon Megazord and knocked it over. The rangers all shouting out in surprise, as something big and heavy landed nearby.

"I think that it might have erupted out of the asteroid," Miranda said. "Either way, you'll have to get rid of it now."

Looking around, the five rangers could see the demon in question. One that had a set of giant Uxie arms, legs and tail. The body was that of a huge Solrock, the body black rather than the normal orange. Parts of the skin were even rockier than normal, large juts of stone erupting out of the body. The eyes were gold, complete with red flecks within the middle of them. From the hands, stone claws could be seen at the ends of the fingers.

"You won't stop the massacre!" the demon howled, hitting the ground. "Solarxis predicts it."

"Great," Danni muttered. "Nutjob of a demon who speaks in third person. We're in luck, huh?"

"Whatever it is, we're getting rid of him," Xavier said, pulling the Horizon Megazord back up to its feet. "Time to see what this thing can do."

Under his touch, the big machine crashed a fist against Solarxis' body. The blow managing to knock the demon back away from them.

"Nice blow," Katie remarked. "Don't stop now."

"Not intending to," Xavier replied, sending the Horizon Megazord into a kick. One which hit Solarxis in the face, the demon wincing in pain.

"You will pay for that!" he roared. "Hurting Solarxis like that is an insult"

His body starting to glow with a red light, the demon unleashed out a powerfully focused beam of red energy. One which hit the Horizon Megazord, sending sparks erupting out across the metallic body.

"Whoa!" all of the rangers yelled, as the robot began to topple and sway under the effect of the attack.

"You do have a weapon, you know," Miranda said, through the communication system. "Your Horizon Spear."

"That sounds blunt and like it lacks finesse," Nahir remarked. "Should suit Luke fine."

"Hey!"

"Horizon Spear" Xavier yelled, summoning the weapon into the hands of the Megazord. The oversized weapon, blue and white in colour. The peak a curved blade, sunlight glinting off it.

"Now, that's a weapon," Luke muttered. "It's pretty sharp. Like my sense of humour."

"Don't overdo it," Danni said, as the weapons tip began to glow with a white light. "That looks handy."

"That's an Air Slash," Miranda remarked. "Should do some damage."

Running his gloved hands across the controls, Xavier sent the glowing weapon crashing against the demon, shining white cuts remaining in the rock-like skin. But, Solarxis didn't respond, apart from a slight groan of pain.

"Not going to finish him off," Katie called. "Need a plan B."

"I can recommend your finishing move," Miranda said, still speaking through the communication systems. "We had this in mind right from the start. Supernova Strike."

"That sounds powerful," Xavier remarked, hitting a few buttons in front of him. The weapon glowing again. "Supernova Strike!"

Spinning the weapon around in its grip, the Megazord crashed the shimmering point of the blade into Solarxis' chest. For a moment, all the light seemed to envelope the demon, Solarxis groaning in bemusement as it happened. And then the golden light turned black, the explosions ringing out and decimating his body. Collapsing to the ground, Solarxis didn't even have time to howl in pain as he was destroyed.

"He's gone!" Danni yelled. "Another one bites the dust. Or the space dust in this case."

"Between me and everyone in this cockpit," Xavier said. "I really hope this is the last that we see of damn trouble from space. It's getting old now."

"I don't disagree with you," Katie remarked. "How many more times can the demons using meteorites or asteroids?"

"You just know that they're going to try third time lucky," Luke quipped.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Miranda called, as the five rangers came back into the Aquabase via the service elevator. "You've saved the planet, yet again, and you've mastered your new Zords in the process."

"Yeah, well done," Dominic remarked, as he and Andrew came over. "You all did good today."  
"Not that the Horizon Zords aren't cool and all," Danni said. "But, what about the other Zords? You think that you can fix them?"

"Like I said before you left," she replied. "The Solarzord isn't too badly damaged. It should be back online before long. But, the other two just need time."

"But, with Jyngella out there and desperate to swear revenge on us," Xavier offered. "Anyone else think that time is just the one thing we don't have?"

"We'll have to make it then," Nahir said. "Time and time again."

"There you go," Luke said. "That's suitably cryptic."

"I wasn't trying to be cryptic."

"Well, you ended up being that way."

* * *

**Author's Notes...**

**And a decent place to end it.**

**New Megazord! Horizon style.**

**Anyway, I decided to have Joe in as a cameo, because I kinda liked the character.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Very all well received and appreciated.**

**Next chapter... it is called Clothes Maketh The Rangers. Anyway should be up at some point soon.**

**Preview below.**

**Suppose that this is the end of the Jyngella introduction arc.**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four. Clothes Maketh The Rangers.**

**?: You saved my life!**

**Nahir: Ah, it was nothing.**

**?: Here have some free samples.**

**Nahir: I don't know...**

**Xavier: Nice.**

**Katie: Damn, I look good.**

**Miranda: Why are they attacking the city?**

**Luke: Evil female rangers? That's different.**

**Miranda: It has to be the clothes. They're turning them evil.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	34. Clothes Maketh The Rangers

Chapter Thirty Four. Clothes Maketh The Rangers.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As new security measures were put into place around the Aquabase, Luke became annoyed about the whole thing. Meanwhile, Mal and Tim were observing the land around them, until they spotted an asteroid hurtling down towards Earth. Alerting Joe Tanner who owned the observatory, he in turn went to the Aquabase to inform his sister of what was going on. It didn't take long for Miranda to confirm what he had told them. At first, the rangers tried to use the SDI Masterzord to knock the asteroid off collision course, but it was disabled by Jyngella. Running out of options, Miranda made the choice to activate the Horizon Zords. Sending the rangers up into space with the new Zords, they began to place demolition charges onto the asteroid. Despite being trapped by a psychic field, they transformed into the Horizon Megazord and broke away. As the asteroid exploded, a demon named Solarxis emerged and followed them down to the planet. Battling the Horizon Megazord, he was soon destroyed and the planet was saved. Again._

* * *

"So, anyone else missing the demonic activity?" Luke asked, leaning back in his seat. About to toss the cards down onto the table in front of him. "I fold."

"Ha!" Andrew said. "Knew it."

"Yeah, listen dude," the green ranger said. "Don't use your empathic thing when playing poker. It's... cheating."

"I can't really turn it off," Andrew protested. "And, what am I going to do? Ignore it and lose on purpose?"

"At least once or twice an hour," Luke replied. "I suppose if you were any better at the game, then I'd be worried."

"This game is similar to something I used to partake in," Andrew said, nodding. "Only we used to do it for demon scales, rather than these small little circles."

"They're poker chips," Xavier offered. "I like the way we're on alert in the Aquabase having several games of poker on a Saturday night. And I'm losing."

"Yeah," Dominic remarked, looking at the huge pile of chips in front of him. "You are."

"Shouldn't you be yelling at someone?" Luke wondered. "You know, because they're not doing their job right."

"Nah, it's a ghost night," he replied. "So, what were you saying about demonic activity?"

"One of those occasions when we're stuck down here when most of the other living people have vacated it?" Luke asked. "But we've got to stay in case Jyngella decides to kick off."

"Even the girls have gone off out," Xavier pointed out.

"I think Miranda might be somewhere around," Dominic pointed out, with a grin. "Down in the labs."

"Don't tell me she's working on more weapons," Luke said. "I should think that we're pretty good right now."

"From what I heard," Andrew remarked. "And by heard..."

"You mean what you picked up in her aura?" Xavier asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah," the gold ranger replied. "She's working on fixing the damaged Zords."

"One thing you can say for her," Luke offered. "She takes her job seriously."

"Not the only thing I could say about her," Dominic said, softly.

"Something you want to tell us, Arcady?" Luke wondered.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell us yours," he shot back, glaring at the green ranger.

"I'll pass."

"Knew you would."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Never been in that place before," Nahir said, as she, Katie and Danni came out of the club. "Interesting."

"I didn't think they let random people in there," Danni wondered. "Must be the ranger thing."

"How often do you see superheroes hanging around in clubs?" Katie asked. "I mean... You don't. We might be the first ones ever to..."

"I bet not," Nahir said. "I'm sure somewhere, some rangers have done the same thing."

"I met a superhero once," Danni remarked. "I met Gligirl. Didn't think that she was the type to hang out in bars. At least not while in costume anyway."

"When did you meet Gligirl?" Katie wondered.

"About eight months ago," the yellow ranger replied. "When I was a part of G-Force. It was a really complicated thing about our nemesis creating a virus that would turn every human in the world into vicious yet obedient Pokémorphs. He needed help in getting his oversized hands on some stuff for designing the thing."  
"I see," Nahir said, sagely.

"But, the thing was that I got infected with the virus," Danni continued. "Although I was in a coma for most of it, I've seen the videos and it wasn't pleasant. I was covered in black fur and had horns for the most of it."

"Okay," Katie said. "That's way stranger than my experience with G-Force."

"Yeah, I missed that," Danni replied. "I wasn't part of the team at that point. That was before I got the Houndoom morpher and became evil."  
"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that," Nahir said. "I bet you were badass as an evil ranger."  
"I totally was," Danni said. "Probably why I can sympathise with Andrew."

"There's a difference," Katie pointed out. "You were being brainwashed by evil power I believe. Andrew was just going with what he believed was right. He didn't know anything else. Anything different."

"The outcome was the same," Nahir remarked. "Anyway, what does it matter? Why are we having this discussion?"

Before anyone could reply, they heard a scream over the horizon. Coming from one of the alleys.

"This sounds like a job for three out on the job superheroes," Katie quipped. "Lets go!"

* * *

Running into the alley, the three of them instantly spotted a middle aged woman being attacked by Misdrabeings. The foot soldiers crowding out around her, their frenzied cries almost enough to drown out her screams.

"Look at that," Danni said. "Like we don't see enough of those things regularly."

"How about you leave her alone, and we won't kick your asses," Katie ordered, looking at the Misdrabeings. "Last chance."

Ignoring her, the Misdrabeings left the woman alone and began to swarm towards the rangers. Without hesitating, Katie jumped forward and hit the closest one with a flying kick. The strike sending it crashing back into the other Misdrabeings. Next, both Danni and Nahir came forward to engage them. Danni punching one in the face, before taking its legs out with a sweep kick, while Nahir jumped up off a dumpster and bounced off the wall to kick one in the neck. In the short time that this took, the rest of the Misdrabeings decided to retreat. Leaving the four of them alone.

"That was strange," Nahir muttered. "You'd think they'd have a bit more... fight in them."

"Meh, what can you do," Katie replied, turning to look at the victim. "Are you okay?"

"You saved my life!" she said, looking them up and down. "Thank you so much!"

"Ah, it was nothing," Nahir answered, grinning. "We do it all the time."

"Yes, well," she said, flustered. "I've got places to be at this moment, but don't think me ungrateful."

As she wandered away, the three rangers looked at each other.

"I disagree," Danni muttered, grumpily. "Seemed slightly ungrateful."

"Hey, we don't save people to be thanked after the fact," Katie reminded her. "Don't forget the real reason that we do it. To kick the crap out of demons."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Yeah," the blue ranger replied. "I'm being sarcastic. In a way. We do it to save the planet. By kicking demon ass."

"Whatever," Nahir muttered. "Let's get back to what we were doing."

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on the door the next morning was enough to jerk them all awake. Katie letting out a groan as it didn't cease.

"What's that?" she complained. "Trying to sleep."

"You three awake in there?" Dominic's voice asked, coming through the door. "There's a limo here for you."

"What?" Nahir wondered. "Is this a dream?"

"It's not a dream," Dominic replied. "There really is a limo at the Aquabase entrance. Wanting the three of you right away. So, hurry up and rouse yourselves."

"You have any idea what that might be about?" Danni asked, pulling herself out of bed and reaching for her clothes.

"Not one," Katie replied. "But, lets go find out."

* * *

"Check out the building," Nahir muttered, looking up at the huge tower in front of them. After leaving the Aquabase in the limo, they'd found themselves in one of the better districts of Waterfall Shores. "That's... impressive."

"That's where you're meant to be," the driver of the limo replied, looking around at them. "Voirex Towers."

"Voirex?" Danni asked. "That fashion company?"

"Correct, Miss Tanner," the driver answered. "The owner wishes to see you."

"What about?" Katie wondered. "Why would they want to see us?"

"I'm sure that she wishes to tell you that herself," the driver smiled, pulling the vehicle to a halt. "The receptionist will inform you which way you need to go when you get inside. It has been my pleasure to give you the ride here."

"He seems a little too polite," Nahir said, as the three of them got out of the vehicle and watched it drive away. "I can't help but feel like something is wrong."

"Let's find out before we make snap judgement," Katie remarked, the three of them heading for the entrance.

* * *

"Hate elevator music," Danni muttered, leaning against the metal wall of the large elevator that they were travelling in. As she had pointed out, the relentless tone of the music was present in the background, driving away at their nerves. "Just... gets at me."

"I'm not keen on it either," Nahir said. "It..."

Before she could say what it was about music in the elevators that annoyed her, the doors slid open to reveal a large office.

"Holy crap," Katie remarked, instantly spotting what was in front of them. A huge statue of a Gyarados that looked to be made of glass. "The Crystal Gyarados!"

"What is that?" Nahir asked. "Some kind of Gyarados made out of crystal?"

"What gives you that idea?" Danni wondered. "I've heard about that. The thing about the sculptor fashioning a model of a Gyarados for the love of his life."

"Strange choice," Nahir mused. "Gyarados."

"Don't ask me why it was a Gyarados," Danni quickly said. "I only remember the barest details about it."

"It was because she was one of the first Dragon Tamer's in Verger."  
All three of them jumping at the sound of the voice, they looked over and saw the woman that they had saved from the Misdrabeings in the alley the previous night looking down at them from a balcony above them.

"In the past, Gyarados were regarded as one of the hardest Pokémon to train..." the woman continued, before being interrupted.

"They're not that easy to train now," Katie pointed out. "Not easier, anyway."

"Yes, but there are tougher dragon-like Pokémon to raise out there now," the woman replied. "Dragonite, et al. Anyway, the reason that I called you here isn't to discuss the art of training Pokémon."

"Whew," Nahir muttered, under her breath.

"It's rather a matter to thank you again," she continued, ignoring the pink ranger's comment. "And to offer you a reward."

"I'm sorry, but we didn't do it for the reward," Danni said, quickly. "So..."

"I realise that you don't," the woman continued. "But, let me put it to you like this. I absolutely despise being in the debt of others more than I have to. So, here, have some free samples. These are a part of a range of clothing that we'll be releasing in the next few months. We're even and..."

"I don't know..." Nahir mused. "It still seems kind of..."

"We're not keeping score of who we've saved and who we haven't," Katie said. "We couldn't possibly accept them."

"You'd be doing me a service," the woman insisted. "Okay, I tell you what. Try them on, and if you don't like them then bring them back."

"I suppose that we could always do that," Danni mused. "What's the harm in that?"

"Just because of your thing where you don't like to be in debt," Katie remarked, looking over at the yellow ranger. "We'll do it just this once."

"Thank you," the woman said, as she gestured to three large wrapped boxes. "Enjoy."

"Oh no," Nahir replied. "Thank you."

* * *

Watching the elevator doors shut behind them, the woman turned around. Smiling to herself as she looked over at the mirror.

"Soon, I will have you all in my grasp," she cackled.

"Yes, you will."

Looking around, she could see Jyngella walking towards her. The general demeanour suggesting that she was enjoying what was going on.

"And when your plan comes off," the demon Princess remarked. "It will be a glorious day."

"Every day is a glorious day when I'm in it," the woman replied, winking at the Princess.

"What did you do with the real owner of the place?" Jyngella asked. "Out of interest."

"Locked her in the closet," the woman answered, nonchalantly. As she gave the answer to the question, her features began to change until she no longer looked even slightly human. Apart from the humanoid shape of her body. She had the head of a Vulpix, even though her body resembled that of a Gardevoir. Around her neck, she wore a boa which looked like the tails of a Vulpix, and the rest of her body was covered in the same red coloured fur. At her back, more Vulpix tails could be seen, while her stomach had several brown splashes of fur dotted around it.

"Well, carry on, Vulvoir," Jyngella ordered. "How long until they fall into the trap?"

"Could be any length of time," the demon replied. "As fantastic as I am, I can't say."

* * *

"You know why she gave us the free samples, don't you," Danni remarked, coming into the sleeping quarters. "Advertising. You know like the bike shop people do?"  
"So, we'll be walking around advertising their products?" Nahir asked. "That is a pretty low thing to do. Trying to trick us like that."

"Say what you like, I'm still trying mine on," Katie said. "Like you said back at the tower, Danni, what's the problem with that."

"You two quickly sold out," Nahir muttered. "Not cool. Not cool at all."

"Sold out to what?" Danni wondered. "Wha..."

"These look pretty good quality actually," Katie remarked, opening her box up and looking inside it. "Anyway, let's try them on and see what sort of reaction it gets."

* * *

"Damn, I look good," Katie muttered, as the three of them headed out of their sleeping quarters. "Think I might be..."

Out of the new clothes that they'd got from the strange woman, Katie was wearing a royal blue dress with a red belt along with a pair of new black knee length boots. Nahir had got a pair of designer jeans with pink streaks down the side and a pink short sleeve shirt with yellow stripes around the arms, while Danni had been given a black and yellow checked skirt and a long sleeved shirt in the same colours. Yellow with black stripes down the arms, similar to Nahir's.

"I agree," Danni said. "Well, they were a way of getitng even, so..."

"Wow! Nice!"

Looking around, the three female rangers saw Xavier looking down the corridor. Something long and thin under his arm.

"What are you doing?" Nahir wondered. "And, the explanation better be good."

"I was fetching something for Miranda," he replied, gesturing to what he had under his arm. "Some piece of lumber or something. This is the short cut back. So, where'd you get the clothes?"

"Would you believe us if we told you that the owner of Voirex insisted on giving them to us because we saved her life?" Danni asked. "And, we tried to turn them down, but she was really insistent on us taking them."

"Looks good," Xavier said, with a grin as he turned to leave them behind. "Well, I'll see you then..."

"Hey, Xavier," Katie called, stopping him. "Just wait a second."

As he waited to see what they wanted, Katie got to him first. Smiling at him, the expression didn't change as she brought back her fist and crashed it against his nose. Sending him staggering back against the wall, she didn't let up, cracking her knee into his stomach. As he doubled over, she threw him back towards the other two female rangers. Both grinning, as first Danni hit him with an uppercut to the face, before Nahir tripped him to the ground and kicked him in the head.

"It's time to cause some chaos," Danni said, as they continued on their way, heading for the exit. "And I know the best way to go about it."

* * *

Striding down the street in their ranger costumes, it didn't take the three rangers to find some people. Taking out their Defense Blasters, they shot at them, causing them to run away screaming.

"I really hate people who want a piece of the suit," Nahir said, shooting a trashcan and causing it to explode. "This..."

"You're right," Danni said, spinning around and kicking a bench up into the air. While two people were still sat on it. As they hit the ground, laser fire came crashing towards them, the attacks sending them running away in fear.

"We must find the Mistress and do what she bids," Katie said, blankly. "Where is Lady Vulvoir?"

"She desires destruction on a grand scale," Danni said, flicking her wrist. The familiar black morpher appearing upon her SDI gloves. "And, I know the best way to go about it. Houndoom Zord, I choose you!"

* * *

"They attacked you?" Bristow asked, in shock. "That's... difficult to believe."

"Start believing," Luke said, angrily. "Our friends aren't so friendly any more. Now, they want to beat us to a pulp."

"And, it's not just Nahir either," Xavier offered, helpfully. "Danni and Katie want to kill us as well."

"Why are they doing this?" Miranda wondered. "Are they planning to attack the City on their own accord? Have they snapped? Or, are they being controlled?"

"If you don't know, then we sure as heck don't," Luke said, sarcastically. "When did it all start?"

"They turned evil..." Xavier mused, stroking his chin. "Shortly after they saved that woman from the Misdrabeings. And they got the free clothes..."

"Evil female rangers?" Luke asked. "That's different. Made evil for the sake of style."

"There's a big walking cliché in here somewhere," Dominic remarked. "But, I can't think where it is."

"It has to be the clothes," Miranda said, tapping away at the buttons in front of her. Desperate to try and get a picture up on the screen. "The ones that they got for saving that womans life. They're turning them evil."

Right on cue, the screen flickered on. Revealing what was happening up above the surface of the ocean.

"Holy crap," Xavier said, seeing the giant black machine attacking Waterfall Shores. "She called the Houndoom Zord out."

"How are we meant to fight it?" Luke wondered. "We need the other three to call the Horizon Megazord..."

"Miranda," Andrew said, looking around to seek some guidance from her. "Is the Dragon Shuttle back to its best?"

"Nope, not quite," she replied. "Sorry, but I need to run a few more tests before declaring it battle ready. And before you ask, Xavier, the Guardian Jet isn't ready either."

"So, there's a rampaging Houndoom robot on the loose and three evil rangers," Xavier remarked. "Plus, we need said evil rangers to activate our only means of fighting the giant rampaging robot."

"Looks like you could use my help."

Looking around at the sound of the voice, the three rangers spotted Duo walking into the Aquabase.

"I've got a handy Zord available to battle," he replied. "But, you might want to try and bring them back to normal."

"So, get them to remove the clothes and..." Andrew started to say, before Xavier let out a laugh.

"Right, we have to steal their evil clothes," he said. "The part of me that's a guy loves this plan."

"There is a problem with that, of course," Luke pointed out. "They're morphed. How are we going to..."

"I can turn the morphing grid off," Miranda replied. "But, I can't specify its parameters. So, you guys would be powerless as well."

"That's not good," Xavier said. "But, we'll have to do it. Can't risk hurting them by just attacking normally and hoping to force a demorph."

"It'll take a while to turn off," Miranda continued. "So, you might as well morph and take them on while I deactivate the morphing grid."

"I'll handle the Houndoom," Duo said, quickly summarizing. "You guys save your other rangers."

"Okay, let's go for it," Xavier ordered, the three rangers taking out their morphers. "SDI! Time to battle!"

"Go... G-Force!"

Morphing into their ranger costumes, the four of them took deep breaths.

"How long will it take to switch the thing back on?" Luke asked. "I mean, if it takes that long to..."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Miranda told him. "I built it to be difficult to switch off, but easy to switch back on."

"In case someone tried to sabotage us?" Xavier asked. "Good thinking."

"Let's go," Duo said, the four of them heading for the exit.

* * *

"I don't envy you, man," Luke remarked, as the four male rangers headed towards the chaos being caused by the Houndoom Zord. "That thing looks a vicious beast."

"I can take it," Duo said. "I've got the advantage of type. You just go and get them back to normal."

"We'll do it," Andrew replied, as they carried on running off in the distance. Leaving Duo behind.

"Guess I get the fun part," the blue G-Force ranger muttered, before throwing out his arm. "Dialga Carrier!"

As the giant robot Dialga rolled across the background, he leaped up into the air, watching his Time Battler emerge from the hatch on the back of the machine.

"Time Battler Three! Online!"

* * *

"There!" Xavier yelled, as he, Luke and Andrew rushed towards the three rangers across from them. The trio having their backs to him. "We need to stop them right now."

"Last chance to surrender," Luke warned. "We don't want to hurt you."

"But, we want to hurt you," Nahir said, turning around to stare at him. "Especially you."

"No chance of resolving this peacefully, huh?" Xavier asked, more out of hope than expectation. "Come on. We're your..."

Before he could finish what he was about to say, the other three rangers brought their Blasters out, firing the weapons at them. As Xavier, Luke and Andrew hit the deck, they heard a roar from above, as a giant mechanical Poliwrath hit the Houndoom Zord from behind with a Waterfall attack.

"Hmph," Danni said, shaking her head. "The Houndoom Zord cannot be beaten!"

"That's not the issue here," Andrew said, staring them down. "That's just the appetizer. You and us. That's the real issue."

"Right," Katie replied, folding her arms. "Shouldn't take long. Battle Striker! Activate!"

At her command, the Emperor Vortex appeared in her hands.

"Yeah," Luke said, sarcastically. "Because, I've got one of those. Andy's got a Dragon Staff and Xavier..."

"None of which you'll be willing to use," Nahir retorted. "Because, you might hurt us. Never know, you might severely injure us. And then who would feel bad about it?"

"I never felt bad about anything, shorty," Luke replied. "So..."

Annoyed by the slight, Katie fired her Emperor Vortex, unleashing a series of harsh, short bursts of water into the three. Followed by both Nahir and Danni bringing their Lugia Lancers out and firing at them.

"You think it was a mistake to call her shorty?" Luke wondered, clutching his ribs in pain.

"Luke, don't say anything," Xavier said. "They're evil. We don't need them to be pissed off at us as well."

Before the green ranger could reply, Nahir strode over, grabbed his arm and spun him around into the air. Watching him hit the ground a few feet away.

"That's the way it is then," Xavier said, getting up. Only for Katie to jump over and land a flying kick to his stomach, the blow sending him crashing down. Watching it, Andrew spun around to keep an eye on where Danni was, only to find her landing a blow into his face. Sending him crashing back against the ground, he let out a groan of pain.

"This is officially the worst mission we've been on," Luke muttered. "Ever."

"You're not wrong," Xavier said, trying to get up. Only for Katie to hurl another kick at his face, this time the red ranger grabbing her ankle and spinning her to the ground. "But, it gets better."

As the blue ranger hit the ground, her ranger costume vanished. Seconds later, Xavier's did the same. Followed by Nahir, Danni, Luke and Andrew.

"Thank you, Miranda," Andrew muttered, before lunging at Danni. Who quickly retaliated by kicking him in the face.

* * *

"Man, I forgot how much I hate this thing," Duo muttered, as the Houndoom Zord hit the Poliwrath Time Battler with a Crunch attack. "Really."  
Hitting a button in front of him, the machine lunged forward and cracked a punch into the giant black machine. The Houndoom Zord roaring in anger, before retaliating with a strike of its own. Leaving deep claw marks in the metal.

"My dislike isn't getting any less," he said. "Close Combat!"

* * *

"Come on!" Luke shouted, trying to fight off the rabid Nahir. "You know you want to do this! Want to kick my ass! Do it! Come on!"

Scowling at his taunts, she flung herself at him, trying to get him. Only for him to sidestep and grab her by the back of the shirt. Feeling it tear under his touch. An electrical impulse tore through his fingers, some sort of spectre rising up out of the pink ranger and up into the air.

Tripping under her own movement, Nahir let out a gasp. Would have hit the ground had Luke not caught her.

"You back with us?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she replied, slightly out of breath. "And, don't ever call me shorty again."

* * *

The Close Combat strikes crashed against the body of the Houndoom Zord, the black robot roaring again in anger. This time unleashing several blasts of fire into the body of the Poliwrath Time Battler, burns joining the exterior claw damage.

"Just quit, you damn thing!" Duo yelled, banging his fist against the control panel of his Zord. Before the Houndoom Zord unleashed a Dark Bomb attack upon him. "Oh crap!"

* * *

Feeling the blow meet his face as Katie struck out a boot, Xavier instantly collapsed to his knees, coughing up blood. As she moved in for another strike he tried to repeat what he'd done previously in grabbing her ankle. Only for her to move it away out of his grasp and strike him in the shoulder.

"Bleed for me," she hissed, bending down to grab him by the throat. "I'll enjoy it."

"Xavier, rip the clothing and it should be enough!" Luke yelled, from across the plaza. "Do it man!"

Jerking his hands up, Xavier tried to get some purchase on her dress. Managing to tug at some on the shoulder, feeling it stretch but not tear.

"I'm feeling the power of Vulvoir's evil rushing through me," Katie crowed, removing one of her hands from his throat to punch him in the stomach. "Intoxicating!"

"Intoxicate this!" Xavier yelled, using the lesser tension to wriggle free from her grasp. As she snarled at him in anger, he reached out and ripped a gash in the hem of her dress. Instantly seeing the change in demeanour as a smoky spectre rose up out of her body and vanished.

"Holy crap!" Katie said, seeing his injuries. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," he groaned. "Just..."

Behind them, Andrew let out a groan as he took another blow from Danni.

"Come on, Andrew!" Katie yelled. "You can get her."

Taking a deep breath, the gold ranger jumped up to his feet, spotting another blow being thrown towards him. Drawing another deep breath, he flung out a hand and grabbed her by the wrist. Forcing the empathic energy through his touch, focusing as hard as he could. Behind them all, the Poliwrath Time Battler went to ground, Duo yelling in pain in the cockpit. As the gold and yellow rangers stared each other down, Danni's wrist in Andrew's hands, the other rangers watched with interest, wondering what was going to happen.

And then, as calm as he could manage, Andrew spun his own wrists around. Tearing some of the fabric away from her sleeve. Like with Nahir and Katie before her, Danni staggered forward, the strange spectre erupting from her body.

"It's okay," Andrew said, catching her from her fall. "You're back with us now. I can feel it."  
"Damn!" Danni shouted, looking up at the Houndoom Zord. Without hesitating, she brought the Houndoom morpher up to her mouth. "Stand down, Houndoom Zord."

Instantly, the Megazord stopped attacking the downed Poliwrath Time Battler and wandered away. Transforming back into its regular form and vanishing.

"Thanks," Duo called, through his own morpher. "I'm going to get out of here and get the Dialga Carrier back to where it belongs."

"See you," Danni said, looking like she wanted to say more. But, the moment was interrupted by the sight of Vulvoir appearing from out of nowhere.

"No!" she snarled. "You work for the fabulous me! Don't you dare turn your stylishly clothed backs upon my beauty."

"She's full of herself, huh?" Luke quipped.

"Miranda," Xavier urged, speaking into his earpiece. "Can you get the morphing grid back online?"

"Of course," she said. "It'll be back up and working in five, four, three, two and..."

"SDI!" Xavier yelled, bringing his morpher up. The other five rangers did the same, echoing his cries. "Time to battle!"

* * *

Transforming into their ranger costumes, the six of them glared at Vulvoir. Who glared back, clearly annoyed at what they had done.

"How dare you!" she repeated, unleashing a burst of fire towards them. An attack which all of them moved to avoid. "I shall boil the flesh from your bones."

"You need to cool off," Andrew quipped, bringing out his Dragon Staff. "How about a Tidal Wave?"

Smashing the weapon down into the ground, a huge wave of water erupted out of the ground behind him, dropping down on top of Vulvoir who screeched in pain.

"Now, I'm all wet!" she complained.

"Let's warm her up!" Nahir said, grinning under her helmet.

"Lugia Lancers!" Katie called, the rangers summoning their weapons. Combining them with the Defense Blasters, the five rangers aimed them at Vulvoir.

"Aeroblast!" Danni shouted, as she pulled the trigger. An action followed suit by the other rangers, the five beams of white light combining into one and smashing into Vulvoir's body. The blast causing her to explode into thousands of very small pieces.

"Oh yeah!" Katie shouted, punching the air. "That's a great sight!"

"We did it!" Danni exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good job, guys," Xavier said.

Not even to their surprise anymore, Kable appeared from out of nowhere. A card in his hands, a wicked grin on his features.

"Filled with fury this night!" the demon summoner howled, hurling the card against the remains of Vulvoir. "Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

Screeching in anger and pain, Vulvoir reformed and got back to her feet, growing up to a huge height.

"Doesn't look any better when she's huge," Luke quipped.

"Agree with you there," Katie muttered.

"I'm up for some revenge," Nahir said. "Someone call it."  
"Horizon Zords!" Xavier yelled. "Launch!"

* * *

From the Aquabase, the five Zords launched themselves out up into the air, homing in on the position of the rangers. As they swooped down, the rangers got inside and began to activate their controls.

"We've just got something else back online as well," Miranda said. "Andrew, call it at will."

"Dragon Shuttle!" the gold ranger yelled. "I summon thee!"

As the golden shuttle burst onto the scene, Andrew jumped up into the air, getting inside.

"Horizon Megazord!" the five rangers in the Horizon Zords yelled. "Now!"

"Dragon Solarzord formation!" Andrew roared. "Activate!"

Under the commands, the cockpits of Horizon Two and Three moved up onto the backs of the vehicles, revealing hands. The rear jets moved up, attaching both Zords to the side of Horizon One whose own front part moved up to form armour on chest. The back part moved down to complete the armour and reveal a head with glowing golden eyes. Finally, Horizon Four and Five zoomed in and attached to the base of Horizon One, where the cockpit had been before forming armour. Their own cockpits moved up to offer balance and form the feet of the Megazord. Inside the chest of the Horizon Megazord, the five rangers settled into their seats.

Next, the Dragon Shuttle moved into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

"You'll never stop me and my beautiful magics," Vulvoir howled, unleashing a stream of fire from her mouth towards the two Megazords. "I shall incinerate you in the name of excellence."

"You'll shut the hell up!" Katie yelled, as the Horizon Megazord lunged forward, hitting her in the face with a fist. Bringing squeals of agony from the demon.

"Dragon Claw!" Andrew yelled, his own giant robot swinging its fist forward. Slamming the glowing white claws into her body.

"My skin!" she howled. "My beautiful skin!"

"Iron Tail!" Andrew shouted, the Dragon Solarzord spinning around to hit Vulvoir with the glowing tail attack. The cumbersome blow causing her to double over in pain.

"That's going to leave a bruise!" she complained, unleashing an Extrasensory attack into the Dragon Solarzord. The blow sending Andrew's Zord crashing back.

"Hey, moron!" Danni yelled. "You forgot about us!"

"Horizon Spear!" Nahir shouted.

As the Horizon Megazord held out its hand, the giant weapon appeared. Golden energy glowing within its blade.

"Call it!" Xavier shouted. "Let's call it a day and go home."

"Supernova Strike!" Katie shouted.

At her order, the Horizon Megazord crashed the tip of its weapon against the body of Vulvoir. The golden energy rushing out to surround her body, completely covering it.

"Ah, I have a great natural light," she said, smugly. Only for the light to turn to darkness and explode. The powerful blasts completely taking the demon by surprise, as she was blown to pieces with a quick scream, cut off in the middle of the sound.

"And now you have nothing," Luke quipped. "Ah, it's good to have you girls back to normal. Now you're not scary and evil."

"Aww," Nahir remarked. "You found us scary. That's sweet."

* * *

"You think there's a lesson in this?" Danni wondered, as she, Katie and Nahir made their way down towards their sleeping quarters. "Something about not accepting freebies?"

"At least we learned it the hard way," Katie said, sagely. "We'll know not to do it again. But, hey, we've still got the none-evil versions of the clothes. Might as well get use out of them now that we've got them."

"Not just now." Nahir replied. "Maybe sometimes, but..."

"Yeah, I can see her point," Danni remarked. "Every time I wear them, I'm going to remember beating up Andrew. And..."

"So, you know when he did the empathic thing on you?" Katie asked. "What was that like? You were both just stood there, staring into each others eyes for five seconds."

"Honestly," the yellow ranger replied. "It wasn't like anything I've ever felt before."

"In a good way?"

"Oh yeah. A very good way," Danni insisted, a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Houndoom Zord action. Heh.**

**Heh, I liked the demon in this chapter.**

**And Duo! First time in... a while.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Next chapter will be called Out Of Sight. Should be up soon.**

**And the preview for that chapter is below.**

**Bit of a different slant on the evil ranger thing. Battle of the sexes and all.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five, Out Of Sight, preview.**

**Miranda: Check out this machine.**

**Xavier: What does it do?**

**Miranda: What doesn't it do.**

**Danni: It explodes very well.**

**Luke: Holy crap, is it meant to do that?**

**Nahir: Who said that?**

**Luke: Can't anyone see me?**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	35. Out Of Sight

Chapter Thirty Five. Out Of Sight.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_On a particularly slow Saturday night, the male rangers and Dominic played poker in the Aquabase, while Nahir, Danni and Katie headed off for a night out in Waterfall Shores. While out, they helped a woman who was being attacked by Misdrabeings. The next day, the woman called them to Voirex Towers where she offered them some free clothes as a reward. She turned out to be an impostor, the demon Vulvoir posing as the owner of the fashion company. In reality, the clothes were cursed to turn the wearers evil. As they attacked Xavier, Danni summoned the Houndoom Zord to attack Waterfall Shores. Despite Duo's best efforts with the Poliwrath Time Battler, he could barely hold it off. Meanwhile, with the morphing grid temporarily down, Xavier managed to get Katie back to normal and Luke managed to get through to Nahir. Using his empathic ability, Andrew managed to get through to Danni and break the control. They destroyed Vulvoir, once with the Aeroblast and again with the Horizon Megazord and Dragon Solarzord. After the battle, the three female rangers mused on what they had learned about freebies, while Danni revealed what she thought about Andrew's way of getting through to her._

* * *

"Anyway..."

"So, what does this machine do?" Dominic wondered, tossing a tennis ball up into the air before catching it in his hand. "Is it some sort of new weapon? Some sort of..."

"What doesn't it do," Miranda replied, grinning over at him. "I was planning on building some sort of weapon. However, it hasn't quite worked out that way. Something's gone wrong in the planning. Now, the best thing that could be hoped for is that it could be added to either the Battle Strikers or the Battlizer for an extra boost."

"What were you planning to do?" the Pokémorph asked. "What was the point of all this?"

"Okay, I don't know," she said, throwing her hands up in anger. "I started out with an idea, and it promptly went down the pan. What's wrong with me?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little stressed," Miranda admitted. "I spend all my time building these fantastic gadgets and weapons. Only to see them get blown up, destroyed, wrecked and then I've got to rebuild them again. It can be a little disheartening."

"Hey hey hey," Dominic said, walking over to her, placing his hand on her arm. "Don't worry. It's because of you building those gadgets that we've gotten this far against the demons in the first place. Without them, the rangers would have been defeated long ago."

Pausing to let the words sink in for a moment, Dominic then spoke up again.

"Plus, it's the way of life," he remarked. "Things get broken, you have to put them back together."

"Even though there are usually cracks," she said, softly. "That's the beauty of what I do. You never do see the cracks."

"That's the spirit," Dominic said, backing off. "Now, what do you want to do about this machine."

"Well, I originally intended to make use of it as a cloaking device," she replied. "Get the rangers in here, see what they can make of it. I'm sure one of them can do something with it."

"Of course," Dominic answered, heading for the exit. "I'll get them up here right away."

"Before you go, can you hand me that big wrench?" Miranda asked, gesturing to said item that was perched on a shelf across the room. "I want to make a few amendments to the machine beforehand."

"Okay," he replied, picking it up to give the item towards her. "Anything else?"

"Nah, that should be fine," she said, watching him vanish through the door. Before bringing the wrench back and hitting the box-like machine several times.

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Okay, Miranda," Xavier said, as the six rangers trailed after Dominic into the laboratory. Instantly spotting the large white box sat on a pedestal in front of them. "What is it that we can do for you?"

"I want you to check out this machine," she replied, gesturing to it. "Want to see what you can make of it."

"That's a machine?" Luke asked. "Looks more like an oversized box."

"Because, the machine couldn't be inside the box at all?" Nahir remarked, looking at him with disbelief in her eyes. "Have you lost the plot?"

"What does it do?" Xavier wondered, looking over at it with interest.

"Oh ho," Miranda said, with a smile. "What doesn't it do."

"You said that to me before," Dominic muttered. "That's kinda spooky. And it makes you seem mysterious. In a crazy catchphrased kind of way."

"Now, you're just being charming," she replied. "Anyway, I want you all to see what you can make of this machine."

"Ah, watch the master at work," Luke said, striding forward. "I'll get the best out of it. I'm a natural at pretty much..."

As he laid a hand on it, the machine exploded, smoke and fire erupting out. All around the room, the smoke alarms began to sound out, causing people to run around in panic.

"Well, we've discovered one thing about the machine," Danni quipped. "It explodes very well."

"So, where is Luke?" Nahir wondered, as the smoke began to clear. With the green ranger not anywhere to be seen in front of them.

"Damn," Katie said. "He's been obliterated."

"Oh no!" Miranda exclaimed. "That's..."

"Where is he?" Nahir wondered, running over to where he had been. "Luke! Luke! Where is he?"

"He didn't just vanish off the face of the Aquabase," Danni said. "Even if he exploded, there'd be huge chunks of flesh left around somewhere."

"I'm not getting anything," Andrew said, reaching out with his empathic ability to try and find any sense of what was going on around him. For any sign of Luke. "He's gone."  
"What are the odds," Katie said, bitterly. "We fight demons. We've done it for so long, and now one of us ends up gone because of a dodgy machine."

"Irony, huh?"

* * *

"Okay, what can we do?" Jyngella asked, lounging back onto the throne in the upper chamber of the Skull Tower. "We've tried other things, so we need something different. Something that hasn't been attempted before."

"Well..." Ramelow said, hovering around in front of her. Looking up at her with a smile. "How about just going with a powerful warrior. One who can..."

"Let's use Xacterslasher!" Kable shouted, jumping out of his seat, throwing one of the demon cards up into the air before catching it in his hand. "He's available and ready to battle against everything that they can throw at us."

"Xacterslasher?" Joltara wondered. "Isn't he a complete and utter menacing psychopath?"

"Perfect!" Jyngella exclaimed. "He's exactly the sort of demon we need for the job. Summon him up."

Taking the card up again, Kable sent it sailing towards the fireplace. Watching the blue lightning crackle out of it as a demon erupted out of the card. One with the body of a Sanslash, covered with Xatu feathers. His face was that of a Xatu, while he also had wings. Like a Sandslash, he had clawed arms and feet.

"What do you want?" he demanded, folding his arms. To reveal a pair of claw shaped swords beneath the wings on his back. "Who dares to summon Xacterslasher!"

"I am Princess Jyngella," Jyngella snapped. "So, watch your tone."

"I bow down to no demon apart from the wonder of Queen Misteria," Xacterslasher retorted. "Although, as her daughter, I will approach you with some of the same respect."

"Then for that, I thank you," Jyngella answered. "We need your services."

"We need you to destroy the Poké Rangers," Ramelow offered. "Can you do that?"

"Of course I can," the demon replied, sounding offended by the question. "What are they?"

"Six humans intent on stopping our conquest of their world," Kable said. "They must be dealt with. Harshly."

"It shall be done," Xacterslasher replied, teleporting away in a flash of feathers.

* * *

"... Everything I do," Luke said, finishing up what he had been saying before the machine had exploded. "Holy crap, is it meant to do that? Kind of hurt."

Sitting up, he looked around, seeing the other rangers all staring at the remains of the machine. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Save your tears."

Getting up to his feet, he looked around and saw that nobody was looking at him. That they were still looking at the machine, Miranda saying something that he couldn't quite make out.

"Hey, I'm talking here," he called, jumping up and down on the spot. "Can't anyone see me?"

As everyone else still ignored him, he walked over to them, punching Xavier on the shoulder. Feeling his hand go straight through the red ranger's body.

"Well, that can't be good," he said, trying again. Desperate to feel some sort of contact again, he was dismayed to see the same thing repeat itself. "Oh crap. I should..."

As he was desperately trying to think of something, the alarms started to sound out around the Aquabase. The satellite feed showing a strange combination of a Xatu and Sandslash demon attacking Waterfall Shores. The alarms sounding harsher in his ears than normal, Luke doubled over in pain. Managing to open his eyes up, he saw the other rangers heading towards the service elevator. Getting into the Defense Driver, the mechanical platform started to move up towards the tunnel.

"What's going on?" Luke wondered to himself. "Am I dead? Or am I just not alive? Wait a second."

* * *

"What a mess this day has turned out to be," Nahir muttered, leaning forward in her chair. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Admit it," Andrew quipped, from the seat behind her. A smirk on his face. "You're missing Luke."

"Who said that?" Nahir demanded, looking around at the back of the Defense Driver. "I'm not missing him. It's nice having the peace and quiet. I haven't argued with anyone today."

"Yeah, you're missing him," Andrew replied. "The empathic ability doesn't lie."

"You couldn't find Luke earlier," Danni offered. "None of us could."

"Vanished without a trace," Xavier said. "What could have happened to him."

"I still think he died," Katie mused. "But, that doesn't explain what happened to his body."

"Either way, we need to stop that demon without him," Xavier said, looking ahead to the chaos in front of them. "Let's go and get this freak."

Getting out of the Defense Driver, they brought out their morphers. Bringing them up, Xavier gave the command.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

As they morphed into their costumes, the demon looked around to spot them, an evil grin on its face.

"Welcome to my domain, rangers," he growled. "I'm going to destroy you in the name of... Wait, a second. Weren't there six of you?"

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Nahir shouted.

"Ah, touched a nerve I see," Xacterslasher smirked. "Don't worry, you won't be around long enough to feel much pain."

"I'll get you!" she screamed, leaping forward through the air, the Lugia Lancer appearing in her hand. As Nahir brought down the weapon against his body, Xacterslasher blocked the strike with his swords. Pushing it up with one of the weapons, he sent the second one raking against her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Sparks erupted off her ranger costume, before the demon spun around and hit her with a Wing Attack. As Nahir hit the ground, Xavier, Katie and Danni jumped over her and tried to land attacks with their own Lugia Lancers. Spinning around to intercept them, he hit them with a wave of psychic energy that threw them back through the air, sending them smashing against the side of a building. Finally, Andrew came over with the Dragon Staff, trying to land a blow into the demons body. Only for Xacterslash to again block the strike with his swords, trying to move around and hit the gold ranger with his wings. Having seen the move previously, Andrew was able to move out of the way, evading it with ease. What he didn't expect was Xacterslasher to throw up a psychic wave of energy at him, knocking him off his feet.

"Claw Missile!" he yelled, unleashing a burst of claw shaped projectiles towards the grounded rangers. The blasts crashing against the rangers, sending them rolling them away.

"This all you got!" Xacterslasher yelled, laughs spilling out at their expense. "You're the great defenders of the human world? You're all pathetic. So pathetic that I'm going to let you lay there, wallowing in your humiliation."

With that, he vanished away in the same flurry of feathers.

* * *

"Damnit," Luke muttered, looking over at the screens. Still not able to make out what the other people in the lab were saying as he watched was going on. "Why can't anyone see me?"  
Walking over to the plunge pool, he looked down towards the surface of the water. Quickly realising that he wasn't able to see his own reflection in the liquid.

"There's got to be a way for me to get out of this," he mused. "Someone. Please!"

"Here we go again. You seem to constantly be getting in all sorts of trouble."

Hearing the voice, as clear as anything he'd ever heard in his life, Luke looked down at the water. Seeing a reflection there for just a second, before he blinked and it vanished.

"Huh?" he asked, spinning around to see the figure behind him. A blue haired man wearing a grey suit and tie combo underneath a long black leather jacket. What he did recognise almost instantly was the violet eyes. "What are you... Don't you..."

"We meet again," the man replied. "Luke, long time no see."

"Who are you?" he asked. "And why do you look so familiar?"

"Didn't you just hear me say that we meet again?" the man answered, rolling his eyes. "Well, see it is in my interest to ensure that you rangers all stay relatively fit and healthy. At least from mistakes of your own making."

"What are you talking about?" Luke wondered. "I'm not following..."

"It was the heat of the moment," his visitor said. "That's when we met before. Now do you remember? My name is Errol and I'm a Lord of Time. Seconds before that useless machine exploded, I ripped you out of the present to stop you from dying. You're currently half a second out of sync with the rest of what is around you. That's why you can't make out what they're saying."

"Why?" the green ranger asked. "Why are you so concerned with me not dying. Come to think of it, what's your obsession with helping me out. Are you stalking me?"

"Nah, I'm not stalking you," Errol replied. "But, like I said, I have a vested interest in keeping you all in good health. Because at some point in the very near future, my brother and I are going to require your help. Like everyone else in this world."

"Care to elaborate?" Luke wondered.

"Sorry, can't," Errol answered, folding his arms. "If I did, it would be a spoiler. But, the way that we need your help will be so immense that..."

"Yeah, if the details are spoilers, then why are you even telling me anything at all?" Luke asked. "Just wait for me to find it out on my own."

"That would probably be a more sensible option," Errol replied. "Oh well. Guess I'll be off then, and..."

"Hey, wait a second," Luke said. "Don't you have something to do before you go?"  
"Like what?" the Lord of Time asked, sounding puzzled. "I can't think of anything else that I need to... What are you getting it here?"

"I'm stuck in a time loop!" he exclaimed. "Let me out!"

"No, you're not," Errol said. "You're just half a second out of sync."

"So, get me back in synch!" Luke shouted. "I'm..."

"Yeah, that's something you have to do yourself," Errol replied, looking down at the watch on his wrist. "Oh, just kidding. It'll wear off in an hour or so. I'd recommend not to be in a place that might cause you embarasment when you do rematerialise. Because it'll be pretty instant."

"Yeah, what kind of person do you take me for?"

"You want me to answer that question?" Errol wondered, before clicking his fingers. "Just in case you want to hear what people are sayng. Anyway, you'll be back to normal in an hour."

Just after the simple action from the Lord of Time, Luke quickly realised that he could hear properly again. Could hear all the sounds around him, as the service elevator started to creak down towards the main command deck of the Aquabase.

Looking around, Luke could see the others rangers getting out of the Defense Driver. All of them beat up after what had been going.

"That didn't go so well," Katie said, pulling her SDI jacket off to rub at a cut across her shoulder. "And I'm making an understatement."

"What happened out there?" Bristow asked, sounding annoyed. "You were all completely out of sync and..."

"Sir, we don't know what happened," Xavier replied. "We..."

"Don't apologise," the Commander said. "I don't want to hear it. Luke has vanished off the face of the planet..."

"I'm right here, dumbass," Luke said, rolling his eyes. "Three feet in front of you."

"... And under normal circumstances, it would be inadvisable to send you out into the field and fighting demons. But, these aren't normal circumstances. No matter how hard it may be for you, you need to put it to the back of your mind and stop this demon. Luke would have wanted it."

"Yeah, right," the green ranger muttered. "Some mourning would be nice if I was dead."

"I can't believe that he's gone," Danni mused. "We'll never see him again..."

"That charming smile," Nahir offered.

"His great sense of humour," Xavier said.

"Hah, you think I have a charming smile," Luke remarked, looking over at Nahir. "That works for me. Anyway, you're eulogising me. It's touching."

"You know what I liked about him?" Andrew asked. "That thing that his Aura would do from time to time when he was happy. That was always interesting."

"No comment," Katie replied. "I couldn't say."

"Suppose not," Andrew said. "Anyway..."

"Shouldn't we have some sort of memorial service for him?" Xavier wondered. "In honour of who he was..."

"Probably," Nahir said. "Anyway, I think I'm going to take a shower. The entire lower part of my back is covered in bruises and..."

"Hmmm..." Luke mused, as he watched her head towards the door that lead to the sleeping quarters. "I could do. Normally, I would do, but..."

But, I don't know how much time I have left, he thought to himself. And, if I should return back into sync then... Plus, it's wrong.

Before he could finish through what he was thinking, the alarms started to sound.

"No rest, huh?" Xavier asked. "Hard luck, Nahir."

"I guess we'll just have to go and hope for the best," Danni said. "Oh well."

"Come on, guys!" Katie exclaimed. "We can do this. We've taken on tougher than him."

"When we've been at full strength," Nahir remarked. "Guess I'm missing my shower."

"Let's go and kick Xacterslasher ass," Andrew said, enthusiastically.

Heading back towards the service elevator, getting into the Defense Driver, the rangers brought their morphers out as it started to move up towards the tunnel at the top.

"SDI! Time to battle."

* * *

"How much time's left?" Luke wondered, pacing up and down the main command deck. Looking at the screens, the satellite feed showing the rangers accelerating towards battle in the yellow and black jeep. "Come on! I need to be out there!"

"Commander," Dominic said. "We still have no idea what happened to Luke. But, he had his morpher on hand at the time of explosion. That seems to have been destroyed along with him."

"Yes, yes," Bristow replied. "What's your point?"

"Somewhere, somehow in the Aquabase, there's still a faint trace of the morphing energy given off by his personal morphing device. Something really faint. Like... You explain it, Miranda."

"Like the thing is there, but the signal is distorted somehow," she said. "You needed me to say that?"

"They've made contact," another technician called, the pictures showing the rangers jumping out of the Defense Driver. Xacterslasher turning to fire at them with his claw-like projectile. "They're..."

"Without Luke, all of their weapons are slightly less effective," Miranda reported. "I mean..."

All around him, alarm bells erupted out in Luke's head, as he doubled over in pain. Almost feeling like his ears were bleeding...

And then, everything returned to normal. Straightening up, he looked around at Miranda. Then at Dominic, and then to Bristow. All of them staring at him in surprise.

"Got to go," he said, running towards the service elevator. "Need to help friends, keep them from dying horribly and painfully."

"Wait, stop right there!" Bristow shouted.

"No can do, Commander," he replied, taking out his morpher. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Morphing into his ranger costume, he took a deep breath and jumped up the shaft, already making the call as he did so.

"Assault Racer!"

* * *

Grabbing her by the arm, Xacterslasher threw Katie through the air, watching her bounce up off the ground before hitting her with a Wing Attack. The twin strikes stunning her slightly, before Danni leaped in with a flying kick and hit Xacterslasher in the back.

"Bad idea!" the demon taunted, unleashing a barrage of claw missiles from his back, straight into the yellow ranger. As Danni hit the ground, Nahir came sprinting in, trying to strike him with her Lugia Lancer. With the first blow crashing off his scales, the second one was parried by the swords. As Nahir struggled against the lock, Xavier tried to come in and hit him from behind. Only for the same attack that had been used on Danni to come crashing out. Fortunately for himself, the red ranger managed to throw himself to the side, watching them crash into the wall behind him. Next, Andrew charged in, to hit Xacterslasher with his Dragon Staff. Still one step ahead, the demon shoved Nahir back into the gold ranger, the two of them staggering back away from him. To add insult to injury, he hit them with a blast of psychic energy, flooring them.

"You're still all washed up," he said, shaking his head in disgust. "Is there none of you that can..."

"One more left!"

As the shout rang out, a pair of green beams hit the demon in his back, sparks created as he was thrown forward by the blast.

"What the...?" Xavier shouted, looking up at the sight of the green Assault Racer heading towards them. And the green clad ranger on the back.

"No way!" Nahir yelled. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Sad, are you?" Luke asked, as he leaped off the back of the vehicle. "Huh?"

"Shocked more like," Danni said, shrugging. "Where have you been?"

"Long story," he replied. "But, one that's going to culminate when we destroy this guy. Battle Striker! Activate!"

Summoning the Mystic Cannon, he levelled the weapon at Xacterslasher. Taking aim, before closing his finger down onto the trigger.

"Do you feel lucky?" he asked, grinning. "Mystic Dragon!"

Pulling the trigger, a glowing green Flygon erupted from the barrel of the weapon, soaring through the air until it crashed against Xacterslasher. The demon dropping down to one knee, groaning in pain.

"Now, you're going down for good!" Xavier shouted. "Satellite Ranger! Now!"

High above them, the SDI Satellite began to whir into gear. Emitting a focused beam of data straight down into his morpher. And, it began to come into focus. Black and gold armour with red zig zags materialising over his body, covering his upper body, legs, gloves and boots. In the middle of his chest, an SDI logo appeared there in white, while the visor on his helmet turned from black to red and white. On his back, an armoured jet pack could be seen, while a pair of red, black, white and gold katana's appeared in his hands.

"Now, let's see how tough you are!" Xavier roared, throwing himself forward through the air by means of his jet pack. Crashing the katana's against Xacterslasher's sword's, the claw-like blades quickly shattered under the strike.

"Satellite Overload!" Xavier shouted, connecting the two katana swords together at the hilts to create one huge double bladed weapon. Spinning it around in his hand, the tips began to create a circle, unleashing a powerful blast of energy against the demon's body. Completely obliterating him, the other rangers let out a cheer as Xacterslasher's body exploded.

"We did it!" Nahir yelled. "Awesome work, guys."

"Hey, Nahir," Luke said, with a grin under his helmet. "You really think I have a charming smile?"

"What?" she asked, doing a double take. "Where did you hear that?"

Right on cue, Kable appeared, hurling the card towards the remains of the demon. "Filled with fury this night! Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

As the card touched his body, the blue lightning crackled out, reanimating Xacterslasher and making him grow to a giant size.

"Now, you're going down for sure!" he yelled, almost ready to try and stamp on the rangers. "I'll crush you like..."

"You know what we need?" Katie asked, before the communication systems burst into life.

"We've got something back online for you," Miranda said. "We managed to get something back on track. Your Aura Carriers are fixed. We're using them to transport your Horizon Zords to you."

"That's awesome!" Luke shouted. "Aura Carriers, on track!"

"Dragon Shuttle!" Andrew yelled. "I summon thee!"

* * *

From the train bay of the Aquabase, the newly fixed Aura Carriers began to speed towards the battlefield. The five rangers getting inside them, as they arrived on the scene.

"Aw, I can't tell you how much I've missed these things," Katie said, as the doors opened up to let the Horizon Zords out of containment. Taking them up into the air, Luke gave the command.

"Horizon Megazord! Now!"

First, the cockpits of Horizon Two and Three moved up onto the backs of the vehicles, revealing hands. The rear jets moved up, attaching both Zords to the side of Horizon One whose own front part moved up to form armour on chest. The back part moved down to complete the armour and reveal a head with glowing golden eyes. Finally, Horizon Four and Five zoomed in and attached to the base of Horizon One, where the cockpit had been before forming armour. Their own cockpits moved up to offer balance and form the feet of the Megazord. Inside the chest of the Horizon Megazord, the five rangers settled into their seats.

Next, the Dragon Shuttle launched itself from the Zord bay, swooping down onto the battlefield. As Andrew jumped inside, he gave the command of his own.

"Dragon Solarzord formation! Activate!"

Upon feeling the input of his command, the Dragon Shuttle moved into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

"Two against one!" Xacterslasher demanded. "You're still going down."

Bringing out his two swords, he ran towards the Megazords, slashing the blades against the machines. Sparks crashing up from the metallic surfaces of their bodies.

"Give it to him," Luke urged, as Xavier directed the Horizon Megazord into punching Xacterslasher in the face. The demon growling in anger, before hitting them with a Wing Attack.

"Andrew!" Xavier yelled, as Xacterslasher carried on with his assault against the Horizon Megazord. "We could use some help!"

"On my way!" the gold ranger yelled. "Dragon Claw!"

At his command, the Dragon Solarzord hit out with a hand, raking the glowing golden claws against Xacterslasher's back. Only for the demon to fire out more claw projectiles into the body of the giant Dragonite Zord.

"Horizon Spear!" Luke shouted, the giant weapon appearing in the hands of the Megazord. "Now!"

Growling in anger, Xacterslasher lunged forward to attack. His sword strikes being blocked by the weapon. "Air Slash!"

Sweeping the weapon through the air twice, two sharp bursts of air erupted into Xacterslasher, the attack knocking him back.

"He's all yours!" Danni shouted, looking over at the Dragon Solarzord.

"Iron Tail!" the gold ranger bellowed, the Megazord spinning around to hit the demon with the glowing white tail, the strike throwing Xacterslasher back through the air.

"Let's finish him off," Nahir called.

"That sounds good," Katie said. "Go on, Luke!"

"Supernova Strike!" the green ranger yelled, the tip of the Horizon Spear glowing with a bright light. Lunging out with the weapon, the light started to surround Xacterslasher. As he watched it wrap around him, the light turned to darkness and started a series of explosions that completely obliterated the demon.

"He's down!" Xavier yelled. "We did it."

"Okay, so are you going to tell us how you survived?" Nahir asked, looking at Luke. "Or even what happened?"

"Maybe?"

* * *

"You know what our problem is?" Jyngella asked. "I think it's the way our demons usually retreat when they have the rangers on the ropes. We go and let them regroup and they somehow come back stronger."

"So, order them not to do that in the future," Joltara suggested. "Show some authority."

"Don't tell her what to do," Ramelow snapped.

"I can handle this," Jyngella said, glaring at him, before looking at Joltara. "Shut up!"

* * *

"Good to have you back," Miranda said, looking around at Luke. In the middle of the returning rangers. "Don't suppose you want to tell us what happened?"

"Some sort of near death experience," he replied. "I don't remember much of it. Other than a very strange figure giving me advice. He's mad as a biscuit."

"Just because someone's a bit eccentric doesn't mean that you shouldn't follow their advice," Dominic pointed out.

"He didn't strike me as eccentric," Luke said. "You're only eccentric if you're rich. Otherwise, you're demented."

"That such a delicate way of putting it," Nahir remarked, sarcastically. "And you still haven't told us in great detail."

"I was half a second out of sync," he replied. "I heard you say I had a charming smile. And Xavier, you think I have a great sense of humour. And whatever Andrew said."

"We missed you," Danni said. "We really did."

"Only because you were having your asses kicked without me," Luke said, grinning. "I know you missed me. I saw all your tears. Especially Nahir's. Hey, that rhymes."

"I thought you were dead," she replied. "That's why."

"I'm touched," he said, smiling at her. "Really, I am. Didn't know you cared so much."

"Yeah, don't blow the illusion," she replied, punching him on the arm.

"Anyone else feel uncomfortable?" Xavier asked.

"Nah, I feel pretty relaxed," Andrew remarked, looking over at Luke and Nahir. "I'm picking up those sensations again from his aura."

"Dude!" Nahir said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, can't you stand further back to avoid picking it up?"

"I suppose I could," he replied. "But then, I'd be out of the group. Like when you used to have Megazord battles and I was elsewhere."

"You had to bring that up, huh?" Katie wondered.

"People," Xavier said. "Let's just be glad that we've got Luke back from the dead. It's his moment. He saved us all from a big beating."

"So, you're finally all realising what I've known for years?" Luke grinned. "That I'm awesome."

"Yeah, don't ruin the moment," Nahir said.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay...**

**Next chapter is the crossover with Poké Rangers In Space. Which should be good. I hope. Out Of This World, Part One. And, in case you haven't guessed, some of it will take place in space. Hmmm... And it has aliens. Anyway, I'm not giving much away. Not more than I have to.**

**Erm... Thanks for the review. All completely appreciated.**

**And adding Errol really was a last minute thing. Although ominous words from him.**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. It took a while to get off the ground at the start, but I managed to put out something that I like as an end result.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six, Out Of This World, Part One, preview.**

**Mal: Something's hit the planet.**

**Katie: Not another meteorite.**

**Luke: That's not a meteorite.**

**?: We're hungry. And alone.**

**Xavier: An alien on Earth. This can't be good.**

**?: Unless you return our citizen to us, we will scorch your planet.**

**Luke: So, what do we do?**

**?: It came from space. It's P-Net's jurisdiction.**

**Miranda: It landed in Verger. That makes it ours.**

**Nahir: It's like a giant Kyogre. In space.**

* * *

**Coming very soon.**


	36. Out Of This World: Part One

Chapter Thirty Six. Out Of This World. Part One.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As the Wallace Cup came to Waterfall Shores, the SDI rangers met up with retro rangers from Hoenn. Much later, with the SDI Masterzord and all its components disabled, Miranda activated the Horizon Zord project. Zords that would allow the rangers to get into space and stop an asteroid from crashing into the planet. Defeating the Solarxis demon, the rangers continued to use these Zords. Miranda created a machine that didn't quite work, instead letting the rangers see if they could get something out of it. As Luke tried to use it, the machine exploded, forcing the others into thinking that he was dead. Grief that contributed to their defeat at the hands of Xacterslasher, the demon who took delight in their situation. Luke, not dead, found out that he'd been saved by Errol once again. As the Lord of Time told him that he had saved him because Dorlinda would need the help of the SDI rangers in the future, the other rangers again faced Xacterslasher. As Luke returned to normal, he raced to help them. He managed to get the demon on the ropes, before Xavier finished him off. Xacterslasher was again defeated by the Horizon Megazord and the Dragon Solarzord, before the rest of the rangers revealed exactly how much they had missed Luke..._

* * *

"Space. The final frontier. A blank canvas of emptiness, only decorated by dots that seem so huge but are so small. Could this really have all been by accident, impossible. Only a cosmic being of immense power could have created this. Either intentionally, or accidentally. Makes you suddenly feel... Inadequate."

"Dude," Tim snickered. "You feel inadequate. I feel great. We're alone out here in the woods and..."

"Yeah, why is it that we're always out in the woods at night? It's not like the demons ever attack this place regularly, or at night. We could be at the apartment right now, catching some sleep and hunting for them tomorrow," Mal protested. "Why is it we're always sleeping in the woods when we've got a perfectly good home."

"Mal, I never told you this before," Tim said. "But, you know that apartment that's been in your family for generations?"

"Yeah. All two of them," the Hiker replied. "My Grandfather lived in that apartment, then my Dad after him. Hmmm... I should send him a Father's Day card. Wish I knew where he was. He's a Hiker see. On the road all the time and..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tim said, interrupting him. "My point is that you know that apartment that you own?"

"My precious apartment?" Mal asked. "What about it?"

"I forged your signature, sold it and used the proceeds to buy a bunch of demon hunting equipment. A thing that shoots electric nets. A chainsaw. A flare gun. Holy water and salt. Tents. A huge drilling machine that can tunnel through the Earth like a Sandslash."

"Well, we never used it anyway," Mal said, sagely. "I should probably warn you, I'll be annoyed in the morning when I sober up."

"That's future Mal and future Tim's problem," Tim remarked. "Let those guys deal with it."

"You haven't really sold my apartment, have you?" Mal asked.

"Nah," Tim replied. "I was just gaging your reaction to see what you'd be like if I did. What gave it away?"

"We don't have any tents," Mal said. "Or a thing that shoots electric nets. Or a chainsaw. Or a huge drilling machine that can tunnel through the Earth like a Sandslash."  
"Actually, we do have a chainsaw," Tim said, reaching into his bag. "I brought it just in case we were attacked by Ursaring."

"Where's your Machop?"

"Being sick over in the bushes," Tim answered, rolling his eyes. "Too many honey roasted Seedots. And Black Persians. Knew it was a mistake to give him a bottle."

"You think we're irresponsible as Pokémon trainers?" Mal wondered.

"Nah, plenty of trainers I know give their Pokémon Beer," Tim said. "But, they do all have one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"Very poor judgement. At least I don't have that."

"Yeah..." Mal said, rolling his eyes. "At least."

As his eyes moved up towards the sky, he did a double take, letting out a yelp in surprise.

"What's up?" Tim wondered. "You sit in a wet patch of grass?"

"There's something in the sky!" Mal said, gesturing up into the air. As Tim looked up, he saw the streak of purple fire sail down over the horizon and crash.

"No way!" he shouted. "This is big!"

"Holy crap!" Mal yelled. "Something's hit the planet."

* * *

**Poké Rangers...**

_Huge Poké Rangers logo appears. Twelve silhouettes on the background._

**Poké Rangers...**

_Felix appears, grinning as he does so. Red Space Ranger poses with Fire Sabre. Felix Jefferson. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers...**

_Darren appears, smiling as he does so. Black Space Ranger poses with Lunar Lance. Darren Hitchcock. Created by Psyduck Ranger._

**Go!**

_Ray appears, rolling his eyes as he does so. Blue Space Ranger poses with Aqua Axe. Ray Hoover. Created by NashWalker._

**It's time to meet...**

_Angela appears, waving as she does so. Yellow Space Ranger poses with Magnetic Stunner. Angela Keeney. Created by Starfighter364._

**Some friends...**

_Tara appears, jumping up and down as she does so. Pink Space Ranger poses with Psychic Pistol. Tara Marie Chaiera. Created by ClarinetWrathArineko._

**From a different place...**

_Claese appears, looking uncertain as he does so. Silver Space Ranger poses with Sand Blaster. Claese Flora. Created by Cyborg-Lucario._

**Hook up against all odds...**

_Slateport City appears in the background._

**And save this world...**

_Xavier appears, looking puzzled as he does so. Red SDI Ranger poses with Lugia Lancer. Xavier Jackson. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**That's what we do...**

_Katie appears, smiling as she does so. Blue SDI Ranger poses with Lugia Lancer. Katie Myers. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Because...**

_Luke appears, looking bored as he does so. Green SDI Ranger poses with Lugia Lancer. Luke Sunderland. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**We are Poké Rangers...**

_Danni appears, bouncing on the spot as she does so. Yellow SDI Ranger poses with Lugia Lancer. Danielle Tanner. Created by Joseph Winter._

**We train to be the best.**

_Nahir appears, looking uncomfortable as she does so. Pink SDI Ranger poses with Lugia Lancer. Nahir Moon. Created by Famousgirl01._

**We are Poké Rangers...**

_Andrew appears, before walking away again after doing so. Gold SDI Ranger poses with Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Created by Blue Bongo._

**We fight and we will be...**

_Both Xavier and Felix transform into their Battlizers._

**Victorious...**

_Bristow, Dominic and Miranda smile at Shinya, Hank and Magbomb._

**Because...**

_The Mega Voyager and Horizon Megazord appear. Dragon Solarzord and Silver Winger do as well._

**We are the Poké Rangers...**

_All twelve rangers shake hands as a opponent explodes behind them._

**And we will win...**

Characters used with the consent of Blazin' Saddles. Poké Rangers In Space created by Blazin' Saddles. Poké Rangers SDI and Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Poké Rangers!**

* * *

"What now?" Luke grumbled, as the six rangers arrived on the main command deck of the Aquabase. "Can't the demons attack from nine to five? Or failing that, from when we wake up until when we go to sleep?"

"You're awake now," Dominic pointed out. "We've got trouble. Something's hit the planet from space."

"Not another meteorite," Katie groaned. "This is getting stupid. What are the odds that something from space would try and hit Earth three times in two months."

"Pretty good actually," Miranda replied. "But, they're not conscious beings... Well, most of them aren't, so I don't think that they're doing it deliberately."

"You want us to go and check this out?" Xavier asked. "Seems the only reason you'd drag us out of bed."

"That would be good," Miranda said. "Just to be certain."

"How come these alarms that get us all up never wake up Commander Bristow?" Danni wondered. "And, do you never need to sleep? You're always awake."

"Commander Bristow had to leave on emergency business," Miranda replied. "He left me in charge, but that's really not important right now?" Miranda asked. "If it means that much to you, I'm an insomniac."

"It's true," Dominic replied. "And, I've just got sensitive hearing."

"Okay, let's go," Nahir said, stifling a yawn. "Like before. Sooner we set off, the sooner we can get back."

"I like that thinking," Luke muttered, pulling on his SDI jacket and following the others to the Defense Driver. "Think I might catch some sleep in the back of the Driver while we travel there."

"Go for it," Katie said. "If you want to."

"Make sure you hit every speed bump," Nahir told Xavier, in a loud mock-whisper. "That'll be pretty funny seeing him react."

"Heh, I know you don't mean it," Luke said, managing a grin. That quickly turned into a yawn. "You'd miss me if I wasn't around."

"Yes, we would," Andrew replied. "So, we going to go?"

* * *

"We need something to pass the time in moments like this," Danni said, looking at the endless road up ahead of them. "Maybe some sort of CD. Guess the theme song or something."

"The Defense Driver doesn't have a CD player," Katie pointed out. "That's not going to work."

"Oh," the yellow ranger replied. "How did I not notice that before."

"Because we're usually flooring it to try and get to the scene of a disaster," Nahir pointed out. "And we don't usually check out what it does."

"Can't believe it doesn't have a CD player," Luke said. "What kind of..."

"We're almost here," Xavier remarked. "Just outside Lassana City. This is where the meteorite crashed..."

"If it was a meteorite," Nahir wondered. "You think that this might be completely natural and not be demonic at all?"

"I doubt it," Danni said, as Xavier parked up and they began to get out. "Not in the world that we suddenly live in. What are the chances of that?"

"Don't jinx it whatever you do," Katie muttered. "We just want it to be simple for once."  
"There it is!" Andrew shouted, spotting the smoke up ahead over the horizon. "There it is. Just near that thing. With all the... Tents."

"Holy crap, it's a campsite," Xavier said. "We need to go! Now!"

* * *

As the six of them ran towards the site of the meteor crash, they could hear screams sounding out. See purple flames up ahead, as they made to get towards the location.

"Definitely demonic," Andrew reported. "I'm getting readings of... Wait a second."

"Holy crap, look at that!" Nahir shouted, as the monster in question appeared over the landscape. A creature that resembled a purple Deoxys with lime green limbs. As it saw them, the arms turned into tentacles, ready to strike the people closest to it.

"That's not a meteorite," Luke said. "Looks more like a Deoxys."

"This can't be good," Xavier muttered, as the rangers took out their morphers. "SDI! Time to battle!"

As they morphed into their costumes, the alien monster looked around at them. Shrieking in anger, the tentacles snapping towards them. As the strikes came in, the rangers were knocked to the ground.

"Well, we've established that it's not friendly," Katie said. "Let's get it."

"Just hang on a second," Xavier urged, getting to his feet and looking at the alien. "What are you?"

"We are Syodian. We are eternity."

"This is never good," Luke muttered. "When they talk that way."

"We're hungry," the Syodian continued. "And alone."

"An alien on Earth," Xavier said, folding his arms. "This can't be good."

"Your attack on Syodia cannot be forgiven," the Syodian continued, its tone soft and musical. "You will end up paying for this."

"Rangers," Miranda said, through the communication system. "Something's not quite right. We need to think this through before..."

"Yeah, but it might be violent," Danni said. "What do you have in mind?"

"We've added a modification to the Emergency Fearow," Miranda replied. "It should be able to freeze it until we can work out what to do."

"So, what do we do?" Luke asked. "Blast it and hope for the best."

"Blast it, get it to a secure place and I'll see what I can find on the Syodians," Miranda replied. "Now!"

"Okay, let's call it," Xavier said, looking to the sky. "Emergency Fearow! Fly!"

"Retro, huh?" Katie wondered.

* * *

From the roof of the Aquabase, the Emergency Fearow Cannon ejected out of the hatch, shooting through the air. Homing in on Xavier's position, the red ranger leaped up into the air and caught the weapon in both hands.

"Freeze attachment, huh?" Nahir asked. "Why did she come up with that?"

"Are you glad I did?" Miranda wondered, speaking through the communication system. "Then quit complaining."

"She's got a point," Luke said, before doing a double take. "Hold on a second, it's not me she's taking swipes at for once. Life's brilliant."

"Apart from the out of control alien in front of us," Xavier remarked, as the other four rangers crowded behind him, before balancing the weapon on Andrew's shoulder. "Let's take it down."

"Right!" the other five rangers yelled.

"Emergency Fearow!" Xavier shouted. "Ice Beam!"

At his order, a sheer beam of white ice erupted out of the weapon, crashing against the Syodian and freezing it solid.

"You're out in the cold!" Andrew said, jumping to his feet. Wincing as he brushed some fallen ice shards off the front of his ranger costume. "How's that for a pun?"

"Five out of ten," Katie replied. "But, better than some of your recent ones."

"You're getting there," Danni said, sympathetically.

"Okay, here's the plan," Xavier said, shaking his head. "Luke, you and Nahir go tell people to keep back. The rest of us figure out a secure location to keep this alien until we figure out what to do with it."

"Why aren't we just destroying the thing and not worrying about the consequences?" Luke asked. "Plus, why do I have to tell the people to keep back?"

"Because you're such a great people person," Katie offered.

* * *

"What do you think?" Danni asked, as the four of them looked over at the ice block holding the alien. "Flatbed to the back of the Defense Driver?"

"How we going to get it on the flatbed?" Andrew wondered. "It must weigh about... a lot. And what's a flatbed?"

"A thing that you put to the back of a truck to transport things that won't fit in the truck," Katie replied. "Okay, so..."

"Hey, we're back," Nahir said, as she and Luke came over. "Everyone's gone for twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" Xavier asked, not noticing a Sandslash wander over and walk in front of him. "Is that all...?"

"What's the Sandslash doing here?" Katie wondered, as the Pokémon started to poke at the block of ice with a claw.

"Don't know, but it's kinda funny," Luke remarked, reaching over to pat the Sandslash on the head. "Look at the curious little guy, he's kinda..."

As his hand met the Sandslash's head, the ground type Pokémon spun around and slashed at him with its claws.

"... Argh, I'll kill you!" Luke shouted, leaping at the Pokémon. "I'll kill you and all you stand for!"

"Luke!" Nahir said, angrily. "Leave the Sandslash alone. You're scaring him. He's only doing to you what we all would if we had claws."

Reaching out to the ground type Pokémon, the creature let out a little squeak of delight as she petted his head.

"See, he's nice really," Nahir remarked, as the Sandslash lay down on his back and let her stroke his stomach. "Really friendly. Aren't you?"

"Slash!" the Pokémon replied, smiling up at her. "Slash!"

"Damn cute Sandslash," Luke muttered.

"Dude, are you going to take that from a Sandslash?" Andrew asked. "It's only a little... Huh, I just worked out where Xacterslasher got some of his appearance from."

"Yeah, let's get this block of ice back to the Aquabase before Luke picks a fight with a Pokémon," Katie said. "Because, while it would be funny watching that, we do need to get it done."

"Let's just get a highly trained team of Aquabase staff out here to move it," Danni suggested, grinning at the Sandslash who had begun to wander around in a goofy way, grinning at the six of them. "It'll save time in the long run."

"There's something strange about that Sandslash," Andrew commented. "It's Aura. It's... strange."

"You ever tried scanning a Pokémon before?" Luke wondered.

"Not really."

* * *

"Okay, we got it," Xavier said, as the six of them walked back into the Aquabase. "It's on ice and being stored in the freezer of the Aquabase as we speak. You got the security team out there pretty quickly."

"We did," Dominic replied. "Any problems?"

"Nah, it seemed to pack a punch, but it was no match for an Ice Beam," Katie said, grinning. "We rule!"

"I managed to find some information on the Syodians," Miranda replied, looking around at them. "Using a database used by my old employers, I managed to discover that they're aliens from another planet."

"No way!" Luke replied, sarcastically. "I didn't expect them to be aliens from Sinnoh. All evidence from the contrary."

"Hey!" Danni said, angrily. "I'm from Sinnoh."

"All evidence stands," Luke quipped.

"Isn't that illegal?" Nahir wondered. "Hacking into your old employers database?"

"Nah, I went through the correct channels," she replied. "My old password and user name still work."

"That seems a bit of an oversight," Xavier said. "Where did you used to work?"

"P-Net."

* * *

"Aha," Miranda said, looking at the man on the screen in front of her. A man with golden framed glasses and wearing a black suit. He had brown hair and eyes. "Kyosuke. Long time no see."

"Who is that?" Dominic wondered.

"That would be Dr. Kyosuke Shinya," she replied. "President of P-Net and the Space Centre in Hoenn. Kyosuke, this is Dominic West."

"Wasn't the Space Centre destroyed?" Dominic wondered.

"It's being rebuilt," Shinya replied. "You want to explain what's happening over there in Verger?"

"I'm sure that I couldn't tell you," she said, cagily. "Why, what have you heard?"

"Our scanners showed something falling to Earth, landing in Verger," Shinya replied. "And, we have an eye witness who reported that Poké Rangers took on a Syodian and..."

"Couldn't tell you anything," she said.

"And, also, someone hacked into the P-Net systems and scanned all information that we have on the Syodians," Shinya continued. "Something that you want to tell me?"

"So, we may have had some problems," Miranda said. "Don't worry. We can handle one alien."

"That's not the problem," Shinya replied. "One of our deep space probes close to Syodia picked up this transmission earlier today."

As he finished speaking, he moved down to touch something in front of him, the sound coming out of the speakers.

"Greetings, Earth-Clan. We are Syodia. Unless you return our citizen to us, we will scorch your planet. Bring them back, and we will not bear a grudge."

"That's not good," Miranda said. "Can the Syodians do it?"

"Oh yeah," Shinya replied. "They're a hyper advanced race of aliens. I spoke to the ambassador for galactic peace and he advised us to just return the Syodian to them. They're honourable. If they say that they won't, then..."

"Okay," Miranda said. "Well, we've got the Syodian on ice, so..."

"You send it to us, and we'll take her into space," Shinya replied.

"Yeah, not a chance," Miranda said. "Not that we don't trust you, but..."

"It came from space," Shinya demanded. "It's P-Net's jurisdiction."

"It landed in Verger," Miranda argued. "That makes it ours. Plus, if they're threatening Earth, then that makes it everyones problem."

"That's very true," Shinya replied. "Okay, how about a compromise."

"I'm listening," she said, cagily. "What do you have in mind?"

"At this moment, orbiting the Earth," Shinya answered. "There is a spaceship capable of intergalactic travel, manned by a crack team of Poké Rangers. You get the Syodian up there, all twelve of them can take it back to its planet. Make with the apologies and come back."

"We have nothing to apologise for," Dominic said.

"Obviously," Shinya replied. "But, if one has to be made, we might as well make it to the beings capable of obliterating us. Just to avoid bad blood."

"I don't like it," Miranda said. "How did this Syodian get here?"

"Honestly, we don't know," Shinya said. "But, it can't be by accident. Another reason to have more rangers on the job."

"I'll tell them right now," Miranda replied.

"So, you're running SDI?" Shinya asked. "Wow, I knew you'd always be destined for great things."

"Only temporarily," she said. "Just while the Commander is out."

"I see," he remarked. "You're capable of getting into space right?"

"We have Zords that can make it up into the atmosphere," Miranda replied. "Rendezvous with you there."

"Excellent, excellent," Shinya said. "Should the need for conflict arise, are your Zords capable of making deep space travel?"  
"Temporary mods can be made," Miranda replied. "One of them can do it no problem, but five of them might have problems."

"You need any help with any other problems?" he asked. "Can your morphing grid work across space? We can hook it up to the P-Net morphing grid, let it work that way."

"I can supply a beacon to one of our rangers," Miranda said. "When they need them, we can send their Zords through space to home in on them. We'll send them when they're done and they can stay in orbit until called by the beacon."

"Like it," Shinya replied. "Unless you want to start work on your Zord mods immediately. Send them over to Hoenn, we can transport them up through what we have rebuilt of the Space Centre."

"Yeah, there's no way we'll be able to transport a huge block of ice containing a Syodian over to Hoenn," Miranda said. "We'd have to use the Horizon Zords anyway. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I just had an idea," she said, looking over at Dominic. "Give the order to start prepping the Dragon Shuttle for take off."

"A shuttle?" Shinya asked. "Coincidence."  
"I learnt something from my time at P-Net," she replied, grinning. "So, can you make the adjustments to your own grid over at your end?"

"All I need are the codes," he said. "I can upload the data no problem."

"Anything else that we may have missed?" she wondered.

"I can upload any weapon data that you might need," he offered. "Allow it to be used that way."

"Sounds good," she said. "I guess I'll just inform the rangers that they're heading into space."

"That should be good seeing their reaction," Dominic grinned. "I'll go get them."

"They'll need to rendezvous with the Kyogre Megaship," Shinya said. "It was recently upgraded, but it can still hold like two hundred people. There'll be plenty of room. It's like a twelve hour flight through hyperspace towards Syodia, so..."

"Twelve there, twelve back?" Miranda asked, suddenly looking worried. "We might have a problem."

"What?" Shinya wondered.

"We do have other problems, of a demonic brand," she said. "I'm sure you have something similar in Hoenn, otherwise P-Net wouldn't have endorsed the creation of Poké Rangers of their own."

"There are a few out there who we would call on in the time of an emergency," Shinya replied. "But, we're hoping for the best."

* * *

"Okay, remember guys," Duo called, as he looked at the screen. Watching the six SDI rangers strap themselves into the Dragon Shuttle. "I've got Verger covered while you're gone. If the demons attack, I'll stop them. If it all goes completely wrong, I'll get the others out of retirement to help out."

"That's probably the best thing to do," Xavier said, drumming his hands against

"Just remember you can't form the Transwarp Ultrazord without the Houndoom Zord," Danni pointed out. "I would leave you my morpher, but..."  
"Didn't Crane once use the Houndoom Zord?" Duo asked. "Just do that again."

"Bit late now," Katie said. "Anyone afraid of heights?"

"Do I look like I am?" Luke remarked, rolling his eyes, before shooting a grin at Nahir. "Don't worry. You can hold my hand if you're scared."

"Yeah, I'd rather meet a green haired pervert," Nahir replied, sarcastically.

"Green, you say?" Luke asked. "Most interesting that you should choose that colour. Since..."

"It was a random choice," Nahir replied. "Anyway..."

"We're about to blast you off into space," Miranda said, through the intercom. "The Dragon Shuttle is on autopilot. It will take you up into space, where you will rendezvous with the Kyogre Megaship. Once you're in range, you can dock with them. Once you're on board, the Dragon Shuttle will return to Earth. Xavier, you have the beacon?"

"Got it," the red ranger replied, patting his jacket.

"We'll make the mods to the Horizon Zords, and send them if you need them," she said. "Are you ready for lift off?"

"No," Danni muttered. "I'm going to miss this planet. What if we never come back."

"We will," Andrew replied. "I can feel it."

"What, that we're going to come back?" Danni asked. "You can see the future and realise that we're coming back?"

"No, I can feel the way you think that we're not going to be able to make it back," the gold ranger replied. "Empathic, remember."

"You're not making me feel better."

"We're just checking the final controls," Miranda explained. "If you have any loved ones that you want to call... You should probably have done it before you got inside."

"Don't worry," Andrew said, reaching over to put his hand on Danni's. "It'll be fine. We'll make it back to Earth in one piece. Two at the most."

"Bye, Danni," Duo called. "Be safe."

"Bye," she replied, before hearing Miranda again. Below them, the engines started to ignite.

"Readying launch," she said. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six."

"Hold on for dear life, guys!" Xavier yelled, the roar of the engines starting to get louder.

"Five, four, three, two, one."

She took a deep breath, before watching the Dragon Shuttle erupted up into the sky. Quickly vanishing out of view.

"And, rangers in space," she said. "You're flying higher than ever before. Set controls to outer space now."

* * *

"I know we've been to space before," Danni said, looking out of the window. "But it seems different somehow now that we're looking at it without heading towards a giant planet destroying asteroid."

"That's a decent point," Xavier remarked. "The planet. Can you see how beautiful it is down there?"

"It really is," Katie commented. "I guess we're part of a select few to see it like this. Only a handful of people have ever done that before. It's... Oh, man, the ocean's look so beautiful from up here."

"Check that out!" Andrew exclaimed, gesturing out of the window. As they looked over to what he was showing them, they all gasped in surprise.

"Oh my," Nahir said, looking at the sight in front of them. "It's like a giant Kyogre."

"You heard that it was called the Kyogre Megaship and assumed it would look like what?" Luke wondered. "A Groudon perhaps? Or maybe a Latios? How about Dialga? What about Lugia? Nah, a Lugia Megaship doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Couldn't you have left your sarcasm back on the surface?" Nahir wondered. "We'd all have enjoyed it more back there."

"Yeah, I didn't want to have to go back and get it in case I needed it," Luke replied, as the Dragon Shuttle started to head towards the giant mechanical Kyogre floating through space. "Alright, we're almost docking."

"Rangers, this might be the last contact we have," Miranda said, through the communication systems in the cockpit of the Dragon Shuttle. "Until you get back at least. If you need anything, patch it through P-Net, they'll ensure that it gets back to me. The block of ice containing the Syodian has already been transported onto the Kyogre Megaship, they'll keep it refrigerated in below zero temperatures until you arrive on Syodia."

"In case we don't make it back," Xavier said. "Nice knowing you, Miranda."

"You will make it back," she replied. "Now, according to my instruments, you're just about ready to dock. Don't hang around, just get on board as quickly as possible. And don't forget the beacon."

"I've got it," Xavier said, as the Dragon Shuttle homed in on the Kyogre Megaship. "We're almost there."

* * *

"What, no welcoming party?" Luke asked, as they walked out of the airlock and down the corridor. "This seems kinda strange."

"Maybe P-Net didn't tell them we were coming," Danni offered. "Or maybe they didn't expect us to get here so quick."

"Or, they've got something planned," Xavier said, before something walked out of one of the side rooms off the corridor and stood in front of them. Something that made them all gasp in surprise.

Looking around at them, the creature's expression didn't change. And it was for the first time that the SDI rangers could see the big human looking cyborg with a Magnemite as a stomach. He had a triangular head that pointed down and had magnets on the two corners. His only eye was red and blue, while he wore a biker vest that said "Create to Destroy" on the back.

"Hi!" he said, cheerily. "Welcome to the Kyogre Megaship. My name is Magbomb and..."

"What are you?" Luke exclaimed, shortly before Nahir stomped on his foot.

"Sorry about him," she said. "He's... Is congenital idiot an actual medical term?"

"I believe it may be in some circumstances," Magbomb replied. "Anyway, are you the ranger team from Verger or..."

"Yes, that's us," Xavier answered, walking over to shake Magbomb's hand. "I'm Xavier, and..."

"Just save the introductions for a moment," Magbomb said. "Let's get everyone here before we make them all. Saves doing it twice then."

* * *

"So, what can you tell us about the Syodians, Spencer?"

As the six of them walked into one of the rooms of the Kyogre Megaship, they could see five other humans sat in front of a large screen, not unlike the ones that they had at the Aquabase. On the screen, was a man. He had brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a green vest.

"Hold on a second," he said, looking over at the new arrivals. "Guess your new team mates are here."

"Wow," one of the girls said. "Hits home when he says it, huh?"

"Spencer Skycloud," he said. "Ambassador for Galactic Peace. I was just revealing what I know about the Syodians to the Space Rangers. From what Pegasus told me, they're honourable. I don't think you should have any problem as long as you give them what they want back. Anyway, I have to go, so I'll be seeing you."

"Later, Spencer," the other girl said. "See you at some point."

"Bye, Tara," he replied, before the screen went dark.

"Sorry about keeping you waiting," one of the Space Rangers said, getting out of his seat to turn around and greet them. He had green hair and brown eyes, while wearing a red sweatshirt, black t-shirt and blue jeans with brown sneakers. "He's a busy guy. Felix Jefferson, Captain of the Kyogre Megaship. Welcome aboard."

The girl who Spencer had called Tara got over to do the same, followed by the others. She had black silky hair to her shoulders and green eyes, while wearing a pink tank top, blue jean shorts and leather sandals.

"And I'm Tara Chaiera," she said. "Second in command. Those guys are Darren Hitchcock, Angela Keeney and Ray Hoover."

As the other rangers came over to greet them, the SDI rangers got a good look at them for the first time. Darren had brown hair, blue eyes and was an average build, while wearing a black collared t-shirt with black jeans and brown sneakers. He wore a silver chain around his neck. Next to him, Angela, who had spoken earlier when they had arrived also had brown hair, but tied into a pony tail. She wore a yellow short sleeved shirt with black on the shoulders and arms, with dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Finally, Ray had brown eyes and lightly tanned skin with long black hair tied into a mullet. He was wearing a blue hat, light blue shirt, navy blue pants and violet blue shoes. All five of them wore wrist morpher with four red lights next to a black cover and a silver Poké Ball at the end of it.

"Nice to meet you all," Katie said, nodding at them. "Guess it's our turn."

"I'm Xavier Jackson," Xavier continued. "Team leader. That's my second in command, Katie Myers..."

"Like we didn't know that," Ray muttered, under his breath. Tara reaching over to lightly punch him on the arm.

"... Luke Sunderland, Danielle Tanner, Nahir Moon and Andrew Bristow. We're SDI."

"Great!" Felix replied. "So, big mess, huh?"

"What, aliens threatening to blow up our planet?" Luke asked. "That's beyond a mess."

"You guys hungry?" Angela wondered. "Because we were just about to eat."

"That sounds great," Danni said. "Space travel can take it out of you."

"You're not kidding," Darren commented. "It's..."

"Hey, aren't there six of you?" Nahir suddenly asked. "Just out of..."

"Yeah, we have a sixth guy," Tara replied. "But, he's just making some adjustments to our morphing grid so that your powers can be used off it for a while. Either that, or he's making a sandwich. He's meeting us up there with Magbomb."

"What's the deal with Magbomb?" Katie wondered. "I mean..."

"He's a great cook," Felix offered, grinning at her. "Really great."

* * *

"I don't know if you remember this," Darren said, looking over at Katie as they walked into the eating area. "But, I interviewed you about a year ago. Shortly before you took part in that tournament for charity?"

"Actually, I do," Katie replied, double taking in surprise. "That was you? I thought that you'd be taller."

"They always do," Darren said, suddenly looking defeated.

"Don't worry," Angela offered, making her way over and linking her arm through his. "It's not something that bothers anyone. You're tall enough for me."

"Ah, that's kinda sweet," Nahir said. "So, you two are..."

"Yeah," Darren replied, pulling Angela into a hug.

* * *

As they walked into the eating area of the Kyogre Megaship, they immediately saw the buffet that Magbomb had laid out for everyone.

"Now, that's impressive," Luke remarked. "Dude, how do you do that? Not even Dominic cooks that much."

"Hungry rangers," Magbomb replied, before there was a knocking below them. "Excuse me one moment."

Bending down, he pulled a grate open and a Sandslash popped out of the vent below them, shaking itself off.

"There he is," Tara said. "Meet Claese."

"A Sandslash?" Luke wondered. "Your sixth ranger is a Sandslash? That's different."

"Heh, remember that Sandslash from earlier today?" Nahir asked. "He was..."

Before she could finish what she was about to say, the Sandslash began to change. Transforming into a human. One with long brown hair, with sharp spikes in it. He was wearing a t-shirt with silver stripes on the back and front, but gold stripes on the shirt arms. He was also wearing black jean pants and shoes.

"Hey!" he said. "Okay, everything's done. I'm awesome."

"So, you're a Sandslash?" Xavier asked. "Want to explain?"

"Err... I'm a Pokémorph from Holon," Claese replied. "I can turn into a Sandslash. Handy in certain situations when I need to blend in and not look like a human."

"Oh no!" Nahir said, going white. "Tell me that wasn't you earlier today. In the forest."

"Heh heh heh," the Pokémorph laughed.

* * *

"So, how did you end up second in command?" Nahir asked, looking over at Tara with interest. "It's a bit unusual."

"It's kind of a long story," she replied. "It actually starts about eight months ago, when a guy named Danny stepped down..."

"Hey, we met him," Xavier said. "In Verger a few months ago."

"Yeah," Tara replied. "In Verger, is it annoying when you interrupt someone?"

"Sorry, been hanging around with him too long," Xavier said, gesturing at Luke. "Blame him."

"Okay, I will do," she replied. "Anyway, at that point, Danny was the red Turbo ranger. Chosen by an alien horse named Pegasus to defend Earth against an intergalactic motorcycle gang known as the Reckless Riders. Anyway, after so long, he stepped down as a ranger and I replaced him as the red Turbo ranger. We... Myself, Darren, Angela as well as that guy Spencer you saw earlier and two others eventually defeated the Reckless Riders and brought peace to Hoenn."

"Bet that lasted a long time," Xavier said, shaking his head. "I grew up in Hoenn."

"A computer virus appeared out of nowhere," Darren offered, helpfully. "The three of us, along with those two were about to start a Pokémon journey around Hoenn, when Professor Birch got a message from Shinya to send us over to Mossdeep. When we got to the Space Centre, it soon came under attack from the virus. We had to escape into space and that's when we made it to the Kyogre Megaship."

"Ah, we've had some memories, these last few months," Ray said. "Not all of them good, but..."

"Well, you lost them once," Felix pointed out. "Remember Cyberdrap?"

"What's a Cyberdrap?" Danni wondered.

"Combination of two Neji generals who combined to try and destroy us," Ray replied. "These guys got frozen, I had amnesia..."

"I had that morphing problem," Claese offered. "Remember, when I could only stay morphed for two and a half minutes?"

"That seems like a while ago, now," Angela remarked. "So, what about you? What's your story?"

"Oh, where to begin," Nahir said. "It's a long one."

"Try the start," Luke offered. "That's usually the best."  
"Start where? With the demons, or with Darkia? Or with Darkia raising the demons?" Katie asked. "Or, you think we're making it more complex than it is?"

"Millenia ago, demons wandered Verger," Andrew said. "Just months, a mutant from the future named Darkia managed to free them. Fortunately..."

"There was an organisation set up to combat the demons should they escape," Xavier said. "They brought the five of us together, he joined later..."

"Funny how it always happens that way," Ray muttered.

"... and we've been kicking demon ass ever since."

"So, what about the mutant from the future?" Felix wondered. "Where'd that thing come from?"

"That's a long story," Danni replied. "He was an underling of the previous threat that had tried to wreck the entire region. But, don't worry. We blew him up a few weeks ago."

As they continued to talk, Magbomb walked into the room.

"How was the food?" he asked, raising an expectant glance towards them.

"Really really good," Xavier replied. "So, how far are we from the Syodian planet?"

"Technically, the name of the place is Saffron Epsilon Eight," Magbomb said. "But, feel free to call it the Syodian planet. For ease. Okay, everyone out. Need to remove everything."

"Whose up for a Pokémon battle?" Felix suggested. "Colour style?"

"Sounds good," Xavier said. "It'll pass the time at least."

"What does colour style mean?" Nahir wondered.

* * *

As the Kyogre Megaship swooped down towards the surface of the Syodian planet, a lone being stood on the edge of a cliff, watching the giant space ship head towards the main settlement of the entire planet. A figure that resembled a big purple Garchomp with Drapion claws at the end of his arms. He had Drapion armour across his shoulders, chest and face. Upon his stomach, there was a pair of Drapion jaws, and he had a sword at his waist which was fashioned after Garchomp claws.

"Knew that they would come," he growled, his jaws salivating in anticipation and anger as he watched it vanish over the horizon. "And, I will have my revenge. You shall pay for what you did to me, and then I will be rewarded for my part in your destruction. For Nejirous!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Yeah...**

**Just in case you didn't work it out, the Sandslash earlier in the chapter was Claese. But, I'm sure you all figured it out. By now at least.**

**Anyway, it takes place after Chapter Thirty Seven of In Space. Give or take.**

**Know who the figure is at the end? Some will, some won't.**

**Next chapter will be part two. Out Of This World. Part Two. Preview below.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Seriously, all appreciated.**

**Like the new credits? For this two parter only.**

**Thanks to Blazin' Saddles for letting me use these characters.**

**Some never before seen stuff coming up in the next chapter. Mainly from the In Space side, but there's also a debut for something in the SDI arsenal.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven, Out Of This World, Part Two, preview.**

**Darren: So, this is the Syodian planet.**

**?: Normally, we could forgive this outrage. But...**

**Felix: Oh crap. We destroyed you!**

**?: Miss me.**

**Katie: Where's Xavier?**

**Ray: Felix isn't anywhere to be found either. Just this.**

**Nahir: Who is that?**

**Claese: He's about to start a war between Earth and the Syodians.**

**Xavier: We have to stop him!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	37. Out Of This World: Part Two

Chapter Thirty Seven. Out Of This World. Part Two.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As Mal and Tim sat in the woods, debating the meaning of existence and demon hunting, they spotted something fall to the Earth from space. As the rangers were alerted, they found the alien outside Lassana City, causing haoc. Freezing it with an attachment for the Emergency Fearow, the rangers encountered a friendly Sandslash who looked at what they were doing. As they put the frozen Syodian in storage, Miranda used the P-Net database to get information. Something that bit her back when Dr. Shinya, the president of the company, collared her about it. Eventually revealing the the Syodians were threatening to destroy the planet unless the other Syodian was returned to them. The two of them made the decision to send twelve rangers to Saffron Epsilon Eight and return the alien. As the SDI rangers met the Space rangers on the orbiting Kyogre Megaship, they began to get to know each other. But, as they approached Syodia, Commander Machdrap of the Nejirite empire watched them land. Swearing his revenge..._

_

* * *

_

"Okay!" Magbomb yelled. "In case you're just joining us, we're in the middle of the Pokémon battle between the In Space All-Stars...!"

As he said it, the Space rangers cheered.

"And the SDI Dragonites!" the mutant cyborg continued, followed by the cheers of the SDI rangers. All of them were sat on the benches, watching the mock battle arena that had been set up in one of the rooms of the Kyogre Megaship. With neither Claese or Andrew having any Pokémon, they'd declined to battle, instead watching the deck of the Megaship. "After three battles, the first being Darren 'Pen of Fury' Hitchcock against Luke 'Master of Disaster' Sunderland. And, Darren's Treecko was beaten by Luke's Gallade."

"I did not pick the Pen of Fury nickname," Darren muttered. "And, I probably wouldn't have either."

"Then, in the second round, Nahir 'Dark Side of the' Moon was defeated by Tara 'Party Queen Marie' Chaiera. Houndoom beating Glameow."

"I did pick that nickname," Tara grinned. "It's part of my e-mail address. PartyQueenMariePoké."

"Yeah, I don't battle that often," Nahir protested. "Just to be social. But, good battle though. You're good."

"And, you've just seen Felix 'Captain Marvel' Jefferson and his Torchic be defeated by Xavier 'Professor X' Jackson and his Blaziken. Next up in the completely random draw... Danni 'Extreme Queen' Tanner..."

"Woo!" the yellow SDI ranger yelled.

"... Will be facing Angela 'I Hate Aquafina And Hope She Dies' Keeney!"

"Yeah, there's definitely a story there," Xavier said, as the two yellow rangers headed down towards the makeshift arena, both of them taking out Poké Balls. "Anyone want to enlighten us?"

"Aquafina is one of our enemies," Felix replied. "And, Angela... Has a little dislike for her."

"That's like saying the sun's a little hot," Tara quipped, as the eight of them watched Danni send out her Magnezone and Angela send out her Ponyta. "Hey, this ought to be interesting."

* * *

**Poké Rangers...**

_Huge Poké Rangers logo appears. Twelve silhouettes on the background._

**Poké Rangers...**

_Felix appears, grinning as he does so. Red Space Ranger poses with Fire Sabre. Felix Jefferson. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers...**

_Darren appears, smiling as he does so. Black Space Ranger poses with Lunar Lance. Darren Hitchcock. Created by Psyduck Ranger._

**Go!**

_Ray appears, rolling his eyes as he does so. Blue Space Ranger poses with Aqua Axe. Ray Hoover. Created by NashWalker._

**It's time to meet...**

_Angela appears, waving as she does so. Yellow Space Ranger poses with Magnetic Stunner. Angela Keeney. Created by Starfighter364._

**Some friends...**

_Tara appears, jumping up and down as she does so. Pink Space Ranger poses with Psychic Pistol. Tara Marie Chaiera. Created by ClarinetWrathArineko._

**From a different place...**

_Claese appears, looking uncertain as he does so. Silver Space Ranger poses with Sand Blaster. Claese Flora. Created by Cyborg-Lucario._

**Hook up against all odds...**

_Slateport City appears in the background._

**And save this world...**

_Xavier appears, looking puzzled as he does so. Red SDI Ranger poses with Lugia Lancer. Xavier Jackson. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**That's what we do...**

_Katie appears, smiling as she does so. Blue SDI Ranger poses with Lugia Lancer. Katie Myers. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Because...**

_Luke appears, looking bored as he does so. Green SDI Ranger poses with Lugia Lancer. Luke Sunderland. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**We are Poké Rangers...**

_Danni appears, bouncing on the spot as she does so. Yellow SDI Ranger poses with Lugia Lancer. Danielle Tanner. Created by Joseph Winter._

**We train to be the best.**

_Nahir appears, looking uncomfortable as she does so. Pink SDI Ranger poses with Lugia Lancer. Nahir Moon. Created by Famousgirl01._

**We are Poké Rangers...**

_Andrew appears, before walking away again after doing so. Gold SDI Ranger poses with Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Created by Blue Bongo._

**We fight and we will be...**

_Both Xavier and Felix transform into their Battlizers._

**Victorious...**

_Bristow, Dominic and Miranda smile at Shinya, Hank and Magbomb._

**Because...**

_The Mega Voyager and Horizon Megazord appear. Dragon Solarzord and Silver Winger do as well._

**We are the Poké Rangers...**

_All twelve rangers shake hands as a opponent explodes behind them._

**And we will win...**

Characters used with the consent of Blazin' Saddles. Poké Rangers In Space created by Blazin' Saddles. Poké Rangers SDI and Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Poké Rangers!**

* * *

"We're approaching the main settlement of Saffron Epsilon Eight, right now!" Claese called, running into the room. Just as both yellow rangers were recalling their defeated Pokémon. "Should be ready to drop you guys of any minute now. And that big block of ice down in the freezer."

"We'll need to defrost it," Xavier said. "Anything else?"

"Normally, we'd go down on our Cyber Sliders," Ray offered. "But, since you guys are here and need to transport a huge block of ice, we'll use the transporter system. We managed to trace the transmission earlier from the palace in the middle of that very settlement it sounds like we're above."

"So, let's take her down there to the palace, make any diplomatic exchanges that we have to do," Katie said. "And then get back to Earth."

"Which is exactly what we were thinking about doing," Felix replied. "It might take a while, but we'll get it done."

"Pity that we didn't get the chance to be declared the winners of that little battle," Luke muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah, tough at the top," Darren said. "Oh well, it's not important."

As the hologram of the battle arena vanished away, the black Space ranger walked over to one of the viewing windows and let out a whistle as he looked out. "So, this is the Syodian planet."

"Let's head down to the planet then," Felix said. "Magbomb, when we're gone, take the Kyogre Megaship back up into orbit and wait for the signal."

"All signs show that Saffron Epsilon Eight has pretty much the same atmosphere as Earth," Magbomb replied. "So, you'll be okay down there."

"That's a relief," Nahir said, breathing a sigh of a relief.

* * *

"Hate to be the one to state the obvious," Angela said, as the twelve of them started to push the frozen Syodian into the palace. All the other wandering Syodian's looking up at them with interest as they did so. "But, all the other Syodians look different to this one."

"I did notice that," Xavier remarked. "I just figured that we should ignore it and not comment."

"Anyone else think that this place resembles what Earth might look like in two hundred years?" Tara asked, checking out the sheer white skyscrapers all around them. As they stood in front of the regal looking palace, a building that looked to be carved out of diamonds.

"Could do," Katie said. "But, we probably won't make it all up out diamonds. Seriously, where do they get them from?"

"If you really want to know," Claese replied. "Diamonds are this planets main export. And not the crappy little stones we get on Earth. Standard ones are about the size of your head. There are more diamonds on Saffron Epsilon Eight than bricks."

"You really are a fountain of knowledge," Nahir remarked. "Interesting."

"And you're a great stroker," the Pokémorph said, grinning at her. "That makes us even."

"Don't even go there again," Nahir replied. "So, how do we get in there?"

"Take us to your leader!" Luke yelled, at one of the Syodians who looked to be guarding the palace. All of the other Syodians that they could see were the same colours as normal Deoxys, rather than the purple and lime green mix that the one in the ice was.

"We welcome you all to our planet," one of them replied. "What is the nature of your business."

"We're returning your citizen," Xavier said, gesturing to the block of ice. "Just like you asked."

"I'm sorry, we don't know what you mean," the other guard said, both of them looking confused at the words.

"This is going so well," Ray remarked, sarcastically.

"Can we see someone in charge? Someone with some sort of authority?" Danni asked. "Your leader, maybe?"

"Follow that one through to him," the first Syodian guard said, gesturing to the other guard. "We're always ready to welcome visitors to our planet."

"These guys seem nice," Angela remarked. "Strange to think that they threatened to wipe us off the face of the Earth."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Xavier pointed out. "They might be complete badass for all we know."

"So, which planet do you hail from, weary travellers?" the guard leading them through the door wondered.

* * *

"Presenting from Earth!" the Syodian guards said, escorting the twelve of them and the block of ice into the throne room, a large chamber made out of diamonds. Even the throne itself was made out of diamonds, a bigger than normal Syodian sat upon it wearing a crown made out of diamonds. "Twelve messengers and what would appear to be..."

"What is that thing doing in here?" the Syodian leader demanded, looking at the block of ice containing the strangely coloured Syodian.

"We never sent a message to Earth," the Syodian leader said, looking surprised. "We have no interest in your planet. If one of our many found its way to your planet, we would not come to you to get them back. It would be to that collective to find its way back here of their own accord."

"So, who sent the message saying that they were going to blow up Earth then?" Luke wondered.

"We do not know!" the Syodian leader replied. "Nor, do we care. That creature is not one of ours. As a Syodian, it is only a pale impersonation. Something corrupted by a source that we have not yet been able to determine yet. Vicious, violent and soulless. We have no need for it."

"Wait a second!" Felix exclaimed. "Your planet sent a message to Earth, saying that if we didn't bring that Syodian back here, you'd destroy us."

"It wasn't us," the Syodian leader replied. "I, Absalon, heir to the chair of Syodia declare it upon the life and soul of our planets distant future. We do not have a problem with your planet. We're not going to wipe it out of existence over something as trivial as that."  
"I have no idea what he just said," Luke muttered. "But it sounded sincere."

"He's swearing it on his planets future," Ray offered. "Sounds sincere."

"It is sincere," Andrew said, looking at Absalon. "Sir, I believe you when you say that. Do you have any idea where this message did come from?"

"I don't, noble humans," Absalon replied. "But, allow this one to go and check around. I will summon my advisers and see what they know."

"Thank you, Great Leader," Xavier said, watching Absalon get out of his seat and walk out of the room. "We'll just wait here."

"At your own leisure," Absalon told them. "If you need anything, just call and someone will come to see to your request."

Watching him walk out of the room, the twelve rangers all sat down. Looking at each other as they did so.

"We could be here a while," Darren remarked. "How to pass the time..."

* * *

After about an hour, one of the side doors of the chamber opened up, and a voice came out from the darkness behind it.

"Can your leader come over here?" it said in a high creepy tone. "We have found something and want to check it with you."

Almost instantly, Felix got up to his feet and started to walk over. Before Xavier got up to follow him.

"That isn't at all awkward," Tara remarked, as the two red rangers headed over to the door. Pushing it open and walking inside.

"Why would that be awkward?" Xavier wondered, leaning against the wall of the chamber behind the door. Hearing it slam shut behind them. "Interesting seeing you and Tara. Something going on between you guys, she seems kinda into you."

"I know, right?" Felix said, grinning over at him. "But, no. Why?"

"Hmmm..." Xavier replied. "Just musing."

"Any rangers on your team that you..."

"Yeah," Xavier said. "There's one. I like her. Like her a lot. But, we're really good friends as well, so..."

Before he could finish talking, the ground below them started to tremble.

"What the...?" Felix said, throwing out his arm to try and steady himself. Before the floor gave out from underneath them and they started to fall, the red Space ranger banging his wrist against something. There was a clattering sound, before the two of them fell through the darkness.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Xavier wondered, picking himself up from the ground. "Was that a trap door? Who the hell has a trap door?"

"I'm more worried about who opened it up," Felix said, as he began to dust himself off. "We're in a corridor under the throne room by the looks of it. Something strange is going on."

"Felix!"

As the two red rangers spun around on the spot, they saw something heading towards them. A sight that made Felix's jaw drop in shock, as he took in the appearance of the mixture of Garchomp and Drapion creature in front of them.

"Man, that's ugly," Xavier quipped, taking a fighting stance. "Who is that?"

"Machdrap!" Felix exclaimed. "Oh crap. We destroyed you though! How can you be here?"

"I'm full of surprises," he replied. "You thought that you'd destroyed me, but I'm like a rash. You get rid of me, I come back, twice as strong."

"You guys know each other?" Xavier asked, looking surprised. "Then again, why should I be surprised."  
"Another red ranger?" Machdrap demanded. "You dare not face me alone?"

"I fell through the floor," Xavier pointed out. "After him."

"How did you survive?" Felix asked. "We destroyed you."

"You destroyed me, correct," Machdrap replied. "But, you didn't obliterate me from existence. As a fail safe, I planted a viral infection into the system of a probe that was to be launched into space. Should I be destroyed, the virus would grow until I had enough power to reemerge. Unfortunately, my rising up caused the probe to crash on this planet. And I was stranded here. But still my army grows. Syodians infected to my will, all working to a common goal of destroying everything. And then, I shall return to Nejirous a winner. And to Aquafina. She's missing me."

"The purple Syodians," Felix said. "You scorpionised them. That's why Absalon wasn't pleased to see the one we brought back."

"Soon, I will have destroyed two planets," Machdrap chuckled. "Syodia from within, and Earth with Syodia's weaponry. You can't stop me."  
"Do all bad guys in Hoenn reveal their plans before you kick their ass?" Xavier wondered.

"No, just the insane ones," Felix said, reaching for the morpher on his wrist. "You're going down, Machdrap. I'm going to defeat you permanently this time."

Instead of replying, the virus general launched a powerful Sludge Bomb attack at the two rangers. The explosive force of the blast throwing them backwards through one of the palace windows.

"And, that should get rid of you," Machdrap said, before turning away to leave.

* * *

"Where's Xavier?" Katie asked, the other ten rangers all pacing around the waiting room in the palace. All bored out of their minds at the wait that was taking place. "Shouldn't someone..."

Shaking his head, Darren got to his feet and headed over to the door that they'd gone through an hour ago. Pushing it open to look inside the room, he instantly saw the small chamber behind it.

"Well, that can't be good," he said, as Ray came over to look. Promptly bending down and picking something up. A small black and silver item.

"Felix isn't anywhere to be found either," he said, holding the item up to the light. "Just this."

"What is that?" Danni wondered.

"Felix's Battlizer," Tara replied. "Hand it over, I'll take it until we find him."

As soon as she took it from Ray, they heard the sound of windows breaking below them could be heard all around the building.

"You just know that's them," Andrew remarked. "Causing destruction of some sort."

"Boys will be boys," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go and see what sort of mess they've gotten themselves into this time."

* * *

"Why did you throw yourself out of a window?" Danni wondered, as the other ten rangers approached Xavier and Felix down on the ground outside the palace. Both of them picking themselves up and wincing in pain. "I know there were a lot of stairs, but..."

"It's Machdrap!" Felix shouted. "He's here."

"What!" Angela said. "You're joking."

"Whose Machdrap?" Nahir asked.

"But... Machdrap was destroyed!" Ray shouted. "What happened?"

"Apparently, he had a fail safe in a probe that was sent into space," Felix replied. "The whole thing was a set up. They sent the Syodian to Earth and then sent the message about destruction. It's all part of his plan for ultimate destruction."

"He's about to start a war between Earth and the Syodians!" Claese yelled. "Damn him, that's really evil."

"We have to stop him," Xavier said. "There has to be some way. We can't let him get away with it."

"It is part of the ranger job description," Andrew pointed out. "Together, we can stop him."

"We need to find him first," Tara remarked, handing Felix's Battlizer back to him. "Let's get in touch with Magbomb. Maybe he has something."

"Right," Felix said, strapping the weapon down onto his wrist, before looking to his Astro Morpher. "Magbomb, you read us?"

"Loud and clear, Felix!" Magbomb called through the items. "Did I just hear you right? Machdrap's back?"

"He is," Darren said. "According to those two. You have anything."

"Who is Machdrap?" Luke wondered.

"He's a psychopath virus monster who wants to kill everything," Tara replied. "And one that we thought that we'd destroyed."

"You get anything at all on where he might be?" Angela asked. "We need to find him right now."

"We're picking up a virus reading about a mile north of your current position. Strong ones too," Magbomb replied. "Has to be Machdrap. Also, you remember Scorpio Badass? I'm getting very similar readings."

"You fought a monster called Scorpio Badass?" Xavier asked, grinning. "That's... unusual."

"Those must be the corrupted Syodians that he had," Felix said. "Like the one on Earth. He must have infected them."

"Like a computer virus?" Katie wondered.

"Exactly like that," Ray replied. "He's a tricky customer. How do you think we should proceed with this?"

"Guess we'll just have to do it the old fashioned way," Danni said. "Let's take them out!"

"We'll never get out there in time," Xavier remarked. "Unless..."

"We've got something for this exact situation," Ray said, bringing out his morpher. Opening it up, he pushed the buttons 7,6 and 1.

"Rhybuster! Install!"

* * *

Up in the sky, the mouth of the Kyogre Megaship opened up, ejecting out a tank that was shaped like a Rhydon. It landed in front of them, the doors sliding open. It was shaped like a Rhydon that was on all fours, with a drill at the top and had small black wheels.

"Let's get going!" Tara shouted. "Everyone inside. We have to hurry."

"That's sweet," Danni remarked. "Does it have a CD player?"

"Why?" Claese wondered. "Why do you want to know?"

"Discussion we had earlier," the yellow SDI ranger replied, as the vehicle began to accelerate away across the ground towards their target location. "Long story."

* * *

"Okay, we're in position now," Ray said, as the Rhybuster pulled up to a halt. "According to our scanners, the source of the virus is just outside this vehicle."

"So, let's go and find them," Andrew remarked, pulling the door open and getting out. Followed by all the other rangers, who stood in a line to see what was happening in front of them.

"Going to go out on a limb and say that's Machdrap," Nahir said, seeing Machdrap and his Scorpio Syodians heading towards them. A whole army of the purple aliens. "Am I right?"

"That's Machdrap," Darren confirmed. "What gave it away?"

"The Drapion part."

"You're not going to get away with your plan!" Katie shouted at the virus creature. "We're going to stop you."

"I'm already getting away with it," he crowed. "You can't stop me."

"We've beaten you before!" Tara yelled. "We'll do it again. You and your freaking aliens."

"Nice insult," Luke quipped. "We're probably aliens to them."

"We fight as one," Xavier said. "Ready?"

"Let's do this!" Felix yelled, as he and the other four original Space rangers opened their morphers up. "Install, Poké Rangers."

Pushing the numbers 3,3 and 5 on the buttons underneath them, he and the others began to transform into their digital suits. Felix wearing red, Darren wearing black, Ray wearing blue, Angela wearing yellow and Tara wearing pink. All suits had white stripes across the shoulder blades, with a white strip across the chest with blue, yellow, red, pink and black squares. The gloves, boots and belt were all white, while the buckle of the belt had a golden rectangle with a triangle engraved in the middle. They all had blue blasters on the left side of their bodies, while their helmets all had a black screen on top with a design of a Pokémon. Both Tara and Angela's ranger suits had skirts as well.

"Omnipotent Warrior!" Felix yelled, his helmet made with a Magmar design. A fire insignia appeared on the black screen. "Red Space Ranger!"

"Strategic Warrior!" Darren shouted, his helmet made with a Honchkrow design. A dark type symbol appeared in the black screen. "Black Space Ranger!"

"Dimension Warrior!" Ray bellowed. His helmet had a water type insignia in the black screen, and was designed to look like a Lapras. "Blue Space Ranger!"

"Analytical Warrior!" Angela yelled. Her helmet had an electric symbol in the black screen and was completed by a Magnezone design. "Yellow Space Ranger!"

"Command Warrior!" Tara shouted. Her helmet had a psychic symbol in the middle of the black screen, and had a Xatu design. "Pink Space Ranger."

Next to them, Claese opened up what looked like a cell phone.

"Digitizer, Install!" he said, pushing down on the buttons 2, 8, 5 and 0, before hitting send and transforming into his own ranger suit. He ended up wearing a silver version of what the other rangers wore, only with golden stripes across the shoulder blades and chest, as well as golden trim on his boots and gloves. His belt didn't have an Astro Blaster on the side, while his helmet had a Sandslash design and a ground type crest on the black screen on the forehead.

"Prototype Warrior!" he yelled. "Silver Space Ranger!"

"Let's do this!" Xavier said, as he and the other SDI rangers took out their morphers. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Transforming into their ranger suits, they all took up fighting stances, looking at Machdrap and his Scorpio Syodians.

"You want to destroy Earth!" Xavier yelled. "You're going to have to go through us all first."

"Gladly," Machdrap replied, looking at his Scorpio Syodian soldiers. "Destroy them!"

Letting out shrieks of fury, the army began to rush towards the rangers.

"Unleash ranger fury on them!" Felix shouted.

* * *

Rushing into battle, Darren and Luke encountered the first wave of Scorpio Syodians. The two of them being forced back by the initial hoards. As the creatures rushed over towards them, Darren hit one with a roundhouse kick, while Luke ducked under the strikes of another before hitting it in the stomach with a punch. As more creatures surrounded them, Darren held out his hand.

"Shadow Lance!"

At his order, a black rod-like weapon with two wings on either side appeared in his hand. The black space ranger swung it around, crashing it into the aliens around him. Knocking them down, watching them fall.

"That's nothing," Luke muttered, summoning his Luiga Lancer. Slashing into the crowds in front of them, watching them fall. Shooting a glance around him, he could see that the other SDI rangers also had their Lugia Lancers out and ready to battle.

"What about this, then?" Darren asked, planting his Shadow Lance down into the ground. Jumping up, he spun around on the long weapon and managed to knock all of the mutated aliens around him to the ground. "Awesome or what?"

"Yeah, okay then."

* * *

Behind them, Angela and Danni were also fighting Scorpio Syodians, the yellow SDI ranger slashing at the aliens with her Lugia Lancer. Across from her, Angela flipped across the ground before dropping down to sweep the legs out from underneath one of them before pushing herself up into the air. Electricity began to erupt across her arm, as she dropped down to chop one of the enemies.

"Lightning Arm!"

Under the shocking strike, the Syodian went down. Twitching under the strike.

"Nice," Danni remarked, hitting another with a spin kick.

"I know, right?" Angela said, holding out her hand. "Magnetic Stunner!"

A weapon with a black handle and a yellow base appeared in her hand, a magnet sticking out of it. Spinning around on the spot, she sent a wave of yellow beams crashing into three of the Scorpio Syodians behind her. As one remained, Danni leaped through the air and impaled it with her Lugia Lancer.

"Yellow rangers rule," she said, looking over at Angela. "You buying that idea?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Jumping backwards onto her hands, Katie kicked one of the Scorpio Syodians up into the air. Feeling it soar up into the air, she bounced back up to see Ray leaping into the sky after it. A weapon appearing in his hand. An axe where the blade was made out of ice with a blue handle. "Aqua Axe!"

Without hesitating, the blue Space ranger slashed it against the body of the Syodian, sending explosions erupting out of the purple and lime green body before it hit the ground. Bringing her Lugia Lancer out, Katie dodged away from a Syodian that was trying to grab her, slicing at the creature with her weapon. As sparks erupted from across its skin, it let out a shriek of pain, one that was compounded as Ray leaped through the air and hit it in the back of the head with a flying kick.

"Nice kick," Katie remarked. "But, can you do this?"

Bouncing up off a chunk of diamond, she kicked another one of the Scorpio Syodians in the face to stun, before flipping her other foot up to send it crashing up into the air. While the two of them were airborne, she grabbed it in a throw, and sent it down into the dirt. Hard. As it tried to get back to its feet, she landed on the back of its neck, a crack ringing out.

"Probably not," Ray replied, hitting another alien behind him with an elbow. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"A Pokémorph taught me how to do it," she said, nonchalantly.

* * *

"Psychic Pistol!"

At Tara's command, a weapon with a black handle and pink laser base appeared in her hand. It also had a purple orb top on the top. With the Scorpio Syodians all around her, she leaped up into the air, unleashing blasts of psychic energy down on top of them, the aliens howling in pain as they were stunned by the powerful blasts. With their attention elsewhere, Nahir leaped in and managed to attack while they were least expecting it. Several of them were down under her strikes before one of them took a slash at her with its tentacles. Ducking under the blows, Nahir saw Tara sail down through the air, landing on her hands and using both feet to punt the Scorpio Syodian off balance. As it tried to steady itself, Nahir impaled it with her Lugia Lancer.

"Nice teamwork," she said, reaching out to high five Tara. The pink Space ranger returning the gesture with a grin.

* * *

Spinning around to meet an oncoming attack, Claese punched one of the Syodians in the face, before kicking him in the stomach. As the creature went back away from the blows, Andrew jumped through the air and hit it with a flying kick to the face. As it hit the ground, the gold ranger brought out the Dragon Staff, crashing it into the ground below his feet.

"Tidal Wave!"

From behind him, a huge wave of water erupted out of nowhere, crashing down on top of several Scorpio Syodians. And splashing Claese.

"Careful, jeez," the silver Space ranger muttered. "Ground type suit."

Bringing up his hand, he summoned a weapon of his own.

"Sand Blaster!"

Upon the command, a silver weapon materialised in his hands shaped like a pistol. It was black with gold trimming on the sides.

Rushing forward, he focused in on one. Making to swing the weapon around, he let out a battle cruy.

"Sand Blaster: Hyper Mode!"

Upon the command, the Syodian in front of him both saw and felt fifty silver bullets impale its body. Not letting up, Claese continued on, bringing the weapon.

"Sand Blaster: Metallic Deletion!" he yelled, a blade erupting out of the weapon, Claese promptly using the weapon to slice through the Scorpio Syodian's body.

"You've been Claesed," he quipped.

* * *

Finally, Felix and Xavier were splitting their attention between Machdrap and a few other Scorpio Syodians. As Machdrap went after Felix, Xavier managed to force the aliens back with his Lugia Lancer. After Machdrap hit Felix back into a crowd, Xavier spun around to go towards Machdrap. Blocking his sword strikes with the Lugia Lancer, he kicked the virus creature in the stomach. As Machdrap went back on the offensive, Xavier rolled away and Felix came back in. A black sword with a red metallic blade that twisted around in a spiral appearing in his hand.

"Fire Sabre!"

Flames were roaring out of the weapon as he sent it crashing against Machdrap. Glowering with anger, he struck out with a Dragon Claw, Felix flying backwards through the air. Again, Xavier came back in, trying out a roundhouse kick. Letting out some harsh laughter, Machdrap grabbed his leg and spun him to the ground.

"Try this!" Felix yelled, leaping through the air. The Battlizer on his wrist, the cover back to reveal three buttons. He pushed the first one, marked with a 01. "Code 01. Fire Punch!"

As he jumped towards Machdrap, his fist burst into flames. Crashing against Machdrap's body, the creature growled in pain as burns appeared on his skin.

"Code 01. Blaze Kick!"

Again, Felix went for Machdrap, this time his foot on fire. Again, he smashed the burning appendage into the scaled body of the virus creature who staggered back. As Felix picked himself up from where he'd landed, Xavier hurled himself forward, slashing at one of the Scorpio Syodians who had tried to take Felix from behind.

"Thanks man," Felix said, as the two red rangers went back to join the rest of the rangers. The small army of about thirty or so of the Scorpio Syodians had really thinned out, as the twelve of them looked at what was left of their enemies.

"They're not so tough," Andrew remarked.

"No!" Machdrap roared, the remaining Scorpio Syodians gathering in front of him. "My army! This is impossible!"

"Haven't you learned anything about evil never winning?" Tara asked. "Let's finish 'em off."

"Super Fire Sniper!" Felix yelled, combining his Fire Sabre with his Astro Blaster. Four laser nozzles appeared at the end of the blade as he levelled it at the Scorpio Syodians.

"Four Function Astro Assault Rifle!" Darren shouted, as he, Ray, Angela and Tara combined their own weapons into one huge rifle.

"Sand Blaster!" Claese exclaimed, pointing the weapon at the mutated aliens. "Gun Mode!"

"Lugia Lancers!" Xavier said, as he and the other four SDI Rangers combined the weapons with their Defense Blasters.

"Dragon Staff!" Andrew shouted, pointing the golden weapon at the enemies.

"Ready!" Katie asked.

"Aim!" Angela shouted.

"Fire!" Both Felix and Xavier yelled. Under their commands, five beams of energy erupted out of the weapons, the blasts smashing against the Scorpio Syodians. As they fell under the powerful attacks, Machdrap stood alone, simmering in rage. As he looked on in anger, Felix shot a grin over at Xavier, the Battlizer appearing back on his wrist.

"You thinking it?" Felix asked. "Let's do it! Astro Battlizer!"

"Satellite Ranger!" Xavier shouted.

As Felix hit the third button on his Battlizer, he began to transform. A ruby metallic plate across his chest, while getting a silver one on his back, along with a jet pack on the back. He also had two black metallic rocket launchers on the back and silver claws. There were also fire designs surrounding the armour. As Xavier gave his command, the SDI satellite began to beam a transmission through space towards them. The black and gold armour with red zig zags materialising over his body, covering his upper body, legs, gloves and boots. In the middle of his chest, an SDI logo appeared there in white, while the visor on his helmet turned from black to red and white. On his back, an armoured jet pack could be seen, while a pair of red, black, white and gold katana's appeared in his hands.

"You can't stop me," Machdrap roared, bringing out his own swords. "I will destroy all of you!"

"Us first!" Xavier yelled, the jetpack throwing him forward through the air, where he slashed at Machdrap with his swords. "SDI Cyber Strike!"

Under the force of the twin attacks, the virus monster groaned in pain under the lightning fast blows. "This... Isn't... Over!" Machdrap howled, as Felix took out his Super Fire Sniper again.

"It's the end for you!" Felix said, aiming the weapon at his nemesis. "You're going down!"

As the red Space ranger began to charge up his finishing move, Xavier crashed his two katana's together to create one long double edged sword. Spinning it around like a baton in his hand, flames erupting at the edge.

"Goodbye!" Xavier shouted. "Satellite Overload!"

"Fire Barrage!" Felix yelled, pulling the trigger of his Super Fire Sniper. Under the command, a multitude of rockets erupted from the nozzles, crashing against Machdrap. At the same time, a blast of energy erupted out of the spinning swords to hit Machdrap, the twin explosions sending the virus monster collapsing to the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Tara yelled. "You did it."

That was before the smoke cleared, and Machdrap was still stood there. To the surprise of all twelve rangers.

"This... Isn't over!" Machdrap bellowed, looking down at the defeated Scorpio Syodians. "I will destroy you all!"

Dropping to one knee, he held out his arms. Summoning the remaining essence of the mutated aliens back into his body, the mutation quick and instant as he began to grow to many times his normal height.

"Look at that," Andrew remarked. "They do it on other planets as well."

Now straightening up, Machdrap's Drapion armour had been replaced with something that resembled Deoxys armour more than anything else. The virus monster screaming in blind fury as he tried to stomp them flat. Forcing all twelve rangers to jump out of the way.

"That's one pissed off Machdrap!" Felix shouted. "We might need to throw everything we've got at him."

"Activating beacon," Xavier said, reaching down to his belt buckle and pushing something. "Let's just hope that those Horizon Zords are in orbit like Miranda said."

"Let's do it!" Tara yelled.

"We need Mega Voyager power now!" the Space rangers ordered, all of them barring Claese looking up to the sky to await their arrival.

"Silver Winger!" Claese shouted, summoning his own Zord. "Now!"

"Horizon Zords!" the five original SDI rangers yelled. "We need you!"

"Dragon Shuttle!" Andrew bellowed. "I summon thee!"

* * *

At the four commands, the sight of twelve Zords coming down towards them suddenly emerged out of the sky. The five Horizon Zords, the Dragon Shuttle, a silver ship with Sandslash claws and spikes on top of it and the five components of the Mega Voyager. A Magmar, a Honchkrow, a Lapras, a Magnezone and a Xatu. The Magmar riding on top of the Lapras.

"Let's get on board!" Angela yelled, as each ranger made to get into their Zords.

"Mega Voyager, Install," Felix commanded, as he got into the seat of his Zord.

Under his command, Magmar Voyager 1 jumped off Lapras Voyager 3. Immediately, Magnezone Voyager 4 stretched out its magnetic arms and the back part of Magnezone Voyager 4 flipped underneath. Honchkrow Voyager 2 attached to the back of Magnezone Voyager 4 with the head on top. Lapras Voyager 3 splitted in half, becoming the legs as the head of the Lapras shrunk and the feet of Lapras Voyager 3 became the feet for their Megazord. Magmar Voyager 1 shrunk its arms and legs, becoming the waist, while Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the back of Honchkrow Voyager 2. The seats of the Voyager Zords ejected them out as the five zords came together. The wings of Xatu Voyager 5 connected to the head of the Megazord. A huge green visor appeared on top as the rangers popped up in the same spots. However, it had black screens with silver trimming, colorful consoles and on the door it said P-NET Mega Voyager on the back. On top of Magnezone Voyager 4, the words Mega Voyager appeared in white letters with the PNET logo.

"Silver Winger!" Claese shouted, as his own ship transformed into a giant Sandslash.

"Horizon Megazord!" Xavier ordered. "Now!"

First, the cockpits of Horizon Two and Three moved up onto the backs of the vehicles, revealing hands. The rear jets moved up, attaching both Zords to the side of Horizon One whose own front part moved up to form armour on chest. The back part moved down to complete the armour and reveal a head with glowing golden eyes. Finally, Horizon Four and Five zoomed in and attached to the base of Horizon One, where the cockpit had been before forming armour. Their own cockpits moved up to offer balance and form the feet of the Megazord. Inside the chest of the Horizon Megazord, the five rangers settled into their seats.

"Dragon Solarzord formation!" Andrew called. "Activate!"

As he gave the order, and inputted the code, the Dragon Shuttle moved into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

"You can't stop me!" Machdrap roared, charging towards the Silver Winger, hitting it with a claw attack. As Claese yelled in pain, sparks erupted up off the body of the Megazord. "I will destroy you all!"

"Back off, Machdrap!" Felix yelled, the Mega Voyager striding over to punch the virus monster in the face. As Machdrap took the blow, he spun around and hit the Megazord with a Poison Jab. As the rangers struggled to regain composure, he continued on with a Dragon Claw. Forcing them back.

"Charge Beams!" Felix shouted.

"Locked on," Angela reported, before several blasts of electricity erupted out to strike Machdrap. The virus monster easily taking the blow.

"Ground type," Claese pointed out, as Machdrap charged towards them. Knocking the Mega Voyager over, the rangers inside yelling in pain as they hit the ground. "Bad idea."

"Mega Voyager is taking a beating," Xavier said. "Let's get in there."

Under his command, the Horizon Megazord rampaged forward. Hitting Machdrap in the face, the virus creature growling in anger. Turning around, he hit the giant machine with his sword, causing a console to explode up in the cockpit.

"The shields just took a forty percent cut," Danni reported. "Let's not take too many more of those."

"Damnit, I'll do it," Andrew said, the Dragon Solarzord moving towards Machdrap. "Dragon Claw!"

With the hands of the Megazord glowing with a bright white light, extending out into claws, it lunged forward slashing them into Machdrap. Groaning in pain, Machdrap leaped into the air, turning his body into a powerful blue bullet. One that was strong enough to knock the Dragonite-like Zord over, Andrew yelling in pain as explosions rang up around him.

"We might have a problem," Luke said, as the Horizon Megazord came back into the fray, only to again be attacked by Machdrap's sword. As the machine staggered back, the Mega Voyager stormed in, only for Machdrap to react faster and unleash a crunch onto them.

"When did he get this strong?" Darren wondered. "That's impossible."

"He's absorbed all that Syodian energy," Ray explained. "Must be how he's getting that power boost. According to the scanners, his power is off the chart."

"Let's try this," Claese offered, the Silver Winger striding in. "Spike Missiles!"

Upon his command, spike-like missiles erupted out of the Sandslash Zord, crashing against Machdrap's body. Causing him to yell in pain, before rushing forward to strike Claese and the Silver Winger with a series of powerful Dragon Claw attacks.

"Did that even do anything?" Luke wondered. "What are our options?"

"You thinking Astro Megazord?" Felix said.

"Won't make any difference," Ray replied. "At this point in time, our attacks alone won't be enough to defeat him."

"What if we combine our firepower?" Katie suggested. "Could that do it?"

"All we have are theories," Claese said, watching Machdrap hit the Mega Voyager with a Flamethrower. All over the giant machine, fires started to erupt into life. "But, we have to do it. I'm losing power, guys. You might want to hurry."

"We need to work out how to do this," Tara said. "Anything else could end up a colossal mess and wouldn't work."

"She's right," Felix called. "We have one shot at this."

"We're ready," Danni replied, as the Horizon Megazord and the Mega Voyager stood side by side. "Let's do this!"

"Horizon Spear!" Xavier yelled, as the giant weapon appeared in the hand of the Horizon Megazord. "We'll blast him, then you blast him while our attack is still in effect."

"That should work," Ray said. "Okay, go for it! We're right behind you!"

"Supernova Strike!" the SDI rangers yelled, the tip of the Horizon Spear glowing with a golden light. As it did so, the Horizon Megazord lunged forward, slashing at Machdrap. Within moments, he was covered in the golden light, laughing in a deranged manner as he tried to break free.

"Nothing!" he screamed, his eyes bloodshot. "Nothing you can do will stop me! I! AM! MACHDRAP! I AM INVINCIBLE! I AM THE DARKNESS IN THE COSMOS!"

"You'll shut the hell up!" Darren yelled. "Call it Felix!"

"Xatu Voyager Five!" Felix shouted, the Xatu Voyager flying down and landing in the hands of the Mega Voyager. "Cosmic Deletion!"

Building up psychic energy, the head of the Xatu Voyager was powerfully expelled out, the missile crashing into the golden energy around Machdrap. The powerful blast enough to increase the already strong Supernove Strike to maximum levels, the explosions larger than ever.

And finally, Machdrap started to go down. Howling in pure agony as his body exploded, there were cheers ringing out from the four Megazords as he was obliterated into nothing by the explosive blasts.

"We did it!" Xavier roared. "Awesome!"

"Great teamwork, rangers!" Felix said, sounding relieved. "Thank Arceus that he's gone."

"You're not kidding," Nahir offered. "Once is enough for him."

"Okay, let's get back to the Megaship and head home," Claese remarked. "I'm really missing Earth."

"Well, it wasn't much of a vacation," Ray said, sarcastically. "This was supposed to be an easy mission."

"Hey, we had a vacation a while ago," Felix reminded him. "I was honestly amazed that Dewford Island took as much damage as it did while we were there."

"You guys took a vacation?" Luke asked. "That sucks, we don't get a vacation."

"Well, we had a day at the beach a few weeks ago," Katie reminded him. "Hey, nobody ever said that been a ranger was easy."

"Heh, guess we're just too different," Andrew said. "Oh well."

* * *

"We saved the Earth and handed Machdrap's ass to him," Felix said, dropping back onto the couch. "Again. Let's hope he stays dead this time. I really don't want to see him again. Ever."

"So, how do you guys normally celebrate the end of a successful mission?" Angela wondered, looking over to the SDI rangers.

"We don't," Luke replied. "We get all pensive and dark."

"I have the key to Magbomb's drink cabinet," Claese offered. "Let's celebrate a joint effort in style."

"That's one way to get our attention," Luke said. "He got any Machampagne?"

"Why would a cyborg need to drink?" Nahir wondered.

"He doesn't need to, he can quit any time he wants," Darren laughed. "Let's do it."

"I'll get it," Claese replied. "Any requests?"

"Yeah, Jack Daniels," Tara called. "As much as possible. Whose for a drinking game?"

"Fives?" Katie asked. "Anyone get that?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

"What's up?"

Leaning against the window, looking down through space, Nahir saw Luke walking over to her. A bit unsteady on his feet, a bottle of Machampane in his hand.

"The sky," she said, flashing him a grin. "It's been an interesting day, huh?"

"You could call it that," he replied. "Huge dangerous virus creatures. Who'd have thought that they were out there."

"But, they came from our own planet," Nahir said. "Maybe Earth is the most dangerous planet in the solar system, dude. We've got demons. Virus creatures. Motorcycle riders from space."

"Apparently there are only two of those things left," Luke pointed out. "That guy there and some other guy."

"Let me guess," she said. "They're both good now. Otherwise, they'd have been wiped out long ago."

"You think it's ever a little judgemental that these things appear from out of space or from another dimension and our first reaction is to try and wipe them out?"

"Sure it is," Nahir replied, as he came to lean next to her. "But, if they weren't trying to wipe us out then we wouldn't have to do it."

"Knew there was a reason for it," he chuckled. "Why we fight."

"You're really pensive when drunk," she said. "Who'd have thought."

"And you have violent and impulsive thoughts," Luke replied, watching Tara take another shot of Jack Daniels. Turning the eleventh glass upside down in front of her. "Guess we're both really really different."

"Not really," she said. "We're both humans. Both have needs. Difference is..."

"She's a fully formed human, you're a sleazy little Raticate!" Darren yelled. "That's what I said to him. That's why it didn't work."

"That's more or less what I was going to say," Nahir said, grinning at him. But, there was something in her eyes. "Hope you wouldn't take it the wrong way."

"Why would I take it the wrong way?" Luke asked, leaning closer to her. "Anything I get from you that isn't vicious insults is a compliment."

"I'm glad you feel that way," she slurred, leaning closer to him. They were barely centimetres apart. "Let's us both know where we stand."

"Here we are as well," Luke said. "In space. Looking down onto an endless galaxy of emptiness. Makes you feel really small. Really really small. A bit like..."

"Don't say it," she warned.

"I'm sure I don't know," he grinned. "I was going to say that we're like a meaningless speck in a never ending stream of eternity."

"That's just depressing," she said. "I actually feel depressed now."

"I've got a load more depressing stuff," Luke replied, his half shut eyes leering at her. "But..."

"Oh please, spare me."

"In two hundred years, all Miltank will either have died out or multiplied and become our rulers. We'll be lower on the food chain than..."

Before he could carry on, Nahir reached out, took him by the shoulders and kissed him. Seeing the look of shock in his eyes, before gradually breaking away.

"What?" she asked, seeing him speechless. "Wanted you to shut up. Seemed the best way."

Before either of them could react further, they heard the sound of retching behind them.

"Hey, Tara?" Felix asked, watching her suddenly go slightly green. "Are you okay?"

"Not again!" Darren laughed, as the pink Space ranger jumped out of her seat and began to vomit noisily into one of the trashcans. "It's like Christmas all over again."

"So..." Angela said, as the sound of her friend being ill continued to sound out around the room. "I missed it the first time. Didn't need to see it."

"What about when we made that music video?" Felix asked. "You saw it then?"

"You guys were in a music video?" Danni wondered. "What, for Rangerz?"

"Didn't you hear that they were supposedly getting back together soon?" Ray asked. "I saw it on the Internet. Next few months."

"Must be true then," Felix grinned. "Because everything on the Internet is."

"Hey, there's some good stuff on the Internet," Xavier insisted. "Like that website. That one that... The official Poké Rangers website. It's got pictures of us all on it."

"What's the Internet?" Andrew wondered.

"I'll tell you," Danni offered. "When we get home, we'll find a computer and..."

"I was joking," he said, bursting out laughing at the look on his face. "I spent twelve years in an demonic dimension. Not my whole life."

"Don't do that!" she said, angrily.

"So, wait, what?" Ray asked. "That's..."

"You think we can get back to Earth without anyone else throwing up?" Katie asked, picking up the bottle of Jack Daniels. "Because..."

"Bring it on!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that. That is hands down, the biggest Megazord battle I've ever written. Possibly that anyone has ever written.**

**Thanks again to Blaze for the characters. And the thing at the end. Long running joke.**

**Yeah, I always intended to use Machdrap for this crossover. Even after he was destroyed. Hope the reason he came back made sense. Even in destruction, he's still more awesome than Cyber D.**

**Actually, there's a bit of a cunning in-joke in the last paragraph. Right after Tara ralphes.**

**And, I'm purposely not mentioning the kiss. Oh damnit.**

**My next crossover will be one with G-Force later in the season. Blaze is also doing one with G-Force later in his season. So, either way, the next crossover in Poké Rangers fandom will be one with G-Force. I believe.**

**Anyway, I did intend to introduce something new in the SDI arsenal but it was cut for timing.**

**Next chapter is back on Earth. And entitled War Of Attrition. Preview below.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated. Completely.**

**Erm... I really like that running joke of Tara vomiting. And, I could have showed more of the ranger Pokémon battles at the start, but it was only for a thing. To kill time.**

**Heh, it's not like they'll never see each other again. Felix, Tara and Xavier will of course all be in Poké Rangers: Forever Red when Blaze releases it next January. Along with many other red rangers. Anyway, that's my publicity piece done for the moment. On both counts.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight, War Of Attrition, preview.**

**Miranda: All over Verger, sink holes are appearing.**

**Luke: That's strange.**

**Dominic: And the reports of people vanishing have gone up.**

**Katie: You don't think that they're falling into the sinkholes, huh?**

**Xavier: It's not going to be that easy.**

**Danni: He's gone undercover? Why?**

**?: Welcome to my world.**

**Xavier: Is that gold? Oh my...**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	38. War Of Attrition

Chapter Thirty Eight. War Of Attrition.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_The trip into space continued on their mission with the Space rangers, having a Pokémon battle which was interrupted by Claese letting them know they had arrived on Saffron Epsilon Eight. Taking the frozen Syodian down to the leader of the planet, they discovered that they had been duped. As the leader revealed he had never sent them a message, Felix and Xavier encountered Machdrap after falling through a trap door. As they managed to escape, they met back up with the other rangers and went to confront Machdrap and his Scorpio Syodians. Teaming up in battle, they managed to defeat the bulk of the army, before the two red rangers blasted him with their Battlizers. As the heavily wounded Machdrap mutated and grew to a giant size, all twelve rangers brought out their Zords and combined their attacks to defeat him. Later, they celebrated on the Kyogre Megaship after Claese swiped the keys to Magbomb's drink cabinet. It was a time for crazy pink ranger antics, as Nahir kissed Luke while drunk, and Tara threw up..._

* * *

"This is just awkward," Andrew said, looking over to the other end of the main command deck of the Aquabase. Where Nahir had just walked in, spotted Luke leaning over the railings to look down at the Zord bay, before turning back out again. "You two have been avoiding each other for the past three days. Ever since we got back from space."

"Yeah, it's complicated," Luke replied. "Really really complicated."

"You do know avoiding each other and hoping for the best isn't really the best way to go, right?" Danni asked, the three of them watching as the Mystic Soarer was wheeled out on the tracks below them. Looking as shiny as the day it was built. "You should talk to her about it..."

"Well, I would do if she didn't keep avoiding me," the green ranger replied, before noticing a stream of red running down out of Danni's nostril. "Huh?"

"What is it?" she asked, instantly bringing her hand up to her nose. "Did it happen again?"

"Did what happen again?" Andrew wondered. "The blood?"

"Keeps happening," she said, wiping it away. "Don't know why. Maybe I took a knock earlier."  
"You should get that checked out," Luke remarked. "Right now."

"Aww, are you worried that it could be serious?"

"Nah, I'm just tired of being cross examined by you," the green ranger replied. "So..."

"You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?" she said, glaring at him. "It's probably nothing, maybe I just picked up some sort of alien virus on Syodia."

"Either way," Andrew remarked. "If it keeps happening, you need to do it. It could be serious."  
"I will," she said. "Just... Keep it under your hats for a moment."

"I'm not wearing a hat," Andrew replied, puzzled by the phrase. "What do you...?"

"It's a figure of speech," she said. "I just don't want everyone worrying."  
"I'm not worried," Luke muttered.

"I don't want anyone who matters to worry."

"Hey!"

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"You can't keep avoiding him."

Ignoring the blue ranger stood behind her, Nahir closed the book and put it down on her bedside table. Sighing as she looked around at Katie, who was rolling her eyes.

"I'm not avoiding him," she replied. "Why would I be avoiding him?"

"Because you kissed him, and he's like your arch nemesis?"

"He's not my arch nemesis," Nahir insisted. "He's just not someone that... We were both drunk."

"Cut the crap, Nahir," Katie said. "We both know that that doesn't mean anything. It's not an excuse. You tend to lose your inhibitions after drinking, so that would mean that..."

"Don't take this the wrong way," the pink ranger replied. "But, it's none of your business really."

"If you want to be like that," Katie said. "Just don't let it get out of hand. Either way, I came to tell you that we're needed in a briefing. Miranda's orders."

"I see," Nahir replied. "Okay then."

* * *

"All of Verger," Miranda said. "Sink holes are appearing. Out of nowhere, the ground opens up and tunnels are left down to the underground."

"That's strange," Luke remarked. "What's it got to do with us?"

"Sink holes don't just appear out of nowhere," Danni pointed out. "So..."

"And, the reports of people vanishing have gone up," Dominic said. "This makes it an even bigger problem. All at the times that the sink holes appear."

"You don't think that they're falling into the sink holes, huh?" Katie wondered.

"What, all at the same time?" Nahir said, snappily. "You'd have to be blind and stupid to do that."

"Someone got out of the bed the wrong side this morning," Luke remarked.

"Don't even go there," Nahir said to him, a vicious look in her eyes. "Because you won't like what you find."

"I agree with her," Xavier said. "What would the odds be that several people all fall down sink holes at the same time. It's not going to be that easy."

"When is anything we ever do easy?" Andrew asked. "Look at our last mission. We were meant to go into space, deliver an alien home and make some apologies about how it ended up on our planet. Instead we end up trying to stop a demented virus thing from starting a war between two planets."

"Here we have a map of Verger," Miranda continued, gesturing to the screen showing what she had just described. "And, these dots show where the sink holes appeared."  
"There's something there in the pattern," Katie remarked. "But, I can't quite..."

"Yeah, we already got it," Miranda said, punching a button. The five sink holes jointing together to form a five sides of a six sided shape. With one point still missing.

"So..." Nahir remarked. "There's a city there unless I'm mistaken."

"It wouldn't be a bad thing to try and get someone down there," Xavier mused. "It might not be a terrible assumption that they're going to attack that other City."

"Has anyone tried to go down the sink hole?" Danni asked. "Because, that sounds..."

"It is considered incredibly dangerous," Miranda replied. "We have no idea what might be down there. Nobody does. Then, there's the usual political crap where it takes them five months just to decide to do nothing."

* * *

"Commander, you got a minute?"

Looking up at the doorway, Bristow saw Xavier stood there. Waiting to come into the office.

"What's up?" he asked. "What is it that you want?"

"I was thinking about the mission that was discussed in briefing this morning," the red ranger replied. "The sink holes appearing all over Verger."

"Strange," Bristow said, looking him up and down. "What about them?"

"I was thinking that they could hit that sixth city at any time," Xavier replied. "If that's the plan of action. It's Sycamore City, I believe."

"That's correct."  
"If I leave now, I could get there and be prepared for any kind of attack." Xavier insisted. "Go undercover and let myself vanish."

"I'm not sure if I can give the order for you to do that," Bristow said. "None of these people have ever been found. You could be lost forever."

"I'm volunteering for it," Xavier replied. "And, it's a risk I'm willing to take. Someone has to get to the bottom of this. It seems demonic."

"Are you one hundred percent sure that you want to go through with it?" the Commander asked. "Because, if..."

"I can do this," Xavier said, saluting him. "And, I'll leave right away."

"Don't do anything to stupid," Bristow reminded him, watching him go out of the door. "You'd be hard to replace."

* * *

"Where's Xavier?" Andrew wondered, as all five of the rangers, bar Xavier walked into the main command deck of the Aquabase. "He was gone when I woke up."

"Xavier who?" Dominic asked, looking around at them with a grin. "Oh, don't worry about him. He's fine."

"Then, where is he?" Katie asked. "He shouldn't just vanish without a trace."

"Oh for the love of..." Miranda groaned. "You might as well just tell them, Dominic."

"Tell us what?" Luke asked. "What happened?"

"I suppose we might as well just tell you that he went undercover," Dominic muttered. "Undercover to check something out."

"He's gone undercover?" Danni asked. "Why? Why would he do that?"

"To try and get to the bottom of it," Miranda replied. "Quite literally. The whole mystery about the sink holes."  
"Damn, I should have done it," the yellow ranger complained. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"Because he felt it was something that was a one man mission," Bristow said, walking into the room. "And, I privately agree with his judgement on this matter. Sending all of you down there would attract attention. If something demonic is doing this, then the less attention the better. Xavier can get in and out without being..."

"So, why Xavier?" Katie asked. "Why did he get the gig and not someone else?"

"He volunteered to go down to Sycamore City and check it out," Bristow replied. "While the rest of you were asleep."

"I'm sensing tension here," Andrew remarked, looking over at Dominic. "You sense that?"

"Not really," the Pokémorph said, shrugging. "But, I can see it. Because I have eyes."

"Okay, what's everyone's gripe?" Miranda asked. "If you've got a problem about this mission, speak up now."

"I used to live in Sycamore City," Nahir said. "I'd have been perfect for this."

"No comment," Danni replied, rubbing at her nose. "It's not about this mission."

"Mine neither," Luke offered. "Mine's personal frustration and anger."

"I'm just annoyed with Xavier," Katie answered, stalking away out of the door. "Running off on a mission like that without letting the rest of us know. We're supposed to be a team."

"What's with her?" Luke wondered. "She's not normally like that."

"Who knows," Andrew said. "All I'm getting is anger, frustration sickness from her. She's really stressing out about something."

* * *

"Good morning!"

Walking down the stairs of the motel, Xavier saw somebody waving at him. He was back in his street clothes, the SDI jacket left back at the Aquabae. His morpher in his pocket, the earpiece in his other pocket. Waving back at one of the owners of the building, he continued to walk down the street. Watching and waiting for any sign of inactivity.

His vigil didn't take long, the ground shaking underneath his feet. Instantly bursting into action, he rushed forward towards the epicentre. A towering pillar of pulsating sand erupting out of the ground, barely three hundred feet in front of him. Pumping his legs up and down, he cleared the short distance as fast as he could. Jumping towards the apparation, he could see several other people around him, all running towards the sight to try and get pictures. Even though he was trying to stop himself and them from moving closer to the sight, he couldn't quite bring his legs to quit moving towards the pillar of sand.

Taking a deep breath, he made the decision to just go with it. Something inside the sand was drawing him and the others in towards it. Exhaling out, he leaped forward, hitting the pillar of sand arms first. The shock rushing through his body similar to as if he had hit a brick wall head on, he felt himself pass through the sand...

And it all went black.

* * *

"Hey, Xavier!"

Groaning in pain, he heard the voice above him. Someone speaking out to him to try and rouse him up from his passive slumber.

"My head," he groaned. "What happened?"

"Same thing to you as it did to me," the voice continued, as the red ranger opened his eyes up. Seeing Ryan crouched down above him.

"Always interesting wherever you guys are around," the trainer from Snowpoint City remarked. "I come to Sycamore City to see about getting one of the few badges I have left to collect. Only to vanish into a pillar of sand."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Xavier groaned, sitting up. "Got mangled up pretty badly by that sandstorm."

"I take it that you did it deliberately," Ryan said. "To find out what was going on."

"More or less," Xavier replied. "You seen anything...?"

"I don't know why we're here," Ryan admitted. "Nothing's happened since I woke up about ten minutes ago."

"Well, that could be about to change," Xavier said, seeing shadows up ahead of them. As they got closer to himself, Ryan and all the other people around them, he could see that they were in some sort of undergroun cavern. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Doesn't look good, huh?" Ryan replied. "I've got your back if you need it."

"I'm not going to fight until I can see what we're up against first," Xavier said. "But, I appreciate it."

As the two of them watched from the back, they saw Jyngella and Ramelow walk into the chamber, followed by a strange demon. A demon that had the body of a Rhydon, combined with the colour, flippers and white fur of a Walrein. On his tail, there were a pair of Walrein tusks, while his horn was long and white. Sand dribbled from the corners of his mouth, the eyes watching everyone around him.

"You got a good haul this time, Rhyrein," Ramelow remarked.

"What the hell...!" someone from the captured masses yelled. "...Is going on?"

Looking over at the direction that the voice had come from, Ryrein fired a burst of rocks towards the ceiling above the crowd. Dropping several pounds of dust and stone on top of the people in the area where Xavier was crouching.

Shaking himself off, the red ranger heard the demon in front of them all, roaring with laughter at their predicament.

"You're all mine now," he snorted. "All mine. Nobody will ever find you in these tunnels under Verger. And there's only one way for you to get out of here. With me."

"Why are you doing this?" a woman yelled. "Let us go!"

"Errr... No."

"The Poké Rangers will save us!"

"No, they won't!" Rhyrein chuckled. "Because, they don't know where to look. They don't even know what they're looking for."

"But, we could die down in these tunnels."

"Welcome to my world!" Rhyrein cackled. "Now, find me that treasure."

"What treasure?" Ryan wondered.

"Somewhere in these catacombs," Jyngella said, proudly. "There lies a crown fit for a regal Princess of my beauty and grace. One that will grant to me more power. And then you will see my full wrath."

"Whoever brings me the crown is the only one who shall escape here," Rhyrein repeated. "You have my honourable word on that. The rest of you will be left to rot down here, with no chance of ever seeing sunlight again."

"I don't think he's telling the truth," Ryan muttered. "I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"Either way, we still need to find that crown," Xavier said. "And get everyone out of here as fast as possible."

"Let's get looking then," Ryan replied. "This place is pretty creepy."

"You're not wrong there," Xavier said. "Hold on a second, I've got an idea. If this crown is demonic, then I have a means of tracking it down."

"Go and find it then," Ryan insisted. "I'll try and let as many people as possible know that they should just keep a cool head and they'll be fine."

"You do that," Xavier said, taking his morpher out. Small beeps began to ring out, getting stronger as he began to move away from Ryan. "Okay, setting to scan."

* * *

He'd been searching for about an hour when his morpher finally began to let out its strongest signal. Breathing a sigh of relief, he dropped down to his knees and began to scoop the dirt away with his hands. Digging for a few seconds, he finally spotted a gleam of something shiny in the sand, letting himself exhale out as he pulled it out of its securing.

"Is that gold?" Xavier whispered to himself, as he picked up the crown. As he had already worked out, it was made of solid gold with several large jewels set into it. "Oh my..."

"Give me that crown!"

Looking around, he saw Jyngella and Rhyrein behind him. Both glaring at him.

"Errr... no," he replied. "You think I'm going to do that?"

"You will if you want out of here," Rhyrein snarled. "Now..."

"Actually," Xavier replied, taking out his morpher. "I've got my own exit strategy."

"What!" Jyngella howled. "You took a ranger down here! Are you stupid!"

"One ranger cannot defeat me!" the demon monster snarled.

"Let's find out," Xavier replied, before activating his morpher.. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Transforming into his ranger costume, he cradled the crown under his arm before leaping through the air. Hitting Rhyrein with a flying kick, a blow which barely fazed the demon. Growling with laughter, the opponent struck out with his fist, the blow sending Xavier crashing back against the wall. Still holding the crown, he managed to get back up.

"How did you find me?" he demanded, trying to keep a safe distance between himself and Rhyrein. "I thought..."

"We overheard your friend telling people that it'd be all okay," Jyngella cackled. "So, we followed your footsteps. Now, give me that crown, or..."

"Never!" Xavier yelled, throwing another kick towards Rhyrein. Again, the demon blocked the blow with his arm, spinning around to hit the red ranger with his tail. As the tusks dug into his body, he let out a yell of pain and dropped the crown.

"Ha!" Rhyrein shouted, his jubilation instantly apparent as he bent down to pick up the crown. As Xavier tried to grab it back, the demon struck out with his horns, throwing the red ranger back. Slipping it down over his own head, Rhyrein fired a barrage of rocks towards Xavier who was sent crashing away by the attack, rolling across the ground.

"Excellent work," Jyngella cackled, jumping up and down on the spot. "Now, give me the crown and we will..."

"Just let me finish this interloper off first," Rhyrein pleaded. "With this power, I can destroy him easily."

"I don't know..." Jyngella said, sounding hesitant. "I would like that power as quickly as possible."

"Then, I will do it quickly," Rhyrein replied, rushing towards Xavier. "Thank you, my Princess."

As Xavier got to his feet, the demon bore down on him, hitting him with several powerful Ice Punches. All which caused him a huge amount of pain.

"Lugia Lancer!" the red ranger yelled, bringing out the weapon. As he slashed against the demon, Rhyrein easily deflected the strikes away. Punching him again in the face, as Xavier's guard was broken by the blocks.

"You're really starting to annoy me!" Xavier yelled, swiping at the crown with the Lugia Lancer. Only for Rhyrein to dodge away and hitting him with his tail.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" the demon demanded, grinning at him. "Oh, that's right. Nothing."

"Guess I'll have to bust my plan out a little earlier than I thought," Xavier said, looking to the dirt ceiling several feet above him. "I just hope this works."

"Destroy him!" Jyngella screamed. "Make him suffer!"

"Not yet!" Xavier replied, taking a deep breath. "Satellite Ranger! Now!"

* * *

High above them, the SDI Satellite began to whir into gear. Emitting a focused beam of data straight down into his morpher. And, it began to come into focus. Black and gold armour with red zig zags materialising over his body, covering his upper body, legs, gloves and boots. In the middle of his chest, an SDI logo appeared there in white, while the visor on his helmet turned from black to red and white. On his back, an armoured jet pack could be seen, while a pair of red, black, white and gold katana's appeared in his hands.

"You're going to get it now!" Xavier yelled, leaping towards the demon. Wrapping his arms around the body. "Firing thrusters!"

Behind him, the jetpack started to ignite, forcing the two of them up into the air. Half a second later, Rhyrein hit the ceiling, the powerful force from the jetpack on the Battlizer forcing him straight up through the dirt.

"You're going to pay for this!" he yelled, his voice muffled by the roar of the jetpack and the earth all around them.

* * *

Roughly thirty seconds later, the two of them erupted out of the ground. As Xavier let go of Rhyrein, he spun around in the air and hit him with a kick to the stomach. A blow which knocked the demon away from him, eventually sending him crashing into the ground. As Xavier landed, he saw Rhyrein get back to his feet, a demented grin on his face.

"You cannot stop me that easily. I am so much more than you!"

"You're nothing!" Xavier yelled, aiming both katana's at the demon. "I will destroy you! For all those people you captured and worked to death. All to find that crappy crown."

"This powerful and snazzy weapon of mass distraction?" Rhyrein quipped. "It distracts while I destroy."

Ignoring him, Xavier activated the jetpack again, erupting across the area. Slashing at the demon with the katanas, bringing them raking against the demons body.

"You're going down," he growled. "SDI Cyber Strike!"

At the command, the twin swords began to glow with a bright red energy. Spinning them around in a flurried whirlwind, he crashed the blades against Rhyrein's body. Sending him down to one knee.

"Satellite..." he began to shout, ready to combine the two swords together. "...Over..."

Before he could finish, Jyngella emerged out of nowhere, attacking him with a whip-like sword. One that extended out around his neck, dragging him away from Rhyrein.

"How could you forget about me?" she whispered in his ear as she started to try and choke him. "It'll be the last mistake that you ever make, boy."

Gagging for breath, Xavier heard movement behind him. Craning his head around as best he could...

"Dragon Fury Attack!"

Coming down from out of nowhere, Andrew smashed the glowing Dragon Staff into Jyngella. The demon princess screaming in pain as she staggered back away from Xavier. Freeing the red ranger out of her grip.

"Admit it," Andrew said. "You're glad to see us."

"You're not wrong," Xavier replied, getting to his feet. "I'm glad to see you guys."

"Well, that's a relief," Katie said sarcastically, she and the other three rangers running towards the scene of the battle. "Hate to think that we'd be cramping your style."

"I never said that," Xavier protested. "What's wrong with you?"

"Walking off and leaving us while you go off on your lone ranger-some," she said, still sounding annoyed. "Honestly, we're a team and..."

"Yeah, I had an idea," he replied. "Wasn't time. And, I've been proved right. It showed up out of nowhere, and I was here to get it. Look, I'm sorry, but I made a decision and..."

"Hey, rangers!"

Looking around, the six of them saw Rhyrein glaring at them. Jyngella had vanished away, leaving them alone.

"You forgot about me," he roared. "And, I will..."

"Ready for some teamwork?" Xavier asked. "Andrew, you grab the crown. We'll blast him when you do."

"Right," the gold ranger replied, bringing up his Dragon Staff. "Tidal Wave!"

As he slammed the weapon down into the ground, a giant wave of water came crashing down on top of Rhyrein. Knocking him off balance. With the demon struggling, Andrew leaped forward, hitting him in one of the knees with the weapon. As he tried to hit the gold ranger, Andrew ducked, taking out the other leg. Promptly falling to his knees, unable to stand, Andrew scooped the crown up off his head and tossed it up into the air. Aiming his weapon after it, the Dragonite's head on the end glowing with a red light.

"Flamethrower!" he yelled, a stream of fire erupting out of the end, billowing up into the air and completely melting it. "Now, go for it!"

"Everyone okay with this?" Xavier asked, looking over at Katie. Who nodded back at him.

"Lugia Lancers!" the red ranger yelled, the five of them summoning their weapons. Combining them with the Defense Blasters. As they aimed the weapons at Rhyrein, he gave the second command.

"Aeroblast!"

All five of them pulling the triggers at the same time, five beams of glowing white light erupted out of the Lugia Lancers, shooting into Rhyrein's body. As they did so, the bursts were enough to blow him to pieces, the remains crashing to the ground.

"Any criticism?" Xavier asked, looking over at Katie.

"Just drop it," she muttered, before spotting the card sailing down through the air. Hitting the remains of Rhyrein.

"Filled with fury this night!" Kable yelled, from a rooftop high above them. "Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

As the blue energy raked across the remains, Rhyrein was reformed instantly, getting to his feet and growing to a giant size.

"Now, it's time for the second round!" he yelled. "Come and get me, rangers!"

"Aura Carriers!" Xavier yelled, looking to the sky. "On track!"

"Dragon Shuttle!" Andrew called. "I summon thee!"

* * *

At the twin commands, the Aura Carriers broke away from the trainbay, moving towards the battle via the rail system. The Dragon Shuttle launched from the Zord bay next to them, swooping down over the battlefield. As it did so, Andrew leaped up and got into the cockpit. The rest of the rangers got into their Aura Carriers, the Horizon Zords leaving their storage confines and launching into the air.

"Horizon Megazord! Now!" Xavier yelled, activating the controls in his Horizon Zord to start the formation

First, the cockpits of Horizon Two and Three moved up onto the backs of the vehicles, revealing hands. The rear jets moved up, attaching both Zords to the side of Horizon One whose own front part moved up to form armour on chest. The back part moved down to complete the armour and reveal a head with glowing golden eyes. Finally, Horizon Four and Five zoomed in and attached to the base of Horizon One, where the cockpit had been before forming armour. Their own cockpits moved up to offer balance and form the feet of the Megazord. Inside the chest of the Horizon Megazord, the five rangers settled into their seats.

"Dragon Solarzord formation! Activate!" Andrew shouted.

As he gave the command, the Dragon Shuttle moved into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

"Hee hee hee," Rhyrein laughed. "This is going to be fun."

His mouth opening up, he instantly fired out a Blizzard attack towards the two Megazords. The rangers instantly realising what it meant.

"Oh crap!" Danni exclaimed, the harsh winds ripping across the two Megazords. Twin sets of critical alarms ringing out in the cockpits.

"The Horizon Megazord is made up of flying type Zords," Katie said. "And the Solarzord is..."

"We can't let this slow us down!" Nahir shouted. "Come on, we can do this!"

"Striking back now!" Andrew yelled. "Dragon Claw!"

Under his command, the Dragon Solarzord burst forward, striking Rhyrein in the stomach. As the claws raked across the rubbery skin, the demon grunted in pain.

"Iron Tail!" the gold ranger continued, the giant robot Dragonite spinning around and hitting Rhyrein with its glowing white metallic tail. Groaning in terrible pain, the demon struck out with an Ice Punch. Causing just as much damage to the Dragon Solarzord.

"Rangers," Miranda called, through the communication systems. "Time to tell you about a new upgrade that we installed earlier."

"A new upgrade?" Luke asked. "That's great."

"What do we do?" Xavier wondered, as the Horizon Megazord tried to punch Rhyrein in the face. Only for the slippery demon to evade it.

"Call for the Dragon Alphazord," Miranda told them. "You can combine those two Megazords to finish him off."

"Okay, let's do it!" Katie yelled, as the Horizon Megazord was struck with another Ice Punch.

"Ready, Andrew?" Xavier asked.

"Oh yeah," the gold ranger replied. "Let's do this thing."

* * *

"Dragon Alphazord formation!" both Xavier and Andrew yelled, the two Megazords standing next to each other. Then, it began. The Horizon Megazord began to disassemble, Horizon One swooping down to create some red armour for the Dragon Solarzord. Part of it covering the giant golden face. Next, Horizons Four and Five fused with the legs of the golden Dragonite, the yellow and pink armour thickening across the limbs. After that, Horizon Zords Two and Three did the same, attaching to the arms. Part of their rear thrusters moved down to the side of the Dragon Solarzords arms, forming side blasters. The tail detached away, vanishing from view. In the cockpit, the six rangers all appeared, Andrew sat in the centre seat with Xavier behind him and the other rangers to the left and right.

"That won't stop me!" Rhyrein howled, charging towards them on an Aqua Jet attack. "You're going down!"

"Activating thrusters!" Andrew yelled, the wings flaring out behind the Dragon Alphazord. Under the order, it leaped up into the air, evading the attack. "Let's finish him off right now."

"Call for the Solar Horizon Spear," Miranda said, through the communication systems in the new Megazord. "You'll like it."

"I bet," Xavier remarked, grinning under his helmet. "Solar Horizon Spear!"

At the order, the new weapon appeared. The regular Horizon Spear, combined with the tail of the Dragon Solarzord to create a giant new blade at the end of it.

"Now, that is sweet," Luke said. "Let's give it to this menace!"

"You need the name of...?" Miranda started to ask, before being interrupted.

"We've got it," Katie replied. "Ready guys?"

"Solar Supernova Strike!" the six rangers yelled, the weapon glowing with a bright white light. Sucking in the power of the sun, the Dragon Alphazord swept down through the air, swiping the glowing hot weapon against Rhyrein. As the demon screeched in pain, explosions rang all across his body, before he collapsed to the ground and exploded.

"We did it!" Nahir yelled. "Awesome!"

"Now, that's team work!" Danni said. "Whew!"

"We cool?" Xavier asked, looking around at Katie. Removing his helmet to shoot her an imploring look.

"Yeah, I suppose," she replied. "We're cool."

* * *

"So, what's in here?" Luke asked, as he walked towards a door, Xavier and Andrew behind him. Stopping him from turning to leave. "Why are we going towards here?"

"Miranda called a meeting in here," Xavier said. "All a big debriefing thing. Maybe something about a new weapon or..."

"Or just a commendation," Andrew offered, pulling the door open. "She said good things about..."

Instead of finishing the sentence, he pushed Luke inside, slamming the door shut behind the green ranger and locking it.

"Hey, let me out!"

* * *

"What did Miranda want?" Nahir wondered, as she, Danni and Katie walked towards another dooor. The blue and yellow rangers behind her, both with uneasy grins on their faces. "I didn't hear anything about an emergency meeting."

"Apparently... she just wanted to congratulate us all," Danni quickly said, rubbing at her nose. "Because we're all really awesome at what we do. And she might have mentioned something earlier about wanting to let us all know as a team how all the people from the tunnels were rescued."

"Yeah, that's it," Katie said, opening the said door in front of them. "Plus, maybe because we managed to master the Dragon Alphazord. Something like..."

As Nahir lingered in front of the door, Danni pushed her inside, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Hey, what are you playing at!" Nahir shouted, turning around to try and open the door. "Let me out!"

* * *

"You too, huh?"

Turning back around, she spotted Luke at the other side of the room. The green ranger looking annoyed, as he began to walk towards her.

"Guess they decided that there was something we needed to talk about," he said.

"That's ridiculous," she replied. "We've got nothing that we need to say to each other."

"Well, there is one thing..." he said. "That night on the..."

"We were both drunk, it was a strange moment," she replied, angrily. "It didn't mean anything."

"I think it did," he said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have done it."

"I did it because you were making me depressed, and I wanted to shut you up."

"See, if you wanted to shut me up, you could have slapped me," he pointed out. "Or thrown something at me."

"Oh, excuse me for looking for a solution that didn't involve violence."

"That's never stopped you before," Luke said, angrily. "We deal it in everyday. Remember?"

"You're an asshole, you know that?" she replied. "Do you do it deliberately?"

"I don't know," he said. "Only for your benefit. I seem to rub you up the wrong way, so I run with it. Or, I could do it the right way. If you ever wanted more than a kiss."

"Oh, shut up," she replied, a disgusted look on her face. "Never in..."

"You want me to shut up, huh?" Luke asked, grinning at her. "Well, you know what worked before."  
"I was drunk before," she replied, angrily. "Not now."

"You know what I think?"

"I don't care what you think."

"I think that you..."

"Said I don't care," she repeated, still glaring at him. "Never in a hundred thousand... I will always think the same thing where you're concerned."

"Always is not forever," he replied, winking at her. "Tell you what? You want to tell everyone that we've sorted it out, just to leave here? Then we can just go back to our normal love-hate relationship?"

"That sounds fair," she said. "About time you came up with a good idea."

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Xavier asked, as Luke walked into the sleeping quarters and dropped down onto his bed.

"We talked about it a bit," he replied. "Decided that it wouldn't work and that we should just continue on as normal. But, there is one problem with that. Something that I've been wrestling with for a while, and I've got to let it out."

"Go on," Andrew said, looking up from his book. "Even though I can kinda guess."

"I think I'm in love with Nahir," Luke admitted.

"Really, you don't say," Xavier said. "You only just worked that out?"

"Wait, is it really that noticeable?"

* * *

**Author's Notes...**

**Dum dum dum.**

**Hmmm... Interesting. Sorry about the late update, there's been scheduling conflicts.**

**And, just what's wrong with Danni and the nosebleeds. I'm not saying anything, but you just know that it isn't going to end well.**

**Dragon Alphazord! Heh! Seriously. The penultimate Megazord/Megazord combination of the season.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated. A lot.**

**And at least Luke and Nahir are finally talking again. Not avoiding each other.**

**Interesting side note, this was originally the chapter I intended to introduce Xavier's Battlizer in. But, it was originally earlier in the season.**

**Also, hundredth reviewer gets a sneak preview for Season Three.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is called Key To Our Lives. As always, the preview is below. **

**As of the next chapter, there will be fifteen episodes left of the fic. Wow.**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine, Key To Our Lives, preview.**

**Katie: What is it?**

**Miranda: It appears to be poisonous.**

**Luke: That makes sense. Target the oceans, then we'd all be screwed.**

**Katie: I can't believe that they'd stoop that low.**

**Danni: Still more nosebleeds.**

**?: Soon, the oceans will be toxic sludge.**

**Katie: Not going to happen. Not on my watch!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	39. Key To Our Lives

Chapter Thirty Nine. Key To Our Lives.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_After returning from space, the rangers became annoyed at the way Luke and Nahir were avoiding each other. All while Danni was suffering from some strange nosebleeds that she refused to get treatment over. Meanwhile, sink holes were appearing all over Verger in conjunction with the disappearance of several people. Appealing to Commander Bristow, Xavier went out on his own to investigate what was happening. He promptly found it, being sucked down into the tunnels below Verger. Down there, Jyngella and the Rhyrein demon were trying to search for an old crown that would grant them more power. Using the scanner in his morpher, Xavier managed to find it, only to be ambushed by the two demons. He was unable to hold them off completely on his own while trying to keep the crown safe, and Rhyrein got it. Using his Battlizer, he managed to get the demon out of the tunnels and up to the surface where the other rangers showed up to help. Andrew stealing the crown, and everyone else blasting him. As he reformed, he proved to be too much for the two Megazords. Prompting Miranda to tell them to activate the Dragon Alphazord. Using the new Megazord, they managed to defeat the demon. Later, after all the people had been rescued, the other four rangers came up with a way to get Luke and Nahir talking to each other again by locking them in a room together. Only for Luke to admit to Xavier that he was falling in love with Nahir..._

* * *

"More nosebleeds, huh?"

"Ignoring them," Danni said, wiping at her nose. "It'll pass."

"Seriously, you should get down to the medical bay and have someone take a look at that," Katie insisted. "You've been having them for a week."

"Which means that it should pass soon," the yellow ranger replied. "Seriously, how much longer can it go on for?"

"Maybe you should ask a doctor," Nahir suggested. "You can't keep it concealed forever."

"Why do you not want to get help about it?" Katie wondered. "Surely it would..."

"Just drop it okay," Danni said, angrily. "It's starting to annoy me."

"Hey, calm down," Katie replied, just as angrily. "We're only worried about you."

"I'm starting to reconsider that," Nahir said, grumpily.

"Look, I know that," Danni said, her whole demeanour changing. "I'm just stressing out over it."

"Then, why not get a medical opinion..."

"Let's not start it again," the yellow ranger insisted. "I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood for what?"

The three female rangers looking up, they saw Miranda stood at the doorway. Almost as if she'd been listening to the conversation.

"Nothing, never mind," Danni said. "What's up?"

"I came to find Katie," Miranda replied. "We need your help on something."

"What is it?" Katie asked, instantly interested.

"Some rubble came loose the other day," Miranda told her. "It's caused cracks in the stilts of the Aquabase. We need you to go down in your scuba gear and mark the cracks with luminous spray so the technical team can go and find them. It knocked out our sensors down there, so we can't find them otherwise."

"Yeah, you should totally do that," Danni said.

"I'll get right on it," Katie replied, getting off her bed and heading for the exit. "If you'll excuse me. Can I borrow a suit and tank? Mine are elsewhere."

"Of course," Miranda said. "Let Dominic know what you need."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Whoo, that's cold," Katie said, dropping down into the water, feet first. Using the ladder for balance as Dominic bent down to show her the map of the Aquabase exterior. "But refreshing."

"You've got two hours worth of oxygen," the Pokémorph reminded her. "And two cans of a water resistant luminous spray. Work fast, mark the cracks and come back."

"And, you couldn't have done this with all the sensitive equipment in here?" Luke asked, incredulously. "That's..."

"We can't quite pinpoint it," Dominic snapped. "We know the general location, the coordinates of which we have programmed into your dive computer. You need to go here, here and here."

As he gestured to three different points on the map, Katie nodded each time. Before pulling the mask over her face.

"I'll get right on it," she said, before making to place the mouthpiece inside her jaws. "See you on the other side."

Finally fitting it in, the blue ranger let go and dropped down into the water. Swimming down through the tunnel.

"She'll be okay," Miranda said. "This isn't at all dangerous."

* * *

Swiming down through the dark waters, Katie followed one of the struts of the Aquabase down towards the ocean floor. Hearing the beeps on her dive computer grow steadily stronger as she pushed herself down. Seeing the dislodged material below her, just as Miranda had told her about earlier.

Okay, she thought, letting go of the stilt and moving through the water. Reaching for one can of spray as she dropped to the sand and rock below her. Digging her feet into it, she spotted one of the cracks. Instantly moving to place the can closer to the gash, she depressed the plunger. Spraying as much of it over the damage as she could afford, before turning to leave.

That was when she saw it across from her. Scores of sick water Pokémon struggling through the water, each looking in a terrible condition. For every one that was sick, more were looking even worse. She could see several upturned Goldeen close to her, their eyes blank and staring out through the murky water.

Swearing inwardly, Katie took a step back. Feeling the rubble almost cause her to slip on the ground, her ankle almost twisting under the movement. Wincing in pain, she brought the sore ankle up to rub at. As she did so, the blue ranger found herself wondering what could have caused it. And, if it was something unnatural, could she end up sick from it?

Breaking the can open at the top, letting all the spray deposit out all over the floor of the ocean, she swept it through the water that was causing the water Pokémon to go into convulsions. Hoping that it would be enough to get a sample, before placing the cap back across the top, Katie began to swim back up the water towards the Aquabase.

* * *

"That was quick," Xavier remarked, looking around as she pulled herself out of the pool. "Didn't know you were so fast."

"Yeah, I decided to come back up for a second," she said, handing the can over to Miranda. "Can you do me a favour and check this water out?"

"Why do you ask?" the scientist wondered. "Is there something...?"

"There's about forty sick and dying water Pokémon down in the water below us," Katie replied, grimly. "Something's doing that. It might be poisonous."

"Okay, go and finish the job," Miranda ordered. "And I'll run some tests on it. Try not to swim in the..."

"Yeah, it might be all poisonous," Katie replied. "Hate to tell you to forget it, but..."

"She does have a point, Mindy," Dominic muttered. "It is hard to order her to do that."

"Don't ever call me Mindy again," Miranda warned. "Or it really won't end well for you."  
"Heh heh heh," Luke laughed. "You're in for it there, Arcady. Walking away with your tail between your legs."

"Yeah, don't you start either," Miranda warned, placing a sample of the water between a pair of microscope slides. "Otherwise..."

* * *

"Yes, you're right," she said, her eye still on the slide. "Very right indeed."

"So, it's poisonous?" Nahir asked. "Or..."

"It appears to be poisonous," Miranda confirmed, pulling away from the microscope. "Which is worrying."

"Someone's been dumping that stuff in the ocean?" Danni asked. "What kind of..."

"I know humans could do this," Xavier said. "But, what are the odds that it would be in the oceans near where the Aquabase is."

"This whole area is protected," Dominic remarked. "The government put the motion through. And, there are no chemical plants nearby. Nothing that could do this."

"So, in other words, you think it's demonic?" Nahir asked.

"That makes sense," Luke commented. "Target the oceans then we'd all be screwed."

"I can't believe that they'd stoop that low," Katie said, angrily.

"Really?" Andrew asked. "I can. I'm almost surprised they didn't try it before."

"Now's not the time to speculate," Katie replied. "What we need to do it find out what caused it and where it came from."

"Indeed," Dominic said. "Since all of us depend on the oceans for life, this could become very serious very quickly unless it's contained."

"How do you contain the ocean?" Danni wondered, before noticing that everyone was looking at her. Miranda and Dominic staring the most intently, as she realised that her nose was bleeding.

"Errr... Danni," Miranda said, softly. "You've got a little..."

"Oh, damn," she muttered. "Excuse me while..."

"You want to explain that?" Dominic asked, folding his arms. "Because..."

"Excuse me," she replied, wiping it away with a tissue. "But, I need to go see someone about that."

As she walked away, the other rangers all slightly confused, Miranda spoke up again.

"So, we have to try and find out where this is coming from," she said. "I've examining the compounds and am setting the scanners to locate traces of the poison in both the ocean and the atmosphere."

"But, if they're trying to poison the oceans, then what will scanning the atmosphere do?" Andrew wondered.

"It has to enter the ocean somewhere," Nahir pointed out. "Track that down and..."

"Okay, I see," the gold ranger replied, walking over to the poison to take a look at it. Wrinkling up his nose as he smelt it. "Wow, that smells bad."

"Like rotten Magikarp?" Katie asked. "Yeah, I noticed it earlier. Even in the water."

"You could smell something in the water?" Luke asked. "Must be pungent then."

* * *

"Hey, are you here?" Danni shouted, walking down the alley. Looking for the one that she sought to find. Hoping and praying that he had heard her request through the old G-Force morpher. "I need your help with something. Something that..."

"Still more nosebleeds?" the figure asked, walking out of the shadows. Narrowing his violet eyes at her. Almost daring her to lie to him.

"Still more nosebleeds," Danni confirmed. "You've got to put me in touch with Dorlinda. I need his help."  
"I'd love to," Errol replied. "But, like I told your green wearing friend. He's currently unreachable. In a deep hibernation to restore his power."

"What's that all about?" Danni asked. "Really?"

"Every hundred years or so," Errol replied. "A Lord of Time has to go into a hibernation for six months to restore their powers to the maximum."

"So, no chance?" she wondered.

"Not unless he suddenly wakes up early," Errol said. "Anything that I can help you with?"

"I just need an opinion on what's causing them," Danni admitted. "I don't know what it is, but I just have a feeling that a human doctor wouldn't be able to help me."

"Let's take a look at you then," Errol replied, reaching into his coat and pulling out a stethoscope. To Danni's amusement. "See what I can find."

"What are you, some sort of doctor?"

"Not really," he replied. "But, I can tell you what your problems are if you care to listen."

"Then, let's find out," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

"Seems like you're taking this kind of personally," Nahir remarked, watching Katie stride up and down the room. "Any chance that..."

"Everything's just stressing me out lately," Katie admitted. "Xavier going out on his own to try and prove something, Danni refusing to get help for something that's clearly wrong with her, the thing with you and Luke. Andrew for all his charm and skill, we still don't know anything much about. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one whose keeping sane."

"What thing between me and Luke?" Nahir asked. "There's nothing going on between me and Luke. We might have had a drunken moment..."

"And several sober ones," Katie muttered, under her breath, drawing a glare from the pink ranger. "What?"

* * *

"Hmmm..." Errol replied, taking the stethoscope away from Danni's chest. "Your heart rate is normal. Some abnormal brain activity, but..."

"Is it dangerous?" she asked. "Is that what's causing the nosebleeds?"

"Could be," Errol said. "If you want, I can revert it to normal if you want. Should cause the bleeding to stop."

"It's not a brain tumour, is it?" Danni wondered. "Tell me I'm not getting one of those. Or a tumour of any kind."

"Oh, most certainly not," Errol replied, taking something out of his pocket. Something that resembled a water pistol with a small satellite receiver on the end of it. "Borrowed this from the Time Hole. Should completely reverse whatever is inside your head."

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked. "I mean..."

"Please, trust me," he replied. "I picked this up at a garage sale in the forty ninth century about a month ago."  
"So, it's a reject?" Danni wondered. "Oh terrific."

"I repaired it back to its full glory, back when they were brand new and nearly impossible to get hold of," Errol boasted. "These things were all the rage in the forty seventh and forty eighth century. Not too long after Crane was born. I say not too long, it was about seventy years. So, in human years, that's a lifetime. I always wanted one of these things, but they were impossible to get a hold of. Like I said, unless you were a registered medical organisation. And even then, it was only three per hospital. Could have stolen one, but then many people might have died because..."

"Okay, okay," she said, rolling her eyes. "A simple no, it's fantastic would have worked."

"All I need to do is aim this at your head, pull the trigger and..."  
In one lightning fast motion, he did the deed. Danni blinking as the light passed across her face.

"There, all done," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Better, actually," Danni replied, smiling at him. "Thanks, Errol. I take it back. Who needs Dorlinda?"

"You have any more problems, then let me know," he said. "Not that I don't have faith in my own ability, but there's always a chance."

* * *

"Ah, welcome back," Jyngella said, looking down from her throne to see the demon appearing the top chamber of the Skull Tower. A demon that looked a red and black Croagunk with the horn of a Seaking upon its head. At its back, it had the tails of a Seaking, and another pair of smaller horns on its paws. "How goes your plan?"

"My plan is going most well," the demon replied. "My plan to destroy the oceans and kill all life within them is going well."

"Not that well, Seagunk," Joltara said, angrily. "The rangers are alerted to the presence of the poison. Some of it is near the rangers Aquabase. They know about it now, and are likely to chase down the cause of it."

"Hmmm..." Seagunk said. "Not my fault. The oceans are wild and unpredictable. The poison went that way of its own accord. Something that I could not control once it was out of my system."

"Sounds like an excuse to me," Kable remarked, shrugging. "Of course you could have predicted that it might have happened."

"Stop criticising the glorious plan of our leader!" Ramelow snapped. "It was her decision to use Seagunk, and you're doing nothing but..."

"I'm going to take care of this," the demon said. "If it is my fault, then I will amend it. I will lay a trap for the rangers..."

"We need more demons like him," Joltara remarked, as Seagunk vanished. "Willing to make up for their mistakes."

* * *

As Katie walked onto the main command deck of the Aquabase, the alarms starting to off all around them. And Miranda let out a giant exclamation of joy.

"Owww!" Dominic complained, rubbing his ears. "Careful. Sensitive hearing."

"Our scanners have picked up a trace of the poison," Miranda said, pointing to the screen in front of her. A place somewhere in Waterfall Shores, near the water front. "There it is. Bleeding into the water. Just waiting for us to come down and see what it is."

"I'll go and check it out," Katie said, picking her SDI jacket up. "Since I'm already here."

"That sounds about right," Xavier remarked. "Hypocrite."

"I'm not a hypocrite!" she exclaimed, looking over at him with surprise. "I can't believe that you'd even say that."

"Calm it down, you two," Dominic ordered. "Now's not the time to go at each others throats."

"Sorry," Xavier said. "It's just after the hard time you gave me during the last mission, it seems a little rich that..."

"I've got firsthand experience with this poison," she replied. "I know what to expect and what to look for."

"And the rest of us can't be briefed?" Xavier asked.

"Do we have the time?" Katie shot back.

"What part of calm it down do you not understand?" Miranda asked, managing to refrain from snapping at the two of them. "Xavier, I agree with Katie's assessment of why she should be going. Katie, Xavier does have a point."

"Can't we settle this when I get back?" Katie wondered.

"See, there you go," Xavier said. "There's no I in team."

"No, but there is me," Katie reminded him. "So, that makes your theory a joke."

"I swear I am going to knock your heads together unless..." Dominic muttered, before restraining himself. "Both of you remember your last mission. Take that into account, and rethink where this argument is going."

Taking in his words, the red and blue rangers looked at each other. Both looking suddenly slightly ashamed.

"Okay," Xavier said. "I was wrong to go off on one like that. Sorry."

"I suppose I was being a bit hypocritical," Katie admitted.

"Remember, this is just a recon mission," Miranda said. "Katie is going to take a look around and then report back. Normally, we wouldn't have had this problem. What's gotten into you two? As the ranking members of the team..."

"Just one of those days," Katie said, holding her hands up. "Look, I apologise. It's not the time. Just be there to give me backup if I need it."

"We will," Xavier promised. "Swear on the life of my family."

* * *

Getting off her Assault Racer, Katie found herself outside a large abandoned warehouse. At least, she thought, it looks abandoned. But is it really?

"Only one way to find out," she said, softly. Walking over to the door and placing a hand on the handle. "Let's see what's going on in here."

Pulling it back, the creak ringing out as the ancient rust slid against the concrete, she peered inside the gloominess of the warehouse. Feeling the smell wash over her, its odour immediately recognisable as similar to the poison.

"Guess this is the right place," she muttered into her earpiece. "I'm going to check it out."

"Okay then," Miranda said. "If we don't hear from you in ten minutes, we'll send in the cavalry."

"Nice to know," Katie replied, grinning as she headed into the darkness. "I'll see if he can find where it's coming from."

As the communication chanel broke away, she heard a laugh in the background. Almost as if it was taunting her.

"Then, why don't you ask!"

Spinning around, she could see the demon watching her from one of the balconies. Grinning at her expense, the teeth glistening with a purple poison.

"Let me guess," she said, rolling her eyes. "You're the jerk doing this to our oceans."

"Doing what?" Seagunk asked, innocently. "Gloating at your expense as you try to work out what's happening?"

"Poisoning the oceans!" Katie shouted. "Don't deny it."

"I'm not," he replied, shrugging. "I'm looking forward to it. Looking forward to it."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," she replied, taking a step forward. "And..."

"Soon, the oceans will be toxic sludge," Seagunk croaked. "And everyone in existence will have problems. Then, you won't be so cocky."

"Not going to happen!" Katie yelled. "Not on my watch!"

"What can you do, ranger!" the demon crowed, as a swarm of Misdrabeings appeared behind her. Grabbing her arms and preventing her from moving. Despite her futile struggles.

"Coming alone," Seagunk remarked, the orbs at its cheeks rising and falling. "Was a really really dumb idea."

"Yeah, but what can you do about it?" the blue ranger replied, breezily. She knew that there was no point struggling against their hold on her. Rather to save her energy for later, just in case she needed it.

"I don't like your tone," the demon said. "Maybe I have to come up with something really original to knock you down a peg or too."  
"Well, that'll be a difference," Katie remarked, sarcastically. "Why don't you come down here and say that to my face."

"You'd like me to do that, wouldn't you," he replied, still sneering at her. "Misdrabeings. Rough her up a bit and then toss her in the ocean. She wants to save it so much, let her drown in it."

* * *

"You're back," Dominic remarked, looking around to see Danni coming into the Aquabase via the public entrance. "And it's only..."

"Yeah, I know I was gone for four hours," she said. "Sorry about that, but I was with someone. And being close to him can screw up the flow of time."

"That's the greatest excuse I've ever heard," Luke remarked, glancing over from where he was fiddling with a piece of a machine. "Blame the flow of time."

"How are the nosebleeds?" Andrew asked. "Because..."

"I think I might be rid of them," she replied, smiling at him. "That's what I went to see someone about. But, I haven't had one for a while and I'm pretty hopeful that I might be over the worst of them."

"That's great," Nahir remarked. "Congratulations."

"Who did you see?" Miranda wondered.

"Ah, some guy I know from a previous life," Danni said. "Anyway..."

"Sorry," Miranda said. "But, listen to me. We've got a problem. We hvan't heard from Katie in about fifteen minutes. Might want to go and check things out at the warehouse where she was."

"Heh, what are the odds," Xavier said, sounding slightly smug. "Anyway, let's go and see where she is."

* * *

As the Misdrabeings finished kicking the grounded blue ranger, two of them picked her up and began to swing her towards the surface of the water. Despite her attempts to try and break free.

"Later, ranger," Seagunk laughed, as they finally got the momentum to send her crashing into the surf. "Don't forget to write."

As she vanished below the surface of the water, he heard footsteps behind him. Looking around to see the other five rangers approaching him and the Misdrabeings.

"Well, more of them have appeared," Seagunk said. "Oh well. Let's send them the way of the other ranger."

"Where is Katie?" Xavier shouted. "What did you do?"

"She'll be drinking with the guy under the sea any time now," Seagunk snickered, his horn starting to spin around. Firing out bursts of Sludge Bombs towards the rangers, the lumps of purple liquid exploding against their costumes and forcing them to the ground.

"Aww, man," Luke muttered. "That hurt."

"Isn't your suit part ground type?" Nahir asked. "You shouldn't have felt much."

"Yeah, well I did," he replied, still groaning in pain. "But..."

That was when a huge splash rang out of the ocean next to them. Leaving everyone present looking over at the sight, a large whirring sound erupting out all around the area.

"Oh crap," Andrew muttered, as they saw a morphed Katie hovering above the surface of the ocean. Wearing her Battle Striker armour, using the downward thrust of the Emperor Vortex to keep herself in the air. A small whirlpool forming below her.

"Miss me?" she asked, jumping through the air to try and intercept Seagunk. "I didn't miss you."

"Not possible!" the demon roared.

"Yeah, right," she replied, aiming the Emperor Vortex at the demon. "Anything's possible. Now, guess what I'm going to do."

Pulling the trigger, she fired out an attack into the Misdrabeings all around Seagunk's body.

"Brine!" she shouted, the harsh bullet-like bullets of water erupting for the barrel of the Battle Striker. Completely knocking the foot soldiers all out cold and wet.

"I'll destroy you now," she said, glaring at Seagunk, as her Battle Striker armour vanished from view. As she took out her Lugia Lancer, she saw that Xavier, Luke, Danni and Nahir had done the same thing. "Ready to take him down guys?"

"We're all ready," Xavier replied, as the five of them combined the weapons with their Defense Blasters. "Call it when you want to."

"Aeroblast!" Katie shouted, as the five of them brought their weapons down and aimed them at the demon. "Fire!"

As the five beams of white light erupted out of the weapons, they hit Seagunk in the body, instantly forcing him to explode. As his remains hit the ground, Katie punched the air in glee.

"That should teach you to poison our oceans," she said. Right before the card came crashing down from nowhere, hitting the remains of the demon.

"Don't think he learned his lesson," Andrew quipped, as Kable appeared from out of nowhere.

"Filled with fury this night," he intoned. "Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright."

Under the spell of the incantation, the blue lightning erupted out of the card, causing the demon to reform and get back to his feet. In no time at all, Seagunk began to grow to a giant size, staring down at the rangers.

"Now, you're going to feel what it's like to drown in poison!" he taunted.

"Not likely," Danni shouted up at him.

"Aura Carriers!" Katie shouted. "On track!"

"Dragon Shuttle!" Andrew yelled. "I summon thee!"

* * *

Under the two commands, the five Aura Carriers emerged from the Aquabase, heading into battle. The Dragon Shuttle also blasted off from the Zord Bay, swooping down onto the rangers position, as Andrew jumped inside. As the Dragon Shuttle sailed back up into the air, the other five rangers got into their Aura Carriers, the Horizon Zords emerging from within.

"Ready to fly?" Katie said. "Let's go for it."

"Okay," Andrew said. "Dragon Solarzord formation. Activate!"

At his command, the Dragon Shuttle began to transform. Moving into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

"We're in position," Katie said. "Now, Dragon Alphazord!"

"Ready to launch!" Xavier called, as the five Horizon Zords burst through the air. Heading for the Dragon Solarzord. Horizon One swooping down to create some red armour for the Dragon Solarzord. Part of it covering the giant golden face. Next, Horizons Four and Five fused with the legs of the golden Dragonite, the yellow and pink armour thickening across the limbs. After that, Horizon Zords Two and Three did the same, attaching to the arms. Part of their rear thrusters moved down to the side of the Dragon Solarzords arms, forming side blasters. The tail detached away, vanishing from view. In the cockpit, the six rangers all appeared, Andrew sat in the centre seat with Xavier behind him and the other rangers to the left and right.

"You think that will be enough to stop me?" Seagunk snarled.

"Even if it's not," Katie shouted, as Andrew directed the Alphazord onto the demons position. "We still have to try!"

"Dragon Claw!" the gold ranger yelled, the thick golden arms of the Megazord thrusting out to swipe at Seagunk. The demon howling in pain as the gashes were left in his red and black skin.

"That's got him on the ropes!" Katie said. "Let's do it!"

Under her words, the Solar Horizon Spear appeared in the hands of the Dragon Alphazord. The end glowing with a bright white light.

"Solar Supernova Strike!" Katie yelled, the Megazord leaping up into the air, before coming swooping back down towards the demon. Sucking in the power of the sun, the demon felt the full wrath of the glowing hot weapon raking against his skin. Almost immediately, he collapsed to the ground, exploding again.

"That one seemed easy," Danni remarked. "Strange."

"Unless that was karma," Katie said, sagely. "Could be. Probably is."

"Anyway, let's get back to the Aquabase," Xavier remarked. "Finish up this thing and we can call it a day."

* * *

"And, the oceans are safe," Katie said, as the six of them walked back into the Aquabase. "Everything's fine."

"Plus, I haven't had a nosebleed for the past six hours," Danni remarked. "So, maybe I'm on the mend."

"That's all even better," Xavier commented, as he and Luke made to go towards the Zord bay. "Anyway if you'll excuse us, we've pulled Zord cleaning duty, so..."

"That's unlucky," Nahir remarked. "Well, you know. Not for Luke, but..."

"I've got to clean my scuba equipment off," Katie said, heading in the opposite direction. "That gunk's still on it and I don't want it to stain."

"Anyone else got nothing on?" Andrew asked, his eyes passive. "No celebrating or..."

"Normally, I'd be the first to say that saving the entire water supply of the planet constitutes the need for a celebration," Danni said, grinning. "But..."

His empathic abilities instantly sensing something was wrong as she paused, Andrew leaped forward. Mere seconds before she collapsed into his arms, choking up blood.

"Holy crap!" Nahir shouted. "Somebody get a doctor in here..."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Told you it wasn't likely to be good.**

**So, the oceans are safe, but Danni...**

**Bit of a shorter one, I know, but...**

**Next chapter is when the brown stuff hits the fan.**

**And that next chapter is entitled Two Sides Of The Same Coin. As always, the preview is below.**

**And, Makube got the hundredth review. Meaning that that was where the sneak preview of season three went/ will go. But don't fear, it'll be up at some point. Probably at the half way point of the G-Force and SDI crossover. But maybe earlier.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews anyway. All appreciated.**

**Erm... That's about it for the moment I think.**

**So, thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty, Two Sides Of The Same Coin, Preview.**

**Andrew: What's wrong with her.**

**Miranda: Something is ripping through her body, overwriting what she is.**

**Xavier: We have to do something.**

**Dominic: Nothing human can help her now.**

**Duo: So, we'll just have to find something other than human.**

**Errol: I don't understand. What I did should have cured her.**

**Andrew: Just do it.**

**Katie: Wait, two Danni's? That's...**

**Errol: Uh oh. Paradox.**

**Miranda: It's a clash for control. Black vs Yellow.**

**Nahir: And we're right in the middle of it.**

**Danni: Neither of us can live while the other survives.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	40. Two Sides Of The Same Coin

Chapter Forty. Two Sides Of The Same Coin.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers G-Force and SDI..._

_Danielle Tanner arrived in Eon City, promptly meeting up with Duo Roronoa and an attraction developed between the two of them. Even as Danni turned evil and attacked the other rangers, it continued to grow. Months later, with the two of them in a relationship, Danni started to suffer from nosebleeds. At the same time, Nahir and Luke decided not to admit to what they felt about each other and carry on as they were. Next, Katie found that the demons were trying to turn the oceans into a toxic sludge while marking out some areas for repair on the Aquabase. Discovering something that Miranda claimed was poisonous, she set out to find the cause of the problem. Meanwhile, Danni went to see Errol who managed to fix her problems. As Katie discovered the demon who had attacked the oceans, she was caught in a trap and thrown into the ocean by the Misdrabeings. It didn't take long before she erupted back out using her Battle Striker, and the rest of the rangers helped her to destroy the creature. Moving back to the Aquabase, Danni suddenly collapsed into Andrew's arms, choking up blood in pain..._

* * *

_"Sorry, but can you all move along," Chip requested, as he and Duo started to try and get the small crowds to disperse. "We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."_

_"Fire your blaster up into the air," Duo quipped, looking around to his friend._

_"Hey, Mr. Blue."_

_At that, Duo turned around to see what the speech was._

_"I'll move along if I can get a picture with you after."_

_Looking the girl up and down, seeing that she was about seventeen, with red hair and brown eyes, the male part of Duo's ego kicked in._

_"Yeah, sure," he said, smiling. "Now, run along and I'll find you."_

_At that, she turned tail to leave, most of the crowds dispersing._

_"Jeez, you work fast," Chip muttered._

* * *

Choking up more blood, the yellow ranger went into a spasm of pain. The claret dribbling down her chin, as the Aquabase medics tried to hold her down.

"I'm at a loss," one of the medics said, looking down at the struggling Danni. "I honestly don't know what's wrong with her."

"But, we need to find out right now!" Dominic said, glaring at them. "Otherwise...

"She's in pain!" Andrew shouted, standing at the side of the bed. "What's wrong with her? You have to do something."

"We're all worried," Xavier said, looking down at the writhing body. "Just calm down. You're not helping."

"Anyone else think it's ironic that she said she was getting better before...?" Luke started to ask, before seeing glares thrown at him by all the other people in the room. "Never mind."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"What's going on?" Duo asked, charging into the medical bay. "I came as soon as I heard."

Before anyone could answer, he immediately saw Danni inside one of the machines, her body still spasming about in pain as she tried to escape.

"Sorry, Duo," Miranda said. "But..."

"It's not looking good," the doctor offered. "We're running scans now, but I can tell you that it's not looking good."

"Everyone out," Miranda finally said, looking at the watching rangers. "I know it's an emergency, but that's no excuse not to follow protocol."

"Come on!" Nahir said. "We can't..."

"You heard her," Dominic ordered. "I know this is hard for us all, but she's right. We have top medical facilities down here, and we're putting them to good effect. If she can be cured, rest assured we will be able to do it."

* * *

It was about half an hour later when Miranda came out of the surgery, a grave look on her face as she looked down at the rangers.

"Miranda, what's happening?" Katie asked. "We need to know now, just in case there's something that..."

"We might know what's happening," she replied, dully. "And, there's not a thing we can do about it."

"That's ridiculous," Duo said, too stunned by the concept to accept what she had just told them. "You're winding us all up. I mean, there has to be something..."

"We've seen the scans," Miranda said, her voice still holding the same sombre tone. "There isn't any doubt as to what..."

"Oh crap," Nahir said, dropping back in her seat. "She's done for..."

"Something is ripping through her body," Miranda said, her voice starting to grow graver as she spoke. "Overwriting what she is. Changing her. Deleting everything that we know about her and replacing it with pure darkness."

"We have to do something," Xavier urged. "There has to be something that we can do."

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Miranda said, looking over at Dominic. Her eyes flashing with the feeling of helplessness.

"Nothing human can help her now," Dominic said. "I think we may have to prepare for the worst."

"Or not," Duo replied, angrily getting to his feet. "We're not letting her go."

"But, we can't help her," Miranda said. "Nothing human can."

"So, we'll just have to find something other than human," Duo replied, looking at the G-Force morpher on his wrist. "Or at least get a better idea of what's going on."

Reaching down, he pushed one of the buttons and spoke into the device.

"Dorlinda, are you there?"

For twenty seconds nothing happened. And then a less than familiar voice replied through the morpher.

"Your call cannot be connected at this time. The Lord of Time that you are trying to reach is not available. Please leave a message and..."

"Hey, I know that voice," Luke said, walking over. "Errol, get your ass down here. We need your help."

"Don't interrupt the message," Errol replied, sounding irritated. "I thought it was cheerfully hilarious. Didn't it make you smile?"

"What are you doing in the Time Hole?" Duo wondered. "Where the hell is Dorlinda? I need to speak to him."

"Unfortunately, he's hibernating to recover his time travelling abilities," Errol said. "I'm watching the place for him."

"Can't you wake him up?" Xavier asked. "If Duo needs to talk to him, it's obvious that he's needed. Danni needs him."

"Danni?" Errol said, surprised. "Is something wrong with her?"

"Majorly," Luke replied. "Get your butt down here..."

Before he could finish what he was about to say, the line went dead.

"Oh, that's terrific," Katie said. "Now, where's he gone?"

Behind them, the sound of a door opening up rang out, everyone turning to see the Lord of Time grinning at them.

"Yeah, I'm not there anymore," Errol said, walking into the room. "Hey, I like this place. Very... Zen in a unique kind of way. I tell you, you all did a great job designign this place. Is this master carpentry or what? Very..."

"Not the time," Duo said, urgently. "Danni's in trouble. She's throwing up blood and..."

"Woah woah woah!" Errol replied, holding his hands up. "Back up a second. I don't understand. What I did should have cured her."

"You did something to her?" Nahir asked. "What?"

"Yeah, what are you saying?" both Duo and Andrew asked, looking over at the Lord of Time.

"Well, she may have come to see me about something," Errol replied, evasively. "But..."

"There's something you're leaving out," Andrew said, glaring at him. "Start from the beginning."

"Which beginning?" Errol asked. "See, there's a number of places that this could have started. Where is she?"

"Right through there," Miranda said, gesturing to the observation window. Almost instantly, Errol walked over to the clear glass, looking into the room. Grimacing as he took one look before coming back around.

"Yeah, she needs some medical help," he said, breathing out. "You ran any medical tests? Any sort of scans? Anything like that?"

"We've got them here," Miranda replied, handing them over to him. Watching him flick through them, before exhaling out. "Our diagnosis was that..."

"Something within her is erasing her personality, replacing what she is with what she was. A self replicating mental program, designed to try and preserve its own existence no matter what," Errol replied, seeing blank looks from everyone around the room. Even Miranda looked a little confused. "It's a classic form of thirty sixth century mind control, mainly used in espionage to keep a hold on double agents long distance."

"What do you mean, what she was?" Luke wondered. "What are you trying to get at?"

"You know, don't you?" Errol said, looking over at Duo. "Even if you don't, you have a suspicion. Something that you believe may hold the answers."

"Her black ranger powers," Duo replied. "That's what she was."

"Well, that's not a problem," Nahir said, looking even more confused. "I mean, she used the black ranger powers to help destroy that nutter Regli."

"I resent that remark," Errol said. "You do know that I originally had the black ranger powers built by an associate of mine."

"Where is Jirona anyway?" Duo asked.

"Ah, he wanted to go back to the future," Errol replied. "Not important. Anyway, he built those powers to be almost limitless in the right circumstances. When Danni was given the powers, that was the intention. She was to become one with the power, using it to its full potential. She would have been undefeatable. Unfortunately from my point of view at the time, the way that it took time to adapt to her body was the undoing. I should have kept her in reserve, waited for it to grow. Instead, you and Crane destroyed the morpher and the control that we had over her. Meaning that what we had planned for her was put back. Our plan to create the ultimate ranger warrior failed. But, it didn't die with the destruction of the Morpher. Dorlinda knew this. He had to have done. When he repaired the morpher, I believe that he tried to suppress the power. Preventing it from taking over her the way that Jirona and I intended for it to happen. But, evil that strong cannot be suppressed. It can only be slowed. It was still there in the coding of the morpher. The longer it remained in contact with her, the more control it would start to show. Like I said, it didn't die with the destruction of the morpher. It survived with the rebuilding."

"So, where to the nosebleeds start to come into it?" Xavier asked. "And, what other part did you play into it?"

"I cannot confirm or deny this," the Lord of Time admitted. "But, I believe that my brother didn't just put a suppressor in the morpher, he slipped one into her system. A microscopic transmitter, never to be noticed by anyone. Certainly too small to be picked up by anything in this time period. All it would have taken is it to be dropped into a drink and fed to her. It would have travelled to her brain and put up a mental block there, preventing that evil from taking a hold of her. Even if it could get past the coding shield in the morpher."

"This is complex," Andrew said. "I'm not sure that I understand. All I know is that you're telling the truth and it frightens the living crap out of me."

"The nosebleeds, I believe were a side effect," Errol remarked. "As far as I can tell, she's been wearing that morpher on and off for eight months or so. The suppressor in it has long since been completely overwritten, and it's been trying to make an assault into her brain. To do what is happening to her now. Those nosebleeds were the result of her brain taking a battering. By my estimate, the suppressor had reached its limit and was starting to reject the evil more violently. And noticeably."

"What do you mean had reached its limit?" Duo wondered, suddenly looking suspiciously at the Lord of Time. "Had."

"Less than twelve hours ago," Errol said, hesitantly. "Danni called me up. More or less in the same way that you did. She told me everything and asked for help. She knew what was happening to her. That's why she didn't want to see a human doctor. She knew that they wouldn't be any help. Also, I don't like the way everyone seems begrudging when they realise it's me and not Dorlinda. Anyway... I examined her with some forty eighth century technology and..."

He paused, everyone present looking at him in expectation, surprise, hope. Even a little fear.

"What I did, might have removed the suppressor in her brain. Leaving this to happen."

Even as he finished speaking, Andrew was striding forward. Grabbing the Lord of Time by the throat and shaking him.

"You did what!" he roared. "Why did you do that?"

"Woah, something's got him mad," Luke said, as he, Duo and Xavier went to try and pull the gold ranger off the supernatural being. "Seriously dude, what the hell."

"I didn't know about it," Errol protested. "How could I? She even said it herself that she was feeling better."

"You just better hope that she doesn't die," Duo said, darkly. "Otherwise..."

"Can't you just go back in time and stop yourself from doing it to her?" Nahir asked. "Meaning that..."

"Yeah, I can't do that," Errol said. "Strict time law violation. You can't cross your own path through time. It's not a choice, I really can't do it."

"Damn you!" Luke shouted. "All those times that you show up to try and help. Why can't you actually do something right now?"

"Oh, I never said I couldn't do anything," Errol replied, still rubbing his throat. "You just didn't let me bring it up. I could repair the suppression chip and put it back in her. Hopefully, that might be enough."

"How long do you need?" Miranda asked. "Because..."

"No time at all," Errol said, bringing his surgical device out of his coat. The same one that he had used on Danni earlier. "I was a little bored earlier, so I spent half an hour fixing it. Good as new."

"Guess we were due a break," Dominic remarked, pushing the door open. "Go and get her."

* * *

"You do know that there is a slight chance that this might not work," the Lord of Time remarked, as he bent down over the body. Taking deep breaths as he glanced down at the still form. "She might be too far gone for me to..."

"Just do it!" Andrew said, as Errol looked down at the body. "Please! You have to try at least."

"Hmmm..." Errol remarked, looking at the gold ranger. "You're just full of surprises. For someone who has that empathic ability, you don't do a great job hiding your own emotions."

"What does that mean?" Xavier wondered, as Duo looked over at Andrew. Narrowing his eyes at the gold ranger for a moment, before looking back to Danni.

"Doesn't matter," the Lord of Time replied, before scanning the item over Danni's head. "Any moment now, we should start to know what's happening."

About five seconds passed, before he spoke again.

"Any second now. Just a bit longer and..."

Right on cue, something erupted out of Danni's body. The pale white skin going into more spasms as the large black humanoid shape landed on the ground.

"The black ranger powers!" Duo shouted, seeing the costumed figure on the ground in front of them.

"Oh my," Errol said. "They've manifested. I might just have made things worse."

As if to punish him, the black ranger leaped up and hit him in the head with an aerial spinning roundhouse kick. Sending the Lord of Time crashing into the wall, before being knocked out cold.

"Pathetic," it sneered. Using Danni's voice. Seconds before both Katie and Luke tried to rush her. Easily stepping aside, she punched the blue ranger in the face, bringing a yelp of pain from Katie. As Xavier tried to go for her, she grabbed his arm, kicked his legs out from underneath and hit him in the stomach with her other fist. Sending him crashing over a table, hitting the ground with a groan.

Next, Andrew and Duo came into try and take her down, the black ranger easily dodging them. Hitting Duo in the back of the head with a powerful kick that knocked him to the ground, she turned to see Andrew grab her by the shoulders. Focusing heavily.

"Come on," he said, grunting with the effort. His eyes were starting to flash with a bright blue light, as he tried to do whatever he was doing.

"Your empathic powers won't work on me," Danni sneered, breaking his hold with ease. Grabbing him by the throat, she spun around and hurled him through the air. "I am the essence of darkness. I feel the hate running through my veins. Giving me POWER!"

Spinning around, she brought up one of her Pulse Pistols. Aiming it at Luke and Nahir, the Dark Pulse erupting out of the barrel and sending the pair of them crashing against the wall.

"Pathetic," Danni said, her armour vanishing. To reveal an exact duplicate of the girl who was still laid on the bed, twitching in pain. "Later, Danni. Be thinking of you when I'm causing all that destruction..."

Without a second look back, she walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Damn, she hits hard," Xavier said, leaning against the wall. "That really hurt."

"And, you didn't think to stop her?" Luke wondered, looking over at Dominic. All of them were back on their feet, nursing their injuries from the black rangers attack.

"She looked exactly like Danni," Miranda said. "Plus, if she took you all down that easily, then what chance would we have had."

"Wait a second," Katie said, rubbing at the bruise on her eye. "Two Danni's? That's..."

"Uh oh," Errol replied, grimacing in pain at his injuries. "Something has just created a paradox. This is bad."

"You mean you created a paradox," Nahir pointed out. "What happened?"

"So, if that Danni is wandering around the streets, how do we wake this one up?" Andrew wondered, looking at the comatose yellow ranger on the bed.

"There might be a way," Errol said, slowly.

"Not a chance," Duo replied. "Haven't you already...?"

"We've already created one paradox," Errol said. "So, in theory widening it to get rid of it won't hurt."

"This is not going to end well," Miranda said, before the alarms started to ring out around the Aquabase. Causing the Lord of Time to jump up in surprise.

"Doctor Underwood, we've got an attack on the City," one of the technicians called through the intercom system. "And it doesn't look good."

"Nothing looks good," Katie said. "We've got an attack on the city and the only way we're apparently going to get our friend out of a coma is by endangering the entire universe."

"Yeah, but it's the only way," Errol said. "It's the only way to get Danni out of that horrible coma."

Right on cue, Danni sat up in bed. Rubbing at her eyes.

"Damn," she said, groaning. "What did I miss?"

"Errol?" Luke asked. "Are you actually going to make a decision today that's going to turn out as a win for us?"

"Maybe," he replied. "I managed to separate the evil from her, didn't I? That qualifies as a win."

"Not if you consider that we've got a powerful being of pure evil running around destroying things," Nahir said, sarcastically.

"I'm willing to accept that as a half win," Errol said. "Hmmm..."

Leaning down in front of Danni, he pulled a small penlight and flashed it in her eyes. Stroking his chin with the other hand.

"Well, that chip that I put back in her head seemed to work," he remarked. "It went in, instantly rejected all of the evil that was in there and forced it out. Causing the manifestation of the black ranger."

"I don't remember that at all," Danni said, looking down to her wrist. Twisting it to try and get the G-Force morpher to appear. When it didn't, Errol nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's not going to appear," he remarked. "There's a double of you running around and..."

"Hate to break this up!" Miranda called. "But, there's a massive black robot running around the City attacking buildings."

"What?" Katie asked, turning to look at the screens in front of them. "Is that the Houndoom Zord?"

"My Houndoom Zord?" Danni asked. "What the...?"

"Safe to bet that's where your double is," Errol said, putting his penlight away.

"We need to stop it," Xavier said. "Get the Megazords out on the job."

"Well then," Miranda replied, grinning as she hit a button on the watch on her wrist. Showing it to all the rangers. "Good thing that we've got plenty. Five of them to be exact."

"We'll get going and take them to fight the Houndoom Zord," Luke said. "We should be able to bide some time until..."

"Forget biding time," Miranda replied. "Blow the thing up."

"No!" Danni complained. "I love that Zord."

"It's got to be done," Duo said, softly. "It has..."

"I know," she said, irritably. "I've not lost all sense of perspective. Just having one of those..."

"Get going!" Miranda shouted, ushering Xavier, Katie, Luke, Nahir and Andrew out of the room. "We'll let you know what happens."

"I'm fine, really," Danni said. "Just give me a few moments to catch my breath and..."

Before she could finish speaking, she doubled over in a coughing fit. Choking up more blood.

"Not again!" Duo shouted.

"Rangers, go!" Miranda yelled. "Now!"

"We'll be back soon," Nahir promised, as the five of them left the medical bay.

* * *

"Damn, it's sure good to be back in here with everything at our disposal," Luke remarked, looking up at the huge machines in the Zord Bay. "All assembled and everything. Brilliant."

"Everything we've got," Xavier said. "Everyone take a Megazord. We need to do this now. Guardian Jet! Fly!"

"Aura Carrier Megazord!" Katie shouted.

"Horizon Megazord!" Luke yelled.

"SDI Megazord!" Nahir ordered.

"Dragon Shuttle!" Andrew bellowed. "I summon thee!"

All of them getting into the Megazords, they felt the platform below them rising up. Sending them up to the surface.

* * *

"Well, you're dying," Errol said, looking at his scanner. "Sorry."

"I'm dying?" Danni asked. "What? How?"

"You remember how I said there was a paradox?" Errol replied. "Yeah, this is the universe trying to even itself out. Basically, unless it evens itself out soon, both of you will end up dead. I think the replicant knows this, which is why she's trying to cause as much damage as possible. To either go out with a bang or to lure you out. So she can destroy you on her own and live longer."

"I have to go and get her," Danni said, getting out of bed. Reaching for her jacket. "Otherwise..."

"I wouldn't recommend it," Miranda replied. "But..."

"It's my life," Danni told her, starting to pull her clothes on over her hospital gown. "If I don't do anything, I won't have that."

"She makes a good point," Duo said.

"This isn't going to be easy," Errol replied. "With no humanity holding her back, the black ranger is holding unlimited power. Unlimited power that is being translated over to the Houndoom Zord. Even those five Megazords might not be enough to defeat it."

"It's never had that much power," Danni said, picking up her morpher. "That doesn't make sense."

"It didn't reach that level of power because you were cured before it could reach it," Errol replied. "Oh, right. You weren't here when I gave that explanation as to how the power didn't reach their full potential because Duo and Crane destroyed it and my brother fixed it."

"I think you just summed it up," Duo remarked. "Go on. Go and get her."

"Danni," Errol said. "If you destroy her, your G-Force powers might be gone forever. Nothing I can do. Nothing that Dorlinda would be able to do. I'm almost sure of it."

"Meh," she replied. "I'm not thinking about that right now."

"What about us?" Duo asked, as the two of them watched her head through the doors. "What do we do?"

"Pray," Errol replied. "Actually, I've got a better idea. We're going to the Time Hole."

* * *

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" Dominic asked, as Danni walked onto the service elevator. "Don't want you keeling over and..."

"I don't have the choice," she replied, taking out her morpher. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Morphing into her costume, she felt the elevator below her feet began to rise up towards the surface.

* * *

"There it is!" Xavier yelled, the Guardian Battlezord swooping down onto the battlefield. "We can take her."

"It looks strong," Luke said, moving the Horizon Megazord into position next to the Battlezord. "Let's go kick some ass."

"I've got nothing else on," Nahir remarked, the SDI Megazord across from them. The Dragon Solarzord with her, the Aura Carrier Megazord to the back. All of them trying to surround the rampaging Houndoom Zord.

"Ladies first," Andrew said, looking over at Nahir in the SDI Megazord. "After you."

"Shouldn't you offer that expression to Katie?" Nahir wondered.

"Yeah, I'm almost offended," the blue ranger replied. "But, I also agree. Go get 'em, Nahir."

"Oh for the love of..." Xavier said, the Guardian Battlezord accelerating forward across the ground towards the attacking Zord. "Mach Punch!"

His Battlezord landing several blows into the back of the Houndoom Zord, the black Megazord spun around and nailed him with a Night Slash. The blow sending him and his Battlezord toppling straight down to the ground.

"SDI Mach Strikes!" Nahir shouted from the cockpit of the SDI Megazord. The powerful arms shooting straight out of their sockets, hitting the Houndoom Zord in the chest. As the machine let out a powerful roar, its mouth opened up, spraying the arms with a powerful fire attack. Managing to melt some of the steel.

"Not cool," Nahir muttered.

"You're right," Luke quipped. "It's more hot than anything else. Guess I'll just..."

Under his commands, the Horizon Megazord burst into the action. Slashing out with the Horizon Spear.

"Air Slash!"

Instantly, the weapon ripped through the air, sending two powerful cuts through the air into the back of the Houndoom Zord. An attack that barely fazed the Megazord as it rounded on Luke and the Horizon Megazord. Unleashing several small black orbs out into the machine, all exploding shortly after. The power managing to force down the Horizon Megazord.

"Ouch," Luke complained. "That wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done."

"Dragon Claw!" Andrew shouted, the Dragon Solarzord going in for the kill. The glowing white claws crashing against the body of the black machine, the Houndoom Zord growling in anger.

Pushing a button in front of her, Nahir activated the Thermal Scanners in the SDI Megazord, running them over the Houndoom Zord. And finding something very interesting.

"I don't think there's a pilot on board," she said. "That's..."

Before she could finish, the Houndoom Zord spun around and hit the Dragon Solarzord with a Night Slash. Sending it staggering back, before it fell to the ground.

* * *

Stood watching from the top of one of the buildings close to the action, the evil version of Danni could see the Megazords battling the Houndoom Zord. All failing miserably to defeat the souped up robot.

"Hmmm," she said, grimacing as several flashes of pain erupted up her stomach. "Most odd."

"You can feel it, huh?"

Spinning around, she saw the good version of Danni stood behind her. Arms folded as the yellow ranger eyed her up and down.

"I should have destroyed you while you slept," the evil Danni said, angrily. "Now, your very presence is starting to destroy me."

"Too bad you won't be able to avoid making the same mistake twice," the good Danni replied. "Call the Houndoom Zord off."

"Ask nicely," the evil version told her. "It's about the only thing you can do before I save myself."

"Do we really have to do this?" the good Danni asked. "Don't suppose that we can work this out peacefully."

In reply, the evil Danni jumped across the roof, hitting the good Danni in the face with a powerful kick. As the yellow ranger hit the ground, she instantly went into a roll before managing to throw herself back up to her feet. Hitting back with an attack of her own, a blow that sent the black ranger staggering. Throwing more punches, the good Danni grabbed her evil double by the arm and sent her sprawling.

* * *

"What's going on there?" Dominic wondered, looking over at the screen. In front of them, the evil Danni had got back to her feet and was starting to circle around her opponent. "I..."

"It's a clash for control," Miranda said, softly. The black and yellow rangers circling each other. Both daring the other to attack. "Black vs Yellow. Only one side of Danni can survive this, the other will be destroyed."

"And we're right in the middle of it," Nahir said, bitterly through the communication systems. "Is there any way to help her?"

"Just try and keep the Houndoom Zord from destroying everything," Miranda warned. "The scans show that it is feeding off the darkness in the evil part of Danni and is reaching supreme levels of power."

"Really?" Xavier asked.

"Well, Errol told us that," Dominic said. "I see you're bringing the big artillery in."

* * *

Across from the Houndoom Zord, the Aura Carrier Megazord began to cock its weapons. Locking onto the black machine.

"Aura Payload!" Katie yelled. "Fire!"

At her command, the barrage of Aura backed missiles erupted from their missile bay and sailed through the air towards the Houndoom Zord.

Only for the robot to dodge the blast, leaping clear of the explosions. Diving behind the Aura Carrier Megazord, it unleashed another Overheat attack, more explosions ripping up across the metal surface of the robot as it started to fall under the attack.

* * *

"How can we do this?" Duo asked, pushing away at buttons in the Time Hole. Shooting a glance over at the Force Cannon that was still perched on the wall. "What exactly is this going to do?"

"I might have an idea how we can weaken the paradox version of Danni just enough for us to be able to stop her," Errol said, pulling something down on the console in front of him. "But, I need everyone here. I need..."

"Is this going to go the same way as the last time you tried to help?" Duo asked. "Because, the last few times, it's gone very wrong."

"So, I'm not perfect," Errol said, rolling his eyes. "Like Dorlinda's never screwed things up."

"I don't think Dorlinda ever screwed up while he was helping us to defeat you," Duo said, defensively. "So..."

"Okay, so he went three months without a mistake," Errol replied. "What about getting trapped in the Distortion World by accident?"

"Well, we all make mistakes," Duo said. "You made three in about fifteen hours. Taing the chip out of her head, putting it back in her head and creating a paradox."

"None of which I intended to do," he said. "Anyway, I have an idea how we may be able to do this. All I need is..."

Dropping to his knees, he started to scrabble away under one of the consoles. Letting out several curses as he tried to find whatever he was looking for and failing to do by the sound of it.

"What do you need?" Duo asked. "Maybe I can help you find it."

"It's like a small glass orb," Errol replied. "About the size of a Poké Ball. When you..."

"Is this it?" Duo wondered, holding up the said item. Having picked it up from atop one of the consoles. "Whatever it is."

"It is a thirtieth century recollector," Errol told him. "Used to hold memories. Particularly good memories."

"Ah, that's nice," Duo said. "Why do we need it?"

"Memories are powerful things," Errol replied. "They can bring about all sorts of powerful emotions within one. I need you to do something. I need you to take this and think very hard about all the times that you spent with Danni. All the good times. All the happy memories. And then I want you to head to all the other rangers in Verger and get the same things."

"There'd better be some point to this," Duo replied, as he clutched the orb in one hand and activated the teleportation system on his morpher with the other. "Just get ready with that."

"Don't forget to give it to Danni when you're done," Errol said, as Duo vanished away in a stream of blue light.

* * *

"What do you want?" Nahir asked, as Duo appeared in the cockpit of the SDI Megazord. All while the Houndoom Zord was attacking. Sparks erupted from the consoles.

"I need you to hold this and think about all the good times you shared with Danni," Duo said, handing her the recollector. "It's going to save us all."

Shaking her head, Nahir took the item from him. And promptly dropped it as the Houndoom Zord sent the Horizon Megazord crashing into the SDI Megazord with a Night Slash. Promptly jumping out of her seat, she grabbed it back up, thinking hard. As she did so, the item began to glow with a pink light.

"Okay, thanks for this," Duo said, grabbing it back. "Got to go."

He promptly vanished out of the cockpit in a stream of blue light.

* * *

"Too bad there's not another way," the good version of Danni remarked, still circling her evil double. "But since..."

"Neither of us can live while the other survives," the evil version of Danni said, philosophically. "Which is why..."

Quick as a flash, she brought up the Pulse Pistols, shooting the weapons towards the good version of Danni. The explosions ringing out behind the yellow ranger as she was thrown to the ground by the force of them.

"... I'm going to destroy you before you destroy me," the black ranger cackled. "We're both close now. Not much time left, so no chitchat. I've been waiting for this moment for so long. The last time I was this close, I had Stunflora to thank

That was when Duo appeared. Much to the surprise of both Danni's, who instantly turned to look at him.

"Danni!" the blue G-Force ranger shouted, throwing her the orb. Something that the good version of Danni caught in one of her gloved hands, looking at it with bemusement. "Use it! Use it on her!"

Not wasting any time, the yellow ranger extended out her arm and hurled the glass orb up through the air. Sending it crashing straight into the chest of her opponent. And with the black ranger still completely bemused, all the memories contained in the sphere began to rip through her head.

Images of Crane telling Danni the story of how the G-Force rangers came to be. Of her helping Chip to save his sister from Darkia. Of chatting to Paige in the Pokémon Centre in Eon City. Of her saving Verger from Glaidevass, helping to unfreeze the other G-Force rangers. Of her battle with Duo against Paige and Chip. Of her and Scott moving the antidote to the G-Force Megazord. Of her, Xavier and Nahir helping to save the people from a burning building in their second mission with SDI. Of their mission to save a space shuttle, and how relieved they all were. Of her using the very same G-Force powers to save the others from Sablezing. Of her arriving onto the scene to save from all from Stunflora when they were in danger of being defeated. Of meeting Andrew for the first time. The relief when she used the Houndoom Zord to save them from Cryscaptor. Of their time at the beach as a team of rangers. Of the sadness that Luke had felt when he had watched her die. How Xavier had felt when he had seen them all wounded by Darkia. Their happy memories of the antics on the Kyogre Megaship, and how they had all felt when seeing her under the influence of evil clothes. How sad they had been when seeing her on the bed. And finally, a memory of her and Duo stood in the lighthouse in Waterfall Shores, embraced in a passionate kiss.

As the deluge of memories stopped, the evil Danni dropped to the ground. Completely stunned by what had happened.

"It worked!" Errol yelled through Duo's morpher. "She's down and weakened. Her focus has gone, she's remembering all the good that you've done. The consequences of it. It's cutting through the darkness. You can destroy her! Do it, or you're going to die!"

"Right," the good version of Danni said, slightly stunned herself. "But, if I kill her while she's defenceless..."

"You're almost out of time!" Errol screamed. "Just do it! Think of the people who love you! Who'll miss you!"

"Please!" the evil Danni said softly, as she swept her gaze over to the yellow ranger. "Do it! Kill me! You do that and..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" the good Danni screamed, bringing out her Lugia Lancer. Combining it with her Defense Blaster. "I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU, SO DON'T SAY I AM!"

"But, we're two sides of the same coin," the evil Danni replied, slowly getting to her feet. "You wipe me out here and you're destroying a part of yourself."

"Not one of my better parts," the good Danni answered, looking to the sky. "Emergency Fearow! Fly!"

* * *

From the roof of the Aquabase, the Emergency Fearow ejected itself. Swooping through the sky, Danni leaped up into the air and caught it. Levelling her Lugia Lancer at her evil double with one hand, the Emergency Fearow in the other.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice sounding like she was choking. "I really am!"

"You don't have it in you," the evil Danni sneered. "Destroy me! Like you could. That part of you no longer exists. I am..."

Cutting her off, Danni pulled the two triggers. Watching the twin beams of powerful white light scythe through the air, hitting the black ranger square in the chest. For a moment, she stood there, watching her.

And then, she started to melt. Powerfully disolving into a puddle of sticky black liquid, not even letting out one final death gasp.

Dropping both weapons, the yellow ranger collapsed to her knees. Taking her helmet off, she began to retch, before vomiting heavily onto the ground of the roof in front of her.

In the background behind her, the Houndoom Zord ground to a halt. Not moving at all, the giant black machine completely immobile.

* * *

"Still feels like a part of me died with her," Danni remarked, softly. "I destroyed another human being. Does that make me a monster."

"She wasn't a human being," Errol said. "She might have looked human. But, she had pure evil running through her veins, rather than blood. She was nothing but a physical manifestation of your worst parts. That doesn't make her human. That makes her an echo. No different than a violent thought."

"Still doesn't make me feel better," the yellow ranger replied. "I can't take my mind off how she died."

"You know what that means," Errol remarked. "It means that you are different to her. It proves that you are still human. She would have destroyed you without feeling any remorse. She would have killed every human being and Pokémon on this planet if the mood took her. And she wouldn't have felt anything but hate. Hate, hate and more hate. Danni, you're not a monster. Hell, you're only a terrible person from demonic standards. To them you're a monster. To everyone else, anyone with half a brain anyway, you did the right thing. Nobody would judge you for it. Nobody would argue if they were in that situation."

"I suppose," Danni replied. "But I don't know if I can live with myself over it. Live the rest of my life with the knowledge of..."

"Did you feel guilty when you destroyed the last demon that you encountered?" Errol asked. "Did you?"

At his question, Danni shook her head.

"Have you ever felt guilty about destroying anything that ever meant this land harm? Did you feel guilty when you were trying to kill me all those months ago?"

"No," she admitted. "Honestly, I didn't."

"It's the same thing," Errol told her. "It might have had a human face, but it couldn't have been further from it. Listen, don't let this get you down. You're better than this."

"I suppose I am," she said, looking slightly more cheerful. "So, I take it that my old G-Force powers are...?"

"They're almost completely gone," Errol replied. "No trace of them left. Only a fraction remains in the Houndoom Zord."

As if to make his point, he gestured to the Zord Bay next to the Time Hole. Showing the machine in its beast form stood motionless alongside all the other Zords. The G-Force Zords, the Dialga Carrier and the Metagross Zord.

"It could be fixed," he replied. "But without a pilot, it's useless."

"Not really my biggest problem right now," Danni admitted. "Anyway, I should get back to the Aquabase. Need to speak to all my friends and..."

"Just keep it in mind what I said," Errol reminded her. "You're not a monster.

* * *

"It's really good to be back," Danni admitted, now feeling a bit better now that she was back in the Aquabase.

"It's good to have you back," Katie told her, the three of them heading towards their sleeping quarters. "For a moment, we thought that it wouldn't happen."

"So, all's well that ends well," Nahir said, as she, Katie and Danni walked into the room. Finding Duo sat in there alone, waiting for them.

"What are you...?" Katie started to ask, before he shot a look at her.

"Can we just have a moment together?" he asked. "Please."

"Aha," Nahir said, nodding her head in understanding. "Have a good one."

As the door closed behind her, Danni started to walk over to the blue G-Force ranger. Smiling at him.

"Thanks for coming through for me," she said. "It really..."

"Yeah," he replied. Suddenly looking uncomfortable. "No problem. It's just... we need to talk."

All the colour suddenly drained out of her face, realisation dawning on her that the day probably wasn't going to get much better.

"The last few months," he said, slowly. "They've been great. Really, they have. I've enjoyed every second of being with you. But..."

"Is this because of what happened earlier today?" Danni asked. "Because..."

"It's not because of the whole split personality thing and trying to kill everyone," Duo said. "It's because... Why didn't you trust me? I thought that you would have confided in me what was happening to you."

"I was too worried about what was happening," Danni replied, suddenly feeling exhausted. Both physically and mentally. "I..."

"If you can't trust me," Duo said, softly. His eyes watering slightly as he spoke. "Then what's the point? Why do we do it if..."

"Aren't you being slightly sensitive over this?" she said, just as softly. "Six months ago, this wouldn't have bothered you."

"Six months ago, I didn't care so damn much," he replied. "For all that I was, I do care about you. A lot. I just don't think it's going to work out long term."

"So, on probably the worst day of my life, you're breaking up with me?" she said, angrily. "Well congratulations, Duo. You've not lost your sense of humour."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" he replied, getting to his feet. "I'm sorry it had to be like this."

"Nice knowing you," she said, bitterly. "You're a really jackass, Duo. And I thought you were better than that."

"There's never a great time to break up with someone," he replied, opening the door to walk out. "That it had to be now, I really am sorry."

"Save it!" she shouted, picking something up and throwing it at him. Hearing it smash into the wall next to him, watching him quickly move out. "I don't care!"

As the door closed, she dropped down to the bed, closing her eyes. Trying desperately to avoid letting out all the emotion she was feeling. Knowing that it was going to slowly become a losing battle.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Ouch...**

**Some of the science in this chapter may be a little questionable. But, I hope you were enjoying it too much to notice.**

**Anyway, I was intending for that to happen at some point. Now seemed as good a time as any. Although, Duo possibly does have the worst timing imaginable.**

**And it suddenly seems unimportant, but it seems that all Megazords are now working again.**

**Okay, thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Next chapter will be entitled Call Of The Sands. Preview below.**

**Just to mention it, there's now a Poké Rangers Wiki. What are the odds?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review. 'Kay?**

* * *

**Chapter Forty One, Call Of The Sands, preview.**

**Miranda: We have a lead.**

**Andrew: A what?**

**Bristow: Head to the desert for answers.**

**?: Just a little closer.**

**Katie: I hate the sand. Really I do.**

**Nahir: Where are we?**

**Andrew: They're trapped in the Shadow World.**

**Dominic: Is there any way out.**

**Andrew: There may be a way.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	41. Call Of The Sands

Chapter Forty One. Call Of The Sands.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As her nosebleeds became much more frequent, Danni sought help from Errol. It didn't take long for his help to completely backfire, as he removed a chip in her head that stopped the evil energy in the Houndoom Morpher from taking over her. As she collapsed in pain, choking up blood, the rangers desperately tried to help her. As Errol put another chip in her head, it managed to reject the evil overtaking her system, creating a paradox version of the evil black ranger. As the evil version of Danni went on the rampage, sending the Houndoom Zord to cause even more destruction. As the good version of Danni woke up, Xavier, Katie, Luke, Andrew and Nahir took the fixed Megazords and tried to stop the Houndoom Zord. While they were doing so, the two versions of Danni engaged in a clash for control. Both of them trying to survive. As they did so, Duo gathered up all the good memories that all the rangers had of Danni, putting them into a thirtieth century glass orb. As it broke over the evil version of Danni, she was overcome with all the positive memories and goodness that had come from her non-evil version. Taking no time, the good version of Danni destroyed her with her Lugia Lancer and the Emergency Fearow. As Errol tried to help her get over it afterwards, he revealed that her G-Force powers were almost completely destroyed. To make her day even worse, Duo broke up with her after, citing a lack of trust..._

* * *

"Can't believe I ever liked that guy," Katie said, leaning back on her bed. "That's just the most heartless thing that..."

"Anyone could ever do," Nahir finished. "What a huge jerk."

"I mean, what was he thinking in breaking up with you at a moment like that?" Katie continued. "Men! Honestly!"

"Yeah," Nahir said. "It's people like him and Luke that make me sick. Just a pair of jerks, that's what they are. Can't abide any of them."

"When you see them in action, it makes you want to take up lesbianism," Katie said, the two of them trying on with their attempts to comfort the yellow ranger. "You ever think of that?"

"Surprisingly, no," Danni admitted, looking up at the both of them. "But, seriously, thanks. I appreciate the way that you're trying to do this. Make me feel better."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Katie asked, patting her on the shoulder. "But, there are always plenty more Magikarp in the ocean. At least now we got rid of that poison. Normally I'd recommend the old jump the bones of the first guy that you see. But..."

"Yeah," Nahir remarked, as the alarms started to ring out all around them. Signalling for them to get over to the main command deck of the Aquabase. "But, I don't think that we have the time to go out and try that right now. Maybe later."

"Sure," Danni replied, wiping her eyes as she sat up on her bed. "Hey, Katie."

"Yeah."

"When did you ever consider lesbianism?"

"Is that really important right now?" the blue ranger asked. "Okay, if you must know, it was a joke. Just an outrageous statement to try and make you feel a lot better."

"Did it actually work?" Nahir wondered.

"Not really," Danni replied, shrugging.

"Then, it was a stupid idea," Katie admitted. "No harm, no foul."

"Let's go and see what everyone else wants from us," Danni said, the three of them heading out of the room. "Anything's better than being miserable."

"Awww!" Nahir offered, still trying to be sympathetic.

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Okay, everyone!" Bristow said, as the six of them walked into the main command deck. "Time to put aside personal problems. We need to get back to the mission at hand. I know that the last mission was a tough one, dealing with a problem like that. But, the demon threat is still at large."

"And, we have a lead," Miranda said, helpfully.

"A what?" Andrew asked, confused. "What's a lead?"

"An idea where we go or what we do next," Luke offered. "Either that, or someone wants us to walk their Growlithe."

"After months of waiting for them to attack us," Miranda said. "We've finally got a lead on where we might be able to take the fight to them."

"That's great," Katie replied. "So, where do we..."

"Head to the desert," Bristow ordered. "Apparently, there is something there. A strange trace of demonic energy."

"There is," Miranda confirmed. "We've got it confirmed."

"The five of you head out there," Bristow said. "Andrew, you stay here. Just in case the demons use the moment to attack the City while the others are gone."

"Yes, sir!" the gold ranger replied, saluting. "Don't worry about it. I'll do this."

"We'll go and get him," Xavier said, turning to head for the service elevator. Where the Defense Driver was prepped ready to go. "Let's go team."

* * *

"So, we're out on the open road," Luke said. Trying to keep the silence down to a minimum. "Heading down to the desert."

"No need to keep talking, Luke," Nahir remarked. "Just... Let's enjoy the silence for once."

"Hey, look over there," the green ranger said, pointing at a billboard. "They're advertising a new movie. Something called The Separation. Wonder if it's any good."

Looking over to the other side of the road, Luke quickly chose to make another comment about what was going on all around them. Not seeing the needle-like glares that Danni was shooting over at him in anger.

"You see the Holimar City dump over there?" he asked. "That's sort of an interesting thing."

"I will throw you out of this vehicle," Danni told him. Still glaring at him with an evil intent. "Because, you really don't want to screw with me right now."

"Why, what happened?" Xavier wondered. "You seem strangely down."

"Duo broke up with her," Nahir offered. "And as a result, she's really hurting. Now, I know that both you guys are evil, so..."

"Don't make this trip harder than it has to be," Luke said, rolling his eyes. "I know that's difficult for you normally, but... Wow, look over there! You see what that Bibarel is doing to that tree? The wood is splitting."

"Okay, that just wasn't cool," Xavier commented. "We're just an hour out from the Brownsands Desert. So, try to avoid killing each other. Please!"

"Only if he stops making stupid jokes," Danni said, glaring at the green ranger. "If you try it again, I will throw you out of this jeep."

* * *

"Welcome back, Sanderstorm," Jyngella cackled, as the demon walked into the Skull Chamber, lowering its head to her as a sign of respect.

"My Princess," he said. "Such a pleasure to see you again."

Sanderstorm was a huge Sandslash with a grain coloured pattern across his spiked back. His claws were five times normal than regular Sandslash claws, and his bones could be seen through the scales on his stomach. At his head, he had a pair of sharp spine-like horns above the ears.

"You're a charming one," Jyngella said, flashing him a grin. "Such a roguish mouth on you."

"You flatter me, my Princess," he replied. "Now, I am ready to put this plan into action. If the rangers are where you want me to lure them to, then they can't be here. And you will be able to put your own plan of bringing back your mothers palace. Such an exceptional moment it will be, it will dazzle almost as much as your beauty."

"I think I'm going to throw up," Joltara said, sarcastically. "You disgust me."

"Yet, you're still here," Jyngella reminded her. "Nobody is forcing you to stay. And I believe that I'm the one in charge. Like it or walk out."

Narrowing her eyes in anger, Joltara started to move towards the exit. Feeling Jyngella's smirk on the back of her head.

* * *

"Anyone else wish that we were elsewhere?" Luke asked, the five of them having spent the last several hours walking across the sands. "Or failing that, we'd brought the Horizon Zords and scanned the area from the air? It'd save us getting hot in these crappy conditions."

"I hate the sand," Katie muttered, grimacing as she took another footstep across the silty material. "Really, I do."

"I wish I was in a bar," Danni said, bitterly kicking out at a pile of sand in front of her. "Sinking several cold Black Persians, going out there with some stranger I barely know and..."

"Don't suppose it would help to tell you that drinking isn't the answer," Xavier remarked. "I mean, you will feel better at some point. Although it probably might not feel like it right now."

"You're not making things better," she groaned. "Not even close to doing that."

"Let's just get this over and done with," Nahir said, rolling her eyes. "None of us want to be here. So, let's go and find the source of what we're looking for and..."

As they carried on walking, they failed to notice the ground move below them. A strange sound emerging from where they had just walked.

"Just a little closer," a voice whispered from below the sand. "Come into my web. My web of sands."

As the five of them walked on, small wisps of sand began to erupt from the ground. Heading up to surround them, the funnels of silt whistling across to the rangers.

"Crappy stuff," Luke said, brushing it away with the back of his hand. "At the very least, we should have brought our Assault Racers. This is just getting annoying."

That was when the sand below them erupted up into life, the already small pillars of sand suddenly rising to more than five times their original size. Completely surrounding the rangers, as they began to cough and choke under the influence of the material.

"This just gets better and better," Katie said, sarcastically, covering her mouth up. Trying to peer out through the haze.

"Something up ahead!" Xavier shouted, spotting a light blue sparkle of energy up in front of them. "I see the sky. Let's move towards it. It's probably the only way out!"

"Okay, because that's a good idea," Danni said, sounding annoyed at something. "Let's get going. If you say that it's a great thing to go that way, then who are we to question you."

"Something bothering you, Danni?" Luke asked. "I mean, you're obviously in a bad place now."

"Yeah, you only just noticed that?" she started to say, before he interrupted her.

"We all are. We're caught in a sandstorm, and we all need to get out as quickly as possible so we can go back to what we were doing before."

"Luke, stop trying to be sympathetic," Nahir told him. "It's really not helping anyone at all."

"Stop being what now?"

"We're almost here," Xavier called, the five of them barely metres away from the shining blue light in the eye of the sandstorm. "Just a little closer and..."

Before he could finish speaking, the pulsating blue portal of energy exploded. Gushing all over them, sucking them through its membrane.

* * *

"Where are we?" Nahir asked, the five of them hitting the ground in the strange area that they had arrived in. All of them getting up to their feet as they tried to scan their immediate surroundings.

Seeing the red skies high above them, the sight immediately freaking the rangers all out. Looking at the ground below them, the grass-less surface flashing with a bright purple glow. Shadows appearing around them, threatening to erupt towards them with a menacing appearance.

"Don't know, but I miss the sand," Luke said. "Fate is a very annoying thing at times."

"Yeah," Xavier remarked. "I don't think that we're in Verger anymore, people."

"Oh crap," Katie muttered. "Where are we now then?"

"Well, that might be a clue," Danni pointed out, as she gestured towards something far away in the distance. Something that made them all gasp.

"It looks like some sort of tower," Nahir remarked. "With a skull design."

"This just isn't good," Katie said. "We need to find a way out now."

"Think those guys might have something to say about that," Luke remarked, pointing behind the rangers. All of them turning to see a hoard of Misdrabeings heading towards them.

"That's a lot of Misdrabeings," Danni commented. "I think someone or something is out to get me. The way my life's been going lately."

"Oh boo hoo," Luke muttered. "Like you're the only one with problems."

"Do you want me to hit you?" the yellow ranger asked, looking around at him in anger. "Because you've been..."

"Not the time," Xavier growled. "Let's ranger up guys. Take them down."

"No arguments there," Katie remarked, as the five of them took out their morphers.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

"They've gone off screen," Miranda said, looking down at the screens in front of her. "We've lost all contact."

"What?" Bristow asked, walking over to try and see what was going on.

"We had them a moment ago, now they're gone," she replied. "Long gone. We don't have them on the screen any longer. No trace of them."

"Oh no," Andrew said, groaning at the realisation. "That... Let me see that."

Moving over to the screen, he took a deep breath. Trying to work out what had happened, thinking things through as quickly as he could manage.

"Unless..." he said. "I do have one explanation. They're trapped in the Shadow World."

"The Shadow World?" Bristow asked. "Just explain that to me, son."

"The Shadow World is the other domain," the gold ranger answered. "The area where the demons came from. That's where Queen Misteria still resides. Just waiting for a moment to strike."

"Is there any way out?" Dominic asked. "Any way at all for us to get to them?"

"There may be a way," Andrew said, slowly. "I have to go."

"But, what if the City falls under attack?" Miranda asked.

"That's a chance we have to take," Bristow replied.

"I'll take the Dragon Shuttle," Andrew said, heading for the service elevator. As he stepped on board the metallic surface, he brought out his morpher. "SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

"Let's take them out quickly!" Xavier ordered, as he brought out his Lugia Lancer. Combining it with the Defense Blaster. All around him, the other rangers did the same, bringing the weapons up to aim at the Misdrabeings. "Lugia Lancers! Aeroblast!"

Under his command, five beams of pure white shining energy burst from the barrels of the weapons, rushing through the air to crash against the onrushing demon foot soldiers. As they went down under the blast, the rangers let out brief sighs of relief. It didn't take long for them to vanish away into nothing, Katie and Nahir moving to high five each other.

"That's shown them," Danni said, lowering her weapon. "They'll know not to mess with us again."

As she finished speaking, more Misdrabeings appeared over the horizon. Screeching and brandishing their weapons in the direction of tha rangers.

"I don't think they care," Luke quipped. "So, plan B?"

"What's plan B?" Nahir asked.

"Run," he replied, nonchalantly, as the five of them all turned tail to flee the scene of the battle. The angry gang of demon foot soldiers following them, their howls and screeches echoing through the void.

* * *

"What's your plan?" Miranda asked, her voice coming through loud and clear through the communicator in Andrew's helmet.

"I know another way into the Shadow World," the gold ranger replied, examining the area below him using one of the scanners in the cockpit of the Dragon Shuttle. "I don't know if you know this, but it's a parallel dimension in line with ours."

"Yeah, you're not telling me anything I don't know," she said, sounding slightly annoyed. "So..."

"In some places, the fabric between dimensions is weaker than others," Andrew replied. "Having an education from an evil demon actually comes in handy sometimes. It's all a case of finding those place and..."

"Let me guess," Dominic remarked. "You can blast through."

"Only from one side," Andrew replied. "From this side."

"That's handy," Miranda commented, wryly. "How you going to get back through?"

"When you rip a hole through it," the gold ranger said. "It lasts for so long. I need to work fast when I get through there. All of them need to be back on our side of the dimension before it closes, or they could be trapped forever."

"Never simple, is it?" Dominic quipped.

"I've got a lock," Andrew said, noticing a bright red light flashing on his scanners. "It could be the exact place where they vanished. All it takes is..."

Reaching down to the triggers under his console, he took aim at the location below him. Slowly releasing the attacks.

"Dragonbreath!"

At his command, the tip of the Dragon Shuttle opened up, firing out several blasts of laser fire. Streaking towards the empty air below him...

And powerful explosions rang out as reality was distorted. The empty air torn away out of focus as the sand was turned to darkness by the fallout from the Shadow World. Even high above it in his Zord, Andrew could feel the dark winds blowing out from within.

"Guess this is my stop," he muttered, heading for the exit. Dropping down through the empty air to the sand. Taking a deep breath, he moved forward to the gap in reality. Wondering how much time he had left before it shut.

"Time to work fast," he said, before stepping inside.

* * *

"You see them?" Xavier asked, dropping to his knees. Gasping for air as he did so, his lungs burning.

"No," Luke groaned. "Damn, what's wrong with this air. It's..."

"I don't think that's oxygen we're breathing," Danni said, doubled over in exhaustion. "Has to be something else."

"This is ridiculous," Katie gasped. "Feels like we've been swimming through rough waters for ten hours."

"This atmosphere is..." Nahir groaned. "I feel..."

"More Misdrabeings!" Luke shouted, as the demonic creatures started to rampage over the hills towards them. "Anyone want to carry on running or..."

"Screw it," Xavier said, folding his arms. "Let's fight. Go down fighting at least."

"We can't win," Danni muttered. "Aww, what the heck. Either we win or we die. Either way's good for me."

"You really got to see someone about that," Luke remarked. "Remember what happened last time you ignored your problems?"

* * *

"Oh terrific," Dominic said, as the alarms started to ring out around the Aquabase. Alerting everyone within its confines. "We've got a problem."

"A big one," Miranda confirmed, as a giant Sanderstorm began to rampage through the streets of Waterfall Shores. "We need to get the rangers back to fight it with the Megazords."

"Yeah, but we still can't raise them on the communications," Dominic said. "All we can do is wait."

"I hate waiting," Bristow muttered. "Can't you send them in on auto-pilot?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea, sir," Miranda replied. "Especially not since we just fixed them again."

Looking down at her watch, she drew a deep breath.

"We'll give them as long as possible."

* * *

"How many more of them can there be?" Xavier groaned, as he was knocked to the ground by the sheer number of Misdrabeings. Trying to kick them away, he managed to wriggle out of their grasp, backing away across the ground to get away from the attacking creatures.

"Never ask that," Nahir quipped. "Because..."

Bringing up her Lugia Lancer, she managed to knock two of them away from her, delivering a spin kick to another that was coming up on them.

"Hey, you need some help?"

Looking around behind them to hear the sound of the voice, the rangers looked at each other.

"Tidal Wave!"

Behind the Misdrabeings, a huge wave of water came crashing down on top of them. Completely washing them away to reveal Andrew and his Dragon Staff stood behind their remains.

"Are we glad to see you," Katie said, folding her arms. Reaching over to the barrel of her Lugia Lancer to wipe away some Misdrabeing blood.

"I aim to please," the gold ranger replied.

"What took you so long," Luke quipped.

"I was busy getting a way out for us all," he shot back. "Come on, we need to go. Now!"

"I'm down with that," Xavier said, making to follow Andrew. "Come on, rangers. Move out. Let's go."

* * *

"We're running out of time here," Bristow said, looking at the scenes of Sanderstorm wreaking havoc in the middle of Waterfall Shores. "How much longer can we give them?"

"Computers indicate widespread destruction of Waterfall Shores in... Seventeen minutes," Miranda said, gesturing at the console in front of her. "The point of which it will be difficult to come back from. In ten minutes, we launch the Zords."

"Come on!" Dominic urged, pacing up and down the main command deck. "Hurry up, rangers!"

"There it is!" Andrew yelled, the six rangers still running towards the closing portal. "We've only got a few minutes."

* * *

"We're almost home free!" Danni shouted, before suddenly sounding crestfallen again. "Oh great. Back to a time of..."

As they got closer to the portal, more Misdrabeings erupted out of the ground around them. Wrapping their arms around Luke, Katie and Danni, the three rangers fell to the turf.

"No!" Xavier shouted, spinning on the spot to go back for them. Kicking one of them in the face, seeing it let go of Katie's arm. Now able to move more easily, the blue ranger brought her arm back into the head of another one, forcing it to let her go. Instantly moving back to action, she went for the one who was restraining Luke, while Xavier went after the one who was holding back Danni. As Katie managed to knock the attacking Misdrabeings away from Luke, the two of them hooking back up with Andrew and Nahir. Across from them, Xavier managed to get the Misdrabeings away from the yellow ranger. As the two of them made to rush towards the portal, more of them appeared. Jumping towards the two rangers, Xavier moved into block them. Beating them back.

"Go on!" he urged. "Get out of here. Now!"

"Are you sure?" Danni asked. Up ahead of them, the other rangers were waiting for them by the portal entrance. The pulsating blue light starting to flash repeatedly.

"Go!" he repeated, watching her run. Making to follow her, before being jumped by more Misdrabeings. Pushing them off, he got back to his feet, sprinting for the portal. Andrew, Katie, Luke, Nahir and Danni already through.

I can still make it, he thought, seeing them on the other side.

Which was when another pair of foot soldiers leaped up onto him. Tackling him to the ground again, he frantically tried to get back up. Up ahead of him, more Misdrabeings were streaming through to the other side of the portal. Pushing himself up to get away from them, he made another dash for the portal. Leaping to make the last few feet...

... And it closed in front of him. As he hit the ground where it had been seconds earlier, he let out a stream of curses. Rolling onto his back, he was greeted with the sight of even more Misdrabeings heading towards them.

"I really hate these things."

* * *

"We left him behind!" Katie shouted, as the five other rangers crashed to the sands on the other side of the portal. "We need to go back!"

"We can't!" Andrew called, kicking a Misdrabeing back away from him. "If we rip another hole in reality here, thousands of Misdrabeings could escape into this dimension."

"Damnit!" Danni yelled. "Why did he do that?"

"Can't believe he's gone," Nahir said, before the communication devices all went off in their helmets.

"Rangers!" Miranda shouted. "You need to get back to Waterfall Shores right now. We're under attack by Sanderstorm."

"Take the Dragon Shuttle," Andrew said, gesturing to the Zord high above them. "It'll get you back there quickly. I'll take care of the Misdrabeings here."

"Right," Katie replied, throwing a salute to him. Before seeing him turn to face the rest of the demonic foot soldiers behind him. "Let's go."

* * *

As the Dragon Shuttle swooped across the skyline of Waterfall Shores, the sight of Sanderstorm far in the distance. Taking deep breaths, the four rangers leaped out of the moving Dragon Shuttle. Landing close to the demon, Katie already making the decision what to do.

"You're going down, Sanderstorm!" Katie yelled, the giant demon towering above them. "Aura Carriers! SDI Zords! On track!"

* * *

At her command, the five Aura Carriers left the Aquabase, charging along the track towards the battle via the rail system. As they appeared on the scene, the four of them got into the train carriages. Letting the SDI Zords pull out of their confinement, racing towards battle. Xavier's Volcano Tamer on auto-pilot.

"SDI Megazord formation," Katie shouted. "Now!"

Uner her orders, the five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. Deep within the cockpit, the four rangers arrived on the scene, Katie moving into the pilots seat.

"We need to take this thing down," Katie said. "If Xavier's gone, we're not going to let him have gone in vain."

"Amen to that," Luke yelled. "Let's give it to him. Dragon Pulse Blasters!"

Hearing his order, the mouth of the Megazord opened up, firing out a beam of blue grey energy. An attack that brought a desolate growl from the demon, as sparks ran up his armour. Rushing forward, Sanderstorm unleashed a barrage of fury swipes into the giant robot.

"Not so fast!" Katie shouted. "Water Cannons!"

At her order, the Megazord brought its hands up, spraying the demon in the face with a powerful jet of water. Something that was enough to force the creature back away from them.

"You shall pay for that!" the demon growled, reaching out to slash at the robot. Leaving deep gashes in the skin of the Megazord, sparks erupting out of the consoles in the cockpit.

"Let us know how that works out," Katie shouted. "SDI Mach Strikes!"

Almost instantly, the arms of the SDI Megazord shot out of their sockets, repeatedly striking the demon in the face. As he staggered, Katie gave another command.

"SDI Enforcement Sword!"

From the belt buckle of the Megazord, the huge blade appeared in the hands of the giant robot.

"For Xavier!" Katie said. "Ignition drive!"

After the order, the sword burst into flames. And, the Megazord burst forward, striking the demon several times with the burning blade. Under the force of the attack, Sanderstorm fell backwards and exploded into thousands of pieces.

"Well, that's one problem down," Luke said, leaning back in his seat. "Now, we've just got to face the music."

"Just remember that we didn't do anything wrong," Nahir pointed out. "So Bristow can't chew us out too much."

* * *

"So, you failed to get Xavier out of there?" Bristow asked, his expression gravely frustrated. "This is a problem."

"He made a sacrifice so that we could all escape there," Danni said. "He had to hold back the Misdrabeings, so we could get out. He saved us all."

"This is a tragic moment," Dominic remarked, sadly. "We may never see him again."

"We won't stop looking," Bristow said. "Those are your orders. Because I'm only going to say them once. Find Xavier Jackson. Hunt down any leads on the Shadow World. Any way to get there, any way to find a route inside. Katie, you're now in command of the team out in the field until we find him."

"We will find him, sir!" the blue ranger said. "That's a promise."

"Wherever he is right now," Andrew remarked, solemnly. "He's in hell. We need to work fast."

"Somebody should go and see Errol," Nahir suggested. "He might be able to help."

"We'll go look for Misdrabeings," Luke offered. "Every little helps."

"Just have to wonder where he is," Katie said. "But, I hope he knows that we will find him. We're not resting until we do."

* * *

Pausing to take a deep breath, Xavier turned around to see where the Misdrabeings were. Spotting them rushing towards him, he began to sprint again. Hoping to get away. Pumping his arms up and down, he wondered how long he could keep it up.

And that was when he saw more up ahead of him. Blocking his passage away up the narrow tunnel. It didn't take long for them to come into view, their ranks swelled with that of a few demons. Too many to fight. Nowhere to run.

"Awww, hell..."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Oh no...**

**It's not looking good. For Xavier at least.**

**Seems I've been ending chapters like that lately. Meh. Especially considering the two chapters after the next ones are two parters.**

**Next chapter is entitled King Of The Shadow World. Preview below.**

**This was a tough chapter to write. Not for any reason other than that the D key on my laptop is broken. And the on screen keyboard isn't the easiest thing out there.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All welcome and you're all great for sending them over.**

**Thirteen chapters left...**

**Will they be able to break Xavier out of the Shadow World? Only time will tell. But the preview for the next chapter is below. Enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, please, how about a review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Two, King Of The Shadow World, preview.**

**Xavier: Bring it on.**

**Katie: We need to help him.**

**Luke: But, how?**

**?: Welcome to my arena. Where you will fight.**

**Xavier: Who are you?**

**?: Your worst nightmare.**

**Andrew: Come on!**

**?: Presenting Queen Misteria.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	42. King Of The Shadow World

Chapter Forty Two. King Of The Shadow World.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As Danni suffered following her rough breakup with Duo, the other female rangers tried to comfort her. Something that was interrupted as the alarms went off around the Aquabase and Miranda told them that they had a lead on how best to deal with the demons. Sending Xavier, Katie, Luke, Danni and Nahir out to the Brownsands Desert to track down a rogue energy source that could teach them something. As they got out there, despite Luke's unwittingly pointing things out that made Danni annoyed, they were immediately lured into the Shadow World by Sanderstorm. As they tried to find their way out, they were attacked by hundreds of Misdrabeings. On the other side, Andrew came to find them, blowing a hole into the other dimension with the Dragon Shuttle. Once inside, he helped his fellow rangers to escape, but again they were attacked by the Misdrabeings. As some of them were attacked again, Xavier tried to save them. At the cost of his own freedom as he was trapped in the Shadow World. Back outside, Sanderstorm was attacking Waterfall Shores. The remaining rangers brought out their Megazord to fight and win. Even as SDI were vowing to get Xavier out of the Shadow World, he was surrounded by Misdrabeings and demons. With no way out..._

_

* * *

_

"Come on!"

As the four of them hit the heavy wooden doors for the fourth time, they finally crashed open under the impact of their strikes. As they crashed through the gap, the four of them all hit the ground. Feeling the black dust rise up below them, they heard the jeers echo out all around them. Several rocks hurtling down towards them all, Luke groaning as one hit him in the small of the back.

"That was just uncalled for," he muttered, picking it up and throwing it back into the crowds of the Misdrabeings above them. Hitting a spiny looking demon up ahead of them, who spat down towards them.

"Luke, stopping inciting them," Danni said, angrily. "They already hate us because of what we've done to them in the past. We don't need you to..."

"Holy crap!" Katie shouted, as something hit the floor of the arena in front of them. "We found him."

"Or rather, he got us here," Nahir muttered, as Andrew rolled across the ground towards them. His face contorted in pain, his helmet having been lost somewhere. High above them, they saw the familiar figure. Hovering on a jetpack, a pair of swords in his hands.

"What took you so long?" he demanded, brandishing both weapons at them. "I've been waiting for you."

"Xavier?" Katie said. "We've come to save you."

"You should have come to save yourselves," he growled, the thrusters at his back suddenly dying. And without warning, he started to drop towards them, ready to impale them with his pair of katanas.

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

_Several hours earlier..._

* * *

"That seems careless of you."

"Yeah, well," Luke replied, folding his arms. "We all do stupid things from time to time."

"Come on, Errol," Katie said, pleadingly. "We need your help to find him. Don't be like this."

"Ah, I'll look into it," he replied, folding his arms. "No promises though. If I find anything that might be useful, I'll let you know immediately."

"So, you're about as much help as Pixar releasing that movie a month later here than anywhere else," Luke said, rolling his eyes as he spoke. "Terrific. What kind of time travelling being are you anyway?"

"Exactly," he replied. "I don't have a means of sending you dimension to dimension at the moment. Not without killing you all anyway. There's a whole bunch of techno-complicated stuff that I need to do before..."

"But, there's all sorts of cool stuff here," Katie pointed out, gesturing at all the high-tech computers in the Time Hole. "So, just..."

"None of it's mine," he said. "I might be a genius... At least by your standards, but some of this stuff is guarded with codes that could take hours even for me to break."

"Well, stop stroking your ego and get started," Luke told him.

"Not when you ask like that," the Lord of Time replied, stepping away from the console. "If there's anything more important around here than my ego, I want it caught and shot."

"You better apologise to him before he throws a hissy fit," Katie remarked. "I mean..."

"Hey, I don't have hissy fits!" Errol snapped. "How dare you!"

"Yeah, we're going to get back to the Aquabase and see if anyone else has anything," Katie said, ignoring him. "If you do manage to get anything done then..."

"You know, I help you out of the goodness of my heart," Errol replied. "I don't have to. So, just show a little..."

"Yeah and apparently you're going to need our help in a while," Luke pointed out. "And Xavier's part of our team. So..."

"I'll let you know," Errol said, relenting as he walked over to the teleporter. "Wipe your feet on the way out."

"Wait, what?" Luke asked, seconds before they vanished.

* * *

"Is it me, or did that last thing just not make sense?" Luke muttered, as the two of them walked back onto the main command deck of the Aquabase. "Shouldn't he have asked us to do that on the way in, rather than when we were about to leave?"

"Who cares," Katie replied, moving towards the area where the other three rangers, Dominic, Miranda and Bristow were stood talking. "Anyone got anything?"

"I might have a plan to get back in there," Andrew said, folding his arms. "As long as it hasn't been locked down."

"Wait, what?" Luke asked. "We were out there talking to Creepy McDoctor and all while we're doing that, you've got another way."

"Creepy McDoctor?" Nahir asked. "That's the worst nickname that I've ever heard."

"Anyway," Katie said, folding her arms as she looked at Andrew. "What do you have?"

"Maybe nothing," he replied. "I'll let you know if..."

"But, how?" Luke asked. "Are you really sure that this is the best thing that..."

"I'll let you know," he replied. "I think I might have an idea. Not I definitely do. I'll check it out, and if it works, I'll call you all."  
"Andrew," Katie said. "Don't do anything stupid. You find a way in there and you call us straight away."

"Promise," he replied, flashing her a grin. "I'm not about to screw this up."

"Son, I agree with her," Bristow said. "Don't take more risks than you have to."

Nodding at them both, Andrew pulled on his jacket and headed for the exit.

"Good luck," Danni called, watching him go. "Hope you come back with something."

* * *

Feeling somehow different as he opened his eyes, Xavier immediately realised that he'd passed out at some point. He quickly realised he was still in his ranger costume, only his helmet gone, he started to pat himself down for injuries. Wondering how badly hurt he'd been in the battle, he was surprised to find himself completely unharmed.

"What's going on?" he asked, patting his stomach to check for injuries. Again, finding himself unmarked and undamaged as he managed to get to his feet. "Where am I?"

"You're awake."

Looking around, he saw something coming into the chamber. Something that would normally have sent a harsh chill down his spine. But, something told him that he wasn't in any danger.

"I am," he replied, looking at the creature in front of him. One wearing regal looking robes, coloured in the brightest shades of purple. Her body couldn't be seen underneath them, only her head was visible. The light blue skinned head that resembled that of a Mismagius. But, instead of the normal witches hat style head, she wore a golden crown embedded with expensive looking stones. "And, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I, dear boy, am Queen Misteria," she said, apparently not seeing the look of confusion that passed across Xavier's face. "I trust that you are better. Some of my followers found you unconscious in the fields where they train. They brought you up here and I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Why?" he asked, suddenly alert. "Why would you do that?"

"Dear boy, why would we not do that?" she replied. "You're a guest in our country and we're not about to..."

"Those Misdrabeings attacked me," he said. "All of them it seemed like. And there was a few demons in the mix and..."  
"Now, you're just overreacting," she replied, holding out a goblet of something to him. "Here, have a drink. You must be thirsty. If you still want to go after it, then..."

"I..."

"Oh come now," she insisted, holding the cup even closer to him. "I insist. It's some of our finest produce. Nothing but the best for our guest."

Still feeling uncomfortable, he took the goblet. Taking a sip of the stuff, his face immediately lit up as he realised how full of taste it was.

"This is good," he replied, taking another drink. "It might just be the best thing I've ever drunk."

"Enjoy it," she said, mysteriously. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"Excellence!"

"Aha," Queen Misteria said, turning to greet someone walking into the heavily furnished chamber. As he looked up, it was only for the first time that Xavier realised how nice it actually was. The sight of what else had just entered the room was enough to make him jump. Like Misteria, his body was hidden by robes, only these ones being black. But, instead of a crowned Mismagius for a face, he had a normal Misdreavous wearing the 'hat' of a Honchkrow.

"This is Majoria," the Queen explained. "He's my other half. If I am Queen, he surely is the closest thing to King."

Narrowing his eyes, Xavier quickly tried to get rid of that thought. He didn't need it floating around in his head.

"Very good to meet you," he replied.

"We're about to head down to the arena," Majoria replied. "We've set the bait for the traitor, and once he's in our grasp..."

"Excellent," Queen Misteria said, a sneering smirk rippling across her face. "Please, accompany us."

"I don't know," Xavier slowly said, getting to his feet. "I still feel..."

"As our guest, it would be the honour of the empire to have you there," Majoria remarked. "If you feel better, you..."

As Misteria threw him an evil look, he fell silent.

"We feel terrible that you were assaulted while in our kingdom," she said, kindly. "And, we wish to make it up to you in any way possible."

Watching her look down at him, her eyes focusing in on his, Xavier suddenly felt compelled to believe her.

"This traitor," she said. "We believe that he's the one who attacked you in the first place. Would you not like the chance to do unto him as he did to you?"

"I suppose," he replied, slowly. "It just seems..."

"This is how we deal with criminals here," Misteria said, her voice managing to sound both cold and warm at the same time. "They choose to do what they do, they know the consequences."

"I see," Xavier answered, slowly realising how much sense the idea made. "It sounds better than the other choice of letting them walk around free."

"Exactly," she said, a strange smile on her face. "I knew that you would see our reason."

* * *

Walking down the street, reaching out with all the strength of his empathic abilities, Andrew was trying to keep focus on the faint signs that were coming to him. It had started earlier, some sort of high pitched complaint that he could make out. He'd felt it while in the Aquabase, a sure sign that a portal to the Shadow World had either opened, was open or would open. Hence the reason he'd come to find it alone. If one had closed, then looking like a fool was the last thing he really wanted to do.

"Okay, where are you?" he said, sensing that he was close. "Where is this portal? Make my life that much..."

Before he could finish, something grabbed him from behind, pulling him back. Before the gold ranger could react, he saw the portal close up ahead of him. Could still feel Misdrabeing arms around him, pulling him. Even as he summoned up the energy to fight them off, he felt their grip fade...

* * *

... And the next thing he knew, he was crashing to the black floor of some sort of arena. Looking up around him, he could see the demons and Misdrabeings in the stands all watching him. Waiting for something to happen. At the other end, were a pair of huge wooden doors, bolted shut to stop escape.

"Welcome traitor!"

Looking up, he could see the familiar face of Majoria looking down at him from what he vaguely remembered was the royal box. Trying to get the already seething crowd into much more of a wild mood.

"Welcome to my arena," Majoria called, his cries inciting the howls and jeers of the Misdrabeings and demons all around them. Suddenly feeling a little sick, Andrew tried to see what was going on up high above them.

"Very funny," he yelled. "Where is he?"

"Presenting Queen Misteria!"

Peering closer to the dark shape next to Majoria, he could see the other familiar shape. The one that he had tried so hard to forget, the sudden attack on his empathic senses completely unexpected.

"Not her," he said, rolling his eyes under his helmet.

Next to her was another figure. One wearing a red SDI uniform, minus a helmet. His eyes strangely blank and empty, an expression of anger on his face.

"Xavier?" he said, the sick feeling in his stomach slowly starting to grow. "Oh no!"

"Your worst nightmare," Majoria snickered. "And your replacement in our army."

"You were weak, Andrew," Xavier said, walking to the edge. "You rejected the love of the Queen."

"Come on, buddy," the gold ranger called. "Don't do this. You're a good guy."

"You've got me confused with someone else," the red ranger replied. "You attacked me."

Jumping up over the small wall, he landed down in the arena across from Andrew. His Defense Blaster out in his hand, firing several shots towards the gold ranger.

"Snap out of it!" Andrew yelled, angrily. "Xavier!"

Ignoring him, his friend continued to fire at him. Managing to dodge them again, as he threw himself to the side.

"Stop moving, damn you!" Xavier snapped, replacing the weapon in the holster at his side. Bringing out his Lugia Lancer. "I will destroy you!"

"And I'm not about to make it easy for you!" Andrew shot back, bringing out his morpher. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Morphing into his ranger costume, he brought up the Dragon Staff to block Xavier's attack. Seeing the look of fury on the red rangers face as he did so.

"Come on!" Andrew hissed. "Take me if you think you can."

"Very well," Xavier replied, breaking the weapon lock and holding out his arms. "Satellite Ranger!"

Even though it was in another dimension, the SDI Satellite began to whir into gear. Emitting a focused beam of data straight down into his morpher. And, it began to come into focus. Black and gold armour with red zig zags materialising over his body, covering his upper body, legs, gloves and boots. In the middle of his chest, an SDI logo appeared there in white, while the visor on his helmet turned from black to red and white. On his back, an armoured jet pack could be seen, while a pair of red, black, white and gold katana's appeared in his hands.

"Oh crap it!" the gold ranger muttered, as Xavier spun on the spot for momentum. Crashing one of the katanas against his ranger armour. Sparks flying up off the material as he dropped to one knee.

"Bring it on!" Xavier snarled. "The best you've got!"

Angrily springing to his feet, Andrew threw another strike at the Satellite Ranger, desperate to defuse the situation before it escalated. Only for Xavier to dodge the strike and hit him with the hilt of one of the swords. As it cracked into the gold rangers face, Andrew felt his helmet sail off his head, clattering to the arena floor.

"Mark his pretty face!" Misteria called from the royal box. "Hurt him badly."

Taking in every word, Xavier reached down to the prone gold ranger, grabbing him up by the throat.

"It's morphing time, Andrew," he said, grinning sadistically at his fellow ranger. "And you're about to feel the wrath of everything I can throw at you!"

Hurling the gold ranger down to the ground, Xavier instantly carried on his assault. As he crashed the blades against the ground to try and impale him, Andrew brought his staff up to aim for the head. Something that Xavier blocked with his arm, before kicking him in the stomach.

* * *

"What's so urgent?" Katie asked, as she and the other three rangers arrived in the Time Hole. "You find something? You called us up."

"Well, I did try to tell you that I was awesome," Errol told her. "See, I have a fool proof way of getting the four of you in there. And getting six of you out."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Danni asked. "We only just found out about half an hour ago."

"Yeah, I've been listening to your chatter from the Aquabase. I know Andrew's gone off the radar. But anyway, yeah, this is fool proof."

"It might be fool proof," Luke said. "But, is it idiot proof?"

"You'll just not have to handle it," Nahir commented, bringing snickers from Danni. Reaching down to his workbench, Errol brought out a device that looked like a glorified wristwatch.

"Hit this button to transport to the Shadow World," he ordered. "Hit the other button to come back. But, make sure that you're all in contact with each other. Otherwise, you could end up trapped. Or spliced. Or..."

"We get the idea," Danni said, shaking her head. "Anyway, we ready to go and get those two morons."

"That's a bit harsh," Katie commented, as Nahir took the wrist transportation device and put it on. "Anyway, we ready to go and get them?"

"Oh yeah," Luke replied. "I didn't get my fill of the Shadow World earlier."

"SDI!" Katie shouted, as the four of them brought their morphers out. "Time to battle!"

Morphing into their costumes, Nahir hit the button on the teleportation device. And they vanished, leaving Errol alone in the Time Hole.

* * *

"That was handy," Nahir said, as the four morphed rangers looked up at the door in front of them, Nahir's gaze momentarily dropping to the device on her wrist. "According to Errol's Scanner, we're just about fifty feet from the two of them."

"Then, let's get through there!" Katie ordered, gesturing at the wooden doors in front of them. "On the count of three, we hit them. Hard."

"Right on!" Luke yelled. "Senseless property destruction! The best kind!"

"One, two, three!"

As one, the four of them rushed against the heavy frames of the doors. Repeating it when they didn't give the first time. And again as they felt them give.

"Come on!"

As the four of them hit the heavy wooden doors for the fourth time, they finally crashed open under the impact of their strikes. As they crashed through the gap, the four of them all hit the ground. Feeling the black dust rise up below them, they heard the jeers echo out all around them. Several rocks hurtling down towards them all, Luke groaning as one hit him in the small of the back.

"That was just uncalled for," he muttered, picking it up and throwing it back into the crowds of the Misdrabeings above them. Hitting a spiny looking demon up ahead of them, who spat down towards them.

"Luke, stopping inciting them," Danni said, angrily. "They already hate us because of what we've done to them in the past. We don't need you to..."

"Holy crap!" Katie shouted, as something hit the floor of the arena in front of them. "We found him."

"Or rather, he got us here," Nahir muttered, as Andrew rolled across the ground towards them. His face contorted in pain, his helmet having been lost somewhere. High above them, they saw the familiar figure. Hovering on a jetpack, a pair of swords in his hands.

"What took you so long?" he demanded, brandishing both weapons at them. "I've been waiting for you."

"Xavier?" Katie said. "We've come to save you."

"You should have come to save yourselves," he growled, the thrusters at his back suddenly dying. And without warning, he started to drop towards them, ready to impale them with his pair of katanas.

"I really hate this part," Danni muttered, as the four of them threw themselves to the ground. Feeling the metal cut through the air above them, as Xavier's attack missed. "I really really..."

Before she could finish, the yellow ranger felt something grab her by the back of her ranger suit. Spinning her around before sending her flying through the air into the side of the arena. Both Luke and Nahir jumped up to come in and attack, both of them bringing out their Defense Swords. It didn't take long for the rampaging Xavier to cut out at them, knocking them aside with his own much larger katana swords. Jumping up, using his jetpack booster for some quick upward thrust, he kicked Nahir in the head. As she hit the ground, he turned to face Luke and Katie. Both still unharmed, and looking warily at him.

"Might want to bust them out," Luke muttered. "I'm interested in surviving."

"I hate it when you're right," she said. "Okay, Battle Strikers! Activate!"

At her command, the armoured backpack-like attire began to appear on their upper bodies, straps meeting out across their chests in an X shape. In the middle of the straps, there was a white number two on Katie's armour and a white number three on Luke's. Next, the weapons appeared. A long green metallic rocket launcher-like cannon for Luke, which he rested on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Katie's weapon also appeared. A large blue box with a pair of Empoleon-wing shaped blades in front of them. A hole could be seen behind the sharp blades. Both connected to the backpacks.

"Not impressed," Xavier said, levelling his swords at them. "I shall..."

"Mystic Dragon!" Luke yelled, pulling the trigger on his weapon. Unleashing a glowing green Flygon from the barrel of the weapon, soaring through the air until it crashed against Xavier. Until the red ranger calmly blocked it with both swords, dispersing it.

"Oh crap!" Luke muttered, leaping forward to try and hit his fellow ranger with the oversized cannon. Easily dodging the strike, Xavier kicked the green ranger in the stomach, bringing a groan from Luke. Next, Katie pointed the Emperor Vortex at Xavier, hesitating to pull the trigger. In that moment, Xavier spun away from the collapsing Luke, sending a burst of energy from the sword into Katie's body. As she hit the ground, her Battle Striker vanished away from view, another shattering sound ringing out as Luke's did the same.

"That the best that you guys have?" he asked. "Not impressed. I was lead to believe that... Wait a second..."

"You have to try and get through to him!" Andrew yelled, picking himself up from the ground. "The hold on him is..."

Before he could finish, Xavier unleashed another attack towards him. Watching the cut of energy whistle through the air, smashing against his body and sending him back to the floor of the arena.

"Xavier!" Katie shouted. "Stop! We're your friends!"

"What? Don't lie!" he exclaimed, walking towards you. "I'll cut your lying tongue out of your mouth."

"He really has issues, huh?" Luke muttered. "Freak!"

"Luke, cut your crap!" Xavier shouted, rounding on him. "I mean... Wait, what..."

"We all love you!" Danni said, trying to get through to him. "As a friend."

"You're our loyal leader!" Nahir called, also attempting to bring him back around to their train of thought.

"Our friend, our partner," Katie continued, stepping closer to him. "Without you, we're not as strong. You're our heart, our direction. Our integrity, our soul..."

Brushing it all off, Xavier stormed towards her. Grabbing her by the throat, hearing her instantly start to gag. Prising her helmet off with his thumbs, he looked into her eyes. Laughing as she struggled to get away.

"You will be silent!" he growled, hearing her choke. "You will..."

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice hoarse from what was happening to her. "Really."

"I'm not," he replied, increasing the pressure around her neck. "Bleed for me."

That was when Katie brought her knee up and crashed it into the general area between his legs as hard as she could. Using all the strength that she had garnered from swimming, she heard Xavier let out a yelp of pain and saw him drop to his knees.

"Nice," Danni remarked, as both Luke and Andrew flinched at what had just happened. "I mean, not for Xavier, but..."

As the red ranger got back up, he instantly threw his hands straight back around Katie's throat, growling in agony. The visor on his helmet opened up as he did so, she being the only one who saw him winking. Something that, in combination with the loosening of the grip around her throat, gave her the chance to breath a small sigh of relief.

"You will regret doing this," he said, not really keeping his eyes on the blue ranger as he spoke. "Trying to trick me. Make me forget who I am."

"Finish her!" Misteria howled from one of the upper boxes. "Destroy her! Gouge out her eyes and..."

Smirking at the words, Xavier let Katie drop to the ground, before spinning around. Both swords out in his hands as he unleashed a powerful blast of energy towards Queen Misteria up above them. The demonic monarch holding out her hand and catching it with ease. Dispersing it into nothing, Xavier letting out a groan.

"So, you also turn on me!" she growled. "That..."

"You back with us?" Luke asked, gingerly getting to his feet. "Xavier?"

"He is," Andrew replied, staring at the red ranger. "I can feel it. Welcome back."

"What happened?" Nahir wondered. "I mean..."

"The pain given off by the attack Katie used on him must have been enough to overwrite whatever was done to him," Danni remarked. "Seriously, welcome back, man."

"Glad to be back," Xavier replied, turning to look up at Queen Misteria. "Nice to see it runs in the family! Your daughter hasn't managed to destroy us either."

"Everyone get them!" Misteria bellowed, all the watching demons and Misdrabeings starting to rush down towards the arena. "Leave none of them alive."

"Tell me we have an escape plan," Andrew groaned, picking up his helmet and jamming it back on his head.

"We have," Katie confirmed, as Nahir held out her wrist. "Take a good grip and..."

As the rangers all reached out to take Nahir's arm, the pink ranger pushed the button down...

"How screwed are we if this doesn't work," Luke said, no trace of amusement in his voice.

... And they vanished, just as the swarms of demons were about to come and beat them to a pulp.

"No!" Misteria howled. "Majoria! After them!"

"But..."

"Now!"

* * *

As the six of them reappeared in the streets of Waterfall Shores, everyone looked at them. Completely surprised by the sudden appearance of the rangers, traffic brought to a complete standstill, the watching pedestrians began to take photos.

"Like they've never seen us before," Danni remarked. "Or they've never seen anything like that happen. Us materialising out of thin air."

The next moment, a giant foot crashed down in front of them, upturning several cars all around them.

"That, they've seen before," Katie quipped, as they looked up at the giant Majoria. "Repeatedly."

"What the hell?" Nahir asked. "Did he just grow naturally on appearing?"

"That's not important right now," Luke remarked. "We've got a giant demon monarch trying to destroy everything."

"Let's bust it all out then!" Xavier yelled. "Aura Carriers! Guardian Jet!"

"Dragon Shuttle!" Andrew shouted. "I summon thee!"

* * *

At the commands, the five Aura Carriers began to charge into battle, running on the rail system of Waterfall Shores. The Dragon Shuttle and Guardian Jet launching from their own Zord bays and hovering above them. As everyone got into their Zords, Katie gave the command to begin the transformation.

"SDI Megazord formation! Now!"

Under her orders, the five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head.

"We're ready to go," Katie called. "Time to do your own thing."

"Good to be back in the saddle," Xavier muttered, pushing a button in front of him. "Activating Guardian Battlezord formation!"

At his command, the Guardian Jet shot forward through the air, the wings spinning out into an attack position. The rest of the machine began to change, the peak crashing down onto the chest to make the face of an Entei. The body began to elongate out, the rear of the jet turning into legs. The main torso and legs now looked like that of a Blaziken. Next, the sides of the place burst out of containment, spinning into place to create arms. Arms that looked like those of a Magmortar. The wings still stayed strong, looking like they belonged on the back of a Charizard. With the thrusters in the legs no longer working, the wings held the support of the airborne Megazord as it began to drop down to the ground.

"Dragon Solarzord formation!" Andrew commanded, twisting the Dragon Staff in the hole of the Zord.

Next, the Dragon Shuttle moved into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

"Meh," Majoria growled. "You think you can stop me?"

"We do!" Xavier yelled, hitting a button on the control console in his cockpit. "Double Fire Blast!"

Instantly bringing its arms up, the Battlezord unleashed a pair of fire balls towards the demon monarch. As they crashed against Majoria's body, he grunted in pain, before countering with a Shadow Ball. An attack that knocked the Battlezord down onto its back, Xavier yelling in pain as the machine hit the ground.

"Man, he packs a punch!" Xavier shouted, trying to readjust the robot back onto its feet. "Careful guys!"

"We'll get him," Luke said. "Dragon Pulse Blasters!"

Under the green rangers orders, a grey blue pulse of energy erupted from the mouth of the SDI Megazord. Raking towards Majoria, the demon monarch managed to brush it off and away, directing it towards the Dragon Solarzord.

"Careful!" Andrew shouted, as the sparks erupted up off the body of his Zord.

"None of our attacks are hurting him," Nahir yelled. "We need another plan."

"Damn right," Xavier said. "We need more firepower!"

"Nothing you can do will ever be enough to stop me!" Majoria growled. "I am the shadows. I thrive in the darkness."

"Launching Horizon Zords!" Xavier shouted. "You take the Alphazord, Andrew. We'll do the other one. Battle Megazord."

"I hear you," the gold ranger replied.

"Can you feel your mortality catching up with you?" Majoria taunted, enjoying the sights of what was going on around him.

"You're going down!" Xavier yelled. "Let's do this thing. SDI Battle Megazord."

"Dragon Alphazord," Andrew commanded. "Now!"

* * *

At Xavier's command, the Horizon Zords launched themselves from the Aquabase, swooping towards battle and the Dragon Solarzord. Even as they were homing in, the other two Megazords were starting their transformation, the Battlezord starting to seperate apart from itself. The arms, legs, head and wings all detached themselves from the body and began to attach to the SDI Megazord. Started by the Entei head moving over the top of the Megazord head, followed by the body flattening out and attaching to the chest of the SDI Megazord. The arms attached to the bottom of the arms of the SDI Megazord, the ends spinning around in cannon formation. The wings came down and attached to the back of the new Megazord, while the Blaziken feet combined with the legs of the SDI Megazord to complete the formation.

Next, the Horizon Zords swooped down onto the battlefield, moving towards the Dragon Solarzord. Horizon One swooping down to create some red armour for the Dragon Solarzord. Part of it covering the giant golden face. Next, Horizons Four and Five fused with the legs of the golden Dragonite, the yellow and pink armour thickening across the limbs. After that, Horizon Zords Two and Three did the same, attaching to the arms. Part of their rear thrusters moved down to the side of the Dragon Solarzords arms, forming side blasters. The tail detached away, vanishing from view.

"You cannot stop me," Majoria howled, rampaging towards the two Megazords. "Nothing can..."

"Better demons than you have said that!" Xavier replied, glaring at the demon from the cockpit of the Battle Megazord. "Let's do it."

Growling in outrage, the demon came in to attack.

"Sonic Strike!" Xavier ordered, inputting the command into the console. Under his order, the Megazord leaped into the air, flying around in circles to hit the demon with its glowing white wings several times. As Majoria howled in pain, the Dragon Alphazord came steaming in with a Dragon Claw. The blows raking against the scarred body, more howls echoing out.

"You can't stop me!" he growled. "I am the shadows in the darkness. Nothing can stop the shadows!"

"I think that we might be able to do that," Andrew remarked. "You always were a moron, Majoria. You guys get him into the sky and..."

"We're right there," Xavier replied. "Gyro Blow!"

As he gave the order, the SDI Battle Megazord erupted towards the demon. Spinning around to unleash a powerful tornado-like spin kick into his body, the blow enough to force him up into the air.

"Solar Horizon Spear!" Andrew yelled, the giant weapon appearing in the hands of the Dragon Alphazord. "Let's go!"

Immediately the Alphazord flew into the air, chasing after the flailing demon.

"Let there be light!" the gold ranger quipped. "Solar Supernova Strike!"

As the tip of the weapon in its hands began to glow with the powerful essence of light, the Dragon Alphazord swept it though the air, crashing it against Majoria's body. As the light began to surround it, the demon let out a groan of pain. Light that slowly began to turn to dark and explode, taking out Majoria along with it. As he exploded into thousands of pieces, his remains fell to earth, burning up as they touched the ground.

"Take that, Shadow King," Xavier muttered. "Good job, guys."

"He wasn't pleasant," Danni said, folding her arms. "But, at least we got you back."

"Yeah," Xavier replied. "Seriously guys. Thanks for coming to get me. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem, dude," Luke grinned. "Katie made us do it."

* * *

"Want to talk about it?" the gold ranger asked, looking over where Xavier was laid on his bed. "I mean..."

"Mind control," Xavier said, sadly. "Is there anything more annoying."

"You fell for it, huh?" Andrew remarked. "The plush surroundings when you wake up, the drugs in the drinks. The subtle voice in your ear, the thoughts at the back of your mind telling you that whatever you hear is the truth. The hypnosis."

"Yeah," Xavier replied. "Strange. Still, if it worked on you..."

"Those drugs do contain demon blood in a heavily diluted form," the gold ranger replied. "They're special, they're tailor made to taste like the greatest thing you can personally can imagine. Makes you want more. You drink enough of it over a long period, you end up with what I've got. The empathic abilities."

"So, am I going to...?"

"Probably not," he said. "You probably didn't drink enough to get it. You might have headaches for the next few days, but that's about it."

"Great, huh?" Xavier replied. "Terrific."

"So, where do we go from here?" Andrew wondered. "It's going to be impossible to get into the Shadow World again. We can't get to Misteria, even if we did have a way of hurting her. She's going to be annoyed that we destroyed Majoria. It's not going to get easier."

"You're not giving up, are you?"

"When did I say that?" the gold ranger replied, sounding offended by the notion. "I'm not about to give up? Are you?"

"Not even close," Xavier said. "You asked me where we go from here. The same way we've always been going. We destroy as many demons as we can. See where it takes us."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew... It was touch and go for a few seconds there. But all is fine. Until next time anyway.**

**So, Xavier was saved. And also Queen Misteria finally appears in the flesh. **

**If she was angry before, she's furious now.**

**Oh and the method Katie uses to break the control of Xavier... I was originally going to go with a kiss, but it was too cliché. Plus, I saw Temple of Doom lately. Seemed an apt way to break mind control.**

**Thanks for the reviews! All welcome and appreciated.**

**Next chapter is Dominic's Dark Side. Part One. Preview below.**

**And, I can't really think of much more. Other than Errol seeming to make a stack of cameo appearances lately. All out of coincidence.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Three, Dominic's Dark Side. Part One, preview.**

**Miranda: What's wrong?**

**Dominic: Strange dreams. Of anger and terror.**

**Katie: Huh?**

**?: Give my regards to Dominic.**

**Dominic: I was the one causing it.**

**Luke: Who are you?**

**?: Hello, brother.**

**Dominic: You're not going to get away with this.**

**?: You always were clichéd.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	43. Dominic's Dark Side: Part One

Chapter Forty Three. Dominic's Dark Side. Part One.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As the rangers were brought together, they were all introduced to Dominic West. The Arcanine Pokémorph serving in the Aquabase in various roles. With not much revealed about his past, the rangers try to keep fighting on. Surviving demon attacks, something that was forced to the limit when Xavier was trapped in the Shadow World. As the other rangers tried to save him, he was indoctrinated by Queen Misteria. The other rangers tried their own ways to find him, Katie and Luke visiting Errol and Andrew hunting his own lead. As the gold ranger was captured and beaten to a bloody pulp by Xavier, Errol managed to get the other rangers into the Shadow World where they were also attacked by Xavier. It didn't look good for them until Katie managed to get through to him by use of the knee. As they escaped, Misteria's husband, Majoria followed them. Attacking Waterfall Shores, he was soon destroyed by the Dragon Alphazord and the SDI Battle Megazord. Leaving Xavier and Andrew to mull over what had happened..._

* * *

_It was that time of night again. The point at which the moon is the highest in the sky, offering the only natural light available. A time when it was possible to believe that every bad thing in the universe was out there, stalking and waiting for anyone stupid enough to cross their path._

_He was one of them. Stood on a rooftop, peering down below for any sign of life. Watching, waiting for any sort of prey to come into range._

_A flash below his vision, the shape of a young blond woman striding into view. Even from this height, he could smell her uneasiness. Sense her discomfort as she quickly moved through the streets, her heels clicking away at the ground as she stepped through the darkness._

_"Oh, you just know that you're in the wrong part of town," he said, a sadistic grin flickering across his face. "You're expecting something bad to happen. You can feel someone watching you. I can smell your fear. Like honeyed toast on a summer's day."_

_Below him, she paused at the entrance to an alley. Knowing that it might be a short cut to wherever she needed to go._

_"And who am I to disappoint?" he asked, grinning. "You take one step down that alley and it'll come to you. You don't move out down there... You might live a little longer. But no promises."_

_Keeping one eye down on her, he could see her take a first step down the alley. Grinning, he reached down to his gloved hand. Pulling the black glove away, he looked at his hand. Sharpened claws at the end on his fingers, just ready to dig into the milky flesh of the woman below._

_Taking one step forward, he moved down off the rood. Falling through the air, landing silently on his feet, the prey in front of him unaware of his presence. This was turning out to be so easy, he almost felt bad for her. He even had time to consider how he was going to do the deed._

_"Hey!"_

_As she froze on the spot, her head turning, he lunged for her. Raking his claws across her stomach, feeling the blood rush out across his fingers. Hearing her shriek of pain..._

And that was when Dominic West sat up in bed, sweating profusely as he gasped for breath. Feeling completely sick at what had just gone through his head.

"Not again!" he groaned. "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Man, you look like crap," Luke remarked, as the Pokémorph walked up onto the main command deck of the Aquabase the next morning, yawning slightly. "You really do."

"Can always count on you to not sugarcoat it," Nahir commented, sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked, as Dominic came to lean on one of the computer consoles next to her.

"Haven't been able to sleep lately," he admitted. "It's starting to catch up with me."

"How come you can't sleep," she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I've just been having strange dreams," he replied. "Of anger and terror."

"Anger and terror, huh?" Xavier asked. "What the..."

"I was the one causing it," Dominic replied, suddenly looking sick. "For the last few nights, I've been dreaming of attacking innocent people. Murdering them and then..."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Miranda remarked. "Just... Well, I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it's nothing."

As she finished speaking, Bristow walked into the room, a grave look upon his face. Something that instantly brought everyone present to attention.

"Listen up, people!" he said, his voice reflecting the mood shown in his features. "We have a problem. In the last few nights, bodies have been found throughout Waterfall Shores. Attacked. Murdered. Partially mutilated and eaten."

As he paused with what he was saying, everyone's eyes instantly went to Dominic. Who suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Something you want to tell us, Chuckles?" Luke asked, his eyes focused firmly on the Pokémorph. "You sure it was just a dream?"

"What?" Bristow asked.

"Ah, it's nothing, Commander," Dominic replied. "Just..."

"Anyway," Bristow said, willing to let it go at that. "Orders from higher up want us to investigate this. Check that it isn't related to anything demonic."

"Well, this ought to be fun," Nahir commented, sarcastically. "Really."

"I can get in touch with Katie and Danni," Miranda said. "They're already out in the City with the Defense Driver. So, it'll be faster for them to..."

"Okay," Bristow replied. "Hop to it. Rest of you, we're going on a state of alert. Just in case."

* * *

"Alright, we'll check it out," Danni said, as she and Katie headed back towards the Defense Driver. "Go over the crime scene and see what we can get."

"It might seem a strange request," Miranda replied. "But..."

"Hey, if there's something demonic there," Katie pointed out. "We might spot it. Something that the cops missed when they gave it the going over earlier."

"Got faith in the two of you," Dominic called, sounding like he was somewhere else in the room. "Just... try and find something. Anything at all."

"You okay, Dominic?" Danni asked. "You sound a little shaken."

"Ah, he's been sleeping badly," Andrew offered. "But, he's not suffering from any problems. Other than a bad feeling and an impending sense of..."

"Oi!" the Pokémorph yelled. "Get out of my mind!"

"Can't turn it off," Andrew protested. "Not..."

"Then don't relay it to everyone, jeez!"

"Don't worry," Luke said. "He weirds everyone out when he does that."

"Like the way you still don't mince your words," Andrew commented.

"Well, since you can sense what I'm feeling, then what's the point?"

"Guys, back to the point?" Katie asked. "We'll take a look and then report back. See if there's anything that we can find."

"Excellent," Bristow said, before the line went dead. Leaving the two rangers alone, looking at each other.

"You want to stop and get some coffee on the way?" Danni asked. "Kinda thirsty."  
"Yeah, why not."

* * *

In the Skull Tower, a crackle of energy rang out, everyone present looking around to see a demon appear out of nowhere. One nearly seven feet tall, with the head, tail and black and orange coloured fur of an Arcanine, the body of a Magmortar and the arms of a Blaziken. On one side of his stomach, there was a huge split in the skin, something that pulsated every few moments.

"Good morning," he said, bowing down to Jyngella upon her throne. "Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"How is your quest going, Incendio?" she asked. "Did you bring me what I require?"

"But, of course," he replied, reaching inside his skin to pull something out. Holding it up, he tossed the human heart over to the demon princess. "There you go, you've stolen my heart."

"You're a charming one," she said, smiling at him.

"Oh for the love of..." Joltara started to complain, before being silenced by twin glares from both Ramelow and Jyngella.

"Incendio," Kable said. "We can keep your power boost going for as long as you can keep bringing us human hearts."

"Of course," the Princess continued. "There might be a way. You bring us six hearts. Those belonging to the Poké Rangers and..."

"Hmmm..." Incendio mused. "Not that I haven't thought about it. However, there is one that I seek before any other. I intend to get that one, before..."

"I shall allow it, on the one condition that the next ones you get belong to our enemies," Jyngella replied. "Because when you took that demonic power boost, they became your enemies as well. Like it or not, you're one of us now."

"Well, you are of course going to be victorious," Incendio answered. "Humanity has done so little for me, so I'll be happy to help destroy it."

"The rangers destroyed my father very recently," Jyngella told him. "When you do the deed, I'd like for you to make it as painful as possible."

"My condolences for your loss," Incendio replied, before seeing the demon princess shrug.

"Ah, as long as he doesn't die in vain," she said. "That's all I care about. The dead are dead. Nothing can change that."

"A sensible decision for sure, your majesty," Ramelow remarked.

* * *

"Okay, so we're here," Katie muttered, as she and Danni got out of the Defense Driver, heading towards the alley. The crime scene tape still fresh across the alley. "You think we have the right to go down there."

"I think we do," Danni said. "Well, I'm sure Bristow thought of that before ordering us to come over."

"Well, I hope he did," Katie remarked. "I'm not sure I want to spend the rest of the day in a cell for trespass."

"You and me both," the yellow ranger replied, as she lifted up the tape and stepped under it. "Anyway, let's get to work."

* * *

Moving across the scene of the crime, both of them using their morphers to try and detect any source of demonic energy around the area. Both devices coming up practically empty, a strange subtle whirring sound only coming from the devices.

"You even know what that sound is?" Danni wondered. "It seems like there's some sort of energy reading there, but it can't be identified."

"I'm hearing you," the blue ranger replied. "Very strange."

"I don't even know what to think right here," Danni commented. "I mean... We'll have to let Miranda know about it, maybe she could tell us what it is."

"If she can't, then we might have problems."

"It seems like the signal is being blocked by something. Like there's some demonic energy there, but it's being blocked."

"What could be doing that though?" Katie wondered. "Why would they want to hide that they were here. Unless they do want us to think that it was a human. But... Ugh, none of this makes any sense."

"We're being watched," Danni said, raising an eyebrow up behind Katie. "By that guy."

"Huh?" Katie said, looking around to spot the figure up in the distance. Seeing him watch them, his face obscured by the hoody that he wore. He looked to be about the same size as Dominic, wearing the aforementioned hoody and a pair of jeans.

"Give my regards to Dominic, rangers," he said, almost seeming to taunt them, before leaping up into the air. Hitting the landing of the fire escape three stories above them, before springing again onto the one on the building across from that. Within ten seconds, he had crossed to one of the rooftops and vanished.

"That's freaky," Danni commented. "Normally the things we see that can do that turn out to be vicious monsters."

"He seemed fairly normal," Katie remarked. "Although, that often doesn't mean a damn thing in this line of work."

"In this line of work?" Danni asked. "You ever think we've been doing this way too long?"

"Well, I don't think we've been doing it long enough," the blue ranger replied. "Since they're still out there. We'll only have been doing it long enough when Misteria is gone for good."

"Amen to that," Danni muttered. "You see anything that resembles something demonic?"

Glancing around the area for a moment, Katie shook her long blond hair out, exhaling sharply.

"Honestly, I don't know," she said. "I don't think so. But, despite what anyone else thinks, this might not have been the work of a demon."

"You're not wrong," Danni commented, darkly. "Because human beings can't be monsters. Monsters that rip your heart out, leaving you empty inside. Just hollow darkness, making you wonder whether or not you'll ever be able to trust anyone again."

"Still upset about Duo, huh?"

"Think I might be getting better."

"Well, that might be a clue," Katie remarked, quickly spotting a security camera up above them. "Even if the police already got the footage, that might be able to tell us something. Plus, if he asked for Dominic."

"We'd make awesome detectives, huh?" Danni commented. "Oh yeah."

"Better still, when we're done with this, I think we should get our own TV show."

"Nah, I'm not sure that's going to happen."

"Be cool if it did."

"Oh totally, it'd be awesome."

* * *

"So, what did this guy look like?" Dominic asked, as Katie and Danni finished running through what had happened. "Anything that we can go on?"

"Not a lot," Danni admitted. "Other than he was built like the proverbial brick outhouse and was wearing a hoody. So, we couldn't see the face."

"But, there was a security camera there," Katie said, hopefully. "So, if we can get the footage from both last night and earlier then..."  
"I'll have my superiors put pressure on the police to send it over," Bristow said. "Meanwhile, Dominic. Are you sure that there's nothing you're not telling me."

"Only if you don't count dreams as anything involving credible theory," the Pokémorph replied, nervously shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I don't," Bristow replied. "So..."

"I have been having these strange dreams where I attack random people," Dominic said, quickly. "But, right before I kill them, I wake up."

"Sir," Miranda quickly called, breaking into the conversation. "I can assure you that he is not the one attacking us. I've been running over all security tapes in the Aquabase, there's no way he's left this place at night."

"So, I'm innocent?" Dominic asked. "Brilliant. I mean, I always knew it, but..."

"Okay, chill, Arcady," Luke commented. "You sure there's not another way out of this Aquabase?"

"Luke, 97% of this place is covered in security cameras," Miranda pointed out. "About the only places that aren't, are the rooms, the labs and the bathrooms."

"Well, that's a relief," Xavier quipped.

"Thanks for showing your trust, Luke," Dominic said, sarcastically. "Nice to know I've got you all behind me."

"No problem," the green ranger replied, cheerfully. "I tell you what. I'll check the security footage when it gets here. See what I can get. That way, if I find anything that implicates you, I'll come straight away to find you. Then, you can try to bribe me and..."

"Is this the time to be making jokes?" Bristow demanded.

"But, seriously, man," Luke said, grinning at Dominic. "I think you're innocent. Now."

* * *

"It takes a lot."

"Huh?" the green ranger asked, looking up at the outline of Nahir stood at the door. "What did you say?"

"It takes a lot to admit that you were wrong. Honestly, I didn't think that you had it in you."

"I'm not about to ignore hard facts," he replied, shifting his focus back to the monitor. "But, just for the record, I never thought Dominic did it in the first place."

"Then, why did you give him the old suspicious act?"

"Because if I hadn't, it'd have been out of character."

"Ah," she remarked. "So, it was some stupid reason."

"Hey! Nothing I ever do is stupid!"

"Practically everything you do has some element of stupidity within it," the pink ranger pointed out. "Either stupidity or pride."

"But, I have a pure heart."

"Really? I thought that there was a big swarm of darkness there that..."

"Yeah, okay, okay," Luke said, flinching as he interrupted her. "There's no need. You come in here and..."  
He paused, as a figure came into view on the monitor. Looking across to Danni and Katie across at one end of the alley.

"Aha!" he said, punching the air. "Do me a favour and go get Dominic. Need him to see this."

"Alright then," she replied, turning to leave.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, seeing the outline of the shadowy figure on the monitor in front of them. Just the outline did look like Dominic, but...

"That's not me."

Looking around, he saw Dominic stood in the doorway. Watching him.

"Looks to be the same shape as you, man," the green ranger remarked. "And were you lurking around outside?"

"Hey, if anything, I'm a little taller," the Pokémorph commented, surveying the figure with the flat of his hand. "Yeah, I'm definitely taller.

"That's... Still not helpful," Luke said. "I mean, how many seven foot tall dudes are out there?"

"Not many I imagine," Dominic remarked.

"You don't have a brother, do you?"

"I..."

"Really, you have a brother. I didn't know that."

"It suddenly all makes sense," he muttered, closing his eyes. "I have to go. There's only one logical reason here that..."

"Where are you...?"

Instead of answering his question, the Pokémorph turned tail and headed out of the door.

"Cryptic Pokémorph nutter."

* * *

For the past few hours, he'd had a strange feeling. A feeling about the plaza in the middle of Waterfall Shores, a place that he'd been several times to pick up something to eat. And now, as he stood in the middle of the ground there, he realised how deserted it was. Wondering what it had been that called him there, the voice that suddenly rang out through the fading light was enough to confirm it for him.

"Hello, brother."

Looking around, Dominic saw the hoody wearing figure stood across from him. His mouth curling into an involuntary snarl as the realisation that he had been right finally dawned down upon him in confirmation.

"George?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, looking for you, of course," he replied, lowering his hood. "Never miss a chance to see family again."

As the hood came down, Dominic saw the face of his twin brother for the first time in what had to have been five years. Almost the same wolf-like features that he saw every morning in the mirror, barring several more scars upon he face. The short black hair was different to his own long beige locks, but the auburn eyes held their familiarity.

"What are you really here for?"

"Bit of chaos," George replied, shrugging. "Think I got your attention yet?"

"Should have known," Dominic said, in disgust. "The accident. What made us what we are. The psychic link between twins. It was you killing those people. I just saw it in my dreams."

"So, I did get your attention then," George smirked. "My work here is done."

"You're not going to get away with this!" Dominic growled.

"You always were clichéd," George retorted. "Why am I not going to? Because of the Poké Rangers? Those that you helped to train? Sorry, brother, but they're not a part of this. It's just you and me."

"That works for me," Dominic replied. "I'm willing to make an exception to my code in your case."

"Your code?" George sneered. "Your vow of non-violence. You still follow that?"

"Not for the next five minutes!"

With those words, Dominic leaped through the air. Throwing a flying kick towards his brother, George easily blocking the strike by grabbing his leg and twisting him to the ground. As the Pokémorph flinched in pain, he managed quickly recover and hit George in the head with his other foot.

As the appendage bounced off, George stuck out his own foot and planted it under Dominic's spine, the blow sending him springing up into the air. Before Dominic could react, the punch plowed into his stomach, winding him momentarily. As the pain subsided, he struck back with a pair of punches of his own, the blows catching George in the face. As the sound of cracking teeth rang out, George swept out with a roundhouse kick of his own, the powerful strike sending Dominic staggering back. Quickly recovering, the Pokémorph managed to throw himself back forward, taking his brother by surprise. Tackling him to the ground, the punches into George's face rang out. Again and again, Dominic suddenly finding that he was losing any sense of restraint towards his brother at this point. Something that quickly came screeching to a halt, as the red mist fogging across his vision vanished and George was looking up at him through bruised and bloodied eyes.

"Knew there was a psycho in you somewhere, bro," he gasped. "Needed to get that blood pumping through your system. Get that heart working."

"What are you...?" Dominic started to ask, before George brought up his leg and kicked him up off his body. As he landed a few feet away, he saw his brother turn to glare at him, a sadistic look still on his face.

"You don't honestly think that's all I've got, do you, bro?" he asked, his arms folded. "See, I've got a huge bag of tricks available for use. Particularly this one. Picked up from the demons. Should be a good one."

"What?" Dominic exclaimed, as his brother doubled over in pain, his lips moving apart barely as he began the incantation.

"Uthe sordanio vicente Incendio!"

As the sound died away, George began to change. Transforming into Incendio, the demon warrior.

"Like the new powers I acquired, brother?" he taunted. "Humanity is going to be destroyed. The demons will win. I've picked my side."

"I'm not going to join you!" Dominic yelled, starting to circle the demonic figure.

"I wasn't asking," George/Incendio replied. "I need something from you before the final countdown to destruction starts."

"Too bad, you can't have whatever it is," Dominic replied, folding his arms. "Let's..."

Before the Pokémorph could finish what he had been about to say, Incendio unleashed a fireball towards him. The razing hot blast sending Dominic crashing down to the ground, groaning in pain. Before he could recover, Incendio tore forward, slashing at him with his claws. The sharpened appendages digging sharply into Dominic's skin, the momentum sending him soaring up into the air. Even before he could hit the ground, George spun around on the spot, hitting him with a powerful kick. Watching his brother hit the ground, he couldn't help but let the smirk run out.

"Not bad, huh?" he asked. "Like these powers? I do. You suddenly don't seem so tough. Come on! Where's that fight that you were showing a few minutes ago?"

Still smirking as Dominic let out a groan of pain, he strode over to where his brother was laid on the ground. Crouching over him, placing his claws around the heart area of the Pokémorph.

"Goodbye, Dominic," he said, simply. "Nice to have known you."

"Wish I could say the..."

"Leave him alone!"

Suddenly looking around, Incendio saw the five original rangers running towards him.

"Now, it's a party," he muttered, stepping away from his brother. "Guess that I can spare a few moments."

As Dominic tried to get up, he was greeted with a kick to the face by the demon that his brother had become.

"Leave him alone!" Katie shouted, repeating what had been said a few moments earlier. "Guess you're the heart eating succubus."

"You've got me all wrong," George protested. "I don't eat them."

"Lugia Lancers!" Xavier yelled, the five of them bringing the weapons out and combining them with the Defense Blasters. Quickly, they brought the projectile weapons up to bear, aiming them at Incendio. "Aeroblast!"

As the five beams of white light erupted out of the weapons, streaking towards the Pokémorph turned demon, Incendio swept out his hand to send the blast wide. Crashing it down into the ground, a huge crater opening up where it had shattered into the cement.

"Oh, and not quite good enough rangers," he taunted, before suddenly starting to spasm in pain. "Oh no! Not now!"

"What's happening?" Danni asked, as Incendio began to slowly transform back into the form of George West. Most of his earlier injuries completely healed after his transformation.

"You'll pay for that," he roared, taking a step back. "You overloaded my ability to transform. I need more power to be able to do it again. No!"

"Oh gee," Luke said, sarcastically. "We're so sorry. I guess the card's lost in the mail."

"You will be," George warned, starting to slowly fade away. "I'll be back. And you will feel my wrath."

"What a loser," Nahir commented, as he vanished. "They all run away swearing death threats on us. It really isn't that threatening anymore. First time maybe, not any more."

"It's not important," Danni quickly pointed out, as Dominic let out a groan of pain. "I think he might be badly hurt."

"We need to get him back to the Aquabase right now!" Xavier shouted. "Move out!"

As the rangers surrounded him, helping him up to his feet, only one thing was on Dominic's mind as he started to take assisted steps towards the Defense Driver. His sleepy, barely conscious mind.

Guilt.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay... A pair of Dominic centric chapters. What more could you ask for?**

**Bit shorter than normal, but hey, there's no Megazord battle in. Plus... Oh well, who cares.**

**Anyway, the next one will reveal quite a bit more. Since it's the second part. Coming soon, and as usual the preview be below.**

**And thanks for the reviews. As always, they're all appreciated completely.**

**Will Dominic be okay? Will they all be able to stop the newest threat? And... something else.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Four. Dominic's Dark Side, Part Two, preview.**

**Xavier: Is he okay?**

**Dominic: Damn you, George.**

**Miranda: I built you something to use, just in case he attacks again.**

**Dominic: Never!**

**Katie: He infiltrated the Aquabase. Disabled the morphing grid.**

**Nahir: And he took Miranda with him.**

**Dominic: This isn't going to stand!**

**George: Bring it on, brother!**

**Dominic: SDI! Time to battle!**

* * *

**Coming soon! Not to be missed.**


	44. Dominic's Dark Side: Part Two

Chapter Forty Four. Dominic's Dark Side. Part Two.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_After having strange dreams, ones where he attacked and killed many innocent people, Dominic began to question himself. Wondering whether or not he was actually doing the deeds as it turned out that people actually were showing up dead in a similar manner to the way he had dreamed. As Katie and Danni checked out one of the crime scenes, they encountered a stranger who claimed to know Dominic. Meanwhile, in the Skull Tower, a strange demon started to give hearts to Jyngella. Claiming that they were a source of power. As the blue and yellow rangers noticed a security camera, which found a shot of the strange figure. Someone that Dominic instantly recognised. Heading out to the middle of Waterfall Shores, he found his brother George West, who freely admitted to everything. Angered, the two of them fought, with Dominic managing to shade the fight slightly. Until George transformed into Incendio, his demon alter-ego and promptly managed to win. As the other rangers showed up, he proved himself to be incredibly strong, deflecting an Aeroblast with ease before fleeing. And the rangers started to take the injured Dominic back to the Aquabase..._

* * *

"Give him some more morphine. He's suffering bad internal bleeding. We need to stave off death, long enough for his body to heal itself! And, I don't want him going into shock!"

"Right away, Miss Underwood!"

_"So, this is Verger?" George asked, the two of them sat at the top of the hill. Both of them feeling slightly down about the move from Sinnoh. "I don't know... Maybe we should have gone to Holon. At least there..."_

_"You know what Mom and Dad said," Dominic remarked. "We're no different from anyone else. We're just..."_

_"Different," George said, bitterly. "Dude, I've got orange and black fur on my back. And I'm eleven."_

_"Yet, you sound so embittered."_

_"Well, when your so called friends start to try and drown you..." George replied, kicking a clump of earth in front of him. "It kinda changes things."_

_"Must just be your charming people skills," Dominic joked. "I've never had that problem."_

_"Well, aren't you the lucky one," George growled. "I'm sure that..."_

_"Listen, bro," Dominic told him. "I'm your big brother. Anyone gives you a hard time, I'll beat them up. We're family like that."_

_"I don't need you to do that every single time," George protested. "Otherwise, people will think I'm a wimp."_

_"You don't want me to prove them right, huh?" Dominic said, grinning. "Nah, joking, man. You're not a wimp."_

_"Plus, I'm strong," George remarked. "I can bench press like a hundred and fifty pounds. I just want to get through high school without trouble. Not alienated because I ripped someone's arms off with my bare hands."_

_"Well, that might make you a social outsider, yeah."_

_"Do you ever think that you'll stop making crappy jokes at my expense?" George wondered. "Because it's really starting to grate."_

_"Ah, one day you'll be glad to hear them," Dominic remarked. "Just remember that you'll always be my brother. No matter what happens."_

_"Glad to hear it," George answered, grinning at him. "Friends forever, bro."_

_"Dude, that sounds gay."_

_"Heh heh heh."_

"He's coming back around again! This guys really got some... No wait, he's down again."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Is he okay?" Xavier asked, looking at the prone figure laid on the bed in the medical bay. Barely breathing, hardly moving. "He seems kinda..."

"He's suffered some pretty serious injuries," Miranda said. "But, he should be okay. He's got a pretty fast recovery time. If I had to take a guess, I'd say that it was because of his Pokémorph physiology."

"This isn't something that's just going to sort itself out," Katie remarked. "Dominic's pretty done for, but we've still got a crazy Pokémorph turned demon to look out for. Life just never gets any simpler, huh?"

"Did we ever actually expect it to?" Nahir wondered. "I mean..."

"Priority one is to find the demon," Luke pointed out. "It has to be. Is standing around here really going to help him. I mean, if Miranda said he's going to recover on his own, then..."

"I can't be the only one who noticed what was going on with that demon," Danni said. "How he transformed back into..."

"That thing looked a lot like Dominic," Xavier remarked. "Almost like they were..."

"Brothers," Luke said. "When I asked him if he had a brother, he did go quiet and walk out."

"So, does anyone else have a problem assuming that this mysterious figure is Dominic's brother?" Miranda asked. "This complicates things."

"How?" Katie asked. "I mean..."

"Do you really think that Dominic's going to appreciate it if we ice his brother?" Nahir asked. "Even if..."

"If my brother did that to me, I'd be pretty annoyed," Luke remarked. "Especially since I don't have a brother and it'd be some random dude off the street who claimed he was my brother."

"Luke," Danni said. "Have you ever thought that not speaking is a good idea?"

"Actually, no," the green ranger replied. "But, what are you going to do?"

"I guess there's only one thing to do in a situation like this," Nahir remarked, sagely.

For a moment, nothing happened. And then Luke let out a yelp of pain.

* * *

"Damn those rangers!" George yelled, staggering into the Skull Tower, clutching his side. "I can't believe that they did that to me."

"As you may have already worked out," Kable remarked. "That blast overloaded your transforming ability. Drained it all away."

"I need more power," George demanded, looking up at Jyngella. "Otherwise..."

"You've just proved to be as useless as the rest," she snapped. "Why should we give you anything?"

"Because I'm not like the rest," George replied. "I can do things that you can't."

"Then stop talking about it and prove it," Ramelow remarked, folding his arms.

"He has a point," Jyngella said. "Do something for me that proves you deserve more power. If you impress me, your request will be granted."

"Then, I have places to go," George answered, turning to head for the exit. "I will get that power back."

As he vanished, Ramelow turned to look at Jyngella, an interested look on his face.

"I don't understand why you think he's going to be any different from the others," he remarked. "Even if he does do something extraordinary, he'll still screw it up in the end."

"Ah, I'm only granting him a temporary loan of power," Jyngella said, a strained smile on her face. "When he accomplishes his goal, it shall be ripped away from him. Means to an end."

"My Princess, you are so cunning," Ramelow said. "So full of deception."

"And your nose is getting brown," Joltara muttered, grumpily. "Creep."

* * *

"Damn you, George," Dominic muttered, trying to sit up in bed to see Miranda walk into the room. A small black rectangular box in her hands, an SDI logo upon the top surface of it.

"You're awake," she remarked, looking relieved. "How do you feel?"

"Annoyed," he replied. "But slightly better. And, I know one thing now."

"What's that?"

"As soon as I get out of here, I'm going straight back out to find him. It's my fault that he got away."

"It's not your fault that he got away," she offered. "But, I know that you inevitably will blame yourself. Because you're a good man."

"I thought my brother was," the Pokémorph replied, sadly. "How much could someone have changed in six years?"

"What happened between you two?"

"Family disagreement."

"Anything you want to share?"

"Not yet. Not until he's either destroyed or behind bars."

"Listen," Miranda said, nodding her head slightly to the box in her hands, which she started to hold towards him. "I built you something to use, just in case he attacks again."

"Oh, you just know he will," Dominic replied, as he took the offered box from her. "But..."

Prising open the box, he saw what was inside. Letting out a gasp of surprise.

"It's completely separate from the SDI morphing grid. Runs on a battery, one which should give you about half an hour max. It's disposable, so..."

"Never!" Dominic snapped, placing it on his bedside table. "I swore that..."  
"Without it, you probably won't be able to beat him," she pointed out. "But, if you don't want to use it, then I can't force you. I'll even respect your decision. But, I won't stand by and watch you suffer if it comes down to it."

"Errr... Thanks, I guess."

"Hey, I've got your back," she said, reaching out to place her hand on his. "Always. I'll keep this safe in my lab, just in case."

"What about the rangers?" Dominic asked. "They all okay?"

"All of them are out looking for George right now," Miranda told him. "He can't hide from them for long. Just get some sleep, friend. Hopefully, we'll have better news when you wake up."

* * *

"You see anything?" Xavier called, bringing his Assault Racer to a halt in the industrial district of Waterfall Shores. Speaking into the communicator in his helmet, seeing how the other rangers were going on with the search.

"Nothing down by the waterfront," Katie reported. "This place is clear."

"Same with the business district," Luke said. "I've been riding up and down for the last half hour. Nothing here."

"The park's pretty clear," Nahir offered. "No demons or Pokémorphs here. Just people enjoying their Saturday afternoon."

"Why did I get alley searching duty?" Danni wondered. "This is officially the worst one ever. In the last ten minutes, you wouldn't believe what I've been offered by shady individuals."

"I think I might," Xavier grinned. "Andrew, you have anything?"  
"Just chasing random energy readings across the city," the gold ranger replied. "Bits here, pieces of aura there. But, I'm coming up empty."

"Well, keep at it, guys," Xavier said. "Something'll show up. Eventually."

* * *

Walking into her lab, Miranda instantly put the box down onto one of the desks, turning to head over to one of her other projects. Shortly before she sensed another presence in her vicinity. One that sent a shiver up her spine, the voice confirming her bad feeling.

"Hello, Miss Underwood," George sneered into her ear. His teeth millimetres away from the skin. "You look almost good enough to eat right now."

Not hesitating, Miranda brought her elbow back, crashing it against his ribs. Something that barely seemed to faze him, as he spun her around, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"That..." he said, bringing his fist back. "... Was not a good idea."

"What do you want here?" she demanded, trying to edge towards the alarm. Something that wasn't lost on the Pokémorph as he let out a bark of laughter.

"You think I came in here without disabling the alarms?" he asked, lifting up the sleeve of his hoody to reveal a strange watch-like device. "Sonic EMP. Makes me feel pretty secure right now."

"You're not going to get away with whatever you have planned," Miranda warned. "The rangers will..."

"Ah, yes," George said, smirking. "Those pesky kids. How could I have forgotten about them? Oh wait, I didn't. You should know that I came in with two of these. The other one is currently locked to your morphing grid with only one way of removal. A card key. It's amazing what kind of technology you can steal if you really want to. So, that's not going to be working any time soon. And, I'm not worried about rangers without powers."

Seeing the worry suddenly erupt across Miranda's face, his hand shot up to her neck. Applying pressure to a certain point, he watched her pass out cold. As she hit the floor, he reached into his pocket and took out a CD, placing it on one of the desks along with a home made sign displaying the words Play Me Or Else on it.

Grinning at his own ingenuity, he hoisted the unconscious form of Miranda up over his shoulder and began to head for the exit.

* * *

"So, we got nothing," Luke reported, as the six of them returned to the Aquabase. "I'd say we have Jack Squat, but that doesn't do it justice. We've got mom and dad Squat, complete with a few grandparents and some annoying siblings."

"Wow," Nahir commented. "How long were you thinking of that before you got back here?"

"Few minutes," he replied. "Why?"

"Just seemed a bit too complex for you to have come up with on the spot."

"Well, that's insulting."

"Can you two knock it off for once?" Xavier asked, rolling his eyes. "Not when there's a crazy assed Pokémorph scampering around like a Zigzagoon on magic mushrooms."

"Heh," Danni snickered. "I wouldn't mind seeing that. Just for the laugh."

"That's terrible," Katie remarked. "Seriously?"

"Anyway!" Andrew said, as Commander Bristow started to walk out towards them. "Guess we best start..."

"We've got problems," Bristow said, holding up the CD. "It appears that you were looking in the wrong place for George."

"Why, what happened?" Xavier asked, suddenly looking worried.

"Whatever it is, I bet it's not good news," Luke commented.

* * *

"Power," the image of George on the monitor in front of them remarked. "Those who have it crave more. Those that don't have it, crave it even more. The desperation rises up to the surface, making us all capable of heinous acts."

"Oh crap, it's one of those preachy movies about how everyone has problems," Luke muttered. "I hate these things."

"Shut up," Katie said, reaching over to elbow him in the ribs. "Some of us are trying to listen."

"The power I hold over SDI constitutes a greater threat than you could ever possibly have imagined," George continued, holding up a keycard. "By the time you see this video, this will be the one thing in existence stopping you from morphing. Feel free to confirm this if you like, I placed a EMP on your morphing grid. Preventing it from working. Once you confirm that, you'll know I'm telling the truth about everything else."

"He's got to be bluffing," Xavier said. "That's... impossible. How did he even get in here?"

"I did," Andrew pointed out. "Where there's a will, there's a way."

"Now, in case you're wondering where the good Dr. Underwood is," the Pokémorph smirked. "I have her. And, she's not going to be leaving me in her perfectly formed piece unless my demands are met. Make sure my brother is present for this part."

"We'll remember it," Bristow remarked, as their enemy began to speak again.

"Come to the old quarry outside Waterfall Shores, if you ever want to see Miranda again," George said, his eyes glittering sadistically at them. "For ever hour that you don't appear, brother, I'm going to start burning parts off. And, I'm going to enjoy it."

"We have a huge problem," Bristow remarked, as the DVD in the machine stopped playing. "We need to wake Dominic up, right now."

"This is a bunch of crap," Luke muttered. "We're so screwed."

"With that attitude, yes," Bristow said. "Katie, you and Danni check out the morphing grid. Xavier, you and Nahir go down to the labs and see if there's anything else that we might have missed. Andrew and Luke, you two go and see if you can find out how he got in here. I'm going to go and talk to our friend in the medical bay."

* * *

"I'm back," George said, walking into the chamber at the top of the Skull Tower with much more of a spring in his step as he did so. "And, I'm bearing great news."

"There's a surprise," Joltara commented. "Most of the time, we get bad news."

"What would you say if I told you that I'd separated the rangers from their morphing ability, taken the brains behind their whole operation and pretty much had them banging their heads against brick walls?"

"I'd be impressed," Jyngella said, her eyes shining. "I'd be really impressed."

"I wouldn't believe it," both Kable and Ramelow remarked, their arms folded simultaneously in shock.

"I'm waiting for it to all come crashing down all around you," Joltara muttered, snidely.

"Seriously, it's like you want me to banish you from here," Jyngella told her. "Don't tempt me."

"Ahem," George said, looking over at the Princess. "I believe we had a deal. One where we I do something to impress you, something that shows my dedication and..."

"Okay, okay," Jyngella said, rolling her eyes. "Since you've given up any pretense of caring for the people you've been around all your life."

"Ah, screw 'em," the Pokémorph replied. "Never liked them anyway."

"Well, at least you're honest," Kable remarked, as a red-pink wave of fire passed from Jyngella's hand bursting against George's stomach. The Pokémorph grinning as he felt the power pass through him, crouching slightly, his body tense.

"Oh, I'm feeling this!" he laughed, his body glowing with flames. "Oh yes! Feeling the burn! This is incredible."

"Incendio, use the power to destroy the rangers and SDI," Jyngella ordered. "Or, I'll turn your blood to acid."

"Consider it done," George laughed. "Without their powers, it's only a matter of time."

* * *

"What?" Dominic asked, pulling on his shirt, looking over at Bristow. "What happened?"

"He infiltrated the Aquabase," Katie replied, she and Danni coming into the room. "Disabled the morphing grid. We can't morph. There's some sort of device on it that's giving off electro magnetic readings. Preventing it from working properly."

"That's not all," Xavier said, walking in through another entrance, Nahir behind him. "He managed to break into the labs."

"And he took Miranda with him when he left," Nahir said, finishing the sentence. "She's not here."

"That bastard!" Dominic snarled, his teeth starting to show under his lips. "This isn't going to stand!"

"Where are you going?" Bristow asked, as the Pokémorph started to head for the door. Only to see Luke and Andrew come in, unconsciously blocking him off.

"To settle this," he replied, as they stepped aside to let him pass. "Don't try and stop me, Commander."

"I don't intend to," Bristow replied. "But, I do want to wish you luck. Because we all need you to do whatever it is that you have planned. And you need to do it well."

"I won't let you down," Dominic replied. "None of you."

"Good luck, Arcady," Luke called. "Kick his ass."

As he vanished around a corner, Bristow looked over at the green and gold rangers.

"At least tell me you found out how he got inside. Give me some good news."

"Ah, we think it was the air vents," Andrew replied. "Guess nothing's really impenetrable."

* * *

"He won't come," Miranda warned, still trying to break through her bonds. "He's too weak. You really hurt him."

"Good," George replied. "For your sake, he better appear so I can finish the job."

"Why are you doing this to him?" Miranda shouted. "He's your brother!"

"And, like all brothers, we have our past conflicts," the Pokémorph replied. "If he didn't tell you, then... It'd be my pleasure to make my brother look bad."

"You're such a petty little freak I don't even want to hear it," she snapped. "Because you know what? I don't care what he did or why you hate him so much..."

"Good, because I really don't care what you think," George replied.

"... But your brother is twice the man you are. You know why? You decided long ago that you couldn't live with the way that people looked at you. Because of what you are. You wanted to strike back at them wherever you could. I'd bet that you've killed more than those that we know of. You're the lowest of the low. But, your brother. He rises above it all, uses what he has to help people. Even if you kill me, even if you kill him, even if you wipe everyone and everything out on this planet, there are single celled beings in the ocean that are better than you."

"Not that your opinion matters," George commented. "But, just for the record, I am sick to death of hearing about how wonderful my sainted older brother is. Funny how everyone who ever met us both said that. Our friends when we were younger... You. Our damn parents always liked him more than me because he went along with their plans for our secrecy. If they'd cared that much in the first place, then they might not have taken that treatment in the first place. Money hungry assholes."

"What treatment?" Miranda wondered.

"So, there's quite a lot Dominic didn't tell you. Like how he ended up like he did. Something that you should know. There's quite a variation in Pokémorphs out there."

"I know," she replied. "There's ones like you. I also know that there are the type who can change into Pokémon. There are the ones you see on art sites which are basically more extreme versions of you. There are mere-morphs..."

"Yeah, those guys are freaks," George muttered. "One half human, one half Pokémon. Always gets me when you see ones who have the bottom half as a Vaporeon or something."

"Huh, guess you're more human than you make out," Miranda remarked, seizing on the moment. "Please, I'm begging you. Don't do this."

"Sorry, but I made a promise to someone. Someone who... Anyway, why should I give humanity a break? They shunned me."

"Boo bloody hoo," Miranda snapped. "You're pathetic."

"At least I'll be alive tomorrow," he retorted, looking out of the window of the trailer they were in. Down towards the quarry below, where he could see movement. A solitary figure striding across the gravel, scanning the immediate area. "Actually, you might be. But, your night in grubby armour won't be."

* * *

"Why hello."

Looking up, Dominic saw George stood high above him. Looking down at him for just a few seconds until he stepped forward and landed a few feet away from him.

"What took you so long?" he continued. "Been twiddling my thumbs waiting for you. Almost considered going a few with her because..."

"You had no right to bring her into this!" Dominic growled. "This is between you and me. You should have left her out of it. And for that, I'm going to stop you."

"Bring it on, brother!" George snapped, throwing the sarcastic sneer that seemed to be becoming his trademark towards him. "I'm stronger than ever. And, you couldn't beat me before. Why should it be different now?"

"Because, Miranda left me something," Dominic replied, reaching behind his back. Taking out an orange topped Pokéball morpher. The one that he had retrieved from her lab before leaving the Aquabase. "And, you're really asking for this. SDI! Time to battle!"

Activating the morpher, a burst of orange energy erupted out from within the device, completely surrounding him. In no time at all, he was quickly clad in orange ranger armour with black stripes across the arms and legs. His boots, belt and gloves were white, with a black trim, while he had a sword at his side. Across his stomach, there was the usual giant SDI star logo, trimmed with black. His helmet had an Arcanine design at the top, completed by a D shaped visor and a mouthpiece.

"So, you got an upgrade," George remarked. "Typical older brother, trying to steal my stuff."

"Let Miranda go, and this won't turn ugly," Dominic warned. "Please, bro. Last chance."

"Well, you know what," George replied. "Since you're being very persuasive, you've obviously gone to a great deal of trouble to give me this choice, I'm really going to have to decline. A lot. Uthe sordanio vicente Incendio!"

At his own incantation, he began to transform into Incendio, grinning less than sweetly at his brother.

"So, this is it," he replied. "You and me. Mano a mano. Remember when you always said that you'd beat up anyone who beat me up? That seems like such an long time ago."

"I wish we didn't have to do it this way," Dominic said. "But, you leave me no choice."

With those words, the two of them ran towards each other. As they closed in, Dominic jumped up, kicking Incendio in the head. The powerful blow enough to force Incendio down to the ground, only for him to instantly recover and punch Dominic in the stomach. As the orange ranger recoiled in pain, his next strike was enough to send the demon rolling across the ground.

"Fire Blast!" Incendio yelled, picking himself up off the ground, unleashing a ball of flames towards the ranger. Something that Dominic easily took head on, grinning under his helmet at the demon his brother had become.

"Looks like the suit has the Flash Fire ability," he remarked. "That's handy."

"No!" Incendio yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Few things in life are, bro," Dominic replied, dropping a hand to his waist to pull out the sword that had appeared there. "Legendary Sabre!"

Emerging in his hand, a large orange and black sword with an Arcanine's head between the hilt and the blade flashed into view. Something that Dominic levelled at his brother.

"Looks great, huh?" he asked. "Sure you don't want to..."

Cutting him off, George unleashed a flurry of regular energy beams towards his brother. All of which were easily deflected by the sword, whizzing harmlessly into the gravel.

"You think that'll stop me?" Dominic asked. "Honestly. Have you lost all your respect for me?"

"Pretty much," George replied, firing more of the same attacks towards his brother. Only for the result to be repeated. "Hmm, I guess I need another tactic."

This time, he came forward, throwing more blows towards Dominic. Attacks which were skillfully dodged, the orange ranger striking back with quick thrusts of his sword. Sparks ran up from the demonic body, the metallic blade working the flesh wounds. As Incendio staggered back, Dominic jumped up and spin kicked him in the face.

"That all you got?" Incendio asked, gasping for breath. "Then again, you haven't got the will to destroy me!"

Ignoring him, Dominic lunged forward to attack. Crashing the blade against Incendio's body, he heard the demon let out a whine of pain as the blade cut deep.

"You'll have to... do better than that," Incendio gasped.

"Then, that's something I'll do," the orange ranger replied, flames starting to surround his sword. "Legendary Sabre! Inferno Strike!"

Sweeping the sword around in a circle, the flames leaving a burning remnant in the air, he sent the blazing hot weapon crashing against Incendio's body. Powerful waves of energy bursting up off the demon's skin, as he howled in pain.

"No!" he yelled, dropping to his knees. "No! No! My power! You took away my power! How could you!"

"Be glad you are my brother," Dominic said as Incendio's appearance vanished, replaced with that he knew most as that belonging to George. "Otherwise, this would be ending differently."

As his brother knelt in front of him, the orange ranger brought his boot up, kicking George powerfully in the face. The blow enough to completely knock him out cold. Watching him collapse to the ground, Dominic reached down to his brothers breast pocket, taking out the keycard needed to turn off the electro magnetic pulse that was afflicting the morphing grid.

"I'll be taking this," he replied, looking up to the trailer above them. "And something else besides that."

* * *

"You came!" Miranda exclaimed, as Dominic kicked the door to the trailer open, letting the light stream into the darkened room. As he strode in, still wearing his ranger uniform, he brought the Legendary Sabre out to slash at the ropes binding her.

"You ready to get out of here?" he asked, walking over to help her out of the chair. "Because, I think we've overstayed our welcome."

"So..."

Instantly springing to attention at the sound of George's voice through a solitary speaker in the background, Dominic slipped into a fighting stance.

"By the sound of it, you've got past me and got the girl. But, you're not going to make it out. See when she stood up, the helpful Miss Underwood released a pressure plate. Activating a bomb that is set to explode in five..."

Not hesitating, Dominic scooped Miranda up into his arms, sweeping her over his shoulder.

"Four..."

Looking around, he could see the door slam shut, even as he was starting to run for it. A dry click ringing out, announcing that it had locked.

"Three..."

Bringing the Legendary Sabre back up, he focused heavily. Watching the flames rush across its blade, the temperature suddenly rising inside the confined space.

"Two..."

Throwing the burning sword out, he watched it raze against the side of the trailer, leaving deep gashes. Not daring to hesitate, he threw himself towards the damaged wall.

"One..."

Meeting the torn metal with his shoulder, the one that Miranda wasn't slung over, Dominic heard the last part of the message ring out.

"And, you're dead!"

All around the two of them, the sudden eruption of heat and sound exploded out into the evening sky, shaking several rocks loose all around the quarry.

* * *

"Holy crap," Katie said, as the monitors in the Aquabase faded out for a few moments. "You think that they're...?"

"I don't know..." Bristow replied. "It seems like nothing could have survived that blast. It was at a pretty close range..."

"So, their both gone?" Xavier asked. "Well, what's the point fighting then? We've lost. Plain and simple."

"Why so defeatist?" Danni wondered. "They haven't won. Just as we haven't lost."

"Got to agree with him," Luke commented. "Without the guidance of those two, plus minus our powers, what chance do we have of victory?"

"Wait," Nahir yelled, as a dark shape began to emerge through the flames. "Something's moving."

In the next few seconds, the orange ranger suit-clad figure of Dominic West strode out of the flames, this time carrying Miranda in his arms. Both of them completely unscathed.

"Well, this qualifies as a miracle," Andrew remarked, punching the air. "They're alive!"

"Rangers, head to the quarry and pick them up," Bristow ordered. "And also, handcuff George West. I'll let the local law enforcement know, they can transfer him to a secure facility."

* * *

"So, he's spending the rest of his life in the loony bin," Luke commented. "That's awesome. At least we don't have to worry about him again."

"How did we even survive that?" Miranda wondered, the two of them sat on a rock in the middle of the quarry. Dominic having since demorphed and back in his regular clothes. "Did you use your suit to...?"  
"Flash Fire," Dominic replied. "Took the blast full on. Used my body to shield you. Aren't you glad I did?"

"Oh definitely," she said, looking him up and down. "But..."

"What?" he asked, sensing that there was something that she wanted to ask. "Go ahead."

"So, what really happened between the two of you? Why did you really turn into enemies?"

"I honestly don't know," Dominic replied, looking over at Miranda with a heavy heart. "George... He always did have a problem accepting what he was. Who he was."

"If you don't mind me asking... How did you become...? He mentioned it, seemed like he had some sort of gripe against your parents over it."

"George never did know the full story," Dominic replied. "He never knew the full array of facts. He heard a malicious rumour that we were offered up as test subjects for cash. Since Dad wouldn't tell him what really happened, he assumed that it was true."

"So, what really happened?" Miranda wondered, leaning closer to him.

"When I was five, and he was three, I caught an illness. Something really nasty. Nothing could cure me at that time, nothing conventional. The only thing that might work was an unregistered treatment, something completely unsanctioned by any medical body. They wanted to see if they could cure me with it, in order to get some sort of approval to use it on a wide range of people. However, it later transpired that George might also be at risk of catching what I had. So, they gave him the treatment as well, hoping that it would make him immune. It cured the disease, but... there were side effects. Side effects that were enough to stop leading medical bodies from approving the treatment."

"That's terrible," Miranda said, sadly. "But, at least you're alive."

"How many people were hurt because of what George has done in his life?" Dominic asked softly, looking at his still unconscious brother. "What if I'd ended up like him? Maybe everyone would have been so much better off if myself and my brother had never got that treatment."

"After what happened today, how can you even ask that?" she asked. "You've saved Verger. You've enabled the rangers to keep on fighting to continue saving Verger. You've stopped a dangerous enemy. And most of all... You saved me."

"Yeah..." the Pokémorph replied, handing her back the spent morpher. "Couldn't have done it without you though."

"You could have," she said. "You just needed a poke in the right direction."

"And that's what you provide to me," he said. "Face it, you're awesome."

"Now, you're just making me blush," she smiled. "You charming man, you."

"All in all, I think we did a good days work here," Dominic replied. "Now, just to sit back and..."

"I know the feeling," she said. "Just to reflect on being alive. Alive and kicking."

"Miranda..."

"Yeah?"

"There's something that I never told you."

"Same here."

In twin moments of singularity, the two closed in on each other. First embracing, then moving into a passionate kiss. Enjoying the moments that followed before they were interrupted by the sound of engines in the distance.

As the two of them broke away from their embrace, Dominic was the one who spoke first.

"Guess it was too good to last," he quipped.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied, smiling at him. "There's always later."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, there it is.**

**There's a pretty big chance that Dominic won't keep the powers beyond this chapter. But, it was definitely something different to do. And, at least he has a happy ending, compared to the last one. Plus, the relationship between Dominic and Miranda is something that I had planned from day one.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. All appreciated a lot.**

**So, next chapter is entitled The Shining Of The Star. Preview below.**

**Hmmm... Still no Megazord. Oh well. Figured you could do with a break from a battle like that.**

**Anyway, this equals the same number of chapters as G-Force. And, there's ten left until the start of the next one. Just to probably let you all know, a preview will be up at the end of either chapter forty eight or forty nine. Haven't decided yet.**

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Now, how about a review. Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Five. The Shining Of The Star, preview.**

**Katie: I found something in the bay.**

**Miranda: Looks dangerous.**

**Jyngella: Get that relic before it activates!**

**?: Give me that!**

**Katie: Mom! Dad!**

**?: Aww, I hurt your parents!**

**Katie: I'LL DESTROY YOU!**

**?: I'm back!**

**Jyngella: Not you!**

* * *

**Coming soon. **


	45. The Shining Of The Star

Chapter Forty Five. The Shining Of The Star.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers G-Force and SDI..._

_Passing through her home town of Eon City, Katie Myers got mixed up in one of Regli's plots to cause havoc. As she was targeted, Duo stepped in to ensure that she wasn't harmed. Later, she was one of five teens recruited by Dominic West and became the blue ranger of SDI, vowing to fight demons wherever she went. Including one that was a powered up version of Dominic's brother, George. After the Pokémorph was badly assaulted by his brother, the rangers searched far and wide for the semi-demon. One who had eluded them all by sneaking into the Aquabase to place an EMP on the morphing grid and kidnap Miranda. Fortunately, she had built a morpher, completely separate from the morphing grid. As Dominic found the two of them, he morphed into an orange ranger, using his temporary powers to defeat George in battle and save Miranda. Despite being nearly blown up, the two of them celebrated being alive with a kiss..._

* * *

Moving through the oceans of Verger, Katie looked up ahead to her friend, spotting the green haired Helen gracefully moving through the current. Both of them not able to swim at their full tilt due to the oxygen tanks on their backs, but the water was warm enough for them both to wear swimsuits. The actress wearing a black bikini, while she had opted for a change and gone for a white one. All around them, various water type Pokémon glided through the liquid, some curious enough to come and see what the two humans were doing in their realm.

Sweeping herself across the warm water, Katie spotted something resting against one of the bright pink coral pieces in the sand below the two of them. Something bright green, it's outline easily visible amid the traces of sunlight peaking through the salty water. Her interest piqued, she began to move towards it, kicking her legs to move down through the drink to get to the location. As she got closer, she could see the item still there. Waiting for her, winking in the shafts of light peeking down through the ocean, her eyes ran across what it was that she had found. An item, resembling a giant green Starpiece laid against the coral. As she moved further towards it, her eyes picked up several strange runes across the middle of the item. Her curiosity completely taken, she reached out a hand, picking it up. Noticing immediately how light it was under her touch, her fingers barely closing around the middle of the . It could have been the support of the water, she supposed, spotting Helen up ahead gesturing to the surface. Looking down at her dive watch, the needle slowly moving towards the red, she kicked her legs and began to ascend.

* * *

Breaking the surface later, immediately brushing her hair back out her face mask, the blue ranger brought the item up into the light. Looking at it with interest, wondering whatever it was, her attention was suddenly diverted by Helen breaking the surface. Immediately peering over at the Starpiece, her eyes flickering with interest in what her friend had discovered down below.

"What's that?" she wondered, swimming over to try and get a better look. "Anything interesting?"

"Could be," she replied, lifting it up above her head to try and see what was underneath. "I guess I'll have it checked out at some point."

"Well, you do whatever you think is the best," Helen remarked. "Typical, we finally spend some time together again as friends and you find something that looks demonic."

"Yeah, hazard of the job I guess."

"It's been good though," Helen said. "Seriously..."

"Oh totally."

"Should do it more often."

"I tell you what. When the world's saved and I don't have to run off every ten minutes to fight demons, we'll do it more often."

"Then, we've got a deal," Helen said. "Unless you want to do something tonight."

"Ah, I can't. It's my Dad's birthday."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Hey, how was it?" Xavier asked, looking over to see Katie walking into the main command deck. Holding the strange item in one of her hands.

"I found something in the bay," Katie said, dropping the item on one of the consoles. "Looks like a giant Starpiece. Only it's..."

"Radioactive green," Luke remarked, looking over at it. "I like that colour. It..."

"Looks dangerous," Miranda commented, walking by. "Nothing that colour is usually..."

"You think that you can do something with it?" Katie asked. "Just check that it's not..."

"What's your reasoning behind that?" Miranda asked. "Other than it looking dangerous, do you have a reason for me to check it out?"

"Errr..."

"I thought so. Seriously, don't worry, it's probably harmless."

"Well, before I came in here, I ran it over with my morpher," the blue ranger said. "No demonic energy on it."

"So, you deliberately tried to waste my time?" Miranda asked, narrowing her eyes. "Honestly, do you think that...? Nah, I'm just kidding. I can if you want, but the morphers are usually pretty accurate. If it came up negative, then..."

"Hey, Miranda," Danni asked. "Whatever happened to that sword that Dominic used against his brother. Was it..."

"It's currently in storage," she replied. "There's a few kinks that need to be worked out. That was only a prototype weapon."

"Anyway," Katie said. "It's still my day off. And, I'm going out celebrating with my parents tonight. It's my Dad's birthday so..."

"You're just bringing that up now?" Luke wondered. "You're such a terrible..."

"Well, I might give him this as well," she said, holding up the giant Starpiece and managing to easily ignore him. "It's pretty rare. He has a thing for rare artifacts."

"It might not be rare," Luke pointed out. "It might just be a one off freak of nature."

"That still counts as rare," Nahir told him. "Fool."

* * *

"Princess!" Kable howled, he and Ramelow running into the chamber at the top of the Skull Tower, both gasping for breath. "We've got something!"

"Something?" Jyngella asked, narrowing her eyes at the two of them. "Be more specific. Define something. Something makes me think that it's probably nothing."

"A huge burst of evil energy," Ramelow insisted. "It's just appeared up on our radar. It's not demonic either."

"What?"

"We don't know what it is," Kable said. "But, we have to assume that it isn't good. Anything that isn't demonic isn't a friend of ours."

"Now, let's not be naive and rush into a snap decision," she said. "Maybe we can use this to our advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at them. "What do you mean what do I mean?"

"This relic or whatever it is, is starting to give off evil energy," Kable repeated. "If it reaches its peak and activates, it could be..."

"Then get that relic before it activates!" Jyngella snapped. "Everything in my being tells me that it is a very bad thing. And we want that bad thing on our side."

"I shall summon a demon to go and claim it," Kable replied, reaching for a demon card. "Right now."

Tossing the card towards the fireplace, he began his incantation.

"Knight of intrigue. Soul of searching. Come forth and utilise your power. To find that relic."

As he finished his chant, the card started to crackle with energy as it sailed through the gap in the fireplace. More energy, this time white, began to sail back out in response. Forming a demon in the middle of the chamber. One that stood on two legs, having the rock skinned body of a Relicanth, completed out by the armour in a similar style to an Omanyte's shell. Claws erupted out of the end of his arms, dripping with a strange dark blue liquid. At his face, only his Omanyte eyes and beard were visible underneath another shell-like helmet.

"Reliyte, the demon hunter at your service," he said, bowing down to Jyngella. "I am here, your majesty. To do whatever you wish me to do."

"There's an energy surge around the human world," she said. "Something strange, something evil but not demonic. I want you to find what caused it, and grab it. Bring it back here."

"Consider it done, my Princess," he replied, bowing again. "When I get down there and find it, none of the stinking beasts will know what hit them."

"I like him," Jyngella beamed. "He sounds confident."

"But..." Joltara started to say, before thinking better of it. "Oh, forget it."

* * *

"So, how have you been?" Heather Myers asked, looking at her daughter. "You haven't called for a while."

"Well, I've been busy," Katie admitted. "Sorry."

"Ah, we spent twelve years waiting to get rid of you," Phil Myers grinned. "We're glad for the peace."

"Philip!"

"Heh, joking, love."

"I'm glad you like your watch and your strange rock, Dad," Katie said, looking at the items on the table in the middle of the restaurant in Eon City. "Struggled long and hard over them."

"Yeah," he replied. "They're great. But, I'm not quite sure what that giant Starpiece is. Is it meant to be something else, or is it just what it looks like?"

"Well, I don't actually know," the blue ranger admitted. "But, I found it while diving and at thought that it looked rare. So, it'd go well with your collection."

"Nah, you're right," he said. "I don't have anything like this. It's really strange."

"But in a good way, right?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely in a good way. It'll make the masterpiece of my collection."

* * *

"So, you get anything?" Luke asked, looking over at where Andrew was studying the monitors on the main command deck.

"Why is it that we're doing this job anyway?" Nahir wondered. "Shouldn't this be a job for the staff who get paid to do the work?"

"Ah, we're all bored and Dominic told us to watch for threats," Xavier said. "It was either this or go slowly insane and bounce off the walls."  
"I miss wall bouncing," Danni muttered. "That sounds sorta fun."

"If you bounced off a wall, how far do you think you'd fly back?" Luke wondered.

"I don't know," she said, resting her chin in her hands. "Few feet maybe."

"Only one way to find out," the yellow ranger replied, a grin slowly crawling across her face.

* * *

"Well, it's been good to see you again," Phil said, hugging his daughter. Kissing her on the forehead. "Next time, I know you're busy saving the world and all from a gang of demons..."

"Nothing gets by your parents, Katie," Heather remarked, noticing the momentary look of surprise on her daughters face. "What, you think we didn't know?"

"Part of me knew that you'd probably know," she admitted. "But, it's surprising to hear you bring it up."

"We're very proud of you for that by the way," her mother continued.

"But, don't use it as an excuse not to call us," Phil said. "Even if..."

"Now, you're just making me feel bad," she replied. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just, my hours are a bit unconventional and..."

"We do understand," Heather insisted. "Just keeping a thought in your head."

"Okay, okay," Katie replied. "So..."

"You're welcome to stay over tonight before you go back to Waterfall Shores," Phil said, smiling at her. "You want to?"

"Ah, I should probably be getting back there," she said. "These demons... Any time, any place. It's a tough job."  
"Just be careful," her mother warned. "We don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's good," Katie said, smiling at her. "I don't want to see me get hurt either."

* * *

"It was so nice to see Katie again, wasn't it?" Phil said, sliding his key into the lock. "She seems happy. Well, I think she is happy."

"That's good then," Heather replied. "That's a nice watch she got you. And that rock sure is interesting."

"This is going straight up in my study when I get inside," he said, grinning. "Sure, it's probably worthless. But, my little girl got me that for my forty second birthday. And, you can't put a price on that."

"Oh, I agree!"

The voice coming up from above them, the two of them immediately threw their eyes into the air to see Reliyte watching them from the roof of their home.

"Argh!" Phil shouted. "What the hell is that?"

"That's a nice piece of rock you got there!" Reliyte growled. "Hand it over and nobody gets hurt."

"Well, whatever you are!" Phil shouted, waving his fist at the demon. "You're not getting this. If you want it, it's probably not for a good thing. Plus, it's one of my birthday presents!"

"Give me that!" Reliyte yelled, jumping down to the two people, grabbing for the huge Starpiece. "She wants it!"

"Just give him the thing, Phil!" Heather said, backing away from the demon. "And..."

"Yeah, give it to me, Phil," Reliyte taunted. "Come on!"

"Errr..."

"Ah, time's up," the demon continued, opening his mouth up. "Too late."

Before either of them could react, he attacked. Firing out a stream of explosive rocks towards the couple, watching the powerful blasts send them both crashing up into the air before they hit the ground again with a thud.

"Oh dear," he cackled. "Now, you're feeling down."

Walking over to their motionless bodies to retrieve the Starpiece, he let out another laugh before vanishing away. Leaving them alone in the night sky.

* * *

"So, how was your night?" Danni asked, as the blue ranger walked into the Aquabase, yawning as she did so. "You..."

"That's one tiring drive," Katie muttered. "Plus, I forgot my cell phone so..."

"Good that it was good then," Xavier remarked, looking over from where he was leaning against one of the consoles.

"Yeah, we were here seeing how far we could bounce off the wall," Luke quipped. "Surprisingly, Andrew won."

"The key is having a durable head," the gold ranger remarked, sagely. "And a blind sense of your own skills."

"Well, your jokes are getting better," Katie commented, as the uniform clad figure of Commander Bristow walked into the room, scanning the area before settling his eyes on her. For a second at least, before he brought them away.

"Ah, you're back," he said. "That's..."

"Sorry I was longer than expected," she said. "But, the traffic was..."

"Katie," Bristow said, not able to look at her. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but..."

"But, what?" she asked, suddenly feeling a shocking feeling of doom rushing over her. Like she wasn't going to like what news came out of the Commander's mouth.

"There was a demon attack in Eon City. Your parents were attacked. Both are now in the hospital with serious wounds."

"Mom!" Katie exclaimed, her face contorted with worry. "Dad!"

"Go to them!" Nahir said, as the blue ranger quickly headed for the exit of the Aquabase. Not stopping to look at any of her friends.

"You think this was accidental?" Luke asked. "Or that they've decided to go for the people that we love?"

"Oh my Arceus!" Nahir exclaimed. "I didn't know you cared about anyone else."

* * *

"Can't believe I let this happen," Katie said, looking through the observation window at her parents. Seeing them both unconscious in the room, tubes hooked up to them both. "I should have stuck around for the night. This never would have happened then."

Bitterly banging her fist against the window, she couldn't help but let the desolate moan slip through her lips. The slight acts all she could do to keep her emotions in check.

* * *

"I'm back," Reliyte announced, placing the relic on the ground at Jyngella's feet, smiling up at her. "And here is the relic. Just as you asked."

"Excellent," the Princess replied, picking it up. Looking at it for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "Well, in my expert opinion, I'm going to ask Kable what it is."

"No idea, my Princess," the demon told her. "So..."

"Then, you're useless," she snapped. "Anyway, Reliyte. You've been a success. I think you've earned a chance to battle the Poké Rangers. Building on what you've just done, I think you can defeat them."

"I shall not fail you, my Princess," he said, bowing to her in submission. "I shall defeat them."

"Our readings tell us that the blue ranger is alone," Ramelow said. "Alone and desolate. Take her first."

"Then, to her I shall go," Reliyte replied, vanishing away again.

"It makes a change for someone around hear to actually get a win," Jyngella said, snidely sneering at Joltara and Kable.

* * *

"Just... we're closing for the night," one of the security guards insisted, practically shepherding her towards the door. "No more visitors."

"Can't you make an..."

"Nope. Not even for you."

"But, they're my..."

"Everyone has parents in here. They have brothers, sisters, grandparents. Uncles, aunts, friends. Cousins. Point is, everyone in here has someone worried about them. Just go and get some sleep. The night nurse will give you a call if there's any development."

"Well, can I..."

Before she could finish her question, she was out of the door, hearing the locks click shut behind her. Shaking her head, Katie turned around in disgust.

"Should have kicked his ass," she muttered, instead kicking a can on the sidewalk next to her. "But, that wouldn't have been..."

"Aww, looks whose sad!"

Instantly snapping her head up, she spotted Reliyte sneering across the car park from her, the entire area deserted.

"Someone hurt your parents?" he asked. "Don't worry, next time I'll make sure that they don't suffer."

"You..." Katie snarled, going for her morpher. "I'll destroy you! SDI! Time to battle!"

Transforming into her ranger suit, she immediately went for the demon. Leaping into the air, going in to plant a flying kick into Reliyte's chest. As he took the blow, staggering back, her hand went to her waist to bring out the Defense Blaster. Firing several shots into his chest, none of them doing much damage really, he opened his mouth to send a blast of rocks sailing through the air towards her. All of them hitting their target, the attacks knocking her down.

"That all you got?" the demon demanded. "Not very good is it?"

* * *

"Rangers, report!"

As the five other rangers ran into the main command deck, Miranda turned to look at them. Giant screens showing Katie's battle with Reliyte as Luke spoke up.

"Anyone else think this is the demon who attacked her parents."

"Guess she decided to give a little back," Andrew remarked. "Let's go help out."

"Wait!" Bristow said. "Andrew, you stay here in case this is diversion to attack Waterfall Shores. The rest of you take the Assault Racers and bust a gut to Eon City."

"Right," Xavier said. "Let's go and give her some backup."

Heading for the service elevator, the four of them got on their ATV's. Looking over to see Andrew watching them go.

"Good luck," the gold ranger called. "Help her out."

* * *

"You're going to regret what you've done," Katie said, getting to her feet. Glaring at the demon.

"Oh really, What are you going to do about it?"

"Battle Striker! Activate!" the blue ranger yelled.

The armoured backpack-like attire began to appear on her upper body, the straps meeting out across her chest in an X shape. A white number two in the middle. Then, the weapon, a large blue box with a pair of Empoleon-wing shaped blades in front of them. Behind the razor sharp blades, a hole could be seen.

"Scary," he taunted. "What's it going to do? Shoot a little flag with the words bang on at me?"

"Brine!" Katie yelled, pulling the trigger. Firing several small bullet-like blasts of water through the air towards Reliyte, all the attacks bouncing away off his armour. Leaving small dents in the surface, but nothing more.

"Cooling," he quipped. "And soothing."

Still grinning, he unleashed another barrage of rocks towards the blue ranger. Katie struggling to block them with her weapon, before leaping forward for another attack.

"Metallic Mauler!"

With the powerful blades still spinning, she smashed the bladed weapon against the armour of the demon, cracks erupting across the Omanyte armour. Reliyte groaning in pain, before spinning around to hit her in the face with a powerful roundhouse kick. Causing her to stagger back, dropping to one knee.

"Aww, I hurt your parents!" Reliyte snickered, launching another Rock Blast at Katie. The barrage of boulders hitting the blue ranger in the body, knocking her to the ground. Almost immediately causing her ranger costume and Battle Striker to vanish, leaving her back in her street clothes.

* * *

"This isn't good," Andrew remarked, still watching the monitors. "Come on guys, you need to get to her faster."

"We're almost there," Luke replied, irritably. "I know we ignore the speed limit, but it does take a while to get from place to place."

"Just hurry up," Miranda ordered.

* * *

Still hearing the demonic laughs around her, Katie slowly got up to her feet. Seeing Reliyte smirking in her direction.

"Now, you don't look so tough," he commented. "Oh dear, you're failing again. Just like you failed to protect your parents from me."

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Katie screamed, glaring at her attacker. At her parents attacker. Hoping to keep the demon back while her morpher recharged enough for her to morph again. "You hear me?"

"Yadda yadda yadda," Reliyte taunted. "You've already shown that you don't have what it takes to beat me."

"That's out of order!"

Looking behind her, she saw the other four rangers heading towards the two of them. All of them unmorphed. It having been Xavier who spoke.

"Oh, that's really scathing," the demon continued sarcastically. "Face it, you're useless. You couldn't save your parents. What chance do you have of stopping me? I'll be happy to kick your ass again."  
"He talks a lot, huh?" Danni asked. "And, you're wrong about her."

"She's a fantastic ranger!" Nahir insisted.

"Additional generic ranger compliment," Luke said.

That was when Xavier stepped forward, keeping his eyes on the demon in front of them.

"Katie," the red ranger said, reaching up to his neck and removing his morpher. "He's right. But, I know how you feel. If something attacked my family..."

Letting his sentence hang, he handed her the device. Seeing her look of bemusement.

"Take it," he urged. "Battlize his ass."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Is it even going to work?"

"Only one way to find out," he replied, grinning at her. "Go on! You know you want to."

Smiling back at him, she took the morpher from him and stepped forward to face Reliyte.

"Are you ready for round two?" she asked, bringing the device up. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Physically, the transformation into the ranger costume didn't feel any different to normal. But as her vision returned and she looked down at a reflection of herself in a mirrored window, she could see that...

"Wow, I'm wearing red."

"She's still stating the obvious, huh?" Luke muttered.

"You going to take him down?" Xavier asked, nodding his head towards Reliyte. "He's not going to do it himself."

Not hesitating, Katie threw herself forward, leaping through the air to plant a flying kick into Reliyte's stomach. The blow knocking the demon back.

"Still won't be enough, ranger!" he taunted.

"Then, this might be!" Katie shouted, hoping and praying that it would work. "Satellite Ranger! Now!"

For a moment, nothing happened. And then high above them, the SDI Satellite began to whir into gear. Emitting a focused beam of data straight down into her borrowed morpher. And, it began to come into focus. Black and gold armour with red zig zags materialising over her body, covering her upper body, legs, gloves and boots. In the middle of her chest, an SDI logo appeared there in white, while the visor on her helmet turned from black to red and white. On her back, an armoured jet pack could be seen, while a pair of red, black, white and gold katana's appeared in her hands.

"Damn!" she exclaimed. "See why you like this so much, Xavier!"

"Yeah, it's awesome, huh," the temporarily powerless red ranger remarked. "Now, seriously..."

"Alright, alright," Katie said, levelling both katana's at Reliyte. "Let's do this thing."

"Gladly!" he roared, charging towards her, angrily baring his fangs.

"SDI Cyber Strike!" Katie yelled, brandishing both weapons up. Watching them start to glow with their usual bright red energy, before she spun on the spot, using them to cut away into Reliyte's thick rock-like armour. And, unlike any of the previous attacks, these dug in deep. Causing the demon to howl in pain. "How do you like that?"

"It's okay," Reliyte bellowed, unleashing another Rock Blast towards her. Prompting her to activate her jetpack and soar up away over the attack. "Hey, no dodging."

"Tough at the top!" she shouted, starting to bring the two weapons together at the hilt. "Satellite Overload!"

As she combined them, they began to glow with more brightly coloured energy. The stuff positively rushing through the metal as she began to spin the blades around, unleashing the powerful blast of energy down into Reliyte's body.

"That's for my parents!" she yelled, the explosive bursts of energy sending him staggering back away from her as she landed. "You are going down."

True to what she had said, Reliyte finally gave up the ghost, collapsing onto his back and exploding into thousands of pieces. As he did so, Katie quickly demorphed out of the suit, blinking slightly.

"Well that..." she said, grinning over at Xavier. "That was awesome!"

"I know right," he replied, as she held out his morpher for him to take back. "You're welcome."

As if to thank him, she reached out and grabbed him into a hug.

"Thanks, Xavier," the blue ranger replied. "I really really..."

Before she could finish, the card came sailing down from out of nowhere, hitting the remains of the demon. And Kable appeared, a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Filled with fury this night!" he shouted. "Grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

Right on cue, the blue electrical energy given off by the card covered the shattered pieces of what had been Reliyte, reforming the demon and making him grow.

"Guess we need to suit back up," Xavier muttered, as he and Katie took their morphers back out. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Morphing back into their regular suits, Katie immediately gave the command.

"Aura Carriers! On track!"

* * *

From the Aquabase, the five Aura Carriers moved out towards the battlefield, the rangers getting into the cockpits of the trains.

"I'm feeling destructive!" Katie said, narrowing her eyes. "Aura Carrier Megazord formation!"

At her command, the five trains shot up a ramp, flying up into the air where they began to move into formation while in flight. Aura Carrier Three in the middle, the other four surrounding it in a square formation. Aura Carriers One and Four to the right, numbers Two and Five to the left. Aura Carriers One and Two began to move closer to Aura Carrier Three, attaching in to create arms. The ends of the carriages detached themselves from their normal position and attached to the shoulders. Underneath them, were a pair of hands with spikes on the back. Almost immediately the two arms joined with the shoulders of the body. Part of the top moved down to reveal a head, while the rear swept up to the middle of the stomach, creating another spike. Down where the legs would be, the front parts of the carriages began to push out to form feet, while the rear ends began to reverse up to the lower part of Aura Carrier Three to create a set of legs. At the head of the Megazord, a pair of ears formed out to reveal a Lucario face.

"Gah!" Reliyte snarled. "You're still a big piece of..."

From out of nowhere, a bolt of blue electricity erupted into his body, causing him to match the Aura Carrier Megazord in height.

"And now we're evenly matched," he taunted, firing several rocks into the body of the Aura Carrier Megazord. Causing it to shake under the attacks.

"You're not going to get away with that!" Xavier shouted. "Force Palm!"

Driving the giant robot forward, the five rangers felt one of the arms of the Megazord smash into Reliyte's body, the armour shattering under the attack. Not hesitating, he struck back, punching the Megazord in the face. Sparks erupting up from the consoles in the cockpit.

"At least it doesn't overheat anymore," Nahir commented. "That's a relief."

"Yeah, when Miranda and her team rebuilt it, they did a good job," Danni said.

"It'll only be a good job when we've blown him to crap," Katie remarked, darkly.

"What's your preference?" Xavier wondered, wincing as Reliyte unleashed another Rock Blast into the Megazord. "Aura Turbine, or Payload?"

"Let's got for the... Aura Turbine!" Katie yelled, hitting the button.

At her command, the cannon on the shoulder of the giant robot unleashed a barrage of blue-red flames through the air towards Reliyte, the blast completely disintegrating his armour. But still, the demon remained standing, his rock-like skin badly burned.

"Heh," Luke remarked. "That so didn't go how you expected."

"Oh, shut up," Katie replied. "Shall we..."

"Focus Punch!" Xavier yelled, reacting as the badly injured demon leaped towards them. In no time, it brought back the huge arm, hitting the demon in the stomach and throwing him back. "You've got to be faster than that to get the drop on us."

"Well, not really," Luke quipped.

"You're going back to where you came from!" Katie shouted, ignoring him. "Aura Payload!"

The cannons on the other arm of the Megazord came up, aiming at Reliyte. The hatch sliding away to reveal the SDI logo-ed missiles.

"This is for my parents!" Katie said, as the projectiles erupted from the missile bay, exploding against Reliytes body and covering him in boiling hot aura. As his body was destroyed, he keeled over in pain, exploding into thousands of pieces.

"That worked out pretty well," Luke remarked. "Still blows stuff up well."  
"There's no problem that can't be solved with the application of high explosives," Danni said, sagely.

"Well, there might be one," Katie muttered, sadly.

"There's nothing that you can do about it now," Xavier pointed out. "There's nothing that you could have done about it anyway."

"I know," she replied. "But, I still feel bad."

"So, killing Reliyte didn't make any difference about the way you feel then," Luke remarked. "Vengeance is never the answer. What's done is done."

"That's just as about as heartless a thing as you could probably say," Nahir commanded. "But, you're right. To be fair."

* * *

"So, you used the Battlizer?" Miranda asked, looking mainly over at Katie as the six rangers came back down into the Aquabase. "Got to admit, I wasn't expecting it to work."

"How was it?" Nahir wondered. "Was it just like this awesome rush of power that completely blew your mind? Something like that?"

"Actually, it wasn't that difficult to control," Katie replied. "I mean, is it really that easy to use something that powerful?"

"Well, you're all pretty experienced," Miranda remarked. "You all could probably use it without a hitch. But, while some random person off the street could use the morphers, they almost certainly wouldn't be able to use the more advanced weapons."

"So, I'm not great?" Katie asked, sadly. "Aww..."

"What about your parents?" Dominic asked, pausing to smile at Miranda. "How are they?"

"Actually, they weren't as badly hurt as I thought," Katie said. "Apparently the doctors mixed up the records accidentally. Might as well have Aipom running the place."

"Heh," Xavier laughed. "Aipom are funny."

"I just spoke to my Dad on the phone," she said. "Apparently Reliyte stole that relic that I found in the ocean. He wanted it for something."

"That is interesting," Miranda replied. "What would the demons want with that?"

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling we haven't heard the last of it," Andrew remarked. "Or anything. We thought this fight was approaching its climax, but the point is we have no idea how much longer they can go on for."

"Whatever it is," Katie said. "We're not going to give up. We've come this far, and we're going to see it through. One way or another."

"Amen," Danni remarked. "If we lose now, it'll be the biggest anticlimax in history."

"Which is why we're going to win," Nahir said. "I've got a feeling."

* * *

"Look at that," Joltara crowed. "Reliyte was a complete failure. How about that?"

"Oh, be quiet," Jyngella told her. "I'm sick of your constant insubordination. You're a complaining piece of..."

"The relic!" Kable yelled, gesturing to the item that they had recovered earlier.

"What the...!" Jyngella exclaimed, the relic floating in front of them. Hovering in the middle of the chamber, cracks starting to emerging from the item. "How did it even get here?"

"Not sure," Kable said, shrugging. "Really not sure."

"I have nothing," Ramelow admitted. "Unfortunately..."

"Whatever it is," Joltara said, her eyes shining with anticipation. "It's opening. It's opening up."

"And whatever it is..." Kable continued. "It's coming out."

In the next few seconds, the relic shattered, the light within starting to form into a shape. Solidifying into a corporeal shape. One that was familiar to all there as it appeared.

"I'm back," Darkia said, narrowing his eyes at them all. "Anyone miss me?"

"Not you!" Jyngella moaned. "Anything but you. Anyone but you!"

"We need to talk!" Darkia snarled.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Betcha didn't see that coming...**

**So, yeah, a slightly different premise to other chapters. But anyway... Emphasis on slightly.**

**Next chapter is... entitled Gold In The Hills. Preview is below and it features not only Darkia's first chapter back, but also the return of another former villain. But, who! Although the preview might give it away slightly.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Nine chapters left**

**So, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Six, Gold In The Hills, preview.**

**Bristow: We're getting strange signals in the hills. Something demonic.**

**Andrew: I'll check it out.**

**?: Welcome to the game!**

**Andrew: What game.**

**?: We hunt you and you die.**

**Andrew: They can track my morphing energy.**

**?: Miss me, Apprentice...**

* * *

**Coming soon!**


	46. Gold In The Hills

Chapter Forty Six. Gold In The Hills.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_With Miranda having built a sixth morpher, the item was promptly stolen by the Apprentice of Zork, the Angel of Death. With the said Apprentice turning out to be Andrew Bristow, son of the Commander of the Aquabase, he soon defected and joined the fight against the demons who he had thought he was one of. In his time as a ranger, he destroyed Zork twice, as well as helping to take down General Darkia. Recently, while scuba diving, Katie found a strange relic on the ocean floor. One that she gave to her parents who were instantly attacked for it. Feeling guilty, she went on a murderous rampage against the Reliyte demon who had taken it and attacked them, only to find her power not enough. When all seemed lost, Xavier loaned her his morpher, allowing her to use the Battlizer to destroy him. As he rose again, he was blown to pieces by the Aura Carrier Megazord. Meanwhile, the said relic that Reliyte had retrieved started to open up. Revealing a reborn Darkia..._

* * *

"Look at that," Joltara crowed. "Reliyte was a complete failure. How about that?"

"Oh, be quiet," Jyngella told her. "I'm sick of your constant insubordination. You're a complaining piece of..."

"The relic!" Kable yelled, gesturing to the item that they had recovered earlier.

"What the...!" Jyngella exclaimed, the relic floating in front of them. Hovering in the middle of the chamber, cracks starting to emerging from the item. "How did it even get here?"

"Not sure," Kable said, shrugging. "Really not sure."

"I have nothing," Ramelow admitted. "Unfortunately..."

"Whatever it is," Joltara said, her eyes shining with anticipation. "It's opening. It's opening up."

"And whatever it is..." Kable continued. "It's coming out."

In the next few seconds, the relic shattered, the light within starting to form into a shape. Solidifying into a corporeal shape. One that was familiar to all there as it appeared.

"I'm back," Darkia said, narrowing his eyes at them all. "Anyone miss me?"

"Not you!" Jyngella moaned. "Anything but you. Anyone but you!"

"We need to talk!" Darkia snarled.

"You!" she said, disdainfully. "What could you and I possibly have to talk about?"

"You took the power that I was granted!" he shouted. "I would have destroyed the rangers by now had it not been for that."

"Really, because I heard that you were a big incompetent fool," Jyngella retorted, before gesturing at Ramelow. "He told me that."

As Darkia rounded on him, Ramelow instantly went white with fear.

"All a little joke, my General," he said. "But..."

"Here's the punchline," Darkia snapped, unleashing a Special Rend into the warrior. The blast sending him crashing against the wall, where he slid down to the ground. "You disgust me, you little parasite."

"You can't just waltz in here, attacking my lackey," Jyngella said, angrily. "How dare you! You might have been in control of this army once, but not any more. Now, it's my turn!"

"Ha!" Darkia shouted. "The only reason you got the task is because you're that Queen's daughter!"

"Well, of cause it was, you moron!" she snapped. "You had an extensive history of failure, while I've had less."

"Errr..." Joltara said. "In terms of a success to number of tries ration, he's probably beating you on that. When we were under his command, we did at least blow up the rangers Megazord's several times."

"But, you never actually destroyed any of them," Jyngella pointed out. "So, chalk up another set of..."

"Neither have you," Kable remarked, weakly raising his hand for attention. "That completely takes out your argument."

"Whose side are you on?" she snarled, rounding on him.

"Oh, I see that morale is slowly eroding away," Darkia said, sarcastically. "What a shame."

"You're not getting control of this attack force back," she told him.

"Errrr... Hello," Ramelow muttered, getting to his feet gingerly. "But, isn't the point of this whole thing to destroy the rangers and take control of the region to rebuild the Queen's palace? So, why do we care so much whose in charge?"

"Because she's incompetent," Darkia taunted. "She couldn't do a task like this if it bit her on what she probably thinks is her perfectly formed ass."

"Oh, you're so going to regret that. This is why you're not getting back in charge. Because of your ability to take personal swipes at people. It shows that you're..."

"You do know that's crap," the General snapped. "If it's really that important to you, take it up with your mother."

"Well, I should probably tell you that she'll agree with me. Her own flesh and blood."

"Which do you think she wants more?" Darkia shot back. "You happy? Or a big palace where she can flaunt her superiority?"

"I hate you so much. And I only just met you!"

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"So, I'm..." Luke said, putting the cards down. "I'm in. All in. Throwing my chips in here."

"Welll, you can throw them out again," Katie remarked. "We're out of food. Guess we drew the short straw as well to go pick some up."

"I'm still not getting this," Luke said. "How come in a huge Aquabase filled with over two hundred staff, we have to go and..."

"I need the air, anyway," Katie remarked. "You were the one recently saying that you're going to go insane."

"Why would I go insane down here?" Luke asked. "Small confined spaces. The same people over and over again. The creature that runs through the vents stalking my dreams, threatening to viciously murder... Oh wait, was that real?"

"Is that really called for?" the pink ranger wondered. "I mean..."

"Yeah, out!" Katie said, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and starting to pull him out of his chair. "We don't need you going insane."

"Have you ever noticed that despite it being a worry, nobody ever has?" Xavier pointed out. "Must be a reason for it."

"Because we just use it as a running joke basically to fill time?" Danni asked. "That's got to be the reason."

"Anyway, we're going," Katie said. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" Luke asked, looking down to see a small ten year old blue haired girl stood looking at them. "Are you talking to us?"

"You're really not great with people, huh?" Katie said, smiling at the girl. "What's up?"

"Can I get your autographs?"

"Heh," Luke laughed, rolling his eyes at the blue ranger. "Well, I guess we are big heroes. Me possibly better than you."

"Nah," the girl said, still smiling up at Katie. "She's awesome. One day, I'm going to be a ranger just like you, Katie."

"Well, that's nice to hear," Katie replied, winking at the annoyed looking green ranger. "You best end up being blue. It's very very cool."

"You know, it's not easy being green," Luke commented. "But, it's awesome. So much better than blue."

"Nah," the girl shot back. "I'd rather be blue. Blue's the colour of the sea and the sky. Green is the colour of... Grass."

"What's wrong with grass?" Luke asked, as the girl brought out a pen and paper holding it up to Katie. Something that she immediately took to sign. "Grass is awesome. Although it seems like I'm one of the few green rangers who... One day, you'll be alongside a green ranger whose just as awesome as me."

As he finished speaking, Katie turned around to glance at him, narrowing her eyes in surprise before turning back to the girl.  
"You want a picture?" the blue ranger wondered. "Because there's not at all anything we need to get back in a hurry for."

"Well, we probably should," Luke said. "I mean..."

Pausing, he stretched out to his full height and took a heroic pose. At least one that he intended to look heroic.

"... Evil can strike at any time," he finished, lowering the tone of his voice to try and sound more heroic.

"You look like a fool," the girl commented.

"Yeah, whatever," he replied, taking the paper to sign it. "What name shall I make it out to?"

"Claire Springfield," the girl said, smiling at him. "You're kinda funny, green ranger."

"Well, I've got this," Katie said, taking out her cell phone. "Still want a picture with us?"

* * *

"The alarms!" Xavier exclaimed, he, Andrew, Nahir and Danni coming onto the main command deck to see what was going on. "Is there some sort of problem?"

"We're getting strange signals in the hills," Bristow said, looking around at them all. "We don't know what it is, but we believe it to be something demonic."

"I'll check it out," Andrew replied. "I've got nothing better to do right now."

As he finished speaking, everyone gave him strange looks, trying to guess at why he'd said what he'd said.

"What? I'm always being left here to keep an eye on Waterfall Shores when you guys head off to see what's happening."

"That is true," Bristow commented. "I guess we do give that order a lot. Nothing personal."

"Oh, no offence taken," the gold ranger replied. "I'll go out to the hills and see what that signal is. I've sort of got a feeling that it's not going to be anything good."

"The energy is demonic," Miranda pointed out. "What would make you think otherwise?"

* * *

"That sure was good to see the smile on her face," Katie remarked, the two rangers heading back down into the Aquabase. "Come on, even you had to think that."  
"Yeah, it was okay," Luke replied. "At least we got that photo printed off for her, signed it etc. Either she treasures that forever, she uses it to forge our signatures, or she sells it on the Internet for a whacking great profit."

"You're such a cynic, you know that?"

"Yeah, it's been said," the green ranger replied as the sound of engines rang out in front of them, Andrew accelerating past the two of them on his Assault Racer. "Wonder where he's going in such a hurry."

"Don't know, I'm sure."

"I wasn't asking, was I?"

"You could have been."

"Well, I wasn't."

"Anyway, seriously. What was with that back there anyway? One day you'll be working with a green ranger whose as awesome as me?"

"What? I was giving her hope and also being true to myself on how awesome I am," he said. "But seriously, what are the odds of it happening?"

* * *

As he pulled his ATV to a halt at the base of the hills between Lassana City and Waterfall Shores, Andrew took a moment to look at the environment all around him. Smiling as he took in the scent of fresh air, the sound of the Pokémon in their natural environment and the sights of the surroundings. Unspoiled by nothing but a simple solitary wooden cabin up at the peak of the ridge.

"This is nice," the gold ranger remarked, getting off his Assault Racer. "It's really really... tranquil. I could meditate up here for hours."

Hearing no immediate reply, he took out his morpher, ready to activate the scanning function on the device. As it began to beep, the item detecting a source of demonic energy somewhere no matter how faint, he began to follow the signal. Wondering what it was that he'd find.

* * *

"Well, it's not that far out to the hills," Luke remarked. "I mean, if he screws up, it's not too far to go and save his ass."  
"Why would he screw up?" Danni asked. "How often does he screw up?"

"Errr... he tried to kill us all," the green ranger pointed out. "That counts as screwing up."

"We weren't a team then," Xavier said. "Plus, he was under influence of an evil demon monarch."

"I should just point out that I said if he screws up," Luke pointed out. "Not when he screws up. I'm just expecting the worst."  
"You ever think that you do that too much?" Nahir asked. "Doesn't it ever get depressing?"

"Why would it be depressing?"

"Well, we don't want you to be miserable," the pink ranger said. "That'd be bad for moral."

"I'm not miserable."

"So," Katie said, ready to change the subject. "We gave out a signed photograph today. To a little ten year old girl."

"I mean, how nice is that?" Luke pointed out. "Ah, we'll probably never hear from her again. She'll probably fade away into a life of obscurity."

* * *

It hadn't taken long to find the source of the demonic energy, Andrew thought with a savage grin, as he stepped into the clearing.

"Does it have to be a clearing with you guys?" he asked, looking at the creature stood with its back to him, apparently intent on ignoring him.

"Ah, you're here," the demon replied. "Gold ranger."

"What are you, and what do you want?" Andrew asked. "Because, it doesn't matter and you're not going to get it."

"We are the Golroy," the demon said, turning to face him. Allowing him to see the thing for the first time, realising that it looked like a tall golden coloured Golem, with an extra set of arms and a thick Rhyperior-like tail at its rear. "And we now have what we want?"

"We do, do we?" Andrew said, desperate to seemingly remain bullish. "And what's that?"

"That would be you," another voice behind him replied, forcing him to turn. As he did so, he spotted another Golroy watching him with a black expression on its face. Turning again, he realised that there was another across from that one. And another. And another. And yet another.

"Welcome to the game!" another Golroy snickered. "We thought you'd never arrive."

"What game?" Andrew asked, narrowing his eyes at the demon. Trying to keep focused on them all, not wanting any of them to get to him.

"We hunt you and then you die," another of the Golroy laughed. "It's a fun game."

"Or, we could just lynch you here and now," a fourth Golroy commented. "That wouldn't be un-fun."

"That's not what we do, fool," a fifth Golroy said, admonishing his identical twin creature. "We give them a sporting chance."

"If you can get out of the hills, we might let you go," the first Golroy remarked. "But, no promises. And, you're further out than you think."

"I doubt that," Andrew replied, spotting a gap emerging in the creatures. Taking a chance and charging for it, bursting out of the clearing. "Bye!"

"Let the games begin," the second Golroy snickered. "I am so going to enjoy this."

* * *

"Hello!" Andrew shouted, into his earpiece. Hoping to raise the Aquabase for some much needed backup. "Anyone there."

Much to his surprise, and anger, he quickly found that he was getting nothing but static. Anger and surprise turning to dismay.

"Yeah, there's no signal out here!"

Spinning around on the spot, he was greeted by the attack from another Golroy, immediately going to defend himself. Bringing his fists up, his left hand cracking against the bedrock shell body of the creature, he let out a wince of pain. It just seemed so hard, the boulder-like skin.

"Little tough for ya?" the demon asked. "Aww... You hurt yourself."

Instead of ignoring him, Andrew spun around, kicking him in the face. Something that was several shades softer than the skin.

"Ouch!" the demon complained, bringing an arm up to send the gold ranger flying through the air with a single strike. Hitting the ground while grunting in pain, Andrew made his choice, as he reached for the device around his neck.

"You're asking for it now," he said, bringing his morpher up. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Transforming into his ranger suit, he threw himself forward, hitting Golroy with a powerful punch. One that was enough to send the demon staggering away.

"Good," it muttered. "That's very good."

Whipping his Dragon Staff out, Andrew went back on the attack, sending blow after blow against the bedrock armour. As it began to glow with a mixture of blue and gold energy, he brought the weapon in for a final strike.

"Dragon Fury Attack!"

Feeling the wrath of the powerful attack, the Golroy immediately went to the ground, exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Yeah," Andrew said, pausing for breath. "How do you like that?"

Turning to leave, he spotted another group of Golroy blocking his exit. All of them moving towards him, the gold ranger sprinting in the opposite direction to try and escape.

* * *

"Have you heard from Andrew?" Bristow asked, walking over to the area where Miranda was sat in the main command deck. Working away at something, something that she moved out of view as he approached. Something that he decided not to inquire about, as he looked down at her.

"Err... satellite coverage in the hills is a bit weak," she replied. "It's touch and go to get a strong signal at the best of times up there. I'm sure that he's not in any trouble."

"Technology, huh?" Bristow said, managing a smile. "One step forward, two steps back."

"Sometimes," she replied, frowning at him. "Not always. Not the majority of the time."

"Anyway, if we don't hear from him in the next few hours, I'll send someone up to see if..."

"Well, that's odd," Miranda commented, tapping away at the console in front of her. "Apparently, he activated his morpher."

"What, as the scanner, or..."

"He's morphed, Commander."

"Any chance that it might be a system malfunction?"

"Very slim chance."

"So, I'll get someone to go up and see what's going on," Bristow said, moving towards the intercom microphone. "Rangers, report to the main command deck."

* * *

"Keep running, gold ranger!" one of the Golroy yelled, screaming through the trees. "We know where you are and can track you at any time. You go left, we go left. Your strength is your weakness."

"Morphing doesn't seem like such a good idea now, does it?" another one shouted. "Dumbass!"

"Don't give it away, fool!" a third one called. "Now, he'll know that..."

"They can track my morphing energy," Andrew muttered, instantly making the decision to power down out of his ranger costume. Realising that it wasn't an advantage to use it right now, knowing that the Golroy could track him through it.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

* * *

"So, he's been attacked?" Xavier asked. "That's..."

"We don't know that," Miranda said, still watching the monitor. "All we know is that he morphed... But, it's just vanished. He's no longer morphed."

"You think something bad happened?" Luke wondered. "Because..."

"We have to go out there and see," Danni said. "I mean... What if he fell down a hill or something, broke both legs. Morphing was his way to try and get our attention."

"Oh come on," Katie commented. "What are the odds of something like that happening? He's not stupid enough to walk off a hill."

"Either way, we should go and check it out," Nahir said. "If he morphed, none of the scenario's are particularly good."

"That's true," Xavier pointed out. "Okay, let's get on the road."

"Make sure that you hurry, rangers!" Bristow said, as the five of them headed for the Defense Driver parked on the service elevator.

* * *

Hurrying into a clearing, almost completely exhausted by his run through the forest, Andrew hated to admit it to himself but he was lost.

"Crap," he said, looking up to the sky. "Where the heck is the exit to this place? I've been running in a straight line for the last... Half an hour. Must have come to the..."

"Now, you're officially lost!"

Managing to turn, he spotted what seemed like an entire legion of Golroy walking towards him. All looking at him with menace in their features, the gold ranger dejectedly taking up a fighting stance.

"Guess this is where it ends then," he said. "Come on. If you think that you're..."

"We're not here to destroy you," one of the Golroy replied. "Just to exhaust you."

"We're not destroyers," another said, as they began to surround him. All of them narrowing their eyes at him as one. Forcing him to think that something wasn't quite right.

"So, what are the Golroy then?" Andrew demanded. "Who are you?"

"We... We are nothing," one of them replied, fading away. "But a..."

"Figment of your..." another said, also vanishing into thin air. Before long, they'd all gone, leaving just one across from him.

"Imagination," that one remarked, narrowing its eyes at him. "You miss me, Apprentice?"

"Apprentice?" Andrew asked. "Who are you?"

"You already know," the demon replied, its body shifting away into something completely different. Something that he instantly recognised, the Angel of Death smirking at him. The familiar body pumped up more than ever, the owner wearing a sadistic grin on his Ho-oh features. "Hello, Apprentice."

"Zork!" the gold ranger exclaimed. "I should have know. Only you could create so many illusions."

"Oh, I can now that I'm stronger than ever," he replied, flexing a set of giant muscles. "Strong enough to rip you limb from limb."

"Then, I guess it's come down to this," Andrew said, sarcastically. "You and me. Final battle. You're on your last life."

"That I am," Zork replied. "You've taken one from me. When I've destroyed you, I'll get the other rangers for taking my other one."

"Sticks and stones," Andrew said, taking out his morpher. "You've still got to do the deed yet. SDI! Time to..."

Before he could finish the morphing call, Zork brought his sword up, unleashing a powerful burst of dark energy through the air. The powerful blast enough to throw him back across the ground, sending him crashing into a tree, the morpher rolling away under a bush.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," he said, as the smouldering Andrew got to his feet, wincing in pain.

"That was uncalled for," he remarked. "Oh well."

Without hesitating, Andrew threw himself towards the Angel of Death, aiming for the face with a corkscrew kick. Blocking it with his sword, Zork struck out with his claws, the sharpened appendages raking against Andrew's shoulder. Barely registering the pain as blood ran down his shirt and back, Andrew kicked out into the face, his foot cracking against Zork's beak. Both of them let out winces of pain, before going back into the attack. Not taking any time, Zork let loose a Shadow Kick, the blow sending Andrew to his knees. Before he could follow up with another attack, the gold ranger sprang up to tackle the creature away. Bringing both fists up, he punched the demon several times in the head, hearing Zork's groan of pain. It didn't take long for the Angel of Death to recover, throwing Andrew up off him, unleashing a Shadow Ball into his stomach. Landing across from him, groaning in pain, the gold ranger threw his eyes up to see Zork rushing towards him with his sword out. Jumping up into the air, ready to impale him with the weapon...

And several blasts of laser fire rang out, knocking him out of the sky, sending him crashing against the ground. Looking up, Andrew realised that he'd been dealt the luck card, as the other five rangers came out of the trees. As they lowered their Lugia Lancers, Xavier spoke first.

"Thought you could use a little help," he said. "Is that Zork?"

"Yeah," Andrew replied, going over to pick up his morpher. "Apparently so."

"I guess this saves me the trouble of hunting you all down," Zork said, narrowing his eyes at them. "I'll crush you like bugs."

Not hesitating, he held out his arms, groaning with the pain of the effort that his travails put him through. Starting to grow in height, staring down at the rangers as the evil smirk passed across his face.

"SDI!" Andrew yelled, activating his morpher. "Time to battle!"

Transforming into his gold ranger costume, he instantly looked to the sky to make the call.

"Dragon Shuttle! I summon thee!"

"Aura Carriers! Horizon Zords! On track!"

* * *

From the Aquabase, the five Aura Carriers began to speed towards the makeshift battlefield, their upper hatches opening up to let the Horizon Zords out of their storage. Across from them, the Dragon Shuttle began to move through the middle. As the six rangers got into the cockpits, Andrew gave his command.

"Dragon Solarzord formation. Activate!"

Punching the commands into his console, he felt the Dragon Shuttle moved into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

"Now, let's move it into the Dragon Alphazord!"

At his order, the other five rangers began to move their Horizon Zords into position for the transformation. Horizon One swooping down to create some red armour for the Dragon Solarzord. Part of it covering the giant golden face. Next, Horizons Four and Five fused with the legs of the golden Dragonite, the yellow and pink armour thickening across the limbs. After that, Horizon Zords Two and Three did the same, attaching to the arms. Part of their rear thrusters moved down to the side of the Dragon Solarzords arms, forming side blasters. The tail detached away, vanishing from view. In the cockpit, the six rangers all appeared, Andrew sat in the centre seat with Xavier behind him and the other rangers to the left and right.

"You're going down, Zork!" Andrew yelled, moving the Alphazord into an attack position. The giant robot swinging its fists to punch the Angel of Death in the face. Taking the blow, Zork slashed out with his claws, the robot creaking as the appendages raked through the metallic skin. Not taking it lightly, the rangers directed the Dragon Alphazord into hitting back with a kick.

"Hmmm..." Zork said, narrowing his eyes at the giant robot. "I thin that this needs to be made more interesting."

Clicking his fingers, four Golroy appeared around them, the Dragon Alphazord instantly surrounded by the golden Golem demons.

"What the...?" Luke said. "What are these freaky looking things?"

"Doesn't matter," Xavier remarked, punching his hands together. "The more there are, the more we can knock down."

As Andrew spun the Alphazord around to attack the closest Golroy, the three that he had just turned his back on attacked. Grabbing the giant robot by the shoulders, restraining him from moving, it was enough to provoke a laugh from the watching Zork.

"Not so tough now, rangers," he snorted, before throwing a strike at the face of the Dragon Alphazord. "Now, Apprentice, it's you and me again!"

Before any of them could question what was going on, the blow hit the head of the giant machine, Andrew instantly falling out through the window and hitting the ground.

"How did that happen?" Danni wondered. "Isn't that impossible?"

"Meh," Nahir said, shrugging.

* * *

As Andrew hit the ground, he looked up and saw that Zork had shrunk back to his normal size, and was now advancing on him.

"Finally, no interference," the Angel of Death snapped. "Just you and me."

"That's fine by me," the gold ranger replied, as Zork brought out his tiny knife. Mystically causing it to grow into the huge broadsword. In reply, Andrew dropped his hand to his waist, bringing out the Dragon Staff.

For a few seconds, they stared at each other, before the gold ranger spoke again.

"Only one rule," he said. "That is, there aren't any. Anything..."

Before he could finish speaking, Zork brought his sword up and blasted him with a pulse of pitch black energy, the blast throwing the gold ranger back through the air.

"As you wish," he said, smirking as he watched Andrew twitch on the ground. "You look a little..."

This time, Andrew jumped up, his Dragon Staff aimed out at his former master.

"Flamethrower!"

From the mouth of the Dragonite head atop the weapon, a stream of flames rushed out, completely taking Zork by surprise. Something that didn't seem to do him much damage as he let out a howl of laughter.

"That all you got?" he asked, his only problem being partly blinded by the smoke. "I'm part fire type. That did absolutely nothing."

His vision clearing, the first thing he saw was the sight of Andrew throwing a flying kick into his face. Staggering back, the Angel of Death swept out his sword to attack, the gold ranger blocked the attack with his Staff.

"This is intense," Xavier commented, everyone else in the vicinity watching the battle. Even the Golroy had lost interest in trying to smash up the Dragon Alphazord and were eyeing the two combatants.

Clangs rang out around the clearing, as Andrew and Zork continued to duel, neither of them really getting the upper hand as they fought. Taking the initiative, Andrew hit the Angel of Death with an uppercut, using the moment to plunge his Staff into the ground.

"Earth Strike!"

At his command, a huge shock wave crashed out across the ground, throwing Zork back. As he roared in pain, one of the four Golroy holding the Alphazord vanished. Much to the surprise of the other three, and the other rangers.

"Well, that works!" Katie exclaimed, as Xavier hit the controls, the Megazord rising up to throw another one away. "That really works."

"And, we're back in business!" Xavier yelled, slipping into the pilots seat of the giant robot. "Let's do this! Dragon Claw!"

At his order, one of the Alphazord arms swung out to slash at another Golroy surrounding them. The demon instantly falling back and exploding under the attack, the two remaining creatures suddenly looking worried.

"Heh, they're not that strong," Nahir remarked. "But, we could use a little extra to finish them off."

"Right on it," Xavier said. "Solar Horizon Spear!"

Instantly, the huge weapon appeared in the hands of the Dragon Alphazord, the robot levelling it at the two identical demons.

Below them, Zork had recovered and was back on the attack, slashing at Andrew with his sword. Getting a lucky strike in, the gold ranger slipped back onto one knee, looking up to glare at his former master.

"And it's time to finish you off," Zork sneered. "My final devastating attack."

"Come on, then!" Andrew yelled, groaning as he tried to realise how badly hurt he could be. "Do it."

"Sacred Fire of Darkness!" the Angel of Death roared, a huge burst of black flames erupting into his hands. "Good bye!"

Bringing his fist back, Zork let a grin flash across his face, as he hurled the flames towards the gold ranger. Watching as they streaked towards his former apprentice, ready to watch them immolate him.

"Nothing beats the flames of darkness," he said, as Andrew threw out his hand to try and stop them.

* * *

Focusing heavily with all his empathic abilities, ignoring the pain to block it out of his system, Andrew watched the flames rip-roaring towards him. Wondering if he would be able to pull of what he had planned. In the past, he'd seen the full force of Zork's Sacred Fire attack. Knowing that his ranger suit wouldn't be able to protect him, he let loose, dropping into a meditative trance.

In front of him, the fire began to surround him, the gold ranger managing to ignore the intense heat. Just keeping focused on what he was trying to do.

* * *

"Air Slash!" the five rangers in the cockpit of the Dragon Alphazord yelled, the giant robot slashing away at the Golroy in front of it with the Solar Horizon Spear. As the powerful cutting attack ripped through the air, the Golroy fell back to the ground and exploded.

"Just one left now," Luke said. "This seemed so much tougher thirty seconds ago."

"Yeah, times can change," Nahir quipped, as the Alphazord brought up the weapon again. "Anyway, let's finish this thing off and..."

"Holy crap, look at Andrew!" Danni shouted. "You see that?"

"Solar Supernova Strike!" Xavier yelled, not hearing what she had just said.

* * *

Below them, Zork continued to laugh as the black flames surrounded his former apprentice. He could imagine the sight as they cleared, the scorch marks remaining on the grass where Andrew had been.

"Good bye, Apprentice," he said, hearing an explosion above him as the last Golroy was obliterated from existence. "Ah, you'll be next, rangers."

"Hey Zork!"

His black skin almost losing all its colour as he spun around to see where the voice had come from, Zork saw Andrew rise up off his knee, holding the black fire in his left hand.

"I'm not done yet," he taunted. "You've failed!"

"Impossible!" Zork howled, completely shocked by the sight. "Nothing beats the fires of darkness."

"I did," Andrew replied, his voice dangerously soft. "You might have trained me a little too well. Master."

Still holding the black fire in place, it slowly began to turn gold, the pure energy filtering from Andrew into the weapon, Zork suddenly felt the wave of fear wash over him.

"No!" he said, his eyes going wide with fright. "That's not possible."

"This time," Andrew yelled as he swept his fist in a circle, the flames leaving a trace in the middle of the air. "Stay dead! Sacred Fire of Light!"

Hurling the ball of golden flames towards Zork, the Angel of Death felt the attack raze against him, the supremely hot blast of fire completely immolating him. As he fell to the ground, he was already too badly burned to explode. Several ashes rose up from his body, as it lay there motionless on the grass, more ashes already blowing away from the charred corpse.

"Suck on that," Andrew said, breathlessly. "Master."

As he looked down at the scene of his handiwork, he felt something different. Something resembling closure. And a new sense of power, of purpose, rushing through his body.

"This time was better, you bastard," he remarked. "It lasted longer."

* * *

"One more down," Xavier said, cheerfully. "At least that's a good thing."

"Yeah, it's awesome to be rid of Zork," Katie commented. "What an annoying foe. I mean... Honestly, what was with him?"

"It's over," Andrew said. "We destroyed him. I destroyed him and got a new attack in the process. No matter how far along the fight is, it might be able to help turn the tide slightly."

"That's an awesome attack," Danni offered. "Looked like it could destroy almost anything."

"Anything demonic," Andrew said. "Not sure if it would work on your garden variety evil. But, it probably would. Probably."

"We have garden variety evil now?" Luke asked, in mock shock. "Anyway, I don't know about you guys, but it's been a long day. I'm going to hit the sack."

"Yeah," Xavier said. "See you in a while. Try not to wake you up when..."

"Actually, I think I'm going down for the night as well," Andrew remarked. "Spent most of the day running for my life, so..."

"Okay, night," Nahir said, as she, Katie and Danni moved to go to their own quarters. Leaving Xavier and Andrew alone.

"Night, guys," Katie called, a comment that was soon echoed by Danni as they vanished around the corner.

"Night!" Xavier shouted, before looking at the gold ranger. "Well, I'm going to get a drink before I come in."

"I see," Andrew said. "Well, I'll probably still be awake."

"See you then, then," the red ranger remarked, walking away. "Bye."

As he vanished away, Andrew looked up to the ceiling of the corridor. Thinking about what had gone down earlier in the day. How he had contributed to destroying Zork. And all the times that he and the Angel of Death had shared. Even though he'd been an evil monster, he still felt slightly bad about the way it had had to end.

"Goodbye Master," he muttered, before turning to head into the sleeping quarters.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So...**

**Zork is no more.**

**Heh, for the random scene with Luke, Katie and the girl... If you've read Poké Rangers Lost Zone, you probably will get it. But, I'm not saying anything else... **

**Anyway, Andrew has that new attack. Because it's insanely powerful, that's why he's only getting it now, eight chapters from the end.**

**Also, speaking of countdowns, one chapter away from the G-Force crossover. Heh, you lucky people get two in one month, probably. Since In Space are doing one as well. **

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews, all appreciated completely.**

**And, also a quick thanks to Cyborg Lucario who gave Zork up for use. He was a good villain.**

**Anway, next chapter is more filler, and it's entitled The Skies Are Singing. Preview is below.**

**Ah... Thanks for reading.**

**Oh, and it will be gone into detail why Darkia is back at some point.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Seven, The Skies Are Singing, preview.**

**Luke: What is that?**

**Miranda: It sounds like music. Check it out.**

**?: Who are you?**

**Luke: I want to help you.**

**?: Soon, they will be mine.**

**Luke: Not on my watch.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	47. The Skies Are Singing

Chapter Forty Seven. The Skies Are Singing.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As Darkia returned from the dead, he promptly broke out into an argument with Jyngella, who stormed off in fury to complain to her mother. Meanwhile, Luke and Katie ended up giving out an autograph and a signed photo to a ten year old girl named Claire. Anyway, after some strange demonic readings in the hills, Andrew set out to investigate what was going on. Almost immediately after getting there, he was attacked by the Golroy, strange demons that seemed intent on hunting him down. As he struggled to survive, he soon realised that they were nothing but illusions created by Zork, his former master when he was evil. Battling Zork, he would have been defeated had it not been for the intervening of the other rangers. Taking the fight to the Dragon Alphazord, they were again attacked by the Golroy, while Zork dragged Andrew back to the ground to get him alone and finish the fight. As the other rangers destroyed the Golroy, Andrew battled Zork in a fight to the death. Even when it looked like the gold ranger might be destroyed, Andrew used his attack against him, gaining the Sacred Fire of Light attack. Destroying Zork finally, he and the other rangers reflected on a long day's work at the Aquabase..._

* * *

"So, Zork has failed, again," Jyngella said, scornfully. "What a useless pile of..."

"In the past, he had proven to be a valuable warrior," her mother replied, angrily. "Do not speak ill of his memory. That I will not tolerate. He was almost your father."  
"What?"

"Yeah. Anyway, you are to work with Darkia. Although he failed me before, his resourcefulness in finding a way back from the dead shows that he may have a purpose again."

"So... whose in charge?"

"Are you saying that you cannot work under Darkia?" the spectral form of Queen Misteria asked, narrowing the dark patch where her eyes were at her daughter.

"Wait, he outranks me?"

"He did have some success," she said. "Just not as much as I would have liked. Unlike you, who hasn't accomplished anything. You lost most of your power, you failed to take advantage of a situation which you could have, you haven't extracted revenge on the rangers for what they did to your father..."

"Have you?" Jyngella asked, grumpily. "I haven't seen you do anything to try and get back at them."

"How dare you!" Misteria snarled. "You fail me many more times, and I shall force myself through into your reality. And when that happens, you will not be around to see my wrath upon that planet."

"Mother, I beg of you," Jyngella quickly said. "Please, we need more time."

"Hmph," the Queen replied. "Well, you are my daughter. And I have a task for you. I need you to get Kable to summon a very specific demon from the Shadow World. Then, give the demon my orders. Once he has carried them out to my satisfaction, I shall put you back in command."

"I shall get on it right away!" Jyngella said, turning to leave. "Thank you, mother."

"Do not fail me again, or that small fact will not be enough to save you."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Luke!"

Looking up from where he was leaning back in one of the chairs reading a magazine, the green ranger spotted Miranda coming into the room.

"What, are the rest of us invisible?" Danni asked, spikily. "You can't see us or something?"

"I'm mainly after Luke," she said, rolling her eyes. "But hello everyone else."

"What's up, Miranda?" the green ranger wondered. "What can I do for you?"

"There were some minor bugs active in the Mystic Soarer system," she said. "We've fixed them up, but we just need you to get it up into the air and take it for a test flight."

"Is there a chance that it might fall out of the sky and kill me?" Luke asked, suddenly looking worried. "Because, I'm pretty sure that..."

"Tough, that's an order."

"You're giving me an order that I might die?"

"Luke, you're overreacting," she told him. "The chances of you dying here are slim indeed. Have a little faith in me, if not my team. We've got the bugs worked out, you've flown it at least twenty times before."

"I suppose, I'll have to go and get it done then," he said. "If I don't make it back..."

"You'll make it back," Xavier pointed out. "We've all got faith in you."

"I was just going to say that... Oh forget it."

* * *

"Yeah, everything seems fine up here," Luke said, settling back in the seat of his Zord. "Weapons are all good, the engines are fine and the air conditioning is working pretty well. Just hovering over the Merlin Plateau, enjoying the view."

"What about your scanner?" Miranda asked. "The onboard scanner."

"Wait, it has one of those?" he asked. "That sprang up out of nowhere."

"Remember when you had to fly through an electric storm, and volcanic ash to get to Nahir a few months ago?" Miranda said. "How do you think you found her?"

"Blind luck," Luke replied, flicking a switch to activate the scanners in front of him. "Now, let's see what it is that we've got here."

Almost immediately, a soft desolate musical tune started to slowly ring up out of the console, causing him to subconsciously sit up straighter. Just that one slow melody enough to make him feel sad at what he was hearing.

"What is that?" the green ranger asked, tapping at a few buttons on the console in front of him to try and make it a little clearer. "You getting that?"

"It sounds like music," Miranda said, her voice sounding puzzled over the intercom. "Check it out. See where it comes from."

"Any chance it could just be a bunch of hippies below me?"

"Nope."

"What makes you so..."

"They'd have to be singing at a frequency that could be picked up by the onboard scanners. It's not a microphone, they don't just pick anything up around them."

"Aha," Luke replied. "I'll get right on it."

"Seriously don't question me, I'll put you away most of the time," she said. "Stay in touch."

"I will."

"Got to agree with you on one thing though. It is a great view above the Merlin Plateau."

* * *

Having landed on a large open space of ground on the huge mountain, Luke got out of the green Flygon-styled Zord, stretching out as he dropped to the wet grass. Reaching into his jacket for the morpher, he brought it out, activating the scanner function upon it. Sensing no demonic energy in the surrounding area, he put it back away before slamming the door shut above him. All he needed was some random hiker to try and steal the thing.

Rolling his eyes, he began the walk into the forest, searching for whatever had caused the source of the music on his scanner.

* * *

"I'm back," Jyngella announced, striding into the chamber at the top of the Skull Tower. "And I've got news..."

"Shush!" Joltara said, annoyed at the way that she had interrupted Darkia. "The General is talking."

"Yes," Darkia laughed. "Because I believe that I was put back in charge by her most excellence of royalty. And you're back to bottom of the pile."

"Tell us how you managed to return from the dead," Kable urged, looking up to where Darkia was perched on the throne. "It's sure to be an amazing tale."  
"Some other time perhaps," the mutant replied. "But, you're right. Anyway, I believe that Jyngella has an order to give you from her mother. Like the good little servant she is."

"Shut up, Darkia," she snapped. "Kable, your Queen has an order for you. A very specific task for you to complete. And you better damn well do it right because otherwise Darkia keeps control of this attack force."

"I don't have a problem with that," Kable said, shrugging. "Either way's good for me."

"Well, you still better do it."

"I'm giving you an order to obey her," Darkia told him. "And, you better do a good job. Because, I don't think you want Queen Misteria angry with you. Not at this point."

"Very well," Kable said, looking at Jyngella. "Which demon is it that you require?"

"Alterror."

"Alterror?" Kable repeated. "But, why? What is the need for Alterror?"

"I didn't ask my mother, she didn't say. But, you're more than welcome to summon her up and..."

"Ah, it's not really important, is it?"

"Thought you'd say that somehow," Jyngella said, narrowing her eyes at him. "So, get summoning."

* * *

He hadn't been walking for long, probably about half an hour, when he saw something up in the distance. A pillar of smoke, rising up above the peaks of the trees, something that was enough to convince him that walking in that direction was a good idea. Whatever it was might have been the cause of whatever it was he'd heard earlier in his Zord. Moving quickly and quietly across the grass, he began to search out the location. Using everything that he had learnt over the past six months, remembering pretty much every lesson that Dominic had drilled into him, he carried on moving through the trees.

Not noticing something strange and unknown high above him, something keeping its beady eyes on him as he carried on through towards whatever waited for him in the distance.

* * *

"Given out any more autographs lately?" Danni asked, looking over to where Katie was laid on her back, on the couch watching Xavier and Andrew play Fight Night on the Xbox. All of them completely bored out of their minds. Even Nahir, who was reading a book, was suppressing yawns every few moments.

"Nope," the blue ranger replied. "Anyone else think that testing Zords out might have been a better option right about now?"

"Meh," Xavier said, as his boxer knocked out Andrew's. "I've been worse. And better. Anyone else hoping for a demon attack soon?"

"Need to kill time," Danni said, getting up. "Think I might go and do some training. Anyone else up for that?"

"I could," Andrew replied. "Sick of having my ass kicked on this game anyway."

"Let's go then," the yellow ranger said, as the two of them headed out of the room.

"Hmmm..." Xavier said, looking around at the other two rangers. "Anyone else...?"

"I'll kick your ass at it," Katie offered, pulling herself up. "I'm not busy."

"Oh, you'll kick my ass at it?"

"That's the plan."

* * *

Approaching the location of the smoke, smelling the burning of wood up ahead, Luke slowed his walk down to almost a halt. Desperate not to give himself away, especially not if whatever had the fire up ahead would turn out to be violent. Leaning against one of the trees, he peeked around into the clearing, trying to get a better view of the makeshift campsite across from him.

"It's always a clearing," he muttered, spotting several tents up across from him. "What's going on here?"

His eyes picking up movement, he tried to get a better look at the figure at the other side of the makeshift fire, desperate to see if this was the source of the music.

And that was when he felt a push in his back, the sudden surprising blow enough to send him crashing out to the ground. Rolling over onto his back, trying to prepare himself into a combat stance as best he could while on the ground, he let out a gulp at what was stood above him.

About six and a half feet tall, the creature had blue feathered skin. Well muscled, the face was similar to a humans, but with definite Altaria characteristics, the beak, eyes and hair at the top of its head showing the resemblance. It was even the same shape as the Altaria head, while parts of the body had the fluffy white feathers as well, completing the unnerving effect.

"Who are you?" the creature asked, narrowing its eyes at Luke. Bobbing its head up and down slightly, the moving beak only a few feet from the green rangers face.

"Ah... I'm Luke," he replied, getting to his feet. "And a little lost."

"Why are you here?" the creature continued. "Leave us alone, you and your kind are not welcome here."

"Like I said," Luke said, dusting himself off. "I think I'm lost. See, I was travelling through the area, and I heard music..."

"So, you were looking for us!" the creature snapped. "What's your purpose, human?"

"I was just checking what the source of the... err... music was," Luke replied, rubbing the back of his head. "It was... quite an impressive sound."

"Alzor!"

Looking around, Luke saw three more of the creatures coming towards them, the one at the lead holding some sort of sceptre with a blue jewel in the top.

"Calm down," the leader figure continued. "I sense that he is telling the truth. Care to rest for a while, before you leave."

"Well, it has been a long walk through the woods," the green ranger replied. "That would be nice."

"Father!" Alzor said, shocked. "He's... Human."

"And he's also a guest," the figure replied, looking at Luke. "Forgive my son. I am Vultori, this is my wife, Mystique and my daughter Swalia."

"Nice to meet you," Luke said, smiling at the three of them. Still feeling a little shell-shocked at what he had discovered.

* * *

"So, you're all Pokémorphs," Luke said, leaning back to take a drink from the cup of water he had been offered earlier. "And you live up here."

"We hide up here to be away from those that would shun us," Vultori replied, looking to the fire. "Everywhere we go, it is the same. Too human for the Pokémon world. Too Altaria for the human world. It is getting more difficult for this place to sustain us, but we are too many in number to move easily in secret. We would be seen. Possibly attacked."

"I see," Luke said, suddenly feeling the wave of sorrow flush over him. Knowing that they were probably right about the way they'd be treated if they were seen by most humans. He didn't like to admit it, but most people did get scared by the unknown. "Consider it done."

"What?" Mystique asked. "What do you mean?"

"I want to help you," he replied. "I want to help you get to somewhere larger. Somewhere where you can still live in secret."

"Why?" Alzor asked, a look of suspicion on his face. "Why would you want to help us?"

"Several months ago, I probably wouldn't have," Luke admitted. "But now, I know that it's the right thing to do. I made a vow to protect this region and everything in it. That includes you guys."

"You're a saviour," Swalia commented. "If it turns out well, then you're a saviour."

"Ah, I'm not a saint," he said. "In the past, I've done some... You know what, I'm going to go make a call and get some help."

"So, why are you trying to help us?" Vultori asked. "What's in it for you?"

"Probably nothing," he replied. "But, you were good enough to invite me in despite your misgivings. For all you know, I could have attacked you all. You saw into me, and I hope to return the favour."

"Well, you sound so sincere," Mystique said. "That's a relief."

"The Altaria have spoken to me," Vultori continued. "They tell of a place far across the region where there is enough room for all our people, where we can never be disturbed. One of them stole a map..."

Reaching over to a table, he picked up the said map and held it in front of Luke, gesturing to a point slightly left of Red Moon City.

"... And, I think here is just about where we need to go."

"We have ultimate faith in Father," Swalia said, smiling at the adult male Pokémorph. "Are you sure you can help us?"  
"If you'll excuse me, I have something to do," Luke replied, heading for the exit of the tent. "I wouldn't have said it if I couldn't do it."

* * *

Stood away from the fire, leaning against a tree, Luke checked to see that he was alone before bringing his hand up to his ear to start his conversation. He'd already been put through to who he wanted to talk to, and now he was ready to beg her for help.

"Hey, Nahir," he said, into his earpiece. "This is going to kill me to say this, and it'll probably kill you to do it. But... I need your help. I need your help big time."

"Really?" she asked. "What with? You crash land and want me to pick you up without anyone noticing?"

"I just want you to meet me at the base of the Merlin Plateau with your Zord," he said. "Your first one. The Happiness Rider."

"Why?" she asked. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when I see you," he said. "Just know that it's important. Please."

He could hear her let out an annoyed sigh on the other end of the line, could imagine the small frown passing across her face as she weighed up the options of doing it or not.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," she said. "Be about an hour."

"You're a lifesaver."

"Just tell me one thing. What excuse do I give Bristow and Miranda for taking my Zord out of storage?"

"That you're testing for bugs. Just to be on the safe side. Claim to be being proactive."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Then tell them the truth and blame me."

"Oh sweet, I can do that."

"Thought you might somehow," he said, rolling his eyes. "But, seriously. Thanks for the help. I appreciate it."

"Oh, you will," she replied, laughing. "You will appreciate it. I can guarantee it."

"On that disturbing note, I'm going to head somewhere else," Luke said, shaking his head. Something told him that he was going to regret it.

Turning around to head back to into the clearing, he saw Alzor watching him, his beady eyes narrower than ever before.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Haven't you got something better to be doing than stalking me?"

"Nothing is more important to me than ensuring that you don't stab us in the back," Alzor replied. "Human."

"That's a really nasty little racist temperament you've got there."

"Huh?"

"Seriously, you have a problem with that," Luke said. "I'm trying to help you, I don't have to do it..."

"I knew it! You're doing this for an ulterior motive!"

"... But I am out of the goodness of my heart," he finished. "And the least you could do is not follow me around."

"Who were you talking to?"

"A friend whose going to help you across region," he replied. "A good one as well."

"You trust her?" Alzor demanded. "You trust her with your life?"  
"Errr... I suppose. But, don't tell her that. She'll use it against me, probably."

"You have an interesting definition of friendship."

"Doesn't everyone? It's a unique thing."

Narrowing his eyes again, Alzor turned away, walking towards his own tent.

* * *

"Okay, keep moving," Luke said, at the head of the line of moving Pokémorphs. "There's nobody out here to see you, they won't attack you..."

"Fire!" one of the Altaria morphs shouted, seeing smoke in the distance. "Humans are here. We need to..."

"Just hold on," the green ranger urged, raising a hand to halt them. "I'll go and see who are there, and make a guess at what to do."

"This is already going so well," Alzor remarked, snappily. "What a joke."

"Shut it, brother," Swalia shouted. "This isn't helping. You're not helping."

"I'll be right back," Luke said, heading off into the distance.

* * *

As he approached yet another clearing, smelling the smoke from the fire in the distance, he pushed aside the leaves and walked out unannounced into the group.

"Well, hey fellas," he said, spotting a pair of Hikers sat across from him. "Long time no see."

"Hey, it's that kid whose Dad put us on a boat to Sinnoh as a joke," Mal shouted, he and Tim jumping up in anger. "And also that ranger. So, we can't kick his ass."

"Well, we could kick his ass," Tim pointed out. "There are two of us and one of him. Just because he's a ranger doesn't mean that..."

"I regularly beat up Misdreavous headed guys," Luke said. "Hey, I'm not here to fight. I like the two of you. You're amusing in that harmless way, and... Quick question, have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, we've had quite a few," Mal replied. "Why do you ask if we're drinking?"

"Because I'm wanting to bag a Black Persian," he said, before grinning. "Nah, not really. But, seriously, if you see about thirty Altaria Pokémorphs walking through the forest, then you're hallucinating. They're not really there."

"Oh, that's a relief," Tim said. "If we saw that unexpected, we'd have freaked out badly."

"I know, right," Luke replied, grinning. "You're lucky I'm such a great guy with that. Anyway, I better be going, I thought I'd just warn you."

"Well, that's good of you," Mal said. "Hey, Tim, you think he's a hallucination as well?"

"I think he might be."

* * *

"We're almost at the bottom," Luke called. "Keep it together, we're almost there."

"That's a relief," Mystique said, gasping for breath. "This low altitude... We're not used to it."

"Luke!"

"Hallelujah, she made it," the green ranger muttered, looking around to see Nahir coming towards him and the Pokémorphs. "Well, I guess she's good for something."

As she got closer and saw the Pokémorphs for the first time, her eyes went slightly wide in surprise and maybe a little fear, but she showed some considerable restraint in not saying anything. Instead walking over to him, pulling him into a hug. This time he being the one who was surprised.

"You suddenly sprung that one on me," she whispered into his ear. "Jerk."

"Come on," he said. "They're just wanting to get to a better place, somewhere where they can live in peace. Are we really to deny them that? I don't think that they're bad, just misunderstood. From what I've seen, they're harmless. And, they're friendly."

"So, you want to put them in the back of my Zord and me to drive across the region?" Nahir asked. "Okay, okay, now I've heard everything."

"Is that a yes, or..." Luke started to ask, before she hit him on the arm.

"It's a don't you ever drop this on me again," she said. "But, yeah, I'll help you."

"Thank you," Vultori called. "We appreciate this. And also, we have sensitive hearing. Probably should have mentioned that."

"Heh," Luke remarked, seeing Nahir go red. "You get them into your Zord. I'll go and retrieve my own and give you cover from the air. Just in case."

"Okay," she said, rolling her eyes. "I suppose this is a good thing to do."

" Nahir, this is Vultori," Luke said, introducing her to their leader. "His wife, Mystique, his son, Alzor, he's kind of a douchebag..."

Right on cue, Alzor shot a look of daggers at the green ranger. Looking very much like he wanted to attack him.

"... And his daughter, Swalia. The rest of them apparently aren't important enough for names," he quipped. "Anyway, see you soon. Need to get back up the mountain, I'll be back with you as soon as possible."  
"Farewell, brave saviour," Swalia called, waving at the retreating green ranger as he left.

* * *

Moving down towards the parked Happiness Rider more than fifty feet in front of them, cries of relief rang out through the line of Pokémorphs at the sight.

"That'll be able to hide us!"

"This plan can't fail!"

"The human is a saviour. They're both saviours!"

"They'll forever be painted together in our lore."

"Terrific," Nahir muttered, shaking her head. "That's all I need. A painting with him, for the love of..."

Before she could finish her minor complaint, a ball of blue grey energy erupted out of the sky, shattering into the ground in front of them. As the explosion rang out, the pink ranger was thrown back through the air, landing several feet away from the Pokémorphs. Pulling herself up, she saw a huge wave of magical energy pass over the creatures, securing them in place and rendering them unable to move.

"Oh no!" she yelled, reaching for her morpher. "Not now!"

"Oh yes!" a cocky voice across from her remarked, causing her to groan even more. "This is going well."

Rolling over, she saw the attacking force, confirming to her that it was a demon that had arrived. One that much to her surprise, looked much like the Pokémorphs that she was trying to protect. From the blue feathered body, to the face of the flying type Pokemon, it also had Flygon wings and the arms and tail of a Garchomp. Inside the large curved beak were several huge fangs.

"I am Alterror!" the demon roared. "And, I've hit the jackpot!"

"Not going to happen!" Nahir shouted, getting to her feet and activating the morpher. "SDI! Time to battle!"

Transforming into her ranger costume, she took up a fighting stance. Staring the demon down, daring him to attack.

"Just walk away," Alterror warned. "And you won't be hurt."

"Yeah, not going to happen," Nahir replied, bringing out her Defense Blaster. Pulling the trigger to fire several times at the demon, he brought his wings around to block the shots easily. Rushing towards her, his body shifting into a blue bullet of crackling energy, the powerful blow enough to throw her back through the air. As she hit a tree, Alterror continued on his attack, grabbing her up by the throat. Kicking out into his stomach, the demon let out a grunt of pain, dropping her again. As she threw a punch at his face, he moved it away, before retaliating with a Dragon Claw to Nahir's face. As she dropped to one knee, the pink ranger heard the demon laugh at her predicament. Looking up, she could see that he had turned his attention to the trapped Pokémorphs, the demon positively salivating at the sight of them secured to the ground.

"Soon, they will be mine," Alterror laughed. "Mindless slaves. All set to destroy those that shun them."

"No!" Nahir shouted. "Leave them alone! They're innocent."

"Nothing is truly innocent in this world, my dear," the demon replied. "So, there."

"Well, you're right there."

Looking around, Alterror and the pink ranger saw Luke stood in the clearing behind them. The Mystic Cannon propped up on his shoulder, a determined look on his face under the helmet.

"Nobody really is innocent," he said. "In a few seconds, I'm going to be guilty of kicking your ass. You want to control these people? Not on my watch!"

"You talk big," Alterror replied. "But..."

"Mystic Dragon!"

"Holy crap!"

Pulling the trigger of the weapon, everyone present saw a glowing green Flygon erupt from the barrel of the Mystic Cannon, soaring through the air until it hit Alterror with a thunderous explosion. Roaring in pain, the demon collapsed to the ground, exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Well, that was easy," Nahir remarked, getting up to dust herself off. "Why can't they all be that easy?"

"This was a mistake to use that demon," a voice from out of nowhere remarked, seconds before Kable appeared to the two of them. "Now, what are you going to..."

"Defense Blaster!" Nahir shouted, bringing the weapon back out and firing at the demon summoner. Who easily blocked every shot with his bare hands, scowling at her.

"Yeah, that's why you don't do that," he said, angrily, before tossing a card at the remains of the demon. "Filled with fury this night, grow forth and invoke the fear of fright!"

As the card hit the demon, blue energy erupted out of the item, causing Alterror to get back up quickly, growing to a giant size.

"I'll just get you all at once!" he roared, glaring down at the two rangers.  
"We're screwed," Luke muttered. "Big time."

"Not really," Nahir said, as the sound of engines rang out over the Horizon. "I called in reinforcements, just in case."

As the two of them looked ahead, they saw the Volcano Tamer, Emperor Racer and Flycatch Tracker heading towards the scene.

"Looks like we're just in time," Xavier remarked. "You need some help?"

"Just about," Luke said. "No Andrew?"

"Nah, we don't need Andrew to kick this things ass," Katie commented.

"Okay, we'll go get our Zords," Nahir said. "You guys distract him."

"Oh goody," Danni muttered. "Why do we get all the fun jobs?"

* * *

"Okay, we're here," Luke said, bringing the Mystic Soarer down above the other four Zords. "Here and ready to do this."

"Oh yeah!" Nahir called. "This annoying thing is going down."

"Kick it into action, Luke," Xavier shouted. "Call it."

"SDI Megazord formation!" Luke yelled. "Now!"

The five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"I'll rip you to pieces!" Alterror howled, striding towards the giant robot and unleashing a Peck attack into its body. Something that left several dents in the armour.

"That's not good!" Xavier yelled, directing the Megazord to strike back, the robot punching Alterror in the face. In response, the demon struck back with a Dragon Claw.

"You want to use dragon type attacks?" Luke asked, hitting a button on his console. "Dragon Pulse Blasters!"

At his command, the mouth of the SDI Megazord opened up, firing out a blue grey blast of energy out towards the demon. Bringing howls of pain from Alterror, his feathers falling to the ground. Going back on the attack, he slashed several more times at the giant robot, sparks erupting up out of the consoles in the cockpit.

"SDI Mach Strikes!" Xavier shouted, inputting the command into the console in front of him. "Now!"

Responding to his order, the arms of the Megazord erupted back and forth out of their sockets, crashing against Alterror's body. As he flew back through the air, complaining in pain at the treatment he was taking, Luke gave out another command.

"SDI Enforcement Sword!"

Materialising out of the giant machine's belt buckle, the Megazord grabbed up the huge sword, slashing away at the demon. Hearing it roar in pain as it did so.

"You're going down, Alterror!" Luke shouted. "Ignition Drive!"

Sweeping the blade out in a circular motion, flames racing across the huge blade, the Megazord began to accelerate across the ground towards the Altaria demon. Bringing it up and down several times, slashing away at its body. As the flames razed through the blue feathered skin, he was instantly obliterated, again falling to the ground and exploding into hundreds of medium sized pieces.

"Suck on that one," Luke called, breathing a sigh of relief.

"This was random," Danni remarked. "Want to explain what's going on?"

* * *

"Well well well," Darkia laughed, glancing over to where Jyngella was stood looking shell shocked by what had just happened. "I guess that you failed to do what your mother told you, again."

"But... But... But... How could Alterror fail?" she asked, still too surprised to form a coherent sentance.

"He wasn't a combat demon," Kable pointed out. "He was mainly used for subterfuge. Mainly to spread seeds of disharmony and strike where the opponent is weakest. If he hadn't encountered the rangers, he'd probably have succeeded."

"Hmmm," Darkia said. "You could say that about all our schemes. And, you've just given me a plan. A plan that I will put into effect now that I'm back in charge."

"This isn't over, Darkia," Jyngella snarled. "A mutant can never do a demons role in this world."

"Neither can you," he taunted, watching the look of fury wash over her face.

* * *

"We're here," Nahir announced, opening the back doors of her Zord to let the eager Pokémorphs escape out of the slightly cramped spaces. As they did so, Luke landed the Mystic Soarer on top of the Happiness Rider, sliding out to drop to the wet grass.

"Told you that I'd ensure your safe arrival," he said, looking at Vultori. "Didn't I?"

"Our entire race owes you their lives and their freedom," Vultori replied. "We don't wish to seem ungrateful, but we must get to our sanctuary now. We must leave now."  
"I understand," Luke replied. "Bye."

"We will never forget what you have done for us," Mystique said, as the crowd of creatures began to leave the two of them alone.

"You think we'll ever meet them again?" Luke wondered, taking the opportunity to stretch out his arms.

"Maybe," Nahir said, as they watched the Pokémorphs walk off into the distance. "But, we did a good thing today. Helping them."

"We?" Luke asked. "We?"

"Well, you," she admitted. "We'd all still have been in the Aquabase. But..."

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "We're a team and all that."

"What I was going to say," she said, smiling at him. "Is that I didn't think you had it in you. Five months ago... I would have said you didn't. But, now, I'm not sure. It's like everything I thought about you is wrong."

"Well, it probably is," he replied. "Anyway... Where do we go from here?"

"Back to the same old same old? Back to the Aquabase and wait for a demon attack," she replied, shrugging her shoulders in indifference. "Anything's good right about now."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Awwww...**

**Nothing like a good persecution metaphor.**

**Anyway, that was that. Will those Pokémorphs ever be back? Perhaps. Only I know for sure, and I can definitely say maybe.**

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews, the comments, etc. All appreciated completely.**

**Next chapter is the first part of the in region crossover with G-Force. Friends In Need, Part One. Preview below. And, it features the return of an old ally.**

**Errr... Not much more to say about this chapter, other than... Wow, seven more until the end. Seems like only a few days ago that I was starting.**

**Oh, and I hope the explanation about why the demon was a bit weak is satisfactory enough for you.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Eight, Friends In Need Part One, preview.**

**Miranda: We're getting some strange energy readings.**

**Xavier: More of them?**

**Dorlinda: I'm back...**

**Jyngella: Get that... Thing.**

**Dorlinda: No wait! Leave me alone!**

**Katie: Hey, where the hell are we?  
Luke: We're not in Verger anymore.**

**Errol: Actually, you are. Five hundred thousand years earlier.**

**Nahir: Crap.**

**Darkia: Before any of them existed.  
Crane: Not us!**

**Darkia: No!**

* * *

**Coming soon. Oh yeah!**


	48. Friends In Need: Part One

Chapter Forty Eight. Friends In Need. Part One.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers G-Force and SDI..._

_Crane Edwards came to the past to hunt down a mutant named Regli, recruiting four other Poké Rangers from that time to help him catch that creature. Five later became six, and then seven. As they carried on their quest, they met a time travelling being named Dorlinda who had claimed to create the G-Force powers. As time passed, he offered them aid against all that their nemesis threw at them. Eventually, as their trials climaxed against Regli, the mutant revealed to be Dorlinda's brother. As six new rangers took part in their own fight against a group of demons, Errol reappeared in Verger to offer help to the SDI rangers in times of need. Telling Luke at one point that he would need their help in the future, also revealing that Dorlinda was in hibernation to recover his power. At a later date Luke travelled up into the mountains, testing out his Zord, where he heard music. Investigating further, he discovered several Altaria Pokémorphs there, all wanting a new place to live. Making a decision, he chose to help them, getting them down the mountain where Nahir was waiting with her Zord. Before they could do anything else, they were attacked by Alterror. In no time at all, he had been destroyed and Luke and Nahir finished their mission..._

* * *

_"Forsythia..."_

_The wound had dug deep into her stomach, the blood rushing out across his fingers, her paling face choking for air._

_"Help... me," she groaned, her lips barely moving as she did. "Please..."_

_"I... I can't," he said. "I don't have the..."_

_"Forget the code," she urged. "Save me..."_

_"Forsythia, I can't do it," he said. "This is fate. Fate that can't be unwritten. Nothing can..."_

_"One day," she whispered, straining with the effort of every spoken word. "One day, you'll be in my position. Begging one of us for life. And, they'll say the same to you."_

_"Please, I love you," he said. "Let us not depart like this."_

_"You're going to live forever, knowing what it was you did to me. Or rather you didn't do for me."_

_"Then, that is my curse."_

_"You heartless bastard."_

_"That's what we have to be," he said, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "It's not the greatest requisite we have. But, we have to accept it. Because that's what we do."_

_As his lips touched her cooling skin, she flinched. Involuntary or otherwise, he couldn't tell. But, as her violet eyes blinked for the final time, he saw the look of disgust in her expression. The eyes staying shut, he let out an audible howl of anger. Not at the mugger, but rather at himself._

Feeling the pain of the memory pass across him like a flash in the darkness, the being shifted in his sleep. Somehow, subconsciously knowing that his time to wake up was soon. Soon to be his time again.

* * *

**Poké Rangers...**

_Poké Rangers Verger season logo appears at the top of the screen. Silhouettes of twelve rangers._

**Poké Rangers...**

_Map of Verger appears. Megazord outlines show up._

**Go...**

_Crane appears upon a streak of red light, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**It's time to meet...**

_Mitzi emerges upon a streak of green light, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**Some friends...**

_Duo emerges on a streak of blue light and gives a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami._

**From a different place...**

_Chip emerges on a streak of yellow light and rolls his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**Hook up against all odds...**

_Paige emerges on a streak of pink light, blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**And save this world...**

_Scott emerges on a streak of silver light, flashing a thumbs up. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**That's what we do...**

_Dorlinda, Errol and the Megazords appear. The Dialga Carrier rolls across the horizon._

**Because...**

_Xavier appears, looking puzzled as he does so. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI Ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**We are Poké Rangers...**

_Katie appears, smiling as she does so. Katie Myers. Blue SDI Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**We train to be the best...**

_Luke appears, shaking his head as he does so. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI Ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddx._

**We are Poké Rangers...**

_Danni appears, winking as she does so. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI Ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**We fight and we will be...**

_Nahir appears, waving as she does so. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**Victorious...**

_Andrew appears, looking confused as he does so. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Because...**

_Commander Bristow, Miranda and Dominic all appear._

**We are the Poké Rangers...**

_The Megazords appear in Waterfall Shores. The demons glare at them from atop a building._

**And we will win...**

Poké Rangers G-Force and SDI created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poké Rangers...**

* * *

Leaning back in his seat in the Time Hole, Errol let his eyes close for a moment. Wondering if his brother had the right idea with his hibernation. Normally, he didn't need the sleep, but for some reason, he could feel the exhaustion passing over him like a storm in the night.

"I'm getting bored with this," he muttered, shifting to try and get comfortable. Wondering where the general feeling of uneasiness was coming from in his system. The feeling that had slowly been growing every day for the last month. It prevented him from relaxing, prevented him from keeping focused on anything around him.

"Come on, brother," he said, shaking his head. "Hurry up and come back."

* * *

"So," Bristow said, looking up at the two of them, his eyes narrowed. Both Luke and Nahir looking a little uncomfortable at the way he was speaking to them. "You chose to aid a non-human species, you used the Zords without authorisation, you offered said species a close look at some of our most secret technology..."

"That never actually happened," Luke pointed out. "They were only in the area at the back."

"I am talking!" Bristow snapped. "All in all, I should suspend you from active duty because of your behaviour."

He paused for a moment, letting the words sink into the two rangers.

"But, you did stop a demon who intended to make a group of Pokémorphs his slaves. That would only have made the demons stronger. So, with that in mind..."

"Sir," Nahir asked. "Can I make a quick point?"

"As long as it is just that."

"Those Pokémorphs were not an enemy. They might not have been human, but they weren't demons either. I'm a firm believer in what goes around comes around. We helped them out now, and in the future, it could benefit us. Don't ask me how, when or why because I don't know. But, what I do have, is a hunch."

"Oh, that makes it so much better," the Commander replied, sarcastically. "Hunch noted. Well, because the outcome outweighed your insubordination, I'm willing to let you off with a verbal warning about your future conduct. Dismissed."

"Thank you, Commander," Nahir said, as she and Luke quickly left the office.

* * *

"Demonic energy? Are you sure?" Andrew asked as the two of them walked onto the main command deck on the Aquabase, where Miranda was explaining away some readings on the monitors.

"I never said demonic energy," Miranda said, correcting him almost immediately. "What I said was that we're getting some strange energy readings."

"More of them?" Xavier asked. "Seems like all we get lately."

"We never picked any up on the last mission," Dominic pointed out. "That unauthorised one that..."

"Don't you start as well," Luke said. "I'd have thought you'd be a little more sympathetic."

"I didn't think you were wrong to do it, but there's a time and a place for everything," the Pokémorph replied. "I take it since you both are still here, you just got chewed out by the Commander."

"Heh," Danni snickered. "How was that for you both?"

"Ah, I've had worse," Luke replied. "Even though I thought Nahir was going to start crying."

"I wasn't!"

Walking towards the console, laughing at her discomfort as he did so, Luke looked down onto the screen to see what was going on.

"Ah, unusual energy readings," he said, nodding his head. "That's really really interesting."

"Could you at least sound interested?" Miranda asked, narrowing her eyes in barely concealed annoyance at him. "This is unbelievably interesting."  
"Thought you said that it wasn't demonic," he replied. "If it's not, then..."

"Just because it isn't demonic doesn't mean that it isn't trouble," Andrew pointed out. "It wouldn't be the first time something has showed up that intends to destroy the world and isn't demonic."

"I don't think it's Syodian," Xavier remarked. "Not again. That would just be too much to take seriously."

"Or, it could be a mutant," Katie remarked. "That's not beyond the realms of possibility."

"Thought that there weren't any mutants left," Andrew said. "I thought that they were all put down months ago. We did the last one ourselves, remember?"

"How can we forget about Darkia?" Nahir asked. "Think I might still have the bruises from that."  
"I'm pretty sure you don't," Miranda commented. "Whatever this is, I'm sure the answer will reveal itself very shortly."

"It usually does," Luke said, sarcastically.

"What is it with everyone today?" Dominic wondered. "Everyone seems so bad tempered."

"Good question," Katie replied, stifling a yawn. "It's just one of those days."

* * *

The few final ticks of the clock next to his bed continued to ring out, his slumber fading just enough to allow him to hear them.

Works all the time, he thought, the fog in his mind clearing as the alarm went off. The entire room exploding into a cavalcade of sound, the slumbering being jumping up awake.

"Aha," he said, stretching out as best he could in the confined cramped space. Finding his watch in the darkness, the luminous hands told him instantly that he'd been asleep for the required time. "This is better. Apart from those damn dreams."

Pulling himself up out of his resting place, appearing several feet up above it in the middle of some random street, Dorlinda stretched out his arms in relief. Able to get much more of a feeling of tension running through his tired muscles now that he was out of the cramped space.

"Lovely sleep," he said, feeling completely refreshed by his six month hibernation. "Feels great to be here. Now, I'm back..."

Seeing the way several people looked at him stood in the middle of the road, he quickly headed for the sidewalk and cut through an alley. Needing to find a quiet place to hold on for another few moments until he could transport himself back to the Time Hole.

* * *

Moving through the alley, he couldn't help but feel that nervous twitch at the back of his neck, the sure sign that all wasn't as it seemed. Something telling him that he needed to hurry up with whatever it was he needed to do and get back to his home as quickly as possible.

Approaching the end of the alley, he quickened his pace, wanting to get out of the large tunnel-like structure...

Only for Misdreavous headed creatures to drop down out of the sky, completely surrounding him. Letting out a groan, he instantly knew that running was out of the question. Any possible route of escape cut off by the Misdrabeings.

"Oh terrific," he said, sarcastically holding his hands up in the air.

"Get that... Thing!"

Looking up to one of the balcony's in the alley, he saw Princess Jyngella of the demon empire looking down at him. A sneer on her face.

"Hey, watch who you're calling a thing," Dorlinda snapped. "That's not polite..."

"Get him!" she repeated, the Misdrabeings running over to grab him by the shoulders. Much to his dismay.

"No, wait!" he yelled, struggling to break free. "Leave me alone!"

"Now, you're going to help us," Jyngella called. "Take him away!"

At her order, the Misdrabeings and the Lord of Time vanished away into thin air. Leaving no trace that they had ever been there.

* * *

"Hey!"

Looking around to see who had just called him, Luke spotted Errol stride towards him, a grim expression on his features. The normally bright violet coloured eyes were dark with emotion, a serious tint to them. Although they should have been surprised to see him in the Aquabase, none of them were.

"Morning, Errol," the green ranger replied, as Katie, Nahir and Xavier looked up to greet him as well. "We haven't seen you since..."

"The Shadow World, I know," the Lord of Time replied. "Yeah, that was..."

"Hey, thanks for the help with that," Xavier said. "I might still be there now if it hadn't been for you."

"Save your thanks," Errol answered, as he walked over and patted Luke on the shoulder. Much to the green ranger's surprise. "Now isn't the time."

"What's going on?" Xavier asked. "Is there something that you're not telling us?"

"Yeah, quite a lot actually," he replied. "It's always been the way I've rolled. I've told you what you need to know at the time. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Yes, and we've been pretty good with that," Katie remarked. "We've accepted that there are some things you can't tell us because of it changing the future."

"I know, and I appreciate you being so good about that," the Lord of Time said. "But, trust me on this, you'll soon have answers."  
"Would you happen to know what that energy surge was earlier?" Nahir asked. "Is it something bad?"

"Not really," Errol smiled. "That was just my brother waking up. Nothing to worry about. It's nothing dangerous."

"So, why so sad?"

"Because..." the Lord of Time said, slowly. "Things are about to get real bad. Really really bad. I can't put into words how terrible it's going to get before it gets better."

"That doesn't sound good," Katie remarked. "It doesn't sound good at all."

"Whatever it is," Xavier said. "We can beat it, right? We've beaten anything that's been thrown at us so far."

"You're misunderstanding me," Errol replied, slowly. "This bad thing. It isn't something you can fight."

"Then tell us!" Luke urged. "Tell us and we can avoid it."

"I'd love to," he said, shaking his head in sadness. "But, unfortunately, I can't."

"Then, why are you even here?" Nahir asked. "Just to tell us that something bad is coming and we can't beat it? That's depressing."

"Good luck, anyway," Errol said, managing to smile at them. "I hope I see you all again."

"Yeah, and I hope you have better news," Luke quipped. "When we do."

"Arrivederci," the time traveller remarked, before vanishing away into thin air. Leaving the four rangers looking at each other, slightly surprised by what had gone on before their eyes.

"Anyone else think that's disturbing?" Katie wondered, sitting up on the couch.

"Meh if you could do it, you would," Xavier remarked. "Handy ability."

"This definitely doesn't sound like a good thing," Nahir commented. "What do you think? We go to the Commander with this?"

"I think we should," Xavier replied. "My ranger sense tells me it would be a good idea to do that."

* * *

Groaning as he sat up, the first thing Dorlinda felt was a heavy hefty collar around his neck. Reaching up to touch it, he heard the roar from Darkia, instantly halting him.

"No!" he roared. "You don't touch that!"

"Oh crap," Dorlinda muttered. "Haven't they destroyed you yet?"

"Well they did, but he's back now," Kable offered. "I'm interested, Darkia, what is it that you want with this man?"

"Funny, actually," the mutant replied. "He might look like an average piece of human crap, but..."

"Actually, humans look like Lords of Time," Dorlinda pointed out. "We came first. By quite a long way. My race is six million years old."

"He's what?" Jyngella asked. "A what of what?"

"A time traveller," Darkia said, simply. "I used to work with his brother... Ha, you thought I didn't know what he was. But I did and I do."

"Why have you brought him here?" Ramelow asked, as Dorlinda went to try and touch his collar again.

"You try to get that collar off," Darkia said. "And you won't. It's designed to give off an electrical shock if interfered with. And, it's also bonded to your cellular structure, so don't try to teleport. If you do, you won't be able to reform."

"Hah, that sounds painful," Joltara laughed. "But, why have you brought him here?"

"For a very special reason," Darkia replied. "I need something from him. This plan is fool proof."

Taking a moment to laugh to himself, he shot a glance over at Kable.

"Meanwhile, I need you to summon a demon," he remarked. "So, get working away quickly."

"Well, I shall..." the demon summoner started to say, before being interrupted again.

"Hang on a second," Darkia ordered, bringing out a sharply curved knife from behind his back. Striding over to the secured Dorlinda, he brought the weapon up and slashed him across the back of the hand, moving the weapon on up the wrist. Hearing the Lord of Time let out a wince of audible pain.

"He's not so tough," Jyngella commented. "What a fool."

"I'm just still surprised that you managed to get him," Darkia remarked. "Those Misdrabeings must have been good."

"Hey..." she called, angrily spitting out the words at him. "Shut up!"

Extending out his arm to hand the bloody weapon to Kable, Darkia quickly gave the order.

"Try to fuse this blood to the most suitable demon available," he replied. "I want it to have the abilities that this would grant it."

"Hmmm," Kable said. "I think I know what you might be getting at here. This seems an excellent plan, so I'm going to go do it."

"Good job," the General replied, shooting another scornful glance at the wounded Dorlinda. "Bet you wish you'd stayed asleep now."

"Go forth and multiply!"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Okay, I hear you," Danni said, her finger to her ear to listen to the line of communication. "If we see anything strange, we'll let you know."

"Great," Katie replied, before hanging up. Leaving the yellow and gold rangers alone in a park in the middle of Waterfall Shores.

"What's going on?" Andrew asked, looking genuinely interested by what she had just heard in the conversation with Katie. "Something bad happen?"

"It might be about to," the yellow ranger replied. "Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good. Apparently Errol paid the Aquabase a little visit. Offered a few cryptic clues and then vanished."

"Sounds about right," Andrew remarked. "I can't trust that guy. Something about him."

"Is it because your empathic abilities don't work on him?" Danni wondered. "That's just a petty reason not to trust someone."

"Well, if they did completely work on him," she pointed out. "You'd probably be able to tell us all what he's hiding from us."

"Yeah," he replied. "I could. But, he's entitled to his secrecy."

"But, the rest of us aren't?" Danni asked, grinning at him.

"Well..." the gold ranger started to say, before she punched him on the arm.

"Relax, I'm just joking," she said. "I don't have a problem with it. If you've got the ability, then might as well use it. Either way, it's come in handy several times."

"I know," he replied. "I wouldn't even have the gold ranger powers if it wasn't for those abilities."

"Are you done with the training or the day?" she asked, crouching down to pick up her towel. "Because..."

"It felt good to spar out of the Aquabase for once," Andrew said, sagely. "Out in the fresh air. But, I agree with you. We should get back and wait for what's going to go down."

"You won't find me arguing there," the yellow ranger replied, the two of them starting to move towards the Defense Driver. "Let's go."

* * *

"He's here!" Kable exclaimed, the electricity crackling out of the fireplace. The modified card had done its job, the demon slowly emerging.

"This has to work," Joltara said. "Come on! Come on!"

As the demon finally appeared, Darkia couldn't help but let out a harsh snarl of triumphant laughter. Knowing that he'd got the result that he wanted.

"One of our Aggron warriors was infused with the time traveller DNA," Kable reported, as the creature stood up straight. Stretching out his muscles, grunting with the effort of his exertions. "I don't remember the real name of the demon, but..."

"This is excellent," Darkia said, looking the creature up and down. Examining the Aggron shaped body, covered in black metallic armour-like skin, complete with several sharp spikes erupting from the body. "Looks pretty powerful."

He continued to look, taking in the huge black and silver face, one that closely resembled that of a Dialga. The huge eyes were red and emotionless, the teeth sharp and silver. Glinting in the light of the fire, as the demon smiled.

"This is Dark Dorlgia," Kable explained. "Here to do your bidding."

"That I am," the demon said, without blinking. "I am here to get rid of your problems."

"Start by blasting her," Darkia ordered, gesturing at Jyngella. The Princess instantly flinching.

"Hey!" she complained. "You might be in charge here, but I doubt that my mother would be pleased if you deliberately ordered a demon to attack me."

"Did that sound as whiny to anyone else?" Joltara asked. Causing Jyngella to shoot looks of daggers at her.

"What do you desire me to take care of?" Dark Dorlgia asked. "Tell me and I shall go to it."

"Okay," Darkia said, still unable to stop smiling. "Here are your orders. Go to the human world and attack. Wait for the rangers to show up and then..."

As his voice dropped several octaves, everyone present had to lean in closer to hear what it was that he was saying.

* * *

Barely no time later, completely surprising everyone within, the alarms suddenly started to erupt into action around the Aquabase.

"Rangers, we've got a red alert!" Miranda called through the intercom system of the Aquabase. "All rangers, report to the main command deck right now. I repeat, this is an emergency."

In the next thirty seconds, all six ranger came sprinting into the room, standing quickly to attention.

"What is it?" Xavier asked. "What's our target."

"We would appear to have a demon on screen right now," she said, tapping a few buttons to get the video images of Dark Dorlgia attacking Waterfall Shores. "Be careful, rangers, this looks like it won't be easy."

"Remember," Katie called, looking around at her fellow rangers. "We need to be at our best. Otherwise..."

"Thanks for reminding us," Luke said, sarcastically. "And I was just going to show up and not bother."

"Well, you act like it sometimes," Nahir quipped, as the six of them began to head for the Defense Driver.

* * *

"Hey, there he is!" Danni yelled, from the back of the jeep. Gesturing wildly at the chaos that they could see away on the horizon.

"Let's go for it!" Xavier shouted, the six of them spotting the demon up ahead of them. "Get him!"

Pulling the brightly coloured vehicle to a halt, the six of them quickly got out and began to move towards the threatening demon.

"This is going to be a tough one!" Andrew called. "Everyon be careful!"

"We know," Luke said, rolling his eyes. "That demon is causing carnage and you're telling us to be careful. What's wrong with you?"

"Well, he's got a point," Xavier commented. "Let's do this!"

At his words, everyone took out their morphers, bringing them up to activate.  
"SDI! Time to battle!"

Transforming into their ranger suits, all six of them took up fighting stances. Just in time for the demon to notice them.

"Ah," he said. "Welcome, rangers. I am Dark Dorlgia and your worst nightmare. You won't walk away from this battle."

"Better demons than you have tried," Nahir shouted. "Let's do this, guys!"

"Defense Blasters!" Xavier yelled, the five original rangers bringing their sidearms up to fire at the demon. The laser fire instantly and easily deflecting away off the black armour, Dark Dorlgia's expression not changing at all.

"That all you got?" he asked. "Not even a tickle!"

"Damnit, I'll get him," Andrew yelled, taking out his Dragon Staff and throwing himself forward through the air to attack. Crashing the blade against the black armour, a thunderous clang rushed out around the street. Swinging again to attack, the gold ranger watched his strike be blocked by Dark Dorlgia's hand. Forcing the Dragon Staff away, he spun around and struck Andrew with his powerful tail, the gold ranger flying back through the air and hitting the wall of a building.

"Woah!" Katie shouted. "That's powerful!"

"Are you okay?" Danni asked, looking over to the fallen ranger.

"Get him, I'm fine!" Andrew shouted.

"Right!" Xavier yelled. "Lugia Lancers! Now!"

Bringing out their weapons, he and the other rangers ran into attack the demon. Going in, Xavier slashed at the demon with his Lugia Lancer, only for Dark Dorlgia to block the strike. Throwing a powerful punch into the red rangers stomach, Xavier was sent crashing back. Next Katie and Danni steamed in, only to have their attacks blocked as well. As he held the blades between his fingers, forcing them up into the air, he spun around to nail the two of them with his tail. Sending them falling back to the ground. Finally, Nahir and Luke came in with the Lugia Lancers, trying to get him. Instead of wasting the time to block them, he bent down to dodge the blow, punching the ground with a giant fist. For a moment, nothing happened. Until the giant shock wave rang out, throwing them up into the air. With the pink ranger still in the air, Dark Dorlgia struck out with his tail, flattening her into the ground.

"Hey!" Luke shouted, springing back up. Only for the demon to grab him by the throat and hurl him down to the ground next to the fallen pink ranger.

"This thing is tough!" Katie shouted. "You think this is what Errol was talking about?"

"Maybe," Xavier called. "Whatever it is, there's one thing it won't be able to take. Satellite Ranger, now!"

* * *

High above them, the SDI Satellite began to whir into gear. Emitting a focused beam of data straight down into his morpher. And, it began to come into focus. Black and gold armour with red zig zags materialising over his body, covering his upper body, legs, gloves and boots. In the middle of his chest, an SDI logo appeared there in white, while the visor on his helmet turned from black to red and white. On his back, an armoured jet pack could be seen, while a pair of red, black, white and gold katana's appeared in his hands.

"Not impressed," Dark Dorlgia commented, seconds before Xavier started to rush towards him on his jetpack. Stepping back, he dodged the first katana strike, countering with a punch to the stomach. Groaning in pain, Xavier recoiled back away from the demon, who spun around to strike out with his tail. Quickly bringing the two swords up, Xavier felt the shock wave rush up his arms, forcing him to grit his teeth in pain.

"Now, what are you going to do?" the demon taunted, his Dialga face barely inches from the visor of Xavier's helmet.

"This," the red ranger replied, forcing him back. "SDI Cyber Strike!"

At his order, the twin blades began to glow with a bright red energy. Unleashing the powerful attack towards the demon, Dark Dorlgia let out a laugh of cynicism. Dodging the blow, he opened his hands and threw out a ball of dark energy into the sky.

"You're the mighty threat that's been causing General Darkia all this trouble?" he asked, the energy above causing a strange portal to open up. Ripping a hole in the sky, the rangers yelling in shock and pain as they were slowly sucked towards the tear in reality.

"No!" Xavier yelled, firing the thrusters on his jetpack. Racing across the ground towards the demon, who shook his head. Moving around on the spot, he hit the onrushing red ranger with a powerful Mega Kick, throwing him back through the portal. Almost seeming to be nourished by his presence, the power of the portal grew, sucking the other five rangers inside. The echo of their screams being abruptly silenced as it closed behind them.

"Perfect," Dark Dorlgia said, folding his arms. "And it ends here."

* * *

Having been watching the battle from atop one of the buildings, Errol shook his head. Just as he had known, the six of them had gone. Even though part of him had hoped that they would be able to do it, to finish the demon fashioned out of his brothers blood.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head again. This time in sorrow. "But, you're on your own now. Farewell rangers."

Turning to leave, he vanished away into thin air. There was work that he needed to do.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, the six rangers quickly realised that they weren't in their ranger suits any longer. Instead, they were back in their street clothes, laid on hard stone ground

"Everyone okay?" Xavier asked, coughing as he sat up. "Anyone harmed?"

"I'm okay," Luke said, grunting with the effort as he sat up.

"Same here," Katie called, shifting on the ground from where she had landed.

"Fine," Nahir said, dusting her legs off.

"I'm good," Andrew offered, rubbing his spine. "Just landed a little funny."

"Same here," Danni groaned. "Except, something heavy landed on my foot."

"Sorry about that," the gold ranger replied. "Couldn't help it."

"It's okay," she said. "Not your..."

"Hey, where the hell are we?" Katie asked, suddenly interrupting them. Causing all of them to look up in surprise. Where they had been in the city of Waterfall Shores before, they now appeared to be sat in the middle of a deserted plain of grass, nothing around them for miles.

"Well, we're not In Verger any more," Luke said. "Now, just to find out how to get out and..."

Before he could finish, a shrill beeping sound erupted out of his collar. Causing strange looks to be thrown at him, as he reached up to touch the collar of his jacket. Finding a strange microchip there. As his finger touched it, the voice of Errol emerged out of it, causing them all to breath a sigh of relief.

"Thank the creator for that," he said, himself sounding like he was breathing a huge sigh of relief. "I've got you."

"How are you even getting in touch with us?" Luke asked. "What did you...?"

"Remember when I came to the Aquabase earlier?" Errol wondered. "I placed a transmitter on your jacket so we could have this conversation."

"Well, that's a relief," Katie said. "Can you get us out? Because, we're not in Verger any more. To quote someone else."

"Actually, you are," he said. "You are still in Verger. Just five hundred thousand years earlier than you expected to be."

"Wait, what?" Xavier asked, his eyes flickering back and forth in a quick double take as he tried to take it in. The realisation dawning on him as he realised it was the truth.

"Crap!" Nahir exclaimed. "What are we doing here?"

"Anyway, I can't come and get you," Errol said. "I'd be crossing my own time line, creating a paradox. All I can tell you is that there is a way for you to get back while you're in that time. You need to find us."

"Us?" Katie asked. "What do you mean?"

"The Traore," Errol replied, his voice getting fainter. "Find them. Find them and encourage them to... ship... ... temple. Find Kar... Ben...Zan... get him to lead th... to the temple. Only they ca... ... help you. Dialga!"

As his voice across the line went dead. Leaving the six humans looking at each other.

"Anyone else want to say it?" Luke asked. "We are so screwed it's untrue."

"We are," Xavier said. "Damn, this is a bad situation."

"Well, we're not going to get out of it by complaining about it," Katie pointed out. "I say we try to find a way out."

"Yes, that sounds our best option," Andrew said. "There has to be a way to get out of here. There just has to be."

"Anyone else confused as to what Errol meant?" Nahir asked. "Find the Traore? And what did he mean, he'd be crossing his own time line?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Xavier said, as he looked out across the plains. "Time to start walking."

* * *

"We did it!" Darkia laughed. "We got rid of them."

"You mean, I got rid of them," Dark Dolgia snickered. "I got rid of them. Queen Misteria will be ever so pleased."

"Well, I'm shocked," Jyngella said. "How the heck did you pull that off."

"I finally realised that spending all that time trying to destroy them was wasted," Darkia replied. "Instead, throw them back into the past. Before any of them existed. Now that they're out of the way, they can't stop us. Time to put phase two of our plan into action."

"I'll get right on it," Dark Dolgia replied, throwing out his hands. Summoning a burst of dark energy out into his palms, throwing it out onto the floor of the Skull Tower chamber.

"Let those that were dead be reborn!" he shouted. "Stronger than ever before!"

At the sound of his incantation, the full effects of his spell began to become apparent. The dark energy exploding up into action, five shapes emerging out of it. Shapes that slowly began to turn into those of familiar demons...

* * *

_"In Breaking News," _the news reporter on the screen said, her eyes wild with fear as she did so. Behind her, the buildings were on fire. _"The SDI rangers have fallen. In a battle with a strange demon, they were zapped with a beam and we now have no idea where they may be. Nobody know where they are. In short, we are doomed to drown in our own blood soon."_

"Crap," Dominic said, shaking his head. "You sure that you can't pick them up?"

"They're not here," Miranda replied. "Not in this region, not in this dimension... Not on this planet."

"So, we're screwed," Dominic said. "The rangers are gone..."

"Not us."

Everyone present in the main command deck looking around to see what was going on, they saw six figures shrouded in shadows on the top of the service elevator.

"What the...?" Dominic asked, as several security guards instantly rushed over to take up attack positions. "How did you...?"

Before anything bad could happen, both Crane and Duo stepped forward, their hands in the air.

"We come in peace," Duo said, grinning. "Nobody gave you the order to attack, huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Miranda asked. "And how did...?"

"We want to help," Crane replied. "And right now, I think you need it more than ever."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**It doesn't look good, does it? SDI rangers trapped in the past... G-Force rangers stuck dealing with demons in the present. Whatever happens, you know that it's going to be interesting.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**That demon turns out to be stupidly powerful. What are the odds.**

**Ah... Next chapter is the second part. Should be up soon.**

**Anyway, it might not seem that epic for a crossover. But, that will hopefully change next chapter.**

**So, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Nine, Friends In Need Part Two, preview.**

**Crane: Have you found them?**

**Errol: I can't interfere and get them out of there.**

**Xavier: What is this place.**

**?: We pray to you so that our enemies be extinguished.**

**Danni: Dorlinda?**

**Luke: Guess we know where the Lord's of Time came from.**

**?: Give us your power! Please!**

**Duo: Now, you're messing with twelve of us.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**

**And also coming soon... Poké Rangers: Genesis Overload. It might have been mentioned before, but now seems as good a time as any to put up this preview for the feature length 'movie' opening, Wrath Of The Coppingers.**

* * *

"Damnit!" Luke shouted, kicking the table in front of him. The glasses flying off it, smashing on the ground. "I can't believe that this happened."

"Calm down," Nahir offered. "It's not helping."

"It's bad, Nahir," Xavier said. "We've got demented mutant criminals wandering around Verger and our powers are on the fritz. That EMP prevents us from morphing."

"Don't forget the rest of the rangers have been captured," Duo pointed out. "Crane, Mitzi, Chip, Paige..."

"Danni," Ryan reminded him. "Don't forget..."

He was quickly silenced by a dirty look from Duo, who shook his head.

"It's a pretty bad situation," Ryan said. "But, not one that you guys can't come back for."

"What's the point," Xavier replied, dropping his head into his hands. "Without our morphers, we've no chance of fighting them. We're..."

"Not with that attitude!"

In front of them, Katie had got to her feet. Looking at them, narrowing her eyes to try and get some sort of point across.

"We can sit here and whine about it," she said. "Wait for the Coppingers to come and take over Verger, when they may or may not find us. Or, we can strike first. We can try and find some sort of way to combat them. There has to be something somewhere in this world that can do that."

"You're right," the voice behind them said, Katie smiling at the sight behind them. As the rest of the rangers turned around, they could see the violet eyed figure of Dorlinda brushing his coat off. "There is something in this world that can fight them off. And, if you still feel that you can call yourselves rangers, then you'll go and get them."

"Excuse me?" Duo asked. "I'm not about to quit on this region."

"Me neither," Xavier said. "What are you implying."

"It's not important," Katie insisted, looking at Dorlinda. "You need to help us find these new powers. We will get them, and we'll stop the Coppingers from opening the Genesis Book."

"Excellent," Dorlinda said, looking around at Luke. At Nahir and at Ryan. "Luke. Nahir. Person whose name I don't know."

"I'm Ryan," Ryan replied, holding out his hand. "And you are?"

"Dorlinda," he said, shaking it while firmly flashing a grin at the trainer. "I'm Dorlinda. Lord of Time."

"What does that mean?" Ryan wondered.

"I can travel through time," he replied. "Any point in history, I can go there and bring back souvenirs."

"Yeah, right," Ryan said. "How does that even..."

"Millenia ago, his people were infused with the essence of Dialga," Nahir said. "Trust us, we were there."

"Prove it," Ryan insisted. "If you can..."

"Excuse me one moment," Dorlinda replied, shrugging his shoulders as he stood back. "Hold on to your hats. You want me to pull something spectacular out of thin air?"

"Do it," Ryan said, seconds before the Lord of Time vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You do know you're going to look a moron now," Duo said, before another puff of smoke erupted out of the ground and Dorlinda appeared again. This time with another person by his side. One who had collapsed from the impact of travelling through time.

"Holy crap, is that who I think it is?" Katie asked, as the red headed figure straightened himself up. Dusting his long cape-like black coat off, groaning in pain. A Dragon Fang on a chain around his neck, the black suit and silver shirt gleaming with sweat.

"What's going on?" he wondered, blinking up at the powerless rangers. "Where am I?"

"It's Lance!" Xavier said, shocked. "The Dragon Master! What's he doing here?"

* * *

**Coming soon! How about that.**


	49. Friends In Need: Part Two

Chapter Forty Nine. Friends In Need. Part Two.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_Suffering from strange dreams, Dorlinda was almost ready to wake from his hibernation. Meanwhile Errol appeared to the rangers, telling them that bad stuff was about to happen. As Dorlinda awoke, he was captured by Jyngella and some Misdrabeings and taken to the Skull Tower. Stealing some of his blood and infusing it into the body of a demon, Kable created Dark Dorlgia, an opponent that turned out to be incredibly powerful. As the demons unleashed their new warrior down onto Waterfall Shores, the rangers came to stop him. And failed miserably. Even Xavier's Battlizer wasn't enough to even harm the demon. Ripping a portal open around them, he forced the six SDI rangers inside. As they woke up later, Errol managed to tell them that they had been transported five hundred thousand years into the past and told them to find something called the Traore. But, he also told them that he was unable to help them. Meanwhile, the demons celebrated their victory. Only for the G-Force rangers to show up in the Aquabase eager to help..._

* * *

"Seems like we've been walking for hours," Luke muttered, the six powerless rangers still moving across the darkened plains. "How do we even know that we're going in the right direction."

"Guess we've just got to hope and pray," Danni commented. "I just hope there's nothing dangerous out there. Without our powers..."

"Well, like Errol said," Xavier remarked. "They won't exist for another five hundred thousand years, so... It's tough."

"I've still got my empathic abilities," Andrew offered. "I can feel your depression."

"Even when she's gnashing her teeth and swearing every twenty seconds," Nahir remarked. "That's brilliant."

"Guys, not the time for sarcasm," Katie said. "We need to keep on walking. Hopefully we'll find something eventually."

"We're not looking for a needle in a haystack," Luke said. "We're looking for a needle in a continent full of haystacks."

"It seems bad, okay," Xavier commented. "But, we need to find the Traore. Whatever it takes."

"Assuming that this Traore can take us back to the present day, we still need to work out a way to beat the unkillable demon," Nahir pointed out. "The one that doesn't seem to know Darkia was destroyed."

"What was that about, anyway?" Katie asked. "Seems slightly random."

"Yeah," Andrew said, sarcastically. "Darkia's back from the dead, he orchestrated this whole thing and now he's celebrating wildly."

"When you say it like that," Luke remarked, deadpan in his words. "It makes so much sense."

"Actually..." Katie asked. "Could that even be possible?"

"Anything's possible," Nahir commented, rolling her eyes. "Except this. We saw him blow up. No way he comes back from that."

"Didn't we also destroy Ramelow a while ago as well?" Danni asked. "That's not a great example."

"When did you destroy Ramelow?" Andrew wondered. "I don't remember that."

"Hey, we did have a life as rangers before you showed up," Luke commented. "So, what do you think this thing even looks like?"

"What, the Traore?" Xavier said. "Could be anything. Could be a blade of grass for all we know. Could be a rock..."

"If it's a blade of grass," Nahir remarked. "The needle in a haystack metaphor just went out of the window."

"Hey if you want to hide a tree, place it in a forest," Katie said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure we'll spot it when we see it."

"There's only so much blind optimism that we can take," Danni muttered.

"There is one thing that it could be," Andrew remarked, nonchalantly. "It could be a group of about twenty or thirty beings, all currently converging on us with a threatening demeanour."

"What!" Xavier exclaimed, instantly looking around the environment. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Andrew said. "I can just feel them."

Even as he finished speaking, the ground beneath them collapsed. Sending the six of them sprawling into a deep pit, stagnant water splashing up all over them.

"Well, this can't get worse," Nahir commented sarcastically, wriggling out from where Luke had landed on top of her.

Looking up, she let out a groan. Realising that she should have kept her mouth shut, mentally kicking herself. Stood over them, the beings that Andrew had sensed seconds earlier. Several humanoid creatures wearing thick brown hooded capes, and metal masks.

"You had to say it, huh?" Xavier said, raising his hands up. "We come in peace."

"Don't think they care," Luke remarked. Seconds before he was whacked in the face with a spear, knocking him out cold.

* * *

**Poké Rangers...**

_Poké Rangers Verger season logo appears at the top of the screen. Silhouettes of twelve rangers._

**Poké Rangers...**

_Map of Verger appears. Megazord outlines show up._

**Go...**

_Crane appears upon a streak of red light, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**It's time to meet...**

_Mitzi emerges upon a streak of green light, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**Some friends...**

_Duo emerges on a streak of blue light and gives a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami._

**From a different place...**

_Chip emerges on a streak of yellow light and rolls his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**Hook up against all odds...**

_Paige emerges on a streak of pink light, blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**And save this world...**

_Scott emerges on a streak of silver light, flashing a thumbs up. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**That's what we do...**

_Dorlinda, Errol and the Megazords appear. The Dialga Carrier rolls across the horizon._

**Because...**

_Xavier appears, looking puzzled as he does so. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI Ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**We are Poké Rangers...**

_Katie appears, smiling as she does so. Katie Myers. Blue SDI Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**We train to be the best...**

_Luke appears, shaking his head as he does so. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI Ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddx._

**We are Poké Rangers...**

_Danni appears, winking as she does so. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI Ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**We fight and we will be...**

_Nahir appears, waving as she does so. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**Victorious...**

_Andrew appears, looking confused as he does so. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Because...**

_Commander Bristow, Miranda and Dominic all appear._

**We are the Poké Rangers...**

_The Megazords appear in Waterfall Shores. The demons glare at them from atop a building._

**And we will win...**

Poké Rangers G-Force and SDI created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poké Rangers...**

* * *

"What?" Bristow asked, as he looked up at the six people in front of him. Stood in front of him, was a man with black hair and green eyes, wearing a black jacket and red vest. His black pants had red vertical stripes down the legs, while he completed his outfit with white sneakers. The woman next to him had fair skin, ginger hair and blue eyes, while wearing a black top with diagonal white stripes, blue slacks and green sneakers. Next to her was a younger man with lightly tanned skin, cropped white hair and brown eyes, who was wearing a blue opened shirt over a brown and white horizontally striped t-shirt with matching pants and brown shoes. Across from Duo was an older man with messy dark brown hair and grey eyes, who wore a white polo shirt, brown dress pants and black dress shoes, completed by a yellow waistcoat. The girl next to him had short strawberry blond hair with some pink stripes in it. Her eyes were hazel, and she had full lips. She was also wearing a white long sleeved shirt with twin pink stripes on the sleeves and a short blue jean skirt and white shoes. Finally, the last person in the group had silver hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a silver shirt open at the collar, along with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. "How did you even know to come here?"

"Errol told us that Verger might need our help again," Crane said. "But, he didn't go into details. I'm going up there after this to get him to spill the beans."

"I see," the Commander replied. "Well, it is appreciated. We have no idea where our rangers are, but your help can't be turned down in this emergency."

Taking another look at them, he wondered whether or not they had it in them. He'd seen Crane and Duo in action, previously. Both of them capable. But, the others...

"Are you sure you're all still battle ready?" he asked. "Because we have a high standard to maintain here. We have an elite fighting force..."

"Hey, it didn't take us this long to get rid of our enemies," Paige pointed out. "We don't have to help you, but we are."

"She's got a point," Chip said. "Look, we're all still fairly battle fit. We can tough it out with the best of them."

"We kicked the ass of a mutant several months ago," Scott said. "One who would have destroyed this region if it wasn't for us."

"Okay, okay," Bristow said. "Just get a medical test in the sick bay. So you can't sue us all if you get hurt."

"I thought you couldn't sue the military," Mitzi asked. "You can? That's awesome."

"Ah, Mitz..." Scott said. "You can't. He's joking."

"No, I'm not," Bristow replied, bluntly.

* * *

"They're rising!" Jyngella yelled, positively screaming in glee. "This is awesome."  
"Five of our more powerful demons," Joltara said, smiling. "You're right. This is a fantastic idea."  
"Firespeeder, Reliyte, Cryscaptor, Salormes and Celimoth," Kable remarked, as the five demons stood up. "This plan cannot fail. They'll wreak absolute havoc throughout the region."

Reliyte had the rock skinned body of a Relicanth, completed out by the armour in a similar style to an Omanyte's shell. Claws erupted out of the end of his arms, dripping with a strange dark blue liquid. At his face, only his Omanyte eyes and beard were visible underneath another shell-like helmet. Firespeeder had two white furred legs with hooves at the bottom, he wore a belt made of brown feathers. On his upper body, which had two arms ending in Fearow talonned hands, he had flames covering the entire area. Atop his neck, he had a typical Rapidash head, but with a Fearow beak instead of a horn. Celimoth had the tiny body of a Celebi, but with the huge wings and head of a Venomoth. As he fluttered his wings, several spores fell out of them, landing on the floor of the chamber. Cryscaptor was a Weavile demon whose black body was covered in Kakuna-style armour. The parts of his body that weren't covered in the armour had huge claw-like spikes erupting out of it. And finally, Salormes was a huge creature with a Salamence head, its body covered in thick grey scales, even though the ones on his stomach were white. He wore a golden belt and bangles, while his arms were those of a Garchomp. Completing the looks was a club-like tail behind him.

"We're back," Firespeeder said. "What joy."

"Using the power of time, I have brought you back from the dead," Dark Dorlgia said, narrowing his eyes at the five of them. "Now, are you ready to cause some carnage?"

"Carnage is my middle name," Salormes said, casually. "Whatever it is, we'll destroy it. Between the six of us, nothing can stand in our way."

"Excellent," Ramelow laughed. "This can't go wrong."

* * *

"So, have you found them?"

"Just for a note in the future, Crane," Errol said, glaring at the red G-Force ranger. "I don't find you even remotely intimidating."

"I'm not trying to be intimidating, I'm trying to find out where my friends are. Well, one friend. And five others I met once but barely know."

"Well you look like you're trying to do that," the Lord of Time said, folding his arms. "And I don't need to find them. I know where they are."

"Go and get them, then," Crane replied. "This region needs them."

"I can't interfere and get them out of there," Errol insisted. "It's not possible. If I head over to get them, then the whole universe could explode. And, I'm completely against that because I live in the universe."

"Go on, why could it explode?"

"I'll tell you shortly. Just to be on the safe side."

"How exactly are you keeping us on the safe side?" Crane asked, angrily, as Errol reached down behind a console to bring out something. Something that looked resembled a long thin strip of metal.

"Here," he said, bending it into a ring. "Put these around your wrists. They'll anchor you to this time period and prevent him from doing to you what he did to the others."

"I'll do that," Crane replied. "But, you better start talking soon."

"Oh, but of course," Errol said, a nervous smile on his face. "Of course we'll talk soon. Guarantee it."

Taking five more strips of metal, Crane took a step back away from the Lord of Time, a strange look in his eyes. Then, bringing up his morpher, he was gone in a burst of red energy.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Quit complaining," Nahir said, looking over at the waking green ranger. The six of them appeared to be in the middle of a small camp on the plains, sat close to a fire. Several tents surrounded them, the site completed by the beings that had captured them. All still wearing their masks and robes. "Just because you got knocked out cold, doesn't mean that you get to complain."

"What is this place?" Xavier asked, sitting up. Instantly seeing several spears brought up and aimed at his head. "Okay, sorry I asked."

"They're pretty pissed," Andrew commented. "Confused as to what we are."

"We mean you no harm," Katie insisted. "Come on! We're looking for the Traore."

At her words, the masked beings all stiffened up as one. Looking at each other in surprise.

"You think...?" one of them asked, in a female voice, looking at another one of them.

"It could be," the other masked figure replied in a voice that was familiar. "Forsythia, it could be true. Go and get Clarence out here."

"At once," she said. "He'll want to hear this."

As she vanished, Luke looked over to the other rangers, disbelief on his face.

"So, I was the only one who got knocked out? That's annoying."

"They must like you about as much as we do," Nahir quipped. "Good judges of character."

* * *

"Yeah, Errol wouldn't help us," Crane said, walking back into the main command deck of the Aquabase. "Either he can't, or he won't. Can't decide which."

"Useless piece of..." Paige muttered, over from where she was sat on a table. "Dorlinda would have helped us."

"Has anyone even seen Dorlinda lately?" Chip wondered. "Seems like he's been off the radar for a while."

"I heard something about a hibernation," Miranda offered, from where she was working away at a console. "But, apart from that..."

Standing up, she let out a little sigh of triumph.

"... Well, I've added your signatures to our arsenal of Zords if it's needed," she said. "I take it you..."

"That's not needed," Scott replied. "We've already got an arsenal of working Zords."

"Minus the Houndoom Zord," Duo pointed out. "We can't form the Ultrazord without it."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Mitzi said. "I heard about that. Well, I saw it on TV how it went on a rampage."

"That's got to suck for Danni," Paige remarked. "Not having that set of powers any more."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with the SDI powers," Dominic pointed out. "Those powers are awesome."

"If you say so," Duo replied. "Tried them once, I got tossed across a room."

"Ha," Chip laughed. "I'd have paid to see that."

"It wasn't that funny," Dominic remarked. "Not when he hit the wall anyway."

"A little morphing problem?" Scott asked. "Thought you were above all that, man."

"Oh ha ha, Scott," Duo said. "For your information, those powers were too strong for an ordinary human."

"I could have taken them," the silver G-Force ranger remarked, loftily.

"You couldn't even take your own powers without getting disorientated and attacking us all," Paige commented.

"That's a little unfair," Mitzi remarked. "Those powers obviously are strong. But..."

Interrupting the argument, the alarms started to erupt out around the Aquabase, causing them all to sit up and pay attention.

"Guess we're back in the saddle," Crane said. "Let's get going."

Heading towards the Defense Driver, the six of them brought their morphers up. Ready to activate them.

"Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic source! Steel Force!"

* * *

"Release them!"

Looking up, the six SDI rangers saw an unmasked man walking towards them. He was wearing similar robes as the others, but these were black and his face could be seen. He had long grey hair and black eyes, eyes that were focused on them.

"They mean no harm," he continued. "Reveal yourselves to them."

At his words, their captors began to remove their masks as one. Including...

"Dorlinda?" Danni asked, seeing the face of one of the men that had done so. "Is that..."

Running over, she looked grabbed his shoulder. Trying to get his attention, something which he finally gave to her.

"Do I know you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Back away from me, or..."

"Leave him alone!"

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Danni spun around. Looking into the face of a woman with dirty blond coloured hair and brown eyes. Her mouth curled into an expression of anger as she tried to pull the yellow ranger away. Despite this, Danni easily blocked the attempt, holding the woman's wrists to prevent her from doing so.

"Leave my partner alone," the woman snapped. "You..."

"Forsythia, please," Dorlinda said. "I'm sure that this is just a case of mistaken identity."

"Yeah, that's it," Danni replied. "Except, I know your name. You, I don't know."

"Aha," the old man said. "Just as it was written."

"Written?" Nahir asked. "What does that mean?"

"We need to talk," the old man continued. "My name is Clarence. Come to my tent in a few minutes. Young Errol will take you to our watering facilities if you require any refreshment."

"Young Errol?" Katie asked, a very familiar man coming over to them. "No way."

"Guess we know why he wouldn't come and get us," Andrew muttered. "Crossing his own time line, indeed."

"Anyone else noticed that the eyes are different?" Xavier wondered. "Seems slightly strange."

"Maybe this is before they got their powers," Nahir offered, as they started to follow their future friend. "I don't see them..."

"They look exactly the same though," Danni said. "Errol and Dorlinda..."

"He's my brother," Errol offered. "Although why you would think that we look alike is confusing to me."

"We're not talking about that," Luke said. "About something else."

"Immortal, remember?" Katie commented. "They don't age."

"Errol," Danni asked. "Whose that with Dorlinda? What's her deal?"

"That, my dear is Forsythia," Errol explained. "She and my brother... They're in love. She's the daughter of Clarence's son."

"She's never come up before," Xavier commented. "You'd have thought that she'd have been mentioned at some point."

"Maybe it was a painful breakup," Luke suggested. "Although, that water seems like a good thing right about now. Didn't realise how thirsty I was."

* * *

"Hey, ugly!"

Looking around to the challenge, Salormes and Reliyte saw the six G-Force rangers getting off their Patrollers. All of them wearing their ranger costumes. Crane was wearing a red and white ranger suit. The top part of the costume was mainly red, with white streaks across the arms. There was a white utility belt at the middle of the costume, which had a weapon holstered at the side. The pants part of the costume was also red, but minus the stripes, and there was a pair of white boots at the base. The helmet was red, with a black visor, that was shaped like a flame. It also had a horn on the forehead of it, and the mouthpiece was also white.

Mitzi's costume was dark green, with lighter green streaks across the arms. Her utility belt was white, and had a G-Force Blaster holstered at the side. The bottom part of the costume tapered out into a skirt, before revealing that the rest of the main costume was the same dark green colour as the top part. She had white boots. Her helmet was green, although the top part was white to resemble the hair of a Roserade. The mouthpiece was also white, but the visor was black, and shaped like the mouth of a Roserade.

Duo's ranger suit was dark blue with cream stripes on the arms. He had the same belt and boots as the others. The lower part of his costume was the same dark blue colour. His helmet had a black visor shaped like the mouth of a Lapras, with a white mouthpiece and also a horn similar to the one on a Lapras' head.

Chip's ranger suit was yellow, with blue streaks across the arms. His utility belt was white, as well as having a G-Force Blaster holstered at the side. The bottom part of the costume was also yellow, and the boots were white. His helmet was also yellow, and had a black visor shaped like the jaws of a Manectric. The mouthpiece was white, and there was a small bump on the top of the helmet that was shaped like the top of a Manectric's head.

Next to him, Paige's costume was dark pink with shades of lighter pink on the arms. The lower part was also a dark pink, although the hem of her skirt was a light pink. The belt and boots were the same colour. Her pink helmet's visor was the shape of a Clefables mouth, and she had the curly quiff of the Fairy Pokemon atop her helmet, as well as the white mouthpiece.

Finally, Scott was wearing a silver coloured uniform. His utility belt, boots, holster and gloves were the same white colour as the other rangers. His helmet was silver with a black visor, the same shape as the cross on the face of a Metagross while four ridges emerged up across the top surface.

"What the...?" Salormes exclaimed. "I thought Dark Dorlgia claimed he'd got rid of the rangers!"

"Not us!" Duo yelled. "And, you're going down!"

"Attack!" Mitzi shouted, the six of them charging towards the two demons.

Going for Reliyte, Chip, Duo and Mitzi brought out their weapons, ready to attack him.

"Roserade Plant Scythes!" the green ranger yelled, bringing out a pair of green and white scythes, one in each hand.

"Lapras Jet Cannon!" Duo shouted, his blue Lapras-shaped Cannon appearing in his hands.

"Manectric Thunder Lance!" Chip ordered, a long yellow lance with a Manectric face at the end appearing in his grasp.

First, Mitzi went in to strike, swinging the pair of green scythes at the demon who blocked them with his arm. Staggering back from the force, he had to duck under a swipe from Chip's Lance, a blast of electricity sailing over his head. As he moved away from the two of them, a powerful blast of water struck him in the lower back. Throwing him forward, only stopped as Chip caught him in the stomach with his weapon.

* * *

Across from them, Crane, Paige and Scott had gone to take on Salormes. All of them in the process of bringing out their own weapons.

"Rapidash Horn Sabre!" Crane shouted, bringing out his sword, the blade resembling the horn of a Rapidash.

"Clefable Metronome Daggers!" Paige yelled, a pair of pink daggers appearing within her gloved hands. "Now!"

"Metagross Steel Hammer!" Scott roared, as the giant silver weapon materialised in his grasp. The business end shaped like a Metagross leg.

Growling in anger, Salormes unleashed a Dragonbreath attack towards Paige and Crane. The attack forcing them back, leaving Scott to come charging in and hit him in the side with the oversized weapon. This time, he let out a groan of pain, sinking to one knee. Quickly moving, despite his discomfort, he managed to throw a Dragon Claw in the direction of the silver ranger who dodged. Recovered from the earlier attack, the red and pink G-Force rangers came charging in, both swinging their weapons. As the strikes hit him, Salormes let out a howl of pain, backing away.

"We better retreat," Reliyte muttered, the two of them ending up back to back. "Dorlgia's going to pay for this."

With those words still heavy in the air, the two of them vanished away out of view.

"That was easy," Chip commented. "Was I the only one who was expecting more of a challenge?"

* * *

Walking into Clarence's tent, the first thing the six powerless rangers saw was one of the men of the tribe on a prayer mat, bowed before a miniature statue of Dialga.

"Excuse him," Clarence said. "That is my son, Karim. So, my name is Clarence Ben Al-Zan. Welcome to the current home of our tribe. We are the Traore."

"We pray to you so that our enemies be extinguished," Karim said, still praying to the statue of Dialga. "Listen to our words. We implore you. Give us your power! Please!"

"So, you worship Dialga?" Katie asked. "Cool."

"We merely offer our support to that legendary being," Clarence replied. "In hope that he will listen and offer us a way out of our life in return."

"I see," Xavier said. "What does this have to do with us?"

"And, so it is written," Karim said, getting to his feet. "When six strangers appear to the Traore, Dialga's grace is close at hand."

"There's six of us," Nahir said. "So, you think that...?"

"Everyone's already worked that out, moron," Luke muttered. "No need to repeat it again."

Ignoring the dirty look she had thrown to him, he focused back on what Clarence was saying.

"What sort of divine purpose sent you here?" Clarence had said, looking at Xavier, Katie and Andrew in hope.

"Actually, it couldn't be further away from that," Andrew said. "It was..."

"We just woke up here," Katie offered, butting into what he was saying. "Strange and all, but what can you do? It could have been the work of your lord, but..."

"The Lord of Time," Karim said. "He's coming. He's coming closer to us. Soon, we'll be under his protection. If the prophecy is right."

"Well, that's asking a lot," Danni muttered. "How often do they come true."

* * *

"What are you doing back?" Dark Dorlgia demanded, as Salormes and Reliyte reappeared in the chamber at the top of the Skull Tower. "You should be out smashing things."

"Well, we would have been if you'd told us the truth," Salormes snapped. "You told us that there were no rangers."

"There aren't any rangers," Dark Dorlgia replied. "I banished them to a place of no return."

"Well, we were just attacked by them," Reliyte said. "Want to explain."

Even as he said the words, Darkia let out a roar of frustration, followed by throwing several kicks against the throne.

"Don't defile my... I mean my mothers throne," Jyngella said, shocked. "Wait until I tell her about it. She might even demote you..."

"Not them!" he groaned. "G-Force!"

"G-Force?" Joltara asked. "I thought that..."

"They're here," Darkia said. "It appears that they've taken up the reigns of protecting this region again."

"What do we do?" Salormes asked.

"You," Darkia replied. "Do nothing. Dark Dorlgia is going to remedy this situation."

"I am?" the demon asked, before recovering. "I mean, I am."

The next sound they heard was that of Dorlinda laughing over in the corner.

"You never can catch a break, huh?" he asked. "You really are pathetic. You get rid of one problem, only to have it replaced by an even bigger problem."

"I'll just throw them through a portal again," Dark Dorlgia replied, shooting a scornful look at the Lord of Time. "Once they're gone, we can do away with you as well."

* * *

"Assuming that this prophecy is right," Xavier said. "How long do you think we can give it? We can't stay here forever. We need to get back to our regular time and deal with the demons."

"Didn't Errol say something about a temple?" Danni asked. "Maybe..."

"It could take years for Dialga to appear here," Katie offered. "If we're even the six that the prophecy talks about. We don't have years."

"We found the Traore," Nahir said. "I also remember something about a temple. We need to go there right now."

"Which temple?" Andrew asked. "There might not..."

"Place like this is just littered with buildings," Luke said, sarcastically. "This is easier to find that a needle in a haystack. If only we had..."

"Well, we don't," Xavier remarked. "So, don't say it."

"Let's ask Clarence about the temple," Katie said. "Or, someone in his family."

"That seems like a plan," Danni remarked. "Let's go for it."

"We'll wait here," Xavier said. "No point us all going."

* * *

"Hmmm," Clarence said, stroking his chin as he looked at the two female rangers. "A temple you say."  
"Possibly something where you worship the Lord of Time," Katie offered.

"A temple," Clarence repeated. "There is one. About a days walk from here. We can go out there and see what's going on."

"So, you're telling us to go to the temple," Errol confirmed, watching on from where he was leaning against the side of the tent. "I'll get everyone packed up and ready to go in a few hours."

"Excellent, Young Errol," Clarence said. "But, I'll go ahead with them. The rest of you follow when you can. I get the feeling that our guests are in something of a hurry."

"Well..." Danni said. "If it's an inconvenience for you, then we can wait."

"No no," Karim offered. "This is something that out race has been waiting for in their five and a bit million years of existence. From our humble origins to what we are now, it has been embedded into our systems. Our evolution has been a very very slow process."

"Errr... Okay," Katie said, backing away. "We'll let the others know and get ready to leave."

"I'll catch up with you at some point," Danni remarked. "I just need to do something before I go."

Shrugging her shoulders, Katie turned around and headed out of the tent. Pausing to look at Errol, grinning at him.

"You might want to remember this," she replied. "Don't forget it."

"Why?" he wondered. "You said it to Clarence. Not me."

"One day," she smiled. "You'll be recounting this tale to someone. And it'll be important."

* * *

"So, there are revived demons on the loose?" Bristow asked. "This complicates things. If they attack together, there's no way that you'd be able to take them all."

"Well, we have to hope that they'll keeping doing it two or three at a time," Mitzi said. "If they're anything like the mutants we fought, then they'll probably not be so smart."

"Never make the assumption that the enemies are dumb," Miranda commented. "That's a recipe for disaster. Sure ninety nine percent of them might be, but one will eventually turn out to be smarter than you give them credit. And that's when you fall down."

As she finished speaking, the alarms started to ring out again. Pictures of Dark Dorlgia appearing on the monitors all around the main command deck.

"Guess we're needed again," Duo said. "No rest for the wicked."

"Some people might say that," Paige muttered. "About you. A certain former black ranger."

"Hey!" Duo protested. "Something you want to..."

"That was a low thing to do," the pink ranger said. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Not the time," Crane said. "Let's go and take this thing down."

"Be careful," Dominic warned. "That demon is powerful."

* * *

"Hey."

Speaking out to the figure in front of her, Danni paused for a moment. Until Forsythia brought her head up to look her in the eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked, still slightly snappily. "Come on, I don't have all..."

"Look, I just wanted to apologise about what happened earlier. It was a mistake, I thought I knew him, but he's not who I thought he was."

"Go on," Forsythia said, her hardened expression softening towards the yellow ranger. "I'm listening."

"Well, that was more or less it," Danni said, quietly. "But... Where I come from, there is someone who I know. Someone who looks a lot like Dorlinda. It's just a coincidence that they both happen to have the same name. Life's like that."

"Indeed it is," Forsythia commented. "Indeed it is."

"But, I'm sorry about that unfortunate incident before," Danni continued. "Misunderstanding and all."

"It's okay," she replied. "I suppose I did overreact. I accept your apology. And I hope that you help us find what we are looking for."

"What are you looking for, anyway?" Danni asked. "What is it that you want to find?"

"A better life," Forsythia replied. "Being nomadic isn't all it looks to be cracked up to be. We want to be away from this. In a better time, a better place. is that so much to ask for?"

"No, not really," the yellow ranger said, before smiling at her. "Just between you and me. I think it's going to come for you. I can almost guarantee it."

"Because you've seen the future?"

"Yeah, why not."

* * *

"Aha!" Dark Dialga exclaimed, seeing the six motorcycles charging towards him. Seeing the six morphed rangers on the back of each vehicle. "Just in time. Once they're out of here, I can go back to doing that I was doing, before..."

"Freeze, demon!" Crane said, getting off his Patroller. "Give those rangers back now, and we might give you a few moments to pray before we destroy you."

"Yeah, I'm going to pass," Dark Dorlgia replied, the source of black energy starting to crackle out from his hands. "You want to see them that much, you can join them."

Hurling the energy up into the air, a rip in reality again erupted out of his attack, trying to suck the G-Force rangers inside. An attack that instantly failed, much to the surprise of the demon.

"What?" he exclaimed. "You should be gone right now."

"Yeah, a friend of ours thought that you might try that cheap trick again," Paige taunted. "So, now what are you going to do?"

"This!" the demon replied, bending over and powerfully striking the ground with his iron fist. The powerful shock wave knocking them completely to the ground, the time allowing him to vanish away in a burst of light.

"Man he didn't stick around long, did he?" Chip said. "I was just about ready to kick his ass. Take part in it, anyway."

"Wonder where he went," Scott muttered, stroking at the chin area of his helmet. "That was pointless."

"Either way, Errol's strips of metal did their job," Mitzi said. "Remind me to send him a fruit basket."

"I might just let him off for not telling us the whole truth," Duo commented. "I can't be the only one whose glad that we're not going back in time."

"Anyway, let's get back to the Aquabase and wait for the next time," Crane said. "Seems about our only option at the moment."

* * *

"Here we are," Clarence announced, the seven of them walking towards a large stone structure up ahead. "The Shrine of Time. It is inside the Temple of Dialga. It is many years since I was last here."

"Maybe you should have come back earlier," Luke suggested. "That shows a lack of dedication. Maybe he's annoyed with you."

"I don't believe in conjecture," Clarence replied. "Whatever happens, happens. And usually for a reason."

"Isn't that conjecture in itself?" Nahir asked. "Seems like it."

"Let's get in there and see it we can find anything," Andrew suggested. "That seems about all we can do at the moment."

"I shall wait here," Clarence said. "My people are approaching. I refuse to enter the temple until they are all here. All or nothing."

"We'll go ahead and get in there then," Xavier replied, as the six of them started to walk again. Heading towards the temple.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Darkia demanded, as Dark Dorlgia reappeared in the chamber at the top of the Skull Tower. "You were supposed to destroy them. Not knock them over and run."

"Actually, you told me to do to them what I did to the other rangers," the demon replied. "And, I tried to do that. But, something was wrong. I couldn't do it. Something's anchoring them to this time period."

"Ha!" Dorlinda laughed. "Seems like nothing's going right for you."

"Quiet you," Jyngella snapped. "Why are we keeping this fool alive?"

"Because he may still be useful," Darkia replied. "Don't question my orders if you wish to stay here."

"I have a new plan," Dark Dorlgia offered. "One that can't fail. Trust me, this is an excellent idea."

"I'll take your word for it," Joltara muttered. "Until I've seen it in action."

* * *

"Think anyone's home?" Katie asked as she watched Xavier and Andrew shoved the heavy stone doors to the temple open, letting the light flood inside the dark building.

"If they are, they're probably well preserved," Danni quipped. "Maybe."

Walking inside, the light at the door their only way of seeing what was happening, they saw the Shrine of Time up ahead. A pair of ledges against the wall on either side, one bottle on each. As they started to look around, Luke let out a sigh of exasperation.

"How much time do you think has passed in the future?" he asked. "You think that demon's destroyed everything while we've been gone?"

"I'm sure that the Commander and Miranda came up with something," Nahir said. "Maybe they got some help from somewhere."

"Space Rangers?" Andrew wondered. "Maybe."

"I don't think so," Xavier commented. "There are other rangers in Verger."

As Danni let out an angry little snort over something, Andrew stepped over to the shrine, placing his hands on the structure. Examining it thoroughly with his empathic abilities, a light blue shining hue passing across his skin as he did so.

"Clarence will be annoyed if you break it," Luke pointed out, Andrew turning around to shoot him a dirty look.

"I'm trying to concentrate," he said, softly. "I'm getting something. Something... Something... Something..."

"This is getting annoying," Nahir muttered, walking over and picking a bottle up. "Hey, Luke. Bet you won't drink what's in here."

"Of course I'm not going to drink it," he replied. "Do I look like a moron?"

"Do you want me to answer that question?"

"I asked it, didn't I?"

"Okay, I've got it," Andrew said, stepping away from the shrine. "Still awesome. I know what we're meant to do now."

"Good job," Xavier replied, looking around to see what was going on outside the temple. "Because they're here."

"You think it's their destiny?" Danni asked. "All to become Lord's of Time?"

"Dorlinda and Errol do," Luke pointed out. "So..."

"Let's go and find out," Katie said, interrupting him as the six of them started to leave. "Only one way that it's going to happen."

* * *

"Something isn't right here," Bristow remarked. "Why would Dark Dorlgia make that attack and then leave? If he wanted to, he could have tried to attack you further."

"Maybe he has a great survival instinct," Duo quipped. "Seems about right."

"Commander!" Miranda said, suddenly sitting up straight in her seat, a look of worry on her face. "We're getting a transmission from a non human origin."

"Put it on screen," Bristow ordered, narrowing his eyes. "Let's see whatever it has to say."

As a video image of Darkia appeared up on screen, every single person present let out a gasp of surprise. Crane, Duo and the SDI staff because they had known him to be destroyed. Chip, Mitzi, Paige and Scott because they hadn't known he was involved.

"Yes, I'm alive," he replied. "You failed to destroy me, SDI. Just as those bunch of morons posing as G-Force failed to."

At these words, both Chip and Scott let out scowls at the screen. Actions that were ignored by the mutant on screen.

"But, now it's time for a final chance at completing your goal. In one hour, I will be in the grass fields outside Waterfall Shores. Come find us, if you dare!"

With those words still heavy in the atmosphere of the Aquabase, he rang off. Leaving everyone looking at each other in surprise and shock.

"Well," Mitzi said, rolling her eyes. "That's obviously a trap."

"So, what do we do?" Paige wondered. "Interesting dilemma."

"What are we going to do?" Scott replied. "There's only one thing to do."

"Spring the trap?" Duo asked, getting a nod in reply from the silver ranger.

"Let's go for it," Crane said. "When it's time, anyway."

* * *

"What do you have?" Clarence asked, stood at the head of the Traore clan. Looking at the six rangers exiting the temple. "Can you help us achieve what we wish to do?"

"I can," Andrew said, stepping forward. Above them, the skies had turned black, rain was starting to fall all around them. "I can do this. Well, we all can."

"All of us?" Xavier asked, surprised. "That's... different."

"We need to find a marking on the ground!" the gold ranger yelled, the precipitation starting to get heavier. "Like a triangle marked with Dialga's crest or something."

For the next few seconds, the six of them fanned out across the area outside the temple, until Danni let out a shout.

"I've got it!" she yelled. "It's here."

Dropping to her knees, pulling away the grass while the other rangers got there, the piece of ground under the grass quickly started to appear more in view.. Looking to be made of pure diamond, it had the head of the legendary Pokémon engraved deep into the material. Much to the relief of Andrew, who stepped into the middle of it.

"I need everyone to form a circle around me!" he yelled. "No time to be self conscious, just form a circle."

At his orders, both the rangers and the Traore did that, linking their hands together in one giant round shape. Andrew speaking out to guide them through the next part.

"Right!" he yelled. "Just think about Dialga. Think about how much you want to see him, think about what he means to you."

"Oh!" Danni said, a look of understanding passing across her face as she saw Andrew's skin start to glow with a faint hue of blue energy. "Now, I get it."

"What's happening?" Xavier wondered. "What's...?"

"I think that Andrew's using his empathic ability to turn himself into a conduit," Katie said, also getting it. "Our thoughts are passing through him..."

As what they were doing continued to happen, the darkened skies started to open up above them.

"... Doing that, I'd guess," Luke remarked, as a hugely powerful roar erupted out of the hole in the sky.

"That can't be good," Xavier yelled, blue lightning starting to crackle around the hole. Giant shadows starting to pass across the grassy ground a few feet away from them. "Normally, it wouldn't be."

"Dialga won't harm us!" Clarence roared, seeing the looks of discomfort on the faces of several of the Traore. "Just keep focusing on it. If we don't then all that we have hoped for..."

Again, the speech of the leader of the Traore was cut off by the roar echoing through the rip in the sky, a burst of dark blue energy torpedoing down into the grass. As the light erupted out in all directions, temporarily blinding everyone present, another roar rang out all around the area.

Finally as the light faded away, the people present could see...

"Holy crap!" Katie shouted. "It's Dialga."

Looking down at the Traore, the legendary Pokémon let out a frenzied roar of emotion. Karim stepping forward to glance at the huge being in front of them.

"You heard our prayers!" he said, dropping to his knees. "Thank you!"

"Back away, son," Clarence ordered. "I'll speak to him."

Getting to his feet, shooting an annoyed glance at his father, Karim did so. Clarence replacing him in front of the legendary Pokémon seconds later.

"Our lord," he said, dropping to his knees. "Throughout our existence, we have prayed to you. Looked to you for guidance. We are in danger of dying out..."

"That's news to us," Luke muttered.

"... For various reasons. We ask for your help to save our lives. Save our existence from becoming just a thing that nobody remembers. Please! We beg of you, Lord Dialga."

For a moment, the Pokémon just looked at them. Thinking it through, eyeing them all up like they were food. And then...

_"Do not think that I have not noticed your calls for help," _he said, the deep voice all in their heads. _"I listen, every single day. It's quite soothing when I'm trying to sleep. I'm in quite a good mood so I will grant you your request."_

As he finished speaking, cheers rang out around the area. Something that caused the legendary Pokémon to narrow its eyes.

_"But, do not think that there will not be a price for this. I can make you all immortal, capable of travelling to any point throughout history. But, there will be rules. Rules and conditions to be followed."_

"Of course," Clarence said, a huge grin passing across his face. "Thank you!"

_"Rule number one. Never cross your own time line. Not at all. If two of you exist in the same period of time, it would create a paradox and the universe will implode to try and rectify it."_

"That explains a lot," Xavier remarked, quietly. "Like why Errol couldn't come and get us."

_"Rule number two. You will never age, but each and every one of you has a pre-determined time when you will die. A time that will creep up on you when you least expect it. Remember, you are immortal. Not eternal."_

"Hmmm..." Danni mused, looking over at where Forsythia was stood. "I wonder if..."

_"Rule number three. Never try to save one of your own kind from death. You may have success in doing so, but your own life shall become forfeit if you do. My rules demand a death at that time. This one, I am flexible on though. If you wish to exchange your own life for that of one you love, then that is your choice."_

"That's got to suck," Katie commented. "Really really bad."

_"And finally," _Dialga finished. _"Not really a rule per se, but keep it in mind that your every action will have consequences. If you choose to interfere with the lives of future beings, make sure that you are prepared for where it takes you."_

"Well, Errol ignored that when you had the nosebleeds," Nahir remarked, looking over at Danni with a grin.

_"To help you with this, I grant you an increased intelligence as a bonus," _the legendary Pokémon said. _"Take it and use it well."_

"We will," Clarence said, still bowing to the creature. "I swear it to..."

_"You are the leader of these people, correct?" _Dialga asked, looking at the Traore leader. _"You speak for them."_

"Yes, that is correct."

_"There is a price that you will have to pay for your people to survive," _Dialga told him, a serious expression on his face. If that's what it was, nobody could quite tell. _"These rules need to be enforced. Your life belongs to me."_

"I..." Clarence said, suddenly shocked into silence. "If that is what it takes, then that is what shall have to happen. I will do whatever you ask."

_"You have been anointed as my conduit to reality. It will be your job to ensure that the large details in history happen as they were supposed to. As well as keeping your tribe in check. Much like you do now."_

"I see," Clarence replied, surprised at what he had been tasked to do. "So, I'm your conduit now?"

_"That is correct," _Dialga said. _"As you come to your new home, you will gain control over life and death. Of peace and of war. Of unity and of depression. This role is not one to be taken lightly."_

"I already said yes, didn't I?" Clarence asked. "Just give me a few seconds to say goodbye to my family."

_"What kind of being would I be if I didn't give you that?" _Dialga asked, a smile passing across the dark blue face. _"Anyway, I think you know what your first duty as my conduit will be."_

"I do indeed," Clarence said. "And, thanks again."

_"You're welcome. Now, let my power pass out into your veins! Now!"_

With that order, several powerfully bright beams of energy passed out of the gem in Dialga's chest, sweeping across the relatively small area. As each one hit a member of the Traore in the stomach, they doubled over in pain for a few moments before straightening back up. One by one, each of their eyes turning the familiar violet colour.

_"Afraid I have to visibly mark you with the colour of my sister," _Dialga said, almost apologetically. _"I had to use some of her power as well, and it's an unfortunate side effect of the transformation. But, one that marks you as the Lords of Time. Congratulations. Conduit, once you have completed your first duty and righted what needs to be done, I will summon you. You have that time to enjoy your last moments."_

"Thank you, my lord," Clarence said, bowing. "I mean, my master."

As Dialga vanished, transporting his huge girth back through the hole in the sky, Luke let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That first task you need to do," he said. "It's to get us out of this time right, and back to where we belong."

"You had to say it first, didn't you," Nahir muttered.

"Well, I guess we know where the Lord's of Time came from," Luke muttered. "How about that."

"It'll be an interesting story to tell one day," Katie remarked. "That's for sure."

* * *

As the minutes passed, and Clarence finished talking to both Karim and Forsythia, he took a step back and looked to everyone.

"Listen everyone," he said, the expression on his face appearing to show that he was trying hard to keep back the emotion. "This is probably the last you'll see of me. But, I want you to know that it has been a pleasure to lead you all. Now, I have to move on to pastures new. My son, Karim Ben Al-Zan is now your patriarch. Follow his words and wisdom in the same way that you would mine."

With murmers of contention rising out around, Clarence reached down into his pocket and handed something to his son. With a few more words being exchanged, a handshake was given and the two of them parted ways. Smiling at each other.

As he came over, Danni spoke up, something clearly on her mind.

"What did you just give him?" she asked. "Your son."

"Oh, nothing important," Clarence replied. "Just five stones that have been in my family for generations. A ruby, an emerald, a sapphire, a diamond and a pearl. Sentimental value more than anything."

"Hmm..." the yellow ranger replied. "Interesting. Anyway..."

"I know you want to get home," Clarence said, smiling at her. "Even as we speak, Dialga's knowledge is starting to fill my head. I know why you need to get home, even where to send you. All I can say is that this isn't goodbye."

"Wait, what?" Xavier asked, surprised by what the future conduit had just said.

"Spoilers," he replied, grinning. "Anyway, join hands and I'll transport you out of here."

Quickly taking a hold of each other, the rangers watched as Clarence stepped forward and brought his hand up. Placing two fingers on Xavier's forehead, the six rangers instantly vanished out of view.

"Good luck, rangers," Clarence said softly, a lump forming in his throat. Something that he felt fade away as he vanished out of view.

* * *

"Okay, we're here," Chip summarised, as the Defense Driver pulled to a halt at the side of the road. Looking out to the sight of the fields all around them, Scott let out a whistle.

"He could be anywhere," he remarked. "This isn't going to be..."

"He's over there," Mitzi said, pointing over towards several shapes in the distance. "Let's go and make this quick. It's rude to keep them waiting."

Getting out of the jeep, the six unmorphed G-Force rangers began to take the relatively short walk across the field towards the waiting Darkia.

"You came," he remarked. "How... Foolish!"

As he finished speaking, Dark Dorlgia and the five demons he had brought back from the dead appeared from out of nowhere. Instantly shocking the rangers slightly.

"Guess it was a trap," Duo remarked. "Guess we sprung it."

"You're all going down!" Cryscaptor snapped. "The six of you cannot beat us. You're hopelessly..."

Before he could finish telling them how they were outmatched, the skies opened up above them, a golden portal appearing out of nowhere. And falling out of the said portal, depositing on the grass in front of the G-Force rangers, were the SDI rangers. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Huh," Andrew remarked, looking up at the surroundings. "Good place to drop us off."

"What!" Dark Dorlgia yelled, still in shock at the sudden appearance of the six rangers. All of them back on their feet, glaring at him and the other demons. "How did you escape that... You shouldn't be here!"

"Yeah, well we are!" Xavier shouted. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"And this time, you're not just messing with six rangers," Duo said, glaring at Dark Dorlgia. "Now, you're messing with twelve of us."

"We have faced you before," Katie remarked, looking at the demons that were with Dark Dorlgia. Standing shoulder to shoulder, ready to battle. "And we'll destroy you again."

"I look forward to it," Reliyte snickered, waving at her.

"Ready to do this?" Crane asked, looking at the G-Force rangers. Pulling his sleeve back to reveal the morpher on his wrist.

"Oh yeah," Chip said. "It's time to rock and roll."

"And kick some ass," Scott remarked, wiping at a spot on his Beldum shaped morpher with his finger.

"Go... G-Force!" the five primary colour wearing rangers yelled, pushing the buttons to begin the transformation.

"Psychic source!" Scott shouted, activating his own morpher. "Steel Force!"

At the six commands, they began to transform into their ranger uniforms. Red, green, blue, yellow, pink and silver light shining across their bodies as they did so.

"Hmmm," Darkia said, not impressed by the sight.

"Now, it's our turn!" Xavier said, as the six SDI rangers took out their morphers. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SDI!" the six of them yelled. "Time to battle!"

Morphing into their SDI ranger suits, each of them let out their own indiviual sighs of relief.

"I'm never taking these powers for granted again," Katie remarked.

"I missed this," Nahir commented, reaching over to exchange a high five with Danni. "We're back in business now though."

"Oh yeah," Scott said. "You are. Now, shall we do this?"

"No time like the present," Luke remarked, folding his arms. "You're all going down!"

"Let's do it rangers!" Crane yelled as the two sets of forces rushed each other, determined to attack the other.

* * *

Coming to his two opponents first, Reliyte launched a stream of rocks at Katie. An attack that she barely dodged, before bringing out her Lugia Lancer. Rushing in to take a swipe at the creature, he let out a growl of pain as the weapon raked across his body, before trying to hit her with a Headbutt. As his head passed inches away from her upper body, Duo jumped in to grab him by the shoulder and hold him back. As he let out several complaints, Katie kicked him in the stomach, causing even more discomfort to the demon.

"I don't need the Battlizer to beat you this time," Katie said, jumping up and hitting him in the head with a spin kick. As the attack threw Reliyte back, she brought her Defense Blaster out and combined it with the Lugia Lancer. Meanwhile Duo brought out his Lapras Jet Cannon, the two of them levelling their weapons at the demon.

"Hasta la bye bye," Duo quipped, the twin blasts from the two weapons erupting out and crashing against Reliyte. Throwing him to the ground, he instantly exploded into thousands of pieces.

"Blue ranger power!" Katie said, reaching over to high five Duo. A gesture that he returned.

* * *

"Together again!" Chip quipped, weaving away from Cryscaptor to allow Danni to strike him in the back with her Lugia Lancer. As the demon roared in pain at her strike, he spun around and blasted a wave of snow and ice at her. With his back to Chip, the yellow G-Force ranger brought out the Manectric Thunder Lance and struck out. The blow digging deep past the armour to deal real damage to the soft body inside the hard Kakuna shell.

"Ouch!" Cryscaptor yelled, as Danni shook the ice off her uniform. Throwing herself up into the air, she hit him in the head with a kick, the blow sending him staggering back into Chip who punched him in the face. As he staggered back, Chip brought out his Thunder Lance again.

"Give me a boost," he urged, Danni nodding as she got his idea. Placing both hands out in front of her, he ran forward, using her to propel himself up into the air. Still staggering in pain, Cryscaptor looked up to see the yellow G-Force ranger heading towards him, the lance ready to impale.

"Double the pleasure, double the pain!" Chip yelled, his body covering itself in electricity. "Manectric Volt Tackle!"

Rushing forward at an even faster speed, Cryscaptor was dealt twin blows, the attack sending him down to the ground where he exploded.

"As someone once said," Danni laughed. "Yellow rangers are awesome."

* * *

Across from them, Luke and Mitzi were engaged in combat with Celimoth. Like most of the SDI rangers, Luke had his Lugia Lancer out and was slashing away at the demon. Every few occasions, he would spin it around to blow away any spores coming in his direction. As Celimoth threw out his wings, Luke was thrown backwards through the air, hitting the ground. Before the demon could advance on him, Mitzi leaped into the action, digging both of her Roserade Plant Scythes into his back.

"Ouch!" Celioth howled, as she tugged at the weapons in his back. Using the leverage to hurl him through the air.

"Nice attack," Luke remarked, combining his Lugia Lancer with his Defense Blaster. "I've got a better one."

"Oh, I've got more," Mitzi said, grinning under her helmet at him. Her body began to glow with a bright green light. "Shall we double team him?"

"Seems like a plan," Luke replied, pulling the trigger on his weapon. Sending several blasts of energy crashing towards Celimoth.

"Roserade Petal Dance!" Mitzi shouted, her glowing body unleashing several bursts of multicoloured leaves through the air towards the demon. The powerful strikes lacerating through his body, sending him toppling to the ground where he exploded into thousands of pieces.

"That showed him," Luke said. "Nice job."

* * *

Meanwhile, Paige and Nahir were battling against Firespeeder. The pink SDI ranger leaping up to kick him in the face, letting out a yell of anger as she did so.

"I still hate Rapidash," she shouted, watching him stagger back. "Take that!"

"Chill!" Paige remarked, kicking him in the back of the leg, watching him fall to his knees. "You just gotta..."

As his knees dug down into the ground, she spun around and hit him in the head with a roundhouse. A blow that knocked him onto his stomach. Springing up, his hooved feet hit Paige in the upper body, the powerful blow throwing her back through the air.

"I just can't stop seeing pink rangers wherever I go," Firespeeder complained. "First those other two, and now..."

Shutting him up completely, Nahir crashed her Lugia Lancer into his face. Sending him back away from her, she quickly brought up her Defense Blaster and combined the two weapons. As she fired several times into his body, he dropped to one knee, wounded by the blasts.

"Allow me!" Paige yelled, her body glowing with a bright pink light. "Clefable Double Edge attack!"

Throwing herself forward through the air, she crashed herself straight through the demon. The force from the powerful body blow more than enough to completely decimate him.

"Ah, it's good to be pink," Nahir said, high fiving her fellow pink ranger. "And there's one less thing that looks like a Rapidash in the world."

"That's irrational," Paige commented. "You're going to have to explain that away at some point."

* * *

"You can't stop me!" Salormes roared, as Andrew and Scott chased after him. Both with their individual weapons out in their hands. Scott with the Metagross Steel Hammer, Andrew with the Dragon Staff.

"Want to bet?" Andrew asked, throwing himself forward through the air. Striking the demon in the face with the weapon, Salormes threw his hand up to punch the gold ranger in the body.

"Not so fast!" Scott yelled, his body glowing with a silver light. "Well, not as fast as this, anyway. Metagross Bullet Punch attack!"

Hurling himself forward, he smashed a lightning fast silver strike into Salormes' face, the demon howling in complete agony.

"Earth Strike!" Andrew yelled, crashing his Dragon Staff down into the ground. The resulting shock wave enough to throw the demon up off his feet. As he woozily got back up, Scott came steaming in, hitting him with a flying kick that sent him back towards Andrew. An Andrew whose hands were starting to glow with golden flames.

"Time to unleash this!" he yelled. "Sacred Fire of Light!"

As Salormes staggered to a complete stop, his next sight was that of the burst of flames racing towards him. The pure heat energy completely obliterating him from existence, leaving just a pile of ashes where he had been stood.

"That was almost too easy," Scott remarked. "But, sweet trick."

"You shouldn't complain when they're easy," Andrew told him. "But, I kinda agree."

* * *

Finally, Crane and Xavier were battling against Dark Dorlgia. Having a modicum of success. Both of them attacking him with their weapons, Xavier with the Lugia Lancer, Crane with the Horn Sabre. As their blades bounced off his iron skin, his tail sweeping out to throw them back, Crane looked at his fellow red ranger.

"I've got a plan," he said. "But, only as a last resort."

"Let's do it," Xavier replied, throwing himself into a flying kick at the demon. Dark Dorlgia grabbing him out the air and throwing him back through the air. Next, Crane came rushing in, throwing a double roundhouse kick into the iron skinned demon. As Dark Dorlgia struck out with his tail, Crane dodged the attack and whacked his Horn Sabre against the appendage. A deafening clang ringing out, one coupled with the demons howl of pain.

"I think we should do it now!" Xavier yelled, picking himself. "We have to!"

"So, we're ready to do this?" Crane asked, plucking an amulet out of nowhere. Tensing his arm back, ready to throw it.

"You know it," Xavier replied. "Let's take him down."

"Fires of Time! Activate!"

"Satellite Ranger!"

As Crane hurled the amulet up into the air, flames erupted down out of it, completely covering him in their wake. As it faded away, a heavy silver trim ran up the legs, also wrapping around the tops of his boots. Also, running across his belt, making it a shiny silver colour. Next came the drastic changes to his upper body. Similar to the silver chest plate that ran across the front of a Dialga, a large hunk of silver armour passed across his shoulders and upper body. The gem in the middle of it burned with a furiously flashing red flame, the silver trim extending out across his arms as well. And, his visor turned a dark silvery-blue colour.

Then, high above them, the SDI Satellite began to whir into gear. Emitting a focused beam of data straight down into his morpher. And, it began to come into focus. Black and gold armour with red zig zags materialising over his body, covering his upper body, legs, gloves and boots. In the middle of his chest, an SDI logo appeared there in white, while the visor on his helmet turned from black to red and white. On his back, an armoured jet pack could be seen, while a pair of red, black, white and gold katana's appeared in his hands.

"It didn't work last time!" Dark Dorlgia roared, charging towards the two of them. "I'll rip the two of you to pieces."

"I've got your back!" Crane shouted, as Xavier burst forward on his jetpack. Slashing at the demons face with both swords, Dark Dorlgia howling in pain as the blades bit into his metal skin, leaving deep cuts there.

"My turn!" Crane yelled, punching the gem in the middle of his armour. With time slowing to a complete stop, he raced forward, slashing Dark Dorlgia in the chest. As time started up again, the demon staggered back, the wounds apparent on his armour.

"What happened?" Xavier asked, surprised at the sight. And why Crane had suddenly appeared to move twenty feet in a split second.

"Never mind," Crane replied. "Double strike?"

"That should do it," the red SDI ranger said, combining his two swords. "Satellite Overload!"

"Overheat Cannon!"

As Xavier spun the swords around, creating a virtual circle in the middle of the air, the gem in the middle of Crane's armour began to glow with fierce red flames. At the same time, Xavier unleashed a powerful blast of energy from the swords through the air, Crane unleashed a blisteringly powerful Overheat strike. The twin attacks racing through the air, hitting Dark Dorlgia in the stomach and throwing him back.

"That's got to have done it," Crane shouted, waiting for the smoke to clear.

Yet, as it did, the demon was slowly getting back to his feet. His chest blackened and burned, but he appeared unharmed otherwise.

"That all you got?" he asked, visibly elated at his survival against all odds.

* * *

"No!" Danni exclaimed. "That should have done it. That much power would have wiped out anything."

"Not me!" Dark Dorlgia said, grinning sweetly at the twelve rangers. "You can't take me. Nobody can take me."

As he finished speaking, a crackle of lightning rang out through the air, hitting the ground in front of him. The sudden burst of light temporarily blinding everyone.

For the second time in five hundred thousand years, the light cleared away to reveal the cause of the strike. And, the SDI rangers let out a gasp of shock.

"No way!" Xavier yelled.

Stood between them and Dark Dorlgia was Clarence.

"Well well well!"

Looking around, the rangers saw Darkia watching them, a restrained Dorlinda in front of him as a shield.

"Long time no see," Dorlinda remarked, grinning at the sight. "How've you been, Master Al-Zan?"

"Not bad," Clarence replied. "Just thought that I'd restore some natural order."

"I'll rip you to pieces," Dark Dorlgia roared. "You insignificant..."

Ignoring him, Clarence brought his fingers up in a gun shape and pointed them at the demon.

"Your molecular makeup is similar to his," he said, gesturing to Dorlinda. "Which means that I have power over you. You're not scared. But you should be."

"Bah," the demon replied. "Not impressed."  
Rolling his eyes, Clarence jerked his fingers up in a gun firing motion.

"Bang!" he yelled, a smirk on his face.

For a moment, nothing happened. Dark Dorlgia opened his mouth up to laugh, but no sound came out. He stood there, puzzled for a moment, before...

His body completely imploded in on itself, the demon being completely impaled on his own spikes. A solitary small explosion rang out, the demon's remains vanishing from view very quickly.

"I'm going to give you an option," Clarence said, not looking at Darkia or Dorlinda. "You can let him go. Or you can go the way of him. Your choice."

Throwing Dorlinda forward, much to the indignation of the Lord of Time, Darkia quickly vanished from view.

"Ha, I was bluffing," Clarence quipped, turning around to look at the rangers. "Nice to see you all again so soon. Especially you, Crane. Doesn't time fly?"

Clicking his fingers, the collar on Dorlinda's neck fell away. Leaving him free to get up.

"We'll meet again soon, rangers," Clarence said, backing away from them. "Some of you, anyway. Until then, adios."

Taking a bow, he vanished away on a pillar of lightning. Leaving everyone confused.

"When did you meet him?" Nahir asked, looking over at the red G-Force ranger. "What did he mean by what he said to you?"

"I have no idea," Crane replied. "Honest."

* * *

"Hey."

Looking up from where he was leaning against one of the consoles in the Time Hole, Dorlinda saw Danni walking into the room.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Sorry about the thing with the black ranger powers. I didn't know."

"That's not important," she said. "You remember what happened all those years ago? When you became what you are? Was that why you helped us out at all? Why you helped us stop Regli? Because we were the part of some much greater scheme?"

"That's more or less true," he replied. "But, that was mainly because I love my brother and wanted to help him. Something I suspect he reciprocated. He kept you safe, all to try and help me. Help you defeat that demon that used my DNA."

"It was a Regli situation, right?" Danni asked. "That's why we couldn't beat him. Your DNA made him impossible to beat?"

"Correct," he replied. "Although, not for Clarence apparently. Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come up here to check on the specifics of the past. And I'm sure that there's a better place you could be."  
"Yeah," she said. "Celebration in the Aquabase. You fancy coming?"

"Nah, I need to do stuff," he replied. "Six months out of the game, I need to catch up. Recover from my ordeal."

"Okay," she said, nodding in agreement. "You think we'll ever meet again?"

"I know we will," he replied. "It's a certainty."

Nodding again, she turned to leave, pausing at the exit as she did so.

"Dorlinda," she said. "What happened between you and Forsythia. You were..."

"She died," he replied, flatly. "2213 in Goldenrod City. It was a mugging. We'd been to the theatre for the evening and it happened on the way back to the hotel."

"I take it you didn't try to save her."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" he said, bitterly. "You heard Dialga's rules. What do you think?"

* * *

"This whole region owes you their gratitude," Bristow said, looking across the twelve rangers. "Not just for your past deeds, but for what you did today. You came out of semi retirement, risking your own health and safety in the process for a fight that wasn't your own."

"But, of course," Duo replied. "Would we do anything else?"

As he spoke, it was virtually impossible for anyone not to notice that he and Danni were stood as far away from each other as was physically possible.

"Besides," Mitzi commented. "We couldn't let you guys blunder through putting those demons down alone."

"Hah, you wish," Katie remarked. "We defeated them before. But, they were easier this time. We knew how to do it."

"I guess you'll be heading back to your own thing now, then?" Miranda asked. "Not sticking around to help out? We could use the extra hands."

"Ah, I need to head back to that villa full of supermodels," Duo said, to general applause from Luke and Scott. Ignoring the dirty looks that Paige, Danni, Mitzi, Nahir and Katie were throwing at him, he continued to grin inanely.

"But, seriously," Crane said. "You ever need any help, just let us know. We'll be there."  
"Not just for anything though," Scott remarked. "Not to change tyres on your jeep or anything like that."

"Actually, I think we might be able to take it from here," Danni replied. "This fight has been going on too long. It has to come to a head soon."

"Take all the good luck you want," Paige said. "I think you're going to need it."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**The point where Paige says that it didn't take this long for the G-Force rangers to beat their opponents is a reference to SDI being longer than G-Force.**

**This was longer than expected. If it had been shorter, I might have done a Megazord battle.**

**Anyway, I hope this clears up a lot of questions left unanswered in both this and G-Force. Mainly about the Lord's of Time.**

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Next chapter will probably be shorter. And also called Day Of The Puppet. It's the last piece of filler before the final plot line.**

**I tried to avoid filling it with time travel clichés though.**

**And I have missed those G-Force rangers. A lot. Nice to have them back all at once.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty, Day Of The Puppet, preview.**

**Miranda: Guess what?**

**Xavier: Demonic energy?**

**Miranda: Got it in one.**

**Xavier: I'll check it out.**

**?: Step into the light.**

**Xavier: Wait, what?**

**Andrew: No way!**

**Danni: It looks like Xavier.**

**Luke: Ha! Look at the little puppet man!**

**Xavier: Knock it off...**

* * *

**Coming soon. Oh yeah.**


	50. Day Of The Puppet

Chapter Fifty. Day Of The Puppet.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As the SDI rangers trawled their way through the plains of the past, they were captured by the very beings they sought to find. The Traore, a tribe containing Dorlinda and Errol before they knew the rangers. As they slowly managed to get on speaking terms with the tribe, they discovered that a prophecy had told of their arrival hundreds of years earlier. Meanwhile, back in the present day, the G-Force rangers showed up to help out the remnants of SDI against the revived demons summoned by Dark Dorlgia. Back in the past, Clarence Ben Al-Zan took the rangers to the Temple of Dialga where Andrew managed to work out what to do with his empathic abilities. Summoning the legendary Pokémon into the world, Clarence made a deal with the creature for a better life for his people. At the cost of his own freedom, he became the conduit for reality. His first act was to send the rangers back to the future. Back in the present, Darkia issued a challenge to the G-Force rangers to come and face him. Something that they did, only to be ambushed by the revived demons. Before it turned nasty, the SDI rangers appeared out of the past to help them out. Morphing, the twelve of them faced the demons, destroying them. Apart from Dark Dorlgia, who managed to resist both Crane and Xavier. As he taunted them, Clarence appeared out of nowhere, freeing Dorlinda from Darkia and defeating the almost invincible demon with a single move. Later, Danni asked Dorlinda abut the events in the past and all the rangers celebrated..._

* * *

"I can't believe Darkia's back," Xavier said, sadly. "I thought that I destroyed him. I know that I destroyed him. We destroyed him."

"He's a tricky mutant from the future, one who could have picked up any number of tricks from any part of his past life," Andrew remarked, the three rangers in their sleeping quarters. Although the lights were out, Luke was reading something by torchlight as they lay in their beds. "Don't take it so hard."

"I am though," the red ranger replied, clenching his fist in anger. "I think I should have done more to stop him. Maybe I could have done more to ensure that he stayed dead."

"Don't start this up again," Luke groaned. "Not more of your self imposed martyr crap. We've been through too much to hear it all."

"Well, you're showing some support at least," Andrew commented, sarcastically. "By the way, what are you reading? I'm picking up some very strange things from you. A mixture of..."

"Dude," Xavier asked. "Answer me honestly. Are you reading a skins magazine?"

"Nah, Harry Potter," Luke replied. "And it's boring the crap out of me. What's the hype?"

"It could be worse," Xavier said. "It could be Twilight."

"It could be what?" Andrew asked. "What's Twilight?"

"For the love of Arceus, don't ask," Luke replied. "At least this is well written. But still annoying."

"Hey, good distraction technique," Andrew commented. "Now Xavier has forgotten why he was angry."

"Well, I had," the red ranger said, gloomily. "Now, I'm just depressed again."

"Only one way to sort this out," Luke replied, sitting up and tossing the book to the ground. "Xavier, as much as it pains me to say this, you're our leader. And you're doing a great job. Some of the crap that we get each other into..."

"What, like going off on a rogue mission to save a bunch of Altaria Pokémorphs?" Xavier asked, grinning in the darkness. "Don't you mean some of the crap that you get us into?"

"If you like," Luke said, sounding annoyed. "Anyway, what I was saying was that you've done an okay job of pulling us through this fight. You're our leader and we respect you. Just a little. Keep heart with the task, because..."

"Yeah," the red ranger replied, getting out of bed. "You're not helping at all. I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe take a ride down to the ocean and see whats going on."

"It's the ocean," Luke said, shaking his head. "Not a whole lot's going to happen there."

"Either way, I'm still going."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Hmmmm..." Miranda said, looking at something on the computer. Rather than her normal clothes, she was wearing a sky blue dress and high heels. "Guess what?"

"What?" Dominic asked, walking over to where she was sat. He was wearing a suit, currently fixing up his tie. "What's going on?"

"Have a really wild guess," she continued, as Xavier walked onto the main command deck of the Aquabase, still yawning slightly.

"Demonic energy?" the red ranger asked. "That's what it usually is in this situation. Plus, you don't usually..."

"You got it in one," she said. "Up in the local factory district. Strange readings. The satellite just plucked them out nowhere."

"I'll check it out," Xavier replied. "If it's okay. It should be a quick in and out job. I'll go and see what it is, kick its ass and call for backup if I need it."

"Yeah sure, go for it," Dominic said. "If you think you can handle it."  
"How come you're wearing a suit, Dom?" Xavier wondered. "Little different from your normal attire."

"Yeah," he replied. "We've got a date tonight."

"Nice," Xavier said. "Have a good time."

"If you need any tech support while I'm gone," Miranda said, smiling at Dominic. "One of my staff will be behind the comms. Just ask them. I just need to tell them to get up here and we'll be ready to go."

"Excellent," Dominic said. "That's a great thing."

"I'll get over there and see what I can find then," the red ranger replied, walking over to the service elevator. "If anything. Might be a false alarm."

"How many of those have we ever had?" Dominic asked, rolling his eyes. "Ever?"

"First time for everything, man," Xavier replied. "Isn't there? Have a nice night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodbye Xavier," Miranda said, as the elevator started to take him up to the next level.

"Bye, Xavier," Dominic called.

* * *

"Hey there."

Removing a hand from the handlebars of the Assault Racer, Xavier heard a slightly familiar voice in his ear. One that he had heard around the Aquabase, yet just unable to put a name to the voice at the moment in time.

"Who is this?" the red ranger asked.

"Oh, this is Erek," the voice replied. "I'm doing night duty for Miranda while she's on her night off."

"Yeah, she said that someone would be filling in," Xavier said. "Everything okay?"

"Bit nervous," Erek answered. "But, yeah, I'm fine. So, you're investigating a source of demonic energy?"

"I am," Xavier replied. "Heading out to a storage facility in the factory district."

"Just give me a second to locate it..." Erek said, pausing towards the end of his sentence. "... Looking for it, looking for it..."

"So, how long you worked for SDI?"

"Ah, I've been here for a while," he replied, still sounding like he was searching for the file. "About a year. I helped design some of your weapons... And, I've got the file on the warehouse. Just came through. I'm now reading it..."

"What does it say?" Xavier asked, before the tech aide let out a yelp. "What's up now?"

"Well, that's not good," Erik remarked, gulping. "You might want to watch yourself, Xavier. I just looked into the records of the building. Over the past few days, employees have been coming down with strange symptoms. Illness, weight loss, loss of skin colour, change in appearance, loss of hair. There have been ten recorded cases, but nobody has any idea where it came from. They even called in a trained team to check if it was something radioactive."

"This makes me feel so much better," Xavier commented, sarcastically. "Couldn't have told me before I left."

"I only just clocked on," Erek protested. "Be fair..."

"Ah, I'm just messing with you," Xavier replied. "Nothing personal. It can't be helped. I'll just head in there, scout around to see what I can find and come back. No harm, no foul."

"See you soon," Erek said, ready to sever the connection. "I'll call back if I get anything."

"Bye," Xavier replied, hearing the line going dead. Putting his hand back on the controls of the Assault Racer, he began to quickly increase speed.

* * *

"Well, I don't know what you're expecting to find here," the security guard remarked, leading Xavier down one of the corridors. "Or even what you're looking for. We just package large boxes and packets.

"It is probably nothing," Xavier replied, taking his morpher out. Activating the scanning function of the device. "But, it's part of the job."

"Can't believe that you're here," the security guard continued. "Seen you on the TV all the time. Heh, those giant robots crack me up. Great TV show. I like the way that the makers make it seem so real. Especially when they film it. I thought they used toys to film the robot battles, but they... Hey, are we being filmed now?"

"It's not a TV show," Xavier said, slightly surprised by the remark. "It's all real. This place has almost been demolished several times."

"So..." the security guard replied, looking shocked. "I mean... Really? Are you sure? I thought you were an actor."

"Nah, not even close," the red ranger said. "Well, there was a thing once, but..."

Before he could finish explaining away the strange situations that he and the other rangers had gotten themselves into throughout the months, his morpher started to beep.

"I've got something," he said, punching the air. "Okay, get out of here and I'll let you know when it's safe to come back in here."

"Errr... I really shouldn't abandon my post," the guard replied. "It wouldn't be a good idea for me to do that."  
"Trust me, it's probably the best thing you can do right about now," Xavier said, gesturing for him to get back down the corridor. "I'll be fine."

Keeping both eyes on the other man, he watched him turn around and vanish out of view.

* * *

Tracking the signal through the corridors of the surprisingly large storage facility, Xavier kept his eyes on the morpher. Checking it for the strength, he quickly realised that he was close. Close enough to almost smell the demonic presence in the air.

"Where are you?" he asked, not really expecting to hear a reply from anything. His query more just an idle wondering than anything else.

"Help me."

Shocked by the sudden sound of the voice ringing out through his surroundings, Xavier took an involuntary step back.

"Hello?" he said, his question probing out into the slight darkness. "Where are you? Can you hear me?"

"Please, help me!" the voice repeated, sounding even more strained. "I need your help!"

Making up his mind, Xavier started to run towards the source of the demonic energy. Hoping that it wasn't too late for whatever was appealing for his help.

Rushing into the room, he instantly saw something up ahead of him. A large oval object giving off a strange light. Light that didn't seem to shine in the darkness, rather exist around it. Creating a strange phenomenon, something that he he couldn't have explained if he wanted to.

"Hello," he called. "Where are you? I'm here to help."

"Step into the light," the strange high voice said, its lilt persuading and coercing Xavier to keep moving. "Keep coming towards me. Come on. Touch me. Love the light."

"Wait, what?" the red ranger asked, the first rays of energy touching him. More of it quickly washing across him, the sudden sheer force more than enough to throw him back across the room. The sound of the laughing voice ringing out around the room as the oval object vanished.

* * *

It was roughly about half an hour later in the Aquabase, when Erek Young heard the sound of the comms system go off around him. Instantly answering it, he was greeted with the sound of Xavier's voice on the other end of the line.

"This is Xavier," the red ranger said, his voice sounding complete stunned and shocked by something that the lab technician couldn't put his finger on. "Are you there, Erek? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," he replied. "What's up?"

"Yeah, I've had a little problem," Xavier replied. "Any chance that you could send the other rangers over here. No questions asked?"

"Errr... Normally, I'd need a bit more than that to dispatch them to your location," Erek replied, shiftily. "What happened?"

"Damnit, it's not a normal situation!" Xavier shouted. "Send them over here. It's a fricking emergency."  
"Okay all right," Erek said, his voice grumpy. "No need to shout at me."

* * *

"What do you think happened?" Danni asked, as the five other rangers got out of the Defense Driver. Spotting a security guard sat outside the storage facility, eating a sandwich, Luke let out a laugh.

"And who says you can't get focused dedicated staff these days?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Seriously."

"Who says that?" Andrew wondered. Sounding genuinely interested with his question.

"Ah, my dad a couple of times," the green ranger replied. "But, mainly..."

"Excuse me," Katie called, walking over to the guard. "Have you let anyone else into the building. About this height..."

Raising her hand up a few inches above her head, she tried to gesture roughly how tall Xavier was, the guard nodding as he got it.

"... Black hair, blue eyes..." she continued, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, I let him in about an hour ago," he replied. "Seemed an interesting character. Shattered my whole illusion of you people. He hasn't come out, so I think he might still be in there."

"We okay to go in and drag his ass out?" Luke asked. "Waking us up..."

"You weren't asleep," Andrew pointed out, drawing an annoyed glance from his fellow ranger.

"... Well I could be not reading that book," he said, trying to recover some composure.

"Yeah, just don't steal anything," the guard replied. "Nothing important anyway. You're okay to steal from my co-workers."

"What a nice man," Nahir remarked, as he opened the door to let them inside the building. "Letting us steal from the people he works with."

* * *

"Okay," Danni reported, following her morpher. "According to this, there's demonic energy in the vicinity. But it's faint. Whatever gave it off might not be here anymore."

"So, where the heck is Xavier?" Nahir wondered. "You'd think if he was injured, he'd be calling out to us."

"Maybe he can't," Katie said. "Maybe he's cornered by a demon while injured."

"He was okay to scream at Erek," Andrew pointed out. "How hurt can he be?"

"Forget this," Katie replied, shaking her head. Bringing her right hand to her ear, activating the earpiece. "Xavier, where are you?"

For a moment, the line remained silent. Until...

"Just follow the demonic energy," the voice said, softly. "I'm in one of the storage rooms. One of the larger ones. Hurry up."

* * *

"This has to be the one," Luke said, taking a step back away from the door in front of them. "Just give me some room and I'll kick it open."

"I think it's unlocked," Nahir remarked, pushing against the frame of the door. Watching it slide open with ease, much to the chagrin of the green ranger.

"I get one chance to look like a kickass hero," he muttered. "While unmorphed anyway."

"Oh, quit complaining," Xavier's voice called out through the darkness. "It's all you ever do. Sometimes."

"That just makes no sense," Danni remarked.

"Yeah, well I'm feeling a little erratic right now," the red ranger continued. Walking into the room, the other five were unable to see him. All that remained in the poorly lit room was a few stacks of empty crates and some burn marks on the ground. The rest of it empty.

"Where are you?" Andrew asked. "And why does your aura seem different?"

"How does his aura seem different?" Nahir wondered. "Since you're obviously wanting us to ask."

"He doesn't have one," the gold ranger replied. Seeing the looks of surprise flicker across the faces of the other rangers. "What, I can't explain it either."

"Errr... Guys," Xavier's voice continued. "Something happened to me. Something strange. I'm about to come out. Just... Promise that you won't laugh. And I'm mainly directing that at Luke."  
"Why?" the green ranger asked. "Is it hilariously gross? Have you grown a third nostril?"

"I wish," Xavier replied, the five rangers hearing movement behind the crates. "Okay, I'm coming out. Just... Don't laugh."

Their attention fully focused on the crates, it didn't take long for their collective jaws to drop in shock.

"No way!" Andrew exclaimed, seeing the figure in front of them. "That is..."

"It looks like Xavier," Danni said. "But, it also looks like..."

"Ha!" Luke said, unable to stop smirking at the sight. "Look at the little puppet man!"

"Knock it off..." the two foot high felt figure replied. It was wearing smaller versions of Xavier's clothes, it even sort of looked like him. And, as it opened its mouth, Xavier's voice came out. There was even a miniature Pokéball morpher around the neck.

"Xavier?" Katie asked, also grinning. "You're... Cute. Really cute."

"I am also a fricking puppet!" he shouted. "For the love of Arceus, get some perspective. This is bad!"

Again, Luke let out a series of laughs, unable to stop. Even as the Xavier-puppet glared at him, it just seemed to make it worse for him.

"Glad you find this so funny, Luke," Xavier muttered, angrily. "You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"I promised nothing," the green ranger said, still laughing between his words. "Besides, this is the funniest thing I've ever seen. I could get hit by a car walking out of here and I'd die with a grin on my face."  
"Who needs a car?" Xavier asked. "I can arrange it right here right now if you want. As painful as possible."

"Heh, easy puppet boy," Luke quipped. "You don't want to bust some of your stitching. You wouldn't be able to hold a needle in those tiny little hands."

"Okay okay, calm down," Katie said, looking at Luke. If only to avoid letting Xavier see her grin. "We'll get you back to the Aquabase, see if Miranda can do anything for you."

"Gah, she's on a date," Xavier complained. "Honestly. She might be getting lucky and I'm made of felt. Plus, I think my nose comes off."

Again, Luke started to laugh. Completely ignoring the dirty look the puppet was giving him.

"Okay, so we'll just wait until the morning then," Nahir said, Xavier now glaring at her.

"Yeah, just grin and bear it," Luke said. "Although, can you make any other expression with that face. Heh."

"Luke, knock it off," Xavier ordered. "Or it's not going to end well for you."

"Seriously Luke," Danni said. "You'll hurt his little feelings."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Holy crap," Erek remarked. "Is that even possible?"

"No of course it's not possible, you moron!" Xavier snapped. "What's wrong with you?"

"That's a little unfair," Andrew commented. "I mean... How often do we see something like this?"

"I know I'm never going to forget it," Luke snickered, still smirking.

"Luke," Nahir said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Do you know what the most unattractive thing a guy can do is?"  
"Is this a rhetorical question?" the green ranger asked. "Break up with you half an hour after you've nearly died."  
"Luke," Danni said, glaring at him. "You're already annoying Xavier more than you should do. Don't even go there, because I will kick your ass."

"I was going to say snickering, but..." Nahir remarked. "But..."

"Ah Commander," Katie said, looking around to see Bristow walking into the room. "Good evening."

"What was the outcome of your earlier investigation?" he asked, striding over to the table where the puppet Xavier was stood. "The storage facility?"

"It could have been better," Xavier said. "Sir."

"Hey, where is Xavier?" Bristow asked, looking around to see where the voice had come from. Spotting the puppet almost immediately. "And, who left their puppet laid around here?"

Throwing his arm out to the left, he caught the puppet square on, sending the felt figure flying through the air.

"Yargh!" Xavier yelled, crashing into the wall. Groaning as he slid down to the ground, eventually coming to a halt on the floor of the Aquabase.

"Err... Dad," Andrew said. "That was Xavier. He kinda got hit with something and turned into a puppet."

"What?"

"Yeah that's why I said it could have been better," Xavier groaned, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Sorry about that," Bristow said. "Didn't realise."

"Ah, it's okay," Xavier replied. "Didn't hurt as much as I thought it would actually."

"Are you kidding?" Luke asked. "That was hilarious!"

* * *

"So, it appears that you no longer have any internal organs," Erek remarked, as the puppet Xavier walked out of the x-ray machine. "Just some sort of white fluff."

"Ah, crap," Xavier replied. "That's annoying. Is there anything you can do to try and change me back?"

"I don't think that there is," Erek said, shrugging. "I mean, I can't think of anything that might do the trick. We don't know what caused this..."

"It's demonic, take it from me," Xavier replied. "There was a large oval object in the room. I noticed it before I was knocked out. Light was coming out of it, but it was gone when I woke up like this."

"You could set the scanners to try and pick up the same energy readings as came from that facility earlier," Danni offered. "If it shows up again, we'll get find it, head over there and might be able to turn Xavier back."

Without hesitating, the puppet leaped across the room and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" he said. "That's the first good idea I've heard since I ended up like this."

"You don't think it might be because it takes a while to get down to you there?" Luke asked. "Shorty."

"Luke, you're really starting to grind my gears," Xavier warned. "Knock it off, or else."

"Aww, are you using your threatening puppet voice?" Luke asked. "Sorry, I can't quite hear you..."

"I'll go and set the scanners to search the region for that demonic energy," Erek said, walking out of the room. "Because..."

"Has anyone else noticed that Xavier seems to have become really irritable since he turned into a puppet?" Andrew asked. "Must be some sort of explanation for it. Like he has the emotional range of a living puppet. It didn't just affect his body, but also his mind."

"Well that's just stupid," the red ranger replied. "I mean, I don't feel any different..."

"Now that's not true," Luke commented. "You're made of felt. I bet that feels different to skin."

"Time to find out," Xavier snapped, hopping over to the green ranger. Jumping up to head height, punching him in the face. Something that seemed to startle him more than cause actual pain.

"Hey!" Luke complained. "The puppet hits. That's not fair."

As Xavier dropped to the ground, the green ranger brought his foot up and punted the puppet across the room. Bouncing up off the wall, Xavier flung himself through the air, hitting Luke in the face with a headbutt.

"Okay, now it's not funny," Luke said, grabbing the puppet up and whacking him against the wall a few times. "Bad puppet."

Wriggling free, Xavier landed back on the ground, his puppet face throwing a glare at the green ranger.

"Still, that didn't hurt at all," Luke replied. "Guess that you..."

Jumping up and hitting the green ranger with a spin kick, everyone was shocked to see Xavier's attack throw Luke back through the air, straight through one of the windows.

"Woah," Danni remarked, as they heard Luke groaning in pain on the other side. "That's one angry little puppet."

"Hey, you want some of this?" Xavier asked, glaring at her. "No more puppet jokes."

"That might have been an overreaction," Luke complained, getting up to his feet. "I mean, kicking me through a window. How is that justified? Really?"

"Are you okay, Luke?" Nahir asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, groaning. "Just might have a few minor bruises, cuts and broken bones."

"At least his mouth is still working," Xavier muttered. "How lucky are we?"

* * *

"Okay, so we have a track on the energy readings," Erek said, looking around to the rangers. "They appear to be in the back of a restaurant in downtown Waterfall Shores. They are strong enough to..."

"Well let's go then," Xavier said, bouncing up and down on the spot. "Kick whatever demon's ass we can find. I owe this thing an ass kicking. Whatever it is."

"Yeah, you can throw that through a window," Luke muttered. "Since that would be actually justified."

"Who threw who through a window?" Bristow demanded. "Because..."

"Anyway, let's get out of here," Xavier said, quickly. "I think we've got an appointment with a demon."

"I'll drive!" Katie offered. "Since..."

"Hey, that's my duty," Xavier protested. Before quickly realising why the other rangers were shooting pointed glances at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Luke said. "But..."

"Make another puppet joke and..."

"I was just going to say that we like being alive," the green ranger said. "And you wouldn't be able to see the road."

"Wow, that was remarkably pleasant from you," Nahir remarked. "I thought you were going to come out with something offensive."  
"Why do people constantly think that I'm going to do that?"

"Because nine times out of ten you do?" Andrew asked.

"Anyway!" Xavier said, gesturing them towards the Defense Driver. "Time to go."

* * *

"Hey Xavier," Luke asked, glancing over to where the puppet was sat on Nahir's lap. "Got to ask you, but..."

"I swear to Arceus I will throw you out of this moving vehicle if I have to," the puppet replied, grumpily. "Don't test me."

"Nah, I was just going to ask," Luke said. "Have you got like a puppet hole at your back? And if someone sticks their hand inside can they..."  
"Honestly, I haven't checked," Xavier replied, narrowing his eyes at his friend. "And if you try it, I'll hunt you down, beat you to death, kill your family, burn your house to the ground and eat all your friends."

"Wow, you've really got some issues," Danni called back from the shotgun position in the Defense Driver. "Either that, or you're in a bad mood."

"Really, why do you think I might be in a bad mood?" Xavier snapped. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Jokes on him," Luke remarked. "Most of my friends are also his. He'd be spiting himself."

"Calm down," Katie said. "We're almost here. Wade's Hoenn Cuisine."

"Yeah!" Xavier yelled. "Food from my home region. Pity I don't have a stomach. I know where I'm going after I get my body back."

"Hoenn food isn't that much different from anywhere else," Danni pointed out. "They just..."

"Anyway let's go!" the puppet said, jumping out of the jeep and heading towards the building. "I need to find that thing!"

"Excitable, isn't he?" Nahir commented. "We better follow him before some stray Growlithe decides to try and rip his head off."

Starting to follow the puppet across the sidewalk, the five of them were suddenly greeted with a shout. Looking around, they saw Ryan heading over to them, a grin on his face.

"Hey, guys," he said. "What's going on? You on SDI duty?"

"Yeah," Katie replied. "Big dangerous quest. Need to stop a great evil."

"Ah, business as usual," the wandering trainer remarked. "Well, good to see you all again. Thought I'd head back up here for a break in my badge collecting."

"That's why you've not been around as much lately, right?" Nahir asked. "Who are you again?"

"Hey, I'm not getting any newer over here," Xavier shouted. "Come on!"

"Are you taking orders from a puppet?" Ryan wondered. "Wow, crazy stuff. Anyway, I've got to get going. I was just out for a meal at this place..."

"Ryan," Luke said. "World might end!"

"Really?"

"Well, it might," the green ranger replied. "Probably not tonight, but it could do soon."

"I need to go call my mom then," the trainer said, turning to leave. Allowing the rangers to resume their quest, to continue following the small figure up ahead of them.

* * *

"Okay, following the scanner," Danni said, the rangers moving through the kitchen. She had her morpher out, Xavier hopping along a few feet in front of them. "We're following the readings... Following the..."  
"Argh!"

Looking up to the sound of the scream, the five rangers and the puppet began to run in its direction. Hoping that they weren't too late to try and save whoever had made the scream.

* * *

Charging into one of the apartments above the restaurant, Xavier let out a shout of triumph. All of them could see the large oval object up ahead of them, its light touching one of the waiters of the place. His hair falling out as it did so, a look of contorted pain on his face.

"Huh," the puppet remarked. "He loses his hair? I turned into a puppet? How is that fair?"

"That what did for you?" Katie asked, gesturing to the oval object.

"I don't see many other things that look like that around here," Xavier retorted, as he watched the other five rangers take out their morphers.

"Then, I guess we better do something about it quickly," Katie said. "Ready to do this?"

"Oh yeah!" Luke replied. "Property destruction!"

"Is that going to become your catchphrase?" Nahir wondered, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Probably not," he replied, as Katie shot a look at the two of them. "Oh, right."

"SDI!" the blue ranger yelled, the five of them activating their morphers. "Time to battle!"

Morphing into their ranger suits, Danni spoke up first.

"Let's see if it likes some blaster fire," she said. "That might be enough to do it."

"It does look like a giant egg," Andrew remarked. "Go for it, guys!"

"Defense Blasters!" Katie shouted, she, Luke, Nahir and Danni bringing out the weapons in question to fire at the object. Watching it instantly crack under their assault, light exploding out of it.

Wasting no time at all, Xavier flung himself towards the onrushing energy, feeling his smaller than normal body get thrown back the way he had come as the full force of the blast caught him. Crashing against the wall, he felt sudden shooting pains erupt up his body.

His human body, he quickly realised, patting himself down with relief and getting to his feet. Grinning at his fellow rangers.

"I'm back," he remarked. "Back to... Woah!"

Looking over to the egg, he saw that the energy had erupted out of one of the closer windows, forming into a cohesive shape outside the building.

"We should probably go and take care of that," he said, bringing out his morpher. "Right?"

"Good to have you back," Katie remarked. "Rather than the pissed off puppet."

"Glad to be back," he replied, before activating his morpher. "SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

Running outside, the six rangers saw the shape up ahead of them. Still materialising out of the light, laughs coming from where its mouth could have been.

"Heh, you got your body back," it remarked. "Like I care. What does annoy me is that you destroyed my means of stealing traits from people."

"You've stolen your last... Whatever you steal," Xavier shouted. "Now come on!"

"Very well," the demon replied, his mass expanding and growing to a giant size. As he stopped growing, towering over the rangers, his true form became visible. A giant red and black Mr. Mime with curved Pinsir horns and claws. He was also wearing a cape and a giant belt around his waist which had several big playing cards tucked inside it. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Mimato."

"Does this guy even read the script?" Luke wondered, shaking his head. "I mean... Come on."

"Only one way to go," Danni said, looking over at the human again red ranger. "Right?"

"Aura Carriers!" the red ranger shouted. "On track!"

"Dragon Shuttle!" Andrew yelled. "I summon thee!"

* * *

At the twin commands, the five Aura Carriers began to accelerate out of the Zord bay, charging in towards the battle. Above them, the Dragon Shuttle easily kept pace with the speeding trains, swooping down to let Andrew jump in. Wasting no time, the other five rangers got into the Aura Carriers, pulling the SDI Zords out of the storage compartments.

"SDI Megazord formation!" Xavier yelled. "Now!"

At his command, the five zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, Katie throwing the zord into reverse. As she did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, Danni and Nahir activated their controls. Sending the two zords up onto the cabin part of their body. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head. The five rangers travelled up on a rail system, ultimately arriving in the cockpit.

"Dragon Solarzord formation!" Andrew shouted. "Activate!"

Twisting his staff in the cockpit, the gold ranger felt the Dragon Shuttle move into a vertical position and start to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

"Is this supposed to frighten me?" Mimato asked, smacking his palms together. Unleashing a burst of psychic energy out in an arc that knocked the two robots back away from him.

"You're going to regret that," Andrew said, hitting some buttons on his console. "Iron Tail!"

At his command, the Dragon Solarzord strode forward, striking out at the demon with the glowing silver tail. Staggering back in pain, Mimato retaliated with a Psybeam attack, the multicoloured ray of light throwing the machine up into the air.

"Our turn!" Katie shouted. "Water Cannons!"

Immediately, the SDI Megazord brought its arms up, firing twin blasts of liquid out from the cannons on the wrists. Blasts that crashed against Mimato, the demon managing to block the blast with ease using his psychic powers.

"SDI Mach Strikes!" Xavier yelled. "This should do it!"

Under his order, the arms of the giant machine shot out of their sockets, crashing towards the demon. Before he could get struck by the attack, Mimato threw out a psychic shield, the attack sending the arms recoiling back into the robot. Sending shock waves back up through the Megazord, sparks erupting out of the upper body. Holding out both arms, he grabbed the two Megazords and yanked them down to the ground. Completely rendering them immobile under his attack.

"We can't move!" Danni yelled. "We're trapped down here!"  
"Me too!" Andrew shouted. "This is bad!"

"Pressure is building on top of our Megazords," Nahir reported, looking at a monitor. "If it keeps up, then we're going to be crushed! I hate psychic type demons!"

"Amen to that," Xavier said, looking to the sky. "Time for a new tactic! Guardian Jet, fly! Guardian Battlezord formation!"

* * *

Accelerating out of its own bay in the Aquabase, the Guardian Jet rushed through the air towards battle. Automatically, the wings began to spin out into an attack position. The rest of the machine began to change, the peak crashing down onto the chest to make the face of an Entei. The body began to elongate out, the rear of the jet turning into legs. The main torso and legs now looked like that of a Blaziken. Next, the sides of the place burst out of containment, spinning into place to create arms. Arms that looked like those of a Magmortar. The wings still stayed strong, looking like they belonged on the back of a Charizard. With the thrusters in the legs no longer working, the wings held the support of the airborne Megazord as it began to drop down to the ground.

"Double Fire Blast!" Xavier yelled, still in the cockpit of the SDI Megazord. "Fire!"

Raising both arms up, the falling robot unleashed a pair of fire balls towards the back of Mimato, the demon yelling in pain as the flame attacks burned him. His concentration broken, the other two Megazords were able to get back up. Seconds before the Guardian Battlezord landed in front of them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking to finish him?" Xavier asked, looking over at the Dragon Solarzord.

"Oh yeah," Andrew replied. "It's Masterzord time."

"Now!" Xavier yelled.

Almost instantly, all three Megazords leaped up into the air. The wings of the Guardian Battlezord and Dragon Solarzord detaching and combining with each other to create a gold and red blaster cannon. Next, the legs of the SDI Megazord detached from the rest of the Megazord, the Dragon Solarzord splitting apart above the waist. The upper part of the SDI Megazord moved down into the vacant area, now having the legs of the Dragon Solarzord. The upper body of the Dragon Solarzord moved around to the back of the SDI Megazord, the Dragonite face balancing itself onto the chest of the SDI Megazord's upper body. Next the Guardian Battlezord came in, the Entei head moving over the normal head of the Megazord, like it would for the Battle Megazord. The legs folded up against the chest of the Battlezord, which split apart and positioned themselves around the Dragonite face on the chest of the SDI Megazord. Next, the arms of the Battlezord placed themselves below the arms of the SDI Megazord. And finally, the two removed SDI Zords, the Happiness Rider and the Flycatch Tracker came up and positioned themselves on the shoulders of the brand new SDI Masterzord, their rears sliding open to act as cannons. The weapon made from the wings came down and landed in its arms. Inside the cockpit, all six rangers made themselves comfortable.

"You can't stop me!" Mimatio howled, charging towards the giant machine. "I'll crush you like ants!"

"Not going to happen," Xavier shouted. "You're going down Mimato. It's time for the Judgement Blast!"

From all available weapons; the twin cannons on the shoulders, the cannons under the forearms, the red and gold Wing Blaster, the mouth of the Dragonite and the Entei, the huge machine unleashed the strike towards Mimato. The powerful blast throwing him back through the air where he exploded on contact with the ground, smoke rising up from where he had been before.

"Yeah, that did it," Danni said. "Guess he bit off more than he could chew."

"I'm just glad I'm no longer a puppet," Xavier remarked. "That was a strange experience. At least we can dispense with the jokes now."  
"But, I've got so many more in store," Luke complained. "Aww..."

* * *

"At least you're back to normal," Katie remarked, the six of them heading back to their sleeping quarters. "And there's still three hours until we have to get up again."

"Ah, I'm heading out for a jog," Andrew said. "Won't be able to sleep again."

"You might be sleepy in the morning," Danni commented. "Are you sure?"

"I once went eight days without sleeping," the gold ranger replied, already heading down the corridor to the exit. "This is nothing."

"Heh," Nahir laughed. "That's random stuff for you. Anyway, seen as how we're all mere mortals, I guess we're going to hit the sack again."

"Yeah," Xavier replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Strange few hours. At least I've got my body back."

"Well, see you in the morning," Katie said, shrugging her shoulders as the three rangers went off to their sleeping quarters.

"Guess it's just me and you then," Luke remarked, pushing the door open to the room. "Just don't get homicidal in your sleep."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to say something to you about that," Xavier replied. "You know, since I got my body back."

"And what's that?"

"Sorry about kicking you through that window," the red ranger said, apologetically rubbing the back of his head. "It was slightly uncalled for."

"Meh, I suppose some people might think that I deserved it."

"Is that you way of accepting the apology?"

"It is," the green ranger confirmed.

"Terrific."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that.**

**Bit of light comedy before the final four chapters. Starting in the next one. **

**Anyway at least all is back to normal. Xavier is no longer a puppet and... Well, yeah.**

**Probably the last appearance of the SDI Masterzord. Unfortunately.**

**Oh well, I'm sure you'll get over it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated completely.**

**Anyway... Next chapter is entitled The Price Of Failure. Preview is below.**

**Also, a cameo from Ryan for the first time in twelve chapters.**

**Looks to be an interesting one.**

**Okay, so thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Now, don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty One, The Price Of Failure, preview.**

**Misteria: Last chance.**

**Darkia: You and me, we're going to have to take the rangers down.**

**Joltara: About time that we did so. Maybe we should get rid of that whiny brat as well.**

**Jyngella: You've pushed me too far. Time for some revenge...**

**Bristow: They're here.**

**Xavier: Let's get them.**

**Katie: Even with all our power, they're still winning...**

**Luke: The Megazords...**

**Joltara: Must. Destroy. Rangers.**

**Darkia: Must. Obey. Jyngella.**

**

* * *

**

**Coming soon.**


	51. The Price Of Failure

Chapter Fifty One. The Price Of Failure.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As Darkia was destroyed, Crane Edwards brought the remains of the sword he had used to drain the rangers of their life force to the Aquabase, where Miranda took it off his hands. Later, as they discovered that Darkia was back, Xavier started to grow annoyed that he hadn't finished him off as well as he had thought. Going off to investigate, he was transformed into a puppet by a strange oval object. Struggling to keep his mind throughout the transformation, he eventually managed to return to his human form when the other rangers destroyed the item. As the light inside transformed into the Mimato demon, the rangers brought out their Zords, eventually destroying him with the SDI Masterzord. After the battle, Xavier apologised about what had happened while in puppet form..._

* * *

"Hey Andrew," Miranda said, looking over at the passing gold ranger. "Can I get a quick word?"

Not really in the middle of anything, Andrew glanced up, visibly musing on it for a moment. Weighing it up, something that Miranda could see in his eyes.

"I just want your opinion on something," she said. "You're not going to find out what it is off reading my aura."  
"Is it that visible, huh?" he wondered. "You really think that's what I was doing?"

"I know you can't turn it off," she replied. "But, like I said. I would respect your opinion on something that I'm building. Or rather restoring."

"Restoring?" Andrew asked. "What are you...?"

"Come over and see," she said, gesturing to her work bench. "Just something that I've been working on. Just a theory I have had..."

"Okay I'm coming," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. Walking over to the bench where Miranda had several shards of metal on the wooden surface, along with the Legendary Sabre that Dominic had recently used in battle. "What's going on here? What are you...?"

"Remember when Darkia attacked last time?" Miranda asked. "When he attacked you all with Misteria's Sword..."

"Yeah, I remember it draining my life force," he replied, casually. "Not one of my favourite recollections."

"Anyway after that battle, Crane brought the remains of the sword down here. Remember?"

"Vaguely," the gold ranger replied. "I was a little disorientated after that. Trauma from the injury combined with the high powered speeds of the Dragon Shuttle... I don't remember a lot."

"Well, I kept the remains in storage," she said. "Until someone at a higher level made the decision what to do with them. But, I recently had this idea..."

"Misteria's Sword was her own personal weapon," Andrew explained. "It was filled with her own evil energy, designed to get more powerful every time it took the life of one of her enemies. However, since it shattered, I don't get what you think you can do with it. You can't use it against her, not in that state. Even if you rebuild it, it won't be a replicate of the exact weapon before."

"I've scanned the shards several times," she said. "They're made of a metal that is not of this dimension..."

"It's tiberian," Andrew replied. "A rare element found in the Shadow World."

"Tiberian?" she asked. "Interesting. Anyway, since the report was that none of our weapons affected Queen Misteria in the Shadow World, I've been looking for a different method to combat her..."

"And I told you that it will be worthless in that form," the gold ranger said. "All of the magic inside it will have been lost the moment it shattered."

"But, we can find an alternative power source for it later," she said. "There are still some slight traces left in the shards. Not a lot, but some. And we can work with some. I've been fusing the shards of metal into the Legendary Sabre. If we can rebuild the sword to some extent, then it might be our only way of stopping Queen Misteria should it come down to it."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Hmmm," Kable said, looking over at the plinth in the middle of the chamber at the top of the Skull Tower. "It would appear that the Queen wishes to contact us."

"My mother!" Jyngella said, gleefully. "When she's how this poorly acted farce is going, she's sure to make all the right decisions."

"Yeah," Darkia replied. "Which is why you're not going to be here. Out!"

"You can't throw me out!" she howled. "I'm a heir to the throne in this place. You can't..."

"Shut up," Joltara said. "You want me to escort her out?"

"That would be helpful," he said, watching Joltara stride over and start to drag the Princess out of the chamber. "Let the Queen's presence be known."

Even as Jyngella had left the chamber by force, the spectral form of the Queen appeared in front of them.

"Darkia," she snapped. "I gave you control of my attack force again because I thought that you could get results. Why have you not done that yet?"

"It is slow work, my Queen," Darkia replied, bowing to the spectral image in front of him. "We don't want to rush in and make reckless mistakes."

"Before, I may have accepted that," she said. "But after what they did to Majoria, I want those rangers gone."

"It is close, my Queen," Darkia answered. "We're very very close..."

"Well, get closer," she replied. "You and Joltara are to destroy the rangers. That is my directive. And where is my daughter?"

"She's not here right now," Kable offered. "She's... Sleeping in."

"My Queen," Darkia said. "This will be done. I swear it!"

"Last chance," she snapped, before vanishing. "I want my revenge."

* * *

"So, she wants us to go and destroy the rangers?" Joltara asked. "In our current state, we will not be able to do that. We haven't worn them down anywhere near enough. She doesn't understand how this works."

"That Queen of yours," Darkia growled. "Her impatience will be her undoing."

"She is our leader," Joltara replied. "Whatever she orders, it would probably be a good idea to go and do."

"I know," he replied. "You and me, we're going to have to take the rangers down."

"About time that we did so," Joltara replied. "Maybe we should get rid of that whiny brat as well."

"Jyngella?" Darkia asked. "As long as she keeps her mouth shut and doesn't interfere with anything, then I don't have a problem with her being here."

"Well, you do," Joltara pointed out. "But, you just don't want to bring it up with the Queen."

"Ah, you can read me like a book," Darkia replied. "That's my official line. The point is why do I have to put up with a lazy spoilt brat who has failed even more miserably than any of us. Yet, because she's related to the Queen, she can get away with it. Face it, this whole place would be better off if she wasn't around."

Walking away, the two of them didn't notice Jyngella listening in on their conversation. A very sad looking Jyngella, trying to choke back the tears.

"Oh, you two will pay," she gasped. "You've pushed me too far. Time for some revenge."

* * *

"Miranda's rebuilding the sword that Darkia used to try and destroy us?" Katie asked. "That's... Awesome."

"Yeah, that must be one powerful weapon," Danni commented, rubbing at her stomach. "Think I might still have the scars from it."

"I thought those were scars from when you split into two," Luke remarked. "Or is that another set of scars?"  
"Who knows," Nahir replied. "We've got scars everywhere from this."

"Well, we will need all the help that we can get," Xavier said. "But, I'm being optimistic. I'm hoping that we won't have to face Misteria. Maybe we can go through the whole thing without needing to do it."

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of her still existing in the Shadow World," Andrew remarked. "Even if we destroy Darkia, Joltara, Jyngella and the like, it still won't be over as long as she still breathes."

"He has got a point," Luke commented. "As much as we'd all hate to admit it."

"Damn," Xavier groaned. "That's just killed my mood."

"Sorry about that," Andrew said. "But, it needed to be done. It really needed to be said."

"I know," Xavier replied. "But, a guys got to be able to hope, right?"

* * *

"Hi there."

Looking up from where he was stood musing, Darkia spotted Jyngella walking towards him, a box in her hands.

"What do you want?" he snapped. "I'm trying to..."

"I know that my mother told you to destroy the rangers," she said, offering him the box. "She told me after. How else would I know?"

"Little sneak," the General muttered under his breath, Jyngella pretending not to hear him.

"Anyway, she told me to give you this," the Princess continued. "It'll increase your power to its absolute maximum. You use it, it will easily help you destroy the rangers."

"Hmmm..." he replied, narrowing his eyes at her. "Why should I trust you?"

"Well, we're all in this together," she said, sweetly. "Just because there's this open hostility between us, doesn't mean that I don't want you to get a result against the rangers. I mean, hey, if my mother gets what she wants then everyone's automatically happier. Because we're not getting incinerated or yelled at by her."

"That's... Good of you then," Darkia replied, taking the box. "Thank you, Princess."

"Make sure that you share it with Joltara," Jyngella said, watching him walk away. Unable to hide the smirk on her face. "Use it all up, it's prime Tackleberry root."

* * *

"Anyone else think that it's a strange that Miranda suddenly got the ability to restore a sword out of nowhere?" Nahir asked, the six rangers walking down the pier in Waterfall Shores. "I mean, she's never mentioned it before..."

"Errr... I heard that she's a qualified engineer," Danni said. "So, that's sort of the next level. I mean, she does have the right experience to... I don't know where I' going with this."

"Yeah, we hate it when you talk a huge stack of crap as well," Luke commented. The yellow ranger reaching over to hit him on the back of the head. "And when you do that."

"Good idea to jog over here," Katie said. "Getting that ocean air into your lungs, bit of a warm up before going back to..."

"There's no reason to keep mentioning it," Andrew said, grumpily. "Just calm it down. You're over stressing my empathic abilities with your cheeriness."

"Funny how being cheerful isn't infectious," Luke remarked. "Like one of those diseases that causes sores to..."

"Dude, don't," Xavier said. "Just leave it at the pier entrance."

"But we came past that about twenty minutes ago," the green ranger remarked. "Hey, check it out! Look over there!"

Pausing for a moment, the rangers looked around to where he was gesturing. Seeing Mal and Tim stood by a stall, trying to hawk items to passing tourists.

"Come on!" Tim shouted. "Get your freshly caught Corphish meat here! Freshly caught Corphish, almost straight out of the ocean. Still salty in places."

"Taste our salty meat!" Mal yelled. "Buy it, before we start to marinate it in a foul smelling yellow liquid."

"Dude, that sounds wrong," Tim said.

"Why?" the Hiker asked. "What could sound wrong about that?"

Peeling out from behind the stall to stop a man and a woman walking past, he continued to speak to them.

"Excuse me, sir, madam. Could you find anything inappropriate or wrong about what I just said?"

"Probably, if I had the time," the woman replied, before the two of them walked off.

"Ah, those guys can be funny," Danni said, folding her arms. "But, I think that what makes them more funnier is that we don't see them every time we step out of the Aquabase."

"Well, that's your opinion," Xavier commented. "Anyway, shouldn't we be heading back?"

"Actually I wouldn't mind seeing the way this pans out," Luke said, gesturing to the stall where Mal and Tim were selling the freshly caught Corphish. "This could be..."

Looking around, he saw that the others had already left, leaving him alone where he stood.

"Hey!"

* * *

"So she just gave you this?" Joltara asked, looking at the box in front of her. A focused expression on her. Opening the lid up to reveal a packet of scarlet coloured powder. "I'm not sure that we should trust her at all."

"If this makes us more powerful, then what would she have to gain from giving it to us?" Darkia wondered. "Plus, like she said, it keeps her mother from getting angry."

"Well, we wouldn't want that," Joltara said. "Plus it's not like she's smart enough to try and betray us."

Reaching into the box and taking a handful of the powder each, the two looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Darkia asked. "Inhale it?"

"Swallow it," Joltara replied, throwing her head back and dropping it down here mouth. Barely seconds later, Darkia did the same.

Gagging slightly as the powder went down his throat, he made a slight face at Joltara.

"That Tackleberry root tastes like crap," he muttered, suddenly noticing the way that Joltara's normally yellow furred skin went white with distress. "What? What is it?"

"That was Tackleberry root?" she asked. "Oh crap!"

"What is Tackleberry root?" Darkia wondered. "I thought that it would make us more powerful!"

"Oh, it does."

Looking around, the two of them saw Jyngella stride into the chamber, a smirk on her features.

"It makes you incredibly powerful," she said. "But at a price. Your free will is gone. The two of you... Are now my slaves. Now, whose the lazy spoiled brat?"

Opening his mouth to speak, Darkia was quickly silenced by a sneering glare from the Princess.

"General," she said. "Get over here and show your allegiance to me!"

Without hesitating, he strode over to the Princess, bending down to kiss her feet. Much to Jyngella's joy and amusement.

"Excellent," she said, patting him on the head. "Good Darkia. Now, what do the two of you need to do?"

"Must. Destroy. Rangers," Joltara said, in a strained slave-like voice. "Must. Obey. Jyngella."

"Excellent," the Princess smirked. "And what about you, Darkia?"

"Must. Obey. Jyngella," he replied, in the same strained voice.

"Double excellent," she said. "Okay, time to go and destroy! Destroy in the name of Jyngella!"

Without hesitating, the two of them vanished away. Leaving a laughing Princess Jyngella alone in the chamber, unable to comprehend how things had suddenly fallen into place so easily and with so little effort.

"I should have done this a long time ago," she said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"High alert!" Miranda said, as the six rangers ran into the room. "We've got a bad situation."

"They're here," Bristow remarked, gesturing at the screens that were showing the video images of Darkia and Joltara attacking Waterfall Shores. "Looks like Darkia decided to attack again."

"Guess he wants his ass kicking again," Xavier commented. "And that is something that we'll be happy to oblige him with."

"Hey, Joltara's with him," Nahir remarked. "Great, we get to wipe out two demons with one stone."

"That metaphor doesn't quite work," Luke said. "But, okay."

"About time we got to rumble with some of the big guys," Danni muttered. "Oh yeah, this should be satisfying."

"Be careful rangers," Bristow told them. "I'd like to remind you that Joltara is one of the leading demons in the hierarchy of that system. She won't be easy to defeat. And Darkia probably came back from the dead with a few new tricks."

"He'll be stronger than ever," Miranda pointed out. "Both of them will be."

"We're going to do this," Xavier said, the six of them heading over to where the Defense Driver was parked on the service elevator. "Ready guys?"

"Just about," Katie replied, "Okay, let's do it."

"SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

"Must destroy city!" Joltara groaned, the two of them rampaging through the city. Her bringing out her staff, firing a blast of lightning towards a building. "Must obey Jyngella!"

Roaring in agony, Darkia aimed his sword out at another building, unleashing a blast of dark energy at it. Watching the explosions ring out across its surface. Before the sirens rang out, the two of them looking around to see Defense Driver hurtling towards them. As it screeched to a halt, the rangers jumped out, all of them lining up to face the two new threats.

"Must accomplish primary goal!" Darkia groaned, launching a Special Rend at the rangers. The six of them having to leap aside to dodge the attack, the demon and the mutant laughing as they did so. "Must destroy rangers!"

"The only ones who are getting destroyed here are you two," Xavier shouted, throwing himself through the air to try and hit Darkia with a flying kick. Something that he easily blocked, throwing the red ranger back in the direction that he had come from.

"You okay?" Nahir asked, as he slowly got back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Xavier replied. "Didn't hurt. But, I guess we need to break out the heavy artillery for these guys!"

"Ooh, we're shaking!" Joltara quipped. "Shaking in my fur over here!"

"You two are going down!" Katie shouted. "Let's do this, Luke."

"Battle Strikers!" the green ranger yelled. "Activate!"

At his command, the armoured backpack-like attire began to appear on their upper bodies, straps meeting out across their chests in an X shape. In the middle of the straps, there was a white number two on Katie's armour and a white number three on Luke's. Next, the weapons appeared. A long green metallic rocket launcher-like cannon for Luke, which he rested on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Katie's weapon also appeared. A large blue box with a pair of Empoleon-wing shaped blades in front of them. A hole could be seen behind the sharp blades. Both connected to the backpacks.

"Satellite Ranger!" Xavier roared. "Now!"

High above them, the SDI Satellite began to whir into gear. Emitting a focused beam of data straight down into his morpher. And, it began to come into focus. Black and gold armour with red zig zags materialising over his body, covering his upper body, legs, gloves and boots. In the middle of his chest, an SDI logo appeared there in white, while the visor on his helmet turned from black to red and white. On his back, an armoured jet pack could be seen, while a pair of red, black, white and gold katana's appeared in his hands.

"Let's blast them," Nahir said, looking at Danni. "We might not have fancy armour, but we do have Lugia Lancers!"

Bringing the weapons out, they combined them with the Defense Blasters to create the upgraded weapons.

"Fire at will!" Xavier said. "And also at those two."

Grinning at his own quip under his helmet, he combined his two swords together at the hilts, creating one double edged weapon. Spinning it around rapidly in a circle, energy began to hang there in a bright circle.

"Satellite Overload!"

Activating their weapons, Luke and Katie aimed them at the demon and the mutant. Both letting out commands as to their intent.

"Emperor Jet!"

"Mystic Dragon!"

"Lugia Lancers!" Danni and Katie shouted. "Fire!"

In one massive blast, three beams of energy fired out towards the enemies, two from the Lugia Lancers and one from the Satellite Overload. From the Battle Strikers a glowing green Flygon and a shining blue Empoleon, both made of powerful mystical energy, erupted out to join the assault. Combining the firepower, the rangers watched as the blast hit the two foes, both of them screaming in pain. Next Andrew leaped up through the air, swinging the glowing Dragon Staff.

"Dragon Fury Attack!"

Watching the blow crash against the two enemies, the gold ranger spun away from them, expecting them to fall over and explode. When they didn't, he let out a gulp.

"Yeah, they're stronger than before," Xavier said. "Anyone got enough juice to go again."

"We have!" Joltara said, her eyes still blank. "Rangers! Feel the wrath of Jyngella!"

Letting out screams of pain and anguish, the two of them began to grow. Enlarging up to a giant size, they easily towered over the rangers, firing their attacks at them. Forcing them to dive to the side and evade the blasts.

"Think we might need more than one here," Danni commented. "Ready to do this?"

"Everything we've got!" Xavier said. "It's our only hope to destroy them."

"Same route as before?" Luke asked. "When we had to fight the Houndoom Zord?"

"I think I'm needed down here," Andrew said, spotting a squadron of Misdrabeings attacking the scared people. "More than up there. Danni, you take my Zord."

"Nahir, you take the SDI Megazord!" Katie told them. "I'll take the Aura Carrier Megazord. Luke, you go with the Horizon Megazord. I guess you guys will do your usual thing, huh."

"About right," Xavier replied. "Guardian Jet! Fly!"

"Dragon Shuttle!" Danni yelled. "I summon thee! Heh, I get to shout that. Nice!"

"Aura Carrier Megazord!" Katie shouted. "Now!"

"Horizon Megazord!" Luke bellowed.

"SDI Megazord!" Nahir called. "Let's do it."

* * *

At the commands, every single Zord in the bays of the Aquabase began to come out of their storage, racing towards battle. The SDI Zords, the Aura Carriers, the Horizon Zords, the Guardian Jet and the Dragon Shuttle. Wasting no time, each individual got inside the cockpits of their respective Zords. Xavier jumping into the Guardian Jet, Danni climbing into the Dragon Shuttle, Nahir getting into the Happiness Rider, Luke going into Horizon Three and Katie moving into the cabin of Aura Carrier Two.

"All transformations begin!" Xavier yelled. "Now!"

First, the five SDI zords began to combine. The back part of Emperor Racer split away from the other part, before going into reverse. As it did so, the backs of Happiness Rider and Flycatch Tracker opened up to allow the Emperor Racer to interlock. Once that had happened, the two Zords rose up onto their cabins, forming legs for the robot. Next, Mystic Soarer swept down and gathered up the separating Volcano Tamer, depositing it down on top of the Emperor Racer. The arms swept out, accepting the water cannons from the top of the Emperor Racer's cabin, before Mystic Soarer came swooping in, the front part only remaining visible to form a head.

The five Aura Carriers moved into formation in the air. Aura Carrier Three in the middle, the other four surrounding it in a square formation. Aura Carriers One and Four to the right, numbers Two and Five to the left. Aura Carriers One and Two began to move closer to Aura Carrier Three, attaching in to create arms. The ends of the carriages detached themselves from their normal position and attached to the shoulders. Underneath them, were a pair of hands with spikes on the back. Almost immediately the two arms joined with the shoulders of the body. Part of the top moved down to reveal a head, while the rear swept up to the middle of the stomach, creating another spike. Down where the legs would be, the front parts of the carriages began to push out to form feet, while the rear ends began to reverse up to the lower part of Aura Carrier Three to create a set of legs. At the head of the Megazord, a pair of ears formed out to reveal a Lucario face.

Next, the Guardian Jet shot forward through the air, the wings spinning out into an attack position. The rest of the machine began to change, the peak crashing down onto the chest to make the face of an Entei. The body began to elongate out, the rear of the jet turning into legs. The main torso and legs now looked like that of a Blaziken. Next, the sides of the place burst out of containment, spinning into place to create arms. Arms that looked like those of a Magmortar. The wings still stayed strong, looking like they belonged on the back of a Charizard. With the thrusters in the legs no longer working, the wings held the support of the airborne Megazord as it began to drop down to the ground.

After that, the Dragon Shuttle moved into a vertical position and began to transform. The peak of the vehicle slid down to reveal the face of a Dragonite. At the other end, the thrusters broke apart to form a set of legs, while a shutter slid up to reveal a shiny metallic stomach. Next the sides broke out of the vehicle to create a pair of clawed arms. The tail fin of the Dragon Shuttle slid down to allow a tail for the Megazord to appear, while panels upon the top of the Shuttle slid open to allow the pair of wings to move up to the back area of the machine.

Finally, the cockpits of Horizon Two and Three moved up onto the backs of the vehicles, revealing hands. The rear jets moved up, attaching both Zords to the side of Horizon One whose own front part moved up to form armour on chest. The back part moved down to complete the armour and reveal a head with glowing golden eyes. Finally, Horizon Four and Five zoomed in and attached to the base of Horizon One, where the cockpit had been before forming armour. Their own cockpits moved up to offer balance and form the feet of the Megazord.

"Grawh!" Darkia roared. "You shall not stop us!"

"Careful rangers!" Xavier warned. "This isn't going to be easy. Katie, you and Luke take Joltara. We'll go for Darkia."

"Right," the blue ranger replied. "Come on, let's get her."

* * *

As the Aura Carrier Megazord and the Horizon Megazords approached her, Joltara let out a howl of frenzied fury.

"Must destroy rangers!" she growled, slashing out at the two Megazords with her claws. The Horizon Megazord leaping back to avoid it, the Aura Carrier Megazord taking the blow with relative ease. Growling in anger, she brought her staff out and launched a blast of electricity into the giant machine, watching it shudder in pain.

"Woah!" Katie yelled. "That's hot. Can't take too many more of those!"  
"Well don't get hit then," Luke shouted, directing the Horizon Megazord into throwing a punch into the face of the demon. Joltara grinning in response, again slashing at the robot with her claws. Uploading a huge amount of electricity into the body of the Megazord, Luke yelling in surprise as a console exploded in the back of the cockpit.

"That almost hurt," he remarked. "Good thing my suit defends against electricity."

"I don't have that luxury!" Katie yelled, bringing the weapons up on the giant robot. "Aura Turbine, fire!"

At her command, the powerful metal turbine at the shoulder of the Megazord unleashed a powerful burst of blue and red flames, the attack razing against Joltara's back. Roaring in pain, she spun around to let loose a Zap Cannon attack into the giant machine. Not letting up, she continued to fire blast after blast into the huge robot. Every single attack causing the Aura Carrier Megazord to shudder and shake, sparks being thrown up across the already melting body.

* * *

"Holy crap, these two are powerful!" Danni shouted, as Darkia slashed at the Dragon Solarzord with his sword. The blade working away through the metal, trying to damage the inner mechanics of the machine. Jerking the controls to the side, she managed to get away before too much damage was done to them.

"Dragon Pulse Blasters! Nahir yelled, the mouth of the Megazord opening up. At her command, the dark grey-blue pulse of energy erupted out, striking Darkia in the stomach. An attack that he shrugged off, before throwing a Shadow Ball at the SDI Megazord. His own attack causing a greater amount of damage than the one he had taken did.

"Come on!" Xavier shouted. "Mach Punch!"

Throwing the controls to his Zord forward, he felt it sweep across the ground, delivering the lightning fast blow into Darkia's face. As the General let out a groan, he spun around to sweep out with his tail, knocking the Battlezord back.

"This is bad!" Luke muttered, trying to interrupt Joltara from continuing her assault on the Aura Carrier Megazord by directing the Horizon Megazord into punching her in the back. As she shrugged the blows off, he felt the controls freeze up in front of them due to the Static being given off by her fur.

"Holy crap this is bad," he said, trying to coax the robot back into action. A task that he quickly realised was tougher than it sounded.

"Even with all our power, they're still winning..." Katie shouted, the Aura Carrier Megazord starting to burn around her. Flames erupting out of the metal, the heat almost unbearable in the cockpit. "We can't win this!"

"We have to keep fighting!" Xavier shouted, as Darkia struck again, this time at the SDI Megazord. Nahir letting out screams inside as the blade ripped through the metal body, leaving huge gashes in the torso. "No matter what!"

"That no matter what is going to get us killed if we keep this up," Danni commented, sarcastically. "Iron Tail!"

At her command, the Dragon Solarzord threw out its glowing white tail, striking Darkia in the body. The mutant shrugging it off, unleashing a Special Rend into the body of the Dragonite shaped machine. Throwing it back to the ground, the entire surface below it being kicked up by the massive body.

"Body Slam!" Xavier shouted, throwing the controls for the Battlezord into action. Feeling the robot leap up into the air, ready to come crashing down on top of Darkia. Without flinching, the mutant grabbed one of the robot arms, spinning it around to throw through the air. Still keeping his eyes on the Battlezord, he opened his mouth and sent a Hydro Pump blasting into it.

* * *

"Earth Strike!"

Slamming his staff down into the ground in front of him, Andrew saw the Guardian Battlezord start to shake under the attack, from the corner of his eye. As the shock wave erupted out through the ground, throwing more Misdrabeings down out of the battle, he looked around hoping to get a better view of what was going on.

"Come on, guys!" he shouted. "You have to do this! You can do it!"

Before he could offer more encouragement from his position, two Misdrabeings grabbed him, trying to wrestle him to the ground.

* * *

"Hey, Darkia!"

With the other two Megazords down on the ground, Nahir directed the SDI Megazord into stop him. The mutant slashing at the robot with his sword, the heavy blade ripping away one of its arms.

"Uh oh," Nahir said, the stump flailing away uselessly. "We have problems, Scotty."

"Who the hell's Scotty?" Danni wondered, bringing the Dragon Solarzord back up. "Dragonbreath!"

Punching in the command, the mouth of the Zord opened up, firing out a blast of dark green energy towards rabid Darkia. Only for him to spin around, bringing his sword up to block it. The remnants of the attack remaining inside the blade, he threw it towards the Guardian Battlezord. As it pierced straight through the chest of the robot, Xavier let out a yell of pain, the consoles inside exploding all around him.

"Xavier!" Katie yelled, as Joltara let loose another Thunder attack into the Aura Carrier Megazord. "Damn, this is bad..."

"Air Slash!" Luke shouted, the Horizon Spear in the hands of the Horizon Megazord. "Now!"

Even as the large robot fired the attack through the air towards Joltara, she blocked it with her staff, retaliating with a lightning backed Fury Swipes. Leaving huge gashes in the middle of the machine, Luke groaning in pain.

"My armour's gone!" he yelled. "Power systems are down to twenty percent!"

"We need to keep battling on!" Danni shouted, seconds before Darkia unleashed a Dragon Pulse into the Solarzord. "Holy crap, I'm going down!"

Collapsing to the ground, the Dragon Solarzord landed on top of the fallen Guardian Battlezord, Xavier letting out a yell of indignation. Without even glancing at the two of them, Darkia strode over to retrieve his sword, silently taunting the one armed Megazord in front of him.

"I'm going to take the chance!" Nahir shouted. "Got to! SDI Enforcement Sword!"

At her command, the blade materialised from the belt buckle of the robot, appearing inside the Megazord's one remaining hand.

"Give it to him!" Xavier yelled. "You have to!"

"Ignition drive!" the pink ranger shouted, punching down the accelerator. At the command, the Megazord shot forward across the ground, the sword in its hands bursting into flames. As it homed in on Darkia, the robot brought the weapon up and down several times in a vicious flurry...

Only for the General to catch it, completely unaffected by the attack. As his fingers closed around the still burning blade, he ripped it from the hands of the robot, before taking the hilt.

"Uh oh!" Nahir groaned, realising that the sword was still on fire. "This isn't good..."

Before she could finish, Darkia brought the blade up, running the burning metal up through the mangled body of the SDI Megazord. For a second, it only staggered back, a huge cut through the body.

"Errrr..." Luke said, looking at what was going on. "That doesn't look..."

Even as he was still trying to work out what he thought the Megazord didn't look like, the two halves of the metallic body finally gave way. Falling apart, the giant robot toppled to the ground, before exploding.

"Holy crap!" Danni shouted. "It's gone! Nahir!"

"Is she okay?" Katie asked. "Can anyone see her?"

* * *

As the last of the Misdrabeings fell around him, Andrew heard the explosion behind him. Felt the wave of heat pass over him. Spinning around, he saw the shattered remnants of the SDI Megazord littering the ground.

"Oh my," he muttered. "This is bad."

Sensing something in the air, he pushed on to see what it was, ignoring his better judgment. Closing his eyes, he felt a presence in the ruins of the Megazord...

And the next thing he heard was the sound of rustling metal, a sound that forced him to open his eyes. Much to his relief, he saw Nahir climbing out of the wreckage, the visor on her helmet partly shattered.

"You okay?" he asked, jogging over to offer her a hand out of the wreckage. "You look..."

"I managed to jump clear," she said, finally managing to drag herself out of the metallic remains. "Just caught some of the lighter remains... Holy crap! That looks bad!"

Following her gaze around to where the other Megazords were still fighting their foes, Andrew had to agree.

"We just have to hope," he said, folding his arms. "There's no way for us to help them now!"

* * *

"Come on!" Xavier shouted, he and Danni bringing their Zords up to face Darkia. "We can still..."

Without hesitating, Darkia launched another Dragon Pulse at the two of them, the Dragon Solarzord toppling back to the ground after the super effective attack.

"Operating at ten percent power!" Danni shouted. "I can't take much more of this..."

"Need to hit him hard and fast," Xavier muttered, under his breath. "Before this escalates."

Throwing his controls into action, the arms of the robot shot up into a firing position.

"Double Fire Blast!" he yelled, watching the flaming blasts of energy erupt out of the arms. As they blazed towards the mutant General, Darkia let out a laugh of triumph.

"Bad move, ranger," he snickered. "Hydro Force!"

Opening his mouth up, a huge blast of water shot towards the oncoming flames, easily extinguishing them. And, as it passed through the fire, it still continued on towards the Guardian Battlezord. The torrent crashing against the machine, Xavier completely helpless to do anything and stop it, the robot fell backwards to land on top of the Dragon Solarzord.

"Special Rend!" Darkia roared, throwing out another blast of purple energy. Hearing it screech through the air, Xavier and Danni both leaped for the exits of their respective Zords. Throwing themselves outside, they both felt the two machines explode behind them.

"Crap!" Danni said, as they landed safely away from the wave of heat. "This was a bad idea..."

* * *

"Let's move it on!" Luke shouted, throwing the Horizon Megazord forward to go back on the attack. "We've only got one shot! Supernova..."

Before he could finish the command for unleashing the Megazord's finishing attack, Darkia burst forward, striking his sword through the back of the robot. Trying to ignore the consoles exploding all around him, the green ranger watched the spear fall out of the Megazord's hand, clattering down to the ground.

"Well I guess this is over," he muttered, glancing at the power gauge. Seeing it virtually empty of any sort of power source. "I think I'm going to have to bail out before..."  
Below him, one of the arms exploded into several shards of metal, all of them raining down to the sidewalk.

"...That exploding situation gets worse," he replied, heading for the exit. "Since nobody else intends to go down with their Megazord, I'm not."

"Guess it's all down to me then," Katie said, watching the green ranger jump out of the Horizon Megazord. Seconds before the robot exploded behind him, the blast throwing him hard against the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath, she brought the weapons on the huge robot up towards the two demons. "Say goodnight..."

"Must destroy rangers!" both Darkia and Joltara said, bringing their weapons up to bear. Both the staff and the sword starting to charge up energy.

Pulling back the trigger on the weapons in the cockpit of the Aura Carrier Megazord, Katie felt them start to kick...

... Before promptly dying away before their prime.

"Uh oh," the blue ranger groaned. "Crap!"

Letting out laughs of derision, the demon and the mutant unleashed their attacks towards the huge robot, the Aura Carrier Megazord taking the Special Rend and the Zap Cannon full on. As explosions rang up across the body of the machine, Katie got to her feet, staggering across the uneven floor towards the emergency exit. Throwing herself out, she felt herself fall through the air, the explosion of the Aura Carrier Megazord propelling her down to the ground.

* * *

As she slowly picked herself up, groaning in pain from the fall, she immediately saw the other rangers come over to her.

"You okay?" Xavier asked, offering a helping hand to her. "That was a pretty big fall..."

"I'm fine!" Katie said, looking around to where Darkia and Joltara were celebrating their victory with savage furious laughter. "Apart from the defeat..."

"Hey, guys!"

Looking around, the four of them saw Nahir and Andrew running towards them, the pink ranger having removed her mangled helmet at some point.

"I let someone else use the Solarzord once," Andrew said. "Are you guys okay? Tell me that you're okay!"

"We're fine," Katie groaned, getting up to her feet. "Completely fine."

"Which is more than can be said for the Megazords," Xavier groaned. "Damn!"

"The Megazords..." Luke said, sadly looking at the burning piles of metal in front of them. "They're destroyed. Completely useless."

"So, what do we do now?" Nahir asked, the six of them hearing the triumphant roars of Joltara and Darkia above them. "Where do we go from here?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Disclaimer, if someone who you hate offers you a strange powder, don't take it! It won't end well.**

**A bit like this chapter really. Not ending well.**

**Can they come back from this? You'll have to wait and see...**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Next chapter is entitled No Matter The Cost. Preview is below as per usual.**

**Anyway... be seeing you next time.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Two, No Matter The Cost, preview.**

**Miranda: All Megazords are down. But, we do have a plan.**

**Xavier: Whew.**

**Miranda: A new Megazord, but it's incredibly dangerous. It could kill you all.**

**Luke: We have to take that chance.**

**Danni: Remember all the struggles we came through to get here?**

**Katie: We need to call on that spirit!**

**Nahir: No matter the cost, we have to do this.**

**Xavier: Soul Spectre Megazord!**

**

* * *

**

**Coming soon! Well, I guess I gave away the plot straight away. Oh well...**


	52. No Matter The Cost

Chapter Fifty Two. No Matter The Cost.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_As Miranda tried to restore Misteria's Sword, fusing its remains into the Legendary Sabre, she went to get Andrew's opinion on the matter. Something that the gold ranger was a little unsure about, but still went along with anyway. Meanwhile, still annoyed at the destruction of Majoria, Misteria ordered that Darkia and Joltara destroy the rangers themselves. After the two of them made snide comments about Jyngella, the Princess decided to take action of her own. Tricking them into ingesting Tackleberry root, they lost their minds and attacked Waterfall Shores on her orders. Without hesitating, the rangers rushed into action, desperate to destroy the enemies. As they grew, the rangers brought out all their Megazords to try and defeat the threat. An action that turned against them, as they were slowly decimated and destroyed by the demon and the mutant. Leaving the rangers helpless to stop the destruction..._

* * *

"Which is more than can be said for the Megazords," Xavier groaned. "Damn!"

"The Megazords..." Luke said, sadly looking at the burning piles of metal in front of them. "They're destroyed. Completely useless."

"So, what do we do now?" Nahir asked, the six of them hearing the triumphant roars of Joltara and Darkia above them. "Where do we go from here?"

Even as the two opponents continued to laugh, the communicators went off inside their helmets, startling them all.

"Rangers!" Bristow said. "Are you okay? We can't quite see you on the monitor, so..."

"Yeah, we're fine," Xavier replied. "We're all fine. Nobody's hurt. Not badly anyway."

"We can see that the Megazords are down," Bristow continued. "This isn't good..."

"Understatement of the year there, Commander," Luke muttered. "We don't have a chance of stopping them now."

"Return to the Aquabase," the Commander said. "We need to regroup right now. All of us."

"Whatever happens," Katie remarked, as they began to head back to the Defense Driver. "I guess we'll have to see if Miranda can help us."

"Yeah, she'll have a plan," Nahir said. "Nine times out of ten she does."

"We can only hope and pray," Andrew remarked. "Because we have nothing else to go on."

"Religion," Luke muttered. "Terrific."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Are you all okay?" Miranda asked, as the six rangers trooped into the main command deck, all looking depressed at what had happened up in the city. "No serious injuries"

"Other than my pride," Xavier groaned. "Honestly, I can't believe that this happened."

"It's a serious situation," Bristow said. "So, I'm not going to chew you out for being partly responsible for over a hundred million dollars of damage to SDI property..."

"Wow, is is really that much to repair five Megazord's?" Luke wondered. "Not that we have the time to do it."

"It'd take four days to get one of them down here where they could be repaired safely," Miranda said. "The way that those two are going about their destruction, we don't have four hours."

"So, it's over then," Nahir remarked. "Oh well, we had a good run while it lasted. But, now I guess..."

"It's not over yet," Miranda said, reaching down to push a button on the console in front of her. The Zord Bay behind her lighting up to reveal a new structure. Not quite finished yet, the rangers immediately recognised its shape as that of a new Megazord. "All Megazords are down. But, we do have a plan."

"Whew," Xavier replied. "That's a relief."

"A new Megazord," she explained. "But, it's incredibly dangerous. It could kill you all."

"What?" Danni asked. "How is anyone going to sign off on that?"

"It's not finished yet," she replied. "If we had more time to work on it, we could remove the kinks. However, we can have it ready for battle inside of two hours. Your choice."

"Rangers, you have to think this through," Bristow said. "If you use this weapon, you could be seriously endangering yourselves. Not just now but for the future. I can't order you to use it. You have to make the decision on your own. If you choose to use it, Miranda will have it ready as soon as possible."

Looking at each other, the six rangers slowly turned around and began to head out of the room.

* * *

"Anyone else think it'd be a whole lot easier if he just gave us the order?" Luke asked. "Because, this is torture. The waiting. The struggle to decide..."

"Remember all the struggles we came through to get here" Danni asked. "Come to think of it, do you guys even remember when we all met?"

"Yeah..." Xavier said. "Back when we didn't know each other at all?"

* * *

_"So..." Xavier said, looking over at Katie, with interest. "... Aren't you the former Verger champion?"_

_"Yeah," she replied. "Stood down about a month ago. Wanted to spend more time scuba diving with my Pokemon."_

_"I see," he remarked._

_"Don't you use water types?" Danni asked. "Must have a battle sometime."_

_"Maybe," Katie said. "What's the catch."_

_"Most of my Pokemon are electric types," Danni smiled. "Give or take."_

_"You're all crazy," Nahir said. "I've said it before, I'll say it again. What's the point of battling, really? Just some sort of kick to prove that you're better than everyone else?"_

_"That's exactly the point!" Xavier exclaimed, with a wink. "Top of the pile. King of the... Thing."_

_"So, what's your story?" Danni asked, looking over at where Luke was leaning against the wall of the helicopter, looking a bit annoyed at being here. "You get recruited as well?"_

_"Unfortunately," Luke replied, breezily. "Although, I'd rather not talk about it."_

_"What happened?" Xavier said, with a grin as he leaned over to punch Luke on the arm. "You tell him no and he whacked you?"_

_"He do it to you as well?" Luke asked._

_"Nah, I was smart enough to avoid telling him where to go," Xavier laughed. "Seriously, he looks like he eats metal for breakfast."_

_"I resent that remark," Dominic called back from the cockpit. "Anyway, we're almost here."_

_"Almost where?" Luke said, sarcastically. "Another part of the ocean, nothing around for miles."_

_"Hey, look at that!" Nahir exclaimed, glancing out of the window. "A submarine!"_

_

* * *

_

"Heh," Katie said, looking over at Danni. "We never did have that battle."

"I've said it before," Nahir commented. "I'll say it again. Pointless!"

"Yeah, we remember," Luke remarked. "We were all new to this. New to this life. Apart from her."

"Why is everyone suddenly looking at me?" Danni asked. "Oh, because Bristow blackmailed me more or less to join the team."

* * *

_"But, why?" Danni asked. "What do you need us for?"_

_"We... And by that I mean the whole of Verger," Bristow replied. "Need you all to become Poke Rangers. It's not going to be easy. There's a chance that you might get hurt in the..."_

_"Already done it," Danni told him. "Been one before."_

_"Ah, the black ranger," Bristow said, reaching down into the briefcase he'd opened first and taking out a photograph. "Not so secretive as you like to believe."_

_Stepping over to see what was on the piece of paper, Danni let out a gulp._

_"This was taken outside the Pokemon Centre in Eon City," Bristow said. "Seems about the only time that that security camera was switched on."_

_"Eep," Danni muttered._

_"But, that's in the past," Bristow replied, ripping the photo into two pieces._

_"You were a part of G-Force?" Katie asked, shaking her head. "Really."_

* * *

"That was a while ago," Danni said, shaking her head. "Back when I only had one set of powers. Ah, memories."

"Yeah, too bad you didn't know at the time that they were killing you slowly," Andrew remarked. "Hey, it's interesting to hear all this, since I wasn't there."

"And soon after that, we morphed for the first time," Katie said. "That was interesting."

* * *

_"These things are tough," Danni muttered._

_Before, a voice came out of the Pokeballs hung on a cord around their neck._

_"Rangers," Bristow said, his voice sounding tiny. "Use your Defense Morphers and take the fight to them."_

_"That makes sense," Danni said. "How did we not think of that before?"_

_"Because we lost focus," Nahir muttered, as the five got to their feet. They stood in a line, Xavier in the middle, Katie and Danni to his right, Luke and Nahir to his left._

_"Ready to do this?" Xavier asked. His fellow rangers nodded, as they gripped their Pokeballs in their hands._

_"SDI!" the five rangers yelled. "Time To Battle!"_

* * *

"Before we had the earpieces," Xavier said. "Ah, I can barely remember that time. And also, I think that's about the only time that they were called Defense Morphers."

"That was the start of it," Katie commented. "But, we still had much to learn? Remember the SDI Megazord for the first time?"

"We didn't even have a sword to finish it off," Luke laughed. "That was humiliating."

* * *

_"Xavier," Miranda called, her voice sounding tiny through the communications systems. "Use the SDI Mach Strike!"_

_"The what in the what now?" Xavier asked, before Golicargo started to recover. The flames on his body began to rise up in a burst of savage fury._

_"Just do it," Nahir urged. "Before we get charbroiled."_

_"What is it with you and charbroiled?" Luke wondered, shaking his head. "Better you're a fun person to be with at bonfires."_

_"Luke, shut up," she replied._

_Shaking his head, Xavier reached down for the controls and gave the command._

_"SDI Mach Strike!"_

_At his words, the arms of the Megazord began to extend out from their sockets. The ladders whipped out at a blinding fast speed and struck Golicargo several times in his bedrock stomach. Grunting in pain at the severity of the blows, he was sent staggering back a few paces..._

_And promptly fell into the ocean. Where his flames were instantly extinguished, and he exploded a few seconds later. Leaving only a few traces of rocky residue in the water._

_"Hey, that's pollution!" Katie exclaimed, before reaching over to high five the rangers around her. "But, we did it!"_

_"Good work team," Xavier said, looking down at the remains of the monster. "We did a good job here today. Shows what we can accomplish by working together. Now, let's get back to the Aquabase."_

_

* * *

_

"That was the day that we really began to work together as a team," Xavier said. "Ah, memories. We've really moved on from there."

"We did," Nahir commented. "But, so did they. Remember how Ramelow came to annoy us?"

"I remember his Rammer-Racer," Danni said. "How we destroyed it with the Assault Racers."

"That was a sweet moment," Luke said.

* * *

_"Let's give it to him!" Nahir yelled, as the two of them fired their lasers into the mechanical wings of the vehicle. Instantly causing them to melt away into nothing and prompting more curses from the demon driving the vehicle._

_"What the hell?" he demanded. "Why don't you just blow up my precious precious vehicle while you're here and have at it?"_

_"Excellent suggestion," Xavier replied, pumping down on the accelerator. "Loading rockets. You're about to feel the sting. There's no escape now!"_

_Pushing the ATV forward, he burst forward. Just waiting for the right moment, before unloading his rockets straight into the centre of the Rammer-Racer. In no time at all, it instantly exploded into thousands of pieces, taking Ramelow with it._

_

* * *

_

"I think you might have missed something," Katie commented. "Remember when SDI high command decided that we weren't good enough and decided to have us replaced."

"Oh, that was bad," Xavier said. "That's one of the lowest moments of our story."

"Wait, what happened with that?" Andrew wondered.

* * *

_"Anyway, after the revelation that a mutant from the future is behind these demon attacks," Kincaid continued. "We have reached the decision that we are going to place the future of Verger within the hands of our Cyborg Rangers. Everything you can do. And more."_

_"Son of a..." Nahir muttered. "Why did we even bother if you've got some jacka..."_

_"Calm it down, Nahir," Bristow said. "If that's the Doctor's decision, then we must respect it."_

_"What if the robot's go wrong?" Luke said. "What if they turn on you?"_

_"That is statistically impossible," Kincaid snapped. "Now, you might want to vacate the premises. Your bags have been packed, all SDI labelled items have been recovered. Now, surrender your morphers, and..."_

_"If that's what you want," Xavier said, ripping the morpher off from around his neck. Relucantly, the other rangers did so, as their suitcases were returned to them._

_"Oh well," Danni replied, as she bent down and started to rifle through her suitcase. "At least..."_

_Again, the smirk passed across Kincaid's face as she held up a plastic bag containing a black device with a Houndoom's face._

_"Looking for this?" she smirked. "It's been confiscated, as something that could help us defeat the demons."_

_"My other morpher?" Danni asked. "Give that back."_

_"I'm sure that your inner patriot will realise in time that this might be able to save Verger from a group of demons," Kincaid replied, smugly._

_In that instant, Xavier, Luke and Katie had to intervene to stop the former yellow ranger from diving on top of her and doing something that could have gotten them all arrested._

* * *

"Heh," Danni said. "At least we showed them. And her. Wow, I really wanted to hit her. Anyway, then there was the Aura Carrier Megazord..."

"Nah, I think the next most important thing after that was when Ramelow kidnapped Miranda," Luke argued. "You have to agree that that was pretty dastardly."

"Guys," Nahir said, rolling her eyes. "Please. Next best moment was when I teamed up with those two veteran pink rangers? Remember?"

"And we all met the retro rangers," Xavier commented. "How could we forget that? The first time that we encountered another group of rangers."

* * *

_"Screw this," Ramelow muttered. "This isn't worth the humiliation."_

_With those words, he vanished away, leaving Firespeeder and Raika alone._

_"Oh brilliant," Raika muttered. "Like the way he bails at the first available chance."_

_Not really paying attention to what was going on around her, Nahir dropped down into a crouching position and tried to take out Firespeeder's legs. Staggering back, the demon crashed to the ground, kicking up sawdust._

_"Double Edge Decimator," she yelled, pulling down on the trigger of her sword. It began to glow with a pink light, sending the standing Firespeeder crashing back through the wall of the building._

_"Nice," Amii commented, as the demon exploded completely beyond recognition._

_"Guess I've just got to defeat this clown," Jenna commented. "For old times sake. Engage Rocket Wheel, now!"_

_High above them, a zord that looked like a Moltres swooped down, launching a wheel through the air. Jumping up to get into it, Jenna directed the wheel down onto target, sending the weapon crashing straight into Raika. A pink aura began to glow all around it, as the Rocket Wheel smashed into Raika, sending the demon hurtling back through the air crashing against the wall. Fortunately for him, he didn't explode, instead choosing to vanish away into thin air._

_"Amateur," Jenna commented._

* * *

"Yeah, but more about the rest of them later," Luke said. "Well, other than that thing where I saved everyone by defeating Unowian..."

"What, by letting him shock you repeatedly? Nahir asked. "That's not the bravest thing I've ever heard."

"Hey, how much more was there until I got onto the scene?" Andrew asked. "Courtesy of Zork..."

"Actually, it wasn't too much time later," Danni said. "You came to help us. After trying to kill us."

"Yeah..."

* * *

_"Who are you?" Danni demanded. "And, where did you get that armour?"_

_"I am the Apprentice of the mighty and noble warrior, Zork," the Apprentice replied. "And, as for the armour, I stole it from right under your noses."_

_"Then, I guess we've got no choice but to take it back," Xavier snapped. "Hand it over, and we won't destroy you as we do so."_

_"You want it back," the Apprentice snarled. "Then, come and get it."_

_Not wasting any time, Xavier leaped forward to attack, going into a flying against the Apprentice. Only for the opponent to completely block it, grabbing the red rangers leg and hurling him back to where he had came._

_"Are you okay?" Katie asked, trying to help him up._

_"That looked like it hurt," Luke commented. "Is he really as strong as he looks?"_

_"Yes, on both counts," Xavier groaned. "He's a tough one. We have to work as a team here to do this. Otherwise, we've got no chance."_

_"Don't we do that normally?" Nahir asked, sarcastically. "Okay, let's go and get him."_

_

* * *

_

"It wasn't all rosy though," Katie remarked. "We might have got a sixth ranger, but we still needed help from Bill at a later date. Something that he came through with."

"The Battle Strikers," Luke said. "Exclusive, or what?"

Holding his hand up to Katie, the blue ranger reluctantly high fived him.

"Those were just plain awesome," he continued, enthusiastically.

* * *

_"I guess we'll have to soon see," Luke replied, taking out his morpher. Katie did the same, the two of them holding it up. "We're going to look so stupid if this doesn't work."_

_"Battle Strikers!" Katie shouted. "Activate!"_

_Instantly, the new weapons began to appear. Armoured backpack-like attire appearing on their upper bodies, straps meeting out across their chests in an X shape. In the middle of the straps, there was a white number two on Katie's armour and a white number three on Luke's. Next, the weapons appeared. A long green metallic rocket launcher-like cannon for Luke, which he rested on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Katie's weapon also appeared. A large blue box with a pair of Empoleon-wing shaped blades in front of them. A hole could be seen behind the sharp blades. Both seemed to be connected to the backpacks._

_"Awesome," Katie exclaimed, aiming the weapon at Keclindo. "I love my brand new Emperor Vortex."_

_"Mystic Cannon," Luke remarked, seeing the name engraved onto the side of the weapon. "How awesome can you get?"_

_"Bah!" Keclindo snarled. "I'll take you to pieces still. Fancy toys or not."_

_"Then what are you waiting for?" Luke asked, levelling the oversized cannon at the demon. "Make my day."_

_

* * *

_

"Yeah but I topped it," Xavier remarked, smugly. "Remember when Darkia came down to attack us himself?"

"Not the majority of it," Nahir said. "We were all slowly dying, weren't we? Because he stole that sword and used it against us."

"We'll have the last laugh with that though," Andrew remarked. "If it turns out that Miranda can fully restore it, we can use it to destroy Misteria."

"All I'm glad about is that you guys managed to pull through it," Xavier said. "Although, the Battlizer was a pretty sweet surprise."

* * *

_"What the...?" Darkia exclaimed._

_"Red Satellite Ranger!" Xavier shouted. "At your service and ready to kick your ass."_

_"Nice," Crane muttered, rolling away from Darkia. "Give it right to him!"_

_"I destroyed your friends," Darkia snarled. "And, I'll do the same to you."_

_"One of us is going to be toast by the end of the day," Xavier shot back. "And, it isn't going to be me."_

_"I shall enjoy ripping your life force from you," Darkia growled, picking up the black sword. "Now, come on!"_

_Already in motion, Xavier leaped into the air, activating his jet pack to get across the ground faster. Moving swifter than Darkia could follow, he slashed the blades against the mutant's chest, bringing growls of pain. Landing again, he flipped himself up into the air, striking Darkia with an aerial roundhouse kick._

_"You dare to attack me?" Darkia howled. "This isn't going to stand!"_

* * *

"Elsewhere, we got the Horizon Zords shortly after that," Danni said. "Ah, the Horizon Zords. I miss them."

"They only blew up two hours ago," Luke pointed out. "But, they were handy when we teamed up with the Space Rangers? Remember that?"

"Yeah, and our trip to Syodia," Katie remarked. "How can we forget that? We fought that freaky virus thing from Hoenn."

"Heh," Danni laughed. "Only we could have to deal with that. It's not like Chimzor's about to do the same thing and attack Hoenn."

"Whose Chimzor?" Nahir wondered. "If you're going to throw out references, at least make them enough for us to understand."

* * *

_"Man, that's ugly," Xavier quipped, taking a fighting stance. "Who is that?"_

_"Machdrap!" Felix exclaimed. "Oh crap. We destroyed you though! How can you be here?"_

_"I'm full of surprises," he replied. "You thought that you'd destroyed me, but I'm like a rash. You get rid of me, I come back, twice as strong."_

_"You guys know each other?" Xavier asked, looking surprised. "Then again, why should I be surprised."  
"Another red ranger?" Machdrap demanded. "You dare not face me alone?"_

_"I fell through the floor," Xavier pointed out. "After him."_

_"How did you survive?" Felix asked. "We destroyed you."_

_"You destroyed me, correct," Machdrap replied. "But, you didn't obliterate me from existence. As a fail safe, I planted a viral infection into the system of a probe that was to be launched into space. Should I be destroyed, the virus would grow until I had enough power to reemerge. Unfortunately, my rising up caused the probe to crash on this planet. And I was stranded here. But still my army grows. Syodians infected to my will, all working to a common goal of destroying everything. And then, I shall return to Nejirous a winner. And to Aquafina. She's missing me."_

_"The purple Syodians," Felix said. "You scorpionised them. That's why Absalon wasn't pleased to see the one we brought back."_

_"Soon, I will have destroyed two planets," Machdrap chuckled. "Syodia from within, and Earth with Syodia's weaponry. You can't stop me."  
"Do all bad guys in Hoenn reveal their plans before you kick their ass?" Xavier wondered._

* * *

"But, at least we helped them defeat Machdrap," Andrew said. "Which was something that..."

"Hey that wasn't the highlight of that trip," Xavier remarked, smirking at the memory. "Remember when those two made out after?"

"Alcohol!" Nahir exclaimed. "Calm it down! It was nothing!"

* * *

_"In two hundred years, all Miltank will either have died out or multiplied and become our rulers. We'll be lower on the food chain than..."_

_Before he could carry on, Nahir reached out, took him by the shoulders and kissed him. Seeing the look of shock in his eyes, before gradually breaking away._

_"What?" she asked, seeing him speechless. "Wanted you to shut up. Seemed the best way."_

_Before either of them could react further, they heard the sound of retching behind them._

_"Hey, Tara?" Felix asked, watching her suddenly go slightly green. "Are you okay?"_

_"Not again!" Darren laughed, as the pink Space ranger jumped out of her seat and began to vomit noisily into one of the trashcans. "It's like Christmas all over again."_

* * *

"I still have painful memories of the next main event after that," Danni said, darkly. "Passing out throwing up blood."

"Just shows that the Lords of Time are not completely fool proof," Luke remarked. "You go in for a quick solution to your problem and it ends up worse than ever."

"To be far," Andrew said. "It wasn't all his fault."

* * *

_"Less than twelve hours ago," Errol said, hesitantly. "Danni called me up. More or less in the same way that you did. She told me everything and asked for help. She knew what was happening to her. That's why she didn't want to see a human doctor. She knew that they wouldn't be any help. Also, I don't like the way everyone seems begrudging when they realise it's me and not Dorlinda. Anyway... I examined her with some forty eighth century technology and..."_

_He paused, everyone present looking at him in expectation, surprise, hope. Even a little fear._

_"What I did, might have removed the suppressor in her brain. Leaving this to happen."_

_Even as he finished speaking, Andrew was striding forward. Grabbing the Lord of Time by the throat and shaking him._

_"You did what!" he roared. "Why did you do that?"_

_"Woah, something's got him mad," Luke said, as he, Duo and Xavier went to try and pull the gold ranger off the supernatural being. "Seriously dude, what the hell."_

_"I didn't know about it," Errol protested. "How could I? She even said it herself that she was feeling better."_

_"You just better hope that she doesn't die," Duo said, darkly. "Otherwise..."_

_"Can't you just go back in time and stop yourself from doing it to her?" Nahir asked. "Meaning that..."_

_"Yeah, I can't do that," Errol said. "Strict time law violation. You can't cross your own path through time. It's not a choice, I really can't do it."_

_"Damn you!" Luke shouted. "All those times that you show up to try and help. Why can't you actually do something right now?"_

_"Oh, I never said I couldn't do anything," Errol replied, still rubbing his throat. "You just didn't let me bring it up. I could repair the suppression chip and put it back in her. Hopefully, that might be enough."_

* * *

"At least we got through it relatively unscathed," Xavier pointed out. "Not like when we went to the Shadow World. I was stuck in there..."

"We owed you our lives, man," Nahir said. "You got us out of there. Plus, we got more information on our ultimate enemy after that. We saw Misteria."

At the mention of the memory, Xavier let out a visible shudder. Obviously remembering that bad times from the mentioned period.

* * *

_"Xavier!" Katie shouted. "Stop! We're your friends!"_

_"What? Don't lie!" he exclaimed, walking towards you. "I'll cut your lying tongue out of your mouth."_

_"He really has issues, huh?" Luke muttered. "Freak!"_

_"Luke, cut your crap!" Xavier shouted, rounding on him. "I mean... Wait, what..."_

_"We all love you!" Danni said, trying to get through to him. "As a friend."_

_"You're our loyal leader!" Nahir called, also attempting to bring him back around to their train of thought._

_"Our friend, our partner," Katie continued, stepping closer to him. "Without you, we're not as strong. You're our heart, our direction. Our integrity, our soul..."_

_Brushing it all off, Xavier stormed towards her. Grabbing her by the throat, hearing her instantly start to gag. Prising her helmet off with his thumbs, he looked into her eyes. Laughing as she struggled to get away._

_"You will be silent!" he growled, hearing her choke. "You will..."_

_"I'm sorry," she said, her voice hoarse from what was happening to her. "Really."_

_"I'm not," he replied, increasing the pressure around her neck. "Bleed for me."_

_That was when Katie brought her knee up and crashed it into the general area between his legs as hard as she could. Using all the strength that she had garnered from swimming, she heard Xavier let out a yelp of pain and saw him drop to his knees._

_"Nice," Danni remarked, as both Luke and Andrew flinched at what had just happened. "I mean, not for Xavier, but..."_

_As the red ranger got back up, he instantly threw his hands straight back around Katie's throat, growling in agony. The visor on his helmet opened up as he did so, she being the only one who saw him winking. Something that, in combination with the loosening of the grip around her throat, gave her the chance to breath a small sigh of relief._

_"You will regret doing this," he said, not really keeping his eyes on the blue ranger as he spoke. "Trying to trick me. Make me forget who I am."_

* * *

"There was the thing after that where Dominic's brother broke in here," Katie said. "And the big guy became the next ranger."

"Even if it wasn't permanent," Luke said. "Anyway, if I remember correctly, I went on a big heroic mission after this to save the Altaria Pokémorphs."

"Hey, wait a second," the blue ranger protested. "You're missing out one of my memories! That time when I brought down my full wrath on Reliyte."

* * *

_"Oh, that's really scathing," the demon continued sarcastically. "Face it, you're useless. You couldn't save your parents. What chance do you have of stopping me? I'll be happy to kick your ass again."  
"He talks a lot, huh?" Danni asked. "And, you're wrong about her."_

_"She's a fantastic ranger!" Nahir insisted._

_"Additional generic ranger compliment," Luke said._

_That was when Xavier stepped forward, keeping his eyes on the demon in front of them._

_"Katie," the red ranger said, reaching up to his neck and removing his morpher. "He's right. But, I know how you feel. If something attacked my family..."_

_Letting his sentence hang, he handed her the device. Seeing her look of bemusement._

_"Take it," he urged. "Battlize his ass."_

_"Are you sure?" she asked. "Is it even going to work?"_

_"Only one way to find out," he replied, grinning at her. "Go on! You know you want to."_

_Smiling back at him, she took the morpher from him and stepped forward to face Reliyte._

_"Are you ready for round two?" she asked, bringing the device up. "SDI! Time to battle!"_

_Physically, the transformation into the ranger costume didn't feel any different to normal. But as her vision returned and she looked down at a reflection of herself in a mirrored window, she could see that..._

_"Wow, I'm wearing red."_

_"She's still stating the obvious, huh?" Luke muttered._

_"You going to take him down?" Xavier asked, nodding his head towards Reliyte. "He's not going to do it himself."_

_Not hesitating, Katie threw herself forward, leaping through the air to plant a flying kick into Reliyte's stomach. The blow knocking the demon back._

_"Still won't be enough, ranger!" he taunted._

_"Then, this might be!" Katie shouted, hoping and praying that it would work. "Satellite Ranger! Now!"_

* * *

"Then soon after that, we teamed up with the G-Force rangers," Andrew said. "After being trapped in the past."

"And we got to see something that very few other living beings saw," Danni said. "That has to be worth something."

"At least we got to the crux of the matter," Nahir remarked. "And it did have a happy ending."

* * *

_"This whole region owes you their gratitude," Bristow said, looking across the twelve rangers. "Not just for your past deeds, but for what you did today. You came out of semi retirement, risking your own health and safety in the process for a fight that wasn't your own."_

_"But, of course," Duo replied. "Would we do anything else?"_

_As he spoke, it was virtually impossible for anyone not to notice that he and Danni were stood as far away from each other as was physically possible._

_"Besides," Mitzi commented. "We couldn't let you guys blunder through putting those demons down alone."_

_"Hah, you wish," Katie remarked. "We defeated them before. But, they were easier this time. We knew how to do it."_

_"I guess you'll be heading back to your own thing now, then?" Miranda asked. "Not sticking around to help out? We could use the extra hands."_

_"Ah, I need to head back to that villa full of supermodels," Duo said, to general applause from Luke and Scott. Ignoring the dirty looks that Paige, Danni, Mitzi, Nahir and Katie were throwing at him, he continued to grin inanely._

_"But, seriously," Crane said. "You ever need any help, just let us know. We'll be there."  
"Not just for anything though," Scott remarked. "Not to change tyres on your jeep or anything like that."_

_"Actually, I think we might be able to take it from here," Danni replied. "This fight has been going on too long. It has to come to a head soon."_

_"Take all the good luck you want," Paige said. "I think you're going to need it."_

* * *

"Seeing the way those other rangers came out of their retirement to save the region one more time..." Xavier said. "We don't just owe it to the people, we owe it to those guys. They took a chance in coming to help us. They didn't have to, but they did. It's the least we can do."

"We need to call on that spirit!" Katie said, getting to her feet. "It's gotten us this far."

"No matter the cost, we have to do this," Nahir remarked agreeing with what the blue ranger had said. "It's the right thing to do."

"We have to take that chance," Luke replied. "If there's a chance that it can destroy them, then we have to take it."

"Are we unanimous?" Xavier asked, looking at Danni and at Andrew. "You guys...?"

"What the hell," Andrew said. "It'll probably be worth the risk. Those two will rip the region to pieces if we leave them to it."

"I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I didn't do this," Danni said. "Count me in."

"So, it's six for six," Katie commented. "Great. Let's go and tell Miranda and Bristow."

* * *

"I knew you'd make the right choice," the Commander said, smiling at the rangers in front of him. "You're going to do a very brave thing here. Miranda..."

"Okay rangers," Miranda said, gesturing to the darkened robot behind her. "This is your new Soul Spectre Megazord."

For the first time, they saw the Megazord clearly, the complex designs of the machine. The head was that of a Spiritomb, the body taking design from a Dusknoir. The legs appeared to have come from a Gengar, while the arms looked similar to those of a Sableye. Virtually the entire body of the robot was black, but there was some white armoured trim across the surface of its body, accenting the design of the Dusknoir.

"This looks incredible," Danni said. "So, are you sure it's still dangerous?"

"Unfortunately, we couldn't completely cut out the risk," Miranda replied. "In order to power it up to the max, we activated a connection to your morphers. Your morphers are connected to you while you're morphed, meaning that you are essentially powering the Megazord if you like."

"So, if it blows up and we're still connected up to it?" Luke asked. "Wait, is that the only risk?"

"If that was the only risk, I wouldn't have called it dangerous," she replied. "Because of the design, the Megazord has the characteristics of a ghost Pokémon. Staying in it for a period of time will inevitably start to drain your life energy."

"Yeah, now that is just worrying," Katie said. "I like my life energy."

"Can we vote again on whether we do this or not?" Luke asked. "Because, I think I..."

"We still have to do it," Xavier pointed out. "Remember? No matter the cost."

"Let's go," Andrew said, as the six of them began to run towards the robot. "It's time!"

"SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

Climbing into the cockpit of the Megazord, Nahir was the first to make a comment about its design.

"It's roomy at least," she remarked, as Xavier went to sit in the pilots seat. In the seats next to him Luke and Katie, one on each side, began to sit down. Danni went to sit in the seat behind Katie, Nahir going to the one behind the green ranger. Finally, Andrew dropped into the seat behind Xavier.

"Time to move out," the red ranger yelled. "We need to go! Now!"

Activating the controls, the Soul Spectre Megazord began to move. Several of the rangers already letting out a yelp as it did so.

"Man, anyone else feel that?" Danni asked, clutching at her heart. "Wonder if that was some of the life drain."

"Didn't feel anything," Xavier replied, shrugging. "Oh well."

"Be warned," the yellow ranger said. "It hurts like hell."

* * *

As the Zord Bay rose up out of the option, the roof opened up above the machine. Throwing the controls into action, Xavier forced the Soul Spectre Megazord into a jump, the robot easily clearing the ledge and moving onto the track that had been used by the Aura Carriers. Sprinting across the tracks, it quickly cleared the distance between the Aquabase and the giant shapes in the distance.

"I just hope we're not too late," Katie shouted. "It took us quite a while to decide what to do."  
"Yeah, who'd have known that reliving so many memories would have taken a while," Luke said sarcastically.

"Let's take a leap of faith!" Xavier said, pulling the controls back. Forcing the machine to leap up into the air, a set of thrusters on its back easily propelling it through the sky.

* * *

"Must destroy city!" Joltara groaned, blasting out at another building with another blast of lightning. Watching it shatter under her powerful attack, the female demon let out a harsh laugh.

"Rangers are gone," Darkia snickered. "This is great!"

As a shadow passed across the ground below them, the two of them immediately looked up to see what it was.

"Is that a flying type Pokémon?" Joltara wondered. "Is it a plane?"

Coming soaring down through the air, the Soul Spectre Megazord crashed a Mega Kick into her face, the blow throwing her back through the air.

"What!" Darkia roared, turning to face the Megazord. "Another one!"

"Soul Spectre Megazord!" Xavier yelled, the huge machine facing the demon and the mutant. "Let's do this, rangers!"

"I'll destroy you all!" Darkia roared, bringing his hands up. Taking no time at all, he launched a Shadow Ball at the giant robot, intending to watch it burn. The attack screeching through the air, aiming to hit the Megazord square on in the stomach.

"Rangers, you've got weapons!" Miranda yelled through the communication. "Use a Shadow Claw to block it!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Xavier replied, hitting the controls in front of him. "Shadow Claw!"

At his order, the hands of the Soul Spectre Megazord shot up, the ends elongating out into bright purple claws.

"Great, now we've got hands like a bag lady," Danni quipped. The Megazord still in action, it swept the claws up through the oncoming orb, completely dispelling it into nothing.

"Sweet," Andrew said, seconds before another shudder of pain erupted through the bodies of the rangers. This time, all of them groaning in pain as it got to them.

"Man, you weren't kidding," Katie groaned. "That really does hurt."

"Need to do this fast!" Luke exclaimed. "Otherwise..."

Getting back to her feet, Joltara fired a blast of electricity at the Soul Spectre Megazord, the attack causing the machine to tremble slightly.

"Not a problem," Nahir said. "Miranda, do we have any weapons?"

"Activate your Pulse Cannons," she replied. "They'll hit hard and fast. Just what you need right now."

"Can't disagree there," Andrew commented. "Let's do it!"

"Pulse Cannons!" Xavier bellowed, the stomach of the machine opening up as he gave the order. A powerful cannon emerging out from the hidden depths of the Megazord. "Fire!"

At the command, several powerful blasts of black, purple, blue and red energy exploded out of the barrel, smashing against Joltara's body. Letting out a screech of pain, the demon fell backwards to the ground, exploding into thousands of pieces.

"One down!" Danni yelled, punching the air. "oh yeah!"

Roaring in anger, Darkia brought out his sword and charged towards the Soul Spectre Megazord. Desperately eager to destroy it, the blade came up, ready to be brought down into the stomach of the robot.

"Shadow Sneak!" Xavier shouted, punching a button in front of him. Without hesitating, the robot vanished from view, Darkia's attack missing the machine completely. As it reappeared behind him, the Soul Spectre Megazord punched the mutant in the back, bringing a roar of pain from Darkia.

"We need some sort of way of finishing him off!" Nahir said. "Any ideas, anyone?"

"Shadow Slash," Miranda offered. "Use that. That might just be enough to do it."

"It sounds powerful enough," Luke remarked. "How about that."

"Let's bust it out then," Katie said. "This has to work!"

As if to remind them of their lack of time, the sharp stabbing pains caused by the Megazord ran through them, causing them all to groan in agony.

"Sometime soon would be nice," Andrew groaned. "Come on! Do it!"

"Okay, okay," Xavier said. "Let's give it all we have! Shadow Slash!"

Throwing the controls into action, the rangers felt the Soul Spectre Megazord throw both of its arms up into the air. Huge blades of spectral purple energy appeared within the grip of the machine, both of them being aimed at the mutant.

"You're going down, Darkia!" Danni shouted. "And this time, stay gone!"

"Full power!" Xavier yelled. "Good night!"

At the command, the Soul Spectre Megazord charged forward, bringing both weapons crashing down onto Darkia. Not letting up, it brought them back out again, repeatedly slashing away against the huge body. Every time the spectral blades passed through his body, the mutant let out a roar of agony, until the attack finally ended and he staggered back. Electricity crackled across his body, a contorted look of pain on his face.

"I don't believe it," Nahir said. "How could he survive that?"

"Wait!" Katie yelled, as the General in front of them dropped to his knees. "I think he's going down!"

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Darkia growled, glaring at them. "Enjoy your victory, rangers!"

With those words still ringing out around the area, he collapsed to the ground, exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Did we do it?" Luke asked. "Is he gone?"

"Oh yes!" Andrew exclaimed. "He's gone. We did it! We won!"

"That's two less threats out there," Xavier said, with relief in his voice. "Good job, team."

* * *

Even as they were celebrating in the cockpit of the Soul Spectre Megazord, they failed to notice Kable stood atop a building across from them. The demon summoner holding a shocked look on his face for a few seconds, before reaching into his coat. Pulling a card out, he hurled it at the Soul Spectre Megazord, laughing as he did so.

"This will show you rangers," he snickered, watching the item attach to the leg of the Megazord. "It'll be a riot!"

As the Megazord started to leave, Kable vanished from view, a grin still on his face.

* * *

"And where were you?" Jyngella demanded, as Kable walked into the room, whistling. "You should have been helping them out in their quest to destroy the rangers."

"I was thinking outside the box," the demon summoner replied, folding his arms. "They didn't have a chance against that new Megazord of the rangers."

"And we're right back at the start," Ramelow said, angrily. "All that was accomplished was that Darkia and Joltara were destroyed."

"Seems like a good result to me," Jyngella replied. "Anyway, Kable might join them in the next twenty seconds if my mood doesn't improve..."

"I did do something though," Kable said, desperate to avoid being destroyed. "Something that might help in the long run."

"This had better be good," Jyngella snapped.

"Errr... When the Soul Spectre Megazord was leaving, I might have placed an explosive device on it," the demon summoner replied. "Pretty soon, it's going to blow. We're going to destroy the rangers by trapping them under the sea..."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, so there are quite a few clips in here. Just to cover old ground. Just for the record they are from...**

**-The SDI Project.**

**-SDI Teamwork.**

**-Pushing To The Max.**

**-The Robo Replacements.**

**-Three Shades Of Pink.**

**-The Gold Rush.**

**-Some Invention Required.**

**-Toll Of Duty.**

**-Out Of This World: Part Two.**

**-Key To Our Lives.**

**-King Of The Shadow World.**

**-The Shining Of The Stars.**

**-Friends In Need: Part Two.**

**Just for reference purposes. Anyway, there goes the cliffhanger.**

**Soul Spectre Megazord. Hope any explanations make sense. **

**Shame this is probably its only major appearance. I kinda enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Also, the line about Chimzor invading Hoenn... Heh heh heh heh. No comment.**

**Next chapter is the first part of the finale, Case Closed: Part One. Preview below.**

**Probably the last time I'll write preview below in this series.**

**Errr... Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Three, Case Closed Part One, preview.**

**Misteria: Now, you two are the only ones left. I need something from you both.**

**Ramelow: Anything, my queen.**

**Misteria: Good.**

**Xavier: Uh oh!**

**Luke: We need to get out of here before we drown!**

**Jyngella: My mom's coming and the rangers can't stop us.**

**Andrew: Guess again. You and me!**

**Jyngella: Fight to the death.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	53. Case Closed: Part One

Chapter Fifty Three. Case Closed. Part One.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_With Jyngella tricking Darkia and Joltara into ingesting Tackleberry root, she ordered them to go and destroy Waterfall Shores and the rangers. Taking the battle to the high stakes, the rangers saw their Megazords go up in smoke. All five of them. As they worked out what to do next, they returned to the Aquabase where Miranda revealed the experimental Soul Spectre Megazord. Deciding whether to use it or not, the rangers ended up thinking about events that had gotten them there. Eventually deciding to use the Megazord, the six of them were able to use it to destroy Darkia and Joltara. However, their victory would prove to be slight, as Kable revealed he had placed a bomb on the Megazord..._

* * *

"Congratulations," Bristow said, looking around the room at the rangers and at the SDI staff. "You all managed to work wonders today, despite facing innumerable odds and challenges."

"That Soul Spectre Megazord is awesome," Danni said. "Just get the thing sorted out which zaps us every few minutes and we'll be sitting pretty. It could actually be a permanent solution to our problems."

"How much more permanent can the problem be?" Luke wondered. "I mean, we took Darkia and Joltara out. Without those two in control of the demon forces, they can't hold out for much longer."

"They still have Jyngella," Xavier remarked. "And Misteria's still lurking in the background."

"Good news on that front," Miranda said, piping up to offer her opinion. "We've just about finished converting the shattered remains of her sword into the Legendary Sabre."

"That's awesome!" Katie exclaimed. "With that in our grasp, we just have to wait for her to show her face and ram it through said face."

"Do you honestly think it's going to be that easy?" Andrew asked. "She's a being of pure evil. It's not going to be an easy task to walk up to her and..."

"We need to find her first," Nahir said. "Any idea on how that might happen?"

"For that to happen, we'd need to get back into the Shadow World," Danni pointed out. "That's not going to be an easy task at all."

"I might be able to help with it," Andrew said. "I can head up to the streets and see if I can sense an opening portal."

"That's an excellent idea, son," Bristow replied. "Go for it."

"We'll hang around here, wait to see what happens," Xavier said. "No point us all going looking for it. Because we won't be able to track it."

"Later guys," the gold ranger called, heading into the elevator. "I'll hopefully come back with some good news."

"I'd have thought destroying the gruesome twosome was enough good news for one day," Nahir remarked, grinning. "You just know the universe has to even itself out at some point and really put us down."

"Please for the love of Arceus, don't tempt fate," Katie warned. "Because it might just happen."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"Jyngella!"

Looking across to the plinth in the middle of the room, from where she was sat on the throne, the Princess saw the spectral form of her mother appear.

"Mother," she said. "How good to see you again!"

"I see Darkia and Joltara failed me," the Queen snarled, completely ignoring her. "This is unacceptable."

"Even with the help of some Tackleberry root, they failed," Jyngella remarked. "This is why you shouldn't have trusted Darkia. He was... Mean."

"Yes," Misteria said. "But not evil enough to carry out my will. Now, my sweet daughter, listen well..."

"I'm here too, your majesty," Ramelow piped up. "Behind you."

"Now, you two are the only ones left," the Queen said. "I need something from you both."

"Anything, my queen," Ramelow replied. "I'll do anything for you!"

"Good," she said. "Jyngella, I understand that you have a plan to take back my kingdom."

"Actually, I have a plan for defeating those who will defy you," she said. "Recently, Kable managed to place an explosive device onto one of their weapons. Soon, it will blow up, trapping them under the ocean."

"I see," Misteria replied. "Now, listen carefully. I want out of here. There are three seals that need to be broken in order to free me. One in the desert and one in the highest mountain. The third one will only be revealed when the other two are broken. Go and destroy them. Now!"

"At once mother," the Princess said, before vanishing out of the chamber.

"And what would you require of me?" Ramelow asked, noticing that the smoking energy hadn't vanished away from view.

"If all else fails," the Queen said. "You are to break the final seal for my freedom."

"But, I thought you said that..."

"I lied. You doubt that I know what that final seal is? Do you have so little faith in your leader?"

"So, what is it?"

As she told him, the demon's eyes widened in shock. Unable to believe what she had just told him.

"Do you have a problem with this task?"

"I do not," Ramelow admitted. "My loyalty is to you and you alone."

"Excellent!"

* * *

"Have you heard from Andrew?"

Looking around to the approaching yellow ranger, Miranda shook her head.

"He hasn't been in touch," she replied. "But, we've started to work on fixing the flaws of the Soul Spectre Megazord. Hopefully we can have it less hazardous to your health soon."

"No kidding," Luke remarked. "That stung a little."

"A little?" Nahir asked, shooting a grin at the green ranger. "Weren't you crying and screaming for your mother at one point?"

"No, I think that was Xavier," Luke replied. Not rising to her bait.

"Wasn't me, man," the red ranger said. "You must have been mistaken."

"Nah, that was definitely a masculine scream," Luke quipped. "Maybe it was Katie."

"You're so lucky that she's not here," Xavier remarked. "Otherwise, she'd probably throw something at you."

"Nah I don't have anything heavy," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Luke, think what you just said through."

When he didn't reply, she looked around to the other rangers.

"I don't sound like that, do I?"

"Heh heh," the green ranger said. "Messing with your mind! I am awesome!"

This time, Katie did bend over and pick a stapler up, tossing it over at Luke's head. Something that completely missed him as he ducked, the object cracking against one of the windows on the main command deck.

"No throwing things in here!" Miranda scolded. "It's reckless and irresponsible! Plus, it could get into the workings of the Soul Spectre."

"If being pounded on by two supremely powerful demons didn't completely wreck it, I doubt a stapler will," Nahir remarked. "Life doesn't work like that."

* * *

Striding into the ruined temple in the desert, one that had once been occupied by Arboking, Jyngella started to search for what it was that she needed to find.

"Now if I was an inter-dimensional seal, where would I be?" she asked. Running her eyes across the area, she slowly closed her eyes. Wondering if her mother could have been any more specific about what the item that she had been looking for.

"Damn," she snapped. "Kable, get your ass in here!"

Within seconds, the demon summoner appeared out of thin air, bowing to the Princess.

"Your majesty," he said, smiling at her. "What can I do for you? What is it that you desire?"

"What do these seals look like?" she demanded. "I need to know before I start destroying everything."

"Well, they could be anything," he said. "A cup, a wall, an amulet, a..."

"There aren't any of those in here," Jyngella snapped. "Nothing but rocks, stones, sand..."

"Pillars," Kable offered, gesturing to one of the fallen pillars where the roof had fallen in. "Or, you might not be able to see it."

"So, it's invisible?"

"No, it might be out of sight."

"So, it's invisible?"

"No, it might be under our very noses," Kable said. Unable to stop rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"So, it's invisib..." Jyngella began to say.

"It's under the sand!" Kable yelled. "For the love of..."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" she asked. Looking at the ground, she started to kick the sand away. Eventually, a large smooth piece of white and gold stone appeared in view, Jyngella letting out a triumphant laugh as it did so.

"Just to shatter this," she said, kicking at the stone slab several times. Watching the cracks appear, she couldn't help but let out another burst of harsh laughter. "And, I'm one for one. Now, to the mountains to go and break the next one."

"Will you require my assistance?" Kable wondered.

"If I do, I'll call."

"Well, I sense that the bomb inside the Soul Spectre Megazord is about to detonate," Kable replied. "So, I might take a while to come on account of enjoying that show."

* * *

"Just running scans across the Soul Spectre Megazord," Miranda said. "Checking to see if there was any internal damage done in the battle with Darkia and Joltara."

"Any internal damage done was probably done to us," Luke commented, darkly. "Seriously what were you thinking with..."

"Oh my Arceus!" Miranda exclaimed. "This isn't good. Oh no!"

"What is it?" Dominic asked, looking over with concern in his eyes. "What's happening?"

"We might have been had," she groaned. "The sensors are picking up a foreign object of immense power on the Megazord."

"What?" Katie asked. "How is that possible?"

"They must have used those two attacking the city as a decoy to get it on board," Miranda said, shaking her head. "Scanners show that it is giving off highly dangerous levels of latent explosive energy. It's going to blow and soon."

"Uh oh!" Xavier yelled. "We're doomed."

"Can't we just... Pump the Megazord out into the ocean?" Nahir asked. "Let it float away?"

"There won't be enough time," Miranda said. "The power of this bomb... the shock waves will still hit us. They could potentially be even more damaging out there in combination with the sudden water..."

"We need to evacuate," Dominic said, picking up one of the phones on a nearby desk. Hitting in several numbers, he barely had to wait until a voice picked up on the other end of the line.

"Commander," he urged. "We need to evacuate the Aquabase! There's a bomb on the Soul Spectre Megazord. Give the order to get everyone out of here!"

Within seconds, a set of alarms started to ring out around all the rooms of the Aquabase, followed by Bristow's voice.

"Attention all SDI staff," he said. "Please proceed to evacuate quickly and calmly. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."

"Anything we can do?" Xavier asked. "To help?"

"You can ensure that everyone makes their way to the evac point," Dominic said. "Xavier, you, Katie and Nahir go do that at points A and B. Luke, I want you to go to point C. Danni, go and ensure that the Commander gets out okay."

"I'll be right on it," the yellow ranger said, heading in an opposite direction to the other rangers. "See you on the other side, guys."

* * *

"Okay let's go!" Danni said, as she and Commander Bristow headed up into the emergency evacuation elevator. Where the other rangers were already waiting. "Go and get out of here."

"You won't have any argument from me there," Luke commented. "I've no desire to..."

"Where are Miranda and Dominic?" Bristow asked. "Have they already...?"

"I didn't see them," Xavier said. "Anyone else...?"

His only replies were several shaken heads, all the rangers looking suddenly worried.

"Damnit, what are they playing at?" Nahir demanded. "This is ridiculous."

"You guys get out of here," Katie said. "I'll go and get them."

"I'll come with you," Xavier offered. "Just in case."

"What the hey," Nahir muttered, making to follow the two of them. "What's a little more excitement?"

"I suppose I might as well come on back with you," Luke groaned. "Someone's got to keep you out of trouble and save your ass if it comes down to it."

"Room for one more?" Danni asked, getting off the elevator. "For old times sake?"

"Rangers..." Bristow started to say. "Might I remind you that there are still demons on the loose. If you all die down here..."

"We'll have to be careful then," Xavier said. "Let's go and see where those two got to."

* * *

"So, I just need to try and..." Miranda whispered, hunched over one of the consoles. "If I do that then I might be able to..."

"What are you guys still doing in here?"

Looking up, Dominic saw the five rangers running through the doors out onto the main command deck.

"Sssh!" he said. "She decided that she might be able to defuse the bomb."

"Forget it!" Nahir said. "This place is about to get wet!"

"And, we need to get out of here before we drown!" Luke yelled. "Holy crap, this is bad."

"Unless we can detonate it safely," Miranda said. "I've got an idea. We lock this room down and let it blow. The damage will still be severe, but it should be limited to this place only."

"Is that the only way you two are going to leave?" Xavier asked.

"Probably," Dominic said. "It seems like a sound plan. I think we should do it."

Sighing, Miranda got up to her feet. Shaking her head as she did so.

"Well, I could really have done with a bit longer," she said. "But, if we're really out of time..."

"We are," Danni said. "We need to go now!"

Tapping at a few buttons in front of her, Miranda reached over to pick up the Legendary Sabre.

"When we get out, we're going to need this," she said. "Okay, let's get out of here. This room will lock down in fifteen seconds."

"Yipes," Katie muttered, as the seven of them began to run for the exit.

Seconds before the Soul Spectre Megazord exploded...

* * *

"Okay," Jyngella mused, walking into a cavern atop the Merlin Plateau. "Now, where's this next seal?"

Narrowing her eyes through the darkened space, she spotted a marked slab up at the other end of the room. Just like the one in the desert.

"Now, to break this thing and..."

Bringing one of the daggers up from her waist, she hurled it through the air, watching it crash against the slab...

And the mirrored glass shattered away, leaving the demon shocked.

"What the...?"

Turning around, she saw the real slab above her head. A deep sense of fury ripping through her as she reached up and yanked it free. Tossing it against the ground to watch it shatter.

"Two down," she said, smirking at the thought. "Soon, I'll see my mom again!"

Vanishing away, the Princess prepared to go about on her own business. To her final stop.

* * *

"Damn," Nahir groaned, picking herself up out of the water. The salty liquid about ankle height in the corridor outside the main command deck. "That was..."

"Everyone okay?" Xavier asked, dragging himself up. "Anyone hurt?"

"Other than a bang where I was thrown against the wall," Luke muttered. "I'm fine."

"I'm good," Danni said. "Katie?"

"Yeah," the blue ranger replied, laid back in the water. "What about it?"

"Seriously, you're enjoying this way too much," Luke muttered. "Where are those two?"

"Thanks for asking," Dominic quipped. "We're both fine and dandy."

"Yes, but we're locked out of the command deck now," Miranda said. "Let's just get out of the..."

"Errrr... Miranda?" Nahir asked, looking up at the roof of the corridor. Droplets of water slowly starting to filter down onto them. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think..."

Slowly, everyone looked up as one. Seeing the cracks start to grow larger by the split second.

"Everyone out, now!" Dominic yelled. "Before..."

Not waiting for him to finish the order, everyone got up from where they had landed, sprinting for the other exit.

"Head to the emergency exit!" Luke said. "Seems like a plan!"

No sooner had they got through the door, the sound of it sealing behind them echoing through the corridors, they heard the ceiling cave in behind them.

"Guess we're not going back that way," Danni quipped.

* * *

Having been searching the streets of Waterfall Shores for the past few hours, Andrew finally felt that he was getting something. Some sort of strange signal, maybe a sign that a portal could open up somewhere.

"Well, that's a result," he muttered. Before his earpiece began to buzz, the gold ranger bringing his hand up to take the call. "Yeah, this is Andrew."

"Andrew," the voice of his father said, speaking clearly through the slightly distorted signal. "Listen to me. The Aquabase has been compromised. When you're done with whatever you're doing, don't go back there. I'll let you know where to go shortly."

"Err... Okay," he replied. "Is everyone okay?"  
"We don't know yet," Bristow said. "I'm just letting you know what's going on. Do you have anything?"

"Maybe," Andrew replied. "I need to check it out before I reveal anything concrete."

* * *

"Well this sucks," Nahir said, as the seven of them looked at the emergency elevator exit. Seeing how it hadn't responded to any attempts to summon it, the smooth shaft above them seeming to ominously declare them its prisoner. "I don't think we're getting out of here."

"I guess the sudden onrush of water might have short circuited it," Miranda remarked. "However improbable that might be, it's the only explanation I can think of."

"So, how do we get out of here?" Xavier asked.

"Isn't it a bad thing to use an elevator in an emergency anyway?" Luke asked. "They say you shouldn't do it in a fire."

"There isn't a fire though," Danni said. "If anything, we've got the reverse problem."

"No middle ground, is there?" Nahir muttered. "So, what now?"

"Well," Katie offered. "I do have a suggestion. What about the service elevator in the main command deck?"

"The one that's submerged?" Luke asked. "And probably not working, therefore?"

* * *

"My mom's coming and the rangers can't stop us," Jyngella crowed, pacing around in the middle of the square in Waterfall Shores. Something had told her this was where she needed to be for the third seal to appear. "Now, I just need to wait for the third seal to reveal itself and she can come back into this world."

"Guess again!"

Looking around in fright, she saw Andrew running towards her.

"You and me!" the gold ranger roared. "You're not bringing anything back here!"  
"But, you should be dead!" she pouted. "And you're not!"

"That intelligence isn't wasted on you, huh?" Andrew replied. "Come on!"

"So," she said. "It's a fight to the death. If you want it, come and get it!"

Reaching down to her waist, she brought up her daggers, hurling them both at the onrushing gold ranger. Pausing his run, the gold ranger dodged the attack, watching them sail above him.

Growling in anger, Jyngella went for more daggers, determined to get her opponent quickly.

"Well, if that's the way you want to play it," Andrew said. Bringing out his morpher, he gave the command.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

"No, listen to me," Katie said. "The way water moves... When you're in the tub, you ever place a container upside down in it? The oxygen inside stops it from filling up unless the issue is forced."

"Like sheltering under a canoe on a river?" Xavier asked.

"Exactly," Miranda remarked. "Similar thing."

"So, you think the service tunnel we used with the Defense Driver might still be dry?" Xavier asked. "Is that even a possibility?"

"Of course it's possible," Dominic said. "But to get back onto the main command deck, we'd have to swim straight through several full corridors, up through the deck and up the shaft. Which in itself is over five hundred feet deep."

"Yeah, we're going to need to breathe at some point," Luke pointed out. "Probably a lot."

"So, there's the diving equipment storage not too far from here," Miranda said. "It's crazy, but it might just work."

"Isn't the room locked down though?" Nahir asked. "That was something that..."

"No room in this Aquabase is completely inpenetrable," Miranda said. "There's always one secret way into every room."

"Yeah because your brother did it when he broke in here," Luke said, looking over at Dominic. "Remember?"

"Thanks for that reminder," Dominic muttered. "But, I have to agree that this is probably our best way out. There's a hatch in Bristow's office that leads through to the main command deck. We take that, we can end up in there."

"Let's go for it then," Katie said, rubbing her hands together. "This is fun."

"You have a strange definition of fun," Miranda muttered. "When we're about to die."

* * *

Bringing the Dragon Staff up, Andrew blocked another set of daggers that had been hurled at him, Jyngella growling in fury at the way that he had done so. Whipping out another pair of the seemingly unlimited weapons, the gold ranger made the decision to go on the attack before she could throw another attack at him. Plunging his staff into the ground, he gave the order.

"Earth Strike!"

Yelling in surprise, Jyngella was thrown up into the air by the sudden shock waves erupting out from his attack. Jumping back to her feet, she let out a snarl of fury at the gold ranger.

"You'll pay for that," she growled.

"Bring it on!" Andrew shot back. "You're not so tough, Jyngella. That royal blood is wasted on you!"

"How dare you!" she roared. "I'll rip you to pieces."

* * *

"No full tanks," Katie reported, picking up one of the metal items to expertly weigh it. "And not enough."

"Well, they don't need to be full," Miranda pointed out. "It's not going to be that far through the service tunnel to the..."

"How big's the tunnel?" the blue ranger wondered. "Because, they might be... Nah, they probably won't fit if its less than six feet wide."

"Wow it's like watching some sort of expert," Luke said, sarcastically. "Thank whatever nonexistent higher being out there for that."

"So, who do you cry out to then during...?" Nahir started to ask before thinking better of it. "Never mind. I don't want to know. I don't know why I thought of it."

"Hang on," Luke said, grinning over at the pink ranger. "Now, I'm interested. What were you about to ask?"

"Oxygen bottles," Danni said, opening a locker up to reveal about ten of the items. "What about these?"

"Well, that should work," Dominic remarked. "Pop the top, bite down onto it and you can..."

"It isn't ideal," Katie commented. "But, it'll do in a pinch."

"Great then," Miranda said, hoisting the Legendary Sabre across her back. "Let's get out of here then. I'm starting to miss the surface."

"How often do you spend down here?" Luke wondered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it'll be a lot less now," she retorted.

* * *

"Okay," Dominic said, he and Xavier making to pull the carpet back in Bristow's office. "We pull this hatch and..."

Pulling back the slightly less dark piece of metal, the two of them managed to find the tunnel below them. Discovering that it was completely water logged.

"Crap," Danni remarked. "Hoped that it wouldn't be like that for a while."

Having strode over to Bristow's desk, Nahir almost subconsciously stretched out her arm to pick up the faded brown folder that had been left there.

"Should you really be going through the Commander's private papers?" Miranda asked, looking over at her.  
"It's not like he'll know," Nahir replied. "Besides, if they were that important then he'd have taken them with him."

"Privacy doesn't mean much to you, huh?" Luke commented.

"Ah it's nothing anyway," the pink ranger said, running her eyes across the faded page. "It appears to be some sort of riddle."

"Maybe he's into them," Katie offered, checking one of the oxygen bottles. "I'll go down into the tunnel first and see what I can find. If I come back, it's safe. If I don't come back after five or six minutes..."

She paused for a moment, before flashing a grin at them all.

"... Come and see where I am," the blue ranger quipped. "No seriously, if I don't come back, wait a bit longer. If I'm not back after twenty minutes, try and head out anyway."

"Bye then," Xavier said, as Katie took an oxygen bottle and stepped down into the tunnel. Keeping herself afloat for the moment, biting down on top of the opened nozzle, she ducked her head under and began to swim away. "Good luck."

"You think we'll ever see her again?" Danni asked. "I mean, alive?"

"Probably," Miranda said. "She's a good swimmer."

"So, I mean does this make sense to anyone?" Nahir asked. "Sealed away, this great evil. Seals three and only. Broken when the door is opened. The door of family blood."

"It doesn't even rhyme," Luke said. "What's the point of that?"  
"Poetry doesn't have to rhyme," Nahir pointed out. "You fool."

"What it is," Miranda remarked. "Is a piece of demon lore that an excavation team dug up. They thought it was about Misteria, but nobody could be sure."

"I see," Xavier said. "Well, it's cryptic, I'll give them that. Whoever wrote it."

"Nobody out there got it," Miranda continued. "I mean... It is cryptic. It was translated from something, there was more, it's a miracle that we even got that part."

"Yeah life's good like that," Danni said, as Katie's head popped up out of the water in front of them.

"It's safe," she replied. "Relatively clear through to the main command deck. The elevator's clear as well. Right up to the top. If everyone else doesn't have a problem with it, then we can get out of here now."

"Excellent," Xavier said. "Nahir, you and Luke go first. Do it in teams of two. Dominic and Miranda next. Me and Danni after that and Katie, are you okay to go last?"

"That sounds like a plan," Miranda remarked, before grinning. "Heh, I guess that protocol finally came in handy. In order to work in the Aquabase, you need to be able to swim pretty well, just in case of a situation like this."

"Heh," Luke said. "What are the odds? Anyway, let's go. I'm missing the sound of Wingull in the air."

As he and Nahir walked over to the edge of the tunnel, he shot her a grin.

"If you want to hold someone's hand while down there," he replied. "Just reach out to me and I'll be there."

"Yeah I'd probably rather take the drowning option," she said, smiling at him. "But, I appreciate it."

Taking the plunge, the two of them jumped down into the water, everyone else watching them vanish through the liquid.

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes later, Katie swept her body through the flooded remains of the main command deck, shooting a wistful last look at the machines below her. Of the memories that she and the other rangers had experienced throughout their times in this place. Blocking the flood through her head out, she began to start her slow ascent up through the service elevator shaft. Suddenly realising how long the trip up the shaft was when it wasn't mechanised automatically. Finally reaching the top a few minutes later, the first thing she saw was Xavier reaching down to help her up out of the pool.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him. "We all here?"

"We're all here," Dominic confirmed. "Now, it's just a case of finding the Commander. And I think I know where he'd go at a time like this."

* * *

One of the daggers hitting his Dragon Staff, Andrew felt the shock wave run up his arm, wincing in pain as it did so. Rushing forward to strike back, he sent the blow into her stomach, the Princess roaring in pain as she brought her arm up and threw him back through the air. Throwing himself back up to his feet, he sent the weapon slamming into the ground.

"Tidal Wave!"

Behind the crouching figure of the gold ranger, a huge pillar of water erupted up over his body, crashing down on top of Jyngella. As the scream of anger ripped out above the roar of water, one of her daggers came charging through the water, hitting Andrew in the stomach. The blow enough to throw him down to his back, his suit protecting him from further damage...

* * *

"Here we are," Dominic said, reaching over to a keypad and hitting in several numbers. As a mild beep to confirm his code rang out, the door slid open to reveal a warehouse behind it. And in the middle of that warehouse, alongside several similar consoles to the ones that had been abandoned in the Aquabase...

"Welcome to our secondary SDI base," Bristow said, the seven of them walking into the warehouse. "Specifically outfitted for a purpose like this. It might not have any Zords, but..."

"There are reserves of weapons here," Miranda said, pointing to a rack of Defense Blasters across from them. "Blasters, Lugia Lancers, a second Emergency Fearow..."

"Another Defense Driver," Katie remarked, spotting the vehicle up ahead of them. "That's awesome. Since the other one is probably in the drink right now."

"There are replacement Assault Racers as well," Miranda said. "And the best part is, we have a secondary morphing grid up here. Since the other one was frequently compromised, we had a second one designed. So, your powers will still be able to work. Even though the morphing grid down below might not have been touched, this is still a backup just in case."

"That's a relief," Luke said. "What about the Battle Strikers?"

"The SDI satellite wasn't damaged in any way," Dominic replied. "All we need to do is reboot an up-link. Or something to that effect."

"Anyway let's see if we can pin down Andrew," Miranda said, walking over to one of the consoles nearby. Dropping the Legendary Sabre on top of the surface next to her, she sat down on a chair and began to type away.

"At least we managed to save that," Danni remarked, looking at the weapon. "No replacing that, is there?"

"Not a chance," Xavier said. "That thing is one of a kind."

"With the Aquabase destroyed," Dominic commented. "We're going to need all the help that we can get."

"That might just be the only way that we can destroy Misteria," Miranda said, still typing away at the keyboard. "I wasn't going to leave it behind."

"Have you managed to get a track on Andrew?" Bristow asked. "We need to find out where he is now!"

"It's a big city," she replied. "And it's not like we have the stuff we had at the Aquabase here either."

"Just keep working away," Bristow urged. "You have to find him."

"If only to let him know we're all okay," Danni said. "I mean..."

"Got him!" Miranda exclaimed. "He's... Fighting Jyngella downtown. In..."

"We'll take the Assault Racers and get to him," Xavier replied. "Let us know when you pin him down."

"Will do," Miranda replied. "We're almost close."

"SDI!" Xavier yelled, the five of them bringing out their morphers. "Time to battle!"

* * *

Picking himself up off the ground, Andrew threw a glare over at the Princess.

"Come on," she replied. "I thought that you were tougher than this."

"You want to see tough?" the gold ranger retorted, feeling the power run through him. "You want me to make your day?"

"You don't have the juice to do that," she shot back.

"Want to bet?" Andrew replied, his fists erupting into flames. "Because, you're about to get toasted by my juice! Sacred Fire of Light!"

Focusing all his inner power out onto her, the twin fireballs that his fists had become erupting out towards her in one giant golden pillar of flames, the gold ranger watched it strike her in the stomach. The blast instantly immolating her into nothing, a screech of agony ringing out around the square as her body hit the ground and broke into ashes. Behind him, Andrew heard the sound of approaching engines, his empathic abilities telling him that the other rangers had arrived on the scene."

"What took you so long?" he asked, shooting a grin around at them. Not that they'd have been able to see because of his helmet.

"Oh nothing much," Xavier replied. "Just escaping from a sinking Aquabase."

"Really?" Andrew asked, not noticing the growing burst of purple energy behind him. "Nowhere to go back to. Oh well... Hang on... I'm getting something. A portal to the Shadow World is opening. Very very close to us."

"Errr... Andrew?" Nahir asked. "Look behind you."

Across from the six rangers and the growing portal, Kable and Ramelow appeared, both of them letting out harsh laughs as they saw the gold rangers reaction to the appearance of the portal. Of the sight of the figure materialising into view out of the tear in reality. Slowly revealing itself to be...

"Holy crap!" Xavier shouted, the figure finally fully appearing in front of them. "It's Misteria!"

Straightening up to her full height, the evil monarch demon let out a grin of savage evil fury at the rangers.

"Excellent," she said, swooping her glance over to where Andrew was. "I knew that one of you would be able to do me proud."

"What happened?" Danni asked. "What was..."

"Three seals to let me back into the world," Misteria taunted. "That's what I told Jyngella. She broke the first two of those locks, allowing for the final part of my plan to be put into action. Sealed away, this great evil. Seals three and only. Broken when the door is opened. The door of family blood. The final seal was my daughter's life. Now she's dead, I can live. And your world is doomed!"

"Not while we're still here," Katie yelled. "We will stop you!"

"Just try it," Ramelow laughed. "Watching her destroy you will be hilarious. And I thought I was going to have to be the one that destroyed Jyngella."

Away from the view of the demons, Danni had managed to bring her hand up to her helmet, quietly speaking into the communicator inside.

"You're sick!" Nahir exclaimed. "Offering up your own daughter like that. What's wrong with you!"

"You think I care about her?" Misteria replied. "I care nothing but of my own survival. A means to an end, she was."

"That's just low," Luke said.

"That's rich from you," Nahir muttered, sarcastically.

"Misteria, we're giving you one chance," Xavier said. "Leave now and head back to whatever pit you've come out of. Otherwise, we will destroy you. The way that we've destroyed virtually everything your army has thrown at us."

For a moment, the Queen stared at them all, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to decline," she retorted, throwing up her arms. Unleashing a powerful Shadow Ball attack towards the rangers, all of them were thrown to the ground by the force of the blast.

"Man, that's power," Katie groaned. "Ouch!"

Without hesitating, Danni stepped forward. Both arms behind her back, almost as if she was concealing something from view.

"You should have taken that offer when you had the chance," she warned. "Now, you're going down."

"Oh really?" Queen Misteria asked. "And what makes you so sure?"

Slowly bringing her arms out, the yellow ranger held up the Legendary Sabre. Narrowing her eyes under her helmet at the demon monarch.

"Intuition," she replied. "Anyone else want to do this, or...?"

"Go for it!" Andrew yelled. "Destroy her!"

"There's a lot of anger in you," she remarked, her eyes shining with malice at the gold ranger. "Good. That might save you when I obliterate this world to make room for my kingdom. Plus the fact I know that a mindlessly loyal drone you can be when..."

Jumping up behind her, Danni brought the Legendary Sabre crashing against the Queen's neck. Promptly watching it bounce off her skin, the demon turning on the spot and grabbing the yellow ranger by the throat. As the sword fell from her grasp, clattering to the ground, Danni began to choke for air. Her boots flailing in the empty air, trying to get a grasp against something.

"It's really not polite to attack your betters from behind," she hissed. "Now, what should be your punishment for such a rude action."

"Leave her alone!" Andrew yelled, throwing himself at the Queen. Aiming a flying kick at her head, the momentary distraction was enough to force her into dropping the yellow ranger. Crouching down, throwing out his hand towards the fallen Legendary Sabre...

"I'll destroy you myself," the gold ranger growled.

... He grabbed it up, before instantly dropping it again with a hissing howl of pain.

"What the...?" he exclaimed. "That's not..."

"You think that piece of recycled metal could defeat me?" Misteria snickered, starting to fade away from view. "I'll be seeing you all soon. I have an army to yell at, and I think we'll take this City first. Soon, your way of life will be forfeit."

As she vanished away leaving the rangers behind, Andrew clutching his hand in pain, Danni still gasping for air and the Legendary Sabre on the ground, Xavier spoke up first.

"So," the red ranger said. "Plan B anyone?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... The Aquabase is destroyed. Jyngella is gone... Soul Spectre Megazord blew up... Misteria is here. And to make things completely worse, the Legendary Sabre doesn't work on her. **

**Anyway, this is the first part of the series finale. The final part will be up soon.**

**It seems like only a few days ago that I started to write this. Awww... Even though all the rangers barring Danni and Andrew are coming back next season. Along with Duo. New powers. New weapons. New colours. And of course, new enemies.**

**Anyway, for the element of surprise, there's no preview below.**

**So, thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated. Completely.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks for that.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	54. Case Closed: Part Two

Chapter Fifty Four. Case Closed. Part Two.

* * *

_Previously On Poké Rangers SDI..._

_Several months ago, Commander Bristow of SDI summoned five teenagers to the Aquabase, a secret organisation created to fight the oncoming threat of a demon invasion lead by General Darkia. Keeping on fighting throughout all enemies thrown at them, they eventually gained another member in Bristow's son, Andrew. Relying on themselves and rangers from other teams to combat their enemies, their nadir came when Darkia and Joltara managed to destroy all their Megazords. Taking the brand new Soul Spectre Megazord out, they managed to defeat the two, but were undone as Kable placed a bomb on the machine. As Jyngella set out to break three seals that were stopping her mother, Queen Misteria, from entering the human dimension, she was interrupted by Andrew. All while the bomb had detonated in the Aquabase, trapping the five rangers, Dominic and Miranda down there. Finding their way out and getting to the secondary SDI base of operations, they joined up with Andrew who managed to destroy Jyngella. Only to realise that they had been tricked, Jyngella being the final seal to let loose the Queen. As Danni summoned the Legendary Sabre, their way of killing her, they were disappointed to discover it less than effective. As Andrew proved unable to pick the weapon up, Queen Misteria vanished. Challenging them with the threat of her arriving armies..._

* * *

"So," the red ranger said. "Plan B anyone?"

"What's Plan B?" Luke wondered, brushing himself off. "I didn't know we had a Plan B."

"We don't," Katie remarked. "It was a declaration."

"Of what?" Andrew asked, still grimacing in pain with his injured hand. "Of how screwed we are?"

"Never mind that," Danni said, rubbing her throat. Allowing her eyes to drop down and glance at his wounds. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," the gold ranger replied, quickly. "Just annoyed. And confused. I know you're all wanting to ask it, so... Don't pull any punches."

"Why couldn't you pick up the sword?" Nahir asked. "I mean... It visibly hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Andrew replied, grimacing. "It was absolute agony. It felt like..."

Rubbing his hand against the leg of his ranger suit, he couldn't help but let out another groan of pain.

"... Like something was being sucked out of me," he admitted. "I just feel weaker, even now. The pain..."

"Well, that's something we need to see Miranda about," Katie said. "Maybe she can explain it away to you. Also, maybe why the sword didn't work on Misteria."

"That's our ace in the hole up in flames," Luke muttered. "Now what can we do?"

"I guess we head back to base," Xavier remarked. "Regroup and see where we stand. And what we have. If she's not just smoke blowing about her oncoming armies, then we might have a serious problem."

"The six of us wouldn't be able to hold out against two hundred Misdrabeings," Andrew said. "Her army will be at least a hundred thousand. They will crush us into dust."

"Aren't you a bright little ray of sunshine," Nahir commented. "Thanks for making us all feel better."

"Either way we still need to get back," Xavier ordered, heading back across to his Assault Racer. "See where we go from here, what plan of action we take."

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_The five rangers salute at the camera. Shots of Waterfall Shores._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_Princess Jyngella sits on her throne. Ramelow, Kable and Joltara bow down to her._

**Verger is falling.**

_The Aquabase is shown, the train bay rises up out of the ocean. The rangers pose with the Lugia Lances._

**The danger is here.**

_Danni leans back in her chair, shaking her head. Shots of her climbing up the Merlin's Plateau. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Katie drops into the pool, ducking under the water. Shots of her scuba diving. Katie Myers. Blue SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier sprays a fire with a hose. Shots of him diving through a window. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Nahir reads a book, shaking her head as the alarm goes off. Shots of her sat in the medical bay. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke does a chin up on a door frame. Shots of him stood at the helipad. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Andrew leans back against a console. Shots of him wielding the Dragon Staff. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**S... D... I...**

_Miranda and Dominic appear. Commander Bristow shakes his head as something blows up._

**Powers on display**

_The Skull Tower appears. Darkia, Joltara, Ramelow and Kable bow down before the altar._

**Rangers on the way**

_The SDI Megazord appears, swinging its sword. Xavier transforms into his Battlizer._

**They'll save the day.**

_The Guardian Jet and Dragon Shuttle appear. They transform into their battle forms._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The five rangers pose. Horizon Megazord rises up behind them._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Mal and Tim run into a cave with a camcorder. They're chased out by a swarm of Zubat._

**S... D... I...**

_The Aura Carriers fly up off the track and into the sky. The Aura Carrier Megazord poses._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

* * *

"This is bad," Miranda said. "I thought that the Legendary Sabre would be enough to defeat her."

"Apparently not," Danni replied, sarcastically. "And I still have the bruises on my throat to prove it."

"There's no need for that," Dominic snapped, glaring at the yellow ranger. "If you're that annoyed, then take it out on the appropriate party. Not on your friends."

"Well, I guess nearly dying makes me cranky," she retorted. "So, excuse me."

"Danni, calm it down," Xavier ordered. "Everyone's tired. Everyone's angry. And right now we're beaten unless we come up with some way to destroy Misteria before her army wipes every living thing in this region out."

"There's just no way of making our situation sound good, is there?" Luke asked. Unable to keep the grin from his face, despite the severity of the moment.

"Apparently not," Bristow said, walking into the room. "I've just gotten off the phone with SDI high command. They want us to stand down and let the army take over. To fight the Misdrabeings."

"Sir, that's a huge mistake," Katie replied. "That's probably the stupidest thing they could do."

"Believe me, I tried to put that across to them in so many words," the Commander replied. "But they heard how we accidentally set her free by destroying Jyngella..."

"That was me," Andrew pointed out. "Nobody else. I made the mistake."

"Hold on," Nahir said. "We were recruited to fight demons. Now we destroy one and we're being kicked out."

"It's not my choice," Bristow said, sadly. "You are to surrender your morphers and..."

"Not this crap again," Xavier replied, angrily. "Honestly, don't we have more important things to think about than some General deciding that he knows more than everyone else because he has some stars on his shoulder. I'm refusing to accept this. You tell whoever the hell it is if he wants the morphers, then he'll have to take them by force. I'm not giving mine up until Misteria is dead and gone."

"Got to agree with him Sir," Katie said, moving on up to stand beside him. "I'm not giving up now."

"I'm not either," Nahir insisted. "We've come too far to not see it through to the end."

"Ditto what she said," Luke offered, stepping up. "It wouldn't be right to give up now."

"I want Misteria gone," Andrew said. "She stole half my life away from me. Even though it meant that I lived..."

"We know," Danni remarked, patting him on the arm. "And we're willing to all do this. Tell that moron in charge that we're doing this."

"This isn't going to go down well," Dominic commented. "Better you than me, Commander."

* * *

"What? That's outrageous!"

"Sir, the rangers have a valid point," Bristow said. Seeing the reddening face of General Exley narrow its eyes at him in fury. "This whole situation with the demons. You entrusted me to make all the right calls. So far, virtually all of them have paid off. Give us time and we might be able to resolve this with as little loss of life as possible."

"Time is the one thing that we do not have," General Exley replied, angrily. "This war is about to reach its peak and we cannot hold our fate to chance. I refuse to..."

"Sir!"

Hearing the female voice behind the screen, Bristow instantly felt his mind wandering to where he had heard it before.

"Ah, Dr. Kincaid," General Exley said. "What do you..."

"I heard about your decision sir," she replied, stepping into view on the screen. Bristow immediately remembering where he had seen the dark haired woman before. "The one to stop the rangers from doing their duty. We tried something a while ago with cybernetic soldier replacements for those rangers. It didn't go well. They can surprise you. They are the best of the best and they specialise in the extraordinary. I doubted their talents and it was almost catastrophic. I would recommend that you don't make the same error."

Gritting his teeth together, Exley shook his head in anger.

"Okay," he replied. "Do what you need to do. You've got four hours. All the usual resources at your disposal. But, if I hear nothing in the next four hours then I'm sending soldiers to wait for the Misdrabeings."

"Thank you Dr. Kincaid," Bristow said, saluting her from his seat. "Thank you for your faith."

"Just get the job done," she replied. "It's not going to look well on either of us if you fail now."

* * *

"This is interesting," Miranda remarked, running a portable scanner across the surface of the Legendary Sabre. "Very interesting indeed. It appears to have increased its power slightly."

"What?" Katie asked, looking up from where she was leaning in quasi-meditation. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Miranda said. "But, it could be important."

"Well, since it left the Aquabase," Danni remarked. "It's been in contact with four people. You. Since you've handled it quite a lot and the power gained isn't that much, then rule you out. It came into contact with Misteria. Blade bounced off, doing no apparent damage. The contact was minimal, no inner part of her touched the blade. Just her armoured skin. That could be it. Or, I touched it. But, I don't feel any different. That leaves..."

"Me."

Looking around at the sound of the voice, everyone present saw Andrew walk into the room, a serious expression on his face.

"I know what it was," he replied. "The metal that Misteria's Sword was originally made of, Tiberia. It has a funny way of reacting when in contact with anything demonic. It literally drains that power from them, sucking it in to add to the power of the blade."

"So when it burned you...?" Xavier asked. "It drained you of some of your power."

"Wow," Nahir said. "That's..."

"If I take a hold of that sword," Andrew remarked, stepping closer to it. "The power it gains from me may just be enough to break through Misteria's armour and defeat her."

"That would be risky," Miranda said. "You could easily die doing it."

"This is our only chance," the gold ranger replied. "Remember our mantra from the last mission? No matter the cost? This is essentially the same thing."

"But still..." Xavier argued, before Commander Bristow walked into the room. His presence immediately and automatically silencing them all from their conflict.

"Well, we've got some time," he said. "So, what have you found."

"If he takes and keeps a hold of the Legendary Sabre," Miranda replied, gesturing to Andrew. "The Tiberian metal inside the blade will suck out all the demonic energy inside him, powering the sword up. But, it might kill him."

"Well, forget that then!" Bristow snapped. "You're not doing it! We need to find another way and quickly."  
"Come on, Dad," Andrew urged. "It might be our only chance."

"There has to be another way!" the Commander insisted. Unwilling to let his son go through with it. "There just has to..."

"Commander," Miranda offered. "I'm not sure if..."

"Find one!"

* * *

"Even now, the rangers struggle to think of a way to save their puny world," Misteria laughed. Finally settled down onto her throne, the demon monarch looked down to her remaining two servants, Ramelow and Kable. Both of them bowed down in submission. "Even they cannot hope to win against all my Misdrabeings."

"This is surely an excellent plan, Your Majesty," Ramelow said. "But, what would you have us do? Can we help out in any way at all?"  
"You can ensure that my troops are ready to march," she replied. "Soon, my palace will be built again."

"Your Majesty?" Kable asked. "Where do we go when that palace is built? What's our plan after that?"

"Know your place," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him in reprimand. "I'm not going to incinerate you this time, but step out of line again and..."  
Letting the threat hang, she watched the two of them vanish away to go and do their duty.

* * *

"Sir, I honestly can't think of any other way," Miranda said. Her glance sweeping over to the Legendary Sabre. "And if we're running out of time..."

"We're not even discussing this," Bristow replied. "That could kill..."

"You're a hypocrite," Nahir suddenly exclaimed, jumping up to glare at Bristow. "If it was any one of us, rather than Andrew, you'd be ordering us to do it. Because it's your own son..."

"She has a point, Commander," Xavier said. "You are being..."

"Forget about this," Andrew muttered, getting to his feet. "It's not a decision any of you are going to make."

"Andrew, don't you dare!" Bristow growled. "I'm ordering you to..."

"It's not your choice," Andrew replied, looking at the Legendary Sabre. Then at his burnt hand, a subconscious wince flashing across his face. "It's mine. Misteria gave me a new chance at life. Least I can do is risk it to take hers away. There's no other way!"

"Andrew!" Miranda said. "Just think about it before..."

"Already have," the gold ranger snapped, striding forward. Placing his hand across the hilt of the blade. "And this needs to be done!"

The second his hand touched the hilt of the sword, he immediately collapsed to the ground, screaming in extreme agony. His palm on fire with the stabbing pains that erupted throughout his body.

* * *

"I think here should be just about good enough," Ramelow remarked, he and Kable stood atop the roof of a building across from the middle of Waterfall Shores. "What do you think?"

"Future generations of demons will refer to the battle that took place here as of the stuff of legend," the demon summoner replied. "The battle of the killing field. You think that name works or not?"

"Fifty fifty," Ramelow said. "Even though we actually need to win the battle first."

"You and I know that there is no way that the rangers will be able to stand against this invasion," Kable snickered. "They are few and the Misdrabeings are many."

"In a few hours, the invasion will start," Ramelow remarked. "I cannot wait."

"Patience, friend, patience," Kable replied. "It's going to be a long long day. And at the end of that path, we will be victorious. I can taste it."

Behind them, a door opened up, the two demons spinning around on the spot to see who had dared to approach them...

And Mal and Tim ran out onto the rooftop, one holding a microphone, the other hoisting a camcorder on his shoulder.

"Greetings, vile demons!" Tim yelled. "Now back away out of this space, or we shall be forced to unleash a world of pain on you!"

"But, can we have a few words first?" Mal asked, hopefully. "Like, why are you..."

"What are you doing?" Tim muttered, out of the corner of his mouth. "We're meant to be driving them away. Not interviewing them."

"But, our Internet viewers could do with their reaction as our brave but stupid heroism drives them away," Mal replied, nodding safely at his buddy. "So, what can you have to say?"

"Walk the other way, right now!" Ramelow warned. "And it won't turn nasty!"

"I'm afraid that you're the one who should be worried about it turning nasty," Tim retorted. "Because, you don't have any way of..."

Wasting no time in bringing his sword out, Ramelow gestured to the door.

"You can die now, or later," he growled. "But, it is going to happen. When the glorious armies of Queen Misteria walk this region. You will soon be..."

"Don't give it away, you fool!" Kable howled, dragging Ramelow back away from the two Hikers. The pair instantly vanishing away into thin air.  
"Yeah!" Tim yelled, running forward to punch the air where they had been seconds earlier. "You better run, bitches!"

* * *

"Owww owwww owww owwwww owwww!" the flailing gold ranger howled, the Legendary Sabre in his hand starting to glow with a powerful golden aura as he desperately tried to keep a grip on it. "Ho-Ho-Holy crap! Somebody kill me!"

"Overacting much?" Luke wondered, peeling a banana while watching. "I mean..."

Seeing the look that everyone else instantly threw at him, he quickly shut up.

"... That does look like it hurts quite a lot."

As Andrew let out a final scream of agony, everyone else present was greeted by the sound of a thunderous crack ringing out around the relatively small area...

... And the gold ranger was thrown across the room, his body cracking against the back wall, slumping to the floor in clear pain.

"Oh no!" Danni said, her face whitening. "Is he okay?"

Moving over to the still form, Dominic being closest to him, reached down to place two fingers on Andrew's neck. Gesturing for everyone else to keep back with his other hand, his eyes revealed nothing as his fingers probed for a pulse.

"Come on!" Danni urged. "He can't die! He can't!"

"Why Danni," Luke quipped. "None of us had any idea you cared so much."

"Shut up!" she snarled, as Dominic stood up to straighten himself out. A blank expression on his face, everyone waiting with bated breath. Breath that was exhaled, as Dominic's expression split out into a grin.

"He's fine," the Pokémorph revealed. "His pulse is pretty strong. If he's about to die, it's not from that."

Right on cue, Andrew's eyes jerked open, the fallen gold ranger gasping for breath.

"And, I love being proved right," Dominic quipped. Seconds before Andrew rolled over, coughing up a small amount of blood.

"That sight never ends well," Xavier remarked, a grin on his face. The sign of relief that was being show by all of them.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Miranda mused, running the scanner across the Legendary Sabre once again. "This is good. According to the readings I'm getting here, this weapon is now brimming with power. Whatever the risks were, they appear to have paid off."

"If it's enough to destroy Misteria," Xavier pointed out. "There's no guarantee that that will be the case."

"If you can take a few demons out on the way to her," Bristow said. "That'll probably help."

"So what's the plan, Commander?" Luke asked. "The six of us go hell for leather and try to storm Skull Tower."

"That's our plan?" Nahir wondered. "Wasn't there a better one on offer?"

"Either that or wait for them to come to us and let the possibility of thousands of innocent people be harmed," Dominic pointed out. "Choices."

"At least this way the only ones who might get harmed are you," Miranda pointed out, trying to offer some consolation out to the rangers.

"Now, why doesn't that make us feel better?" Luke asked.

* * *

"So, is everything okay?"

Looking around to the sound of the voice, Andrew saw Danni coming over to him, a hesitant expression on her face. He'd come out onto the roof to think things through, clear his head after the traumatic experience from earlier. Yet, part of him had expected her to come, another part of him secretly relieved at the sight of the yellow ranger.

"Yeah," he replied. "I feel great. Didn't know you were there."

"Surprised you didn't sense me with your empathy," she remarked, coming to lean against the railings next to him.

"Normally I might have," he admitted. "But, I think those days are gone now. Probably forever."

"What do you...?" she started to ask, before it dawned on her what he had meant. "The sword? It took your empathic abilities?"

"Looks like it," he said. "Guess I'm human again. Fully. Drained all that demon right out of me. Whatever I was in the past is gone."

Rolling her eyes, Danni let out a tsking sound.

"No, it isn't!" she replied, only a trace of anger in her voice. "Honestly, have you learned nothing while you've been with us?"

"Just a few things," he answered, with a grin. "Most of what I..."

"There's more to you than the part that was demon," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "We didn't take you to our hearts because of your ability to annoy the crap out of us with your empathic abilities. If we saw the demon part of you... We accepted you. We didn't have a problem with it, unless you were picking private information out of us. That was annoying. But, we got past it. We didn't care! I didn't care."

"I know you didn't," he replied, smiling at her. "Sometimes, you get some interesting insights from those private thoughts."

"So... How long have you known?" she asked, not looking surprised.

"Known?" Andrew replied, the smile growing wider. "Known what?"

"How I feel about you," the yellow ranger groaned. "That you knew full well."

"A while," he said. "Started to sense it shortly after the incident with Vulvoir. Not that I'm not flattered."

"Then how come you didn't act on it?" she wondered. "Most guys in your position..."

"I thought I'd wait for the right moment to go on it," he said, quietly. "Just wondering and waiting when that would be."

"So, this is your idea of the right moment?" Danni asked. "Terrific."

"Nah, it's mainly my thought that we're not going to make it through this alive," he said. His words dead serious. "I'm through with the secrecy. It's a terrible idea. So, Danielle Tanner. You're awesome. You're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful. You've got that crazy extreme side of you which jumps off cliffs. Something that terrifies me, the very thought of it. But, if I had to do it with you, it wouldn't seem so scary. Because, I finally realised how much I cared about you when Misteria nearly killed you earlier. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

"I love you," she replied, the smile crawling out across her face. Unable to believe her luck, what he was saying to her. "Really?"

"If we're going to take on this final battle," he said, still serious in his voice. "Then, I thought you should know."

For once speechless, Danni felt him reach out to take her hands, his head coming down to place his mouth against her. The moment filling her with hope, with passion. With jubilation. It didn't take long for her to start to return the gesture, time slowing almost to a halt.

* * *

"We just need to find a way to get into the Shadow World," Nahir said. "Otherwise, the whole thing is dead before it even starts."

"I think I might be able to help with that," Miranda replied, tapping away at the console in front of her. "There's a huge concentration of demonic energy building up in the middle of Waterfall Shores. That might signify a portal opening up..."

"You couldn't track them before like that," Luke butted in. "Why should now be any different?"

"We couldn't track them before," Miranda replied, slightly annoyed. "Because they were about ten feet wide in the whole region. This entrance looks to be about a mile wide. And growing."

"So, forget one demon at a time," Katie commented. "This is full on war. They're sending an army through."

"If the average Misdrabeing is about two foot wide, five and a half feet tall..." Xavier wondered. "How many could they fit through... I don't want to know. Anyway, whose going to carry the Legendary Sabre into battle? In the hope that we can get to Misteria."

"I think it's only fair that you should," Commander Bristow said, seriously. "For the last several months, you've lead this team through the thick and the thin. You're a capable warrior. I think that you've earned the chance to strike her down."

"Heh," Miranda remarked. "I've just remembered something. The original time that Misteria and her armies were defeated all those years ago. The final warrior who struck her down. They were from Hoenn."

"Guess history does repeat itself then," Xavier replied, as Andrew and Danni came into the room. The yellow ranger fixing up her hair, Andrew wearing a grin on his face that hadn't been there before.

"What happened to you?" Katie wondered, looking over at the two of them with interest.

"Never mind," Danni replied. "So, are we ready to do this?"

* * *

"This is it," Miranda informed them through the earpieces. "You're a few feet away from the massive source of demonic energy. If my theory is right, the Legendary Sabre should be enough to rip through the threads of reality. Threads that are already at bursting point due to the demonic energy. The positive energy within the blade should be enough to..."

"Okay, we get it," Xavier replied. Getting up off his Assault Racer, he began to slowly pace himself across the ground. Wondering where the best place to attack would be.

"You're in position in three... two... And cut away!" Miranda ordered.

In one swift motion, the red ranger reached up for the sword slung across his back, yanking it free of the sheath. Not having the time to feel a bit of an idiot for what he was doing, he brought it up through the air...

... Instantly feeling a rush of cold dead air pass across him as the distortion between realities split open in a second. Glancing through the dimensional tear, Xavier couldn't help but punch the air as he saw the Skull Tower in the distance. Turning around to head for his Assault Racer, he was already hearing the roar of engines as the other rangers made to speed through the scar in dimensions.

* * *

"Well look at that," Nahir remarked, as they appeared on the other side. Instantly starting to shiver from the low temperature of the atmosphere. "Couldn't we have gotten one of those watches from Errol again to get in here?"

"It's not that much of a drive," Luke pointed out, as the other rangers looked up into the distance.

"There it is!" Xavier yelled, the structure up ahead of them. "Once we get in there, we're going to have to make it to the chamber at the top."

"Anyone else want to bet we don't make it through without at least a little bit of a hitch?" Nahir quipped. "This isn't going to be easy. I think we should stop assuming that it is."

"Just because I'm wearing shades," Luke commented, propping the item up onto his brow. "Doesn't mean I think we're taking a trip to the beach."

"So much for the stealthy approach," Andrew remarked, rolling his eyes. "We're not going to make it over there quietly on these."

"Time is an issue," Katie pointed out. "And the Racers do have weapons just in case."

"My choice," Xavier remarked. "Let's get this over and done with."

"This is a mistake," Andrew muttered. "A really really bad one."

"We don't have a lot of time," Nahir said, echoing what Xavier had said. "I agree with Xavier."

"I'm not saying that he's wrong," Andrew quickly replied. "I'm saying that we're not going to make it through unscathed this way."

* * *

"Well you got it wrong," Luke said, as the six of them got off their ATV's at the entrance to the Skull Tower. "Not a Misdrabeing in sight. Face it, if it's like this, then it'll be plain sailing all the way to the top."

"I don't know," Andrew replied. "I might have been wrong about this, but..."

Striding forward to push the heavy wooden doors open, grunting with the effort, Xavier finally managed to get them to give way to him. The six of them moving out into the dark room behind the doors, they instantly heard the doors slam shut behind them, the lights flaring out into action. To reveal...

"Welcome, rangers," Ramelow snickered. The demon stood in front of literally hundreds of Misdrabeings, a look of savage jubilation on his face. "What took you so long."

"Oh crap," Katie muttered, angrily. "This complicates things."

"Told you that there'd be problems," Andrew said, trying to shoot a smirk over at Luke. "And you got it wrong!"

"Now's not the time," Xavier replied. "Ramelow, get out of the way!"

"Errr... No!" he shot back. "Try and say it without the tremor in your voice."

"What tremor?" the red ranger said. "We're here to stop Misteria. And we're willing to go through you all to get to her."

"You and whose army?" Ramelow taunted. "Six against hundreds. This should be over very quickly."

"We're not going to make it easy," Nahir told him. "So, you can forget that."

As one, the six of them reached up to take out their morphers. Shooting reluctant glances at each other.

"One last time for luck?" Xavier quipped. "Because..."

"This won't be the last time," Katie remarked. "Because we're going to survive this!"

"Keep dreaming!" Ramelow exclaimed. "Oh wait... You're not!"

As he burst out laughing again, Xavier gave the command.

"SDI! Time to battle!"

Transforming into their ranger costumes, the six of them began to stare down their enemies in front of them, Andrew letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha, it worked," he remarked. "'Cos, I was wondering after what happened earlier."

"Don't worry about it now," Danni said. "Because, we're about to fight."

* * *

Bringing the Legendary Sabre out in front of him, Xavier instantly hacked a Misdrabeing into two pieces.

"One down, plenty to go," he muttered. Sweeping out with the blade again, two more of them falling in front of him. Across from him the other rangers had brought out their Lugia Lancers, cutting their way through the swarms of foot soldiers in front of them. Jumping up and kicking one in the head, Nahir threw the Lugia Lancer behind her to impale one of the creatures, before bringing out her Defense Blaster to fire several times into the crowd. Close to her, Danni dropped into a crouch, slashing down into a few of them that were closing in on them. As the blade bit through their knees, they went down to the ground, quickly crushed under the weight of more swarming Misdrabeings towards the rangers. Trying to keep as close to the rest of the rangers as possibly, Andrew struck out with his Dragon Staff, the weapon's strikes keeping them at bay. Slamming it down into the ground...

"Earth Strike!"

... a tremendous shock wave rang out, the blast throwing the surrounding Misdrabeings to the ground around him. Katie and Luke were slowly being backed into a corner, the two of them holding back the foot soldiers with their Lugia Lancers. In a moment of calm, they managed to combine them with the Defense Blasters, firing several shots into the crowds around them. Trying to move through the crowd towards the stairs at the other end of the room, Xavier felt the Legendary Sabre keep on cutting through the Misdrabeings all around him. Their trace energy adding to the power of the weapon, no matter how slight.

"Xavier!" Katie yelled. "We'll hold them down here! You get up to Misteria. Don't worry about..."

Before she could finish, Ramelow came steaming in to attack, slinging his sword at her head. Ducking the blow, she hit the demon in the stomach with the Lugia Lancer, causing him to double over in pain. Quickly moving away from the scene to try and get Xavier's attention again, Ramelow turned his attention to Luke. Preparing to fight the green ranger.

"Don't worry about us!" Katie shouted. "We can take them! Cut the Arbok's head off!"

Taking a deep breath, Xavier closed his eyes for a fraction of a second. Levelling the Legendary Sabre in front of him, preparing to move.

"Everything you taught me, Dominic," he muttered. Remembering every single moment of sword play that he had been taught by the Pokémorph, knowing that he was going to need it.

And then, he began to move. Charging across the cold stone floor, slashing through the air with the weapon, desperately trying to take out any Misdrabeings that cut in front of him. Jumping through the last few feet, he found himself on the stairs, a Misdrabeing reacting to stop him. One swipe of the Legendary Sabre later, it was dust on the steps. Taking a deep breath, the red ranger began to run up the stairs. Wondering how long it would take him to reach the dizzy heights of the peak.

* * *

Stepping out from the stairs into a chamber at the top of the stairs, Xavier looked around. Instantly spotting...

"Yargh!" Kable howled, trying to run away from the red ranger. Spinning around on the spot, he hurled a demon card out to summon one of the few remaining demons in the Queen's army. From out of nowhere, a Cacturne demon with Noctowl wings and Charizard legs appeared in front of Xavier, determined to stop him. Bringing the Legendary Sabre up and across, Kable watched the demon explode as the red ranger kept on coming.

"Uh oh," he muttered, reaching down for another card. Hurling it at the ranger, activating it with a surge of his magic, the two of them watched a Pidgeot demon appear with a Sableye head and Rhyperior arms. Still not stopping, Xavier crashed the blade against the feathered body, hearing the demon squawk in pain as it exploded.

"Stop doing that!" Kable howled, throwing another demon card out to try and slow him. This time, a humanoid demon with the head of a Lapras, fur of a Mightyena and body of a Machamp emerged out. Only to go the same way as the other two, as Xavier decapitated it with the Legendary Sabre.

Reaching down into his pocket, digging deep, Kable prepared to throw another demon card out to stop him...

But, the horror suddenly washed over him as he realised that he was clean out of luck. The final demon had been his last one. Something that Xavier recognised at the last, pirouetting on the spot to slash straight through the demon summoner's body. Not even an explosion ringing out as Kable's remains hit the ground and dissolved into dust.

"That's you gone," Xavier replied, finally speaking. Running his eyes over the Legendary Sabre, he realised that it was going to be as powerful as it was going to get. "Now, for the big trophy."

Turning to look at the huge door in front of him, he could have sworn that he heard a demonic laugh rushing out around the entrance.

* * *

Throwing out his sword, the blade crashing into Luke's upper body, Ramelow let out a harsh laugh as the green ranger hit the ground.

"Now, what are you going to do?" he demanded. "Poor little ranger and..."

"Leave him alone!"

Hearing the hissed threat ring out from behind the demon, Luke looked up in surprise. Seeing a furious Nahir rush in and slash at Ramelow from the back. As Katie jumped through the air, hitting him with a flying kick, the blue ranger shot a look at Nahir.

"We're going to finish him off," she said. "Fully. Like he should have been a long time ago."

"You haven't got the grapes!" Ramelow snarled. "You can't defeat me!"

"Wanna bet?" Luke demanded, he and Katie glaring at the demon. "Your life says otherwise!"

"Battle Strikers!" Katie shouted. "Activate!"

At her command, the armoured backpack-like attire began to appear on their upper bodies, straps meeting out across their chests in an X shape. In the middle of the straps, there was a white number two on Katie's armour and a white number three on Luke's. Next, the weapons appeared. A long green metallic rocket launcher-like cannon for Luke, which he rested on his shoulder. Meanwhile, Katie's weapon also appeared. A large blue box with a pair of Empoleon-wing shaped blades in front of them. A hole could be seen behind the sharp blades. Both connected to the backpacks.

"You still want to make that bet?" Luke asked, levelling his Mystic Cannon at Ramelow. Around them, Nahir had gone back to fighting Misdrabeings, joining Danni and Andrew with the task of defeating the foot soldiers.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

Pushing the door open in front of him, Xavier found himself walking into the chamber at the top of the Skull Tower. If anything, he might have classed it as the throne room, due to the presence of the throne at the other end of the large room. And on that throne...

"Did you enjoy the welcoming committee?" Queen Misteria asked, perched back on the glorified chair. Managing to pull off a look that she probably considered regal. "Tell me that they ripped your army to pieces."

"Could have done," Xavier replied, casually. "Although, since that clown Ramelow was leading them..."

"Such a loyal warrior," she said, softly. Her words concealing a hidden bite. "You know what the difference between us is? I consider my soldiers expendable. Do you? Can you live with yourself if any of them get hurt? Or even..."

As she paused for a moment, her voice dropped to almost a whisper.

"... Die," she finished, her eyes sparkling with malice. As Xavier brought the sword out, she let out another harsh shrill of laughter.

"That's still your great plan to defeat me?" she snickered. "It didn't work the last time. Do you really think that this time will be any different?"

"I'm kinda counting on it," he replied. "If you're that sure of it not working, how about one free shot?"

Letting out another pair of short laughs, she brought both arms above her head. A split second before her hand snapped out, hurling a powerful blast of black shadow energy towards the red ranger, aiming for the sword to try and knock it from his hands.

Twisting away to avoid taking it, feeling the impact ring up his shoulder, Xavier couldn't help but let out a grunt of pain as he staggered back even further away from the Queen. Hearing the victorious victorious howl erupt from her jaws.

"You cannot stop me," she snarled, leaping from her throne. Ready to face him in combat, summoning a pair of swords from the wall, crossing them in front of her. "Nothing can stop me. The last one that tried..."

"Let's find out," he replied, keeping calm and composed. "Make my day!"

* * *

"You've outlived your welcome, Ramelow!" Luke snarled. Both he and Katie still pointing their weapons at the warrior demon. "Now, prepare to taste the Mystic Dragon!"

"Emperor Jet!" Katie shouted, the two of them pulling the triggers on their weapons. The attacks exploding out of the Battle Strikers, a glowing green Flygon and a shining blue Empoleon, both made of the purest mystical energy rushing out towards Ramelow.

"You think you can destroy me with that?" he roared, striding towards them with clear and visible menance. "I take you all down with..."

Suddenly silenced by the twin attacks, the powerful blasts of energy struck him in the chest, throwing him back through the air. Upon hitting the wall, he slumped down to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Now you're not looking so hot, Sparky," Luke quipped. "All the other demons are waiting for you."

Roaring in agony, the pain overwhelming, Ramelow finally fell forward. Hitting the ground face first, before exploding into thousands of pieces.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," Katie laughed. A split second before the blue and green rangers were engulfed under a swarm of Misdrabeings, the foot soldiers completely swallowing them from view.

* * *

"Crap crap crap," Xavier muttered, under his breath as he brought the Legendary Sabre up to block the twin strikes thrown through the air at him by the attacking Queen Misteria. Her sword skills greater than he had expected, the demon monarch skillfully thrusting out with her first sword, only to go in with the second one to try and take him unaware. So far, he'd managed to hold out, being relatively fresh. But as the battle carried on...

Best to end it now, he thought, a wry grin erupting across his face. Pushing forward, trying to take the initiative for a second, he managed to drive her back. Forcing her to go on the defensive, her two swords easily blocking his thrusts. Taking a deep breath, he struck out harder, the clatter of the metal ringing out through the chamber. Bringing his foot up, he hit out with a snap kick to her stomach, the Queen snarling in pain as she felt the attack. Quickly reacting to the situation, he slashed out with the Legendary Sabre, the metallic blade biting across the front of her chest.

And, to his relief, some sort of substance began to dribble out of the wound. The monarch letting out a stream of curses as she ripped her robes away. Revealing a purple and green body underneath, finely outlined with muscle.

"Yeep," Xavier muttered. "That's..."

Taking advantage of his disgust, Misteria slashed out at his head. Would have removed it from his shoulders had he not brought the sword up to block it.

"Low," he complained. "That's just low. Your Majesty!"

Sneering the last part of the sentence, it seemed to infuriate her more than anything. The lazy yet vicious swipe being thrown at his head, the blow easily parried. Before she could recover, Xavier jumped up, striking her in the head with a kick. Something that already added to her high level of fury, given by the way she brought her hand up to hurl a Shadow Ball against his body. The powerful attack screeching through the short distance, he was thrown back across the chamber, striking the throne at the far end before falling to the ground in pain.

"You cannot win," she taunted, taking long strides down the chamber to finish him off. "You are nothing."

Pulling himself up, grunting with the effort, Xavier managed to let out a weak grin.

"Guess I'm going to have to take it up a notch then," he shot back. "Satellite Ranger! Now!"

From who knew where, the SDI Satellite began to whir into gear. Emitting a focused beam of data straight down into his morpher. And, it began to come into focus. Black and gold armour with red zig zags materialising over his body, covering his upper body, legs, gloves and boots. In the middle of his chest, an SDI logo appeared there in white, while the visor on his helmet turned from black to red and white. On his back, an armoured jet pack could be seen. Instead of the usual katana swords, he still held the Legendary Sabre in his hands.

"Your efforts are futile," she snarled, going back on the attack. Striking out with the blades against him, Xavier easily blocking the attacks. "You are nothing! I am everything!"

"Your army of demons has been destroyed," he argued, taking a moment to throw a swipe with the sword at her. Something that she blocked with both swords, snarling at him in response. "I ensured that most of them ended up that way!"

"They were weak!" she roared, spraying him with her saliva. "You're not dealing with any ordinary demon here!"  
Her fury empowering her, she lunged out with her sword, desperate to strike him down. Gritting his teeth with the effort it took to parry her strikes, Xavier wondered if she spoke the truth. Was he really on a hiding to nothing? Drawing a deep breath, he began to tense his legs, crouching down. Hoping that he looked like he was hurt, exaggerating the effect by clutching at his hamstring. He had a desperate plan, hoping to use her blind fury against her.

"You shrink to try and avoid me?" Misteria snarled. "Do you bow to me? Kiss my feet and your death shall be fast!"

As she raised her sword to strike him down, Xavier finally exhaled.

"I bow to no one," he retorted, activating his jet pack. Erupting up into the air, high above the intended strike. As the bemused expression flashed across the Queen's face, wondering where her prey had gone.

Landing behind her, Xavier felt no remorse. Bringing the blade stabbing back, he felt it penetrate her, a gasp erupting out of her jaws. Pulling his weapon out, he turned to watch Misteria drop to her knees. Demonic blood erupting out of her wounds, slicking up the floor.

"You attacked us," he said, softly. "I'm not like you. I'm not going to humilate you in your moment of weakness. But... You lose!"

Swinging out as hard as he could, watching the blade of the Legendary Sabre slice through the air, Xavier felt it crash against her neck. Feeling the metallic blade shatter under the strike, seconds before the body of the Queen fell back to the ground, exploding into thousands of pieces. The sudden release of energy throwing him back against the wall, he felt the armour of his Battlizer vanish from view. The useless stump that had been the Legendary Sabre still in his hands, an inane grin on his face.

* * *

Several stories below him, all the Misdrabeings vanished from view. Leaving five astonished rangers attacking thin air in surprise.

"Anyone else having a wtf moment?" Nahir wondered. "I mean... What the... Hell?"

"I guess Xavier must have done the job," Andrew commented. "He took Misteria out. We've won! We won!"

"Wait a second..." Luke said, grinning at the gold ranger. "Did we win? I'm not quite sure!"

"Yes!" Danni shouted. "We did it! Demons zero. Rangers everything! It's a pasting."

"Aw man, victory feels so good," Katie commented. "Wonder where our fearless leader is?"

Right before anyone could answer, the ground beneath them began to shake. The Skull Tower began to crumble around them, the sound of footsteps emerging from the stairs. Seconds later, Xavier appeared, still grinning under his helmet.

"Hold your applause!" he shouted, throwing his arms up into the air. "Give it to us all. We did it!"

Even as he finished, a huge rock fell out of the ceiling, hitting the ground inches from him. Much to his startled surprise.

"Eep!" he yelled. "It's coming down!"

"Come on!" Katie yelled, Xavier sprinting across the ground towards the group of approaching rangers. "We need to get out of here right now!"

"You don't have to tell me," he retorted. "What part of..."

"Dude!" Luke shouted. "First rule of sarcasm! Don't use it when it's not appropriate!"

"I know," Xavier grinned. A mere split second before another rock from the ceiling hit the ground where he had been minutes earlier. "Let's go."

"The Shadow World is imploding on itself," Andrew mused. "Misteria's presence kept this world in balance. Now she's dead..."

Looking around, he saw that the rangers were also in the process of heading for the exit.

"I hate it when you guys do that!" he groaned, starting to sprint after them.

* * *

Arriving back to their Assault Racers, the six of them could hear the sound of the huge Skull Tower crumbling into dust behind them. Thunderous roars ringing out around the shaking world, Luke speaking up.

"You think we brought the house down?" he wondered. To stony glares from the other rangers.

"Let's ride the hell out of here!" Xavier yelled. "We need to go, now!"

All six of them climbing on board the ATV's, the engines roared into action. Charging across the horizon, desperately trying to outrun the collapsing Shadow World. Literally miles behind them, the outline of the horizon was slowly imploding away.

"Can't these things go any faster!" Nahir complained. "We're going to get swallowed up in that otherwise!"

"Just got to hope!" Katie shouted. "If anyone prays to any higher power, then now might be a good time to do it."

"We're going to need that much help?" Danni asked, incredulously. "I doubt it! Now this is extreme!"

"Don't even tell me that you're enjoying this!" Luke yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Don't even tell me that you're not enjoying this!" the yellow ranger shot back, letting out a whoop of glee. "This is..."

"Just need to floor it out of here!" Xavier bellowed. "We're almost there!"

The power of the Assault Racers forcing them across the dead shaking ground, the six of them could see the entrance portal getting larger in the distance.

"Come on!" Andrew roared. "We've gone through too much to go down here!"

"Amen to that!" Katie said. "Just a... Little more speed and..."

"It's almost on top of us!" Luke yelled, looking around to the imploding horizon. "It's gaining! It's faster than we are... Holy crap, we're going to..."

At the very last possible moment, the six of them hit the portal, vanishing straight through it. Upon touching that portal entrance, the imploding Shadow World promptly collapsed into itself. Never to be seen again.

* * *

Hitting the ground on the other side, the sudden stop was enough to throw them all off the ATV's and send them crashing into the sidewalk, their ranger suits absorbing most of the damage before vanishing. Before the obvious began to appear to them all and their instant relief.

"Woo hoo!" Nahir yelled, her face bare inches away from kissing the ground. "We survived. We made it! We're alive! I could kiss you all!"

Having landed next to her, Luke instantly looked up. An expression of hope on his face, something that she didn't notice.

"Yeah, it's over," Katie said. A tinge of sadness inside her voice, drawing looks from the other rangers.

"What's wrong?" Xavier asked. "We won!"

"I know we did," she replied. "And I'm overjoyed about it. But, I just can't help feel a bit sad. If it hadn't been for SDI, we six would probably never have met. Now, we're splitting up again. Just feel a bit upset about it, because I really enjoyed doing it all with you guys."

"Yeah..." Luke said. "This actually sucks."

"Oh I don't know," Danni said, slipping her hand into Andrew's. The gold ranger smiling back at her, the sun rising up behind the group. "New start and all. We can go anywhere from here. We no longer work for SDI. And it's not like we'll never see each other again."

"We saved the world," Luke commented, a grin slipping across his face. "I say that we party."

"Hell yeah!" Xavier yelled. "Let's do this! That's my final order as your leader."

Behind him, the other five rangers let out cheers. Cheers of joy, the full momentum of the occasion hitting them.

"Time to hit the bars!" Katie shouted. "On the double!"

As the six of them began to walk off across the horizon, the rising sun began to slowly crawl towards its peak. The gentle rays creeping across the sky, brushing against a lone flag above the skyline. A flag emblazened with a giant white letter C, clear for all to see...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, that's it... The end. Is there any significance to the flag at the end? I'll leave you to decide that.**

**Well, goodbye is the start of hello. Or something to that effect.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this fic. And the shoutouts go to as follows.**

**Blazin' Saddles.**

**Thanks for the character of Xavier, he turned out to be quite a good leader and I enjoyed writing him. Thanks for the use of two teams of Hoenn rangers in this fic and also for the semi regular reviews. Most of all, thanks for inspiring me to get involved in the genre.**

**MakubeDaKiddX.**

**For the constant reviews, almost for every chapter. And also for Luke, probably my favourite character to write throughout the fic. Thanks man.**

**Cyborg Lucario.**

**Mainly for the character of Zork, who was one of my favourite villains to write this season, I appreciate it mate. And thanks for the reviews.**

**PikaFlash.**

**For being a consistent reviewer in the last half of the story. I often enjoyed reading your in depth thoughts on the chapters. Cheers bud.**

**Famousgirl01.**

**Again for the characters and the reviews, some of the stuff between Nahir and Luke was great to write throughout the series. And it takes two characters to have an interaction like that. **

**Joseph Winter.**

**For allowing the continued use of Danni throughout this season, being employed as you originally submitted her at the start of G-Force. As a yellow ranger. The subject of many personal favourite storylines throughout the series. She will be missed.**

**Also to Hotrod198 for Ryan. Who we'll all be seeing a lot more of next season.**

**Anyway, we move onto next season. I don't have a start date for the movie, Wrath Of The Coppingers, but it will probably be in the next few days.**

**Hmmm... Ending credits? Sure why not. They'll be below.**

**Okay, so for the final time this season, thanks for reading.**

**And, don't forget to review! Please! Just for old times sake.**

* * *

**SDI ready!**

_Shots of Waterfall Shores from above..._

**Somewhere out there, a signal is calling**

_The Skull Tower finally crumbles into dust..._

**Verger is falling.**

_The ruins of the Aquabase appear, abandoned under the ocean._

**The danger is here.**

_The rangers start to walk down the street, to applause from the gathering crowds._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Bristow, Miranda and Dominic watch it all on TV. Dominic and Miranda embrace..._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Xavier waves to the crowd. Xavier Jackson. Red SDI Ranger. Created by Blazin' Saddles._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Katie smiles to the crowd around the six of them. Katie Myers. Blue SDI Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The trials will test you.**

_Luke laughs as he jumps into the crowd and celebrates with two random people. Luke Sunderland. Green SDI ranger. Created by MakubeDaKiddX._

**Better call on SDI!**

_Danni breathes a sigh of relief, before blowing a kiss at Andrew. Danielle Tanner. Yellow SDI Ranger. Created by Jospeh Winter._

**S... D... I...**

_Nahir tries to act inconspicuously in the group. Nahir Moon. Pink SDI Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01._

**Powers on display**

_Andrew grins to himself, as he drops back to be with Danni. Andrew Bristow. Gold SDI Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Rangers on the way**

_In the Time Hole, Dorlinda and Errol celebrate with some bottles of beer._

**They'll save the day.**

_Mal and Tim try to run onto the scene to join the party, but end up running into each other and knock each other out._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_Ryan looks up at a TV screen and sees the occasion pass him by._

**Poké Rangers SDI!**

_The burnt remains of the Megazords appear in the streets._

**S... D... I...**

_As the rangers approach the end of the road, they take their morphers out. Looking at them for one final time..._

**Poké Rangers!**

Poké Rangers: SDI. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region created by Blue Bongo. All other rights reserved.

**Go!**

_Taking off their SDI jackets, they throw them into the crowd. Applause rings out, as they take a bow._

* * *

**Okay, that's it. Over! Comprende? Wrath Of The Coppingers coming soon. It won't be really long chapters, so it should be quite soon. Bye... Hope you enjoyed it. It will probably be Saturday or Sunday for the first chapter.**


End file.
